APRENDENDO A SER UMA CULLEN
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Isabella foi para Chicago a fim de cumprir a promessa que fizera a sua mãe e realizar seu maior sonho: Conhecer seu pai! Só que as coisas não saíram como o planejado... Não contava se apaixonar de forma arrebatadora... Tão pouco por seu suposto irmão... Entre discussões, intrigas e muita confusão a jovem Isabella vai descobrir o quão difícil é ser uma Cullen!
1. INTRODUÇÃO

**COMO PROMETI A VOCÊS, AQUI ESTÁ !**

 **CAPÍTULOS MAIS LONGOS,**

 **REVISADA E REESCRITA**

 **SOMENTE PRA VOCÊS**

 **MIL BEIJOCAS E BOA LEITURA!**

 **Introdução**

As mãos trêmulas alisaram o vestido mais uma vez, a sensação era de que seu coração saltaria pela boca a qualquer instante, tão forte e acelerado que batia. Olhou-se novamente no espelho, estava realmente bonita, jamais em sua vida havia se vestido de forma tão elegante.

Sua mãe e sua avó estariam orgulhosas dela, piscou algumas vezes para dissipar as lágrimas, seu peito se encheu de saudades e tristeza. Voltou a se olhar no espelho, franziu o cenho a pensar que aquele bendito vestido custara uma fortuna, teve que abrir mãos de suas últimas economias para comprá-lo, pensava seriamente em manter a etiqueta, talvez pudesse devolvê-lo com alguma desculpa, já vira muitas vezes aquilo em filmes. A outra opção era encontrar um emprego o mais depressa possível, ou morreria de fome e seria obrigada a dormir em sua caminhonete.

Olhou para os sapatos e soltou um muxoxo, aqueles saltos eram horripilantes, só de olhar lhe causava vertigem, imagine calçá-los?

\- Só espero não dar vexame! Lembre-se Isabella, você precisa passar despercebida, nada de chamar a atenção para si. – Puxou uma respiração profunda, pegou sua bolsa de mão, os sapatos e o convite.

Mal acreditara na sorte que teve em conseguir um convite para a tão badalada festa oferecida pela família Cullen, tudo bem que era um jantar beneficente, mas viajara 2774milhas (3660 quilômetros) para estar ali, passou um dia e meio dirigindo sem descanso. Havia deixado tudo para trás só pela chance de estar no mesmo local que ele, vê-lo nem que fosse de longe.

Sabia que era arriscado, no entanto não podia mais esperar, havia prometido a sua mãe. Sempre sonhou conhece-lo e agora teria a chance de... Há quatro anos esperava pela chance de estar frente a frente com seu pai.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

O jantar anual oferecido pela família Cullen era um dos eventos mais badalados do estado de Chicago, era quando todas as atenções se voltavam para o luxuoso country Club, frequentado somente pela nata da sociedade.

A família Cullen era uma das mais antigas de Chicago, praticamente fundaram a cidade, o já aposentado senador Eric Cullen era o patriarca desta família tão querida e prestigiada por todos.

Desde muito jovem se dedicou a política, viúvo há mais de trinta anos, jamais se casara novamente. Seu único filho, Carlisle, era um homem admirado por seu caráter e conduta, aliás, esta era uma característica comum nos homens da família Cullen.

Diferente do pai, Carlisle nunca ligou para política, tão pouco os negócios da família. Abraçou a medicina como profissão, era o neurocirurgião mais conceituado do país e também fora dele. Casado há dezoito anos com Esme, seu grande amor, o casal tem três filhos, Edward, Emmett e Jasper Cullen.

Jasper fora o último a entrar para a família, por isso era considerado 'o caçula'. Beirando os trinta anos, era formado em psicologia e atuava também como psicanalista. Estava noivo de Marie Alice Brandon, uma jovem e talentosa estilista, famosa por suas criações, sua família, os Brandon, também faziam parte da refinada elite de Chicago.

Emmett, Emm, como gostava de ser chamado também beirava os trinta, havia se casado há cerca de dois anos com Rosálie Lilian Hale, única filha do poderoso banqueiro Alfred Hale. Formado em gestão empresarial, estava a frente dos negócios da família.

Já Edward era solteiro, focado em sua profissão, simplesmente amava o que fazia. Seguiu os passos do pai e se tornou médico, especializou-se em cirurgia estética e corretiva, considerado um dos melhores do ramo, mesmo sendo tão jovem. Discreto no que envolvia sua vida pessoal, e um tanto tranquilo, mesmo com a extensa fila de mulheres loucas para fisgá-lo, entre elas sua prima de segundo grau, Tanya Denali!

Tanya Denali era considerada parte da família, filha de Eleazar Cullen, primo de Eric, perdera os pais em um trágico acidente ainda menina, este foi o motivo dela ir morar na mansão Cullen. Era linda, com traços perfeitos, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, possui um par de olhos azuis de causar inveja. Educada nos melhores colégios que o dinheiro podia pagar, se tornara uma mulher além de linda, elegante e refinada, a menina dos olhos de Eric, que via com bons olhos a união entre ela e seu neto Edward.

Somente a nata da sociedade fora convidada, políticos, famosos, as maiores fortunas do país circulavam pelo belíssimo salão do country club de Chicago. Lindas mulheres exibiam suas jóias e vestidos caros, os homens falavam de negócios, nada mudava, era sempre a mesma coisa, Edward pensou entediado.

\- Rolou alguma coisa entre você e a Tanya? – Edward praticamente cuspiu sua bebida.

\- O que? – Perguntou ao se recuperar do susto, eram amigos desde o colégio, ele simplesmente a adorava e o sentimento era recíproco.

\- Ora Edward, não me olhe assim... – ajeitou sua gravata. – Sei o quanto é discreto quanto a isso, mas está meio óbvio que aconteceu algo, veja o modo como olha para você, por favor, não me diz que... – encarou o amigo por alguns segundos. Você e a Tanya? Eca! – Sussurrou a última parte

\- Não! – Respondeu de pronto, ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Droga! Foi só um deslize, eu...

\- Ficou maluco? – Alice exasperou. – Sabe melhor do que ninguém que desde que checou a mansão que Tanya vem tentando colocar as garras em você e tem total apoio de Eric e Rosálie.

\- Eu sei! – Afirmou irritado. – Eu havia bebido além da conta e... Acabei me deixando levar, foi um erro eu sei e deixei bem claro a ela que não criasse expectativas. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que estou focado em minha carreira e tudo que eu não quero é um compromisso! Ainda mais um compromisso com Tanya!

\- Não me venha com esse discurso Edward, sei perfeitamente que aí no fundo é um homem romântico, louco para encontrar a mulher certa.

\- Esse é o ponto, cunhadinha linda, não estou à procura dela. – disse divertido estalando um beijo nela.

\- Será que pode largar um pouco da minha mulher e encontrar uma pra você! – O tom de Jasper foi divertido, enlaçou a cintura da noiva estalando um beijo nela.

\- Não tenho culpa que sua mulher não resiste aos meus encantos! – Piscou para a cunhada que riu antes de beijar seu noivo, Jasper não ficava enciumado, entendia que a ligação entre aqueles dois era muito forte, desde que se conheceram, além do mais, fora Edward quem o incentivou a conquistar Alice e devia ao irmão o fato de ter encontrado a mulher de sua vida.

 **Próximo dali...**

Eric conversava com um dos congressistas quando sua atenção foi para a morena que acabara de chegar, algo na bela jovem lhe chamara a atenção, não era o belíssimo vestido que abraçava suas curvas com perfeição, ou o decote que deixava exposta sua pele alva, mas sim seu rosto. Oh dim... Conhecia bem aquele rosto, estava gravado em sua mente e em seu coração... Foi há muitos anos.

Ele não fora o único a notar a presença da jovem, outro par de olhos estavam fixos nela, a sensação era de já tê-la visto em algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde? Seu olhar percorreu o corpo bem feito, como conhecedor da beleza feminina, aquela morena com certeza fugia dos padrões.

Isabella sorriu, acenando para todos como se conhecesse alguém ali, agarrou com força a pequena bolsa de mão, tentando disfarçar suas mãos trêmulas. Havia tanta gente, definitivamente aquela foi uma péssima ideia, a nata da sociedade de Chicago compareceu em peso e a jovem sentia-se como um peixe fora d'água, destoando dos demais. O modo como as pessoas a olhavam chegava a ser constrangedor, os homens praticamente a devoravam com o olhar, já as mulheres... Elas a mediam de cima abaixo, como se a analisassem ou coisa do tipo.

Mordeu os lábios com força, queria desaparecer dali, mas depois de tudo que fez não poderia perder aquela oportunidade única, só não sabia como fazê-lo. Se aproximava e simplesmente se apresentava? Não! Definitivamente aquela não era uma opção.

Agradeceu mentalmente quando um garçom lhe ofereceu champanhe, tecnicamente não tinha idade para beber, mas ninguém ali precisava saber disso. Sem jeito, entornou o conteúdo de uma só vez fazendo careta, o que não passou despercebido por seus observadores. Aliás, em momento algum notara que era observada atentamente, não por um, mas por dois pares de olhos.

\- Ela é muito bonita e está muito bem vestida! – Alice disse discretamente ao cunhado em um tom divertido, enquanto os outros estavam entretidos na conversa. Ele voltou sua atenção para a cunhada e sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Só estava olhando. – justificou-se.

\- Sei!

\- Não pode ser... - O tom nada discreto de seu avô chamou a atenção não só de Edward como dos demais. – Isso não pode ser. – voltou a dizer.

\- O que não pode ser papai? – Carlisle perguntou se aproximando do pai. - O que não pode ser? O senhor está bem?

\- Sim... Sim, eu estou bem...

\- Tem certeza de que está bem vovô? – O próprio Edward perguntou desta vez, indo para junto do avô, era muito ligado a Eric e ao pai Carlisle e tinha verdadeira paixão pela mãe, Esme.

\- Não se preocupem, estou bem. – Eric mentiu, não estava nada bem, aquela jovem o deixara intrigado, precisava saber que era ela, como era possível tamanha semelhança? Era como se visse sua adorável Anne diante de si outra vez.

\- O que houve vovô? – Edward insistiu, sabia que havia algo errado. - Parece até que viu um fantasma. – Brincou.

\- Quase isso! Ouviu o avô afirmar. - Preciso que me faça um favor, filho. – Eric pediu encarando os olhos de seu neto predileto.

\- O que quiser. – respondeu prontamente.

\- Preciso saber quem é aquela moça... – Apontou discretamente para a bela morena. Edward sentiu seu estômago comprimir-se, era a mesma que ele observava desde que havia entrado no salão, algo nela havia lhe chamado a atenção, só não sabia dizer exatamente o que?

\- Por quê?

\- Olhe bem para ela, Edward, vê a semelhança? – Só então se lembrara de onde já tinha visto aquele rosto, das fotos... Era idêntica a Anne, a esposa de seu avô a qual não chegou a conhecer.

\- Ela...

\- É como se minha Anne tivesse voltado à vida, preciso saber quem é aquela jovem, de onde veio, a que família pertence.

\- Acha que possa ser alguma parenta da vovó Anne?

\- Sua avó era filha única, e os pais dela faleceram antes mesmo de seu pai ter nascido. – Afirmou com os olhos fixos na jovem. – Pode fazer o que lhe pedi? Insistiu.

\- Tudo bem vovô, vou averiguar isso e já volto, acalme-se, sim? – O velho Cullen assentiu.

\- Mas seja discreto! – Edward sorriu assentindo.

Isabella já estava na terceira taça de champanhe, se perguntava se era tão óbvio que não fazia parte daquilo? Teria exagerado no vestido? Ou talvez fosse o modo como as pessoas a olhavam. Não importava, precisava urgentemente encontrar um lugar para sentar, aqueles sapatos estavam acabando com seus pés e as chances de se estabacar no meio daquele monte de granfino eram enormes, fato.

As mulheres naquele lugar exalavam elegância, com seus vestidos carérremos e suas jóias reluzentes, levou a mão ao pescoço, havia esquecido daquele detalhe, não usava nenhuma jóia.

\- Olá. – a jovem sobressaltou sentindo um arrepio na nuca ao ouvir aquela voz levemente rouca e extremamente sexy, virou-se e seus olhos arregalaram-se diante de tamanha beleza. Sem sombras de dúvidas era o homem mais lindo que já vira em seus vinte anos.

\- Olá. – respondeu o cumprimento se perguntando de onde aquele homem havia surgido? E porque diabos estava ali, falando justo com ela?

\- Não me lembro de tê-la visto por aqui antes. – Ele sorriu e Isabella sentiu seu coração disparar no peito, seu estômago dava voltas, o homem tinha um ar arrogante que lhe dava um certo charme, era lindo não se podia negar e seu sorriso... Nossa! Seu sorriso era deslumbrante.

\- Talvez seja porque nunca estive aqui? – respondeu tentando arduamente desviar o olhar daquela boca tentadoramente linda.

" _ **Droga! Ele tinha que estar de smoking? Porque os homens tinham que ficar arrebatadoramente sexy, vestindo um smoking?**_ – lamentou mentalmente. Não que ele precisasse daquilo, sem dúvidas era o tipo de homem que ficava bem vestindo qualquer coisa, o tipo de homem que jamais falaria com ela em circunstâncias normais.

\- Vejo que é sarcástica. – O tom de Edward foi divertido, outro sorriso brincava em seus lábios, os joelhos de Isabella fraquejaram, sentiu um calor súbito a consumir e ele sequer a havia tocado. Algo naquele homem a atraia de forma assustadora, jamais havia se sentido algo assim tão... Arrebatador.

" _ **Oh por Deus Isabella, o homem só lhe disse olá."**_ – repreendeu-se.

\- Desculpe, é um péssimo hábito, não consigo evitar. – sorriu para ele, e algo em seu sorriso fez com que o estômago de Edward comprimisse e uma sensação estranha percorresse seu corpo. Seu olhar pousou nos lábios carnudos, aquela boca estava ainda mais convidativa com aquele batom vermelho, notou que ela também tinha os olhos fixos em sua boca, desejaria o mesmo que ele?

Era ainda mais bela de perto, as leves sardas sobre aquele narizinho empinado eram um charme, seus olhos... Havia algo naqueles olhos castanhos que simplesmente o fascinava, eram tão expressivos, lembravam chocolate liquido. Doces e gentis.

" _ **Linda!"**_ – Era a única coisa que vinha a sua mente ao olhar para a mulher diante de si, por um momento a bela morena o fizera esquecer o porquê de estar ali, com certeza culpa da química que rolava entre eles, era tão intensa, quase palpável.

\- É nova na cidade?

\- Podemos dizer que sim. – Bella corou levemente, aquele detalhe não passou despercebido por Edward, que não se lembrava da última vez que vira uma mulher corar.

\- Está de passagem, ou veio pra ficar? – Ele tentava arduamente ignorar as reações do seu corpo àquela mulher linda e intrigante.

\- Ainda não sei... – seu olhar ficou triste de repente e Edward se perguntava o porquê? – Mas Chicago me parece um bom lugar pra se viver. – Forçou um sorriso.

\- Sou Edward... – lhe estendeu a mão e hesitante a jovem a aceitou. – E você é?

\- Isabella, mas pode me chamar só de Bella. – Ao tocar sua mão, sentiu o corpo todo reagir aquele toque e não fora a única. – É impressão minha ou estão todos olhando para nós? – um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios.

\- Não os culpo, olhe só pra você, está deslumbrante! – Isabella corou violentamente diante tal elogio.

\- Desculpe, mas não acredito que os olhares sejam dirigidos a mim, e sim a você, principalmente os femininos. – Edward sorriu, era uma mulher perspicaz, de fato todos olhavam para ele, provavelmente se perguntando quem era a bela morena com quem conversava? Era capaz de imaginar o que se passava na mente da grande maioria ali, eram tão previsíveis.

\- Talvez você represente uma ameaça...

\- Ameaça? – ele conteve o riso ao ver o cenho de Bella franzir.

\- Sim, olha só pra você, com todo o respeito, esse vestido lhe cai perfeitamente.

\- Cai?

\- Demais! Você está linda, aliás, você é linda.

\- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – ele pôde sentir a descrença em seu tom.

\- Deveria, pois é a mais pura verdade! E lhe digo mais, sou capaz de apostar que atraiu todos os olhares masculinos ao entrar neste salão. – ela o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

\- E como pode saber disso, lê mentes por acaso?

\- Porque sou um deles. – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, ouvindo a bela morena arfar com a aproximação. Edward fechou os olhos ao sentir aquele perfume, não se lembrara de tê-lo sentido antes, era suave, delicado e tentador.

\- Por acaso está flertando comigo? – Isabella perguntou em um tom divertido.

\- Tenho alguma chance? – perguntou no mesmo tom, a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça.

" _ **Todas meu caro! "**_ – respondeu mentalmente.

\- Não sei não... – brincou. – Há tantas opções por aqui e... – se calou ao ver a figura de Carlisle Cullen se aproximar ao lado de uma linda mulher, sua esposa provavelmente.

\- Desculpe interromper filho, mas...

\- Filho? Você é filho dele? – a incredulidade em seu tom surpreendeu tanto Edward, quanto seus pais.

\- Conhece meu pai? – seu tom mudara.

\- Isso não pode ser... – a cor desapareceu do belo rosto. – Você... Você é um Cullen? – os belos olhos castanhos estavam rasos d'água e Edward não entendia mais nada.

\- Algum problema querida? – Carlisle perguntou visivelmente preocupado, os olhos castanhos encontraram os azuis e foi impossível conter a emoção de estar ali, diante dele.

\- Você é real... – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro. – Você é mesmo real, eu mal posso crer. – Sua atitude deixara os três confusos. – Estendeu a mão trêmula hesitante em tocar o belo rosto, ele era tão lindo... Como sua mãe sempre descrevera, seu pai, finalmente o havia encontrado.

\- O que significa isso? – Edward exigiu sem entender absolutamente nada. – Quem é você? - duas lágrimas escaparam escorrendo pelo rosto da bela morena que tinha os olhos fixos em Carlisle.

\- Carl? Conhece essa moça? – ao ouvir a voz de Esme, Isabella recolheu a mão bruscamente.

\- Oh... Eu sinto muito, me desculpe, foi um erro ter vindo, realmente sinto muito, eu... – pediu se afastando, deu alguns passos para trás, mas se atrapalhou com o salto caindo sobre uma das mesas, uma das taças quebrou cortando seu braço.

\- Deus meu, ela está sangrando. – Esme disse mal podia crer no que acabara de acontecer.

\- Você está bem? – Carlisle perguntou à jovem, examinando seu antebraço ensangüentado, o corte era fundo, ela sangrava muito. - Não se preocupe, sou médico e...

\- O sangue... – Isabella tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu, perdeu os sentidos.

\- Precisamos levá-la ao hospital, o corte foi fundo.

\- Eu a levo, mãe? Chame Jazz e Alice pra mim. – Edward pediu ao pegar a jovem nos braços.

\- Quem é essa moça filho? – Carlisle perguntou ainda confuso.

\- Sinceramente eu não sei pai, mas ao que parece conhece o senhor. – Carlisle franziu o cenho sem entender a reação daquela bela moça, quem seria ela? Como o pai, ficara intrigado com a semelhança dela e sua mãe, seria alguma parenta? Mas até onde se lembrava sua mãe não tivera irmãos e... Meneou a cabeça dissipando tais pensamentos, agora entendia a reação de seu pai.

Alice e Jasper acompanharam Edward até o hospital onde fez questão de cuidar de Isabella pessoalmente, ela levou um tempo para voltar a si, havia acabado de ser levada para o quarto quando finalmente despertou.

\- O que... O que está fazendo?- perguntou assustada, já que ele segurava seu braço enfaixado. - Onde estou?

\- Acalme-se, só estou examinando seu braço, o corte foi fundo e... – ela gemeu e Edward a olhou com preocupação. – Está doendo?

\- Não... – realmente o braço não doía, pelo menos não aquele. - É a agulha... Eu detesto agulhas... – falou como uma garotinha assustada. – Na realidade eu detesto hospitais e... – calou-se estremecendo com a lembrança do que passara há alguns anos.

\- Fique tranqüila, o soro é necessário, para que receba a medicação. – Isabella assentiu evitando olhar para o braço com a agulha.

\- É médico? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Cirurgião plástico! – respondeu levando as mãos aos bolsos da calça, Edward mantinha os olhos fixos nela que agora tinha os cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto, eram longos e formavam leves cachos nas pontas.

Isabella mordeu os lábios desviando de seu olhar intenso e penetrante, ele vestia um daqueles pijamas de médico em um tom de azul escuro. Era como havia pensado, aquele homem ficava sexy vestindo qualquer coisa, sacudiu levemente a cabeça dissipando tais pensamentos, afinal, aquele homem maravilhoso diante de si era seu irmão.

\- Sente-se bem?

\- Sim estou bem, porque estou vestindo isso? – Apontou para a camisola típica de hospital. - Onde está o meu vestido? As minhas coisas?

\- Tivemos que tirá-lo às pressas, você sangrava muito e... Não creio que sirva pra muita coisa agora! – um bico se fez nos lábios da jovem, as chances de reaver o dinheiro gasto com ele eram inexistentes, provavelmente teria que dormir na caminhonete pelos próximos dias até encontrar um emprego. – Algum problema?

" _ **Não, nenhum, você só jogou fora todas as minhas economias!"**_ – ironizou mentalmente.

\- Porque não posso ir embora? – perguntou levemente irritada.

\- Terá que passar a noite em observação, vamos monitorar você, se estiver tudo bem, amanhã pode ir pra casa! Não se preocupe, logo virão aplicar a medicação e irá dormir como um bebê.

\- Hump! Duvido muito... – Edward conteve o riso. - Isso tudo é mesmo necessário?

\- Sim! Por quê?

\- Eu já disse, detesto hospitais! – Respondeu atravessado, estava irritada e Edward estava se decidindo como ela ficava mais linda, sorrindo ou bravinha daquele jeito?

\- Lamento, mas vai passar esta noite aqui, precisa que avise alguém? Pai, mãe... Namorado? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

\- Não, não há necessidade, eu não tenho ninguém. – Edward pôde sentir a tristeza em cada palavra, assim como pôde ver em seu olhar.

\- Há propósito, precisei mexer na sua bolsa... – os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram, estreitando-se em seguida. – Precisávamos preencher sua ficha, nome, seguro social, essas coisas. – justificou dando de ombros. – Desculpe!

\- E quanto isso tudo vai me custar? – novamente seu tom foi atravessado.

\- O que?

\- Pelo visto este não é um hospital público, e vocês não trabalham de graça, certo? Então quanto vai me custar essa estadia aqui? – foi à vez de Edward estreitar o olhar.

\- Não terá com que se preocupar, nos vemos amanhã. – levou uma das mãos a maçaneta. – Com licença.

\- Você já vai? – ele estancou, ela parecia estar com medo.

\- Preciso preencher alguns papéis e...

-Claro, desculpe, é que... Tem certeza de que vou dormir a noite toda? – um sorriso brincava nos lábios perfeitos dele.

\- Está com medo de ficar aqui sozinha? – Perguntou sorrindo, mas seu sorriso logo se desfez ao ver o quanto aquilo realmente a afetava.

\- Desculpe, mas é que eu realmente não me sinto bem em hospitais.

\- Por quê?

\- O que?

\- Por que não se sente bem em hospitais, algum trauma?

\- Passei muito tempo em um, e quando finalmente acordei... Elas já não estavam mais comigo. – novamente aquele bico se formou em seus lábios, seus olhos marejados mostravam o quanto aquilo a afetava.

\- O que houve?

\- Nada, desculpe tomar seu tempo, deve ser um homem ocupado, não se preocupe, sou bem grandinha, sei me virar. – aquele era o típico discurso de quem não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza.

\- Sendo assim, nos vemos amanhã.

\- Até amanhã doutor Cullen. – ele assentiu saindo em seguida, tentando entender o porquê daquela reação, se perguntando o que teria acontecido com ela, a quem se referia? E o que diabos fazia naquele jantar?

\- E ai, como ela está? – Alice prguntou assim que o viu.

\- Já está acordada, está um pouco assustada, mas está bem. – respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos estava visivelmente cansado e bastante intrigado.

\- Afinal de contas, quem é ela? – Jasper perguntou sem entender nada.

\- Não a viu?

\- Não!

\- Se lembra da reação estranha do vovô? – Seu irmão somente assentiu. –Ficou intrigado ao vê-la, segundo ele, a semelhança dela e sua falecida esposa é assombrosa. – Jasper franziu o cenho. – Vovô me pediu para descobrir algo sobre ela, insistia em dizer que era como se Anne tivesse voltado a vida!

\- Estranho! Até onde me lembro vovó Anne não tinha irmãos e...

\- Eu sei, mas confesso que também fiquei impressionado com a semelhança, sem contar na reação estranha que teve ao ver o papai.

\- Como assim?

\- Estávamos conversando, o papo fluía legal, mas quando papai se aproximou de nós ela reagiu de modo estranho. Olhava pra ele como se estivesse diante de alguém muito, mas muito importante, ficou nervosa, não dizia coisa com coisa e acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo sobre uma das mesas, acabou se cortando feio.

\- Mas o que ela fazia ali? De onde veio? Conseguiu descobrir?

\- Tudo que sei é que seu nome é Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan, tem vinte anos e veio de Forks – Washington.

\- Forks? Nunca ouvi falar!

\- Ela te disse? – Alice perguntou.

\- Não, eu vi na carteira de motorista dela...

\- Mexeu na bolsa de uma mulher? – sua cunhada o repreendeu.

\- Foi preciso, ela estava desacordada e precisávamos preencher o formulário, são as regras o que posso fazer, eu já pedi desculpas!

\- E o que mais descobriu? – seu irmão perguntou voltando ao assunto.

\- Não muita coisa... – novamente passou a mão pelos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados. – Isabella me disse que havia acabado de chegar à cidade, quando perguntei se queria que eu avisasse alguém, disse que não havia ninguém.

\- Swan? Não me lembro de conhecer nenhum Swan, e você? – Jasper perguntou a noiva.

\- Também nunca ouvi falar.

\- Edward? – ele se virou ao ouvir a voz do pai, que estava acompanhado de sua mãe e seu avô. – Como está a moça?

\- Não era para vocês estarem no jantar? – Perguntou surpreso ao vê-los ali.

\- Ficamos preocupados com ela, e seu avô quer vê-la. – sua mãe respondeu aflita.

\- Ela está bem mamãe, já foi suturada, no entanto, achei melhor mantê-la em observação até amanhã, só por precaução.

\- Conseguiu descobrir quem é ela? – Seu avô perguntou impaciente.

\- Tudo que sei vovô é que seu nome é Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan e que acaba de chegar à cidade.

\- Swan? Não me lembro de ter algum Swan na lista de convidados. – Sua mãe forneceu.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim filho, eu mesma faço a lista de convidados, esqueceu?

\- A conhece de algum lugar pai? Porque ela parecia conhecer o senhor.

\- Nunca a vi antes, e confesso que também fiquei surpreso com a sua reação.

\- Não adianta ficarmos aqui conjecturando... – Eric esbravejou. – Somente ela pode nos dizer o porquê de estar em um evento ao qual não foi convidada e de onde o conhece.

\- Eric tem razão! – Alice concordou.

\- E quanto a você... – o senhor se dirigiu a Edward. – Eu pedi para ser discreto! – O repreendeu. – Só precisava usar seu charme e descobrir de quem se tratava, não precisava manda-la para o hospital!

\- Mas a garota virou o pé e caiu sobre a mesa, não é minha culpa ela ser desastrada.

\- Vamos papai, amanhã eu mesmo vou falar com ela, mantenha-a aqui até eu chegar. – Edward somente assentiu, sua família foi embora e ele soltou um longo suspiro, olhou no relógio se perguntando se o remédio já fizera efeito?

Não resistiu e depois de revisar o prontuário de Isabella, foi vê-la. Ela dormia tranqüila, parecia um anjo, aproximou-se ainda mais apoiando os cotovelos na grade da cama, seus olhos fixos nela, definitivamente era linda.

Flash do momento em que suturava o braço de Bella lhe veio à mente, estava preocupado com o fato de estar desacordada, pediu a uma das enfermeiras que trocasse sua roupa... Foi muito breve, mas a imagem daquele corpo seminu estava gravado em sua memória.

Mesmo sem o batom vermelho, a boca era chamativa e parecia pedir um beijo, aquelas leves sardas sobre o nariz a deixava ainda mais linda, sua pele era branquinha e macia.

\- Quem é você Isabella? E o que a trouxe á Chicago? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Durante um longo tempo ficou ali, perdido em pensamentos, velando o sono de Isabella, se perguntando quem seria aquela mulher tão linda e intrigante, o que teria acontecido a ela? Porque tanto medo de hospitais? Foi pra casa por volta das três da madrugada, estava cansado, precisava de um banho e tirar um cochilo antes de voltar para o hospital. Mas antes ligou para Alice, precisava lhe pedir um favor.

Isabella despertou por volta das sete da manhã, já não tinha mais a agulha encravada em seu braço e soltou um suspiro aliviado por isso. Havia dormido como há muito não dormia, chegou até a sonhar, infelizmente sonhara com aquele médico lindo e sedutor... Ainda lhe custava crer que entre tantos ali, sentiu-se atraída justamente por ele, seu irmão!

Seu braço latejou e a lembrança do vexame que dera ao cair sobre aquela mesa, à fez soltar um muxoxo, o que seu pai estaria pensando?

\- Talvez pense que você é alguma maluca, fato! – respondeu a própria pergunta, levantou-se com certa dificuldade indo até o banheiro. Enxaguou a boca, pois não havia pasta, tão pouco escova de dente, também não tinha um pente para dar um jeito naquele cabelo que estava um horror. – Ótimo, como vou sair daqui? Seminua? – se perguntou diante o espelho.

\- Senhorita Swan? – Bella colocou a cabeça pra fora do banheiro e viu uma das enfermeiras. – Bom dia, o doutor Cullen pediu para entregar isso a senhorita, logo seu café será servido. – colocou uma sacola daquelas de grife sobre a cama antes de sair.

Isabella se perguntava se aquilo era mesmo um hospital, porque parecia mais um hotel de luxo? Onde estavam as baias da emergência, as filas e toda aquela agitação?

Foi até a cama, curiosa, abriu a sacola para ver o que havia ali dentro. Mal pode crer ao ver um kit com escova de dente e pasta, também havia xampu, condicionador, toalha, escova e um pente.

\- Mas o que significa isso? – Perguntou ao ver a belíssima calcinha, será que ele a havia escolhido? E com que propósito? Também havia um jeans, camiseta e um casaco leve, assim como uma sapatilha. Tudo ali era da melhor qualidade e por conseqüência, muito caro.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi recusar tal oferta, sua avó e sua mãe lhe ensinaram a não aceitar nada de estranhos, mas tecnicamente Edward não era um estranho, era seu irmão, certo?

\- Mas ele ainda não sabe disso! – Respondeu a própria pergunta, no entanto, necessitava de um banho e precisava escovar os dentes decentemente, por isso acabou aceitando a oferta, assim que conseguisse um emprego, daria um jeito de pagar por tudo.

Tomou seu banho logo depois que a mesma enfermeira a ajudou a cobrir o curativo para que não molhasse, ficou surpresa por ele ter acertado o número de suas roupas, apesar do jeans ter ficado um tanto justo nos quadris, e a camiseta colada ao corpo. Isabella havia acabado de calçar as sapatilhas quando a porta se abriu.

\- Bom dia! – Edward disse ao vê-la sentada na poltrona, a jovem levantou-se em um átimo, o olhar dele percorreu seu corpo descaradamente.

O jeans justo realçava o quadril bem feito, não pôde deixar de admirar a perfeição daquela bunda, sabia com conhecimento de causa que muitas mulheres matariam por uma bunda daquela. A camiseta justinha moldava a cintura fina, os seios poderiam ser considerados pequenos, perto do que estava acostumado a ver por aí, mas não menos tentadores.

Enquanto a analisava descaradamente, se perguntava como sua cunhada conseguiu providenciar tudo aquilo em plena madrugada? Isabella não usava maquiagem alguma, e, no entanto estava linda.

\- Obrigada pelas roupas e os produtos de higiene pessoal, foi muito gentil de sua parte, peço que me diga o quanto gastou, faço questão de reembolsá-lo.

\- Não há necessidade, veja como um presente.

\- Não costumo aceitar presentes de estranhos! – Disparou sem pensar, ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, ela com o queixo erguido em desafio, e ele com aquele olhar intenso e penetrante.

\- Sente-se, preciso examinar seu braço. – Pediu em um tom formal, Bella bufou revirando os olhos. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e Edward se aproximou, não havia como ignorar as reações do seu corpo ao tocá-la, e pelo modo como a pele dela estava arrepiada, ela também não.

Inconscientemente Isabella mordeu os lábios enquanto ele examinava minuciosamente seu braço, estava tão perto e exalava um perfume envolvente, sedutor, masculino e acima de tudo, sexy. Sentiu aquele um calor súbito lhe invadir, passou a língua pelos lábios os umedecendo, e aquele gesto não passou despercebido por Edward, que sentia quase que uma necessidade de beijá-la, sentir o gosto daquela boca tão tentadora.

\- Está muito bom, sua cicatrização parece ser muito boa. – disse ao clarear a garganta.

\- Eu sei, já ouvi muito isso! – Isabella respondeu sem dar muita importância, ele franziu o cenho sem entender.

\- É que eu sou um pouco desastrada e...

\- Um pouco? –seu tom foi divertido, estavam muito próximos um do outro e a tensão sexual entre eles era quase palpável, Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Ok! Sou desastrada, e um pouco descoordenada... – voltou a morder o lábio inferior, na realidade o prendera entre os dentes. – Aquele gesto, mesmo inocente mexeu com todo seu ser. - E pra ajudar conto com uma falta de sorte crônica! – Edward não conseguiu conter o riso, soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa na opinião dela. – Que bom que divirto você, doutor. – e lá estava seu sarcasmo.

\- Desculpe, mas, de onde é que tirou isso?

\- Acredite, é a mais pura verdade, tanto que, meus amigos me apelidaram de Murphy.

\- Murphy?

\- Se tiver a menor possibilidade de acontecer algo de errado em um raio de cem quilômetros, pode ter certeza de que acontecerá comigo, isso chutando baixo.

\- Está exagerando, não deve ser tão ruim assim.

\- Acredite, é! Jake costuma dizer que se engarrafássemos a minha má sorte, provavelmente teríamos uma arma de destruição em massa.

\- Quem é Jake? – quando deu por si, já havia perguntado.

\- Um amigo! – Respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Tem certeza de que é seu amigo? – Ela sorriu e novamente Edward sentiu seu estômago se comprimir, era um sorriso tão puro, tão sincero, tão... Lindo.

\- Sim, o melhor! Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre e... – De repente a jovem se calou. – Então, estou liberada? – Perguntou mudando de assunto do nada.

\- Ainda não, meu pai quer falar com você – Edward viu os olhos castanhos se abrirem como pratos.

\- Sseu pai? – Isabella chutou-se mentalmente por ter gaguejado. - Mas por quê?

\- Ele e minha mãe ficaram muito preocupados com você, algum problema?

" _ **Quer que eu enumere?"**_ – Perguntou mentalmente encarando aqueles olhos verdes, pareciam duas esmeraldas, será que era mesmo filha do tal Carlisle? Porque sinceramente destoava completamente deles.

\- Acho que não. – Respondeu mordendo os lábios com força, Edward notou que fazia muito aquilo.

\- Acha? – ela somente assentiu. - O que fazia no jantar Isabella? – sua pergunta havia sido direta, ele estava ali, diante dela, entre suas pernas pra ser mais exato.

\- Bella, já disse que pode me chamar de Bella. – o corrigiu desviando do assunto.

\- Como conseguiu o convite para o jantar? – Insistiu, Isabella ficou tensa. - Minha mãe não se lembra de ter algum Swan na lista de convidados. – Edward viu o medo exalar daquele belo par de olhos castanhos. – Não precisa ter medo, só me diga a verdade. – pediu em um tom carinhoso, tocou seu queixo forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Pode confiar em mim, Bella. – Seu olhar encontrou o dele, e por um momento se perdeu naquela imensidão esverdeada.

\- É uma longa história e muito complicada.

\- Garanto que consigo acompanhar.

\- Duvido muito! – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

\- Tente. – Insistiu, vendo os olhos rasos d'água, sua vontade era de envolvê-la em seus braços, protegê-la. Tal sentimento o assustou, jamais havia se sentido tão protetor com relação a uma mulher, leves batidas o fez sobressaltar se afastando.

\- Com licença doutor Cullen, seu pai acaba de chegar. – anunciou a enfermeira.

\- Tenho que ir, ele quer falar com você.

\- Não vá... – Isabella pediu com certo desespero na voz. - Fica comigo, por favor.

\- Mas...

\- Por favor. – insistiu, e Edward não teve forças para recusar.

\- Tudo bem, eu fico, agora se acalme está bem? – ela somente assentiu. – Por favor, diga a ele que o aguardamos aqui. – a enfermeira assentiu saindo em seguida.

\- O que tanto teme? – Perguntou acariciando o belo rosto.

\- Não ser aceita. – ele franziu o cenho sem entender, mas não teve tempo de perguntar o porquê, seu pai havia acabado de entrar no quarto acompanhado de Eric.

Afastou-se da jovem ao receber um olhar reprovador do pai, aquele contato entre médico e paciente era proibido, uma das normas mais rígidas do hospital.

\- Olá minha jovem, vejo que está bem melhor. – sorriu para Isabella, Eric que estava mais atrás, permaneceu calado.

\- Sim, me sinto bem melhor. – Respondeu um tanto constrangida com a forma intensa que aquele senhor a olhava.

\- Este é o meu pai, Eric Cullen... – Isabella o cumprimentou com um breve aceno. – Será que poderia nos dar alguns minutos?

\- Não acredito que eu tenha escolha, então. – Deu dando de ombros evitando olhar para Carlisle.

\- Quem é você, minha jovem, de onde vem? E o mais importante, o que fazia no jantar beneficente? – o tom firme de Eric a deixou ainda mais nervosa, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, não havia mais volta, finalmente havia chegado o momento que tanto esperava.

\- Meu nome é Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan! Um amigo conseguiu um convite pra mim, como, eu não saberia lhe dizer... – estava visivelmente nervosa, esfregava uma das mãos na coxa insistentemente. – Confesso que esperei por este momento minha vida toda e...

\- Para participar do evento? – A cortou confuso.

\- Oh, não! Quero dizer, eu esperava por uma oportunidade e ela havia surgido, tudo que desejava era... – meneou a cabeça deixando os três confusos. - Mas tudo deu errado e...

\- Desculpe querida, mas estou um tanto confuso. – O tom de Carlisle foi mais suave, gentil. – Não precisa ficar nervosa, só estamos tentando entender o que houve.

\- Desculpe! – Bella pediu sem jeito, puxou uma respiração profunda tentando se acalmar. – É que o evento foi a única forma que encontrei de estar por perto sem ser notada.

\- Acredito que seja impossível uma mulher como você não ser notada. – as palavras de Edward surpreenderam, não somente a jovem, como seu pai e avô.

\- Infelizmente não deu muito certo, deveria ter previsto isso, com a minha sorte o que eu esperava? – parecia zangada consigo mesma.

\- Disse que queria estar por perto? Perto de que? Ou melhor, de quem? – Carlisle retomou o foco, viu a jovem engolir seco soltando um longo suspiro.

\- É meio complicado e...

\- Acredito que possamos compreender. – Fez um gesto para que prosseguisse.

\- Antes de tudo, quero que saiba os motivos pelos quais estou aqui... – ele somente assentiu. – Como disse anteriormente, eu só queria estar por perto, saber mais sobre você, sua família, eu precisava disso e...

\- Por quê? – e lá estava ela castigando o lábio inferior.

\- Porque sonho com isso desde que me entendo por gente, eu sabia que o senhor existia e que estava em algum lugar deste imenso país, mas não havia como encontra-lo... Mas há quatro anos, tudo mudou, e com a ajuda de Charlie consegui encontra-lo, por isso estou aqui. – Disparou em um fôlego só, deixando os três ainda mais confusos. – Eu disse que era bem complicado! Concluiu ao notar a confusão no olhar dos três.

-Estou tentando entender, mas confesso que está difícil. – O tom de Carlisle foi divertido.

\- Talvez isso o ajude a compreender melhor, sou filha de Renée Swan... – forneceu voltando a morder o lábio inferior. - Provavelmente não se lembre, pelo que ela contou foi tão breve e... Em fim, vocês se conheceram em Miami, na praia e...

\- Verão de 92. – o próprio Carlisle disse.

\- O que houve em 92, pai? – Edward tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- Havíamos acabado de nos formar, eu e alguns amigos fomos comemorar em Miami e... Você é filha de Renée?

\- Sim, se lembra dela?

\- Como não me lembrar... – sua mente foi invadida por lembranças daquele verão, assim como a noite de paixão que tivera com Renée antes de voltar para Chicago. – Você disse que ela tem vinte anos? – perguntou ao filho que somente assentiu. - Mas...

\- O senhor pode não acreditar, mas sim, ela engravidou naquela noite, sou sua filha senhor Cullen.

" _ **Como assim filha dele?"**_ – Edward praticamente berrou mentalmente.

\- Como assim filha? – Edward vocalizou seu pensamento com os olhos levemente saltados.

\- Agora tudo faz sentido! – Eric se aproximou da jovem, ali estava a razão de tamanha semelhança, era sua neta! Sua neta! A emoção tomou-lhe de assalto, tocou o rosto da jovem delicadamente. – Olha só para você, é igualzinha a ela, a mesma pele clarinha, os olhos, o modo de olhar... A boca... É como se ela estivesse aqui diante de mim outra vez.

\- Do que ele está falando? – Isabella perguntou a Edward que ainda tentava digerir o fato dela ser sua irmã.

\- Você é idêntica a minha mãe... – Carlisle respondeu pelo filho. – A semelhança é assustadora.

\- Sou? – ele somente assentiu.

\- Porque Renée não me procurou? Porque nunca me disse que...

\- Tudo que ela tinha era um nome, Carlisle! Depois que o senhor foi embora ela voltou para Green Bay.

\- É de lá que você veio, de Green Bay?

\- Não, nasci em Forks e morei lá minha vida toda, minha mãe e minha avó se mudaram de Green Bay quando soube da gravides, ao que parece meu avô não reagiu muito bem ao fato da filha ter engravidado de um rapaz que acabara de conhecer. Minha mãe seguiu com sua vida, sempre dizia que foi impossível resistir ao charme sedutor do rapaz incrivelmente lindo que havia conhecido.

\- Ela disse isso?

\- Sim, o senhor a impressionou muito! Minha avó costumava dizer que durante meses ela só falava de você. - Carlisle sorriu sem graça.

\- Puxou ao pai! – Eric brincou piscando para a jovem.

\- Acredito que seja de família! – Isabella olhou de rabo de olho para Edward, corando violentamente, ele sorriu se perguntando se contava ou não que era adotado?

\- Renée ainda vive em Forks? – o sorriso de Isabella desapareceu.

\- Não mais, ela e minha avó morreram em um acidente de carro há quatro anos. – Edward tinha os olhos fixos nela se perguntando se aquele era o motivo pelo qual detestava hospitais? As coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido. – Ela deixou uma carta onde contava como tudo havia acontecido e os motivos pelo qual nunca te procurou.

\- E onde está essa carta?

\- No hotel, onde estou hospedada.

\- Insisto, porque ela nunca me procurou? – Carlisle perguntou visivelmente emocionado.

\- Quando descobriu que havia engravidado ficou desesperada, ela só tinha dezoito anos e havia acabado de se formar no colégio.

\- Dezoito anos, mas eu pensei que...

\- Que tivesse vinte e um?– ele somente assentiu. – Ela fala sobre isso também! Enfim, como eu havia dito, meu avô quando descobriu ficou furioso e a expulsou de casa, minha avó Marie, tomou as dores da minha mãe e ficou do lado dela. Divorciou-se dele, não cheguei a conhecê-lo, ele morreu dois anos depois que eu nasci.

\- Sinto muito!

\- Não sinta, eu não sinto! – Deu de ombros. - Ele rejeitou minha mãe, minha avó por apoiá-la, exigiu que minha mãe se livrasse de mim, porque eu lamentaria? – Um lindo sorriso se fez em seus lábios. - Minha mãe era uma mulher extraordinária e minha avó... Ela era demais e...

\- O que houve?

\- Um acidente... – soltou um longo suspiro. - Um estúpido acidente de carro, foi no cruzamento, há duas quadras do bar do Harry. Segundo Charlie, o outro carro ignorou o sinal vermelho e entrou na lateral do carro em que estávamos, minha mãe estava no banco do passageiro e minha avó sentada atrás dela. – novamente Edward sentiu aquela vontade de envolvê-la em seus braços, e dizer que lamentava muito e que ficaria tudo bem.

\- Lamento muito. – Carlisle disse com pesar.

\- Ao que parece a batida foi muito forte, sofri um traumatismo craniano e fiquei em coma por quase três meses e quando acordei, minha mãe e minha avó já não estavam mais lá. – sua voz saiu embargada, Isabella fazia um esforço enorme pra não chorar, mas não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil.

\- Por isso o seu medo de hospitais? – o olhar dela encontrou o de Edward, ver aqueles lindos olhos castanhos marejados fez seu coração se comprimir, sabia exatamente o que é passar por uma perda daquelas.

\- Oh não, isso vem desde criança, passei a maior parte da minha infância e adolescência entrando e saindo do hospital, pobre doutor Gerandy, estava a ponto de deixar uma das alas da emergência reservada pra mim. – Edward, Carlisle e Eric sorriram meneando a cabeça. – Mas confesso que as coisas ficaram piores depois do que houve. – A jovem voltou a ficar séria.

\- Onde ficou depois do que houve? Com quem? – Havia preocupação no tom de Carlisle.

\- Sozinha! – Respondeu dando de ombros. – Quer dizer, nem sempre, nossos amigos, de certa forma sempre estavam por perto, principalmente Charlie. Foi ele quem me ajudou a encontrar o senhor. Eu sempre soube que o nome do meu pai era Carlisle, mas era tudo que eu tinha... Não havia nenhum sobrenome, tão pouco de onde era, tudo o que tínhamos era uma carta onde minha mãe contava como o conheceu, o pavor e a imensa alegria ao descobrir que estava grávida. Disse que... – por um momento a jovem hesitou.

\- Que? – Carlisle a incentivou.

\- Que lamentava o fato de não poder ter me dado o que sempre desejei...

\- E o que você sempre desejou filha? – mesmo sabendo a resposta, insistiu na pergunta.

\- Um pai! – praticamente sussurro, clareou a garganta passando a mão boa pelos cabelos. – Na carta, ela pediu pra que eu tentasse encontrá-lo, e que lhe entregasse a carta que deixou para o senhor.

\- Uma carta, pra mim?

\- Sim, está junto com a minha, no hotel.

\- Isso é tão...

\- Sei que é difícil de acreditar, do nada surge uma maluca dizendo ser sua filha, tudo que tenho é a palavra de minha mãe, e uma foto.

\- Uma foto?

\- Sim, estava no envelope junto com a carta, é uma foto do senhor mais jovem.

\- Meu Deus! Todos esses anos eu tinha uma filha e... – não tinha como duvidar, ela em si era uma prova viva, afinal era idêntica a sua mãe. Pensou o médico visivelmente abalado.

\- Ehh... Doutor? – Bella o chamou hesitante. – Será que eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro que pode, pergunte o que quiser. – respondeu prontamente.

-O senhor já era casado quando... Você sabe... – corou violentamente. – Afinal o senhor tem três filhos e até onde sei, bem mais velhos que eu, então...

\- Pensa que... Oh não! Não... - Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Esme e eu somos casados há dezoito anos. – Isabella franziu o cenho. - Edward é nosso filho do coração... – Foi para junto do filho jogando seu braço sobre o ombro dele. – Ele foi o primeiro a chegar a nós, em seguida Emmett e depois Jasper. Minha esposa não pode ter filhos e Deus nos abençoou com estes três rapazes maravilhosos. – Piscou para o filho antes de beijar-lhe a testa.

\- Nós é que somos abençoados pai, por ter nos acolhido. – Isabella sentiu uma pontada de inveja, o respeito e o amor entre eles eram quase palpáveis.

\- Isso quer dizer que não somos irmãos? - seu rosto foi ganhando um tom avermelhado à medida que se dava conta de que havia dito aquilo em voz alta.

Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, além de linda era divertida, espontânea, uma mulher fascinante.

\- Tecnicamente não! – respondeu com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

\- Como exatamente nos encontrou? – Eric foi direto, precisava saber mais detalhes.

\- Papai! – Carlisle o repreendeu.

\- Eu o entendo... – Isabella interveio. - Como havia dito anteriormente, Charlie me ajudou com isso, ele é o chefe de polícia do condado de Olympia. Mas foi seu amigo, um ex- agente do FBI, que o encontrou.

\- E quando foi isso? – Carlisle perguntou desta vez.

\- Há aproximadamente um ano!

\- E porque não nos procurou logo que soube?

\- Desculpe! - Pediu sem jeito. – Confesso que levei um tempo pra criar coragem, quando soube quem o senhor era fiquei em choque... – sorriu nervosa. – Meu pai, o filho de um senador, um neurocirurgião renomado e conhecido em todo o país e fora dele... – meneou a cabeça. – Casado e com três filhos barbados. – Carlisle sorriu e Edward revirou os olhos. – Levou um certo tempo até que eu conseguisse assimilar toda aquela informação, eu havia feito uma promessa a minha mãe quando li a carta que me deixara, eu precisava encontra-lo e entregar a carta que ela havia eixado para o senhor.

\- Com esta intenção que foi ao jantar? – a jovem olhou para o senhor ao seu lado, o encarando por alguns segundos, era bonitão, como seu pai... Definitivamente não havia puxado aquele lado da família.

\- A ideia era passar despercebida, eu só queria estar por perto, minha intenção era observar de longe simplesmente... – deu de ombros. – Depois, tentaria encontrar um meio da carta chegar ao senhor.

\- Veio de Forks só para isso? – havia incredulidade no tom de Eric.

\- Na verdade não. – Ele franziu o cenho, e lá estava a jovem castigando seu lábio inferior. - Minha intenção era ficar, me estabelecer em Chicago, a princípio me pareceu uma ótima ideia, mas, no entanto...

\- Em que hotel está hospedada? – Carlisle a cortou.

\- No Wrigley hostel.

\- Mas o Wrigley é um albergue? - o modo como Edward se referiu ao hotel a incomodou.

\- Eu gostei! Além do mais, fica perto do country club. – respondeu com o nariz levemente empinado.

\- Conhece a cidade? – Carlisle perguntou.

\- Bem que eu queria, mas cheguei ontem pela manhã e não tive muito tempo, havia guiado a noite toda e...

\- Veio de Washington de carro? – havia descrença no tom de Edward.

\- Vim, por quê?

\- Não seria mais fácil ter tomado um vôo? – falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Sim, teria se... – Calou-se de repente. – Isso é irrelevante. – tudo que eles não precisavam saber é que ela mal tinha pra pagar o hotel, quem dera uma passagem. – E então, já estou dispensada? – perguntou saltando da cama, mas se desequilibrou ao fazê-lo cambaleando, Carlisle rapidamente a segurou. – Obrigada e desculpe.

\- Porque tanta pressa? Ainda temos muito que conversar.

\- Sei disso, mas eu realmente preciso ir, no entanto, gostaria de me desculpar pelo incidente da festa, lhe dou a minha palavra de que não foi minha intenção.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. – Carlisle a tranqüilizou.

\- Também não foi minha intenção complicar sua vida, o senhor tem uma família e...

\- Vou precisar de uns dias para colocá-los a par de tudo, preciso ter uma longa conversa com minha esposa e...

\- Espero sinceramente que ela possa compreender, me pareceu uma grande mulher.

\- Sim, é uma em um milhão. – Isabella lhe sorriu ternamente.

\- Você não vai desaparecer, vai? – a pergunta veio de Eric.

\- Não, além do mais, agora vocês sabem onde me encontrar, certo? – Piscou para ele que pela primeira vez lhe sorriu.

Carlisle pediu que lhe passasse o número do seu telefone e a jovem prontamente o fez. Ao se despedirem, ambos não sabiam como agir, Isabella ficou tensa quando ele a abraçou ternamente, o mesmo foi com Eric. Ambos haviam saído deixando Edward e Bella a sós.

\- Já posso ir? – voltou a perguntar assim que os outros saíram.

\- Sim, sua alta já está assinada.

\- Obrigada, por tudo!

\- Não há o que agradecer, quer uma carona?

\- Não precisa, posso perfeitamente pegar um taxi e...

\- Eu insisto! - Isabella soltou um suspiro rendido.

\- Está bem, mas com uma condição! – ela tinha o dedo em riste.

\- Qual?

\- Vai me dizer o quanto lhe devo pelas roupas.

\- Você não me deve nada! – Ela cruzou os braços gemendo em seguida, Edward sorriu revirando os olhos.

\- Isso não é justo Edward. – Esbravejou, ele riu abrindo a porta.

\- A vida nem sempre é justa. – Piscou para ela, lhe dando passagem, Isabella estreitou o olhar ao passar por ele, sibilando algo ininteligível, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça

Ao devolver seus pertences, Isabella insistiu em pagar a conta do hospital, mas ele simplesmente a ignorou, a levando em direção a garagem. Edward abriu a porta do seu Volvo e a jovem entrou hesitante, assim que se sentou no banco do passageiro sentiu aquele perfume estonteante.

\- Wrigley hostel? – Edward perguntou antes de dar a partida.

\- Isso mesmo! – ele somente assentiu saindo de ré.

\- Como eles são? Sua família.

\- Ao que tudo indica é sua família também.

\- Mas não os conheço, no entanto, você sim, poderia descrevê-los?

Durante todo o trajeto, Edward descreveu cada membro da família, não poupou elogios a Esme e Carlisle, assim como Eric, também falou bastante sobre sua cunhada Alice, noiva de Jasper, mencionou sua outra cunhada Rosálie assim como Tanya.

\- Uau, a família é bem grande e vocês moram todos juntos?

\- Meu irmão e a esposa moram com eles, eu tenho meu apartamento, mas às vezes fico por lá, assim como Jasper.

\- E o seu avô também mora lá?

\- A mansão é dele, Eric é o patriarca da família.

\- Mansão? Como aquelas dos filmes? – havia uma inocência nas palavras dela que simplesmente o encantava.

\- É só uma casa grande! – Deu de ombros. – Chegamos!

\- Sim chegamos. – Bella soltou um longo suspiro. – Posso te pedir um último favor?

\- Peça.

\- Não me leve a mal, está bem? – e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio com força. – Poderia subir comigo? É que eu queria lhe entregar a carta, pode entregá-la ao doutor pra mim?

\- Não quer entregá-la pessoalmente? – Isabella fez uma careta.

\- Acredito que já atrapalhei a vida dele demais, ele precisa de tempo e eu tenho alguns assuntos pra resolver. – Edward se conteve para não perguntar que diabos de assuntos eram aqueles?

\- Tudo bem, eu a entrego a ele.

Edward estacionou o carro e acompanhou Isabella até o seu quarto. O hotel até que era limpo e organizado, mas nem de longe se comparava aos que ele e sua família costumavam se hospedar.

\- Não repare a bagunça, por favor. – Bella pediu abrindo a porta lhe dando passagem, o quarto era bem pequeno e havia algumas caixas espalhadas, algumas malas e dois cases de violão.

\- Você toca?

\- Eram da minha mãe, ela tocava e cantava. – ele viu Isabella ir até uma das malas e retirar algumas coisas de dentro, ela pegou uma caixa com todo o cuidado e de dentro dela retirou dois envelopes. – Aqui está, como pode ver ainda está lacrada, pode entregar a ele pra mim. – pediu lhe estendendo o envelope.

\- Sabe que ele não tem dúvidas de que é filha dele, não sabe?

\- Porque diz isso?

\- Porque você é idêntica a sua avó Anne.

\- Você chegou a conhecê-la?

\- Não, ela morreu há trinta anos, meu avô me contou que foi uma grande mulher, que era linda e que a amava muito. – Isabella sorriu, e novamente Edward teve vontade de puxá-la pra si e beijá-la, se perguntava de onde vinha aquele desejo arrebatador?

\- E quanto a você? – Edward franziu o cenho. – Não tem ninguém?

\- Não! – respondeu prontamente. – No momento estou focado em minha carreira.

" _ **Um homem lindo desses, sem ninguém, até parece!"**_

\- Entendo! – vocalizou.

\- Eu preciso ir. – Disse olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

\- Oh sim, claro! – Isabella o acompanhou até a porta.

\- Tome... – Edward enfiou a mão no bolso traseiro, lhe estendendo um cartão. – Aqui tem os meus telefones, se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em me ligar.

\- Já disse que sei me virar sozinha!

\- Mas você não está mais sozinha Isabella, tem uma família.

\- Tenho?

\- É só uma questão de tempo. - respondeu estalando um beijo em seu rosto em seguida. – Tchau, a gente se vê.

\- Tchau! – foi o que conseguiu dizer ainda sentindo o coração acelerado e as pernas bambas.

Edward saiu do hotel sentindo o coração bater descompassado, não entendia porque aquela mulher a qual acabara de conhecer lhe atraia tanto? Era linda e espontânea, divertida, sarcástica e orgulhosa, mesmo assim, uma mulher fascinante.

Ele a desejava, fato e sabia que Isabella também o desejava, estava em seu olhar, no modo como o olhava, as coisas que disse, o flerte antes do seu pai se aproximar... Meneou a cabeça ao pensar no que seu irmão Emmett diria... 'Com tanta mulher por aí, está atraído pela filha do nosso pai? ' E infelizmente era a mais pura verdade, estava atraído demais por ela e a intensidade de tal sentimento o assustava.

Olhou para o envelope em sua mão, se perguntando o que estaria escrito naquelas linhas? Entrou no carro e ao invés de ir para o seu apartamento foi para a mansão Cullen, cumprir o que havia prometido a Isabella.

\- Que surpresa boa meu filho! – Esme o saudou com um abraço que somente ela sabia dar. – Como está a moça?

\- Bem, já teve alta. – Respondeu somente, deduziu que o pai ainda não tivera tempo para conversar com ela e os outros.

\- Que bom, fiquei preocupada, almoça conosco?

\- O papai está em casa?

\- Sim, chegou a pouco com seu avô, estão no escritório.

\- Vou falar com eles.

\- Vai ficar para o almoço, certo? – Ele sorriu estalando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Claro que fico.

Carlisle e seu pai estavam no escritório, ambos ainda impressionados com tudo que acontecera, tentavam encontrar um meio de contar a todos sobre a recente descoberta, sabia que sua esposa entenderia a situação, já seus filhos. Edward parecia ter compreendido, mas teria aceitado?

\- O que irá fazer filho? – Eric perguntou sorvendo um gole do seu uísque doze anos. – Não podemos deixar que se vá, é uma Cullen, seu lugar é aqui, conosco!

\- Ainda não temos certeza pai.

\- Tem alguma dúvida? Olhou bem para ela, é sua mãe reencarnada! – Exasperou.

\- Antes de tomar qualquer atitude, preciso falar com Esme.

\- Sua esposa é uma mulher excepcional, ela compreenderá. – Carlisle sorriu, sabia que seu pai tinha razão.

\- E quanto aos garotos? Acredita que aceitaram bem o fato?

-Edward parece ter aceitado bem.

\- Bem demais eu diria, foi impressão minha ou está rolando algo entre aqueles dois?

\- Vai me dizer que não sentiu? A química entre eles é quase palpável meu filho, obviamente estão atraídos um pelo outro.

\- Como pode saber, esteve com eles por algumas horas e...

\- Porque vi o modo como ele a olha, jamais vi meu neto olhar daquela forma para uma garota, e quanto a ela? Aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes diziam tudo meu filho! Tanya é que não vai gostar nada disso, sabe o quanto é possessiva com relação a Edward.

\- Desculpe papai, mas a opinião de Tanya não é importante, pelo menos não pra mim.

\- Ela faz parte desta família Carl.

\- Sei disso, mas... – se calou ao ouvir duas batidas na porta. – Entre.

\- Papai? – Edward o saudou ao entrar. – Vovô.

\- Filho? – O tom de Carlisle foi surpreso. – Pensei que não o veria mais hoje, Isabella já teve alta?

\- Sim, eu mesmo a levei até o hotel... – Carlisle e Eric trocaram olhares. – Confesso que ainda me custa crer que Bella seja sua filha.

\- Bella?

-Ela pediu que a chamasse de Bella. – Deu de ombros.

\- Vocês conversaram?

\- Um pouco, está curiosa, fez algumas perguntas.

\- Perguntas? Que tipo de perguntas? – Eric perguntou curioso.

\- Pediu para descrevê-los, é natural, deve estar curiosa, afinal é a família dela, certo?

\- E o que você disse a ela?

\- Falei um pouco sobre cada um... – novamente deu de ombros. - Eu ia direto pra casa, mas ela pediu pra que lhe entregasse isso. – Edward retirou o envelope do bolso traseiro o estendendo a seu pai.

\- O que é isso?

\- Segundo Bella, a carta que a mãe deixou para o senhor, ainda está lacrada. – Hesitante Carlisle pegou o envelope.

\- Como ela havia dito. – Disse visivelmente emocionado, pegou o abridor de cartas em forma de espada que ficava sobre a mesa, abrindo o envelope sob o olhar atento de Edward e Eric.

Meu príncipe:

Se estiver lendo esta carta é porque minha filha finalmente o encontrou, se lembra daquele verão em que nos conhecemos? Na noite maravilhosa que compartilhamos? Espero que se lembre porque em todos estes anos, jamais me esqueci do quanto você foi perfeito. - Carlisle sorriu encabulado.

Éramos jovens e inconsequentes... Nos deixamos levar por uma atração enlouquecedora e confesso que não me arrependo nem por um segundo! Você me deu o maior presente, o meu maior tesouro, meu bem mais precioso, a minha filha! Sim, eu engravidei naquela noite, só descobri um mês depois que voltei para Green Bay, Wisconsin, onde eu morava com meus pais.

Infelizmente meu pai não aceitou bem o fato da filha ter engravidado naquela viagem a Miami, ainda mais por não saber sequer o sobrenome do pai de sua filha... Ele surtou... Disse coisas terríveis e me expulsou de casa, minha mãe ficou do meu lado, pedi pra que não o fizesse, mas ela não se importou. Enfim, aquela situação toda resultou no divórcio deles, minha mãe e eu nos mudamos, fomos para Forks, uma cidadezinha do condado de Olímpia – Washington. Minha mãe era de lá, e com a ajuda dela e de seus amigos pude trazer nossa filha ao mundo, ela nasceu em 13 de maio de 1993.

Nasceu forte e saudável, linda, a garotinha mais linda que já vi! Tentei entrar em contato com você, mas tudo que eu tinha era um nome 'Carlisle'... Não sabia de onde viera, tão pouco seu sobrenome.

Apesar de Isabella... Este é o nome dela, Isabella Marie Swan! Apesar de ter crescido sem a presença do pai, sempre soube que ele estava por ai, em algum lugar deste imenso país, que talvez estivesse casado e com filhos, quem sabe?

Contei a ela como nos conhecemos, assim como a atração arrebatadora que senti por você, nas reações do meu corpo ao seu toque, seus beijos... Foi simplesmente inesquecível pra mim. Sorri a cada suspiro que ela dava com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes e sonhadores, é uma garota incrível!

Eu e minha mãe nos orgulhamos muito dela, e sei que você também se orgulharia. É inteligente, batalhadora e honesta, também é teimosa e tem um gênio difícil, acredito que isso tenha vindo do seu lado... – novamente Carlisle sorriu.

Ela acaba de completar quinze anos, se visse como nossa garotinha está crescida! Não sei de quem puxou aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, ou aquele cabelo castanho que brilha como mogno ao sol? Bella é como gosta de ser chamada, e por mais que ela diga que não se importa, sei o quanto sonha em conhecer você.

Não tem ideia do quanto gostaria de encontrá-lo, se estiver lendo esta carta é porque não estou mais aqui, por isso peço a você Carlisle, para que cuide de nossa menina.

Sei que não vai ser fácil, ela é independente e orgulhosa, mas tem um coração do tamanho do mundo. Sei que vai amá-la, mesmo com seu jeitinho atrapalhado e desastrado de ser, vai amá-la.

Obrigada por me proporcionar a alegria e orgulho de criar sua filha, gostaria de ter compartilhado contigo tamanha felicidade. Não é minha intenção complicar sua vida, mas, por favor, não deixe nossa menina desamparada.

Com amor Renée.

Carlisle terminou de ler com os olhos rasos d'água, estava visivelmente emocionado.

\- Então filho, o que ela diz?

\- Ela é minha... Isabella é mesmo minha filha!

\- Disso nós já sabíamos filho. – Falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Renée pede pra que eu cuide dela e que...

\- Não será uma tarefa fácil pai... – Edward o cortou. – Bella parece ser bem independente e um tanto orgulhosa.

\- A mãe dela diz exatamente isso aqui! – Estendeu a carta ao filho, Edward leu atento, Renée havia escrito aquela carta quando Isabella tinha apenas quinze anos, porque, qual o intuito?

\- Porque ela escreveu essa carta, se não tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo?

\- Talvez a deixou com um testamento, para ser lida após sua morte, sabe o que diz na carta que escreveu para a filha?

\- Não faço à menor ideia vovô.

\- O que pretende fazer filho? – Perguntou voltando sua atenção para Carlisle.

\- Preciso ter uma longa conversa com Esme a respeito, depois tenho que contar aos seus irmãos. Qual a sua opinião sobre tudo isso, filho? – Edward puxou uma respiração profunda.

\- Sinceramente?

\- Por favor.

\- Como disse, ainda estou assimilando tudo isso, a semelhança entre ela e a vovó Anne é assustadora, mas sabe que vai precisar ter certeza.

\- Sim, faremos o exame de DNA, sem dúvidas.

\- Ela é sua filha pai, seu sangue e só cabe a nós aceitarmos.

\- Você e seus irmãos podem não ter meu sangue, mas são meus filhos tanto ou mais que ela.

\- Sei disso pai, e sei que as coisas não serão nada fáceis daqui pra frente, mas terá o meu total apoio no que decidir fazer.

\- Quero conhecê-la, conviver com ela se assim Isabella me permitir.

\- Acredito que ela queira o mesmo pai. – Carlisle sorriu abraçando o filho.


	4. Chapter 3

**OI MINHAS LINDAS!**

 **SÓ PRA ESCLARECER, A DATA DE POSTAGEM É TODO O SÁBADO,**

 **EVENTUALMENTE PODE SER QUE EU POSTE ALGUNS CAPÍTULOS ANTES, COMO HOJE.**

 **BEIJOS E ATÉ BREVE.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Como o prometido, Edward ficou para o almoço em família, seu irmão Jasper estava curioso sobre a tal Isabella, assim como Alice.

\- E a tal Isabella? Soube mais alguma coisa sobre ela? – o irmão perguntou discretamente.

\- O papai vai esclarecer tudo em seu devido tempo. – respondeu simplesmente.

\- E ai Ed? – Emmett se aproximou dos dois. – Quem era a gata com quem falava ontem no jantar?

\- O que?

\- A morena gostosa com quem conversava... – Edward trincou os dentes ao ouvir o modo grosseiro como o irmão se referiu a Isabella. – A propósito, Tanya não gostou nada de vê-lo de papo com a outra, minha ursinha teve que aturá-la a noite toda se lamentando, ainda mais depois que você saiu levando à outra nos braços.

\- Não sei se notou, mas ela se cortou, foi um corte fundo e precisou suturar. – Cuspiu atravessado. – E sinceramente, pouco me importa se Tanya gostou ou não, desde quando devo satisfações a ela ou a qualquer outra?

\- Sei disso, mas não tem ideia do quanto atormentou Rose com perguntas sobre a mulher misteriosa, ficou mordida, sabe que ela arrasta um caminhão por você desde que chegou aqui. – Provocou o irmão. – Mas afinal de contas, de onde conhece a morena bonita?

\- Não conheço! Quero dizer a conheci ontem, no jantar e...

\- E ai? Rolou algo entre vocês?

\- Se não percebeu a mulher foi levada desacordada para o hospital enquanto sangrava horrores. – Estava indignado com a pergunta absurda do irmão.

\- Ah, qual é? Vai me dizer que não tirou nenhuma lasquinha?

\- Cala a boca Emmett! – cuspiu irritado.

\- Olá cunhado! – Alice o cumprimentou com um beijo estalado.

\- Olá cunhada, e obrigado! – agradeceu discretamente.

\- Serviu?

\- Como uma luva! – Emmett e Jasper franziram o cenho sem entender a conversa dos dois.

\- Será que posso saber do que estão falando?

\- Depois te conto amor. – Alice foi para junto do noivo.

\- Conta agora, to curioso! – Seu cunhado reclamou.

\- Pois vai continuar curioso, Emm! Isso é coisa minha e do Ed, não é? – O próprio assentiu sorrindo, Alice enlaçou seu braço afastando-se um pouco dos dois. – E como ela está? – Perguntou discretamente.

\- Bem melhor, já teve alta.

\- Que bom, ela me pareceu ser uma mulher bem interessante.

" _ **Não tem ideia do quanto, cara cunhada! "**_ – Edward respondeu mentalmente.

\- Muito! – Vocalizou.

\- Soube de onde conhece seu pai?

\- Sim, mas ele próprio dirá no seu devido tempo.

\- Entendo, se voltar a vê-la, diga que gostaria muito de conhecê-la, fui com a cara dela! – Novamente Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Você é terrível cunhadinha!

\- Mas você me ama mesmo assim!

\- Convencida!

\- Tem certeza de que está com o irmão certo? – Tanya alfinetou do alto da escada, era notório o ciúme que sentia do modo como Edward e Alice interagiam, e não era a única.

\- Absoluta querida, por quê? – A morena revidou.

-Está sempre pendurada no Ed!

\- Que culpa tenho eu, se o meu cunhado simplesmente me adora? – Piscou para Edward que sorriu, aquelas duas nunca se bicaram muito. Tanya lançou um olhar mordaz o qual Alice simplesmente ignorou.

\- Ed, que surpresa vê-lo aqui. – A loira morango desceu o restante dos degraus, passando direto por Alice propositalmente se atirando sobre Edward, jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, em seguida, depositou um beijo demorado quase em seus lábios. – Fico feliz que esteja aqui. – Usou um tom sensual.

\- Com licença... – Edward pediu aos demais soltando-se facilmente dos braços de Tanya. – Será que pode me dar um minuto? – Perguntou entre os dentes a segurando pelo braço, praticamente arrastando-a para a outra sala.

\- Hmm... – A loira morango gemeu de modo provocante. - Adoro quando me pega assim, sabia?

\- Qual é o seu problema Tanya? – Cuspiu furioso.

\- Foi só um cumprimento, baby!

\- Não me chame de baby! – Voltou a repreendê-la.

\- Porque está tão bravo? Não ouvi você reclamando aquela noite! – Edward esfregou as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de irritação.

" **Seria porque eu estava bêbado? " –** Retrucou mentalmente. **"Droga! "**

\- Tanya... – tentou se controlar. - Pare de agir como se fossemos um casal, sabe que isso jamais acontecerá.

\- Porque não? Somos jovens, livres, nada nos impede. – Voltou a se insinuar.

\- Sabe perfeitamente que estou focado em minha carreira... – Esbravejou. E não estou nem um pouco a fim de compromisso.

\- Mas nós... Oh, Edward... Pensei que tivesse sido especial para você como foi pra mim, você e eu somos perfeitos juntos e...

\- Somos? – Tanya estreitou o olhar, Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. - Tudo bem, eu admito! Foi bom, muito bom na verdade, mas eu realmente estou focado em minha carreira, não to a fim de compromisso.

\- Sendo assim, nada nos impede de...

\- Desculpe Tanya, mas não vai rolar outra vez.

\- Porque, por acaso tem outra? – Exigiu enciumada.

\- Mesmo se tivesse, acredito que isso não seja de sua conta!

\- Quem é ela? – Voltou a exigir. - Por acaso é aquela com quem conversava ontem?

\- Para de fazer cena, eu não lhe devo satisfações! – Por mais que tentasse se controlar, seu tom foi exaltado.

\- Algum problema? – Sua mãe os interrompeu. – Porque estão discutindo, sempre se deram tão bem?

\- Seu filho está enrabichado por aquela mulher que quase estragou o jantar! – Tanya cuspiu furiosa, enquanto Edward revirava os olhos.

\- Não seja exagerada Tanya! – Esme a repreendeu. – Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente no jantar e nossa meta foi alcançada com sucesso, o incidente com a moça passou despercebido pela grande maioria. Quanto ao meu filho... – Piscou para Edward. – Ele só lhe prestou socorro, afinal Edward é médico!

\- Mas...

\- O almoço será servido, vamos? – Seu tom deixava claro que aquele era o fim da discussão, Tanya bufou contrariada, Edward jogou o braço sobre os ombros da mãe, saindo com ela, o que deixou à loira-morango furiosa.

\- Obrigado! – Agradeceu estalando um beijo nos cabelos de Esme.

\- Não por isso, sei perfeitamente o quanto Tanya pode ser possessiva, é louca por você! – O olhou de rabo de olho. – Deveria dar uma chance a ela.

\- Ah não mãe... A senhora também?

-Ainda tenho a esperanças de que encontre uma mulher que o faça mudar de ideia quanto a isso, quero netos!

\- Emm e Rose podem providenciar isso pra senhora, ou Jasper e Alice. – Esme estancou encarando o filho.

\- E quanto à moça?

\- Que moça? – Edward se fez de desentendido.

\- Aquela com a qual conversava, deu pra notar de longe a química entre vocês, formam um casal lindo. – O coração de Edward disparou no peito.

\- Mãe! Nós só estávamos conversando.

\- Não sei não... Algo me diz que aquela moça mexeu com você, te conheço muito bem meu filho, não se esqueça disso. – A boca de Edward se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, mas não teve tempo de responder, ela já havia saído.

Depois do almoço foi para o seu apartamento, as palavras de sua mãe não saiam de sua mente, e o pior é que tinha razão. Isabella havia mexido com ele de um modo arrebatador e aquilo o assustava, ainda por cima era filha de Carlisle o homem que o criou, o qual amava e respeitava acima de tudo.

 **Dias depois...**

Uma semana havia se passado desde o jantar e o incidente, tanto Edward quanto Carlisle não tiveram notícias dela desde então. Esme já estava sabendo que a bela jovem se tratava da filha de seu marido, ele mesmo havia contado.

... Então aquela moça é... É sua filha? Sua com essa tal Renée?

\- Sim, você a viu meu amor, notou a semelhança com a minha mãe?

\- Tem razão, mas...

\- Meu pai insisti que é como se estivéssemos diante de minha mãe quando jovem. A mãe dela, Renée, pediu que se um dia conseguisse me encontrar, para que me entregasse isso. – Lhe estendeu a carta.

Carlisle não tinha segredos com sua esposa, Esme pegou a carta hesitante e a leu em completo silêncio, durante alguns minutos permaneceu assim o que o deixou angustiado.

\- Agora entendo o modo como a pobre reagiu... – Disse com os olhos fixos na carta em suas mãos. - O que pretende fazer a respeito? – Voltou sua atenção para o marido.

\- Obviamente faremos o exame para a confirmação, mas gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, conviver com ela, saber sobre como foi sua infância e adolescência.

\- Também gostaria de conhecê-la, me pareceu uma boa moça, e é tão bonita. Oh Carl, uma filha.

\- Ainda me custa crer.

\- Precisamos contar a todos, apresentá-la a família e trazê-la para cá, para viver conosco, acha que aceitaria? Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Teremos que ir com calma, Edward disse que Isabella parece ser independente e um tanto orgulhosa.

\- É uma Cullen, o que queria? – Carlisle riu beijando a esposa.

\- Obrigado por aceitá-la, sem dúvidas você é uma mulher excepcional. – Agradeceu a envolvendo em seus braços.

\- O que houve foi antes de nos conhecermos Carl, além do mais, ela não tem culpa alguma do que houve, e acredito que vá precisar e muito de você, agora que está só no mundo.

Carlisle e Esme reuniram os filhos, suas noras e Tanya para comunicar os últimos acontecimentos.

\- Porque estamos todos aqui? – Tanya perguntou impaciente ao sentar-se em seu lugar na mesa de jantar.

\- Os reuni aqui hoje porque tenho uma coisa muito importante para comunicar ao restante da família, afinal Edward, meu pai e Esme já sabem.

\- O que é que ta pegando pai? – Emm perguntou confuso.

\- Acabo de saber que além de vocês meus filhos... – Olhou para Jaspe, Emmett e Edward. – Tenho uma filha! – Os olhos de Tanya, Rosálie e Alice praticamente saltaram, assim como de Emmett e Jasper.

\- Como assim uma filha? Andou pulando a cerca pai?

\- Cala a boca Emm, não fala besteira! – Edward o repreendeu.

\- Mas ele acaba de dizer que tem uma filha e...

\- Acabo de conhecê-la... – Carlisle esclareceu. – Eu realmente não fazia ideia de que ela existia, foi há tanto tempo, há pouco mais de vinte anos para ser exato.

\- Há mais de vinte anos, então...

\- Deixe o papai contar Emmett! – Desta vez foi Jasper quem o repreendeu.

\- Sim, eu havia acabado de me formar e sai em viagem com alguns amigos, fomos para Miami, foi lá que conheci Renée e... - Estendeu sua mão para esposa que a aceitou entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele. –Eu era jovem, solteiro e... Acabamos nos envolvendo, mas durou muito pouco, na realidade era minha última noite na cidade e acredito que saibam como terminou. – Concluiu um tanto constrangido.

\- Ta dizendo que o senhor passou uma noite com ela e a engravidou? Tem certeza de que é sua filha?

\- Não há dúvidas Emmett! – Eric interveio. – Quando a vi... – sorriu saudoso. – É idêntica a minha Anne, é uma Cullen sem dúvidas!

\- Pelo amor de Deus titio, não pode afirmar isso somente pelo fato de se parecer com sua falecida esposa. – O tom de Tanya deixava claro seu desagrado.

\- Isabella é uma Cullen! – Eric voltou a afirmar.

\- Isabella? – Jasper pareceu surpreso, virou-se encarando o irmão. – Aquela Isabella?

\- A própria. – Respondeu somente.

\- A pedido de seu avô, Edward foi obter informações sobre ela... – Carlisle forneceu, Alice encarou o cunhado por alguns instantes, sabia que não era somente este o motivo que o levara a falar com aquela bela morena, viu que desde que a jovem havia entrado naquele salão, Edward mal conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. – Mas quando me aproximei de ambos, ela agiu de modo estranho e acabou se acidentando, na manhã seguinte fui vê-la com seu avô já que Esme garantiu que o sobrenome Swan não constava na lista de convidados.

\- E como conseguiu entrar se seu nome não constava na lista? - Aquilo parecia realmente incomodar sua nora Rosálie. – Cuidado Carlisle, pode se tratar de uma aproveitadora, uma golpista e...

\- Não creio que aquela moça seja nada disso Rosálie. – Esme a cortou, indo em defesa de Isabella, o que irritou a nora ainda mais.

\- Como pode defendê-la, Esme? Você mal a conhece, não sabe de onde veio e com que propósito esteve naquele jantar? Temos que tomar cuidado, os Cullen são uma das famílias mais importantes do estado, o senhor Eric foi um senador, é obvio que essa tal Isabella veio atrás de fama e fortuna!

\- Isabella não busca nada disso! – Edward esbravejou visivelmente irritado com o modo como a cunhada se referiu a Isabella.

\- E você diz isso por quê? Acha que a conhece pelo tempo que passou flertando com ela? – Rosálie recebeu um olhar mordaz. – Não me olhe assim, todos notaram a troca de olhares e sorriso entre você e aquela... Aquela...

\- Já chega vocês dois! – Carlisle exigiu ao ver o que filho revidaria. –Peço que meça suas palavras Rosálie, pois é de minha filha que está falando! Isabella não é nenhuma aproveitadora, tão pouco golpista, como disse, é minha filha! – Voltou-se para os filhos. - Gostaria que soubessem que amo vocês da mesma forma e nada, absolutamente nada irá mudar com a chegada dela.

\- Por Deus Carlisle... – O tom indignado de Tanya chamou sua atenção. – Não me diga que está cogitando a hipótese de trazer essa...- Se conteve. – Em trazê-la para esta casa?

\- Isabella é uma Cullen, e como tal é aqui que deve ficar. – Eric respondeu pelo filho, seu tom deixava claro que aquilo não estava em discussão tom de repreenda., o que irritou profundamente a loira morango.

\- Por mim não tem problema... – Emmett disse sorrindo. – Mal posso esperar para conhecer minha irmãzinha. – Carlisle e Esme sorriram.

\- Ainda estou confuso, mas confesso que estou ansioso para conhecê-la.

\- Vão gostar dela, Jazz, tenho certeza. – O comentário de Edward não agradou em nada tanto Tanya, quanto Rosálie, pois ambas acreditavam que a jovem não passava de uma impostora.

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Edward havia deixado Isabella no Wrigley Hostel, tanto ele quanto Carlisle tentaram entrar em contato com a jovem, mas o telefone só caia na caixa postal.

Seu pai e avô, estavam aflitos imaginando se talvez, Isabella teria voltado para sua cidade natal, Forks, o que não fazia muito sentido. Algo no fundo de seu coração lhe dizia que Bella não havia voltado, que ainda permanecia em Chicago, havia algum outro motivo pelo qual não havia entrado em contato ou tão pouco retornado ao hospital.

Edward desligou o celular impaciente, se perguntando onde diabos ela havia se metido? Preocupado, já que a jovem não voltou ao hospital uma só vez para a troca do curativo, começava a acreditar que algo grave havia acontecido. Não era possível que Bella tenha voltado para Forks sem nem ao menos avisá-los. Afinal, não fazia sentido algum depois de tanto procurar por Carlisle, e agora que finalmente o encontrou sumir desta forma? A não ser que... Não! Sacudiu a cabeça para dissipar tal pensamento.

Isabella não era uma oportunista, teve a chance de se dar bem e, no entanto, sentiu-se ultrajada com o fato de ter lhe dado roupas novas. Sem contar em sua insistência em pagar a conta do hospital. Não! Definitivamente Isabella não era uma oportunista, pensou decidido a encontrá-la, nem que para isso tivesse que ir a Forks e trazê-la de volta pelas orelhas. Com este intuito, foi para o Wrigley Hostel.

\- Boa tarde, eu procuro por Isabella Swan, ela ainda está hospedada aqui? – Perguntou ao recepcionista do simplório hotel onde a havia deixado.

\- Swan?

\- Isso mesmo! – Afirmou impaciente tamborilando os dedos sobre o balcão.

\- Aqui consta que a senhorita Swan deixou o hotel tem alguns dias, senhor.

\- Como assim foi embora? Embora pra onde? – Disparou impaciente, já imaginando quanto tempo levaria para encontrá-la em Forks, isso se Isabella foi mesmo para lá?

\- Isso eu não sei lhe informar senhor, ela pagou sua estadia e se foi. – Respondeu dando de ombros

\- Não tem alguém aqui que saiba para onde ela possa ter ido? – O recepcionista levou a mão ao queixo, parecia pensar no que havia dito.

\- Talvez nossa arrumadeira saiba, afinal, as duas viviam de papo!

\- E será que eu posso ter uma palavrinha com a sua arrumadeira?

\- Um minuto! – Pediu indo em direção ao interfone, Edward ouviu quando disse o nome Raquel. – Ela virá em um instante, senhor.

\- Obrigado!

 **Minutos depois...**

\- O que houve Will? – Raquel, uma mulher negra de aproximadamente uns dez anos mais velha que Edward, perguntou para o recepcionista.

\- Você por acaso sabe para onde a moça do quarto 25 foi? A tal Isabella Swan?

\- E o que você quer com ela? – Perguntou desconfiada. – Que eu saiba, a menina pagou tudo que lhe devia.

\- Desculpe... – Edward interveio. – É que eu preciso saber como encontrá-la. – Raquel lhe lançou um olhar avaliativo e pelo sorriso que esboçava, pareceu gostar do que via.

\- Você é o doutor, não é? – Perguntou como se o conhecesse. – O que costurou o braço dela!

\- Suturei... – a corrigiu. - Na realidade eu suturei o braço dela, mas isso não vem ao caso, sabe onde posso encontrá-la?

-Tem um tempinho? – Edward somente assentiu. – Eu já volto Will! – Raquel indicou o caminho para Edward que a acompanhou até uma saleta destinada aos funcionários. – O senhor que um café?

\- Não obrigado, só preciso saber para onde ela foi?

\- Pobre garota, não teve muita sorte desde que chegou a cidade! – Serviu-se de café, sentando-se em seguida de frente para Edward.

\- Porque está dizendo isso?

\- A coitada chegou aqui esgotada, havia dirigido a noite toda, estava bem empolgada com o tal jantar, me pareceu muito importante para ela, seus olhinhos brilhavam de empolgação. Gastou tudo que tinha para comprar o bendito vestido e sapato, eu mesma lhe indiquei a loja chique no centro. – A reação de Isabella quando soube que o vestido que usava já era lhe veio à mente. – A menina queria estar bonita e elegante, a altura dos grã-finos do tal jantar. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, mal sabia o quanto estava linda, muito mais que a grande maioria. – Eu vi quando o senhor a trouxe no dia seguinte, com o braço enfaixado, perguntei a ela o que houve, mas tudo que Bella disse foi que havia estragado tudo, e que jamais estaria a altura dele...

\- Dele quem?

\- Isso ela não disse! – Raquel deu de ombros. – Contou que ficou tão nervosa que acabou virando o pé e caindo sobre algumas taças e que se cortou feio.

\- Sim, foi um corte fundo. – Edward afirmou.

\- Na manhã seguinte do dia em que a deixou aqui, Bella fechou a conta, jogou todas suas coisas na caçamba daquela velharia e foi embora.

\- Acredita que ela tenha voltado para casa?

\- Bella me garantiu que não havia mais nada para ela naquela cidade, fique tranquilo senhor, a menina ainda está em Chicago.

\- A senhora sabe o que houve com ela, para onde foi?

\- Sei!

\- Por favor, me conte, eu preciso saber.

\- Pelo que entendi, ficou sem dinheiro para pagar a estadia aqui, até se ofereceu para trabalha em troca de um quarto mais simples, mas o senhor Mitchel recusou, velho avarento! – Resmungou baixo. – Estava aflita e sem saber o que fazer, nem para onde ir, por isso a indiquei para o síndico do prédio onde moro, tem um apartamento vago lá.

\- E onde fica o seu prédio, em que bairro?

\- Soutch Side!

\- O que? Está me dizendo que Isabella está sozinha no Soutch Side? Pode me passar o endereço, por favor?

\- Mas...

\- Por favor, eu preciso falar com ela, é um assunto muito importante.

\- Tudo bem, pelo modo como ela fala do senhor...

\- Bella falou sobre mim?

\- Sim, seus olhinhos brilhavam intensamente ao falar do quanto foi atencioso e gentil com ela. Agora entendo porque ficou tão encantada, o senhor é um homem muito bonito e charmoso.

\- Obrigado! Será que poderia me dizer onde fica? - Raquel assentiu lhe passando o endereço.

\- Tome... – Edward pegou a carteira, tirou algumas notas de dentro dela as estendendo a Raquel. – Por ter se importado com Bella.

\- Não há necessidade disso senhor.

\- Aceite, sei que fará um bom uso deste dinheiro. – A mulher soltou um longo suspiro, não estava em condições de recusar cem dólares, a ajuda seria muito bem-vinda. – Obrigado senhor, espero que a encontre em casa, ela anda trabalhando tanto que mal a vejo.

\- Sabe onde ela trabalha?

\- De dia no spot café no River North, e a noite em um bar de bacanas no centro.

\- Obrigado Raquel! – Edward a agradeceu saindo em seguida, precisava encontrar Isabella e saber o porquê não os procurou se estava passando por dificuldades?

 **Em outro ponto da cidade...**

Isabella havia acabado de chegar do café, tinha somente algumas horas para descansar um pouco, até à hora de ir para o bar. Retirou o dinheiro do bolso e o colocou sobre a bancada junto com suas chaves.

Seu braço latejou e automaticamente lembrou-se de Edward, ficou de voltar ao hospital, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, acabou ela mesma tendo que fazer os curativos. Retirou a bandagem e viu que os pontos estavam um pouco inchados e avermelhados, talvez pelo esforço que fizera, mas infelizmente não teve escolha, ou encontrava um emprego, ou dormiria na rua. Ainda mais depois de ter sido assaltada, sentiu o sangue lhe ferver nas veias só com a lembrança daqueles homens armados que invadiu o lugar onde tomava seu café da manhã... Haviam levado seu celular e o pouco que havia restado de seu dinheiro além do casaco onde estavam os cartões de Edward e Carlisle.

\- Acho melhor tomar um banho, você ta um horror. – Disse a si mesma diante o espelho, tomou um analgésico para a dor no braço e foi encarar o banho frio, agradeceu mentalmente por ser verão, não queria nem pensar no que faria no inverno.

Infelizmente era pelo que podia pagar no momento, até Charlie conseguir concretizar a venda da casa onde viveu com sua mãe e avó. Só conseguiu alugar aquele minúsculo quarto e sala porque havia penhorado os violões de sua mãe, caso o contrário, estaria morando em sua caminhonete agora.

Depois do banho enfiou-se em uma camiseta larga, calçando um par de meias, em seguida jogou-se no sofá cama na tentativa de conseguir dormir um pouco, assim que colocou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, um par de olhos verdes invadiu sua mente. Adormeceu recordando a conversa que tiveram naquele jantar, no modo como a olhava, assim como nas coisas que havia dito. Despertou com o som de batidas na porta, pela força parecia que iriam colocá-la abaixo.

\- JÁ VAI! – Gritou jogando suas pernas para fora da cama, amaldiçoou mentalmente o infeliz que a despertara no melhor do sonho. – O que foi agora senhor Lopez? – Perguntou ao abrir uma brecha da porta, seus olhos praticamente saltaram ao ver que não se tratava do síndico e sim de Edward. – Edward?

\- Até que enfim te achei! – Soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- Mas o que... Como me encontrou? – Bella fechou um pouco a porta, soltou a trava, lhe dando passagem em seguida. – Entre.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou visivelmente preocupado, ela tinha os cabelos em uma bagunça só, vestia somente uma camiseta que parecia ser uns dois ou três números maiores, calçava meias e sua cara estava toda amassada.

\- Eu estava dormindo... – Isabella repondeu tentando ajeitar o cabelo. – Desculpe, devo estar um horror.

\- O que faz aqui Bella? O que houve com você? Meu pai tenta falar com você há dias e...

\- Meu celular foi roubado, assim como meu casaco onde guardei o seu cartão e o dele.

\- O que, como aconteceu, você está bem? Quando foi isso? – Disparou visivelmente preocupado.

\- Eu estou bem, foi na manhã que me deixou no hotel, eu fui comer alguma coisa no café e dos caras armados invadiram o lugar e levaram tudo. – Deu de ombros, soltando um bocejo. – Desculpe. – Pediu tapando a boca.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem, parece abatida.

\- Como me achou? – Ele revirou os olhos, sabia que havia mudado de assunto propositalmente.

\- Raquel me disse onde encontrá-la.

\- Raquel?

\- Sim, eu estive no hotel a sua procura, por um momento pensei que tivesse voltado para Forks.

\- Hump! Pois era exatamente isso que eu deveria ter feito! – Sussurrou azeda, mas Edward a ouviu perfeitamente. – O que faz aqui Edward? - Exigiu o cruzando os braços diante o peito e gemeu ao fazê-lo.

\- Como assim o que faço aqui? Esbravejou. – Estávamos preocupados com você! – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Papai tentou entrar em contato, eu liguei diversas vezes, você não voltou ao hospital para refazer o curativo. – Viu Isabella engolir em seco. - A família já sabe sobre você e meu pai quer apresentá-la a eles.

\- Ele quer me apresentar à esposa dele? – Havia certo espanto em seu tom.

\- Esme está ansiosa para conhecê-la e não é a única.

\- O que? Ela quer me conhecer? Por quê?

\- Vai ter que perguntar isso a ela. – Respondeu somente, seu olhar encontrou o da jovem. - Porque não voltou ao hospital, como está o seu braço?

\- Bem! – Isabella mentiu, corando violentamente.

\- Me deixe vê-lo. – Aquilo havia sido uma ordem e não um pedido.

\- Não é preciso, já estou bem melhor e...

\- Me deixe ver seu braço Isabella. – Algo em seu tom fez com que ela lhe estendesse o braço, Edward delicadamente retirou o curativo e meneou a cabeça ao examinar os pontos.

\- Estão inflamados, você tem tomado os remédios?

\- Nem sempre.

\- Andou fazendo esforço?

\- Um pouco. – Novamente ele meneou a cabeça.

\- Precisa ficar em repouso, se continuar a forçar o braço, vai romper os pontos. – Seu tom foi de repreenda, fechou o curativo com extremo cuidado;

-Eu sei, mas é que...

\- Raquel me contou que está trabalhando em dois empregos, porque não nos procurou, porque não me procurou? Eu poderia tê-la ajudado, porque não me disse que estava passando por dificuldades? – Isabella ergueu o queixo empinando o nariz. – Um som estranho foi o que recebeu como resposta.

\- O que houve, sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? – Isabella desviou o olhar. – Me diz o que está acontecendo com você, por favor. – Insistiu.

\- Eu... – Soltou um longo suspiro, deixando-se cair sobre o sofá cama. -Digamos que eu não tenha tido muita sorte desde que cheguei a esta cidade! A culpa é minha, eu deveria ter esperado um pouco mais. Mas quando Charlie me disse que havia arrumado um convite para o tal jantar anual, não pensei duas vezes, raspei minhas economias, coloquei tudo que possuo na caçamba da minha caminhonete e vim para cá. – Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, parecia envergonhada.

\- Não o morda assim. – O ouviu dizer, sentiu a mão de Edward em seu queixo, ele o ergueu fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. – Vai acabar se machucando. – Havia um brilho intenso naquele lindo par de olhos verdes.

\- Hábito antigo! Desculpe.

\- Não se desculpe! _**"Só é tentador demais! "**_ – Concluiu mentalmente.

\- Confesso que deveria ter planejado melhor a minha vinda para cá, mas fiquei empolgada e agi impulsivamente, calculei mal os meus gastos... Gastei uma verdadeira fortuna naquele bendito vestido e naquele sapato, pra que? Eu me estabacar em uma mesa repleta de taças! – Esbravejou.

\- Você estava realmente linda naquele vestido!

\- É, ele ficou bem, mas me custou quase tudo que trouxe, eu tinha uma reserva, era pequena, mas com sorte eu logo conseguiria um emprego e... – Ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Sorte! Deveria saber que ela jamais estaria do meu lado. Eu disse a você, se algo está propenso a dar errado em um raio de uma milha, vai dar errado comigo! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Não ria, estou falando sério! Essa situação é temporária, Charlie está tentando vender a casa onde moramos, mas ainda não surgiu comprador e...

\- Você é uma Cullen, não precisava ter passado por isso, bastava um telefonema e...

\- Eu não tinha como ligar! – Justificou-se.

\- Poderia ter voltado ao hospital! – Edward falou como se fosse óbvio, seu olhar intenso e penetrante fixo ao dela.

\- Não foi pra isso que vim procurá-lo, não com este intuito... Não quero o dinheiro dos Cullen, eu sempre me virei muito bem sozinha e...

\- Lhe agrade ou não você é uma Cullen, por Deus, Bella, já deu uma boa olhada na sua vizinhança? Este é considerado o bairro mais perigoso de Chicago, sabia?

\- E o que queria que eu fizesse? Dormisse na minha caminhonete?

\- Por acaso está falando daquela carroça vermelha estacionada lá embaixo? – Isabella estreitou o olhar.

\- Não ofenda a minha caminhonete, foi um presente da minha avó. – Cuspiu furiosa.

\- Como conseguiu vir de Washington com aquilo? É um milagre que não tenha se desfeito no meio do caminho.

\- O que é que você quer aqui Edward? – Exigiu ao se colocar de pé em um salto, tinha as mãos na cintura e o encarava séria, lhe incomodavas o modo como se referia a sua caminhonete.

\- Você sumiu! – Acusou. - Não deu notícias, não apareceu no hospital, fiquei preocupado. Meu pai... Quero dizer, o nosso pai... – se corrigiu. – E o Vovô estão preocupados, temem que tenha ido embora.

\- É?

\- Papai quer ter a chance de conhecê-la, assim como Esme e os outros, Alice também está ansiosa, pergunta por você a todo o instante.

\- Alice é a sua cunhada?

\- Isso, é uma figura, nos damos muito bem, a conheço antes mesmo dela se apaixonar pelo meu irmão. – Edward deu um passo em sua direção, seu olhar cravado ao dela. – Estávamos todos muito preocupados com você.

\- Desculpe! Não foi minha intenção preocupa-los, mas...

\- Não seja orgulhosa, nos deixe te ajudar, me deixa te ajudar.

\- Edward, eu...

– Vem comigo Bella.

\- O que?

\- Vem e nos dê a chance de fazer parte de sua vida.

\- Ir com você, para onde?

\- Para um lugar digno de uma Cullen! – Isabella revirou os olhos. – Estou falando sério, posso levá-la para a mansão Cullen e...

\- O que? Oh não! Não mesmo!

\- Por quê?

\- Eles acabam de saber sobre a minha existência, quer que eu imponha a minha presença a eles, ficou maluco?

\- Posso leva-la para um hotel até que converse com o papai ou resolva seu assunto pendente com a venda da casa.

\- Não sei quanto tempo isso vai levar, não vou ficar em um hotel as custas da sua família, já estou devendo a minha estadia no hospital e as roupas...

\- Já disse que as roupas foi um presente!

\- Não posso aceitar, nós mal nos conhecemos! – Edward estreitou o olhar.

\- Então fique comigo, no meu apartamento! – Os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram.

\- O que? Quer me levar para o seu apartamento? – O encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – Não mesmo! Ficou maluco?

\- Porque não? Ele é grande e espaçoso!

\- Oh, disso eu não tenho dúvidas, deve ser um belo apartamento, mas não!

\- Vem comigo, eu mal fico lá, passo a maior parte do meu tempo entre a clínica e o hospital, sem contar que viajo com certa frequência e...

\- Então pra que tem um apartamento? – Perguntou estreitando o olhar. – Sendo assim porque não mora na mansão com os demais Cullen?

\- Isso é irrelevante!

\- Não mora na mansão porque preza sua privacidade, estou certa? Ou há algum outro motivo? _**"Provavelmente deve usá-lo para seus encontros e.…Argh! "**_ – Fez careta diante tal pensamento.

\- Tem razão, eu prezo. – A jovem lhe lançou um olhar vitorioso.

\- Por favor, Bella, venha comigo... – Insistiu. – Papai vai ficar mais tranquilo com você lá, e tenho certeza de que o vovô também. – Isabella mordeu os lábios com força ponderando o que ele dissera, mas dividir o apartamento com ele seria loucura. – Vai me deixar mais tranquilo, ter você por perto.

\- Porque? – Edward franziu o cenho. – Porque se preocupa tanto comigo? – O viu puxar uma respiração profunda, surpreendeu-se quando ele tomou seu rosto entre as mãos.

\- Porque desde que te conheci sinto quase que uma necessidade de te proteger, de estar por perto. Confesso que eu queria ter forças para me manter afastado, mas...

\- Não... Não se afaste! – Ele sorriu colando sua testa a dela.

\- Eu não vou, você pode contar comigo Bella, sempre, para o que for, compreende? – Ela somente assentiu.

\- Humrum. - grunhiu em resposta, presa naquele olhar intenso e penetrante.

\- Então vai vir comigo? – Voltou a insistir.

\- Vou poder continuar trabalhando? – Edward revirou os olhos.

\- Não! – Ela bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu.

\- E por acaso quer que eu viva a suas custas?

\- Não foi isso que eu disse.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, já disse que sei me virar sozinha e...

\- Oh sim, eu estou vendo que sabe mesmo! - Isabella estreitou o olhar, estavam muito próximos um do outro, suas narinas foram invadidas por aquele perfume envolvente e sedutor. Edward também sentiu aquele perfume que rondou sua mente desde aquele bendito jantar.

\- Não vou viver à custa do meu pai, tão pouco da sua. - Sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

\- Você é mesmo tinhosa não é? – Ele sorriu e Isabella se perdeu na beleza daquele momento, Edward tocou seu queixo fazendo com que seus olhos encontrassem os dele. – Se esse for o caso, prometo encontrar algo pra você, mas nada de servir mesas em um bar, ok?

\- É um emprego digno, honesto, como outro qualquer! – Isabella disse com seus olhos presos naquela imensidão esverdeada.

\- Sem dúvidas, mas é cansativo, estressante e mal remunerado, vai aceitar minha proposta ou prefere ficar aqui, nesse pardieiro? – Apontou para o minúsculo apartamento. – Se não fizer por nós, faça por sua mãe, ela se preocupava com você.

\- Porque está dizendo isso? – afastou-se dele bruscamente, um bico se formou em seus lábios.

\- Foi o que ela pediu ao meu pai, que cuidasse de você, mesmo contra sua vontade, já que é independente demais e orgulhosa!

\- Ela disse isso? Como sabe?

\- Isso e muito mais, ele me mostrou a carta.

\- E o que mais ela disse? – Edward viu a curiosidade brilhar intensamente naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

\- Ela fala de quando se conheceram, da noite que compartilharam...

\- Ela o chamou de príncipe? Era assim que se referia a ele.

\- Sim, ela inicia a carta o chamando assim! Sua mãe também contou como foi quando descobriu que estava grávida, ela te amava muito.

\- Eu sei, assim como minha avó, e eu as amava ainda mais. – Sua a voz saiu embargada.

\- Sua mãe se orgulhava muito de você, disse que é uma garota linda, inteligente, batalhadora e honesta.

\- Tsc! Isso é coisa de mãe.

\- Não acredito que seja.

\- Não? Por quê?

\- Porque também vejo todas estas qualidades em você... – Aquela declaração a pegou de surpresa.

\- Vê?

\- Sim eu vejo uma mulher linda, batalhadora, inteligente e honesta, e concordo com ela quando diz que também é teimosa e que tem um gênio difícil.

\- Minha mãe disse isso?

\- Sim, disse!

\- Hump! Eu não sou teimosa!

\- A sim, você é, e orgulhosa também.

\- Não sou não! - Teimou, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Talvez eu seja... Um pouco! – Admitiu.

\- Quanta modéstia! – A jovem estreitou o olhar e ele gargalhou com gosto, Isabella sentiu o estômago se comprimir e o coração se encher de felicidade, não entendia porque se sentia feliz em vê-lo feliz.

\- Que bom que divirto você! – Ironizou.

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto! – Algo em suas palavras e em seu olhar fez com que o coração de Isabella disparasse no peito. - Venha comigo... – Voltou a pedir. - Me deixe ajudá-la, pelo menos até que as coisas se resolvam em Forks.

\- Vai me deixar ajudar com as despesas?

\- Isso é desnecessário! – Edward sorriu quando ela literalmente soltou um rosnado se afastando bruscamente.

\- Preciso pagar minha estadia lá de alguma forma.

\- Encontraremos um meio!

\- Me dá a sua palavra?

\- Lhe dou a minha palavra! Então, topa?

\- Seu chuveiro funciona bem? – Edward não conteve o riso.

\- Perfeitamente, assim como a banheira.

\- Oh meu Deus, você tem uma banheira? – E lá estava aquele brilho intenso deixando aqueles olhos castanhos ainda mais fascinantes. - Sendo assim eu topo!

\- Ótimo, arrume suas coisas. – Disse sacando o celular do bolso.

\- O que? Nós vamos agora? – Perguntou surpresa.

\- O mais rápido possível!

\- Mas e o meu emprego?

\- Nada de servir mesas, está lembrada? – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos, só então se deu conta de que estava somente de camiseta diante dele, agradeceu mentalmente ela ser grande o suficiente.

\- Oh meu Deus! Eu estou um horror!

\- Já te vi em dias melhores, mas até que não está tão mal assim! – Edward recebeu um olhar mordaz o qual ignorou. – Arrume suas coisas.

Edward a ajudou a fechar as caixas, e empilhá-las para descer até a caminhonete, notou que faltava algo, os case com os violões.

\- Onde estão os violões de sua mãe? – E lá estava ela castigando seus tentadores lábios.

\- Os penhorei, eu precisava de dinheiro para pagar o aluguel e...

\- Entendo... – A cortou. - Aguarde aqui, eu já volto.

Edward desceu e falou com o síndico, que não gostou nada do fato de Isabella estar indo embora e disse que não teria reembolso do pagamento adiantado. Ignorando as palavras do homem, Edward pediu para que providenciasse alguém para levar as caixas até a caminhonete e pagou pelo serviço.

Dois rapazes subiram com ele descendo as caixas com os pertences de Bella, Edward chegou a tempo de ver Isabella revirando algumas meias, sorriu meneando a cabeça, ao vê-la retirar algumas notas de uma delas e contá-las.

\- Esconderijo secreto? – Bella sobressaltou soltando um gritinho.

\- Que susto! – Reclamou levando a mão ao peito. – Minha avó que me ensinou, ninguém suspeita que seu dinheiro esteja nas meias?

\- Eu sei!

\- Não acredito que vá me roubar, eu confio em você! – Havia tanta verdade em suas palavras que Edward novamente sentiu aquela necessidade de envolvê-la em seus braços e protegê-la de tudo e todos. – Tome!

\- O que é isso?

\- Dinheiro!

\- Eu sei que é dinheiro, mas para que?

\- Temos um acordo, certo? - Edward bufou contrariado, pegou o dinheiro, mas assim que tivesse chance, abriria uma conta em nome dela onde depositaria todo o dinheiro que insistisse em lhe devolver.

\- O papel da penhora, está com você?

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Vamos reaver os violões, não há necessidade de deixá-los lá.

\- Mas...

\- Depois você me paga. – Piscou para ela que parecia ter perdido o foco. – Bella?

\- Hã? O que?

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Humrum. – Grunhiu.

\- Então vá se trocar, ou vai sair assim? – Edward apontou para suas pernas e Isabella corou violentamente.

\- É mesmo! – Disparando na direção do banheiro, quando voltou tinhas os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestia um jeans surrado e calçava um tênis.

\- Pegou tudo? – Edward perguntou passando os olhos por todo o apartamento, Isabella assentiu somente segurando firme sua bolsa, nem de longe parecia à mulher que vira entrar naquele salão. Ainda era linda, mas estava com olheiras e a aparência cansada, mas ele reverteria aquilo, afinal ela era uma Cullen e precisava ser tarada como tal. – Vamos?

\- Vamos!

\- Tem lugar para a minha caminhonete para onde vamos?

\- Depois que descarregarmos a deixaremos em um depósito. – Isabella estancou.

\- E como vou me locomover?

\- Daremos um jeito, agora vamos. – Indicando a escada impaciente.

\- Credo você é tão mandão! – A jovem resmungou passando por ele.

\- Eu não sou mandão!

\- É sim, e vai ver é por isso que ainda está solteiro!

\- Estou solteiro por opção! – Retrucou. – Não quero saber de compromisso, estou focado em minha carreira. – A resposta saiu automática, antes mesmo que ele pudesse conter.

Já Isabella não entendia porque as palavras dele haviam lhe incomodado tanto, entrou no carro sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta, sabia que não seria nada fácil conviver com ele dia a dia, mas era aquilo ou continuar naquele lugar horrível.

\- Só espero estar fazendo a coisa certa! – Pensou em voz alta.

\- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – Edward garantiu lhe sorrindo.

\- Assim espero!


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Enquanto seguia o carro de Edward pelas ruas do bairro nobre, Isabella se perguntava se estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Sabia que dividir o apartamento com ele seria loucura...

\- O que você tem nessa sua cabeça Isabella? Sabe perfeitamente que isso não vai dar certo, estar ao lado dele dia após dia... Definitivamente não dará certo! – Disse a si mesma encarando o retrovisor.

No fundo tinha medo, medo de acabar se apaixonada por Edward, havia algo nele a atraia assustadoramente, quanto tempo levaria para... Sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

" _ **Não! Definitivamente não! "**_ – Praticamente berrou mentalmente.

\- Não seja tola! Ouviu o que ele disse? Está solteiro por opção, não é o tipo de homem que se envolve, ainda mais com alguém como você! Edward está fazendo tudo isso pelo pai e o avô, ele mesmo disse, certamente este seja o real pelo qual tenha insistido tanto em levá-la para o seu apartamento? Droga! – Esbravejou socando o volante. - Deveria ter aceitado ir para o hotel!

 _... Eu mal fico lá..._ – Lembrou do que ele dissera, seria este o motivo pelo qual a estava levando para lá _?_ Provavelmente mal se veriam, sem contar que um homem como ele deve ter uma vida pessoal bem agitada, deduziu soltando um longo suspiro.

 _... Vejo uma mulher linda, batalhadora, inteligente e honesta._ – Dissera olhando em seus olhos, Edward era tão lindo, tão gentil e educado... Seria tão fácil...

\- Não! Não ouse Isabella! – Repreendeu -se.

Edward era seu irmão, poderia não ser de sangue, mas Carlisle e sua esposa os criaram como se assim o fosse, portanto teria que ignorar o que houve naquele bendito jantar... Não que tivesse rolado algo, mas... Jamais se sentira aquilo... Não daquela forma tão arrebatadora. Bastou algumas palavras e havia esquecido completamente o porquê estava ali, se não tivessem sido interrompidos talvez... Sorriu soltando um longo suspiro.

Até podia ouvir sua amiga Angie dizer chocada: 'Com tanto homem naquele lugar foi flertar com seu irmão? ' Sentia falta dela, dos seus conselhos e do seu ombro amigo.

Seus olhos praticamente saltaram quando Edward buzinou indicando que entraria no subsolo de um prédio sofisticado, sentiu-se mal com sua velha Chevy 53 naquele lugar cheio de carrões de luxo. Viu quando parou no que Bella deduziu ser sua vaga e desceu vindo em sua direção.

" _ **Oh Deus! Definitivamente o homem era um espetáculo! "**_ \- Pensou sentindo seu coração disparar no peito na medida em que ele se aproximava.

\- Deixe a chave na ignição... – Disse ao abrir a porta da caminhonete. – Santiago irá levar suas coisas lá para cima e em seguida, levará sua preciosa caminhonete para a mansão.

\- Para a mansão? O que houve com o depósito?

\- Acredito que seja melhor que fique com o restante dos carros da família. – Respondeu simplesmente.

-Tem certeza disso? Se ela destoa de todos estes carrões, quem dirá dos de lá! – Ele riu e Isabella estreitou o olhar.

\- Não se preocupe... – Disse entre risos. – Há bastante espaço para a sua preciosidade, ela estará segura.

\- Mas...

\- Venha. – Edward lhe estendeu a mão, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, pegou sua bolsa e desceu, pelo visto ele já havia decidido.

\- Quem é esse Santiago? – Perguntou curiosa ao descer da caminhonete.

\- É o motorista da minha mãe, ela não gosta de dirigir. – Falou como se aquilo fosse algo banal, talvez para ele fosse, mas para Isabella aquilo tudo parecia surreal. – Vamos? – A jovem assentiu o acompanhando até o hall dos elevadores.

\- Em que andar você mora?

\- Cobertura! – Respondeu prontamente apertando o botão C em seguida uma sequência de números.

\- Tem um código?

\- Por segurança, é um duplex, você vai adorar, é bem amplo e aconchegante.

\- Oh sim, eu imagino que deva ser! – Respondeu sarcástica o que o fez sorrir.

Alguns minutos depois as portas se abriram para um hall muito bem decorado, havia um aparador com um belíssimo arranjo de flores e a moldura do espelho combinava com o material do aparador. O tapete era lindo, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de que não havia porta.

\- Você não tem vizinho?

\- Essa é a vantagem de se morar na cobertura! – Edward lhe dando passagem.

Bella entrou hesitante, seu queixo foi ao chão diante da imensa sala dividida em três ambientes, o pé direito era bem alto, dando a sensação de que era ainda maior, uma parede imensa de vidro ia de uma ponta a outra dando uma bela vista de boa parte da cidade e ao longe se via o lago Michigan.

\- Uau! – Foi o que conseguiu dizer diante de tamanha beleza e requinte. – É tudo tão... Lindo!

\- Concordo, minha mãe tem muito bom gosto! – O tom de Edward foi descontraído. – Ela é arquiteta decoradora, uma das melhores.

\- Estou vendo!

Na sala de estar havia dois imensos sofás e um tapete tão felpudo que Isabella imaginou seu pé afundando naquela penugem fofa. A sala de jantar era um encanto, mas o que lhe chamou mesmo a atenção foi o belíssimo piano de cauda que ficava perto da imensa parede de vidro.

Próximo a ele, havia duas poltronas e um belo divã que ficavam diante de uma belíssima lareira, entre eles outro tapete felpudo. O ambiente além de bonito, parecia ser bem aconchegante.

\- Você toca? - Perguntou ainda encantada com a harmonia entre as cores e os móveis de muitíssimo bom gosto.

– Só pra relaxar... – Deu de ombros, atento as reações dela. – Tocar me acalma.

-Entendo... – E lá estava ela mordendo os lábios, aquele gesto impensado, novamente fez o estômago de Edward se comprimir, era incrivelmente excitante para ele. – Caramba isso aqui é enorme! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Você ainda não viu nada, venha. – Bella assentiu o seguindo, Edward lhe mostrou cada cômodo, a cozinha, lavanderia. – Este é o quarto da empregada, mas eu prefiro manter uma diarista, ela vem arruma tudo e vai embora.

\- Entendo.

\- Ali fica a lavanderia e esta é a minha adega, era o outro quarto para os empregados, mas o converti em adega.

\- Ficou linda.

\- Antes de ver o seu quarto quero te mostrar algo. – Pegou mão da jovem na sua, e juntos foram em direção a parte externa, novamente o queixo de Isabella foi ao chão.

\- Uau! Você tem uma piscina no seu apartamento? – A incredulidade em sua voz o fez rir.

\- Gosto de privacidade, e adoro nadar, é outra coisa que me faz relaxar bastante.

\- E o que mais te faz relaxar? – Perguntou ainda encantada com bela piscina.

\- Sexo, obviamente! – Os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se diante de sua resposta direta.

" _ **E você o pratica com frequência? Espero que não aqui! "**_ – Pensou o encarando levemente corada, mas tudo que conseguiu dizer foi: - Obviamente.

\- Ela é coberta devido ao rigoroso inverno de Chicago, sem contar que nos dá mais privacidade. – Edward se perguntava por que estava tão corada?

\- É aquecida presumo.

\- Certamente! Venha, agora vou lhe mostrar o andar de cima. – Edward lhe mostrou onde ficava a academia, seu quarto, o escritório.

\- Nossa! Quanto livro.

\- Diz isso porque não viu a biblioteca da mansão, é imensa! Gosta de livros?

\- É a minha paixão! – O brilho intenso em seus lindos olhos castanho afirmava suas palavras.

\- E qual gênero?

\- Romance! – Respondeu de pronto. – Principalmente os clássicos.

\- Então a senhorita é romântica? – Perguntou divertido.

\- Já fui! Aprendi a duras penas que príncipe encantado definitivamente não existe! – Edward pode sentir uma pontada de mágoa em seu tom.

\- Alguma decepção amorosa?

\- Algumas! – Deu de ombros, desviando o olhar. – Vai me mostrar o quarto, ou vou ter que adivinhar? – Ele riu indicando o caminho.

– Este aqui será o seu quarto, espero que goste.

\- Você ta brincando né? Olha pra tudo isso Edward, tem como não gostar de algo nesse lugar?

\- Caramba! Isso aqui dá dois do apartamento em que eu estava. – Novamente Edward não conteve o riso.

\- Qualquer coisa é maior que aquele lugar, Bella!

A cama era enorme havia duas portas, uma que levava ao closet e a outra a um belíssimo banheiro com um Box e uma banheira. Edward podia ver a alegria e o deslumbramento dela diante de algo que para ele era tão banal. Isabella não pôde deixar de notar que suas coisas já estavam por lá, e se perguntava como ela não os viu?

\- Como elas chegaram aqui? – Perguntou apontando para as caixas.

\- Santiago é bem discreto!

\- Estou vendo!

\- Então, o que achou?

\- Isso tudo é mesmo real?

\- É tudo bem real, acredite!

\- Desculpe, devo estar parecendo uma idiota, mas é que... De onde venho... Não se vê lugares assim em Forks!

\- É natural que se sinta assim. – Seu olhar encontrou o dela e ambos ficaram ali parados, se olhando sem nada dizer. – Mas você é uma Cullen...

\- Ainda falta a confirmação.

\- Não há dúvidas, Carlisle tem absoluta certeza!

-Tem? – Havia incredulidade em seu tom.

\- Esse é o seu mundo agora Isabella! – Edward afirmou.

\- Bella! Prefiro que me chame de Bella!

\- Bella! – Ela sentiu os pelos de sua nuca eriçar ao ouvir seu nome sair daqueles lábios tentadores, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar os olhos deles.

Ambos estavam em silêncio, um com o olhar fixo na boca do outro, ambos sedentos por sentir o sabor e a maciez, era como se algo os atraísse mutuamente, era forte, intenso, arrebatador.

– Ehh... Eu preciso dar alguns telefonemas, sabe onde fica tudo, quero que se sinta em casa, está bem? – Disse quebrando o silêncio e o clima, ela somente assentiu sem saber como agir. – Estou falando sério Bella.

\- Eu sei, e agradeço, por tudo.

-Tsc! Não há nada que agradecer.

\- Há sim... – Hesitante a jovem tocou seu braço, Edward sentiu seu corpo reagir aquele mínimo toque. – Desde que te conheci você está sempre me salvando de certa forma. – Ambos sorriram. – Obrigada... Por se importar comigo.

\- Ei? Já disse que pode contar comigo, para o que for, está lembrada? – Se inclinou estalando um beijo em sua testa, foi um beijo terno, carinhoso, mesmo assim Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e seus joelhos virarem geleia. Nem sequer notou que sua respiração estava suspensa. – Respira Bella! – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, estalando outro beijo em sua bochecha, saindo em seguida.

" _ **Não ouse Isabella... Não ouse! " –**_ Repetia a si mesma como um mantra. " _ **Esse homem será a minha perdição, fato! "**_ – Pensou encarando a porta por onde ele havia saído.

Ao sair do quarto Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, se perguntando se teria feito a coisa certa? Tê-la ali, tão perto, tão ao seu alcance... Fechou os olhos tentando acalmar seu coração que batia forte e descompassado.

" _ **Essa mulher será a minha perdição, fato! "**_ – Pensou recostado à parede, ainda de olhos fechados.

Depois de alguns segundos, seguiu para o escritório, precisava avisar o pai que a havia encontrado e em que condições.

"Porque não a trouxe para mansão? " – Carlisle perguntou surpreso com a atitude do filho.

\- Ela se recusa a ir, minha intenção era leva-la para um hotel, mas negou veemente, ela é tão teimosa! – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça – Foi um custo convence-la a vir para o meu apartamento, naquele momento me pareceu o certo a se fazer, não tinha como deixa-la naquele apartamento de um quarto, o lugar era medonho! Aquele bairro é perigoso demais.

"Fez o certo filho? "

\- É bom que fique aqui, não quero perdê-la de vista outra vez? – Novamente Carlisle sorriu, se perguntava se o filho ainda não se dera conta de que estava completamente apaixonado por Isabella? Edward jamais agira daquela forma no que diz respeito a uma mulher. De certa forma aquilo era preocupante, afinal a mulher em questão era sua filha, a voz de Edward o despertou de seus devaneios. – Estou preocupado com o braço dela, e...

"Porque, o que houve? "

\- Bella não tomou os remédios como devia, se esforçou demais, os pontos estão bem inflamados.

"Ela está bem? "

\- Sim, não se preocupe, vou cuidar bem dela.

"Sei disso meu filho, mesmo assim vou agilizar tudo para que possamos apresentá-la a todos e tentar convencê-la a vir para cá, sua mãe me ajudará com isso! "

\- Conhecendo dona Esme como conheço, não tenho dúvidas. - Os dois conversaram mais um pouco, em seguida Edward ligou para clínica, revisou sua agenda e depois de tudo feito foi ver como Bella estava. – Bella? – Chamou diante da porta do quarto, mas não houve resposta. – Bella? – Insistiu ao abri-la, sorriu ao vê-la adormecida sobre a cama, as caixas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, algumas abertas e reviradas.

Isabella estava de bruços seus cabelos espalhados sobre o lençol claro e os pés para fora, ainda calçados. Aproximou-se e delicadamente retirou seu tênis, Bella se remexeu, acomodando-se na cama, mas não acordou, estava realmente exausta.

Durante um tempo ficou ali, com o olhar fixo naquele rosto de anjo, sorriu ao ouvi-la resmungar algo ininteligível como se discutisse com alguém. Achou melhor sair dali antes que fosse pego dando uma de voyeur.

 **Horas mais tarde...**

Isabella despertou assustada, olhou em volta estranhando o local, levou alguns segundos até constatar que tudo aquilo acontecera realmente e que estava no apartamento de Edward.

Foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos os prendendo em um coque mal feito, nem mesmo se preocupou em calçar algo, saiu só de meia em busca de seu anfitrião.

Passou pelo escritório e nada, pensou em bater no quarto dele, mas achou melhor verificar se estava no andar debaixo, estancou ao entrar na cozinha e se deparar com Edward bebendo água, ele vestia somente um short, e pelo modo como estava suado, om certeza esteve malhando.

" _ **Misericórdia! "**_ – Gritou mentalmente, seu olhar percorreu milimetricamente aquele corpo esculpido pelos Deuses. Seus ombros eram largos, os braços fortes, nada exagerados tipo Vin Diesel, tudo em seu devido lugar e na proporção certa. E o abdômen? Era de dar água na boca, assim como aquela trilha de pelos que com certeza levava a perdição.

\- Hamram... – Limpou a garganta se fazendo presente, o que fez Edward sobressaltar com o susto.

\- Wow! – Soltou levando a mão ao peito. – De onde você surgiu?

\- Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo... – Isabella fazia um esforço sobre humano tentando não olhar aquele abdômen magnífico. – Andou malhando? – Brincou.

\- Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

\- Ehh... Desculpe por isso, eu estava tão cansada que simplesmente apaguei! Espera aí, como sabe que eu estava dormindo?

\- Fui falar com você, chamei algumas vezes, mas não respondeu, então entrei e a vi caída na cama, como seus sinais vitais estavam normais, deduzi que estava dormindo! – Seu tom foi divertido, Isabella sentiu um calor súbito, e todas aquelas sensações lhe tomar de assalto diante aquela visão.

\- Engraçadinho... – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Sobre o que queria falar comigo?

\- Em primeiro lugar, avisar que falei com meu pai... Quero dizer, nosso pai...

\- Ele sabe que estou aqui?

\- Ficou bem mais aliviado em saber que ainda está na cidade, disse que vai agilizar tudo para que seja apresentada a família o quanto antes. – Isabella sentiu um calafrio na espinha só de imaginar, o que não passou despercebido por Edward. – O que foi?

\- Nada! – Respondeu prontamente, tentando disfarçar.

\- É o braço? Deixe-me vê-lo. – Pediu dando alguns passos em sua direção, os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se com sua aproximação, ela os fechou quando o cheiro de suor misturado ao seu cheiro natural a invadiu, era uma mistura excitante e ainda mais envolvente.

Edward a sentiu estremecer quando tocou seu braço, retirou o curativo o examinando cuidadosamente.

\- Os pontos estão bem inflamados, espere aqui, voltou num instante. – Saiu apressadamente, Isabella soltou todo o ar que prendia nos pulmões.

Definitivamente havia sido um erro ter aceitado seu convite, precisava encontrar um meio de ir embora antes que... - Deus, não permita que isso aconteça, não de novo. – Pediu quase que em um sussurro.

Minutos depois Edward voltou vestindo uma camiseta e com uma maleta de primeiros socorros nas mãos.

" _ **Maldita camiseta! "**_ – Isabella praguejou mentalmente, fazendo bico, e Edward se perguntava por que ela estava chateada?

\- Sente-se, vou trocar esse curativo e depois que comer alguma coisa, vai tomar o remédio. – Indicou a mesa e Bella prontamente o atendeu lhe estendendo o braço sobre o balcão. Edward novamente examinou o braço com extremo cuidado, limpou bem os pontos aplicando uma pomada cicatrizante e em seguida refez o curativo. – Pronto, está com fome?

\- Um pouco!

\- Vou preparar um lanche pra você... – Disse enquanto lavava bem as mãos. – E amanhã darei um jeito de ir ao mercado, preciso abastecer a dispensa, como eu disse, não fico muito por aqui e...

\- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, você é um homem ocupado, posso perfeitamente ir ao mercado, é só me dizer onde fica. – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – O que? O que foi?

\- Me esqueci do quanto é orgulhosa! – A provocou, enquanto preparava seu lanche.

\- Não é orgulho, só quero me sentir útil, nós temos um acordo, está lembrado?

\- Oh sim, o acordo! – Isabella estreitou o olhar.

\- Está zombando de mim?

\- Claro que não! – Respondeu sério, enquanto retirava algumas coisas da geladeira. – Suco ou refrigerante.

\- Tanto faz! – A jovem deu de ombros. - Deu sua palavra de que me ajudaria a encontrar um emprego, e que dividiríamos as despesas! – Edward notou o tom irritado, sua teimosia o incomodou, afinal estava tentando ajudá-la, droga!

\- Acha mesmo que consegue bancar as despesas de um apartamento como este? – Disparou no mesmo tom, arrependendo-se em seguida, já que ela o encarava com os olhos ainda mais brilhantes e o queixo trêmulo.

\- Tem razão, eu não tenho... – A voz da jovem não passou de um sussurro. – Eu mal tinha pra manter aquele buraco onde me encontrou, desculpe!

\- Eu é que peço desculpas... – Pediu sinceramente arrependido. – Só estou querendo ajudá-la Bella.

\- Por quê? A troco de que? Eu... Me desculpe, mas simplesmente não consigo entender.

\- Eu já disse... Desde que a vi, sinto quase que uma necessidade de a proteger, de cuidar de você. – Edward tinha os olhos fixos aos dela, havia tanta verdade em suas palavras que Isabella engoliu em seco. – Não seja orgulhosa, me deixe ajudá-la.

\- Já disse que não é orgulho... – Tentou arduamente conter a emoção que a tomava naquele momento. – É que... Inferno! – Levantou-se em um rompante. - Não foi para isso que vim para essa droga de cidade, não vim atrás do dinheiro, tão pouco o status dos Cullen.

\- Sei disso!

\- Tudo que eu queria era conhece-lo, estar por perto, nunca foi minha intenção complicar a vida dele, tão pouco a sua.

\- Não seja absurda, você não complicou nada!

\- Não? É mais do que óbvio que você preza e muito sua privacidade e, no entanto, aqui estou eu caindo de paraquedas em sua vida e na dele. – Edward meneou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Carlisle quer que faça parte de nossas vidas e quer fazer parte da sua, porque está tão relutante?

\- E você ainda pergunta? – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Olha pra mim Edward, destoou de tudo que vocês representam! – Ele revirou os olhos ao ouvir tal sandice. - Vocês vivem em uma realidade a qual eu não pertenço.

\- Não diz besteira Isabella! Você é uma Cullen, é filha de Carlisle, legítima!

\- Uma filha a qual ele nem sequer sabia da existência...

\- Não pode culpá-lo por isso!

\- E não o culpo, mas... Você jamais entenderia.

\- Sei que não deve estar sendo nada fácil pra você toda esta situação, assim como também não deve estar sendo fácil para ele, mas sei que se der uma chance, vai aprender a amá-lo, como eu o amo.

\- Tenho medo... Medo de envergonhá-lo de alguma forma, de decepcioná-lo.

\- Isso não vai acontecer.

\- Não? E como pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Porque vou estar ao seu lado, ajudando no que eu puder, lhe dando apoio. – Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda, sua vontade era de se jogar sobre ele e beijá-lo até que lhe faltasse o ar.

" _ **Não ouse se apaixonar por ele, não ouse estragar tudo Isabella! "**_ – Praticamente berrou mentalmente, bufou em resposta deixando-se cair sentada na banqueta, Edward sorriu vitorioso voltando a fazer o tal lanche.

\- Aqui está... – Colocou o prato com um belo sanduíche diante dela. – Agora coma!

\- Você é sempre assim?

\- Assim como?

\- Tão mandão? – Pegou o sanduíche e deu uma bela mordida, soltou um leve gemido de satisfação ao saboreá-lo. - Hmm... Isso aqui está muito bom! – Edward clareou a garganta, apesar de ter sido um gesto simples e intencional, aquele som nunca lhe soou tão sexy, aliás, notara que Bella era sexy sem ao menos tentar.

\- Obrigado! É uma de minhas especialidades! – Ela o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Uma das? E quais são as outras? – Edward sorriu com sua curiosidade.

\- Se for uma boa menina, quem sabe eu lhe mostro. – Piscou de forma tão espontânea e sexy que por pouco ela não engasga. – Agora termine de comer, precisa tomar seu remédio.

\- Estava realmente muito bom... Obrigada! – Isabella agradeceu assim que terminou. – Foi um dos melhores sanduíches que já provei, e olha que de sanduíche eu entendo!

\- Gosta de sanduíches?

\- Praticamente cresci no bar do Harry, um restaurante familiar, Sue sua esposa faz o melhor hambúrguer do universo!

\- Gosta de hambúrguer? – Perguntou surpreso, não se lembra de ter estado com uma garota que apreciasse uma boa comida.

\- O que? Ganhei dois campeonatos seguidos!

\- Campeonato?

\- É, de quem come mais hambúrguer! – Os olhos verdes estavam levemente saltados.

\- Confesso que estou surpreso, é raro hoje em dia encontrar uma mulher que aprecie uma boa comida, ou sanduíche. – E tudo diet, light, sempre contando às calorias que consomem.

\- Eu realmente não ligo pra isso, tão pouco me privo de comer, afinal é um dos melhores prazeres da vida, certo? – Ele assentiu sorrindo. – Além do mais, haja o que houver eu simplesmente não engordo, meu peso é o mesmo desde que completei dezesseis anos, o que irritava e muito minha mãe que engordava só de olhar pra comida! – Ambos riram. – Você deve lidar muito com este tipo de mulher, não é? – Edward franziu o cenho.

\- O que?

\- Sua profissão, cirurgião plástico! Geralmente é procurado por mulheres obcecadas por um corpo perfeito e juventude, certo?

\- Confesso que em muitos dos casos sim, me incomoda o fato de mulheres tão bonitas não estarem satisfeitas com seus corpos, sempre tentando encontrar algum defeito, querendo mais e mais, é irritante.

\- A vaidade é como um vício em muitos casos.

\- Exatamente, mas eu recompenso todo esse estresse trabalhando no hospital onde atendo casos realmente necessários.

\- Como assim?

\- Vítimas de algum acidente, queimadura, defeito de nascença como lábios leporinos. Não tem ideia de quantas crianças nascem com isso. – Isabella o olhava com certo encantamento. – O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

\- É que... Desculpe, mas quando me disse que era um cirurgião plástico, imaginei que fosse diferente.

\- Diferente como?

\- Que fosse um daqueles caras obcecados com a perfeição, do tipo que... Ah, deixa pra lá!

\- Diz... – insistiu. – Do tipo que?

\- Do tipo que só se interessa por modelos, tipo capa de revistas. – Respondeu visivelmente sem graça, Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

" _ **Absurda! "**_ – Disse mentalmente encarando aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, ela tinha o rosto levemente corado, o que a deixava ainda mais linda.

\- Me interesso por mulheres, sem estereótipos.

\- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – Seu tom foi descrente. – Um homem como você?

\- Um homem como eu? – Perguntou divertido, novamente Isabella corou e desta vez mordeu o lábio com força, como se tivesse falado demais. E realmente havia falado, chutou-se mentalmente por simplesmente não conseguir manter a língua dentro da boca.

\- Sim, um homem como você, jovem, bonito, inteligente, bem-sucedido... " _ **Eu já disse bonito? Lindo, absurdamente gostoso e incrivelmente sedutor. "**_ – Concluiu mentalmente.

\- Jovem? Se bem me lembro me chamou de velho no hospital! – E lá estava ela corando, para o fascínio dele.

\- É mais velho que eu, certo?

\- Alguns anos!

\- Quantos exatamente?

\- Vinte e oito, satisfeita?

-Muito! O que quero dizer é que... – Voltou ao assunto. - Não compreendo como um homem como você pode estar sozinho.

\- O fato de ser solteiro não me torna um solitário, eu só não quero compromisso, mas tenho lá minhas digamos que, distrações.

" _ **Hump! Sei bem qual o tipo de distração doutor Cullen! "**_ – A jovem retrucou mentalmente, não conseguia entender porque aquela informação a incomodara tanto, afinal, mal o conhecia!

\- Distrações... Oh, sim, compreendo... – Foi o que conseguiu dizer. - Mas porque toda essa aversão a compromisso, alguma desilusão?

\- Não, porque nunca me envolvi a este ponto, só estou focado em minha carreira, ela exige muito de mim e para um relacionamento dar certo é preciso tempo e dedicação a qual eu não disponho.

\- Entendo! – Soltou um longo suspiro encarando o homem diante de si, ele estava apoiado no balcão com seus olhos fixos aos dela.

\- E quanto a você? –Isabella franziu o cenho

\- Eu o que?

\- Deixou alguém para trás ao vir para Chicago de vez?

\- Alguns amigos, os melhores que uma garota pode ter. – Respondeu prontamente.

\- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – Isabella bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu.

\- Nada que mereça ser mencionado.

\- Alguma desilusão? – Novamente ela desviou o olhar, mordeu o lábio com força ponderando se dizia ou não.

\- Confiei nas pessoas erradas, entreguei meu coração e como sempre me decepcionei.

\- O que houve?

\- Sinceramente? – Edward somente assentiu. – Fui tola, ingênua e _..._ – Esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, parecia irritada com algo.

\- Vou entender se não quiser me dizer.

\- Não, tudo bem... É que... Droga! Talvez aja algo errado comigo. – Edward franziu o cenho. – De início parece tudo perfeito, cheguei a acreditar que aquele é o cara certo e quando a coisa chegou a um nível digamos... Mais íntimo... – Corou violentamente. – Fugiu como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa ou algo parecido.

\- Porque está dizendo isso? – E lá estava ela, mordendo o lábio a ponto de parti-lo, tamanha força com que o fazia.

\- Por muito tempo acreditei que o problema era comigo, mas Angie me fez ver que não.

\- Do que está falando exatamente? – Perguntou confuso.

\- No colégio, antes do acidente, eu namorava um cara, ele era muito legal e nos dávamos muito bem... Pelo menos eu acreditava que era assim.

\- O que houve?

\- Depois do acidente em que minha mãe e minha avó morreram e do tempo que fiquei no hospital, descobri que estava enganada, que Mike não era tão legal assim, tão pouco gostava de mim como me fez acreditar.

\- O que ele fez?

\- O cretino nunca foi me ver no hospital, nenhuma vez sequer, tão pouco foi ao enterro da minha mãe e avó.

\- Tem certeza disso? Você mesma disse que ficou em coma.

\- Charlie e Jake me disseram, Mike não se deu ao trabalho sequer de perguntar por mim. Quando tive alta fui vê-lo e o encontrei com Jéssica Stanley! Acreditava que éramos amigas... – Soltou um som grunhido. – Estavam transando na sala da casa dele... – meneou a cabeça tentando dissipar tal lembrança. – Confesso que não saberia te dizer quem eu odiava mais naquele momento.

\- Gostava muito dele? – Isabella o encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Na época acreditei que sim... Eu já estava destroçada com a perda repentina da minha mãe e minha avó... Descobrir que o Mike me traia o tempo todo com a vadia da Jéssica foi a cereja do bolo!

\- Eu lamento muito por sua perda. – Edward tocou sua mão, ambos sentiram aquela estática percorrer seus corpos, como se os atraísse mutuamente. – Quanto a esse tal Mike, pense que o primeiro amor é como sarampo... Péssimo e dolorido na hora, mas fica imunizado depois! Um dia verá que esse cara não passava de um babaca que com certeza não te merecia.

-Sei disso! Mike e Jéssica se merecem acredite! Mas por um bom tempo aquilo me deixou mal, muito mal, porque várias vezes durante o nosso namoro eu quis me entregar a ele... – Engoliu em seco. – Eu acreditava estar pronta para aquele passo, mas...

\- Mas?

\- Nunca aconteceu... Mike dizia que éramos muito novos, que podíamos esperar... Enquanto isso transava feito um louco com ela! Saber daquilo me fez sentir péssima, indesejável, compreende?

" _ **Impossível! Você é a mulher mais desejável que já conheci! "**_ Edward disse mentalmente.

\- Repito, esse tal Mike era um babaca que não merecia uma garota linda como você.

\- O ponto não é esse! Houve outras rejeições... Às vezes chego a pensar que que tenho um 'sou virgem' tatuado na testa! – Esbravejou socando o balcão com força, gemendo em seguida, sentindo o braço latejar. Edward não sabia o que dizer, aquela informação o pegara totalmente de surpresa. –Viu! É exatamente assim que reagiram. - Apontou para Edward. – Me olhavam como se eu fosse uma aberração!

\- Desculpe, é que... Eu só fiquei surpreso.

\- Oh sim, todos ficaram! Não que houvesse muitos é claro! Eu estava quase desistindo quando conheci Tyler... – Bella sorriu e Edward não entendia porque aquilo o havia incomodado tanto. – Ele chegou cheio de charme e sorrisos, nós nos demos bem de cara. Daquele dia em diante começamos a sair com frequência, eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada por e acreditava que ele sentia o mesmo por mim.

\- E não foi assim?

\- Quando disse que aquela era minha primeira vez ele reagiu exatamente como você! – Edward desviou o olhar envergonhado. – Inventou um monte de desculpas descabidas e começou a agir de forma estranha até que simplesmente acabou.

\- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

\- Acha mesmo? – E lá estava seu sarcasmo.

\- Deveria considerar sua virgindade uma benção e não uma maldição, ainda mais hoje em dia.

\- Esse é o ponto! – Esbravejou. – Hoje em dia garotas muito mais jovens que eu, sabem tudo sobre sexo, enquanto eu... Ah, isso é um inferno!

\- E acha mesmo que isso é bom para elas?

\- Não, mas é que... Por alguma razão me sinto excluída, como se fosse alguma aberração, ou algo do tipo.

\- Não diga isso, você só não encontrou o cara certo, quando isso acontecer, vai agradecer o fato terem pulado fora.

\- Angie disse o mesmo!

\- Quem é Angie?

\- Minha amiga, nós nos conhecemos desde sempre!

\- Muito esperta essa tal Angie!

\- Sim ela é demais!

\- E o que houve com o tal Tyler?

\- Soube que ele e Rachel estão juntos agora... – Isabella riu sem humor. – Não o culpo, ela é linda e acima de tudo experiente, estão de casamento marcado. – Deu de ombros. – Desculpe ter enchido seus ouvidos com os meus traumas e minhas neuras...

\- Pare de se desculpar! Foi bom ouvir você, e quanto ao fato dela ser linda, duvido que seja mais linda que você, e quanto à experiência, é algo que se adquire com o tempo... – Piscou lhe sorrindo. – E você tem muito tempo pela frente, desencana!

\- Obrigada!

\- Não me agradeça, quero que me veja como um amigo. – Novamente piscou enquanto lhe afagava o rosto.

" _ **Um amigo? O que esperava sua idiota? Que a beijasse, a levasse para cima e a livrasse desse karma? "**_

\- Acho que tomei muito do seu tempo... – Saltou da banqueta, se colocando de pé. – Vou subir e organizar minhas coisas, obrigada pelo lanche, estava maravilhoso. – Ele somente assentiu, vendo a jovem se afastar. – Ah, Edward?

\- O que?

\- Obrigada por me ouvir, foi bom conversar com você.

\- Não tem o que agradecer, eu já disse a você, estarei sempre aqui, para o que precisar.

\- Como um amigo?

" _ **Muito mais que isso, se assim o desejar. "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente. – Como um amigo. – Concordou, ela assentiu indo em direção a escada.

\- Droga! Porque diabos a trouxe pra cá? Virou masoquista por acaso? – Esbravejou socando o balcão.

 **Na manhã seguinte...**

Quando Isabella despertou pela manhã, Edward já havia saído e deixado um bilhete sobre a bancada da cozinha.

Bella:

Tive que ir trabalhar, deixei o dinheiro para o mercado assim como o endereço, não vá se perder! E não esqueça de tomar seu remédio. Não acredito que esteja acordada quando eu voltar, então se cuida e qualquer coisa me liga, deixei número do telefone na geladeira.

Edward.

\- Sempre mandão! - Soltou um longo suspiro, abriu o envelope e seus olhos praticamente saltaram. - Ele espera que eu compre o mercado? Pra quê tanto dinheiro? – Devolveu o envelope no lugar e foi em busca de algo para comer, estava faminta.

Olhou os armários e deu uma fuçada na geladeira, definitivamente precisava abastecer a dispensa, pegou uma maçã soltando um longo suspiro. Estava sozinha naquele apartamento imenso, um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios enquanto disparava em direção a sala.

Soltou um leve gemido de satisfação ao sentir seu pé afundar na maciez daquele tapete, deitou-se no enorme sofá e mal pode acreditar no quanto era confortável. Depois de se divertir um pouco na sala, foi explorar o restante do apartamento, dedilhou as teclas do belíssimo piano e não resistiu à tentação de deitar-se diante a lareira, fechou os imaginando o quão romântico seria saborear um belo vinho ao lado de uma boa companhia.

\- Com certeza deve ter feito isso algumas dezenas de vezes! – Disse levantando-se em um salto.

Foi ao escritório, passou os olhos pelos títulos dos livros que havia ali, sentou-se em sua cadeira e não pode deixar de notar alguns porta-retratos sobre a mesa, em um deles ele estava entre Carlisle e a esposa. Na outra com uma morena baixinha, estavam abraçados e pareciam muito íntimos.

\- Uma de suas distrações talvez? – Perguntou com o porta-retratos na mão, o colocou de volta saindo em seguida, passou pela academia, mas não estava no clima para fazer exercícios, na verdade era preguiçosa demais quando se tratava de malhar.

Parou diante a porta do quarto dele, hesitante a abriu, estava curiosa, afinal, Edward só havia indicado a porta. A suíte era maior que a dela, assim como a cama que tinha lençóis negros, havia uma TV grande na parede e um móvel baixo com alguns aparelhos, mais algumas fotos da família, de Eric Cullen ao lado de uma loira morango absurdamente linda.

\- Será essa a tal Tanya de quem falou? - Próximo daquele havia um com um casal, um cara forte com sorriso maroto e uma loira estonteante, provavelmente Rosálie e seu irmão Emmett. Também havia um com um rapaz loiro de cabelos cacheados, estava abraçado a mesma mulher que abraçava Edward na outra foto.

Voltou sua atenção para o closet, pode sentir o perfume dele no ar, aquele cheiro envolvente que mexia com todos os seus sentidos, aspirou fundo mordendo os lábios em seguida.

Deslizou a mão pelas camisas impecavelmente passadas e separadas por cor, assim como as calças e alguns paletós. Pé ante pé foi até o banheiro e sua boca escancarou ao ver a bela jacuzi, no Box havia um banco do mesmo material do piso, e aquela ducha parecia ser maravilhosa.

O telefone tocou e Isabella levou a mão à boca para conter o grito, tamanho foi o susto que levara, ponderou se o atendia ou não, mas e se fosse Edward? – Correu até a cama e o atendeu.

-Alô? – Um silêncio sepulcral foi o que ganhou como resposta. – Alô? Tem alguém aí?

"Posso saber quem é que está falando? " – Uma voz feminina soou do outro lado com um tom arrogante.

\- Com quem gostaria de falar?

"Onde está Edward? "

\- Ele saiu cedo, acho que foi para clínica, ou para o hospital, não sei ao certo! - Respondeu prontamente.

"E quem diabos é você? " – Isabella encarou o telefone por alguns segundos. "E o que faz no apartamento do Ed? " – A mulher praticamente berrou em seu ouvido, provavelmente se tratava de uma de suas distrações.

\- Sou Isabella, me desculpe, mas acredito que terá que perguntar isso a ele, como disse, Edward não se encontra no momento. – A linha ficou muda novamente e em seguida desligou. – É cada uma! Acho que alguém vai ter muito que explicar, ela não estava nada contente.

Saiu rapidamente do quarto de Edward, para o seu, precisava colocar aquilo em ordem, enquanto desencaixotava algumas coisas lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram no fim de tarde início de noite.

Havia contado tudo a ele, se aberto como jamais fizera antes, de certa forma confiava nele. Porque se mal o conhecia? A reação dele ao descobrir que ainda era virgem lhe veio à mente, chutou-se mentalmente por ter falado demais.

... Não tem o que agradecer, eu já disse a você, estarei sempre aqui, para o que precisar.

... Como um amigo?

... Como um amigo. – Isabella sacudiu a cabeça dissipado tal lembrança.

\- O que esperava sua idiota? Que Edward se oferecesse para te livrar desse fardo? Tem é sorte dele não ter te despachado para o hotel mais próximo! – Esbravejou. – Foi um erro ter vindo pra cá, isso não vai dar certo, não ouse se apaixonar por ele Isabella Marie Swan! Não ouse! Edward pode ser lindo, charmoso, gentil, protetor, mas não é pro seu bico... – disse a si mesma. - E pelo visto está de rolo com a sebosa do telefone.

" _ **Argh! Criatura detestável! "**_ – Pensou estremecendo, no mesmo instante a campainha soou e a jovem sobressaltou levando a mão ao peito.

\- Será que é a sebosa? - Desceu rapidamente tomando cuidado para não tropeçar e rolar escada abaixo, sem dúvidas era alguém que costumava frequentar o local, afinal o porteiro não havia interfonado, certo?


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Se ajeitou como pode e abriu a porta, seus olhos praticamente saltaram ao ver morena de cabelos espetados em todas as direções, que estava com Edward em uma das fotos.

\- Olá, eu sou Alice, Alice Brandon, a noiva de Jasper e melhor amiga de Edward, como vai Isabella? – Disparou em um fôlego entrando sem a menor cerimônia.

\- Olá! – Foi o que Isabella conseguiu dizer fechando a porta em seguida, notou que Alice a olhava como se a avaliasse ou algo do tipo. – Edward não está!

-Eu sei! Ele está na clínica e depois vai direto pro hospital. – Disse ao sentar-se no sofá. – Desculpe, é que quando eu soube que ele a trouxe pra cá não resisti, eu estava louca pra te conhecer. – Isabella sorriu, havia simpatizado com ela.

\- Você disse, noiva de Jasper? Ele é um dos irmãos de Edward, certo?

\- Tecnicamente seu irmão também, o que nos torna cunhadas! – Novamente Isabella sorriu, com certeza havia gostado dela.

\- E você conhece Edward há muito tempo? - Alice sorriu jogando sua bolsa sobre uma das poltronas, chamou a jovem para que sentasse ao seu lado.

\- O conheço desde o colégio, nos tornamos amigos assim de estalo, eu o adoro, ele é como um irmão para mim. E aí? Ansiosa para conhecer o restante da família?

\- Nervosa seria a palavra exata.

\- Vai adorá-los, os Cullen são excepcionais, Eric, costumo dizer que ele é um lorde, já Carlisle... Não tem como não amá-lo e Esme... Ela é simplesmente apaixonante!

\- Espero não decepcioná-los.

\- Não fale assim Isabella...

\- Bella, pode me chamar de Bella.

\- Tudo bem, Bella, mas não deveria pensar assim, Carlisle e Eric não falam de outra coisa, Esme está ansiosa por conhecê-la, Emm está todo empolgado com a irmãzinha que acaba de ganhar assim como o meu Jazz.

\- Sério?

Durante um tempo as duas ficaram batendo papo como se ambas se conhecessem a vida toda, definitivamente Alice havia caído nas graças de Bella e vice-versa.

Alice contou como ela e Edward se conheceram, assim como se apaixonou perdidamente por Jasper, falou sobre sua profissão e sua linha de roupas finas.

Já Isabella contou como seu pai e sua mãe haviam se conhecido e na emoção que sentiu ao vê-lo ali, diante dela. Contou que sua intenção era somente vê-lo de longe, e que foi com esse intuito que viera para Chicago, também contou a mais nova amiga o porquê não entrou em contato e o fato de estar hospedada no apartamento de Edward e não em um hotel.

Falou sobre seus preciosos amigos os quais deixou em Forks e no quando eles foram importantes quando perdeu a mãe e a avó de uma só vez. Alice falou mais um pouco de cada Cullen, e Isabella se surpreendeu ao saber que Jasper tinha vinte e sete anos e era psicoterapeuta.

\- O que acha de irmos almoçar juntas? – Alice perguntou olhando no relógio, o papo estava tão bom que nem viram à hora passar.

\- Oh meu Deus! Me esqueci completamente, prometi a Edward que iria ao mercado, não há nada na dispensa.

\- O que não me surpreende, ele mal fica em casa, quando não está na clínica, está no hospital, ou então está... – se calou de repente dando de ombros. – Ah, deixa pra lá!

" _ **Se distraindo você quis dizer? " –**_ Bella concluiu mentalmente soltando um longo suspiro, definitivamente aquilo a incomodava e muito.

\- Porque não vem comigo, a gente almoça e depois te levo ao mercado, o que acha?

\- Oh não, obrigada Alice, mas não acredito que seja uma boa ideia.

\- E porque não?

" _ **Porque não teria como rachar a conta pra começar, está bom pra você? "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente.

\- Não estou em condições financeiras, não neste momento, então...

\- Oh pelo amor de Deus! Estou convidando você criatura, não esquente sua cabeça com isso! E saiba que não aceito não como resposta!

\- É, deu pra sacar!

\- Vá vestir algo mais... Hm, digamos que... – Alice lhe deu uma boa olhada. - Adequado, eu espero aqui. – Isabella sorriu subindo em seguida, procurou entre suas roupas algo mais apropriado, como Alice dissera e desceu em seguida, passou pela cozinha e pegou o endereço que Edward havia deixado, mas sequer tocou no envelope sobre o balcão.

\- O que achou? – Perguntou diante de Alice.

\- Que precisa urgentemente de um guarda roupa novo! – A resposta foi direta.

\- Ei! Gosto das minhas roupas.

\- São surradas, e largas demais, o que houve com seu bom gosto, afinal, o vestido que usou no jantar era maravilhoso!

\- Gostou?

\- Se eu gostei? Eu adorei, e não fui à única minha cara, você arrasou naquele modelo, lhe caiu muitíssimo bem.

\- Obrigada! Pena que seu amigo o destruiu completamente!

\- Eu sei, ele me ligou em plena madrugada pedindo que providenciasse algo pra você.

\- Então foi você quem... – Alice não deixou de notar a decepção no tom da jovem. – Pensei que tivesse sido o próprio Edward que...

\- Ele não teve tempo, mas me disse especificamente o que comprar e o tamanho, e pelo que estou vendo, Ed sabe suas medidas com exatidão. – Isabella corou diante o comentário, afinal vestia a calça e a blusa que ele lhe comprara.

O queixo de Isabella foi ao chão diante do Porsche amarelo canário, nada discreto de Alice. Foram almoçar em um restaurante bem elegante na East Chicago avenue, e pelo modo como o metrie e os garçons tratavam Alice, deduziu que ela costumava frequentar o lugar.

\- Costuma vir sempre aqui?

\- Sim, todos nós! – Deu de ombros. – É um excelente restaurante, sei que vai gostar, é um dos preferidos do Ed, sabia? – Na realidade ela não sabia, e porque saberia afinal?

Enquanto aguardavam seus pedidos, Alice falou um pouco mais de sua grife e convidou Isabella para trabalhar com ela.

\- O que acha de trabalhar comigo na Brandon? Soube que está à procura de emprego.

\- E fazer exatamente o que Alice? Não entendo nada de moda. – Falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Mas pode aprender, foi você quem escolheu aquele vestido não foi?

\- Foi, mas...

\- Acredite Bella, você tem muito bom gosto, claro que não se pode dizer o mesmo da roupa que usa no dia a dia, mas daremos um jeito nisso, afinal, você é uma Cullen garota! – Isabella revirou os olhos.

\- Sei o que está tentando fazer Alice e sou muito grata, mas trabalhei minha vida toda atendendo mesas, é isso que sei fazer.

\- Não acha que está na hora de aprender coisas novas? Venha trabalhar comigo, estou precisando urgentemente de uma assistente pessoal, alguém que me ajude com minha agenda entre outras coisas.

\- Foi Edward quem te pediu isso? – As duas se encararam por um tempo.

\- Ele está realmente preocupado com você, e olha que jamais o vi se importar tanto assim como alguém.

\- Edward só está fazendo isso pelo pai e o avô, ele mesmo me disse.

\- E acreditou nisso? – Isabella franziu o cenho. – O conheço muito bem Bella, desde que a viu naquele jantar, que Edward vem agindo totalmente fora dos padrões.

\- O que está insinuando?

\- Acha mesmo que ele fez tudo que fez por Carlisle e por Eric?

\- Mas é que...

\- Porque não vem trabalhar comigo até encontrar algo que realmente esteja a fim de fazer? Você mesma me disse que necessita de um emprego, e eu necessito urgentemente de alguém que me ajude, além do mais, você não tem nada a perder, tem?

\- Só até você encontrar uma pessoa qualificada para o trabalho, e se não der certo, não me culpe!

\- Ótimo! – Alice comemorou batendo palmas. – Eu realmente gostei de você Bella, acho que ainda seremos grandes amigas.

\- Pode parecer estranho, mas também me sinto assim com relação a você.

Durante o almoço, ela e Alice acertaram o horário de trabalho e os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram quando Alice disse o quanto pagaria, se perguntou se não estaria fazendo aquilo só porque era filha de Carlisle?

Infelizmente não estava em condições de recusar, além do mais, com aquele salário, conseguiria ajudar nas despesas do apartamento de Edward. Pelo menos por um tempo, sabia que sua estadia lá não poderia se prolongar, era arriscado demais. Precisava ligar para Charlie e pedir que agilizasse a venda da casa o quanto antes.

Por insistência de Alice, Bella a levou até a loja onde comprou o vestido, era uma boutique muito elegante e sofisticada que ficava no centro. Depois de um pequeno tour pelo centro de Chicago, finalmente Alice a levou ao mercado, o quenão foi de todo ruim, afinal ela conhecia Edward e sabia do que ele gostava ou não.

A jovem agradeceu mentalmente por seu limite do cartão de crédito ter sido o suficiente para a compra, voltou para o apartamento passava das sete, segundo as instruções de Alice, um funcionário subiria as compras então Bella seguiu para o elevador.

 **Enquanto isso...**

Edward andava impaciente de um lado para o outro da sala de seu apartamento, se perguntando onde diabos Isabella havia se metido? Olhou no relógio e passava das sete.

\- Mais que inferno? Será que se perdeu a caminho do mercado? E porque carga d'água não levou o dinheiro? Como pretende pagar pela compra? Se é que ela foi ao mercado. – Estancou ao ouvir o som do elevador, a porta se abriu e ele soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- Edward? O que faz aqui?

\- Eu moro aqui. – Respondeu atravessado, não pode evitar, passara horas se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido a ela.

\- Você disse que voltaria tarde, por isso não me preocupei com o horário!

\- Onde esteve? Liguei pra cá várias vezes durante o dia e ninguém atendeu, tem ideia de como fiquei? Pensei que tivesse sumido de novo e...

\- Desculpe! É que sua cunhada esteve aqui e...

\- Cunhada? Que cunhada? – Bufou passando a não pelo rosto, um claro sinal de irritação. – Alice!

\- É, Alice! Ela esteve aqui, nos conhecemos e conversamos por um longo tempo, depois me convidou pra acompanhá-la no almoço que em seguida me deixaria no mercado, mas assim que saímos do restaurante, resolveu fazer um tour pelo centro e acabei me atrasando. – A jovem disparou em um fôlego só, Edward piscou algumas vezes se perguntando como ela havia feito aquilo? Só conhecia uma pessoa com tal capacidade, Alice.

\- Mas o que diabos, Alice veio fazer aqui? E porque não me avisou que viria?

-Segundo a própria, não pode suportar a ansiedade e veio me ver, disse que ficou em cócegas depois que contou a ela que eu estava hospedada aqui!

\- Eu deveria saber, a conhecendo como conheço! Porque não me avisou que passaria o dia fora? – Bella revirou os olhos diante sua pergunta, colocava a bolsa na poltrona, quando a campainha soou, foi até a porta da cozinha atender o funcionário do prédio.

\- Suas compras senhorita Bella. – O rapaz disse todo solícito, o que irritou Edward profundamente.

\- Oh sim, pode colocá-las sobre o balcão. – Sorriu indicando o móvel ao rapaz.

– Como vai senhor Cullen. – Edward somente fez um aceno com a cabeça, observando o modo como o tal garoto sorria para Isabella enquanto trazia as coisas para dentro.

\- Obrigada Benjamim. – Bella o agradeceu educadamente.

\- Não por isso senhorita, e saiba que estou a sua disposição para o que precisar, é só chamar! – A jovem assentiu sorrindo, fechando a porta em seguida.

-Pelo que vejo já conquistou a simpatia do carregador. – O tom de Edward a incomodou.

\- Qual o seu problema Edward? Porque está agindo assim? – Não entendia o motivo dele estar tão implicante.

\- Só fiquei preocupado!

\- Já pedi desculpas, eu não sabia que voltaria cedo, quando saiu disse que voltaria tarde está lembrado?

\- Tem razão, é que... Estive conversando com meu pai... Quero dizer, com o nosso pai e ele insiste em marcar um jantar para apresentá-la a família.

\- Um jantar? Com toda a família? Não... Não, primeiro temos que fazer o exame de DNA, depois do resultado, marcamos o tal jantar.

\- Porque está tão relutante em conhecer o restante da família?

\- Não é isso, só não quero que haja dúvidas, tenho plena consciência de que nem todos reagirão como Carlisle, você, Alice ou o seu avô. – No fundo Edward sabia que a jovem tinha razão.

\- Eric é seu avô!

\- Que seja! Ainda não to pronta pra encarar todos de uma única vez, já foi bem perturbador com Alice, acredite! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- O que aquela maluca aprontou? – Perguntou divertido.

\- Nada, ela é encantadora e a sensação que tenho é de que nos conhecemos desde sempre! Mas é muita informação junta, eu ainda estou tentando assimilar o fato de estar morando aqui e... – Calou-se por um momento, como se lembrasse de algo. – A propósito, consegui um emprego!

\- Conseguiu? – A jovem assentiu com um lindo sorriso. - Por favor, Bella, não me diga que vai trabalhar em um bar ou...

\- Alice me convidou para ser sua assistente particular, o salário é excelente e o horário bem flexível, me dará tempo de reorganizar minhas coisas e dar um rumo pra minha vida, e com o meu salário poderei ajudar com as despesas. – Ele revirando os olhos.

\- Falando nisso, porque não usou o dinheiro que deixei para as compras?

\- Porque eu disse que faria as compras.

\- Teimosa!

\- Hump! Olha quem fala! – Passou por ele indo em direção a bancada. - Me ajuda a guardar isso tudo, não faço ideia de onde costuma guardá-las.

\- Nem eu! – A gargalhada de Bella ecoou pela cozinha, e Edward a olhou maravilhado. A ajudou a guardar tudo, enquanto a ouvia contar animada como havia sido seu dia, claro que a jovem editou algumas partes, como o fato de ter estado em seu quarto.

\- Ah, já ia me esquecendo, ligaram pra você na parte da manhã! – Edward franziu o cenho se perguntado quem diabos havia ligado?

\- Eu estava... Bem, eu estava organizando minhas coisas quando o telefone tocou e... – Mentiu corando levemente. – Acho que a pessoa não gostou muito de saber que estou aqui.

\- Quem era?

\- Não faço ideia! – Deu de ombros. – Talvez alguma de suas distrações. – Soltou sem pensar.

\- Como é que é? – Ele a encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, e lá estava ela, mordendo o lábio a ponto de parti-lo. – Pare de mordê-lo, ainda vai se cortar.

\- Desculpe! – Edward revirou os olhos, pensando no quanto era absurda.

\- Não se desculpe, quem era ao telefone?

\- Não sei, ela não disse! Perguntou quem eu era e o que fazia aqui.

\- E o que você disse?

\- Que meu nome era Isabella e que você não estava no momento, ela ficou uma fera, espero que minha estadia aqui não lhe cause problemas.

\- Não devo satisfações da minha vida a ninguém!

\- Seja lá quem for ficou bem irritada com o fato de ter uma mulher no seu apartamento. – Seu sorriso havia desaparecido, parecia aborrecida com algo. - Com licença, vou para o meu quarto.

\- Bella espera... – Edward pediu tocando sua mão, Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, virou-se encarando aqueles olhos verdes, intensos e penetrantes. – Eu posso explicar.

\- Não precisa! Tudo isso é temporário, além do mais, dividimos o mesmo teto, mas cada um com sua vida, certo?

\- Certo!

\- Ótimo, sendo assim, boa noite!

\- Boa noite!

Edward fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho, se perguntando quem teria ligado? E porque diabo ele tentou se explicar para Bella? Não devia satisfações a ninguém, muito menos a ela, que acabara de conhecer.

\- Merda! – Esbravejou dando com o punho cerrado sobre o balcão – Ouviu o que disse? Dividimos o mesmo teto, mas cada um com sua vida! – De certo modo, aquilo o havia aborrecido e muito.

Subiu para o seu quarto, precisava relaxar, espairecer, por isso decidiu nadar. Costumava nadar nu, mas aquela não era uma opção, não com Isabella circulando por lá, vestiu uma sunga, pegou uma toalha, seu robe e desceu.

Isabella estava jogada na cama quando ouviu sons vindos da parte externa, já havia tomado um banho e se enfiado em uma de suas camisetas de dormir, ainda estava aborrecida e nem mesmo entendia o porquê? Porque a incomodava tanto o fato dele ter suas distrações? O que é que ela tinha a ver com isso?

" _ **Não ouse Isabella, não ouse! "**_ – Repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Curiosa desceu para ver o que acontecia, estancou ao vê-lo nadando, estava tão concentrado no que fazia que nem mesmo notara sua presença.

 _... Adoro nadar, é outra coisa que me faz relaxar bastante._ – O próprio dissera ao lhe mostrar aquela parte do apartamento.

Durante um tempo ficou ali, perdida em pensamentos, admirando aquele corpo que parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses. Edward além de lindo era tentadoramente gostoso para sua desgraça.

Achou melhor subir antes que não resistisse à tentação de entrar com ele naquela piscina, aí sim não iria prestar.

Depois de nadar por um bom tempo, Edward subiu, tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa e foi pra cama. Saiu cedo, tinha uma cirurgia marcada para as oito e precisava revisar o prontuário da paciente, infelizmente saiu sem ver Isabella.

Novamente quando Isabella acordou Edward já havia saído, mas desta vez não havia bilhete algum. Se aprontou para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho, tomou um café rápido e saiu, quando voltou ele ainda não havia chegado e assim foi nos dias subsequentes.

\- Oi, bom dia! – Isabella estranhou o fato dele estar por lá, geralmente já não estava mais em casa quando descia para tomar seu café da manhã.

\- Bom dia, o que houve? – Edward desviou a atenção do jornal que lia.

\- Nada, por quê?

\- Desculpe, mas é que você sai tão cedo que...

\- Hoje é meu plantão no hospital, portanto saio mais tarde, como está seu braço?

\- Bem melhor, obrigada!

\- Tem tomado os remédios?

\- Sim.

\- Posso vê-lo? – A jovem assentiu lhe estendendo o braço enfaixado, ele retirou o curativo e o examinando com extremo cuidado, não pode deixar de notar que ela estremecera ao seu toque. – Está muito bom, acredito que em dois ou três dias possamos retirar os pontos.

\- Vou ficar com uma bela cicatriz. – Brincou, servindo-se de café. – Não que eu me importe é claro.

\- Não se preocupe, será imperceptível. – Os olhos fixos aos dela, Isabella sentiu o estômago comprimir-se e aquele bendito calor súbito a tomar. Havia algo naquele homem que a fascinava, desde o primeiro instante que o vira.

" _ **Não ouse Isabella... Não ouse se apaixonar por ele! "**_ – Repreendeu-se desviando o olhar.

\- Ehh... Eu preciso ir, tenha um bom dia!

\- Obrigado, pra você também! – Ela assentiu saindo em seguida.

Edward a acompanhou com o olhar, foi inevitável, estava linda naquele jeans justinho que moldava suas curvas com perfeição. Sentia o coração bater forte e descompassado, bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto tentando entender por que aquela mulher mexia tanto com ele?

 **Enquanto isso...**

Isabella subiu, indo direto para o banheiro, lavou o rosto pra ver se aplacava o calor que sentia, molhou a nuca tentando se refrescar.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo com você? – Não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos verdes... No modo como a olhava, só a lembrança a fazia arder. – Definitivamente foi um erro ter vindo pra cá. - Se recompôs, descendo em seguida e agradeceu mentalmente por não ter cruzado com ele.

Alice não parava um minuto, mas Isabella estava feliz com seu trabalho, sem contar que estava aprendendo muito com sua mais nova amiga.

Era uma figura, sempre falante e sorridente, a impressão que tinha era que nada poderia abalar aquela criatura. Era completamente apaixonada pelo noivo, notou pelo modo como falava dele e no brilho em seu olhar.

Sua amizade com Edward era sincera, ela o tinha como um irmão mais velho, ou coisa assim, segundo ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Falava muito bem dos Cullen em geral, adorava a sogra Esme, assim como Carlisle e tinha um carinho especial por Eric.

Já quando o assunto era Rosálie ou Tanya, ficou claro pelo modo de falar que não simpatizava muito com nenhuma das duas. E apesar da implicância com o seu modo de se vestir, a cada dia gostava mais de sua chefe a quem já considerava sua amiga.

O dia havia sido puxado e Isabella estava exausta, mesmo assim preparou um jantar delicioso, na esperança de que desta vez Edward viesse pra casa, afinal Alice havia comentado algo sobre ele não ter plantão.

Tomou um relaxante banho de banheira e se enfiou em uma de suas confortáveis camisetas, vestiu um shortinho jeans justo e prendeu os cabelos em um coque estranho preso por um lápis.

Estava descendo para dar os retoques finais ao jantar, mas estancou no alto da escada ao ouvir a voz de Edward, ele parecia conversar com alguém ao telefone.

Edward estava pregado e faminto, o dia havia sido corrido e tudo que queria era um bom banho e cama. Seu telefone tocou assim que saiu do elevador, o atendeu sem olhar no visor.

– Alô? – Disse ao entrar no apartamento, não havia sinal de que houvesse alguém em casa.

"Ed, até que enfim te encontrei! " – Revirou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz de Victória Sanders.

\- Oi Vick... – Havia esquecido completamente dela, Victória Sanders, uma amiga da universidade com a qual andou saindo desde que se reencontraram em Chicago. Uma ruiva linda e sexy que sabia seduzir um homem como poucas. – Ainda está em Londres?

"Não, cheguei tem alguns dias, senti sua falta, faz tempo que não nos divertimos juntos. " – Era verdade, fazia um bom tempo que não saiam juntos, Vick foi viajar a negócios e ele fez a burrada de transar com Tanya nesse meio tempo!

\- Isso é verdade... – Caminhou até o sofá e se deixou cair sobre ele esparramado. – Quer dizer que está de volta a Chicago?

"Sim, te liguei há alguns dias, mas..."

\- Oh, então foi você quem ligou? _**"Merda! "**_

" _ **Será que é a mulher que ligou no outro dia? A sebosa, entojada e antipática? " -**_ Isabella se perguntou mentalmente ainda no alto da escada, não era de ouvir a conversa alheia, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"Quem é Isabella e o que ela fazia tão cedo em sua casa? "

\- Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, mas Isabella é minha hóspede.

"Hóspede? " – Edward pode sentir o ciúme em seu tom.

\- Sim, algum problema?

"E, vocês estão juntos? "

\- Oh não! Definitivamente não! Isabella é só uma amiga que está passando por um momento difícil, vai ficar hospedada aqui.

"E eu a conheço? "

\- Não Vick, você não a conhece. – Seu tom foi sério.

"Por quanto tempo ela pretende ficar? "

\- E isso importa? Ela ficará o tempo que for preciso! – Respondeu atravessado.

"Tudo bem, não precisa se estressar, sinto mesmo sua falta, queria te ver e.…" – Edward revirou os olhos.

\- Hoje o dia foi bem estressante, sinto muito, mas não vai dar.

"Tem certeza? Se vier não irá se arrepender, eu prometo! Posso lhe fazer uma massagem bem relaxante. "

\- A proposta é tentadora, mas vamos deixar pra outro dia, desculpe!

"Tudo bem então, mas vou cobrar! " – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, nem notara que Isabella o observava do alto da escada.

O modo como ele falava e sorria ao ouvi-la a incomodou e muito, sentiu ciúmes, ficou irritada consigo mesmo por tal sentimento e decidiu subir, mas ao fazê-lo tropeçou topando o dedão em um dos degraus. A dor foi tanta que não conseguiu conter um gemido.

\- Só um instante Vick... – Pediu ao ouvir um som estranho vindo da escada. - Bella? Bella é você? – A jovem levou a mão à boca, soltando uma enxurrada de palavrões mentalmente. – Não sabia que estava em casa.

\- Desculpe, não sabia que estava ao telefone, eu... – Edward fez sinal com o dedo pra que esperasse.

\- A gente se fala depois, está bem Vick?

"Está me dispensando? " – Ele notou a indignação no tom da ruiva, sabia que havia ficado furiosa, detestava ser dispensada. O que Edward não sabia é que a raiva da ruiva era por ter reconhecido a voz de Isabella.

\- Não é isso, preciso desligar, nos falamos depois, ta bem?

"Fazer o que? Me liga para marcarmos alguma coisa, sinto mesmo sua falta querido. "

\- Eu ligo Vick, beijo. – Por sua visão periférica viu Isabella revirar os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

"Beijo. " – A ruiva disse finalmente desligando.

\- O que houve? – Edward perguntou voltando sua atenção para a jovem.

\- Nada! – Respondeu atravessado. – Não precisava interromper sua conversa por minha causa! – Ele a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Não era nada importante.

\- Oh me desculpe, mas não foi o que pareceu. – E lá estava seu sarcasmo.

" _ **Porque diabos está tão brava? " –**_ Edward se perguntou encarando Isabella que tinha os olhos semicerrados, parecia que torceria seu pescoço a qualquer momento, se tivesse chance.

\- O que aconteceu, ouvi você soltar um gemido e... – Isabella bufou impaciente, sentindo o dedão latejar, tudo que queria era sumir dali. – Vai me dizer o que houve ou não? – Insistiu também impaciente, ela voltou a bufar tão forte que sua franja subiu.

-Eu estava descendo para terminar o jantar e...

\- Você fez o jantar?

\- Porque o espanto?

\- E desde quando cozinha?

\- Para sua informação cozinho desde pequena, aprendi com a minha avó, que era uma excelente cozinheira, e modéstia à parte eu mando muito bem. Saberia se tivesse o costume de vir pra casa. – A última parte não passou de um sussurro, mas Edward ouviu perfeitamente.

\- O que houve, se machucou? – Insistiu ignorando propositalmente seu comentário, afinal ela tinha razão, evitava ficar em casa o máximo possível. A tentação de tê-la por perto era muito grande, então achou melhor se concentrar no trabalho.

\- Já disse que não foi nada! Só tropecei e topei com o dedão em um dos degraus. – Deu de ombros.

\- Está doendo?

\- Só latejando, não se preocupe, logo passa! Desculpe, não foi minha intenção atrapalhá-lo, como disse, eu estava indo terminar o jantar quando ouvi que você falava com alguém e quando subi... Bem... Você sabe! – Disparou em um fôlego só, novamente ela o fez lembrar Alice, talvez fosse à convivência com sua cunhada.

\- Já disse que não era nada importante.

\- Ela me pareceu importante pra você.

\- Vick é só uma amiga, cursamos a mesma universidade, éramos amigos e nos reencontramos há algum tempo aqui em Chicago, nada demais.

\- Humrum, sei! – Edward bufou revirando os olhos, se perguntando por que diabos estava se explicando para ela?

\- Suponho que tenha sido ela quem ligou no outro dia?

\- Sim, foi a Vick que ligou pra cá. – Isabella novamente estreitou o olhar, e Edward daria tudo pra saber o que estava se passando naquela cabecinha?

\- Que maravilha! Sua "amiga"... – Fez aspas no 'amiga'. - Deve estar querendo arrancar minha cabeça há uma hora dessas. – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Não ria! Aquela sebosa antipática foi grossa comigo ao telefone! Que culpa tenho eu se o... "Amigo" – novamente fez aspas no 'amigo'. – Dela me hospedou em seu apartamento sem o seu consentimento?

\- Vick não é sebosa, tão pouco antipática! – Isabella o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Tudo bem, às vezes ela é, mas se conhecê-la melhor...

\- Oh, muito obrigada, mas eu dispenso!

\- Além do mais, Vick sabe o porquê está hospedada aqui.

\- Engraçado... – Seu tom foi irônico. - Pensei que não devesse satisfações a ninguém? – Os dois se encararam por um tempo, os olhos castanhos fixos nos verdes, a respiração de ambos, cada vez mais pesada, estavam muito próximos um do outro.

O olhar de Edward desceu fixando-se naqueles lábios tentadores, a vontade de beijá-la era quase insana e Isabella não estava muito diferente dele, sua vontade era de se lançar sobre ele e beijá-lo até que lhe faltasse o ar.

\- E não devo. – Respondeu quebrando o silêncio, mas não o olhar. – Como já disse, Vick é só...

\- Uma de suas distrações? –Foi a vez dele estreitar o olhar, era obrigado a admitir, ela era muito perspicaz. – Desculpe! Isso não é da minha conta.

\- Tem razão, não é! – Afirmou sério, ela assentiu sentindo um enorme nó se formar em sua garganta, sentiu as lágrimas lutarem para sair, de certo modo aquilo a havia magoado e não entendia por quê?

\- Claro... – sua voz saiu embargada, tentou clarear a garganta. - Sou só uma hóspede que está passando por um momento difícil, não é? – Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de impaciência, Isabella tinha ouvido sua conversa com Vick.

" _ **Droga! " –**_ Lamentou mentalmente.

\- Bella eu...

\- Sua amiga não tem com o que se preocupar, amanhã mesmo vou atrás de um lugar pra ficar até que o meu "momento difícil" se resolva!

\- O que? Não! De jeito nenhum, você não pode ir!

\- Posso fazer o que eu bem entender!

" _ **Não vá! Por favor, fica! "**_ – Pediu mentalmente.

\- E para onde você vai? – Vocalizou.

\- E isso importa?

\- Para mim importa e muito! O que foi que deu em você? Por acaso pensa em voltar para aquele apartamento de um quarto? – Seu tom foi ácido, os olhos de Isabella estreitaram-se, ergueu o queixo empinando o nariz em desafio.

\- Não necessariamente, posso perfeitamente ir para um hotel e...

\- E vai pagar como? Que eu saiba você mal começou a trabalhar! – Ela fechou os olhos, cerrando as mãos em punho, queria gritar tamanha raiva que sentia.

\- Tem razão... – admitiu com o queixo trêmulo, tentando arduamente conter as lágrimas, não queria chorar diante dele. Ao ver a tristeza naqueles olhos castanhos, Edward sentiu um aperto no peito, arrependendo-se instantaneamente do que disse. – Isso não está dando certo... Nada vem dando certo desde que cheguei nesta bendita cidade... – as lágrimas escaparam sem sua permissão. – Talvez... – Tentou engolir o nó em sua garganta. - Talvez a melhor opção seja voltar para Forks e...

\- Não... – Ela franziu o cenho. – Você não pode simplesmente ir embora! Não depois de aparecer aqui e despejar tudo aquilo sobre nós! Não vou permitir que magoe meu pai ou meu avô! Toda a família está ansiosa por conhecê-la, fazer parte de sua vida, não foi pra isso que veio?

\- Nunca foi minha intenção atrapalhar a vida de nenhum de vocês, eu... Eu só queria vê-lo... Estar por perto... Nunca foi minha intenção... – um soluço escapou de seus lábios e ela não pode mais conter o choro.

\- Ei? Não chore... Por favor, Bella, não chore. – Pediu angustiado a puxando pra si, a envolvendo em seus braços, ela se agarrou a sua camisa afundando o rosto em seu peito. - Desculpe se te ofendi de alguma forma, não foi minha intenção.

\- Não é você, sou eu... – Sua voz saiu abafada, já que ainda tinha o rosto afundado em seu peito, se afastou fungando tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas. – Eu disse a você, sou complicada demais.

-E quem, não é? – Brincou dando de ombros, ele ainda a mantinha em seus braços, acariciou seu rosto, Isabella fechou os olhos ao sentir tal carícia, queria beijá-la... Mantê-la ali em seus braços segura, protegida.

\- Tenho medo. – Confessou.

\- Medo? Medo de que? - Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

" _ **De me apaixonar por você! "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente.

\- Você jamais compreenderia!

\- Tente! – Pediu colando sua testa a dela, o coração de Bella bateu forte e descompassado ao sentir o hálito dele contra seu rosto, pode sentir que o coração dele não estava muito diferente do seu. – Sei que falo por todos quando digo, nos dê uma chance Bella.

\- Por isso quer tanto que eu fique? Por sua família? Por Carlisle e seu avô? – Novamente ambos se encararam.

" _ **Não sua tinhosa! Quero que fique por mim..."**_ – Respondeu mentalmente. – _**"Não entendo o porquê, tão pouco a razão, mas quero que fique por mim. "**_

\- Por todos nós! – Disse simplesmente, Isabella assentiu apartando-se dele.

\- Amanhã falo com Carlisle, vou pedir para que marque esse bendito exame o quanto antes e...

\- E quanto ao jantar? Esme quer conhecê-la, assim como nossos irmãos. – Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda ponderando o que havia acabado de ouvir.

\- Falarei com ele sobre isso também, não sei quanto tempo o exame vai levar para ficar pronto, mas...

\- Provavelmente fará o exame em uma clínica especializada e o resultado sai em questão de horas.

\- Sendo assim sua amiga não terá com o que se preocupar... – Secou as lágrimas inutilmente. – Estarei fora daqui muito antes do que ela imagina.

\- Não faz assim... – Edward pediu voltando a lhe acariciar a face. - Sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você, mas as coisas vão melhorar. – Bella somente assentiu. – Promete pra mim que não vai embora... – Ele lhe sorriu - Temos um acordo, está lembrada?

\- Não está dando certo.

\- Fica! – Insistiu.

" _ **Pra que? Por quê? "**_ \- Perguntou mentalmente com os olhos fixos aos dele.

\- Disse que desceu para terminar o jantar... – Achou melhor mudar de assunto. – Isso é bom, porque estou faminto. – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Verdade?

\- O que você fez?

\- Frango ao mediterrâneo com arroz ao açafrão, gosta?

\- Hmm... Parece muito bom.

\- E é, a receita é da minha avó, só não sei se ficou tão bom quanto o dela.

\- Me dê uns quinze minutos, vou tomar um banho e desço em seguida.

\- Vai mesmo jantar comigo?

\- Porque o espanto?

-Bem... É que... Desde que estou aqui...

\- Andei muito ocupado, desculpe por te deixar tão sozinha. – Isabella mordeu os lábios com força, pode sentir a verdade em suas palavras e em seu olhar.

\- Você tem dez minutos, é o tempo de o frango ficar pronto!

\- Sim senhorita! – Brincou batendo continência, ambos sorriram, ela desceu e Edward foi em direção ao seu quarto.

A água caia sobre seu corpo enquanto Edward tentava entender o que houve exatamente? Porque Isabella reagiu a Vick daquela forma? Sorriu ao presumir que estaria enciumada.

Não conseguia entender o porquê de ter se explicado a ela daquela forma e o medo que sentiu quando disse que iria embora... Fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça contra azulejo. Definitivamente aquilo não era concebível, ela não podia ir... Ainda não estava pronto para deixá-la ir.

Dez minutos depois Edward desceu encontrando a mesa posta, não se lembrava de nenhuma das mulheres com quem já esteve, ter feito um jantar para ele, geralmente pediam algo ou iam jantar fora.

\- Você prefere suco ou vinho?

\- Vinho e você?

\- Pode ser. – Respondeu enquanto temperava a salada

\- Ótimo, volto já! – Isabella assentiu vendo Edward ir em direção a adega. – Acho que este é perfeito para a ocasião.

\- Espero que goste.

\- Hummm... O cheiro está maravilhoso! – Edward se serviu e não conteve um gemido ao provar o frango, estava realmente muito bom.

\- Isso aqui está divino!

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – O sorriso de Isabella era tão lindo, tão sincero que por um momento ele se perdeu na beleza daquele momento.

\- Você cozinha muito bem, sua avó deve estar orgulhosa!

\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu tímida.

\- Como está indo com Alice? – Isabella sorriu sorvendo mais um gole de vinho, seus lábios ficaram ainda mais chamativos, Edward mantinha os olhos fixos neles, tentadoramente vermelhos.

\- Alice é uma figura, fato! Penso que vai me deixar maluca, ela sempre foi daquele jeito? Como se estivesse ligada no 220? – Edward soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa de se ouvir na opinião de Bella.

\- O pior é que sim! – Disse entre risos. – Desde que a conheço, não sei como Jazz aguenta? Às vezes ela me deixa louco! – Foi à vez de Isabella rir.

\- Ela adora você!

\- E eu a adoro, nós nos tornamos amigos de estalo, bateu simplesmente! Costumo dizer que Alice é a minha irmãzinha!

\- E quanto à outra, Rosálie, não é? Também são amigos?

\- Com Rose as coisas são meio complicadas, infelizmente não nos damos muito bem, mas meu irmão a ama e sou obrigado a aceitá-la. – Bella achou melhor nem perguntar o porquê, por algum motivo Alice também não gostava muito dela.

\- E sua prima? Tanya é o nome dela, certo?

\- O que tem ela? – Bella se perguntava por que ele havia ficado tão incomodado com sua pergunta?

\- Só estou curiosa! – Deu de ombros. – Alice parece não gostar muito dela.

\- As duas definitivamente não se bicam! Tanya é prima de segundo grau do meu pai... Quero dizer, do nosso pai, Eleazar, seu pai, morreu quando ainda era uma menina, e sua mãe quando tinha quinze anos, Eric a levou para morar conosco e ela está lá até hoje. – Falou simplesmente.

\- Então ela cresceu com vocês?

\- Sim, fomos criados todos juntos.

\- Desde quando está com eles? Quero dizer...

\- Há aproximadamente dezessete anos, eu ia completar onze anos quando meus pais morreram, eles eram muito amigos de Esme e Carlisle que me adotaram e me criaram como se eu fosse filho deles.

\- Perdeu os dois de uma só vez?

\- Sim! Eles e minha irmã, ela tinha somente dois anos, não resistiu aos ferimentos e... Enfim! – Sorveu mais um gole de vinho.

\- Lamento, eu sinto muito Edward.

\- Eu também, acredite! Mas não tenho do que me queixar, Esme e Carlisle foram maravilhosos comigo, eu os amo, eles e Eric são tudo pra mim.

\- Eu notei, e confesso que senti uma pontada de inveja ao ver o amor e o respeito com que meu... Bem, com que Carlisle olha pra você.

\- Se der uma oportunidade a ele, não irá se arrepender, eu garanto! Ele e Esme... Acredito que não existam pais melhores! Não me leve a mal, não é que eu não amasse os meus pais, é que... Eles só eram diferentes. – Concluiu dando de ombros.

\- Entendo!

\- Com Emm e Jazz foi o mesmo, eu fui o primeiro, Emm em seguida e por último Jazz.

\- E Tanya!

\- E Tanya.

\- Ouço você e Alice falar de todos eles e me pergunto se... – Isabella se calou de repente.

\- Se? – A incentivou.

\- Se vão me aceitar.

\- Porque não aceitariam? Você é uma Cullen, e legítima!

\- Sou?

\- Carlisle não tem dúvida!

\- É tudo tão... Quando que eu poderia imaginar que eu Isabella Marie Swan fosse neta de um senador? E que meu pai é um cirurgião renomado e que tenho irmãos e uma prima e cunhadas... É tudo tão...

\- Vai levar um tempo até assimilar tudo isso, mas sei que com o tempo, vai amá-los.

\- Tenho medo. – Confessou brincando com sua taça de vinho, o olhar estava perdido.

\- Medo? Medo de que?

\- Sempre acabo perdendo as pessoas que amo, de uma forma ou de outra. – Edward soltou um longo suspiro encarando aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, faria bem a ela uma boa conversa com Jasper, ele poderia ajudá-la como o ajudou.

\- Não tenha medo Bella, vai dar tudo certo.

\- Eu sinceramente espero que sim. – Ambos sorriram erguendo as taças em um brinde silencioso.

Durante um bom tempo os dois ficaram ali, jogando conversa fora, enquanto bebiam vinho. Edward fez questão de ajudá-la com a louça e em seguida cada um seguiu para o seu quarto.


	7. Chapter 6

**COMO HAVIA DITO, ASSIM QUE FICAREM PRONTOS EU POSTO!**

 **DIVIRTAM-SE!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Como havia dito a Edward, Isabella ligou para Carlisle, precisava fazer o bendito exame de DNA, para então dar um rumo a sua vida. Buscou em seus contatos o número que Alice lhe passara, a maluca havia lhe presenteado com um celular de última geração, segundo ela, se tratava de um artigo de extrema necessidade.

Definitivamente seu conceito de 'artigos de extrema necessidade' divergiam completamente, mas não poderia culpá-la, afinal, Alice nascera naquele mundo e tanto para ela, quanto para Edward, era natural. Diferente dela que sempre ralara duro para se manter, ainda mais depois de perder sua mãe e avó, soltou um longo suspiro apertando o send.

"Alô? " – Seu coração disparou ao ouvir a voz do pai.

\- Carlisle? Oi, é Bella. – O telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes.

"Oi, que bom que ligou, Edward comentou com você sobre o jantar? "

\- Sim, ele comentou, mas não foi por este motivo que liguei, será que poderíamos conversar?

"Sim, claro, quando? "

\- Quando for melhor para o senhor, sei que é um homem muito ocupado e...

"Se importaria de almoçar comigo hoje? "

\- Por mim tudo bem!

"Ótimo! Está com Alice? "

\- Sim.

"Será que poderia vir ao hospital, aproveito para dar uma olhada em seu braço. "

\- Não precisa, já estou bem melhor, Edward vem fazendo um excelente trabalho.

"Não tenho dúvidas, meu filho é muito eficiente... – novamente Isabella sentiu uma pontada de ciúme ao notar o orgulho com que se referiu a Edward. "Mas gostaria de eu mesmo ter a oportunidade de cuidar da minha filha. " – Definitivamente Isabella não esperava por aquilo.

\- Sendo assim, encontro o senhor no hospital.

"Ótimo, daqui saímos para almoçar! "

\- Como o senhor quiser.

"Excelente, então nos vemos em breve filha. " – Novamente o coração de Isabella disparou ao ouvi-lo chamá-la daquela forma tão carinhosa.

\- Certo! – Foi o que conseguiu dizer, tentou focar-se no trabalho, mas não estava sendo bem-sucedida.

\- Algum problema Bella? – Alice perguntou ao notar o olhar perdido da amiga. – Você parece distante, está pensando no almoço com seu pai?

\- Confesso que estou um tanto nervosa.

\- Faço ideia, mas não se preocupe, Carlisle é um homem excepcional, vai amá-lo, tenho certeza. – A jovem somente assentiu. - E como estão às coisas entre você e o Ed?

\- O que? Como assim? - Se empertigou na cadeira, Alice a encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Você e o Ed, estão se dando bem?

\- Oh sim, estamos... Quero dizer... Tivemos uma discussão ontem e... – Quando deu por si, já tinha dado com a língua nos dentes e se chutou mentalmente por isso.

\- Discutiram? Sobre o que? – Os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Alice ardiam de curiosidade, Isabella soltou um bufo irritado. – Anda Isabella, conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada!

" _ **Droga! Você e sua língua grande Isabella! "**_ \- lamentou mentalmente.

\- O surpreendi ao telefone com... – Novamente bufou. – Bem... Ele falava com uma mulher a qual chama de Vick. – Alice torceu o nariz ao ouvir aquele nome.

\- Criatura insuportável! – Disse revirando os olhos.

\- E grossa! – Bella acrescentou. – No dia em que esteve no apartamento, quando nos conhecemos... - Alice assentiu. – Ela havia ligado e ficou furiosa ao saber que eu estava hospedada lá.

\- Hump! E o que a vadia tem a ver com isso? – Pelo modo como Alice se referiu a tal Vick, deduziu que sua mais nova amiga não gostava nada dela.

\- Não sei, mas não gostou nada e deixou bem claro pelo modo como me tratou ao telefone, segundo Edward ela sabe os motivos pelo qual estou hospedada em seu apartamento.

\- Sabe? Ele disse?

\- Segundo ele sim! – Bella deu de ombros.

\- Estranho, que eu saiba Ed não deve satisfações a ninguém, muito menos àquela intragável.

\- Eu disse a ele que foi um erro eu ter ido pra lá, que aquilo não daria certo e que eu iria embora, mas ele não deixou.

\- Não?

\- Disse que eu não podia ir... Que devia a família e principalmente a Carlisle uma chance de me conhecerem.

\- Nisso ele está certo, concorda? – Novamente Isabella assentiu.

\- Eu sei, mas é que... Droga! – Esbravejou. - Não quero empatar a vida dele, Edward está focado em sua carreira e... – Calou-se de repente.

\- E? – Alice a incentivou.

\- E suas distrações! – Cuspiu atravessado, um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Alice, era visto e notório o ciúme da jovem. – Sei que minha presença lá pode atrapalhá-lo de alguma forma, se visse como a tal Vick reagiu, me daria razão.

\- Tsc! Não liga boba, Vick é um lance antigo, eles se envolveram quando estavam na universidade, sabe como é... Ambos solteiros, com muito tempo ocioso... Enfim, depois desencanaram e cada um seguiu sua vida, se reencontraram há alguns meses e parece que andaram saindo, mas não se preocupe, Ed não leva nada a sério!

\- É... Já deu pra sacar. – Algo no tom enciumado de Isabella a intrigou.

\- Ta rolando alguma coisa entre vocês? – A pergunta de Alice foi direta.

\- O QUE? – A voz de Isabella saiu esganiçada. – Oh não! Não... Definitivamente não. – Negou veementemente.

\- Mas rolou um clima entre vocês no jantar, só um cego não viu.

\- Admito que sim, mas tudo mudou quando...

\- Vocês não são irmãos Bella, não de sangue, nada impede que...

\- Não Alice, 1eu já tenho problemas o suficiente, tudo que não preciso é me apaixonar por um cara como Edward.

\- Um cara como Edward? – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

– Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

\- Ta apaixonada por ele?

\- O que? Não!

\- Mas gosta dele, o deseja, não é?

\- Alice!

\- Qual é Bella, a tensão sexual entre vocês dois naquele jantar era quase palpável.

" _ **Mas desejo não é amor! "**_ – Praticamente berrou mentalmente.

\- Não coloca coisa nessa tua cabeça Alice! Seu amigo deixou claro que não é adepto a relacionamentos, e definitivamente não sou o tipo de mulher que... Sou complicada demais e acredite quando eu digo que sou um desastre nesse departamento também, ok?

\- Porque ta falando assim, o que houve Bella? – A jovem bufou impaciente, encarou a mais nova amiga por alguns segundos ponderando se lhe contava ou não, mas algo no olhar de Alice lhe passava confiança e a jovem acabou contanto a ela exatamente o que havia contado a Edward, falou sobre Mike, sobre Tyler e seu karma.

\- Contou isso a ele? – Isabella somente assentiu. – Uau!

\- Estávamos conversando e quando dei por mim, pronto, já tinha despejado tudo sobre ele!

-E como Ed reagiu? Digo... O que ele disse?

\- Disse que um dia encontrarei o cara certo e que agradecerei pelo fato de terem pulado fora! – Alice a olhou surpresa.

\- O Ed disse isso?

\- Disse! Também disse que era pra eu desencanar, que tenho muito tempo pela frente e que... – Isabella hesitou por um momento. – Que queria que o visse como um amigo. É assim que ele me vê- Alice, como uma amiga, alguém a quem deve proteger, sei lá! – Havia certa irritação em sua voz. - Sei que só está fazendo isso por Carlisle e por Eric!

Alice sabia perfeitamente que o amigo não fazia aquilo pelo pai ou pelo avô, Isabella o atraiu no momento em que colocou os pés naquele salão, Ed fazia aquilo por ele, para mantê-la por perto de certa forma. Jamais o vira se preocupar daquela forma com alguém, precisava ter uma conversinha com seu amigo, saber o que anda rolando entre esses dois, porque estava óbvio que ela está de quatro por ele, talvez não tenha se dado conta, ou esteja lutando contra seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Mas estava perfeitamente claro que Isabella havia se apaixonado, e algo lhe dizia que Edward se encontrava na mesma situação.

Isabella chamou um táxi e seguiu para o hospital onde Carlisle pediu que o encontrasse, para então irem almoçar, ele aproveitaria para dar uma olhadinha no braço dela. Um pouco antes passou pela toalete, escovou os cabelos e ajeitou sua roupa se perguntando se estava bonita? Deu uma segunda olhada e deduziu que sim, perto de como costumava se vestir estava muito bem, sua mãe estaria orgulhosa! Respirou fundo antes de entrar seguindo em direção a recepção.

\- Bom dia, por favor, poderia me informar onde encontro o doutor Cullen?

\- Pai ou filho? – A mulher perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Doutor Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.

\- Quarto andar, corredor à direita, sala três. – Respondeu meio sem vontade.

\- Obrigada! – Bella agradeceu indo em direção aos elevadores, repetindo mentalmente o que a moça acabara de lhe dizer.

" _ **Quarto andar, corredor à direita, sala três. Quarto andar, corredor à direita, sala três. Quarto andar, corredor à direita, sala três. "**_ – Murmurou feito um mantra enquanto prendia o crachá escrito visitante em sua blusa, chocou-se contra algo firme, quer dizer alguém.

\- Oh me desculpe, eu... – Calou-se diante do homem alto de cabelos escuros encaracolados e olhos azuis reluzentes, tinha uma barba rala que lhe dava um ar absurdamente sexy.

" _ **Uau! "**_ – Soltou mentalmente.

\- Você? – O homem perguntou divertido, sorriu e não teve como Isabella não sorrir de volta.

\- Eu estava distraída, desculpe!

\- Não por isso, acontece! – Novamente lhe sorriu, era muito bonito, alto e forte, parecia uma rocha.

\- Argh, droga! – O bonitão a olhou confuso. – Esqueci o que a mulher disse! – o homem voltou a sorrir e Isabella se perguntava de onde teria saído aquele tremendo gato?

\- Para onde estava indo? – Perguntou divertido, havia gostado do jeitinho atrapalhado dela, era linda, diferente, mas linda.

\- Encontrar com o doutor Cullen!

\- Pai ou filho? – Foi à vez de Bella sorrir.

\- Pai!

\- Carlisle? – Isabella assentiu. - Me acompanhe, eu te levo até ele. – Novamente a jovem assentiu o seguindo até o elevador. – Mas até onde sei o doutor Cullen é neurocirurgião, foi tão grave assim? – Perguntou indicando o braço dela.

\- Oh não, isso aqui foi só um corte, um pouco fundo, mas já está cicatrizando.

\- É paciente dele?

\- Não, sou amiga da família.

\- Também sou... – Ele voltou a sorrir e Bella se perguntava se só estava sendo simpático, ou...

" _ **Qual é Isabella, acha mesmo que um gato desses vai te dar bola? "**_ – Repreendeu-se mentalmente. – Coincidência não?

\- Os conhece há muito tempo? - Perguntou entrando no elevador, acompanhada do bonitão.

\- Há alguns anos, Ed e eu estudamos juntos, somos amigos e...

\- É amigo de Edward?

\- Conhece Edward? – O bonitão revidou a pergunta.

\- Sim, trabalho com Alice, conhece?

\- A noiva de Jasper?

\- Essa mesma. – A porta se abriu indicando o quarto andar.

-Chegamos! – O bonitão anunciou. – Siga o corredor à direita, sala três. – Indicou.

\- Obrigada, ehh...

\- Félix! Félix Hanson ao seu dispor! – Tomou a mão da jovem na sua, levando-a aos lábios, depositou um beijo e Isabella sorriu abobalhada.

\- Isabella! Isabella Swan, foi um prazer conhecê-lo doutor Hanson.

\- Me chame de Félix.

\- Tudo bem Félix, então me chame de Bella!

\- Bella? O nome faz jus à dona. – Piscou de um jeito sexy e Isabella corou timidamente.

\- Perdido por aqui Hanson? – A voz de Edward soou por detrás de Bella que virou –se bruscamente, ele tinha os olhos fixos em Félix que ainda segurava a mão de Bella, e aquilo o incomodou intensamente.

\- Só vim trazê-la até o seu pai, estava perdida lá em baixo. – Félix brincou, piscando para Bella que novamente corou.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – A atenção de Edward voltou-se para a jovem que franziu o cenho se perguntando o porquê dele estar falando com ela daquele jeito?

\- Carlisle pediu para que eu passasse aqui, temos assuntos a tratar. – Ergueu o queixo, empinando o nariz em desafio, a irritou profundamente o modo como falara com ela.

\- Bom, eu já vou indo! – Félix chamou a atenção dos dois pra si. – Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la Bella, espero vê-la mais vezes por aqui.

\- Acho difícil... – Edward interveio. - Bella detesta hospitais! – Forneceu meio atravessado e o amigo sorriu, já Isabella estreitou o olhar.

\- Sendo assim... – Félix enfiou a mão no bolso retirando um cartão. – Aqui está, se acaso precisar de um ortopedista, terei imenso prazer em atendê-la.

\- É ortopedista?

\- Sim!

\- Foi mesmo um prazer conhecê-lo Félix, mas espero não precisar de um ortopedista tão cedo. – Foi a vez de ela brincar. - Tenho que ir, tchau! – Bella se colocou na ponta dos pés e estalou um beijo em seu rosto. – E novamente, obrigada por ser tão atencioso.

\- Disponha! – Ela sorriu e Edward se perguntava que diabo era aquilo, por acaso estava flertando com Félix? Viu Isabella seguir pelo corredor na direção da sala do seu pai. – Uau! – Félix soltou ainda com os olhos fixos nela.

\- Como é que é? – Quando deu por si, já havia saído.

\- De onde a conhece? – O amigo perguntou sem tirar os olhos da jovem, o irritando ainda mais.

\- É complicado! – Seu tom chamou a atenção de Félix que o encarou com o cenho franzido. – Você e ela...

-Não! De jeito nenhum - negou veementemente. – Tem tempo para um café? – O amigo somente assentiu, Edward explicou muito por cima a Félix o que acontecia com a família Cullen, afinal se conheciam há muitos anos e as famílias eram muito amigas.

-Wow! Quer dizer que é filha do seu pai? Como se sente ganhando uma irmãzinha a esta altura da vida?

\- Vá a merda Félix! Bella não é minha irmã! – Esbravejou, Félix arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Quer dizer, não somos irmãos de sangue, compreende?

\- Entendi, ela é meio atrapalhada, não é? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Você não tem ideia.

\- Bella é encantadora, acho que to apaixonado! – Brincou sorrindo, mas Edward não achou graça, na realidade sentia vontade de socar o amigo por dizer tal coisa.

 **Enquanto isso no consultório de Carlisle...**

\- Entre! – Carlisle pediu ao ouvir leves batidinhas na porta.

\- Com licença? Cheguei muito cedo?

\- Isabella? Que bom ter você aqui... – Levantou-se para cumprimentá-la, mas não sabia exatamente como fazê-lo. – Venha, sente-se aqui. – Pediu indicando a cadeira diante de sua mesa. – A jovem assentiu sentando-se, estava visivelmente nervosa e sem saber como agir. – Disse que precisava conversar, sobre o que exatamente?

\- Se possível, gostaria de fazer o exame de DNA o quanto antes.

\- Porque a pressa? Não está pensando em ir embora, está? – Ela pode sentir a preocupação em seu tom de voz e automaticamente lembrou das palavras de Edward:

 _... Você não pode simplesmente ir embora! Não depois de aparecer aqui e despejar tudo aquilo sobre nós! Não vou permitir que magoe meu pai ou meu avô! Toda a família está ansiosa por conhecê-la, fazer parte de sua vida, não foi pra isso que veio? "_

\- Não, mas se quer realmente me apresentar ao restante da família como uma Cullen, temos que ter certeza absoluta, certo?

\- Não há dúvidas de minha parte Bella, como eu já disse, estar diante de você é como estar diante de minha mãe quando jovem.

\- Sou tão parecida assim com ela?

\- Deixou meu pai muito impressionado. – Seu tom foi divertido. – No jantar vou lhe mostrar e irá entender. – A jovem sorriu e seu pai lhe sorriu de volta.

\- Quando faremos o exame?

-Preciso marcar com antecedência, provavelmente em dois dias, está bom pra você?

\- Oh sim, perfeito, mas eu vou ter que tirar sangue? – Carlisle sorriu ao ver medo em seus lindos olhos castanho.

\- Não se preocupe, provavelmente colherão um pouco de saliva, já é o suficiente.

\- Ufa! Ainda bem.

\- Tem medo de tirar sangue?

\- Não exatamente, mas sou intolerante a sangue, principalmente ao meu, fico muito mal.

\- Oh, agora entendo porque desmaiou no jantar.

\- Me desculpe por aquilo, eu...

\- Não se desculpe, é completamente compreensivo, me deixe ver seu braço. – Carlisle levantou-se indo até ela. - Edward comentou que também não gosta muito de hospitais! – Comentou enquanto abria o curativo. – Nossa! Você tem uma excelente cicatrização.

\- Edward disse que mais uns dias, e me livro disso.

\- Sim, ele fez um excelente trabalho aqui, a cicatriz ficará quase imperceptível. – Carlisle refez o curativo. – O que acha de irmos?

\- Por mim tudo bem!

Durante o caminho entre o hospital e o restaurante, Carlisle contou como conheceu Renée, e o quanto era especial e linda. Também contou a Isabella como havia conhecido sua esposa Esme, pouco tempo depois, e o modo como o arrebatou com um simples sorriso. Contou o quanto a amava, assim como os motivos que os levaram a adotar Edward, Emmett e Jasper e no quanto os amava.

Durante o almoço cravejou Isabella de perguntas sobre sua infância, sua adolescência, perguntou por que não estava cursando uma universidade entre outras coisas.

\- Já estava sendo bastante complicado concluir o colegial depois do que houve, eu simplesmente não tinha cabeça para encarar uma universidade! Sem contar que... – Por um momento a jovem hesitou. – Sem minha mãe e minha avó, as despesas se tornaram minha responsabilidade, tive que trabalhar pra me manter.

\- Em que exatamente trabalhava?

\- Eu servia mesas no bar do Harry... – Um sorriso saudoso se fez nos lábios dela ao dizer aquilo. – Na realidade, eu cresci ali, já que minha mãe também servia mesas e se apresentava todas as noites.

\- Se apresentava?

\- Sim, minha mãe cantava! – Disse orgulhosa. – Era muito talentosa, todos adoravam ouvi-la.

\- Nunca pensei que Renée fosse cantora.

\- Das melhores, mas sou suspeita para falar, minha avó trabalhava na cozinha do bar restaurante. – Retomou o assunto.

\- Entendo! Mas deve haver algo que gostaria de fazer além de servir mesas, certo? - Bella mordeu os lábios, Carlisle notou que a jovem fazia muito aquilo.

\- Eu sempre tive dois sonhos, um deles já realizei.

\- Realizou? E posso saber com o que sonhava?

\- Encontrar meu pai! – Respondeu simplesmente, o coração de Carlisle disparou no peito tamanha emoção que sentira. Estendeu a mão sobre a mesa tocando a mão da filha.

\- Não sabe o quanto estou feliz por ter conseguido! Se eu soubesse, se eu sequer desconfiasse... – lhe acariciou a mão com seus belos olhos azuis fixos aos dela, saiba que teria movido céus e terra para encontrá-la minha filha. Mal posso crer que esteja aqui comigo.

\- Também estou feliz! – A jovem entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele. – Muito feliz por tê-lo encontrado. – Seu pai piscou e Bella corou levemente.

\- Você disse que eram dois sonhos, e qual era o outro? – Perguntou retomando o assunto.

\- Tsc! - Estalou a língua. - Não faz muito sentido agora!

\- Poderia me dizer o porquê?

\- Quando era menina, sonhava em ser cantora, meu sonho sempre foi dividir o palco com a minha mãe. – Carlisle notou a tristeza no olhar da filha ao dizer aquilo.

\- Você também canta? – Perguntou surpreso.

\- Não chego nem aos pés da minha mãe, mas Vovó adorava ouvir a gente cantar juntas, havíamos ensaiado e faríamos uma surpresa no dia do seu aniversário. – A jovem calou-se de repente, a tristeza brilhando em seu olhar marejado.

\- O que houve?

\- O acidente... Estávamos voltando para o bar do Harry, para a festa surpresa que havíamos preparado para Vovó... Era aniversário dela.

\- Oh, minha filha, não sabe o quanto lamento, eu lamento muito, Bella. – A jovem pode sentir o quanto estava sendo sincero, estava no modo como falava e a olhava, por um momento ficaram ali, sem dizer uma só palavra, com os olhos fixos um no outro. - Quando Charlie concluir a venda da casa, estou pensando em me matricular em uma universidade. – Disse quebrando o silêncio da mesa. - Talvez eu curse literatura.

\- Gosta de livros?

\- São a minha paixão! – Respondeu com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Sua avó adorava ler.

\- Jura?

\- Tinha verdadeira paixão por livros, tanto que meu pai deu a ela de presente uma biblioteca repleta de exemplares.

\- Uau! – Soltou encantada.

\- Ele era muito, mas muito apaixonado por ela. – Justificou.

\- O que houve com a Vovó? – Carlisle sorriu ao ouvi-la.

\- Minha mãe morreu há trinta e um anos... Era tão jovem, tinha apenas quarenta anos.

\- Nossa! Mas, do que ela morreu?

\- Câncer!

\- Lamento!

\- Eu tinha apenas doze anos, meu pai ficou arrasado, ele era completamente apaixonado por ela, minha mãe era uma mulher incrível! – Disse saudoso.

\- Gostaria de tê-la conhecido.

\- Com certeza ela iria amar você... – Afirmou. - Esme está muito ansiosa por conhecê-la, assim como seus irmãos.

\- Edward me disse.

\- Assim que tivermos o resultado do exame, me reunirei com meus advogados para que...

\- O que? Como assim advogados? Para que?

\- Para que seja reconhecida oficialmente como uma Cullen! Para que conste em seu registro.

\- Acha mesmo que tudo isso é necessário? Desculpe, mas é que... – E lá estava ela mordendo o lábio inferior. - Não foi para isso que vim Carlisle, eu só quero conhece-lo, fazer parte de sua vida.

\- E fará! Você é uma Cullen, Isabella, faz parte desta família! E lhe asseguro que todos seus direitos sejam garantidos, mas acima de tudo, gostaria que me deixasse fazer parte de sua vida. – A jovem soltou um longo suspiro, novamente as palavras de Edward vieram a sua mente.

\- Tudo bem Carlisle, se isso o faz feliz! – Deu de ombros.

\- Sim filha, me fará muito feliz.

Conversaram mais um pouco, Carlisle falou empolgado sobre sua profissão, contou que o hospital era dele e que Edward tinha sua própria clínica além de trabalhar no hospital atendendo a casos emergenciais, era visto e notório o quanto se orgulhava de Edward e desejou que o pai um dia se orgulhasse dela da mesma forma.

Como Alice havia lhe dado a tarde livre, Carlisle a deixou diante do prédio de Edward, voltando para o hospital em seguida.

\- E aí? Como foi? – Edward perguntou ao pai assim que o viu.

\- Faremos o exame em dois dias! Oh, Edward, ela é um encanto, não é? – Disse todo babão.

Carlisle contou ao filho sobre os assuntos que abordaram, do modo como Isabella reagiu ao fato de se tornar uma Cullen oficialmente. Edward explicou ao pai o medo da jovem, e Carlisle a compreendia bem.

\- Ela disse que deseja cursar literatura, é como sua avó, apaixonada por livros! – Edward sorriu ao ver a alegria do pai, se perguntava como Isabella estaria?

\- O Vovô vai adorar ouvir isso!

\- Se vai, está louco para conhecê-la melhor, acho que se darão muito bem.

\- Também acho! Bom, eu vou indo, preciso passar na clínica, tenho cirurgia marcada para as quatro, nos vemos amanhã pai. – Deu um beijo na testa do pai.

\- Vá filho, e boa sorte! – Edward assentiu saindo, sacou seu celular, achou melhor avisar Isabella que hoje chegaria tarde.

"Alô? " – Sorriu ao ouvi-la.

\- Bella? É o Edward.

"Edward? Como conseguiu meu número? "

\- Alice! – Respondeu simplesmente.

"Oh sim, claro! "

\- Estou ligando pra avisar que vou chegar mais tarde hoje.

"Vai? Tudo bem então! Ah, falei com o meu... Com Carlisle! "

\- E como foi?

"Tinha razão, ele é incrível! "

\- Eu disse que era!

"Sim, você disse, bom trabalho! "

\- Obrigado!

"Tchau! "

-Tchau!

Durante um tempo, releu alguns prontuários, e revisou os procedimentos que seriam feitos, tudo havia ocorrido perfeitamente e a cirurgia acabou mais cedo do que o previsto, depois de liberar a paciente para o quarto, finalmente foi para casa.

Ao entrar, viu a sala na penumbra, ouviu uma melodia vinda da parte externa, seguiu o som e estancou ao ver Isabella nua em pelo nadando, o som vinha do celular que estava sobre uma das espreguiçadeiras.

Sentiu o coração martelar contra suas costelas, tão forte que batia, ela não o notara ali, estava submersa, parecia mais uma sereia... Sua vontade era de arrancar a roupa e se juntar a ela, mas se conteve. Deus, ela era mesmo linda!

\- Oh meu Deus! – Isabella praticamente berrou ao vê-lo ali parado. – De onde você surgiu? – Cobriu-se sob a água, mas ao fazê-lo afundou, Edward prendeu o riso, meneando a cabeça.

" _**Tão linda e tão absurda! "**_ – Disse mentalmente.

– Quer, por favor, se virar para que eu possa sair daqui? – A jovem exigiu tentando manter a cabeça fora da água.

\- Desculpe! – Edward virou-se, mas pode acompanhar tudo pelo reflexo do vidro das portas janelas, definitivamente ela tinha um corpo lindo, pequeno, mas com curvas perfeitas.

Seus seios eram relativamente pequenos, mas tentadores, seu quadril bem moldado e suas coxas davam água na boca e quando virou de costas para se enrolar na toalha, Edward arfou com a perfeição daquela bunda.

\- Você quase me mata de susto sabia? – O repreendeu enrolada na toalha, seus cabelos estavam pingando.

\- Desculpe, porque estava nadando nua? – Perguntou ao se virar, Isabella corou violentamente.

\- É que eu não tenho biquíni e... Além do mais você disse que ia voltar tarde, então...

\- Porque está tão corada?

\- E você ainda pergunta?

\- Não deveria sentir vergonha, tem um corpo lindo, Isabella. – O nome foi dito de uma forma extremamente sexy.

\- Acha mesmo? – Perguntou surpresa, ignorando propositalmente a reação de seu corpo ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome daquela forma. – Não sei não, sou muito baixa e minhas coxas são muito grossas e minha bunda é enorme e...

\- Acredite em mim, você é linda e tem um corpo perfeito! _**"Pelo menos pra mim! "**_ – Concluiu mentalmente.

\- Hump! Até parece, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Você que é especialista em deixar as mulheres deslumbrantes? - Edward soltou uma gargalhada e Isabella estreitou o olhar.

\- Por isso mesmo... – Disse ao se acalmar, ignorando o olhar mordaz. - Falo com conhecimento de causa, tem um corpo incrível Isabella! – Estalou um beijo no rosto da jovem e saiu deixando Bella sem palavras e pingando.

Edward fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou-se cair sobre a cama encarando o teto, fechou os olhos e a imagem dela nadando nua naquela piscina lhe veio à mente.

Sabia que o corpo de Bella era muito bonito, já havia notado suas curvas, o vestido que usara no jantar as delineavam com perfeição. Mas ali, naquele momento... Ela estava nua, completamente nua, e ela era linda! Deliciosamente linda!

Tudo nela era fora dos padrões, mesmo sendo baixinha, possuía pernas longas e um par de coxas muito bem torneadas, seus seios eram pequenos, firmes e apetitosos. A barriguinha lisinha, chapada e sua bunda era algo fora do comum, poderia dizer com conhecimento de causa que muitas matariam pra ter uma bunda perfeita daquela.

\- Linda! Linda e gostosa... Tentadoramente gostosa! –Disse a si mesmo esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, precisava de uma ducha urgente e de preferência gelada, estava tão excitado que sentiu uma fisgada na virilha. A desejava e a desejava como louco, não podia mais negar, mas Isabella era filha de Carlisle, do homem que o criou a quem ama e respeita... Definitivamente aquilo estava fora de cogitação.

Despiu-se entrando de baixo do jato frio, sentia-se como um adolescente, precisava encontrar um jeito de aliviar toda aquela tensão, considerou ligar para Vick e aceitar sua proposta.

Não poderia ficar sob o mesmo teto que Isabella, a tentação era grande demais e não confiava muito em seu autocontrole ao lado dela, definitivamente precisava sair dali. Espairecer, esfriar a cabeça e acalmar seu corpo.

 **Enquanto isso...**

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Isabella, sentiu o ardor em suas bochechas se intensificar, apertou ainda mais a toalha em seu peito soltando um longo suspiro.

" _ **Ele havia mesmo dito aquilo? "**_ – Se perguntou mentalmente.

 _... Falo com conhecimento de causa, você tem um corpo incrível Isabella!_ – A jovem arfou somente com a lembrança, o modo como a olhava a deixou em chamas, mesmo naquela situação constrangedora, havia tanto desejo e luxúria naqueles olhos verdes, jamais vira alguém olhá-la daquela forma.

" _ **O que queria idiota, estava nua diante dele! "**_

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando dissipar tais pensamentos, subiu para o seu quarto, lamentando a péssima ideia que teve! Tomou um banho rápido e ficou indecisa se descia ou não, se perguntado com que cara olharia pra ele depois daquilo? Sua vontade era de simplesmente desaparecer.

\- Aja como se nada tivesse acontecido! A culpa não foi sua, afinal ele disse que voltaria bem tarde e, no entanto... – Disse a si mesma encarando o espelho, soltou um bufo tão forte que fez sua franja subir. – Droga! Preciso providenciar um biquíni urgentemente, ou melhor, um maiô! Pensando bem, acho que nada de piscina pra você Isabella!

" _ **Aja como se nada tivesse acontecido... Aja como se nada tivesse acontecido..."**_ – Repetia mentalmente enquanto saia do quarto em direção a escada, sua mente ficou em branco ao vê-lo sair do quarto dele. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e úmidos, vestia uma camisa preta aberta alguns botões e dobrada pouco abaixo dos cotovelos, usava um jeans e tênis, exalava um perfume tentador... Estava lindo, era como havia pensado, aquele homem ficava lindo de qualquer forma, vestindo qualquer coisa.

Ao vê-la, Edward sentiu o coração martelar contra seu peito, ela vestia uma regatinha justa que deixava a alça do sutiã amostra, seu short era curtinho e justo e como sempre estava descalça.

\- Vai sair? – Havia surpresa em seu tom e Isabella chutou-se mentalmente por isso. – Ehh... Me desculpe, isso não é da minha conta e...

\- Ei? Está tudo bem Bella... – E lá estava ela mordendo os lábios, parecia evitar seu olhar, estava levemente corada. – É que me lembrei que tenho um compromisso.

\- Oh sim, claro! Então... Divirta-se! – Ele somente assentiu descendo, mas voltou alguns segundos depois.

\- A propósito, como foi o encontro com seu pai?

\- Nosso pai! – O corrigiu esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – Como havia dito ao telefone, você tinha razão, ele é incrível!

\- E o exame?

\- O faremos em dois dias.

\- Como está se sentindo sobre isso?

\- Vai acabar se atrasando, depois falamos sobre isso, divirta-se Edward! – Seu olhar encontrou o dela e o desejo de puxá-la pra si e beijá-la era quase insuportável, assentiu descendo em seguida, definitivamente precisava sair dali antes que cometesse uma loucura!

De onde estava Isabella ouviu a porta quando ele saiu e se perguntava onde diabos havia ido afinal?

" _ **Com certeza foi se distrair por ai! Só espero que não tenha ido ver a tal Vick. Argh! " –**_ Fechou os olhos recostando na parede, não entendia porque aquilo a incomodava tanto.

Por horas tentou se concentrar em algo que não fosse o fato de que ele provavelmente estava em algum lugar se divertindo com alguém. Tentou ler, assistir a um filme, mas nada prendia sua atenção.

Foi para a cama, mas rolou de um lado para outro sem conseguir pregar os olhos, não conseguia deixar de pensar, as perguntas vinham a sua mente... Onde ele estaria? Com quem? Fazendo o que? Chegaria hoje, ou passaria a noite fora?

\- E o que é que você tem com isso, sua idiota? – Disse a si mesma jogando as pernas para fora da cama, sentia raiva de si mesma, reconhecia o sentimento, estava enciumada. – Não ouse Isabella, sabe que jamais daria certo, ouviu o que ele disse, não ouviu? Além do mais ele está com outra agora fazendo Deus sabe o que enquanto você está aqui! – Esbravejou saindo do quarto, foi em direção a cozinha, faria um chá! Sim, um chá a ajudaria dormir, afinal já passava da uma da manhã e ela precisava acordar cedo.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas que ficavam diante a lareira, se acomodou ali com seu livro e sua xícara de chá. Pensou em seu pai, no tempo agradável que passou com ele, nas coisas que lhe contara sobre sua avó Anne, estava cada vez mais ansiosa por conhecer o restante da família e rogava para que fosse aceita, ficou ali, perdida em pensamentos até que acabou adormecendo.

Passava das duas e meia da manhã quando Edward chegou, Vick havia insistido pra que ficasse, mas tudo que ele queria era voltar pra casa, estava no início da escada quando ouviu um som estranho vindo da lareira.

Ao se aproximar viu que a xícara que Isabella segurava havia caído sobre o tapete, estava adormecida, toda encolhidinha na poltrona agarrada a um livro. Abaixou-se, pegando a xícara a colocando sobre a mesinha olhou para a jovem se perguntando o que fazia ali?

\- Bella? Bella? – Chamou, mas ela parecia dormir pesado, por isso a pegou nos braços, mas ao fazê-lo, Isabella despertou.

\- Hã? O que? O que foi? – Disparou se debatendo, acabou dando com o braço no nariz de Edward.

\- Au! – Soltou sentindo o mesmo latejar.

\- O que? Me põe no chão, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou alarmada, e ele assim o fez.

\- Desculpe, não queria assustá-la, eu chamei, mas você dormia pesado, estava toda torta, achei melhor levá-la pra cama. - Disse enquanto tocava o próprio nariz dolorido.

\- Te machuquei? Desculpa, é que me assustei, foi reflexo! – Pediu sem jeito, mordendo o lábio inferior a ponto de parti-lo.

\- Ta tudo bem, não foi nada!

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho, mas o que fazia aqui?

\- O que?

\- Porque estava aqui, dormindo na poltrona?

\- Ah, isso? É que... – A jovem esboçou um sorriso. - Eu simplesmente adoro esse lugar, é o meu cantinho preferido! – Mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao notar que ele tinha a camisa para fora da calça, seus cabelos estavam úmidos e sua roupa cheirava a perfume feminino, forte e enjoativo na opinião dela. – Enfim... – Seu tom mudara e Edward a olhou confuso. - Não conseguia dormir, então fiz um chá e vim para cá. – Deu de ombros.

\- Porque não conseguiu dormir?

" _ **Porque sou uma completa idiota! "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente.

\- Nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. – Disse meio atravessado, novamente dando de ombros. – Eu vou subir, desculpe por ter te acertado!

\- Já disse que não foi nada! – Edward retrucou no mesmo tom, não entendia o porquê daquela mudança de humor.

\- Sendo assim, então tchau! – Bella se virou e subiu o mais depressa que pode.

Edward permaneceu ali, olhando na direção que Bella havia saído, pegou a xícara e a levou até a cozinha, subindo em seguida. Ao retirar a camisa sentiu o perfume de Vick e se perguntou se este seria o motivo dela agir daquele jeito? O teria sentido também?

Isabella subiu aos tropeços, um nó se formou em sua garganta, obviamente ele esteve com outra, e aquilo a consumia. Acordou pela manhã com um humor péssimo, culpou a noite mal dormida, mas lá no fundo sabia que não era bem aquilo.

\- Bom dia! – Edward a cumprimentou ao vê-la, estava tomando café, Isabella não esperava vê-lo logo pela manhã.

\- Bom dia. – Respondeu seca.

\- Algum problema? – Perguntou a segurando pelo braço quando Bella passou por ele, a jovem o encarou e ao fazê-lo não pode deixar de notar a marca arroxeada em seu pescoço, sentiu seu estômago comprimir-se e uma vontade de gritar, tamanha a raiva que sentia.

\- Me solta! – Exigiu puxando o braço bruscamente, ele ergueu as mãos para o alto deixando que ela passasse. – Eu não tenho problema algum, no entanto você.

\- O que? Do que está falando? – Exigiu estreitando o olhar, e Isabella o sustentou.

\- Se olhe no espelho! – Falou como se fosse óbvio. - Se quiser, te empresto um corretivo, sua amiga te deixou uma bela marca aí. – Apontando para o local.

\- E quem te disse que eu estava com uma amiga ontem? – Foi à vez de Isabella estreitar o olhar, ela se aproximou, seu rosto muito próximo ao dele, já que estava sentado em uma das banquetas e ela estava de pé diante dele.

\- Vi o estado em que chegou? Posso não ser uma garota experiente, mas também não sou nenhuma idiota! Além do mais, você fedia a perfume feminino, forte e enjoativo. – Edward sentiu o ciúme escorrer de cada palavra proferida por ela, e quase não conteve um sorriso.

\- Muito perspicaz, mas quem ouve você falar, pode pensar que está com ciúme! – Isabella literalmente rosnou.

\- Tenha um bom dia doutor Cullen! – Cuspiu entre os dentes girando nos calcanhares, saindo dali o mais depressa possível.

\- Não vai tomar seu café? – Um dedo médio foi o que obteve como resposta e Edward não conteve o riso desta vez.

\- Argh! Aquele... Aquele... Argh! – Grunhiu subindo a escada rapidamente, pegou suas coisas e saiu sem nem mesmo se despedir.


	8. Chapter 7

**MAIS UM NA SEQUÊNCIA!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Assim que chegou ao trabalho, Isabella se distraiu contando a Alice como havia sido o almoço com seu pai, também comentou com a chefe e amiga seu esbarrão em Félix e no quanto foi atencioso com ela.

\- Conheceu Félix?

\- O conhece?

\- Sim, ele e Ed são amigos desde o colégio, é um cara super legal, além de muito gato!

\- Além de bonito, é simpático e bem-sucedido, quais são minhas chances? – Alice a encarava de um modo estranho. – O que? O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

\- Qual é o seu problema Bella?

\- Só estou sendo realista Alice, o que um gato daquele poderia querer comigo? – Alice a pegou pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou diante ao enorme espelho em sua sala. – Olhe bem Isabella, e repita o que disse! – Desafiou, a jovem bufou em resposta.

\- Alice...

\- Não me venha com esse, Alice! Olha bem pra você, é tão linda! – Bella a olhou descrente.

\- Acho que está precisando de óculos.

\- Não estou não, tenho uma visão perfeita! – Esbravejou. - Tudo bem, que você precisa de uns ajustes, mas eu vi o modo como a olhavam, naquele jantar... Fascinados, encantados e alguns até embasbacados, acredite em mim Bella, você tem muito potencial aí garota, só tem que deixá-lo sair.

\- Não surta Alice!

\- Eu entendo esse seu medo, você teve experiências ruins, mas quem não as teve? Precisa deixar aquilo no passado e seguir em frente, se dê uma chance garota, sabe do que você precisa?

\- Do que?

\- Se divertir!

\- O que?

\- Isso mesmo, se divertir, sair, conhecer pessoas, nada de ficar enfurnada, sozinha naquele apartamento!

\- E o que você sugere? Além de você e Edward, eu não conheço ninguém, e seu amigo anda meio ocupado, acredite!

\- Vamos sair hoje à noite! – Alice sugeriu.

\- Como assim, sair?

\- Assim que terminarmos aqui, a senhorita irá para a casa e irá fazer exatamente o que eu disser, está bem?

\- Mas, Alice...

\- Não adianta Isabella, você vai, e irá se divertir ou o meu nome não é Mary Alice Brandon, futura Cullen! – Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos, afinal Alice era maluca e não duvidava nem por um segundo de que seria divertido.

 **Algumas horas depois ...**

\- VOCÊ O QUE? – Edward praticamente berrou chamando a atenção das pessoas para a mesa onde estava com Alice, na lanchonete do hospital.

\- Vim convidar Félix para sair com a gente hoje, quero levar Bella para se divertir um pouco, e acredito que ele será uma ótima companhia.

\- Porque o Félix?

\- Porque Bella falou muito bem dele, digamos que... Ele a impressionou bastante!

\- Como assim a impressionou? O que ela disse? Eles mal se falaram! – Alice o encarou por alguns instantes, o conhecia o suficiente para saber que o amigo estava se roendo de ciúmes. – O que? O que foi? Porque está me olhando assim?

\- Porque está tão incomodado? – O provocou.

\- E quem disse que estou incomodado? Só acho que Bella não está pronta para isso!

\- Qual é Ed? A coitada passa as noites enfurnada naquele apartamento! Ela é jovem, bonita, tem mais é que curtir a vida!

\- E acha mesmo que Félix, é o cara mais indicado para acompanhá-la?

\- Acho que sim, ele me pareceu bem empolgado, parece que Bella o impressionou bastante.

\- Conhece Félix, sabe que isso pode ser fogo de palha, todos sabem que depois de Jane, ele não se fixa em ninguém.

\- Como você, não é? – Edward bufou revirando os olhos. – Agora é tarde, já o convidei! – Deu de ombros. – Qual é Ed? Sabe que aquela garota precisa se distrair um pouco, curtir um pouco a vida, não concorda?

\- Mas tem que ser justo o Félix?

\- Qual o problema? Ele é um cara legal e digamos que confiável! Além do mais é só um encontro entre amigos, nada demais! – Alice sorriu. – Se está tão incomodado, porque não a acompanha?

\- Perdeu o juízo é?

\- Ah, qual é Ed? Vai me dizer que toda aquela tensão sexual entre vocês simplesmente desapareceu? Eu estava lá meu caro, ao seu lado, está lembrado? Você sequer conseguia tirar os olhos dela! – Falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Há muito em jogo, ela é filha de Carlisle! Não posso...

\- Não pode o que? Já disse e repito, vocês não são irmãos! E aposto que não a vê deste modo, vê?

\- Definitivamente não!

\- Então, o que o impede? Sente algo por ela?

\- Ela mexe comigo... – Admitiu. – Mas não sei exatamente o que sinto, estou confuso e você sabe melhor do que ninguém que um compromisso não está nos meus planos!

" _**Eu sei o que sente, bobinho! Está completamente apaixonado, mas é tapado demais para se dar conta! "**_ – Alice respondeu mentalmente.

\- E aí, você vem com a gente ou não? – Edward lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, sentia uma vontade quase que incontrolável de torcer o pescoço daquela tampinha de uma figa.

\- Não sei não, to muito ocupado! – Respondeu atravessado.

\- Ocupado? Oh sim, claro! Por acaso está saindo outra vez com aquela insuportável da Victória? – Perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e Edward se perguntava como diabos ela soube?

\- Para de implicância Alice.

\- Não é implicância, gosto dela tanto quanto ela de mim! Estão juntos?

\- Claro que não! Mas fui vê-la ontem.

\- Foi? Ohh... Isso explica muita coisa!

\- O que exatamente? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

\- Nada que você mereça saber!

\- Alice?

\- Não adianta me olhar desse jeito, sabe que não tenho medo de você! – Edward bufou revirando os olhos. - Já vou indo, e aí? Posso contar com a sua presença?

\- Não dou certeza!

\- Acha que devo chamar Emm e Rose?

\- Duvido muito que ela queira ir, viu como reagiu à descoberta de Bella, mas Emm com certeza vai adorar a ideia!

\- Se vai, está louco para conhecê-la, não fala de outra coisa, para desgraça de Rosálie! – Levantou-se estalando um beijo no amigo. – Te vejo mais tarde cunhado!

\- Cuidado com que vai aprontar Alice, Bella ainda está se adaptando a tudo isso e...

\- Não se preocupe, gosto muito dela, e jamais faria algo que pudesse magoá-la.

Ele sabia que Alice falava a verdade, mesmo assim não conseguiu deixar de se preocupar, além do mais, não gostou nada de saber que Bella havia se impressionado com Félix.

Isabella encarava a roupa sobre a cama, Alice praticamente havia obrigado a trazê-la. Um short curto demais para o seu gosto, mas era obrigada a admitir, a blusa azul cobalto era linda, sorriu ao se lembrar das palavras de sua amiga quando disse:

... Use-a _com um sutiã preto, a transparência vai dar um charme extra e é super elegante!_

Quem era ela para ir contra as sugestões de moda de Alice Brandon? E lá estava ela se arrumando toda para sair com os amigos, quando estava em Forks, bastava um jeans surrado, uma camiseta e seu velho all star, no entanto agora. E a que amigos, Alice se referia? Afinal, Isabella só conhecia a ela e Edward!

Optou por deixar os cabelos soltos, caprichou na maquiagem dos olhos e nos lábios um batom vermelho, para destacar. Soltou um grunhido ao ver o salto da sandália que Alice havia lhe dado, definitivamente a amiga não fazia ideia do estrago que aquilo poderia causar. Infelizmente ainda tinha que manter a faixa no braço, pegou sua pequena bolsa conferindo se continha tudo que precisava, deu uma última olhada no espelho e sorriu.

\- E não é que aquela maluca tinha razão, ficou mesmo muito bom! – Olhou no relógio, precisava se apressar, ou se atrasaria, deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair apressada. Desceu as escadas com extremo cuidado devido ao salto e assim que levou a mão ao botão a porta do elevador se abriu. – Edward?

Ele estava ali, parado diante dela com a boca entreaberta, o olhar passeava pelo corpo dela descaradamente se demorando um pouco em suas coxas, finalmente encontrando seu olhar.

\- Você... – Limpou a garganta. – Vai sair?

\- Alice insistiu e sabe como ela é... Não aceita não como resposta! – Ambos disseram em uníssono, seu telefone tocou e Bella nem precisou olhar para saber que se tratava de Alice. – Alice? Desculpe, sei que estou atrasada. – Disse ao atender.

"Tudo bem, te aguardamos aqui em baixo! A propósito, o Ed está por ai? "

\- Está, quer falar com ele?

"Por favor! "

\- Ela quer falar com você. – Estendeu o telefone a Edward.

\- O que foi desta vez Alice? – Seu tom foi entediado.

"Você vai, não vai? " – Edward bufou revirando os olhos, enquanto Isabella se perguntava o que Alice teria dito para que reagisse daquela forma?

\- Ainda não sei.

" Olhe bem para ela, vai deixa-la circular sozinha por aí vestida assim? " – O provocou.

\- Alice! – A repreendeu, a filha da mãe havia feito de propósito.

"Se não for, vou te buscar pelas orelhas, estamos entendidos? "

\- Não tenho medo de você tampinha. – Afastou o telefone diante os gritos e impropérios que Alice soltou, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça deixando Isabella confusa. – Tudo bem, eu vou, não precisa se estressar, tudo bem, ela já vai descer.

\- O que houve?

\- Ela não gosta quando a chamo de tampinha... – Sorriu ao lhe entregar o celular. – Estão te esperando lá em baixo.

-Você vai? – E lá estava ela, mordendo o lábio de forma tentadora.

" _ **Acha mesmo que vou deixa-la sair por aí assim, sozinha? "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente.

\- Sim, eu vou, é só o tempo de tomar uma ducha e me aprontar, nos vemos lá. – De certa forma aquela notícia a agradou e muito, seria bom tê-lo por perto.

\- Isso é bom, Alice disse que iríamos nos reunir com alguns amigos, só Deus sabe o que aquela maluca vai aprontar. – Novamente ele sorriu e Isabella sentiu seu estômago dar voltas.

\- Não se preocupe, é um pessoal legal.

\- Assim espero, acha que ficou bem assim? – Perguntou alisando a roupa, parecia insegura.

\- Acredite, você está linda! – Havia tanta intensidade em seu olhar que Isabella sentiu aquele calor a consumir, de repente havia ficado quente ali.

\- Ehh... Obrigada. – Agradeceu novamente mordendo os lábios. – Então, nos vemos lá, certo?

\- Certo! –Edward concordou piscando para ela, Isabella sentiu seu coração dar um sobressalto, jamais tinha visto algo tão sexy, definitivamente aquele homem seria sua perdição. Assentiu entrando no elevador, dizendo a si mesma mentalmente:

" _ **Não ouse Isabella, não ouse! "**_

Assim que as portas se fecharam, Edward subiu para o seu quarto, não fazia ideia do que Alice tinha em mente, mas com certeza estaria lá para ver. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Bella lhe veio à mente, a surpresa ao vê-la toda produzida, estava linda. Aquele batom vermelho deixava seus lábios ainda mais tentadores, a transparência daquela blusa era hipnotizante, dava para ver perfeitamente seu sutiã preto como o short, estava tentadoramente linda.

Isabella desceu no térreo e saiu pela portaria, Alice a aguardava ao lado de um homem alto, não tão alto quanto Edward, mas mais alto que ela e Alice. Era loiro e seu cabelo encaracolado lhe dava um ar angelical, com certeza se tratava de Jasper.

\- Eu não disse que ficaria linda em você, tem que aprender a confiar em mim garota! – Bella sorriu revirando os olhos. – Venha, quero que conheça meu noivo e seu irmão... – A puxou para perto dele.

\- Oi! – A jovem disse diante dele, que a olhava sem nada dizer.

\- Então você é a famosa Bella... – Isabella corou diante seu comentário. – É um prazer conhecê-la, maninha. – Seu tom foi descontraído.

\- O prazer é meu Jasper.

\- Só Jazz! – Ela sorriu e Jasper lhe sorriu de volta. – Agora entendo porque o Vovô e o Ed ficaram tão impressionados, a semelhança é mesmo assustadora.

\- Já ouvi dizer, meu p... Quero dizer, nosso pai, disse o mesmo.

\- Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer sobre tudo isso... – Os olhos de Isabella estavam levemente saltados. – Seja muito bem-vinda a família. – A jovem soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Durante o trajeto do apartamento de Edward até o Club, Isabella respondeu a algumas perguntas de Jasper, falou brevemente sobre o acidente que matou sua mãe e avó ao mesmo tempo e os motivos que a levaram a procurar Carlisle, contou muito por cima o que lhe acontecera desde que chegara a cidade.

\- Agora entendo a preocupação do papai e de Edward, soube que farão o exame em dois dias.

\- Sim.

\- E como se sente sobre isso?

\- Nervosa, ansiosa...

\- Ela está com receio de conhecer a Esme. – Alice disse ao se intrometendo na conversa.

\- Alice! – Bella a repreendeu.

\- Não há motivos para isso, Esme, é uma mulher excepcional, e está ansiosa por conhecê-la.

\- Eu sei, Edward me disse, mas é que...

-Acredite Bella, eu te entendo perfeitamente, mas volto a dizer, não há com que se preocupar e se der uma chance a minha mãe, vai amá-la. – Ela somente assentiu sem nada dizer.

\- Chegamos! – Alice anunciou batendo palmas.

\- Confesso que estou nervosa, não há lugares assim em Forks.

\- Não costumava sair com seus amigos?

\- Nós saíamos, mas acredito que o conceito de diversão era bem diferente do seu.

\- E o que vocês fazem para se divertir em Forks?

\- Ficávamos no bar do Harry tomando cerveja e jogando conversa fora, mas legal mesmo era assistir aos jogos da NFL, durante a temporada era bem tranquilo, mas quando chega aos Playoffs e o super bowl, aquilo virava uma loucura!

\- Gosta de football? - Havia surpresa no tom de Jasper. – E pra que time você torce?

\- Seahawks obviamente! Terminamos a temporada como o melhor time correndo com a bola e a melhor defesa da NFL.

\- Argh! Você está parecendo uma versão feminina do Emmett! – Alice disse torcendo o nariz.

\- Ela não gosta muito de esportes. – Jasper sussurrou.

\- Deu pra sacar! – A jovem disse entre risos, mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver a imensa fila que havia diante o local. – Vamos ter que encarar aquela fila?

\- Claro que não, somos Vips minha cara! – Alice sacudia um cartão preto e vermelho.

\- Vips?

\- Olá Big Z. – Ouviu a amiga cumprimentar o homem enorme que estava na entrada.

\- Olá pequena Alice... – O homem disse sorrindo, ele era enorme em todos os sentidos, alto, muito mais alto que Jasper e Edward e largo, bem largo. Alice sumia perto dele. - Jazz! – Jasper acenou com a cabeça. – E quem é a gatinha? Não me lembro de tê-la visto por aqui antes.

\- Esta é nossa amiga Isabella, mas pode chamá-la de Bella! Ela é nova na cidade.

\- Big Z, ao seu dispor! – Levou a mão de Bella aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela. – Seja muito bem-vinda a Chicago.

\- Obrigada Big Z, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – Big Z sorriu abrindo espaço para os três, ao chegar à porta, uma moça colocou uma pulseira em seu pulso. Alice e Jasper a guiou pelas inúmeras pessoas que circulavam por lá até chegarem ao lugar onde costumavam ficar sempre que iam ao Hearts.

\- Droga! – Bella ouviu Alice soltar ao seu lado.

\- O que foi, algum problema? – Jasper perguntou confuso.

\- Ela fez de propósito!

\- Quem, fez o que amor?

\- Rose, ela trouxe Tanya!

\- Algum problema Alice? – Isabella perguntou ao notar que a amiga não parecia muito contente.

\- Eu sinceramente espero que não, venha, vou te apresentar ao pessoal. – A jovem somente assentiu acompanhando o casal até um grupo de cinco pessoas, ao se aproximar reconheceu de imediato um dos casais, assim como a loira-morango que estava com Eric em uma das fotos no quarto de Edward.

Pela sua visão periférica, viu Jasper cumprimentar o outro casal, as duas loiras a media de cima abaixo, trocando olhares significativos. Já o que acompanhava uma das loiras se levantou e Isabella se surpreendeu com seu tamanho, não que ele fosse tão alto, provavelmente era da mesma estatura que Edward, a diferença estava nos músculos.

\- Emm! – Ouviu Jasper dizer ao cumprimentá-lo, ao invés de se darem as mãos, um segurou firme o antebraço do outro, foi quando notou que ambos usavam um bracelete de couro com um brasão.

\- E aí cunhadinha, quem é a gata? – Perguntou ao estalar um beijo em Alice, enquanto a loira ao seu lado revirava os olhos, mas ele pareceu não se importar.

\- Esta é Isabella... Isabella Swan! – Seus olhos azuis se fixaram na jovem, ele sorriu e ao fazê-lo duas covinhas se formaram em seu belo rosto, Bella lhe sorriu de volta.

\- Wow! Até que enfim vou conhecer você, sou Emmett.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Emmett! – Isabella disse tímida.

\- Ouvi falar muito de você nos últimos dias... – A surpreendeu ao puxá-la para um abraço esmagador. – Seja bem-vinda a família! – Sussurrou em seu ouvido discretamente, estalando um beijo em seu rosto ao soltá-la. Isabella levou alguns segundos para se recuperar da surpresa, sinceramente não esperava aquela reação.

\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu sem jeito. – Espero que tenha ouvido falar bem de mim. – Seu tom foi descontraído.

\- Oh sim, muito bem acredite! Repito, seja muito bem-vinda Bella, posso te chamar de Bella, não é?

\- Claro que pode Emmett!

\- Me chame de Emm, esta é Rosálie, minha esposa. – A loira nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar.

\- Oi! – Disse simplesmente com um breve aceno de cabeça.

\- Oi! – Isabella retribuiu o cumprimento sem entender o porquê daquilo? Também não pode deixar de notar o sorriso cínico nos lábios da loira-morango, assim como o olhar fulminante que Alice lançou as duas.

\- Ora, ora... Finalmente estamos conhecendo você... – o tom sarcástico e o olhar desdenhoso da loira-morango a incomodou e muito. – Desculpe, mas pelo tanto que ouço falar de você, confesso que esperava algo mais... Interessante!

-Tanya! – Emmett a repreendeu, mas ela pareceu não dar a mínima para ele.

\- O que? Só estou constatando um fato, olhe para ela... – Apontou para Isabella. –Nem mesmo parece se tratar da mesma mulher que esteve no jantar?

\- Ignore-a! – Jasper pediu a jovem.

\- Posso lhe garantir que se trata da mesma pessoa, mas se tem alguma dúvida, pergunte a Edward... - A loira-morango lhe lançou um olhar assassino. – Ou melhor, a Carlisle e Eric!

\- Alice! – Seu noivo a repreendeu com doçura.

\- Esta é Tanya Denali, agora me entende, não é? – Sussurrou a última parte no ouvido de Bella que comprimiu os lábios tentando arduamente não rir.

Alice a havia alertado sobre aquelas duas, Rosálie era muito bonita, linda mesmo, e a outra... A tal prima Tanya conseguia ser ainda mais linda, no entanto, ambas exalavam arrogância e prepotência.

" _ **Pelo visto a noite promete! "**_ – Pensou consigo mesma enquanto Jasper a apresentava ao casal Petter e Charlotte, diferente daquelas duas o casal esbanjou simpatia, eram amigos de longa data de Jasper e Alice.

\- Desculpem pelo atraso! – Isabella reconheceu de imediato aquela voz, ainda estava de pé e ao se virar sorriu se perguntando o que diabos ele fazia ali?

\- Félix, que bom que veio! – Ouviu Alice dizer ao cumprimentá-lo.

" _ **Ela não faria isso, faria? Oh, sim, faria! "**_ \- Sua vontade era de torcer o pescoço da amiga.

\- Eu disse que viria! – Bella encarou a amiga com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, era óbvio que Alice havia feito de propósito, lançou um olhar fulminante à amiga que deu de ombros simplesmente.

\- O que significa isso? – Exigiu entre dentes em um tom discreto.

\- Nada! Ele ficou tão empolgado quando eu disse que viria! – Bella bufou revirando os olhos. – Não fique assim, você precisa conhecer gente nova!

\- Alice...

\- Gostou de revê-lo que eu sei.

\- Você é impossível, sabia? – A amiga estalou a língua dando de ombros, a atenção de Isabella foi para Félix que cumprimentava a todos, notou que ao cumprimentar Emmett e Jasper, usou o mesmo aperto de braço, diferente de como foi com Petter.

\- Rose... Tanya... – Ambas se levantaram para cumprimentá-lo, Tanya o abraçou com muita intimidade, sorriu mostrando seus dentes brilhantes e em seguida sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, Félix fez o mesmo, a mão dele repousava na cintura dela e a jovem se perguntava se rolava algo entre aqueles dois?

\- Félix? – Alice o chamou. - Acredito que você já conheça minha amiga Isabella, não é? – Sem dúvidas era uma tremenda cara de pau.

" _ **Cínica! "**_ – Bella praticamente berrou mentalmente.

\- Como vai doutor Hanson? – O cumprimentou com um sorriso tímido.

\- Só Félix, por favor... – Pediu ao pegar sua mão e levá-la aos lábios. – Muito melhor agora, acredite! – E com o olhar fixo ao dela, depositou um beijo em sua mão.

\- Tsc! Deixa disso, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou encabulada com o modo intenso com que a olhara, era sem sombras de dúvidas um homem lindo, atraente e muito simpático, mas faltava algo.

\- Eu disse que era amigo dos Cullen!

\- Sim, eu me lembro, mas algo me diz que o fato de estar aqui não é uma mera coincidência. – Seu tom foi divertido.

\- Alice me disse que você viria... – Confessou. – E aqui estou eu. – Isabella lhe sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Fico feliz que tenha vindo! – Félix se inclinou em sua direção, e Isabella sentiu seu estômago se comprimir com a aproximação, mas não da forma como era com Edward.

\- Estou feliz em estar aqui... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, o que fez a jovem estremecer. – E você está ainda mais linda do que me lembrava. – Piscou para ela que mordeu o lábio inferior corando diante tal elogio.

\- Para com isso, ta me deixando sem graça! – Ralhou dando com a mão em seu peito, ele riu meneando a cabeça, sem dúvidas era uma mulher fascinante.

Ambos conversavam e riam em um papo animado, pareciam bem entrosados para delírio de Alice e desagrado de Tanya e Rosálie.

 **Momentos antes...**

\- Fala Big Z! – Edward cumprimentou o amigo, já que era um frequentador assíduo do lugar, sem contar que fazia parte da clientela vip.

\- Beleza irmão!

\- Meus irmãos já estão aí?

\- Chegaram tem um tempinho, e muito bem acompanhados, como sempre! – Brincou com o amigo, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, entrando em seguida. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas pelo caminho estancando ao se aproximar do local onde costumavam ficar. Viu Isabella sorrindo para Félix, que segurava a mão dela e Edward se perguntava... _**"Que porra é aquela? "**_

Queria afastá-lo dela aos safanões, não gostava nada daquela aproximação e sua vontade era de torcer o pescoço de Alice por ter armado aquele encontro, fechou os olhos sentindo uma raiva súbita, reconheceu o sentimento, estava enciumado.

\- Droga! - Esbravejou seguindo em direção ao bar, precisava beber algo, pediu sua bebida ao barman enquanto aguardava tamborilava os dedos sobre o balcão impacientemente.

\- Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui! – Virou-se ao reconhecer aquela voz sexy. – Vick? O que faz aqui?

\- Como você me disse que não poderíamos nos ver, vim me distrair um pouco... – Deu de ombros. – E você, o que faz aqui?

\- Meus irmãos estão aqui. – Falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Está sozinho?

\- Já disse, vim encontrar meus irmãos e alguns amigos.

\- Sabe perfeitamente a que me refiro... – Se aproximou colando seu corpo ao dele, praticamente roçando seus lábios aos dele. – Quer companhia? – Ofereceu.

A imagem de Isabella sorrindo para Félix lhe veio à mente, pareciam estar bem entrosados... Olhou para a bela mulher diante de si, porque não?

\- Vem comigo.

\- Aquela sua cunhada insuportável vai estar lá? – Perguntou se referindo a Alice, elas nunca se bicaram muito.

\- Sim, deixe de implicância, Alice além de minha cunhada é minha amiga.

\- Ela não gosta de mim, nunca gostou! – Fez charminho.

\- Como se você se importasse, não é? – Victória sorriu estalando um beijo nos lábios dele, mas Edward em momento algum retribuiu. – Vamos? – Pegou sua bebida, ela somente assentiu e Edward lhe estendeu a mão.

Alice olhou no relógio se perguntando onde diabos Edward havia se metido, teria desistido? Sacou seu celular, mas o guardou ao ver que o cunhado se aproximava, estreitou o olhar ao notar que não estava só.

\- Edward, não sabia que viria acompanhado? – Disparou assim que ele se aproximou do grupo, Victória lhe lançou um olhar mordaz o qual ela simplesmente ignorou.

\- Boa noite a todos – Disse lançando um olhar reprovador para a cunhada. – Acabo de esbarrar com Vick e a convidei para se juntar a nós.

Os olhos de Isabella estavam levemente saltados, então aquela era a tal Vick? Aquela ruiva absurdamente linda era a tal Victória? A tal "amiga" que ligou atrás dele... A mulher além de linda exalava charme e elegância.

Não pode deixar de notar o modo como ele a tocava, sua mão estava na lombar dela, um claro sinal de que eram pra lá de íntimos, sentiu seu estômago se contorcer de raiva, e uma vontade incontrolável de ir até eles e afastá-la dele a tapa.

" _ **Droga! O que está acontecendo com você Isabella? Pirou? O que é que você tem a ver com isso? "**_ – Repreendeu-se mentalmente. _**"Não ouse Isabella... Não ouse sentir ciúme dele! "**_ – Mas já era tarde demais.

\- Não foi algo programado, nos esbarramos no bar, não é? – Victória respondeu, piscando para Edward que sorriu assentindo.

\- Ed, que bom que veio! – Tanya se colocou de pé e sem a menor cerimônia jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward. – Senti sua falta, você anda sumido.

Isabella revirou os olhos, estava claro que Tanya era mais que sua digamos que "prima", não precisava ser um gênio para sacar que rolou algo entre eles, o modo possessivo como ela praticamente o agarrou diante da outra.

\- Já pedi para parar de agir como se fossemos um casal Tanya! – Edward a repreendeu entre dentes de forma discreta, a prima estalou a língua dando de ombros, lançando um olhar mordaz para sua acompanhante.

Isabella o viu cumprimentar os irmãos daquela forma diferente. – Rose! – Disse apenas com um aceno de cabeça e a jovem se lembrou de que ele dissera que não se dava muito bem com a cunhada e agora entendia o porquê, a mulher era intragável.

Edward ainda se perguntava o que Tanya fazia ali, quando Alice o encarou com os olhos semicerrados. – O que ela faz aqui? – Cuspiu entre os dentes enquanto Victória cumprimentava os outros.

\- Eu já disse nos esbarramos no...

\- Porque a convidou para se juntar a nós?

\- Para de implicância, ela é só uma amiga.

\- Amiga, sei!

\- O que Tanya faz aqui? – Perguntou no mesmo tom.

\- Rose! – Alice respondeu simplesmente.

\- Alice. – Victória a cumprimentou com um breve aceno, como havia feito com Rosálie e Tanya.

\- Victória! – Viu a outra cumprimentar Jasper e em seguida o casal Petter e Charlotte.

\- Félix, você por aqui. – Edward disse diante dele e Isabella.

\- É sempre bom rever os amigos, concorda? – Lhe estendeu o braço, Edward o cumprimentou da mesma forma que cumprimentou os irmãos, menos Petter.

\- Olá Félix... – Victória o abraçou de forma calorosa. - Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos, querido! – Estalando um beijo nele.

\- É verdade, olha só para você, consegue estar ainda mais linda Vick! – Isabella revirou os olhos e aquele gesto não passou despercebido por Edward.

\- E você sempre galanteador. – A ruiva piscou de forma sedutora.

\- Conhece Isabella? – Victória ficou séria de repente encarando a jovem por alguns segundos se voltando para Edward.

\- Aquela Isabella? – Perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas o que incomodou e muito a jovem, Edward assentiu discretamente e o olhar da ruiva novamente pousou em Isabella. – Oh, então é você? - Victória estreitou o olhar, então aquela era a mulher que dividia o apartamento com Edward, lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso, como se estivesse diante de algo insignificante. -Confesso que eu esperava algo mais... – Deu uma pausa. – Digamos que interessante.

\- Vick! – Edward a repreendeu.

Isabella se colocou de pé, recebendo um olhar avaliativo de Victória, fechou os olhos ao reconhecer o perfume forte e enjoativo, o mesmo impregnado na roupa de Edward naquela noite, fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho, sua vontade era simplesmente desaparecer dali. Respirou fundo erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz ao encarar Victória.

" _ **E você uma vadia metida a besta, prepotente e arrogante exatamente como eu imaginava! " –**_ Praticamente berrou mentalmente.

\- Sinceramente sua opinião ao meu respeito não me interessa... – Félix franziu o cenho, assim como o restante ali presente, diante a hostilidade de Isabella, já Alice e Edward as olhava com preocupação, afinal Bella havia deixado claro que não havia gostado nada de Victória e pelo visto o sentimento era recíproco. – Boa noite Edward! – Pelo seu tom e seu olhar, estava furiosa, e parecia ser com ele.

Todos se acomodaram e Félix sentou-se ao lado de Bella, enquanto Edward sentou-se de frente para eles com Victória ao seu lado. Sabia que Isabella estava furiosa com ele, seu tom deixava claro, mas por quê? Seria por causa de Victória? Ela estaria com ciúme de Vick?

Isabella sentia-se desconfortável com o modo como a ruiva sebosa a olhava, era como se estivesse diante de um verme nojento, já Rosálie e Tanya mantinham uma conversa mais reservada soltando alguns risinhos provocativos, o clima estava para lá de pesado e Emmett resolveu fazer algo a respeito.

\- O que acham de uma bebida! – Chamou uma das garçonetes. – Pediu sua bebida, assim como a de sua esposa e Tanya, Petter pediu a dele e a de Charlotte, Jasper também fez seu pedido, assim como Alice.

\- Uma vodca para mim... – Edward pediu. – E um uísque para ela. – Disse se referir a Victória.

\- Eu quero um uísque duplo e com gelo... – Félix pediu voltando sua atenção para Isabella. – E você vai beber o que? – Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Uma marguerita, mas antes me traga uma tequila, por favor. –Pediu gentilmente à atendente que lhe sorriu.

\- Tequila? Não acha que é um tanto forte pra você. – A jovem lançou um olhar fulminante para Edward. – Não me olhe assim, ainda está tomando seus remédios e além do mais, você não tem idade para beber, está lembrada? – Ela conteve um rosnado, estreitando o olhar, Alice sorriu discretamente, enquanto os outros se entreolharam sem entender nada.

Isabella se levantou em um rompante. – Você... – Apontou para Edward, ignorando a todos a sua volta. – Vem comigo, agora! – Exigi, ele a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Como é que é?

\- Agora Edward! – O mesmo bufou se colocando de pé.

\- Vai deixar essa garota falar assim com você? – Victória interveio.

\- Eu já volto! – Disse simplesmente, Isabella o agarrou pela a camisa praticamente o rebocando dali.

\- O que é que você pensa que está fazendo? – Exigiu furiosa, enquanto ele ajeitava a camisa amarrotada. – Como ousa falar comigo daquele jeito? Quem pensa que é pra... Seu... Seu... – Ele sorriu, o que a irritou ainda mais, ela definitivamente ficava linda bravinha daquele jeito.

\- Ta rindo do que babaca?

\- Ei? Olha como falar comigo garota? – Estava sério, seu olhar fixo ao dela que exalava fúria, os dele estavam tão intensos que por um momento Isabella se perdeu naquele mar esverdeado. – Eu só estava preocupado com você...

-Hump, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

\- Sabe que não lhe fará nada bem se misturar bebida com a medicação, e desde quando bebe?

\- Isso não é da sua conta! – Definitivamente estava furiosa com ele. - Não ouse nunca mais falar comigo daquele jeito ou...

\- Ou o que Isabella? – A desafiou dando um passo em sua direção, que deu um passo para trás dando com as costas na parede, ele a prendeu ali apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado. – O que... O que pensa que está fazendo? – Espalmou as mãos em seu peito, estava arfante, seu coração praticamente martelava contra as suas costelas, sua respiração estava pesada.

Edward tinha os olhos fixos naquela boca tentadora que parecia implorar para ser beijada. O magnetismo entre eles era tão forte, sentiu como se seus corpos se atraíssem mutuamente, desejava mais que tudo beijá-la, sentir o sabor daqueles lábios.

 **Enquanto isso...**

\- Perdi alguma coisa? – Félix perguntou sem entender nada.

\- Não se preocupe Félix, vou ver o que aconteceu e impedir que aqueles dois se matem... – Concluiu em um sussurro ao se colocar de pé. – Vem comigo Jazz?

\- Claro!

Ambos saíram em busca dos dois e estancaram diante a cena, Bella estava recostada a parede e Edward a prendia ali, ambos se olhavam fixamente, a tensão sexual entre eles era palpável, havia tanta química entre aqueles dois, mas Alice sabia perfeitamente que havia algo mais ali.

-Eu perdi algo? – Seu noivo perguntou com o cenho franzido.

\- Olhe para eles Jazz, estão completamente envolvidos, mas ao que parece vão lutar contra isso até o fim.

\- Acha que...

\- Acho não, tenho certeza! Ela está completamente apaixonada por ele...

\- E ele?

\- Porque acha que a levou para o seu apartamento? Já viu seu irmão agir de forma tão protetora com alguma outra mulher?

\- Tem razão, droga! Isso não vai dar em boa coisa!

\- Acho melhor intervirmos antes que uma daquelas duas apareça por aqui. – Ele assentiu indo para junto deles.

Um limpar de garganta fez com que Bella e Edward sobressaltassem. - Algum problema? – Jasper perguntou logo atrás de Edward que agradeceu mentalmente ao irmão, pois estava prestes a cometer uma loucura.

\- Não, nenhum... – Bella afastou-se de Edward bruscamente. – Acho que estamos entendidos, certo? – O encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Certo!

\- Ótimo! Acho melhor voltarmos pra junto dos outros.

\- Está tudo bem? – Alice perguntou ao seu lado.

\- Depois conversamos, Alice.

\- Ta rolando alguma coisa entre vocês? – Jasper perguntou ao lado do irmão. – Desculpe, mas é que quando chegamos vocês... Ta a fim dela?

\- Só estávamos esclarecendo alguns pontos e...

\- Sou seu irmão Edward, vai mesmo mentir para mim? – Viu o irmão bufar esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos.

\- Depois te explico, está bem? – Jasper assentiu.

Os dois foram para junto dos outros enquanto Alice e Bella se dirigiram ao toalete feminino.

\- O que deu em vocês dois?

\- Seu cunhado me deixa louca! – Bella esbravejou visivelmente irritada. – Quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo daquele jeito?

\- Ed só está preocupado, é médico, deve saber do que está falando.

\- Poderia ter sido discreto, precisava falar comigo daquele jeito e diante daquela... Daquela... – Argh! Daquela sebosa insuportável, sem contar na sua cunhada e aquela prima oferecida. – Esbravejou andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Alice prendia o riso.

\- Acalme-se Bella, recomponha-se, precisamos voltar para lá, Félix ficou preocupado com você.

\- É verdade, pobre Félix! Por falar nisso, porque é que o chamou aqui? O que está planejando Alice?

\- Nada demais, só achei que você precisava conhecer gente nova, e Félix é um amor, e está caidinho por você.

\- Não viaja Alice! Ele é bem simpático, mas duvido que...

\- Vai por mim, sei do que estou falando, Félix ta completamente na sua, deveria investir.

\- E me decepcionar? Não obrigado!

\- E como vai ser? Quer ficar pra titia? Ou está pretendendo se tornar freira ou algo do tipo.

\- Claro que não, mas...

\- Então esqueça o que aqueles seus ex fizeram e bola pra frente garota! Você é linda, jovem e tem uma vida inteira pela frente, curta o momento Bella!

\- É você tem razão!

\- Claro que tenho! – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça, Alice era mesmo impossível.

Depois de se recompor com a ajuda de Alice, as duas voltaram, Edward e a tal Vick conversavam, assim como Rosálie e Tanya, já Emmett, Jasper e os outros falavam sobre amenidades.

\- Peço desculpas, me desculpe Félix, eu...

\- Tudo bem, o Ed já explicou, vem senta aqui. – Pediu lhe dando espaço, ela sorriu indo para junto dele o que deixou Edward incomodado, e muito, mas muito irritado.

A garçonete se aproximou com seu pedido e Isabella pegou a tequila ignorando o sal e o limão e a entornou em um gole só, espremeu os olhos sentindo aquilo descer queimando.

\- Wow! – Félix soltou ao seu lado. – Ed tem razão, pega leve Bella.

\- Não se preocupe, quando Alice disse que viríamos a um bar, suspendi a medicação. – Lançou um olhar significativo para Edward. – Estou acostumada a beber tequila, muitas noites em frente a fogueira na praia de La Push.

\- La Push?

\- Sim, a reserva indígena de La Push, fica a dezesseis milhas de Forks (25 quilômetros), cerca de quinze minutos de carro. Um lugar maravilhoso, meu amigo Jake é de lá, assim como Harry e a grande parte dos meus amigos.

\- Onde exatamente fica Forks, Bella? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

\- É uma pequena cidade ao norte de Washington! E quando digo pequena, é pequena mesmo, minúscula. – Disse sorrindo.

\- Seus pais são de lá? – Os Cullen se entreolharam, já Edward tinha os olhos fixos nela, o que não agradou em nada Tanya, tão pouco Victória, ela havia notado que aquela jovem era muito mais importante para ele do que Edward deixava transparecer, o modo como a seguiu... Feito um cordeirinho a irritou profindamente.

\- Não exatamente! – A jovem disse tímida, ao notar que a atenção de todos estava voltada para si. – Minha avó nasceu em Forks, minha mãe viveu boa parte de sua vida em Green Bay e o meu pai... – Mordeu o lábio inferior com força. – Bom, meu pai é daqui, de Chicago, no entanto, eu nasci e cresci em Forks, morei lá minha vida toda! – Deu de ombros.

\- E o que a trouxe a Chicago? Seu pai? – A pergunta veio de Victória.

\- De certa forma sim! – Respondeu simplesmente.

\- Sua mãe e avó vieram com você? – Isabella sorriu diante a curiosidade de Charlotte.

\- Elas morreram...

\- Oh, me desculpe!

\- Lamento muito Bella! – Félix disse ao tomar sua mão entre as dele levando-a aos lábios em seguida, Edward se empertigou, cerrando as mãos em punho, o que não passou despercebido por Alice e Jasper, também por Tanya e Victória.

\- Eu também, acredite! – Bella recolheu a mão, corando em seguida para o deleite de Félix que estava cada vez mais encantado.

\- Emm, sabia que Bella torce pelos Seahawks! – Jasper forneceu tentando descontrair e mudar o rumo da conversa.

\- Seahawks? Hump! Aqui é Chicago baby, a terra dos Bears!

\- Pode até ser, mas os Seahawks ganharam o campeonato por dois anos consecutivos, onde estava o seu Bears? – Quase todos riram dos dois, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, aquela garota era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

\- Não acredito, gosta mesmo de football? – Charlotte perguntou chocada.

\- Adoro! Cresci entre torcedores fanáticos por football, tinha que ver como o bar ficava nos playoffs, tente servir mesas em pleno Super bowl, é enlouquecedor, acredite! Fui a algumas partidas dos playoffs com Charlie e...

\- Quem é Charlie? Seu pai? – Charlotte perguntou confusa.

\- Não, era o namorado da minha mãe e um amigo muito querido!

\- Você disse que servia mesas, era garçonete? – Havia certo desdém no tom de Rosálie o que incomodou Isabella.

\- Sim, trabalhei como garçonete e minha mãe se revezava entre as mesas e o palco.

\- O palco? – Alice tinha o cenho franzido. – Sua mãe cantava?

\- Sim... – Bella disse orgulhosa. – Cantava e encantava, mas porque a pergunta Rosálie?

\- Por nada... – Deu de ombros. – Só que... – Encarou Isabella com desdém. – Isso explica muita coisa! – A jovem estreitou o olhar, sua vontade era de mandar aquele projeto de Barbie à merda!

\- Ignore-a! – Alice sibilou para ela que somente assentiu.

\- E como é que vocês se conheceram? – Charlotte perguntou a Alice desta vez.

\- No jantar beneficente! Quero dizer, quem a conheceu primeiro foi o Ed, não é Ed? – O olhar dele encontrou o de Isabella e um sorriso discreto se formou em seus lábios.

\- Isso mesmo!

\- Tanya tem razão... – Rosálie chamou a atenção para si. - Olhando pra você agora é difícil de acreditar que seja a mesma do jantar! – Alfinetou.

\- Houve um incidente e Isabella se cortou, Edward a levou para o hospital e cuidou dela! – Alice forneceu ignorando Rosálie propositalmente. - Conheci Bella através dele, soube que estava precisando de um emprego, e eu precisava desesperadamente de uma assistente, só unimos o útil ao agradável, não é Bella?

\- Eu disse a ela que não entendo nada de moda, mas ela insistiu! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, assim como Félix Jasper, Emmett, Charlotte e Petter.

\- Você está fazendo um excelente trabalho!

\- Confesso que estou aprendendo muito com você, mas é temporário e sabe disso!

\- Sua estadia no apartamento de Edward também é temporária, presumo.

\- Vick! – Edward a repreendeu se perguntando o que diabos havia dado nela?

\- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer, quando me chamou para dividir o apartamento, que não devia satisfações a ninguém. – Victória estreitou o olhar e Isabella o sustentou.

\- Você está morando com o Ed? – Pelo tom de Tanya a notícia não havia agradado em nada.

\- Não, nós dividimos o apartamento, mas é temporário, até eu me estabilizar.

\- Muito conveniente pra você!

\- Já chega Tanya! – A loira –morango se calou diante o tom de Edward. – Isabella não teve muita sorte desde que chegou a Chicago, por este motivo pedi que ficasse no meu apartamento, mas como ela mesma disse, é temporário.

\- Quer dançar? – Félix pediu depois de alguns instantes, tentando melhorar o clima pesado.

\- Mas eu não sei dançar! – Isabella praticamente sussurrou.

\- Vem comigo, eu te ensino. – E lá estava ela mordendo os lábios, lembrou-se das palavras de Alice sorrindo para Félix em seguida.

\- Tudo bem, mas não me culpe se sair de lá com o pé dolorido, tenho dois pés esquerdos! – Félix riu sendo acompanhado por Jasper, Emmett, Petter e Charlotte.

Guiou a jovem até a pequena pista de dança, e enquanto tentava ensiná-la a dançar falaram sobre amenidades, riram muito. Isabella estava se divertindo, afinal, companhia de Félix era muito agradável.

Alice e Jasper também foram para a pista, assim como Petter e Charlotte, já Emmett ficou com a esposa e Tanya, logo depois que Isabella saiu com Félix, Edward e Victória saíram.

\- Não quer ir dançar? – Ela perguntou fazendo charminho.

\- Não estou nem um pouco a fim, estou cansado, vou pra casa.

\- É um convite?

\- Não!

\- Está bravo comigo, por causa da garotinha? O que ela é na realidade Edward? O que aquela garota faz em sua casa?

\- Não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida Vick! Não somos um casal, está lembrada?

-Sei disso, mas tem uma garota enfiada no seu apartamento, e isso me incomoda, quem é ela? – Exigiu saber.

\- Saberá no devido tempo.

\- Ora não me venha com essa! – Ele bufou impaciente.

\- Isabella é filha de Carlisle, legítima!

\- O que?

\- É uma longa história e...

\- Tem certeza disso? Porque aquela garota nem de longe parece uma Cullen. – Edward estreitou o olhar, não gostou do modo pejorativo com o qual se referiu a Isabella.

\- Ela é... Muito mais do que eu, Emm ou Jazz, em suas veias corre o sangue de Carlisle.

\- Mas porque ela não foi para a mansão?

\- É complicado!

\- Quer dizer que aquela garota é na realidade sua irmã? – Seu sorriso se desfez ao ver que Edward estava sério, muito sério.

\- Isabella não é minha irmã, Victória!

\- Mas...

\- Quer saber, acho melhor eu ir embora.

\- Ei, espera aí, não quer dar uma esticadinha lá em casa?

\- Não, eu realmente preciso ir para a casa, tchau! – Estalou um beijo nela saindo em seguida.

\- Droga! Maldita garota! – A ruiva praguejou contrariada.


	9. Chapter 8

**MAIS UM, BEIJOS E ATÉ SÁBADO!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Depois de um tempo na pista, Félix e Bella voltaram para junto dos outros assim como Alice e Jasper. Ao ver que Victória e Edward não estavam mais lá, Isabella deduziu que estariam juntos, provavelmente na casa dela, como na noite anterior.

Arrancou boas risadas de Emmett, Jasper e Félix ao contar descontraída algumas das encrencas em que se metera quando mais nova, havia se excedido um pouco na bebida e estava um pouco alta.

Emmett havia se encantado pela jovem, simpatizou e muito com Isabella, assim como seu irmão Jasper, já sua esposa e Tanya não compartilhavam de sua opinião.

Petter e Charlotte caíram de amores por ela e Félix, ele não escondia o quanto seu jeitinho atrapalhado e espontâneo o encantara, gostava dela, sentia-se muito atraído. Era bonita, simpática, divertida, diferente das mulheres que costumava se envolver.

Com muita insistência, convenceu a jovem a ir com ele, já que Bella, insistia em pegar um táxi. Durante o trajeto, confessou que estava sabendo que Carlisle era seu pai, que Edward havia lhe contado no dia em que a conheceu, mas que não deu muitos detalhes

\- Eu realmente sinto muito por sua mãe e avó! – E estava sendo sincero, havia notado o quando a jovem as amava.

\- Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda me custa crer que elas se foram, sinto muita falta delas.

\- Faço ideia, mas se é filha de Carlisle, porque está dividindo o apartamento com Edward? Porque não foi para a mansão?

\- É uma situação complicada e muito delicada, ainda não fui apresentada oficialmente a família, isso ocorrerá somente depois do exame de DNA que já foi marcado. Só estou hospedada no apartamento de Edward porque as coisas não deram muito certo desde que cheguei na Chicago, ele tem me ajudado muito!

\- Ed se importa muito com você! – Aquela declaração a surpreendeu.

\- Ele teme que eu volte para Forks, só está preocupado com o pai e o avô.

\- Acredita mesmo nisso? – Na realidade não, Isabella não sabia em que acreditar. – Conheço Edward há uns bons anos e posso lhe dizer com conhecimento de causa que jamais o vi tão protetor com relação a alguém, a não ser Alice é claro, nem mesmo com Tanya que praticamente cresceu com ele. O cara gosta muito de você, Ed preza e muito por sua privacidade, tanto que é avesso a compromisso.

\- São amigos há muito tempo?

\- Nossas famílias se conhecem há algumas gerações, mas o conheci no colégio, cursamos a universidade juntos, nos tornamos amigos. Ed é um cara incrível, tem verdadeira adoração pela mãe, e um amor incondicional pelo pai, o admira e o respeita muito, assim como o avô... Quero dizer, seu avô! – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Também é confuso para mim, acredite! – Ambos sorriram.

\- Quando pretendem fazer o exame? – Perguntou ao parar o carro em frente o prédio.

\- Creio que em dois dias.

\- O que acha de sairmos, só você e eu? – Isabella o olhou surpresa, ele era rápido, tinha que admitir. – Uma coisa mais intima, gostaria muito de conhecê-la melhor Isabella.

\- Bella, já disse que pode me chamar de Bella! – O corrigiu.

\- Tudo bem, Bella!

-Um encontro? – Perguntou divertida, sua cabeça estava rodando, definitivamente havia bebido demais.

\- Sim, um encontro. – Mordeu o lábio, o encarando por alguns instantes.

\- Me liga e a gente marca, ok? – Achou melhor deixar em aberto.

\- Ok! – A jovem soltou o cinto e Félix fez o mesmo.

\- Já está tarde, tenho que ir. – Félix assentiu, mas não se moveu, seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto específico do rosto dela, seus lábios.

\- Você é tão linda.

-Tsc! – Bella estalou a língua revirando os olhos. - Acho que você bebeu demais doutor Hanson. – Ele se aproximou lentamente.

\- Acredite em mim, você é linda... – Sussurrou muito próximo, esperando alguma resistência da parte dela, mas não houve nenhuma, então a beijou.

Foi um breve roçar de lábios, Isabella sentiu sua língua pedir passagem a qual concedeu. Félix a beijou com desejo, puxando-a cada vez mais para junto de si, as mãos dela embrenharam-se nos cabelos cacheados e macios, os agarrando firme na medida em que ele aprofundava o beijo.

O danado beijava bem, era obrigada a admitir, mas faltava algo, não sabia especificar exatamente o que, mas faltava. Apartaram-se ofegantes.

\- Eu... Eu tenho mesmo que ir. – Disse ao recuperar o fôlego, novamente as palavras de Alice lhe vieram à mente, sua amiga estava certa, precisava esquecer o passado e simplesmente curtir. - Me liga, está bem?

\- Vou ligar!

\- Vou esperar!

\- Tchau! – Félix a puxou para outro beijo ainda mais intenso que o primeiro antes de sair para abrir-lhe a porta e acompanhá-la até a portaria.

Isabella cumprimentou o porteiro e seguiu na direção dos elevadores, uma vez dentro dele retirou os sapatos que a estavam matando, sorriu abobalhada tocando os lábios ainda inchados devido à intensidade do beijo. Ao chegar à cobertura se perguntou se Edward estaria em casa, ou com a sebosa detestável?

As portas se abriram e ela encontrou a imensa sala na penumbra, soltou um suspiro audível, deixando a chave sobre o aparador antes de seguir na direção da escada.

" _ **Como ousa pensar nele depois do que houve lá em baixo? "**_ – Repreendeu-se mentalmente.

\- Não seja idiota Isabella! Com certeza ele deve estar na companhia daquela ruiva sebosa, insuportavelmente linda e arrogante.

\- Quem?

\- AAHH! – Gritou levando a mão ao peito soltando os sapatos. – Droga Edward! De onde é que você surgiu? – Esbravejou tentando se recuperar do susto.

\- Essa é a minha casa, está lembrada? - Falou como se fosse óbvio, ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso irritantemente lindo nos lábios.

\- Eu sei... Mas é que... É que eu pensei que estivesse com a sua amiga...

\- E por acaso estava se referindo a Vick?

" _ **Argh! Mulherzinha insuportável. "**_

\- A quem mais seria? Estava com ela, não estava, e pelo que sei foi com ela que esteve ontem, certo? – Edward a encarou por alguns instantes com uma da sobrancelha arqueada. Isabella respirou fundo chutando-se mentalmente por não conter a maldita língua dentro da boca, rogava para que ele não notasse que estava pra lá de tonta, mas já era tarde.

-E como é que sabe que estive com a Vick ontem? – A jovem mordeu o lábio com força, soltando outro suspiro audível.

\- Reconheci o perfume forte e enjoativo... – O encarou por alguns instantes. – Você tinha o mesmo perfume impregnado em suas roupas na noite passada.

" _ **Merda! "**_ – Edward esbravejou mentalmente esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos.

\- Bella...

\- Tem razão... – O cortou. - Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e pouco me importa o tipo de mulher com o qual você gosta de se relacionar... – Edward estreitou o olhar. – Agora se me der licença, eu... – Virou-se em direção as escadas, mas tropeçou nos sapatos e só não caiu porque ele a amparou.

\- Pelo visto bebeu a senhorita bebeu demais, não é? – Seu tom foi de repreenda, ainda mantinha seus braços ao redor dela, estava próximo, tão próximo que seu hálito bateu contra o rosto de Bella.

A jovem fechou os olhos sentindo seu corpo todo reagir aquele contato, aquela aproximação, tão diferente do que foi com Félix há minutos atrás, sentia um calor súbito a consumir, era como se lava corresse por suas veias. Desejava mais que tudo sentir aqueles lábios perfeitos junto aos seus... Sentir seu gosto, só não sabia que Edward desejava o mesmo.

Havia tanta intensidade naqueles olhos castanhos, era como se ela pudesse ver através dele e aquela boca parecia implorar por um beijo, beijo o qual Edward desejava com todo o seu ser. Já Isabella estava imersa na beleza daqueles olhos verdes, intensos e penetrantes, era como se ele pudesse desvendar seus segredos mais profundos, apenas com aquele olhar, era simplesmente fascinante.

\- Seus olhos…– Sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - Eles são tão lindos, uma vez me disseram que pelos olhos se pode ver a alma de uma pessoa.

\- E o que você vê Bella? – Edward perguntou no mesmo tom.

\- Que sua alma é linda. – Ele sorriu daquele jeito meio torto fazendo com que Isabella arfasse diante de tamanha beleza, Edward ainda a mantinha firme em seus braços, incapaz de soltá-la.

\- Você é que é linda Bella. – Levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, o tocando com as pontas dos dedos. -É a mulher mais linda, sensual e envolvente que conheci. – A jovem soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

\- Acho que você bebeu demais! – Disse entre risos, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. _**"Absurda! "**_ \- Pensou.

\- Lhe garanto que estou bem sóbrio, a senhorita que parece ter se excedido! – Bella desviou o olhar.

\- Um pouco talvez! – Sussurrou corando para o deleite de Edward. – Ehh... – E lá estava ela mordendo os lábios. - Acho melhor eu subir e...

\- Tem razão, é melhor você subir... – A soltou, por um instante Isabella pensou que ele a beijaria, talvez tenha imaginado tal coisa. – Tome um banho, talvez se sinta melhor... – Ela somente assentiu. – Antes de sair deixo dois comprimidos para você, com certeza vai acordar com dor de cabeça.

\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu pegando seus sapatos. – Boa noite Edward.

\- Boa noite Bella!

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Isabella atirou o sapato longe, estava com raiva, muita. – Droga! Mais que droga! – Esbravejou. – O que diabos deu em você criatura? – Exigiu diante do espelho. – Como pode dizer aquelas coisas? E porque diabos queria tanto que ele a beijasse? Enlouqueceu?

Isabella sabia exatamente a resposta aquelas perguntas, por mais que tentasse negar a si mesma, havia acontecido! Havia se apaixonado, estava completamente apaixonada por Edward... Caiu em si no momento em que ele a tocou, a reação do seu corpo aos seus toques, ao seu olhar, a sua voz...

\- Droga! -Estava feliz, Félix fora tão carinhoso e atencioso, e demonstrara interesse nela, até a beijou e insistiu em um encontro. - Droga, droga, droga! – Esbravejou enquanto se despia.

Acreditava que não tinha a menor chance com Edward, primeiro pelo óbvio, ele era avesso a compromisso. Em segundo, não chegava nem perto do tipo de mulher que o atraía, a sebosa da Victória podia ser intragável, mas era linda e a prima oferecida não estava muito atrás, que chances ela tinha? E o mais importante, Edward era filho de Carlisle, seu pai, tecnicamente seu irmão, aquilo definitivamente era loucura!

Ficou um tempo debaixo do chuveiro pensando, precisava sair daquele apartamento o quanto antes, havia sido um erro ir para lá pra início de conversa, sabia que aquilo acabaria acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal, Edward era tudo que ela sempre desejou.

 **Enquanto isso...**

Edward andava de um lado para outro, furioso consigo mesmo, esteve a ponto de cometer uma loucura, quase a beijou e... O que diabos aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele? A desejava... Oh sim, a desejava, como jamais desejara algo ou alguém em sua vida! Queria não só beijar-lhe a boca até que o ar se esgotasse, como queria se perder dentro dela, tomá-la pra si, mas seria loucura... Isabella era filha de Carlisle, seu pai, o homem que o criara, a quem devia lealdade e respeito.

Além do mais Isabella podia até desejá-lo, mas seria só isso, desejo? Afinal ela flertou a noite toda com Félix, a lembrança o irritou profundamente. Talvez Félix fosse o melhor para ela, só o pensamento dele tocando sua Isabella o deixou furioso. Sua Isabella... Edward estancou diante o espelho, foi como se tivesse tido uma epifania, lembranças desde o dia em que a viu pela primeira vez lhe invadiram... Não havia mais como negar, enfim havia acontecido, se apaixonara... Sim, estava completamente apaixonado por Isabella e só agora havia se dado conta. Alice estava certa o tempo todo, afinal!

Na manhã seguinte Isabella desceu e encontrou Edward na cozinha, ele tinha uma xícara de café na mão, estava recostado próximo a cafeteira.

\- Bom dia! – O cumprimentou sem conseguir encará-lo.

-Bom dia, como se sente? – A pergunta a surpreendeu.

\- Estou bem, com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas estou bem.

\- Aqui está... – lhe entregou dois comprimidos. - Tome esses dois comprimidos, vai se sentir bem melhor.

\- Obrigada!

\- Não por isso, tenha um bom dia. – Edward achou melhor sair o quanto antes possível. Isabella o viu sair apressadamente como se a evitasse, meneou a cabeça, foi até a geladeira e se serviu de suco, em seguida jogou os dois comprimidos na boca.

\- Definitivamente preciso encontrar outro lugar para ficar, antes que as coisas piorem.

 **Mais tarde, já no trabalho...**

\- Que cara de velório é essa? Pensei que fosse estar radiante, o que houve? Como foi com Félix? – Alice disparou assim que a viu.

\- Foi legal, ele é um encanto e... – Isabella mordeu os lábios ponderando se dizia ou não. – Nos beijamos... Quero dizer, ele me beijou e...

\- E aí? Como se sentiu?

\- Eu gostei, mas...

\- Mas?

\- Não sei Alice, foi bom, mas faltava algo, compreende? Ele quer sair de novo, só nós dois dessa vez, no entanto, não sei de devo aceitar.

\- Por quê não?

\- É que ontem à noite, me dei conta de uma coisa que muda tudo... – Levou as mãos aos cabelos, os agarrando com força. – Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, eu avisei! E veja no que deu!

\- Do que é que você está falando? O que houve, você ta me assustando.

-Acho que... – Por um momento a jovem hesitou. – Acho não, tenho certeza... Droga! – Esbravejou desta vez esfregando o rosto.

\- Fala de uma vez criatura, ta me deixando assustada.

\- Para variar, fiz besteira! Eu jamais deveria ter aceitado, eu sabia que era loucura e veja no que deu. – Alice a olhava como se tivesse um enorme ponto de interrogação estampado na testa, Bella revirou os olhos soltando um bufo irritado. – Eu me apaixonei!

\- Se apaixonou por Félix?

-Não! – Praticamente berrou. – Me apaixonei por Edward!

-Wow! – Alice viu a amiga novamente esfregar as mãos pelo rosto em seguida pelos cabelos como seu cunhado e amigo costumava fazer.

\- O que eu faço Alice? Eu disse a ele que ir para aquele apartamento seria um erro, mas Edward insistiu tanto... Droga! Isso não podia ter acontecido.

\- Porque não?

\- E você ainda pergunta? Ele é filho do meu pai, Alice! – Disse como se fosse óbvio.

\- Ta, mas vocês não são irmãos de sangue, Edward é adotado está lembrada?

\- Eu sei, mas teoricamente somos irmãos, sem contar que... Olha para mim Alice, você o conhece melhor do que ninguém, sabe perfeitamente que eu não faço o tipo dele.

\- Agora você está sendo absurda! Se olhe no espelho Bella, você é linda!

\- Hump! Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Olha para mim, acha mesmo que tenho chance? Não chego nem perto daquela Victória, tão pouco da outra. – Alice franziu o cenho.

\- Que outra?

\- A tal prima oferecida! – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Ora, Alice, não me venha com essa, é obvio que rolou ou rola algo entre ele e aquela prima dele! - Alice estava impressionada com a percepção de Isabella, um sorriso se fez em seus lábios, era óbvio que estava enciumada, o tom que usara ao se referir a elas. – Posso saber o porquê está sorrindo? Por acaso acha isso tudo engraçado?

\- Eu sabia! Sabia que estava a fim dele!

\- Não sabia não, eu mesma só soube ontem!

\- Você pode não ter percebido, mas isso não é de hoje. – Afirmou convicta.

\- Tem razão, acho que... Acredito que tenha me apaixonado por ele no momento em que me disse oi!

\- Está falando do jantar? – Isabella somente assentiu. – Vocês se olhavam de um jeito... A tensão sexual entre vocês era quase palpável.

\- Jamais havia me sentido tão arrebatada como naquela noite, quando Edward sorriu meus joelhos viraram geleia e quando me tocou foi como se... Cristo! Você não tem a ínfima ideia do que senti quando soube que era filho do meu pai?

\- Posso imaginar.

\- Me senti uma pervertida por desejar meu irmão daquela forma.

\- Mas você não sabia que ele era seu "irmão" – Fez aspas no 'irmão'.

-Foi um alívio quando Carlisle disse que Edward era seu filho do coração, mas isso não muda o fato dele ser o meu irmão.

\- O vê assim?

\- Definitivamente não, por isso me neguei a aceitar seu pedido, mas Edward insistiu e acabei cedendo. Sabia que não daria certo, eu me conheço... Mais dia, menos dia eu acabaria me apaixonando por ele, não tem como não se apaixonar... – Alice sorriu. – Além de lindo, ele é tão atencioso, carinhoso e... Definitivamente eu to ferrada, fato!

\- Não necessariamente, ele pode retribuir o sentimento.

\- Pirou Alice? É do seu cunhado que estamos falando! Edward abomina compromisso, está focado em sua carreira e tudo que não deseja é um relacionamento, sem contar, que ele parece bem confortável com suas distrações. – Alice tinha o cenho franzido.

\- Eu não estou falando de relacionamento ou compromisso e sim de sentimentos! Jamais vi Edward agir da forma como está agindo, ele sente algo por você, Bella.

\- Carinho talvez, instinto protetor ou sei lá! Talvez ele me veja como uma amiga, o que é bem provável, mas...

\- Ele te deseja Bella, deu para ver no modo como a olhava naquele jantar.

\- Pode até ser, mas não passa disso, desejo!

\- E o que vai fazer a respeito?

\- Nada! Preciso sair daquele apartamento o mais rápido possível, eu...

\- Vai fugir, é isso?

\- O que quer que eu faça Alice? Abra meu coração para ele, enlouqueceu? Há muito em jogo... Eu só... Só preciso encontrar um lugar para ficar, preciso alugar um apartamento e... – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro sentindo as benditas lágrimas escaparem.

\- E o que Bella? – Alice foi para junto dela.

\- E trancar esse sentimento aqui dentro, vai ser melhor assim.

\- Sinto muito Bella, de verdade. – Abraçou a amiga ternamente.

\- Talvez eu deva aceitar o convite de Félix e... Quem sabe ele não me ajuda a esquecer.

\- Gosta dele?

\- Gosto, ele me faz rir, é tão gentil e...

\- Mas não gosta dele, não como gosta de Edward.

\- Não passa nem perto, com Edward é tudo tão intenso, minha pele se arrepia toda somente com o som da sua voz, e quando ele me toca... Sinto meu corpo em chamas, quando me olha... É como se tentasse desvendar os meus segredos mais profundos.

\- Uau! Ta mesmo apaixonada!

\- É estou!

 **Enquanto isso, no consultório de Jasper...**

\- Edward? Você por aqui? – Brincou ao cumprimentar o irmão.

\- Tem um tempinho Jazz, preciso tirar isso aqui de dentro senão vou enlouquecer.

\- Pelo jeito a coisa é séria, vem, senta aqui, o que houve? – Jasper suspeitava que Isabella tinha algo a ver com aquilo.

\- É a Bella!

\- E o que tem ela?

\- Definitivamente ela vai me deixar louco, louco de desejo! – Levantou-se em um rompante, andando de um lado para o outro, Jasper sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Ontem à noite me dei conta de que... – Soltou um grunhido ininteligível. -Estou completamente apaixonado por ela! – Aquela declaração o surpreendera, seu irmão, apaixonado?

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Absoluta! No início, achei que fosse só desejo, porque eu a desejo Jazz, desde o momento em que a vi entrar naquele bendito salão.

\- Mas...

\- Eu sei, é impossível, mas aconteceu, quando a vi entrar naquele salão, pensei comigo mesmo, ela tem que ser minha.

\- Wow!

\- Quando me aproximei... Jamais havia me sentido daquele jeito antes, tão encantado, tão arrebatado, compreende? Algo nela me atraiu desde o primeiro instante em que a vi... Bella é completamente diferente de qualquer mulher com a qual eu tenha me envolvido.

\- Isso ela é mesmo!

\- Há momentos em que eu sinto quase que uma necessidade de aninhá-la em meus braços, de protegê-la, em outros, a desejo de forma insana, consegue compreender? Jamais me senti assim antes e confesso que estou assustado, sem contar que... Droga Jazz, ela é a filha de Carlisle! Do nosso pai!

\- Realmente é uma situação um tanto delicada, mas e quanto a ela? Bella corresponde?

\- Sinceramente eu não sei, se sente algo mais, não deixa transparecer.

\- Como assim?

\- Sei que gosta de mim, que me vê como um amigo, mas não sei o que realmente sente! Sei que me deseja, às vezes fica nítido no modo como me olha... – Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. – Às vezes a surpreendo me olhando de um jeito estranho, por duas vezes deixou claro o seu ciúme com relação a Vick, não gosta dela.

\- Isso ficou bem óbvio e pelo que vi é recíproco!

\- Vick ta de implicância, enciumada, porque Bella está comigo, no meu apartamento.

\- E não foi à única, viu como Tanya reagiu? – Edward bufou se deixando cair sobre a poltrona.

\- Vi e não gostei nada, o que é que ela tem com isso?

\- Sabe que Tanya sempre foi louca por você, desde que chegou a mansão.

\- Sei, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de se meter na minha vida, concorda?

\- Mas transou com ela, não transou?

\- Acredite, foi um erro o qual não pretendo cometer novamente. – Jasper revirou os olhos.

\- E quanto a Bella, o que pretende fazer?

\- Nada! Acho melhor deixar as coisas como estão e... Além do mais acho que está interessada em Félix, viu como sorriam um para o outro?

\- Com ciúme? – O irmão o provocou.

\- Confesso que algumas vezes tive vontade de afastá-lo dela aos safanões... – Jazz sorriu. - Mas Bella parecia se sentir bem na companhia dele.

\- Realmente eles se deram muito bem, Bella é uma garota incrível, e divertida, Emm caiu de amores por ela, para desgosto de Rose.

\- Ela e Tanya fazem questão de ser desagradáveis às vezes. – Cuspiu furioso.

\- Demais, não entendo essa implicância toda com Bella, Tanya está enciumada obviamente, tanto por você, quanto pelo vovô, mas Rose? O que ela tem a ver com isso?

\- E eu é que vou saber? Meu santo não bate com o dela e sabe perfeitamente disso.

\- Pelo que vi e ouvi, Bella é uma garota incrível, mas insegura, teme não ser aceita.

\- Mas Carlisle não tem dúvidas de que...

\- Eu sei e eu também não, basta olhar para ela! – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Mas há de convir que a chegada dela irá causar um alvoroço e tanto, sabe que nem todos vão vê-la com bons olhos.

\- Não vou permitir que ninguém a magoe Jazz, ninguém. – Seu irmão somente assentiu. – Bella já passou por muita coisa, preciso protegê-la, mantê-la segura.

\- Mas e se ela e Félix, você sabe... Ele parece estar bem interessado nela.

\- Se é o que Bella quer, só me resta acatar sua vontade, talvez ele seja melhor para ela do que eu.

\- Nesse ponto, Félix é tão complicado quanto você meu irmão! Sabe que no fundo ele ainda ama Jane.

\- Eu sei, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

\- Tem certeza disso? Porque não abre o seu coração, porque não se dá uma chance de ser feliz?

\- Não sei Jazz, tenho medo.

\- Medo do que Edward, de se decepcionar?

\- De decepcioná-la! De que não ser o que ela realmente precisa... Tenho medo de que se vá, que se afaste de mim.

\- Não acredito que isso vá acontecer meu irmão, na minha humilde opinião, deveria se arriscar, pode se surpreender. – Edward soltou um longo suspiro, esfregando as mãos pelo seu rosto.

\- Acho melhor esperar esse bendito jantar, quem sabe depois, eu consiga me acertar com aquela maluca!

Depois de uma longa conversa com o irmão, Edward foi para o hospital onde encontrou Félix.

\- Oi Ed, eu queria mesmo falar com você.

\- Comigo? Sobre o que exatamente?

\- Bella... – Edward ficou tenso. – Como você é digamos que, irmão mais velho dela... – a vontade de gritar que não era irmão de Bella era intensa, mas se conteve. – Eu...

\- O que tem a Bella?

\- Vou chamá-la para sair, quero dizer, eu já chamei, e ela aceitou, mas achei melhor falar contigo, sei que a considera muito e pelo que notei é um tanto protetor com relação a ela.

\- Vão sair?

\- Sim, uma coisa mais intima, somente eu e ela, se é que você me entende?

Oh sim claro, ele entendia perfeitamente! Suas mãos cerraram em punho, queria socar o amigo até que perdesse os sentidos... Sentiu o ciúme lhe consumir, mal conseguia olhar para Félix.

\- Vão é?

\- Sim, só preciso ligar, pra marcarmos algo.

\- Pense bem no que está fazendo Félix, Bella já passou por muita coisa e...

\- Não se preocupe, gosto dela, Bella além de linda é uma companhia agradabilíssima, é tão divertida e...

-Sei disso, o ponto é que... – puxou uma respiração profunda encarando o amigo. – Nossa! Pelo visto está mesmo a fim dela.

\- Porque a surpresa? – Perguntou estranhando a atitude do amigo.

\- Até onde sei, você ainda ama a Jane? – O sorriso de Félix se desfez.

\- Jane fez a escolha dela, tenho que seguir com a minha vida, concorda?

\- Se você diz... - Deu de ombros. - Só lhe dou um aviso meu caro, magoe Bella e eu acabo com você, estamos entendidos? – Seu tom foi frio, sem qualquer traço de emoção, saiu em seguida, deixando Félix ali parado no mesmo lugar, ainda confuso com a atitude do amigo.

Edward entrou em seu consultório bufando igual a um touro bravo, trancou a porta andando de um lado para outro, sentia raiva, muita raiva. Porque diabos Bella aceitou sair com o Félix? Estaria a fim dele? Se é assim porque disse aquelas coisas na noite passada? Porque agia como se...

\- Inferno! – Gritou socando a mesa.

Tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho e esquecer seus problemas pessoais, lidaria com Bella e Félix depois.

 **Enquanto isso...**

Isabella passou o restante do dia, perdida em pensamentos, como o prometido Félix havia ligado e conversaram por um longo tempo, mas Bella achou melhor adiar o tal encontro, ainda mais depois de descobrir que estava completamente apaixonada por Edward. Bufou passando as mãos pelo rosto, definitivamente aquilo não deveria ter acontecido.

Depois do expediente foi para casa, não fazia ideia de como agir diante dele depois de tal descoberta, conseguiria disfarçar? Era uma péssima mentirosa, será que ele notaria. Assim que chegou subiu e tomou uma ducha, desceu para preparar o jantar, e o encontrou sentado na sala encarando o copo em sua mão.

\- Edward? O que faz tão cedo em casa? - Perguntou surpresa.

\- Não estava com cabeça para ficar lá. – Disse simplesmente, pelo tom que usou, sabia que seu humor não era dos melhores.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não sei me diz você. - Revidou atravessado, Isabella o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Por acaso está bravo comigo? O que foi que eu te fiz?

\- Nada! Você não fez exatamente nada! – Bufou irritado se colocando de pé. - Não é você, desculpe! - Pediu sinceramente. – O problema é comigo, acho melhor eu subir.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa Edward, me diz, somos amigos, não somos? – Seu olhar encontrou o dela, havia preocupação naqueles lindos olhos castanhos. Ela era mesmo linda, linda em todos os sentidos, e sua vontade era de puxá-la pra si e beijá-la, fazê-la esquecer completamente de Félix.

\- Não esquenta sua cabecinha com isso, eu estou bem, só não estou em um bom dia, vou subir tomar uma ducha e cair na cama.

\- Não vai jantar?

\- Estou sem fome!

\- Vou deixar algo para você no forno está bem? – Ele sorriu tocando seu rosto, ela era mesmo linda, tão atenciosa, doce e gentil... Tinha seus momentos é claro, mas quem não os tem?

\- Está bem.

\- Ah, nosso pai ligou... – Sorriu ao ouvi-la falar. - Amanhã faremos o tal exame!

\- Isso é bom.

\- Disse que oferecerá um jantar para comemorarmos, e para que eu conheça o restante da família, eu disse que deveríamos aguardar o resultado, mas ele insistiu que aquilo é mera formalidade, que tem certeza absoluta do resultado.

\- Eu disse isso a você.

\- É disse... – Isabella o encarou mordendo os lábios, para Edward aquele gesto era extremamente tentador. – Hum... Será que... – Hesitou. – Vai estar muito ocupado amanhã?

\- Porquê da pergunta?

\- É que se não for atrapalhar, gostaria que estivesse comigo na hora do exame. – Aquele pedido o surpreendeu.

\- Mas seu pai vai estar com você, e...

\- Não é a mesma coisa, mas se estiver muito ocupado vou entender, não se preocupe.

\- Estarei lá Bella, pode contar comigo. – Um sorriso enorme se fez nos lábios dela e vela sorrir daquela forma aqueceu seu coração.

\- Obrigada, não sabe o quanto é importante para mim que esteja ao meu lado... – Edward sentiu seu coração bater forte e descompassado. – Agora suba e descanse, vou preparar o nosso jantar. – Bella se esticou estalando um beijo em seu rosto, seguindo na direção da cozinha.

" _ **Definitivamente essa mulher será a minha perdição! "**_ – Pensou soltando um longo suspiro, subindo em seguida.

Isabella mal conseguiu dormir, estava ansiosa, não pelo resultado em si, quanto a isso não tinha a menor dúvida, o que a punha nervosa era o bendito jantar... Ela e Edward se davam muito bem, Jasper e Emmett foram bem simpáticos, havia gostado muito deles, seu pai era um amor, mas mal conhecia o avô e ainda tinha, Esme.

Preparou o café da manhã e aguardou Edward acordar, ele não tardou a descer e pode notar pelo semblante dela o quanto estava nervosa.

\- Porque está tão nervosa? É um exame simples, não vai precisar tirar sangue.

\- Eu sei, não é este o motivo.

\- E qual é então?

\- Esse bendito jantar que ele insiste que eu vá. – Esfregou as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de irritação, impaciência.

\- É só um jantar em família Bella, você já conhece a todos e...

\- Mal conheço seu avô... Nós nos vimos uma vez, assim como sua mãe, a sua cunhada deixou claro que não vai com a minha cara e aquela sua prima... Tanya me odeia fato!

\- Tecnicamente Eric é o seu avô, e está ansioso para vê-la novamente, assim como minha mãe. Quanto a Rosálie, aquela ali só gosta de si mesma e do Emm é claro! – Seu tom foi divertido. – Não liga pra Tanya, é mimada demais e tanto ela quanto a Rose gostam de ser o centro das atenções.

\- Eu notei! Vai ao jantar?

\- Sou um membro da família, não sou? – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça, notou que o humor dele estava bem melhor.

\- Tem certeza de que não vai atrapalhá-lo ir comigo?

\- Absoluta! Agora coma alguma coisa, essa panqueca ta uma delícia. – A jovem revirou os olhos fazendo exatamente o que ele havia pedido.

\- Soube que vai sair com Félix, pelo visto estão se dando muito bem. – Isabella parou o que estava fazendo para encará-lo.

\- Como soube?

\- Ele me disse ontem quando nos cruzamos no hospital, parecia bem empolgado. – Edward viu a jovem soltar um longo suspiro, mordeu o lábio inferior voltando a olhá-lo.

\- Pedi para que adiássemos... – Primeiro franziu o cenho, depois arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Não to no clima para encontros.

\- Por quê? – Isabella pode ver a curiosidade brilhar naqueles irresistíveis olhos verdes.

\- Félix é uma gracinha, e uma companhia agradabilíssima, mas...

\- Mas?

" _ **Ele não é você, satisfeito? "**_ \- Respondeu mentalmente.

\- Só não estou com cabeça para isso. – Deu de ombros, de certa forma, aquilo o agradou e muito, tanto que um sorrisinho se formou em seus lábios e Isabella se perguntava por quê?

Carlisle os aguardava na clínica, e não foi surpresa ver o filho por lá.

\- Olá minha filha, e aí, preparada? – Perguntou ao abraçar Isabella de forma carinhosa.

\- Acho que sim, como o senhor está?

\- Isso tudo é só praxe, para que possamos oficializar as coisas, para mim não há dúvida alguma. – A jovem se emocionou e em um impulso o abraçou apertado.

\- Não tinha um procedimento hoje cedo? – Perguntou estranhando a presença do filho, Isabella olhou para Edward estreitando o olhar.

\- Disse que não haveria problemas!

\- E não há, a paciente deixou passar um exame e tivemos que remarcar, relaxa estressadinha! – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça, viu o filho explicar pacientemente a Isabella os motivos pelo qual o procedimento foi adiado, jamais o vira ser tão atencioso com uma mulher, tirando Esme e Alice é claro.

-Carlisle Cullen e Isabella Swan? – A atendente os chamou, Isabella olhou para Edward que lhe sorriu segurando firme sua mão.

\- Vai lá, vou estar te esperando aqui, está bem?

\- Ta! – Disse nervosa, ele piscou para ela que soltou um suspiro audível meneando a cabeça, enquanto acompanhava seu pai.

O exame em si foi rápido, e teriam que aguardar cerca de duas horas, Carlisle convidou os dois para um café, mas Edward havia recebido um telefonema, havia uma emergência no hospital e ele se desculpou com Bella antes de sair às pressas.

\- Não se preocupe, e obrigada por ter me acompanhado! – O abraçou e mesmo com pressa ele retribuiu ao abraço.

\- Não por isso! Sabe que pode contar comigo para o que for e jamais se esqueça disso.

\- Não vou! – Estalou um beijo em sua testa e fez o mesmo com o pai antes de sair.

Isabella e Carlisle continuaram no café onde conversaram sobre vários assuntos até que desse o horário de voltar para a clínica, entre eles o bendito jantar de logo mais.

\- Esme está empolgada, e muito ansiosa por conhecê-la... – ouviu o pai dizer empolgado. – E meu pai não fala de outra coisa, Emm e Jazz comentaram que a conheceu ontem.

\- Emmett é uma figura e Jasper... A gente se deu super bem, foi uma noite muito agradável.

\- É eu soube, já deu a hora, vamos? - Como o esperado o resultado deu positivo, Carlisle recebeu uma cópia e Isabella outra.

\- Agora é oficial! – Carlisle tinha um sorriso constante nos lábios. – Vou enviar esta cópia para os meus advogados para que...

\- Por favor, não precisa mudar nada em sua vida por minha causa, não foi para isso que vim procurá-lo e...

\- Sei disso Bella, mas você é uma Cullen... – Lhe acariciou a face. – É minha filha, e faz parte desta família! Tenha sempre isso em mente, não está mais só meu anjo, tem a mim, a Esme, seu avô e seus irmãos... – Carlisle sorriu. – Meio tortos, mas seus irmãos!

Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça, Emmett e Jasper até pode ser, mas Edward? Jamais conseguiria vê-lo como um irmão, jamais!

A notícia de que Bella era mesmo uma Cullen não foi bem recebida por Rosálie e Tanya, em compensação Jasper, Emmett, Esme e Eric estavam felizes tanto por ela, quanto por Carlisle.

Esme ligou para a nora para saber mais sobre a jovem, mas Alice passou a bola para Edward, afinal ele dividia o apartamento com ela. Durante um tempo cravejou o filho de perguntas sobre Isabella, perguntas as quais respondeu prontamente.

\- Não se preocupe mãe, Isabella é uma garota de hábitos simples, por favor, não exagere.

\- Por isso te liguei, quero que ela se sinta em casa. - Edward sabia que não iria ser nada fácil devido à reação de Tanya e Rosálie, Isabella estava com receio e tinha suas razões, mas tanto ele quanto Alice, fariam o possível para protegê-la daquelas duas.


	10. Chapter 9

**Espero que estejam gostando!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

 **Enquanto isso...**

\- Então, é oficialmente uma Cullen? – Alice tinha o resultado de DNA de Isabella em mãos.

\- Segundo meu pai, ainda há alguns tramites legais, mas agora é oficial!

\- E como se sente?

\- Estou feliz, não sabe o quanto sonhei com isso... Consegui encontra-lo, e ele é um homem excepcional, e de quebra conheci Edward, você, Jasper e Emmett, que são incríveis. – Alice sorriu. – Mas há de convir que nem todos irão me aceitar, e...

\- Está se referindo a Tanya e Rosálie?

\- Também... – Soltou um bufo irritado. – O que quero dizer é que, vocês me aceitaram como eu sou, mas sei que não será assim quando, digamos que... Eu for apresentada oficialmente como uma Cullen, compreende?

\- Está falando da sociedade?

-Como acha que irão reagir? - Alice sabia que a amiga tinha razão, Tanya, Rosálie e Vick, não eram nada diante o que Bella teria que enfrentar.

\- Eu entendo, mas lembre-se de que pode contar comigo sempre, e não falo só por mim, assim como por Jazz e o Ed! Sem contar no seu pai e Eric, eles jamais permitirão que a destratem, você é uma Cullen, Isabella!

\- Tenho tanto medo de decepcioná-los.

\- E porque o faria?

\- Pelo óbvio! Fui criada como uma Swan e não uma Cullen, não estudei em colégios caros, tão pouco tive oportunidade de cursar uma universidade! Por toda minha vida, vivi naquela minúscula cidade, praticamente cresci em um bar restaurante... Não faço ideia de como é ser uma Cullen, tão pouco o que usar no jantar de hoje, tão pouco como agir.

\- Tolice! Você estava maravilhosa no jantar!

\- Estava? – Perguntou incrédula. – Jura? Por que eu não fazia ideia de como agir e o vestido? Bom, aquilo foi golpe de sorte, eu acho!

\- Eu diria instinto! Você é uma Cullen garota! Está aí, dentro de você, correndo em suas veias. Além do mais, o jantar não é formal, é somente um jantar em família, e sei que vai se sair muito bem, quanto ao o que vestir, acredito que eu tenha um modelo que vai cair perfeitamente em você. – Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos.

\- Oh, eu imagino que tenha! – Disse sarcástica. – E quanto isso vai me custar?

\- É um presente.

\- Alice, eu...

\- Nem adianta vir com seu discurso, vai estar linda hoje à noite ou meu nome não é Mary Alice Brandon.

\- Tudo bem Alice, como você quiser!

\- O que acha de ir se arrumar lá em casa? – A jovem surpreendeu-se com o convite. – Assim você aproveita e conhece meus pais.

\- Eles sabem sobre mim?

\- Ainda não, mas sabem que é minha amiga e isso basta!

Hector Brandon pai de Alice era dono da renomada editora Brandon, e sua mãe Catherine uma típica socialite, ambos foram muito simpáticos com Isabella, rogava para que fosse do mesmo modo logo mais com Esme e Eric.

\- Uau! – Foi o que Bella conseguiu dizer diante do espelho, Alice havia feito um excelente trabalho com a maquiagem e o cabelo, nunca os tinha visto tão sedosos e brilhantes e o vestido havia lhe caído perfeitamente.

O vestido era frente única e o tecido macio ao toque, o modelo era de uma delicadeza e o tom escuro se destacava em sua pele. As pequenas argolas que sustentavam a parte de cima pareciam um colar e segundo Alice, eram banhadas a ouro, assim como o delicado cinto. Nos pés calçava um belíssimo boot.

\- Eu disse que cairia bem em você! – Ouviu a amiga dizer. – É fino, elegante e sexy!

\- Ele é mesmo lindo, obrigada Alice!

\- Não por isso, tenha uma coisa em mente, Bella, você é linda, só tem que aprender a valorizar isso. – A jovem abraçou a amiga, estava visivelmente emocionada, foi impossível para Alice não retribuir.

\- Agora chega, vamos, antes que eu comece a chorar e borre minha obra prima! - Isabella sorriu com os olhos marejados.

Hector e Catherine não pouparam elogios a jovem, assim como a filha, apesar do casal e Alice serem considerados a elite de Chicago, não eram esnobes, como muitos naquele bendito jantar.

As mãos da jovem estavam trêmulas quando Alice entrou pelos imensos portões da mansão Cullen, o lugar era mesmo grande e a casa, era algo saído dos filmes de época, jamais a jovem tinha visto algo tão grande e tão belo.

\- Olha só para o tamanho disso!

\- Realmente é bem grande e imponente não acha? Eric diz que ela abrigou gerações dos Cullen, pelo que Jazz me contou, eles praticamente fundaram a cidade.

\- Uau! – Foi o que Isabella conseguiu dizer.

\- É, uau! Pronta?

\- Acho que sim, não tem mais como voltar atrás, não é?

\- Receio que não, relaxa, você conhece praticamente todos ai, quanto a Esme e Eric, eles vão amar você.

\- Você está falando igual ao Edward!

\- É porque ele tem razão!

\- E aquelas duas, acha que irão me aceitar?

\- Elas não são importantes!

\- Como não, Rosálie é esposa de Emmett e nora do meu pai e a outra, meu avô praticamente a criou.

\- Não liga para elas, estou aqui e duvido muito que façam algo diante de Eric e Carlisle.

\- Que Deus me ajude! – A jovem sibilou saindo do carro.

\- Ainda bem que o Ed já está ai! – Ouviu Alice dizer ao descer do carro, o coração de Isabella deu um sobressalto somente com a menção do nome, respirou fundo acompanhando a amiga até belíssima entrada.

 **Enquanto isso, no interior da mansão...**

Carlisle estava agitado, não parava um minuto sequer, Esme não estava muito diferente do marido, o que não agradou em nada sua nora Rosálie, já Eric estava impaciente, o que deixou Tanya irritada.

\- Falou com ela? – Jasper perguntou ao irmão, enquanto se servia de uma dose de uísque.

\- Não posso simplesmente chegar nela e despejar tudo que sinto aqui dentro, sabe que há muito em risco!

\- Diz isso pelo seu coração ou pela situação em si.

\- Por ambos, meu irmão, por ambos!

\- Onde é que estão aquelas duas? – Emmett perguntou ao se aproximar deles. – Porque ela não veio com você, Ed?

\- Coisa da Alice! – Edward respondeu simplesmente.

\- Chegaram! – Carlisle anunciou ao se colocar de pé, Edward sentiu o coração bater rápido e forte.

\- Desculpe o atraso, a culpa foi minha! – Alice disse ao entrar, com Bella ao seu lado.

\- Seja muito bem-vinda nesta casa minha filha... – Carlisle abraçou a filha. – Olha só para você, está tão linda!

\- Obrigada! – Isabella agradeceu tímida.

\- Como vai Alice? – Cumprimentou a nora com um beijo.

\- Melhor agora.

\- Venha filha, quero lhe apresentar à minha esposa... – Seu pai pediu com a mão entrelaçada a dela. – Veja Esme, esta é Isabella, a minha filha.

\- Olha só para você, é tão linda... – Rosálie e Tanya reviraram os olhos e aquilo não passou despercebido por Carlisle e Eric. – Seja muito bem-vinda, Isabella.

\- Obrigada, é um prazer conhecê-la senhora Cullen.

\- Oh, me chame de Esme, sim?

\- Sendo assim me chame de Bella. – Ambas sorriram.

\- Agora entendo porque Carl e Edward ficaram tão impressionados, você é a cópia exata de Anne. – A jovem corou levemente.

\- Já conhece seu avô Eric. – Carlisle indicou o senhor de cabelos grisalhos e expressivos olhos azuis.

\- Como vai senhor Cullen.

\- Olha só para você, tão linda quanto sua avó... – O homem disse visivelmente emocionado. - Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo tom de cabelo, o mesmo sorriso tímido... Sinto como se estivesse diante de minha Anne. – Havia tanta emoção em sua voz, de certo modo, aquilo mexeu com Isabella. – Seja bem-vinda a família, minha menina. – A puxou para um abraço, de início Isabella ficou sem saber como agir, mas aos poucos se rendeu ao carinho, o retribuindo.

\- Agora é oficial! – A voz estrondosa de Emmett soou na enorme sala. – Seja bem-vinda maninha! – Ele a pegou em um abraço de urso a levantando do chão, para desagrado da esposa.

\- Santo Deus, como você é forte! Por um instante pensei que fosse partir meus ossos. – Carlisle e Esme sorriram, acompanhados por Eric, Jasper, Alice e Edward.

\- Esse garoto às vezes esquece a força que tem. – Eric disse entre risos, estava feliz, finalmente sua neta estava onde deveria estar, entre os seus.

\- Não vai me dar um abraço? – Jasper pediu depois de cumprimentar a noiva. – Seja bem-vinda minha irmã. – Isabella intensificou o abraço, o qual Jasper retribuiu.

\- Obrigada, meu irmão! – Sussurrou antes de se apartar, visivelmente emocionada.

\- Oi! – Edward lhe sorriu aquele sorriso enlouquecedor, estava lindo, absurdamente lindo naquele jeans escuro e aquela camisa preta com risquinhas.

\- Oi. – Isabella retribuiu o cumprimento mordendo os lábios em seguida.

\- Você está linda! – Ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos diante tal elogio e Edward sorriu. - Bem-vinda à família. – A envolveu em seus braços, Isabella retribuiu o abraço e o coração de ambos batia forte e descompassado. A jovem fechou os olhos apreciando aquele perfume envolvente e tentador, já Edward se deliciava com o cheiro de morangos que exalava de seus cabelos assim como a leve fragrância de lavanda que exalava de sua pele.

\- Como se sente? – Perguntou ao se apartar muito a contra gosto.

\- Estou bem, agora estou bem. – Novamente ele sorriu e foi impossível para Isabella não retribuir o sorriso.

\- Acredito que já conheça minha nora Rosálie. – Carlisle se aproximou de ambos levando Isabella para perto de Rosálie, para uma apresentação formal.

\- Rosálie? – Bella a cumprimentou com um simples aceno o qual a loira retribuiu, lançando um olhar superior.

\- Tanya? Acredito que conheça minha filha, Isabella.

\- Fomos apresentadas ontem, se não fosse à semelhança com Anne, ninguém diria que se trata de uma Cullen. – Alfinetou.

\- Tanya comporte-se! – Eric a repreendeu docemente.

\- Desculpe titio. – Pediu fazendo beicinho, Isabella arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, em seguida revirou os olhos, aquele gesto não passou despercebido pelos demais.

\- Venha Isabella, sente-se aqui conosco e nos fale um pouco de você, querida. – Esme pediu indicando o sofá, a jovem lhe sorriu, foi um sorriso sincero, puro, genuíno, havia simpatizado e muito com ela. Edward tinha razão quando disse que a mãe era apaixonante.

Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda, estava sentada entre seu pai e Esme, Eric se acomodou no sofá de frente para ela, com Tanya ao seu lado. Era visto e notório o carinho que ele tinha pela loira-morango, afinal, segundo Alice e Edward, a criara como a uma filha.

Alice e Jasper estavam próximos a eles, já Emmett estava em uma das poltronas com sua esposa praticamente sentada em seu colo, e Edward estava na outra e tinha os olhos fixos na jovem.

\- Não há muito que dizer... – Estava tímida, detestava ser o centro das atenções e naquele exato momento, todos naquela imensa sala tinham sua atenção voltada para ela. – Acredito que todos aqui já saibam de alguma forma quem sou.

\- Sei disso querida, mas gostaria de saber um pouco mais de você, Isabella!

\- Bella! Prefiro que me chamem de Bella!

\- Desculpe Bella! – Esme novamente lhe sorriu e foi impossível para Isabella não corresponder a um sorriso tão sincero.

\- Como todos sabem, nasci em Forks, uma pequena cidade ao norte de Washington, fica na região montanhosa no condado de Olímpia, e acredite quando eu digo pequena, é porque é pequena mesmo!

\- Isso fica bem longe daqui, como conseguiu chegar a Chicago com aquela carroça?

\- Emmett? – Carlisle e Esme o repreendeu, Isabella revirou os olhos, se perguntando se ele também ia implicar com sua caminhonete?

\- Apesar de não aparentar, é uma excelente caminhonete, muito forte e resistente!

\- Não duvido, afinal, aquilo parece um tanque! – Disse entre risos, Edward sorriu ao ouvir o irmão, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao receber um olhar mordaz.

\- Como já disse ao seu irmão, não ofenda a minha caminhonete! – Exigiu séria. - Foi um presente da minha avó! E fique o senhor sabendo que não tive problema algum com ela durante a viagem.

\- Estão falando daquela coisa vermelha que está guardada na garagem? Emm tem razão, aquilo parece um tanque! – Jasper a provocou, novamente Isabella revirou os olhos, enquanto os outros riam, quer dizer, nem todos.

\- Vovó dizia que era o carro perfeito para mim, devido a minha facilidade em me meter em problemas.

\- Problemas? Que tipo de problema, filha? – Havia preocupação no tom de Carlisle.

\- De todo o tipo, é que... – E lá estava ela castigando o lábio inferior. – Tenho certo probleminha com minha coordenação motora as vezes, também sou um tanto desastrada e infelizmente, conto com uma inconveniente falta de sorte! – A gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na sala, já Jasper, Edward, Eric, Alice, Esme e Carlisle foram mais discretos.

\- Desculpe...- Seu pai tentou conter o riso. – Não seja exagerada, não deve ser tão ruim assim.

– Mas não estou sendo! Acredite em mim quando digo que, se houver a ínfima possibilidade de acontecer algo errado em um raio de um quilômetro, pode ter certeza de que acontecerá comigo!

\- Oh querida, não pode ser tão terrível assim. – Esme segurou a mão de Bella entre as suas.

\- Tudo bem, já estou acostumada! – Deu de ombros. - Minha mãe, minha avó, assim como meus amigos também acabaram se acostumando, diziam que me amavam, mesmo eu sendo um completo desastre. – Seu tom foi divertido.

\- Não acho que seja tão ruim assim, afinal, estamos convivendo diariamente e até agora não houve nenhum incidente. – Alice apontou e tinha razão, desde que havia começado a trabalhar com ela, Bella não havia se metido em nenhuma confusão, a não ser é claro o fato de estar completamente apaixonada por seu "irmão".

\- É verdade, talvez seja porque você me traz sorte! – Piscou para a amiga que abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- E você Ed? – Rosálie perguntou em um tom provocativo, para a surpresa do próprio. – Também acredita que a sorte dela tenha mudado? Afinal, ela mora com você, se é como a própria Isabella diz, deve ter presenciado algo não? – Todos sentiram o tom irônico, Edward lhe lançou um olhar mordaz, já Emm deu um toque em seu ombro.

\- Sim, acredito que sua sorte tenha mudado, no entanto, Bella tem seus momentos. – Respondeu com sua atenção voltada para a jovem, piscou para mesma, ignorando propositalmente a cunhada.

\- Você estuda Bella? – Esme mudou de assunto, depois de lançar um olhar reprovador para a nora.

\- Infelizmente não, com muito custo consegui concluir o colégio, e...

\- Ora veja, não é à toa que servia mesas!

\- Tanya! – Dessa vez foi Carlisle que a repreendeu.

\- Conclui o colégio com certa dificuldade porque tive que lidar com a morte repentina da minha mãe e avó que morreram em um estupido acidente de trânsito quando eu tinha dezesseis anos! Eu estava no carro com elas, sofri um traumatismo craniano e fiquei pouco mais de dois meses em coma. – Disparou em um fôlego só.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia. – A loira-morango disse com falso pesar, Alice trocou um olhar significativo com Edward.

\- Você só tinha dezesseis anos? – Isabella somente assentiu. – E onde ficou todo este tempo, com quem? – Esme insistiu.

\- Vovó, minha mãe e eu, nós fomos agraciadas com muitos amigos, de certa forma, nunca fiquei só, Charlie... Ele era como um... – A jovem se calou de repente, parecia constrangida.

\- Pai? – Carlisle perguntou e Isabella assentiu sem jeito.

\- Quase isso! Mamãe e ele namoravam há muito tempo, Charlie a amava muito e não foi fácil para ele também, acabamos cuidando um do outro. Foi ele quem me ajudou a encontrar o senhor... – Voltou sua atenção para Carlisle. – Como já havia dito antes, tudo que tínhamos era uma carta que minha mãe havia deixado, além de uma foto e um nome, Carlisle.

\- E como o encontrou? - Jasper perguntou desta vez.

\- Não foi uma tarefa fácil, tanto que Charlie acabou recorrendo a um amigo que trabalhou no FBI, foi esse tal amigo que investigou a fundo e chegou ao seu pai.

\- Nosso pai! – A corrigiu.

\- Isso, nosso pai. – Carlisle piscou para a filha, que sorriu tímida.

\- Se sabia que era filha de Carlisle, porque simplesmente não chegou aqui e abriu o jogo? Porque entrou de penetra em um jantar beneficente? Com que intuito?

\- Rosálie! – Esme a repreendeu, Edward cerrou as mãos em punho, sua vontade era de arrancar a cabeça da cunhada, tamanha raiva que sentia.

\- O que? Só estou curiosa! – Justificou-se. – Esme, você mesma disse que não havia nenhum Swan na lista de convidados está lembrada?

\- Para Rose! – Emmett pediu irritado, se perguntando o que diabos havia dado em sua esposa?

\- Tudo bem Emm... – Bella disse não dando importância para a provocação da loira. – Na realidade, quando Charlie me o dossiê que o amigo havia feito sobre o senhor, eu meio que surtei! – Fez uma careta fofa na opinião de Edward. – Fiquei em choque.

\- Em choque, porque?

\- E o senhor ainda pergunta, pai? – Isabella deixou escapar e Carlisle sorriu. - Eu vivi a minha vida toda em uma minúscula cidadezinha nos confins de Washington, até minha vinda parar Chicago o lugar mais longe que fui, foi Seattle, assistir os Seahawks com Charlie e os garotos, e...

\- Seahawks? – Eric a cortou. – Gosta de football?

\- Cresci entre torcedores fanáticos, acabei pegado gosto! – Deu de ombros, como se fosse algo natural.

-Torce pelo Seahawks? Mas você é uma Cullen, e os Cullen há décadas torcem pelo Bears.

\- Desculpe, mas eu só soube que era uma suposta Cullen há cerca de um ano!

\- Podemos remediar isso, certo? – A pergunta de Eric arrancou boas risadas de todos, inclusive Bella.

\- Não posso lhe garantir nada! – Novamente quase todos riram, Eric sorriu meneando a cabeça, olhava para a neta com carinho e ternura, o que deixou Tanya ainda mais enciumada, como se já não bastasse o fato de Edward não tirar os olhos daquela garota!

\- Voltando ao assunto... – Carlisle chamou a atenção da filha... – Você disse que o tal amigo de Charlie fez um dossiê sobre mim?

\- Sim, ele colheu informações importantes, foi por ele que descobri que o senhor era um renomado neurocirurgião, que era casado e que tinha três filhos barbados, e que eu tinha um avô... – A jovem sorriu para Eric. - E que ele era senador! Confesso que levei certo tempo para criar coragem, quando Charlie disse que seu amigo havia conseguido um convite para o tão badalado jantar beneficente dos Cullen, vi ali uma chance de estar por perto sem ser notada, mas como tudo em minha vida não deu muito certo! Eu havia feito uma promessa a minha mãe, prometi que o encontraria e que lhe entregaria a carta que ela havia deixado.

\- E você a cumpriu!

\- Sim! Dou minha palavra de que em momento algum tive a intenção de abordá-lo, tudo que eu desejava era estar por perto, eu...

\- Quer mesmo que acreditemos nisso? – A loira insistiu. – Você mesma disse que sabia de quem se tratava. – Isabella encarou a loira cerrando as mãos em punho, aquela Barbie azeda já estava dando no saco! Sua vontade era de manda-la a merda, mas se conteve.

\- Insisto que jamais tive a intensão de abordá-lo...- Disse ao próprio Carlisle, pegou a mão do pai entre as suas. – Sei que encontraria um meio para que a carta chegasse ao senhor.

\- Ainda bem que as coisas não deram certo! – Ouviu o pai dizer. – Aqui está você! – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Mas porque quis manter-se distante?

\- Segundo o dossiê o senhor era casado e tinha três filhos cerca de oito anos mais velhos que eu... – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Não fazia ideia de como abordá-lo, tudo que eu não queria... Tudo que eu não quero é que o fato de ser sua filha atrapalhe sua vida ou a vida de vocês de alguma forma.

\- Absurda! – Carlisle, Eric, Esme, Jasper, Emmett e Edward, disseram em uníssono.

\- Se não era sua intensão abordá-lo, o que fazia com Edward? – A pergunta veio de Tanya.

\- Bom, eu estava lá quietinha tomando o meu champanhe quando ele me abordou, eu não fazia ideia de que se tratasse de um Cullen, nós só... – Um sorriso maroto se formou nos lábios da jovem com a lembrança. – Só estávamos conversando. – Deu de ombros, seu olhar encontrou o de Edward que sorriu.

\- Não sabia que ele era um Cullen? – Seu irmão Emmett perguntou.

\- Não fazia a ínfima ideia, até que Carlisle e Esme o abordasse, confesso que quase tive uma síncope! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, sabia que ela havia falado demais, estava nítido em sua expressão e no modo como mordia o lábio inferior. - Era para eu passar despercebida, sem ser notada, mas como tudo na minha vida, não deu muito certo! – Lamentou.

\- Se queria passar despercebida usou a abordagem errada minha cara... – O tom de Alice foi divertido. - Você estava um arraso naquele vestido e chamou a atenção da grande maioria assim que colocou os pés naquele salão.

-Não seja exagerada Alice! – O tom de Bella foi de repreenda.

\- Alice tem razão... – Edward afirmou para surpresa da jovem. – Além do mais eu já lhe disse que é impossível uma mulher como você não ser notada. – Isabella corou ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo novamente, e Tanya praticamente rosnou ao lado de Eric. Um sorrisinho se fez nos lábios de Esme ao ouvir o filho, trocou um olhar significativo com o marido.

\- Como já disse, não optei por uma abordagem direta porque sabia que o senhor era um homem casado e com filhos, eu não poderia simplesmente chegar aqui e dizer: 'Oi, meu nome é Isabella, sou sua filha! ' – Todos notaram o tom sarcástico. - Eu vim para Chicago para cumprir a promessa feita a minha mãe e dar um rumo a minha vida, porque não havia mais nada para mim em Forks. Eu só queria estar por perto, ver o senhor o senhor e sua família... Saber um pouco de cada um, mas quando o vi se aproximar de nós, quando disse que era pai de Edward, confesso que fiquei sem saber o que fazer, ou pensar, o senhor estava ali, diante de mim... – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça, assim como Esme e Eric. – Acabei me atrapalhando toda e tropecei naquele bendito salto e o resto todos já sabem. – concluiu por fim.

\- E o braço, como está?

\- Oh, está perfeito veja... – Estendeu o braço para Esme. – Edward disse que mal vai dar pra ver a cicatriz. – O sorriso em seus lábios ao dizer aquilo fez com que o coração de Edward batesse forte e descompassado, sem sombras de dúvidas aquela mulher era diferente de tudo que conhecera, para Isabella a felicidade estava nas pequenas coisas, nos pequenos gestos.

\- Com licença, vou ver se o jantar está pronto. – Esme anunciou ao se colocar de pé.

\- Se quiser posso ajudá-la com isso. – Isabella ofereceu ao se levantar também.

\- Você cozinha? – Eric perguntou surpreso.

\- Uma coisa ou outra. – Disse sem jeito.

\- Não seja modesta... – Edward interveio. - Sua comida é ótima! – Bella lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Não me olhe assim, sabe que manda muito bem na cozinha, acho que estou até engordando. – Brincou.

-Engordando? Não seja exagerado, olha só para você, está... – Calou-se antes de concluir, como sempre havia falado demais.

\- Eu estou? – Perguntou divertido, provocando-a.

-Em forma, ué! – O modo como disse aquilo foi tão engraçado que Emmett se engasgou de tanto rir.

\- Sendo assim, acho melhor me acompanhe, com certeza você e Tia terão muito que conversar. – Esme a levou dali, havia notado o quanto a jovem estava constrangida.

\- Me desculpe por isso. – Pediu sem graça.

\- Não liga para aqueles dois, esses garotos quando se juntam são um terror! – Isabella sorriu ao vê-la se referir aqueles homens barbados de garotos.

\- Quem é Tia?

\- Nossa cozinheira, Edward simplesmente adora a comida dela, Tia sempre o mimou fazendo tudo que ele mais gosta. – Disse ao se aproximar da cozinha, Isabella foi apresentada a Tia como a filha de Carlisle, e a senhora negra cheinha e de cabelos grisalhos abriu um sorriso simpático.

\- Ora veja, é como se eu estivesse diante da dona Anne!

\- A senhora a conheceu? Mas eu soube que ela morreu há mais de trinta anos.

\- Não deixe esse lindo rostinho te enganar menina, trabalho para os Cullen há muitas décadas, pouco antes de seu avô e ela se casarem, nunca vi casal mais apaixonado! Também vi o menino Carlisle nascer e presenciei a dor dos dois quando dona Anne se foi, era tão linda e tão nova.

\- Então a conheceu bem, como ela era?

\- Uma mulher jovem e sonhadora, sempre gentil e atenciosa, dona Anne era uma mulher extraordinária, como ela só mesmo dona Esme.

\- Tsc! Deixa disso Tia! – Esme disse sem jeito. - Isabella também cozinha Tia e Edward acaba de elogiar e muito a comida dela.

\- É mesmo?

\- Ele estava exagerando, só faço o que aprendi com minha avó, ela sim cozinhava bem, já minha mãe coitada, mal sabia fritar um ovo! – As três riram, Esme notou que aos poucos a jovem ia se soltando.

\- Como estão as coisas Tia?

\- Me de uns dez minutos e podemos servir.

\- Sendo assim o que acha de conhecer a casa? – Perguntou a Isabella, realmente havia gostado da jovem e de seu jeito simples.

\- Como quiser, foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la Tia. – Isabella abraçou a senhora ternamente, Tia por sua vez se encantou com a jovem, tão meiga e tão gentil, muito diferente de Rosálie e Tanya.

\- Ela é um amor! – Isabella disse encantada com a senhora que acabara de conhecer.

\- Sim, ela é mesmo, Carl já a aposentou há alguns anos, mas não há o que a faça parar, diz que sente prazer em nos servir. É uma mulher formidável, com muita história, e bem lúcida para a idade.

\- Eu notei!

\- Tia ama meus filhos, mas o seu preferido sem dúvida é Edward, talvez por ser o primeiro.

Isabella acreditava que a casa era grande por fora, mas não tinha ideia do quão grande era... Esme lhe mostrou empolgada os cômodos principais, como a enorme sala de música, que possuía uma acústica incrível. O escritório de Carlisle, assim como o de Eric, indicou onde ficava a biblioteca que Eric montara para sua esposa.

\- Acredito que ele próprio queira lhe mostrar... – A jovem somente assentiu. – Carl me disse que gosta de livros?

\- Simplesmente amo ler! – Respondeu com os olhos brilhantes.

Esme continuou com o tour, mostrando a jovem à sala de jogos, subiram para o segundo andar onde ficavam alguns dos quartos de hóspedes assim como a suíte de Edward e Jasper. Já no terceiro ficavam as suítes dela e Carlisle, a de Eric, Rosálie e Emmett e a de Tanya.

\- Depois vou lhe mostrar o nosso jardim, gosta de flores?

\- Sim, muito! - A anfitriã contou que era arquiteta paisagista e que havia feito algumas modificações em alguns cômodos com a autorização de Eric é claro.

\- É uma belíssima casa e imensa!

\- Esta casa abrigou gerações dos Cullen sabia?

\- Li que eles praticamente fundaram a cidade, é verdade? – Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Sim, somos uma família muito importante no estado, seu avô se dedicou a política, assim como o pai dele e assim sucessivamente, Carl surpreendeu a todos quando abraçou a medicina como carreira.

\- E quanto aos outros Cullen, há outros, não há?

\- Havia o pai de Tanya, Eleazar, ele era primo de seu avô. Claro que temos alguns parentes ainda vivos, mas Cullen mesmo somente Eric, Carlisle e você. – A jovem engoliu seco.

\- Mas e quanto a você, Emmett, Jasper e Edward?

\- Também somos Cullen, carregamos com honra este sobrenome, mas em nossas veias não corre o sangue, digamos que nobre.

\- Mas acredito que para Carlisle isso não importe, eles são seus filhos tanto quanto eu, certo?

\- Carl e eu costumamos dizer que são filhos do coração, infelizmente não fui agraciada com a benção de gerar um filho, no entanto, Deus nos abençoou com estes três tesouros.

\- Edward os ama muito!

\- E nós a ele, Edward foi o primeiro.

\- Eu sei, ele me contou.

\- Contou? Estranho, ele não costuma falar sobre isso com ninguém, não gosta de tocar no assunto, vocês se dão muito bem, não é?

\- Temos nossos momentos, mas em geral sim, nos damos muito bem, ele me ajudou muito em um momento em que...

\- Eu soube, ele nos contou filha, deveria ter procurado seu pai, ele a teria ajudado, é pra isso que serve a família, certo?

\- Acredito que sim, por toda minha vida fomos somente minha mãe, minha avó e eu, ainda to me acostumando com esse lance de família! Confesso que cheguei a pensar que você não fosse me aceitar.

\- E porque eu faria isso?

\- Não sei, pelas circunstâncias talvez, mas Edward estava certo, você é uma mulher excepcional! Obrigada por me aceitar em sua família, Esme.

\- Quero que me veja como sua amiga Bella, você é filha de Carl, e eu amo meu marido, o que houve foi antes de sequer nos conhecemos, como poderia condená-lo ou a você... – Esme acariciou o rosto de Isabella. – Vejo sua vinda para esta casa como uma benção, seja muito bem-vinda minha filha. – Isabella não resistiu e a abraçou, abraço o qual foi prontamente retribuído por Esme.

 **Enquanto isso no andar de baixo...**

\- Onde aquelas duas se meteram? – Emmett perguntou devido à demora de Esme e Bella.

\- Conhece sua mãe, deve estar mostrando a casa a Bella. – Seu pai disse sorvendo um gole de sua bebida.

\- Porque está aqui tão quietinho? – Alice perguntou ao se aproximar de Edward que estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Só estava pensando!

\- Em que, ou melhor, em quem? – Edward encarou a amiga que lhe sorriu.

\- Não começa Alice.

\- Esme gostou dela e pelo pouco que conheço de Bella, se encantou com Esme.

\- Isso é muito bom, eu sempre soube que se dariam bem.

\- Acha que irão chamá-la para vir morar aqui? – Alice viu o amigo ficar tenso, Edward sabia que seria o melhor para Bella, no entanto, ainda não estava pronto para deixá-la ir.

\- Não acredito que Bella aceitará.

\- Tem razão, ainda mais tendo que dividir o mesmo teto que Rosálie e Tanya. - A atenção de Edward se voltou para a escada onde Esme descia com Isabella, ambas conversando e sorrindo como se fossem velhas amigas.

\- Eu não disse! – Ouviu a amiga dizer ao seu lado.

\- Oh me desculpem pela demora, me empolguei mostrando um pouco da casa a Bella, o jantar já deve estar pronto, com licença. – Pediu indo em direção a cozinha, sozinha desta vez.

\- E o que achou da casa, minha filha? – Eric perguntou ao se aproximar da jovem.

\- É bem grande... – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – E linda, o senhor tem muito bom gosto.

\- Gostaria de levar o crédito, mas essa casa está em nossa família desde 1845.

\- 1845? Nossa isso tem... Uau! – Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward e Eric riram de seu deslumbramento.

\- Nossa família faz parte da fundação desta cidade! – O velho Cullen disse orgulhoso.

\- Isso é incrível, são quase cento e sessenta e cinco anos de história!

\- Gosta de histórias?

\- Oh muito! É algo que me fascina dede menina, sempre gostei de ouvir as histórias e lendas da tribo, enquanto ficávamos envolta da fogueira.

\- Tribo? Que tribo? – Emmett perguntou.

\- Os Quileutes, é a tribo que habita a reserva de La Push, fica cerca de 16 milhas de Forks. (25 Quilômetros)

\- Então está no lugar certo, garota... – Disse divertido. – Porque se tem uma coisa que Eric Cullen gosta de fazer é contar histórias, vão se dar muito bem.

\- Depois gostaria de levá-la a biblioteca, Carl me disse que você gosta de livros. – O próprio Eric disse.

\- Oh sim, muito! – Bella respondeu com os olhos brilhantes.

\- O jantar será servido! – Esme anunciou ao se juntar a eles novamente.

Todos se dirigiram em direção a sala de jantar, Bella ficou para trás e Edward se aproximou discretamente.

\- Se divertindo? – Isabella estremeceu com sua aproximação repentina, ele havia praticamente sussurrado próximo ao seu ouvido.

\- Muito, tinha razão quanto a Esme!

\- Precisa aprender a confiar em mim Isabella.

\- Mas eu confio... – Seu olhar encontrou o dele que estava ainda mais intenso e penetrante, era como se naquele exato momento ele pudesse desvendar seus mais profundos segredos. – Pode não parecer, mas confio plenamente em você. – Ele se conteve para não a puxar para si e beijar aquela boca tentadora até que lhe esgotasse o ar.

\- Vamos? – Indicou o caminho.

A sala de jantar era bem espaçosa e a mesa era realmente grande, Isabella viu Eric puxar a cadeira para Tanya que se sentou ao seu lado, já que ele estava em uma das cabeceiras, viu seu pai fazer o mesmo com sua esposa, antes de tomar seu lugar na outra ponta. Emmett fez o mesmo com Rosálie e Jasper com Alice, surpreendeu-se quando Edward puxou a cadeira para que ela.

\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu encantada com tal gesto, sorriu ao vê-lo sentar-se ao seu lado para desagrado de Tanya.

\- Está com fome? - Perguntou de forma atenciosa, sorrindo aquele sorriso arrebatador.

\- Um pouco!

\- Vai adorar a comida de Tia.

\- Sua mãe nos apresentou.

\- E o que achou dela?

\- Oh... Ela é um encanto! – Novamente Edward lhe sorriu, piscando em seguida, e para o seu deleite, viu as bochechas de Bella corar lindamente.

Aquele momento não passou despercebido por Esme e Carlisle, assim como Alice e Jasper, Eric sorriu para desagrado de Tanya que estava visivelmente enciumada.

\- Então Isabella... -Tanya chamou a atenção da jovem para si. – O que pretende fazer agora que é uma Cullen?

\- Como assim? – A jovem perguntou confusa.

\- Deve ter algum plano não? Afinal, para alguém como você, que se diz sem sorte, acabou acertando na loteria genética!

\- Tanya! – Carlisle voltou a repreendê-la.

\- Desculpe Carlisle, mas só estou interessada em saber quais são os planos de sua filha, ou vai passar o resto da vida dividindo o apartamento com Edward?

\- Acredito que isso não seja de sua conta! – O próprio cuspiu entre os dentes.

\- Não pretendo ficar no apartamento dele por muito mais tempo, se é isso que tanto te incomoda, Tanya! – A loira-morango lhe lançou um olhar mordaz. – Só estou aguardando a venda da casa onde vivi em Forks para poder me restabelecer.

\- Se quiser, pode vir morar aqui conosco... – Esme ofereceu. – A casa é muito espaçosa como pode ver e seria muito bom tê-la conosco querida.

\- Esme está certa filha, me faria imensamente feliz se viesse morar conosco, nem que fosse por um tempo. – Era visto e notório que Isabella não esperava por aquilo.

\- Me desculpem, mas não acredito que isso seja viável... –Lançou um olhar de esgueio para Tanya e Rosálie. – Além do mais, ainda estou me adaptando ao apartamento de Edward, quem dirá a uma casa desse tamanho! – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – E como eu já disse ao senhor, assim que Charlie fechar o negócio, vou alugar ou quem sabe, comprar um apartamento para mim.

\- Se quiser posso lhe ajudar com isso, não precisa esperar...

\- Oh não! Definitivamente não! – Cortou o pai. – Não me leve a mal, mas não foi para isso que vim para Chicago, apesar de alguns acreditarem ser o contrário! - Todos voltaram sua atenção para Rosálie e Tanya. – Edward disse que o senhor queria fazer parte de minha vida e acredite, também quero fazer parte da sua, de sua família...

\- Nossa família!

\- Sim, nossa família. – A jovem sorriu ternamente para o pai.

\- Não acha que está sendo um tanto orgulhosa minha jovem... – O tom de Eric foi de repreenda. – Não é segredo para ninguém aqui que passou por dificuldades desde que chegara a cidade, meu filho só está...

\- Não é orgulho senhor Cullen! – Foi a vez de ela cortar o avô. – Sim eu passei por dificuldades no início, e Edward me ajudou muito e sempre vou ser grata a ele por tudo que tem feito por mim... – Bella tocou a mão de Edward sobre a mesa, havia tanta gratidão naqueles olhos castanhos, mas havia algo mais, algo que ele não soube identificar. – Mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi ao longo dessa minha vida foi não depender de ninguém, minha mãe e minha avó me ensinaram a ser independente e a lutar pelo que quero e desejo... Não vim para Chicago em busca de fortuna e notoriedade, se me permitir gostaria de fazer parte de sua vida, de seu convívio, só isso me basta!

\- Se é assim que deseja, assim será! – Carlisle piscou para a filha que sorriu tímida.

\- Desculpe filha, se é assim que deseja, respeitaremos sua vontade! – Eric lhe dedicou um sorriso o qual foi prontamente retribuído.

Durante o jantar o assunto girou em torno de coisas leves, Isabella sorriu com algumas piadas de Emmett e ouviu encantada algumas histórias de Eric. Alice não poupou elogios à jovem em seu trabalho, enquanto a mesma revirava os olhos.

\- Hmm... O jantar estava realmente delicioso, não me deixe esquecer de agradecer a Tia!

\- Diz isso porque ainda não provou a sobremesa, gosta de tiramisu?

\- Tiramisu?

\- É a sobremesa favorita de Eric, Carlisle e Edward! – O olhar da jovem encontrou o de Edward.

\- Você vai amar, tenho certeza.

\- Sendo assim, que venha o tiramisu! – Brincou descontraída.

\- Hmm... Isso aqui é realmente divino. – Isabella disse ao provar a sobremesa.

\- Tia ficará feliz em saber que gostou!

\- Realmente é muito boa, confesso que não conhecia e... – A jovem limpou a garganta, sentiu como se a mesma estivesse se fechando, novamente limpou a garganta deixando a todos confusos.

\- Bella? - Edward a chamou estranhando sua atitude, a jovem levou a mão a garganta, estava com dificuldade de respirar. – Bella o que foi? – Perguntou preocupado, afinal a jovem estava cada vez mais vermelha.

\- Eu... Eu...

\- O que você tem Bella? – Exigiu a virando para si.

\- Minha garganta... – Ela tentava arduamente respirar. – Tem algo errado... Eu não... – Novamente Isabella tentou puxar o ar, mas nada vinha.

-Filha o que está sentindo? – Carlisle perguntou ao seu lado, segurando firme seu pulso, notou que a pulsação dela estava acelerada. – Edward ela está tendo uma reação alérgica!

\- Alérgica, mas alérgica a que? – Alice perguntou assustada.

\- Ela não está respirando pai! – A voz de Edward saiu angustiada. - Bella? Bella olha para mim... – Pediu segurando seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos, sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver seus olhos marejados. - É alérgica a algo? – A jovem assentiu positivamente.

\- A que? – Mas a jovem não conseguia se quer respirar, que diria falar.

\- Pegue-a Edward, vou levá-la para o hospital. – O pai não precisou pedir duas vezes, ele içou Isabella como se a mesma não pesasse nada.

\- Iremos com vocês. – Jasper disse ao lado da noiva também aflita.

\- Também vou! – Eric foi para junto deles.

\- Eu...

\- Você não vai a lugar algum Emm... – Rosálie disse sem sequer olhar para o marido. – Não é um problema nosso!

\- Como não, é a minha irmã que...

\- Ela não é sua irmã Emmett, no máximo poderia ser considerada sua meio irmã, isso se...

\- Se o que Rosálie, se eu fosse mesmo um Cullen?

\- Não foi isso que eu disse amor.

\- Não? Mas foi o que deu a entender, aprecie o restante do jantar, vou ver como minha irmã está! – Saiu da mesa deixando a esposa na companhia de Tanya.

Jasper guiou o carro de Edward enquanto o mesmo estava com Bella no banco de trás.

\- Aguenta firme Bella, já estamos chegando. – Pediu insistentemente. – Vamos, respira Bella... – Estava angustiado, em seu desespero colou seus lábios aos dela empurrando ar para os pulmões.

Assim que o carro parou diante a entrada de emergência, alguns enfermeiros a retiraram do carro, já prestando os primeiros socorros, seu pai apareceu surgido de não sei onde dando ordens a todos, entrando com Bella.

\- O que houve filho? – Eric perguntou assustado, Esme e Emmett estavam com ele, Alice e Jasper estavam ao lado de Edward.

\- Ao que parece Bella é alérgica a algo, não se preocupe Vovô, ela provavelmente terá que tomar uma boa dose de antialérgico. – Disse tentando acalmar o avô.

\- Mas ela é alérgica a que? – Alice indagou. – Bella nunca me disse que era alérgica a algo.

\- Eu não sei Alice, Bella também nunca me disse que é alérgica, ela come praticamente de tudo! – Esfregou as mãos pelo rosto em seguida pelos cabelos.

\- Ela é forte, logo vai ficar bem, afinal ela é uma Cullen, certo? – Emmett tentou descontrair.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

 **Cerca de trinta minutos depois...**

Edward andava de um lado para outro, Alice estava com Jasper e Esme conversava com Eric e Emmett quando Carlisle finalmente apareceu com notícias.

\- Pai, o que aconteceu? Como ela está? – Disparou ao ver o pai se aproximar.

\- Melhor, já foi devidamente medicada e a garganta está começando a desinchar, mas vai ter que passar o restante da noite aqui.

\- O que foi que aconteceu Carl? – Seu pai perguntou impaciente.

\- Acredite ou não, é alérgica a amêndoas?

\- O tiramisu! – Esme e Alice disseram em uníssono.

\- Bella está um pouco assustada, disse que a última vez que teve um ataque como este ainda era menina, e que não fazia ideia de que havia amêndoas na sobremesa.

\- Aposto como deve estar se culpando!

\- E pelo que se culparia. – Esme perguntou confusa.

\- Alice tem razão, já me pediu desculpas uma dezena de vezes, eu já disse para não se preocupar, mas ela parece não me ouvir.

\- O senhor terá que se acostumar, Bella é bem teimosa!

\- Eu notei.

\- Posso vê-la Carlisle? – Sua nora perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

\- Ela não quer ver ninguém, Alice.

\- Por quê?

\- Ainda está muito inchada, acredito que vá dormir à noite toda devido aos medicamentos, acho melhor irem para casa, eu ligo dando notícias.

\- Vai ficar Carl?

\- Vou meu amor, Bella precisa de mim.

\- Sei disso! – Esme estalou um beijo nos lábios do marido.

\- Caramba, talvez ela tenha razão quanto aquele lance da sorte! – O comentário de Emmett tirou risos de todos.

\- Pode até ser, mas o caso é que ela esqueceu, segundo Bella há muitos anos que não tinha uma crise destas. - Carlisle se despediu de todos, mas Edward permaneceu ali. – Não vai para casa?

\- Vou ficar por aqui, acha que ela está dormindo?

\- Porque a pergunta?

\- Gostaria de vê-la. – O pai o encarou por alguns instantes.

\- Porque? Bella provavelmente está dormindo e...

\- Por favor, pai, me permita vê-la.

\- Ela está bem Edward, não há com que se preocupar filho.

\- O senhor não entende, eu preciso vê-la.

\- Se vai tranquiliza-lo, então vá, sabe onde ela está? – Edward somente assentiu saindo.

Carlisle meneou a cabeça se perguntando quando que o filho admitiria estar apaixonado por Isabella? E pelo modo como ela o olhava hoje, seria capaz de apostar que a filha sentia o mesmo.

Edward entrou no quarto com extremo cuidado, como seu pai dissera, Bella estava dormindo, se aproximou da cama parando ao seu lado. O rosto já não estava tão vermelho, mas ainda estava um pouco inchado, assim como os lábios. A jovem pareceu sentir sua presença abrindo os olhos um pouco inchados lentamente, ao se deparar com a figura de Edward se assustou.

\- O que? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou cobrindo o rosto. – Sai daqui Edward eu estou horrível e...

\- Ei? Quer se acalmar, não está tão mal assim, acredite já vi piores em meus tempos de residência. – Disse despreocupadamente. – Sente-se melhor? – Bella pode sentir a preocupação em seu tom, baixou as mãos o encarando.

\- Sim, acho que os medicamentos já estão fazendo efeito.

\- Sim estão, logo o inchaço desaparecerá, vai ver.

\- Tomara, porque eu to horrível! – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Não seja absurda!

\- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou sem entender o que justamente ele, fazia ali.

\- Precisava me certificar de que estava bem, nos deu um susto e tanto sabia? Porque não me disse que era alérgica?

\- Eu realmente me esqueci, desculpe!

\- É alérgica a que exatamente?

\- Amêndoas, nozes, castanhas... Coisas do tipo... – Deu de ombros. – Fazia tantos anos que eu não tinha uma crise e com tudo que houve, acabei me esquecendo e como é que eu ia saber que havia amêndoas no tal tiramisu? – Edward riu do seu modo de falar.

\- Está rindo de mim por acaso?

\- Claro que não, estou rindo do seu modo de falar... – Respirou fundo, levando as mãos aos bolsos. – Estou começando a creditar no que disse a respeito de sua sorte!

\- Eu falei, mas as pessoas me acham maluca, fazer o que! – Novamente deu de ombros. – Droga! Estraguei tudo não foi? – Isabella viu Edward franzir o cenho. – Me refiro ao jantar, tirando as insinuações de sua cunhada simpática... – Edward pôde sentir o sarcasmo ao se referir a Rosálie, mas não a culpava, Rose foi mesmo desagradável e quanto a Tanya, bem... Tanya sempre foi mimada e possessiva. – E o ciúme da sua prima insuportável...

\- Está se referindo a Tanya?

\- E tem outra? O que é aquilo, uma versão loira-morango da Barbie? – Edward prendeu o riso. – Como podem ser tão lindas e ao mesmo tempo tão intragáveis?

\- Tente relevar, tanto Rose, quanto Tanya estão enciumadas, logo isso passa! O que achou de Esme? - Perguntou ao sentar-se na beirada da cama, tentando distraí-la.

\- Esme? Oh... Ela realmente é uma mulher muito especial, você e Alice estavam certos, sua mãe é apaixonante!

" _ **Como você! "**_ – Concluiu mentalmente.

\- Eu disse que não havia motivos para todo aquele nervosismo. – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Dona Esme ficou encantada com você, sabia?

\- Mesmo eu tendo arruinado tudo?

\- Não seja absurda, você não arruinou nada, haverá outros jantares e...

-Não sei se serei convidada para outro evento depois do vexame que dei! –Edward revirou os olhos.

\- Com certeza irá! – Afirmou. - Vovô está ansioso para lhe mostrar a biblioteca, você disse a ele que adora ouvir histórias e acredite, ele tem muitas!

\- Imagino! Adorei conhecer Tia, ela é demais, concorda?

\- Absolutamente, eu simplesmente adoro aquela mulher!

\- E ela te adora, deu para ver no modo como falou de você e do seu pai!

\- Vocês falaram sobre mim?

\- Esme disse que você é o preferido dela, e que Tia sempre fez suas vontades!

\- Isso é verdade!

\- Quer dizer que foi um menino mimado? – O provocou.

\- Só por Tia e minha mãe, com meu pai e meu avô a coisa foi bem diferente!

\- Vovô parece gostar muito de sua prima.

\- Sim, ele tem um carinho especial por Tanya, e só para constar, ela é mais sua prima do que minha, está lembrada?

\- Argh, dispenso!

\- Não gosta mesmo dela, não é? – Perguntou entre risos.

\- Acha que sou má por isso?

\- Acredito que tenha seus motivos, Tanya não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar, mas no fundo é uma boa garota, talvez mimada demais.

" _ **Mimada, arrogante e insuportável, esqueceu de acrescentar meu caro! "**_ – Bella concluiu mentalmente.

\- Só se for bem lá no fundo! – Bocejou, mal estava conseguindo manter os olhos abertos.

\- Você precisa descansar, acho melhor eu ir embora e...

\- Fica!

\- Mas você precisa dormir.

\- Preciso mesmo ficar aqui, não pode me levar para casa? – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, parecia uma menina assustada.

\- Nosso pai achou melhor deixá-la em observação e...

\- Você é médico, podia ficar me observando em casa!

" _ **Não tenha dúvidas de que eu o faria! "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente.

\- Droga, eu realmente detesto hospitais!

\- Já deu pra sacar, vamos fazer assim, eu fico aqui até que pegue no sono, está bem?

\- Jura?

\- Juro!

\- Obrigada!

\- Não por isso! – Deu a volta na cama e retirou o casaco, sentando-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado. – Como elas eram? – Isabella franziu o cenho, havia confusão em seu olhar. – Sua mãe e avó, como elas eram, tudo bem para você falar delas?

-Porquê disso agora?

\- Só estou curioso!

\- Elas eram incríveis, minha mãe era linda, uma artista nata e como tal uma sonhadora incorrigível! Possuía uma voz linda, cantava e encantava com seu carisma e simpatia! – Edward pôde sentir em cada palavra o carinho a admiração e o respeito com que Bella fava da mãe. – Donna Renée vivia o momento sem se importar muito com o futuro. Costumava dizer que eu era uma velha em um corpo de menina, por manter meus pés bem firmes no chão, se é que me entende.

\- E quanto sua avó?

\- Minha avó era uma guerreira, abriu mão de um casamento de vinte anos para apoiar a filha grávida, não é qualquer mulher que faz algo do tipo.

\- Com certeza não.

\- Saiu de Green Bay e foi para Forks, sua cidade natal, ela nascera e crescera ali. Trabalhava duro para nos manter, apoiava o sonho de minha mãe de ser cantora... – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Se visse o modo como olhava para minha mãe, quando ela estava no palco... – Seu olhar ficou distante, saudoso. – Quando minha mãe cantava, parecia um anjo.

\- O que houve exatamente? – A jovem puxou uma respiração profunda, encarando aquele lindo par de olhos verdes, se perguntava o porquê daquilo? De onde viera toda aquela curiosidade sobre sua família?

\- Como já disse anteriormente, nós trabalhávamos no bar do Harry, era um bar e restaurante frequentado por quase todos da cidade, assim com os turistas que estavam de passagem, eu e minha mãe servíamos as mesas, e ela também se apresentava quase todas as noites, já minha avó trabalhava com Sue na cozinha.

\- Sue? Quem é Sue?

\- A esposa de Harry! Era aniversário de minha avó e minha mãe e eu, nós estávamos preparando uma surpresa, naquela noite cantaríamos juntas, em homenagem a ela.

\- Você canta? – Perguntou surpreso.

\- Nada de extraordinário acredite! Mas por algum motivo minha avó adorava me ouvir cantar. – Bella fazia desenhos em sua perna sobre o lençol, estava sentada na cama, havia perdido o sono completamente. – Estávamos voltando ao bar do Harry, todos nos aguardavam lá, mas... – De repente se calou engolindo em seco, lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e em um átimo Edward estava ao seu lado.

\- Ei... Não chore... – Pediu ao tocar o queixo da jovem, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Me desculpe por tocar neste assunto eu...

\- Tudo bem... – A voz de Bella saiu chorosa. – É que... Ainda é muito difícil falar sobre o que houve sem que eu...

\- Eu te entendo muito mais do que possa imaginar Bella, agora descanse! – Bella somente assentiu voltando a se deitar, Edward acariciou seu rosto depositando um beijo em sua testa. – Não se preocupe, vou estar aqui.

\- Ta.

 **Horas mais tarde...**

\- Edward? Ainda por aqui? – Seu pai o despertou, estava dormindo todo torto na poltrona.

\- Pai? Que horas são?

\- Já passa das três da manhã, pensei que tivesse ido para casa. – Carlisle usou um tom extremamente baixo.

\- Eu ia, mas Bella pediu para que eu ficasse...

\- Pediu? – Seu pai não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa.

\- Sim, sabe que ela não gosta de hospitais... – Levantou-se, estalando alguns ossos. - Era para eu sair assim que adormecesse, mas acho que acabei pegando no sono.

\- Vá para casa filho, ela já está bem melhor, e assim que amanhecer lhe darei alta.

\- Tudo bem, me liga avisando, eu venho pegá-la.

\- Não se preocupe, eu mesmo a levo, vá e descanse. – Edward assentiu depositando um beijo na testa do pai, pegou seu casaco parando ao lado da cama onde Bella dormia tranquila, seu rosto não estava mais avermelhado e o inchaço havia sumido.

Carlisle viu com surpresa o filho olhar para a jovem de um modo que jamais vira, era um olhar completamente arrebatado, jamais presenciara o filho olhar para uma mulher daquela forma, viu Edward sussurrar algo em seu ouvido antes de depositar um beijo em sua testa, em seguida saiu.

Assim que Isabella despertou olhou pelo quarto a procura de Edward, mas em seu lugar estava seu pai, Carlisle.

-Olá, como se sente? – O próprio perguntou ao levantar-se, indo para junto dela.

\- Bem melhor, obrigada! Novamente peço que me desculpe, acabei estragando o jantar e...

\- Não fale assim, você não estragou nada, além do mais haverá outros jantares. – Disse divertido. – Todos ficaram muito preocupados com você, porque não nos disse que era alérgica?

\- Acabei me esquecendo! – Ele a olhou confuso. – Quero dizer... Com tudo que vem acontecendo, eu acabei me esquecendo completamente, desculpe!

\- Nos deu um belo susto!

\- Minha mãe e avó costumavam dizer muito isso! Quando posso ir para casa?

\- Já assinei sua alta, só estava esperando você acordar!

\- Que horas são?

\- Já passa das dez.

\- Nossa, eu dormi tanto assim?

\- Efeito da medicação, vou te aguardar lá fora, a propósito... – Pegou uma pequena bolsa de viagem. – Alice pediu para lhe entregar isso. – Estalou um beijo na filha saindo em seguida. Isabella pegou a sacola e sorriu meneando a cabeça, ao ver o bilhete fixo a ela.

Bella:

Fui ao apartamento do Ed, e tomei a liberdade de pegar uma troca de roupa para você, acredito que aí tenha tudo de que precise.

Nos veremos mais tarde, melhoras!

Beijos Alice

OS: O tênis foi ideia do Ed!

\- Eu te amo Alice! – A jovem disse ao ver o jeans, uma das blusinhas recém adquiridas e seu amado tênis. Tomou um banho e lavou os cabelos, mal acabara de se trocar quando ouviu leves batidinhas na porta. – Entre. – Pediu acreditando que se tratava de seu pai.

\- Bella? – Surpreendeu-se ao ver Félix com um buquê de flores em uma das mãos.

\- Félix? Como... Oi!

\- Oi, desculpe vir assim sem avisar, mas é que quando eu soube que estava aqui, fiquei preocupado, sente-se melhor?

\- Sim, estou bem!

-Que bom, trouxe isso para você, espero que não seja alérgica a flores. –Brincou divertido.

\- Só a amêndoas, são lindas, obrigada! – Agradeceu abraçando o belo buquê.

\- Vejo que já soube, não? – Carlisle disse ao entrar no quarto.

" _ **Pelo visto Edward tem concorrente! "**_ – Pensou ao ver o modo como Félix olhava para sua filha.

\- Sim, sabe como as notícias correm rápidas por aqui.

\- Nem me diga! Pronta filha?

\- Sim, já estou pronta, vamos? – Carlisle somente assentiu, pegando sua sacola. – Obrigada Félix, foi muito gentil de sua parte.

\- Te ligo mais tarde, tudo bem? – A jovem assentiu sem graça, devido à presença do pai.

\- Tudo bem, bom trabalho! – Estalou um beijo no rosto dele antes de sair com o pai.

\- Você e Félix parecem estar se dando bem. – Carlisle comentou como quem não quer nada.

-Somos amigos... – Se apressou em dizer. – Nos conhecemos aqui quando vim falar com o senhor, desde então nos tornamos amigos, ele é muito gentil, e um tanto exagerado! – Sacudiu as flores.

\- É um excelente garoto, boa família, dedicado. – A jovem somente assentiu. – Ele e Edward são muito amigos, estudaram juntos.

\- Eu soube! – Respondeu se perguntando por que estaria dizendo aquilo? Com que propósito?

Carlisle novamente tentou convencê-la a ficar pelo menos por alguns dias na mansão, mas Isabella se negou terminantemente, não pelo pai é claro, tão pouco por Esme, Eric ou seus irmãos. O problema era Rosálie e Tanya, não suportaria conviver com aquelas duas diariamente, notou que o fato de dividir o apartamento com Edward incomodava a todos, de certa forma. Precisava ligar para Charlie e ver como estavam as negociações com venda da casa, precisava encontrar um lugar para morar, não poderia simplesmente ficar enfurnada no apartamento de Edward, ainda mais agora.

 **Enquanto isso...**

Edward despertou com a campainha, havia dormido algumas horas e sua vontade era de esganar quem quer que fosse do outro lado da porta.

\- Alice! Porque não me surpreendo? – Disse ao ver a amiga e cunhada.

\- Ora não seja resmungão, vim pegar uma troca de roupa para Bella, não quer que ela saia do hospital usando a mesma roupa de ontem, quer? – Edward revirou os olhos lhe dando passagem, viu que Santiago aguardava no hall. – E aí, como ela está? Soube que esteve com ela quase a noite toda.

\- Já estava bem melhor quando sai.

\- Isso é bom! Então... Onde fica o quarto dela? – Perguntou encarando o cunhado.

-Vem comigo, eu te mostro. – Ainda estava sonolento, guiou Alice até o quarto de Bella, viu a amiga revirar o closet em busca de alo. – Quer parar de revirar as coisas dela! – A repreendeu.

\- Bella precisa de um guarda roupa novo, olha só para isso. – Alice segurava uma camiseta de Bella com as pontas dos dedos como se fosse algo medonho.

\- Bella se sente confortável com elas, para com isso! Não vejo nada de errado com as roupas dela!

\- Claro que não, o que você entende de moda? Acredito que esses dois fiquem bons, agora me deixe ver os sapatos.

\- Acho melhor levar o tênis, ela gosta muito deles, além do mais, não acho bom ela usar salto depois de tudo.

Sua amiga ponderou suas palavras por um momento e um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Alice ao notar que o amigo sabia até mesmo os gostos dela, se perguntava quando é que se daria conta de que estava completamente apaixonado por Bella?

Alice foi até a gaveta de calcinhas e pegou um conjuntinho, assim como alguns objetos de higiene pessoal guardando tudo em uma bolsa de viagem pequena. Enviou a bolsa para Isabella por Santiago que aguardava no hall dos elevadores.

\- Seu pai avisou que já assinou sua alta e que irá trazê-la, assim que Bella acordar.

\- Eu sei, ele me disse!

\- Sua mãe, seus irmãos e seu avô estão vindo para cá!

\- O que?

\- Estão preocupados com Bella.

\- Por favor, me diz que Tanya e Rose...

\- Oh não, graças a Deus aquelas duas não virão! – Edward soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- Sendo assim vou tomar uma ducha para acordar, preciso ir a um lugar.

\- Mas eles estão vindo para cá!

-Pode recebê-los para mim, não vou me demorar.

\- E o que vai fazer a uma hora dessas?

\- Cumprir uma promessa que fiz! – Alice lhe olhou como se a mesma tivesse um enorme ponto de interrogação estampado na testa. – Coisa minha Alice, não vou me demorar.

Edward subiu e se aprontou, pegou o papel que Isabella havia lhe entregado logo quando chegou, com tudo que havia acontecido, esqueceu completamente da promessa que fez a ela. Iria reaver os violões que pertencera à mãe de Bella, os quais penhorou para pagar sua dívida.

O lugar não era tão perto, e agradeceu mentalmente por ter chegado antes dos outros e Bella, subiu com os dois cases os colocando sobre a cama da jovem, sentia-se estranhamente ansioso com a sua chegada. Jasper foi o primeiro a chegar, em seguida Eric, Esme e Emmett.

\- Eles ainda não chegaram? – Seu irmão perguntou assim que entrou.

\- Não, liguei para o papai, estão a caminho.

\- Soube que ficou com ela, como Bella está? – Sua mãe perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

\- Bem melhor mãe, quando sai o inchaço havia cedido e seu rosto não estava mais vermelho.

\- Ficou lá com ela? – Emmett encarava o irmão com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Ela pediu para que eu ficasse... – Justificou. – Bella não gosta de hospitais.

-Aham... Sei!

\- Tia mandou isso para Bella, você a conhece, está se sentindo culpada pelo que houve. – Edward revirou os olhos.

\- Bella não nos avisou que era alérgica, como ela poderia adivinhar?

\- Foi o que eu disse a ela! – A mãe se dirigiu à cozinha.

Todos se calaram ao ouvir o som da porta, ela se abriu e Carlisle deu passagem para Bella que sumia atrás de um imenso buquê de flores.

\- Olha ela ai! – Emm foi para junto dela. – Nos deu um susto danado garota! – A abraçou com o buquê e tudo.

\- Emm, deixe-a respirar! – Esme o repreendeu com doçura.

\- Belas flores, pelo visto acabaram com o que havia na floricultura!

\- Emmett! – Sua mãe voltou a repreendê-lo.

\- Só to curioso mãe. – Edward tinha os olhos fixos na jovem, se perguntando que teria lhe presenteado com tantas flores?

\- Félix soube que eu estava no hospital e me surpreendeu com elas esta manhã. – A mandíbula de Edward travou, tinha as mãos cerradas em punho. – Eu disse que foi um exagero!

\- Deixa que eu as coloque na água para você. - Alice se apressou em dizer, pegando o buquê.

-Félix? Está falando do filho dos Hanson? – Eric perguntou ao se aproximar da jovem.

\- Ele mesmo pai! – Carlisle respondeu pela filha.

\- É um bom garoto, de onde o conhece?

\- Do hospital, o conheci quando fui falar com meu pai. – Bella deu de ombros.

\- Como se sente filha?

\- Bem melhor, me desculpe! – Pediu encarando os olhos azuis do avô.

\- Ora não por isso, mas me deve uma visita, temos muito que conversar, eu ainda quero lhe mostrar a biblioteca.

\- Haverá outras oportunidades, eu espero! – Brincou divertida, ele acariciou seu rosto ternamente.

\- Fico feliz que esteja melhor meu anjo.

\- Obrigada! – Em um impulso, Isabella o abraçou, e foi retribuída a altura.

Depois de dar a devida atenção a todos e responder a dezenas de perguntas, finalmente Isabella se aproximou de Edward que estava estranhamente calado.

\- Oi, algum problema?

\- Porquê da pergunta? – Isabella franziu o cenho diante o tom frio que usara.

\- Nada não. – Afastou-se visivelmente chateada, Edward chutou-se mentalmente por agir feito um idiota! Estava incomodado com o fato de Félix ter estado com ela, mas o que ele poderia fazer a respeito? Nada, absolutamente nada! – Com licença... – Ouviu Isabella pedir a todos. – Vou dar um pulo no meu quarto e já volto. – Anunciou indo em direção as escadas, Edward sentiu seu coração bater forte em seu peito, se perguntando o que ela diria ao ver os cases?

Isabella não entedia o porquê de Edward ter falado com ela daquela forma, teria feito algo de errado? Mas o que? Aquilo ficou remoendo em sua mente, abriu a porta do quarto e sua boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes ao reconhecer os dois cases sobre a cama.

Correu até ela e os abriu abraçando o violão que pertencia a sua mãe, foi impossível conter as lágrimas, já os tinha dado como perdido, pensava ter perdido o bendito comprovante do penhor. De repente lembrou-se de uma conversa entre ela e Edward...

' _O papel da penhora está com você? ' –_ Edward lhe perguntara, estavam na sala daquele minúsculo apartamento no Soutch Side.

' _Sim, por quê? ' –_ Havia respondido sem entender sua pergunta.

' _Vamos reaver os violões, não há necessidade de deixá-los lá' -_ Isabella sorriu ao se lembrar do que ele dissera quando tentou protestar. ' _Depois você me paga! '_

Havia esquecido completamente que Edward ficou com o papel que recebera pelo penhor, desceu as escadas feito um raio surpreendendo a todos, parando diante dele.

\- O que? O que foi? – Perguntou tão surpreso quanto os outros, Isabella nada disse, simplesmente jogou seus braços ao redor dele afundando seu rosto no peito largo e forte. – Bella?

\- Obrigada! – Estava visivelmente emocionada. – Eu havia me esquecido completamente, achei que os tivesse perdido... Pensei que tivesse perdido o bendito papel. – As lágrimas saiam sem que ela pudesse conter.

\- Ei, não chore! – Edward pediu tentando secá-las, por um momento esqueceu completamente que sua família os observava. – Eu disse que os reaveríamos está lembrada? – Isabella assentiu compulsivamente. –Acabei me esquecendo, com tudo que vem acontecendo e... – Calou-se ao notar o olhar atendo de todos sobre os dois que permaneciam abraçados, Isabella também notou e se apartou bruscamente.

\- Oh, desculpem, é que... – A jovem estava corada e completamente sem jeito. – Ele conseguiu reaver os violões que pertenceram a minha mãe.

\- E o que havia acontecido com eles? – Eric perguntou sem entender, assim como Emmett e Jasper.

\- É que... - Isabella mordeu os lábios, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro. – Eu fiquei em uma situação difícil e... – Estava hesitante.

\- Ela os penhorou para pagar sua estadia no hotel e alugar um apartamento no Soutch Side! – Edward respondeu por ela recebendo um olhar reprovador.

\- Porque fez isso? – Carlisle perguntou desta vez. – Porque não me ligou, eu teria...

\- Fui assaltada no mesmo dia em que Edward me deixou no hotel, depois que tive alta! Dois jovens invadiram a lanchonete onde eu tomava meu café, eles levaram o celular, meu casaco com o pouco de dinheiro que me restava e os cartões com o seu número e o de Edward.

\- Porque não nos procurou?

\- Eu não tinha como! – Falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Voltasse ao hospital... – Seu pai falou do mesmo modo. – Por isso não tivemos notícias suas... – Parecia realmente bravo. – Deus... Eu quase enlouqueci preocupado com você. – Disse ao passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- O pai ta certo, deveria ter nos procurado... – Emmett estava bem sério. – Foi mesmo para o Soutch Side? – Isabella bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. – Tem ideia do perigo que é andar por lá?

\- Seu irmão já me disse! Mas foi o único lugar que encontrei, eu precisava de um lugar para ficar até me restabelecer e... Droga! Confesso que quando sai de Forks não planejei muito bem as coisas... Assim que cheguei nesta cidade fiquei completamente perdida, esse lugar é imenso! Tentei me instalar próximo de onde seria o evento, depois encontraria um emprego e me ajeitaria, este era o plano.

\- Mas pelo visto não deu muito certo!

\- Não! – Respondeu encarando o avô. – Como tudo em minha vida, não deu certo! – Esbravejou. - Calculei mal os meus gatos, eu tinha um jantar de gala para ir e acabei gastando quase tudo que trouxe em um bendito vestido o qual o senhor fez o favor de destruir. – Acusou encarando Edward.

\- Eu? Foi você que tropeçou nos próprios pés e se estabacou naquela mesa, está lembrada?

\- Edward! – Sua mãe o repreendeu.

\- Tem razão... – A voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro. – A culpa foi minha! Sou desastre mesmo e...

\- Não fale assim, você é uma Cullen... – Carlisle tocou seu queixo, fazendo com que a jovem o olhasse nos olhos. – E não está mais sozinha, você tem a mim, Esme, seu avô e seus irmãos...

\- Pode me incluir nessa também! – Alice o cortou e Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos.

\- Esse é o ponto! Vocês são os Cullen... Uma das famílias mais prestigiadas não só em Chicago, mas como em todo o país. Todos são lindos, bem-sucedidos, o senhor é um médico reconhecido internacionalmente enquanto eu... Eu não sou nada... Não sou ninguém! Com muito custo conclui o colégio e...

\- Não fale assim Isabella! – Esme a repreendeu. – Se lembra sobre o que conversamos ontem? – Isabella somente assentiu. – Você é uma Cullen, e como tal saberá superar as adversidades, meus filhos também passaram por situações difíceis, e, no entanto, olhe para eles... Como você mesma disse, são homens bem-sucedidos e sei que você será bem-sucedida no que quer que seja, porque faz parte dessa família, compreende? – O queixo de Isabella tremeu, e a jovem jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Esme a abraçando forte, abraço o qual foi prontamente correspondido.

\- Esme tem razão, saiba que temos muita fé em você! – Seu pai lhe disse enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos. – Nos permita fazer parte de sua vida, estamos aqui para você e por você, Isabella.

\- É Bella, pai! – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Beleza, então o que acham de um almoço para comemorar? – Emmett sugeriu empolgado.

\- Uma excelente ideia filho! – Esme concordou ao lado de Bella.

\- Estou mesmo faminta!

\- Enquanto Edward, Emmett e Jasper foram atrás de algo para comer, os outros ficaram no apartamento. Esme entregou a Bella o bolo de chocolate que Tia havia lhe mandado e contou à jovem que a velha cozinheira se sentia culpada pelo que houve.

Eric insistiu que a neta deveria voltar à mansão, conversaram sobre vários assuntos, e gostou de saber da paixão da jovem por literatura. Já Isabella ouvia com certo fascínio seu avô lhe contar algumas histórias da família, ela por sua vez o encheu de perguntas sobre sua avó Anne.

\- Parece que eles estão se dando bem. – Esme disse ao lado do marido que os observava um pouco mais afastados. – Viu o brilho nos olhos dela ao ouvi-lo.

\- Sim, pelo visto esses dois têm muito em comum!

\- Desculpe me meter Carlisle... – Alice aproximou-se do casal. – Mas vocês terão que ir com calma, todo esse lance de família é novo para ela, não se esqueçam de que Bella viveu sozinha por quatro anos, pode parecer orgulhosa às vezes, mas aprendeu desde muito nova a ser independente. No fundo ela teme ser julgada e sabem tanto quanto eu, que nosso meio sabe ser cruel, não é?

\- Alice tem razão querido, Rosálie e Tanya não foram tão receptivas, concorda?

\- Rose e Tanya são peixe pequeno, perto do que Bella terá que enfrentar. – Olhou para a amiga que ria de algo que o avô lhe dissera. – Quando a existência de Bella vier a público, nem todos a verão com bons olhos. – Carlisle e Esme olharam com preocupação para a jovem, pois sabiam que Alice estava coberta de razão.

 **Enquanto isso...**

\- Pelo visto a Bella deixou Félix de quatro... – o comentário de Emmett irritou profundamente o irmão. – Ahh... Qual é... Não me olhe assim, um cara não presentearia uma garota com um buquê daqueles se não estivesse realmente interessado, não é? - Edward lhe lançou outro olhar fulminante.

\- Esquece isso Emm. – Jasper pediu.

\- Também não podemos culpá-lo, que minha Ursinha não me ouça e muito menos o pai, mas que a Bella é uma tentação... Ah isso ela é! Vai ser gostosa assim na...

\- Cala a porra dessa boca Emmett! – Edward praticamente rugiu destravando as portas do carro. – Mais respeito ao se referir a ela, Bella é a filha do nosso pai, se esqueceu por acaso?

\- Nem por um minuto, mas isso não muda o fato dela ser gostosa!

\- Pare de provocá-lo Emm! – Novamente Jasper interveio.

\- Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntou estancando, encarando o Edward, sabia que estava rolando algo. – Não me diga que... Ta rolando algo entre vocês?

\- Claro que não, ficou maluco? – Os olhos azuis de Emmett estreitaram-se diante a resposta do irmão.

\- Qual é Ed, para cima de mim? Eu te conheço cara, além, do mais, eu estava naquele jantar... – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Deu pra sacar de longe que rolou o maior clima entre vocês, só um cego não viu! Sem contar o modo como você a protege, nunca vi você agir dessa forma com ninguém além da mamãe e da Alice! Trouxe a Bella para o seu apartamento e eu mais do que ninguém sei o quanto você presa e muito sua privacidade, portanto desembucha... O que ta rolando? - Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, ele sabia que não conseguiria esconder aquilo de Emm, seu irmão o conhecia bem demais, seu olhar encontrou o de Jasper e aquilo não passou despercebido por Emmett.

\- Entra aí, te conto no caminho! – Abriu a porta do carro, tomando seu lugar ao volante.

\- Não acredito! Você ta mesmo a fim da Bella? – Emmett insistiu.

\- Eu... Eu a desejo... - Confessou enquanto guiava pelas ruas de Chicago. – A desejo como nunca desejei algo ou alguém em minha vida... – Novamente bufou irritado. - Algo nela me atrai desde o instante em que a vi entrar naquele bendito salão! Confesso que... Droga! – Esbravejou socando o volante. – Jamais havia me sentido daquele jeito, Bella é completamente diferente de qualquer mulher com a qual eu já tenha me envolvido...

-Sei disso. - Ouviu o irmão dizer.

\- No entanto sinto como se... Ela é tão nova, e ao mesmo tempo tão madura, claro que tem seus momentos... – Tinha um sorriso abobalhado nos lábios. - Sabe ser doce e educada, mesmo com aquele sarcasmo irritante. É tão inteligente, gentil, compreensiva, amorosa, companheira... Um tanto orgulhosa e teimosa feito uma mula! É sexy sem nem ao menos tentar, é tão linda, mesmo vestindo só uma camiseta surrada e enorme, e meias! – Jasper e Emmett sorriram meneando a cabeça. – Sem contar o quanto é gostosa, às vezes sinto quase que uma necessidade de protegê-la, de aninhá-la em meus braços e...

\- Wow! – Foi o que Emmett conseguiu dizer o cortando.

\- Eu a desejo como jamais desejei algo em minha vida, consegue compreender? – Emmett somente assentiu. – Mesmo com aquele jeito atrapalhado e descoordenado dela, Bella mexe com todo o meu ser, mas ela é filha do Carlisle, o nosso pai... O homem que me criou, o qual eu amo e respeito.

\- Saquei! Mas, e quanto a ela, sabe se ela ta a fim?

\- Esse é o ponto, se está não deixa transparecer.

\- Tem certeza disso? Viu o modo como encarou Vick e Tanya? Eu estava lá Ed, vi o modo como se olhavam, e tenho para mim que Bella ta completamente na sua.

\- Sei que Bella gosta de mim, ela me vê como um amigo, um...

\- Em momento algum ouvi Bella dizer que o vê como a um irmão!

\- Ele ta certo! – Jasper concordou.

\- Ta aí uma coisa que eu pensei que nunca veria... – Edward revirou os olhos. - Edward Cullen apaixonado! – O irmão zombou. – Cara, com tanta mulher louquinha por você, tinha que se amarrar justo na nossa irmã?

\- Vá à merda Emm! – Cuspiu furioso ouvindo o irmão soltar uma de suas gargalhadas, Jasper sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Agora é sério... – Emmett encarou o irmão. – Eu acho que você deve investir desde que tenha certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer, porque como você mesmo disse, ela é a filha de Carlisle, nosso pai, o homem que nos criou e magoá-la será o mesmo que magoá-lo!

\- Eu não sei Emm, nunca me senti assim antes e confesso que tenho medo.

\- Medo? Medo de que?

\- De magoá-la, de me magoar, tenho medo de decepcioná-la de alguma forma.

\- Félix está ganhando terreno! Vai mesmo deixar que leve a melhor?

\- Cala a boca Emmett! – Novamente Edward cuspiu entre os dentes parando o carro em frente ao restaurante.

\- Pare de atormentá-lo, a situação já é bem complicada, não acha?

-Bota complicada nisso! Eu é que não queria estar na tua pele!


	12. Chapter 11

**SEMANA QUE VEM TEM MAIS!**

 **BEIJOCAS E UM EXCELENTE FINAL DE SEMANA A TODOS!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

 **Algumas horas depois...**

Depois de um almoço pra lá de agradável na companhia de sua recém adquirida família, a jovem falou mais um pouco de si, de sua mãe, avó, assim como dos amigos que deixou em Forks.

Era visto e notório o amor e respeito que sentia por sua mãe e avó, assim como o carinho com o qual se referia aos amigos que lá deixara. Carlisle a olhava com ternura, assim como Eric e Esme, Jasper havia gostado e muito dela e Emmett caiu de amores pela jovem, gostava de provocá-la, adorava ouvir as confusões na qual se metia, estava adorando a ideia de ter uma caçula. Já Edward a olhava com certo encantamento, o que não passou despercebido por seus pais e irmãos, tão pouco por Alice e Eric!

Novamente Isabella se desculpou pelo ocorrido e prometeu ao pai, Esme e principalmente ao avô que retornaria a mansão o mais breve possível.

Todos saborearam o delicioso bolo de chocolate que Tia havia mandado para a jovem enquanto Isabella ouvia atenta uma das histórias de seu avô, ela mal conseguia tirar os olhos dele, enquanto o velho Cullen narrava uma de suas aventuras.

Os demais não estavam tão atentos, pois as conheciam de cor e salteado, no entanto, Edward tinha os olhos fixos na jovem, atento a cada gesto, cada reação de Bella às coisas que seu avô dizia e aquilo não passou despercebido pelo restante da família.

\- Então Bellinha? Posso te chamar de Bellinha? – Emmett perguntou logo após seu avô concluir a história de como a família Cullen fez parte da fundação da cidade.

\- À vontade!

\- O que está rolando entre você e o Hanson? – Isabella praticamente cuspiu seu suco, engasgando – se em seguida.

\- Emmett! – Esme, Carlisle e Edward o repreendeu em uníssono.

\- Sente-se bem filha? – Carlisle correu acudi-la.

\- Humrum! - Grunhiu retomando o fôlego.

\- Como seu irmão mais velho...

\- Deixe-a em paz Emmett! – Edward praticamente rugiu com vontade que quebrar-lhe os dentes.

\- Tudo bem Edward... – Isabella interveio encarando o "irmão mais velho". – Como já sabe, Félix e eu nos conhecemos no hospital, ele é um cara legal, muito simpático e...

\- E ele ta a fim de você! – Seu comentário fez com que a jovem corasse violentamente.

\- Emmett! – Esme o repreendeu desta vez. – Está constrangendo sua irmã!

\- Desculpe, não foi essa a minha intenção!

\- Digamos que Félix e eu estamos nos conhecendo e...

\- Ta ficando com ele? – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça, definitivamente Emmett era um menino grande.

\- Somos amigos, mas fique tranquilo Emmett, sei me cuidar muito bem, não precisa se preocupar.

\- Deixe sua irmã em paz... - Carlisle o repreendeu se colocando de pé. - Acho melhor irmos... – Lançou um olhar fulminante para o filho. – Bella precisa repousar.

\- O que diabos deu em você? – Edward sibilou entre dentes para o irmão.

\- Só estava checando, me agradeça depois. – Respondeu do mesmo modo.

\- Carl tem razão, é melhor irmos. – Esme lançou um olhar reprovador para Emmett.

\- Aguardo você na mansão... - Eric voltou a pedir ao despedir de Bella. - Quero lhe mostrar a biblioteca que foi de sua avó, sei que vai adorar.

\- Confesso que estou ansiosa por conhecê-la. – Bella abraçou o velho Cullen que a estreitou em seus braços com ternura, definitivamente sua neta era uma jovem única, como era sua Anne.

\- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em me ligar, ouviu bem? – O tom de Carlisle não deixava margem a discussões. – Sou o seu pai e esta é a sua família Bella, tenha isso em mente, ok? - A jovem somente assentiu mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Faço das palavras de Carl as minhas... – Esme segurou as mãos da jovem nas suas. - Não hesite a vir a nós, não importa a hora, tão pouco o motivo, aquela casa é tanto sua quanto dos seus irmãos, você é uma Cullen e nunca se esqueça disso, Isabella!

\- Humrum... –Grunhiu visivelmente emocionada, Esme a puxou pra si em um abraço apertado, houve uma troca de olhares entre seus filhos, Carlisle e Eric. Era visto e notório que a matriarca da família havia caído de amores pela jovem, seu marido a entendia bem, sempre fora o sonho de Esme ter uma menina e sua esposa recebeu Isabella como se fosse sua e ele a amava ainda mais por isso.

Para Isabella aquilo tudo era novo, não esperava ser tão bem recebida em sua nova família, e, no entanto. Esme era mesmo uma mulher excepcional, como Edward e Alice lhe disseram, e seu avô... Estava simplesmente encantada com o velho Cullen.

\- Não foi minha intenção te constranger, só estava curioso! – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça, seu digamos que, irmão mais velho era mesmo uma figura.

\- Fique tranquilo Emmett... – Disse com humor. – Já deixei bem claro a Félix que não vai rolar!

\- Não? – Seu irmão franzindo o cenho e Isabella riu, foi tão espontâneo e tão genuíno que não teve como não acompanhá-la.

\- Não!

\- Ta bom então! Ah! Peço desculpas pela atitude da Rose, minha esposa às vezes é meio difícil de lidar, pode levar um tempo até que minha Ursinha veja a garota incrível que você é!

\- Tsc! Para com isso, você é que é demais! Além do mais, não se pode agradar a todos, não é? – Bella deu de ombros, afinal ele não tinha culpa de a esposa ser uma patricinha metida a besta e arrogante.

\- Seja muito bem-vinda a família Bellinha. – Emmett a pegou em um de seus abraços esmagadores a erguendo do chão, Isabella soltou um gritinho jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto ria.

\- Caramba! Como você é forte. – Disse entre risos.

\- E bonito! – Se gabou.

\- E modesto! – A jovem brincou, fazendo todos rirem.

\- O pai tem razão, não hesite em nos procurar, em me procurar, seja para o que for... Compreende?

\- Vou me lembrar disso! – Emmett estalou um beijo terno em sua testa.

\- Faço das palavras deles, as minhas! – Jasper disse ao despedir-se recebendo um abraço apertado. – Não hesite em me chamar, nem que seja para uma simples conversa. – Isabella assentiu visivelmente emocionada.

\- Viu! Eu disse que os Cullen eram legais... – Alice cantarolou piscando para a jovem que corou violentamente. – Vá se acostumando, Emmett, ele é... Ah, ele é o Emmett!

\- Eu to ouvindo tampinha! – Sua cunhada lhe lançou um olhar mordaz, voltando sua atenção para Bella em seguida. - Saiba que estou muito feliz em tê-la como minha cunhada e principalmente como minha amiga.

\- Você não existe Alice! – Isabella a abraçou forte, abraço o qual a amiga retribuiu no mesmo instante.

\- Mesmo ainda não sendo uma Cullen... – Deu ênfase ao 'ainda', o que fez Jasper sorrir meneando a cabeça e Edward revirar os olhos. – Seja muito bem-vinda a família!

Eric e Carlisle reforçaram o convite a jovem, que prometeu voltar à mansão o mais breve possível, todos foram embora restando somente Isabella e Edward.

\- Apesar do que houve, acredito que tudo tenha corrido bem, não concorda? – Edward disse ao fechar a porta.

\- Sim... – Isabella respondeu ainda emocionada.

\- O que houve? Sente-se bem? – Havia preocupação em seu tom assim como em seu olhar.

\- Estou bem... – A jovem sorriu. – Na verdade estou ótima! É que... Depois de tudo que passei, das perdas que sofri... – Mordeu os lábios enquanto meneava a cabeça. – Jamais poderia imaginar que fosse fazer parte de uma família outra vez.

\- Ei, não fique assim. – Edward pediu ao se aproximar, hesitante tocou o queixo de Bella, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. Pode ver aquele par de olhos castanhos marejados, brilhando intensamente. – Não há motivos para tristeza.

\- Mas eu não estou triste! Muito pelo contrário, estou feliz, como há muito tempo não me sentia. – Lhe sorriu e Edward se conteve para não a puxar para si e beijá-la até que o ar lhe faltasse. – É que... –Afastou-se dele levando as mãos aos cabelos. – Desde que me entendo por gente, sempre foi minha mãe, minha avó e eu... No entanto agora tenho um pai, e ele é lindo! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Tenho um avô que é o máximo e irmãos! Uma madrasta que diferente do que eu esperava, é uma mulher excepcional.

\- E o que esperava? Uma madrasta me e cruel? - Brincou divertido.

\- Claro que não seu bobo... – A risada de Edward preencheu o cômodo e Isabella o olhou com certo encantamento. – Mas confesso que sua mãe me surpreendeu, ela é uma mulher incrível!

\- Gostou mesmo dela, não é?

\- Muito!

\- E pelo que conheço de dona Esme, ela caiu de amores por você! – E lá estava aquele sorriso sincero e cativante brincando naqueles tentadores lábios carnudo.

\- Tenho Alice que eu já amo, apesar de ser meio amalucada, e tenho você. – Seu olhar encontrou o dele e por um momento Isabella se perdeu na intensidade daquele par de olhos verdes.

\- Pensei que estivesse incluído na parte dos irmãos! – Disse em um tom divertido.

" _ **O que sinto por você não tem nada de fraternal meu caro! "**_ \- Respondeu mentalmente.

\- Definitivamente não! – Edward franziu o cenho.

\- Um amigo?

\- Muito mais que isso! – O coração de Edward deu um sobressalto. – Você é o meu anjo da guarda! – A jovem se apressou em dizer, correu até ele e passou os braços ao seu redor. – Se não fosse por você, talvez eu... Eu tivesse desistido e...

\- Esquece isso, está aqui agora! – Se afastou um pouco para encará-la. – Seja muito bem-vinda a família! – A jovem sorriu voltando a afundar o rosto em seu peito, Edward fechou os olhos a estreitando em seus braços. Definitivamente não havia sensação melhor do que tê-la ali. O toque de um celular ecoou na sala, Bella soltou-se para pegar o aparelho que estava no bolso traseiro, sorriu ao olhar no visor.

\- Angie?

"Até que enfim consegui falar com você criatura, o que houve com seu antigo número? "

\- Longa história, tem tempo?

"Todo o tempo do mundo, desembucha! "

\- Só um minuto! – Pediu ao afastar o telefone. – É a Angie, eu preciso muito falar com ela, me dá um minuto?

\- Claro, à vontade! – Novamente Bella sorriu, aproximou-se e se esticou na ponta dos pés para estalar um beijo em seu rosto.

\- Obrigada Edward, por tudo! – Agradeceu correndo em direção as escadas.

\- Não corra... – Ele pediu vendo a jovem diminuir a velocidade. - Cuidado para não cair.

\- Te vejo depois! – Disse ao disparar escada acima, trancando-se em seu quarto.

"Com quem estava falando? " – Sua amiga perguntou do outro lado da linha.

\- Com Edward.

"E quem diabos é Edward? "

Aos poucos a jovem contava a amiga tudo que lhe acontecera desde sua chegada à Chicago, falou sobre o jantar, o flerte, o modo como se sentiu com relação a Edward, o choque ao saber que era filho de Carlisle. Isabella contou tudo, absolutamente tudo até aquele exato momento.

"Uau! " – Foi o que Angie conseguiu dizer.

\- É, uau!

"Quer dizer que seu pai é o renomado cirurgião Carlisle Cullen? Filho do ex-senador Eric Cullen? Tem um irmão terapeuta, um empresário e um cirurgião plástico?"

\- Edward não é meu irmão!

"Oh sim claro, é o cara pelo qual você se apaixonou, e quanto ao outro, o tal Félix? "

\- O que tem ele?

"Vai dar uma chance ao cara? Ou vai arriscar tudo com o Dr. Perfeição? "

\- Angie! – Isabella revirou os olhos ao ouvir a amiga rir do outro lado. - Sinceramente eu não sei o que fazer, Charlie precisa concluir logo a venda da casa, preciso sair daqui ou vou enlouquecer, fato!

"Se eu fosse você deixaria rolar e..."

\- Deixar rolar Angie? Enlouqueceu? O cara não é adepto a compromissos, sem contar que as mulheres com quem se envolvem são muito bem resolvidas, seguras de si, sexy e absurdamente lindas, do tipo que faz você se sentir um nada, compreende?

"Na verdade, não, qual o seu problema mulher? Já se olhou no espelho? Você é linda, Bella! "

\- Hamram! – A jovem grunhiu descrente.

"Argh! Quando é que você vai se ver com clareza criatura? Além do mais, você mesma disse que rolou um clima entre vocês no jantar e que ele te olha de um jeito que..."

\- Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer nada, desejo não é amor! Quer saber, esquece isso ta bem? Pode pedir para o Charlie me ligar, estou sem o telefone dele, manda um beijo para todos e diz que eu estou com saudades.

"Tudo bem, eu falo, se cuida garota! "

\- Vou me cuidar.

"Bella? "

\- O que?

"Se eu fosse você, pagava pra ver."

\- Tchau Angie!

"Ah, Bella? "

\- O que?

"Harry está tentando falar com você, ele está querendo fazer uma homenagem a sua mãe e sua avó..." – A jovem engoliu seco. – "Bella? Você ainda está aí? "

\- Sim, estou, sabe quando vai ser?

"Ainda não tem uma data definida, ele quer falar com você primeiro. "

\- Passa o meu número para ele, pede para entrar em contato comigo.

"Tudo bem, se cuida garota! "

\- Digo o mesmo pra você! - Isabella soltou um longo suspiro encarando o teto, pensando no que Angie havia acabado de dizer, uma homenagem a sua mãe e avó. Olhou para os cases e sorriu ao se lembrar da emoção que sentiu ao vê-los, foi até o violão acústico e o retirou do case com extremo cuidado acariciando o instrumento.

Dedilhou as cordas soltando alguns sons, mal sabia ela que Edward passava pela sua porta naquele exato momento, ouviu o som de violão e deu dois passos para trás aproximando-se da porta.

 **Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson**

 **watch?v=c-3vPxKdj6o**

 _Cresci em uma cidade pequena  
E quando a chuva caía  
Eu tinha olhado pela minha janela  
Sonhando com o que seria  
E se eu acabar feliz  
Eu iria orar_

 _Esforçando-se para chegar  
Mas quando eu tentei falar para fora  
Senti como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir  
Queria continuar aqui  
Mas algo parecia tão errado aqui  
Então eu vou orar  
Eu poderia me libertar_

Ficou impressionado com a potência daquela voz, sem contar no quanto era afinada _._

Eu vou abrir minhas asas e aprender a voar  
Eu farei o que for preciso até eu o céu tocar  
Vou me arriscar, tenho uma chance,

 _Vou fazer uma mudança e me libertar  
Fora da escuridão em direção ao sol  
Mas eu não vou esquecer todos aqueles que eu amo  
Eu vou arriscar, ter uma chance, fazer uma mudança e me libertar_

Abriu a porta bem devagar e Bella estava sentada na beira da cama, tocava enquanto cantava, tinha os olhos fechados e Edward se perguntou como conseguia tocar sem ao menos olhar?

 _Quero sentir a morna brisa  
Dormir debaixo de uma palmeira  
Sentir a adrenalina do oceano  
Entrar a bordo de um trem rápido  
Viagem em um avião a jato  
Ir Longe  
E me libertar_

Eu vou abrir minhas asas e eu vou aprender a voar  
Eu farei o que for preciso até eu o céu tocar  
Faço um desejo, tenho uma chance,

 _Vou fazer uma mudança e me libertar  
Fora da escuridão em direção ao sol  
Mas eu não vou esquecer todos aqueles que eu amo  
Eu vou arriscar, tenho uma chance, fazer uma mudança e me libertar_

Edifícios enormes  
Rodando com portas giratórias  
Talvez eu não saiba onde me levará, mas vou  
Continuar me movendo, me movendo  
Voando mais alto, e me libertar

Jamais havia ouvido aquela canção, seria dela? Bella a teria composto? Porque se o fez, fazia todo o sentido!

 _Eu vou abrir minhas asas e eu vou aprender a voar  
Embora não seja fácil dizer adeus  
Eu vou arriscar, tenho uma chance, vou fazer uma mudança e me libertar  
Fora da escuridão em direção ao sol  
Mas não vou me esquecer do lugar de onde vim  
Eu vou arriscar, ter uma chance, fazer uma mudança e me libertar  
Me Libertar  
Me Libertar_

Assim que acabou, Isabella abriu os olhos, fazia tanto tempo que não cantava, sentiu-se muito bem, estava tão absorta no que fazia e na sensação que a tomava naquele momento que não o havia notado ali, parado na porta com os olhos fixos nela.

\- Você tem uma voz linda! – Isabella soltou um grito levando a mão ao peito, tamanho susto que tomara.

\- Edward? O que... Como? O que faz aqui? – Disparou corando violentamente.

\- Desculpe, não resisti! – Disse de onde estava. – Eu estava indo para o meu quarto quando ouvi o som do violão, e quando ouvi sua voz não resisti à tentação de vê-la cantando, tem uma linda voz e toca muito bem.

\- Obrigada! – A jovem agradeceu sem jeito, e lá estava ela, praticamente devorando o lábio inferior.

\- Se continuar a mordê-lo assim, vai parti-lo ao meio.

\- É um velho hábito, minha mãe implicava com isso também. – Edward soltou um longo suspiro levando as mãos aos bolsos.

\- Eu já vou indo, me desculpe por ter invadido seu quarto!

\- Ta tudo bem, desculpe pela minha reação, é que faz tanto tempo que não toco e canto que... Na realidade desde o acidente que...

\- Jura? Imagino como seria se praticasse então? Como consegue tocar de olhos fechados? – Aquilo realmente o intrigava.

\- Sinceramente eu não sei, desde pequena toco assim! – Deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse algo banal. – Ehh... – Isabella parecia hesitante.

\- O que? O que foi?

\- Angie me contou uma coisa que... – A jovem soltou um longo suspiro, mordendo os lábios novamente.

\- Ta fazendo de novo! – Ambos riram.

\- Angie disse que Harry quer falar comigo.

\- Harry é o dono do lugar onde trabalhavam certo?

\- Isso! Ele quer fazer uma homenagem a minha mãe e minha avó.

\- Isso é uma coisa boa, não é?

\- Acredito que sim, ainda não sei a data, mas acha que... – E lá estava ela hesitando novamente. – Acha que se eu convidasse nossa família eles iriam? – Edward sorriu aquele sorriso meio torto se aproximando e Isabella sentiu o coração bater descompassado.

" _ **Esse homem deveria ser proibido de sorrir dessa forma! "**_ – Pensou completamente deslumbrada com tamanha beleza, mal sabia ela que o deslumbrava com a mesma intensidade.

\- Com certeza irão adorar, e por acaso eu estou incluído no convite? – Perguntou ao sentar-se junto dela.

\- Claro que sim seu bobo... – Deu com seu ombro no dele. – Achou mesmo que eu iria sem você? – O coração de Edward disparou em seu peito, ele foi tomado por uma vontade quase que insana de tomar aquela boca em um beijo sem precedentes, de tomá-la para si... Apossar-se de seu corpo e principalmente do seu coração.

 **Enquanto isso...**

\- Eu me pergunto até quando aqueles dois vão ficar nessa? – Alice disparou ao entrar no carro. – Até seus pais já sacaram que está rolando algo, notou a troca de olhares? E o que diabos deu no Emmett para fazer aquelas perguntas a Bella? – Jasper sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Edward vai matá-lo, fato!

\- Não tenha dúvidas, viu o olhar assassino que lançou para ele, confesso que cheguei a ter pena do pobre.

\- A situação daqueles dois é bem complicada.

\- Não é não, eles é que complicam! – Seu noivo sorriu dando a partida no carro. – Bella está completamente apaixonada por ele, e sei que seu irmão está de quatro por ela e...

\- Edward está completamente apaixonado por Bella e já não está conseguindo mais esconder, ele disse isso hoje com todas as letras para Emmett.

\- Apaixonado? Você disse apaixonado, tem certeza?

\- Absoluta! Meu irmão tem medo, medo de não ser correspondido, medo de decepcioná-la de alguma forma? Mas por favor, Alie, não diga uma só palavra sobre isso ou o Ed me mata!

\- Não se preocupe, não direi nada amor... – O tranquilizou. – Bella também tem medo do que sente, a pobrezinha está um tanto traumatizada depois de tudo que lhe aconteceu, e o fato do Ed ser avesso a compromisso não ajuda muito.

\- Félix pelo jeito está ganhando terreno e, sou obrigado a reconhecer que ele foi bem rápido, parece estar mesmo interessado em Bella.

\- Sim, foi por isso que o chamei para o Hearts, mas me pergunto se agi corretamente? – Jasper franziu o cenho encarando a noiva. – Não me olhe assim, não é segredo pra ninguém que Félix ainda ama Jane.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas Jane Volturi está de casamento marcado e...

\- Verdade! Sabe que até hoje não entendi o porquê ter rompido com Félix e do nada aparecer noiva daquele esquisitão. É visto e notório que ainda ama o Félix.

\- Acredito que o próprio Félix ainda esteja tentando entender, mas que ele está encantado com a Bella, a isso ele está!

-Ele a impressionou, mas não chega nem perto do impacto que seu irmão causou, Bella está completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada pelo Ed, só não vê quem não quer, porque acha que Tanya está ainda mais insuportável? E algo me diz que minha sogrinha linda também notou.

\- Mamãe gostou mesmo dela, e pelo visto o sentimento é recíproco!

\- Mas não tem como não gostar, Bella é cativante!

\- Tem razão, ela é mesmo incrível! Emm a adorou, ele até deixou a Rose para ir vê-la!

\- Confesso que isso também me surpreendeu e quem sabe agora aquela idiota aprende, não entendo toda essa implicância com Bella, Tanya até dá para compreender, afinal, desde que chegou a mansão que sonha em cravar suas garras no seu irmão, sem contar que Eric sempre fez tudo que ela quis, mas a Rose? Que motivos ela tem?

\- Rose é muito possessiva e sabe o quanto gosta de ter a atenção de todos voltada para si, com a chegada de Bella ela ficou em segundo plano.

\- Para mim ela nunca passou de uma bruxa! Só Emm mesmo para aturá-la!

\- Eles se amam!

\- Sim, mas acredito que lá no fundo, Rosálie ainda não tenha superado a rejeição de Edward, por isso toda essa implicância.

\- Alice! – Jasper a repreendeu com doçura.

\- Não me venha com esse, Alice, sabe perfeitamente que ela arrastava um caminhão por seu irmão, mas o Ed sempre a ignorou porque sabia que Emmett era completamente apaixonado por ela!

\- Sei disso, mas agora ela está com Emm, estão casados e se amam, isso não se pode negar.

\- Tem razão! E então o que faremos?

\- Em relação a que exatamente?

\- Aqueles dois? Precisamos fazer algo antes que...

\- Oh não, eu não vou me meter nisso, e tão pouco você, deixe que se acertem sozinhos, Alice.

\- Mas isso pode levar anos, séculos pelo andar da carruagem! Aqueles dois estão indo a passos de tartaruga Jazz! – Jasper sorriu diante sua indignação.

\- Tudo tem seu tempo Alice, deixe-os! Prometa para mim fadinha, que não irá se meter nisso! – Alice bufou revirando os olhos fazendo beicinho. – Sabe que a situação é delicada, Bella é filha de Carlisle e você sabe tanto quanto eu o quanto Edward respeita meu pai.

Sim, Alice sabia do amor, a admiração e o respeito que Edward tinha pelo pai, a mãe e o avô. Mas também conhecia o amigo muito bem, sabia que o amigo estava apaixonado por Bella, nunca o vira agir da forma como vem agindo. Estava ao seu lado quando a viu pela primeira vez, e jamais o vira olhar daquela forma para mulher alguma, definitivamente Isabella era perfeita para Edward em todos os sentidos.

 **De volta ao apartamento...**

Durante um bom tempo Edward ouviu atentamente Bella contar um pouco mais sobre sua mãe e avó.

\- Como já disse uma vez, minha mãe era uma artista e sendo assim uma sonhadora romântica, com ela aprendi a amar sem medida, sem esperar nada em troca, já com minha avó aprendi a respeitar a todos, independentemente de seu nível social, religião, cor ou opção sexual!

\- Gostaria de tê-las conhecido. – E foi sincero ao dizer aquilo.

\- Minha avó teria se encantado com você e minha mãe, aquela cairia de amores sem sombras de dúvidas. – Disse divertida.

\- Porque ta falando assim?

\- E você ainda pergunta? – Isabella mordeu os lábios com vontade de arrancar a própria língua.

\- Está fazendo de novo! – A repreendeu entre risos.

\- É um velho hábito, não consigo evitar, agora é sério, quanto gastou, esse foi o combinado está lembrado?

\- Esquece isso, veja como um presente.

\- Mas Edward...

\- É um presente Bella, um presente de boas-vindas à família e não vamos mais falar sobre isso! - Ela soltou um rosnado baixo.

\- Porque você tem que ser tão teimoso?

-A teimosa aqui é você, não eu. – Bella revirou os olhos ouvindo a deliciosa gargalhada dele. - Já sabe quando vai voltar à mansão? – Perguntou entre risos.

\- Ainda não sei, acha mesmo que irão aceitar ir comigo a Forks?

\- Claro que iremos, somos uma família, ou já se esqueceu disso? - Disse enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos.

\- Nem por um minuto seu... Seu... Edward! – A gargalhada dele ecoou pelo quarto. – Olha o que você fez! Pare de rir de mim!

\- Bela juba! – A provocou. - E só para constar, não estou rindo de você e sim com você!

\- Argh seu... Seu... Então toma isso! – Isabella levou as mãos aos cabelos dele, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados que o normal.

\- A sua... – Isabella soltou um gritinho disparando porta fora sendo seguida por ele, mas ao chegar ao corredor nem sinal dela. – Bella? Onde você está? Bella? – Insistiu procurando pelo andar de cima. – Bella onde diabos você se meteu?

\- Acha mesmo que é páreo para mim doutor Cullen? – O provocou ao descer as escadas.

\- Você não tem ideia com quem está se metendo Isabella!

\- Ui que medo! – Ele estreitou o olhar disparando atrás dela.

\- AHHH... – Bella gritou, correndo em direção a sala, se escondendo atrás do sofá.

\- Eu vou te pegar Isabella, e vou lhe mostrar do que o doutor Cullen é capaz. – Algo no tom e no olhar de Edward fez com que Isabella estremecesse dos pés à cabeça e não era de frio.

Ele a encarava sério, ainda tinha os cabelos em uma bagunça só, o que o deixava ainda mais sexy, parecia um felino com os olhos fixos em sua presa e aquilo de certa forma a excitou e muito.

\- Porque ta me olhando assim? – Perguntou caminhando de costas em direção a lareira.

\- Você me desafiou Isabella, agora vai arcar com as consequências. – Novamente a jovem estremeceu sentindo sua pele arrepiar-se.

\- Edward...

\- É doutor Cullen pra você, baby!

" _ **Porra, ele me chamou de baby? "**_ – Praticamente berrou mentalmente.

Correu na vã tentativa de fugir, mas tropeçou no tapete felpudo e só não se estabacou, porque Edward foi mais rápido e a envolveu em seus braços, amortecendo a queda.

\- Au... – Gemeu debaixo dela. – Acho que estou ficando velho para isso.

\- Que nada, ainda tem muita lenha pra queimar. – Bella fechou os olhos com vontade de arrancar a própria língua.

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto minha cara! – Edward sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, sorriu ao sentir o corpo dela estremecer sobre o seu, em um movimento rápido, virou-se ficando por cima dela sobre o tapete felpudo. – Te peguei!

\- O que... O que vai fazer comigo? – Sua respiração estava pesada, a sensação de tê-lo sobre ela daquela forma a excitou ainda mais.

" _ **Você não tem a ínfima ideia do que desejo fazer com você minha doce Isabella! "**_ – Edward respondeu mentalmente, a viu engolir em seco quando segurou firme seus pulsos os levando acima de sua cabeça, a prendendo a ele com o peso de seu corpo.

\- O que... O que pensa que está fazendo? – A voz saiu entrecortada, tamanha sua excitação. – Edward... – O nome saiu entre um arquejo, ele sorriu se deliciando com o modo como reagia a ele.

\- Fica quietinha... – Pediu com seu rosto quase no dela, estava tão próximo que quando falou, Bella pode sentir seu hálito quente contra seu rosto. – Não se mova.

Algo naquele par de olhos verdes e no tom que usara a fez obedecê-lo sem contestar, e lá estava ela, completamente a sua mercê. Podia sentir os seios esmagados contra o seu peito, assim como aquele corpo pequeno e perfeito sobre o dele.

\- Você se rende? – Perguntou com os olhos fixos aos dela.

" _ **Completamente! "**_ – Isabella respondeu mentalmente, sentindo todas aquelas sensações que somente aquele homem lhe causava, seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso e penetrante, desejo exalava daquele par de olhos verdes, mas havia algo mais, algo que a jovem não soube identificar.

Sua boca estava tão próxima, tão ao seu alcance, seus olhos se fixaram naqueles lábios perfeitos, naquela boca tentadora. Desejava mais que tudo sentir o gosto dele, o sabor de seus beijos, mordeu os lábios com força antes que cometesse uma loucura.

\- Não morda... – Edward pediu com a voz ainda mais rouca, ela o soltou, ele segurou seus pulsos com uma das mãos enquanto a outra lhe acariciava a face. Deslizando seu polegar pelo lábio levemente inchado. – Está inchado, qualquer hora irá parti-lo.

\- Edward, eu... – A voz não passou de um sussurro.

\- Você o que Bella? – Seu olhar estava fixo nos lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados da jovem, viu sua língua deslizar pelos lábios, os deixando tentadoramente molhados, foi o que bastou para todo seu autocontrole ir para o espaço e o beijo foi inevitável.

Tomou os lábios dela em um beijo sem precedentes, sua língua invadiu a boca ávida em busca da outra e ao encontrá-la o desejo explodiu em ambos. Bella soltou um gemido de satisfação contra sua boca, ele sorriu contra seus lábios aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, a estreitando em seus braços até que não houvesse mais espaço entre eles.

Tinha 28 anos, era um cara experiente, não era do tipo mulherengo, mas tinha bagagem, no entanto, jamais havia sentido algo tão doce, tão... Arrebatador! Soltou um gemido involuntário tamanho o prazer que sentira.

Isabella estava completamente entregue as sensações que lhe tomava, o modo como ele a beijava, a tocava... Jamais em seus 20 anos de vida sentira algo tão intenso, tão avassalador.

Apartaram-se ofegantes devido à intensidade do beijo, Isabella rolou os olhos em branco ao sentir a língua em sua pele, ele distribuía beijos molhados pela curvatura de seu pescoço, arqueou ao sentir uma de suas mãos enormes encobrirem um dos seios enquanto a outra lhe apalpava a bunda com vontade.

Arqueou o corpo contra o dele sentindo o quanto estava excitado, o volume ali era considerável, com muito esforço inverteu as posições ficando sobre ele, montada literalmente em Edward que gemeu ao sentir sua ereção roçar na intimidade quente e úmida.

\- Bella... Bella... – Gemeu antes de voltar a tomar a boca em outro beijo, beijo o qual foi correspondido prontamente, Bella ondulou seu corpo contra o dele, suas mãos eram urgentes naquele peito largo, e em uma atitude ousada o tocou sobre o jeans.

\- Para Bella... Para... – Pediu ao cortar o beijo, segurou firme seu pulso, evitando que o tocasse.

\- Mas, eu pensei que...

\- Isso é loucura! - O ouviu dizer ofegante, soltou-se bruscamente, colocando-se de pé em um salto.

\- Tem razão... – Engoliu o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta, meneando a cabeça veementemente. – Desculpe! – Pediu afastando-se, girou nos calcanhares e subiu em disparada na direção do quarto, trancando-se em seguida.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Assim que entrou no quarto, Isabella passou a chave na porta, jogou-se na cama encarando o teto, ainda ofegava e seu corpo estava em chamas.

\- Que homem é esse? Que boca é aquela? Que beijo foi aquele? – Se perguntou encarando o teto. – Definitivamente você precisa se mudar daqui o quanto antes! Oh meu Deus, eu preciso de um banho... É isso, um banho frio de preferência. – Disse antes de ir na direção do banheiro.

 **No andar debaixo...**

Edward ainda ofegava devido a intensidade dos beijos, levantou-se ajeitando as calças, já que ostentava uma visível ereção, estava tão excitado, sentiu-se como um adolescente. Pensou em falar com Bella, tentar se explicar, mas antes, precisava acalmar os ânimos e seu amigo, que chegava a latejar.

Seguiu direto para o quarto, uma vez dentro dele esfregou as mãos pelo rosto em seguida pelos cabelos se perguntando aonde foi parar seu autocontrole? Como pode agir como um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição?

Deixou-se cair sobre a cama encarando o teto, fechou os olhos, ainda podia sentir o gosto dela em sua boca, tão doce, tão delicioso; O entorpeceu, o excitou e quase o levou ao êxtase, somente com um beijo! Jamais se sentira daquela forma ao beijar alguém... Seu beijo tinha gosto de quero mais, como se fosse uma droga, uma droga feita única e exclusivamente para ele.

\- Merda! – Praguejou ao sentir uma fisgada na virilha, estava duro como uma rocha, tocou-se sobre o jeans e não conteve um gemido ao se lembrar da sensação que o tomou quando Bella o tocou.

Precisava de uma ducha fria e tentar aliviar um pouco de toda aquela tensão, masturbou-se pensando nela, no dia em que a viu nua na piscina, no tesão que sentiu ao tocar seu seio, a perfeição com que se encaixava em sua mão e naquela bunda maravilhosa.

Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a sair de seus respectivos quartos durante toda a noite e assim foi pela madrugada adentro; Edward foi o primeiro a despertar, fez sua higiene pessoal e desceu para preparar o café quando a campainha tocou. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com o porteiro que segurava um enorme buquê de flores nas mãos.

\- Bom dia doutor Cullen, isso chegou logo cedo, é para a senhorita Bella.

\- Tudo bem, eu entrego a ela. – Pegou o buquê fechando a porta em seguida, não precisava ser um gênio para sacar quem o havia enviado, sua vontade era de atirá-lo pela janela.

O colocou sobre a bancada e não resistiu a curiosidade de ler o cartão, mas antes não o tivesse feito, sentiu o ciúme lhe consumir, ela aceitaria o convite? Mesmo depois do tudo que houve? Qual seria sua reação ao ver as flores? Irritado colocou o café na cafeteira assim como a água e subiu para se aprontar, desceu em seguida servindo-se de uma xícara de café fumegante.

Isabella despertou pela manhã sentindo-se estranha, não fazia ideia de como o encararia depois do que houve, aprontou-se para o trabalho e desceu encontrando Edward ao lado da cafeteira, com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Bom dia! – O cumprimentou indo na direção da geladeira, para pegar um suco.

\- Bom dia... - Algo no tom que usara lhe deu a certeza de que estava bravo e se perguntava se o que houve seria a razão? – Como se sente? Digo, está melhor?

" _ **Ah então é assim? Vai simplesmente ignorar o que aconteceu? "**_

\- Estou bem, na realidade estou ótima. – Ergueu o queixo, empinando o nariz.

\- Que bom... – Pode sentir o sarcasmo em seu tom. - Isso aqui acaba de chegar. – Edward apontou para outro buquê de flores enorme o qual não havia reparado.

\- São para mim?

\- Para mim é que não são! – Bella achou melhor ignorar seu mau humor, foi até o imenso buquê, havia um cartão, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao lê-lo.

Lindas flores para uma linda mulher!

Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor, o que acha de um jantar para comemorarmos?

Sei que pediu um tempo, mas confesso que estou ansioso para estar com você novamente.

Pense em minha proposta com carinho.

Beijos

Félix

\- Ele não desiste, não é? – Isabella desviou o olhar do cartão em sua mão para Edward que tinha os lábios em uma linha fina e sua cara definitivamente não era das melhores. – Acho melhor aceitar de uma vez antes que ele acabe com todas as flores de Chicago! – Seu tom a irritou profundamente.

" _**Babaca! Quem pensa que é para falar comigo assim? "**_ Pensou trincando os dentes.

\- Como sabe que ele quer sair comigo? – Exigiu estreitando o olhar.

\- Está meio óbvio não? Um homem não manda flores sem segundas intenções minha cara! – Deixou a xícara dentro da pia e sem mais saiu deixando Isabella sozinha.

A jovem cerrou as mãos em punho engolindo o enorme nó que se formara em sua garganta se perguntando o que diabo havia dado nele? Porque a estava tratando daquele jeito? Porque diabos a beijou para começo de conversa?

O clima ficou estranho entre os dois, mal se viam, quando Edward não estava na clínica, ficava no hospital evitando a todo custo voltar para casa e assim foi por dias.

Quase uma semana havia se passado e Isabella mal o tinha visto, Edward saia cedo e chegava tarde, muito tarde! Estaria no hospital ou com ela... Com a tal amiga, Victória? Só o pensamento a irritava profundamente, estava magoada, sentida e enciumada. A rejeição de Edward a afetara profundamente, não suportava mais aquela situação, precisava sair daquele apartamento o quanto antes. Na quarta Edward chegou para a surpresa da jovem.

\- Oi. – Disse ao encontrá-la na sala lendo.

\- Oi! – Isabella fechou o livro. – Está tudo bem?

\- E porque não estaria? – A jovem engoliu saliva diante o tom seco.

\- É que não costuma estar em casa esse horário, e...

\- Eu disse que mal parava em casa, estou atolado de trabalho, precisa de algo?

\- Não!

\- Se me der licença, vou subir, tenho que fazer a mala.

\- Mala? Vai viajar?

\- Vou para Los Angeles! – Em nenhum momento tocara no assunto do beijo, era como jamais tivesse acontecido.

" _**Talvez ele tenha razão, o que houve foi loucura e jamais deveria ter acontecido! "**_ \- Pensou encarando aquele par de olhos verdes.

\- Vai para Los Angeles?

\- Sim, é uma paciente especial.

\- Oh sim, claro...

" _**Especial? Sei! "**_ – Mordeu o lábio com força.

\- E vai ficar muito tempo por lá?

\- Talvez eu aproveite para rever alguns amigos, pretendo voltar no domingo.

\- Ta, sendo assim, boa viagem então, se cuida!

\- Você também! – Respondeu subindo em seguida, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro se perguntando porque ele havia mudado tanto? Agia como se evitasse estar no mesmo cômodo que ela.

-Definitivamente você precisa sair daqui! – Disse deixando-se cair novamente no sofá.

 **Enquanto isso, no andar de cima...**

Assim que entrou no quarto, Edward atirou suas coisas na poltrona, estava irritado, cruzado com Félix em um dos corredores do hospital. Ouviu o amigo dizer com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que tinha um encontro com Bella no sábado. Aquilo o enfurecera, ela havia aceitado? Mesmo depois do que aconteceu?

Acreditou que Isabella abordasse o assunto, mas agia como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, o que o deixou confuso e de certa forma inseguro. A forma como reagiu ao buquê que recebera na manhã seguinte, o fato de ter aceitado o convite... Ela estaria a fim do Félix? Então porque o beijão de forma tão apaixonada? Deus do céu, se não a tivesse impedido teriam transado ali mesmo! Talvez fosse apenas isso, tesão, desejo! Ponderou, jogando-se sobre a cama, iria para Los Angeles, não queria estar aqui. Isso, iria para Los Angeles e aproveitaria para esquecer o que houve.

Neste meio tempo Charlie ligou para Isabella avisando que um casal havia se interessado na casa, o que deixou a jovem bem animada e esperançosa. Quanto mais rápido vende-se a casa, mais rápido sairia daquele apartamento.

Outro que ligou para a jovem, foi Harry, como Angie havia lhe dito, queria prestar uma homenagem as Swan, e pediu para que Bella estivesse presente.

Conversaram por um longo tempo, Bella contou animada que havia encontrado seu pai e que havia ganhado uma nova família a qual estava se adaptando, Harry estendeu o convite aos Cullen e Isabella achou uma excelente ideia e com este intuito ligou para Esme que a convidou para um almoço na sexta.

Desta vez Edward não estaria presente, a jovem sentia falta dele que, havia partido na quarta e nem ao menos sequer ligou para saber se estava tudo bem, Alice insistia em dizer que o cunhado estava com ciúmes de Félix, a jovem não teve coragem de dizer a amiga o que houve, aliás, não havia contado a ninguém.

\- E porque diabo Edward teria ciúmes de mim criatura? Não viaja Alice!

\- Cruz credo, que bicho te mordeu heim? – A jovem andava com um péssimo humor.

\- Não é nada, só esquece isso está bem, com certeza deve estar se divertindo com seus amigos de Los Angeles, afinal, nem se deu ao trabalho de ligar.

\- Ta morrendo de ciúmes! – Ouviu a cunhada dizer.

\- Alice! – A repreendeu.

\- E aí? Vai aceitar ou não o convite do Félix? – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, com tudo que houve, havia esquecido completamente de Félix e do bendito encontro.

\- É verdade!

\- O que é verdade? – Alice disparou.

\- Esqueci completamente, nós vamos sair amanhã!

\- Como assim esqueceu?

\- Esquecendo ué! – Deu de ombros;

\- Meu Deus, Isabella, você tem um encontro amanhã e simplesmente esqueceu? Já tem algo em mente? – A jovem a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – Você tem um encontro, tem que estar deslumbrante!

\- Não surta ta bem, é só um jantar entre amigos!

\- Acredita mesmo nisso? – Bella sabia que a cunhada tinha razão, Félix havia deixado claro que seria um encontro. – Vai por mim, é um encontro! Não se preocupe você vai estar magnífica, agora vá, ou irá se atrasar.

\- Tem certeza de que não pode ir comigo?

\- Infelizmente não, mas não se preocupe, seu pai, Esme e Eric estarão lá, não vão deixar que aquelas duas te importunem, vá tranquila e qualquer coisa me liga, está bem?

\- Tudo bem.

Isabella agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Rosálie e Tanya não estarem em casa, infelizmente Emmett e Jasper também não, mas seu pai estava lá, assim como seu avô Eric e Esme.

Depois de um almoço delicioso, Esme fez questão de lhe mostrar os jardins da mansão e o restante da casa, Isabella olhava por tudo fascinada, jamais tinha visto algo tão lindo, realmente a casa era enorme. Também passou um tempo de qualidade com Tia, ela simplesmente adorava conversar com a velha senhora.

Esme havia lhe contado que era comum Edward viajar assim do nada, que o filho tinha uma clientela vip a qual atendia a domicílio. Em sua maioria gente muito importante e famosa. Já Carlisle contou orgulhoso que o filho fazia parte de uma organização não governamental que atende pessoas carentes dos países menos desenvolvidos da África e que esteve na Somália, Quênia e em último esteve em Uganda.

De certa forma não foi surpresa para Isabella saber daquilo, Edward era tão lindo por dentro quanto é por fora e apesar de estar magoada com ele, sabia que se tratava de um homem magnífico. Eric finalmente teve a chance de levá-la para conhecer a biblioteca que montara para sua Anne.

\- Uau! – Foi o que a jovem conseguiu dizer diante de tantos livros, as paredes eram repletas de exemplares dos mais variados assuntos. Havia um quadro bem no centro e Isabella estancou ao ver a figura de sua avó Anne, deduziu se tratar dela. – É ela? A vovó Anne?

\- Sim, essa era a minha Anne, entende agora? A semelhança é incrível, não é?

\- Mas ela era tão linda, não acho que nos parecemos tanto assim.

\- Ora não diga uma coisa dessas, quando olho para você é como se eu estivesse diante dela outra vez... – O homem disse saudoso. – O mesmo brilho intenso e profundo no olhar, os cabelos nesse castanho que no sol parecem mogno. Os trejeitos, você tem muito mais de minha Anne do que a semelhança minha jovem.

\- Jura? Como a conheceu? – Eric lhe indicou uma das poltronas, sentando-se na outra. – Me apaixonei por sua avó no momento em que a vi entrar na sala, tão linda e tão tímida, levou um bom tempo até que eu criasse coragem para convidá-la para sair.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque sua avó era diferente das outras garotas, eu já a amava e a queria para mim, como minha esposa, minha companheira o meu grande amor. – Os olhos azuis de Eric estavam marejados, e os de Isabella não estavam muito diferentes.

Aos poucos o velho Cullen contou a neta à emoção que sentiu ao beijar sua Anne pela primeira vez, assim como a felicidade quando aceitou ser sua esposa. A alegria quando lhe deu a notícia de que seria pai, e a dor da perda de seu grande e único amor.

\- É uma linda história vovô. – Eric sorriu visivelmente emocionado ao ouvi-la o chamar daquela forma tão carinhosa. – Espero do fundo do meu coração um dia encontrar um homem que me ame, como o senhor a amou.

\- Irá minha filha, sei que irá encontrar e sei que vai amá-lo com a mesma intensidade. – Isabella o abraçou sendo retribuída prontamente. – Me faria imensamente feliz se viesse morar aqui conosco minha filha, sei que se sente confortável dividindo o apartamento com Edward, mas não fica bem, já que ambos são solteiros. – A proposta era tentadora, ainda mais naquele momento, mas morara naquela mansão com Tanya e Rosálie estava fora de cogitação.

\- Não se preocupe vovô, Charlie avisou que tem um casal bem interessado na casa, logo vou conseguir alugar um bom apartamento e me inscrever em uma boa universidade.

\- Não precisa esperar a venda ser concluída, posso ajudá-la, tenho inúmeros imóveis espalhados pela cidade, pode escolher um deles é seu. – Isabella o encarou por um tempo.

\- Sei que são uma das famílias mais ricas de Chicago, e...

\- Somos, queira ou não faz parte dessa família, mocinha! Deixe de ser orgulhosa, só estou lhe oferecendo uma oportunidade de se dedicar ao seu futuro, assim que fechar o negócio você me paga, o que acha? – Insistiu.

\- Não é orgulho, além do mais se eu aceitar, meu pai vai ficar magoado, porque ele também me ofereceu ajuda.

\- Seu pai e eu, nós só desejamos o melhor para você, está prestes a entrar em um mundo complicado, e o fato de estar dividindo o apartamento com Edward pode comprometê-la, compreende?

\- Na realidade não, mas prometo pensar na sua proposta com carinho, está bem assim?

\- Isso! E de antemão gostaria de lhe dizer que esta biblioteca é sua!

\- O que?

\- Eu a montei para a sua avó, ela amava livros e ler era sua paixão, assim como você, nada mais justo dá-la a você.

\- Mas vovô, eu...

\- Aceite-a, é de coração, sei que vai cuidar dela com o mesmo amor e dedicação que minha Anne!

\- Sendo assim eu aceito, e prometo cuidar dela da mesma forma! – O velho Cullen a estreitou em seus braços.

\- Agora vá, seu pai deve estar querendo sua companhia, já a monopolizei demais.

\- Ah, vovô, em breve vou a Forks para uma homenagem a minha mãe e minha avó, gostaria de ir? Ficaria muito feliz que minha família pudesse estar comigo.

\- É só me dizer o dia e estarei lá. – Piscou para a neta que lhe sorriu lindamente, estalou um beijo no rosto do avô e saiu em busca de seu pai.

Bella estendeu o convite ao pai e todos os outros membros da família, e é claro que todos confirmaram presença, a jovem contou animada ao casal que seu avô a havia presenteado com a biblioteca que pertencera a sua avó. Achou melhor não dizer nada sobre a proposta do avô de ir morar em uma de suas propriedades, não se sentia confortável com aquilo, no entanto, sua situação estava cada vez mais complicada e pelo andar da carruagem, ficar no apartamento de Edward estava cada vez mais inviável.

Assim que Isabella saiu da mansão, Eric ligou para o neto Emmett que presidia a empresa da família e administrava os bens dele.

"Vovô, algum problema? " – Perguntou estranhando a ligação. –"O senhor está bem? "

\- Estou filho, não se preocupe, preciso que faça algo para mim, mas manteremos isso somente entre nós por enquanto. – Emmett estranhou tal pedido.

"E o que o senhor tem em mente? "

\- Quero que entre em contato com o tal Charlie e compre a casa que Bella colocou à venda.

"Quer comprar a antiga casa da Bellinha, para que? "

\- Ela conta com esse dinheiro para se estabelecer, é orgulhosa demais para aceitar a minha ajuda ou a de seu pai, só foi morar com Edward porque a contragosto ele aceitou que lhe ajudasse com as despesas.

"Pelo que entendi, ela sempre ralou muito para se manter, é compreensível, concorda? "

\- Absolutamente, e admiro muito, mas Isabella não pode continuar morando com seu irmão!

"E porque não? "

\- Isabella é uma Cullen, e como tal será apresentada sociedade, como acha que reagirão ao saber que ela mora com o irmão solteiro em um apartamento? Tem ideia de como isso repercutirá?

"O papai sabe disso? "

\- Não, mas logo direi a ele, providencie o que lhe pedi o mais rápido possível Emmett.

"Tudo bem vovô, verei o que posso fazer. "

\- Ah, e reserve o melhor apartamento daquele prédio que temos na Indiana Ave, sei que ela irá gostar.

"Se ela sequer sonhar, nos mata"

\- Seja discreto e ela jamais saberá!

"O senhor é quem manda! " – Eric soltou um longo suspiro, ao desligar, sabia que Emmett estava certo, sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas precisava fazer algo urgentemente pela neta.

 **Enquanto isso...**

As coisas que seu avô lhe disse ficaram remoendo em sua mente durante todo o trajeto da mansão ao apartamento de Edward. Assim que passou pela porta soltou um longo suspiro, simplesmente adorava aquele lugar, mas infelizmente teria que ir embora o quanto antes.

Ficou seriamente tentada a aceitar a proposta de Eric, talvez se conversasse com seu pai, ele poderia ajudá-la a conseguir um apartamento dentro de do seu orçamento, algo que lhe permitisse arcar com a despesa sozinha enquanto se preparava para finalmente cursar uma universidade.

Jogou-se sobre a cama encarando o teto, definitivamente aquele apartamento ficava um tédio sem Edward por perto, sentia falta dele, e se perguntava o que estaria fazendo naquele exato momento?

\- Provavelmente está se distraindo com seus amigos, ou amigas e você aqui pensando nele como uma idiota! Será que está tão ocupado que nem ao menos teve tempo de ligar para saber se está tudo bem? - Seu celular tocou naquele mesmo instante, Isabella correu para atendê-lo na esperança de que fosse Edward, mas era Alice.

\- Alice?

"Oi, está em casa? "

\- Sim, por quê?

"Estou indo para aí, chego em alguns minutos! "

\- Está bem! – Isabella internou avisando que Alice estava chegando, e alguns minutos depois a campainha soou.

\- Pensei que... – Bella se calou ao abrir a porta e ver a amiga entrar carregada de sacolas. – O que é isso tudo?

\- Trouxe para você, afinal tem um encontro e precisa estar linda. – Isabella a olhava atônita.

\- Comprou tudo isso... Pra mim? – Havia incredulidade em seu tom.

-Para mim é que não foi... – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Você vai amar, olha esse lingerie, é perfeita, não é? – Alice sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu poderia me sustentar o mês inteiro com o que pagou nisso ai! – Viu Alice revirar os olhos.

\- É uma Victória Secrets o que queria?

\- Prefiro as minhas, são mais confortáveis. – Sua amiga lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

\- Se pretende algum dia colocar um fim em sua virgindade, eu sugiro que reveja seu conceito de lingerie! – Isabella estreitou o olhar. – Agora veja essas belezinhas que eu trouxe para você. – Mostrou o baby doll, e as minúsculas camisolas.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou apontando para a sacola maior.

\- Esse aqui é o seu vestido, vai ficar um espetáculo em você, tenho certeza.

\- Uau! É lindo!

\- Claro que é, eu o desenhei, o que queria? – Isabella sorriu, modéstia era algo desconhecido para Mary Alice Brandon! - Sugiro que use esta calcinha, vai arrasar.

\- É somente um jantar Alice!

\- Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, tem que estar preparada, vai que a coisa esquente entre vocês.

\- Não acredito que isso irá acontecer, mas quem sou eu para contrariar você!

Alice ficou mais um tempo por ali e ajudou Bella a levar tudo àquilo para o quarto, desejou sorte a amiga que agradeceu pelo presente pela décima vez. Novamente Isabella estava sozinha naquele imenso apartamento, fuçou na geladeira sem ânimo para cozinhar, beliscou uma maçã e subiu.

No sábado acordou cedo, na realidade mal havia dormido, foi até a piscina e se distraiu por lá um bom tempo, subiu e tomou um banho. Vestiu uma de suas calcinhas, jogou uma de suas camisetas enormes sobre o corpo e desceu. Seus cabelos como sempre presos em um coque mal feito.

Preparou um café da manhã bem caprichado com suco, waffles e calda de chocolate, assim que terminou lavou a louça e foi ler um pouco, deitou-se no confortável sofá da sala e se dedicou a leitura. Acabou adormecendo e só despertou por volta de dezesseis e vinte, o sol já estava se pondo a jovem se levantou em um salto, precisava se aprontar, afinal, Félix viria pegá-la as dezenove e trinta, já que a reserva era para as vinte horas.

Subiu apressadamente, guardou seu livro e começou a separar a roupa que usaria, colocou a banheira para encher e jogou os sais de banho que havia comprado.

Tomou um banho relaxante, lavou os cabelos e os secou deixando-os macios e sedosos, optou por prendê-los em um coque um pouco mais elaborado deixando uma mecha de cabelos solta propositalmente.

Vestiu a calcinha que segundo Alice era em renda de seda e surpreendeu-se no quanto era confortável e extremamente sexy, tinha que admitir. Ela mesma havia feito as unhas das mãos e dos pés, e estava devidamente depilada, apesar de não acreditar que aquilo daria em alguma coisa mais quente.

Espalhou o óleo corporal que costumava usar pelo corpo todo, deixando a pele macia e cheirosa, por fim se maquiou deixando os lábios ainda mais marcantes naquele tom vermelho sangue. Colocou o vestido que lhe caiu perfeitamente, era mesmo lindo, e por último calçou o sapato preto com um santo vertiginoso.

Olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho e sorriu gostando do que resultado final, definitivamente sua mãe e avó estariam orgulhosas dela, deduziu ao pegar sua bolsa.

Saiu do quarto e novamente alisou o vestido, sentia-se estranhamente nervosa, há muito que não tinha um encontro e sinceramente não sabia o que esperar de Félix. Recostou-se a parede quando sua mente foi invadida por aquele par de olhos verdes, fechou os olhos ao lembrar-se dos beijos trocados, a forma como ele a tocava, a intensidade com que a beijou... Por dias evitou pensar naquilo, porque justo agora? Justo hoje?

\- Algum problema? – O susto que levou foi tão grande que Isabella soltou um grito, seu coração parecia que saltaria pela boca se a abrisse.

\- Oh meu Deus, que susto! De onde é que você surgiu criatura? Aliás, o que é que faz aqui? – Disparou quando conseguiu encontrar a voz.

\- Eu moro aqui!

-Edward! – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça o que a irritou profundamente. – Pelo que eu me lembre, você disse que aproveitaria para rever alguns amigos e que só voltaria no domingo.

\- Resolvi voltar antes, porque está tão brava?

\- E você ainda pergunta? Quase me mata de susto, poderia pelo menos ter ligado avisando, não é?

\- Decidi de última hora, pelo que vejo vai sair. – Seu olhar percorreu o corpo da jovem descaradamente, mordeu o lábio inferior, aquilo foi tão sexy que Isabella sentiu o estômago se comprimir e o calor tomar conta de seu corpo. – Você está linda...

" _ **Deliciosamente linda! "**_ – Concluiu mentalmente.

\- Obrigada! Vou jantar fora, e...

\- Eu sei, tem um encontro com Félix. – A cortou, seu tom mudara completamente.

\- Como sabe disso? –Perguntou surpresa.

\- O próprio me disse um dia antes da minha viagem, estava bem empolgado... – Isabella sentiu-se mal com aquilo. - E pelo que vejo a noite promete! – A jovem estreitou o olhar ao encará-lo.

\- Com licença, eu tenho que ir. – Ergueu o queixo, empinando o nariz.

\- Devo esperar acordado ou pretende passar a noite fora? – Um dedo médio estendido foi o que recebeu de resposta, seu sorriso sínico se desfez ao ouvir o som da porta. – Merda! – Esbravejou indo para o quarto.

Há quatro dias havia voado para Los Angeles, foi uma chamada de uma paciente vip, para um procedimento simples, nada que precisasse internação ou algo do tipo. Aproveitou para rever alguns amigos, mas sua mente estava em Chicago, no que Isabella estaria fazendo e com quem?

Os beijos trocados não saiam de sua mente um só instante, bastava fechar os olhos e era tomado por todas aquelas sensações, por isso resolveu adiar sua volta, não estava com saco tão pouco paciência para ficar em Los Angeles.

Desculpou-se com seus amigos e pegou um voo sem escalas direto para Chicago! Havia saído de Los Angeles por volta das treze e trinta e chegou a Chicago passava das dezoito e trinta devido ao fuso de duas horas, apesar de ter dormido praticamente a viagem toda, estava exausto, tudo que queria era um bom banho e cama.

Pegou um taxi, chegou em seu apartamento por volta dezenove horas, não havia sinal de que houvesse alguém em casa e Edward se perguntava se ela já teria saído, subiu a escada e assim que chegou no corredor viu Isabella recostada a parede, ela tinha a mão na nuca e os olhos fechados, estava um espetáculo.

Jogou a mala em um canto do quarto e se deixou cair sobre a cama, fechou os olhos e a imagem de Bella lhe veio à mente, tão linda, tão elegante e absurdamente sexy. Esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, precisava de um banho, e talvez saísse para espairecer.

 **Enquanto isso...**

\- Wow! – Félix soltou ao vê-la, seus olhos azuis brilharam de admiração ou talvez algo mais que isso. – Tudo isso é para mim? – Perguntou ao vê-la se aproximar, sem que Isabella esperasse estalou um beijo em seus lábios o que a deixou sem jeito.

\- Félix! – O repreendeu, ele sorriu maroto voltando a admirá-la.

\- Você está um espetáculo. – Elogiou.

\- Não seja exagerado, vamos?

\- Com você vou para qualquer lugar! – Isabella revirou os olhos o acompanhando até o carro, Félix lhe abriu a porta e em seguida tomou seu lugar ao volante. – Você está realmente linda. – Voltou a dizer.

\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu corando levemente.

Notou que o restaurante era daqueles bem refinados, como o que Alice a levou da outra vez, um manobrista levou o carro e Isabella sentiu-se uma sensação estranha, quando a mão de Félix tocou sua cintura.

O metrie os guiou a uma mesa depois de Félix ter lhe dito algo, Isabella olhou em volta com interesse, viu Félix puxar a cadeira pra que sentasse como Edward havia feito no jantar na mansão. A maioria das mesas estava ocupada, e os garçons passavam entre elas, atarefados, Bella se recostou com um suspiro.

\- É bem agradável aqui.

\- A comida daqui é uma das melhores de Chicago, aposto que irá gostar!

\- Está tentando me impressionar? – Perguntou divertida.

\- Estou conseguindo?

\- Hmm... Ainda não sei. – Ambos riram descontraídos, Isabella sorriu relaxada, olhou para Félix atentamente enquanto o mesmo pedia o vinho, era um homem bonito, lindo na verdade! Elegante, sexy, educado... Tão diferente de seus ex... Era parecido com Edward em muitas coisas, como seria se fosse Edward em seu lugar?

" _ **Droga, porque diabos estava pensando em Edward justamente agora? "**_ – Sacudiu a cabeça discretamente, tentando dissipar tal pensamento.

" _ **Alice estaria certa? Félix espera algo mais dessa noite? "**_ – Só o pensamento lhe causou um frio no estômago, não sabia se estava pronta para um passo daquele, pelo menos não com Félix.

O vinho era delicioso, e a comida realmente maravilhosa, a companhia não poderia ser mais agradável, pela sua visão periférica notou que o olhar de algumas pessoas que estavam fixos na mesa onde estavam.

Alice havia comentado muito por cima do namoro conturbado de Félix com uma garota chamada Jane Volturi, e Isabella se perguntava o que teria acontecido? Porque essa tal Jane deixaria um homem como Félix escapar?

Como sobremesa, Félix pediu dois suflês de chocolate, segundo ele, uma especialidade da casa.

\- E café? – O garçom perguntou solícito.

\- Depois resolveremos se tomamos o café aqui, ou em outro lugar. – Félix piscou para Isabella que sorriu timidamente, engolindo em seco.

A jovem se perguntava o que Félix teria em mente, Alice estaria certa? Ele a chamaria para ir ao seu apartamento, ou a algum outro lugar? Novamente sentiu aquele frio no estômago, ponderando se aquilo seria o certo ou não. Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não notara quando alguém se aproximou.

\- Ora veja se não é o meu amigo Félix Hanson! – Viu Félix lhe lançar um olhar mordaz ao homem, parecia ser a última pessoa que esperava encontrar, Isabella notou pelo modo como se olhavam que o homem era pessoa não grata. Aparentava ser da mesma idade de Félix, moreno alto, charmoso até, mas havia algo em seu olhar que a incomodou profundamente. – E como sempre, bem acompanhado!

\- O que faz aqui Alec?

\- É um restaurante, o que acha que eu e minha família viemos fazer aqui? – Apontou para algumas mesas adiante, os olhos de Félix arregalaram-se ao notar que uma mulher tinha os olhos fixos nele. Era uma loira muito bonita com imensos e expressivos olhos azuis, viu seu acompanhante engolir em seco e sua expressão mudara por completo. – Quem é a bonequinha? – O modo como o homem se referiu a Isabella a incomodou e muito.

\- Acredito que não seja de sua conta, tão pouco de sua família! – Isabella se perguntava o que diabo estava acontecendo? Quem era aquele idiota? E porque Félix estava agindo daquela forma?

\- Pelo que vejo está se recuperando bem, ela é mesmo uma gracinha! Mas não acha que é muito nova? Não sabia que curtia garotinhas! – Piscou para Isabella o que a deixou furiosa, sua vontade era de voar no pescoço daquele babaca, Félix ignorou o que o homem disse e acenou para o garçom.

\- Pois não senhor?

\- Acredito que o senhor Volturi deseja voltar para sua mesa, e, por favor, cancele os suflês e me traga a conta.

\- Espero que não esteja indo por minha causa... – Félix cerrou as mãos em punho lançando um olhar mordaz para o tal Alec. – Foi um prazer revê-lo Hanson, e boa sorte para você bonequinha... A propósito, tem idade para estar tomando vinho? – Provocou saindo como havia chegado, um silêncio sepulcral se fez na mesa até Félix finalmente quebrá-lo.

\- Peço que me desculpe por isso Bella... – Pediu evitando seu olhar, parecia constrangido. – Eu nem sei por onde começar a me desculpar... Mas acho que... Talvez seja melhor...

\- Tudo bem Félix, eu...

\- Gostaria de explicar melhor, mas é um assunto um tanto complicado para mim... E o fato de você ser tão jovem...

" _ **Como é que é? "**_ \- Praticamente berrou mentalmente recolhendo a mão que havia levado sobre a dele. _**"O fato de eu ser tão jovem? Deveria ter notado isso antes de praticamente me afogar em imensos buquês de flores, sem contar que foi você quem insistiu para sair... Me fez acreditar que o fato de eu ser jovem não importava. Merda! "**_

Isabella sentiu a garganta se fechar, era inacreditável que aquilo estivesse acontecendo outra vez... Novamente fora rejeitada... Como Mike, como Tyler e como...

Edward tinha razão, talvez devesse estar agradecida! Pensando em sair dali com a maior dignidade possível respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo encarando Félix com um sorriso.

\- Não há o que explicar Félix, você não me deve satisfações. – Seu tom foi suave. - Foi tudo ótimo, e você tinha razão sobre a comida, estava maravilhosa! - Levantou-se sem esperar que a ajudasse, o garçom já havia trazido a conta e Félix colocou algumas notas na pasta e a acompanhou até a porta.

-Não precisa me levar... – Pediu estancando assim que se viu fora do restaurante. – Posso perfeitamente pedir um táxi.

\- Mas Bella, eu...

\- Por favor, acredito que seja melhor assim.

\- Se é o que deseja! – A olhou um tanto perturbado. – Te ligo para conversarmos depois, está bem? Eu realmente sinto muito!

\- Como já lhe disse, você não me deve explicações, foi ótimo conhecê-lo Félix e obrigado pelo delicioso jantar e pela companhia. – Entrou no táxi que o manobrista havia pedido.

Isabella enfiou-se no carro fechando a porta apressadamente antes que Félix decidisse lhe dar um beijo de consolação, ao passar o endereço para o motorista se encolheu no canto do carro, abraçando a si mesma.

Ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido, não estava louca, ele parecia interessado... Quem era aquele homem? Quem era aquela gente?

' _E o fato de você ser tão jovem... ' –_ as palavras ecoaram em sua mente, mordeu o lábio contendo o choro, realmente chegou a acreditar que... Tudo foi em vão... O vestido, a calcinha sexy e aquele bendito salto enorme, para que?

O carro parou diante ao enorme prédio luxuoso, Isabella o pagou e enquanto caminhava na direção aos elevadores rogava para que Edward não estivesse em casa, tudo que não precisava esta noite é cruzar com ele outra vez. Tudo que queria era ir para o seu quarto e esquecer que aquela noite existiu.

Porém continuava sem sorte, porque, ao fechar a porta, a voz de Edward soou próxima ao piano:

\- Bella, é você? -A olhou surpreso. -Já de volta? - Olhou o relógio e depois atrás dela. – Onde está Félix?

\- Na minha bolsa é que ele não está... – Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreendeu-se com sua resposta atravessada. – Acho que foi para casa, é o que as pessoas fazem, não é? – Ele ainda a olhava sem entender.

\- Desculpe, mas é que eu pensei que...

\- Pensou o que? Oh acredite meu caro, eu também pensei, mas obviamente nos enganamos!

\- Estou vendo... – Fez uma pausa a observando com cautela. – Também acabo de chegar, abri uma garrafa de vinho, quer? – Isabella ponderou por um instante se perguntando se ele estava fazendo aquilo por pena dela, por ter levado um belo fora? Desejava subir para o seu quarto e... Por outro lado, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia ficar sozinha e o vinho poderia ajudá-la a dormir.

\- Geralmente a gente se afoga em sorvete para se consolar!

\- E quem aqui falou em consolar? Vou pegar uma taça para você. – A jovem soltou um longo suspiro retirando os sapatos sentando-se no sofá, quando Edward voltou, pegou a taça o agradecendo em seguida.

\- Acredito que um brinde não seja apropriado no momento. – Ele se perguntava o que teria acontecido, o que diabos Félix havia aprontado? Recostou-se nas almofadas e só então Isabella notou que estava descalço.

\- Provavelmente não, e você... Teve uma noite agradável?

\- Fui ao cinema, mas o filme estava tão empolgante que saí no meio da sessão. – Deu de ombros.

\- Foi ao cinema? Sozinho?

\- É por quê?

\- Por nada, pensei que sua amiga o tivesse acompanhado. – Seu tom foi seco.

\- Vick não gosta de cinema, agora será que pode esquecer Victória e me dizer o que houve? E desfaz esse bico. – Acrescentou.

\- Que bico?

\- Esse bico emburrado! – Apontando para o próprio, Isabella achou seu comentário tão absurdo que um risinho escapou de seus lábios. – Então? Vai me dizer o que houve? Você e Félix brigaram?

\- Não foi nada disso... – Meneou a cabeça. – Tivemos um jantar maravilhoso, ele é uma companhia muito agradável... – Edward cerrou as mãos em punho ao ouvi-la. – Mas bastou uma idiota dizer meia dúzia de palavras para que caísse em si e desse conta de que eu não era madura, tão pouco sofisticada o suficiente para ele.

\- O que? Como assim, tem certeza disso? – Perguntou confuso, não conseguia entender mais nada, conhecia Félix, o amigo estava totalmente na dela para o seu desagrado obviamente, o que teria acontecido para que Bella dissesse aquilo? E de quem ela falava? – Tem certeza de que não houve um mal-entendido?

\- Tenho! – Pelo tom, estava mesmo furiosa. – Acho que ele mudou de ideia ao ouvir algo sobre curtir garotinhas. – Novamente Edward franziu o cenho.

-Como é que é? Curtir garotinhas? Não seja absurda Isabella, se olhe no espelho! Acredite em mim quando digo que você não tem absolutamente nada de garotinha... – A encarou por alguns segundos. – E do jeito que está vestida hoje, seria humanamente impossível resistir a você. – Bella engoliu em seco corando violentamente, seu coração disparou em seu peito diante de tal declaração.

\- Mas Félix sabe da nossa diferença de idade e...

\- Pelo amor de Deus Bella, que diferença de idade? Ele tem vinte e anos anos como eu, e acredito que estejamos bem longe da velhice!

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

\- Menos mal! – Seu tom foi irônico.

\- Provavelmente toda a minha falta de experiência seja a causa do problema e...

\- Se esse foi o assunto da noite, não me admira que tenha terminado cedo! – Disse impaciente

\- Claro que não, eu só estou tentando entender o que houve! – Revidou no mesmo tom, Edward soltou um longo suspiro definitivamente aquele não era o tipo de conversa que desejava ter com ela.

" _ **Onde está Alice quando se precisa dela? "**_ – Brincou mentalmente.

\- Talvez não fosse pra ser... – Falou hesitante. - Pense nisso.

\- Eu até pensaria, mas não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, estou farta...Farta de ser rejeitada! Primeiro Mike, depois Tyler e... – De repente se calou.

\- E? – A incentivou.

\- Você e agora Félix.

\- Eu? – Perguntou surpreso.

\- Sim, você! – Apontou. - Ora não me olhe assim, foi exatamente isso que fez quando pediu para que parasse, não foi? E depois simplesmente agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e...

\- Como é que é?

\- Vai negar que me evitou a semana toda? Que no dia seguinte foi frio e distante... Que simplesmente agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido entre a gente? – Disparou em uma enxurrada de palavras.

\- O que queria que eu fizesse?

\- Nada! Eu não queria que fizesse nada! – A jovem acabou se exaltando.

\- Talvez seja melhor você ir para a cama e...

\- Vem comigo? – Edward virou-se abruptamente e por um instante ficou imóvel a olhando em silêncio.

\- Definitivamente você deve ter bebido demais, e...

\- Eu não estou bêbada, Edward... – Exasperou. - Estou perfeitamente lúcida, só tomei duas taças de vinho no jantar e essa agora!

\- Você enlouqueceu?

\- Também estou gozando perfeitamente de minhas faculdades mentais, só estou farta! Farta de sempre ser rejeitada, simplesmente descartada... Só estou pedindo que me torne mulher, nada mais que isso. – Ele engoliu em seco.

\- O que diabos deu em você para se oferecer assim? – Seu tom foi ríspido. – Por Deus Isabella, ouviu o que acaba de sugerir?

\- Não se preocupe, o que acontecer hoje não irá implicá-lo, começa e termina aqui, e depois as coisas voltam ao que era, juro.

\- Não me peça isso Isabella. – Pediu com os olhos fechados e as mãos cerradas em punho. Hesitante, Bella deu um passo em sua direção.

\- Só quero perder a virgindade e não começar um relacionamento.

\- Pois era exatamente isso que você deveria querer! – Edward se afastou bruscamente virando-se para a imensa parede de vidro, encarando a cidade lá em baixo. – Encontrar alguém pela qual se apaixone e se for paciente ficará feliz por ter esperado.

" _ **Eu já me apaixonei seu idiota, porque acha que quero que seja você? "**_ – Praticamente berrou mentalmente.

\- Justamente por isso, quando encontrá-lo, quero estar em pé de igualdade! Sem problemas ou complexo de inferioridade por estar em território desconhecido.

\- Desconhecido? Acho meio improvável, com o cinema a televisão e a internet mostrando claramente como tudo acontece.

\- Não estou me referindo a mecânica da coisa, e sim como vou me sentir enquanto acontece, sei lá, eu posso até ser frigida e...

\- Duvido muito!

\- Preciso ter certeza... – Ele se virou abruptamente, ela estava perigosamente perto. – E tem mais chances de ser bom com ele, se eu já tiver experiência compreende? – Novamente Edward engoliu em seco.

\- Acho que não! – Bella mordeu o lábio e Edward conteve um gemido, tamanha sensualidade com que o fez.

\- Sabe, Angie me disse que a primeira vez tende a ser meio desastrosa e um tanto dolorosa, então eu gostaria de já ter passado por isso quando eu supostamente encontrar o cara certo.

\- E porque escolheu exatamente a mim para participar desse episódio tão pouco atraente?

\- Porque confio em você... E porque não se pode negar que há uma química entre nós, há desejo de ambas as partes, ou estou equivocada?

\- Mas e quanto a Carlisle, ele é o nosso pai Bella.

\- Até onde sei você é adotado!

\- É esse o juízo que faz de mim? O cara insensível que deflora virgens inocentes?

\- Não foi isso que eu disse! – Defendeu-se. – Você é um cara experiente, sei que não chego perto do tipo de mulher com quem costuma se envolver, mas...

\- Agora você está sendo absurda!

\- Eu só quero que saiba que se você concordar, dou minha palavra de que não vou esperar nada em troca, também não vou criar caso. Tudo voltaria ao normal e cada um segue sua vida. - Edward sabia que não seria assim, porque estava completamente apaixonado por ela, o que ele não fazia ideia era de que Bella o havia escolhido exatamente por isso, por estar completamente apaixonada por ele. - E quanto... Quanto ao resto... – Disse hesitante. - Presumo que saiba o que fazer, e que vai tentar não me machucar. Afinal, você tem muita experiência, certo?

\- Mulheres aos montes... – A jovem sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvi-lo. – Mas me desculpe, hoje não é o dia para eu deflorar virgens! Vamos esquecer essa conversa absurda, não tem a ínfima ideia do que está me pedindo?

\- Não me deseja tanto assim, não é? Então porque mentiu? – Ele franziu o cenho com seu rompante de fúria. – Porque disse que era humanamente impossível resistir a mim?

\- E não menti! Só que àquela hora eu não estava lutando contra o meu senso de decência, droga! – Sua voz saiu tensa, a encarou por alguns segundos em silêncio. – Mas talvez eu deva desistir de lutar... – Um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios. – De uma voltinha bem devagar.

\- O que? – Perguntou chocada.

\- De uma voltinha. – Insistiu, mesmo atônita ela assim o fez.

\- Agora tire a roupa e gire novamente, mas devagar, só para refrescar a minha memória. – Bella lhe lançou um olhar mordaz. – O que foi? Perdeu a coragem? – Zombou. – Não seja tímida, já te vi nua antes, este lembrada? Especialmente agora que vou fazer muito mais do que somente olhar?

\- Se... Se é isso que... Que quer... – Gaguejou levando a mão ao zíper do vestido.

\- Para com isso Bella! – Pediu a contendo. – Foi só uma tentativa de fazê-la recobrar o juízo, o que foi que deu em você? – Não foi mais possível conter as lágrimas.

\- Eu pensei que você pelo menos me desejasse como o desejo. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto a desejo Isabella. – Sua mão acariciou o rosto molhado.

\- Então o que te impede? – Edward puxou uma respiração profunda encarando aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. – Me torne mulher... – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

" _ **Vou torná-la minha mulher, somente minha! "**_ – Edward disse mentalmente incapaz de continuar resistindo à tentação, puxou Isabella para si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente.


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Edward rompeu o beijo delicadamente, deslizou os lábios pela pele macia e cheirosa, a pegou nos braços sem o mínimo esforço e seguiu em direção as escadas. Isabella aninhou-se em seus braços, encaixando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, deixando-se envolver por aquele perfume só dele.

\- Fique aqui, eu já volto. – Disse ao colocá-la sobre a cama, só então Isabella notou que estava em seu próprio quarto.

\- Mas...

\- Eu já volto. – Insistiu saindo porta a fora, a jovem se perguntava se voltaria? Ainda lhe custava crer no que havia feito? Achou melhor não pensar naquilo, não naquele momento.

Seguiu em direção ao banheiro e surpreendeu-se ao olhar-se no espelho, parecia um panda, rapidamente lavou o rosto tirando toda a maquiagem, voltou para o quarto e ele estava lá, parado com as mãos no bolso.

\- Edward? – Havia surpresa em seu tom.

\- Porque a surpresa?

\- É que... Por um momento pensei que tivesse desistido. – E lá estava ela, mordendo o lábio timidamente.

\- Fui pegar isso! – Mostrou o preservativo, Isabella corou violentamente. – Sexo seguro é realidade demais para você?

\- Não! De modo algum. – Respondeu sem saber exatamente o que fazer, como agir, viu Edward colocar o pacotinho que estava em sua mão sobre o criado mudo.

\- Quer acesa ou prefere apagada?

\- O que?

\- A luz. – Perguntou como se fosse óbvio, aquele não era seu estilo, na realidade jamais passara por uma situação semelhante... Ela queria uma noite de sexo, apenas uma noite, então daria a ela a melhor noite de sua vida.

\- Oh sim, apagada de preferência. – Estava visivelmente nervosa, ainda lhe custava crer o porquê estava fazendo aquilo? E porque o tinha escolhido? Não que estivesse reclamando é claro, mas sabia que daquele ponto em diante não teria mais volta, as coisas jamais seriam as mesmas. Ligou o abajur, caminhou até o interruptor e o quarto ficou levemente iluminado.

Levou as mãos à camisa e a puxou para fora da calça, desabotoando-a rapidamente sob o olhar atento de Isabella que tinha a respiração cada vez mais pesada. Ainda sem saber o que fazer, ou como agir, levou a mão ao zíper do vestido, mas o mesmo havia emperrado, ela forçou e nada.

\- Algum problema? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

\- Acho que essa droga emperrou!

\- Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. – Caminhou até ela, e em um movimento rápido a deixou de costas para si.

\- Me sinto uma idiota! – A ouviu murmurar envergonhada.

\- Não se sinta... – Sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca. – Para ser sincero, vou adorar despi-la. – Isabella estremeceu dos pés à cabeça, habilmente ele soltou o zíper e afastou o vestido dos seus ombros, deixando-o deslizar com facilidade até o chão. Arfou ao notar que ela usava somente uma calcinha de renda vermelha extremamente sexy, sentiu uma fisgada na virilha, estava duro... Duro como uma rocha.

\- Poder vê-la assim... Só isso já vale à pena. - Colou seu corpo ao dela deslizando a ponta do nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

Bella estava completamente ciente de sua ereção roçando em sua lombar, aquele contato a deixou em chamas e tudo ficou em segundo plano. Pendeu o pescoço para o lado. Sentiu uma das mãos em sua cintura, a puxando ainda mais para junto de si, enquanto a outra delineava suas curvas.

\- Você tem um corpo lindo... – Sussurrou as palavras. – Você é deliciosamente linda Isabella. – Disse antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo lento e excitante. – Se quiser que eu pare, é só dizer, só peço para fazê-lo logo, pois não quero ficar dolorido o restante da semana. – Ele não precisou olhá-la para saber que estava corada, Isabella virou-se de frente para ele.

\- Não vou pedir que pare. – Seu tom foi decidido.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque desejo isso Edward, desejo desde que o vi naquele bendito jantar. – Foi o que bastou para que ele lhe arrebatasse em outro beijo, não conteve um gemido baixo ao sentir aquele gosto doce que somente ela possuía.

As mãos de Bella foram para seus ombros empurrando a camisa para fora, ele a puxou ainda mais para si, e a jovem sentiu seus mamilos roçarem em seu peito, e as mãos de Edward descer até encontrar sua bunda a qual apalpou com gosto.

Ele se afastou para poder admirá-la, mordeu o lábio ao ver seus mamilos rijos implorando por atenção, seus seios eram relativamente pequenos e seus mamilos rosados os deixavam deliciosamente tentadores.

\- São lindos!

\- São pequenos demais. – Disse encabulada, tentando encobri-los.

\- São perfeitos porque posso fazer isso. –Edward espalmou sua mão acomodando um deles, acariciando o mamilo suavemente com o polegar. – E isso. – Acrescentou ao tomar o bico róseo em seus lábios, provando-o com a língua.

Isabella arfou sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por um prazer repentino e quase doloroso que lhe penetrou os ossos, seu sangue até chegar ao seu sexo que pulsava, foi simplesmente impossível conter um gemido.

O que sentia naquele momento ia muito além de excitação, era um espiral de sentimentos e sensações tão intensos que a descontrolava... Estava embebida de prazer e aquilo era demais, não sabia se suportaria mais... Não poderia.

Queria dizer a ele "Pare! Por favor, Pare! " Mas tudo que saiu de sua garganta apertada foi um gemido de desejo e não de protesto.

Edward a acariciou com toda a calma do mundo, fazendo seu corpo todo vibrar sob suas mãos experientes e suaves, a guiou até a cama e onde seus dedos a tocavam, os lábios seguiam acompanhando o traçado de veias nos pulsos e braços... Na delicada estrutura da clavícula e das costelas, descendo para a cintura fina e a forma arredondada de seu quadril. Sempre sussurrando palavras delicadas de prazer contra sua pele

Isabella tinha os olhos fechados, fagulhas dançavam por detrás das pálpebras cerradas, seu corpo praticamente gritava o quanto desejava aquele homem, uma sensação de completude a tomou, como se ela, Isabella, tivesse sido feita para aquele momento, como se tivesse sido criada para aquele homem.

Já Edward estava extasiado, ela estava completamente entregue a ele, aos seus beijos, seus toques... Ergueu-se admirando a beleza daquela menina mulher diante de si.

\- Tem mesmo certeza de que é isso que quer? – Isabella somente assentiu, ainda imersa nas sensações que lhe tomava. Edward afastou-se livrando-se do jeans levando a boxer junto, estava completamente nu.

Voltou a trilhar o corpo da jovem com beijos e lambidas, suas mãos eram urgentes naquele corpo perfeito, acariciou sua intimidade sentindo o quanto estava pronta para ele.

\- Ahh... – Bella gemeu arqueando as costas quando a língua deslizou por sua fenda, ele não conteve um gemido ao sentir seu gosto de mulher, jamais em seus 28 anos provara algo assim... Ela era viciante, como se fosse uma droga... Uma droga feita somente para ele.

Edward a lambeu e a chupou deliciando-se com suas reações, seus gritinhos e gemidos enquanto se contorcia sob suas carícias. Sentiu o corpo de Bella tencionar-se e foi agraciado com seu mel, algo tão poderoso que o levou ao êxtase.

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto é deliciosa Isabella.

-Edward... – Gemeu seu nome em resposta, ele sorriu pegando um preservativo precisava senti-la, estar dentro dela o mais rápido possível. O colocou se posicionando entre as pernas dela. Seu olhar encontrou o de Bella se fixando ali, beijou-lhe a boca enquanto a penetrava lentamente, forçou sua entrada sentindo o corpo tenso debaixo de si.

\- Relaxa... – Pediu contra os seus lábios. – Precisa relaxar.

\- Dói. – Disse entre um gemido.

\- Eu sei, mas vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para que doa o mínimo possível está bem?

\- Ta. – Ele voltou a beijá-la e quando Bella se entregou ao beijo forçou sua entrada em uma estocada firme, ambos gemeram em uníssono, ela pela dor de ser invadida e ele pelo prazer de estar dentro dela.

" _ **OH DEUS ELE ESTÁ ME RASGANDO! " –**_ A jovem gritou mentalmente cravando as unhas nos ombros dele, sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem sem a sua permissão. Edward sentiu as unhas dela cravar em sua carne, abriu os olhos se deparando com aquele par de olhos castanhos marejados.

\- Desculpe! – Pediu sinceramente, sem se mover um milímetro dentro dela.

\- Acredito que tenha sido dentro do esperado! – Edward se moveu sentindo um prazer alucinante, ela era tão apertada, a sensação era de que o esmagaria.

\- Bella... – Seu nome saiu sussurrado entre um gemido, enquanto ele entrava e saia dela, Isabella começou a se mover com ele, acompanhando o ritmo dele. Repetindo excitada o vai e vem de seus corpos unidos, tentando arduamente atingir o espiral de prazer enterrado em seu íntimo, e senti-lo se distender gloriosamente, como havia feito há pouco, podia sentir que estava lá, mas ainda não conseguia alcançá-lo.

Edward se moveu mais fundo e de repente ela foi dominada por uma onda crescente de sensações que era quase uma agonia. Era como se estivesse à beira de um abismo e de repente fosse lançada... Um grito brotou de sua garganta enquanto seu corpo arquejante se convulsionava em espasmos após espasmos de puro êxtase, antes de voltar para a realidade onde tudo mudara para sempre.

Ele logo a acompanhou, Isabella ouviu brotar de seu peito um gemido quase gutural antes de se derramar dentro dela e a sensação foi incrivelmente prazerosa e com o corpo ainda ardendo com aquela consumação pensou maravilhada:

" _ **Sou uma mulher... A mulher de Edward. "**_ – Mas infelizmente sabia que aquilo não era verdade, afinal, ele só fizera o que ela havia pedido insistentemente e agora que tudo havia acabado ele...

Como se lesse seus pensamentos Edward saiu de dentro dela cuidadosamente e em seguida da cama. Isabella sentiu a garganta fechar, sentiu as lágrimas escaparem sem sua permissão e com um soluço enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Tencionou-se ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro e o tom preocupado de Edward.

\- Bella? O que houve? Eu te machuquei é isso? Me diga por favor. – Pediu angustiado.

\- Não... De modo algum, desculpe, é bobagem minha.

\- Tem certeza de que não a machuquei?

\- Humrum, absoluta, eu estou bem.

\- Coloquei a banheira para encher, o que acha de um banho? – Ela o olhou surpresa.

\- Um banho?

\- Sim, um banho irá lhe fazer bem, venha. – A pegou nos braços e a levou até o banheiro onde a banheira já estava quase cheia e pelo perfume, Edward havia usado os sais e a jovem se sentiu uma tola.

A colocou dentro da banheira, entrando em seguida, estava completamente nu e vê-lo daquela forma a excitou, ele era tão lindo e seu corpo definitivamente parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses, só havia uma palavra para defini-lo. 'Gostoso! '

Edward notou o modo luxurioso como o admirava, estava levemente corada e aquilo o fascinava, para a surpresa de Bella, Edward se juntou a ela na banheira, sentando-se por detrás dela.

\- O que... O que está fazendo?

\- Vou cuidar de você, deve estar dolorida, e não ouse mentir para mim. – Levou uma das mãos a intimidade dela em uma carícia delicada. De fato, Isabella sentia uma ardência incomoda que melhorou e muito ao entrar na banheira.

\- É só uma ardência.

\- É natural, logo passa. – O tom de Edward foi tão natural, suas mãos acariciavam seu corpo enquanto distribuía beijos pela sua nuca, curvatura do pescoço e clavícula. – Sente-se melhor? – A pergunta foi sussurrada em seu ouvido, já estavam há um bom tempo ali.

\- Sim, obrigada! - Agradeceu sentindo o quanto estava excitado e aquilo a excitou. – Acha que... – Ele não a deixou concluir, tomou seus lábios em um beijo urgente, Edward a virou para si, erguendo o corpo dela, encaixando-a em si com perfeição.

Ambos gemeram em uníssono ao estarem novamente unidos, suas mãos foram para o quadril dela mostrando a Bella como fazer, revezava beijos entre sua boa e seios sem parar de investir contra ela um só instante. Timidamente Isabella o acompanhava até que o prazer tomou conta de si e seu quadril ganhou vida.

\- Oh Deus... Isso... Está bom demais... – Praticamente gritou entre gemidos para lá de sexy.

\- Isso Bella, vem... Vem pra mim.

\- Edward... Oh Edward... – Seu corpo arqueou-se, Bella estremeceu da cabeça aos pés totalmente imersa nas sensações que lhe tomavam e Edward a acompanhou derramando-se dentro dela uma vez mais.

Depois de ambos recuperarem o fôlego e a lucidez, ele saiu da banheira a levando consigo para o chuveiro, onde a banhou delicadamente entre beijos e carícias.

Edward fechou os olhos apreciando o toque tímido enquanto ela o ensaboava, sua vontade era de tomá-la outra vez e outra até estar completamente saciado, mas era a primeira vez dela e precisava se conter.

Assim que terminaram, saiu do Box prendendo a toalha em seu quadril, pegou outra e a abriu esperando que Bella viesse, a envolveu na toalha depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Isabella foi até o closet e vestiu uma de suas camisetas e uma calcinha, enquanto Edward se secava e em seguida vestiu sua boxer somente.

\- Agora venha, acho que ambos devemos tentar dormir. – Disse lhe estendendo a mão.

" _ **Dormir? Como ele quer que eu durma com o meu corpo, minha mente e minhas emoções tão tumultuadas? "**_

Soltando um longo suspiro Bella se deitou e logo em seguida Edward se juntou a ela, a puxando pra si, envolvendo-a em seus braços. De início ficou rígida, mas foi relaxando à medida em que se dava conta do quanto era bom estar ali, pode sentir as batidas frenéticas de seu coração, fechou os olhos e finalmente descansou...

Edward olhava para a mulher em seus braços, completamente arrebatado, sentiu- se o homem mais feliz do mundo por alguns segundos, até se lembrar de que Bella havia deixado claro que aquilo seria somente por uma noite.

 _... Dou minha palavra de que não vou esperar nada em troca, também ao vou criar caso. Tudo voltaria ao normal e cada um segue a sua vida._

Parecia até castigo, nunca se envolvera, tudo que as mulheres obtiveram dele foi uma noite de sexo e nada mais, no entanto agora, se via naquela situação. Havia caído em uma armadilha do destino, se apaixonara e não era correspondido, sabia que o desejava, mas desejo não é amor, certo?

Quando Isabella despertou, já era dia, ficou deitada, deleitando-se com a sensação de bem-estar que tomava todo o seu ser, virou-se para ver o motivo de todo àquele bem-estar, mas aquele lado da cama estava vazio, como se ela tivesse passado a noite sozinha.

" _ **O que esperava Isabella, que ele te acordasse com um café da manhã na cama e flores? "**_

Naquele momento soube que continuar naquele apartamento seria impossível, e só tinha a si mesma a culpar. Mas se dissesse que se arrependera do que houve, estaria mentindo, pode ter sido uma loucura, mas foi a melhor loucura que cometera em sua vida.

Levantou-se seguindo em direção ao banheiro, fez sua higiene pessoal e colocou algo descente para vestir, o pior de tudo é que era domingo e não tinha nada para fazer, tão pouco aonde ir. Desceu para comer algo e o encontrou na cozinha, estava ao lado da cafeteira, pelo modo como estava vestido iria sair.

-Bom dia... – Seu tom foi cortês. – Tenho que ir ao hospital, não sei a que horas volto, tome. – Lhe estendendo um comprimido.

\- O que é isso?

\- Um comprimido! – Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Sei disso, mas para que?

\- Não acredito que uma gravidez esteja em seus planos certo? – Ela tinha os olhos arregalados.

\- Mas... Mas... Você usou preservativo. – A jovem se sentia entorpecida, sentiu-se gelada e sua vontade era de desaparecer.

\- Sim, mas não na banheira, tenho que ir, quando eu voltar, nós conversamos está bem?

" _ **O que esperava sua idiota? Você prometeu a ele que não faria exigências e muito menos criaria expectativas. "**_

Somente assentiu, pegou o comprimido e o atirou na boca, em seguida pegou um pouco com água para ajudar a engoli-lo. Edward era completamente avesso a compromissos e havia deixado isso bem claro, estava focado em sua carreira e aquela noite de paixão intensa a qual compartilharam não tinha feito a menor diferença, afinal ele estava acostumado a isso, para ele havia só mais uma noite!

O sexo foi maravilhoso porque ele quis provar a ela que estava errada ao dizer aquelas coisas horríveis. Então porque a tratara daquela forma tão carinhosa, porque foi tão... Talvez fosse assim com todas! Deduziu por fim.

\- Bella? – Despertou de seus pensamentos com a voz dele. – Bella está me ouvindo?

\- Sim. – Assentiu convulsivamente.

\- Sendo assim, nos vemos mais tarde. – Não houve resposta, ele pegou suas chaves e saiu em direção à porta.

Isabella voltou para o quarto, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, foi uma completa idiota ao pensar que poderiam conviver como se nada tivesse acontecido depois do que houve.

Definitivamente não havia mais clima para continuar naquele apartamento, iria embora! Engoliria seu orgulho e procuraria seu pai, iria para a mansão até que Charlie resolvesse tudo com a venda da casa.

Tentou se concentrar em alguma coisa que não fosse à noite passada, os beijos enlouquecedores, o modo como a tocava e a acariciava... As sensações que lhe tomaram ao atingir o orgasmo. Nele nu em pelo diante dela, aqueles braços fortes, naquele abdômen e naquela trilha de pelos que com certeza levava a perdição... E que perdição.

Só a lembrança a fazia arder de desejo, sentiu um calor quase que insuportável por todo corpo, por esse motivo achou melhor tomar um banho. Mal entrou no chuveiro e o interfone tocou, a jovem desceu correndo para atender, enrolada apenas em uma toalha.

\- Pronto?

"O senhor Félix está aqui, posso deixá-lo subir senhorita Bella?"

" _ **Félix? Mas o que diabos ele quer aqui? "**_

\- Pode mandá-lo subir senhor Molina.

"Tudo bem, tenha uma boa tarde senhorita! "

\- Uma boa tarde para o senhor também senhor Molina!

Assim que colocou o interfone no gancho correu para o quarto, estava com os cabelos molhados assim como o corpo, enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos, vestiu o primeiro short que viu assim como a camiseta, estava um horror, mas fazer o que? Mal teve tempo de se trocar quando a campainha soou, desceu as escadas rapidamente puxando uma respiração profunda ao abrir a porta.

\- Félix?

\- Oi Bella, será que... – Seu olhar percorreu o corpo da jovem parando na toalha em seus cabelos. - Será que podemos conversar?

\- Entra. – Seu tom foi seco, Félix entrou e Isabella indicou um dos sofás, sentando-se no lado oposto. – Desculpe, devo estar um horror, é que eu estava no banho e...

\- Está linda como sempre.

\- Hump, sei... E sobre o que exatamente você quer conversar? - Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Sobre ontem, gostaria de me desculpar pela minha atitude, fiquei tão furioso por Alec ter interrompido nosso jantar que... Estava indo tudo tão bem, e eu tinha planos para nós... – Isabella engoliu em seco.

\- Tinha? – Sua voz soou estranha até mesmo para ela.

\- Claro que tinha, seria uma noite perfeita, inesquecível...

" _ **De certa forma ela foi inesquecível! "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente, flashes da noite compartilhada com Edward lhe vieram à mente.

\- Mas Alec apareceu e...

\- Desculpe, mas quem é aquele homem e porque a presença dele e de sua família mexeu tanto com você? – A jovem foi direta.

\- Alec é meu ex-cunhado, durante muitos anos eu namorei sua irmã, Jane Volturi.

-Suponho que seja a bela loira de olhos azuis expressivos que estava sentada a mesa deles.

\- Ela mesma!

\- E será que eu posso saber o porquê não deu certo, desculpe, mas é que me pareceu que ela ainda mexe com você.

\- Uau! Você é bem direta!

\- Só quero que seja honesto comigo está bem?

\- É justo! Nós tivemos um relacionamento de cinco anos, estávamos noivos, eu a havia pedido em casamento, mas ela recusou...

\- Wow! Porque ela fez isso, não o amava? – Isabella entendia bem o que é ser recusado.

\- Ela me amava, na realidade Jane me ama. – A jovem o olhou confusa. – Sua família nunca aceitou muito bem o nosso relacionamento, quando a pedi para se casar comigo ela negou, disse que aquilo jamais aconteceria e se foi! – Deu de ombros. - Seu pai me odeia, sempre odiou, assim como o crápula do Alec!

-Argh! Nem me lembre, homenzinho desprezível! – Félix sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Mas como assim ela negou? Porquê? – A indignação estava clara em seu tom.

\- Acredite, eu gostaria muito de saber, mas isso já não importa, Jane está noiva há pouco mais de um ano, e fazia um tempo que eu não a via.

\- Entendo, acredite Félix eu te entendo melhor do que possa imaginar.

\- Alec foi grosseiro com você, e a culpa é minha, peço desculpas.

-Tsc! Esquece aquele babaca!

\- Eu realmente estou a fim de você, Bella, não sei ao certo o que estou sentindo, mas...

\- Olha Félix...- O cortou. - Acho melhor deixarmos como está, sabe tanto quanto eu que isso não vai dar certo, deu para sacar que essa tal Jane ainda é muito importante para você, ainda a ama, não é? – Ele somente assentiu. – Então porque você não luta por ela? Porque pelo modo como ela o olhava ontem, aquela mulher te ama com toda a certeza.

\- É complicado!

\- Descomplica ué! – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Então eu não tenho mesmo chance? – Voltou ao assunto que o levara ali.

\- Digamos que você chegou um pouquinho atrasado. – Félix a encarou por alguns segundos.

\- É por causa do Ed, não é? – Os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram.

\- O que? Oh não, ele e eu, nós...

\- Gosta dele, deu pra sacar naquela noite no Hearts, foi erro meu insistir.

\- Me desculpe se...

\- Oh não, não se desculpe, eu deveria ter me afastado quando vi o clima entre vocês.

\- Que clima?

\- Conheço o Ed há muitos anos, e garanto que jamais o vi agir da forma como vem agindo desde que conheceu você.

-Até parece a Alice falando! – Félix sorriu. – O que? O que foi?

\- Nada, não foi nada, ainda está muito brava comigo? – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro.

\- A culpa não foi sua, eu meio que surtei e...

\- Sentiu-se rejeitada, não é?

\- De certa forma, sim. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

\- Sei que teve experiências ruins, e que seus ex não foram nada legais com você, mas se dê uma chance de ser feliz Bella, esqueça o que houve, nem todos são como eles.

\- Estou vendo que não!

\- Novamente peço que me desculpe pelo que houve ontem. – Félix se colocou de pé.

\- Tsc! Vamos esquecer isso está bem... – Bella fez o mesmo. – Então, amigos? – Ela tinha uma carinha sapeca, sua mão estava estendida para ele.

\- Amigos com certeza! – Félix a puxou para si e a abraçou carinhosamente. – Você é uma mulher incrível Bella, rara de se encontrar, e espero que seja feliz.

\- Desejo o mesmo para você. – Se colocou na ponta dos pés e estalou um beijo em seu rosto.

Félix se desculpou novamente dizendo que precisava ir e a jovem se despediu o levando o elevador, sentia-se uma tola, havia entendido tudo errado.

Achou melhor colocar um fim naquilo, Félix podia até estar interessado nela, mas amava a ex-noiva, além do que, em momento algum se arrependeria da decisão que tomara naquela noite. Soltou um longo suspiro e voltou para o quarto, precisava concluir aquele bendito banho.

 **Enquanto isso...**

As coisas estavam tranquilas no hospital, por isso Edward resolveu ir para casa, precisava falar com Bella o quanto antes, chegou em casa em tempo recorde, estava ansioso e de certa forma nervoso. Passou pela portaria para pegar a correspondência, seguindo para o hall dos elevadores em seguida. Quando as portas se abriram, mal pode crer ao encontrar Félix.

\- Félix? O que faz aqui? – Suas mãos cerraram-se em punho, ele veio atrás de Bella obviamente, teriam se acertado?

\- Oi Ed, vim falar com Bella, o encontro de ontem foi meio desastroso e...

\- É eu sei, ela me contou, o que diabos aconteceu?

\- Jane e sua família estavam no restaurante e Alec como sempre foi me provocar.

\- Aquele filho da puta não vale nada!

\- Bella entendeu tudo errado e...

\- Foi o que pensei, e aí, se acertaram?

\- Digamos que sim, ela é realmente uma mulher incrível e única! – Edward cerrou os dentes, tamanha a raiva que sentiu. – O homem que tem seu coração é um homem de muita, mas muita sorte.

\- E você é esse cara presumo?

\- Oh não meu amigo, não passo nem perto! Tenho que ir, a gente se vê Ed.

\- A gente se vê. – Entrou no elevador, já havia se arrependido de ter voltado mais cedo para casa. Assim eu as portas do elevador se abriram viu que a sala estava vazia, não havia nem sinal de Bella no andar de baixo, subiu e ao passar pelo quarto dela viu a porta aberta.

\- Bella?

\- AHHH... – A jovem gritou tamanho o susto que levara fechando rapidamente o robe de seda preto. – Definitivamente você está tentando me matar do coração, não é? – Esbravejou.

\- Juro que essa não é a minha intenção. – Percorreu seu corpo com o olhar descaradamente, havia tanto desejo naquele par de olhos verdes, mas havia algo mais, algo que Isabella não soube identificar.

\- O que faz aqui, não disse que voltaria a tarde?

\- Espero que não tenha atendido Félix nesses trajes. – Isabella estreitou o olhar.

\- O que você pensa que eu sou? – Cuspiu furiosa. – Agora sai daqui, preciso me trocar. – Tentou empurrá-lo para fora do quarto, mas Edward não se moveu um milímetro sequer

\- Não sem conversarmos, agora senta essa bunda aí... – Apontou para a cama. - E me escuta! O que Félix veio fazer aqui? – Exigiu sério.

\- Como é que é?

\- A pergunta foi simples, o que Félix veio fazer aqui? –Isabella estreitou o olhar.

\- Acredito que isso não seja da sua conta!

\- Não me tire do sério, Isabella, o que ele fazia aqui? - A jovem estremeceu quando praticamente rugiu as palavras.

\- Ele... Ele veio me pedir desculpas pelo que houve... – Edward tinha os olhos fixos nas mãos dela que faziam um laço mal feito no cinto do robe. – Pelas coisas que o tal babaca disse... – Bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu. – Ao que parece você estava certo, entendi tudo errado e...

-E pelo visto o desculpou, não é? – Ciúme escorria de suas palavras.

\- Sim o desculpei, afinal ele não teve culpa, foi paranoia minha e... – Se calou o encarando. - O que há com você, porque está me tratando assim? – Havia mágoa em sua voz. – Sabe, quem ouve você falar pode pensar que está com ciúme de Félix! – Acusou.

\- E estou! – Admitiu, já não havia mais volta. Os olhos de Isabella abriram-se como pratos. - Desde aquela noite no Hearts que esse sentimento me persegue, me consome, sim Isabella, eu estou morrendo de ciúme dele, satisfeita?

\- Você? Com ciúmes? De mim? – Sua voz soou incrédula. – Ora faça-me o favor, Edward! Até onde eu me lembre naquela noite você estava acompanhado da sebosa! Aquele ser insuportável e arrogante! – Um sorriso se fez nos lábios perfeitos dele. – O que? Porque está sorrindo?

\- Não precisa ficar enciumada!

\- Rrrr... – Ela literalmente rosnou. – Mas você se acha mesmo, não é?

\- Admita, tem ciúme de mim, tanto quanto eu tenho de você. – Os dois se encararam por tempo.

" _ **Não admitiria isso nem sob tortura meu caro! "**_ \- Praticamente berrou mentalmente.

\- Droga! – A jovem praguejou levando as mãos aos cabelos. – Sabia que mais dia menos dia isso iria acontecer... – Andou de um lado para o outro falando consigo mesma. – O que você esperava Isabella? – Edward a encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Você está me assustando. – Estava realmente assustado.

\- Olha Edward eu não espero nada em troca, o que houve foi incrível, e admito que você superou todas as minhas expectativas, parabéns... Conseguiu me provar o quanto eu estava equivocada sobre o assunto, e...

\- Bella me escuta...

\- Não Edward, me escuta você! Eu estive pensando e vou aceitar a proposta do vovô. – Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Proposta? Que proposta?

\- Vovô está certo, não posso mais continuar aqui, dividindo o apartamento com você, segundo ele as pessoas não verão com bons olhos, viu como Tanya e Victória reagiram, claro que os motivos não eram os mesmos, mas... Enfim, vou me mudar para a mansão até que Charlie conclua a venda da casa.

\- O que? – Seu tom saiu mais alto do que pretendia. - Não você não vai! – Isabella o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – Você não o pode ir!

\- Vai ser melhor assim, você pode seguir com a sua vida enquanto eu dou um rumo para minha e...

\- Não! Não pode ir, por favor, não me deixa! – Havia um brilho naqueles olhos verdes que os deixavam ainda mais intensos e penetrantes.

\- Não vou deixá-lo, vamos nos ver sempre, afinal somos uma família, só acho melhor...

\- Não posso deixá-la ir.

\- Porque não?

\- Porque desde o instante em que te vi entrar naquele salão, naquele bendito jantar que... Há algo em você que me atrai, me encanta e fascina desde que coloquei meus olhos em você! – A boca de Isabella estava literalmente aberta, definitivamente ela não esperava por aquilo.

\- Oo... O que?

\- De repente me vi completamente dependente, arrebatado, apaixonado seria a palavra exata!

\- Você? Apaixonado por mim? – Novamente sua voz soou incrédula.

\- Acredite, foi um choque pra mim também! – Sorriu nervoso, passou as mãos pelos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais. - Você Isabella possui tudo que eu sempre desejei em uma mulher.

\- O que? – A jovem mal conseguia crer no que ouvia, Edward deu alguns passos em sua direção, seus olhos fixos nela, como um predador prestes a atacar e novamente aquilo a excitou.

\- E depois que nos beijamos, confesso que não está sendo nada fácil conter o que sinto aqui no peito.

\- Mas você me rejeitou... Pediu para que parasse... – Foi frio e distante, me evitou a semana toda!

\- Confesso que fui um completo idiota! Eu estava morrendo de ciúme porque você havia escolhido o Félix e...

\- Eu o que? Quem disse que escolhi o Félix?

\- Aceitou o encontro com ele não foi? – Ciúme escorria de suas palavras. – Se produziu toda para ele, tinha planos para aquela noite, não tinha? Chegou aqui furiosa pelo fato de Alec ter estragado seus planos! – Seus olhos castanhos fervilhavam de raiva.

\- Pra começo de conversa aquela roupa foi ideia da Alice! Sim, eu tinha planos para aquela noite, eu queria me divertir, esquecer o fato de ter sido rejeitada por você... – Acusou. - Queria me sentir bonita, desejável... Acredite ou não, não estava em meus planos ir para a cama com Félix.

\- Não?

\- Não!

\- Mas você...

\- Se lembra do que me disse aquela noite?

\- Eu disse muitas coisas, assim como você!

\- Pediu para que eu esperasse, até me apaixonar, que se eu fosse paciente ficaria feliz por ter esperado!

\- Oh, isso!

\- Você tinha razão quanto a isso, minha primeira vez foi uma experiência maravilhosa, perfeita em todos os sentidos porque eu escolhi você... Sabia que você me desejava de certa forma...

\- Você não tem a ínfima ideia do quanto a desejo!

\- E você, Edward? Tem ideia do quanto eu o desejo? – Revidou à pergunta, sua voz não passou de um sussurro, em duas passadas Edward encurtou a distância entre eles, infiltrando uma das mãos pelos cabelos úmidos, puxando-a pra si com força, fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem.

Bella arfou ao sentir seu corpo colado ao dele, a mão de Edward infiltrar-se por seus cabelos ainda úmidos, até tocar sua nuca. Sua boca estava na dela antes mesmo que pudesse protestar, o beijo foi urgente, intenso, repleto de desejo e acima de tudo, paixão.

\- Sou louco por esse teu gosto... – Sussurrou contra seus lábios. – Confesso que jamais provei algo tão doce e envolvente. – Novamente a beijou. – Sou louco por você... – Estalou um beijo em seus lábios. - Completamente louco por você, eu te quero Bella, te quero pra mim, como jamais quis alguém em minha vida.

\- Droga! – Esbravejou apartando-se bruscamente, o assustando. – Você não poderia ter me dito isso antes? – Edward a encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – Eu aqui me consumindo achando que... – Poderia ter facilitado nossas vidas não acha? – Ele riu meneando a cabeça, definitivamente aquela garota era maluca.

\- Como é que é?

\- Por mais que eu dissesse a mim mesma: ' Não ouse Isabella, não ouse se apaixonar por ele' Foi inevitável... – um sorriso enorme se fez nos lábios dele. – Se eu te desejo? Ah você não tem a ínfima ideia do quanto, eu te quero, te quero como jamais quis alguém na minha vida, e sim eu morro de ciúmes de você e suas distrações e principalmente daquela criatura sebosa, insuportavelmente linda e arrogante chamada Victória! – Praticamente berrou diante dele, falava tão rápido que se não fosse sua convivência com Alice, não teria entendido nada! - Mas você sempre deixou bem claro que estava focado em sua carreira, que está solteiro por opção e que... Você abomina compromisso!

\- Admito que um relacionamento nunca esteve nos meus planos, não até nos beijarmos e eu me dar conta de que não posso ficar sem essa sua boca deliciosa... – Isabella mordeu lábio levemente inchado devido à intensidade dos beijos. – Não até fazermos amor de forma tão intensa e arrebatadora... Não depois de você adormecer nos meus braços... Você sorria mesmo adormecida e ali, naquele exato momento eu soube que não tinha mais volta! Diz que não vai embora, fica aqui, comigo.

\- Edward...

\- Tudo isso é novo para mim, confesso que fiquei assustado e com medo...

\- Medo? Medo de que?

\- De o destino ter me pregado uma peça, de eu estar completamente apaixonado por alguém que não me quer... De não ser o melhor para você e...

\- E quem disse que você não é o melhor para mim?

\- Isso quer dizer que... Vai ficar comigo? – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro se aproximou, mordia o lábio de forma tentadora, se colocou nas pontas dos pés ao jogar os braços entorno de seu pescoço.

\- Eu não tenho escolha... – Seus lábios roçaram os dele. – Sou completamente, irrevogavelmente louca por você! – Disse antes de beijá-lo, suas mãos embrenharam-se pelos cabelos até chegar a nuca, ouvindo Edward soltar um gemido leve contra os seus lábios, puxando-a ainda mais pra si.

As de Edward eram urgentes em seu corpo, desfez o laço do robe, infiltrando uma de suas mãos até encontrar seu seio. Isabella estremeceu ao toque, não conteve um gemido ao sentir sua mão encobri-lo e seu polegar roçar em seu mamilo rijo.

\- Edward... – Ouviu seu nome sair entre um gemido e aquilo soou como música aos seus ouvidos, sua outra mão estava espalmada na bunda dela, a qual apalpou com gosto, simplesmente adorava aquela bunda. Em um impulso Isabella saltou o enlaçando com suas pernas, ele riu contra os seus lábios. – Me toma... Me faça sua outra vez. – Pediu entre arquejos.

\- Minha... Só minha. – Sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca devido ao desejo, saiu com ela do quarto e entre beijos a levou para o seu.

\- Mas o que... O que está fazendo?

\- Não tem preservativo no seu quarto, tem?

\- Não!

\- Então vamos para o meu.

\- No seu quarto?

\- Seja muito bem-vinda. – Estalou um beijo em seus lábios prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes. – Hmm... Sempre quis fazer isso.


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Uma vez dentro do quarto, Edward a levou até a cama, assim que a colocou sobre o colchão, o robe se abriu, Isabella estava nua em pelo e a visão era devastadoramente sexy. – Você é tão deliciosamente linda! – O modo desejoso como a olhava a excitou ainda mais.

Edward a beijou uma vez mais, mas desta vez o beijo foi breve, deslizou os lábios pela pele branca e macia, aquele perfume era tão suave e tão envolvente. Isabella arqueou as costas soltando um gemido audível quando lhe beijou o seio, enquanto uma das mãos descia de encontro a sua intimidade.

\- Bella... – Foi à vez de ele gemer contra sua pele. – Você está tão molhada...

\- Edward... Eu... Eu estou queimando! – Ele riu contra sua pele, Isabella arqueou as costas soltando um gemido alto, quando a penetrou com dois de seus dedos longos e finos. – Travou as coxas prendendo sua mão ali, movendo o quadril, enquanto Edward distribuía beijos por todo seu corpo. Seu polegar acariciava o ponto mais sensível, Isabella já podia sentir aquela doce agonia, aquela sensação de estar prestes a cair no desconhecido e quando ele curvou os dedos atingindo um ponto específico a jovem explodiu em um orgasmo intenso.

Ainda meio débil, viu Edward levar os dedos a boca, soltando um som de satisfação ao sugá-los. – Definitivamente você é deliciosa Isabella.

\- Sou é? – Perguntou ainda ofegante.

\- Demais!

\- Vem aqui... – O puxou pela camisa fazendo com que seu corpo pesasse sobre o dela. – Não acha que está muito vestido? Precisa de ajuda para se despir doutor Cullen? – Um sorriso sacana se fez naqueles lábios perfeitos.

\- Adoraria ser despido por você. – Foi à vez de Bela sorrir sacana e aos olhos de Edward, aquilo foi pra lá de sexy.

Ela o empurrou e Edward se deixou cair de costas sobre o colchão, Bella se ergueu completamente nua, sentando-se sobre ele, abriu a camisa entre beijos molhados que distribuía por seu rosto, queixo e pescoço.

Afastou-se um pouco, mordeu os lábios ao espalmar as mãos sobre o peito largo, roçou seu nariz por todo ele, absorvendo seu cheiro, fazendo com que Edward arfasse ao seu toque.

\- Você tem um cheiro tão bom... Envolvente, inebriante, tentador! Tão másculo. – Passou a língua pelos lábios os umedecendo e foi o que bastou para que voltasse a beijá-la com voracidade.

\- Ta tentando me enlouquecer? – Sua voz saiu entrecortada, tamanho o desejo que sentia.

\- Só se for de prazer! - Bella sussurrou contra os seus lábios voltando a deslizá-los por seu peito, novamente arfou ao sentir as unhas dela varrer seu abdômen, a jovem roçou o nariz pela trilha de pelo que sem a menor sombra de dúvidas levava a perdição.

O volume naquele jeans era enorme e com os olhos fixos aos dele o tocou, como havia feito da outra vez, Edward fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, tamanho o prazer que sentira.

Ergueu novamente a cabeça e seu olhar encontrou o dela, aqueles lindos olhos castanhos exalavam desejo e luxúria, contrastando com o leve rubor em suas bochechas.

Isabella abriu o cinto o retirando em seguida, o som do mesmo ao se chocar com o chão ecoou no quarto. Desabotoou o jeans, descendo o zíper lentamente, Edward arqueou o quadril para que o retirasse e Bella assim o fez, deixando tanto a calça, quanto a boxer cair ao lado da cama, ele estava gloriosamente nu, diante dela.

Novamente lambeu os lábios ao ver seu membro ereto, era tão grande, não era de admirar que quase a tivesse rasgado ao meio. Hesitante o tocou, e apesar da rigidez, era quente e macio, pulsava em sua mão como se a chamasse.

\- Ele é tão grande... - Novamente passou a língua pelos lábios. – E grosso... Agora entendo porque doeu, olha o tamanho disso! – A gargalhada de Edward ecoou pelo quarto.

\- Vem aqui... – A puxando pra junto de si, se continuasse a tocá-lo daquele jeito, gozaria em sua mão. – Desculpe se te machuquei, juro que não foi minha intenção.

\- Sei que não, não se preocupe, foi dentro do esperado. – Edward rolou seus corpos e Isabella soltou um gritinho com o susto, sentindo o corpo dele pesar sobre o seu. – Gosto dessa sensação... – Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Que sensação?

\- Do seu corpo sobre o meu, é muito boa.

\- É? Pois saiba que pode ficar ainda melhor! – Sussurrou, esticando-se, alcançando a gaveta do criado mudo, de onde pegou um preservativo, Isabella o observava atentamente enquanto o colocava em uma velocidade impressionante. – Aonde é que estávamos? – Perguntou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

\- Você estava prestes a me mostrar como poderia ficar ainda melhor.

\- É verdade. – Disse contra os lábios dela antes de tomá-los em um beijo intenso, urgente deslizando para dentro dela lentamente. Soltou um gemido audível tamanho prazer que sentiu ao estar todo dentro dela, novamente as unhas de Bella cravaram em seus ombros. – Você é tão deliciosamente apertada.

\- Talvez eu seja pequena demais para você. –Disse entre um arquejo.

\- Não, você é absolutamente perfeita para mim, perfeita em todos os sentidos. – Seus olhos cravados naquele par de olhos castanhos enquanto entrava e saia dela. Voltou a inverter as posições a colocando sobre si, suas mãos espalmadas em seus quadris mostrando o ritmo certo, enquanto beijava-lhe os seios e a boca.

Isabella se soltava à medida que o prazer tomava conta de seu corpo, espalmou as mãos no peito de Edward, enquanto cavalgava literalmente sobre ele, o que o deixou louco de desejo.

Seu corpo dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo, seus gemidos roucos entre arquejos o deixavam louco de prazer e bastou uma estocada mais profunda para que se desmanchasse em seus braços, seu corpo convulsionasse em um orgasmo intenso e soltando um gemido quase gutural ele se derramou dentro dela uma vez mais.

Definitivamente aquela era a mulher da sua vida, já esteve com muitas mulheres, mas nunca em nenhum momento sentira tamanho prazer, com Bella era tudo tão... Intenso. O desejo era enlouquecedor e quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria, havia tanta paixão e a intensidade com que se tocavam, se beijavam deixava claro que o que compartilharam ali ia muito além de sexo.

\- Uau! – Bella soltou ao voltar a si erguendo-se um pouco. – Será sempre assim, tão intenso e arrebatador? – Perguntou ainda ofegante.

\- Eu sinceramente espero que sim! – Edward respondeu lhe beijando os lábios, um beijo levou a outro e outro, logo estavam se amando novamente. Depois de um longo e demorado banho onde se entregaram novamente ao desejo e a paixão, finalmente foram comer algo, estavam famintos.

\- Hum... O que você está fazendo aí? – Perguntou a abraçando por trás, enquanto Bella mexia o molho.

\- Estou preparando uma massa rápida para a gente, espero que goste!

\- O cheiro está muito bom.

\- É o molho secreto das Swan e...

\- Eu estava me referindo a você. – Deslizou o nariz por sua pele, simplesmente não conseguia manter as mãos longe daquele corpo deliciosamente perfeito.

\- Edward... – Bella arfou , sentindo ele rir contra sua pele. – Vá pegar um vinho enquanto termino isso aqui.

\- Tudo bem, eu já volto. – Sem a menor cerimônia lhe deu uma bela apalpada na bunda.

\- Edward! – O repreendeu surpresa.

\- Não resisti, ela é muito gostosa! - Bella corou violentamente.

\- Eu já te disse o quanto você fica linda corada assim?

\- Sai daqui! – Ele riu dirigindo-se para a adega.

Edward amou a massa e durante o jantar, Bella contou a ele sobre as coisas que Eric lhe contara sobre Anne, e o modo como se conhecerem e se apaixonaram, também falou do quanto a encantou a história deles. Ele a ouvia atento, claro que sabia perfeitamente e também havia gostado da história de seu avô e sua avó, mas julgava jamais ser capaz de amar daquela forma, pelo menos até encontrar Bella. Depois do jantar a ajudou com a louça, subindo em seguida, passou direto pelo quarto dela e a jovem estancou.

\- Meu quarto é esse aqui.

\- Eu sei, mas quero que fique comigo. – Bella soltou um longo suspiro encarando aqueles irresistíveis olhos verdes.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia e...

\- Quero você Bella... Quero você comigo compreende? Amanhã mesmo traremos suas coisas para cá e...

\- Ei mocinho, não acha melhor irmos com calma?

\- Você não entende... – Edward tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos. – Desde que a tive em meus braços pela primeira vez, é quase que impossível para eu manter minhas mãos longe de você, minha boca longe da tua, meu corpo longe do teu... Quero você comigo, quero acordar com você em meus braços todas as manhãs pelo resto da minha vida... – Os olhos de Isabella marejaram. – Consegue compreender?

\- Mas... Mas...

\- Você é a minha mulher!

\- Sua mulher? – Perguntou em um sussurro.

\- Sim, minha mulher e não vou deixar que você escape de mim Isabella Cullen, não tem ideia do quanto esperei por alguém como você. – A jovem se sentiu como margarina em pão quente, completamente derretida. – Não importa o que irão dizer ou pensar, você é minha. – Ele encontrou seu olhar ainda mais brilhante que o normal, em resposta Bella o puxou pela camisa e o beijou, beijo o qual Edward tratou de aprofundar a guiando na direção do quarto.

\- Porque nunca me disse que faz parte de uma organização não governamental?

\- Como soube disso?

\- Esme comentou comigo quando estive na mansão! – Respondeu dando de ombros. – O que exatamente uma organização assim faz?

\- Já ouviu falar dos médicos sem fronteiras? – A jovem somente assentiu. – Fazemos basicamente o mesmo, montamos acampamento em campos de refugiados ou aldeias, e prestamos todo o tipo de ajuda possível.

\- Mas você não é cirurgião plástico?

\- Sim, e clínico geral!

\- Agora entendi! – Bella tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, o acariciando, haviam acabado de fazer amor. – E costuma ir sempre?

\- A cada dois anos tiro de dois a três meses para me dedicar a isso!

\- É um trabalho admirável!

\- A primeira vez que fui fiquei chocado com tudo que vi... A pobreza extrema, o modo como são tratados... Crianças carente de tudo, afeto, estudo, alimentação e saúde.

\- Carlisle e Esme não pouparam elogio ao seu trabalho, sentem muito orgulho de você!

\- E eu me orgulho muito de tê-los como pais! - Bella mordeu o lábio apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos para olhar em seus olhos. – Como acha que irão reagir a tudo isso? – Perguntou hesitante, Edward puxou uma respiração profunda.

\- Sinceramente eu não sei lhe dizer.

\- Alice com certeza irá soltar fogos e... – Ele riu fazendo com que Bella estremecesse.

\- Não duvido nem por um segundo, aquela ali é maluca, fato! Posso até ouvi-la dizer, eu te avisei... Eu te avisei! – Disse tentando imitá-la, e foi à vez de Bella rir. – Com Emm e Jazz não acredito que haverá problemas, assim como com a minha mãe, já o meu pai... Quero dizer o seu pai...

\- Nosso pai!

\- Isso, nosso pai, eu já não sei dizer.

\- Não podemos nos esquecer do vovô, ele deixou bem claro que o fato de eu estar morando aqui pode me comprometer perante a sociedade, não que eu me importe com a opinião deles, é claro!

\- Infelizmente ele está certo nesse ponto, nossa sociedade sabe ser bem hipócrita, acredite! – Lhe acariciou a face. – Não se preocupe, encontraremos um jeito.

\- Não estou preocupada, tenho você e isso sim é o que importa! – Depositou um beijo em seu peito. – E quanto a Tanya?

\- O que tem ela? – Bella notou quando se empertigou.

\- Se reagiu daquela forma ao saber que dividimos o apartamento, quem dirá a mesma cama! – Falou como se fosse óbvio, Edward a encarou por alguns instantes, Isabella mordeu o lábio desenhando arabescos em seu peito. – O que houve entre você e Tanya?

" _ **Merda! "**_ – Esbravejou mentalmente, bufou erguendo-se, recostando na cabeceira da cama, passou as mãos os pelo rosto e em seguida pelos cabelos, a jovem sentou-se na cama de frente para ele, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

\- Não há absolutamente nada entre nós!

\- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, se não quiser me dizer, vou respeitar isso, mas não me tome por idiota Edward. – Disse ao colocar-se de pé.

-O que? O que pensa que está fazendo? Para onde está indo?

\- Para o meu quarto, tenha uma boa noite! – Voltou a bufar.

\- Não vá... Tudo bem, eu falo, mas não vá. – Bella estancou o encarando por alguns segundos, foi em direção a cama e sentou-se ao seu lado, de frente para ele.

\- Estou esperando! – Edward estreitou o olhar, ela tinha o queixo erguido e aquele narizinho lindo empinado.

\- Você é mesmo tinhosa, não é?

\- Não tem ideia do quanto doutor Cullen! Desembucha! – Sorriu meneando a cabeça, se Emmett visse aquilo o aporrinharia pelo resto da vida, dizendo que não passava de um dominado! Mas fazer o que, era completamente louco por aquela mulher.

\- Como eu já havia dito a você, Tanya chegou à mansão quando tinha quinze anos, éramos adolescentes e... Na época demonstrou certo interesse por mim e acabamos nos envolvendo de certa forma, não foi nada sério, só fogo de palha e...

\- Me desculpe, mas sua prima não esconde o quanto é louca por você, e pelo modo possessivo como age, algo não bate nessa história!

\- Um pouco antes do jantar beneficente eu bebi mais do que devia e... Acabei transando com ela, foi um erro eu sei, Tanya ficou insuportavelmente pegajosa e age como se fossemos um casal o que me deixa puto da vida. – Isabella estava séria, tinha aqueles olhos castanhos e brilhantes fixos nos dele, o que o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

\- Entendo! – Disse simplesmente.

\- Foi um erro Bella, eu havia bebido demais e acabei caindo no jogo dela e... Foi só sexo, nada mais.

\- Como é com Victória? – E lá estava ela, praticamente devorando o lábio inferior, suas mãos seguravam firme o lençol contra o peito.

\- Vick não é importante!

\- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo e teve uma espécie de relacionamento na universidade, e pelo que soube, voltaram a sair quando a reencontrou aqui em Chicago, Alice me contou!

" _ **Nota mental, arrancar a língua daquela tampinha! "**_ – Pensou enquanto encarava aquele par de olhos castanhos que descobriu amar.

\- O que tivemos não foi bem um relacionamento, estávamos ambos sem ninguém, éramos amigos e sempre nos demos muito bem, acabou rolando! - Deu de ombros. - Podemos dizer que éramos amigos com benefícios, nada sério.

\- Eram, porque, não são mais? Que eu me lembre esteve com ela há alguns dias e...

\- Me desculpe por aquilo... Realmente estava confuso e assustado com tudo que estava sentindo, acabei ...

\- Indo passar a noite com sua... – Sorriu ao notar o quanto estava enciumada. – Digamos que amiga!

\- Esqueça-a, isso jamais voltará a acontecer, eu juro... – A puxou para si. – Porque sou completamente apaixonado por você, eu só quero você, só desejo você. – Disse entre beijos.

\- E ainda me custa crer! Sabe, fico me perguntando o que foi que ele viu em mim? Porque a julgar pelo seu casting... – Edward revirou os olhos. – Destoo completamente!

\- Talvez seja exatamente por isso que você me encanta e fascina desde o momento em que coloquei meus olhos em você!

\- Mas sou um completo desastre! Sou baixinha, tenho uma bunda enorme e peitos pequenos...

\- Você é tudo de bom em uma versão compacta! E quando a sua bunda, eu já lhe disse, tem uma bunda deliciosamente linda... Eu particularmente adoro sua bunda gostosa!

\- Edward! – O repreendeu com um belo tapa.

\- Assim você me excita! – Brincou ao coloca-la sobre si, soltou o lençol, expondo os seios. – E quanto aos seus seios, são lindos, firmes e apetitosos, sem contar que cabem perfeitamente em minhas mãos... – Encobrindo cada um deles, o que fez Bella arfar. - E em minha boca. – Tomou um deles em sua boca o sugando, sua língua brincando com o mamilo rijo a instigando.

\- Edward... – Desta vez o nome saiu entre arquejos. – Ainda assim... Sou desastrada e descoordenada... Um desastre completo!

\- E esse é o seu charme! – Bella o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – Você é uma mulher linda, tão linda por dentro quanto por fora e eu simplesmente adoro esse seu jeito atrapalhado, a forma estranha de se vestir... Adoro tudo em você Isabella, absolutamente tudo, até sua teimosia!

\- Droga! Você tem que ser tão... Perfeito?

\- Estou longe de ser perfeito.

\- Tem ideia do quanto esperei por você? – Edward sentiu o coração martelar contra o peito, em resposta tomou seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

 **Na manhã seguinte...**

Isabella chegou a Brandon com um sorriso radiante, ainda lhe custava crer em tudo que havia acontecido, na maravilhosa noite que tivera e no modo carinhoso como Edward a havia acordado pela manhã, jamais pensou que um dia seria acordada daquela forma tão inusitada.

Despertou sentindo os lábios macios e perfeitos de Edward em sua pele, seu braço a envolvia e sua mão lhe acariciava o ventre descendo cada vez mais até encontrar sua intimidade, fazendo com que a jovem arqueasse o corpo e soltasse um gemido audível ao tocar seu ponto mais sensível.

\- Bom dia... -Sussurrou preguiçosamente em seu ouvido, colando seus corpos, Isabella arfou ao sentir sua potente ereção roçar em sua bunda, era como se lava incandescente corresse por suas veias, deixando seu corpo em chamas. – Hmm... Você está tão molhadinha. – Disse com uma voz extremamente sexy ao deslizar seus dedos por sua fenda.

\- Edward... – O nome saiu entre um arquejo, mal conseguia raciocinar, estava completamente imersa nas sensações que aquele homem lhe causava.

\- Preciso de você, Bella. – Edward pediu de forma sussurrada, sorriu ao ver a pele toda arrepiada, adorava as reações dela aos seus toques, seus beijos.

\- Então me toma! – A jovem respondeu entre um arquejo e no momento seguinte sua boca estava na dela, segurou firme sua coxa, invadindo-a em uma estocada firme.

\- AHHH... – Ambos gemerem em uníssono, ele por sentir as paredes dela o apertar, era uma sensação deliciosa e imensamente prazerosa, já havia estado com diversas mulheres, mas nunca, jamais se sentiu assim. Já Isabella o sentia fundo, a preenchendo completamente e a sensação era de... Ela simplesmente não encontrava palavras para descrever tamanho prazer.

Aquela posição dava a Edward acesso total ao seu corpo, e entre beijos avassaladores e carícias intensas, chegaram ao ápice. Isabella ainda estava imersa no intenso orgasmo que sentira quando ouviu aquele gemido quase gutural escapar dos lábios dele, antes de se derramar dentro dela.

\- Bom dia! – Disse encontrando aquele par de olhos verdes.

\- Um excelente dia, com toda a certeza! – Sorriu corando levemente.

\- Acho que você se esqueceu de algo, não? – Edward franziu o cenho, mas logo a compreensão lhe atingiu.

\- Merda! – Praguejou ao sair de dentro dela. - Desculpe, eu...

\- Tudo bem, está tudo bem... – Tentou acalmá-lo. – Hmm... Será que você conhece um bom ginecologista?

\- Algum problema se for uma ginecologista?

\- Porque haveria?

\- Heidi é uma excelente profissional, minha mãe, Alice e Rose se consultam com ela.

\- Ela trabalha no hospital?

\- Não, tem uma clínica particular, é uma grande amiga minha...

" _ **Oh Deus, mais uma amiga? " –**_ Pensou mordendo o lábio sem se dar conta.

\- Nos conhecemos na universidade e... – Edward se calou ao notar que ela estava perdida em pensamentos. – Bella?

\- Hã? O que? O que foi?

\- Heidi é só uma amiga! – Voltou a dizer.

\- Uma amiga como Alice ou como Victória? - Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, e lá estava ela praticamente devorando o lábio inferior. A puxou para o seu colo, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos profundos e brilhantes.

\- Conheço Heidi há muitos anos, cursamos o colégio juntos, depois a universidade, é uma excelente profissional e sei que vai cuidar muito bem de você. – Roçou seus lábios aos dela. – E só para constar, ela é casada!

\- Casada?

\- Sim, Alice, Jasper e eu fomos padrinhos de seu casamento, Demetri seu marido é obstetra e trabalha no hospital conosco.

\- Me sinto uma idiota! – Ele riu a apertando ainda mais contra si.

\- Você é linda!

-Acho que precisa de óculos, doutor Cullen. – Disse entre arfadas, já que ele distribuía beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço, já podia sentir todas aquelas sensações voltando, aquelas que somente ele lhe causava, assim como o desejo.

\- Tenho uma excelente visão e digo com conhecimento de causa, que você é linda Isabella Cullen, linda e minha.

" _ **Sua... Absolutamente, irrevogavelmente sua! "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente.

\- E... E será que... Oh Deus... – Rolou os olhos em branco, sentindo a língua de Edward roçar em sua pele. - Você pode me passar o telefone dela, para que eu marque uma consulta o quanto antes? – Concluiu em um fôlego só.

\- Depois te passo, agora vem aqui e me dá um beijo... – Pediu a segurando firme pela nuca, Isabella pode sentir que já estava pronto para outra e aquilo a excitou e muito. – Porque ter você assim, completamente nua e ao meu alcance me deixa... – Desta vez quem mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora foi ele. – Louco de desejo, tão louco que... - Bella o calou com um beijo, enquanto Edward se perdia dentro dela uma vez mais.

\- Preciso de um banho... – A jovem disse caída sobre o peito dele ainda ofegante. – Por acaso esqueceu que hoje é segunda? O trabalho nos espera, doutor!

\- Tem ideia do quanto isso foi sexy?

\- O que? Chamá-lo de doutor?

\- Não me provoca, Isabella.

\- Desculpe, doutor Cullen...

\- Ah sua...

\- Eu adoraria passar o resto da minha vida aqui, nesse quarto, nessa cama com você, mas infelizmente temos compromisso, eu com Alice e você... Bem, não sei o que você tem a fazer exatamente. – Ele riu e Isabella sorriu com aquilo.

\- Vou para o hospital e a tarde para a clínica.

\- Vai voltar muito tarde?

\- Estarei aqui para o jantar, e agora o que acha de me acompanhar no banho?

\- Acho uma excelente ideia... – Isabella se inclinou um pouco e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido: Doutor Cullen.

-Ah sua... – Edward se levantou completamente nu e a pegou nos braços como se ela não pesasse nada, tomaram um banho para lá de excitante em sua opinião, depois Isabella foi para o seu quarto se aprontar.

 **Cerca de uma hora mais tarde...**

\- Posso saber quem é o motivo desse enorme sorriso em seus lábios? – Alice a despertou de seus devaneios.

\- Hã? O que?

\- Em que mundo você estava criatura? – Bella votou a sorrir. - E aí, como foi o encontro? Estou em cócegas para saber, não sabe o quanto tive que me segurar para não te ligar no domingo logo pela manhã, ainda bem que Jazz me distraiu, aliás, ele me distraiu o dia todo praticamente e...

\- Tá... Tá... Tá, Alice, poupe-me dos detalhes, por favor. – Pediu estremecendo.

\- E aí? Como foi o encontro? – Insistiu.

\- Um desastre! – As sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas de Alice se uniram em confusão. – Quero dizer, o jantar foi ótimo, excelente na verdade, mas quando estávamos pedindo a sobremesa um cara se aproximou e...

\- Cara? Que cara?

\- Um tal de Alec!

\- Alec? Alec Volturi? O que diabo ele fazia lá?

\- Ao que parece estava com a família, ele e Félix se estranharam, o babaca fez questão de ser desagradável e... Enfim, acabei entendendo tudo errado e a noite acabou ali, peguei um táxi e fui embora!

\- Porque não me ligou? Mas... Espera aí, se a noite foi um desastre, porque está com esse sorriso enorme aí?

\- É uma longa história!

\- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo, anda, comece a falar e não ouse me esconder nada!

Aos poucos Isabella contava a Alice tudo que acontecera desde o beijo e o fato de Edward tê-la ignorado, até aquela manhã, editando algumas partes, obviamente. Sua amiga ouviu tudo sem emitir um som sequer, o que foi no mínimo estranho em se tratando de Alice.

\- Você e o Ed? Oh meu Deus, vocês... Uau! Isso é... Desculpe, mas é que... Confesso que estou chocada!

\- Você? Imagine como eu estou... – A jovem soltou um longo suspiro. – Ainda me custa crer, às vezes me pergunto se tudo o que houve foi mesmo real, ou se estou sonhando acordada!

\- O Ed namorando, essa é nova pra mim, mas no fundo eu sabia... Sempre soube!

\- Alice não surta está bem, nós passamos o final de semana juntos, mas isso não significa que...

\- Não me venha com essa, Bella! Pelo que me contou, o Ed praticamente te pediu em casamento minha cara! – Isabella tinha os olhos arregalados.

\- O que havia em seu café, criatura?

\- Não me olhe assim! Você mesma disse que o Ed pediu para que ficasse com ele, que mudasse suas coisas para o quarto dele... Está claro para mim que a coisa é séria.

\- Vendo por este prisma. – E lá estava a jovem mordendo o lábio.

-De onde tirou coragem para fazer uma proposta daquela? – Isabella corou violentamente. – Imagino a cara do Ed, com certeza você o surpreendeu.

\- Ficou chocado, e tentou me dissuadir, mas me mantive firme, disse que seria só por uma noite, que depois cada um seguiria com sua vida.

\- Conseguiria manter sua palavra?

\- Eu estava decidida a aceitar a proposta do meu avô e ir para a mansão até que as coisas se resolvam em Forks. Na manhã seguinte me senti péssima, mal sabia como encará-lo, quando desci o encontrei tomando café. Ele foi digamos que cortês, me entregou um comprimido dizendo que conversaríamos quando chegasse.

\- E para onde ele foi?

\- Segundo ele, para o hospital. – Deu de ombros.

\- E porque te deu um comprimido?

\- Isso não vem ao caso... –Voltou ao ponto. – O modo como agiu depois de nos beijarmos me magoou muito, me senti rejeitada, como das outras vezes e...

\- Claro que eu sabia que rolava uma certa tensão entre você e o Ed, mas pensei que estivesse a fim do Félix.

\- Ele é lindo, isso não se pode negar e confesso que fez bem para o meu ego saber que um homem como Félix me desejava, mas para ser sincera não sei se teria coragem de ir para a cama com ele.

\- E porque ficou tão brava com o Félix, se não tinha a intenção de transar com ele?

\- Eu já estava furiosa com Edward, pelo fato dele ter me rejeitado depois de me beijar daquela forma. Félix mudou completamente comigo depois que aquele babaca fez insinuações me deixando ainda pior, e como eu disse, havia entenddo tudo errado e meti os pés pelas mãos.

\- Entendo.

\- Eu estava decidida a ir embora daquele apartamento, o clima estava insustentável e... Enfim, apostei todas as minhas fichas e confesso que me surpreendi com o modo como aconteceu. Foi incrível... Sempre fantasiei como seria a minha primeira vez, mas o que houve superou qualquer expectativa.

\- Se sente assim porque foi com o homem certo, o homem que você ama.

\- Amo? – De repente Isabella se deu conta de que Alice estava certa, o amava, mesmo o conhecendo há tão pouco tempo, o amava, era completamente louca por ele. – Sim, eu o amo! – Admitiu.

\- Estou tão feliz por você Bella, pelos dois na realidade, eu sempre soube que você era a mulher certa para ele!

\- Soube é?

\- Claro, sabia que o Ed estava apaixonado, eu disse, mas você não me ouviu! – Bella era obrigada a admitir que sua amiga tinha razão. – Conheço o Ed, vi o brilho nos olhos dele quando a viu entrar naquele salão, jamais o vi olhar para uma mulher daquela forma, por mais que estivesse interessado.

\- Ele... Ele me disse que me desejou desde aquele instante, que assim que me viu pensou: _Ela tem que ser minha!_

\- Eu sei!

\- Sabe?

\- Ele disse a mesma coisa ao Jazz e ao Emm naquele mesmo domingo em que se beijaram.

\- Disse?

\- Disse, mas Jazz me proibiu de interferir, na realidade exigiu que eu deixasse vocês dois se acertarem sozinhos, por fim ele estava certo, não? Acabaram se acertando! – Concluiu batendo palmas, tamanha sua empolgação.

\- Pena que nem todos irão reagir assim!

\- Porque está dizendo isso?

\- Não sei como. Esme, meu pai e o vovô irão reagir a isso, Tanya então, não quero nem pensar.

\- Vai fazer a maior cena, disso não há dúvidas, tem ideia de há quanto tempo tenta cravar suas garras nele?

\- Edward me disse.

\- Disse? - Havia surpresa no tom de Alice.

\- Ele me contou vagamente o que houve entre eles quando chegou à mansão, e o que houve pouco antes do jantar onde nos conhecemos. Também contou sobre a sebosa detestável Vick. – Bella fez careta ao pronunciar o nome.

\- Contou?

\- É que eu meio que exigi saber... Não quero que nada fique entre nós, principalmente aquelas duas!

\- E ele te contou assim, de boa? – Um sorriso maroto se fez nos lábios de Bella.

\- Não exatamente... – E lá estava à jovem corando violentamente. – Ameacei voltar para o meu quarto... – A risada de Alice ecoou na sala. – Daí ele contou, meio a contragosto, mas contou.

\- Só mesmo você para conseguir arrancar alguma coisa dele! Estou muito feliz por vocês, e sei que Carlisle, Esme e Eric também ficarão.

-Eu não sei não!

\- Confie em mim, eles aceitarão!

\- Assim espero.

\- E aí, quando pretendem abrir para todo mundo?

\- Ainda não conversamos sobre isso, será que pode manter somente entre nós por enquanto?

\- Posso contar para o Jazz? – Pediu com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Pode, mas, por favor, Alice, mantenha isso entre nós, ainda não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo e...

\- Está acontecendo que finalmente meu amigo encontrou o que tanto procurava! Escute o que eu digo Bella, conheço Edward, você possui tudo que ele sempre desejou em uma mulher.

\- Tive um vislumbre do tipo de mulheres com que Edward está acostumado a se relacionar, não chego nem perto delas!

\- Tsc! Está sendo absurda, se olhe no espelho, você é linda! – A jovem revirou os olhos.

\- Não é o que ele me diz. – Teimou.

\- Argh! Você é impossível sabia? O importante é que ele vê, confie em mim, pelo que me contou você o tem completamente, e posso lhe garantir que nenhuma delas jamais conseguiu sequer algo perto disso.

Isabella ligou para a doutora Heidi e graças a Alice conseguiu que a consulta fosse marcada para o começo da tarde, saiu para o almoço e não voltaria mais, foi para casa, tomou um banho e em seguida foi para a clínica de Heidi.

Depois de alguns exames de rotina, a médica lhe receitou um anticoncepcional, mas insistiu no uso do preservativo, mesmo assim. Logo que saiu da clínica passou em uma farmácia e comprou o remédio, como Alice a havia dispensado pelo resto da tarde, Bella foi para casa.

 **Uma semana depois...**

Uma semana havia se passado e o casal estava em plena lua de mel, com muita insistência de Edward, Isabella levou suas coisas para o quarto dele. Sorriu ao colocar sua escova de dente ao lado da dele, seu namorado havia reorganizado as coisas dele, deixando um lado do closet para ela, assim como no banheiro.

Ainda lhe custava crer que Edward era seu namorado, quando contara a Angie o que fez, a amiga quase surtou, Isabella teve que afastar o telefone devido aos gritos da criatura insana que insistia em chamar Edward de 'Doutor delícia', a jovem foi obrigada a concordar com a amiga, ele era mesmo uma delícia de homem!

Charlie ligou avisando que havia outra pessoa interessada na casa, e que não era de Forks, já que um advogado estava à frente da negociação. Como o casal não deu resposta, acabou fechando o negócio e o tal advogado havia pagado a vista e que o dinheiro seria depositado na conta de Bella em dois dias e para comemorar, a jovem preparou um jantar especial para dar a notícia a Edward.

Edward tinha um sorriso constante nos lábios, estava feliz como há muito não se sentia, e o motivo de tanta felicidade tinha nome e sobrenome: Isabella Cullen.

\- Ora veja, há dias que esse sorriso ilumina seu rosto, será que posso saber o motivo de tanta felicidade? – Seu pai perguntou ao cumprimentá-lo, Edward encarou o pai soltando um longo suspiro, jamais tivera segredos com ele, e já era hora de contar a ele e toda a família que finalmente havia encontrado a mulher de sua vida.

\- Precisamos mesmo conversar, o senhor tem um tempo?

\- Claro, vamos até a minha sala. – Edward acompanhou o pai, e assim que entrou, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras diante a mesa dele. – Então vai me dizer quem é a responsável por tanta felicidade? – Carlisle perguntou ao sentar-se em seu lugar.

\- O senhor tem visto a Bella? – Claro que sabia que não, Bella havia contado que falou com o pai e Esme pelo telefone, assim como o avô.

\- Não, desde que esteve na mansão, mas nos falamos por telefone, porque, aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela está bem?

\- Está ótima! – Respondeu prontamente. – Pai, o senhor sempre nos deu liberdade para nos abrirmos com o senhor e com a mamãe...

\- Sim, porque, há algo que quer me contar?

\- A encontrei pai... – Carlisle franziu o cenho. – Confesso que ainda é tudo novo para mim, jamais me senti assim antes, já estive com diversas mulheres, mas nunca passou de sexo, tesão, desejo. No entanto agora é diferente é como se ela fizesse parte de mim, compreende?

\- Está dizendo que finalmente se apaixonou meu filho?

\- Estou completamente apaixonado pai, e acredito que ela me tem desde o momento em que a vi.

\- Uau... E quem é essa mulher que arrebatou seu coração? – Claro que Carlisle tinha noção de quem fosse, mas queria ouvir do filho.

\- No início tentei lutar contra esse sentimento, mas a cada dia me via mais e mais apaixonado, cheguei a pensar que não era correspondido e que o destino havia me pregado uma peça.

\- Por quê?

\- Nunca me fixei a ninguém e, no entanto, me vi completamente apaixonado e sem saber o que fazer, porque não sabia se ela correspondia aos meus sentimentos, pensei que o que sentia por mim era só desejo e que estava interessada em outro. Mas me enganei, porque ela me quer como eu a quero.

\- E de quem estamos falando exatamente? Quem é essa mulher incrível que arrebatou o seu coração?

\- Bella... – Disse com seus olhos fixos nos do pai. – Estou completamente apaixonado por Bella, eu a amo, pai.

\- A ama? Tem certeza disso?

\- Absoluta! Sei que parece prematuro, que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas como eu disse desde que a vi pela primeira vez que... Ah pai, o senhor não faz ideia do quanto amo aqueles olhos castanhos, aquele jeitinho atrapalhado, sua risada debochada assim como sua teimosia. Simplesmente adoro ouvi-la falar da mãe e a avó, contar às coisas que aprontava quando era menina... Eu a amo pai, Bella se tornou essencial para mim, não consigo mais ver minha vida sem ela, compreende?

\- Perfeitamente, mas a pergunta é... Bella corresponde?

\- Acredito que sim, e espero do fundo do meu coração que o senhor compreenda, e se puder aceite. – Seu pai o encarava sério, e por alguns segundos Edward sentiu medo de que, de alguma forma, fosse contra.

\- É uma situação delicada concorda?

\- Demais!

\- Você é meu filho Edward e tudo que desejo é a sua felicidade, e apesar de conhecê-la há tão pouco tempo, a amo da mesma forma que amo você e seus irmãos, e se Bella está feliz, se é isso que você e ela desejam quem sou eu para ir contra? – Edward respirou aliviado.

\- A felicidade dela é a minha, pai.

\- Confesso que jamais pensei em ouvi-lo falar assim, meu filho. – Ambos sorriram.

\- Ela me tem pai, completamente!

\- Sei bem como é, e estou feliz por você filho, pelos dois, mas sabe que nem tudo serão flores, haverá espinhos pela frente e...

\- Estou ciente disso pai, mas não vou abrir mão dela, muito menos permitir que algo ou alguém se ponha entre nós, eu demorei demais para encontrar alguém como Bella e não vou permitir que a tirem de mim.

\- Pode contar comigo, filho, e com certeza com sua mãe também, assim como seus irmãos, mas aviso de antemão que as coisas não vão ser nada fáceis com Tanya.

\- A opinião de Tanya não me importa!

\- Sabe perfeitamente que ela nutre sentimentos por você desde menina, e até onde sei, vocês andaram se envolvendo, o que deixa a situação um tanto delicada, concorda?

\- Jamais prometi algo a ela, sempre deixei claro que o que houve entre nós foi apenas sexo! – Carlisle meneou a cabeça. – Mas Tanya parece não entender isso. – Seu foi irritadiço.

\- Ela te ama e...

\- Mas eu não a amo, nunca amei! Sei que cometi um erro terrível ao me deixar levar pelo seu charme sedutor, se pudesse voltar atrás, jamais o teria feito!

\- Agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado!

\- Goste ou não, terá que aceitar e aí dela e Rose se fizer algo contra Bella!

\- Não acho que chegue a tanto, além do mais, minha filha sabe se defender muito bem. – Disse orgulhoso.

\- Sei disso, acha que o vovô aceitará? Ele disse à Bella que o fato dela dividir o apartamento comigo a complicará, quando tudo isso se tornar público.

\- Seu avô tem certa razão, meu filho, você sabe tanto quanto eu, como nossa sociedade é hipócrita. Não verão com bons olhos o fato de estarem dividindo o mesmo teto e provavelmente a mesma cama, certo? – Edward assentiu constrangido, afinal se tratava da filha do homem.

\- Se este for o caso, nos casamos! – Os olhos azuis de Carlisle praticamente saltaram. – Não me olhe assim, isso irá acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não vou deixar uma mulher como Isabella escapar, vou prendê-la a mim de todas as formas possíveis, pai!

\- Jovens! – Carlisle revirou os olhos.

 **Em outro ponto da cidade...**

Assim que saiu da Brandon, Bella passou no mercado para comprar as coisas para o jantar, queria surpreender o namorado preparando um de seus pratos favoritos: lasanha.

Preparou o molho como sua avó lhe ensinara, montou o prato e deixou no forno, assim que ele chegasse colocaria para assar, limpou a bagunça que havia feito e subiu para tomar um banho relaxante naquela banheira maravilhosa.

Queria estar bonita e sexy, com este intuito vestiu somente uma calcinha das muitas que Alice havia lhe presenteado àquela tarde e com um sorriso maroto foi até o lado de Edward e escolheu uma das camisas que combinava com o tom da pequena peça, uma bela camisa preta, deixou os três primeiros botões abertos dando um vislumbre de seus seios.

Mal havia acabado de se vestir quando ouviu a porta do elevador ser aberta, saiu do quarto feito um foguete.

Passava das sete quando Edward chegou em casa, o dia havia sido puxado, estava faminto e ansioso para contar a Bella sua conversa com Carlisle.

\- Edward? Que bom que chegou cedo! – A jovem o saudou disparando escada abaixo.

\- Não corra, ou vai acabar caindo! – A repreendeu sorrindo, sentiu o desejo lhe tomar ao vê-la vestindo uma de suas camisas, estava descalça e seus cabelos presos em um coque estranho, definitivamente aquela mulher não tinha noção do quanto era sexy.

\- Que bom que chegou... – Voltou a saudá-lo ofegante, estava agarrada a ele como um Coala, com suas pernas em torno de seu quadril. – Peguei sua camisa emprestada, espero que não se importe.

\- Em absoluto, fica bem melhor em você, do que em mim.

\- Discordo... Mas enfim, tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – Estava radiante.

\- O que? – Perguntou curioso.

\- Fiz um jantar especial para comemorarmos, então suba e tome seu banho, você tem vinte minutos!

\- O que tem para me contar? - Bella riu diante a curiosidade dele.

\- Te conto durante o jantar, agora suba antes que eu...

\- Antes que você o que? – Deslizou o nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço soltando um leve gemido de satisfação. – Hmm... Você está tão cheirosa.

\- Edward...

\- Hum? – Grunhiu sem parar o que estava fazendo.

\- Eu... Eu preciso terminar o jantar.

\- Vem comigo. – Pediu antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo voraz, bastou um roçar de língua para que Isabella esquecesse tudo a sua volta, entregando-se as intensas sensações que somente aquele homem lhe causava.


	16. Chapter 15

**OI meus amores! Minha net voltou e aqui estão os capítulos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

Edward a pegou nos braços voltando a beijá-la e sem cortar o beijo a levou para o quarto, rompeu o beijo ao colocá-la sobre a cama, afastando-se um pouco para admirar a beleza da mulher diante de si.

\- Tem ideia do quanto está sexy, vestida assim? – Seu olhar exalava luxúria e desejo, um sorriso maroto se formou nos lábios carnudos de Isabella ao ouvi-lo.

\- Me lembro de você ter dito algo sobre adorar quando visto sua camisa, então pensei...

\- Pois pensou certo... – A cortou apoiando um dos joelhos sobre a cama. – Fica ainda mais linda vestida assim, e absurdamente sexy... – Mordeu o lábio inferior percorrendo, descaradamente, o corpo dela com o olhar, enquanto se tocava sobre o jeans. – Você não tem a ínfima ideia do que desejo fazer com você, Isabella. – A jovem sentiu seus pelos da nuca eriçar ao ouvir seu nome ser dito daquela forma.

\- Faça comigo o que quiser... _**"Sou sua, completamente sua! "**_ – Completou mentalmente.

\- O que eu quiser? – Luxúria, e desejo exalavam daqueles incríveis olhos verdes e Isabella sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais acelerado e o desejo de tê-lo, era quase insuportável. Assentiu mordendo os lábios levando uma das mãos entre as coxas se tocando sobre a calcinha, molhada tamanha sua excitação, a respiração de Edward ficou suspensa diante de tal visão.

\- Sim, vem Edward, me toma... – Pediu suplicante tamanho era seu desejo, no momento seguinte a boca dele estava na dela em um beijo voraz, cheio de paixão e desejo, havia algo mais ali, mas Isabella não sabia exatamente o que.

\- Será que pode me dizer qual o motivo para eu encontrar minha linda namorada me esperando vestida assim? Tão tentadoramente sexy? – Perguntou ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo, novamente deslizou seus lábios pela pele macia e cheirosa de Bella.

\- Já disse que... Ohh... Edward... – Praticamente gritou, tamanho prazer que sentia. Habilmente ele abriu a camisa e enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava um dos seios, sua língua brincava com o outro mamilo. – Tenho... Oh Deus! Tenho uma coisa importante... Pra... Te... Contar. – Disse entre arquejos.

\- E o que é tão importante?

\- Edward... – Soltou entre um gemido. - Cala essa boca e me foda de uma vez! – Exigiu impaciente o puxando para si.

\- Quer que eu te foda, Isabella? – Perguntou surpreso e ainda mais excitado, se é que aquilo era possível.

\- Quero que me tome... Que me mostre o que sabe... Quero poder satisfazer seus desejos mais profundos. – Os olhos verdes brilharam intensamente e um sorriso meio torto se formou em seus lábios.

\- Definitivamente você é a mulher perfeita para mim! – Disse antes de tomar-lhe os lábios em outro beijo voraz.

O desejo era tão intenso que se amaram de forma voraz, quase selvagem, Isabella soltava palavras desconexas entre gemidos audíveis, sentindo um prazer tão intenso que pensava não ser capaz de suportar aquela doce agonia que precede o fim, o nome dele saiu de seus lábios enquanto seu corpo estremecia em um orgasmo intenso, sendo seguida por Edward.

Depois de uma ducha rápida, Isabella voltou a vestir a camisa dele descendo em seguida para terminar o jantar enquanto Edward tomava seu banho.

\- Hmm... Isso aqui está muito bom! – Edward elogiou saboreando mais um pedaço de lasanha, um enorme sorriso se formou nos lábios de Bella.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado! E obrigada pelo vinho, foi uma excelente escolha.

\- Será que agora pode me dizer, o que exatamente estamos comemorando? – Perguntou sorvendo mais um gole de vinho.

\- Seja paciente! Depois do jantar eu conto!

\- Ta me deixando curioso! – Resmungou ouvindo sua namorada rir.

\- Eu sei! - Disse marota.

Assim que terminaram, Edward a ajudou a recolher as coisas enquanto Bella colocava a louça na máquina de lavar. Ela lhe estendeu a mão, que ele prontamente aceitou, o guiando para a sala de estar.

\- E aí, vai me dizer o que estamos comemorando? – Perguntou ao sentar-se no sofá, ao lado dela.

\- Charlie me ligou! – Edward estancou sentindo seu coração bater acelerado.

\- E?

\- Ele vendeu a casa! – Isabella disse empolgada.

\- Vendeu? Mas você disse que o casal estava indeciso e...

\- Não foi o casal que a comprou!

\- Não?

\- Ao que parece, um advogado demonstrou interesse no imóvel e segundo Charlie, pagou à vista! Eu nem acredito que em dois dias o dinheiro estará na minha conta! Não é maravilhoso? – Edward engoliu em seco, várias coisas lhe vieram à mente naquele exato momento, se perguntava se ela iria embora como havia dito por diversas vezes. – Edward?

\- E o que pretende fazer exatamente? – O sorriso da jovem se desfez ao sentir o tom frio em sua voz.

\- Pensei que fosse ficar feliz! – Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu esconder a tristeza em seu olhar.

\- Não é isso... – Edward esfregou as mãos pelo rosto em seguida pelos cabelos. – Claro que estou feliz por você, mas é que... Você não vai embora, vai? –A jovem soltou uma sonora gargalhada, ela ria para valer, tanto que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Posso saber por que está rindo? – Exigiu irritadiço.

\- Porque você é um idiota, fato! – A encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – E não me olhe assim! - Um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios. – Acha mesmo que vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, doutor Cullen?

\- Mas é que... – Edward se calou ao ver Isabella se ajoelhar sobre o sofá, jogou uma perna sobre ele, sentando-se em seu colo, de frente para ele.

\- Sabe? Eu simplesmente adoro esse apartamento e se você permitir... – Roçou seus lábios aos dele, o instigando, em uma provocação deliciosa. - Gostaria de continuar com você... Aqui... Para sempre... Ou até quando me aturar! – Disse entre beijos que distribuía por seu pescoço e queixo.

\- Para sempre soa muito bem para mim! – As mãos de Edward estavam em suas coxas, as segurando firme. -Desculpe, por um momento pensei que...

\- Tsc! Não esquenta! – Deu de ombros. – Mas o fato de estarmos juntos, não muda a principal regra do nosso acordo!

\- Não?

\- Não! Vou continuar a ajudar nas despesas.

\- Sabe que isso não é necessário!

\- Sei, mas vou me sentir melhor assim... – Edward somente assentiu. – Vou dar prioridade aos meus estudos, pretendo cursar uma universidade.

\- Isso sim é um excelente investimento! E o que pretende cursar? Literatura ou música? – Isabella arfou ao sentir as mãos dele infiltrar-se pela camisa.

\- Ainda não sei ao certo... – Arfou fechando os olhos, deixando sua cabeça pender para o lado, enquanto Edward distribuía beijos molhados pela curvatura de seu pescoço. – Tudo... Tudo que sei é que... Não... Não vou me afastar de você... Por nada! – Disse entre arfadas.

\- Folgo em saber! – Sussurrou estalando um beijo em seus lábios. - Também tenho algo para lhe contar.

\- O que? – Perguntou curiosa, ele riu meneando a cabeça.

\- Hoje tive uma conversa com meu pai... Quero dizer, nosso pai!

\- Sobre?

\- Sobre nós! – Os olhos de Isabella abriram-se como pratos.

\- Como assim sobre nós? Contou a ele?

\- Desculpe! Mas nunca tive segredos com os meus pais, e não é de hoje que ele vem me perguntando qual o motivo da minha felicidade.

\- E... O que você disse? – Edward sorriu lhe acariciando a face.

\- Que me apaixonei! – Roçou seu nariz ao dela. - Que finalmente encontrei a mulher perfeita para mim, em todos os sentidos! – Seu olhar encontrou o dela. - Disse a ele que amo você! - O coração de Isabella disparou no peito, batia tão forte e descompassado que a jovem pensou estar tendo uma taquicardia.

" _ **COMO É QUE É? "**_ – Berrou mentalmente. _**"Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus... Ele disse mesmo isso? "**_

\- V-você o que?

\- Eu disse a ele que te amo, Isabella, simplesmente te amo! – Bella soltou um som estranho, não sabia se ria ou se chorava, foi tomada por uma vontade louca de gritar tamanha felicidade que sentia.

\- Você me ama? – Havia incredulidade em sua voz. – Disse ao nosso pai que me ama?

\- Sim, disse! Porque o que sinto por você vai além de desejo, paixão... É amor Bella, eu te amo!

\- Eu... Eu...

\- Sei que pode parecer prematuro para você e...

\- Shhh... – Pediu levando o indicador aos lábios dele. – Você me ama? De verdade? - Ele sorriu assentindo.

\- Amo! – Disse contra o dedo dela, o mordendo de leve em seguida.

-AAHHH! – Bella soltou um gritinho. – Me diz que eu não estou sonhando!

\- Você não está sonhando!

\- Edward! Não zombe de mim!

\- Não estou zombando de você, amor.

\- Do que me chamou?

\- De amor... O meu amor! – A estreitando em seus braços.

\- E você é o meu... Também te amo Edward, te amo!

\- Ama?

\- Sim, muito mais do que poderia julgar ser possível! Te amo... Te amo... Te amo! – Disse entre beijos.

\- Agora precisamos contar aos outros! – Isabella se afastou um pouco, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. – O que? O que foi?

\- Alice já sabe e provavelmente Jazz também!

\- Contou para ela? Quando?

\- Já tem uma semana, ela me encheu de perguntas sobre o encontro com Félix e... Desculpe!

\- Não se desculpe! – Soltou um longo suspiro. – Estranho ela não ter me dito nada.

\- Pedi que mantivesse segredo absoluto, ainda não sabia o que estava rolando entre a gente e...

\- Absurda! - A jovem estreitou o olhar. – Absurda e linda!

\- E quando pretende contar aos outros?

\- Quando quiser, nosso pai aceitou bem, acredito que no fundo ele sabia que você me tinha no momento em que a vi. – Os olhos de Isabella estavam ainda mais expressivos e brilhantes.

\- Não foi o que me pareceu!

\- Mas tinha! Completamente!

\- E você a mim! No momento em que me virei e me deparei com esse belo par de olhos, os mais lindos que já vi... Os mais intensos e penetrantes... Senti como se, você de certa forma desejasse desvendar os meus mais profundos segredos.

\- E desejava... Ainda desejo!

\- Te amo, Edward!

\- E eu amo você, Bella!

\- Ama?

\- Muito!

\- Sendo assim, então me mostre o quanto me ama, faça amor comigo.

\- Com todo o prazer, meu amor! - E lá estavam eles, se amando uma vez mais.

Entregaram-se ao desejo, a paixão e ao amor que os assolava, fizeram amor ali mesmo naquele sofá, em seguida no tapete. Depois Edward a levou para o quarto onde adormeceram completamente enroscados, sentia-se pleno, completo e imensamente feliz.

Depois de uma longa conversa, o casal optou por contar a todos que estavam juntos, por este motivo jantariam na mansão na sexta e Isabella aproveitaria para reforçar o convite a todos para a homenagem à sua mãe e avó que já tinha uma data definida.

Isabella estava cada vez mais convencida de que a universidade de Chicago era sua melhor opção, afinal ficava no Hyde Park, próximo do trabalho e do apartamento. Precisava ir até lá o quanto antes para se matricular, mal podia crer que finalmente cursaria uma universidade.

Não conteve a animação ao contar a Alice e aproveitou para reforçar o convite a amiga para a comemoração em Forks.

\- Mas é claro que eu vou, estou ansiosa para conhecer Forks! – Disse empolgada

\- Não se empolga não Alice, o lugar mais badalado naquela cidade é o bar do Harry e acredite, não é o seu tipo de diversão!

\- Credo Bella! Não deve ser tão ruim assim!

\- Não estou dizendo que seja ruim, mas é que vocês estão acostumados com toda essa agitação da cidade grande, e em Forks as coisas são um tanto paradas.

\- Mudando de assunto, está ansiosa para o jantar de sexta?

\- Nem me fale, Edward disse que meu pai já está sabendo e que deu sua benção, mas confesso que estou receosa, afinal nem todos reagirão bem à notícia.

\- Está se referindo a Tanya?

\- Ela e sua cunhada!

\- Rose é sua cunhada também, minha cara! Mas confesso que mal posso esperar para ver a cara daquelas duas quando souber que você e o Ed estão juntos!

\- Alice! – Bella a repreendeu, mas a amiga deu de ombros.

\- E você e ele, como estão? – A jovem soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Melhor impossível! – Respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

 **Sexta feira finalmente havia chegado...**

Era sexta, dia do jantar na mansão, e Isabella estava a alguns minutos diante de seu closet sem saber o que vestir. Charlie já havia depositado o dinheiro da casa em sua conta, só precisava ir até a universidade e acertar tudo. Novamente remexeu em seus vestidos recém adquiridos soltando um longo suspiro.

\- Droga! Onde está Alice quando se precisa dela?

\- E para que você precisa da Alice? – A voz de Edward soou no closet e Isabella sobressaltou devido ao susto.

\- Edward! De onde é que você surgiu?

\- Desculpe te assustar, não me ouviu chegar?

\- Não, estou tentando encontrar algo para vestir e...

\- Porque está tão nervosa? – Em duas passadas estava junto dela, deslizando as mãos por sua cintura, colando seus corpos até que não houvesse mais espaço entre eles. – É só um jantar em família.

-Eu sei, mas é que...

\- Já disse que não haverá problemas.

-Sabe que nem todos naquela casa verão com bons olhos o fato de estarmos juntos, não que a opinião dela me importe, mas Tanya é um membro da família e...

\- Esqueça Tanya! – Seu olhar encontrou o dele pelo espelho, ela vestia um pequeno robe de seda preto. – Sinceramente a opinião dela e de Rose não me importa!

\- Mas... – Edward a calou com um beijo, um beijo intenso, cheio de paixão e desejo. Uma de suas mãos infiltrou-se pelo robe encontrando o seio de Bella, que arfou ao seu toque, a outra desceu encontrando sua intimidade.

\- Edward... – Soltou entre um gemido quando seus dedos deslizaram por sua fenda.

\- Você ta tão molhada... – Sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca, tamanho era seu desejo.

\- Edward... Precisamos... Vamos nos... Atrasar. – Tentou dizer entre arfadas enquanto ele distribuía beijos molhados pela curvatura de seu pescoço, ofegou quando a invadiu com dois dedos, os retirando em seguida.

\- Hmm... Você é deliciosa Isabella! - Sussurrou depois de levá-los a boca.

Em um movimento rápido se desfez do robe, deixando Isabella nua em pelo diante do espelho, a beijou com tamanha intensidade que a deixou zonza. Em seguida beijou-lhe os seios para então seguir em uma linha reta até encontrar sua intimidade.

\- Edward... – Foi o que Bella conseguiu dizer quando colocou sua coxa sobre o ombro deslizando sua língua por sua fenda. Edward a lambeu e sugou até a jovem agraciá-lo com seu mel o qual sorveu até a última gota. Ergueu-se sustentando o peso dela, já que as pernas de Bella estavam bambas, voltou a beijá-la fazendo com que sentisse seu próprio gosto.

\- Quero você... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Preciso estar dentro de você ou vou enlouquecer.

As mãos de Bella foram para a camisa dele, enquanto Edward abria o cinto e se livrava das calças e boxer junto.

\- Coloque as mãos no espelho, Bella. – Pediu virando-a de costas para si. – Quero que mantenha seus olhos nos meus. – A jovem assentiu, fazendo exatamente o que ele havia pedido.

Edward mordeu os lábios ao vê-la naquela posição, sua bunda empinadinha... _**"Deus ela é tão linda! "**_ – Pensou antes de penetrá-la, não conteve um gemido audível ao estar todo dentro dela, seus olhos cravados aos dela pelo reflexo do espelho.

Isabella podia senti-lo fundo, sua expressão era de puro prazer, e a dela não estava muito diferente. Achava que seria impossível tamanho prazer, mas estava equivocada, o que sentia naquele momento era indescritível.

Edward estendeu a mão acariciando um dos seios, enquanto a outra encontrava seu ponto mais sensível, Isabella mordeu os lábios com força, para conter a vontade de gritar tamanho prazer.

Pela expressão no rosto dele, sabia que o fim estava próximo, a intensidade com que investia havia aumentado. Sentia o prazer vir em ondas cada vez mais constantes até que ele atingiu aquele ponto específico dentro dela, fazendo com que mergulhasse naquele mar de sensações já conhecidas, e o melhor é que desta vez, Edward a acompanhava.

\- Desculpe não ter sido tão delicado dessa vez, mas é que... – Edward havia saído de dentro dela e a puxado para si. – Você me deixa louco, completamente louco de desejo, Bella.

\- Eu adorei! Foi diferente, excitante e... Foi incrível! Mas agora temos que nos apressar. – Ele estalou um beijo em seus lábios e a pegou nos braços indo com ela em direção ao banheiro onde tomaram um banho juntos, em seguida a ajudou na escolha do vestido.

 **Minutos depois...**

Estavam a caminho da mansão, Isabella estava calada, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Ainda nervosa?

\- Um pouco, você não?

\- Já disse para não se preocupar.

\- Eu sei, e realmente não me importo com a opinião dela ou a de Rosálie, mas é que... E se ela fizer uma cena?

\- Simplesmente ignore-a!

\- Vou tentar!

\- Não se preocupe amor, vou estar com você e...

\- E é isso que me dá força. – Edward entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, os levando aos lábios em seguida. Alguns minutos mais tarde e o carro parava diante da imensa casa.

\- Pronta? – A jovem soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Acho que sim! – Edward sorriu lhe acariciando a face.

\- Te amo!

\- Te amo! – Ouviu como resposta sentindo seu coração bater forte e descompassado, era assim toda a vez que a ouvia dizer aquilo.

 **Enquanto isso na mansão...**

Quase todos já estavam reunidos à espera de Edward e Bella, Carlisle havia contado a Esme o motivo do filho ter pedido o jantar e ela mal conseguia conter a ansiedade. Jasper estava feliz pelo irmão e por Bella, assim como Alice, já o restante acreditava que se tratar de um simples jantar em família.

\- E aí, já chegaram? – Tanya perguntou impaciente ao se juntar aos outros.

\- Ainda não, estão um pouco atrasados. – Esme estranhou o fato, já que o filho costumava ser pontual.

\- Deve ter havido algum imprevisto! – Carlisle disse em defesa do filho, todos se calaram ao ouvir o som de um carro. – Viu, chegaram! – Colocou-se de pé para recepcioná-los com Esme a seu lado.

\- Pai, mãe... – Edward os saudou, ainda com a mão entrelaçada a de Bella, os olhos de Esme estavam fixos nelas e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. – Desculpem o atraso!

\- Sua mãe já estava preocupada! – Carlisle disse ao abraçar o filho. – Como vai minha filha? – Perguntou ao abraçar Isabella.

\- Estou bem, muito bem.

\- Estou vendo! – A jovem sorriu tímida.

\- Não vai dar um abraço em sua mãe, filho ingrato! – Esme resmungou quase esmagando Edward em um abraço. – Seu pai me contou, não tem ideia do quanto estou feliz por você, meu filho. – Disse discretamente próximo ao seu ouvido.

\- Então pode imaginar como eu estou? – Ela lhe sorriu acariciando a face.

\- Bella, você anda sumida! – Como fez com o filho a abraçou, abraço o qual Isabella correspondeu prontamente.

\- Desculpe, é que andei meio ocupada esta semana.

\- Venham, entrem o jantar logo será servido.

Isabella cumprimentou Alice e Jasper enquanto Edward cumprimentava Emmett e Rosálie.

\- Olha só pra você, está linda! – Eric a abraçou, estalando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa, pela sua visão periférica, Isabella viu Tanya revirando os olhos, o que não passou despercebido por Edward, Carlisle e Esme.

\- Tanya. – A cumprimentou com um simples aceno, o mesmo fez com Rosálie.

\- Ed, que bom ter você em casa querido! – A voz de Tanya soou sexy, atirou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward, estalando um beijo demorado em seu rosto.

\- Tanya! – Disse somente apartando-se dela o mais rápido que pode.

-Vovô tem razão, você ta uma gata Bellinha! – Emm disparou ao pegá-la em um de seus abraços esmagadores.

\- Vai machucá-la seu animal! – Edward o repreendeu para espanto de todos.

\- Edward! – Bella o repreendeu pelo modo como falou com o irmão.

\- Meninos comportem-se! – O tom de Esme foi de repreenda.

\- Ele te machucou? – Perguntou indo para junto dela.

\- Claro que não!

\- Eu perdi algo? – Emmett perguntou sem entender nada.

\- Bom... Já que estamos todos aqui, o que acham de jantarmos? – Esme sugeriu tentando desviar a atenção de todos.

\- Uma ótima ideia. Esme, posso aproveitar e dar um beijo em Tia? – Isabella concordou tentando fugir dos olhares sobre si.

\- Claro, venha comigo! – A jovem assentiu a acompanhando. – Dê um desconto a ele, Edward é novo nessa coisa de relacionamento. – Bella estancou com os olhos arregalados. – Desculpe, Carl me contou.

\- Contou?

\- Estou tão feliz por vocês, me perguntava quando cairiam em si e...

\- O que?

\- Ora, filha! Era visto e notório que estavam envolvidos, mas por algum motivo lutavam contra! Jamais vi meu filho olhar para uma garota como olha para você, o modo como fala de você, como a protege... Edward te ama Bella!

\- E eu o amo, Esme! – Um imenso sorriso rasgou a face de Esme.

\- Oh minha filha, estou tão feliz por vocês! – Novamente abraçou Isabella. – Venha, vamos ver Tia, ela já perguntou de você.

 **Já na sala...**

\- O que foi aquilo? – Alice perguntou ao amigo discretamente.

\- Droga! Quando dei por mim, já tinha feito, só espero que Bella não fique brava comigo.

\- Quem te viu e quem te vê Edward Cullen!

\- Para com isso Alice! – A repreendeu sorvendo mais uma dose de sua bebida, encarou a amiga por alguns segundos. – Pensei que fosse me aporrinhar a vida quando soubesse.

\- Prometi a Bella sigilo absoluto, ela ainda não tinha certeza do que rolava entre vocês.

\- Eu sei, ela me disse, absurda!

\- Foi exatamente o que eu disse a ela, estou feliz por você, meu amigo, finalmente encontrou a mulher ideal para você. – Um sorriso enorme se formou nos lábios de Edward.

\- Ela é tudo o que eu sempre desejei! Eu a amo, Alice! – Sussurrou próximo do ouvido da cunhada e amiga.

\- Oh meu Deus! – A baixinha disparou chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Alice! – Voltou a repreendê-la. - Depois a senhorita e eu teremos uma conversinha, que ideia estapafúrdia foi aquela de empurrar Bella para o Félix? – Sua amiga riu debochada.

\- Você precisava de um incentivo, e não reclame, foi graças aquele encontro que vocês se acertaram!

\- Pelo visto está por dentro de tudo, não?

\- Bella é minha amiga, e não me esconde nada!

\- Pensei que fosse seu amigo também?

\- Mas não me contou que estava apaixonado por ela, e o que é pior, negou veementemente! Não que eu já não soubesse, conheço o senhor muito bem, Ed! – Edward sorriu revirando os olhos, aquela baixinha era mesmo impossível.

O jantar finalmente foi servido e o assunto a mesa girou em torno de amenidades, Isabella reforçou o convite a todos para a homenagem em Forks.

\- Estaremos lá, minha filha! – Carlisle afirmou piscando para a jovem.

\- Estão mesmo cogitando a hipótese de ir? – Havia incredulidade no tom de Rosálie.

\- Claro, será uma homenagem a mãe e avó de Bella, é importante para ela... – Ouviu Eric dizer. – Iremos todos! – Seu tom não deixava margem à discussão.

\- Mas tio, o que vou fazer naquele fim de mundo?

\- Tanya! – A repreendeu.

-Desculpe titio! – Pediu fazendo beicinho, Isabella revirou os olhos mentalmente, se perguntando quantos anos ela tinha? Cinco?

Depois daquilo o assunto voltou a girar em torno de amenidades, assim que a sobremesa foi servida, todos seguiram para a sala de estar. Bella conversava animada com Esme e Alice enquanto seguia em direção a sala, Edward falava com o pai e Jasper, Emmett estava com Rosálie e Tanya de braço dado com Eric.

\- Diga-me filha, seu amigo já conseguiu concluir a venda da casa? – Eric perguntou como quem não quer nada ao sentar-se em sua poltrona, Edward notou uma troca significativa de olhares entre Emmett e o avô, e não pode deixar de notar o olhar de repreenda do pai para o mesmo.

\- Oh sim, havia até me esquecido... – Bella tinha um sorriso radiante. – Ela foi vendida.

\- Sendo assim, presumo que sua estadia no apartamento de Edward não irá se prolongar, certo?

\- Tanya! – Esme a repreendeu, mas a loira-morango simplesmente a ignorou.

\- Desculpe Tanya, mas acredito que este assunto não seja de sua conta! – A jovem foi direta, recebendo um olhar mordaz. – Basta saber que Edward e eu, nos entendemos!

\- Bella tem toda a razão, este é um assunto que só diz respeito a nós! – O próprio disse lançando um olhar cortante para a prima.

\- Mas a própria Bella disse que assim que a casa fosse vendida, se mudaria, ou estou errada? – Rosálie interveio, também recebendo um olhar cortante do cunhado.

\- Rose! – Emmett a repreendeu.

\- Como acabo de dizer, Edward e eu conversamos... – Ambos trocaram um olhar cúmplice. – E ele me pediu que continuasse a morar no apartamento, sendo assim, vou dar prioridade aos estudos, pretendo me matricular em uma universidade, e...

\- Isso é excelente, filha... – Bella sorriu com a empolgação do pai. – E já sabe qual universidade irá cursar?

\- Sim, pretendo me matricular o quanto antes na universidade de Chicago, ela fica no Hyde Park, é perto do meu trabalho e do apartamento. – Pela sua visão periférica viu Tanya estreitar o olhar.

\- É uma excelente universidade... – Esme apontou. – E o que pretende cursar?

\- Literatura! – Respondeu prontamente, voltando a sorrir. – A propósito vou precisar da minha caminhonete de volta! – Edward a encarou com o cenho franzido.

\- E para que precisa daquela coisa? – Emmett perguntou em um tom provocativo.

\- Pelo óbvio, preciso de um carro para me locomover, não dá para ficar andando por aí o tempo todo de táxi!

\- Você disse bem, precisa de um carro, não daquela lata velha! – Isabella lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

\- Não fale assim dela, Emmett! – O repreendeu.

\- Sou obrigado a concordar com ele... – O olhar da jovem foi para Alice, que até então estava calada. – Você é uma Cullen, não pode sair por aí naquela carroça se desmanchando! – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Ela não está se desmanchando! – Disse em defesa de sua caminhonete. – Fique a senhorita sabendo que é um ótimo carro!

\- Aquilo foi um carro há umas boas décadas atrás! – Sua amiga retrucou.

\- E o que sugere Alice? Que eu fique andando de taxi pra cima e pra baixo?

\- Se quiser, pode ficar com o Volvo... – A oferta de Edward a surpreendeu, houve uma troca de olhares entre o restante enquanto Bella o encarava como se o mesmo fosse maluco. – Posso perfeitamente usar meu outro carro! – Concluiu dando de ombros.

\- O que? Como assim outro carro? Você tem outro carro?

\- Tenho! – Respondeu simplesmente.

\- E onde ele fica?

\- Aqui na mansão!

" _ **Oh sim, claro! Onde mais estaria? "**_ \- Ironizou mentalmente.

\- Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas, lá vai... Que carro é? – Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Eric prenderam o riso.

\- Um Aston Martin Vanquish. – Respondeu com orgulho.

\- Aquele do James Bond? – A gargalhada de Emmett encobriu o riso de Carlisle, Jasper, Eric, Alice e Esme.

\- O próprio! – Alice respondeu pelo amigo. – E saiba que aquele carro é a menina dos olhos do Ed!

\- Não pode circular por ai num carrão daqueles! – Soltou sem pensar.

\- Porque não? – Edward perguntou sem entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

" _ **Hump! E você ainda pergunta?**_ – Praticamente berrou mentalmente. _**"Já fica irresistível naquele Volvo, imagina num carrão desses? Nem a pau!**_

\- Bella? – Insistiu.

\- O que? – Edward revirou os olhos.

\- Porque não posso circular por aí com o Aston? – Viu a namorada puxar uma respiração profunda, soltando o ar em uma única lufada.

\- Você o deixa guardado por algum motivo, certo? – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Além do mais, não haverá necessidade, se for o caso, compro um carro, apesar de achar desnecessário, afinal eu já tenho um! – Concluiu dando de ombros.

\- Argh! Você é tão orgulhosa! – Isabella estreitou o olhar.

\- Não sou orgulhosa! – Retrucou erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz, Edward a encarou, por um momento se perdeu completamente naquele par de olhos castanhos que descobriu amar.

\- É orgulhosa sim... – Insistiu com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. - Orgulhosa e teimosa! - Estavam tão absortos um no outro que, por um momento, esqueceram-se completamente do fato de que havia mais gente na sala.

\- Nossa! – Rosálie chamou a atenção de ambos. – Quem vê pode até pensar que se trata de um casal! – Provocou, irritando profundamente o cunhado.

\- Mas nós somos um casal! – Disse simplesmente ao encarar a cunhada, Isabella tinha os olhos saltados, assim como o restante. – Bella e eu estamos juntos!

\- VOCÊS O QUE? – Todos os presentes se encolheram diante o grito de Tanya.

\- Talvez este não seja o melhor momento, filho!

\- Sua mãe tem razão, Edward! – Isabella tocou seu braço, tinha os olhos levemente saltados, ele pegou sua mão e a levou aos lábios depositando um beijo nela.

\- Não se preocupe amor. – Piscou para a jovem e em seguida, lhe acariciou a face voltando sua atenção para o restante. – Por isso pedi que estivessem todos aqui, para comunicar que Bella e eu estamos juntos, agora e...

\- Juntos? Como assim juntos como? – Eric perguntou desta vez. Bella intensificou o aperto em sua mão, enquanto Edward encarava o avô.

\- Bella e eu, estamos namorando, vovô! – Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do velho Cullen, Eric havia sido o primeiro a notar o interesse do neto em Isabella, ficou claro naquele dia no hospital.

\- Isso por acaso é alguma piada? – Tanya exigiu ao se colocar de pé. – Não pode estar falando sério Ed!

\- Como é que é?

\- Você só pode estar brincando! – Insistiu como se fosse óbvio.

\- Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida! Bella é minha namorada!

\- Mas... Você não namora Ed... – Praticamente gritou, Isabella olhou para Alice que revirava os olhos.

\- Tanya! – Eric a repreendeu. – Isso são modos? – A loira morango tinha os olhos fixos em Edward, ignorando o tio por completo.

\- Não pode estar com ela... E quanto a nós? Você e eu...

\- Nunca houve nós! Você e eu... Nunca existiu, a não ser nessa tua cabeça!

\- Mas... Eu pensei que...

\- Tanya! – Eric voltou a repreendê-la em um tom mais enérgico.

\- Mas tio Eric, ele não pode... – Um beicinho se formou em seus lábios, mas Eric o ignorou desta vez, o que a irritou profundamente. – Ed não pode estar com ela!

\- Filha, tente compreender.

\- NÃO! – Gritou batendo o pé como uma garotinha mimada. - ELE ME USOU, TITIO! – Acusou aos berros. – ME ILUDIU... ME FEZ ACREDITAR QUE... E AGORA... AGORA VEM DIZER QUE ESTÁ NAMORANDO COM ESSA... ESSA...

\- Cuidado com que irá dizer Tanya, é de minha neta que está falando! – Eric recebeu um olhar mordaz da loira morango.

\- EU TE USEI? TE ILUDI? EM QUE MOMENTO EXATAMENTE? – Edward se exaltou, estava furioso, quem ela pensava que era para falar de Bella daquela forma?

\- Acalme-se filho! – Esme pediu inutilmente.

\- Ora, faça-me o favor Tanya... – Disparou ignorando a mãe, sua vontade era torcer o pescoço da loira-morango diante de si. - Pare de agir como se fosse uma virgem desonrada, esse tipo não combina nenhum pouco com você! – Os olhos de Tanya estreitaram-se e os de Bella praticamente saltaram.

\- Edward! – Carlisle e Esme o repreenderam juntos desta vez, Isabella sentia-se péssima, tudo que desejava era desaparecer dali.

\- Você foi me procurar, está lembrada? Jamais te prometi algo além de s...

\- Já chega Edward! – Carlisle voltou a exigir, viu o quanto aquilo estava sendo constrangedor para sua filha.

\- Quer mesmo que acreditemos que você esteja namorando? – Edward lançou um olhar mordaz para a cunhada. – Qual é? Você abomina compromisso!

\- As coisas mudam! – Respondeu simplesmente.

\- É mesmo Edward, e em que mudou? – Seu tom provocativo, o irritou ainda mais.

\- Rose! – Seu marido voltou a repreendê-la.

\- Tudo mudou! Desde o momento em que a vi entrar naquele bendito salão... – Edward voltou sua atenção para Isabella, sorriu e novamente levou sua mão aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela. – Não sei se foi o acaso, ou o destino que a trouxe para a minha vida, tudo que sei é que... De repente me vi completamente arrebatado por um sentimento até então, novo para mim... Eu a amo... Bella e eu estamos juntos, isso os agrade ou não.

\- Ama? – Havia incredulidade no tom de Tanya. – Você não ama ninguém além de si mesmo Edward!

\- Sim eu amo, Tanya! Amo Isabella como jamais imaginei ser possível amar! – Revidou, o olhar de Tanya recaiu sobre a jovem, estava carregado de ódio, revolta e inveja.

\- Já chega você dois! – Carlisle exigiu colocando-se de pé.

\- Vai permitir que ele use sua filha, como fez comigo? Como faz com todas? – Os olhos azuis de Carlisle estreitaram-se, Edward cerrou as mãos em punho, estava farto.

\- Mas você é muito hipócrita, Tanya! – Alice interveio em defesa do amigo, estava farta daquele piti.

\- Não se meta! – Tanya praticamente rugiu.

\- Me meto sim! A quem está querendo enganar com essa cena? Há anos que vejo você tentar arduamente cravar suas garras nele! – A loira-morango lhe lançou um olhar mordaz. – Sempre o cercando, se insinuando... – Alice meneou a cabeça. - Finalmente meu amigo encontrou o que acredito nem ele mesmo sabia que procurava! Bella é a mulher certa para ele...

\- E como pode saber disso?

\- É simples, de uma boa olhada para ele, jamais o vi tão feliz, desde que o conheço! Bella faz bem a Edward!

\- Em todos os sentidos! – Edward concordou pela amiga.

\- A tampinha tem razão...

\- Tampinha é o...

\- Ignore-o Alice! – Jasper pediu levando a mão ao sem ombro.

\- Estou feliz que estejam juntos, nunca te vi tão bem cara, e sei que Bella tem tudo a ver com isso! Estou feliz por você, irmão, pelos dois! – Piscou para a jovem que sorriu tímida.

\- Faço minha as palavras de Emmett! – Jasper cumprimentou o irmão e Bella.

\- É visto e notório o quanto fazem bem um ao outro, Alice tem razão, finalmente meu filho encontrou o que tanto buscava, seja bem-vinda minha nora! – Esme a abraçou carinhosamente.

\- Obrigada Esme. – Bella agradeceu visivelmente emocionada.

\- Como já havia dito a Edward, a felicidade de ambos é o que importa para mim, está feliz minha filha, você o ama?

\- Como jamais pensei ser possível! – Respondeu prontamente.

\- Sendo assim só tenho a desejar que sejam felizes, meus filhos! – Carlisle abraçou os dois.

\- Tio Eric, faça alguma coisa! – Tanya exigiu furiosa. – O senhor não pode permitir que... Tem ideia de como isso... – Apontou para o casal. – Irá repercutir?

\- E o que quer que eu faça? Eles não são irmãos de sangue, muito menos foram criados como tal... – Falou como se fosse óbvio, deu dois passos em direção ao casal. – A ama? – Perguntou ao neto.

\- Sim vovô, Bella entrou onde nenhuma outra jamais esteve... – Edward tinha os olhos fixos aos dela. – Meu coração pertence a ela, somente a ela! – Respondeu deslizando suas mãos pela cintura da jovem, depositando um beijo na curvatura de seu pescoço.

\- Edward! – Bella o repreendeu sem jeito.

\- E quanto a você, filha? – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro recostando-se ao peito de Edward.

\- Pela primeira vez em minha vida, me sinto amada, vovô... Amada de verdade... – Edward a apertou ainda mais contra si. – E não estou disposta a abrir mão disso por nada, nem por ninguém! Se eu o amo? O senhor não tem ideia do quanto! – Isabella falava com o avô, mas seus olhos estavam cravados aos de Tanya.

\- Pelo que vejo permanecerá no apartamento dele, não é?

\- Meu lugar é ao lado dele, onde quer que ele esteja, até quando Edward me quiser em sua vida! – Respondeu erguendo o queixo, encarando o avô, o velho Cullen soltou um longo suspiro encarando os dois.

\- Então será para sempre! – Ouviu Edward dizer para surpresa de todos, inclusive a dela.

\- Isso é o que veremos! – Tanya cuspiu furiosa, disparou na direção da escada a qual subiu rapidamente, Rosálie se colocou de pé lançando um olhar assassino para Edward e Bella.

\- Tanya tem razão, até quando isso vai durar? – Cuspiu furiosa seguindo a amiga.

\- Desculpe por isso! – Eric pediu constrangido. – Talvez com o tempo Tanya compreenda, tente relevar as coisas que disse, a culpa é minha!

\- E porque a culpa do piti dela seria do senhor? – Isabella foi direta.

\- A mimei demais, quando chegou, notei seu interesse em Edward e confesso que sempre a apoiei nisso, sempre fiz gosto em um relacionamento entre os dois, e...

\- Entendo! – Foi o que a jovem conseguiu dizer ao cortá-lo.

-Deixe-me, concluir! – Pediu tocando o queixo da neta, fazendo com que a mesma o olhasse nos olhos. – Mas minha opinião mudou quando vi o modo como você e Edward se olhavam naquele quarto de hospital... Naquele exato momento eu soube que seria uma questão de tempo até que tudo aquilo viesse à tona!

\- Se eu dissesse que lamento por ela, estaria mentindo! Mas lamento pela situação em si. Além do mais, Tanya é adulta, e deveria agir como tal! – Seu tom deixava claro que a loira-morango não era santo de sua devoção.

\- Entendo filha! Sendo assim só me resta desejar que vocês dois tenham juízo e que sejam felizes!

\- Obrigada por compreender, vovô! – Isabella apartou-se de Edward abraçando o avô com ternura.


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

 **Enquanto isso no andar de cima...**

\- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Tanya esbravejou. – Como pode fazer isso comigo? É tudo culpa daquela... Daquela... Argh! Aquela maldita bastarda! – Praticamente gritou atirando um enfeite contra a parede.

\- Acalme-se Tanya, ou vão ouvi-la! – Rose pediu assustada com a reação da amiga.

\- Pois que ouçam! É isso o que ela é! Uma maldita bastarda que deveria ter ficado naquele fim de mundo! Ou melhor, deveria ter morrido com a mãe e a avó!

\- Tanya! – Voltou a repreende-la.

\- O que? Vai me dizer que agora vai virar amiguinha dela?

\- Não é nada disso! Sabe que não gosto dela tanto quanto você, mas não precisa falar assim!

\- Viu como tio Eric falou comigo? Ele jamais me tratou daquela forma, e tudo por culpa dela!

\- Se acalme! – Rosálie voltou a pedir. – Não há nada que possamos fazer, ouviu o que o Ed disse, está completamente apaixonado por ela.

\- Hump! Até parece! Ele vai é trepar com ela até se cansar e procurar outra, é isso que Edward faz minha cara!

\- Não acredito que seja assim, o Ed ta de quatro por ela e não se pode negar.

\- Isso não vai durar... O Ed não pode ficar com aquela maldita bastarda, NÃO PODE!

\- Não acredito que haja algo que possa fazer quanto a isso, ela é filha do Carlisle, neta de Eric, uma Cullen legítima!

\- Qual o seu problema Rosálie, vai entrar para o fã clube dela também, como aquele seu marido idiota?

\- Não é nada disso! Só estou constatando um fato!

\- Eu não venho aturando aquele velho babão há anos, para aquela criatura surgida de Deus sabe aonde, chegar aqui e tomar o que é meu! Principalmente o Ed.

\- Até onde eu sei o Ed nunca foi seu! – A loira-morango lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

\- Qual é o seu problema Rose? Por acaso ainda nutre sentimentos pelo Ed?

\- O que? Ficou louca? Eu amo meu marido!

\- Pode até ser, mas sei perfeitamente o quanto você foi louca pelo Ed antes de ficar com o babaca do Emm.

\- Definitivamente não dá para falar com você! – Cuspiu furiosa saindo do quarto de Tanya, indo para o seu, se perguntando por que se dava ao trabalho?

Tanya voltou sua atenção para o enorme espelho, admirando seu reflexo, não conseguia compreender o que Edward pode ter visto naquela bastarda caipira? Porque a escolheu se ela era muito mais bela, elegante... O que diabos viu na bastardinha nojenta? Aquilo era inadmissível para a estonteante Tanya Denali.

\- Vou acabar com você, maldita bastarda, vai se arrepender amargamente de ter atravessado meu caminho, vou fazer da sua vida um inferno! – Jurou diante seu reflexo.

 **De volta ao andar debaixo...**

\- Vocês formam um casal tão fofo!

\- Alice! – Bella a repreendeu corando violentamente.

\- Estou falando sério! Vocês têm química, muita química eu diria!

\- Sou obrigado a concordar com você!

\- Edward!

\- Ora, parem vocês dois... – Esme os repreendeu. - Estão deixando Bella constrangida!

\- Então vai mesmo cursar literatura? – Seu pai achou melhor mudar de assunto.

\- Sim, literatura inglesa!

\- E vai mesmo estudar na Universidade de Chicago?

\- Sim, andei pesquisando, é uma excelente universidade e como eu disse, fica perto do meu trabalho e do apartamento. Mas ainda não sei se tenho cacife para entrar, tudo vai depender da prova de admissão.

\- Claro que vai entrar, afinal, você é uma Cullen! – Todos riram diante o modo como Eric havia dito quilo.

\- Por falar nisso, gostaria de oficializar as coisas entre nós, o que acha? – Carlisle perguntou a jovem.

\- Como assim? – Realmente não havia entendido a pergunta do pai.

\- Assumi-la publicamente, reconhecê-la como minha filha!

\- Acha mesmo necessário? Isso pode ser um transtorno para o senhor, e para a família, já disse que não quero atrapalhar sua vida, podemos perfeitamente deixar como está, o que acha?

\- Não seja absurda! – Isabella sorriu internamente, ouvia muito aquilo ultimamente. - Faço questão, até já conversei com meus advogados, e...

\- Advogados? Para que?

\- Você é minha filha, uma Cullen e como tal tem direitos como seus irmãos.

\- Oh não... Por favor... Não foi para isso que vim procurá-lo. - Insistiu.

\- Sei disso, no entanto, não vou abrir mão de reconhece-la oficialmente!

\- O pai ta certo! – Emmett concordou. – É um direito seu!

\- Ele tem razão Bella! – Jasper afirmou.

\- É um direito seu Bella! – Ouviu o namorado dizer.

\- Mas...

\- Isso não está em discussão! – O tom de Carlisle não deixava margem à discussão.

\- Seu pai está certo! É uma Cullen, e será apresentada a sociedade como tal!

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Absoluta! – Ouviu o pai dizer. - Será apresentada a sociedade como uma Cullen, com tudo o que tem direito! – Concluiu.

\- Talvez um jantar com alguns convidados especiais, para apresentá-la oficialmente, o que acha Carl? – Esme sugeriu, os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram.

\- Jantar? – Sua voz soou estranha. – Tem certeza? Porque sinceramente não sei se estou pronta para encarar outro jantar.

\- Não há com o que se preocupar filha, estará entre amigos... – Esme piscou para jovem. – E desta vez terá sua família ao seu lado!

\- Ela tem razão, amor! – Edward sorriu para a namorada estalando um beijo em seus lábios, seus pais trocaram um olhar significativo, assim como seus irmãos. Jamais o tinham visto agir daquela forma com nenhuma outra mulher que tenha passado por sua vida.

\- Sinto muito, Bella! Peço que desculpe a atitude da minha esposa, ela tem um gênio difícil, mas não é má pessoa. – Emmett sentia-se envergonhado pela atitude da esposa.

\- Não se preocupe com isso Emm... – A jovem pediu ao ver o constrangimento dele, sinceramente não entendia, o que um cara legal como Emmett pode ter visto em uma mulher chata e arrogante como aquela? Rosálie era linda sem sombras de dúvidas, infelizmente isso não a tornava menos insuportável. – Esquece ta bem?

Edward revirou os olhos, para ele o que Rosálie fez foi imperdoável, e desde quando lhe devia satisfações? Mas sua cunhada não perdia por esperar, teria uma conversinha com ela, o fato de ser casada com seu irmão não lhe dava o direito de interferir em sua vida.

\- Ela se doeu por Tanya, as duas são amigas e... Rose não fez por mal. – A jovem não acreditou naquilo nem por um instante, também não entendia a atitude da loira, a outra até dá para entender, mas ela? Havia algo na atitude de Rosálie que a incomodava, mas guardou para si, afinal que culpa Emmett tinha?

\- Sei que não. – Disse simplesmente.

\- Estou muito feliz por vocês dois... – A pegou em um de seus abraços esmagadores. – Vê se cuida bem desse cara! – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Vou cuidar, prometo! – Emmett estalou um beijo em sua testa, parou diante de Edward encarando o irmão.

\- Desculpa cara. – Edward sabia que o irmão estava sendo sincero.

\- Há muito que a opinião da sua mulher deixou de me importar Emm! Desencana! – O irmão somente assentiu despedindo-se dos pais, do avô, Alice e Jasper, subindo em seguida.

\- Releve o que Rose disse... – Esme pediu acariciando o rosto do filho, o conhecia muito bem, sabia que estava furioso com a atitude da cunhada. – Se não o fizer por ela, faça-o pelo seu irmão.

\- Estou farto dela se meter na minha vida! – Seu tom demonstrava o quanto sua mãe estava certa.

\- Eu sei meu filho, mas como Emm disse, ela tem aquele gênio, mas no fundo é uma boa garota.

\- Sua mãe está certa, filho, talvez Rose tenha se doido por Tanya! – Edward riu com ironia, seu pai às vezes era tão inocente! A atitude de Rosálie não tinha nada a ver com Tanya e sabia disso.

\- Acontece que eu não devo satisfações a nenhuma das duas! E o senhor sabe perfeitamente que desde o início tanto ela, quanto Tanya implicaram com a Bella, e...

\- Chega Edward! – Calou-se encarando a namorada. – Esquece ta bem? – A jovem, pediu querendo colocar um fim naquela situação constrangedora.

\- Mas...

\- Confesso que não consigo entender a reação de sua cunhada... – Bella notou uma troca de olhares entre Jasper, Alice e Edward. – Tudo bem que ela simplesmente me detesta, mas...

\- Oh filha, não é para tanto! – Esme abrandou.

\- Desculpe Esme, mas ficou meio óbvio que a loira não vai nenhum pouco com a minha cara, e sinceramente a opinião dela ao meu respeito pouco me importa! Só que... – Voltou sua atenção para o namorado. - É impressão minha ou ela estava enciumada? Há algo que eu deva saber Edward?

\- O que? Do que está falando?

\- Só estou tentando entender o porquê de sua cunhada estar tão incomodada com o fato de estarmos juntos! – Esclareceu estreitando o olhar. - Já com relação à outra... – Disse ao se referir a Tanya, novamente encarando o namorado que desta vez desviou o olhar. – Bom... Ela deve ter lá seus motivos para ter dado piti, motivos os quais eu sinceramente prefiro não saber!

\- Bella, eu...

\- Shhh! Fica quietinho ai! – Exigiu com o dedo em riste, Edward a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada, enquanto Jasper, Carl e Eric prendiam o riso. – Vamos esquecer o que houve, está bem?

\- Bella está certa, filho... – Esme se colocou entre os dois, com um braço na cintura de cada um. – O importante é que estão juntos, que se amam e não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz! – Isabella sorriu para a sogra, foi um sorriso puro e genuíno, Edward abraçou as duas depositando um beijo na testa de cada uma.

\- As mulheres da minha vida!

\- Ei? Por acaso vai me deixar de fora? – A gargalhada de Bella ecoou na sala diante a reação de Alice.

\- Claro que não Alice, você sabe que eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo, seu bobo.

\- Será que dá para parar com isso, me respeitem pelo amor de Deus! – Jasper resmungou divertido.

\- Ora, pare com isso Jazz! Tem Alice para todos! – O riso foi geral.

 **Minutos depois...**

\- O que acha de irmos para casa? – Edward sussurrou de forma discreta no ouvido da jovem, sorriu ao senti-la estremecer com sua aproximação. Seus pais estavam entretidos em uma conversa com seu avô, Alice e Jasper pareciam em uma bolha só deles e Isabella estava perdida em pensamentos.

\- Uma excelente ideia! – Respondeu encarando aquele lindo par de olhos verdes.

\- Nos já vamos, mãe! – Anunciou ao se colocar de pé, surpreendendo a todos.

\- Mas já, ainda é cedo filho.

\- Será que pode me dar um minuto Edward? – Seu avô pediu também se colocando de pé. – Tenho um assunto a tratar com você.

\- Claro! – Respondeu estanhando tal pedido.

\- Venha comigo, vocês dois também... – Apontou para Carlisle e Jasper. - Me acompanhem até o meu escritório.

\- Algum problema vovô? – Bella não conseguiu disfarçar sua preocupação e estranheza.

\- Nada demais meu anjo, só um assunto que tenho a tratar com esses três, logo o devolvo a você! – A jovem sorriu, suas bochechas adquiriram um tom rosado deixando Eric encantado. Os homens seguiram na direção do escritório enquanto as mulheres continuaram na sala.

-Eu estive pensando... – Alice puxando Bella para perto de si. - O que acha de darmos uma esticadinha no Hearts? – Sugeriu animada, como Bella, havia estranhado o pedido de Eric, assim como Esme.

\- Não sei não, Alice... – Respondeu ainda com os olhos fixos na direção onde Edward seguiu com os demais. - Não acham estranho o vovô tê-los chamado? Acha que...

\- Não se preocupe Bella, com certeza deve ser algo sobre os negócios. – Esme se apressou em dizer.

\- E aí? Topa ir ao Hearts? – Alice insistiu.

\- Vai ter que perguntar ao Edward. - Bella sorriu ao ouvir a amiga bufar contrariada.

 **Enquanto isso, no escritório de Eric...**

\- Porque nos trouxe aqui papai? – Carlisle perguntou ao entrar no cômodo, seguido dos filhos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Sim, mas antes de tudo quero que saibam que agi na melhor das intenções... – Disse ao sentar-se em sua cadeira que ficava atrás da grande mesa de carvalho. – Pensei estar fazendo o certo, mas pelo que vi e ouvi hoje, acredito que... – Soltou um longo suspiro esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de impaciência. – Tenha me precipitado!

\- Do que exatamente o senhor está falando vovô? – Edward perguntou não entendendo nada.

\- Na última vez que Bella esteve aqui, tentei convencê-la a vir morar conosco, mas ela se negou terminantemente.

\- Não acredito que seja uma boa ideia vovô... – Jasper interveio. – Ainda mais depois do que houve hoje.

\- Tem toda a razão filho, mas Isabella é uma Cullen, e seu lugar é aqui, conosco.

\- Bella está comigo! E vai continuar no meu apartamento! – O tom de Edward deixava claro que aquilo não estava em discussão. – Ela mesma disse isso ao senhor.

\- Sei disso meu filho, mas quando esteve aqui, me disse que aguardaria a venda da casa.

\- Ela me contou.

\- Disse que assim que fosse concretizada, encontraria um lugar para se estabelecer, que sairia do seu apartamento.

\- Porque o fato dela morar comigo o incomoda tanto?

\- Não incomoda! Tente compreender filho, Isabella é uma Cullen! – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – E será apresentada a sociedade como tal, como acha que repercutirá o fato de estarem dividindo o mesmo teto e pelo visto a mesma cama.

\- Papai! – Carlisle o repreendeu, Edward estava ciente daquilo, assim como a própria Bella, mas ainda não estava pronto para deixá-la ir.

\- Estou ciente disso vovô, mas sinceramente Bella e eu pouco nos importamos com o que dirão!

\- Não fique bravo comigo... – Eric pediu diante o tom que Edward usara. - Só estou pensando no bem dela, sabe tanto quanto eu que o fato de estar namorando sua meio irmã irá chocá-los, quem dirá estar morando com ela!

\- Bella não é minha irmã, jamais a vi como tal! Eu a amo, e em hipótese alguma vou a abrir mão dela!

\- E nem estou pedindo isso a você! Só quero que seja sensato meu filho, Bella desconhece esse nosso meio, mas você sabe perfeitamente como reagirão a tudo isso.

\- Edward tem razão, pouco importa o que dirão... – Seu pai interveio. – Bella é minha filha, faz parte desta família. Agora voltando ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui, o que o senhor fez?

\- Depois que conversamos, pensei que se eu acelerasse as coisas, conseguiria convencê-la a aceitar a nossa ajuda, trazê-la para esta casa, ou até mesmo indicar um dos muitos imóveis que possuímos.

\- Bella jamais concordará com isso! – Edward afirmou.

\- Agora vejo que não! Por isso digo que me precipitei, sabia que estavam envolvidos, só não sabia que...

\- O que foi que o senhor fez? – Carlisle inquiriu tentando entender do que o pai falava.

\- Pedi a Emm que comprasse a casa e que indicasse a ela como quem não quer nada, um dos apartamentos na Indiana Ave.

\- O senhor fez o que? – Edward praticamente rugiu.

\- Presumo que minha filha não faça à ínfima ideia de que está por detrás disso, não é? – O tom de Carlisle deixava claro que não havia gostado nada da interferência do pai.

\- Não, Emm deixou o advogado à frente das negociações.

\- Droga papai! Se Bella sequer desconfiar, perderá a confiança em nós, viu como reagiu com a simples menção dos advogados?

\- Por isso achei melhor avisá-los.

\- Tem que dizer a ela! – Novamente Edward praticamente rugiu. – Se Bella descobrir...

\- Não ficará nada feliz com isso! – Jasper concluiu por ele.

\- Pode apostar todas as suas fichas nisso Jazz! – Disse com os olhos fixos no avô. – Porque fez isso, havia um casal interessado na casa, Bella havia me dito que...

\- Minha intenção foi ajudá-la.

\- Mentindo para ela, tentando manipulá-la?

\- Acalme-se Edward. – Seu pai pediu tocando seu ombro. - Seu avô tem razão até certo ponto, conhece nosso círculo social, o quanto são hipócritas. Sabe que não reagirão nada bem ao fato de estar dividindo o apartamento com Bella, quando a verdade vier à tona.

\- O pai está certo Edward.

\- Sei disso! - Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, definitivamente aquilo era algo que não estava em seus planos. Bella havia trazido vida para aquele apartamento, não havia nada melhor do que adormecer com ela em seus braços e ao despertar se deparar com aquele rosto de anjo.

\- Sei que é difícil, meu filho, mas será para o bem dela, pense nisso. – Edward assentiu.

\- Me dê um tempo, vou conversar com ela sobre isso, só... Só me dê um tempo! E quanto ao senhor... – Voltou a encarar o avô. – Conte a ela o que fez, e sugiro que o faça o quanto antes! E pode se preparar porque Bella não vai ficar nada contente com isso.

\- Vai dizer a ela?

\- Oh não! Não vou me meter nesse assunto, terá que lidar com isso sozinho! – Seu avô somente assentiu. – Agora se me dão licença, vou ver minha namorada, só Deus sabe o que deve estar se passando naquela cabecinha.

\- Vou com você! – Seu irmão o acompanhou, deixando Carlisle a sós com seu pai.

\- Deveria ter me consultado antes de fazer uma coisa desta, Bella é minha filha!

\- Me desculpe! – Eric pediu sinceramente. – Acha que Edward vai me perdoar?

\- Tente compreendê-lo pai, é tudo novo para ele, sabe o quanto Edward tem dificuldades de se envolver emocionalmente. – O velho Cullen novamente assentiu. - Jamais o vi tão feliz, tão apaixonado, tão arrebatado!

\- Ele a ama de verdade!

\- Sim, a ama e pelo visto, Bella o ama da mesma forma! Espero que sua precipitação não afete o que eles têm.

\- Jamais me perdoarei se isso acontecer.

 **De volta a sala...**

\- Que bom que voltaram! – Alice disparou ao ver o amigo entrar na sala ao lado do noivo. – O que acha de perguntarmos a ele, Bella? – A jovem estreitou o olhar, Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Perguntar o que exatamente, Alice? – O mesmo perguntou sorrindo para a namorada, piscando em seguida.

\- O que acha de darmos uma esticadinha no Hearts?

\- Para que?

-Comemorar é claro! – Sua amiga falou como se fosse óbvio, Edward sorriu revirando os olhos.

\- Quer ir? – Perguntou a Bella que tinha os olhos fixos nele, apesar de tentar disfarçar, parecia preocupado com algo.

\- Algum problema? – Perguntou ignorando sua pergunta, lhe acariciando a face, com seus olhos cravados aos dele.

-Nada com que deva se preocupar... – Respondeu pegando a mão da jovem entre a suas, beijando os nós de seus dedos. – Quer ir ao Hearts?

\- Claro que ela quer! – Alice respondeu por ela, que revirou os olhos, novamente Esme sorriu, sua nora era mesmo terrível.

\- Você a conhece melhor do que eu, e sabe que se não formos, ela irá nos atormentar!

\- Ei, eu estou aqui, sabia? – A mesma reclamou.

\- Tem razão! – Edward a puxando para si, envolvendo a jovem em seus braços. – É capaz de falar até nossos ouvidos sangrarem!

\- Edward! – Bella o repreendeu. – Não seja exagerado!

\- Sabe que isso pode acontecer! – Brincou provocando a amiga. - Eu te amo! – Sussurrou roçando a ponta de seu nariz ao de Bella.

\- E eu amo você! – A abraçou bem apertado, afundando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, e Isabella novamente se perguntava o que teria acontecido naquele escritório?

Alice e Esme olhavam surpresas e ao mesmo tempo emocionadas, jamais o tinha visto agir daquela forma, era evidente o amor que sentia por ela, assim como o que Bella sentia por ele. Já Jasper entendia o irmão, e torcia para que o amor daqueles dois fosse forte o suficiente para suportar o que estaria por vir.

Logo Carlisle e Eric juntaram-se a eles, Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper estavam de saída. Despediram-se de todos e cada casal foi para seu carro, se encontrariam no Hearts.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou hesitante, afinal Edward parecia distante, estava pensativo enquanto guiava em direção ao Hearts.

\- Porque está perguntando?

\- Sei lá, você está estranho, parece distante, aconteceu algo?

\- Nada com que deva se preocupar. – Respondeu trocando a marcha, em seguida pegou a mão de Bella e a levou aos lábios.

\- Tem algo te perturbando, posso sentir. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça em seguida soltou um longo suspiro desviando a atenção do trânsito para ela.

\- Está tão claro assim? – A jovem somente assentiu.

\- O que houve?

\- O que acha de nos divertimos e depois conversamos sobre isso?

\- Promete?

\- Prometo!

\- Então tá! – Novamente o silêncio se fez, mas desta vez era um silêncio agradável, não demorou muito e Edward parava o carro entregando a chave ao manobrista, enquanto outro rapaz abria a porta para Bella.

\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu educadamente, sentindo a mão de Edward deslizar por sua cintura, a puxando pra mais perto de si. Alice e Jasper juntaram-se a eles.

Como da outra vez a fila de espera era imensa, mas os quatro seguiram direto para a entrada onde Big Z estava.

\- Olá Big Z! – Alice o cumprimentou com um beijo estalado.

\- Olá pequena Alice! Fala aí Jazz. – O cumprimentou batendo seu punho ao dele.

\- Big Z! – Edward o cumprimentou da mesma forma.

\- Como vai Big Z? – Isabella o cumprimentou sorrindo, ele se abaixou oferecendo-lhe o rosto, a jovem timidamente estalou um beijo nele que soltou um suspiro audível.

\- Muito melhor agora, Bella!

-Deixe de ser abusado, Big Z! – Edward brincou puxando Isabella pra perto de si, a mesma sorriu revirando os olhos enquanto Big Z ria debochado. Como da outra vez uma mulher colocou uma pulseira em seu pulso, assim como no dos outros.

Edward a colocou diante de si, com sua mão entrelaçada a dela, ambos seguiram Alice e Jasper na direção do local onde costumavam ficar se acomodando, em seguida ele e Jasper pediram suas bebidas, Bella e Alice optaram por algo mais leve.

\- Ainda me custa crer que meu melhor amigo finalmente se rendeu a paixão! – A empolgação de Alice ao dizer aquilo, fez com que Bella, Jasper e o próprio Edward sorrissem.

\- Absurdamente... Completamente... E irrevogavelmente apaixonado, devo ressaltar! – Edward pontuou cada palavra com beijos.

\- Idem! – Isabella devolveu lhe sorrindo, seus olhos cravados aos dele, por um momento o casal esqueceu completamente do casal que os observava.

\- Tirando o piti daquelas duas, até que tudo correu bem, não é? – Houve uma troca de olhares significativa entre Edward e Jasper que não passou despercebido por Bella. – Já Eric, Emm e seus pais e seus pais aceitaram bem, eu disse que você se preocupava atoa! – Alice concluiu sorrindo para Bella.

\- Sim, mas tenho plena consciência de que nem todos reagirão da mesma forma. Tanya... Confesso que a reação dela foi dentro do esperado, devido as circunstâncias, mas Rosálie? O que foi aquilo?

\- Rosálie passou dos limites! – Alice esbravejou.

\- Porque reagiu daquela forma?

\- Esqueça Rosálie, não vamos estragar a nossa noite! – Edward pediu tentando distraí-la. – Quer dançar?

\- Ehh... Eu não sei dançar. – Fez uma careta fofa na opinião de Edward.

\- Confia em mim? – Sussurrou a pergunta bem ao pé do ouvido, sorriu ao sentir o corpo de Bella estremecer e seus pelos eriçarem.

\- Plenamente! – Bella respondeu prontamente.

\- Sendo assim, é só relaxar que eu te guio. – Edward se colocou de pé estendendo a mão para a jovem.

\- Se eu pisar no seu pé, não reclame! – Brincou ao se colocar de pé, Edward a puxou para si, estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Não vou. – Disse contra seus lábios, ele a conduziu até a pista, puxou Bella para perto de si, colando seu corpo ao dela. – É só relaxar, e me acompanhar.

\- Assim? – A jovem gingou o corpo, acompanhando os movimentos dele.

\- Isso, assim! – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, suas mãos estavam em seu quadril, já as de Bella acariciavam sua nuca. – Viu, está dançando!

\- E com você! – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, não resistiu à tentação de beijá-la. Alice vibrou ao ver o casal na pista.

\- Eles ficam tão bem juntos, não acha?

\- Sim, formam um belo casal! – Seu noivo concordou.

\- O que Eric queria com vocês, o que disse para que Edward saísse de lá com aquela cara?

\- Você notou?

\- Qualquer um notaria!

\- O vovô meteu os pés pelas mãos, Edward e o papai estão furiosos com ele.

\- Mas o que ele fez?

\- Emm comprou a casa de Bella a pedido do vovô.

-Mas porque ele fez isso?

\- Segundo ele para ajudá-la, queria que Bella fosse para a mansão.

\- Até parece que Bella irá para a mansão com Tanya e Rosálie por lá! – Sua noiva esbravejou. -Depois do que houve hoje, sem chances meu caro! – Jasper sabia que sua pequena tinha toda a razão.

\- As coisas não vão ser nada fáceis para aqueles dois... – Apontou para a pista onde Edward e Bella dançavam e sorriam um para o outro. – Tanya, não vai dar sossego para eles, e quando o fato de Bella ser uma Cullen vier a público, sabe que nem todos verão com bons olhos a união deles.

\- O pior é que sei!

O casal ficou um bom tempo na pista, se curtindo, depois juntaram-se a Alice e Jasper, por volta de meia noite, foram para casa onde se amaram intensamente.

\- Edward?

\- Hum? - Grunhiu somente, haviam acabado de fazer amor pela segunda vez consecutiva, Isabella tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, enquanto ele lhe acariciava o braço.

\- O que houve naquele escritório? O que o vovô disse para que ficasse daquele jeito? – Puxou uma respiração profunda, sabia que ela não deixaria aquilo passar.

\- Ele insistiu que dividirmos o apartamento pode implicá-la quando o fato de você ser uma Cullen vier a público.

\- Oh, isso! E o que você disse?

\- Que ainda não to pronto para abrir mão de você! – A apertou em seus braços.

\- Pelo que vejo, o fato de eu estar morando aqui incomoda muita gente, não é?

\- Não é que o incomode, ele tem razão no que diz, quando sua existência vier a público, as pessoas do nosso meio não verão com bons olhos, compreende?

\- Sinceramente não, mas o que eu entendo desse meio, não é? De onde eu venho isso não importa! – Deu de ombros. – Sendo assim, acho que será mais sensato encontrar um lugar para eu morar.

\- Não tem que ser agora! Já disse que não to pronto para abrir mão de você.

\- Mas você não precisa abrir mão de mim, só vou morar em outro lugar!

\- Eu adoro ter você aqui... – Isabella sentiu seu coração se aquecer ao ouvi-lo. – Você trouxe vida para esse lugar.

\- E eu adoro tudo isso, mas confesso que será bom ter um cantinho só meu.

\- Poxa, pensei que gostasse daqui. – Reclamou com falsa indignação.

\- E gosto, eu adoro, e sabe disso, ficar assim com você... Adormecer em seus braços... Despertar sentindo seus lábios na minha pele.

\- E será que terá um lugar para mim, nesse seu cantinho?

\- Sempre! – Bella esticou-se para lhe beijar a boca. – Sabíamos que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde! Não quero complicar a vida do meu pai, tão pouco a sua, vou sentir sua falta, falta disso tudo.

\- Também vou sentir a sua.

\- Você me ajuda a encontrar algo dentro do meu orçamento? – Pediu fazendo careta.

\- Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso, porque não pede a minha mãe, ela conhece bastante gente no ramo imobiliário.

\- É verdade, depois falo com ela, acha que Esme me ajudaria com isso?

\- E você ainda pergunta? – Rolou sobre ela, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o dela.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Edward franziu o cenho.

\- Claro que pode.

\- Ehh... – Bella parecia hesitante, mordia os lábios com força. – Porque sua cunhada reagiu daquela forma? – Edward se deixou cair sobre suas costas, bufando alto.

\- Como é que eu vou saber? – Respondeu encarando o teto.

\- Desculpe, não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto. – Pediu sentindo-se péssima por estragar o momento.

\- Eu é que peço desculpas... – Virou-se para a jovem, lhe acariciando a face. – É que... É uma situação delicada e um tanto complicada.

\- Por quê? – Edward viu confusão naquele par de olhos castanhos.

\- Conhecemos Rosálie desde o colégio, por um longo tempo ela demonstrou interesse em mim, compreende?

\- Você e ela...

\- Não! Definitivamente, não! Emm se apaixonou por ela no momento em que a viu, eu sempre soube da paixão dele por ela e me mantive longe dela o máximo possível. Rose sempre se achou superior e isso sempre me irritou profundamente, minha rejeição a deixou possessa. Com o tempo desencanou e passou a demonstrar interesse em Emmett, se apaixonou por ele e estão juntos desde então.

\- Emmett sabe que ela foi apaixonada por você? - Edward somente assentiu. – Agora entendo a reação dela.

\- Rose não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez e ela vai me ouvir!

\- Esqueça! Deixa pra lá, não me importa a opinião dela ou daquela sua prima, o importante é que eu te amo e você me ama!

\- Amo, amo muito!

\- Isso me basta! Agora o que acha de me mostrar o quanto me ama? – Sacudiu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

\- Com todo prazer, meu amor. – Tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo, paixão e amor, muito amor.

O fato de Rosálie ter sido, apaixonada por Edward explicava muita coisa. Agora Isabella entendia toda aquela antipatia e hostilidade, apesar da loira parecer realmente apaixonada pelo marido, parecia inconcebível para ela, Edward estar com alguém como a jovem.

Mas o que realmente preocupava Isabella eram as ameaças de Tanya, as coisas que dissera diante de todos, assim como o modo como falou com Edward... Com certeza era completamente apaixonada por ele, o próprio lhe dissera que a loira-morango havia demonstrado interesse nele desde o dia que havia chegado a mansão. Sabia que jamais aceitaria o fato de estarem juntos, e que faria de tudo para atrapalhar o relacionamento deles.

Bella tentou se concentrar em coisas mais importantes, como sua inscrição na universidade, e o fato de ter que encontrar um lugar para morar. Não queria se separar de Edward, ainda mais agora, mas também não queria ser o motivo de problemas para seu pai e avô, se eles acreditavam que seria melhor assim, respeitaria isso.

Além do mais, seria bom ter um cantinho só para si, não que ela não gostasse de dividir o apartamento com Edward, na realidade era maravilhoso adormecer em seus braços e despertar sentindo seus lábios em sua pele... Só a lembrança a fez estremecer.

\- Bella? Bella? – A voz de Alice a despertou de seus devaneios.

\- Hã? O que?

\- Uau! Em que mundo está criatura? Não precisa dizer, pela sua cara, estava pensando no Ed, não é? – A provocou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Entre outras coisas. – Respondeu sorrindo timidamente.

\- Sabia! E aí? Está ansiosa para o final de semana?

\- Muito, não faço à ínfima ideia do que Harry está aprontando, mas vai ser bom rever a todos, sinto muita falta deles.

\- Ai que tudo! Confesso que estou louquinha para conhecer Forks! – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Alice... Eu já lhe disse que Forks não é como aqui, não crie muitas expectativas, pode se decepcionar! – Sua amiga estalou a língua. – Aquela cidade é um ovo.

\- Não seja exagerada, deve haver algo interessante para se fazer por lá!

\- Depois não diga que não avisei!

\- Soube que Emm já reservou as passagens. – Alice mudou de assunto.

\- Edward me disse... – A jovem mordeu o lábio encarando a amiga. – Sabe se Rosálie também vai?

\- Tsc! Não ligue para Rosálie, ignore-a, é o melhor a se fazer, acredite!

\- Edward me contou que... Ele disse que... – Hesitou.

\- Ele jamais deu bola para ela, o que a deixou digamos que... Furiosa.

\- Entendo!

\- Rose sempre foi linda, acredite, mas o problema é que o fato de ser linda a tornava arrogante e cheia de si e quando Ed a rejeitou por assim dizer, isso a deixou possessa, porque na mente dela, aquilo era inconcebível, compreende?

\- Acho que sim, mas e o Emm nisso tudo?

\- Ela o ama, o ama de verdade, mas me parece que o fato de Edward ter se apaixonado por você, trouxe à tona certos ressentimentos.

\- Rosálie não me acha digna de um cara como ele, não é?

\- Não diz besteira, Edward é louco por você!

\- Eu sei, e acredite, ainda me custa crer que um cara como ele... O que Edward viu em mim? Eu... Eu sou tão simples e...

\- Oh minha cara, se tem uma coisa que você não é Isabella, é simples! Se olhe no espelho, você é linda! E o mais importante, é tão linda por fora, quanto por dentro. Foi isso que Edward viu em você!

\- Tá bom Alice! – Disse descrente. – Sabe se Tanya vai?

\- Jazz me disse que Eric não insistiu, pelo menos estaremos livres dela!

\- Ainda bem!

\- E aí, já acertou tudo na universidade? – Novamente mudou de assunto.

\- Já fiz minha inscrição, agora é só aguardar! Preciso falar com Esme, ver se ela me ajuda a encontrar um lugarzinho pra mim.

\- Vai mesmo sair do apartamento do Ed?

\- Ao que parece minha presença lá incomoda muita gente, além do mais, não quero trazer problemas para ele, talvez seja até melhor assim! – Deu de ombros.

\- Vai ser bom ter seu próprio apartamento.

\- É o que eu penso.

\- E posso lhe garantir que Edward vai passar mais tempo lá, do que no dele. – Ambas riram, Isabella não duvidava daquilo nem por um segundo.

\- Foi exatamente o que ele me disse.

Isabella ligou para Esme, pediu sua ajuda para encontrar algo dentro de seu orçamento, a matriarca Cullen não cabia em si de felicidade, no entanto acharam melhor deixar para depois que voltassem da viagem à Forks. Carlisle ficou feliz por Bella ter procurado Esme, e ainda mais com o fato de ter compreendido a situação.


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

Estava tudo pronto para a viagem à Forks, os Cullen passariam um final de semana por lá, tanto Edward, quanto Carlisle haviam remanejado suas agendas para acompanhá-la.

Quase todos estavam ansiosos, afinal seria um fim de semana em família, já Rosálie não entendia o que os Cullen fariam naquele fim de mundo chamado Forks? Havia sido praticamente obrigada pelo marido a ir para aquele lugar, prestigiar aquela garota que em sua opinião, era insuportável.

Os Cullen, Alice e Bella estavam reunidos no aeroporto de Chicago, aguardando o voo para Seattle.

\- Confesso que estou ansioso. – Carlisle disse empolgado.

\- Como eu já disse a Alice, não esperem muito, Forks é uma cidade minúscula, muito pequena. Se o senhor achar melhor, podemos nos hospedar em Port Angeles, a cidade é maior e...

\- Não se preocupe Bella... – Emmett a interrompeu. – Já fiz reserva para todos no hotel de Forks.

\- Sendo assim, não esperem nada sofisticado, o hotel de lá é bem pequeno! –Por sua visão periférica, viu Rosálie bufar enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- Vai nos mostrar tudo, não vai? – Alice pediu empolgada. – Quero conhecer seu antigo colégio, a casa onde morava, entre outras coisas.

\- Não acredito que aja muito para mostrar, mas se quiserem, podemos aproveitar e ir a La Push, lá sim tem lugares incríveis e fica a 15 minutos de Forks.

\- Com certeza iremos. – Esme disse desta vez.

\- Vai me mostrar onde estudou? – Edward surrou a pergunta em seu ouvido, a puxando ainda mais para si.

\- Tem um lugar que quero lhe mostrar, é muito especial para mim.

\- E onde fica?

\- É surpresa! – Edward sorriu roçando seu nariz ao dela, beijando-a em seguida.

A viagem foi tranquila e de primeira classe, obviamente. Fora cerca de três horas e meia de Chicago até Seattle, onde Edward, Jasper e Emmett alugaram os carros e de lá foram mais duas horas e vinte e cinco minutos de carro até Forks.

Esme e Carlisle foram com Edward e Bella, já Eric foi com Alice e Jasper, durante todo o trajeto, a jovem contava empolgada sobre as vezes que havia ido com Charlie e os garotos da reserva a Seattle, assistir aos jogos dos Seahawks.

Edward adorava vê-la tão solta, tão alegre e sorridente. Já Carlisle não cabia em si de felicidade, ao ver a filha cada vez mais próxima de Esme, dele e de sua família.

Os três carros pararam quase que simultaneamente diante do pequeno hotel na rua principal, o que chamou a atenção das pessoas locais, como Bella costumava dizer, a cidade era muito pequena e nada de interessante costumava acontecer por ali.

\- Isso aí é um hotel? – Rosálie disparou ao descer do carro.

\- Não começa Rosálie! – Seu marido a repreendeu, durante todo o trajeto de Seattle a Forks a loira foi reclamando em seus ouvidos.

-Mas olha para isso... – Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Estou acostumada a ficar em hotéis de no mínimo cinco estrelas, não em espeluncas como esta! – Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos mentalmente, definitivamente aquela mulher era um pé no saco.

\- Ignore-a... – Edward pediu de forma sussurrada. – Como sempre está querendo chamar a atenção para si.

\- Goste ou não Rosálie, é aqui que ficaremos! – Eric disse pondo um ponto final no assunto.

\- BELLA? – Todos voltaram sua atenção para o outro lado da rua, onde uma morena sacudia a mão enquanto gritava em plenos pulmões. – OH MEU DEUS, BELLA SWAN É VOCÊ? – A jovem abriu um imenso sorriso, apartou-se de Edward correndo ao encontro da garota.

\- Angie? – As duas se abraçaram enquanto soltavam gritinhos e saltavam no mesmo lugar, Edward olhou para os irmãos prendendo o riso, já a gargalhada de Emmett podia ser ouvida ao longe. Eric, Esme e Alice foram mais discretos.

\- Isabella Swan, olha só para você! Caramba, Chicago ta te fazendo muito bem garota!

\- Para com isso Angie... Ta me deixando sem graça!

\- São eles? – Ângela perguntou ao voltar sua atenção para o grupo. – Os Cullen? A sua família?

\- Sim, quer conhecê-los?

\- Me diz que o doutor delícia veio?

\- Doutor delícia? – Emmett perguntou para o irmão prendendo o riso.

\- Para com isso Angie! – Bella voltou a repreende-la.

\- Mas...

\- Vem comigo, vou apresentá-la a eles. – Puxou a amiga para junto dos outros. – Este é Carlisle Cullen, meu pai e esta é Esme, sua esposa.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Cullen, sou Ângela Weber, mas pode me chamar de Angie, sou a melhor amiga da sua filha! Nós nos conhecemos desde que me entendo por gente. – A morena disparou em um fôlego só.

\- O prazer é todo meu Angie.

\- Senhora Cullen.

\- Oh, me chame de Esme querida.

\- Como quiser, Esme.

\- Este é Eric Cullen, meu avô.

\- Oh meu Deus! O senador?

-Angie! – Bella voltou a repreendê-la, enquanto os outros sorriam diante o deslumbramento da garota.

\- É um imenso prazer conhecê-la senhorita Weber. – Eric foi cortês, tomou a mão da jovem na sua, a levando aos lábios.

\- O prazer é, todo meu senhor senador.

\- Me chame de Eric, sim? – Pediu piscando para a jovem que corou levemente.

\- Então me chame de Angie. – A mesma sussurrou como se lhe contasse um segredo.

\- Estes são meus irmãos Emmett... – Bella apontou para o próprio. – E Jasper.

\- Irmãos?

\- É... Como contei a você, ta lembrada?

\- Wow! É verdade... – Angie voltou sua atenção para Emmett. – Emmett o casado, certo?

-Isso mesmo, como vai Angie? – Emmett a cumprimentou com um sorriso brilhante, Angie havia simpatizado com ele.

\- Bem, melhor agora com a Bella por aqui, sejam bem-vindos a Forks!

\- Como Bella disse, sou Jasper! – O próprio se apresentou.

\- O noivo! Sim, ela falou de você, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

\- E eu sou Alice, a noiva de Jasper e amiga de Bella! – A mesma se apresentou.

\- Ouvi falar muito de você, Alice, seja muito bem-vinda a Forks. Amiga de Bella é minha amiga também! – Ambas sorriram e se abraçaram como se conhecessem há muito tempo.

\- Esta é Rosálie, a esposa de Emmett. – Angie encarou Bella por um momento, sabia que aquela era a loira que havia implicado com sua amiga, não havia ido nada com a cara dela.

\- Bem-vinda a Forks. – Se limitou a dizer encarando a loira por alguns instantes, se perguntando onde estaria à outra da qual Bella havia falado?

\- E por fim, este é Edward, o...

\- Doutor delícia! – Angie conclui com os olhos fixos em Edward.

\- O meu namorado, Angie!

\- Doutor o que? – Edward perguntou para Bella que corou violentamente.

\- Depois te explico! – Falou entre dentes completamente sem jeito.

\- Uau! Agora entendo o que quis dizer com 'foi impossível resistir'... – Edward encarou a namorada com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. - E você tem coragem de falar que não tem sorte mulher? – Bella bufou revirando os olhos, enquanto Edward prendia o riso, já Emmett e Jasper riam pra valer. – Olá, eu sou Angie, a melhor amiga da Bella.

\- Sou Edward, o namorado dela, é um prazer conhecê-la, Angie.

\- Oh, o prazer é todo meu, acredite! Você é realmente muito bonito!

\- Ehh... Obrigado?

\- Pare de falar assim, vai assustá-lo!

\- Desculpe, mas é que agora dá para entender todo aquele lance de...

\- Ta bom Angie, eu entendi, agora vê se fecha essa boca pelo amor de Deus! – Pediu ao corta-la. – E o Ben, como ele está?

\- Está bem, vamos estar no Harry mais tarde, e aí ansiosa?

\- Muito, sabe o que ele está aprontando?

\- Se eu abrir minha boca, ele e Sue me matam fato! – Angie encarou a amiga por alguns instantes. – Não sabe o quanto fico feliz em vê-la assim, tão bem, quando saiu daqui... Deus... Pensei que tivesse enlouquecido!

\- Eu precisava ir.

\- Agora sei que sim, estou muito feliz por você amiga. – O modo como Ângela falou com Isabella comoveu a quase todos. –Cuide muito bem dela bonitão... – Exigiu com o dedo em riste, voltando sua atenção para Edward. – A magoe e terá que acertar as contas comigo, ouviu bem?

\- Isso não irá acontecer... - Garantiu puxando Bella para si. – Eu a amo demais e magoá-la, é como magoar a mim mesmo. – Angie soltou um suspiro audível.

\- Acho melhor eu voltar ao trabalho, nos vemos mais tarde no Harry.

\- Sabe quem vai estar lá? – A jovem perguntou um tanto apreensiva.

\- Seus amigos, com certeza irão! Ah, depois você e eu teremos uma conversinha. – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Com certeza!

Angie se despediu de todos com a promessa de se reencontrarem mais tarde no bar do Harry, Rosálie estava impaciente e Emmett achou melhor subir com a esposa para o quarto, Esme e Carlisle fizeram o mesmo seguido por Eric, Alice e Jasper.

\- Sua amiga é bem direta não? – Edward disse assim que entraram na suíte reservada para eles.

\- Angie não tem filtro, fala o que lhe vem à mente, mas é uma pessoa sensacional, eu a amo, ela é como uma irmã para mim.

\- Eu notei! São bem ligadas, não é?

\- Muito, ela sempre esteve lá quando precisei.

\- E o que ela quis dizer com Doutor Delícia?

\- Oh, isso? – A jovem escondeu o rosto entre as mãos corando violentamente. – Foi um apelido que ela te deu quando contei sobre você.

\- E o que contou a ela exatamente? – Perguntou divertido, vendo sua namorada corar ainda mais.

\- Ah... Coisas!

\- Que coisas? – Se aproximou lentamente.

\- Coisas ué! Nós ainda não estávamos juntos e... Bem eu estava uma bagunça e...

\- E? – Insistiu colando seu corpo ao dela, deslizando o nariz por sua pele exposta.

\- Contei a ela como me sentia... – Bella arfou. – As coisas que me fazia sentir... Edward... O que... O que está fazendo? – Perguntou arfante sentindo seu corpo todo reagir às carícias a que era submetida.

\- Basicamente estou tentando levá-la para aquela cama e fazer amor com você.

-Excelente ideia! – Edward sorriu tomando seus lábios em um beijo pra lá de apaixonado, enquanto se deixavam cair sobre a cama. Amaram-se sem pressa, lenta e prazerosamente até estarem completamente saciados.

Isabella ficava mais nervosa a medida em que o horário de ir para o bar do Harry se aproximava, havia acabado de se aprontar, usava um jeans justo que realçava suas belas curvas e uma bota com salto que deixava sua postura perfeita. Sua blusa se destacava em sua pele branca e a jaquetinha lhe dava um charme extra, estava linda, simplesmente linda.

\- Está linda!

-Tsc! Para com isso!

\- É sério amor, você está linda, aliás, você é linda!

\- Aham! – Grunhiu descrente.

\- Teimosa! Vamos, estão nos esperando no hall.

\- Vamos. – Edward notou suas mãos tremulas.

\- Não fique assim Bella, estaremos com você, eu estou com você.

\- Sei disso, porque acha que estou aqui? – Ele sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

Novamente Carlisle e Esme os acompanharam e desta vez Eric foi com Emmett e Rosálie. A algumas quadras do bar, seu pai, Edward e Esme notaram quando a jovem ficou tensa.

\- Algum problema filha? – Esme perguntou carinhosamente, Edward segurou firme sua mão a levando aos lábios.

\- Foi ali...- Apontou para o cruzamento. – Foi exatamente ali que... – Engoliu ruidosamente.

\- Eu lamento muito Bella. – Ouviu o pai dizer, sentiu a mão de Esme em seu ombro.

\- Sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você, mas lembre-se de que estamos aqui com você e para você!

\- Eu sei! E não sabe o quanto estou feliz por tê-los aqui comigo. – Disse visivelmente emocionada.

\- Sabemos que não deve ser fácil para você, mas tente, afinal é uma homenagem a elas, não? – Ouviu o pai dizer.

\- Tem razão!

\- Sei que de onde estiverem, tanto sua mãe, quanto sua avó está olhando por você, minha filha.

\- Sei que estão, Esme, mas é que...

\- Eu entendo, entendo perfeitamente! – Edward seguiu para o estacionamento onde encontraram os outros.

\- A boa filha a casa torna! – Ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida Isabella virou-se e um enorme sorriso rasgou sua face.

\- Charlie? – Correu em sua direção, saltando nos braços dele.

\- Senti sua falta garota! – Sussurrou abraçado a ela.

\- Também senti a sua! – Bella disse da mesma forma.

\- Soube que chegou a cidade hoje, obrigado por ter ido me ver.

\- Desculpe, é que acabei me distraindo e...

\- E que história é essa de namorado? – A jovem sorriu revirando os olhos. – Você foi para encontrar seu pai e volta com um namorado?

\- Acho que você ta ferrado! – Emm disse entre os dentes para Edward.

\- Não torra!

\- Venha Charlie, quero que conheça a minha família! – Carlisle e Eric sentiram o peito se aquecer ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma, com tanto orgulho.

\- É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo Charlie, sou Carlisle Cullen, pai de Bella.

\- O prazer é meu Carlisle, sejam muito bem-vindos à Forks.

\- Sou muito grato a você por ter cuidado de minha filha quando eu não pude.

\- Não por isso amigo, vi essa garota crescer, ela é um pouco minha filha também.

\- Esta é minha esposa, Esme.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la senhora!

-Meu pai, Eric Cullen!

\- O senador em pessoa? É uma honra tê-lo em nossa cidade, senador Cullen.

\- Aqui sou somente o avô dessa bela jovem. – Eric piscou para a neta.

\- Este é Emmett, meu irmão e sua esposa Rosálie! - Charlie cumprimentou ambos. – Jasper, meu outro irmão e sua noiva Alice, minha chefe, amiga e cunhada. – O chefe de polícia a olhou confuso, cumprimentando os dois em seguida. – E aquele ali é Edward, filho do meu pai e Esme e o meu namorado.

\- Ta namorando o seu irmão?

\- Tecnicamente não somos irmãos! – Retrucou mordendo o lábio em seguida.

\- É verdade, desculpem, mas isso tudo é meio confuso!

\- Compreendemos perfeitamente! – Esme se apressou em dizer.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Charlie, Bella fala muito do senhor e...

\- Ela também andou falando muito sobre você... – Seu tom foi sério e Isabella lhe deu uma cotovelada nada discreta.

\- Charlie!

\- O que? – Sussurrou entre os dentes.

\- Seja gentil! – Eric, Esme e Carlisle sorriram, assim como Alice, Jasper e Emmett.

\- Desculpe! Seja bem-vindo garoto! – Edward sorriu ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma, Charlie o puxou para um abraço o qual retribuiu. – A magoe e terá que se ver comigo, estamos entendidos?

\- Perfeitamente!

Edward entendia o porquê tanto Charlie, quanto sua amiga, eram tão protetores, a própria Isabella havia lhe contado o que seus exs havia aprontado, mas ele a amava de verdade e jamais a magoaria.

\- Agora vamos entrar que a festa é lá dentro!

\- Festa? – A jovem perguntou estancando.

\- Você está de volta a Forks, é motivo o suficiente para comemorarmos! – Bella revirou os olhos enquanto o restante ria. Ao entrarem no enorme salão repleto de mesas toda a atenção se voltou para o grupo recém chegado.

\- Olha quem eu encontrei lá fora Harry! – Charlie anunciou em alto e bom tom.

Isabella apresentou sua família a Harry, Sue e Leah, assim como a outros amigos, Harry havia reservado uma mesa para eles próximo ao pequeno palco. A jovem mal conteve a emoção ao ver as fotos de sua mãe e avó na parede atrás do balcão, havia uma dela também, bem mais jovem, embaixo dizia ' As inesquecíveis Swan'.

\- Agora entendo o porquê Bella insisti em dizer que eram uma grande família, todos gostam muito dela por aqui. – Alice comentou com os demais, Bella estava conversando com Harry e Sue.

\- Pelo que vi até agora, as três eram muito queridas pela grande maioria nesta cidade.

\- Ela parece mais tranquila, feliz. – Carlisle disse ao olhar para a filha.

\- Está em casa. – Ouviu Edward dizer, também com os olhos fixos nela, um grupo havia acabado de chegar, todos com descendência indígena como o tal Harry, dono do lugar.

\- MURPH? - Um cara alto de longos cabelos negros chamou. – Olha só pra você, consegue estar ainda mais gata! – Abriu os braços, e Edward ficou tenso ao ver sua namorada correr e saltar nos braços dele que a pegou no ar.

\- Jake! Não tem ideia do quanto senti sua falta seu maluco!

\- Quem é aquele? – Emmett perguntou voltando sua atenção para Bella.

\- Ao que parece é o tal Jake, amigo dela. – Alice se apressou a responder, conhecia o amigo e sua cara não era das melhores. – Eles cresceram juntos, Edward, ela o vê como um irmão.

\- Não é o que parece! – Rosálie provocou.

\- Não se meta Rosálie! – Sua cunhada cuspiu entre os dentes, o que deixou a loira furiosa.

Edward mantinha os olhos fixos em sua namorada, viu Bella abraçar cada um deles, falava e sorria, parecia muito à vontade na companhia de todos. Sentia-se estranho, confiava plenamente nela, mas vê-la cercada por aqueles caras, e o modo como foi de encontro ao tal Jake lhe irritou profundamente, estava enciumado e sua vontade era de ir até lá e tirá-la de perto dele.

\- Ela vem vindo, tente ao menos disfarçar... – Alice sussurrou entre dentes. – Sorria.

\- Oi! Gostaria de apresentar a vocês meu amigo Jake, esta é a minha família.

\- Grande não! – Jacob brincou.

\- Deixa de ser bobo... – Bella deu com o cotovelo em suas costelas. – Este é o meu pai, Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa, Esme.

\- Jacob Black, prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Cullen.

\- O prazer é meu, vocês são amigos?

\- Os melhores... – Jacob jogou seu braço sobre o ombro de Bella. – Nos conhecemos desde as fraldas praticamente.

\- Exagerado! – Soltou-se dele ao notar que os olhos de Edward estavam fixos nas mãos de Jacob sobre ela e sua cara não era das melhores.

Jacob foi apresentado a Eric, Emmett, Rosálie, Jasper, brincou com Alice. Mas, quando chegou a hora de apresentá-lo a Edward, ambos se encaravam de um modo estranho.

\- Este é Edward, o meu namorado.

\- Namorado? – Jacob voltou sua atenção para a jovem.

\- É, por quê?

\- Você saiu daqui para encontrar sua família e volta com um namorado? – Isabella estreitou o olhar, encarando o amigo.

\- Vem aqui... – Agarrou sua camisa praticamente arrastando Jacob para longe da mesa. – O que diabos deu em você?

\- E você ainda pergunta?

\- Jake!

\- Bella, só estou preocupado com você, viu o que aconteceu da última vez e...

\- Edward é diferente!

\- Oh sim, claro, ele é rico e...

\- Não fala besteira!

\- Vai se magoar de novo.

\- Isso é um problema meu!

\- Algum problema? – Edward perguntou se fazendo presente, estava atrás de Bella que se virou surpresa.

\- Edward?

\- Algum problema? – Insistiu, seu tom deixava claro que estava bravo.

\- Não, vamos.

\- Bella espera. – Jacob pediu a segurando pelo braço.

\- Tire sua mão dela. – Edward praticamente rugiu.

\- Parem com isso, o que diabos deu em vocês? Vamos Edward, vamos voltar para a mesa. – Pediu segurando firme a camisa dele. – E quanto a você Jacob, a vida é minha, sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo!

\- Espero mesmo que saiba, a gente se vê. – Isabella sabia que seu amigo estava magoado, não entendia a atitude dele, o porquê reagiu daquele jeito a Edward, mas sabia que o havia magoado.

\- Desculpe por isso, Jake às vezes é super protetor e...

\- Rolou algo entre vocês? – Bella estancou o encarando.

\- O que? Ficou maluco, Jake e eu somos amigos.

\- Fica meio difícil de acreditar, depois do modo como reagiu, não concorda? – Seu ácido, a magoou, a jovem engoliu o enorme nó que se formou em sua garganta.

\- Você é um babaca! – Cuspiu furiosa apartando-se bruscamente.

\- Aonde pensa que vai? – Exigiu a segurando pelo braço.

\- Ficar o mais longe possível de você! Pelo menos até passar a vontade que estou de arrancar sua cabeça! – Seus olhos castanhos faiscavam de raiva, ele sorriu o que a irritou ainda mais. – Pare de sorrir seu... – Em um movimento rápido a puxou para si, mantendo seus corpos praticamente colados.

\- Fica quietinha... – Pediu a apertando contra si. – Desculpa... Me desculpe... é que... Quando o vi te tocar eu... Me desculpe. – Voltou a pedir.

\- Você me ofendeu. – Sua voz saiu embargada.

\- Me desculpe... – Edward tocou seu queixo, fazendo com que os olhos da jovem encontrassem os seus. - Você está coberta de razão, sou um babaca e...

\- Não entendo o porquê de ele ter agido daquela forma, eu simplesmente não entendo...

" _ **Inocente como é, não duvido! "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente.

\- Jake sempre foi muito protetor, ele tem medo de que eu me magoe novamente, por favor, tente compreender.

\- Tudo bem meu amor, me desculpe, fui um idiota ciumento! Não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito, me perdoa.

\- Só se me der um beijo. – Pediu fazendo beicinho.

\- Com todo o prazer. – Respondeu tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

\- Posso me juntar a vocês? – Charlie perguntou ao se aproximar da mesa onde os Cullen estavam.

\- Claro que sim, sente-se. – Carlisle disse prontamente, seria uma boa oportunidade para conversar um pouco com o homem que vira sua filha crescer.

\- Pelo visto a coisa é bem séria entre aqueles dois. – Apontou com a cabeça para Bella e Edward que sorriam um para o outro e se olhavam de um modo apaixonado, Charlie jamais vira Bella olhar daquele modo para seus ex-namorados.

\- Eles se amam, estão completamente apaixonados! – Esme se apressou em dizer, não pôde deixar de notar sua nora Rosálie revirar os olhos ao ouvi-la.

\- Estou vendo! Bella está feliz, como há muito não a via... - O chefe de polícia tinha os olhos fixos no casal que agora se aproximava da mesa. - Notei no instante em que a vi. – Concluiu sorrindo para a jovem. - O que houve com Jake? – Perguntou assim que Bella chegou à mesa. – Tive a impressão de que estavam discutindo. – Isabella lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

\- Jake está exagerando, como sempre! – Seu tom deixava claro seu incomodo com a atitude do amigo. – Não sou mais criança, sei me cuidar sozinha e o mais importante, sei exatamente o que estou fazendo, às vezes essa superproteção me irrita!

\- Não o culpe, aquele garoto te ama. – Houve uma troca significativa de olhares entre os Cullen, principalmente entre Edward e os irmãos Emmett e Jasper.

\- Eu também o amo, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de destratar meu namorado!

\- Não se zangue com ele, Jake só estava sendo protetor, dê um desconto, se lembra do que houve da última vez? - Isabella bufou passando as mãos pelo rosto, Edward e Alice sabiam exatamente que Charlie se referia aos outros relacionamentos de Bella.

\- Eu sei! – Todos notaram a irritação no tom da jovem. – Mas Edward não é como Tyler, ou Mike! Não há a ínfima comparação!

\- Tudo bem, eu compreendi.

\- Desculpe, é que... Jake às vezes me tira do sério! - Edward a puxou ainda mais para si, depositando um beijo em sua mão, piscou em seguida, sabia que Bella estava furiosa, conhecia bem aquele olhar e aquele jeitinho irritado.

\- Me responde uma coisa Bella, porque o cara te chamou de Murphy? – A pergunta veio de Emmett, Charlie soltou uma sonora gargalhada enquanto Isabella revirava os olhos.

\- Jake deu esse apelido a ela quando ainda era menina! – Disse entre risos. – Dizia que Bella é a prova viva de que Murphy estava coberto de razão em sua teoria!

\- Wow! Quer dizer que falava sério quanto a sua facilidade de se meter em problemas?

\- Eu disse, mas ninguém acredita!

\- Confesso que quando Bella me disse que iria para Chicago, fiquei preocupado! Se aqui, nesse lugar pacato se metia em problemas, quem dirá em uma cidade grande como Chicago!

\- Charlie! – Bella o repreendeu. – Pois saiba que não foi tão mal assim.

\- Não? – Perguntou descrente, a jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Tá... – Admitiu. - Houve alguns incidentes, mas no fim tudo acabou bem, certo? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, assim como Jasper, Carlisle e Eric, já a gargalhada de Emm chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas para a mesa deles.

-Vocês se conhecem desde quando? – Eric perguntou a Charlie.

\- Vi essa garota nascer! – Carlisle sentiu uma pontada de ciúme da filha ao ouvi-lo. – Era o bebê mais lindo que já vi!

\- Charlie! – Bella voltou a repreende-lo corando violentamente.

\- O que? Não pode negar que era fofinha! – Foi impossível conter o riso. – Seus olhos sempre atentos a tudo, suas bochechas eram gordinhas e rosadas e seu cabelo formava lindos cachinhos. – Disse em um tom provocativo, deixando a jovem ainda mais envergonhada.

\- Quer parar com isso!

\- Pena que eu não tenha uma foto aqui comigo.

\- Charlie! – Ele sorriu, mas de repente ficou sério.

\- Conheci Renée pouco tempo depois que chegou a cidade, nos tornamos amigos, era uma mulher excepcional... Fora do comum, jamais havia visto uma mulher como ela... Renée era fascinante. – Por um momento a imagem da linda garota cheia de vida pela qual se encantou invadiu a mente de Carlisle.

\- Mamãe tinha um jeito peculiar de ver a vida, vovó dizia que ela era um espírito livre!

\- Marie tinha razão! – Charlie concordou. – Outra mulher incrível, admirável! Acredito que seja uma característica das Swan... – Piscou para Bella! – Assim como o orgulho e a teimosia! – Em resposta, Bella lhe deu de língua.

Charlie contou alguns episódios da infância de Bella, para o seu total constrangimento, também falou sobre seu relacionamento com Renée, assim como sobre o acidente.

\- Recebemos uma chamada, havia ocorrido um acidente no cruzamento há duas quadras daqui... – Seu semblante mudara, estava sério. – Não pode imaginar o que senti ao reconhecer o carro... – Isabella se encolheu nos braços de Edward. – Os paramédicos já estavam lá e Bella estava sendo retirada do carro, estava desacordada, Marie estava morta e... E Renée em estado grave.

\- Deus meu! - Esme sentiu o coração apertado, seu olhar fixo em Bella que apoiava a cabeça no peito de Edward enquanto o mesmo tentava lhe passar força.

\- Mas o que houve? Como isso aconteceu? – A pergunta veio de Eric.

\- Testemunhas disseram que o motorista do outro carro estava em alta velocidade e avançou o sinal vermelho as acertando em cheio... A lateral do carro ficou completamente destruída.

\- E o que houve com o motorista, morreu? – Emm perguntou desta vez.

\- Acreditem se quiser, o infeliz sofreu somente escoriações leves! Foi preso e condenado, estava completamente embriagado, está cumprindo pena.

\- Menos mal! – Disse Jasper.

\- Renée não resistiu aos ferimentos, nem mesmo chegou ao hospital, Bella estava em coma... Fiquei completamente perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Imagino meu amigo, eu imagino. – E Carlisle estava sendo sincero. - Quando Bella acordou, eu não sabia o que fazer... Chamava pela mãe e a avó sem parar, se não fosse Jake e Angie naquele momento...

\- Eles me ajudaram a passar por tudo aquilo, se não fosse por eles e Charlie, talvez eu tivesse surtado. Eu... Eu havia perdido tudo, tudo que eu mais amava nessa vida e... – As lágrimas saíram sem que Bella pudesse conter.

\- Não chore meu amor, sei que não é fácil, mas tem que ser forte! – Edward pediu a estreitando em seus braços em seu ouvido, Bella assentiu secando as lágrimas.

\- Foi nessa época que soubemos... Quero dizer, que Bella soube toda a verdade sobre você. – Charlie disse diretamente para Carlisle.

\- Você sabia? – O próprio perguntou.

\- Renée havia me contado aquela história centenas de vezes, mas tudo o que ela tinha era um nome e nada mais, Bella sabia que seu pai estava por aí, em algum lugar...

\- Quando eu era pequena, mamãe costumava dizer que... – Bella olhou hesitante para Esme. – Que meu pai era um príncipe, e que estava por aí, em algum lugar desse imenso país. – Carlisle sorriu segurando firme a mão da filha.

– Mas confesso que quando soube de quem se tratava eu... Eu meio que surtei.

\- Bella nos disse que foi um amigo seu que encontrou meu filho?

\- Sim, Phil é aposentado do FBI, não foi difícil para ele encontrá-lo já que Renée tinha uma foto.

\- Entendo!

\- Com licença... – Sue pediu ao se aproximar da mesa. – Bella, será que pode nos dar um minuto, Harry quer falar com você.

\- Comigo? – Perguntou surpresa.

\- Sim, na realidade quer lhe fazer um pedido. – A jovem mordeu o lábio com força encarando o namorado.

\- Vai lá, aguardamos você aqui. – Bella assentiu se colocando de pé.

\- Eu disse a Harry para esquecer, mas ele não me houve! – Charlie disse assim que as duas se afastaram. – Ela não vai aceitar.

\- Aceitar o que exatamente Charlie? – Carlisle perguntou confuso.

\- Harry vai pedir para que Bella cante, mas duvido muito que aceite, ela não canta e nem toca desde que...

\- Bella canta? - Eric perguntou surpreso o cortando. – Me desculpe!

\- Como poucos... – Edward disse para a surpresa de todos. – Tem uma voz maravilhosa e um talento incrível.

\- E como sabe disso? – Seu avô perguntou.

\- A surpreendi tocando e cantando, foi incrível! – Disse com os olhos fixos em sua namorada que falava com Harry e a esposa.

 **Enquanto isso...**

\- Sue disse que queria falar comigo Harry, o que houve? – Perguntou assim que se aproximou.

\- Na realidade gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido.

\- E porque está tão hesitante? – Seu tom foi divertido. -Peça o que quiser Harry!

-Daqui a pouco iniciaremos a homenagem a elas, e eu gostaria de saber se... Se você poderia nos brindar com sua bela voz? – Os olhos de Isabella abriram-se como pratos.

\- O que? – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Quer que eu cante? Aqui? Para toda essa gente? Mas...

\- Sua avó adorava ouvi-la cantando, dizia que não havia coisa mais linda nesse mundo! Que havia herdado o talento de sua mãe para a música.

\- Eu não chego nem perto dela! Não sei se posso fazer isso Harry, eu...

\- Se não se sente à vontade com isso, tudo bem, foi só uma ideia que tive. É que... – Novamente Harry hesitou. – É que Marie sonhava em ver você dividindo o palco com sua mãe, então pensei que poderia homenagear as duas cantando. – A jovem soltou um longo suspiro, a lembrança de sua avó sorrindo emocionada ao ouvi-la cantar lhe veio à mente, Bella havia cantado uma composição de sua mãe, sorriu saudosa se voltando para Harry.

\- Tudo bem, eu canto! – O velho índio sorriu abraçando a jovem. – E que seja o que Deus quiser!

\- Obrigado Bella! Agora é bom voltar para a mesa, temos uma surpresa para você!

\- Surpresa? Que surpresa?

\- Logo verá! – Bella sabia que não adiantava insistir.

– Assim que terminar você assume está bem?

\- Algum problema? – Edward perguntou assim que a jovem se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Sim e não. – Bella viu a confusão em seu olhar, assim como no restante.

\- Harry me pediu para subir no palco depois da homenagem que terá.

\- Eu não disse!

\- Sabia disso Charlie?

\- Eu disse a ele que você não aceitaria.

\- Bem, eu aceitei!

\- Aceitou? – Perguntou surpreso.

\- Você vai cantar? – Alice também estava surpresa. – Ahh... Isso é demais!

\- Não espere muito, só vou cumprir uma promessa que fiz.

\- Não seja modesta, você canta muito bem! – Bella corou diante o elogio do namorado.

\- Tsc! Para com isso! - De repente a atenção de todos se voltou para o palco onde Harry testava o microfone.

\- Boa noite a todos! - Só então Bella notou que atrás dele havia um telão.

\- Mas o que... O que o Harry ta aprontando Charlie? – Perguntou encarando o padrasto e amigo.

\- Não me culpe, não tive como recusar.

\- Recusar? Recusar o que?

\- Estamos aqui esta noite para homenagear duas mulheres extraordinárias que fizeram parte de nossas vidas, sei que todos aqui tinham um carinho especial por cada uma delas... Afinal, quem não gostava das Swan? – Brincou emocionado e o público explodiu em palmas. – Gostaria de brindar a essas mulheres tão especiais, um brinde a Renée e Marie Swan!

\- UM BRINDE AS SWAN! – O público gritou em uníssono.

As luzes diminuíram gradativamente e a imagem de Renne grávida surgiu na tela, ela acariciava sua imensa barriga.

" _Aqui está nossa menina mamãe, ela irá se chamar Isabella! Isabella Marie! "_ – Disse para sua mãe que filmava tudo.

" _Tem razão filha, será a nossa menina, nossa princesinha! "_ – Os olhos de Bella marejaram ao ouvir a voz de sua avó.

A imagem mudou e uma menininha tentava se firmar, enquanto dava seus primeiros passinhos. Carlisle olhava fascinado para a pequenina de grandes olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

\- Charlie tem razão, você era o bebê mais lindo que já vi! – Disse visivelmente emocionado.

\- Você era tão fofinha! – Isabella lançou um olhar fulminante para Alice.

 **Novamente a imagem mudou...**

" _Vamos Bella, sorria! "_ \- Renne pedia enquanto segurava a câmera, mas a garotinha tapava a boca e sacudia a cabeça negativamente. _"Só um sorrisinho filha! "_

" _Mas mãe, vão rir de mim! "_ – Risadas explodiram por todo o salão quando a garotinha falou mostrando sua janelinha, Emmett riu tão alto que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas para a mesa deles, e Isabella se encolheu no peito de Edward que não conteve o riso.

\- Você ficou tão bonitinha com aquela janelinha. – Disse entre risos, ouvindo a namorada soltar um gemido.

Durante um tempo imagens da infância e adolescência de Isabella apareceu em meio a imagens de Marie sua avó, enquanto cozinhava, e Renée em algumas de suas apresentações.

\- Você tinha razão, sua mãe cantava muito bem. – Esme se emocionou com a emoção da jovem ao rever aquelas imagens, aliás, todos estavam.

\- Dona Renée era muito talentosa, eu simplesmente amava ouvir sua voz.

 **Novamente Harry subiu ao palco...**

\- Sei que de alguma forma elas estão aqui conosco esta noite!

 _ **"Pode apostar todas as suas fichas nisso Harry! "-**_ Bella disse mentalmente.

\- E para fechar essa homenagem com chave de ouro, gostaria de chamar Isabella Swan ao palco! – A atenção do salão se voltou para a jovem que se levantou timidamente, praticamente devorando os lábios.

\- Fica tranquila, vai dar tudo certo! – Edward lhe disse segurando firme sua mão, depositando um beijo nela em seguida.

\- Assim espero! – Sussurrou entre os dentes se dirigindo ao palco.

\- Força amiga! – Ouviu Angie praticamente gritar, e assim que subiu ao palco as pessoas aplaudiram e assovios eram ouvidos de todos os lados.

\- Fiz um pedido especial a Bella, e nossa menina aceitou nos brindar com sua bela voz. – Novamente o salão explodiu em palmas e assovios.

\- Se não gostarem, a culpa é dele! – Brincou tentando descontrair, mas era visível seu nervosismo, foi até a pequena banda que ficava ao lado do palco, disse algo a eles que somente assentiram. – Essa música é uma composição da minha mãe, nós a cantaríamos para a minha avó na noite em que... Essa é para vocês duas, onde quer que estejam... Eu voltarei para você!

Christina Aguilera – I turn to you  
watch?v=z4q05resEvc&list=RDz4q05resEvc

Isabella segurava o microfone com força, fechou os olhos ao ouvir a introdução, soltando a voz em seguida.

Quando estou perdida na chuva  
Nos seus olhos sei que irei encontrar  
A luz para iluminar meu caminho  
Quando estou assustada, perdendo o chão  
Quando meu mundo fica louco  
Você pode transformar tudo ao redor, sim  
E quando eu caio você está lá para me levantar  
Você sempre está lá, me dando tudo o que tem  
Para um escudo contra a tempestade  
Para uma amiga, para um amor que me defenda e aqueça  
Eu voltarei para você  
Pela força, para ser forte  
Pela vontade de prosseguir  
Por tudo o que você faz  
Por tudo o que é verdade  
Eu voltarei para você

O silêncio se fez no salão e somente a voz potente de Isabella preenchia o lugar, Carlisle olhava para a filha com admiração e certo encantamento e não era o único.  
\- Uau! De onde ela tirou aquela voz? – Emmett olhava para a irmã com orgulho, o que não agradou em nada sua esposa.

\- Ela canta muito bem e tem uma voz linda! – O tom de Alice mostrava sua surpresa pelo talento da amiga.

\- Eu disse! – Orgulho escorria das palavras de Edward.

Quando eu perco a vontade de vencer  
É só alcançar você e  
Eu posso chegar ao céu outra vez  
Posso fazer qualquer coisa  
Porque o seu amor é incrível  
Porque seu amor me inspira  
E quando eu preciso de uma amiga, você sempre está ao meu lado  
Dando-me fé, me guiando através da noite  
Para um escudo contra a tempestade  
Para uma amiga, para um amor que me defenda e aqueça  
Eu voltarei para você  
Pela força, para ser forte  
Pela vontade de prosseguir  
Por tudo o que você faz  
Eu voltarei para você  
Para os braços que são meu abrigo durante a chuva  
Para a verdade que nunca vai mudar para alguém em quem me apoiar,  
Mas para um coração ao qual eu possa confiar qualquer coisa  
Para quem eu possa correr, Eu voltarei para você.

De onde estava Edward pôde ver o rosto molhado de Bella e sua vontade era de envolvê-la em seus braços e mostrar que de agora em diante ela tinha a ele, assim como seu pai e sua família.

Para um escudo contra a tempestade  
Para uma amiga, para um amor que me defenda e aqueça  
Eu voltarei para você  
Pela força, para ser forte  
Pela vontade de prosseguir  
Por tudo o que você faz  
Por tudo o que é verdade  
Por tudo o que você faz  
Por tudo o que é verdade  
Eu voltarei para você

Assim que terminou Bella abriu os olhos e surpreendeu-se ao ver todos de pé a aplaudindo.

\- Minha neta é mesmo uma garota muito especial!

Edward sorriu ao ver sua garota agradecer timidamente a todos, viu Bella se dirigir a banda, disse algo a eles e por fim desceu do palco vindo na sua direção. Sentiu o coração bater ainda mais rápido na medida em que se aproximava, definitivamente sua garota era única, uma em um milhão e ele a amava ainda mais por isso!

\- Uau! Você arrasou garota! – Alice disse assim que a jovem se aproximou da mesa.

\- Oh Deus, eu estava tão nervosa que... Tem certeza que ficou bom? – Seu olhar estava fixo nos de Edward.

\- Sua amiga tem razão, você arrasou Bella! – Charlie a abraçou. – Estava linda lá em cima, me fez lembrar sua mãe.

\- Acho que deveria repensar e seguir carreira na música, pelo que vi e ouvi você estouraria fácil! – A jovem sorriu revirando os olhos.

\- Não mesmo Emm, definitivamente não é isso que eu quero para mim.

\- Mas você manda bem pacas, seria um sucesso! – Insistiu.

\- Seu irmão tem razão... – Seu pai disse ao abraçá-la. – Você tem muito talento e uma voz incrível.

\- Obrigada, fazia um bom tempo que eu não cantava.

\- Estava linda naquele palco!

\- Ora, pare com isso Carl, vai deixá-la constrangida. – Esme o repreendeu notando o quanto a jovem estava sem jeito. – Confesso que sua voz me surpreendeu, foi uma bela canção.

\- Foi minha mãe que a compôs.

\- Sua mãe era muito talentosa, assim como você! – Eric e Jasper também a cumprimentaram, não poupando elogios a jovem, para desagrado de Rosálie.

\- Dizer que estava linda naquele palco seria um eufemismo, como se sente? - A jovem estalou a língua ao ouvir o namorado.

\- Estou bem, de certa forma me sinto feliz, é como se eu pudesse sentir a presença delas aqui, neste momento.

\- Não tenho dúvidas de que estejam aqui, e que estejam tão orgulhosas de você quanto eu.

\- Tsc! Para com isso seu bobo! – Edward recebeu um tapa no braço.

\- Não bate que eu gamo! – Bella riu sentindo os braços dele a envolver, puxando-a cada vez mais para si sem se importar com os outros a sua volta. – Eu te amo Isabella Cullen!

\- Swan! Ainda sou uma Swan – o corrigiu.

 _ **"Em breve será uma Cullen, de um modo ou de outro, será uma Cullen! "**_ – Retrucou mentalmente.

O restante da noite foi bem agradável, Angie e mais alguns amigos de Bella se juntaram a eles, assim como Harry e Sue. Os Cullen se divertiram muito ao ouvir as histórias contadas por eles, Isabella ria descontraída, estava feliz, pois simplesmente amava as pessoas ao seu redor.

\- E aí, se divertiu? – Perguntou a Edward assim que chegaram ao seu quarto no hotel.

\- Muito, é um pessoal bem legal, e o mais importante, se importam muito com você.

\- Eu sei, e eu os amo por isso!

\- Ama?

\- Sim, amo!

\- E você me ama?

\- Muito mais do que poderia imaginar ser possível. – Edward mordeu os lábios, seu olhar exalava desejo, e acima de tudo amor. – Não me olhe assim...

\- Assim como? – Com um puxão fez com que seus corpos se chocassem, Isabella arquejou.

\- Com esse olhar faminto... É tentador demais. – Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, ao senti-lo roçar a ponta do nariz em sua pele.

\- É? E o que pretende fazer a respeito?

\- Edward... – Ouviu seu nome saiu entre um arquejo.

\- O que Bella? – Sua voz saiu levemente rouca a excitando ainda mais.

\- Cala essa boca e me beija! – Edward sorriu antes de tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo urgente, voraz, cheio de desejo, paixão e principalmente amor.


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

\- Bom dia! Acorda dorminhoco! – Bella sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Edward.

\- Não... - Resmungou sonolento. – Está tão bom aqui, assim. – A puxou para mais perto de si, colando seu corpo ao dela, Bella arfou ao sentir a pele dele roçar a dela.

\- Temos que ir, prometi a Alice um tour pela cidade, está lembrado? – Sua voz saiu levemente rouca, estava excitada, mal ele a tocara e já o queria novamente.

\- É verdade, e se bem conheço aquela tampinha, não vai nos deixar em paz até conseguir o que quer. – Disse entre beijos que distribuía por sua pele, a queria... A desejava outra vez.

\- Pois é! – A jovem se encolheu diante das carícias, sua pele toda arrepiada. – Então... O que acha de um banho para despertar? – Sugeriu.

\- Estou bem desperto! – Como para ressaltar o que dissera, moveu o quadril fazendo com que sentisse sua ereção, ela sorriu revirando os olhos.

" _ **Deus! Esse homem é insaciável! "**_ – Pensou divertida e ainda mais excitada.

\- Hmm... Não sei não! - Virou-se de frente para ele, encarando aquele par de olhos verdes, intensos e penetrantes que exalavam desejo e luxúria. - Sabe que se entrarmos juntos naquele chuveiro, não sairemos de lá tão cedo! - Um sorriso para lá de sacana se formou nos lábios perfeitos de Edward.

-Essa é a intenção! – Lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, Bella arfou estremecendo, mordeu os lábios contendo um gemido.

\- Droga! Você tem que ser tão...

\- Irresistível? – Concluiu por ela.

\- Convencido! – Sua gargalhada ecoou pelo quarto, Isabella sorriu, adorava ouvir sua risada, Edward se levantou gloriosamente nu, ostentando uma bela ereção. Novamente Bella mordeu os lábios enquanto admirava a beleza daquele corpo, definitivamente aquele homem era lindo... Lindo e gostoso! Soltou um gritinho quando a pegou nos braços. – Me põe no chão Edward!

\- Shhh... Fica quietinha!

\- Mas... – A calou com um beijo urgente enquanto a levava para o banheiro, abriu o Box e o registro sem cortar o beijo entrando com Bella sob o jato quente d'água.

Como Bella previu, o banho foi longo e extremamente excitante, o casal acabou se atrasando e quando chegaram ao hall do hotel, todos os aguardavam.

\- Porque demoraram tanto? – Emmett perguntou sendo repreendido por sua mãe. – A tampinha estava a ponto de subir e...

\- Tampinha é o...

\- Alice! – Jasper a repreendeu com doçura.

\- Desculpem o atraso, acabei perdendo a hora! – Edward mentiu descaradamente, Bella encarou o namorado com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

" _**Mentiroso, descarado! "**_ – Gritou mentalmente.

\- Tudo bem, não liga pra ele, nós também acabamos de chegar. – Esme disse com seu jeito meigo.

\- Sendo assim, o que acham de irmos tomar um belo café da manhã? – Bella sugeriu, tentando mudar o foco.

\- Isso sim é que é uma boa notícia, to faminto!

\- Você vive faminto Emm! – Sua esposa retrucou emburrada.

\- Preciso repor as energias, você acabou comigo mulher! – Rosálie lhe lançou um olhar fulminante antes de lhe acertar o cotovelo entre as costelas.

\- Argh! Poupe-nos dos detalhes pelo amor de Deus! – Alice estremeceu com cara de nojo, Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Bem-vinda à família! – Edward sussurrou em um tom divertido, o sorriso de Isabella se alargou, apesar de Rosálie com suas indiretas e seu mau humor constante, estava feliz por tê-los consigo.

A jovem os levou ao café Weber onde costumava ir todos os dias, pertencia aos pais de Ângela que ainda trabalhava com eles. Era um lugar simples, de gente simples, mas bem acolhedor na opinião de Esme e Carlisle. Já sua nora Rosálie torcia o nariz para tudo, o que não passou despercebido por Bella, tão pouco por Angie.

\- Vai nos levar para fazer um tour na cidade, não vai? – Alice insistiu.

\- Não acredito que tenha muita coisa interessante para se ver, mas se você insisti! – Deu de ombros, enquanto bebia seu suco.

\- E quanto ao lugar especial? – Seu namorado perguntou discretamente. – Vai me mostrar?

\- Claro que vou, mas primeiro vou matar a curiosidade de Alice! – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, o divertia ver aquelas duas juntas.

Isabella cumpriu sua promessa e levou sua família para conhecer a cidade, foram ao colégio onde estudou...

\- Foi aqui que estudei, Forks Hight Schooll, o lar dos espartanos! – Disse sem muito entusiasmo.

\- Seus amigos estudaram com você? – A amiga perguntou empolgada, estavam no estacionamento do colégio.

\- Angie sim, Jake e os garotos não, eles estudavam no colégio da reserva!

\- Sua casa ficava muito longe daqui?

\- Alice! - Jasper a repreendeu docemente.

\- Só estou curiosa Jazz! – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Não muito, quer conhecê-la? – Houve uma troca de olhares entre os homens da família.

-Mas ela não foi vendida?

\- Sim, mas Charlie ainda está com as chaves, acredito que não haja problemas em darmos uma olhada! – Sacou o celular, falou com Charlie que os encontraria na casa.

A casa de Bella era a única casa de dois andares da pequena rua sem saída, ficava bem próxima a floresta, era uma casa bem modesta, pelo menos para os padrões Cullen. A viatura de Charlie estava parada na frente da casa, e ao descer do carro Isabella soltou um longo suspiro.

\- O que foi? – Edward perguntou ao seu lado, havia preocupação em seu tom e seu olhar.

\- Nada! É que... Sei lá, bateu saudade!

\- É natural, viveu aqui sua vida toda, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

\- Tenho!

A casa estava mobiliada, Bella só havia levado os objetos pessoais, deixando o restante com a casa.

\- Está mobiliada? – Emmett perguntou surpreso ao entrar na pequena sala de estar.

\- Eu não tinha para onde levar tudo isso, então achei melhor vender junto com a casa. – Bella deu ombros.

Apesar da casa ser modesta, era bem aconchegante, mesmo que ninguém estivesse morando nela. Pensou Carlisle, Esme e Erick, claro que nem todos compartilhavam da mesma opinião. Jasper, Emmett e Edward acharam a casa muito simples, assim como Alice, já Rosálie não fazia questão de esconder seu desagrado por estar ali. Isabella mostrou pacientemente os cômodos do andar debaixo, respondendo a perguntas de cada um deles.

\- O que é isso aqui? – Esme perguntou apontando para umas marcas na parede.

\- São minhas medidas... – Sorriu saudosa passando a mão sobre as marcas. – Minha mãe, e minha avó, me mediam todos os anos vejam, têm uma para cada ano! - Edward notou que havia exatamente dezesseis marcas.

\- Não me disse que tinha um piano. – Disse ao notar o velho piano próximo a lareira, não era um Steinway como o dele, mas era um bom piano.

\- Ah! Isso é coisa da minha mãe... – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Ela colocou na cabeça que queria aprender a tocar, mas definitivamente piano não era o seu forte... Quase nos deixou louca com isso ai! – Falou apontando para o piano.

\- E você, toca? – Esme perguntou ao seu lado.

\- Oh não! Já bastava minha mãe atormentando os vizinhos! – Edward revirou os olhos, enquanto o restante sorria. – Querem subir para conhecer os quartos? – Todos assentiram, quer dizer, nem todos. – Este aqui, era o quarto principal, pertencia a minha avó! -Era um quarto amplo, havia um armário antigo, uma cama de casal, uma cômoda e um espelho grande.

\- Não tem closet? – Bella sorriu diante a indignação de Alice.

\- Pode parecer um choque para você, Alice, mas nem todos têm um closet! – Sua cunhada estreitou o olhar diante o tom sarcástico que usara.

\- E onde ficava o seu quarto? – Carlisle perguntou, não conseguiu conter a ansiedade, queria conhecer mais de onde a filha vivera.

\- Lá em cima, no sótão, aquele ali era o quarto da minha mãe, é um pouco menor do que o da minha avó. – Disse apontando para o outro quarto, indicou a pequena escada que levava ao sótão, os móveis ainda estavam lá... A cama de solteiro, o pequeno guarda – roupas, a cômoda surrada assim como a escrivaninha, havia também uma cadeira de balanço próxima a imensa janela.

\- Então era aqui que você dormia? – A pergunta veio de Edward.

\- Até eu decidir ir pra Chicago!

\- Essa casa deve ter muita história! – Seu avô disse, recebendo um olhar significativo do filho e do neto.

\- Sim, muita, estava na família de minha avó há muitos anos, os pais dela a construíram quando se casaram.

\- Não precisava tê-la vendido... – Eric disse. -Esta casa faz parte da sua vida, da sua história, a história de sua família.

\- Sim eu precisava! – Teimou. - Não há mais nada aqui para mim, vovô, não mais!

\- Entendo!

\- Vamos? Eu gostaria de passar em um lugar, antes de irmos para La Push!

\- Onde? – Seu namorado perguntou franzindo o cenho, afinal ela não havia dito nada.

\- Se importa se formos levar flores para elas? – Edward encarou aqueles olhos castanhos por alguns instantes.

\- Claro que não.

\- Se quiser podemos esperá-los no hotel! – Esme ofereceu.

\- Não quer nos acompanhar?

\- Acho melhor voltarmos para o hotel, vão vocês dois, nos encontramos lá está bem?

\- Ta!

Os Cullen e Alice foram para o hotel, enquanto Bella e Edward foram em direção ao cemitério de Forks, mas antes passaram pela floricultura onde comprou um belo ramalhete de flores para cada uma.

Na realidade, Edward não se sentia bem em lugares assim, em todos estes anos, jamais voltara ao cemitério onde seus pais e sua irmã haviam sido enterrados. Acompanhou Bella pelas ruas do lugar até que a jovem parou diante de duas lápides.

\- Acho melhor esperá-la ali...

\- Não, fica! – Pediu segurando firme sua mão. – Fica aqui comigo. – Foi impossível negar seu pedido ao ver aqueles lindos olhos castanhos marejados.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta! – Assentiu sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Bella abaixou-se depositando um dos buques diante a lápide de Renne, em seguida fez o mesmo diante a lápide de sua avó. – Oi mamãe... Oi vovó? Desculpe, já faz um tempo, não? – Bella acariciou a lápide com o nome de sua mãe.

\- Cumpri minha promessa mamãe, o encontrei... Finalmente o encontrei! – Edward engoliu em seco, estava ali, de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos, ouvindo sua namorada falar com elas como se pudessem de alguma forma ouvi-la. – E ele é como a senhora havia descrito, um príncipe!

\- Sinto falta da senhora e da vovó, muita falta, mas confesso que estou feliz, encontrei a minha família... E ela é incrível! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – O papai... Ele é tão bonito... E se tornou um renomado neurocirurgião... – Orgulho escorria de suas palavras. - E o vovô... Eu tenho um avô, dá pra acreditar? E ele é um senador! – Novamente Edward sorriu ao ouvir suas palavras. - Esme a esposa do meu pai, além de linda é uma mulher admirável e os meus irmãos... Ahh, eles são demais! Um deles é casado, mas a mulher dele e eu não nos damos muito bem, em compensação a noiva de Jasper... Nós nos tornamos amigas, assim de estalo! – Estalou os dedos. – Ela é meio maluquinha, mas eu simplesmente a adoro!

Virou-se para Edward lhe estendendo a mão, que a aceitou juntando-se a ela diante das lápides.

\- Este aqui é o Edward, o meu namorado, dá pra acreditar?

" _ **Absurda! "**_ – Disse mentalmente, enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- Edward é filho de Esme e do meu pai... – A voz de Isabella estava carregada de emoção. - Eu queria que a senhora e a vovó estivessem aqui para conhecê-lo, ele é muito importante para mim, eu o amo mãe... Como jamais pensei ser possível amar! É tão forte, tão intenso, tão... Eu simplesmente não consigo colocar em palavras. – Bella sentiu o aperto em suas mãos se intensificar, olhou para o namorado encontrando aqueles belos olhos verdes, havia tanta emoção contida neles.

Edward teve que se conter para não a puxar para si e beijá-la até que lhe faltasse o ar, queria dizer que a amava com a mesma intensidade ou até mais, mas aquele não era o momento.

\- Vou me dedicar aos estudos, finalmente vou cursar uma universidade e não é qualquer uma, vou cursar literatura na universidade de Chicago! Meu pai quer me apresentar à sociedade como uma Cullen, não sei se estou pronta para isso... – Edward franziu o cenho. – Espero não o decepcionar, ou ao vovô e a família, espero poder ser digna de carregar o sobrenome Cullen.

\- E você é! – Seu olhar encontrou o do namorado, mas a jovem não disse nada.

\- Precisamos ir, mas eu prometo que volto, quando, ainda não sei, mas volto! – Novamente acariciou o nome de sua mãe na lápide, assim como o de sua avó. – Eu as amo muito, e sei que onde quer que eu estejam, estarão comigo, porque as carrego aqui, em meu peito. - Bella se levantou com a ajuda de Edward, que a envolveu em seus braços, ambos visivelmente emocionados.

\- Vamos? – A jovem somente assentiu, O seguindo.

\- Podemos ir a um lugar antes de voltarmos para hotel? – Perguntou assim que chegaram ao carro.

\- Que lugar?

\- Um lugar muito especial para mim, gostaria o conhecesse.

\- Oh, aquele lugar? - Isabella sorriu. - É só me dizer para onde ir. – Estalou um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Temos que voltar para a minha casa. – Edward franziu o cenho. – Fica bem próximo de lá.

Edward fez exatamente o que ela havia pedido, voltando para a antiga casa de Bella, desceram do carro e a jovem lhe estendeu a mão seguindo pelo jardim lateral em direção a floresta.

\- Nós vamos entrar aí? – Perguntou ao estancar diante da mata fechada.

\- Há uma trilha aqui perto, é só seguirmos a trilha.

\- Não sabia que era adepta a trilhas e caminhadas.

\- E não sou! Encontrei esse lugar há muitos anos, por acaso, eu havia me perdido e...

\- Como assim se perdeu?

\- Longa história!

\- Me conta?

\- Acho melhor não! – Seu tom foi divertido.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque é vergonhoso!

\- Quantos anos você tinha? – Insistiu.

\- Edward! – Ele riu debochado, andaram por cerca de quinze minutos em uma trilha cheia de pequenos troncos e raízes, até chegarem a uma cortina de samambaias, dava para ouvir o som de água não muito longe dali.

\- Que lugar é esse?

\- Eu costumo chamá-lo de meu cantinho secreto. – Disse ao abrir a cortina de samambaias, Edward a atravessou e sua boca ficou literalmente aberta diante de tamanha beleza.

\- É uma clareira! – O local era mesmo lindo, as imensas árvores formavam um círculo quase perfeito, ao fundo havia uma pequena queda d'água e um riacho, toda a clareira era coberta por flores rasteiras e os fracos raios de sol batiam estrategicamente no centro dela.

\- Eu a encontrei sem querer, e desde então este se tornou o meu cantinho secreto, costumava vir aqui quando queria ficar sozinha.

\- Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui?

\- Só minha avó sabia dela, mas nunca veio aqui, você... – Mordeu o lábio de forma tentadora. – É a primeira pessoa que trago para conhecê-lo.

\- Obrigado! – A jovem franziu o cenho. – Por compartilhar algo tão especial comigo. –Sentiu a mão de Edward deslizar por sua cintura a puxando para si, colando seus corpos.

Roçou o nariz ao dela, em seguida os lábios em uma provocação deliciosa, antes de beijá-la com paixão, desejo e acima de tudo amor, muito amor.

Por algum tempo ficaram ali, curtindo um a companhia do outro entre beijos ora tranquilos, ora intensos. Estavam deitados no meio da clareira, Bella tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, enquanto os fracos raios de sol os aqueciam.

\- Bella? – Edward chamou depois de um tempo em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Hum? – Grunhiu de olhos fechados apreciando o sol, que era raro em Forks.

\- Porque disse aquilo? – Bella o encarou com o cenho franzido.

\- Aquilo? Aquilo o que exatamente?

\- Sobre ser digna de ser uma Cullen, porque disse aquilo? – Ouvi-la falar daquele modo o havia incomodado e muito. Isabella sentou-se de frente para ele, que também havia se sentado, puxou uma respiração profunda.

\- Pelo obvio! – Respondeu. – Viu esta cidade? Viu onde morei minha vida toda? É um mundo completamente diferente do seu.

\- Ora, não seja absurda Bella! – Seu tom foi de repreenda.

\- Não estou sendo!

\- Você é uma Cullen, legítima!

\- Posso até ser, mas não fui criada como uma! Fui criada como uma Swan! - Edward passou as mãos pelo rosto em um claro sinal de impaciência. – Meu pai nasceu nesse meio, assim como o vovô... Você, Emmett, Jasper, Alice... Vocês estão habituados a tudo isso, eu não! Pode ser até que eu me adapte, mas vai levar um tempo.

\- Entendo!

\- Vou ter que aprender a ser uma Cullen! – Brincou, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, acariciando seu rosto, Bella mordeu os lábios e se ajeitou em seu colo, de frente para ele.

\- Definitivamente você é absurda!

\- Costumo ouvir muito isso! – Debochou.

\- Costuma é? – Edward infiltrou uma das mãos por seus cabelos, tocando sua nuca, Bella fechou os olhos apreciando a carícia.

" _ **Deus! Ela é tão linda! " –**_ Pensou sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, não resistiu, roçou os lábios nos dela, os tomando em um beijo lento e excitante. Deixou-se cair sobre a relva a levando consigo sem cortar o beijo.

\- Edward... – Ouviu seu nome ser dito entre arfadas. – Nós... Estão nos esperando.

\- Eu sei.

\- Precisamos ir.

\- Droga! Aqui está tão bom! – Bella sorriu contra os lábios dele.

\- Eu sei, mas temos que ir. – Insistiu apartando-se, se colocando de pé em um salto.

\- Então... Não vai me contar como encontrou esse lugar? – Edward perguntou enquanto caminhavam de volta.

\- Já disse, foi acidental!

\- Como? – Insistiu.

\- Não vai me deixar em paz se não te disser, não é?

\- Provavelmente não! – A jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Foi num dia depois da escola, minha mãe e eu havíamos... Bem, nós... Nós havíamos discutido e eu... – Bella mordeu os lábios.

\- Você? – A incentivou, enquanto a ajudava a pular um galho.

\- Eu fugi para a floresta... – Edward tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Estava furiosa com ela e simplesmente sai, foi quando encontrei a clareira!

\- Quando foi isso? – Sua namorada fez uma careta fofa.

\- Eu tinha por volta de nove a dez anos.

\- E fugiu para a floresta?

\- Eu realmente estava furiosa! – Justificou.

\- Por quê? – A curiosidade brilhava intensamente naqueles olhos verdes.

\- A professora Tunner havia passado um trabalho, era... – Bella hesitou. – Enfim... Era dia dos pais e... Eu não tinha para quem entregá-lo, então me recusei a fazê-lo, ela insistiu e... – Novamente a jovem hesitou. – Algumas das crianças começaram a caçoar de mim e...

\- E? – Bella mordeu os lábios com força.

\- Acabei acertando um chute no idiota do Brady e puxei a trança da metida da Shelley. – Completou emburrada, Edward comprimiu os lábios prendendo o riso.

\- E o que eles disseram que a deixou tão furiosa a ponto de...

\- Disseram que... Ah, deixa pra lá! – Notou que a namorada de repente ficou séria, estancou fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

\- O que disseram?

\- Apesar de ter amigos incríveis, no colégio, eu nunca fui uma pessoa digamos que popular, Angie era a minha única amiga.

\- E quanto a Jacob e os outros?

\- Eles estudavam em La Push!

\- Entendo, e estes garotos que citou foram cruéis com você?

\- Não chegou a tanto, mas o fato de não ter um pai para entregar o trabalho parecia engraçado para eles, mas isso não era tudo, disseram coisas sobre a minha mãe e o fato de ser mãe solteira.

\- Lamento muito por ter tido que passar por isso.

\- Tsc! Tudo bem, eu já superei. – Deu de ombros.

\- E quanto a Charlie?

\- O que tem ele?

\- Eu pensei que...

\- Amo Charlie, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, desde que me entendo por gente, mas ele não é o meu pai! Eu sabia que meu pai estava por aí em algum lugar, e que o fato de não estarmos juntos, era culpa do destino e não dele!

\- Entendo!

\- Minha mãe e eu não ficamos brigadas por muito tempo, tudo já havia sido esquecido no jantar. – Concluiu voltando a sorrir.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel, juntaram-se ao restante e de lá, partiram para La Push, onde Sue, Leah e os garotos os aguardavam. Jacob também estava lá, para desagrado de Edward, depois de um tour pela reserva, Bella os levou ao penhasco de onde se tinha uma bela vista, depois foram à praia onde um belo almoço os aguardava.

Os mais jovens estavam todos em volta da fogueira e como de costume os Quileutes contaram histórias sobre sua tribo, Jacob tinha os olhos fixos em Bella o que deixou Edward tenso e visivelmente incomodado. De repente o moreno levantou-se e se aproximou do casal.

\- Bella? Será que pode me dar um minuto? – Pediu ignorando propositalmente o olhar mordaz de Edward, a jovem o olhou por um instante ponderando se deveria ir ou não.

\- O que você quer? – Perguntou atravessado, em momento algum notara a troca de olhares hostis entre o amigo e o namorado.

\- Já venho, está bem? – Disse a Edward estalando um beijo em seus lábios, Edward somente assentiu, não havia gostado nada daquilo, preferia que Bella tivesse se negado a ir. Viu a namorada se levantar acompanhando o tal Jacob que a conduziu para perto de umas pedras.

\- Pare de olhá-lo como se fosse pular no pescoço dele a qualquer momento! – Alice disse entre dentes.

\- Pois era exatamente isso que eu deveria fazer, não gosto daquele babaca perto dela!

\- É amigo dela, goste ou não, tem que respeitar isso.

 **Enquanto isso...**

\- O que você quer? – Voltou a perguntar, estava irritada e sentida com a atitude de Jacob na noite passada.

\- Desculpe, acho que me excedi e...

\- Ah, mas você se excedeu mesmo! Sou bem grandinha e sei me cuidar! – Jake sorriu e Bella revirou os olhos. – Edward não é como eles, o que temos nem se copara!

\- Ta mesmo apaixonada... – Algo em seu tom a intrigou. - Seus olhos chegam a brilhar ao falar dele. – Por mais que tentasse, Jacob não conseguiu disfarçar o quanto aquilo o incomodava.

\- E estou... – Bella sorriu. - Como jamais pensei ser possível estar! - Jacob assentiu lentamente, sentindo o ciúme lhe corroer.

\- Tem certeza disso? Até onde sei o cara é o seu irmão, isso soa meio estranho, não acha?

\- Não! Porque Edward e eu não somos irmãos, ele, Jasper e Emmett são adotados! O que foi que deu em você, Jake? Porque ta agindo assim?

" _ **PORQUE EU TE AMO, PORRA! "**_ \- Gritou mentalmente. – _**"Sempre te amei! "**_ – Limitando-se a tocar o rosto da jovem em uma carícia. Bella sorriu jogando seus braços ao redor de Jacob.

\- Só toma cuidado, está bem? – Pediu a mantendo em seus braços.

\- Sou bem grandinha, sei me cuidar... – Seu amigo revirou os olhos e Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Para de ser chato Jake! – Exigiu dando com a mão em seu ombro que riu sem soltá-la.

\- Você consegue estar ainda mais linda! – O olhar de Jacob era intenso e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Isabella sentiu-se desconfortável nos braços de seu amigo.

\- Tsc! Para com isso Jake, continuo a mesma que saiu daqui, agora me solta. – Pediu tentando se soltar de seu abraço forte, mas seu amigo não moveu um músculo. – Jake! - Jacob a encarou por alguns instantes, uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijá-la, mas sabia que se o fizesse a perderia para sempre, relutante a soltou. – Acho melhor voltarmos pra junto dos outros.

\- Vá indo na frente. – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro encarando o amigo.

\- Estamos bem, não estamos? – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Sim, estamos bem, agora vá. – Bella assentiu sentindo que o amigo não estava sendo sincero e se perguntava se por acaso Edward estaria certo quando insinuou que...

" _ **Não seja ridícula Isabella, você teria notado, concorda? "**_ – Pensou enquanto seguia para onde estavam todos.

\- Droga! – Jacob esbravejou socando o ar assim que a jovem se afastou. –Maldito seja esse playboy metido a besta... Maldito seja!

De onde estava Edward cerrou as mãos em punho ao ver a namorada nos braços do amigo, só não foi para junto deles, porque uma mão em seu ombro o impediu de se levantar.

\- Fique onde está... – Jasper disse ao sentar-se ao seu lado, Emmett estava do outro. - Se for até lá vai acabar perdendo a cabeça.

\- Mas...

\- Depois vocês conversam sobre isso. – Edward assentiu contrariado, levantou-se indo na direção oposta sem dizer nada.

Era estranho para Emmett e Jasper ver o irmão agir daquela forma, jamais o vira demonstrar ciúme por alguém, no entanto, se não o segurassem seria capaz de acabar com o tal Jacob.

Ao se aproximar dos outros, Isabella franziu o cenho ao ver que o namorado não estava onde o havia deixado.

\- Onde está Edward? – Perguntou olhando ao redor e nem sinal dele.

\- Ele foi dar uma voltinha... – Alice se apressou em dizer, houve uma troca de olhares entre ela, Jasper e Emmett. – E aí, se acertou com seu amigo?

\- Hã? O que? - Perguntou distraída.

\- Seu amigo?

\- Oh, sim! Nos entendemos, é como eu disse, Jake tende a ser super protetor às vezes.

\- Ele me pareceu enciumado, isso sim, tem certeza de que são somente amigos?

\- Rose! – Emmett a repreendeu, Isabella encarou a loira por alguns instantes se perguntando: _**'Por que diabos aquela criatura veio mesmo? '**_ _._ Achou melhor simplesmente ignorá-la, não estava com tempo, tão pouco disposição para discutir com aquela loira irritante. Novamente olhou ao redor em busca de Edward.

\- Sabem para onde ele foi? – Voltou a perguntar com os olhos fixos onde seu pai, Esme e Eric conversavam com Harry, Sue e Charlie, novamente não percebeu a troca de olhares entre Alice, Jasper e Emmett.

\- Ed foi dar uma voltinha, senta aqui, logo ele volta. – Alice bateu no lugar ao seu lado.

\- Vou ver se o encontro, com licença. – Bella pediu indo para junto de seu pai, Esme, Eric, Harry, Sue e Charlie.

\- Algum problema filha? – Esme perguntou ao vê-la se aproximando.

\- Não, vocês por acaso viram Edward?

\- Não estava com você e os outros? – Seu pai perguntou franzindo o cenho.

\- É que...

\- Eu o vi indo para a praia, naquela direção. – Sue forneceu apontando para o lado onde havia alguns troncos trazidos pelo mar.

\- Obrigada! – A jovem agradeceu seguindo para a praia, andou por alguns minutos, soltou um suspiro aliviado ao vê-lo ao longe, sentado sobre um enorme tronco, encarando o mar.

Edward encarava o mar cinzento tentando se acalmar, achou melhor se afastar, se continuasse ali, vendo sua namorada nos braços daquele... Cerrou as mãos em punho, tamanha raiva que sentiu. Toda aquela situação era nova para ele, ainda não sabia como lidar com aquele sentimento. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notou a aproximação de Bella.

\- Edward? – Sobressaltou ao ouvir seu nome.

\- Bella? O que faz aqui? – Seu tom ríspido a surpreendeu.

\- Algum problema?

\- Não sei... – Seu de ombros voltando sua atenção para o mar. - Me diz você? – Novamente foi ríspido, e Bella se perguntava o que diabos havia acontecido?

\- O que faz aqui sozinho? E porque está falando assim, está bravo comigo? – Edward bufou audivelmente esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos.

\- Isso aqui ainda vai demorar muito? - Perguntou ignorando propositalmente as perguntas, seu olhar fixo no mar. – Não se esqueça de que nosso voo sai às cinco. – Os olhos de Isabella estavam levemente saltados devido ao choque, ele jamais falara com ela naquele tom, tão pouco a tratara daquela forma, era óbvio que estava bravo com ela, mas porquê? Sentiu um enorme nó se formar em sua garganta, não conseguia entender o porquê daquela reação?

\- Não gostou daqui?

\- Não foi isso que eu disse! – Novamente seu tom foi ácido.

\- Mas foi o que deu a entender! – Respondeu no mesmo tom, farta de ser tratada daquela maneira. - E porque está falando assim comigo? – Exigiu saber, mas Edward mantinha os olhos fixos no mar, sua mandíbula travada e seus lábios em uma fina linha, sem dúvida estava bravo, muito bravo. – Porque está assim? O que houve Edward? – Voltou a perguntar, mas seu namorado continuava a encarar o mar cinzento de La Push, aquela atitude a irritou profundamente. - OLHA PRA MIM EDWARD! – Gritou a pleno pulmão.

\- Baixe seu tom para falar comigo Isabella! – Exigiu em um tom cortante, a jovem engoliu em seco.

\- Desculpe! - Pediu com um fio de voz, sentindo o nó em sua garganta sufocá-la. – O que... - Tentou engolir saliva, mas não estava sendo fácil. – O que aconteceu? Porque está assim? – Sua voz tremeu e Edward chutou-se mentalmente por ser um completo estúpido, afastou-se de todos justamente para não acabar sendo grosseiro com os outros e, no entanto, acabou direcionando toda sua raiva à Bella.

\- Acho melhor você voltar pra junto dos outros, eu... – Seu tom foi mais calmo, Edward passou as mãos pelo rosto em seguida pelos cabelos. – Eu preciso ficar sozinho, depois conversamos ta bem?

\- O que houve Edward? – Bella insistiu.

\- Bella...

\- É por causa do Jake? Porque aceitei conversar com ele? Se for por isso me desculpe... – Pediu sentindo a vista embaçar devido às lágrimas. Amaldiçoou o fato de suas emoções estarem ligadas diretamente à suas glândulas lacrimais. – Não achei que...

\- Droga! Não... Não faz isso Bella... Por favor, não chora. – Foi a vez dele pedir, a puxou pra junto de si, sentindo uma dor quase insuportável em seu peito, lhe doía vê-la daquele jeito e ainda mais saber que era por sua causa. Um soluço rompeu dos lábios da jovem que afundou o rosto em seu peito. – Shhh... Me perdoa meu amor, fui um estúpido! Jamais deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito, me perdoa Bella. É que... Eu...

\- Por... Que... Porque ta bravo comigo? – Perguntou fungando.

\- Não estou bravo com você e si, eu sou mesmo um idiota, um estúpido, um...

\- Não fala assim!

\- Eu estava com raiva, enciumado e... Droga! Acabei direcionando todo este sentimento ruim na pessoa errada, me perdoa meu amor. - Voltou a pedir segurando o rosto de Bella entre as mãos, tentando secar suas lágrimas inutilmente.

\- Só estávamos conversando.

\- Eu sei, mas... É que... – Edward tentava encontrar as palavras certas com medo de magoá-la ou ofendê-la. – Quando ele te tocou... Quando se lançou nos braços dele sorrindo, eu... – Fechou os olhos tentando se controlar, só a lembrança fazia seu sangue ferver nas veias, tamanha a raiva que sentia.

\- Desculpe! – A jovem voltou a pedir. – Não fiz por mal, juro! Foi só um abraço, Jake é como um irmão para mim e não vi mal algum em...

\- Eu sei meu amor, com certeza para você tenha sido assim, mas para o seu amigo... Droga Bella! Será que não notou o modo como aquele cara olha para você? Está claro que não a vê da mesma forma, ele quer você, Bella.

\- Mas...

\- Ninguém me contou, eu vi! – Por mais que tentasse se controlar, seu tom saiu irritadiço, por um momento a jovem se lembrou da forma como Jake a olhou, e do quanto se sentiu desconfortável com aquilo, Edward estaria certo?

\- Mas se isso fosse verdade eu teria notado, não teria? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, roçando seu nariz ao dela, colando suas testas em seguida. – Desculpe! – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Em momento algum foi minha intenção...

\- Eu sei meu amor... Mas vê-lo te tocar daquela forma me deixou... – Novamente Edward fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho, respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se acalmar. – Você é minha... Só minha!

\- Completamente sua!

\- Foi insuportável ver outro homem te tocar... – Confessou. - Desculpe! – Voltou a pedir. – É que tudo isso ainda é novo pra mim, e só a hipótese de te perder me deixa louco. – Foi a vez de Isabella sorrir meneando a cabeça.

\- Me perder? Para o Jake? Quem está sendo absurdo agora? – Ele riu meneando a cabeça.

\- Vocês têm a mesma idade, os mesmos interesses... – Calou-se ao sentir Bella tocar seu queixo, forçando-o a olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Jacob é como um irmão pra mim! Jamais o vi de outra forma, compreende? – Edward somente assentiu. – E que negócio é esse de mesmos interesses? Jake e eu nunca tivemos os mesmos interesses! Sei que sou bem mais nova e que...

\- Isso não importa! Eu te amo, assim, do jeitinho que você é!

\- Como eu amo você, e quanto a me perder... – Mordeu o lábio inferior, aquele gesto inocente nunca pareceu tão sexy para Edward. - Jamais vai acontecer. – Edward pode sentir a verdade em suas palavras, assim como em seu olhar. Ele a estreitou em seus braços, afundando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço.

\- Me perdoa por ser um idiota ciumento? Por ter te tratado daquela forma, eu realmente sinto muito meu amor.

\- Tsc, esquece isso, está bem? – Pediu acariciando sua nuca.

\- Eu te amo, Bella... – Voltou a colar sua testa a dela.

\- Eu sei... – Edward sorriu e Bella lhe sorriu de volta.

\- Também te amo seu bobo ciumento. – No momento seguinte os lábios de Edward cobriam os dela, os tomando em um beijo urgente, cheio de paixão, mas acima de tudo amor e durante um tempo ficaram ali se curtindo, trocando beijos cada vez mais apaixonados.

 **Cerca de meia hora depois...**

Carlisle, junto com a esposa e o pai ouviam atentos às histórias que Harry, Charlie e Sue contava sobre Bella, pelo que ouviu, sabia que a filha tivera uma infância feliz. E que apesar da forma simples, fora criada com muito amor e carinho e que tinha amigos incríveis. Agora entendia o porquê a filha falava deles com tanto carinho e admiração, cada um ali teve um papel importante na vida dela. Olhou para a filha que tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito de Edward, estavam próximos a fogueira com seus irmãos e outros jovens.

\- O que foi Carl? – Sua esposa perguntou ao notar seu olhar fixo na filha.

\- Agora entendo o que Bella quis dizer com adaptar-se ao nosso mundo!

\- Sua filha é uma garota inteligente, pode levar um tempo, mas sei que vai se adaptar, afinal ela é uma Cullen!

\- Sim ela é! Mas foi criada de uma forma totalmente diferente dos irmãos, de nós, do meu pai, são realidades muito diferentes e temo que isso interfira de alguma forma.

\- Não se preocupe Carl, Bella é forte, vai tirar isso de letra! – Piscou para o marido que sorriu.

-Fico feliz em saber que irá ajudá-la a encontrar um apartamento. – Mudou de assunto. – Confesso que pensei que se recusaria a se afastar de Edward.

\- E quem disse que irão se afastar? Ora, meu amor, conhece Edward, acha mesmo que nosso filho vai deixá-la sozinha? – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Só espero que a atitude impensada do meu pai não os afete e não a afaste de nós.

\- Não acredito que isso aconteça! – Esme estalou um beijo no marido. - Agora o que acha de nos juntarmos a eles?

Novamente estavam todos ao redor da fogueira, Angie havia chegado com seu namorado e com seu jeitinho descontraído arrancou boas risadas de todos. Já estava tarde, Isabella e os Cullen se despediram de todos, precisavam voltar a Forks e de lá para Seattle.

\- O que achou de Forks? – Perguntou ao namorado, estavam em pleno voo. – Decepcionado?

\- Eu gostei! Gostei muito!

\- E o que achou do pessoal?

\- Que gostam muito de você, agora entendo porque fala tanto neles!

-Muitos deles fizeram parte da minha vida desde que me entendo por gente, eu os amo muito!

\- Eu notei! – Edward sorriu, estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

 **Dias depois...**

Dois dias depois do seu retorno a Chicago, Esme levou Isabella para conhecer alguns apartamentos, uns luxuosos, não tanto quanto o de Edward, mas com certeza fora de seu orçamento. Depois de muitas visitas a jovem se encantou por um pequeno, porém aconchegante apartamento, ficava um pouco afastado do grande centro, mas era simplesmente perfeito!

\- Vejo que este a agradou. – Esme disse ao ver a jovem olhar encantada por tudo.

\- Ele é perfeito! Tem até um terraço, e é bem espaçoso.

\- Sim, perfeito para um jardim.

\- Foi o que pensei! Acha que se encaixa no meu orçamento?

-Perfeitamente, mas é um tanto afastado do centro, do seu trabalho e da universidade.

\- É verdade! O que acha que devo fazer? – Perguntou insegura.

\- Segundo o corretor, há uma estação do metrô aqui perto, há duas quadras e...

\- Jura? Isso é perfeito!

\- Então? Fechamos negócio?

\- Sim, com certeza sim.

Como Esme havia dito, o apartamento estava no orçamento, mas não havia sobrado muito, ainda tinha a universidade e o carro, sem contar os ajustes que precisavam ser feitos para que o apartamento ficasse apto.

Depois de uma longa conversa com a sogra que fez questão de presenteá-la com o jardim dos seus sonhos, assim como os pequenos ajustes no apartamento, Bella foi falar com seu pai.

Carlisle não cabia em si de felicidade pelo fato da filha ter permitido que a ajudasse com os estudos, tanto ele, quanto seu pai falariam pessoalmente com o reitor.

A jovem não cabia em si de felicidade, finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo em sua vida, mas infelizmente a ideia de andar de transporte público não havia agradado em nada seu namorado.

\- Só não acho seguro você ficar andando por aí no metrô. – Edward disse pela terceira vez, haviam acabado de jantar e Bella lavava os pratos enquanto ele os enxugava.

\- Então fico com a minha caminhonete! – Retrucou como um sorriso vitorioso, Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Ou pode deixar de ser teimosa e ficar com o Volvo! – Foi à vez de Bella bufar.

-Eu tenho carro sabia?

\- Não vou discutir sobre isso com você, aquilo deixou de ser um carro há uns bons anos! – A jovem estreitou o olhar, simplesmente não entendia aquela implicância com sua caminhonete, ela era adorável. – Mudando de assunto, quando vai me levar para conhecê-lo?

\- A equipe de sua mãe está fazendo alguns ajustes, segundo ela, levará cerca de quatro semanas para que esteja pronto.

\- Quatro semanas? Que ajustes são estes?

\- Uma pequena reforma, para que fique exatamente como desejo, não é nada sofisticado como este apartamento, mas sei que vai gostar.

\- Me fala mais sobre ele. – Insistiu a prensando contra a pia.

\- Não posso, vai estragar a surpresa! Mas garanto que vai gostar!

\- Vou é?

\- Aham... – Grunhiu sentindo os lábios dele em sua pele. – Edward... – O nome saiu entre uma arfada antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo urgente.

Bella não parava um minuto sequer, quando não estava estudando para a prova de admissão, estava trabalhando, ou encaixotando coisas. Sob os protestos de seu pai, avô e de seu namorado a jovem conseguiu reaver sua caminhonete.

Aproveitava a agenda cheia do namorado para levar suas coisas aos poucos para o seu apartamento, por insistência de Edward, deixou algumas trocas de roupas no seu lado do closet e alguns objetos pessoais no banheiro.

Edward estava feliz por Bella, mas ao mesmo tempo triste porque em breve não a teria mais com ele, andava tão ocupada desde que fechara o negócio com o apartamento que às vezes a encontrava adormecida no sofá, ou na poltrona perto da lareira agarrada as apostilas.

Sempre que isso acontecia, a pegava nos braços e a levava para a cama, às vezes ela despertava assustada, outras, simplesmente resmungava algo ininteligível e voltava a dormir.

Tentou saber mais sobre o apartamento e a reforma com sua mãe, mas ela foi bem vaga dizendo que Bella queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, estava ansioso e curioso se perguntando que diabos sua namorada estaria aprontando agora?

Pelo fato de tanto ele quanto Bella estarem ocupados, o casal evitava sair, preferiam ficar em casa, curtindo a companhia um do outro. Às vezes assistiam a um filme, outras simplesmente se amavam noite adentro.

 **Pouco mais de um mês depois...**

Pronto, finalmente a reforma havia acabado, o trabalho de Esme e sua equipe ficou incrível, tudo estava do jeitinho que Isabella imaginou. A cor do piso, a lareira da pequena porem aconchegante sala de estar, o quarto principal o closet e o banheiro ficaram incríveis, mas o que realmente encantou a jovem foi o jardim que Esme projetou no terraço, era simplesmente perfeito!

Bella havia marcado com sua família por volta das oito, do trabalho foi direto para o seu apartamento já que fez questão de preparar um jantarzinho especial. Marcou com o namorado uma hora antes, queria estar a sós quando lhe mostrasse tudo. Sobressaltou ao ouvir a campainha, correu até o interfone.

\- Edward? – Perguntou ofegante.

\- O próprio, ou esperava outro?

-Tsc! Engraçadinho, entra! – Apertou o botão em seguida, liberando a entrada do namorado no prédio, agradeceu mentalmente por estar quase tudo pronto e ter dado tempo de se arrumar.

Mordeu os lábios ao ouvir duas batidinhas de leve na porta, ao abri-la lá estava ele, parado com uma garrafa de vinho em uma mão e na outra um belo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

\- Oi amor! – A cumprimentou, viu sua namorada abrir um lindo sorriso, Bella usava um vestido que lhe caia perfeitamente, seus cabelos presos em um coque frouxo e nos pés uma sandália de salto. Estava linda, simplesmente, linda!

\- Oi! – Foi o que conseguiu dizer ao lhe dar passagem, estava ansiosa e muito nervosa. – Entra.

Edward entrou no pequeno, porém aconchegante apartamento, olhando ao redor notou o toque de sua mãe em alguns detalhes, assim como o de sua namorada.

\- Seja muito bem-vindo! – Sorriu ao notar o nervosismo de Bella.

\- São para você! – Lhe estendeu o enorme buquê de rosas. – Porque está nervosa?

\- Não sei, só sei que estou! Obrigada... – Agradeceu abraçando o enorme buquê, aspirando fundo o perfume das belas rosas. – São lindas, vou ver se encontro algo para colocá-las. – Foi em direção a pequena cozinha, Edward a acompanhou passando pela sala de jantar onde a mesa já estava posta.

\- Hmm... O cheiro está muito bom!

\- Espero que gostem, não é nada refinado como Tia costuma servir na mansão, mas...

\- Não seja absurda Bella, já disse que você cozinha muito bem, vão amar o que quer que tenha feito.

\- Assim espero! Pronto! – Encontrou um vaso o encheu com água, colocou o buquê dentro dele o colocando sobre o móvel da sala de jantar.

\- Agora será que a minha namorada pode me dar um beijo? – O tom de Edward foi divertido, Bella sorriu aproximando-se lentamente e o puxou pela camisa.

\- Com todo o prazer. – Sussurrou antes de se colocar na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios, de início foi um simples roçar, mas bastou sentir as mãos de Edward em seu corpo para que o beijo se tornasse urgente, voraz, avassalador. Entre beijos e risos Bella mostrou a Edward todo o apartamento.

\- Como pode notar, aquela é a cozinha, pequena, porém muito funcional! Sua mãe pensou em tudo! – Disse ao mostrar o cômodo. – Aqui é a sala de jantar, não é tão espaçosa quanto a sua, mas...

\- É perfeita! – Edward roçou os lábios por sua pele.

\- Edward... – Bella arfou. – Esta é a sala de estar, o que achou? – Percorreu o cômodo com o olhar, realmente não era espaçosa como a dele, tão pouco quanto a da mansão, mas tinha lá seu charme.

\- É linda! Que fotos são essas? – Foi até a lareira, sobre ela havia diversos porta-retratos, fotos da mãe de Bella, sua avó, algumas delas juntas assim como de Carlisle, Esme, Eric e principalmente dele e dela juntinhos.

\- Ah... São só algumas fotos. – Deu de ombros.

\- Não me lembro de ter fotos de nós no meu apartamento. – Disse com o porta- retrato na mão, na foto, ele e Bella sorriam um para o outro.

\- Daremos um jeito nisso depois, venha, ainda tem os quartos e... – Bella novamente mordeu os lábios o deixando ainda mais curioso.

\- E o que Bella? O que você ta aprontando?

\- Nada! Venha! – O puxou em direção aos quartos. – Esse aqui é o quarto de hóspedes, e aquele é o meu quarto... Quero dizer, nosso quarto! – Edward sorriu diante o jeitinho tímido dela.

\- Uau! É bem espaçoso! E a cama é bem grande.

\- Sim, ela é!

\- O que acha de a estrearmos agora? – Sugeriu sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

\- A proposta é tentadora, mas logo nossa família chegará e...

\- Podemos ser rápidos! – Ele tinha o corpo completamente colado ao dela, o que a fez arfar.

\- Quero lhe mostrar algo antes deles chegarem.

\- O que?

\- Espere e verá! – O puxou na direção do closet. – Já separei um lugar para as suas coisas, deixei uma escova de dente pra você no banheiro e alguns objetos de higiene pessoal.

\- Vejo que pensou em tudo! – Lhe sorriu aquele sorriso arrebatador fazendo com que Bella arfasse diante de tamanha beleza.

\- Agora o que acha de conhecer o terraço?

\- Você tem um terraço?

\- Porque acha que me encantei por esse lugar? – Voltou a puxá-lo, desta vez em direção a uma escada que levava ao terraço, ao abrir a porta, sua boca literalmente abriu.

\- Uau! – Foi o que conseguiu dizer diante o belíssimo jardim que havia ali, muitas das flores eram as mesmas que naquela pequena clareira na qual Bella o havia levado, havia uma fonte que imitava a pequena queda d'água. Pequenos pontos de luz iluminavam o local, havia um banco em madeira e um coberto com balanço. – Me faz lembrar...

\- Da clareira! – Bella concluiu por ele. – Eu sei, passei a sua mãe a ideia que eu tinha em mente e ela me presenteou com essa maravilha!

\- Ficou lindo amor!

\- Eu sei! Este aqui é o nosso pedacinho de paraíso.

\- Sim, o nosso paraíso! – A puxou para si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

\- Tem mais uma coisa! – Bella disse ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo.

\- Mais? – A jovem sorriu retirando algo de dentro do decote sob o olhar atendo de Edward.

\- Aqui está, é sua! – Eram duas chaves presas em um pequeno laço.

\- É o que estou pensando?

\- As chaves da porta lá em baixo e do apartamento.

\- Mas Bella, não...

\- Você me deu uma cópia das chaves do seu, nada mais justo você ter as do meu!

-Obrigado!

\- Não por isso, agora vem aqui e me dá mais um beijo.

\- Com o maior prazer!


	20. Chapter19

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

Alice e Jasper foram os primeiros a chegar, seguidos por Carlisle, Esme e Eric, Emmett chegou minutos depois com sua esposa Rosálie. Bella os recebeu ao lado de Edward, a jovem mostrava empolgada o apartamento para o pai e o avô.

\- Ela gostou mesmo daqui, não! – Alice disse ao lado do amigo e cunhado.

\- Demais!

\- Tenho que reconhecer, é um apartamento bem agradável, um tanto pequeno para o meu gosto, mas tem a cara dela.

\- Bella tem razão quando diz que, apesar de ser uma Cullen legítima, nasceu e foi criada como uma Swan e levará um tempo até que se adapte à sua nova realidade.

\- Tem razão!

\- E você, gostou?

\- Muito! Já viu o jardim? Foi ideia dela!

\- Ficou maravilhoso.

\- Concordo! – Ambos voltaram sua atenção para a jovem que conversava animada com Esme, Carlisle e Eric. – Olha o tamanho daquele sorriso, ela está feliz.

\- Não sabe a alegria que me dá vê-la assim. – Alice encarou o amigo.

\- A ama pra valer não é mesmo?

\- Como jamais pensei ser possível amar.

\- Estou muito feliz por você, Ed! Pelos dois, porque sei que aquela garota te ama da mesma forma!

\- Eu sei! – Alice o abraçou emocionada, sendo retribuída por Edward, apartaram-se com um limpar de garganta.

\- Atrapalho? – Bella perguntou encarando os dois.

\- Vá se acostumando minha cara irmãzinha! – Jasper disse ao jogar seu braço sobre o ombro dela. – Esses dois não se largam! – Para provocar o irmão estalou um beijo na bochecha dela.

\- Ta... Ta... Já chega, será que dá para soltar a minha mulher? – Puxou Bella para junto de si, a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça. – O que? O que foi?

\- Você é mesmo impossível, sabia? – Disse encarando o namorado com os olhos estreitados.

\- Por quê? – A jovem riu com a cara de pau dele, sendo acompanhada pelo casal.

Tirando o fato de Rosálie torcer o nariz para tudo, a noite estava sendo bem agradável. Emmett fez todos rirem com suas piadas descabidas e Eric brindou Bella com mais uma de suas histórias.

\- Com licença vovô, preciso ver o jantar. – Pediu se colocando de pé assim que o avô terminou.

\- Tem toda, minha filha, o cheiro está muito bom.

\- Espero que gostem!

\- Quer ajuda? – Esme ofereceu.

\- Oh... Não precisa se preocupar com isso Esme, eu...

\- Vamos, te dou uma mãozinha! – Bella assentiu sorrindo, Alice apesar de não entender nada de cozinha as acompanhou.

\- Eric tem razão, o cheiro está muito bom! – Sua sogra disse ao entrar na cozinha, Bella havia colocado o prato principal no forno pouco antes deles chegarem, estava concluindo as guarnições assim como a salada.

\- Espero que gostem, não é nada refinado como costumam servir na mansão, mas...

-Edward disse que iríamos adorar, Carl está ansioso para experimentar sua comida.

\- Está? – Havia surpresa no tom de Bella.

\- Muito e Eric não está muito diferente!

\- Oh meu Deus, espero não os decepcionar.

\- Relaxa Bella! – Sua amiga disse enquanto beliscava uma cenoura.

-Hmm... Isso aqui está maravilhoso!

\- Pare de beliscar a minha guarnição! – Bella a repreendeu, em resposta sua amiga lhe deu de língua, a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos.

O jantar foi servido, e desde a entrada à sobremesa agradou o paladar de todos, inclusive de Rosálie, mas a loira não admitiria aquilo nem sob tortura, obviamente.

Seu pai, avô e irmãos não pouparam elogios aos dotes culinários da jovem, assim como Esme e Alice.

\- Tenho que admitir, você cozinha muito bem... – Rosálie elogiou para surpresa de todos. – Não foi nada refinado, mas o que esperar de alguém que praticamente cresceu dentro da cozinha de um bar?

\- Rosálie! – Carlisle, Eric e Emmett a repreenderam em uníssono, Edward lhe lançou um olhar mordaz assim como Alice.

\- Desculpe por isso! – Pediu acariciando a mão da jovem sobre a mesa.

\- Tudo bem! – Bella deu de ombros com vontade de mandar a loira irritante à merda! – Na verdade tenho muito orgulho de ter crescido na cozinha do Harry, não tem ideia do quanto aprendi com minha avó e Sue! – Disse com um sorriso radiante, mostrando a Rosálie, que por mais que tentasse, não iria cair em suas provocações. – Minha avó costumava dizer que cozinhar é uma arte!

\- Sua avó era uma mulher sábia! – Ouviu o avô dizer. – Admiro uma mulher que saiba cozinhar, sua avó cozinhava muito bem, sabia?

\- Jura?

\- Esme também cozinha muito bem! – Seu pai elogiou piscando para a esposa que sorriu.

\- Você vai me amar mesmo eu não sabendo cozinhar um ovo? – Alice perguntou ao noivo arrancando risos de todos.

\- Claro que sim amor, seus dotes são outros! – Piscou para a noiva que abriu um enorme sorriso.

Depois de um cafezinho se reuniram um pouco na sala, foi uma noite muito agradável, tirando as provocações de Rosálie é claro, mas a jovem achou melhor simplesmente ignora-la, claro que fazia aquilo pelo irmão, realmente gostava de Emmett e o considerava muito.

Seus pais e avô foram os primeiros a ir embora, seguidos por Emmett e sua intragável esposa. Alice e Jasper ficaram mais um pouco, Bella levou Alice para o quarto enquanto Edward fazia companhia ao irmão na sala.

\- Até quando Rose vai insistir nisso? – Edward se perguntou em voz alta assim que as duas saíram. – Juro que estou a ponto de perder a paciência.

\- Fica frio cara, logo ela desencana.

\- Não entendo porque Bella não revida?

\- Ela está certa, em casos como este, é melhor ignorar simplesmente! Sabe o quanto Rose é mimada e cheia de si, uma hora vai se dar conta de que atacar Bella só irá prejudicá-la. Papai está furioso com ela, e a mamãe então... Duvido que vá escapar de um bom sermão da dona Esme!

\- Se não fosse por Bella, eu...

\- Você o que? – A voz da própria soou o surpreendendo. – Já disse para esquecer sua cunhada... – Bella fez questão de frisar o 'sua cunhada'. – A opinião dela ao meu respeito é totalmente irrelevante! – Caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se no colo dele, estalando um beijo em seus lábios em seguida.

\- Acho que essa é a nossa deixa Alice! – Jasper disse se colocando de pé.

\- Tem razão!

\- Parem com isso vocês dois. – Bella os repreendeu, ouvindo o namorado rir. Depois de se despedirem de Alice e Jasper o casal finalmente festavam a sós.

\- Até que enfim tenho você só para mim. – Disse o colar seu corpo ao dela completamente, a abraçava por trás, suas mãos seguravam firme o quadril da jovem enquanto sua boca tomava a dela ávida.

Ao tocar de suas línguas o desejo explodiu em ambos, entre beijos e carícias Edward a guiou na direção do quarto onde se entregam ao desejo, a paixão e ao amor.

 **Na manhã seguinte...**

Bella despertou com o som do despertador, ao se remexer na cama sentiu falta de Edward.

\- Edward? – Chamou, mas não houve resposta, só então notou o bilhete sobre o travesseiro.

Desculpe sair sem avisar, mas tenho um procedimento cedo e ainda preciso passar no meu apartamento.

Te ligo mais tarde!

Tenha um bom dia, com amor:

Edward

Isabella sorriu toda boba para o bilhete, jogou as pernas para fora da cama e foi para o banheiro. Aproveitou que ainda tinha tempo e ajeitou tudo antes de ir para o trabalho, mesmo estando com a caminhonete preferiu ir de metro até o centro.

Edward havia saído cedo do apartamento de Bella, passou no seu e arrumou uma bolsa com algumas trocas de roupas, as deixaria no apartamento de Bella, assim facilitaria as coisas. Tomou seu banho, comeu alguma coisa e foi para a clínica. Na parte da tarde ligou para a jovem avisando que iria direto para o apartamento dela, assim que desligou, o mesmo voltou a tocar, era Vick.

Por alguns segundos encarou o visor do celular chutando-se mentalmente pelo fato de ter esquecido completamente dela, por um momento ponderou se atendia ou não. Achou melhor atender, afinal, Vick sabia ser insistente quando queria.

\- Vick?

"Oi Ed, por onde você anda, te ligo tem semanas, você simplesmente sumiu. "

\- Desculpe, mas é que ando meio ocupado!

"O que acha de sairmos hoje, sinto tanto sua falta! "

\- Não dá, como disse, estou ocupado demais!

" Deve estar cansado, porque não dá um pulo aqui e te faço uma massagem bem relaxante? " – Sugeriu em um tom sensual.

\- Realmente não vai dar. Ehh... Vick?

"O que? "

\- Temos que conversar. – A ruiva sentiu a tensão em sua voz.

"Estou indo para Nova York amanhã, por isso queria vê-lo hoje. "

\- Quando volta?

"Creio que em uma semana! Porque, aconteceu algo? "

\- Precisamos mesmo conversar. - Insistiu. – Me liga quando estiver de volta, tudo bem?

"Se é assim que deseja, um beijo querido! "

\- Beijo!

A ruiva jogou o telefone sobre a mesa com raiva, detestava ser contrariada. Edward havia se afastado dela desde a maldita noite em que aquela garota esteve no Heart.

\- Sei perfeitamente sobre o que quer falar baby, mas se acha que vou permitir que me troque por aquela garotinha, está muito enganado querido! Você é meu Edward Cullen! Meu!

 **Dias depois...**

Como o esperado, Edward passava mais tempo no apartamento de Bella do que no seu, não lhe agradava em nada o fato da namorada insistir na loucura de ir de metro para o trabalho, não sabia o que era pior, usar o metrô ou sair por ai naquela carroça! Mas Bella era teimosa feito uma mula.

Sua agenda estava lotada, havia muitos procedimentos complicados e algumas viagens programadas o que impossibilitou de vê-la nos últimos dias, estava em Nova York há alguns dias para um encontro de profissionais da sua área.

Bella aproveitou a viagem do namorado para se dedicar cem por cento aos estudos, passou na prova de admissão com louvor. E com um imenso sorriso anunciou a Alice que era a mais nova caloura da universidade de Chicago, e não cabia em si, tamanha felicidade.

\- Então é caloura! – Alice a provocou.

\- Oh meu Deus! Mal posso esperar para contar a Edward!

\- Ele ainda não sabe?

\- Não! Foi para Nova York, a alguns dias, chega hoje.

\- É verdade! Porque não sai mais cedo e vai até o apartamento dele e prepara uma surpresa?

\- Uma surpresa?

\- Aposto que ele vai adorar! – Um sorriso maroto se fez nos lábios da jovem, enquanto Alice sacudia as sobrancelhas.

Como Alice havia sugerido, saiu mais cedo e foi para casa, separou algumas coisas, tomou um belo banho e caprichou no visual seguindo para o apartamento do namorado.

Passou pela portaria cumprimentando o porteiro como sempre fazia no tempo que passou ali, seguiu para o elevador, estava ansiosa se perguntando se ele já havia chegado?

\- Claro que não, senão já teria ligado, sua idiota! – Repreendeu a si mesma, mordeu o lábio encarando seu reflexo no espelho do elevador, se sentia realmente bonita, havia caprichado no visual, queria agradar o namorado. Em uma das mãos, uma sacola com uma surpresinha para ele.

As portas do elevador se abriu e a jovem estranhou ouvir vozes, um riso feminino preencheu o lugar fazendo com que o estômago de Bella revirasse. Deu alguns passos na direção da sala e mal pode crer no que via.

Victória estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá com uma taça de vinho na mão, rindo para o seu namorado que estava sentado no mesmo sofá sorrindo feito um idiota para a outra. Não pode deixar de notar o quanto aquela sebosa estava à vontade, descalça e sentada sobre os calcanhares, deixando claro que estava bem familiarizada com o lugar.

\- Bella? – Edward disparou surpreso ao ver a namorada parada na entrada da sala, seus olhos fixos em Vick. – O que... – Se colocou de pé. – O que faz aqui?

\- O que você faz aqui, pensei que estivesse em Nova York? – Revidou a pergunta.

\- E estava! Cheguei não tem muito tempo.

\- E o que essa mulher faz aqui? – Exigiu apontando para Victória com a cabeça. – Por acaso veio na bagagem?

\- Oi para você também Isabella! – Victória a cumprimentou em um tom provocante sem se abalar, continuou sentada com um sorriso sínico nos lábios. – Ed e eu acabamos de chegar, nos encontramos no desembarque, não foi querido? – Piscou para o mesmo.

\- Vick, agora não!

\- Também estive em Nova York e como tínhamos uma conversa pendente, Ed me chamou e aqui estou eu!

" _ **Conversa pendente? Também esteve em Nova York? "**_ – Isabella repetiu mentalmente sem saber o que dizer ou o que pensar... Ele esteve com ela em Nova York? Que raios de conversa era essa? Seu olhar foi para Edward que se aproximou, mas a jovem se desvencilhou.

\- Bella, não é o que você está pensando, eu posso explicar, me escuta. – Pediu voltando a se aproximar, mas a cada passo dele, recuava.

\- Como você pode? – Cuspiu entredentes. - Jamais esperava isso de você, seu... Seu... – Não chegou a concluir tamanha raiva que sentia, soltou a sacola que segurava e girou nos calcanhares voltando para o elevador o mais rápido que pode, mas Edward a alcançou no hall.

\- Bella, por favor, me escuta, não é nada do que está pensando! – Insistiu a segurando pelo pulso. – Posso explicar, por favor, meu amor, me deixa...

\- Tire suas mãos de cima de mim! – Exigiu soltando-se bruscamente.

\- Bella não faz assim, não é nada disso que está pensando meu amor. – Voltou a insistir.

\- VOCÊ NÃO TEM A INFIMA IDEIA DO QUE ESTOU PENSANDO EDWARD! - Gritou a todo pulmão, o empurrou para longe entrando no elevador, apertando o botão em seguida, o choque de Edward foi tão grande que ele não teve tempo de impedi-la, viu a porta se fechar e sua Bella partir.

Edward esfregou as mãos pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos, se perguntando como faria Bella entender que Vick só estava lá para uma conversa? Voltou para o apartamento e ruiva continuava sentada bebendo vinho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- O que houve Edward? Porque aquela garota agiu daquele jeito, o que está acontecendo? – Se fez de desentendida.

\- Eu quero ficar sozinho Vick, depois nos falamos está bem?

\- Mas Ed? - Victória colocou a taça sobre a mesa de centro, levantando-se em seguida, se aproximou, mas Edward recuou.

\- Aquela garota é a minha namorada Vick! Consegue compreender? – A ruiva fingiu espanto.

-Namorada? Mas... Ela não era somente sua hóspede?

\- Bella e eu estamos juntos, eu a amo e...

\- A ama? Por Deus Edward, aquela garota é sua irmã! Suposta filha de Carlisle e...

\- Ela é a filha de Carlisle, e Bella e eu, não somos irmãos, sabe disso perfeitamente! Eu a amo – voltou a dizer.

\- Não seja exagerado Ed! Com certeza está atraído por ela, tenho que admitir, até que é bonitinha, mas você não é do tipo que se envolve está lembrado?

\- As coisas são diferentes agora, é muito mais que isso! Me apaixonei por ela, eu a amo, amo de verdade! Como jamais pensei ser capaz de amar um dia.

\- Wow! – Disse depois de se recuperar do choque. - Ta aí uma coisa que jamais esperava ver, Edward Cullen realmente apaixonado! – Engoliu toda raiva, ciúme e inveja que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo. - Pelo visto ela não gostou nada de me ver por aqui, desculpe Ed, eu não sabia. – Dissimulou.

\- Eu sei, a culpa foi minha! Será que pode me dar licença, eu realmente preciso ficar sozinho!

\- Claro que sim, qualquer coisa me liga! – Ele somente assentiu. – Sabe que apesar de tudo, ainda somos amigos! – Victória piscou, estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

Assim que Victória saiu Edward ligou para Bella, mas caiu direto na caixa postal, pegou as chaves do carro e seus documentos saindo em seguida, precisava falar com ela, precisava esclarecer as coisas com aquela tinhosa. Foi direto para o apartamento da jovem, mas nem sinal dela, ligou para a mansão, e sua mãe dissera que não havia falado com Bella.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa filho?

\- Depois conversamos, se acaso Bella entrar em contato ou ir para aí, me avisa está bem?

\- Tudo bem, eu aviso!

Edward se perguntava onde a namorada poderia estar? Bella não conhecia nada em Chicago? Novamente tentou ligar, e nada, relutante ligou para Alice.

"Edward? Algum problema? Achei que estivesse com Bella! " – Sua amiga e cunhada disparou ao atender.

\- Ela ligou para você, Alice?

"Não, porque, deveria? O que houve? " – Edward bufou esfregando a mão pelo rosto, sabia que Alice o esfolaria vivo.

\- Um mal-entendido, Bella não me deixou explicar e...

"Do que você está falando, Edward? " – O tom de Alice mudara.

\- Ela me encontrou com Vick no apartamento e...

"O QUE? " – Edward afastou o telefone, sentindo o ouvido estalar. – "Como assim com Vick? O que aquela mulher fazia no seu apartamento Edward?

\- Não tenho tempo pra isso agora Alice, preciso encontrar Bella!

"Já foi ao apartamento dela? "

\- Onde acha que estou? Não há nem sinal dela aqui... Tentei falar com ela, mas cai direto na caixa postal. Droga! – Esbravejou. - Aquela maluca não conhece ninguém por aqui, onde pode ter se metido?

"Se acalme Edward, vou tentar localizá-la, quer que eu vá para aí? "

\- Não precisa, se a encontrar, por favor, me avisa.

"O que Vick fazia lá Edward? " – Insistiu, Edward bufou rendido, e contou a amiga como tudo aconteceu.

\- Eu havia acabado de chegar de Nova York, nos esbarramos no desembarque, fazia tempo que eu estava querendo falar com Vick, com tudo que houve acabei me esquecendo completamente dela e...

"Contou a ela, que você e Bella estão juntos? "

\- Contei! Achei melhor que soubesse por mim, mas Bella apareceu do nada e nem sequer me deixou falar, saiu como entrou e...

"Tente se colocar no lugar dela Ed, Bella estava ansiosa para te ver, eu até a liberei mais cedo para que fosse te fazer uma surpresa, queria comemorar o fato de ter sido aceita, e.…"

\- Ela foi aceita?

"Sim, tinha que ver o brilho naqueles olhos, o tamanho daquele sorriso! "

\- Droga! Só Deus sabe o que deve estar se passando naquela cabeça.

"Converse com ela, explique como as coisas aconteceram, não vai ser uma tarefa fácil, mas Bella vai acabar entendendo. Se bem que você merece uns bons tapas por ser tão estúpido Edward! Que ideia foi essa de levar Victória para o seu apartamento? Tomando vinho? Pirou? Sabe que Bella a detesta e tem seus motivos concorda? "

\- Mas Vick é só uma amiga e...

"Pra cima de mim Edward Cullen? " – Ele novamente afastou o telefone. "Eu sou sua amiga, aquela lá no mínimo foi sua amante! "

\- Alice! – A repreendeu ouvindo um som estranho do outro lado da linha. – Alice? – Insistiu.

"É a Bella..."

\- Ela está aí? Vou para ai agora mesmo!

"NÃO! " – Edward estremeceu sentindo o ouvido estalar. – "Fique onde está! Bella não está aqui e sim ao telefone, me deixe falar com ela, saber o que está se passando naquela cabecinha, depois vocês conversam. "

\- Mas...

"Confie em mim Ed, vai ser melhor assim, te ligo depois, tchau! "

-Tchau! Droga Bella, porque fugiu de mim? – Se perguntou deixando-se cair sentado sobre o sofá.

 **Enquanto isso...**

Bella sentia-se perdida, ainda lhe custava crer que Edward havia feito aquilo, como pode levar aquela mulher ao seu apartamento?

Pareciam tão à vontade... não havia dúvidas de que Victória frequentava o apartamento dele... Teria transado com ela ali? Na mesma cama em que...

Bella sacudiu a cabeça tentando dissipar tais pensamentos, sentia raiva, muita raiva. Queria gritar tamanha raiva que sentia! Queria ter mandado a educação às favas e ter arrancado aquela vadia de lá a tapas!

\- Porque Edward? Porque fez isso comigo? - Perguntou socando o volante com força.

Seu telefone não parava de tocar, desde que saíra do apartamento, havia tantas ligações dele, mas achou melhor ignorá-las, se falasse com Edward agora seria capaz de... Por um longo tempo a jovem circulou sem um rumo certo, simplesmente vagando de carro pela cidade, até que parou tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar e descobrir onde estava.

\- Como você consegue Isabella? Droga! E agora o que é que eu faço? Pensa... Pensa Isabella? – Olhou a sua volta para tentar se localizar, mas não reconhecia nada. Pegou o celular e ligou para a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la naquele momento, Alice!

\- Alice?

"Bella? Bella onde você está? " – Disparou nervosa.

\- Para ser sincera eu não sei... Na verdade eu não faço à menor ideia!

"Como assim não sabe onde está? O que aconteceu Bella? "

\- Deu tudo errado!

"Eu soube amiga, ele acaba de me ligar, está desesperado atrás de você. "

\- Ele ligou?

"Ligou e me contou o que houve, e.…"

\- Ótimo! Ele contou que estava com aquela tal Victória no apartamento fazendo Deus sabe o que?

"Só estavam conversando! "

\- Hump! Acha mesmo que vou cair nessa? Se você a visse, parecia bem familiarizada com tudo, os dois estavam lá, bem à vontade tomando vinho! Ele nem sequer teve a capacidade de me ligar para dizer que já havia chegado! Como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo Alice? Justo ele?

"Mas o Ed não fez nada! Sei que está furiosa e deve ter lá suas razões Bella, mas, por favor, converse com ele, as coisas não são como está pensando! "

\- Eu sei o que eu vi!

"Converse com ele. " – Insistiu.

-Não! Não quero vê-lo! Tão pouco ouvir o que tem a dizer... – A jovem ouviu perfeitamente a amiga soltar um: 'Deus, como é teimosa! '

"Onde você está? " – Havia preocupação em seu tom.

\- Na verdade eu não faço ideia.

"Como assim não faz ideia? "

\- Eu estava com tanta raiva que sai a esmo, há um bom tempo estou rodando de carro, infelizmente, não tenho a ínfima ideia de onde estou.

"Por favor, Bella, me diz que você não está com aquela..."

-Alice!

"Esse troço tem GPS? "

\- Não!

"Claro que não! " – Alice puxou uma respiração profunda, se perguntando como Bella tinha coragem de andar com aquela velharia por aí?

Bella lhe passou o nome da rua onde estava, ficava em um bairro próximo do apartamento de Edward, pacientemente Alice explicou à amiga como chegar ao seu apartamento sem dizer é claro que Edward a aguardava lá.

Com as explicações de Alice, Bella não demorou a se encontrar, logo estava no Lincon Park, bairro onde ficava morava. Não tinha cabeça para mais nada, tudo que desejava era um bom banho e cama, estava um horror! Seu rosto todo borrado devido às lágrimas, seus olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados.

Naquele momento não desejava ver nem ouvir ninguém, muito menos Edward, sua cabeça estava a mil, simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê do namorado estar todo à vontade com aquele ser insuportável! Precisava esfriar a cabeça, colocar os pensamentos no lugar antes de qualquer coisa, se conhecia bem, se falasse com ele agora, acabaria explodindo e...

" _ **Merda! "**_ \- Praguejou mentalmente. _**"O que diabos aqueles dois faziam ali? "**_ – Existiria uma explicação plausível para a cena que presenciara? Sacudiu a cabeça tentando dissipar tal pensamento.

Deixou a caminhonete em sua vaga, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem sequer notou o volvo de Edward parado próximo dali, abriu a porta tirou o salto para subir as escadas, e assim que chegou ao apartamento abriu a porta soltando alguns '... Ele me paga! ' '... Vadia sebosa e metida a besta' entre outras imprecações.

Estancou ao ver o namorado adormecido no sofá da sala, sentiu o coração dar um sobressalto e disparar em seu peito, queria gritar e exigir saber o que fazia ali, mandá-lo embora, mas não teve coragem. As palavras de Alice vieram a sua mente: _'... Ele me ligou, está desesperado atrás de você! ' 'Eles só estavam conversando... '_

" _ **Não foi o que me pareceu! "**_ – Respondeu mentalmente.

' _... O Ed não fez nada... Converse com ele... '_ – estreitou o olhar sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de torcer o pescoço dele. A lembrança daquela mulher toda a vontade naquele sofá, sorrindo para ele lhe veio à mente fazendo seu sangue ferver.

Se perguntava por que Edward a levou para o seu apartamento? Com que intuito? O que realmente faziam lá, ou pretendiam fazer? Estiveram juntos em Nova York? Edward seria capaz de algo tão... – Novamente meneou a cabeça tentando dissipar tais pensamentos. Estariam mesmo somente conversando, como Alice dissera? Mas conversavam sobre o que exatamente? Que assunto ele teria para tratar com aquela mulher insuportável? Ainda mais em seu apartamento?

Seu olhar se voltou para ele que dormia tranquilo, tão inocente, parecia um anjo, o seu anjo! A dúvida a consumia, fechou os olhos sentindo as benditas lágrimas lutarem para sair, sobressaltou com a voz rouca e aveludada.

\- Bella? Graças a Deus você apareceu! Por favor, acredite em mim, nós só estávamos conversando. – Disse como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, sentou-se com o olhar fixo na jovem.

\- O que faz aqui? – Exigiu de onde estava, pelo tom que usara, sabia que ainda estava furiosa, segurava os sapatos em uma das mãos e a bolsa na outra. A maquiagem borrada devido às lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados.

\- Você não me deixou explicar... – Se colocou de pé. - Saiu daquele jeito, fiquei assustado e...

\- E o que queria que eu fizesse? Que me juntasse a vocês? – O sarcasmo e o tom exaltado deixava claro que aquela não seria uma conversa fácil. – Como acha que me senti ao ver aquela mulher sentada em seu sofá toda a vontade sorrindo para você, e o que é pior, você sorrindo de volta! Você é mesmo um cretino filho da mãe! – Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em seguida pelos cabelos.

" _ **Diabos! Como a faria entender? "**_ – Praguejou mentalmente.

\- Nós só estávamos conversando! – Voltou a dizer, o que a irritou profundamente, já estava farta de ouvir aquilo. – Droga! – Esbravejou nervoso. – Com tudo que houve, acabei esquecendo completamente dela e... Vick não fazia ideia de que estamos juntos. - Isabella cerrou os dentes ao ouvi-lo se referir àquela mulher daquela forma. – Há alguns dias ela me ligou querendo marcar alguma coisa e... - A jovem arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, o que o deixou ainda mais nervoso. – Me recusei obviamente, mas precisávamos ter uma conversa importante. – Edward falava devagar tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

\- Uma conversa importante? Para que?

\- Precisava explicar a ela que as coisas mudaram... Que eu e você estamos juntos agora e que...

\- Desde que o conheci, você disse incontáveis vezes que não devia satisfações a ninguém! Que era um homem livre, e que aquela mulher não era importante! Sendo assim porque precisava explicar a ela o fato de estarmos juntos? – Exigiu com um olhar inexpressível.

" _ **Merda! " -**_ Edward soltou mentalmente amaldiçoando a excelente memória dela.

\- Estiveram juntos em Nova York?

\- O que? Não! De jeito nenhum! – Havia indignação tanto em sua voz, como em seu olhar. - Sabe perfeitamente que fui à Nova York a trabalho!

\- Sei? – Deu de ombros. – Segundo aquela mulher, ela também estava em Nova York, a trabalho.

\- Vick foi alguns dias antes de mim! – Novamente Bella o encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, Edward chutou-se mentalmente desejando arrancar a própria língua. – Quando nos falamos por telefone, ela disse que estava indo pra Nova York e que nos falaríamos quando retornasse. – Se apressou em dizer.

\- Se falaram por telefone? – A jovem soltou som estranho, estreitando o olhar.

\- Ela me ligou tem uma semana.

\- Estiveram juntos em Nova York?

\- Já disse que não! Nos encontramos ao acaso no desembarque, aqui em Seattle! Eu nem fazia ideia de que estava no mesmo voo que eu.

\- Daí você aproveitou a chance e a chamou para tomar um vinho em seu apartamento, enquanto contava a ela que estamos juntos, não é? Ora, faça-me o favor Edward, eu por acaso tenho cara de idiota? Quer mesmo que eu acredite que foi mera coincidência vocês terem se encontrado no desembarque? – Disparou furiosa.

\- Acredite ou não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! – Isabella o encarou por alguns instantes com os olhos semicerrados, sua vontade era de estapeá-lo.

Edward engoliu em seco, definitivamente aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginava, por que sua namorada tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Viu Isabella rir com escárnio meneando a cabeça.

\- Você deve mesmo me achar uma completa idiota! – Novamente sorriu sem humor. - Talvez eu seja mesmo!

\- Por favor, Bella, não há motivos para ficar assim, eu só estava tendo uma conversa com uma amiga e...

\- Amiga? – E lá estava seu sarcasmo. - Mais que droga, Edward! – Gritou atirando os sapatos no chão e a bolsa no outro sofá. – Você é mesmo um... Por acaso se lembra de como me tratou em La Push? Das coisas que insinuou, do modo como me tratou porque encasquetou que Jake e eu tivéssemos tido algo? – Definitivamente estava furiosa. - Eu o encontrei no seu apartamento tomando vinho e sorrindo feito um idiota para a sebosa insuportável com a qual se envolveu.

\- Eu nunca tive nada com a Vick! – Exaltou-se.

\- Não? – O tom sardônico o incomodou. - Até onde sei vocês viviam trepando por aí, ou como gosta tanto de dizer, se distraindo com ela, não é? - Edward bufou visivelmente irritado consigo mesmo.

\- Bella, me escuta, nós...

\- Você é mesmo um hipócrita! Eu jamais tive algo com Jake! Somos amigos, na mais pura concepção da palavra! Ele é como um irmão para mim, no entanto você quase surtou, não é? Por acaso consegue imaginar como é que eu me senti ao ver o meu namorado todo sorrisos e bebericando vinho com uma de suas amantes no apartamento dele?

\- Bella, eu... – Novamente Bella soltou um grunhido estranho.

\- Que por sinal, parecia bem à vontade no seu apartamento! – Voltou a cortá-lo bruscamente. – Pelo modo como agia, ficou claro que costuma frequentá-lo! Me esclareça uma coisa Edward, quantas vezes trepou com aquela mulher naquele apartamento? ME DIZ? – Gritou a última parte a todo pulmão.

\- Por favor, Bella, não faça isso. - Pediu tentando se aproximar, mas a jovem se esquivou recuando, pôde ver a dor naqueles lindos olhos castanhos e chutou-se mentalmente por ter tido a brilhante ideia de chamar Vick para o seu apartamento.

\- Hump! Muitas, obviamente! – Bella respondeu a própria pergunta, sentindo as benditas lágrimas lutando para sair.

\- Vai mesmo querer trazer isso à tona? – Foi à vez dele se exaltar. – Porra Bella! Nós nem sequer nos conhecíamos! Eu tinha uma vida antes de te conhecer! Sim, Victória esteve algumas vezes no meu apartamento, assim como eu estive no dela, somos amigos é natural que... – Se calou ao ver a jovem assentir lentamente. Bella engoliu com dificuldade devido ao imenso nó em sua garganta, seu peito doía devido à força que fazia para conter o choro.

– Eu... Eu preciso ficar sozinha, Edward! Por favor, vá embora! - Pediu sem olhá-lo.

\- Não! Não sem antes você me ouvir! – Edward disse com a voz embargada, também sentia um nó em sua garganta, lhe doía vê-la daquele jeito e o que é pior, por sua culpa. – Droga! Foi só uma bendita conversa! Juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que não toquei em um só fio de cabelo dela. – Aproximou-se e novamente Bella recuou. – Foi só uma bendita conversa... – Voltou a dizer. - Não foi minha intenção te magoar meu amor, eu...

\- Se eu não tivesse dado ouvidos a brilhante ideia de Alice, jamais me diria que esteve com ela, não é?

\- Bella...

\- Me responde! – Exigiu fazendo um esforço sobre humano para conter o choro. – Tinha a pretensão de me contar que esteve com sua amiga no seu apartamento, "conversando"? – Fez aspas no 'conversando'.

\- Não! – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

\- Claro que não!

\- Por favor, entenda! Eu precisava deixar claro a ela que acabou e que as coisas são diferentes agora que eu tenho você, que estamos juntos e que eu te amo e...

\- E acha mesmo que para aquela mulher isso importa?

\- Vick compreendeu e aceitou! – Bella cerrou as mãos em punho ao ouvi-lo chamá-la novamente daquela forma.

\- E você acreditou nisso?

\- Porque não acreditaria?

\- Oh sim, claro! Afinal, você a conhece há tanto tempo e tão intimamente, não é? – Edward fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho. – Acho melhor você ir embora Edward! – Voltou a pedir.

\- Ta me dispensando? É isso?

\- Não foi isso que eu disse! Eu... Droga Edward! – Esbravejou agarrando os cabelos com força, já não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas. – Eu só preciso esfriar a minha cabeça, tentar digerir tudo o que vi e ouvi até agora! Preciso desse tempo antes de termos uma conversa definitiva! Por favor... Me deixa sozinha. – Edward assentiu sentindo o nó em sua garganta sufocá-lo, sem dizer uma só palavra foi em direção a porta e saiu, sabia que não adiantaria insistir, Bella estava enciumada, ferida e muito zangada, insistir só pioraria as coisas.

Desceu pelas escadas de dois em dois degraus, saindo de lá o mais rápido que pôde. Assim que entrou no carro socou o volante com força sentindo as lágrimas escorrer por seu rosto, odiava a si mesmo por ter sido um completo idiota! Por ter tido a brilhante ideia de chamar Victória para o seu apartamento.

Isabella foi até a porta e a trancou, lágrimas escorriam grossas lavando seu rosto, apagou a luz e seguiu para o seu quarto, tirou as roupas e entrou no chuveiro. Ali se deixou chorar, seus soluços ecoavam pelo banheiro.

Simplesmente não conseguia entender, o porquê daquela necessidade de se explicar para aquela mulher? Afinal, segundo ele próprio não havia nada entre eles, certo? Então porque a levou para o seu apartamento? Poderia perfeitamente ter dito por telefone, quando ela ligou para ele!

Passou a mão pelo espelho, por um tempo ficou ali, encarando seu reflexo. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia dormir, rolava de um lado para o outro, não é que não acreditava nele, só não entendia o porquê fez aquilo! Conseguia até compreender que o fato dele se explicar para ela, mas definitivamente não o de tê-la levado para o seu apartamento, tão pouco o modo como agiu.

Sabia que Edward a amava, que a ama, demonstrou de diversas formas, e ela o ama sem sombras de dúvidas, mas por mais que se amem... Um precisava confiar plenamente no outro e se não o tivesse surpreendido, Edward mentiria para, esconderia como escondeu o fato dela ligar atrás de...

Mesmo contra sua vontade a imagem dele saindo ao encontro dela e o estado em que voltou lhe veio à mente atormentando-a.

Edward sabia que tinha feito besteira, foi estupidez levar Victória para o seu apartamento, realmente não vira mal algum em fazê-lo, não até que Bella dissesse aquilo:

' _Amiga? ' 'Por acaso se lembra de como me tratou em La Push? Das coisas que insinuou, do modo como me tratou porque encasquetou que Jake e eu tivéssemos tido algo? '_

Foi um completo estúpido! Quase não suportou vê-la com seu amigo, acabou a tratando daquela forma e, no entanto...

' _Eu o encontrei no seu apartamento tomando vinho e sorrindo feito um idiota para a sebosa insuportável com a qual se envolveu. ' -_ A magoou, mesmo sem intenção a magoou e se odiava por isso.

Depois de um banho foi para a cama, mas o sono custou a vir, rolou de um lado para outro pensando em Bella, nas coisas que dissera e principalmente na dor que viu naqueles olhos castanhos os quais tanto amava.

 **Na manhã seguinte...**

Edward despertou com o som insistente da sua campainha, se perguntou quem seria, já que o porteiro não anunciara ninguém.

\- Jazz? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou surpreso ao ver o irmão ali, naquele horário.

\- Alice ficou preocupada com você, pediu para que viesse vê-lo e colocar um pouco de juízo nessa tua cabeça! – Edward bufou revirando os olhos, dando passagem ao irmão. – Falou com a Bella?

\- Ela não quer me ouvir... Mal me deixou falar, está magoada, enciumada e...

\- Também pudera Edward! O que você tem nessa tua cabeça para trazer justo a Victória para cá? Ficou maluco?

\- Vick é minha amiga e sinceramente não vi nada demais! Além do mais como é que eu ia saber que Bella apareceria aqui do nada? Droga!

\- Alice se sente culpada, foi ela quem convenceu Bella a te fazer uma surpresa!

\- Tsc! Alice não teve culpa de nada! O erro foi meu, deveria ter dito tudo a Victória no dia em que me ligou... Merda! – Esbravejou. – Ela disse à Bella que também esteve em Nova York.

\- E a Bella?

\- Ficou furiosa, acabamos discutindo e... Droga! Ela me mandou embora! Disse que precisava ficar só, digerir tudo que viu e ouviu antes de termos uma conversa, uma conversa definitiva!

\- Conversa definitiva? Isso parece sério.

\- Tudo bem que eu pisei na bola, mas acha mesmo que é para tanto? Se visse o estado em que chegou, as coisas que disse... Eu a magoei Jazz, mesmo sem intenção a magoei.

\- Tente compreendê-la Edward, se coloque no lugar dela! Se lembra de como reagiu em Forks e La Push ao vê-la com o tal amigo? – Edward somente assentiu. - Imagina como foi para ela ver você e Victória tomando vinho e...

\- Mas não houve nada! Só estávamos conversando. – Falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Bella, e Jacob também e, no entanto, você quase surtou! – Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos. Sabia que o irmão tinha razão, a própria Bella lhe dissera.

\- Talvez se não fosse Victória aqui, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Qual é Ed? Você e a Vick podiam não ter um relacionamento, mas se envolveu com ela... – Foi a vez de Jasper falar como se fosse óbvio. – E Bella tem total conhecimento disso, imagino como deva estar àquela cabecinha levando em conta tudo que passou com seus ex.

\- Mas eu não fiz nada!

\- Eu sei irmão, e acredito que bem lá no fundo Bella também saiba, mas se coloque no lugar dela, veja pela perspectiva dela! Você e Vick aqui, tomando vinho, ambos bem à vontade um com o outro, sem contar o fato de terem estado em Nova York ao mesmo tempo.

\- Olhando por esse lado!

\- Dê tempo a ela, deixe-a digerir essa história, depois vocês voltam a tocar no assunto.

\- Não acredito que vá querer me ver tão cedo, se visse como falou comigo, jamais a vi daquele jeito!

\- O ciúme é um péssimo conselheiro, Bella está ferida e de alguma forma queria feri-lo também! Ela te ama demais para abrir mão de você assim meu irmão.

\- E eu a amo Jazz, como jamais pensei ser possível amar, porque aquela cabeça dura não consegue ver isso?

\- Bella sabe disso meu irmão, dê tempo a ela!

\- Droga! Porque mulher tem que ser tão complicada? – Jasper sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Elas não são tão complicadas assim, além do mais, você quebrou uma das regras básicas de um relacionamento meu caro!

\- Quebrei? Qual?

\- Manter-se o mais distante possível da ex!

\- Mas Vick não...

\- Acredite meu irmão, é como Bella a vê e verá toda mulher com a qual tenha se envolvido, não importa o quanto tenha durado!

\- Droga! Pelo visto tenho muito a aprender!

\- E como, bem-vindo ao time!

 **Enquanto isso...**

Bella despertou com o toque do seu celular, não fazia à ínfima ideia da hora em que adormeceu, durante horas ficou rolando na cama. Tateou a mesinha de cabeceira, pegou o aparelho e o atendeu ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Alô? – Disse sonolenta.

"Bella? Ainda está dormindo? "

\- Alice? – A jovem disse entre um bocejo. – Mal preguei os olhos a noite, para ser sincera, não faço ideia da hora em que adormeci! – Alice ouviu a jovem soltar um longo suspiro. – Algum problema?

"Não sei, me diz você! E ai, falou com ele? "

\- Quando cheguei o encontrei aqui e... Mas algo me diz que você já sabia, não é?

"Desculpe, quando me ligou ele estava aí, achei melhor não dizer nada, vocês precisavam conversar, e.…"

\- Claro que achou! Mas acredito que o que tivemos não foi exatamente uma conversa.

"Por favor, Bella, me diz que vocês não brigaram por causa da Vick? "

\- Discutimos!

"Bella, sei que deve ser difícil para você compreender, eu mesma tive vontade de estapeá-lo quando me contou o que houve, mas o Ed e a Victória realmente só estavam conversando. "

\- Sei disso, e o ponto não é este Alice! E sim o fato de que se eu não o tivesse surpreendido, ele jamais me diria que havia estado com ela, ainda mais em seu apartamento! Se acreditava que era tão importante assim contar a ela sobre nós, então porque diabos simplesmente não pegou a merda do telefone e disse?

"Tem razão, mas..."

\- Você não tem ideia das coisas que me disse e do modo como me tratou porque Jake e eu conversamos depois do que houve no Harry, e, no entanto, eu o encontro todo sorrisos tomando vinho com aquela mulher no apartamento dele e tenho que aceitar numa boa? Qual é Alice?

"Eu te entendo perfeitamente Bella, mas tenha em mente que o Ed te ama e jamais faria algo que a magoasse, não intencionalmente. "

\- Eu sei, mas magoou, doeu Alice... Doeu demais vê-los ali juntos, rindo um para o outro! Ela estava tão à vontade, como se... Como se...

"Por mais que não me agrade, Ed e Victória são amigos Bella, se conhecem há muitos anos e sempre frequentaram a casa um do outro. "

\- Eu sei! – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Mesmo assim doeu saber que ela esteve naquele mesmo lugar com ele, compartilhando de momentos que... Droga!

"Sei que não foi fácil ver o que viu, mas não deixe que uma coisa insignificante como Victória fique entre vocês! Não permita que isso aconteça amiga! "

\- Não vou!

"Fale com ele, abra o seu coração Bella, sei que o Ed vai entender, porque meu amigo é louco por você! "

\- Preciso desse tempo Alice, preciso esfriar a cabeça, senão vamos acabar nos magoando ainda mais!

"Tudo bem amiga, não vou insistir, se cuida e qualquer coisa, me liga! "

\- Pode deixar, e Alice?

"O que? "

\- Obrigada por se preocupar!

"Tsc! Amigos são para essas coisas sua boba! " – Isabella sorriu se despedindo em seguida, soltou um longo suspiro encarando o teto.

Dois dias se passaram sem que Edward e Bella sequer se falassem, nem mesmo por telefone, ele respeitou seu pedido lhe dando tempo para que pensasse em tudo que houve.

Isabella jamais se sentiu tão só desde que chegara a Chicago, recebeu um telefonema de Alice, perguntando se estava tudo bem. De Esme e seu pai a convidando para um almoço o qual delicadamente declinou, já que ao clima entre ela e Edward não era dos melhores.

Falou com Angie no domingo pela manhã e sua amiga basicamente dissera o mesmo que Alice! Que Bella não deveria deixar que uma coisa insignificante como Victória ficasse entre eles.

Depois disso tentou se distrair vendo um filme, mas não teve êxito, o mesmo foi quando tentou ler, passou um longo tempo no jardim pensando em Edward e quando estava quase anoitecendo ouviu seu telefone tocar insistentemente. Se negou a atender deixando que a secretária eletrônica o fizesse.

\- Oi, você Ligou para Isabella Swan, deixe seu recado após o sinal e assim que puder entro em contato! – Ouviu sua própria voz gravada.

" _Oi! "_ – Seu coração disparou ao reconhecer a voz aveludada de Edward. – _"Sei que pediu um tempo, mas é que... Droga! Sinto tanto sua falta! "_ – Pôde ouvi-lo puxar uma respiração profunda. _"Provavelmente ainda esteja zangada e furiosa comigo, fui um completo idiota! Realmente não vi mal algum em... Enfim, nunca foi minha intenção magoar você e se o fiz, peço que me perdoe meu amor... Porque ta difícil demais ficar sem você! Te amo e se cuida meu amor! Tenha uma boa noite! "_


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX**

Bella não conteve as lágrimas que escorriam grossas por seu rosto, correu para atender, mas já era tarde, Edward havia desligado.

– Droga! - Esbravejou irritada consigo mesma, já não suportava mais a falta dele, o queria ali, ao seu lado nem que fosse pra implicar… O amava e Alice tinha razão, não poderia deixar que aquela sebosa insuportável ficasse entre eles.

Correu em direção ao quarto, secando o rosto, pegou a primeira coisa que viu, um jeans surrado e uma camiseta qualquer, calçou o tênis rapidamente. Olhou em volta em busca da chave de sua caminhonete, precisava encontrá-la, soltou um suspiro aliviado ao vê-la sobre o móvel.

– Ai está você! – Pegou o celular e saiu em disparada na direção da porta.

Precisava vê-lo, falar com ele… Edward estaria no apartamento? Se perguntou descendo o primeiro lance de escada enquanto digitava os números em seu celular, estava tão absorta no que fazia que deu de encontro com algo, ou melhor alguém!

– Oh meu Deus! Desculpe, eu… - Se calou ao reconhecer aquele perfume, e o toque, seu corpo todo reagiu a eles. – Edward? - Sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

– Será que posso saber aonde vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou em um tom divertido, um sorriso meio torto brincava em seus lábios perfeitos.

– Eu… É que… Você me ligou!

– Sim, eu liguei!

– Pensei que estivesse em seu apartamento, eu…

-Desculpe… – pediu sério desta vez, seu olhar ainda mais intenso. – Sei que pediu um tempo, mas eu precisava te ver… Ouvir tua voz, saber se está tudo bem e… -Isabella o calou com um beijo, simplesmente colou seus lábios aos dele deslizando a língua por eles pedindo passagem a qual Edward prontamente concedeu, ao tocar de suas línguas o desejo explodiu em um beijo sem precedentes.

Bella estava alguns degraus acima o que a deixou na mesma altura dele que a puxou pra si colando seus corpos até onde era possível, soltou um gemido entre o beijo ao sentir as pernas o circundar. Em um movimento rápido a recostou à parede devorando sua boca.

– Senti tão sua falta meu amor. – disse ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo, os lábios deslizavam pela pele macia e cheirosa do pescoço de Bella enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

– Eu… Oh Deus… Eu também senti a sua. – tentou dizer entre arfadas, Edward voltou a tomar-lhe a boca em outro beijo ainda mais intenso, se é que aquilo era possível.

Entre beijos subiu com ela agarrada a ele, abriu a porta com certa dificuldade e uma vez dentro do apartamento, imprensou Bella contra a porta voltando a devorar sua boca.

– Eu te amo Bella… Te amo… – disse entre beijos molhados que distribuía pela curvatura do pescoço, até chegar à clavícula, fazendo o caminho inverso até seu ouvido. – Me perdoa amor, eu juro que… – calou-se ao sentir o dedo de Bella sobre seus lábios.

– Shhh… Não… Agora não, por favor… – pediu encarando aquele par de olhos verdes que tanto amava. – Preciso de você… Do seu toque, dos seus beijos, preciso de você dentro de mim. – no momento seguinte a boca de Edward estava na dela, suas línguas se enroscavam de forma alucinante enquanto suas mãos se livravam das roupas pelo caminho.

Não havia delicadeza, nem tempo para preliminares, ergueu Isabella completamente nua, invadindo-a, preenchendo-a por completo. Ambos gemeram em uníssono ao estarem conectados. Mal conseguiram chegar ao quarto, Bella tinha as costas contra a parede do corredor, suas pernas em torno dele que investia cada vez mais forte e mais rápido.

O som de seus corpos se chocando ecoavam pelo pequeno apartamento assim como os gemidos de ambos. O fim estava próximo, Edward sentiu as paredes de Bella se fechar em torno dele, e a sensação era maravilhosa, intensificou as investidas e quase que simultaneamente explodiram em puro prazer.

Pendeu a cabeça entre os seios, ambos ofegantes, sentiu uma carícia em na nuca e os lábios de Bella em seus cabelos. Endireitou-se encontrando seu olhar, havia tantos sentimentos naquele par de olhos castanhos.

– Desculpe! Acho que me excedi e…

– Não diga tolices! Foi diferente, excitante e imensamente prazeroso! – sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Senti tanto sua falta! Nunca! – deu ênfase ao 'nunca'. - Nunca mais ouse ficar longe de mim outra vez Isabella! – roçou os lábios aos dela preguiçosamente. – Quase enlouqueci sem você!

– Me leva pro quarto. – a ouviu pedir, e sem sequer sair de dentro dela, foi em direção ao quarto, onde se entregaram ao desejo e a falta que sentiam um do outro.

– Eu sinto muito por tê-la magoado… – Edward disse depois de um silêncio agradável, haviam acabado de fazer amor pela segunda vez, Bella tinha a cabeça sobre seu peito, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com os pelos ali contidos. – Não foi minha intenção, só achei que… – a jovem ergueu a cabeça apoiando o queixo em sua mão, ainda sobre seu peito, seus olhos fixos aos dele. – Foi uma idiotice levá-la ao meu apartamento, mas realmente só estávamos conversando, desculpe! – Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda.

– Entendo! Mas talvez você não tenha noção do efeito que aquilo teve em mim… – Bella mordeu o lábio com força, enquanto se erguia, sentando-se de frente para ele que também se ergueu, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama. – Assim que o choque inicial passou senti raiva, muita raiva! Minha vontade era de… – Edward notou que a namorada tentava se controlar, mas não estava sendo bem-sucedida. – Eu queria arrancar aquele sorriso cínico da cara daquela sebosa insuportável a tapas e arrastá-la pelos cabelos pra fora de lá! – socou o travesseiro com força, como que pra enfatizar. – Mas o que mais doeu foi vê-lo retribuir o sorriso… Estavam tão à vontade um com o outro e não havia dúvidas de que aquela mulher era íntima de tudo ali, especialmente você! – Edward a encarou por alguns segundos em silêncio.

– Nos conhecemos há um bom tempo Bella…

" _ **É, infelizmente eu sei!"**_ \- retrucou mentalmente!

– Somos amigos e sim, ela costumava frequentar o meu apartamento como eu frequentava o dela.

– Sei disso! – saiu meio atravessado.

– Mas isso foi antes de nós! – Edward indicou com a mão, soltou um longo suspiro. - Sei que errei e errei feio, que jamais deveria ter tido a brilhante ideia de convidá-la para ir ao meu apartamento, mas eu juro que não vi mal algum nisso, porque não havia segundas intenções.

– Ta falando por você né? Porque estava mais do que óbvio que aquela sua amiga tinha segundas e terceiras intenções! - disparou enciumada.

– Pode até ser, mas a única razão para Vick… - Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir a namorada soltar um rosnado baixo? - O que?

– Odeio quando a chama assim! - Edward prendeu o riso, ela ficava tão fofa emburrada daquele jeito.

– Desculpe!- pediu sinceramente. - Como eu ia dizendo, a única razão pela qual estava lá era para contar que as coisas haviam mudado, que você e eu estamos juntos e que te amo! - viu a namorada assentir com a cabeça.

– Porque não me disse que ela vinha te ligando?

– Porque achei irrelevante, e sinceramente não imaginei que fosse reagir da forma que reagiu, pensei que confiasse em mim, no que sinto e no que temos! Sei que é difícil pra você, e talvez seja natural depois de tudo o que passou com seus ex, mas tenha uma coisa em mente Bella, eu não sou como eles!

– Sei que não! Mas quando os vi ali… - meneou a cabeça como se quisesse se livrar da imagem em sua mente. - Diferente de mim, ela parecia fazer parte de tudo ali, daquele lugar… Inferno! Ela tinha quer ser tão insuportavelmente linda? – esbravejou vendo o namorado revirar os olhos.

– Não seja absurda!

– Você parecia tão à vontade, sorria para ela… Havia cumplicidade naquele olhar, assim como no modo como sorria.

– Como já disse, nos conhecemos há muitos anos, somos amigos, e…

– Não! - negou veementemente. - Aquela mulher não é sua amiga e sim sua amante!

– Foi! - admitiu.

– Realmente espero que sim! Desculpe! - Edward franziu o cenho. - Eu meio que surtei, deixei minha insegurança e o ciúme sobrepujar a confiança que tenho em você, no que sentimos e no que temos! Também cometi muitos erros, e o principal dele foi deixar que uma coisa como Victória… – disse o nome como quem conjura uma praga. - Ficasse entre nós!

– Esquece isso! O que importa é que está aqui, comigo. – a puxou pra si, lhe acariciou a faze roçando levemente os lábios nos dela, antes de tomá-los em um beijo apaixonado.

– Estive pensando e… – e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio inferior. – Acredito que devemos esclarecer alguns pontos e assim evitarmos desentendimentos futuros, o que acha? – Edward a encarou como uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, Isabella se moveu jogando uma perna sobre ele, sentando-se sobre suas coxas, completamente nua.

– Tipo, regras?

– Não exatamente!

– Uma DR? – arriscou.

– Só quero ter certeza de que estamos seguindo na mesma direção, que nenhum de nós lamente pelas decisões que eventualmente tenhamos que tomar. Eu te amo, e sei que você me ama… – ele somente assentiu. - Isto não está em discussão aqui, mas são perguntas que eu me faço constantemente, e confesso que a coisa piorou desde que o encontrei com aquela sebosa insuportável no seu apartamento.

– Que tipo de perguntas? - achou melhor ignorar o modo como se referiu a Victória.

– São muitos se e porquês! Como por exemplo, me pergunto se o que sentimos um pelo outro superará todas as diferenças e adversidades? Certamente não somos perfeitos, eu, pelo menos, estou longe disso! – Edward fez menção de falar, mas Bella o conteve. – Por favor, só me deixe concluir. - novamente assentiu. – Será que sou a pessoa certa pra você? Se algum dia pretende se casar… Ter filhos… Se gosta de animais? Eu particularmente amo cachorro, apesar de nunca ter tido um. Se vai querer morar pra sempre em Chicago ou se alguma vez pensou em sair daqui? Me pergunto se suportará quando eu estiver de TPM e me tornar uma vadia louca? Se vai entender quando eu precisar de uma noite só de garotas? Ou se eu seria capaz de suportar uma noite só de garotos, sabendo que você estará em algum lugar cercado de mulheres tão insuportavelmente lindas, quanto Tanya e sua digamos que, amiga? Se você moraria em uma casa, ou vai preferir continuar naquele apartamento? Me pergunto se tem fantasias? E se eu seria capaz de realizá-las sozinha ou teria outra pessoa envolvida?

– Uau! – foi o que Edward conseguiu dizer tentando organizar seus pensamentos, definitivamente Bella estava andando muito com Alice, pra conseguir fazer tantas perguntas em um curto espaço de tempo. – São muitas questões!

– Desculpe! Esquece tá bem, eu…

– Não amor… - a cortou. - Não se desculpe! São questões importantes, válidas, mas acredito que não temos que ter a resposta para todas elas, pra fazer o que temos funcionar, concorda?

– Tem razão, sou mesmo uma tola, sinto muito! – Bella fez menção de sair de cima dele, mas Edward a conteve.

– Você não é tola, e posso sentir o quanto isso é importante pra você, então lá vai! – puxou uma respiração profunda encarando aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. – No que se refere a superar as diferenças e adversidades, tenho fé no que temos, e no que sentimos, e acredito que superaremos qualquer coisa desde que estejamos juntos! Quanto a sermos perfeitos, tem razão, não somos, pelo menos eu não sou.

" _ **Discordo!" -**_ retrucou mentalmente.

– Mas você, é sem sombras de dúvidas perfeita pra mim! – sorriu ao ouvi-la estalar a língua enquanto revirava os olhos.

– Tsc! Estou falando sério, Edward!

– Eu também!

– Provavelmente haverá momentos em que desejaremos coisas diferentes, mas nada que a gente não consiga resolver com uma boa conversa! E sim, eu pretendo me casar…

– Pretende? - perguntou surpresa. - Mas…

– Shhh… Fica quietinha, agora é a minha vez! – levou o indicador aos lábios dela. – Confesso que eu realmente pensava de outra forma até conhecer você… Até eu tê-la em meus braços depois de fazermos amor pela primeira vez. – e lá estava Isabella praticamente mastigando o lábio inferior. – Sim Bella, eu pretendo me casar, quem sabe ter filhos, sinceramente nunca parei para pensar nisso, antes de tê-los, quero curtir minha esposa… - lhe acariciou a face. - Com certeza ainda não estou pronto pra ser pai.

–Entendo! – disse contra o dedo dele.

– Eu realmente gosto de Chicago, cresci aqui, mas não vejo problema algum em me mudar, desde que estejamos juntos, é claro! Quanto a TPM, acho que está exagerando, além do mais, não pode ser pior do que Alice e Tanya, aquelas duas, sim surtam completamente! - Bella corou sem jeito, tentou esconder o rosto, mas ele o prendeu entre as mãos. - No que diz respeito à noite só de garotas? Não vejo problema algum, desde que seja somente entre garotas! Confio em você e espero que você também confie em mim!

– Mas eu confio, eu não confio é nela! – retrucou com um fio de voz.

– O que temos agora?

– A noite de garotos! - o lembrou, sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

– Eu realmente não tenho o hábito de sair somente com os caras, e nas poucas vezes que o fiz foi com meus irmãos! Então acredito que não há com o que se preocupar! Agora no que diz respeito às mulheres insuportavelmente lindas as quais você citou, apesar de achar um exagero de sua parte… – Isabella estreitou o olhar. – Bem, nós tínhamos uma vida antes de nos conhecermos, você teve seus relacionamentos e eu estive com algumas mulheres, mas quero que saiba que desde que se entregou a mim, jamais sequer olhei para outra mulher. – disse com os olhos cravados aos dela. – Confesso que gosto do meu apartamento, mas se for de sua preferência, não vejo problema algum em morar numa bela casa! - sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios, encarou aqueles olhos castanhos que tano amava. - Se tenho fantasias? Ah, você não tem ideia de quantas minha cara, e não há nenhuma a qual você não possa realizar sozinha! E Bella?

– Hum? – grunhiu envergonhada.

– Não tenho o costume de compartilhar, e jamais pediria que você me compartilhasse.

– Acho muito bom, porque compartilhar está totalmente fora de cogitação!

– Mais alguma pergunta? – um sorriso maroto se formou nos lábios da jovem.

– A que tipo de fantasias você se refere? Nada que envolva chicotes, e afins espero, não sou muito tolerante a dor e apesar de achar cinquenta tons de cinzas um livro interessante, BDSM não faz o meu gênero! – Edward explodiu em uma sonora gargalhada.

– Definitivamente você é absurda, Bella! – disse entre risos. – Não se preocupe amor, não faz o meu gênero também.

– No entanto, não tenho nada contra o uso de gravatas, tão pouco gelo e…

– Bella? - em um movimento rápido, a jogou sobre a cama deixando o corpo pesar sobre o dela, ouvindo sua namorada soltar um gemido pra lá de sexy.

– O que… O que vai fazer comigo Edward? – perguntou entre arfadas, sentindo os lábios molhados pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

– Levá-la ao paraíso baby! – sussurrou antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo intenso, enquanto se perdia dentro dela uma vez mais.

Edward acabou ficando e a jovem adormeceu em seus braços, contou que estava lá embaixo, no carro quando ligou, criando coragem pra subir e que se preocupou quando não atendeu, por isso subiu.

Na segunda-feira, Bella contou entre risos para Alice como tudo acontecera, falou sobre a conversa que tiveram editando uma boa parte obviamente. Sua amiga e cunhada estava feliz por terem finalmente se acertado.

– Sei que as coisas não foram fáceis pra você em seus outros relacionamentos, mas com o Ed você não tem com o que se preocupar Bella, você o tem, compreende?

– Como assim, do que você está falando?

– Sempre vi as mulheres fazer o possível e o impossível pra chamar a atenção dele, foi assim desde a época do colégio, mas foram muito poucas as que conseguiram e quando o fizeram foi por um breve período. No entanto, você o tinha no momento em que a viu naquele jantar.

– Ora! Não seja exagerada Alice!

-Não estou sendo, acredite em mim, eu estava ao lado dele! Edward mal conseguia tirar os olhos de você, muito menos disfarçar a atração que sentia. Jamais o vi olhar para alguém como olha pra você, falar de alguém como fala de você, o modo protetor como a tratou… A reação ao seu breve envolvimento com Félix, e ao seu amigo Jacob, tudo isso amiga é porque Edward te ama e te ama intensamente!

– Fui uma completa idiota, não é?

– Não, teve suas razões, agora ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de sequer chegar perto dela, ou de qualquer outra, acredite!

– Alice! - seu tom foi de repreenda.

– Uma coisa eu posso afirmar, o Ed jamais a trairia, Bella.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Ed ainda não falou sobre isso com você?

– Sobre o que exatamente? – Alice chutou-se mentalmente por ter falado mais do que devia.

– Sobre os pais dele! – Bella franziu o cenho.

– Só que eles morreram em um acidente de carro junto com a irmãzinha dele.

– Só isso? Mais nada?

– Há algo que eu deva saber? O que você está me escondendo, Alice?

– Não estou escondendo nada, só não posso dizer, desculpe, pensei que Edward já tivesse abordado esse assunto com você.

– Que assunto? Você ta me assustando Alice, do que é você está falando exatamente, criatura?

– Não se preocupe, ele dirá quando estiver pronto, não force e pelo amor de Deus, não diga uma só palavra sobre isso, Jasper me mata se souber que lhe contei.

– E o que Jazz tem a ver com isso?

– Foi ele que me contou… – confidenciou. - O Ed jamais tocou nesse assunto comigo, muito raramente falava dos pais biológicos ou de sua irmã.

– Mas vocês são amigos!

– Os melhores, acredite! Pra você ver como a coisa é realmente séria!

– Tudo bem, não direi nada, não se preocupe. - prometeu ainda intrigada.

– Obrigada!

– Acha que um dia me dirá?

-Acredito que sim, dê tempo a ele. - Bella somente assentiu se perguntando o que diabos poderia ter acontecido? - Agora, mudando de assunto, está preparada para o jantar que Esme e Carlisle darão na próxima semana?

– Oh Deus! Nem me fale desse bendito jantar, acha mesmo que isso é necessário?

– De extrema necessidade! Os Cullen são uma das famílias mais importantes e tradicionais de Chicago, não apresentá-la formalmente dará margem a especulações e falatórios desnecessários, compreende?

– Entendo, e por acaso tem ideia de quem é que estará nesse jantar? Porque tirando os Cullen e você, eu não conheço muita gente por aqui! - Alice sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Ah! Acredito que seja o pessoal de sempre. - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Que seria?

– Meus pais, os pais da Rose, com certeza os Hanson, os Wilians, alguns amigos de Carlisle, Esme, e Eric, provavelmente alguns figurões compareceram.

– Porque?

– Porque seu avô foi um importante senador, é um homem muito influente nas altas-rodas do governo.

– Que Deus me ajude!

– Não se preocupe, sua família estará com você, assim como o Ed e eu!

– Eu sei, mas é que… Droga Alice! Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como agir em um evento assim, viu o desastre que foi naquele bendito jantar?

– A situação era outra.

– Eu sei, mas… E se… - por um momento a jovem hesitou. - E se eu decepcioná-los de alguma forma? Não sei se estou pronta para ser apresentada como uma Cullen, na realidade eu não faço ideia de como é ser uma Cullen! - sua amiga sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Não seja absurda Bella!

– Não estou sendo, é como eu disse a Edward, fui criada como uma Swan, você viu Alice, esteve lá, são mundos completamente diferentes! Não estou acostumada a festas, jantares e todas essas coisas… Me senti completamente perdida naquele jantar, um peixe fora d'água.

– Já disse e repito, estaremos com você, não se preocupe! E ai, já tem algo em mente? - Isabella franziu o cenho e Alice revirou os olhos. - O vestido criatura, você tem que estar deslumbrante!

– Ah, isso? Não tenho a mínima ideia!

– Hum.. Infelizmente não dará tempo de criar algo exclusivo, mas sei perfeitamente onde encontrar o vestido perfeito pra você, confie em mim Bella, você vai arrasar amiga! - a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Se você diz! - Isabella voltou a sorrir quando a amiga disparou a falar, se havia uma coisa que deixava Alice empolgada era festa!

Mais tarde, já em casa, conversou com Edward sobre o bendito jantar e o namorado disse basicamente a mesma coisa que Alice, pra não se preocupar, que tanto ele, quanto a família estariam lá com ela, que tudo daria certo.

A jovem rogava arduamente pra que fosse assim, tudo que não queria é dar vexame e envergonhar seu pai, seus irmãos, seu avô e principalmente Edward. Esme ligou no dia seguinte avisando do jantar, Bella evitava ir a mansão para não cruzar com Rosálie e Tanya por motivos óbvios.

Ainda não havia voltado ao apartamento do namorado, Edward não dizia nada, e desde o dia em que fizeram as pazes, que dormia no apartamento de Bella, ia direto do hospital ou da clínica pra lá. A jovem sempre o aguardava com um jantarzinho pronto e depois de um filme, o casal se amava noite adentro.

 **Dias depois…**

Estavam as vésperas do bendito jantar, e Edward estava em seu apartamento com seu irmão Jasper, tomando uma cerveja, já que Alice havia saído com Bella em busca do vestido perfeito. Como os dois não tinham nada pra fazer, ambos aguardavam Emmett que estava a caminho.

– E como andam as coisas entre você e Bella?

– Melhores impossível! - respondeu sorvendo um gole de sua cerveja.

– Conseguiu convencê-la de que não rolou nada entre você e a Vick?

– Digamos que entendeu o motivo de tê-la levado para o meu apartamento, não aceitou, mas compreendeu, - Jasper sorriu. - Também compreendi os motivos dela ter agido da forma como agiu, fui um completo idiota!

– O importante é que se acertaram!

– Sim, mas confesso que senti medo, por um momento pensei que a tivesse perdido, fiquei desesperado, senti tanto a falta dela… Pensei que fosse enlouquecer cara, eu juro!

– Wow! A ama mesmo não é meu irmão?

– Mais que tudo Jazz, aquela garota é absolutamente tudo pra mim, sem Bella fico perdido!

– Sei bem como é!

– Tivemos uma longa conversa, ela expôs seus medos, receios e desejos e eu os meus, acredito que estejamos bem.

– Fico feliz que tenham se acertado, e quanto a Victória? Voltou a te procurar?

– Ainda bem que não! Deixei bem claro a ela que o que quer que tenhamos tido, acabou, e que amo Bella.

– E ela nem ao menos contestou?

– Insinuou que eu estava confuso, que talvez me sentisse atraído por ela e estava confundindo as coisas, mas deixei claro que estava equivocada, que o que eu sinto é amor, amor de verdade!

– Pelo menos não fez uma cena, como Tanya!

– E nem teria porque, afinal nunca tivemos nada além de sexo!

– Não foi o mesmo com Tanya?

– Sim, mas vai fazer aquela maluca entender isso? - seu irmão sorriu ao ouvi-lo, o som das portas do elevador soou, Edward se levantou para receber o irmão.

– Chegou quem faltava! - Emmett brincou.

– E ai, como estão as coisas por lá? - perguntou se referindo a mansão que estava sendo preparada para o jantar.

– Uma loucura! Gente pra tudo que é lado, sabe como é.

– Imagino!

– E o papai?

– No hospital! Rose está com a mãe e Tanya… Bem, não sei onde exatamente ela se meteu, anda com um humor do cão! Parece que ela e o vovô andaram se desentendendo.

– Porque? - Jasper perguntou.

– Ela não tá muito feliz com toda a atenção voltada pra Bellinha, sabe como ela é.

– Azar o dela! - Edward esbravejou. - A noite será de Bella!

– Falando nela, como ela está?

– Uma pilha, não entende o porque de tudo isso.

– Pelo que Alice me contou, tem medo de decepcionar o papai, o vovô ou a nós de alguma forma.

– Bella é tão absurda as vezes.

– Tsc! Ela vai tirar de letra! - Emmett se deixou cair sobre o sofá, com uma cerveja na mão. - E falando nela, onde aquela maluca se meteu?

– Está com Alice! - Jasper respondeu pelo irmão. - Foram as compras!

– Coitada da Bellinha! - os dois foram obrigados a concordar com ele.

 **Enquanto isso…**

Bella foi praticamente arrastada de loja em loja e nada parecia agradar Alice, já estava quase desistindo quando finalmente encontraram, e a discussão entre as duas foi árdua, devido ao preço exorbitante do mesmo. Mas Bella foi voto vencido e acabou levando o vestido, assim como as belíssimas sandálias que ficaram perfeitas.

Aproveitaram e foram ao salão, ambas trataram dos cabelos, passaram por uma sessão de depilação, manicura e pedicura, antes de voltarem pra casa. Já era noite quando chegou e encontrou o namorado a sua espera.

– Uau! Você tá linda, amor! - Edward disparou ao vê-la, indo pra junto dela que parecia cansada.

– Gostou? Eu não queria cortar, mas Alice insistiu tanto que…

– Ficou lindo! Mas você parece cansada.

– E estou… - colocou as sacolas sobre o sofá. - Sua amiga e cunhada praticamente me arrastou pela cidade, entrando e saindo de loja experimentando vestido atrás de vestido! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Já comeu?

– Já, desculpe, estava faminta e…

– Tudo bem, eu também já comi. - estalou um beijo em seus lábios. - E então o que tanto comprou? - perguntou apontando para o monte de sacolas.

– Alice! - disse simplesmente e Edward riu.

– E conseguiram encontrar o tal vestido? - um sorriso lindo rasgou a face de Isabella.

– Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, aquela danada sabe mesmo o que faz, é lindo!

– Posso ver?

– Em hipótese alguma, Alice me mataria, segundo ela, vai perder o encanto!

– Droga! Vai pelo menos me dizer a cor?

– Boa tentativa, mas não posso! - a imagem dela vestindo um belíssimo vestido vermelho lhe veio a mente, Bella estava incrivelmente sexy naquele jantar.

– É tão sexy quanto aquele que usou no jantar em que nos conhecemos?- sacudiu as sobrancelhas, a jovem não conteve o riso.

– Seja paciente, agora o que acha de me dar um beijo… - pediu jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. - Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta hoje!

– E eu senti a sua! - disse antes de tomar-lhe a boca em um beijo apaixonado.

 **Noite do jantar…**

Isabella estava diante do espelho há alguns minutos, estava pronta, Alice havia enviado uma equipe para o seu apartamento no início da tarde para ajudá-la a se aprontar. Edward havia saído cedo para o hospital, de lá iria pra casa, viria apanhá-la por volta das oito. Olhou-se novamente e sorriu ao se lembrar das palavras da amiga e cunhada:

" _Não discuta! Tem que estar magnífica esta noite!"_

Tinha lá suas dúvidas de que aquilo fosse possível, mas ali, diante do espelho, mal podia crer no que via… Seu cabelo havia sido preso em uma trança desfiada, a maquiagem estava perfeita, marcante nos olhos os realçando e nos lábios um batom vermelho. O vestido? Ah… O vestido era exatamente como Alice o havia descrito, perfeito!

Era vermelho, porque a maluca insisti em dizer que o vermelho lhe cai perfeitamente, tomara que caia que realçava e muitos os seios, delineava seu corpo com perfeição o valorizando e muito, elegante e sexy na medida exata, segundo a maluca da Alice.

A sandália possuía um salto vertiginoso, o que lhe deu uma postura bem mais acentuada, sem contar que valorizava e muito seu traseiro, sentia-se realmente bonita.

– Queria tanto que a senhora e a vovó estivessem aqui comigo. - disse ao olhar para a foto da mãe e a avó que ficava na mesa de cabeceira.- Estou com medo, e se… E se algo der errado? - estava insegura quanto aquilo, o primeiro jantar foi um verdadeiro desastre, sem contar o jantar na mansão. Sentiu seu estômago se comprimir ao ouvir o som da porta, Edward havia chegado.

– Bella? Amor, já está pronta? - disparou ansioso, não via a hora de vê-la.

– Já estou indo! - anunciou pegando sua pequena bolsa de mão, respirou fundo seguindo em direção a sala.

– Uau! Você está… - Edward mordeu os lábios, seu olhar passeou pelo corpo da jovem descaradamente. - Tem noção do quanto está linda?

– Acha mesmo?

– Olha só pra você, definitivamente vermelho é a sua cor! - Bella sorriu nervosa.

– Não acha um tanto ousado?

– Em absoluto, você está linda, amor… Ainda mais linda! Deliciosamente linda devo ressaltar. - Aproximou-se, ainda encantado, deslizou a mão pela cintura fina, trazendo o corpo pra junto do seu. - Sou mesmo um filho da mãe de sorte!

– Tsc! Não seja exagerado!

– Não ouse se afastar de mim um só instante essa noite, ouviu bem? - sussurrou as palavras.

– Eu é que o diga! Não ouse se afastar de mim, estou tão nervosa… E se… E se algo der errado? E se eu estragar tudo? - Edward revirou os olhos.

– Amor, relaxa, é só um jantar entre amigos.

– Alice disse que terá muita gente importante, amigos do papai e do vovô, assim como seus, tenho medo de que algo dê errado, e…

– Não seja absurda, nada vai acontecer, esta noite é sua! Olha só pra você! - afastou-se um pouco para olhá-la. - Sem sobras de dúvidas serei o homem mais invejado da noite!

– Para com isso, tá me deixando sem graça! - ele sorriu revirando os olhos, a estreitando em seus braços.

– Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

– Por acaso esqueceu o que houve naquele jantar? Sem contar o desastre que foi o primeiro jantar na mansão!

– Esqueça aquele jantar!

– Impossível, foi onde te conheci! - Edward novamente sorriu.

– Esqueça o que houve naquele jantar… - se corrigiu. - Estaremos com você, amor, te apoiando.

– Eu sei… É que…

– Não fique pensando nisso, relaxe e curta! Você está realmente linda, senhorita Cullen! - sussurrou contra a curvatura de seu pescoço. - Irresistivelmente linda. - disse contra os lábios vermelhos antes de tomá-los em um beijo apaixonado.

De fato era oficialmente uma Cullen, o nome de Carlisle Cullen constava em seu registro de nascimento, seus documentos também haviam sido alterados, seu pai havia cuidado de tudo.

– Confesso que ainda não me acostumei com isso! - disse ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo, agradeceu mentalmente o fato do batom ser a prova de beijo.

– Vai levar um tempo, mas logo se acostuma.

– Espero que sim, vamos?

– Vamos! - Edward piscou e Isabella sorriu mordendo os lábios, ele estava um espetáculo naquele terno, aliás, ele era um espetáculo por si só.

" _ **Quem é a sortuda aqui?"**_ __\- pensou enquanto o acompanhava.

Durante o trajeto do apartamento de Bella, à mansão Cullen, Edward insistiu que tudo correria bem e que era somente um jantar entre amigos um pouco mais formal. Enquanto esperava o farol abrir olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, conseguia estar ainda mais linda do que quando a conheceu naquele bendito jantar beneficente.

Estava maravilhosa naquele vestido que abraçava suas curvas com perfeição, ela estava uma tentação e aquele salto a deixava ainda mais gostosa! Aquele batom vermelho deixava seus lábios ainda mais tentadores, sua vontade era de dar a volta e…

Mal podia esperar pelo fim da noite, tinha planos para aquele bendito salto! Já podia imaginar Isabella completamente nua, usando somente aquela sandália. Só o pensamento fez com que seu amigo se animasse lá em baixo, definitivamente seria uma longa noite!

\- O que foi? - Bella perguntou o despertando de seus pensamentos impuros.

\- Hã?

\- O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

\- Assim como? - se fez de desentendido.

\- Com esse olhar. - falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Eu… - limpou a garganta. - Só estava pensando!

\- Pensando? Em que exatamente?

\- No quanto está linda! E no quanto te amo! - estalou um beijo em seus lábios, antes de sair com o carro, já que o sinal abriu.

O estômago de Bella se contraiu ao chegar nos portões da mansão, havia homens parrudos e engravatados espalhados por todo lugar, sem contar na quantidade de carros luxuosos. Edward parou e um manobrista abriu a porta lhe estendendo a mão, a aceitou saindo do carro e uma vez fora dele, Edward estava ao seu lado agradecendo ao moço.

\- Não disse que era somente um jantar entre amigos? - disparou visivelmente nervosa.

\- Temos muitos amigos! - brincou, tentando descontrair, sabia que não estava sendo nada fácil para ela. - Relaxa amor, já disse que não tem com o que se preocupar, são somente alguns amigos, gente do nosso círculo social e alguns representantes da imprensa.

\- Imprensa? Mas porque chamaram a imprensa? - seus olhos estavam levemente saltados.

\- Nossa família é muito conhecida, papai achou melhor convidar alguns membros da imprensa para esclarecer as coisas antes que distorçam tudo, compreende?

\- Mais ou menos!

\- Está pronta?

\- Não, mas, fazer o que? Não tem mais jeito mesmo, não é? - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

\- Infelizmente não!

\- Oh senhor… Que Deus me ajude! - novamente Edward sorriu, desta vez revirando os olhos, enquanto a conduzia em direção a casa.

Ao entrar na mansão Bella mal reconheceu o local, a imensa sala havia se tornado um amplo salão, alguns móveis foram removidos e o restante reorganizados. Havia muita gente circulando por ali, a maioria bebericando enquanto conversavam.

\- Ei? Estou aqui com você, amor! - Edward lhe sussurrou ao ouvido ao senti-la tensa. Esme e Carlisle conversavam com Johan Malory e sua esposa Sarah, amigos de longa data, e sócio no hospital.

\- Chegaram! - Esme anunciou ao ver o casal próximo a entrada.

\- Quem é aquela com o Ed? - Sarah perguntou lançando um olhar avaliativo para a jovem.

\- É Isabella, minha nora!

\- Nora? Edward está namorando? - não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa com a notícia, a aversão dele a compromisso não era segredo para ninguém.

\- Sim, e não poderia ter escolhido melhor. - Carlisle disse ao repousar a mão na cintura da esposa. - Aquela é Isabella Marie Cullen, minha filha! - tanto ele, quanto Esme notaram o choque do casal que rapidamente se recompôs. - Com licença meus amigos, vou receber meus filhos. - pediu educadamente se afastando do casal.

\- Olha só pra você, está um encanto! - Esme a cumprimentou.

\- Não tanto quanto você! - Bella devolveu o elogio, Esme realmente estava muito bonita, a mulher exalava elegância e refinamento.

\- Esme tem razão minha filha, você está um encanto! - seu pai a abraçou ternamente, depositando um beijo em sua testa. Alice já havia chegado e assim que viu o casal, se aproximou com Jasper ao seu lado.

\- Uau! Olha só pra você, está um arraso maninha!

\- Agradeça a sua noiva, isso tudo aqui foi ideia dela! - disse ao apontar para si.

\- Eu não disse que era perfeito pra você! Tem que aprender a confiar em mim!

\- Tudo bem Alice, ponto pra você! - disse divertida, ao abraçar a amiga.

\- Wow! Ta uma tremenda gata maninha! - Emmett disse ao se aproximar com sua esposa, que revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

\- Ela não está, Emm, ela é uma gata! - Edward o corrigiu.

\- Edward! - Bella o repreendeu sem jeito. - Olá Rosálie! - cumprimentou a loira com um simples aceno de cabeça.

\- Bella! - Rosalie retribui o gesto.

\- Minha neta você está… - Eric parecia procurar a palavra certa para defini-la. - Encantadora, Edward é sem sombras de dúvidas um homem de sorte! - Tanya revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo, a atenção de todos estavam sobre eles. - Aposto como será invejado, meu caro!

\- Vovô! - Bella o repreendeu corando violentamente.

\- Foi o que eu disse vovô, mas ela não acreditou! - disse divertido.

\- Me acompanha filha, alguns de meus amigos estão ansiosos por conhecê-la – seu pai pediu ao seu lado, automaticamente o olhar da jovem encontrou o de Edward.

\- Você vem? - perguntou visivelmente nervosa.

\- Vá com o papai, logo me junto a vocês.

\- Mas…

\- Fique tranquila amor, vai dar tudo certo, papai está com você, e eu estarei por aqui, de olho em você. - sussurrou estalando um beijo em seus lábios o que não passou despercebido por muitos dos convidados, Isabella assentiu acompanhando seu pai e Esme.

Todos os presentes sabiam que o jantar se tratava da apresentação da filha de Carlisle Cullen, neta do senador Eric Cullen a sociedade. O que desconheciam, era o fato de que Edward e Isabella estavam juntos, afinal, para todos se tratavam de irmãos, mesmo sabendo que Edward, Emmett e Jasper foram adotados pelos Cullen.

\- Venha filha, vou apresentá-la ao meu sócio e sua esposa!

\- O senhor tem um sócio? - perguntou surpresa

\- Sim, no hospital! - disse ao se aproximar do casal. - Johan? Sarah? Quero lhes apresentar Isabella Cullen, minha filha! - como a maioria ali, seu amigo sabia como Carlisle havia descoberto ser pai da bela jovem.

\- Oh meu Deus, Carl, ela é um encanto! - Bella ouviu a mulher dizer, mas algo em seu tom soou falso.

\- Estes são os Malory querida, Johan e eu somos amigos há muitos anos!

\- Muitos mesmo meu caro! - Johan brincou levando a mão ao ombro do amigo.

\- É um prazer conhecê-los senhor e senhora Malory,

\- Me chame apenas de Sarah querida! - a jovem somente assentiu, apesar de simpática.

\- Ainda me custa crer Carl, depois de todos estes anos, e com três filhos barbados, nos surpreende com esse encanto de garota, é mesmo muito bonita minha jovem!

\- Obrigada! - agradeceu ao elogio timidamente.

\- Isabella foi um presente para todos nós. - Esme disse piscando para a mesma.

Durante alguns minutos conversaram sobre vários assuntos, Sarah falou de sua filha Lauren que vivia na Europa e que acabara de retornar ao país, e do quanto gostaria de apresentá-la a Bella. Também fez questão de ressaltar o quanto ela e Edward se davam bem, que eram amigos.

\- Lauren seguiu os passos do pai e se tornou médica! Edward e ela cursaram a mesma universidade, são muito amigos.

" _ **Oh Deus! Mais uma de suas amigas? Será uma amiga como Alice ou uma amiga como Victória?"**_ __\- pensou encarando Sarah, Esme sentiu a jovem ficar tensa, sua amiga havia falado demais como de costume, era hora de dar uma circulada.

\- Desculpe querida! Sarah é um amor, mas quando começa a falar. - brincou, tentando descontrair.

\- Tudo bem, até que é bem simpática.

\- A grande maioria aqui o é, não se preocupe, lembre-se do que Edward lhe disse, você não está sozinha, tem a nós filha!

\- Esme tem razão! - Carlisle disse ao estalar um beijo terno em sua testa.

Carlisle não cabia em si de felicidade, apresentava a filha com orgulho aos seus amigos e convidados ilustres, muitos deles compareceram ao jantar beneficente, mas muito poucos foram os que reconheceram a jovem. Eric se juntou a eles em certo momento e como o filho, apresentou a neta com orgulho aos seus amigos, entre eles o congressista Willians e sua esposa.

De onde estava, Tanya mal conseguia disfarçar seu desagrado, estava irritada com toda aquela bajulação. Não conseguia entender o porque daquilo tudo uma bastarda, caipira e pobretona como aquela? Para ela, a jovem não era digna de tal sobrenome, tão pouco de Edward e infelizmente Rosálie compartilhava de sua opinião.

Isabella esbanjava simpatia conquistando facilmente a admiração de muitos, mas teve entre eles aqueles que a olhavam de forma avaliativa, o que a incomodou e muito.

O fato dela e Edward estarem juntos, parecia incomodar a grande maioria ali presente. Agora compreendia a preocupação do pai e principalmente de seu avô e se perguntava se era este o motivo de Edward não ter se juntado a ela como prometera?

Apesar do esforço de sua família e amigos para deixá-la a vontade, sentia-se como um peixe fora d'água, as pessoas ali exalavam luxo e riqueza, segundo seu pai, Esme e seu avô. Ali estava concentrada a nata da sociedade de Chicago, a elite em sua mais pura essência.

Muitos deles foram simpaticíssimos e agradáveis de se conversar, ouviu muitas histórias interessantes, mas em compensação alguns não passavam de esnobes e arrogantes que só sabiam falar de negócios e seus bilhões.

Sorriu ao ver Félix acompanhado de um casal de mais idade, o próprio fez as devidas apresentações. Charles e Rebeca eram seus pais, pessoas encantadoras as quais a gostou muito de conhecer e o sentimento foi recíproco.

 **Minutos depois…**

Olhou pelo salão em busca de Edward e não o encontrou, se perguntava onde diabos havia se metido? Esme e seu pai conversavam animados com um casal de amigos e seu avô com um senhor simpático o qual não se lembrava o nome. Buscou por Alice e Jazz, mas eles também haviam sumido, assim como Emmett. Viu Rosálie com um casal que deduziu ser os pais dela, e Tanya estava com eles.

" _ **Droga Edward! Onde é que você se meteu, heim?"**_ _ **-**_ perguntou-se mentalmente, sobressaltou ao sentir a aproximação de alguém.

\- Meus pais estão encantados com você! - Félix disse divertido lhe oferecendo uma taça de champanhe.

\- Obrigada! - agradeceu aceitando a bebida. - Eles são uns amores. - ele lhe dedicou um lindo sorriso.

\- Simplesmente adoraram você, não pouparam elogios a Eric e Carlisle! - sorveu um gole de sua bebida. - Eu já lhe disse o quanto você está linda? - sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que a jovem sobressaltasse novamente.

\- Félix! - o repreendeu, já que a olhava de modo intenso.

\- Desculpe, mas não posso evitar, sou um apreciador da beleza feminina, e que meu amigo não me escute… - e lá estava aquele olhar. - Mas você está um espetáculo! - Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos, não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se o namorado o ouvisse, era meio óbvio o ciúme que tinha de Félix.

\- E ai? Falou com Jane? - perguntou ignorando propositalmente o galanteio.

\- Ainda não! Como disse, as coisas são meio complicadas.

\- Descomplica ué! Você ainda a ama, não ama?

\- Não como antes, mas sim, ainda a amo!

\- E ela vale a pena?

\- Muito!

\- Então lute por ela, porque pelo modo como o olhava naquela noite…

\- Ah, aquela noite! Teria sido o encontro perfeito, se Alec não tivesse atrapalhado, concorda? - sacudiu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

\- Não era pra ser! Além do mais eu já estava…

\- Apaixonada pelo Ed! Eu sei, e ele por você, acredite! E então… Fazendo novos amigos? - a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça, realmente gostava daquele maluco.

\- Sim, já fui apresentada a muita gente.

\- Já conheceu os Volturi?

\- Não que eu me lembre. Oh, por favor, não me diga que aquele tal Alec está por aqui?

\- Provavelmente sim, ainda não o vi, mas, com certeza, virão, os Volturi são muito influentes e Aro é amigo de seu pai.

\- Não me lembro de ter sido apresentada a nenhum Volturi, apesar de que são tantos sobrenomes emproados que… Oh! Me desculpe Félix, eu… - ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas.

\- É exatamente isso que eu adoro em você, Bella.

\- O que? O fato de ser uma completa lesada? - ironizou.

\- Não, você é autentica, única!

 **Enquanto isso…**

Edward achou melhor deixar Bella com seus pais, conhecia bem a grande maioria ali, sabia que nem todos aceitariam bem o fato de estarem juntos. Não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas era o melhor a se fazer, pelo menos por enquanto.

Viu sua namorada circular com Esme e Carlisle, conversar com várias pessoas, Jasper e Alice lhe fizeram companhia, assim como Emmett, agradeceu mentalmente quando os pais de Rosálie chegaram, e a loira se afastou juntando-se a eles.

\- Ela está indo bem, não acha? - Alice disse observando a jovem que conversava com o congressista Paul Willians e sua esposa. - Estava com tanto medo, eu disse a ela que não tinha com que se preocupar.

Edward assentiu com os olhos fixos na jovem, sabia que a maioria dos olhares masculinos estavam sobre ela, que mesmo sem esforço algum, esbanjava charme e sedução. O modo como mordia o lábio inferior era de enlouquecer, seu sorriso cativante e sua risada deliciosa de ouvir.

\- Edward? Edward? Terra chamando Edward? - Alice o provocou estalando os dedos.

\- Isso é que é paixão, mano! Cuidado pra baba não escorrer!

\- Vá a merda Emm! - cuspiu entre os dentes fazendo o irmão soltar uma de suas risadas grotescas. - Vou me juntar a Rose, ou terei que dormir no sofá! - disse saindo em seguida.

Alice se juntou aos pais enquanto Edward e Jasper seguiram para a parte externa, onde encontrou alguns amigos que não via há muito. Durante um tempo ficou ali, jogando conversa fora com seus amigos, mas sua cabeça estava no que acontecia lá dentro, achou melhor entrar e se juntar a Bella. Ao entrar novamente no salão viu que Bella conversava animada com Félix, cerrou a mão em punho ao ver o amigo lhe sussurrar algo no ouvido, fazendo com que sobressaltasse, aquilo lhe ferveu o sangue.

" _ **Mas que porra é essa?"**_ __\- praticamente berrou mentalmente, seguindo a passos firmes na direção deles, viu a namorada dizer algo e Félix soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

\- É exatamente isso que eu adoro em você, Bella.- ouviu Félix dizer, e sua vontade era de esmurrá-lo.

\- O que? O fato de ser uma completa lesada? - a namorada respondeu, seu tom irônico, apesar de sorrir.

\- Não, você é autentica, única! - definitivamente Félix queria perder os dentes.

\- Atrapalho? - se fez presente, surpreendendo a ambos.

\- Edward? - Bella disse surpresa, com os olhos levemente saltados. - De onde é que você surgiu?

\- Em absoluto amigo! - Félix sorriu, conhecia Edward o suficiente pra saber que o amigo estava enciumado. - Estava dizendo a Bella que adoro esse jeitinho espontâneo dela, é fascinante! - piscou para a jovem que ouviu um rosnado escapar dos lábios do namorado.

\- Ta a fim de perder os dentes Félix? - cuspiu em um tom baixo e cortante, o amigo riu debochado.

\- Edward! - Bella o repreendeu. - Só estávamos conversando, e…

\- Não se preocupe Bella, estamos em público, ele não fará nada!

\- Pare de provocá-lo! - usou o mesmo tom que usara com Edward.

\- Bem, vou dar uma circulada, você é sem dúvidas um cara de muita sorte, Ed, tem uma mulher que além de linda, é única meu amigo! - voltou a provocá-lo.

\- Félix! - novamente Bella o repreendeu.

\- Se eu fosse você não a deixava mais sozinha… - disse ignorando a jovem propositalmente. - Bella está particularmente linda esta noite, encantadora! - piscou para a jovem que ouviu outro rosnado escapar dos lábios do namorado. - E não fui o único a notar meu caro!

\- Vaza! - Edward cuspiu entre dentes, novamente Félix sorriu afastando-se. - Aquele filho da mãe estava cantando você? - perguntou encarando a jovem, que bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Não, Félix estava me fazendo companhia, já que o meu namorado simplesmente sumiu, mesmo tendo me prometido não me deixar sozinha! - suas palavras o desarmaram.

\- Desculpe! - tocou sua face em uma carícia delicada, Isabella viu a verdade em seu olhar. - Mas foi preciso, nem todos…

\- Eu entendo, vovô tinha razão não é? Nem todos aceitam o fato de estarmos juntos. - Edward assentiu com os olhos fixos naquele par de olhos castanhos. - Pra ser sincera… - e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio de forma tentadora. - A opinião deles não me interessa nenhum pouco, os agrade ou não, estamos juntos! - deu de ombros, Edward sorriu a puxando pra si.

\- Concordo plenamente, meu amor!

-Félix só estava me fazendo companhia!

\- Não gostei de vê-lo perto de você, tão pouco o modo como olhava pra você, mas ele está certo… - Bella tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha, não tem noção do quanto está gostosa nesse vestido!

\- Edward…

-Já notou o modo como os homens olham pra você?

\- Não, porque pouco me importa! Tenho você, e isso me basta!

\- Excelente resposta! - roçou o nariz ao dela.

\- Te amo!

\- Também te amo!

\- E o que acha de dar uma circulada com seu namorado agora? Gostaria de apresentá-la a alguns amigos meus.

\- Adoraria! - Edward estalou um beijo em seus lábios a conduzindo para a área externa.


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

– Amigos do trabalho? - perguntou enquanto era conduzia para a parte externa da casa.

– Não exatamente, a maioria conheço do colégio, estudamos juntos desde sempre, mas acabamos nos afastando por um tempo.

– Por causa da universidade?

– Sim, é um pessoal bem legal, vai gostar, Heide está entre eles.

– Jura? Legal! - pela sua visão periférica, Isabella notou que os olhares sobre eles, alguns curiosos e outros um tanto chocados. - Porque os incomoda tanto o fato de estarmos juntos? - perguntou em um tom discreto.

– Tente ignorá-los, sabíamos que muitos reagiriam assim.

– Porque é tão difícil entender? Não somos irmãos, nem mesmo fomos criados como tal. - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Por isso se manteve distante? - encontrou o olhar de Edward enquanto mordia o lábio.

– Não o morda assim, vai se machucar! - a repreendeu. - Por mim, não sairia do seu lado um instante sequer, mas o papai e o vovô acharam melhor assim, desculpe!

– Tudo bem, talvez tenham razão, nem todos reagiram bem ao fato de estarmos juntos!

– Como assim?

– Ah… - deu de ombros. - Nem todos conseguiram disfarçar o choque quando o papai disse que além de filha dele, sou sua namorada! Só não sei se pelo fato de sermos "supostamente irmãos" - fez aspas no supostamente irmãos. - Ou pelo fato de ser sua namorada! Ao que parece todos tem conhecimento da sua aversão a compromisso! - Edward estancou, a encarou por alguns instantes.

– Nunca tive aversão a compromisso, Isabella! - seu comentário o havia incomodado, a jovem o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Oh sim, claro, estava solteiro por opção! - Edward estreitou o olhar.

– Estava focado em minha carreira e…

" _ **E em suas distrações!"**_ \- concluiu mentalmente.

– Além do mais, eu ainda não havia encontrado a mulher certa! Tão pouco sabia que estava a caminho. - disse com os olhos cravados aos dela, que soltou um suspiro audível.

– Verdade?

– Absoluta! Por coincidência, nos esbarramos em um jantar beneficente!

– Coincidência? - seu tom foi divertido.

– Ou destino! - deu de ombros a estreitando em seus braços. - Ele trouxe você pra mim, e sou imensamente grato por isso!

– Droga!- Isabella esbravejou o confundindo.

– O que? O que foi?

– Não sabe a vontade que tenho te pular em você! - Edward prendeu o riso. - Como me diz isso assim? No meio desse bando de gente?

– Definitivamente você é maluca!

– Eu queria te beijar… Beijar de verdade! Até que o ar se esgotasse.- desta vez ele riu pra valer.

– Não ria, estou falando sério!

– Sendo assim, podemos escapar para um lugar mais…

– Ora, veja… - ambos voltaram a atenção para Victória que estava próxima a eles. - Se não é o casalzinho feliz!

– Vick? - Isabella trincou os dentes contendo um rosnado ao ouvi-lo chamá-la daquela forma, mal podia crer que aquela criatura sebosa e insuportável estava ali.

Seu vestido também era vermelho de um modelo diferente obviamente, seus seios fartos praticamente saltavam do decote, era justo moldando seu corpo esguio. Estava linda, infelizmente não se podia negar que aquela criatura esbanjava charme e elegância, como arrogância e prepotência.

– Ed querido, acabo de chegar! - foi até o próprio e estalou um beijo pra lá de sensual em seu rosto, ele por sua vez tinha os olhos fixos no acompanhante de Victória. - Isabella. - cumprimentou a jovem com um breve aceno, que retribuiu o cumprimento se perguntando porque o namorado encarava aquele cara daquele jeito? - Acredito que se lembre do meu primo James.

– Edward, espero que tenha relevado aquele nosso desentendimento. - o loiro alto e de olhos azuis disse em um tom divertido lhe estendendo a mão.

– Desentendimento? - Bella pensou em voz alta.

– Oh, não se preocupe querida, foi há muito tempo! - Victória disse a guisa de explicação, a voz daquele ser a irritava profundamente.

– Basta Vick! - algo no tom do namorado deixou Isabella intrigada, assim como o olhar que trocou com a ruiva insuportável.

– E quem é essa beldade? - Edward rosnou baixo. - Com todo o respeito é claro!

– A beldade em questão é Isabella, minha namorada! - deu enfase ao ''namorada''.

– Prazer em conhecê-la Isabella, James Dummont.

– Isabella Cullen! - a jovem o cumprimentou educadamente, James franziu o cenho ao ouvir seu sobrenome.

– Desculpe, mas você disse Cullen?

– Eu não lhe disse James? O Ed está namorando a irmãzinha dele!

– Se o conhece tão bem quanto gosta de ressaltar, deveria saber que não somos irmãos! Tão poco fomos criados como tal!

– Já chega Vick! - novamente Isabella trincou os dentes, qual era o problema dele? Porque insistia em chamá-la assim? - Com licença, estávamos indo ver alguns amigos.

– Podemos acompanhá-los, afinal temos muitos amigos em comum, não é querido? - A ruiva piscou sensualmente e Isabella se conteve para não avançar naquela sebosa nojenta.

– Acredito que você e seu primo tenham algo mais interessante a fazer, com licença… - voltou a pedir. - Vou apresentar os meus amigos a minha namorada!

– Entendo, a gente se cruza por ai. - não precisava ser um gênio pra sacar o duplo sentido daquelas palavras, a jovem novamente se conteve, como queria sentar a mão na cara daquela vadia sebosa!

– Foi um prazer conhecê-la Isabella! - James se despediu com um tom provocativo.

" _ **Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo!"**_ \- respondeu mentalmente, sentindo o namorado puxá-la pra si de forma possessiva.

– Curtam a festa! - Edward disse ao sair com Bella de perto deles o mais depressa possível, uma vez fora da casa Isabella estancou.

– O que foi aquilo? E o que diabos essa mulher faz aqui? - disparou encarando o namorado.

– Vick é minha amiga há anos, e…

– Aquela mulher foi sua amante a anos! - o cortou bruscamente. - E será que dá pra parar de chamá-la assim?- seu tom deixava claro que estava furiosa.

– Desculpe! - achou melhor ignorar o que sua namorada dissera, pelo visto nunca entenderia que antes de se envolverem, Victória era sua amiga. - A família dela é muito influente, o pai dela é amigo do vovô e…

– Poderia ter me dito que ela viria!- cuspiu entredentes.

– Eu não sabia que ela havia confirmado presença! - falou como se fosse óbvio, ouvindo a jovem bufar contrariada.

– E o que foi aquilo com o tal James? - encarou o namorado estreitando o olhar.

– Não foi nada, se não notou, aquele cara é um babaca! - respondeu atravessado.

" _ **E sua amiga uma vadia nojenta!"**_ \- Bella retrucou mentalmente.

– Não vai mesmo me dizer o que houve entre você e o tal babaca? - insistiu, com os olhos cravados aos dele.

– Nada que mereça ser comentado, eu só não gosto dele!

" _ **Acha mesmo que vou comprar essa? É óbvio que aquela sebosa nojenta está envolvida nisso até o pescoço!"**_ \- disse mentalmente estreitando o olhar.

volta, o que o deixou confuso.

\- Se é o que diz! - olhou em volta a procura de um bendito garçom.

– O que está procurando?

– Um bendito garçom, preciso de um bendito garçom. - por mais que tentasse se conter, seu tom saiu um tanto exaltado.

– Pra quer um garçom?

– Pelo óbvio não?- cuspiu atravessado. - Desculpe, eu só preciso tomar alguma coisa. – Edward ergueu a mão e um garçom praticamente se materializou diante deles. - Obrigada! - Bella agradeceu ao pegar uma taça a entornando em um gole só.

– Pega leve ai, isso não é água, Bella!

– Pelo amor de Deus Edward, é só champanhe! - esbravejou.

– Pelo visto, está brava comigo. - o olhar da jovem encontrou o dele.

– Não com você, é com a situação em si, desculpe! - voltou a pedir. - Eu simplesmente não suporto aquela criatura!

– Esqueça-a, ainda quer conhecer meus amigos?

– São tão simpáticos como a sebosa ruiva? - Edward comprimiu os lábios contento o riso.

– A maioria não se dá muito bem com ela! - levou uma das mãos ao queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

– São amigos tipo Alice? - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Sim, do tipo Alice!

– Sendo assim, então vamos! Hoje é uma noite de festa e não vou permitir que aquele ser detestável estrague a noite, mas se eu pegar aquela mulher te beijando daquele jeito de novo eu…

– Foi só um cumprimento, Bella! - justificou roçando seu nariz ao dela, sabia que Victória havia exagerado e que sua namorada estava coberta de razão.

– Cumprimento? Sei! Só se for do tipo: Oi, que tal me foder mais tarde?

– Bella! - a repreendeu surpreso.

– Ora não me venha com esse Bella, doutor Cullen – esbravejou fazendo uma imitação tosca dele.

– Ei? Desfaz esse bico. - pediu roçando os lábios aos dela.

– Que bico?

– Esse bico fofo que se forma em seus lábios quando está bravinha!

– Edward, eu… - ele a calou com um beijo.

– RAM… RAM… - o casal se apartou com o pigarrear de alguém.

– Desculpe interromper o casal… - o tom de Carlisle foi divertido, Isabella corou violentamente. - Mas preciso que me acompanhem.

– Algum problema? - perguntou assustada.

– De modo algum, é que chegou a hora de nos reunirmos com alguns membros da imprensa, achei melhor fazermos isso de forma mais discreta e antes do jantar ser servido.

– Imprensa? Como assim imprensa?

– Infelizmente é necessário, se não dermos uma declaração oficial, só Deus sabe o que dirão.

– Entendo.

– Seu avô estará conosco, assim como Esme e seus irmãos.

– Você também vai, não vai?

– É claro que eu vou, amor, estarei ao seu lado, não se preocupe, papai e vovô darão uma breve declaração e talvez tenhamos que responder algumas perguntas.

– Tudo bem, e que Deus me ajude! - Edward sorriu estalando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, seu pai também sorriu, sabia que não estava sendo nada fácil para ela.

A família se reuniu com a imprensa em uma sala preparada para recebê-los, o assessor de Eric estava a postos coordenando tudo. O primeiro a falar foi Carlisle, que explicou em poucas palavras como tudo acontecera, Eric também foi breve. Bella contou sua versão bem editada, os repórteres a cravejaram de perguntas, tanto pelo fato de ser uma Cullen, como o fato de namorar seu suposto irmão, um dos solteiros mais cobiçado de Chicago.

– Viu, não foi tão difícil assim! - seu pai piscou para a jovem, assim que terminou.

– Tem razão, só foi meio estranho.

– Acham que sairá na primeira página? - o tom de Emmett foi divertido.

– Não tenha dúvidas, vamos ser assunto por um bom tempo! - Jasper disse no mesmo tom.

– Ora, parem com isso, vão assustar sua irmã! - Esme os repreendeu como se fossem garotinhos. - Não ligue para eles, agora vão e divirtam-se, logo o jantar será servido. - os Cullen se dispersaram indo cada um para um lado, deixando o casal a sós.

– Sairemos mesmo na primeira página? - perguntou assim que os outros saíram.

– Provavelmente, mas não se preocupe, logo eles esquecem, você se saiu muito bem!

– Acha mesmo? Cristo, eu estava tão nervosa!

– Relaxa amor, o importante é que estamos juntos.

– Tem razão! Consegui a proeza de conquistar o solteirão mais cobiçado de Chicago, devo ser mesmo uma mulher de sorte! - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, a puxou para si colando seus corpos até que não houvesse o mínimo espaço entre eles.

– Não sou um solteirão! - sussurrou contra seus lábios.

– Não mais! Agora é meu, só meu! - disse da mesma forma, em uma provocação deliciosa.

– Completamente seu, Isabella! - no momento seguinte, seus lábios estavam nos dela em um beijo pra lá de apaixonado.

– O que quer fazer agora? - perguntou ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo, ainda a mantinha em seus braços.

– Não ia me levar para conhecer seus amigos, tipo Alice? Fiquei curiosa! - Edward sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios, sua namorada era mesmo única!

– Então vamos lá! - concordou a levando para a área externa.

Ao se aproximarem viram que Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosálie já estavam por lá e conversavam animados com um grupo, reconheceu sua ginecologista entre eles, Heidi estava acompanhada de um cara que Isabella deduziu ser Demetri, seu marido.

– Olha se não é o doutor Cullen, e muito bem acompanhado pra variar! - um cara alto de cabelos castanhos e um ar brincalhão disparou ao vê-los, ele tinha um dos braços envolvendo a cintura de uma linda loira de olhos verdes.

– Garrett! - ouviu a loira repreendê-lo sorrindo. - Está sendo indelicado amor!

– Gostaria de apresentá-los a minha namorada, Isabella, Isabella Cullen.

– Namorada? - alguém disse surpreso.

– Cullen? - ouviram outro perguntar.

– Wow, espera ai cara, então ela é… Você tá namorando a sua irmã?

– Garrett! - novamente a loira o repreendeu. - Desculpe por isso, oi! Sou Kate, Kate Smith e esse aqui é o meu marido idiota!

– Não se preocupe, ouvi muito isso esta noite! - o tom de Isabella foi divertido.

– Que sou um idiota? - Garrett a provocou, a jovem corou violentamente. - Olha ela cora!

– Dá pra deixar a minha mulher em paz? - Edward exigiu protetor. - Bella e eu não somos irmãos, fui adotado, está lembrado?

– É verdade! Desculpe! - pediu a jovem. - Acho que foi o choque de saber que esse cara finalmente se amarrou! O Ed sempre foi bem escorregadio, o solteirão mais cobiçado de Chicago! - o provocou.

– Ignore-o, é um idiota! - seu namorado sibilou depois de lançar um olhar assassino para o tal Garrett.

– Edward não era escorregadio… - afirmou. - Só estava aguardando a mulher certa! - respondeu piscando para o namorado em seguida.

– Sem sombras de dúvidas! - respondeu devolvendo a piscadela.

– Gostei de você, Isabella, além de linda tem bom humor!

– Eh… Obrigada?

– Estou feliz por você, Ed! - a loira se apartou do marido jogando seu braço sobre o ombro do amigo. - No fundo eu sabia que toda aquela história de carreira e tudo mais era balela, como Isabella acaba de dizer, só precisava encontrar a mulher certa!

– Eu disse isso pra ele! - Alice cantarolou e Rosálie revirou os olhos.

– Gostei de você, Isabella!

– Só Bella! Podem me chamar de Bella!

– Então Bella, nos esclareça, como é que vocês… Caramba, você é mesmo a filha do Carlisle?

– Ignore-a amor, ela é tão maluca quanto ele.

\- Edward! - a jovem o repreendeu entre dentes.

– Amor? Oh… Que bonitinho! - a loira apertou as bochechas de Edward arrancado risos de todos, incluindo Bella.

– Venha aqui mulher… - Garrett a puxou pra si. - Deixe o homem em paz.

– É uma longa história Kate… - Alice respondeu pela amiga. - E um tanto inusitada.

– Alice! - Bella a repreendeu corando violentamente.

Edward a apresentou ao restante do pessoal, como Gianna Walker, Irina Miller, Stefan e Vladimir Anderson. Cumprimentou Charlotte e Petter, assim como Heidi que a apresentou ao seu marido Demetri.

– Muito bem, todos foram devidamente apresentados, agora nos conte Bella, não sejam estraga prazeres.

– Vai Bellinha, conte a eles como é que se conheceram. - a jovem lançou um olhar mordaz para o irmão.

Isabella olhou para o namorado que assentiu sorrindo, aos poucos e de forma bem editada o casal contou a forma inusitada como se conheceram, a jovem contou como se apaixonou por Edward e o próprio disse como ela o havia arrebatado naquele bendito jantar. A jovem arrancou boas risadas e riu junto com eles, havia gostado daquele pessoal, tirando Rosálie, eram pessoas simpáticas e agradáveis.

– Seja bem-vinda a Chicago Bella e a turma! - Stefan disse erguendo sua taça, ele tinha o braço envolta da cintura de Gianna.

A jovem ouviu um pouco de cada, como Edward dissera, todos haviam estudado juntos em um renomado colégio de Chicago, afinal se tratava da nata da sociedade ali. Isabella falou um pouco de si e da surpresa que foi descobrir que era uma Cullen. Os homens estavam em uma roda e as mulheres em outra, Bella pediu licença e puxou Alice para um particular, claro que aquilo não passou despercebido por Edward.

– O que foi? - a amiga perguntou estranhando sua atitude. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Porque diabos não me disse que aquela mulher estaria aqui? - perguntou tão rápido que até mesmo Alice se surpreendeu.

– De quem estamos falando exatamente?

– Daquela sebosa detestável! Da Victória, quem mais?

– Oh! Desculpe, mas não achei que fosse vir, você a viu?

– Ela teve a cara de pau de vir nos cumprimentar, estava acompanhada por um tal de James não sei o que.

– James está aqui? - perguntou surpresa, e a jovem se perguntou porque?

– O conhece? Quem é aquele cara?

– É primo dela, quero dizer, meio primo! Os dois andaram tendo um caso ou coisa parecida, será que estão juntos de novo? - Alice divagou em voz alta, as palavras da amiga deixaram Isabella intrigada, seria este o motivo pelo qual Edward o olhava daquela forma? Estaria com ciúmes de Victória?

– Quando foi isso?

– Hã? O que?

– Alice! - a repreendeu impaciente.

– Há um bom tempo, mas porque tá preocupada com isso?

– Victória insinuou que houve um desentendimento entre Edward e o primo, sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso? - por mais que Alice tentasse disfarçar, ficou claro que sabia.- O que houve Alice?

– Nada com que deva se preocupar, esqueça, esqueça os dois, lembre-se de que esta é a sua noite!

– Alice.

– É passado Bella, vocês estão juntos agora, e isso é o que importa, não é?

– Eles brigaram por causa dela, foi isso? Foi por ela, Alice?

– Não neste contexto.

– Em que contexto? - exigiu.

– Converse com ele, mas não hoje, quando estiverem a sós, por hoje simplesmente esqueça! - a jovem assentiu ainda mais intrigada.

– Tudo bem, preciso ir ao banheiro, Esme disse que o jantar seja servido em breve.

– Não fique remoendo isso Bella, foi uma briga idiota há muitos anos, não importa o motivo.

– Ta tudo bem, eu entendi! - mas Alice sabia que a jovem não deixaria aquilo passar. - Com licença, eu já volto.

Bella saiu em direção a casa, precisava tirar aquilo da cabeça, apesar de ter estar se divertido com os amigos de Edward, não conseguia esquecer o modo como o namorado reagiu àquele cara. Entrou no salão e por onde passava as pessoas a cumprimentavam com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso, mas eram muito poucos os que sentiu sinceridade no gesto. Era visto e notório que nem todos aceitaram bem o fato dela ser uma Cullen, estava no modo como a olhavam, alguns com desdém, outros como se ela não fosse digna de estar ali.

Seguiu em direção a biblioteca, adorava aquele lugar, sentia-se tão bem ali, sorriu meneando a cabeça ao se lembrar do dia em que seu avô a dera de presente pra si. Deslizou a mão pelos inúmeros exemplares, se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido para que Edward e o tal James tivessem brigado? Seria por causa dela? De Vitória? Mas porque? Ciúmes?

– O que faz aqui? - sobressaltou com o susto, revirou os olhos ao ver que se tratava de Tanya.

" ** _Merda! Era só o que me faltava!"_** \- esbravejou mentalmente, respirou fundo contendo a vontade de mandá-la a merda!

– Eu é que pergunto, o que você faz aqui? -perguntou dando ênfase ao "você".

– Esta é a minha casa, e…

– Sua casa? - a cortou, o que deixou a loira morango ainda mais irritada.

– O que veio fazer aqui na biblioteca? - voltou a exigir.

– Acredito que isso não seja de sua conta! - disparou impaciente, não estava com saco, tão pouco, paciência para ser educada com quem não merecia.

– Tsc, tsc, tsc, não sei porque insistiram nisso, é um desperdício de tempo e dinheiro! - atacou. - Acha mesmo que as pessoas irão aceitá-la? Não seja ingênua garota! Olha pra você… - pontou para a jovem com desdem. - Podem te cobrir de ouro, mas nunca vai passar da bastarda caipira e pobretona! Você é digna de pena Isabella! - a jovem cerrou as mãos em punho contendo a vontade de avançar sobre aquela mulher e lhe mostrar do que a bastarda, caipira e pobretona é capaz, novamente respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, seu sangue fervia nas veias.

– Esta é a sua opinião! - O modo como Tanya sorriu a incomodou profundamente.

– Sabe perfeitamente que não! - no fundo Isabella sabia que Tanya tinha toda a razão, que muitos ali presente pensavam exatamente como ela.

– Tem certeza que sou eu a digna de pena? - contra atacou em um tom frio, estava farta de se calar diante aquela insuportável. - Olha só pra você Tanya, uma mulher linda, culta, refinada… - apontou para a própria. - E, no entanto, fica mendigando atenção de alguém que não está nem ai pra você! Que só te usou pra sexo e nada mais! - os olhos de Tanya faiscaram tamanha raiva que sentiu.

– E por acaso acha que com você será diferente? - revidou. - Quando o Ed se cansar de brincar, vai te descartar como faz com todas!

– Lamento em desapontá-la, mas isso não vai acontecer. - respondeu altiva.

– Não? E o que lhe dá tanta certeza?

– Diferente de você e todas as outras, Edward me ama! - afirmou segura, sabia que aquilo era incontestável.

– Hump! - Tanya grunhiu. - A ama? Ora, faça-me o favor! Ed não sabe o que amar! - Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça, deu alguns passos em direção a porta parando diante da loira morango insuportável.

– Lhe garanto que sabe! - afirmou com os olhos fixos ao dela. - Edward me faz sentir amada todos os dias, todas as manhãs quando acordo em seus braços, no modo apaixonado como me olha, me toca… Quando me beija e principalmente, Tanya, quando fazemos amor.

– Vou acabar com você, bastarda insuportável! - ódio exalava dos olhos azuis reluzentes. - Esta é a minha casa, é a minha família e o Ed é meu, e não vou compartilhá-los com alguém tão insignificante como você! - assim como de suas palavras.

– Está equivocada Tanya! É a minha família! - deu ênfase ao "minha". - Carlisle é o meu pai, isso a agrade ou não! Eric é o meu avô, são meus irmãos e quanto a Edward…- a jovem deu mais um passo adiante, estava bem próxima de Tanya, as duas se encaravam mortalmente. - Ele jamais foi seu! No entanto, eu… - frisou. - Sou a namorada dele, a mulher com a qual ele… - novamente enfatizou. - Escolheu ficar! E por mais que a desagrade, sou uma Cullen, uma Cullen legítima! - sem mais saiu deixando a loira morango sozinha.

– AAAHHHHH! - Tanya gritou histérica, tamanha a raiva que sentia, seu ódio por Isabella só aumentara. - Isso não vai ficar assim bastarda nojenta, aproveite enquanto pode, por que vou acabar com você… Maldita bastarda! - jurou cravando unhas nas palmas da mão.

Ao sair da biblioteca, Isabella recostou a parede, estava trêmula, mal podia crer nas coisas que ouvira, muito menos nas que dissera. Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando acalmar seu coração que batia forte e muito rápido, precisava se recompor antes de voltar ao salão e encarar toda aquela gente.

– Bella?

– AHH! - soltou um gritinho ao sobressaltar tamanho o susto que levara ao ver o namorado ali, parado diante de si. - Você me assustou.

– O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Bella?

– Está tudo bem, eu só… - não se contendo mais, lançou-se sobre ele, jogando os braços ao seu redor, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

– O que houve amor, porque está assim? - insistiu a afastando delicadamente fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

– Nada importante, eu só… Me beija Edward… - havia certo desespero em sua voz. - Só me beija. - no momento seguinte os lábios de Edward estavam nos dela em um beijo intenso, urgente, apaixonado.

 **Minutos antes, na parte externa…**

– Onde a Bella foi? - Edward perguntou a amiga e cunhada ao ver a namorada se afastar.

– Foi ao banheiro! - Alice respondeu simplesmente. - Soube que Victória está aqui, e com James!

– Você os viu?

– Não, Bella me contou.

– É muito cara de pau daquele filho da puta dar as caras por aqui! - esbravejou irritado.

– Espero que não tenha reagido assim diante da sua namorada!

– Porque está dizendo isso?

– Agora entendo o porque de tantas pergunta. - Alice parecia falar consigo mesma e não com ele.

– Do que você está falando?

– Bella! Me encheu de perguntas sobre o que houve entre você e James, e se Victória tinha alguma coisa haver com isso.

– Merda! - esbravejou. - E o que você disse?

– Pedi pra que esquecesse, que foi há muito tempo, mas pelo pouco que a conheço, sua namorada não vai deixar isso passar.

– Inferno!

– Seja sincero com ela, conte o que houve, é melhor que saiba por você do que por outra pessoa, não acha? - Edward somente assentiu entornando o resto de sua bebida em um gole só.

– O que diabos esse cara veio fazer aqui? - cuspiu entre os dentes.

– Não seja ingênuo Edward! Sabe perfeitamente que Victória fez de propósito!

– E o que ganharia com isso? Vick sabe que eu não engulo aquele babaca!

– Fica esperto, pelo visto aquela megera não aceitou tão bem assim o fato de você estar com Bella como quer que pense.

– Deixa de implicância Alice!

– Depois não diga que não o avisei!

– Vou ver se encontro Bella! - achou melhor ignorar o que a amiga dissera, saindo em direção a casa, não a viu por ali, foi em direção ao banheiro e nada, arriscou a biblioteca e ao se aproximar viu Bella recostada a parede puxando uma respiração profunda.

– Bella?- foi pra junto dela que soltou um gritinho.

– AHH! Você me assustou. - disse com a mão no peito.

– O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Bella? - perguntou ao notar que havia algo errado.

– Está tudo bem, eu só… - se lançou sobre ele, jogando os braços ao redor de seu corpo, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

– O que houve amor, porque está assim? - insistiu a afastando delicadamente fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos, não havia dúvidas de que algo estava errado.

– Nada importante, eu só… Me beija Edward… - havia certo desespero em sua voz. - Só me beija. - no momento seguinte os lábios de Edward estavam nos dela em um beijo intenso, urgente, apaixonado.

– O que houve? - insistiu assim que se apartaram, a jovem não precisou responder, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e Tanya saiu encontrando o casal. - O que estava fazendo na biblioteca? - Edward exigiu encarando a loira morango.

– Nada demais! - respondeu em um tom provocativo. - Isabella e eu só tivemos uma conversinha! - Edward cerrou as mãos em punho, sabia que Tanya havia feito algo.

– Diga de uma vez o que foi que aprontou Tanya? - voltou a exigir. - Te conheço muito bem!

– Sei disso querido! - mordeu o lábio de forma provocante se aproximando de Edward. - Bem demais eu diria! - voltou a provocá-lo. - Como eu te conheço, baby! - piscou estalando um beijo no ar, saindo em seguida, ele fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Bella o impediu.

– Deixe-a! - pediu o contendo.

– O que ela fez, o que disse a você pra que ficasse assim?

– Não estou nem ai para o que ela disse! É que… - por um momento Isabella hesitou. - Droga! Acabei caindo em sua provocação e revidei!

– E o que ela disse Bella, por favor, me diz.- insistiu.

– Esquece isso está bem, acho melhor voltarmos antes que deem falta da gente! - ele somente assentiu, sabia que não adiantaria insistir.

O casal voltou para o salão bem no exato momento em que Esme anunciava que o jantar seria servido na área externa onde as mesas estavam devidamente espalhadas em volta de uma pequena pista de dança.

Na mesa estavam Esme e Carlisle, Eric, Jasper, Alice e o casal. Emmett e Rosálie estavam com os Hale, e Tanya em uma mesa próxima com algumas amigas. O jantar foi servido, e a conversa na mesa foi da mais variada.

– Coma tranquila Bella, fiz questão de eu mesma organizar o cardápio excluindo tudo que tenha nozes, castanhas ou derivados.

– Obrigada Esme, foi muito gentil de sua parte.

Assim que os garçons recolheram os pratos a pista de dança foi liberada e alguns casais dançavam. Bella viu Esme cochichar algo no ouvido de seu pai que se levantou estendendo a mão para ela.

– Me daria a alegria e satisfação de dançar com minha filha?

– Dançar? - Bella repetiu com os olhos levemente saltados. - Mas eu não sei dançar.

– Não se preocupe querida, seu pai é um exímio dançarino. - Carlisle sorriu piscando para a esposa.

– Vai lá! - Edward a incentivou.

– Está bem! - se levantou aceitando a mão de seu pai que a guiou em direção a pista, a atenção de quase todos os convidados se voltaram para eles.

– Não sabe o quanto estou feliz por tê-la conosco minha filha. - seu pai lhe disse visivelmente emocionado.

– E eu estou imensamente feliz por ter o senhor, julgava que minha família havia acabado quando minha mãe e vovó se foram e, no entanto agora… - Isabella acompanhava o pai sem se dar conta, Carlisle a conduzia pelo salão sob o olhar atento de seus convidados. - Tenho o senhor, Esme que é um encanto! - Carlisle sorriu. - O vovô, Emmett e Jasper, Alice e principalmente Edward! - ele não deixou de notar que a filha havia excluído Rosálie e Tanya, mas não poderia culpá-la, não com o modo como aquelas duas vinham agindo.

– Não sabe a alegria que me dá ver que meu filho está em excelentes mãos e vice e versa. - a jovem riu e aquilo soou como música aos seus ouvidos.

– E vice e versa! - repetiu sorrindo.

 **Enquanto isso na mesa…**

– Pra quem não sabe dançar, até que ela está mandando bem! - Alice disse com os olhos em Bella e Carlisle.

– Bella sabe dançar, só não se deu conta disso ainda! - o tom de Edward foi divertido.

– Ela parece feliz! - ouviu sua mãe dizer.

– Veja o tamanho daquele sorriso. - disse Eric.

– Ela é uma garota incrível, estou tão feliz por você! Não há dúvidas de que Bella é a mulher certa pra você! - disse ao tocar a mão do filho sobre a mesa.

– Sei disso mãe! Eu a amo… Como jamais pensei ser capaz de amar! - de repente se levantou segurando firme a mão de sua mãe.

– O que está fazendo?

– Seu marido roubou minha namorada, então vou roubar você! - piscou pra sua mãe que sorriu levantando-se, dançaram duas músicas até que Edward não se conteve mais e trocou de par com seu pai.

– Até que enfim tenho você só pra mim! - sussurrou-lhe próximo ao ouvido, sentindo seu corpo estremecer em seus braços. - Pelo visto, você e o papai estão se entendo bem.

– Ele é incrível, um verdadeiro príncipe, como minha mãe dizia! - Edward sorriu com sua empolgação. - Tenho muito orgulho de ser filha dele, de ser uma Cullen!

– E você, Isabella, é a minha princesa! - a estreitou em seus braços, colando seus corpos ainda mais, a jovem soltou um longo suspiro, seu olhar fixo ao dele, seus lindos olhos castanhos exalavam paixão, desejo e principalmente amor.

– Sua… Completamente sua! - Edward não resistiu a tentação e a beijou com desejo, foi um beijo cheio de paixão e acima de tudo, amor.

Mais alguns casais estavam na pista, Alice e Jasper, Kate e Garrett entre outros, Edward e Bella dançaram mais algumas músicas, sob o olhar atento de algumas pessoas. Infelizmente a felicidade do casal e o modo arrebatado como Edward olhava para a jovem, apaixonado e completamente entregue àquele sentimento, incomodou algumas pessoas além de Victória e Tanya, obviamente!

– Será que a gente pode dar uma paradinha? Este salto está me matando! - Bella pediu depois de um tempo, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– O que? Porque tá rindo? Viu o tamanho disso aqui, definitivamente Alice tá querendo me matar!

– Tem ideia do quanto fica sexy, usando essa sandália? Assim que a vi, pensei em você nua… - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. - Usando somente ela, nada mais! - soltou um leve gemido, rouco e provocante. - Só o pensamento me deixa louco! - Isabella reconheceu aquele brilho, desejo e luxúria exalavam daquele lindo par de olhos verdes, seu corpo todo reagiu a ele.

– Verdade?

– Tenho planos pra você e ela. - Bella mordeu o lábio contendo um gemido de excitação.

– Sendo assim, porque não damos o fora daqui? - a gargalhada de Edward chamou a atenção de muitos para si. - Não ria de mim, Edward! - o repreendeu.

– Não estou rindo de você, amor, e sim com você!

– Sei!

– Infelizmente não podemos ir embora agora.

– Sendo assim, o que acha de voltarmos pra mesa? Meus pés terão um descanso e eu realizarei todas as suas fantasias.

– Todas?

– Todas! - Isabella não conteve o riso ao ver o namorado a conduzir para a mesa onde estavam.

Aos poucos todos retornaram, Emmett e Rosálie também estavam lá, já que Eric foi conversar com um amigo.

– Com licença… - Carlisle pediu se colocando de pé. - Vou dar uma palavrinha com um amigo e já volto. - estalou um beijo nos lábios de sua esposa, a jovem os olhava encantada, admirava o modo carinhoso e apaixonado deles.

 **Minutos depois…**

Alice foi ter com seus pais, e Jasper a acompanhou, Bella falava com Esme e Edward com Emmett, enquanto Rosálie fazia questão de demonstrar seu desagrado por estar ali, quando uma loira linda e sorridente se aproximou da mesa, sem a menor cerimônia colocou suas mãos sobre os olhos de Edward.

– Adivinha quem é?- brincou estalando um beijo em seu rosto, Isabella encarava a cena com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, enquanto Rosálie nem sequer disfarçou o sorriso.

– Lauren? - Edward sorriu para a loira ao se colocando de pé rapidamente. - Pensei que estivesse na Europa? - disse antes de cumprimentá-la, ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele em um abraço pra lá de exagerado na opinião de Bella.

– Acabo de voltar, faz tempo que não nos vemos, estava morrendo de saudade de você! Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar! - a loira tinha a mão sobre o peito dele, um claro sinal de que eram bem íntimos. Esme limpou a garganta chamando a atenção pra si, notou o olhar de Bella fixo nos dois, lançou um olhar significativo para o filho que só então se deu conta.

– Também tenho novidades… - anunciou. - Esta é a minha namorada, Isabella!

– Namorada? - Lauren perguntou em um tom divertido, e Isabella se perguntava qual a graça no fato de estarem namorando, finalmente Edward soltou-se da loira indo pra junto dela. - É sério?

– Pra você ver Lauren, quem diria não é? - Rosálie provocou, discretamente Emmett a repreendeu.

– Desculpe minha surpresa, mas é que… Uau! Edward Cullen namorando, quando é que eu poderia imaginar?

" _ **Droga! Pelo visto se trata de outra amiga!"**_ \- pensou encarando a loira diante de si, estava claro que a notícia não a agradou, por mais que tentasse disfarçar.

– Não foi a única a se surpreender! - algo no tom de Isabella deixou Edward em alerta. - Lauren? Por acaso é a filha de Johan e Sarah Malory?

– Sim, meu pai é sócio de Carlisle no hospital, Ed e eu nos conhecemos há muitos anos. - o modo como a loira sorria para o seu namorado a irritava imensamente.

" _ **Faço ideia! Resta saber se é uma amiga como Alice ou como Victória?"**_ \- pensou encarando a loira sorridente.

– Nunca ouvi falar de você, é nova por aqui? - perguntou revidando o olhar de Bella.

– Sim, não faz muito tempo que cheguei a cidade, engraçado, também nunca ouvi falar de você! - Bella encarou o namorado que sorriu amarelo.

– Bella é a filha de Carlisle, Lauren! - Esme se apressou em dizer, notando o clima estranho, a loira tinha a boca literalmente aberta.

– Oh meu Deus, eu mal pude crer quando a mamãe me contou! Foi uma surpresa e tanto! - Isabella estreitou o olhar.

Durante a meia hora seguinte Isabella e os outros ouviram Lauren falar e falar, no entanto, sua atenção estava toda concentrada em uma só pessoa, em seu namorado obviamente, era como se somente ele estivesse presente.

– E o que te traz de volta a Chicago? - ouviu o próprio perguntar, apesar de estar ao seu lado, com sua mão entrelaçada a dela, sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para a tal Lauren.

– Vou trabalhar aqui, no hospital! Trabelharemos juntos como nos velhos tempos! - piscou para Edward que abriu um imenso sorriso. - Estive em Uganda, senti sua falta por lá, pensei que fosse este ano!

– Não deu pra ir, estava atolado de trabalho.

– Também faz parte dos médicos sem fronteiras? - a jovem perguntou estourando a bolha daqueles dois.

– Sim, eu e o Ed fazemos uma bela dupla não é? Da última vez viajamos por várias cidades, aprendi muita coisa com o menino prodígio aqui. - novamente piscou para Edward que voltou a sorrir feito um idiota, sua vontade era de beliscá-lo, mas a engoliu, junto com a raiva tentando arduamente evitar uma cena.

– Você, Isabella, é formada em que? - ouviu a loira perguntar.

– Vou cursar literatura inglesa.

– Oh, ainda não é formada?

– Ela só tem vinte anos, Lauren! - Rosálie forneceu recebendo um olhar cortante de Edward.

– Uau! Só vinte anos? - algo em seu tom e no modo como encarava seu namorado a irritou profundamente, naquele mesmo instante Alice e Jasper se juntaram a eles. Viu a amiga cumprimentar Lauren assim como Jazz, notou que ambos pareciam gostar da loira, e se perguntava se haveria rolado algo entre o namorado e a loira? Estaria ficando paranoica? Mas algo lhe dizia que ali tinha coisa, podia sentir em seus ossos!

– Foi um prazer conhecê-la Isabella, vou ver se encontro meus pais, com licença! - a loira disse ao se colocar de pé. - Ah! Ed, será que pode me acompanhar? Se importa de me emprestar o seu namorado um pouquinho? - a pergunta pegou Isabella de surpresa.

– Desde que o devolva! - respondeu ainda surpresa.

– O devolvo, eu prometo!

– Tudo bem pra você? - o próprio perguntou encarando aqueles orbes castanhos, a jovem somente assentiu, no fundo, esperava que ele se negasse a ir, que preferisse ficar ali, ao lado dela como havia prometido.

– Vamos Ed, tenho tanta coisa pra te contar! - Edward colou seus lábios aos dela em um beijo cálido.

" _ **Não vá, fica!"**_ \- pediu mentalmente, viu Lauren enlaçar o braço dele, o levando dali.

– Acaba de conhecer o furacão Lauren!

– Emmett! - Esme o repreendeu. - Desculpe, por isso Bella, é que … Procure entender, Edward e Lauren são muito amigos e não se veem há um bom tempo.

" _ **Jura? Alice e ele também, no entanto, nunca vi seu filho sorrir pra ela feito um idiota!"**_ \- revidou mentalmente.

– Está tudo bem Esme, eu entendi. -forçou um sorriso, na realidade não entendia porcaria nenhuma, tudo que queria é que aquilo acabasse, se não fosse por seu pai, Esme e seu avô, simplesmente teria se levantado e ido embora.

Alice notou que a amiga não estava nada bem, tentou distraí-la por um tempo, assim como a própria Esme, mas os olhos de Bella percorriam o lugar em busca do namorado que simplesmente havia sumido com o tal furacão loiro.

– Quer dar uma volta? - Alice sugeriu, sabia que estava chateada por Edward ter acompanhado Lauren. Sentiu vontade de estapear o amigo, será que não havia se dado conta do que fez?

– Acho melhor não, esse salto está me matando!

– É falta de costume, se usasse salto regularmente, não ficaria assim!

– Oh não, muito obrigada!

– Não se preocupe Bella… - Rosálie chamou sua atenção. - Lauren não vai roubar seu namorado… Eu acho! - a provocou sendo repreendida por Emmett e Esme.

– Sei que não Rosálie, Edward me ama! - afirmou mais para si do que para a loira.

– Mas não hesitou em ir com ela!

– Não importa! - se colocou de pé surpreendendo a todos na mesa. - Confio nele, nos que temos e no que sentimos um pelo outro.

" _ **E não é um furacão chamado Lauren que vai atrapalhar! Assim eu espero!"**_ \- completou mentalmente,

– Aonde vai filha? - havia preocupação no tom de Esme.

– Dar uma circulada, com licença! - saiu apressadamente.

– Viu o que fez? - Esme repreendeu a nora. - Qual o seu problema Rosálie?

– Mas eu só…

– Nem se dê ao trabalho Rose! - Alice interveio. - Você quis envenená-la contra o Ed, sabe perfeitamente que ele e Lauren são amigos.

– São? Somente amigos, tem certeza disso? É amiga dele, deveria saber que aqueles dois viviam se pegando por ai! - Acusou.

– Basta Rosálie! - seu marido a repreendeu desta vez.

– Bella tem razão, você é mesmo intragável!

– Alice! - Jasper a repreendeu.

– Isso não é da minha conta, tão pouco da sua, não importa o que houve e sim o fato de que Edward ama a Bella como jamais amou alguém na vida, e não arriscaria perdê-la por furacão algum, cara cunhada! - sentindo-se ofendida, Rosálie saiu da mesa, indo se juntar aos pais.

– Desculpe por isso, Emm, mas sua esposa as vezes me tira do sério. - desculpou-se com o cunhado.

– Desencana, ela mereceu! - Alice somente assentiu, o clima ficou pesado depois do ocorrido.

Isabella deu uma circulada pelo lugar, tentando arduamente esquecer o fato de que seu namorado estava em algum lugar com a amiga linda e sorridente! Encontrou seu avô que a chamou pra junto de si, próximo a eles estavam Edward, Lauren, Carlisle, o tal Johan e mais alguns médicos pelo que se lembrava. Todos conversavam animados, voltou sua atenção para o homem que falava, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se concentrar. Desejava que aquilo tivesse um fim, queria ir embora, voltar pra casa.

Quando o homem finalmente se calou, pediu licença a ele e ao avô, afastando-se, achou melhor voltar pra mesa, estava beirando a pista de dança quando foi abordada por nada mais, nada menos que James, o tal amigo de Victória.

– O que uma beldade como você faz circulando por aqui sozinha?

– Com licença! - pediu o ignorando propositalmente.

– Se fosse minha namorada, não a deixaria um segundo sequer, ainda mais vestida assim! - o modo descarado como aquele homem a olhava a incomodou e muito.

– Mas não sou! Não que seja de sua conta, mas o meu namorado está conversando com alguns amigos. - Agora por favor, me de licença, sim?

– Não quer me dar a honra de uma dança gatinha? - a provocou.

– Não!

– Só uma dança, o Cullen tá ocupado, nem vai se dar conta, afinal a loirinha tem toda a sua atenção! - Isabella cerrou as mãos em punho com vontade de esbofetear aquele infeliz, só podia mesmo ser parente daquele ser desprezível.

 **Enquanto isso na mesa…**

– Droga! - Alice soltou ao ver James abordar Bella.

– O que houve Alice?

– Olha quem está abordando a Bella. - os olhos de Jasper, Emmett, Esme se voltaram na direção da jovem.

– Agora ferrou de vez, se o Ed vir aquele cara perto dela, não vai prestar.

– Quem é aquele homem? - Esme perguntou sem entender.

– Longa história mãe, basta a senhora saber que o Ed, detesta aquele cara.

– Oh Deus! Era só o que faltava, com o gênio do seu irmão… Vou até lá. - Esme fez menção de se levantar.

– Acho melhor não Esme, Bella sabe se defender, além do mais, ela não foi nenhum pouco com a cara dele.

– Ah, qual é Bella, só uma dança, não vai me fazer essa desfeita, vai?- James insistiu.

– Já disse que não, sai logo da minha frente! - exigiu impaciente.

– Uau! A gatinha é brava, o Cullen tem mesmo muita sorte! -Isabella tentou passar, mas James não permitia. - É só uma dança, o que custa? - voltou a insistir, a segurou firme pelo pulso.

A breve discussão dos dois chamou a atenção das pessoas, consequentemente de Eric, Carlisle e Edward que mal podia crer no que via. Cerrou as mãos em punho, contendo um rosnado tamanha a raiva que sentiu ao ver James segurando sua Bella pelo pulso, viu a namorada puxar o braço bruscamente tentando se soltar e foi quando tudo aconteceu.

– Me solta seu… - ao puxar o pulso bruscamente a jovem perdeu o equilíbrio devido ao salto, esbarrou em um dos garçons que consequentemente virou a bandeja cheia, Bella deu alguns passos para trás esbarrando em outro garços que perdeu o equilíbrio derrubando sua bandeja também. Levou as mãos aos ouvidos, risadas soavam de todos os lados, Lauren riu recebendo um olhar reprovador de Edward, que correu para junto da namorada, mas seu pai foi mais rápido.

– Calma filha, foi um acidente. - envolveu Bella em seus braços, ela tremia e seu rosto era lavado pelas lágrimas.

– Eu… Eu sinto muito! - disse entre soluços, se encolheu ao ouvir a gargalhada de Tanya.

– Você é mesmo um desastre, tem certeza de que é uma Cullen?

– Cale-se Tanya! - Carlisle praticamente rugiu. - Venha filha, vamos sair daqui. - saiu rapidamente sendo seguido por Esme.

– O que diabos foi aquilo? - Emmett perguntou perplexo.

– Oh meus Deus! Pobrezinha, deve estar arrasada. - Alice disse sentindo as lágrimas se formarem. - Sabe o quanto ela temia que algo desse errado.

– Eu sei meu amor, eu sei!

– O que você fez a ela, seu… - ouviram a voz exaltada de Edward que encarava James e rapidamente Jasper e Emmett se postaram ao lado dele.

– Eu não fiz nada! - James se defendeu. - Só estava convidando a gatinha pra dançar.

– Juro que dessa vez acabo com você! - praticamente rugiu partindo pra cima de James, mas seus irmãos o detiveram.

– Esquece isso Ed, pense em Bella, esquece esse babaca! - Jasper lhe disse em um tom discreto.

– Porque tá tão bravo? Afinal a deixou sozinha pra ficar de papo com a loirinha gostosa! - James provocou.

– Eu vou acabar com você, seu filho…

– Já chega Edward! Não cai nas provocações dele! - Alice interveio se colocando diante do amigo. - Bella precisa de você, sabe melhor do que ninguém o quanto temia que algo do tipo acontecesse.

– Tirem esse filho da puta daqui, ou eu não respondo por mim! - exigiu encarando os irmãos.

– Providenciarei isso, agora vá! - Emmett o soltou, em seguida chamou os seguranças que trataram de colocar James pra fora, Eric tentou contornar a situação, mas não se falava de outra coisa.

 **Enquanto isso, em um dos quartos de hóspede da mansão…**

Carlisle não sabia mais o que fazer, lhe doía ver a filha naquele estado, ela chorava sem parar encolhida na cama, agarrada as próprias pernas. Esme estava ao seu lado, tentando acalmá-la, seu rosto também molhado pelas lágrimas ao ver a jovem naquele estado.

– Não acha melhor dar um calmante a ela, Carl? - perguntou realmente preocupada com a jovem.

– Sim, eu já volto, fique com ela querida.

– Pode deixar, vou cuidar dela! - Carlisle assentiu saindo em seguida, cruzou com o filho no corredor.

– Pai? Onde está Bella, como ela está?

– Sua mãe está com ela, Bella não para de chorar, por mais que eu tente acalmá-la… Deus do céu o que foi aquilo? O que aconteceu Edward? - estava visivelmente nervoso e preocupado.

– Não sei pai, mas posso imaginar como ela está se sentindo, temia que algo desse errado, que de alguma forma envergonhasse o senhor, o vovô, a nós.

– E porque nos envergonharia?

– Bella não se acha digna de ser uma Cullen, pai.

– Absurda! Garota absurda!

– Foi exatamente o que eu disse a ela!

– Vá ficar com ela filho, Bella está precisando de você, a colocamos no quarto ao lado do seu. - Edward assentiu indo em direção ao quarto, bateu de leve na porta antes de entrar. Sentiu o coração apertado ao ver a namorada encolhida na cama, tinha a cabeça apoiada no colo de sua mãe que lhe acariciava os cabelos.

– Bella? Amor o que houve? - Isabella se encolheu chorando ainda mais, Esme fez sinal pra que se aproximasse, saiu delicadamente dando lugar a ele.

– Fique com ela, seu pai logo estará aqui, vai dar algo para que se acalme. - Edward assentiu tomando o lugar de sua mãe, puxou Bella para o seu colo a aninhando em seus braços.

– Não chore amor, se acalme. - pediu beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

– Eu… Eu estraguei tudo… Outra vez estraguei tudo… - a ouviu dizer entre soluços.

– Não meu amor, você não estragou nada! Foi um acidente, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um.

– Eu só queria me livrar dele, mas aquele idiota não me deixava passar…

– Shiiuuu… Eu vi meu amor, agora esquece aquele babaca.

– Ele queria dançar comigo e eu me neguei… Não gosto dele, nem do modo como me olha. - Edward travou a mandíbula tamanha a raiva que sentiu, James era mesmo um canalha e o odiava ainda mais por ter se metido com ela, justo com ela!

Carlisle voltou e insistiu para que Bella tomasse um comprimido, era um calmante leve, logo o choro cessou e a jovem adormeceu nos braços de Edward.


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

Edward ficou um tempo com a jovem adormecida em seus braços, tentando entender o que houve? Como uma noite que tinha tudo pra ser perfeita, pôde terminar daquele jeito? Beijou – lhe os cabelos e a ajeitou com muito cuidado na cama, foi rapidamente ao seu quarto e pegou uma de camiseta, não poderia deixá-la dormir daquele jeito. Retirou delicadamente suas sandálias, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao se lembrar das palavras dela…

… _Será que a gente pode dar uma paradinha? Este salto está me matando! O que? Porque tá rindo? Viu o tamanho disso aqui, definitivamente Alice tá querendo me matar!_

… _Verdade? Sendo assim, porque não damos o fora daqui?_

… _Não ria de mim, Edward!_

… _O que acha de voltarmos pra mesa? Meus pés terão um descanso e eu realizarei todas as suas fantasias. Todas!_

" _ **A Isabella, você não tem a ínfima ideia do que pretendia fazer com você!" -**_ pensou enquanto a despia, vestiu sua camiseta nela a cobrindo em seguida.

– Tudo o que houve foi culpa minha, não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha, me perdoa meu amor! - pediu depositando um beijo em sua testa, depois, um em seus lábios, saindo em seguida.

A festa ainda rolava no andar debaixo, mas o clima já não era o mesmo, Carlisle e Esme se desculparam pelo incidente, assim com Eric. Muitos dos convidados compreenderam a situação e se foram, havia muito poucos, os mais íntimos entre eles os Malory, os Hanson, e alguns amigos de Edward como Kate, Garrett, e Victória.

– Como ela está? - Félix perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

– Meu pai ministrou um calmante, Bella está dormindo.

– Ela vai ficar bem?

– Droga! Não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha!

– Foi um acidente, ninguém podia prever!

– Bella previu! Acredite Félix, era o que ela mais temia.

– Não vi adiantar de nada ficar se culpando Ed, o que tem que fazer é cuidar dela.

– Não se preocupe, vou cuidar!

– Meus pais gostaram muito dela, ficaram preocupados.

– Diga a eles que ela está bem, e obrigado por se preocupar.

– Sabe que tenho um carinho especial por ela… - Edward encarou o amigo estreitando o olhar. - Não pode me culpar, Bella cativante, uma mulher excepcional, única!

– Ta querendo perder os dentes, Félix? - o amigo riu debochado.

– Não se preocupe comigo meu amigo, eu jamais tive chance! Não há lugar para mais ninguém naquele coração! - deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Edward. - Bem que eu sempre te achei bem espaçoso! Desencana Edward! Você a tem completamente, e pelo que entendi, a teve no momento em que se conheceram!

– E ela a mim Félix, mas fui burro demais negando a mim mesmo tal sentimento.

– Eu se sei, se cuida!

– Você também! - apesar do seu breve envolvimento com Bella, sabia que o amigo jamais iria se entrepor entre eles, Félix sempre foi um amigo fiel.

Kate e Garrett esperavam por ele, queriam se despedir e saber notícias de Bella, lamentaram o ocorrido e pediram pra que os procurasse para o que fosse preciso. Tanto Kate quanto o marido gostaram muito da jovem, sabiam que o amigo a amava de verdade. Assim que se despediu dos amigos, Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, estava cansado e louco pra que tudo aquilo acabasse, queria ficar com Bella, velando seu sono.

– Parece cansado querido! - reconheceu de imediato a voz sexy e provocante de Victória virou-se bruscamente, se perguntando o que diabos ainda fazia ali?

– Será que pode me dizer porque diabos trouxe aquele babaca aqui? - cuspiu entre os dentes.

– Eu precisava de um acompanhante, não vi mal algum! James é uma companhia muito agradável!

– Verdade? Não foi isso que pareceu, por acaso esqueceu que aquele filho da puta quase acabou com você?

– Tsc! Aquilo foi há muito tempo, James mudou, nós nos entendemos!

– Mudou? Tem certeza disso? O que houve foi cupa daquele bastardo! - praticamente rugiu. - Ele teve a audácia de abordá-la! De tocar nela! Se não fosse por meus irmãos eu o teria matado com minhas próprias mãos!

– Oh pelo amor de Deus, não seja exagerado! Não pode culpar James por sua namorada ser um verdadeiro desastre! - Edward cerrou as mãos em punho tamanha raiva que sentiu, estava começando a considerar a hipótese de Alice estar certa em sua teoria.

– Bella não é um desastre! Aquele canalha a abordou, insistiu em dançar, mesmo contra sua vontade! - praticamente rugiu as palavras. - Só estava tentando se livrar do assédio dele!

– Isso foi o que ela disse! Pode ter se equivocado, é somente uma garota, deve ter se assustado!

– Bella não mente! - afirmou encarando a ruiva. - Já não podemos dizer o mesmo do seu querido priminho, não é? - Victória estreitou olhar. - Porque diabos o trouxe? Com que intuito, seja clara Victória. - o tom que usara a enfureceu.

– Vejo que a garotinha o colocou contra mim! - se fez de ofendida. - Está deixando sua paixão por ela cegá-lo, querido! - novamente Edward estreitou o olhar.

– Ela jamais faria isso! - afirmou convicto. - Não é como você! - acusou – Mantenha aquele seu priminho o mais longe dela possível, ou vocês dois vão se ver comigo, estamos entendidos? - Saiu de perto dela antes que perdesse a cabeça, a ruiva conteve a vontade de gritar, cerrou as mãos em punho, tentando conter toda sua raiva…

" _ **Maldita garota! O que fez com ele? Lavagem cerebral?"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente, antes de sair pisando duro, esfumaçando de raiva, o que não passou despercebido por Alice.

– O que houve? - a própria perguntou a Edward. - Pelo que vi, a cobra saiu furiosa, o que disse a ela?

– Algumas verdades, você estava certa, o trouxe pra me provocar e não tenho dúvidas de que aquele bastardo, filho da puta abordou Bella de propósito.

– Isto está claro como água pra mim!

– A culpa foi minha! - Edward levou as mãos aos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais. - Se não a tivesse deixado sozinha, jamais se aproximaria! Droga! - esbravejou. - Eu havia prometido que não a deixaria sozinha.

– O que deu em você para sair com a Lauren daquele jeito? - sua amiga inqueriu. - Por acaso tem noção do quanto sua atitude a magoou?

– Ela disse que tudo bem, e…

– Você também, quando Bella foi ter um particular com Jacob, no entanto você deu piti! - acusou. - Deveria ter se negado!

– Eu não fiz por mal, Lauren queria colocar o assunto em dia , só estávamos conversando!

– Assim espero! Não há motivos pra Bella se preocupar com o retorno de Lauren, há?

– O que está insinuando? - cuspiu entre os dentes.

– Ah, qual é Ed? Você nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar sua empolgação ao revê-la, durante todo o tempo em que ficaram na mesma sua atenção estava toda voltada a Lauren! E não me venha com esse papo de que são amigos, tirando a Bella, todos sabem que você e Lauren viviam se pegando por ai!

– Ficou maluca?

– Fiquei? Pergunte a sua mãe, ao Jasper, Emmett, Rosálie! Todos notaram, quem dirá Bella! - afirmou.

– Acha que?

– Sinceramente eu não sei o que se passou pela cabeça dela, ainda mais depois das insinuações de Rosálie, Bella simplesmente se levantou e saiu! - deixou escapar.

– O que? Como assim insinuações, o que Rosálie disse? - exigiu saber. - Anda Alice, conta logo de uma vez!

– Conhece Rosálie, nossa querida cunhada viu ali um modo de tripudiar sobre Bella, com certeza notou o quanto a afetou o fato de ter saído com Lauren de lá!

– O que disse exatamente?

– Insinuou que perderia você para Lauren…

– Eu disse a ela que vocês são somente amigos e que ficou empolgado porque não se viam a muito tempo, mas Rosálie deixou a dúvida no ar.

– Eu vou matar aquela infeliz!

– Não vai não! A situação já é bem delicada, não complique ainda mais as coisas, além do mais, não acho que Bella daria ouvidos a Rosálie!

–Que merda! Lauren e eu somos amigos, tivemos nossos momentos admito, mas éramos jovens e… Merda!

– Eu sei disso, sua família sabe, mas Bella não, e pelo modo como reagiu ao reencontro um tanto empolgado de vocês… - Edward bufou revirando os olhos. - As coisas vão se complicar pro seu lado, amigo!

– Porque está dizendo isso?

– Vamos chamar de intuição feminina! - Estalou um beijo no rosto do amigo o deixando sozinho sem entender o que quis dizer com aquilo.

Finalmente os últimos convidados se foram, Lauren se despediu de Edward prometendo ligar depois pra saber notícias, em fim só estavam os Cullen, Tanya e Alice.

– Apesar do que houve, tudo correu bem, não acha Carl? - Esme disse ao fechar a porta.

– Acredito que sim, meu amor.

– Ora, foi só um incidente, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um!- o comentário de Eric irritou Tanya profundamente.

– Acabou bem? Um incidente? O que diabos deu em vocês? Aquela garota acabou com a festa e o senhor diz que foi um incidente?

– A culpa não foi dela! - Edward praticamente rugiu.

– Não? Quem foi que esbarrou nos garçons? Admita Edward, sua namorada é um completo desastre! Vá se acostumando meu caro, se continuar assim, será vetado nos principais eventos! - provocou.

– JÁ CHEGA TANYA! - o tom exaltado de Carlisle surpreendeu a todos. - Não se esqueça de que é da minha filha que está falando! Sugiro que nos recolhamos, foi uma noite longa e cansativa, e pelo visto amanhã será um longo dia. Boa noite a todos.

– Vai ficar aqui filho?

– Sim, mãe, Bella está dormindo e não quero acordá-la.

– Vai ficar com ela, ou em seu quarto?

– Vou dar uma olhada nela, mas vou ficar no meu quarto. - Esme assentiu o beijando, se despediu de todos seguindo o marido.

– Seu pai tem razão, amanhã será um longo dia! - Eric disse com a mão no ombro do neto. - E quanto a você, Tanya, teremos uma longa conversa. - sem mais se despediu do restante subindo em seguida.

– Eu vou ver como a Bella está. - Edward disse simplesmente, saindo na mesma direção do avô, o restante se recolheu também.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, viu Bella adormecida, foi pra junto dela. Lhe acariciou o rosto delicadamente, se desculpando mentalmente por ter sido um completo idiota. Alice estava ceta, deveria ter se negado a ir com Lauren, mas realmente não viu mal algum naquilo. Novamente lhe beijou a testa em seguida os lábios antes de sair e deixá-la dormir tranquila, foi para o seu quarto onde tomou um banho, vestiu um short e uma regata antes de cair na cama e se entregar ao cansaço.

 **Na manhã seguinte…**

Isabella despertou sentindo os raios de sol entrar pela fresta da cortina, olhou em volta e estranhou lugar, ergueu-se, sentando na cama.

– Que quarto é esse? E porque diabos estou vestindo isso? - disse ao notar que vestia somente uma camiseta, sentiu a cabeça girar, viu sua roupa sobre uma poltrona e suas sandálias perto dela. Flashes da noite passada lhe vieram a mente, soltou um gemido, se deixando cair novamente na cama cobrindo-se com o edredom.

– Você fez de novo Isabella! Outra vez estragou tudo! - lamentou sob a coberta. - E agora? Com que cara vou olhar pra eles? Para o meu pai? Meu avô? Edward? - puxou uma respiração profunda, jogou a coberta pra longe voltando a se sentar, se colocou de pé e notou que a camiseta mais parecia um vestido, como as de Edward, seria dele? Rogava que sim.

– O que eu faço agora? Que quarto é esse? Onde é que Edward está? - se perguntou enquanto olhava pelo quarto, pensou em sair e procurar por alguém quando a porta se abriu.

– Ora, veja, já está acordada? - fechou os olhos tentando conter a vontade de avançar no pescoço daquela insuportável.

– O que faz aqui, Tanya? - cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma praga.

– Curiosidade! É que eu estava logo aqui, no quarto ao lado, com Edward!

– Como é que é?

– O deixei dormindo, estava muito cansado, foi uma noite e tanto, o pobre estava arrasado… - meneou a cabeça com pesar. - Você o decepcionou tanto! Fiquei com ele, o consolando se é que me entende! - as mãos de Isabella cerraram-se em punho, sabia que Tanya estava mentindo, mesmo assim doeu só imaginar.

– Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

– Não precisa acreditar se quiser… - a loira morango deu de ombros. - Eu disse a você, Isabella, mas não me escutou! Jamais será digna de ser uma Cullen, de um homem como Edward… Decepcionou a todos! Por acaso tem noção da vergonha que causou ao Ed e a toda a família com aquele showzinho que deu? - sorriu vitoriosa ao notar que atingira seu objetivo, apesar de a jovem se manter firme.

– Já disse que não acredito em você, agora sai daqui, preciso me trocar.

– Azar o seu! - novamente a loira morango deu de ombros. - Sinceramente não consigo compreender todo o esforço deles pra te manter por perto! - Bella franziu o cenho. - Desde que chegou aqui só causou discórdia e brigas constantes nesta família.

– Discórdia? Brigas?

– Sim, não está sabendo? Provavelmente estejam escondendo, como esconderam que…

– O que? O que escondem de mim? - exigiu saber, sabia que Tanya estava sendo venenosa e tentando colocá-la contra sua família, mas já que havia começado, que fosse até o fim. - Anda, desembucha de uma vez.

– Pelo visto não sabe mesmo? - havia certo deboche em seu tom, o que irritou Isabella profundamente. - Se tem um teto para morar é graças ao tio Eric, minha cara!

– Meu apartamento foi comprado com o dinheiro da venda da casa que pertenceu a minha avó Marie! - Tanya sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– E quem você acha que comprou a casa, estúpida? Tio Eric pediu a Emmett que a comprasse, o motivo eu realmente não sei ao certo! Talvez tenha sido por pena, ou pra te afastar do Ed, sei lá! O que sei é que a casa de sua avó pertence a ele agora! - os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram se perguntando se aquilo seria mesmo verdade…

" _ **Ele não faria isso, faria? Mentiram pra ela… Mentiram para ela todo esse tempo? Porque fizeram uma coisa destas?"**_ \- não fazia sentido algum.

– Está mentindo! É mentira! - se exaltou.

– Não Isabella, no fundo sabe que digo a verdade!

– Se o que diz é verdade, duvido muito que tenham dito algo a você!

– Rose me contou! O idiota do marido não esconde nada dela! - deu de ombros, olhando para as próprias unhas.

– Não… Não pode ser verdade.

– Mas é! Todos sabem disso, menos você é claro! Até a irritante da Alice está por dentro!

– Sai daqui! - exigiu apontando a porta.

– O que?

– SAIA AGORA DESTE QUARTO TANYA! - gritou a todo pulmão.

– Você não é ninguém pra exigir tal coisa!

– Posso até não ser, mas você já me encheu a paciência! Estou farta das suas provocações e insinuações! Saia daqui! - voltou a exigir apontando a porta.

– E se eu não sair, o que vai fazer bastardinha? - Isabella foi pra cima da loira com tudo, com uma das mãos agarrou os cabelos loiros morango e com a outra torceu o braço de Tanya encravando suas unhas nele.

– Agora vou lhe mostrar do que a bastarda, caipira e pobretona é capaz sua vadia! - Tanya gritou, mas a jovem não a soltava, a arrastou até a porta, soltou os cabelos para abria a porta e a atirou pra fora do quarto com toda sua força. A ruiva bateu contra a parede, se voltando para a jovem.

– Além de bastarda, é uma selvagem!

– E você não passa de uma vadia que nunca respeitou a casa, tão pouco as pessoas que te acolheram! Como eu já lhe disse uma vez, lhe agrade ou não sou uma Cullen, sou filha de Carlisle, neta de Eric e a namorada de Edward!

– MALDITA! MALDITA BASTARDA EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! - gritou a todo pulmão avançando em Bella, mas estancou ao ouvir a voz de Carlisle.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - exigiu com Esme ao seu lado, só então ambas notaram que todos estavam no corredor, Eric, Jasper, Alice, Rosálie, Emmett e Edward que as olhava chocado.

– Essa sua filha…. - apontou para a jovem. - É uma selvagem, sem classe alguma, acaba de me agredir Carlisle! - Isabella lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

– É verdade filha?

– Se está se referindo ao fato de ter arrancado do quarto pelos cabelos, sim o fiz e não me arrependo!

– Viu! Eu disse que…

– Quieta Tanya! - Esme exigiu recebendo um olhar mordaz da loira morango.

– Está machucada? - Carlisle perguntou aproximando-se da filha. - Se sente bem?

– Defina bem? - ironizou. - Eu acabo de acordar em um quarto estranho, sem fazer ideia de como vim parar aqui, vestindo roupas as quais não sei como vieram parar em mim! Do nada é invadido por essa Barbie metida a ruiva! - apontou para Tanya. - Que insinuou descaradamente que vinha do quarto do meu namorado, e que havia passado a noite o consolando…

– Ei! Ela não esteve comigo, meu quarto estava trancado… - Edward defendeu-se. - E porque diabos ela estaria me consolando? - Perdeu o juízo de vez, Tanya? - a loira morango deu de ombros.

– Segundo a desequilibrada ai, eu decepcionei a todos vocês, os envergonhei publicamente e isso o deixou arrasado!

– Qual o seu problema Tanya? Edward tem razão, perdeu o juízo de vez? - Carlisle exigiu furioso. - Filha, em momento algum… - se calou quando Bella estendeu a mão em um gesto claro.

– Em terceiro… - continuou. - Disse que a minha chegada só trouxe brigas e discórdia entre vocês… E que… Que todos mentiram pra mim! - acusou apontando a esmo.

– O que? O que exatamente disse a ela Tanya? - Carlisle voltou a exigir.

– Eu só disse a verdade!

– A que verdade está se referindo, desembucha de uma vez? - Edward exigiu impaciente.

– Olhe nos meus olhos papai e diga, em nome de quem o tal advogado comprou minha casa em Forks? - os olhos de Carlisle praticamente saltaram.

– Oh Deus! - ouviu Esme dizer baixinho.

– Bella? Amor? - Edward a chamou se aproximando, mas a jovem deu dois passos para trás.

– Sabia disso?

– Bella, eu…

– Sabia disso e não me contou? - ele viu as lágrimas se formarem naquele lindo par de olhos castanhos.

– Amor?

– Por que fez isso? - voltou sua atenção ao avô. - Porque diabos fez isso? - se exaltou. -

Por pena? Ou te incomodava tanto assim o fato de dividirmos o mesmo teto? Porque diabos fez isso? Havia um casal interessado na casa, porque fez isso?

– Eu só… Só queria ajudar.

– MENTINDO PRA MIM? - gritou perdendo o controle. - Eu sempre fui honesta com todos vocês… Porque mentiram pra mim?

– Bella, não fica assim amor, me deixa explicar. - Edward interveio estendendo a mão pra ela, as lágrimas já escorriam grossas pelo rosto da jovem.

– Teve tempo o suficiente pra me dizer, e, no entanto! O que mais esconde de mim Edward? - ele a olhou surpreso. - Não me olhe assim, você diz que gosta de me ouvir falar sobre mim, sobre minha vida em Forks, mas o que eu sei sobre você?

– Do que diabos está falando?

– Estou falado do fato de você não se abrir pra mim… De editar tudo, esconder fatos importantes… Em todo este tempo em que estamos juntos, jamais tocou nos nomes dos seus pais, ou falou sobre o que houve com eles, com a sua irmã, isso pra começar!

– Eu, eu… - Edward não sabia o que dizer, tão pouco de onde ela havia tirado aquilo?

– Também nunca me disse nada sobre você ser amicíssimo da filha do sócio do meu pai! Alias, eu nem sabia que ele tinha um sócio! Eu soube por Esme que trabalha com uma organização ajudando refugiados, e quando conversamos sobre isso, em momento algum me disse que trabalhou ao lado do furacão Lauren! A loira sorridente e atirada para a qual você sorria feito um idiota! Aquela a qual você acompanhou me deixando sozinha, está lembrado?

– Shiii, fedeu! - ouviu Emmett dizer.

– Cala a boca Emmett! - seu irmão cuspiu entre os dentes sem sequer olhá-lo, mantinha os olhos fixos na jovem.

– E não vamos esquecer da sua rixa com o tal James, o primo da sua queridinha Vick! - cuspiu o nome com raiva. - Está mais do que óbvio o motivo pelo qual se desentenderam e o porque daquele babaca, infeliz me abordar da forma que fez. – acusou. - Sou capaz de apostar que sua adorada Vick está metida nisso até os ossos! Me diga Edward, o que mais esconde de mim? - Edward engoliu em seco, chocado com seu rompante.

– Bella? - ouviu o avô a chamar. - Deixe-me explicar o que houve filha, eu…

– Não quero ouvir mais nada! Tudo que eu quero é me vestir e sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

– A culpa foi minha, seu pai e Edward não tiveram nada a ver com isso! - Eric insistiu em defesa do filho e do neto.

– Pode até ser, mas omitiram, pra mim dá no mesmo! Peço que me desculpem pelo que houve, eu só… Só queria me livrar daquele cara e acabei… Enfim… Desculpe!

– Foi um acidente, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós! - seu pai disse intervindo.

– Mas aconteceu comigo e sinto muito, porque sei que decepcionei vocês, os envergonhei diante de seus amigos, e realmente lamento muito por isso!

– O que houve não teve importância alguma… - seu avô disse desta vez. - Seu pai tem razão, poderia ter acontecido a qualquer um de nós.

– Mas aconteceu comigo! Eu disse a vocês, mas não me deram ouvidos!

– Bella, precisamos conversar. -Edward pediu voltando a se aproximar. - Por favor, me deixa explicar.

– Teve muito tempo pra isso e, no entanto… - deu de ombros. - Eu só quero ir embora, depois nos falamos, está bem?

– Bella?

– Agora não Alice! Eu realmente preciso ficar sozinha, preciso ir.

– Fique filha. - Carlisle voltou a pedir.

– Não posso ficar mais aqui, sinto muito… Eu posso até conviver com a antipatia e arrogância da Rosálie, por Emmett. - foi direta recebendo um olhar mordaz da loira. - Mas não suporto mais ficar um segundo sequer sob o mesmo teto que ela! - apontou para a outra. - Sei que Tanya faz parte de sua família, que foi criada nesta casa e respeito isso. Mas pra mim, ela não passa de uma vadia atirada e sem vergonha na cara! Uma mulher mimada, arrogante e cheia de si que pensa que o mundo gira em torno de seu umbigo!

– Já vai tarde! - ouviu Tanya dizer.

– Se abrir essa sua boca outra vez Tanya, vou lhe dar o corretivo que merece! - Esme disparou em defesa de Bella. - Venha querida, não pode sair vestindo uma camiseta, vamos encontrar algo descente pra vestir. - foi até a jovem, passou seu braço sobre o ombro de Bella a tirando dali, a levando para o seu quarto. Em momento algum disse uma palavra sequer, encontrou uma roupa que servisse em Bella, uma leguin de ginástica e uma blusa.

– Desculpe, é que somos de tamanhos diferentes!

– Está ótimo assim, obrigada!

– Sei que está magoada e sentida, mas lhe garanto que Eric não fez por mal, ele realmente queria ajudá-la!

– Esme eu…

– Tudo bem, eu sei, mas me deixe dizer só mais uma coisa. - a jovem somente assentiu. - Meu filho sempre teve dificuldades de falar sobre o que houve com os pais, ainda mexe muito com ele, levou muito tempo pra que se abrisse conosco a respeito. Foi muito traumatizante, de tempo a ele, sei que vai te contar.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo.

– Ele te ama Bella, ficou furioso com o avô quando soube, exigiu que o próprio contasse a verdade, assim como Carl, por isso não dissemos nada, temíamos que isso a afastasse de nós, pode não acreditar agora, mas nós te amamos muito filha.

– E eu amo vocês! Mas preciso de um tempo, o que houve ontem e o que acaba de acontecer… Eu realmente preciso de um tempo.

– Compreendo e respeito! Você vai com Edward?

– Não, prefiro pedir um táxi.

– Sendo assim venha comigo. - Bella assentiu a seguindo, foram na direção contrária, desceram por uma escada que dava direto na cozinha, ouviu Esme pedir a uma das empregadas que fosse até o quarto onde estava e pegasse suas coisas, depois mandou chamar Santiago. -Tome… - entregou a Bella uma sacola, nela estava seu vestido, a sandália e sua bolsa. - Ele vai deixá-la em casa, de notícias e se puder nos perdoe. - a jovem a abraçou com força, abraço o qual Esme retribuiu. - Pense no que eu lhe disse e escute o seu coração.

– Tá.

– Vá com Deus menina! - Tia disse ao se despedir de Bella.

 **Enquanto isso, na sala de estar da mansão…**

Edward andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Carlisle, Eric discutiam, se perguntava onde estava Bella? Porque estavam demorando tanto? Surpreendeu-se ao ver sua mãe vir da direção da sala de jantar, sozinha.

– Onde está Bella?

– Foi pra casa!

– O que? Como assim, com quem? - perguntou visivelmente irritado.

– Ela precisa de um tempo, e respeitaremos isso, inclusive você! - aquilo não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem. - Santiago a levou pra casa.

– Porque a deixou ir, eu precisava falar com ela! Ouviu as coisas que disse?

– Acredito que seja melhor deixá-la esfriar a cabeça antes de falar com ela, vai ser melhor assim filho, e quanto as coisas que disse, releve, ela não estava no seu normal.

– A mamãe tem razão Ed… - Jasper chamou a atenção do irmão. - Pela reação de Bella, é melhor deixá-la digerir tudo que houve.

– Droga! - esbravejou contrariado, sabia que ambos tinham razão, mas precisava vê-la, tocá-la senti-la, não queria se afastar dela novamente, não suportaria outro afastamento. - O que foi exatamente que disse a ela? E porque diabos insinuou que passou a noite comigo? Me consolando? - exigiu indo pra cima de Tanya com toda sua fúria, seu pai e Eric se colocaram entre eles.

– Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco!

– Você nunca esteve no meu quarto!

– Ontem não, mas tivemos nossos momentos naquele quarto tem que admitir. - piscou para Edward que se conteve para não voar no pescoço daquela vadia maluca, cada vez sentia mais raiva dela.

– Pare de provocá-lo Tanya, e por favor, nos respeite! - Esme exigiu ao se aproximar dela. - Como soube que Eric foi o responsável pela compra da casa? Por acaso anda escutando atrás das portas? - Tanya estreitou o olhar, a encarou com o nariz empinado.

– Não! Rosálie me contou e achei justo a bastardinha saber a verdade!

– A chame assim de novo e não respondo por mim! - Edward rugiu, nunca em sua vida quis tanto bater em uma mulher.

– Contou a ela? Porque diabos fez isso Rosálie? - Emmett exigiu encarando a esposa que tinha os olhos saltados, ele jamais havia falado com ela naquele tom.

– Eu só comentei, Tanya me jurou que não diria nada a ninguém! Eu Juro Emm.

– Desculpe, mas está meio difícil de acreditar, Rosálie. - a loira lançou um olhar mordaz para Alice.

– Não se meta!

– Me meto sim! Não é de hoje que você e essa dai vem atormentando Bella com indiretas e insinuações, porque te incomoda tanto o fato dela ser uma Cullen? Porque te incomoda o fato de Bella estar com Edward?

– Alice! - Jasper a repreendeu.

– Confesso que também não entendo essa sua implicância com Bella, porque Rosálie? Porque não consegue aceitá-la como um membro desta família? - Esme inqueriu desta vez.

– Responda! - seu marido exigiu a segurando pelos ombros. - RESPONDA DE UMA VEZ ROSÁLIE. - todos estavam chocados, pois jamais viram Emmett falar com a esposa daquele jeito. - Ainda é apaixonada por ele? - acusou para surpresa de todos.

– NÃO! Não Emm, eu juro que não! Eu te amo e sabe disso.

– Então porque? Porque implica tanto com a Bella?

– Pelo óbvio meu caro! Aquela garota não é e nunca será digna de ser uma Cullen! - Tanya respondeu por ela.

– E quem é você pra dizer tal sandice? - Carlisle exigiu farto dela. - Isabella é minha filha, meu sangue, não uma bastarda como enche a boca pra dizer, ela carrega o sangue dos Cullen nas veias, pode dizer o mesmo? - os olhos azuis de Tanya estavam levemente saltados.

– Filho! - Eric o repreendeu.

– Qual é pai? Viu o que ela fez? Nos apunhalou pelas costas! Bella tem razão, não passa de uma egoísta, mesquinha e mimada! - Jasper, Emmett e Jasper estavam surpresos com o rompante de seu pai, jamais o ouviu falar daquela forma de alguém. - O senhor a superprotegeu e veja no que deu! Se Tanya gosta tanto da verdade, porque não diz a verdade a ela, de uma vez?

– Do que ele está falando Titio? - Eric fechou os olhos sabia que aquele momento chegaria, mas não daquela forma. - O que Carlisle quer dizer? - exigiu.

– Eu sinto muito filha, saiba que eu sempre a tive como a uma filha, e…

– Diga de uma vez por todas! - o cortou bruscamente.

– Seu pai era estéril, Tanya, contraiu uma doença quando menino que o deixou estéril.

– Está insinuando que… Isso não pode ser, mamãe me diria!

– Você é filha de um affair entre sua mãe e um rapaz que trabalhou em sua casa!

– ISSO É MENTIRA!

– Não filha, não é e tenho como provar! Mas isso nunca importou para Eleazar, não importa pra mim, para nós, nunca importou!

– O que quero que entenda Tanya… - Carlisle tomou a palavra. - É que não tem o direito de julgar minha filha! Isabella é uma Cullen e não há a menor sombras de dúvidas disso! Sinceramente espero que tenha compreendido, e você também Rosálie. - voltou sua atenção para a nora. - Pode não gostar dela, mas exijo que a respeite, porque gostem ou não, Bella faz parte desta família.

– Faço minha as palavras de Carl! - Esme disse. - E quero que saibam que vocês,… - apontou para Edward, Emmett e Jasper. - Meus filhos, são Cullen de alma e coração.

– Sabemos disso mãe! - Edward disse ao abraçá-la.

– E acredito que falo pelos dois, quando digo que me orgulho muito de ser um Cullen, de fazer parte desta família, ter você dona Esme como nossa mãe e Carlisle como nosso pai!

– É isso ai, o Jazz falou tudo! E a Bellinha faz parte de tudo isso, e acho que devemos desculpas a ela.

– A culpa foi minha.. - Eric afirmou visivelmente abalado. - Não deveria ter interferido nisso, espero sinceramente que possa me perdoar.

– Sabe vovô, aquela garota é durona.. - Emmett foi pra junto de Eric, jogou seu enorme braço sobre o ombro do avô. - Tem um gênio forte e tenho até pena no meu irmão… - Edward sorriu revirando os olhos enquanto Carlisle, Alice, esme e Eric sorriam. - Mas tenho pra mim que ela vai nos perdoar, afinal Bella é uma Cullen!

– Assim espero Emm, assim espero!

– O senhor não teve má intenção, só queria ajudá-la, as coisas só chegaram a ela de forma deturpada. - lançando um olhar intimidador para Tanya.

– Bota deturpada nisso! - Alice fez o mesmo. - Mas sei que assim que esfriar a cabeça, Bella vai saber discernir tudo isso.

 **Em outro ponto da cidade...**

Santiago parau diante do prédio onde a jovem morava.

– Chegamos senhorita Cullen. - avisou saindo do carro para lhe abrir a porta, Isabella meneou a cabeça, ainda estranhava ser chamada daquela forma.

– Obrigada Santiago, por favor, diga a Esme que entro em contato.

– Como desejar senhorita. - a jovem assentiu buscando sua chave, precisava de um banho e comer alguma coisa, estava faminta.

Assim que entrou no apartamento ouviu o telefone tocar, deixou cair na secretária eletrônica, seu coração deu um sobressalto, por um momento pensou que fosse Edward como da outra vez.

… _Oi, você ligou para Isabella Swan, deixe seu recado após o sinal e assim que puder entro em contato._

– Oi Bella, é a Angie, e ai garota, como estão as coisas por ai? Estou curiosa sobre o tal jantar, não esqueça de me ligar!

– Depois eu ligo Angie! - respondeu indo na direção do quarto, jogou a sacola sobre a poltrona seguindo em direção ao banheiro, tomou uma bela ducha tentando assimilar tudo que acontecera desde o momento em que chegara a mansão.

No modo como a grande maioria a olhava, a surpresa e o choque ao saber que era uma Cullen, no quanto parecia incomodá-los o fato dela e Edward estarem juntos. Os cochichos e olhares enviesados. A reação de Edward ao ver o tal James… O que teria acontecido? Era óbvio que a sebosa desprezível estava envolvida!

Sorriu ao se lembrar de Kate e Garrett, realmente havia gostado deles, assim como os outros, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao se lembrar de sua discussão com Tanya na biblioteca, era óbvio que aquela vadia havia feito de propósito, para desestabilizá-la.

Cerrou as mãos em punho ao se lembrar do modo como o namorado reagiu a volta da tal Lauren, que parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o fato dele ter alguém. Porque Edward nunca falou sobre ela? O fato de serem amigos e de terem trabalhado juntos? Ela iria mesmo trabalhar com ele no hospital?

\- Merda! - esbravejou irritada, só de imaginar aqueles dois juntos boa parte do dia.- Amiga? Sei! - algo na reação de Edward ao revê-la incomodou e muito a jovem, havia algo que não batia naquela história, o modo como a olhava, como sorria pra a outra. Podia sentir em seus ossos que havia muito mais entre aqueles dois, que uma simples amizade!

Enquanto preparava algo pra comer, repassou a discussão que tivera com Tanya pela manhã, sabia que havia muito veneno em tudo que dissera, mas o fato era que sua família havia mentido para ela.

A viagem à Forks lhe veio a mente, por isso teve acesso tão facilmente a casa, o novo proprietário estava entre eles, deduziu. Porque Edward não lhe contou? Porque se calou? Porque não confiava nela o suficiente pra se abrir?

Obviamente Tanya havia feito aquilo com o objetivo de afastá-la, e foi exatamente o que fez, deduziu irritando-se.

– Merda! - socou o balcão com força, havia feito exatamente o que aquela vadia metida a Barbie queria. Apesar de se sentir traída, aquela era a sua família, a única que restara… Pensou em seu pai, Esme e em tudo que dissera. Emmett, Jasper, Alice e principalmente em Edward.

Já passava das sete, Bella havia retornado a ligação de Angie e contado a amiga superficialmente tudo que havia acontecido.

"Não liga pra esse bando de emproados, você é uma Cullen, os agrade ou não, e quanto ao Dr. Delícia, conversa com ele, esclareça as coisas, aquele cara te ama, Bella!"

– Eu sei! - foi o que conseguiu dizer.

"Agora no que diz respeito aquela sua prima"…

\- Ela não é minha prima! - esbravejou cortando a amiga.

"que seja, acho até que foi pouco! Deveria é ter lhe dado uma boa sova pra largar de ser metida a besta! Já a outra, a loira azeda…" - Isabella não conteve o riso. "Diz pra ela aceitar que dói menos!"

– Angie!

"Estou mentindo por acaso? Oooo mulherzinha chata! Seu irmão é tão fofo, o que viu nela?"

– Ele a ama, e muito!

"Fazer o que né, Deus dá asa a cobra! Mas mudando de assunto, o que vai fazer?"

– A respeito do que exatamente?

"Seu avô, o fato dele ter metido os pés pelas mãos no lance da casa, seu pai, Esme, seus irmãos, Alice… Tenho pra mim que só estavam tentando te proteger."

– Mentindo pra mim?

"Pelo que entendi, seu avô só estava tentando ajudar, tudo bem, ele podia ter dito, mas… Você por acaso ouviu a versão deles dos fatos, porque há de convir que não dá pra acreditar em tudo que aquela sua prima vadia disse!"

– Sei que não! Acredita que teve a coragem de dizer que passou a noite com Edward, o consolando! - só a lembrança lhe fervia o sangue.

"Eu não estou dizendo!, Se eu fosse você me sentava com eles e ouvia o que cada um tem a dizer a respeito, dai sim decidiria o que fazer!"

– Acho que tem razão, fiquei tão furiosa que…

"Meteu os pés pelas mãos, te conheço Isabella…" - a jovem revirou os olhos. - "Deixou o orgulho falar mais alto, é a sua família, lute por ela, ou vai deixar a prima vadia levar a melhor?"

– Mas não vou mesmo!

"Quanto a tal Victória? Acredito que tenha dado um tiro no próprio pé ao levar o esquisitão, já a outra, a tal amiga... Desencana, ele pode até ter se empolgado, mas como já disse, aquele homem é louco por você!" - novamente Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, já entendi!

"Fale com eles!" - insistiu.

– Vou falar, obrigada Angie!

"É pra isso que servem os amigos, me liga tá bem?"

– Vou ligar! - afirmou desligando em seguida, soltou um longo suspiro ponderando as palavras da amiga, encarou o aparelho em sua mão mordendo os lábios, se perguntando se estraiam muito bravos com ela? Afinal havia saído de lá e nem mesmo se despediu. Como Edward estaria? Discou o número do celular de Edward que tocou, tocou, tocou, no quinto toque foi que atendeu.

"Alô?" - pelo tom, parecia impaciente, a jovem engoliu em seco.

– Edward?

"Bella? É você? Desculpe atendi sem olhar, como você está?" - Edward sentiu o coração bater acelerado, soltou um suspiro relaxado, achou que lhe daria um gelo como da outra vez.

– Bem, na medida do possível, está em casa?

"Na mansão, achei melhor ficar por aqui, o vovô não tá muito bem."

– O que ele tem? - Edward pôde sentir a preocupação em seu tom.

"A pressão subiu um pouco, na idade dele isso não é bom, mas já foi medicado, não se preocupe."

– Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

"Vai sim amor, acredito que tenha sido o stress, estão todos com os ânimos exaltados por aqui, e…"

– Foi minha culpa!

"Não meu anjo, não foi"... - afirmou sem hesitar. - "Vovô teve uma decepição muito grande com Tanya, sempre teve um carinho muito especial por ela, a tinha como a uma filha!"

– Foi pelo que houve?

"Também!"

\- Estão todos ai?

"Sim!"

– Eehhh… - hesitou. - Será que eu poderia ir até ai?

"Claro, mas o que.."

– Agi de cabeça quente... - o cortou. - Eu já não estava muito bem e… Droga! Ela realmente me tirou do sério.

"Acredite amor, eu entendo perfeitamente, ela tem esse dom!" - Isabella sorriu.

– Ta muito bravo comigo?

"Bravo não é bem a palavra que usaria! Só estou tentando entender o que houve, porque disse aquelas coisas."

– Precisamos conversar!

"Não tenha dúvidas de que o faremos!"

– Preciso falar com todos! Quero dizer…

"Eu entendi, amor!"

– Acha que o vovô está em condições?

"Depende da conversa!"

– Só quero entender o porque? Ouvir a versão de vocês dos fatos, não dá pra confiar nas coisas que aquela desequilibrada disse!

"Tanya não esteve no meu quarto Bella, ele estava trancado!" - disse em sua defesa.

– Eu sei! - ele sorriu. - Porque acha que ela ainda tem a cabeça sobre o pescoço? - Bella sorriu ao ouvir a gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

"Quer que eu vá te buscar?"

– Não precisa, eu me viro, pode avisá-los pra mim? Logo estarei ai!

"Tudo bem, te aguardo então! Bella?"

– O que?

"Te amo!"

– Eu sei, também te amo! - disse, por fim, desligando em seguida.

Correu em direção ao quarto e se aprontou, se enfiou rapidamente em um vestido básico preto e seu inseparável tênis, prendeu os cabelos em um coque mal feito antes de ligar para o táxi, pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Estava nervosa, esperava não ter o desprazer de cruzar com Rosálie, tão pouco com Tanya, mas sabia que seria pedir demais. Minutos depois o carro parou diante da mansão, a jovem pagou o serviço e soltou um longo suspiro parada diante da porta.

 **Enquanto isso…**

– Tem certeza de que la virá? - Eric perguntou pela terceira vez ao neto.

– Tenho vovô, quer conversar conosco, esclarecer as coisas, está confusa.

– Entendo!

– Juro que pela reação dela, pensei que não fosse vê-la tão cedo! - Jasper disse um tanto aliviado.

– Confesso que também pensei, o modo como reagiu me deixou muito preocupado! - ouviu Edward dizer.

– A Bellinha estava de cabeça quente, deve ter pensado melhor e…

– Bella quer ouvir a nossa versão dos fatos, segundo ela, Tanya não é confiável!

– Ah, mas não é mesmo! - Alice disparou sendo repreendida por Jasper. A campainha tocou e todos ficaram tensos, sabiam que se tratava de Bella, Esme e Carlisle foram recebê-la.

– Oi! Edward falou com vocês? - perguntou assim que o casal abriu a porta.

– Sim querida, entre, estamos todos aguardando você… - Esme a cumprimentou com um beijo e um abraço apertado. - Sabia que assim que esfriasse a cabeça, tomaria a decisão certa.

– Seja muito bem-vinda, filha! - Carlisle parecia hesitante, a jovem viu o quanto estava abatido e vê-lo daquele jeito lhe cortou o coração, o abraçou apertado sendo retribuída instantaneamente.

– Precisamos conversar! - disse ao se apartar encarando os belos olhos azuis de seu pai.

– Sim, precisamos! - disse ao encaminha-la para a sala de estar onde o restante da família os aguardava, assim que entrou em seu raio de visão, Edward se levantou e foi pra junto dela.

– Oi! - a jovem o saudou mordendo o lábio inferior, parecia hesitante.

– Oi meu amor! - Edward a puxou pra si, a envolvendo em seus braços em um abraço forte, afastou-se um pouco para então lhe beijar os lábios, foi um beijo cálido, um simples roçar. - Veio com sua caminhonete?

– Não, vim de táxi! - ele sorriu aquele sorriso meio torto, deslumbrante e arrebatador, piscou e Isabella sentiu seu coração disparar no peito, o olhava encantada.

" _ **Definitivamente esse homem será a minha perdição!" -**_ pensou soltando um suspiro audivel.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, e Emmett sorriam diante da cena, e do modo apaixonado como a jovem olhava para ele. Depois de um limpar de garganta grotesco de Emmett, Bella cumprimentou o restante.

– Como está vovô? Edward disse que o senhor não se sentiu bem? Se sente melhor agora? - Eric notou a preocupação em seu tom e seu olhar.

– Estou bem filha, não se preocupe! Fico feliz por estar aqui.

– Como disse a Edward e ao papai, precisamos conversar.

– Eu sei! - o velho Cullen a puxou para um abraço o qual Isabella prontamente retribuiu. - Me perdoa! - ouviu o avô pedir em um fio de voz. - a jovem intensificou o abraço, fechou os olhos visivelmente emocionada.

– Porque fez aquilo? Confesso que por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender. - disse ao apartar-se do avô.

– Se lembra quando esteve aqui, de nossa conversa na biblioteca? - Isabella somente assentiu. - Quando a convidei para vir morar aqui conosco?

– Sim, eu me lembro perfeitamente, também me lembro de ter dito ao senhor que havia um casal interessado na casa e assim que o negócio fosse concluído eu sairia do apartamento de Edward. Me lembro também do senhor ter me oferecido um imóvel.

– O qual você recusou!

– Recusei porque não achava certo! Além do mais, eu sabia que se aceitasse ajuda do senhor magoaria meu pai que também havia me oferecido ajuda.

– Porque não aceitou nossa ajuda? - a jovem voltou sua atenção ao seu pai.

– Porque eu estava conseguindo me virar sozinha!

\- Estava? - a jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Talvez nem tanto, confesso que se não fosse por Edward, talvez eu ainda estivesse naquele aprtamento de um quarto só e ralando em dois empregos pra conseguir mantê-lo. E talvez não tenham noção do quanto sou grata a ele por isso, assim como sougrata a Esme por me ajudar a conseguir aquele apartamento, por deixá-lo do jeitinho que sempre sonhei e sou grata ao senhor... - estendeu a mão para o pai. - or me ajudar com a universidade.

\- Você é minha filha, e se eu tivesse tido a oportunidade, teria feito por você, tudo que fiz por seus irmãos e jamais teria passado por tudo que passou!

\- A culpa não foi sua, o destino quis assim, fazer o que! - deu de ombros. - Apesar de simples, tive uma vida ótima e uma infância feliz. Fui criada com todo o amor e carinho por todos a minha volta.

\- Eu soube, tem amigos incríveis que a ama muito! E confesso que queria ter podido fazer parte disso. - Bella assentiu visivelmente emocionada, ambos estavam.

\- Bem, o fato é que a casa estava em negociação, mais dia menos dia seria vendida, o senhor não precisava ter interferido! - concluiu voltando sua atenção para o avô. - Sei que disse incontáveis vezes que assim que vende-se a casa sairia do apartamento de Edward, e confesso que estava a ponto de aceitar sua proposta quando tudo mudou! - seu olhar encontrou o do namorado que piscou , fazendo com que a jovem corasse.

\- Ia mesmo aceitar minha proposta? - o avô perguntou surpreso.

\- Sim, se lembra que o senhor me pediu para vir morar aqui na mansão? - o velho Cullen somente assentiu. - Pois é, eu estava mesmo decidida a me mudar, não havia mais como ficar naquele apartamento, não depois do que houve.

\- E o que houve? - Emmett perguntou ardendo de curiosidade.

\- Tudo! Havia finalmente me dado conta de que estava completamente apaixonada por Edward, e não sabia que correspondia tal sentimento. Mesmo eu adorando morar ali, sabia que precisava sair de lá o quanto antes.

\- Era uma questão de tempo para que todo aquele sentimento viesse a tona! Notei o modo como se olhavam naquele quarto de hospital, eu disse ao Carl.

– O papai está certo! - Carlisle confirmou. - Ele me disse isso no dia em que nos encontramos no hospital, no dia seguinte ao jantar.

– Estava lá! - Eric disse. - Pra quem quisesse ver! Jamais o vi olhar para uma garota como olhava pra você, o modo protetor como agia… E você…

– Eu? - a jovem perguntou surpresa.

– O olhava exatamente como acabou de fazer, encantada, arrebatada, apaixonada eu diria!

– Vovô! - o repreendeu corando violentamente, todos riram e a jovem os acompanhou envergonhada, mas ficou séria de repente.

\- Foi por isso que agilizou as coisas, que comprou a casa, para me afstar de Edward?

\- O que? Não! Minha intenção era ajudá-la, você havia dito que desejava estudar em uma boa universidade, e mesmo que conseguisse vendê-la, não conseguiria comprar um apartamento e pagar os estudos.

\- Mas...

\- Jamais quis separá-los, quando pedi para se mudar, foi por ser uma mulher solteira, dividindo o apartamento com um homem solteiro, isso não repercutiria bem aos olhos da sociedade!

\- O que não adiantou muito, afinal, nem todos reagiram bem ao fato de Edward e eu estarmos juntos.

\- Tolice! - ouviu o pai dizer. - São um bando de hipócritas moralistas e preconceituosos em sua grande maioria!

\- Carl! - seu pai o repreendeu.

\- O senhor melhor do que ninguém sabe que tenho razão.

\- Mas porque pensou que fiz isso para separá-los? - Eric perguntou a neta.

– Foi o que Tanya me disse… - mordeu os lábios, seu olhar passou por todos ali presentes. - Na verdade me disse coisas horríveis, da primeira vez não levei em consideração, com certeza estava enciumada e…

– Está falando da biblioteca? - Edward perguntou, e todos franziram o cenho sem entender.

– Durante o jantar dei uma escapadinha para a biblioteca, eu precisava me acalmar, estava nervosa e irritada...

\- Porque? - ouviu o irmão perguntar.

\- Isso não vem ao caso agora Emm, enfim, ao que parece Tanya me seguiu e acabamos discutindo, eu já estava farta de aturar suas insinuações e provocações!

– Que tipo de provocações e insinuações? - Carlisle inqueriu.

– Isso não vem ao caso papai!

– Vem sim! - Edward disse ao seu lado visivelmente irritado. - Porque não conta de uma vez? - exigiu recebendo um olhar mordaz da namorada.

– Por favor, filha, nos diga! - Eric pediu, Bella bufou contrariada.

– Ela disse coisas. - deu de ombro.

– Que tipo de coisas? - novamente ecarou o namorado com um olhar fulminante.

– Disse que o jantar e tudo mais havia sido um desperdício de dinheiro! Que mesmo que me cobrissem de ouro, uma bastarda, caipira e pobretona como eu jamais seria digna de ser uma Cullen, tão pouco digna de um homem como Edward!

– Tanya perdeu o juízo? - Carlisle esbravejou visivelmente irritado.

– Se acalme Carl! Prossiga filha. - Esme pediu ternamente.

– Eu já estava nervosa e irritada,perdi a cabeça e acabei revidando.

– Revidou como? - a pergunta veio de Alice, Jasper e Emmett ouviam tudo calados.

– Eu disse que... - e lá estava ela, castigando o lábio inferior. - Disse que ela é que era digna de pena! Afinal, uma mulher tão linda, culta, refinada, vivi mendigando a atenção de alguém que só a usou pra sexo!

– Bella? - Edward a repreendeu.

– Desculpe, mas foi o que me veio a mente naquele momento, ela me feriu e eu queria feri-la também! - justificou-se. - Disse que você não sabe o que é amar, que faria comigo o que fez com ela e com as outras! - seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele que tinha as mãos cerradas em punho, sua vontade era de matar Tanya lenta e dolorosamente. - Aquilo me deixou furiosa! Então disse a ela que você sabia amar sim, que me faz sentir amada todos os dias, todas as manhãs quando acordo nos teus braços… - o coração de Edward deu um sobressalto batendo ainda mais forte e descompassado. - No modo apaixonado como me olha, me toca, me beija e principalmente quando… - novamente corou. - Quando fazemos amor. - Edward engoliu em seco sem saber o que dizer, sua vontade era de beijá-la até que lhe esgotasse o ar, de amá-la até que não tivesse mais forças.

" _ **Como ela me diz isso assim? Tem como não amá-la?!"**_ \- pensou encarando aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

– Disse isso a ela?

– Eu só disse a verdade! Dai, ela meio que surtou! - Bella fez uma careta fofa na opinião de Edward. - Disse que acabaria comigo, que essa casa pertencia a ela, assim como esta família e você e que não os compartilharia com uma bastarda como eu.

– Definitivamente Tanya pirou de vez! E o que você disse? Deixou por isso mesmo? - a atenção da jovem foi para seu irmão Emmett.

– Claro que não! Deixei bem claro a ela que esta é a minha família! Que Carlisle é o meu pai… - deu ênfase ao "meu", que Eric é o meu avô, que tanto você, quanto Jasper são meus irmãos e que Edward jamais pertenceu a ela, no entanto é o meu namorado, e foi a mim que ele escolheu, e que a agrade ou não, sou uma Cullen!

– Ah… Eu queria estar lá pra ter visto isso!

– Alice! - Esme a repreendeu, mas, no fundo, desejava o mesmo.

– Quando acordei pela manhã, fiquei assustada, confusa e…

– Não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha! - Edward lamentou.

– Isso já não importa!

– Talvez seja por causa do calmante que lhe ministrei… - seu pai explicou. - Você teve uma crise nervosa e…

– Peço que me desculpem por isso, eu só estava tentando me desvinciliar dele.

– O que aquele babaca queria com você? - Edward agradeceu mentalmente ao irmão por ter abordado o assunto.

– Quem é aquele rapaz? - Eric perguntou.

– Amigo do seu neto! - a própria Isabella respondeu, Edward estreitou o olhar.

– James não é e nunca foi meu amigo! - cuspiu entre os dentes.

– É verdade, vocês tiveram um desentendimento no passado não é? - Edward pode sentir o sarcasmo em seu tom, e não foi o único. - Por causa da sua amiga Vick! - cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma praga. - E não ouse negar, ficou meio óbvio pela sua reação! Mas respondendo a sua pergunta vovô, James é primo de Victória Sanders, a amiguinha do seu neto! - todos trocaram olhares, era óbvio que nao gostava nada de Victória.

– Vi o momento em que a abordou, mas se estava acompanhado de Victória, o que poderia querer com você?. - Esme perguntou.

– Provocar seu filho! Ficou bastante óbvio pelas coisas que disse, o modo como agiu, eu estava voltando pra mesa depois de ter com o vovô e seus amigos, achei melhor dar... - se calou de repente.

– Uma circulada! - Emmett a lembrou.

\- Sim, foi exatamente isso! Porque o meu namorado havia saído com… Como é mesmo que você a chamou Emm? Oh, sim, o furacão Lauren! - todos sentiram tom sardônico em cada palavra. - E me deixou ali plantada, sozinha!

\- Não estava sozinha, a deixei na companhia da minha mãe, Alice e meus irmãos. - Bella lhe ançou um olhar mordaz.

\- Prometeu não me deixar sozinha um instante sequer está lembrado, ou estava tão focado em sua "amiga" – fez aspas no amiga. - Que não se lembra?

– Sobre isso eu…

– Sobre isso conversaremos mais tarde, você e eu! - algo em seu tom o deixou intrigado. - Voltando ao assunto, James me abordou com aquele sorriso escroto pedindo pra que dançássemos, me neguei obviamente, mas ele insistiu e insistiu dizendo que eu estava linda, que se fosse meu namorado, jamais me deixaria sozinha... Disse coisas... Tudo que eu queria era me livra dele e quando me tocou, quando me segurou pelo pulso eu... Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

\- Tem razão, ele queria provocar o Ed e a usou para isso! - Edward lançou um olhar reprovador para Alice, o que não passou despercebido por Bella. - Porque qual outro motivo a abordaria assim do nada?

\- Pelo que Bella acaba de dizer, foi exatamente isso! - Jasper concordou com a noiva.

\- Voltando a manhã de hoje, acordei confusa, desbnorteada e me assustei ao não reconhecer o quarto. Eu havia acabado de me levantar quando Tanya entrou, exigi que saísse de lá, mas ela riu debochada, dizendo que eu havia estragado tudo, que o havia decepcionado e os envergonhado! Disse que vinha do quarto de Edward onde havia passado a noite, que fez companhia a ele, o consolou se é que me entendem?

– Acreditou nela? - a pergunta veio de Alice.

– Se o tivesse, provavelmente Tanya estaria em um hospital e seu amigo aqui, castrado!

– E o que mais Tanya disse? - seu pai perguntou tentando desviar o assunto.

– Quando viu que não acreditei em suas palavras, insistiu mno fato de que o que uma bastarda como eu teria a oferecer a um homm como Edward? Que eu não tinha ideia do quanto os havia decepcionado, os envergonhado.

\- Besteira! - Eric esbravejou. - Você não decepcionou, tão pouco nos envergonhou, muito pelo contrário! Me encheu de orgulho! O que houve, repito, foi um acidente, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós.

\- Tanya contou sobre a compra da casa, disse que o senhor o fez para me separar de Edward.

\- Jamais faria algo assim? São meus netos e a felicidade de vocês é o mais importante pra mim! Cometi um erro terrivel ao interferir, Emmett tentou me avisar que era um erro, ainda mais sem avisar o pai e o irmão, mas eu insisti! Me perdoa filha?

\- Está tudo bem vovô, as coisas só chegarm a mim de forma deturpada, eu deveria saber que não se pode confiar em nada que venha daquela... Enfim! - deu de ombros.

\- Eu havia comentado com Rosálie, ela é minha esposa, a muher que eu amo, pensei que pudesse confiar nela, não esperava ser apunhalado pelas costas!

– Sinto muito Emm, de verdade!

– Não esquenta, eu deveria saber com quem estava lidando! Mas o vovô tem razão quando diz que só fez o que fez para ajudá-la e pra ser sincero com você, teria feito o mesmo sem hesitar. - a jovem sorriu menando a cabeça.

– Agora entendo!

– Fiquei sabendo após o jantar em que revelaram a todos que estavam juntos. - Carlisle explicou.

– Quando se reuniram na biblioteca! - todos assentiram. - Eu sabia! Sabia que havia algo errado!

– Edward ficou furioso, temia que de alguma forma o que houve afetasse vocês, e eu temia que se afastasse de nós, você havia deixado claro que não queria a nossa ajuda e…

– Não é que eu não quisesse, não foi por orgulho papai! - os olhos de Carlisle marejaram diante a forma carinhosa como se referiu a ele. - Gostaria que compreendessem que apesar de ser uma Cullen, fui criada como uma Swan. - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Eu sei!

– O senhor, o vovô, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, até mesmo Rosálie e Tanya, foram criados nesse meio, estão acostumados a tudo isso. - apontando para a mansão em si. - Vocês estiveram em Forks, na casa onde fui criada, é um mundo completamente diferente, minha criação foi outra, meus valores são outros.

– Agora sei disso meu anjo! - ouviu o avô dizer.

– Vocês não tem ideia de como me senti deslocada naquele bendito jantar beneficente!

Quando Edward me abordou… - sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Deus, eu quase tive um treco enquanto me perguntava:

– Isso é real ou estou sonhando? - viu o namorado sorrir revirando os olhos, sendo acompanhado pelos demais. - Onde no meu mundo um homem como ele demostraria interesse por mim?

– Não seja absurda! - Alice a repreendeu. - Você é linda e naquela noite estava maravilhosa!

– Sei! - disse descrente. - Quando me levou para o apartamento fiquei apavorada, eu jamais tinha visto sequer algo perto daquilo. Na primeira vez que estive aqui e me deparei com esta imensa casa saída de algum cenário digno de um filme de época me perguntei: O que diabos está fazendo aqui Isabella?

– Absurda! - todos disseram em uníssono.

– Ouço muito isso! - brincou divertida. – Quero que saibam que, eu estou tentando me adaptar a tudo isso, pode ser que leve um tempo, mas sei que vou aprender, vou aprender a ser uma Cullen. - Carlisle se colocou de pé, estendeu a mão para a jovem, que a aceitou prontamente, se colocando de pé. Tocou o rosto da filha como se tocasse em algo sagrado.

– Acredite quando digo que me sinto o mais feliz dos homens por ter uma jovem tão linda e tão adorável como filha! Você jamais envergonhou, a mim, Esme, seu avô ou aos seus irmãos e acredito que falo por todos, quando digo é um orgulho para nós tê-la em nossa família!

– Ei? Pode me incluir nessa Carlisle, posso ainda não ser uma Cullen, mas serei, muito em breve! - Bella revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça, definitivamente Alice era maluca.

– Isso quer dizer que estamos perdoados? - o bom humor de Emmett havia voltado, ele tinha um imenso sorriso formando lindas covinhas.

– Mas não ouse mentir pra mim outra vez! - a jovem exigiu com o dedo em riste.

– Vem aqui maninha! - a pegou em um de seus abraços esmagadores, tirando-a do chão.

– Confesso que me deu um belo susto hoje cedo, estou feliz que tenha reconsiderado.

– Doeu, me senti enganada, manipulada, mas, vocês são a minha família Jazz, tudo o que me restou, então vamos esquecer está bem?

– É assim que se fala garota! - estalou um beijo em sua testa.

– Por um momento pensei que perderia a minha amiga. - Alice disse diante de Bella. - Não era um segredo meu, eu não podia contar, compreende?

– Mais do que você possa imaginar!

– Oh… Amiga! - Bella sorriu ao quase ser esmagada em um abraço, enquanto Edward revirava os olho, o restante ria.

– Eu realmente sinto muito meu anjo! - Eric disse visivelmente abatido.

– Tudo bem, já passou, mas não ouse fazer de novo! - abraçou o avô com todo o amor e carinho que sentia em seu coração. - O senhor está bem, me parece um tanto abatido. - preocupação escorria de suas palavras.

– Só um pouco cansado, foram muitas emoções no mesmo dia!

– Minha avó costumava dizer o mesmo! Desculpe pelo transtorno e por… Lamento o senhor ter se decepcionado com, enfim…

– Não se preocupe com isso, a verdade viria a tona mais dia menos dia… - a jovem franziu o cenho sem entender a que o avô se referiu.

– Cuide-se! O senhor ainda tem muitas histórias pra me contar, está lembrado?

– Oh sim, claro! - acariciou o rosto da neta com ternura, os olhos azuis levemente marejados. - Você é uma garota muito especial, onde quer que esteja sei que minha Anne, está muito orgulhosa! - a jovem voltou a abraçá-lo, visivelmente emocionada.

– E quanto a mim? Também estou perdoado? - Edward a puxou para si, repousando as mãos nos quadris da jovem, estava sentado no braço do sofá e Bella de pé diante dele.

– Ainda temos alguns pontos a discutir… - o encarou estreitando olhar. - Mas no geral sim!

– Que pontos? - ela riu deixando a cabeça pender para trás e aquilo soou como música ouvido aos dele.

– Mais tarde saberá! - Edward sorriu a estreitando em seus braços.

– Janta conosco Bella? - a jovem fez uma careta diante o convite de Esme.

– Não sei se será uma boa ideia Esme, eu sinceramente prefiro evitar ter que cruzar com…

– Ora, veja! - a atenção de todos foi para a escada onde Tanya estava. - Não foi você quem disse que não voltaria mais aqui?

– Basta Tanya! - Eric exigiu em um tom cortante. - Isabella é minha neta e esta casa pertence a ela, tanto quanto a qualquer um de vocês! Pode até não aceitá-la e tem lá seus motivos, mas exijo que a respeite, Bella é um membro desta família e será tratada como tal, ou será que não aprendeu nada depois do que houve hoje? - a loira morango lançou um olhar mordaz para o velho Cullen.

– Não se preocupe! Estou mesmo de saída! Não vou ficar em um lugar onde minha presença não é desejada.

– Ora, no faça drama Tanya! - o tom de Esme foi de repreenda. - Lembre-se de que foi você e suas atitudes que tornou a situação insustentável!

– Hump! Está é a sua opinião! - retrucou altiva, passando por todos, parou diante de Edward e sorriu.

– Não quer me acompanhar bonitão? - piscou sensualmente em clara provocação.

– Nem que fosse a última mulher da face da terra! - Edward disparou em um tom cortante. - Tenho coisas muito mais interessantes a fazer.

– Jura? O que exatamente? - Tanya cuspiu entredentes.

– Isso! - puxou Bella para si e a beijou sem se importar com os demais, beijo o qual a jovem retribuiu a altura.

– Ram…Ram… - um limpar de garganta discreto, fez com que se apartassem. - Acredito que ela tenha entendido o recado! - Esme disse segurando o riso.

– Desculpe mãe, acabei me empolgando!

– Oh, eu notei!

– Bota empolgação nisso, por um momento pensei que…

– Cala a boca, Emmett! - Edward praticamente rugiu.

– Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou, vou chamar a Rose! - foi em direção as escadas, as subindo de dois em dois degraus.

– Vovô, o senhor tem certeza de que está bem? - novamente Eric estava estranhamente calado e visivelmente abatido.

– Estou, o que acha de irmos jantar? - sugeriu piscando para a neta!

– Uma excelente ideia, estou faminta!


	24. Chapter 23

**oi meus amores!**

 **aqui está os capítulos de hoje, beijos e uma ótima leitura!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXIII**

Minutos mais tarde Rosálie desceu para o jantar, estava cabisbaixa e visivelmente abatida, cumprimentou Bella educadamente para a estranheza da jovem e permaneceu calada durante o jantar. O clima estava bem pesado, principalmente entre Rosálie e Emmett, ele não lhe dirigia a palavra, tão pouco a atenção. Seu avô também estava estranhamente calado, assim que terminaram o jantar se despediu se recolhendo em seguida, Carlisle achou melhor acompanhá-lo.

– Ele não me parece nada bem. - disse olhando com preocupação para a escada onde o avô e seu pai haviam acabado de subir.

– Realmente Eric está muito abatido, não me lembro de tê-lo visto assim antes.

– Eu também não Alice, mas levando em consideração tudo o que houve, se decepcionou demais com Tanya, ele a criou como a uma filha, como pode tratá-lo daquele jeito? - a jovem franziu o cenho.

\- Vou dar uma olhada nele… - Edward disse ao se colocar de pé, também estava preocupado com o avô. - Quando descer nós iremos, está bem? - Isabella assentiu somente.

\- O que aconteceu Esme? - Bella perguntou assim que Edward subiu. - A que se referiu quando...

\- Oh, isso? Acredito que Edward vá lhe contar. - a jovem somente assentiu.

Esme tentou melhorar o clima falando sobre jantar e no quanto a jovem havia encantado a grande maioria dos amigos de seu pai, assim como os de Eric, e que suas amigas não pouparam elogios a ela. Bella por sua vez falou sobre o casal Hanson, entre outros com os quais havia simpatizado. Edward desceu com o semblante preocupado, deixando a todos apreensivos.

– O que houve filho? Seu avô está bem? - Esme se apressou a perguntar, sabia que o sogro não estava nada bem. Apesar da idade, Eric era um homem ativo e bem-humorado, não tinha dúvidas de que a reação de Tanya o havia afetado e muito.

– A pressão voltou a subir, o que é preocupante na idade dele, papai já o medicou e está com ele, estão conversando agora.

– Mas ele está bem, não está? - Edward viu nos olhos castanhos de sua namorada o quanto estava preocupada com o avô.

– Não se preocupe amor, ele vai ficar bem, vamos?

– Tem certeza?

– Papai está com ele, qualquer coisa, me liga, vamos! - o casal se despediu de todos saindo em seguida.

– Quer ir lá pra casa? - perguntou quebrando o silêncio do carro, Bella tinha o olhar distante, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. - Preciso de um banho e…

– Tem roupas suas no meu apartamento.

– Sei disso, faz tempo que não vai pra lá, vem comigo? - a jovem mordeu o lábio puxando uma respiração profunda, parecia ponderar seu pedido.

– Tudo bem! - ele sorriu piscando em seguida.

– Porque está tão quietinha? - perguntou lhe acariciando a face.

– Estou realmente preocupada com o vovô, o que houve Edward? A que a sua mãe se referiu quando disse que vovô se decepcionou comTanya? Foi pelo que aconteceu?

\- Não, papai acabou perdendo a paciencia com Tanya quando ela insitiu em chamar você de...

\- Bastarda? - concluiu por ele. - Eu realmente não ligo, não mais! - deu de ombros.

\- Mas eu me incomodo, e o papai também! Ele exigiu que o vovô contasse a ela a verdade de uma vez po todas.

\- Verdade? Que verdade?

\- Tanya não é uma Cullen, não de sangue como todos julgavam ser. - a boca da jovem estava literalmente aberta. - Pelo que vovô contou, seu pai, Eleazar não podia ter filhos devido a uma enfermidade da infância, cachumba talvez. E que Tanya era filhha de um affair de Carmem, um homem jovem que trabalhou na casa deles por um tempo.

\- Confesso que estou chocada!

\- Todos nós estamos! Tanya não aceitou nada bem a noticia, gritou, esbravejou, fez o maior escandalo.

\- Falo ideia! E o vovô nisso tudo?

– Está desapontado, decepcionado, eu diria! Ele sempre teve muita consideração pelos pais de Tanya, principalmente por sua mãe Carmem, foi por ela que trouxe Tanya para casa e cuidou dela como se fosse sua filha.

– Mas pelo visto sua prima não o vê assim, estou certa?

– Ela o adorava, pelo menos era o que deixava transparecer, mas Tanya é mesquinha, egoísta e mimada demais! Só está pensando nela, acredito que nem de longe os sentimentos dela se compara ao que eu e meus irmãos temos por Carlisle e Esme. Amor, respeito e acima de tudo gratidão.

– Entendo perfeitamente, é como me sinto com relação a Charlie, ele sempre esteve comigo em momentos importantes da minha vida! E o que houve com Rosálie? Foi impressão minha ou ela e Emm estão brigados?

– Acho que meu irmão caiu em si, deu um basta nos desmandos dela, quem sabe agora ela aprende a respeitar você.

– Não gosto de ser o motivo de tanta discórdia.

– E não é! Rosálie e Tanya é que extrapolaram, passaram dos limites, foram elas que procuraram por isso, na minha opinião estão tendo aquilo que merecem.

– Mas o vovô está sofrendo e tenho certeza de que Emm também, porque sei que ele ama a esposa.

– Sim, ele a ama, mas a conhece melhor do que ninguém, acredite em mim, Emm sabe como lidar com ela. - a jovem somente assentiu.

Edward acionou o botão no pequeno controle preso em seu retrovisor e o portão do subsolo se abriu, desde que o encontrou ali com Victória, a jovem não havia voltado ao apartamento. Viu o namorado descer dando a volta no carro para lhe abrir a porta.

– Fico feliz que tenha aceitado vir pra cá, faz tempo que não vem aqui. - disse ao acionar o alarme do carro, a conduzindo em direção aos elevadores.

– Pensei que gostasse de ficar no meu apartamento?

– Mais do que possa imaginar, mas também gosto de tê-la aqui comigo… - o elevador chegou. - Você mesma disse que adorava viver aqui, que amava o meu apartamento.

– É eu disse!

– E o que mudou? - perguntou tocando o queixo da jovem, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos, no fundo ele sabia exatamente a resposta, mas queria ouvir dela.

– Digamos que… Ele tenha perdido o encanto.

– Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, jamais a teria trazido aqui, eu…

– Tudo bem, está tudo bem, eu sei! - afirmou levando o dedo aos lábios dele. - É tolice eu sei, mas não consigo evitar, é mais forte que eu. - as portas se abriram, o elevador havia chegado ao seu destino.

– Se não se sente bem aqui, podemos…

– Não! Tudo bem, vamos ficar, esqueça o que eu disse está bem?

– Mas…

– Quero ficar! - insistiu, estavam no hall, ele a puxou pra si buscando sua boca e a beijou com desejo, aparataram-se bruscamente em busca de ar, tamanha intensidade do beijo, Edward a conduziu em direção a sala.

– Preciso de um banho… me acompanha? - sugeriu de forma sussurrada ao ouvido, colando seu corpo ao dela.

– Vai lá, eu… - Edward a olhou confuso. -Te espero aqui embaixo! - Bella virou-se de frente para ele, se esticou estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

– Algum problema? - perguntou irritadisso, por ter sido rejeitado.

– Nenhum, vai lá, te espero aqui. - ele somente assentiu subindo em seguida.

Uma vez lá em cima se perguntou o porque dela não querer subir? Só então se lembrou da bendita conversa, e pelas coisas que dissera, as indiretas que havia soltado na mansão, o modo como se referiu a James, Victória e Lauren.

… _Também estou perdoado?_

… _Ainda temos alguns pontos a discutir, mas no geral, sim! -_ Edward tentava entender o que Bella quis dizer com aquilo? Lembrou-se das coisas que dissera entre lágrimas naquela mesma manhã…

 _... Estou falado do fato de você não se abrir pra mim… De editar tudo, esconder fatos importantes… Em todo este tempo em que estamos juntos, jamais tocou nos nomes dos seus pais, ou falou sobre o que houve com eles, com a sua irmã, isso pra começar!_

… _Também nunca me disse nada sobre você ser amicíssimo da filha do sócio do meu pai! Alias, eu nem sabia que ele tinha um sócio!_

… _Eu soube por Esme que trabalha com uma organização ajudando refugiados, e quando conversamos sobre isso, em momento algum me disse que trabalhou ao lado do furacão Lauren! A loira sorridente e atirada para a qual você sorria feito um idiota! Aquela a qual você acompanhou me deixando sozinha, está lembrado?_

… _E não vamos esquecer da sua rixa com o tal James, o primo da sua queridinha Vick! Está mais do que óbvio o motivo pelo qual se desentenderam e o porque daquele babaca, infeliz me abordar da forma que fez._

… _Sou capaz de apostar que sua adorada Vick está metida nisso até os ossos! Me diga Edward, o que mais esconde de mim?_

Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, definitivamente seria uma longa conversa!

 **Enquanto isso no andar debaixo...**

Bella olhou para a imensa sala, imagens do dia em que os encontrou sentados ali lhe vieram a mente, a jovem sacudiu a cabeça tentando dissipá-las, tudo que não queria naquele momento é lembrar daquilo.

– Esqueça! - disse a si mesma. - Não o ouviu dizer? É você que ele quer aqui e não ela! Victória não é importante, há coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar.

Um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios, retirou o tênis, afundando os pés naquele tapete felpudo e macio, passou pelo belíssimo piano encontrando seu cantinho preferido.

Acariciou o encosto da poltrona se lembrando das inúmeras vezes em que adormeceu ali, foi naquele tapete macio, diante aquela lareira que trocaram o primeiro beijo. Sorriu meneando a cabeça seguindo em direção a parede de vidro de onde se tinha uma vista de tirar o fôlego de boa parte de Chicago.

Assim que terminou de se trocar Edward desceu, sorriu ao vê-la descalça diante da parede de vidro com o olhar perdido, estava próxima da lareira, sabia o quanto Bella gostava daquele cantinho especificamente.

– Demorei muito? - perguntou ao se aproximar.

– De modo algum.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? Um vinho, uma água.

– Não, obrigada! Será que… - e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios. - Hum… Poderíamos conversar? - Edward assentiu lhe indicando a sala de estar, sentou-se no sofá de frente para ela.

– Sobre o que exatamente quer conversar? - claro que sabia do que se tratava, mas preferiu que ela desse início, Bella limpou a garganta se ajeitando no sofá, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares.

– Se lembra de quando tivemos aquela conversa?

– Oh sim, aquela conversa.

– Isso! Basicamente você disse que poderíamos resolver nossas diferenças e divergências com uma boa conversa, certo?

– Sim.

– Sei que ficou surpreso e até chateado comigo hoje pela manhã depois que… Enfim! Depois que despejei todas aquelas coisas sobre você. Sei que não foi o momento certo, muito menos a forma adequada de se abordar o assunto… - ela falava rápido e gesticulava bastante, estava nervosa. - Como sei que é complicado pra você falar sobre… Certas coisas, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber mais sobre você! Eu preciso que confie em mim, como confio em você.

– Mas eu confio!

– Se confia tanto como gosta de dizer, então porque esconde fatos importantes de sua vida? Sei que estamos juntos a pouco tempo, mas eu me abri com você, mesmo antes de nos envolvermos. Porque nunca me falou dela? - Edward a olhou confuso.

– A quem exatamente está se referindo?

– Sabe muito bem a quem me refiro… - seu tom foi irritadiço. - A tal Lauren Malory. O furacão loiro! - Edward fechou os olhos com vontade de cortar a língua de seu irmão. - Sua amiga loira que praticamente se atirou sobre você, aquela com quem saiu e me deixou sozinha, está lembrado? - disparou em um fôlego só.

– Me desculpe por aquilo, eu não deveria…

– Tem razão, deveria ter recusado o convite, mas ficou tão feliz e empolgado ao revê-la que…

– Não nos víamos há mais de dois anos, confesso que fiquei surpreso em revê-la, mas não acha que está exagerando? - a jovem estreitou o olhar.

– Sinceramente não!Foi extremamente deságradavel ver você sorrir todo bobo enquanto ela falava, você estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, mas sua atenção estava toda nela! Talvez estivesse tão absorto no prazer de revê-la que não percebeu. - novamente Edward fechou os olhos, iria ser mais difícil do que havia pensado.

– Amor, Lauren e eu somos amigos, nos conhecemos há muito tempo, desde que fui morar com Cullem.

\- Sua amiga? E a tal Lauren está mais para uma amiga como Alice e Kate ou como Victória?

– Está mais para Alice! - Isabella o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. - O que? Porque ta me olhando assim?

\- Kate e Alice não tocam em você a todo o instante, nem sorri pra você daquele jeito! - Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Tá, tudo bem! Confesso que trocamos alguns beijos, mas foi há muito tempo! - se apressou em dizer.

– Entendo e por acaso já transou com ela?

\- O que?

\- A pergunta foi simples Edward, já transou com sua amiga Lauren?

 _ **"**_ _ **Merda!"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente.

\- Quer mesmo trazer isso a tona?

\- Sabia! Sabia que havia rolado algo mais entre você e a cachinhos dourados!

\- Bella.

\- Tá, eu sei... Sei que tinha uma vida antes de me conhecer, assim como eu...

\- Foi uma vez, eu juro! Haviamos bebido além da conta e... Acabou rolando, mas quando nos demos conta do que haviamos feito, pedi pra que jamais tocassemos no assunto, que tudo que rolou ficasse lá em Uganda.

\- Uganda?

\- Foi na última missão que trabalhamos juntos, desde então não nos vimos mais. - a jovem somente assentiu. - Realmente somos amigos, e...

\- Vocês são bem mais que amigos, pelo que acaba de me contar! Agora entendo. - Edward franziu o cenho.

\- Entende o que?

\- O que a mãe dela quis dizer quando soube que estamos juntos.

\- O que Sarah disse exatamente?

\- Quando Esme me apresentou como sua namorada, tive a ligeira impressão de que a notícia não a agradou em nada!

– Sarah sempre nutriu a esperança de que Lauren e eu ficássemos juntos de alguma forma.

" _ **Ao que parece ela não era a única, não é?"**_ \- retrucou mentalmente.

– Deu pra sacar! - e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios.

– Vem cá… - Edward pediu a puxando pra si, a ajeitando em seu colo. - Eu realmente sinto muito, nunca lhe disse nada porque achei irrelevante.

\- Oh sim, muito irrelevante o fato de você viver de amassos com a filha do sócio do papai, e ter transado com ela em outro continente. - ele bufou jogando a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos em seguida. - Desculpe! - a ouviu dizer.

\- É o que pensa e o que sente, não se desculpe! Eu errei, jamais deveria tê-la deixado sozinha. - admitiu lhe acariciando a face.

\- Agora já foi! - deu de ombros. - Mas saiba que não gostei nada dela!

– Eu notei! - Edward sorriu com a cara que fez, estava enciumada e tinha suas razões. - Mas apesar de tudo, Lauren não é má pessoa, ela tem aquele jeitinho…

– Atirado?

– Dê um desconto, não nos falávamos há um bom tempo e ela não fazia ideia de que estou comprometido, na realidade ficou surpresa!

– É, eu notei! - e lá estava seu sarcasmo. - Você me pareceu bem empolgado com ela também, tinha que ver o tamanho do seu sorriso, gostou mesmo de revê-la, não é?

– Eu mentiria se eu lhe dissesse que não! Gosto dela, somos amigos há muitos anos e fazia um bom tempo que não nos víamos, desculpe se me minha atitude a magoou, não foi minha intenção.

– Sei! Mas você havia me feito uma promessa e bastou o furacão loiro aparacer pra você esquecer completamente! - ele sorriu menando a cabeça. - Não ria, estou falando sério Edward!

– Ciumenta!

– Hump! Nunca disse que não era! E quem é você pra falar, por acaso esqueceu do modo como reagiu quando me viu conversando com Félix? - Edward estreitou o olhar. - Pois é!

– Tem razão, fui um completo idiota! Deveria ter declinado do convite, me desculpe! - voltou a pedir.

– Vão mesmo trabalhar juntos no hospital? - perguntou ignorando o que ele havia dito.

– Provavelmente, Lauren é pediatra e…

– Oh, então ela é pediatra? Suponho que a maioria dos casos que costuma a atender sejam indicados por pediatras, estou certa? Isso significa que trabalharão juntos.

– Não especificamente, talvez em alguns casos.

– Entendo! - Bella fez menção de sair do seu colo, mas Edward a manteve ali.

– Ei? Não fique assim, sei que me empolguei ao revê-la, e novamente peço desculpas, o que aconteceu entre a Lauren e eu, é passado, ficou pra trás, em Uganda!

\- Assim espero! Confesso que saber que vai estar boa parte do dia na companhia dela me deixa um tanto...

\- Insegura?

\- Não, sei que me ama, isto não está discussão aqui, o ponto é, ela vai respeitar isso?

\- Eu sinceramente espero que sim, pelo bem de nossa amizade! E sei que quando a conhecer melhor, vai mudar de ideia!

– Obrigada, mas eu dispenso! Acredito que o quanto mais longe de mim e principalmente de você, ela se manter será melhor!

– Vai ser meio difícil, Lauren veio pra ficar, costuma frequentar os mesmos lugares que nós e…

– Droga! Tudo bem, mas vou deixar uma coisa bem clara doutor Cullen! - Bella tinha o dedo em riste. - Se a caichinhos dourados se atrever a se atirar em você outra vez, furacão ou não, acabo com ela ouviu bem? E quanto ao senhor…

– Jamais voltará a acontecer, eu prometo! - a estreitou em seus braços, infiltrando sua mão pelos cabelos encontrando sua nuca, agarrou os cabelos ali com força, fazendo com que Bella soltasse um gemido, tamanho prazer que sentira.

– Assim espero! - a voz da jovem saiu rouca de excitação, seus lábios estavam quase nos dela, primeiro roçou o nariz ao dela, em seguidas os lábios se tocaram em um simples roçar. - Edward… - ouviu seu nome sair entre um gemido, quando ergueu o quadril fazendo com que sentisse o quanto estava excitado.

– Preciso de você… - sussurrou contra os lábios dela. - Sinta o quanto preciso de você, meu amor. - outro gemido foi o que recebeu como resposta, antes dela tomar-lhe a boca, sua língua procurou a dele ávida, ambas se enroscaram em um beijo alucinante, cheio de desejo, paixão e tantos outros sentimentos.

O desejo explodiu em ambos e entre beijos e carícias as roupas foram atiradas pela sala, ambos gemeram em uníssono ao estarem conectados, ela o tinha inteiro dentro de si e para a jovem não havia sensação melhor, assim como para ele. Como o beijo, amaram-se de forma alucinante e excitante ali mesmo, naquele sofá.

– Edward… Eu… Oh Deus! - Bella praticamente gritou quando ele atingiu um ponto específico.

– Vem meu amor, goza comigo Bella! - pediu intensificando as investidas e bastou uma investida mais profunda e ambos se entregaram aquela extraordinária sensação. Se amaram uma vez mais, desta vez lentamente, sem pressa, de várias formas e diferentes posições em busca do prazer absoluto. Estavam completamente nus, enroscado um no outro, o cheiro de sexo pairava no ar.

– Edward? - a jovem chamou, quebrando o silêncio agradável que preenchia o lugar.

– O que? - perguntou preguiçosamente, Isabella se ergueu sentando-se o olhar de Edward passeou por todo seu corpo, parando em seus seios, lambeu os lábios e a jovem corou se cobrindo com a almofada.

– Edward! - o repreendeu.

– Não se cubra! - pediu puxando a almofada. - Você é tão linda e seus seios são deliciosamente lindos.

– Ta me deixando sem graça!

– Não deveria! Não depois do que acabamos de fazer. - sentou-se também. - Não deve haver vergonha entre nós, só amor, desejo e paixão. - disse buscando sua boca.

– Sendo assim… - Bella disse ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo, se colocou de pé o surpreendendo. - Porque não terminamos nossa conversa lá em cima, na sua cama? - sacudiu as sobrancelhas disparando em direção as escadas.

– Ah sua… - a gargalhada de Bella ecoou pelo apartamento, Edward correu atrás dela a alcançando fácil, a pegou nos braços e a levou pro quarto. - O que acha de enchermos aquela banheira e…

– Uma excelente ideia! - a colocou no chão e caminhou gloriosamente nu até o banheiro, Bella o seguiu e o ajudou a preparar tudo.

– Edward? - o chamou virando-se de frente para ele, estavam dentro da banheira, ela estava entre as pernas dele. - Porque se desentendeu com aquele homem? O tal James? Porque o odeia tanto?- por um momento Edward pensou que a jovem havia esquecido do assunto, puxou uma respiração profunda, encarando aqueles orbes castanhos.

– Tivemos algumas divergências no passado, aquele cara não vale nada! É um bastardo e o odeio ainda mais por ter tido a ousadia de se meter com você. - seu tom saiu um tanto exaltado e aquilo não passou despercebido por Bella.

– Também não gostei dele, o modo como me olhava e falava comigo era repugnante. - a jovem fez uma careta estremecendo. - Ele é bem estranho e um tanto sinistro!

– É como eu disse, aquele bastardo não vale nada!

– Foi por causa de Victória que brigaram? - Bella achou melhor ir direto ao ponto.

– Em partes! - respondeu vagamente.

– Se não se sente a vontade em tratar este assunto comigo eu…

– Confesso que não é um assunto o qual eu gostaria de falar com você, mas sei que minha reação no jantar a deixou curiosa sobre isso, então vamos lá. Como sabe, Vick… Quero dizer, Victória… - deu ênfase ao nome, lembrando do quanto a incomodava quando a chamava de Vick. - Eu a conheci na universidade, ela havia chamado minha atenção e…

" _ **Claro que havia!"**_ \- retrucou mentalmente.

– Acabamos nos envolvendo por assim dizer, mas eu não era um cara de relacionamentos e ela também não, acabamos nos tornando…

– Amigos com benefícios. - concluiu por ele.

– Por ai! Ao longo dos anos conhecemos pessoas diferentes, estávamos no quinto semestre quando ele apareceu por lá, cheio de marra agindo como se fosse o dono dela.

– E isso te incomodou.

– Não da forma como pensa, mas sim, incomodou! Victória começou a agir de forma estranha, faltava as aulas, seu rendimento caiu, por muito pouco não perdeu o semestre.

– Mas porque?

– Ele a apresentou as drogas! Drogas pesadas, coca, ácido, ecstasy. Não tem ideia de como a encontrei algumas vezes, completamente fora do ar, envolta em seu próprio vômito.

– Mas porque ela se deixou envolver com isso?

– Isso eu realmente não sei lhe dizer Bella, o relacionamento entre eles sempre foi estranho! James era uma péssima influência para ela, a coisa chegou a um ponto em que eu tive que intervir, não suportava vê-la se autodestruindo.

– Por isso brigaram?

– Sim, chegamos as vias de fato algumas vezes, até que ele simplesmente sumiu, Victória se recuperou e conseguiu concluir a universidade sem maiores danos.

– Entendo, mas se esse tal James só fez mal a ela, porque Victória o levou ao jantar? E me desculpe, mas ela parecia bem à vontade com ele.

– É isso que eu não consigo entender! - esbravejou irritado.

– Seja qual for os motivos que a levou estar com ele novamente, não é mais um problema seu!

– Sei disso!

– Não sei qual o motivo, mas ficou claro pra mim que aqueles dois estavam juntos, se é que me entende? - ele somente assentiu. - E pra ser sincera com você, tenho pra mim que ela fez de propósito! Sabia que te afetaria.

– Só fico preocupado, temo que…

– Ela não é mais aquela garota da universidade, Edward! É uma mulher muito bem-sucedida pelo que eu soube, com uma carreira sólida, acha mesmo que vai se deixar levar por ele? É obvio que sua amiga não aceitou tão bem assim o fato de estarmos juntos e quis te provocar e de certa forma conseguiu, não é?

– Eu só fiquei preocupado. - justificou-se.

– Sei que é da sua natureza cuidar e proteger das pessoas que ama, mas…

– Eu não a amo, gosto muito dela, mas não a amo! Nunca amei!

– Mas gosta muito dela, senão não teria se metido nessa história pra começo de conversa! Está em você... - afirmou. - Se lembra de quando nos conhecemos? O quanto me ajudou? Você me salvou de tantas formas que…

– É porque eu já te amava e não sabia! Quando a vi naquele jantar... - lhe acariciou a face. - Eu mal conseguia tirar os olhos de você, desde o momento que entrou naquele salão! - confessou. - Eu a deseja, a desejava mais que tudo, eu a queria como jamais quis algo ou alguém em minha vida! - Isabella engoliu em seco. - Eu precisava protegê-la, mantê-la segura e junto de mim se possível e foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Sei que foi egoismo de minha parte, mas era simplesmente inconcebível pra mim não tê-la aqui, perto de mim, ao meu alcance. Por você, Isabella Cullen eu mato e morro, consegue compreender?

– Perfeitamente, porque sou capaz do mesmo por você, Edward! - ele a beijou com tanto desejo e tanta paixão que tornou o beijo ardente, selvagem. Entre beijos, carícias e juras de amor, entregaram-se ao desejo, a paixão e principalmente ao amor.

Edward olhava para a jovem adormecida ao seu lado, sentia-se bem por ter se aberto com ela, mas ainda faltava o mais importante… Falar sobre seus pais. Acariciou os cabelos de Bella levando as pontas ao nariz, apreciando aquele cheirinho de morangos tão dela.

Quanto tempo se passara desde aquele bendito jantar? Uns três meses? Em tão pouco tempo aquela garota mudou sua vida completamente, não só a dele, como de todos! Há alguns meses pensava somente em sua carreira e, no entanto agora, não conseguia sequer imaginar sua vida sem aquela mulher.

Uma ideia passou por sua cabeça, queria levá-la para viajar, somente os dois, passar um tempo com ela longe de toda aquela agitação, precisava verificar sua agenda e preparar tudo, as aulas de Bella só teriam início no próximo semestre, teriam tempo.

Pela manhã tudo que Bella encontrou foi um bilhete sobre o travesseiro de Edward.

Amor: 

Você dormia tão gostoso que fiquei com pena de te acordar!

Infelizmente não pude ficar, nos vemos mais tarde, ok?

Te amo! 

Edward. 

PS: tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer!

– Proposta? Que proposta? - perguntou a si mesma sentando-se na cama, precisava de um bom banho.

Acabou não falando com Edward sobre os pais, pensou no que Alice e Esme lhe disseram por isso achou melhor esperar, quando estivesse pronto, contaria! Tomou um belo banho, vestiu-se e comeu alguma coisa antes de ir para a Brandon, Alice a aguardava com uma pilha de jornais, algumas revistas e um sorriso assustador.

– Bom dia! Pra que tudo isso? - perguntou apontando para a pilha.

– Você está em todos os jornais de Chicago minha cara!

– Oh meu Deus, por favor Alice, não me diga que é por causa do…

– Claro que não! - a cortou. - Bastou alguns telefonemas de Eric e Carlisle para que o incidente fosse esquecido por completo!

– Ufa! Menos mal, mas o que dizem ai?

– Veja você mesma! - lhe estendeu um deles, havia uma foto de Bella, Carlisle e Esme, também havia uma dela e Edward, e outra da família toda. Os jornais basicamente saudavam a mais nova Cullen, claro que alguns deram ênfase ao namoro dela com garoto prodígio da cirurgia corretiva Edward Cullen!

– Porque o chamam assim? Garoto prodígio? - não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo.

– Ed é o mais novo a atuar em sua área! Só tem 28 anos e é um dos mais requisitados cirurgiões de Chicago, ele é fera! - Alice disse orgulhosa do amigo, Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça. - E ai? Como foi a conversa entre vocês? - perguntou mudando de assunto.

– Se desculpou pelo que houve no jantar, com o episódio da Lauren, disse que são amigos ajá muito tempo e que foi um idiota por ter me deixado sozinha!

– Ah, mas isso ele foi mesmo! - Alice notou que a jovem mordia o lábio com força. - O que foi?

\- Edward me contou que ele e Lauren trocaram alguns beijos e amassos na adolescência, sabia disso?

\- Sim, eu sabia, nunca vi nada, mas os dois sempre desapareciam nos eventos e jantares.

\- Ele também disse que... Que transaram na última missão em Uganda!

\- Wow! Dessa eu não sabia, juro!

\- Ele me disse que acabou rolando depois de terem bebido e que aquilo jamais deveria ter acontecido, que o que houve em Uganda, ficou em Uganda!

\- Confesso que estou chocada!

\- Na realidade eu saquei assim que coloquei meus olhos nela, o modo como interagiam, estava meio óbvio que havia rolado algo entre aqueles dois. A conhece bem? São amigas?

\- Nos conhecemos há um bom tempo, mas nunca fomos ligadas, na realidade ela parece não gostar muito de mim.

\- Talvez seja pelo fato de você e Edward serem amigos.

\- Pode ser!

\- Não fui com a cara dela e deixei isso bem claro a ele!

\- Mas você mal a conhece! - Alice falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Digamos que a primeira impressão não foi a das melhores, algo naquela loira me irrita profundamente!

\- Talvez seja pelo fato dela e Edward se darem tão bem, só esteja enciumada!

\- Pode ate ser... - admitiu. - Mas algo no modo como reagiu, me diz que a cachinhos dourados vai me dar trabalho.

\- Sei que ficou impressionada com o modo como o Ed reagiu ao revê-la, mas acredite em mim, eles sempre foram... Digamos que ligados! São bem intimos se é que me entende?

\- Intimos demais pro meu gosto! Mas não me refiro a isso e sim... Será que Edward não se deu conta de que ela é caidinha por ele? Eu vi o brilho nos olhos dela ao olhar pra ele! Sem contar a reação da mãe ao saber que além de filha de Carlisle, sou namorada de Edward.

\- Tsc! Isso é porque, por Sarah, Ed e Lauren já estariam casados! - disse naturalmente.

– Pode até ser que eu esteja errada, mas tenho pra mim que a filha pensa da mesma forma.

– Pelo amor de Deus Bella, não põe minhoca nessa tua cabeça!

– Tive uma boa conversa com seu amigo a respeito disso!

\- Teve?

\- Oh sim, uma conversa bem esclarecedora, com um jeitinho especial, pedi que mantivesse uma distância considerável dela !

\- Vai ser meio difícil, já que Lauren voltou pra ficar, costumamos frequentar os memsmos lugares, sem contar que pelo que entendi, ela vai trabalhar no hospital.

\- Foi exatamente o que seu amigo me disse! No entanto deixei bem claro que se aquela loira se atirar sobre ele outra vez, vai conhecer um lado meu nada agradável, lhe garanto!

– E o Ed?

– Disse que aquilo jamais voltará a acontecer! Estou falando sério Alice, se Lauren se atrever a se atirar nele daquela forma, acabo com ela!

– Teria mesmo coragem?

– Sem pestanejar!

– Isso mesmo amiga, é assim que se fala, e saiba que tem o meu total apoio! - Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Edward também me contou o porque odeia tanto James, e o motivo pelo qual chegaram as vias de fato.

– Contou? - alice parecia surpresa. - Foi horrível, cheguei a pensar que aqueles dois se matariam.

– Não acha estranho Alice? Ela ter levado justamente esse tal James para o jantar? Um cara que quase acabou com sua vida?

– Eles sempre tiveram um relacionamento meio sinistro, mas está mais do que óbvio que fez de propósito, para atingir o Ed, com certeza não engoliu bem o fato de estarem juntos.

– Foi o que eu disse a Edward!

– Mas vocês estão bem, não estão?

– Não falamos sobre os pais dele, achei melhor entrar neste assunto, quando estiver pronto, sei que me dirá!

– Não tenha dúvidas!

O dia passou tranquilamente, Bella ligou para a mansão para ter notícias de Eric e ficou feliz em saber que o avô estava bem melhor, falou com Edward na parte da tarde. O namorado havia ligado para avisar sobre a reserva que fez em um restaurante delicioso e que passava em seu apartamento as oito.

Assim que chegou ao apartamento, foi direto para o quarto, tomou um bom banho, secou os cabelos, como estavam em outubro e a temperatura oscilava optou por um jeans justinho. Um corpete em vermelho e preto o qual Alice praticamente a obrigou a comprar, jogou uma jaquetinha preta por cima e nos pés um boot. Estava terminando de passar o batom quando ouviu a porta.

– Bella? Amor? - ouviu Edward chamar.

– Estou indo! - ajeitou os cabelos, achou melhor deixá-los solto, pegou sua bolsa e deu mais uma olhadinha no espelho, havia gostado do via.

– Uau! Você está deliciosamente linda! - a jovem sorriu com o elogio.

– Gostou? - o provocou dando uma voltinha.

– Se eu gostei? Olha só pra você… - em duas passadas encurtou a distância entre eles. - Tem noção do quanto está gostosa? - a puxou pra si, colando seus corpos. - E esse batom vermelho deixa sua boca ainda mais tentadora. - a beijando em seguida.

– Ainda bem que é anti-beijo… - Bella disse ofegante. - Ou estaria todo borrado agora! Estou pronta, vamos?

– Vamos!

– Para onde vamos exatamente? - perguntou ao entrar no carro, Edward fechou a porta dando a volta.

– Jantar em um restaurante delicioso! - disse simplesmente.

– Algum motivo especial?

– Sim, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

– Proposta? Que proposta?

– Durante o jantar te conto! - Bella não insistiu, falaram sobre diversas coisas, comentou o que leu em algumas revistas e jornais e Edward disse que também viu alguns.

– Pensei que aquele incidente estaria estampado em todos os lugares, com a manchete: "Conheçam a mais nova e desastrada Cullen!".

– Você é tão absurda!

– Como é que conseguiram encobrir aquilo?

– É uma questão de conhecer as pessoas certas! Ser um Cullen tem suas vantagens, sabia? - brincou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

– Estou vendo!

– Vovô é muito respeitado e influente, assim como o papai, bastou ligar para as pessoas certas.

– Fico feliz, caso contrário, estaria sendo motivo de chacota! - seu tom foi divertido, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, definitivamente amava aquela mulher.

Por um momento a jovem pensou que ele a levaria ao restaurante que costumava frequentar, mas Edward havia parado diante de um lugar elegante e refinado, chamado Grace.

– Vai gostar daqui, a comida é ótima!

– Acha que estou vestida adequadamente?

– Você está linda, amor! - foi a vez de Bella revirar os olhos, se perguntando se o namorado não teria outra coisa pra dizer? Afinal, mesmo estando molambenta ele diuzia a mesma coisa. Viu Edward entregar a chave ao manobrista e seguir com ela para a recepção.

– Boa noite senhor Cullen! - o recepcionista o saudou. - Senhorita, sejam muito bem-vindos ao Grace, o metrie irá acompanhá-los.

– Obrigado Thomas!

– Senhor Cullen, é uma honra tê-los conosco esta noite, me acompanhe, sim? - Isabella se perguntava se todos ali o conheciam? O homem os conduziu a uma mesa para dois, ficava em uma parte mais reservada. - Sanches logo virá atendê-lo senhor, tenham uma boa noite. - Bella e Edward agradeceram e o homem se foi, ele puxou a cadeira para Bella se sentar, sentando-se em seguida.

– Ao que parece, todos o conhecem por aqui. - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Sou cliente há um bom tempo!

– Oh! Está explicado! - um outro homem se aproximou com uma carta de vinhos e bebidas, assim como o cardápio. Edward pediu um vinho, enquanto a jovem passava os olhos pelo cardápio.

– Algum problema?- perguntou ao ver a namorada franzir o cenho com os olhos fixos no menu.

– Não entendo nada do que diz aqui, como vou saber o que pedir, se não sei o que é? - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Não se preocupe com isso amor, o que deseja comer? - Bella disse, e Edward fez os pedidos depois de degustar o vinho.

– Então, vai me dizer o porque me trouxe aqui? Estou curiosa! - perguntou sorvendo um gole de vinho.

– Eu estive pensando e… Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer!

– Proposta? Que tipo de proposta?

– Suas aulas só terão início no próximo semestre, certo?

– Sim, ainda vai levar um bom tempo, porque?

– O que acha de sairmos em uma viagem, só você e eu?

– Viagem? Mas para onde exatamente?

– Qualquer lugar do planeta, é só escolher! - disse simplesmente. - Desde que sejamos só você e eu!

– Oh meu Deus! Isso seria incrível! Mas você é tão ocupado, tem o hospital e a clínica! Como…

– Não se preocupe, tenho férias a vencer e gostaria de passar um tempo com você, o que acha?

– Acho perfeito! Para onde iremos?

– É só escolher, amor!

– Eu? Mas eu não conheço nada! Chicago é o lugar mais afastado de Forks o qual já fui.

– Mudaremos isso, por acaso tem passaporte?

– Minha mãe me obrigou a tirar quando fiz quinze anos, disse que uma mulher tem que ser prevenida! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Mas talvez precise renová-lo, devido ao sobrenome e tudo mais.

– É verdade, verei isso com Jenks.

– Jenks? Quem é Jenks?

– Jonas Jenks, o advogado da família, ele e sua equipe é quem cuida destes assuntos.

– Tudo bem então!

– E agora me diga, há algum lugar em especial que gostaria de conhecer?

– Paris! Sempre sonhei em conhecer Paris! - seus olhos brilharam ainda mais ao dizer aquilo.

– Então começaremos por Paris, o que acha de um tour pela Europa? É só o tempo de acertar tudo, e teremos um mês só para nós.

– Um mês?

– Sim, quero te levar há vários lugares! - Edward viu os olhos de Bella brilhar intensamente, de repente duas lágrimas rolaram e ele se preocupou. - Bella? Você está bem? Amor?

– E você ainda pergunta? - disse visivelmente emocionada. - Meu namorado acaba de me dizer que vai realizar o meu maior sonho!

– Você é tão absurda, Bella!

– As vezes eu me pergunto se você existe mesmo ou é fruto da minha imaginação! E se não estivéssemos em público eu montaria em você, e… - calou-se de repente.

– E? - a incentivou.

– Oh… Mas o senhor não tem ideia do que desejo fazer com você neste exato momento, doutor Cullen! - sussurrou a última parte de um jeito sexy, algo em seu olhar e no modo como disse aquilo, o excitou e muito.

– Porra Bella! Tem ideia do quanto isso foi sexy? - ela lhe dedicou um sorriso sacana, mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora. - Pode fazer tudo que estiver em sua mente assim que sairmos daqui.

– Não tenha dúvidas de que o farei, baby! - um sorriso sacana se fez nos lábios perfeitos dele. Durante o jantar o casal fez vários planos, Isabella estava tão feliz que simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir, e vê-la feliz o deixava imensamente feliz.

– Adorei o prato, excelente escolha!

– Sabia que gostaria! Quer mais alguma coisa? Sobremesa?

– Porque não pede a conta, comemos a sobremesa em casa? - sugeriu sacudindo as sobrancelhas, sorriu ao ver o namorado chamar o garçom no instante seguinte. Assim que chegaram em casa, Isabella cumpriu sua promessa, fazendo exatamente o que tinha em mente, levando Edward a loucura.

 **Uma semana depois…**

Levou aproximadamente uma semana até que tudo estivesse preparado para a viagem, Jenks aconselhou Bella a viajar com os doumentos antigos, já que os novos levariam algum tempo até ficarem prontos.

Esme e Alice acompanharam a jovem as compras, para orientá-la como e onde usar cada coisa. Por insistência de Carlisle e a esposa, o casal aceitou jantar na mansão no sábado, um dia antes de embarcarem. Era sexta e Alice sugeriu que fossem ao Hearts, Bella hesitou em aceitar, mas ao saber que Kate, Garrett e mais alguns amigos de Edward estariam presente, se animou.

– Bella? - Edward chamou ao chegar em seu apartamento, a jovem havia ido para lá um dia antes junto com as malas, o que o deixou imensamente feliz. - Bella? - voltou a chamar e nada, não estava no andar de baixo. - Bella, amor? - chamou ao subir as escadas.

– AQUI! - gritou do closet.

– O que está fazendo?

– Tentando encontrar alguma coisa pra vestir, temos um compromisso, está lembrado?

– Sim, mas ainda é cedo!

– Eu sei, mas é que a maioria das minhas roupas estão no meu apartamento, e muitas delas nas malas, não sobrou muita coisa aqui, o que vou vestir?

– Você fica linda de qualquer jeito amor!

– Hump! Você fala isso até quando estou molambenta! - a risada de Edward preencheu o quarto.

– Tenho que admitir, que você já teve seus momentos… - a abraçou por trás, colando seu corpo ao dela, beijou-lhe o pescoço subindo até encontrar seus lábios. - Mas desde que começou a trabalhar com Alice, mudou e muito a maneira de se vestir.

– Passo horas com uma maníaca por moda, alguma coisa tinha que aprender não é? Chegou agora?

– Sim, não fui ao hospital, passei o dia na clínica acertando os últimos detalhes, agora sou todinho seu!

– Todinho meu? Por um mês?

– Humrum… - grunhiu sem parar o que estava fazendo.

– Isso sim é uma excelente notícia! - se virou pendurando-se em seu pescoço.

Depois de um tempo namorando, simplesmente se curtindo, o casal comeu alguma coisa e em seguida tomaram um longo e excitante banho, se amando no processo.

– Não me resta alternativa a não ser usar este aqui. - Bella segurava o vestido vermelho que usara para o encontro com Félix, acha exagerado?

– Em absoluto, você fica maravilhosa nele!

– Tsc! Você é tão exagerado!

– E você é tão gostosa! - a provocou.

– Edward! - o repreendeu enquanto vestia uma minúscula calcinha vermelha, para então colocar o vestido, tudo sob o olhar atento dele. - Vai ficar ai me secando é?

– Não me culpe, a visão é tentadora demais!

– Pode me ajudar com esse bendito zíper? - um sorriso se fez nos lábios perfeitos dele. - O que? O que foi?

– Foi este vestido que usou na nossa primeira vez, se lembra? - sussurrou -lhe próximo ao ouvido ao deslizar o zíper lentamente.

– De cada mínimo detalhe meu caro! - se esticou toda para alcançar-lhe os lábios. - Agora vá se aprontar, ou nos atrasamos! - insistiu já que ele tinha somente uma toalha presa ao quadril. - E a visão de você assim, seminu está me desconcentrando! - Edward riu a beijando mais uma vez. Enquanto ele se vestia, Bella se maquiou, ajeitou os cabelos, borrifou um pouco de perfume e calçou os sapatos.

– Estou reconsiderando se devemos mesmo sair, acho melhor ficarmos em casa e… Olha só pra você!

– Qual o seu problema com este vestido? - perguntou divertida.

– Você fica linda demais… - a puxou pra si colando seus corpos. - Gostosa demais!

– Fico é?

– Sabe que sim!

– E você sabe que tudo isso é só pra você, não sabe? - disse entre arfadas, ao sentir os lábios em sua pele.

– Folgo em saber!

– Sendo assim, então vamos!

– Droga! Alice e suas ideias! - Edward resmungou ao se apartar, entrelaçou sua mão a dela finamente saindo.

 **Minutos depos no carro...**

– Acha que Tanya estará lá amanhã? - Bella perguntou quebrando o silencio do carro. já estavam a caminho do Hearts.

– Não sei lhe dizer amor, receio que sim, se quiser podemos ir a algum restaurante, é só falar com eles, e…

– Não… Não… Tudo bem, eu só queria evitar cruzar com ela, pelo vovô, viu como ficou com toda aquelas brigas e discussões?

– Amor, a culpa não foi sua, o vovô ficou daquele jeito porque no fundo esperava que Tanya compreendesse a situação e entendesse que não importa a circustâncias, para ele, ela sempre será uma Cullen! Se decepicionou demais, já que ela se mostrou bem mesquinha e egoista!

– Sim, e confesso que a destesto ainda mais por isso, por magoá-lo desta forma!

– Tanya já está dando no saco de todos, ninguém mais tem paciência com ela, nem mesmo o vovô! - disse ao parar o carro, saiu indo ao encontro de Bella, entregando a chave ao manobrista, seguindo direto para a entrada onde estava BigZ.

– Uau! Olha só pra você, está um arraso garota!

– Pega leve ai BigZ, é da minha mulher que está falando! - Edward o repreendeu em um tom divertido, trazendo Bella mais pra si.

– Você é mesmo um homem de sorte meu caro, de muita sorte!

– Quer parar com isso vocês dois, estão me deixando sem graça! - os dois riram. - Boa noite BigZ! - Bella estalou um beijo nele, que se abaixou, já que era enorme.

– Muito melhor agora, com toda a certeza!

– Você é mesmo muito abusado! - Edward brincou estendendo a mão ao cumprimentá-lo. Uma vez dentro do Hearts por onde passavam o casal atraia os olhares, tanto femininos quanto masculinos.

– Porque tenho a impressão de que estão todos olhando para nós? - Bella perguntou enquanto ele a conduzia para o local onde costumavam ficar.

– Estampamos praticamente todas as revistas e jornais de Chicago, está lembrada?

– É verdade!

– Relaxa amor, ainda somos novidade, logo desencanam! - deu de ombros.

– Assim espero, é um tanto constrangedor, não acha?

– Ignore-os, como eu sempre fiz! - piscou para a jovem antes de estalar um beijos em seus lábios.

Ao se aproximar, Bella notou que estavam todos ali, Garrett e Kate, Heidi e Demetri, Charlotte e Petter, Alice e Jasper, Emmett e Rosálie, Gianna, Irina, Stefan entre outros. Agradeceu mentalmente por Tanya não estar, assim como Lauren, o casal cumprimentou a todos, um por um.

Garrett e Kate como sempre os provocando, Bella cumprimentou Rosálie com um breve aceno, assim como Edward.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? - perguntou próximo ao ouvido, devido a música de fundo.

– Uma marguerita! - ele assentiu chamando o garçom, Bella lhe sorriu, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver Lauren se aproximar do grupo.

" _ **Droga! Estava bom demais pra ser verdade!"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente.

– Ed! - Lauren foi direto para ele com um imenso sorriso, o que irritou Bella profundamente. – Não te vi no hospital hoje… - Edward sentiu o aperto na mão intensificar intensificar a medida em que a loira se aproximava, jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele antes de estalar um beijo demorado em seu rosto, ignorando completamente a jovem e os demais. Em momento algum ele retribuiu o abraço, tão pouco soltou a mão da namorada.

 _ **"Essa loira é mesmo muito abusada!"**_ \- Bella berrou mentalmente com vontade de tirá-la de cima dele a tapas e safanões.

– Precisei resolver algumas coisas a clínica. - respondeu ao se apartar rapidamente.

– Oi Bella! - Lauren a cumprimentou com um breve aceno.

– Lauren! - a jovem retribuindo o gesto.

– Ouvi dizer que está saindo de viagem?- a loira voltou sua atenção para Edward.- Pra onde vai desta vez?

– Europa! Bella e eu passaremos um mês por lá! - ele frisou bem o 'Bella e eu', notou o sorriso de Lauren vascilar, mas logo se recompôs.

– Hmm… Que romântico, o casalzinho vai sair em lua de mel? - Garrett provocou.

– Uau! Quem te viu e quem te vê, Edward Cullen! - Bella revirou os olhos mentalmente, tudo naquela loira lhe soava falso.

– Boa noite a todos! - Félix chamou a atenção pra si, seus olhos automaticamente se voltaram para Bella , sorriu satisfeto, o que irritou Edward profundamente.

– Era só o que me faltava! - resmungou entre os dentes, Bella encarou o namorado com a sobrancelha arqueada. - O que? - perguntou se fazendo de desentendido a jovem estreitou o olhar, enquanto Félix cumprimentava os outros.

– Lauren, linda como sempre! - brincou ao cumprimentar a loira.

– São seus olhos meu caro! - nem de longe o havia cumprimentado com a empolgação com que cumprimentou seu namorado e aquilo a irritou sobre maneira, se perguntando o que diabos a cachinho dourado queria com quilo?

– Ed! - Félix estendeu a mão para o amigo, naquele cumprimento estranho.

– Félix! - Edward disse simplesmente.

– Bella. - Félix sorriu para a jovem que lhe retribuiu o sorriso. - Você está...

\- Cuidado com o que vai dizer, ou perde os dentes. - ouviu Edward sibilar para o outro.

\- Edward! - o repreendeu.

\- Tsc! Não liga pra ele, a cada vez que te vejo, está mais inda! - concluiu lhe beijando primeiro a mão, depois o rosto.

– Se não largar a mão dela, vai perder os dentes Don Ruam! - novamente ouviu o namorado dizer entre os dentes.

– Você é mesmo um filho da mãe de sorte, Cullen! - Félix o provocou.

– Boa noite Félix! - a jovem respondeu ao cumprimento, chamando a atebnção de ambos para si, já que os dois se encaravam. - Fico feliz em revê-lo! - estalou um beijo em seu rosto e Félix soltou um suspiro audível provocando o amigo. - Não o provoque! - pediu em tom de repreenda.

Entre uma bebida e outra, o papo rolou em torno da viagem do casal, Lauren ficou um tempinho com eles, mas logo saiu, dizendo que daria uma circulada, outros fizeram o mesmo, inclusive Félix. Aos poucos foram retornando, Kate e Garrett indicavam alguns lugares interessantes para o casal quando Lauren voltou, e novamente seguiu foi direto para junto de Edward.

– Oi, voltei, Ed! - era visto e notória que havia se excedido na bebida. - Estive pensando e, o que acha de dançarmos? - tanto Edward quanto o restante a olhavam atonitos, já Isabella estreitou o olhar. - Eu adoro dançar com o Ed, não se importa de me espresta-lo um pouquinho, não é Bella? - aquilo foi a gota d'água.

\- Na verdade eu me importo! - todos se entreolharam, Lauren estreitou o olhar o qual a jovem sustentou. - Porque eu não sei se você notou, mas o Ed... - fez uma imitação bem tosca da loira. É o meu namorado... - deu ênfase ao 'meu'. Com licença... - pediu ao se colocar de pé, e Edward prontamente a acompanhou. - Eu também adoro dançar com ele! - sem mais saiu rebocando um Edward chocado.

– Qual é a dessa sua amiga heim? - cuspiu entre os dentes ao se afastar em direção a pista, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva.

– Dê um desconto, não sei se notou, mas Lauren bebeu demais!

– Hump, sei! Por acso também estava bêbada quando o cumprimentou daquele jeito?

– Bella…

– Da primeira vez foi até compreensivo, não se viam há um bom tempo, mas agora?Tudo bem que vocês eram bem íntimos, mas aquela abusada sabe muito bem que estamos juntos, no entanto fica se atirando em cima de você descaradamente diante de todos!

\- Bella? - a repreendeu.

\- Sabe Deus o que faz quando estão a só, não!

\- Bella, por favor! - pediu tentando acalmá-la.

– Negue Edward? Negue que a cachinho dourado estava dando mole pra você? Negue? - Edward bufou irritado, se perguntando o que diabos havia dado em Lauren?

– Também me surpreendi com a atitude dela, acredite em mim Bella, Lauren não é assim.

– Está meio óbvio que como a mãe, sua amiga não aceitou nada bem o fato do Ed… - novamente a imitou de forma tosca. - Ter encontrado alguém.

– Me desculpe por isso! - pediu a puxando pra si, haviam chegado a pista.

– A culpa não foi sua! - jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, lhe acariciando a nuca. - Eu avisei que não permitiria que…

– Sim, avisou! - a cortou.

– Não vou permitir que aquela patricinha de caichinhos dourados se meta entre nós! - Edward sorriu.

– Tão pouco eu meu amor! - afirmou antes de tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo urgente, ardente e apaixonado.


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV**

 **Enquanto isso na área vip…**

– Você teve muita sorte Lauren! - O tom de Kate deixou claro seu desagrado, havia se doído por Bella. - Porque se fosse comigo, eu teria acabado com você! Vem amor, vamos dançar! - estendeu a mão para o marido que prontamente a aceitou, saindo em direção a pista.

– Qual é o seu problema Lauren? - Alice exigiu ao se colocar de pé, estava com a loira atravessada na garganta por sua ousadia.

– Alice! - Jasper a repreendeu.

– Qual o seu problema garota? O que foi que deu em você? Por acaso te incomoda a felicidade dele? Porque não sei se notou, mas Edward está feliz! Bella o faz feliz, estão juntos, são namorados, será que não consegue respeitar isso?

– Eu não fiz por mal! - disse em sua defesa, um beicinho se formou em seus lábios. - Nós sempre nos tratamos desta forma e juro que não vi algum em …

– Se atirar encima dele? Não me tome por idiota Lauren, e desfaça esse beicinho, porque comigo não cola! - esbravejou. - Sei melhor do que ninguém que você e Edward tiveram lá seus momentos, mas as coisas são diferentes agora!

– E porque seriam? Só porque está namorando? Isso não significa que…

– Acredita mesmo que Bella permitirá que se atire nele toda a vez que o vir?

– Ed e eu somos amigos há muitos anos, ele mal a conhece!

– Ele a ama!

– Ora Alice, não vamos exagerar, Ed pode até gostar dela, mas amor? Qual é?

– Meu irmão está completamente apaixonado por Bella… - Emmett interveio. - A ama de verdade, como jamais pensei ver algum dia!

– A agrade ou não, Edward e Bella estão juntos! - Alice voltou a afirmar. - Te aconselho a baixar tua bola, porque digo e repito, Bella não vai engolir calada você dar em cima do namorado dela descaradamente, estamos entendidas?

– Alice! - Jasper voltou a repreendê-la.

– Ah! E só mais uma coisa! Bella é a mulher que o Ed e escolheu, para compartilhar a vida, a casa e sua cama, aceita que dói menos minha cara! - disse antes de sair, levando o noivo consigo.

– Vem Rose, vamos dar uma volta! - Emmett fez o mesmo, outros os seguiram, somente Félix permaneceu com Lauren que estava estranhamente calada, tinha as mãos aferradas a grade.

– O que foi aquilo Lauren? Tudo bem que você e o Ed tiveram lá seus momentos, mas porque resolveu do nada dar em cima dele, não acha que exagerou?

– Não é justo Félix!

– O que? O cara se apaixonar?

– Isso é coisa da Alice! - desdenhou.

– Engano seu, ela tem razão no que diz, Edward está completamente apaixonado por Bella, a ama de verdade, assim como ela o ama!

– Não pode ser! O Ed sempre foi focado em sua carreira, completamente avesso a compromisso! - falou como se fosse óbvio, sua raiva era latente.

– Isso foi antes de conhecê-la! Bella mexeu com Edward de um modo que nenhuma outra conseguiu! O cara é louco por ela!

– Veremos!

– O que foi? Finalmente resolveu assumir que sempre foi a fim dele? Assim do nada? - Lauren lançou um olhar mordaz ao amigo. - Não me olhe assim loirinha, ficou claro como água!

– Não se meta Félix!

– Tudo bem! - ergueu as mãos em rendição. - Mas Alice está certa, aceita que dói menos!

– Eu estive ao lado dele por anos… Praticamente crescemos juntos e do nada aparece essa…

– Meça suas palavras Lauren! - exigiu sério. - E pra ser sincero com você, eu o entendo perfeitamente! Aquela garota é diferente de tudo que conhecemos, diria que é quase impossível não se apaixonar por ela, porque Isabella Cullen é única em tantos sentidos, e acho muito, mas muito difícil você superar isso!

– Qual é o seu problema Félix? Também caiu de amores por ela? Está apaixonado pela namorada do seu amigo?

– Ela o escolheu e apesar de achá-la uma mulher interessantíssima, estou feliz por eles, o Ed precisa de uma mulher como Bella ao seu lado, ela faz bem a ele em todos os sentidos!

– Você é um idiota!

– E você está sendo o que? - novamente a loira lhe lançou um olhar mordaz. - Ele nunca te viu com outros olhos Lauren, vocês viviam aos beijos e amassos por ai, mas o Ed sempre te viu como uma amiga, nada mais do que isso! Acha mesmo que agora que tem tudo com o que sempre desejou permitira que destrua? Acorda menina! - sem mais saiu, deixando a loira enfurecida, porque lá no fundo sabia que Félix falava a verdade, seu sonho de menina nunca esteve mais distante. Olhou para a pista e cerrou as mãos em punho ao ver o casal dançando entre beijos e sorrisos.

– Inferno! Maldita garota! Era pra ele ser meu… Só meu!

Aos poucos o pessoal voltava para a área vip, assim como Edward e Bella, o papo era do mais diversificado e tanto Edward, quanto Bella, agradeceram mentalmente pelo fato de ninguém tecer comentários sobre o que houve, pelo menos diante deles.

– Eu e Alice conversamos muito e enfim acertamos a data do casamento! - Jasper anunciou com um imenso sorriso.

– Oh meu Deus, isso é incrível! - Bella disse feliz pelo irmão e a amiga. - E pra quando é?

– Quero me casar na primavera, então será em maio, provavelmente na primeira quinzena!

– Jura? Meu aniversário é em maio! No dia treze!

– Que coincidência! - ouviu Kate dizer.

– É verdade, eu não sabia, algum problema pra você as datas serem próximas? - havia preocupação no tom de Alice.

– Claro que não, você vai se casar mulher! - comemorou indo até a amiga, a abraçou forte, fazendo o mesmo com o irmão. - Estou muito feliz por vocês dois! - es estava sendo sincera.

– Obrigada… - Alice agradeceu. - E de antemão gostaria de convidá-la para ser a minha madrinha! - a proposta pegou a jovem de surpresa.

– Eu? Tem certeza disso?

– Além de minha cunhada, é minha amiga, e quero você ao meu lado, me ajudando a realizar o sonho de me tornar uma Cullen!

– Apesar de não entender nadica de nada sobre casamentos, será uma honra estar ao seu lado Alice!

Obviamente Jasper convidou Edward e Emmett para ser seus padrinhos, assim como Garrett, Petter. Kate, Charlotte e Rosálie seriam damas de honra ao lado de Bella. O restante da noite não se falou de outra coisa a não ser o casamento de Alice e Jasper.

– Juro que por essa eu não esperava… - Bella disse no carro, estavam a caminho do apartamento de Edward. - Sabia disso?

– Não, nenhum dos dois me disseram nada! Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você!

– Estou feliz por eles, é visto e notório o quanto se amam.

– Você não tem ideia do quanto! Eu os apresentei, está lembrada?

– Sim, Alice me contou algumas dezenas de vezes essa história! - falou divertida. - Pelo visto estarei bem ocupada até o início das aulas, afinal se trata nada mais, nada menos do que o casamento de Mary Alice Brandon e Jasper Whitlock Cullen!

– Tem razão! - Edward concordou sorrindo. - É bom porque quando for o nosso saberá exatamente o que fazer, quem sabe não seremos os próximos? - Bella o olhou surpresa. - O que? Não me olhe assim, venho pensando muito no assunto!

– Que assunto?

– Casamento, obviamente!

– Você? O senhor avesso a compromisso? - Edward estreitou o olhar e a risada de Bella preencheu o carro. - Estou brincando seu bobo, então quer dizer que anda pensando em casamento?

– Digamos que seja algo que venho amadurecendo!

– Hmm… E será que eu poderia saber com quem andou amadurecendo esta ideia?

– Ah! - deu de ombros entrando na brincadeira. - Conheci uma garota!

– E ela é bonita?

– Oh sim, é linda! Muito, mas muito gostosa, na verdade é deliciosa!

– Edward! - a ignorou prosseguindo.

– Meio desastrada e desatenta, tem um gênio e tanto! É teimosa e esquentadinha, mas, ainda assim, eu a amo! - a jovem estreitou o olhar, mas não conteve o riso ao ouvir a gargalhada deliciosa dele. - Essa garota mudou a minha vida e sim, eu pretendo me casar com ela. - o coração de Bella batia tão forte e acelerado que por um momento pensou que saltaria se abrisse a boca.

Finalmente haviam chegado ao apartamento, subiram entre beijos cada vez mais urgentes e assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam, Edward a imprensou contra a mesma, tomando sua boca em um beijo voraz, urgente.

– Você fica muito gostosa com esse vestido… - disse entre beijos que distribuía por sua pele. - Mas fica ainda mais sem ele! - rapidamente encontrou o fecho do mesmo deslizando o zíper com uma agilidade surpreendente.

– Edward… - ouviu seu nome sair entre gemidos de prazer, aquilo soava como música aos seus ouvidos. Suas mãos passeavam por todo o corpo dela, onde seus lábios não tocavam, suas mãos estavam lá. - Edward… - Me toma de uma vez! - Bella pediu entre arfadas, precisava senti-lo dentro de si, ou enlouqueceria.

– Quer que eu te tome, Bella? E como quer que eu o faça? Me diz. - pediu sem parar de beijar a pele, de lhe acariciar os seios e apalpar sua bunda.

– Do jeito que quiser… Como desejar… Sou toda sua Edward, completamente sua! - seu olhar encontrou o dele, luxúria e desejo exalavam daqueles lindos olhos verdes, Edward a ergueu e Bella o enlaçou com suas pernas. Subiu com ela em direção ao quarto e uma vez lá dentro fez exatamente o que havia pedido, mostrando a jovem diferentes formas de se amar, uma mais intensa e excitante que a outra até estarem completamente saciados.

– Nunca notou que ela é apaixonada por você? - Bella perguntou quebrando o silêncio agradável que preenchia o quarto, o cheiro de sexo ainda pairava no ar, seu coração batia acelerado devido à intensidade do orgasmo que atingira.

– Do que é que você está falando? - perguntou surpreso.

– De quem mais Edward? Daquela sua amiga atirada, a Lauren! - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Lauren não é e nunca foi apaixonada por mim! - afirmou ao sentar-se, recostando na cabeceira da cama, o lençol lhe cobria estrategicamente as partes. - Ainda estou tentando entender o que é que deu naquela maluca pra agir da forma que agiu! - sua namorada o encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? - Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

– Tá, como disse a você anteriormente, tivemos lá nossos momentos, mas…

– Oh sim, eu me lembro muito bem, o ponto é, realmente nunca notou que aquela mulher é apaixonada por você?

– Pra ser sincero com você, não! Sempre achei que fosse tesão, sei lá! Confesso que sempre rolou uma atração entre nós e costumávamos dizer que se não encontrássemos alguém, se nunca nos apaixonássemos, ficaríamos juntos! Faríamos companhia um ao outro até ficarmos velhinhos! Era uma brincadeira que fazíamos desde crianças… - se apressou em dizer ao notar um brilho diferente nos olhos de Bella. - Nunca fiquei com alguém a ponto de me envolver seriamente e até onde sei, Lauren também não!

– Está justificando o fato dela dar em cima de você descaradamente diante de todos?

– Não! Não é isso amor! Nós não nos vemos e sequer nos falamos há um bom tempo, sei lá, talvez Lauren esteja confundindo as coisas, eu realmente não sei dizer.

– Acredita mesmo nisso? Vocês transaram Edward, está lembrado?

– Já disse que foi um erro, aquilo jamais deveria ter acontecido! Éramos amigos e eu prezava e prezo muito a amizade que tínhamos pra deixar uma coisa como sexo estragar tudo! - bufou revirando os olhos. - Havíamos bebido demais e…

– Ta… Ta… Ta… Não precisa repetir! O que estou querendo dizer é que você pode não ter se apaixonado, mas ela pode, concorda?

– Se este for o caso? Se Lauren estiver mesmo apaixonada? Só tenho a lamentar, porque o meu coração já tem dona… - sorriu a puxando pra si. - E ela me tem completamente!

– Folgo muito em saber!

– Quanto a Lauren? Acredito na hipótese de que tenha ficado enciumada por eu ter finalmente encontrado alguém, sei lá! - deu de ombros.

– E isso não soa estranho pra você? Afinal, você eram somente amigos, certo?

– Sim, mas apesar de ser uma garota incrível, Lauren sempre foi muito mimada e digamos que um tanto possessiva.

– Oh Deus, mais uma? - dramatizou, o provocando.

– Engraçadinha!

– Eu falei sério Edward, não vou permitir que aquela mulher se entreponha entre nós, já não basta ter que lidar com Tanya e aquela ruiva sebosa, detestável! Não vou engolir calada as investidas da loira atirada, contra você!

– Prometo ter uma conversa com ela e deixar as coisas bem claras, sinceramente espero que jamais volte a acontecer, desculpe!

– Desta vez a culpa não foi sua, agora o que acha de me dar um beijo… - pediu passando uma das pernas sobre ele, sentando-se em seu colo, de frente para Edward. - E esquecemos que aquela loira irritante existe! - ele sorriu infiltrando sua mão pelos longos cabelos encontrando sua nuca, a segurando firme.

– Uma excelente ideia! - disse antes de beijá-la com paixão.

 **Na noite seguinte…**

Isabella estava um tanto apreensiva, não queria ter o desprazer de cruzar com Tanya, mas sabia que seria inevitável. Rosálie já não a preocupava mais, desde o jantar que havia mudado, ainda tinha aquele nariz em pé, mas as insinuações e provocações cessaram completamente. Alice insistia em dizer que Emm finalmente havia a colocado em seu lugar, segundo a amiga, tiveram uma discussão pesada.

Mas a jovem sabia que com Tanya as coisas seriam deferentes, a vadia não perderia a oportunidade de destilar seu veneno, na realidade, o que a preocupava era o avô! Não queria expô-lo a novas discussões, sabia o quanto aquilo o afetava, e a outra parecia não se importar com aquilo.

– Oh meus queridos, que bom que chegaram! - Esme os saudou, a mulher estava em êxtase com o casamento de Jasper e Alice.

Emmett e Rosálie também estavam lá, assim como Jasper e Alice, seu avô Eric e Tanya, com um sorriso sínico e aquele ar arrogante e superior. O casal cumprimentou a todos, Bella se limitou a um simples aceno ao cumprimentar Rosálie assim como fez Edward, mas a presença de Tanya foi simplesmente ignorada, uma coisa era ter que aturá-la, outra era ser hipócrita!

– E ai? Ansiosos para a viagem? - Eric perguntou chamando a neta para junto de si.

– Já está tudo pronto, confesso que estou um tanto nervosa, nem acredito que vou conhecer a Europa! - Tanya revirou os olhos o que não passou despercebido por Carlisle, Esme e principalmente Edward.

– Você vai adorar, tenho certeza! - disse estalando um beijo terno na testa da jovem.

– Espero que volte bem-disposta, porque teremos muito trabalho pela frente! Tenho tanta coisa pra fazer e você como a minha madrinha vai me ajudar, não é?

– Claro! Pode contar comigo!

– Isso é bom, assim quando chegar o de vocês dois, saberá exatamente o que fazer! - Esme havia repetido as exatas palavras do filho.

– Hump! Até parece que isso vai acontecer! - Tanya desdenhou, sendo ignorada por Bella e Edward, Esme lhe lançou um olhar cortante o qual simplesmente ignorou. - Ou talvez aconteça, afinal, que melhor forma de assegurar que a fortuna Cullen permaneça na família, não é mesmo?

– O que está insinuando? - Carlisle exigiu incomodado.

– Que agora compreendo todo o interesse dele em sua filha!

– Olha aqui Tanya, eu…

– Já basta! - Eric exigiu um tanto exaltado. - Meu neto jamais se prestaria a isso! - afirmou convicto. - Mesmo porque a fortuna particular de Edward quase se equipara a nossa? Agora se não é capaz de permanecer no mesmo local que minha neta sem destilar seu veneno, sugiro que se recolha aos seus aposentos e nos poupe de suas provocações e insinuações desagradáveis, Tanya!

– Mas, titio, eu…

– Vá! - Tanya estreitou o olhar, bateu o pé e saiu esbravejando algo ininteligível. - Me desculpe por isso querida! Está cada vez mais difícil conviver com seus desmandos!

– Não se preocupe vovô, o que ela diz entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro!- o velho Cullen sorriu jogando seu braço sobre o ombro da neta.

– Gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo! Pode me emprestar sua namorada por um instante? - perguntou ao neto.

– Me devolvendo depois! - brincou piscando para a jovem.

– Vem comigo filha, tem algo que quero lhe dar já faz um tempo!

– E o que é? - perguntou curiosa.

– Me acompanhe e saberá! - Bella assentiu o acompanhando, seu avô a levou até a biblioteca. - Sente-se filha, pediu indicando a cadeira, ele seguiu para a enorme mesa abrindo uma das gavetas, a jovem viu o avô pegar um estojo aveludado, um estojo de joias.

– Mas, o que… O que é isso? - perguntou quando o avô lhe estendeu o mesmo.

– É oficialmente uma Cullen! - falou como se fosse obvio. - Não sei se notou, mas todos nós usamos uma joia com o brasão da família. Carl e eu usamos o anel… - mostrou o mesmo a neta. - Os garotos optaram por um bracelete, e quando Esme se tornou uma Cullen, meu filho mandou fazer um bracelete para ela, Rosálie recebeu um colar de Emmett.

– Sim, eu notei vovô.

– Pois então, eu gostaria que ficasse com isto, pertenceu a sua avó Anne, ele foi de minha mãe, que fez questão de entregar a minha esposa!

– Sendo assim, porque não o entregou a Esme, quando papai se casou?

– Porque eu sonhava entregá-lo a minha neta, e quando seu pai se casou soube que isso jamais aconteceria, por isso o guardei. Não que Esme não fosse merecedora, mas é que…

– Compreendo!

– Sua avó costumava usá-lo o tempo todo, não o tirava do pescoço, aceite-o é seu Isabella! - a jovem soltou um longo suspiro, abriu a caixa lentamente, seu coração deu um sobressalto, era a joia mais linda que já tinha visto. Um camafeu madre pérola bem delicado com o brasão dos Cullen, sua moldura em ouro envelhecido continha seis pequeninas pedras vermelhas.

– Oh meu Deus! É lindo vovô! Jamais vi algo tão… O que são essas pedrinhas, rubis? - Eric sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Não minha querida, é uma pedra chamada esmeralda escarlate! Muito rara e difícil de se encontrar, como você! Me permite? - Bella assentiu prendendo os cabelos, estava visivelmente emocionada, o pingente estava em uma corrente também de ouro envelhecido, extremamente delicada. - Ficou lindo em você, como ficava em sua avó!

– Prometo cuidar dele com muito carinho!

– Você é uma jovem admirável! E meu neto é um rapaz de muita sorte!

– Tsc, vovô! Assim vai me deixar sem graça! - disse levemente corada.

– Venha, vamos jantar, não sei você, mas estou faminto! - brincou.

– Eu também! - ambos riram saindo em seguida, entraram na sala abraçados e rindo.

– Oh meu Deus! - Esme soltou não contendo a surpresa, afinal o sogro não havia dito que presentearia a neta com o brasão dos Cullen.

– O que eu perdi?- Emmett perguntou sem entender a surpresa da mãe.

– Este é … O colar da mamãe! - Bella ouviu o pai dizer ao se aproximar. - A muitos anos que não o via. - Excelente escolha papai, ele não poderia estar em melhores mãos!

– Do que estão falando? - Alice perguntou tentando entender do que falavam.

– Do colar que está em nossa família há pouco mais de um século, pertenceu a minha mãe, que o deu Anne, quando nos casamos. Ela costumava a dizer que o entregaria a nossa neta quando chegasse o momento certo… - o homem estava visivelmente emocionado.

– Nada mais justo que minha filha, Isabella o receba, é raro e único, como ela! - piscou para a filha que sorriu tímida.

– Papai tem razão, é lindo, como você! - Edward disse a envolvendo em seus braços.

– É uma imensa honra recebê-lo! Agora sou uma Cullen!

– Sim meu amor, você é!

O jantar foi bem descontraído, e os assuntos a mesa foi dos mais variados, depois da sobremesa voltaram a sala, Edward falou com o pai sobre o hospital, acertando alguns detalhes finais. Também falou sobre Lauren e a situação desagradável na qual o colocou.

– Quando voltar terei que falar com ela, acha mesmo que vai ficar dessa vez?

– Ao que parece sim, Johan a quer por perto, o porque, não tenho ideia! - ouviu seu pai dizer.

– Droga! Bella não está nada contente com isso! Só espero que Lauren não me traga problemas!

– Converse com ela, esclareça as coisas e se insistir, daremos um jeito!

– Certo!- seguiram em direção a sala onde o restante se encontravam. - Acho melhor irmos, já está ficando tarde e o nosso voo sai cedo! Vamos amor? - disse ao se aproximar de Bella que conversava empolgada com Alice e Esme, Rosálie estava com elas, ao que parecia falavam sobre o casamento.

– Sim, nosso voo sai cedo!

– Tenham uma excelente viagem, aproveite bastante amiga! - Alice a abraçou apertado.

– Estou tão ansiosa que sinto aquele friozinho no estômago.

– Estará em excelentes mãos… - Jasper falou ao se despedir do casal. - Edward conhece muitos lugares interessantes.

O casal se despediu de todos e seguiram para o apartamento, durante todo o caminho de volta Bella falou sobre a surpresa que o avô lhe fizera e no quanto havia gostado do colar.

– Ele é realmente lindo!

– Vovô disse que são esmeraldas escarlate, pedras muito raras e difícil de se encontrar!

– Como você!

– Foi o que o vovô disse!

– E ele tem toda a razão! - levou sua mão aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela, piscando para a jovem em seguida.

Uma vez no apartamento, tomaram um banho juntinhos, se amando no processo, foram pra cama e se entregaram ao cansaço. Bella despertou pela manhã ao sentir os lábios de Edward em sua pele.

– Acorda dorminhoca! Precisamos nos aprontar.

– Já está na hora? - perguntou sonolenta.

– Na realidade, o despertador tocou tem alguns minutos, mas você nem sequer se mexeu! - brincou divertido.

– Oh meu Deus, nós perderemos a hora, por minha culpa! Me desculpe eu…

– Se acalma amor! Está tudo bem, já liguei para a empresa de táxi, virão nos pegar em cerca de quarenta minutos.

– Ótimo! Assim dá tempo de tomarmos um café, estou faminta!

– Eu também! - Edward estalou um beijo em seus lábios, enquanto Bella desceu para preparar o café da manhã, ele tomou seu banho. Em seguida Bella tomou um banho rápido, vestindo roupa simples, afinal a viagem seria longa!

Edward também usava jeans e tênis, assim como um boné que o deixou com um ar mais despojado. Isabella sorriu ao ver o namorado, definitivamente aquele homem ficava bem vestindo qualquer coisa!

-Tenha uma boa vagem senhorita Bella! - Benjamim desejou sorridente, ele os ajudava com as malas.

– Obrigado Benjamim!

– Até breve senhor Cullen!

– Até! - foi o que Edward disse com cara de poucos amigos. - Esse moleque é mesmo muito abusado! - resmungou ao abrir a porta do carro.

– Não é não! Benjamim é muito educado e prestativo!

– Sei!

– Ora, pare de implicar com o garoto! - Bella o repreendeu ao entrar no carro.

Finalmente haviam chegado ao aeroporto internacional de O'Hare, as malas foram devidamente colocadas em um carrinho, e a medida que se aproximava o momento do embarque, Isabella sentia aquele frio no estômago se intensificar. Fizeram o checkin, em seguida foram para a sala de espera da companhia aérea, afinal se tratava de uma viagem de primeira classe!

– Suas mãos estão geladas amor, sente-se bem?

– Sim é que… Acho que estou um pouco ansiosa e um tiquinho nervosa.

– É por causa do voo?

– Vai ser bem logo, não é?

– Tem medo de voar? Mas não houve problemas quando fomos para Forks!

– Não tem comparação, vamos atravessar o oceano e… Isso não te deixa nervoso? - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Posso saber porque tá rindo?

– Desculpe! - pediu comprimindo os lábios. - Fica tranquila, amor, voar ainda é o meio mais seguro de viajar.

– Assim espero! Não se preocupe, não vou dar piti, ou coisa do tipo! Estou ansiosa pra chegar em Paris!

– Quanto a isso… - Bella o encarou arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Iremos para a Itália primeiro.

– Não vamos mais a Paris? - Edward sorriu ao ver o biquinho se formar nos lábios dela ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

– Claro que iremos, mas como é um lugar bem especial pra você, achei melhor deixarmos por último, o que acha?

– Tudo bem! E pra onde pretende me levar na Itália?

– Á diversos lugares, sei que vai amar!

– Se estiver comigo, não tenha dúvidas!

O voo foi anunciado e o casal seguiu para o embarque, destino? Itália!

Durante o voo de Chicago a Florença, Bella e Edward fizeram planos, ele contou que ficariam hospedados no Villa Cora, e que o hotel havia sido recomendado por Eric.

– Conhece Florença?

– Um pouco! Estive de passagem na última viagem que fiz a Europa!

– Costuma viajar muito, não é? - estavam devidamente acomodados na primeira classe.

– Bastante!

– E você conhece muitos lugares?

– Talvez não tanto quanto gostaria! Podemos aprender muito de um país e sua cultura, é algo que eu realmente curto fazer, pena que não tenho tanto tempo disponível! - lamentou.

– Mesmo assim conhece muitos lugares!

– Um pouco, meu pai foi um importante diplomata, me lembro de viajar muito quando pequeno.

– Um diplomata? - perguntou surpresa, tanto pelo fato do namorado falar do pai biológico, quanto ele ter sido um diplomata.

– Sim, me lembro de termos vivido um tempo aqui na Itália, eu deveria ter uns cinco ou seis anos, por ai!

– Aqui em Florença mesmo?

– Em Roma! Entre um compromisso e outro, minha mãe costumava me levar para passear e conhecer outras cidades.

– O que sua mãe fazia?

– Antes de se tornar a esposa do diplomata Masen? - o tom de Edward foi irônico e Isabella se perguntava o porque? - Ela era uma artista, uma pianista famosa, principalmente no circuito europeu.

– Então vem dai seu gosto pela música clássica? Afinal você também toca!

– Ela quem me ensinou, desde muito pequeno, fiquei um bom tempo sem tocar, só voltei a ter aulas por insistência de Esme, que adora me ouvir tocar.

– Apesar do belíssimo piano em seu apartamento, nunca vi você tocar!

– Verdade! É que… Tocar é algo muito íntimo, algo que curto fazer sozinho.

– Mas você mesmo disse que Esme adora vê-lo tocar.

– Porque só notava sua presença quando terminava.

– Tá explicado! Gostaria de vê-lo ou ouvi-lo tocar, deve ser fascinante! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Não é pra tanto! Como disse, é algo que faço pra relaxar, mas prometo tocar só pra você!

– Jura?

– Lhe dou a minha palavra, amor! - levou a mão de Bella aos lábios depositando um beijo nela, e outro em seus lábios.

O voo levou cerca de nove horas e meia, dez horas, o casal fez suas refeições e acabaram adormecendo, despertaram quando estavam prestes a pousar. Fizeram o checkin in e Edward fez questão de locar um carro, para poder se locomover a vontade.

– Você fala italiano? Porque nunca me disse que falava outras línguas? - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Falo italiano, francês, espanhol e arranho no português. - (de Portugal)

– Hump! Metido! - a gargalhada de Edward ecoou no carro, quando sua namorada lhe deu de língua.

– Não sou metido, como disse, meu pai foi um diplomata, está lembrada? Minha mãe fazia questão de que eu aprendesse.

– Mesmo tão pequeno?

– Segundo ela era importante… - deu de ombros. - Mas não sou o único que fala outras línguas, vovô, minha mãe, o papai, Jazz e Emm também falam.

– Ótimo! Sou a única Cullen que mal fala o inglês! - Edward revirou os olhos.

– Não seja exagerada, deve saber algo de espanhol ou francês, afinal fazem parte da grade curricular de um bom colégio!

– Digamos que… - mordeu os lábios, parecia hesitante. - Espanhol nunca foi o meu forte, e graças ao bom Deus, francês não fazia parte do currículo escolar!

– Não gosta de francês? Mon amour? - pronunciou fazendo biquinho.

– Não é isso, é que… Droga! Não tem ideia do quanto era torturante as aulas com a professora Sanches, a mulher parecia o diabo encarnado! - novamente Edward riu. - Que bom que divirto você! - disparou irônica.

– Não tem ideia do quanto amor! - estalou um beijo em seus lábios. - Se quiser posso te ensinar! Não falo fluentemente, mas me viro muito bem!

– Jura?- os olhos de Bella brilharam ainda mais. - Eu adoraria! - Edward piscou e a jovem abriu um lindo sorriso.

 **Momentos depois…**

– E então, o que achou?- Edward perguntou assim que dispensou o carregador, com uma gorjeta.

– É maravilhoso, olha par tudo isso… - disse ainda encantada com o requinte do quarto. - Caramba, isso deve custar uma fortuna!

– Não importa! - Bella viu o namorado dar de ombros. - Vovô tinha razão, é um belíssimo hotel!

– Ele parece ser bem afastado do grande centro.

– Por isso o escolhi! Tudo que eu quero é tranquilidade, pra curtir você! - a puxou pra si, envolvendo-a em seus braços, buscou sua boca, a tomando em um beijo apaixonado. O beijo foi ganhando intensidade a medida que o desejo tomava conta de ambos, e entre beijos e carícias se despiram entregando-se a paixão e ao desejo que os consumia.

Depois de um banho o qual compartilharam, o casal desceu para conhecer as dependências do hotel, ambos apreciaram um delicioso jantar no belíssimo restaurante do hotel.

A todo o momento Edward soltava frases ou palavras em italiano, ensinando a Bella seu significado e aos poucos a jovem pegava uma coisa aqui, outra ali. No restaurante achou melhor deixar que o namorado fizesse o pedido, afinal, não fazia ideia do que dizia o cardápio.

Pacientemente Edward explicou a ela e aquele gesto atencioso só aumentou a admiração que a jovem sentia por ele, assim como o amor. Depois do jantar optaram por se recolher cedo, afinal, tinham planos para a manhã seguinte.

– Hmm… - Bella gemeu baixinho ao sentir os lábios de Edward em suas costas, sentiu a pele arrepiar-se.

– Buongiorno amore mio! - Edward sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido em italiano.

– Buongiorno! - respondeu sonolenta, encolhendo-se, sentindo a pele arrepiar.

– Tem ideia do quanto isso foi sexy?

– Foi? - havia descrença no tom de Bella.

– Troppo! Che ne dite di fare l'amore con me?

– Essa eu não entendi!

– O que acha de fazer amor comigo?

– Uma excelente ideia, caro mio! - no momento seguinte os lábios de Edward estavam nos dela, ele somente lhe afastou os joelhos com o seu e a penetrou em uma estocada firme. Isabella não conteve um gemido alto, tamanho prazer que sentiu. Amaram-se sem pressa, de forma intensa e imensamente prazerosa.

– O que acha de tomarmos um belo café da manhã para repormos nossas forças… - brincou sacudindo as sobrancelhas, estavam se trocando, depois de um belo e excitante banho. - Depois vou te levar para um passeio por Florença, o que acha?

– Perfeito!

Depois do café da manhã, Edward a levou para o centro, Bella ficou encantada ao conhecer o Palácio Vecchio, localizado na praça senhorita, capital da Toscana. Passearam pela ponte Vecchio, uma bela ponte em arco estilo medieval cheia de lojas, a fonte de Netuno entre outros lugares. Ao anoitecer voltaram para o hotel, onde se prepararam para o jantar e depois voltaram para a suíte onde se amaram noite a dentro.

No dia seguinte saíram bem cedo de carro para a região dos campos, passearam pelas estradinhas, os belíssimos campos de girassóis, os belos vales e suas encostas. Sem contar os vilarejos, onde almoçaram em uma genuína cantina italiana.

A estadia do casal havia chegado ao fim em Florença, estavam a caminho de Veneza que ficava aproximadamente a duas horas e meia de carro. Se hospedaram no The Gritti Palace e depois de um romântico passeio de gôndola pelos estreitos canais de Veneza, voltaram para o hotel, no dia seguinte visitaram vários lugares, o museu, a basílica, entre outros pontos turísticos bem interessantes.

– Foi aqui em Veneza que nasceu Giacomo Girolamo Casanova! Dizem que ele interrompeu sua carreira militar e eclesiástica para se tornar um escritor e aventureiro!

– Está falando do famoso Casanova?

– Este mesmo, o colecionador de mulheres! Depois de conseguir uma fuga épica das masmorras do palácio Ducal de Veneza, com sua aura mágica e envolvente, e sua vida de debochado, libertino, escroque, percorria bordéis. Reza a lenda que teve relações com mais de 60 meretrizes, isso sem contar as distintas damas da sociedade que se deixar levar por seu charme e sedução natural!

– Uau! E como sabe tudo isso?

– Li em um livro uma certa vez! - disse dando de ombros.

– Gosta mesmo de livros não?

– São a minha paixão!

– Pensei que eu fosse sua paixão! - brincou descontraído.

– Não só a minha paixão, como o meu amor! - Edward a puxou pra si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

De Veneza foram para Verona, a viagem de carrou levou cerca de uma hora e o casal se divertiu bastante, parando para tirar fotos.

– Oh meu Deus! Mal posso crer que estou em Verona, palco do mais famoso romance, um dos meus preferidos!

– Gosta de Romeu e Julieta? Não acha meio trágico?

– Um pouco, mas é sem dúvida um dos mais lindos que já li.

Edward a levou para conhecer o balcão de Julieta entre outros lugares magníficos., hospedaram-se em um hotel aconchegante. Optaram por jantar na suíte mesmo e em seguida entregaram-se a paixão e ao desejo.

– Está gostando? - Edward perguntou lhe acariciando o braço, haviam acabado de fazer amor, Bella tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

– Eu estou amando, nunca pensei que um dia fosse sair de Washington, quem dirá vir a Itália! É tudo incrível… - se remexeu, apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos, apoiadas no peito dele, para poder olhá-lo melhor.

– Conhecia Verona também?

– Só de passagem!

– Estava com sua mãe? Quero dizer, sua mãe biológica? - ele somente assentiu. - O que houve Edward? Porque tem tanta dificuldade em falar deles? - viu o namorado puxar uma respiração profunda, encarando aquele lindo par de olhos castanhos. Havia chegado a hora, se pretendia mesmo torná-la sua esposa, precisava contar a ela. - Se não quiser falar sobre isso, vou entender, quando estiver…

– Não, tudo bem!

– Sinto que te aborrece tocar neste assunto.

– Não é que eu me aborreça, é que… Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda é difícil para mim tocar neste assunto, aconteceram coisas que… É que quando garoto julgava ter os pais perfeitos e, no entanto! - Bella franziu o cenho confusa.

– Não se dava com eles?

– Nem de longe meu pai era afetuoso como Carlisle, mas sei que lá do modo dele, me amava, já minha mãe era muito carinhosa e atenciosa, tanto comigo quanto com minha irmã.

– E qual era o nome da sua irmã?

– Catherine, mas a chamávamos de Cathy, se tivesse sobrevivido ao acidente, hoje teria uns vinte e quatro anos. - disse ao lhe acariciar a face. A jovem estava encantada, finalmente ele estava se abrindo, contando a ela algo que muito poucos sabiam.

– Catherine morreu no mesmo acidente que matou seus pais?

– Sim! - respondeu simplesmente, puxando novamente uma respiração profunda. - Depois de uma terrível discussão entre eles, minha mãe pegou Cathy e saiu com o carro, meu pai saiu atrás dela, estava transtornado. Não sei exatamente como aconteceu, mas pelo que a perícia constatou, os carros estavam em alta velocidade e acabaram se chocando, ambos saíram da estrada o carro do meu pai se chocou com uma árvore e … - Edward engoliu saliva. - Ao que parece morreu na hora.

– E o outro carro?

– Rolou ribanceira abaixo e explodiu.

– Oh meu Deus! Eu… Eu sinto muito Edward! - Isabella se ergueu e o abraçou forte, abraço o qual Edward retribuiu afundado o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço.

– Eu estava prestes a completar dez anos, fiquei perdido! Confesso que não sei o que teria sido de mim se não fosse por Esme e Carlisle, eu não tinha tios ou avós… Nenhum parente próximo, compreende? - Isabella somente assentiu. - Meu pai era muito amigo de Carlisle e de Eric, minha mãe e Esme também eram amigas, com a morte dos meus pais os Cullen se tornaram meus tutores legais e logo em seguida me adotaram como filho deles, foi assim que me tornei um Cullen!

– Você disse que tinha dez anos, então isso foi há dezoito anos.

– Carlisle e Esme haviam se casado há pouco tempo, não hesitaram em me adotar e sou muito grato a eles pôr o terem feito!

– Entendo, você disse que seus pais discutiam antes de sair, sabe o porque?

– Meu pai, Anthony Masen, era um homem dedicado ao trabalho e sua carreira, era filho único e dono de uma fortuna considerável! Conheceu minha mãe em Londres, Elizabeth Allen, ela era britânica e segundo Esme, uma mulher linda e muito talentosa. Era uma artista, uma pianista famosa por seu talento, tanto quanto por sua beleza encantadora.

– Como ela era?

– Alta, esguia, possuía longos cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes…

– Como os seus?

– Sim! Dizem que me pareço muito com ela fisicamente, mas minha mãe, Esme! Ela costuma dizer que tenho o porte do meu pai, assim como sua altivez e o gênio é claro. - Isabella sorriu diante a careta que havia feito. - Enfim… Se apaixonaram, casaram-se, e um tempo depois eu nasci. Minha mãe dizia que eles se amavam muito, mas meus pais agiam completamente diferentes deles. - Bella franziu o cenho. - Não me lembro de haver aquela troca de olhar, aqueles gestos de carinho e cumplicidade.

– Entendo!

– Ainda mais depois que Cathy nasceu.

– Como assim!

– Por mais de uma vez os surpreendi discutindo, eu era bem pequeno, mas ainda me lembro bem. Como diplomata, meu pai viajava constantemente, e não era sempre que minha mãe o acompanhava. Quando engravidou de Cathy, as discussões cessaram, vivamos em paz outra vez.

– Era tão ruim assim?

– Era terrível, porque eu os amava, apesar de…

– Apesar do que, Edward?

– Meu pai não era do tipo que demonstrava seus sentimentos, compreende? Talvez tenha sido pela educação severa que recebera do meu avô, Edward Anthony Masen.

– Tem o nome de seu avô?

– Sim, não cheguei a conhecê-lo, nem minha avó, eles morreram antes dos meus pais se casarem.

– Ele era severo com você?

– Somente em relação aos estudos, me lembro de ouvi-lo dizer que um dia eu seria um homem importante.

– E você o é! - Edward sorriu lhe acariciando a face.

– Era desejo dele que eu me tornasse um político! Eu tinha apenas oito anos e meu pai insistia em dizer que um dia seria o presidente deste país.

– Uau!

– É, uau! - novamente Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, encarando aquele par de olhos castanhos que tanto amava. - Mas, como eu disse, as coisas mudaram quando Cathy nasceu.

– E você sabe o que houve?

– Os gritos e discussões voltaram, as vezes podia ouvi-los do meu quarto!

– Mas porque discutiam tanto, você sabe?

– Soube no dia em que morreram!

– O que? Como assim?

– Os surpreendi discutindo, estavam na biblioteca, era uma discussão bem pesada. Eu já tinha quase dez anos e entendia melhor as coisas. Ele dizia coisas horríveis sobre ela, gritava ensandecido, com uma pasta na mão, sacudindo alguns papéis.

– Não viram você?

– Eu estava escondido! Ouvi em silêncio, meus pais se ofenderem mutuamente.

– Mas qual o motivo de ambos agirem assim?

– Traição! Ele dizia ter provas de sua traição, insistia em perguntar quem era o pai de Cathy!

– Oh meu Deus!

– Ela chorava enquanto o acusava de também ter tido seus casos, mas quando a chamou de vagabunda, vi minha mãe virar uma bofetada nele, que revidou fazendo com que minha mãe fosse ao chão tamanha força que usou, naquele momento me desesperei e corri pra junto dela chorando, implorando pra que parassem com aquilo.

– E ele parou? - Isabella notou que Edward tinha os olhos marejados, havia tanta dor em seu olhar, naquele momento parecia um garotinho e sua vontade era de aninhá-lo em seus braços.

– Não! - sua voz saiu tão baixa quanto um sussurro. - Me afastou dela com um empurrão, a segurou pelo braços a sacudindo enquanto gritava que ela não passava de uma vadia, uma vagabunda da pior espécie. Eu gritava e implorava para soltá-la, mas meu pai simplesmente não me ouvia, foi quando minha mãe pediu pra que eu saísse de lá, pra que fosse para o meu quarto!

– E você foi? - ele assentiu positivamente.

– Corri apavorado, mas não fui para o meu quarto, me escondi tapando os ouvidos, pedindo a Deus pra que parassem.

– Deve ter sido horrível presenciar tal coisa.

– Foi apavorante!

– Posso imaginar!

– Por muitos anos tive dificuldade em ficar só, os gritos ecoavam em minha mente me atormentando, tinha pesadelos e acordava aos gritos. Certo tempo depois, ouvi minha mãe me chamar com desespero, mas não sai do meu esconderijo, não queria vê-los, não queria ver nenhum dos dois.

– É compreensível, você era somente um menino, Edward!

– Pude ouvir o choro assutado de Cathy… - disse com o olhar perdido. - Os gritos do meu pai assim como os da minha mãe, o som de um carro saindo com tudo seguido de outro… - lágrimas escorriam pelo belo rosto. - Depois daquilo nunca mais os vi, nenhum deles! - o de Bella não estava diferente.

– Eu… Eu nem sei o que lhe dizer Edward? Jamais poderia imaginar que você tivesse passado por algo assim, sinto tanto meu amor, eu sinto muito mesmo! - o aninhou em seus braços, por um tempo Edward chorou com a cabeça sobre seu colo, enquanto Bella lhe acariciava os cabelos.

– Quando me tornei um Cullen… - disse depois de um tempo em silêncio. - Eu era um garoto introvertido, que se culpava por tudo, pelo que havia acontecido a eles, por não ter levado Cathy comigo, se o tivesse feito, ela estaria viva e…

– Ou sua mãe poderia ter te encontrado e o levado junto! - a jovem sacudiu a cabeça espantado aquele pensamento. - Você não tinha como saber, a culpa não foi sua Edward, por Deus, você era apenas um menino!

– Agora sei disso, mas por muito tempo isso me atormentou, assim como o que descobri depois da morte deles.

– Como assim?

– Meu pai era um diplomata muito importante, consequentemente o que houve foi abafado e a versão oficial foi que morreram em um terrível acidente, os três juntos, que havia sido uma fatalidade!

– Entendo, acobertaram o que realmente aconteceu.

– Tem mais!

– Mais?

– O vovô possuía documentos importantes…

– O vovô? Mas o que ele tinha haver com isso?

– Ele era muito amigo do meu pai, assim como Carlisle… - Bella somente assentiu. - Meu pai havia colocado um investigador na cola da minha mãe quando suspeitou de sua infidelidade.

– Então era mesmo verdade?

– Sim! Segundo o relatório, teve diversos amantes, se lembra de quando falei das viagens que fazíamos?

– Oh meus Deus! Não me diga que…

– Depois dos passeios, costumava me deixar aos cuidados de uma babá no hotel e saia por horas.

– Oh meu Deus! - foi o que Bella conseguiu dizer.

– Quando soube, meu pai ficou transtornado, ensandecido, foi Carlisle e o vovô que o impediram de fazer uma loucura! Minha mãe quis fugir dele quando foi confrontada e ele a seguiu, queria saber a verdade de seus próprios lábios, queria saber se Cathy era sua filha ou não, mas ao que parece, morreu sem saber a resposta.

– E ela era mesmo filha de outro?

– Não, Cathy era uma Masen como eu! Exames foram feitos e o resultado foi positivo. O ciúme o cegou completamente, Carlisle me disse uma vez, que meu pai era muito passional e que ele a amava acima de tudo.

– Entendo!

– Eu os amava, mas como lhe disse uma vez, eram completamente diferentes de Carlisle e Esme. Admiro o amor e o respeito mutuo que sentem um pelo outro, e por mim… Eu os amo muito, se cheguei onde cheguei hoje, é graças a eles.

– Não deve ter sido nada fácil, ter passado por tudo que passou, de repente se vir sozinho… Lamento muito que tenha passado por tudo isso.

– Desculpe não ter dito nada antes, é que…

– Eu é que peço desculpas Edward… - Bella o cortou. - Pelas coisas horríveis que disse a você, eu realmente não fazia ideia de que havia passado por tudo isso.

– Meus pais me ajudaram a lidar com tudo, assim como o vovô, e confesso que com a chegada de Emm e Jazz, houve uma melhora considerável em meu comportamento. Mas foi minhas conversas com Jasper que me ajudaram a superar de certa forma tudo que houve.

– Compreendo!

– Sempre tive dificuldade de me envolver seria mente com alguém, jamais me permiti me envolver a ponto de se tornar algo, digamos que mais sério! Sempre pensei não ser capaz de me prender a alguém a este ponto, manter um relacionamento exigia muito mais do que pensava ser capaz de oferecer, até encontrar você! Eu te amo Bella! E não sabe o quanto me sinto bem em ter falado com você sobre isso, ter tirado esse peso aqui de dentro, não poderia deixar isso entre nós.

– Quero que saiba que saber de tudo o que houve com você, só me faz admirá-lo ainda mais, respeitá-lo ainda mais e amá-lo imensamente mais! - as palavras de Alice faziam todo sentido agora:

… _Mas com o Ed, você não precisa se preocupar, você o tem, compreende?_

… _Sempre vi as mulheres fazer o possível e o impossível para chamar sua atenção, foi assim desde a época do colégio, mas foram muito poucas as que conseguiram e quando o fizeram, foi por um breve período, no entanto, você o tinha no momento em que a viu naquele jantar._

… _Uma coisa eu posso afirmar, Edward jamais a trairia, Bella!_

– O que? O que foi? Porque está me olhando assim? - Bella nada disse, buscou a boca de Edward a tomando em um beijo urgente, intenso. Cheio de desejo, paixão e acima de tudo, amor. Não demorou para estarem se amando novamente, entregando-se completamente aquele sentimento arrebatador que os tomava.


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO XXXV**

Depois de alguns dias na Itália o casal voou para a Grécia, Bella ficou fascinada com a beleza do mar Egeu, e as cidades maravilhosas as quais conheceu, Atenas, Kissamos e Beach Milos.

Da Grécia foram para a Alemanha, de lá para Amsterdam, voaram para Londres e de Londres foram para Dublin, Irlanda. Da irlanda para a Espanha, onde hospedaram-se em Sevilha, de Sevilha seguiram viagem para Portugal, onde conheceram as belezas da cidade do Porto assim como Lisboa.

Depois de três semanas indo de um lugar a outro, finalmente o casal havia chegado a Paris. Edward havia feito reserva no Four Seasons Hotel, Geroge V Paris, o lugar exalava luxo e elegância.

– Tem certeza de que quer ficar aqui? - Bella perguntou ao passar pelas portas do luxuoso hotel.

– É um excelente hotel, sei que você vai gostar.

– Não tenho dúvidas, mas a diária em um lugar como este deve custar uma verdadeira fortuna Edward, podemos ficar em um hotel mais… - mordeu o lábio com força. - Sei lá, simples?

– Não gostou daqui? Quer ir para outro hotel?

– Não é isso, é que…

– Sei que ainda está se adaptando amor, mas este é o seu mundo agora, é uma Cullen e os Cullen se hospedam no Four Seasons quando vem a Paris!

– Você é tão metido! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Agora entendo porque Rosálie ficou tão indignada em Forks, aquele hotel perto disso aqui é…

– Rosálie é uma idiota esnobe! Garanto que todos apreciaram e muito a estadia em Forks! Pra mim estava perfeito!

– Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

– E ai? Quer dar uma chance e conhecer o lugar ou quer ir para outro hotel? - Isabella soltou um longo suspiro.

– Tudo bem, já que estamos aqui! - deu de ombros, Edward assentiu indo para o balcão onde fez o chekin, seguindo com Bella para a suíte, uma vez dentro da suíte, a boca da jovem se abriu em um perfeito O. - Uau! Isso aqui é maior que o meu apartamento! - disparou ainda encantada com o tamanho daquele lugar, sem contar a decoração de extrema elegância e bom gosto.

– Gostou?

– Nem em mil anos eu poderia imaginar um dia estar em um lugar assim!

– Acho bom ir se acostumando… - Edward se aproximou dela, deslizou sua mão pela cintura fina, colando seus corpos completamente. - Porque tudo isso faz parte do meu mundo… - Isabella estremeceu ao sentir a ponta de seu nariz roçar pela curvatura de seu pescoço. - Um mundo o qual quero compartilhar com você, meu amor. - sussurrou com a voz levemente rouca, antes de distribuir beijos molhados por sua pele.

– Edward… - Bella ofegou.

– O que, amor? - perguntou sem parar o que estava fazendo.

Em um movimento rápido, Isabella o puxou pela camisa, fazendo com que Edward ficasse diante de si, o beijou de forma urgente e voraz, enquanto tentava se livrar de sua camisa.

Edward prontamente retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, suas mãos ágeis livravam-se das roupas de Bella sem cortar o beijo. Deixou-se cair sobre o confortável sofá e sem hesitar sua namorada literalmente o montou sem cortar o beijo, um gemeu contra a boca do outro tamanho o prazer que sentiram.

Ela por senti-lo todo dentro de si, a preenchendo completamente, ele por recebê-lo tão úmida e apertada. Romperam o beijo, mas os lábios de Edward não deixaram a pele dela um momento sequer, encontrando seus seios.

Bella soltou um gemido alto jogando a cabeça para trás aos sentir a língua de Edward brincar com seu mamilo, enquanto uma de suas mãos estava espalmada em sua bunda, ditando o ritmo.

Suas mãos aferraram-se aos cabelos dele, enquanto se entregava a todas aquelas sutis sensações que aquele homem lhe causava, o prazer vinha em ondas cada vez mais intensas até que Edward arremeteu seu quadril contra o dela em uma estocada mais funda e Bella sentiu como se algo explodisse dentro de si, espalhando um intenso tremor por todo seu corpo, se acalmando lentamente.

Bastou mais duas estocadas para que tivesse sua própria libertação, soltando um som quase que gutural, completamente imerso no prazer o tomava, sentiu a testa de Bella contra a dele, ambos ofegantes.

– Uau… Isso foi… Uau! - disse ainda ofegante fazendo Isabella sorrir.

– Foi bem intenso!

– Bota intenso nisso!

– O que acha de um banho? - sugeriu roçando seu nariz ao dele. - Um longo e delicioso banho!

– Excelente ideia! - Edward se levantou com Bella enroscada nele, e sem sair de dentro dela a levou na direção do banheiro onde voltaram a se entregar aquele desejo quase insano que os tomava.

 **Mais tarde…**

– Quanto tempo temos aqui?

– Quatro dias. - Edward respondeu prontamente, estavam jantando em um pequeno e aconchegante bistrô a algumas quadras do hotel.

– Ha quanto tempo estamos viajando?

– Vinte e seis dias!

– Nossa, passou tão rápido!

– Verdade, foram dias maravilhosos…

– E noites espetaculares! - Isabella piscou enquanto sorvia um gole de vinho.

– Sem sombras de dúvidas!

– E o que tem em mente para estes quatro dias que temos em Paris? - Edward notou que sua namorada estava com um excelente humor, bem-falante e com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

– O que deseja fazer? - Isabella mordeu o lábio com os olhos fixos nos dele, Edward se perguntava se ela por acaso tinha ideia do efeito devastador que aquele simples gesto tinha nele?

– Conhecer a torre Eiffel, obviamente! - ele sorriu. - Gostaria muito de conhecer o Louvre também, e quem sabe, se der a catedral de Notre – Dame.

– Iremos a todos eles!

– Jura?

– Juro! Gostaria também de levá-la a Montmartre, um bairro boêmio localizado em uma colina, já ouviu falar?

– Não!

– É considerado um dos bairros mais charmosos de Paris, oferece uma linda vista da cidade. Sei que vai adorar, lá tem muitos artistas de rua, cafés, cabarés entre outras coisas.

– Pela sua descrição, parece ser bem interessante.

– E é!

– Sendo assim, vamos ao Montmartre! - disse erguendo sua taça.

– Amanhã iremos a Montmartre! - Edward fez o mesmo.

No dia seguinte Edward cumpriu sua promessa e a levou para conhecer o tal bairro de Montmartre, foram de táxi, queria curtir o lugar assim como um ao outro. Andaram pelas ruelas arborizadas, pelas escadarias, visitaram várias lojinhas. Passaram pela Place de Tertres, onde observaram as obras de alguns artistas de rua. Bella ficou encantada com o muro dos Je t'Aime, onde a frase eu te amo está escrito em mais de trezentos idiomas.

Na Boulevard de Clichy, encontraram o famoso cabaré Moulin Rouge, assim como o café de Amélie Poulain.

Isabella chegou ao hotel em êxtase, havia passado um dia maravilhoso conhecendo lugares com histórias incríveis, aquilo simplesmente a fascinava, o que deixou Edward feliz por ter tido a ideia de fazer aquela bendita viagem.

No dia seguinte foram conhecer a catedral de Notre – Dame, novamente Isabella ficou fascinada, seus olhos brilharam ao estar diante do monumento gótico de aproximadamente 850 anos, o lugar exalava história!

– Tem ideia de quantos eventos históricos esse lugar presenciou? - Edward sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios, estava encantado como fascínio dela por tudo aquilo.

Quando costumava viajar com seus amigos, ou seus irmãos, não se atinha a tudo aquilo, queria saber de se divertir e curtir com alguma francesa. No entanto, neste tempo em que esteve viajando por diversos locais com Isabella, aprendeu a apreciar os locais, assim como sua história.

– Muitas, creio eu.

– Sabia que Napoleão foi coroado aqui? - disparou com um imenso sorriso. - E foi aqui em Notre – Dame que Joana D'Arc foi beatificada e dizem que em um relicário está nada mais nada menos que a coroa de espinhos de Cristo, e que é apresentada ao público uma sexta-feira por mês.

– De onde é que você tira tanta informação? - perguntou divertido.

– Dos livros… - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Já disse que eu simplesmente amo ler.

– Sim, você disse! - a puxou pra si, a estreitando em seus braços. - Je t'aime! Et chaque jour, Je t'aime plus! (Eu te amo! E a cada dia te amo mais!)

– Moi aussi! Chaque jour, je vous aime de plus en plus! (Eu também! A cada dia te amo mais e mais!) - respondeu em francês fazendo biquinho.

– Tem ideia do quanto isso foi sexy?

– Vous êtes le putain de sexy, mon cher! (Você é que é fodidamente sexy, meu caro!) - no momento seguinte a boca de Edward estava na dela, em um beijo urgente, voraz e apaixonado.

Depois de uma noite regada a champanhe e muito, mas muito sexo, o casal tomou seu café da manhã no restaurante do hotel, de lá seguiram para o Louvre, onde passaram o dia entre obras de arte e esculturas e artefatos milenares. A noite, foram ao Moulin Rouge, onde jantaram e depois assistiram a um belo show!

Era o último dia do casal em Paris, durante o dia passearam pela cidade, foram a Champs Elysee, onde Bella não resistiu e comprou alguns mimos, assim como Edward. Conheceram o imponente Arco do triunfo, almoçaram em um excelente restaurante e em seguida voltaram para o hotel. Edward persuadiu sua namorada a ir visitar a torre a noite, insistiu que seria bem mais romântico, afinal ele tinha planos para esta noite e rogava pra que Bella aceitasse.

– Amor? - chamou pouco tempo depois de terem chegado, Bella estava guardando suas compras na mala. - Fiz reserva para nós no Le ciel de Paris.

– Não é aquele restaurante chique que fica no alto de uma torre?

– Este mesmo! Ele é bem sofisticado e um dos mais românticos de Paris, fica no 56º andar da torre Montparnasse.

– Vai me levar pra jantar em um lugar romântico? O que tem em mente doutor Cullen?

– Muitas coisas! - sacudiu as sobrancelhas. - Mas a mais importante é que… - deslizou a mão pela cintura dela, colando seus corpos completamente. - Quero proporcionar a minha namorada linda e gostosa uma noite inesquecível em Paris.

– Acredite Edward, todos os momentos que passamos não só aqui, como em todos os lugares onde estivemos foram inesquecíveis!

 **Algumas horas depois…**

Edward andava de um lado para outro na sala, enquanto aguardava Isabella se aprontar.

– Desculpe a demora, é que… - a jovem se calou diante de tamanha beleza, ele estava um espetáculo, o homem exalava charme e elegância. - Uau! Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

– Uau digo eu, olha só pra você… - em duas passadas ele estava diante dela. - Está… - seus olhos percorreram milimetricamente o corpo da jovem, um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios ao ver os sapatos que calçava. Aquele salto a deixava ainda mais gostosa, se é que aquilo era possível? - Deliciosamente linda!

– Tsc! Para com isso! Acha esse vestido adequado?

– Muito! Eu já lhe disse que vermelho lhe cai bem?

– E porque acha que o escolhi? - ele a puxou pra si deslizando a ponta do nariz por sua pele.

– Hmm… Além de linda está tão cheirosa.

– Olha quem fala… - ofegou ao sentir os lábios dele em sua pele. - Esse seu perfume me deixa… Edward… Se não parar com isso, vamos nos atrasar. - ele sorriu contra sua pele.

– Vamos! - a jovem assentiu puxando uma respiração profunda.

Desta vez não foram de táxi comum, e sim um especializado, em poucos minutos estavam diante a Tour Maine Montparnasse. Edward agradeceu ao motorista, disse algo ao homem que somente assentiu quando lhe entregou algumas notas, em seguida, um funcionário devidamente uniformizado os guiou até o elevador privado que levava até o alto da torre.

Isabella tinha a boca entreaberta diante da elegância e sofisticação do lugar, viu o namorado falar com o que ela deduziu ser o metrie, que os conduziu pelo salão até uma mesa diante das imensas janelas, onde a torre Eiffel brilhava ao longe em toda sua plenitude.

– Olha só para esta vista! - a jovem disse com os olhos ainda mais brilhantes.

– Sabia que gostaria! - seu olhar encontrou o dele.

– Tem certeza de que não estou sonhando? - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Absoluta!

O garçom veio com a carta de vinhos e o menu, Edward pediu o vinho e enquanto aguardava, ajudou Bella a fazer o seu pedido. Ao fazer o pedido, teve o cuidado de explicar ao garçom que sua namorada era alérgica a nozes, castanhas e qualquer derivado.

O vinho era excelente e o jantar excepcional, desde a entrada até a sobremesa tudo estava mais que perfeito. Durante todo o jantar, o casal relembrou momentos marcantes da viagem e tanto Edward, quanto Bella, lamentaram ser a última noite em Paris.

– Podemos ir? Sei que está ansiosa para vê-la de perto!- disse ao acenar com a cabeça para a torre ao longe.

– Sim, muito! - sorriu e com um gesto discreto o garçom voltou a mesa, Edward pediu a conta, e Bella foi ao toalete, tomava um café enquanto a aguardava. Notou que a namorada havia retocado a maquiagem, seus lábios novamente se destacavam com aquele batom vermelho.

O mesmo táxi os aguardava na entrada do prédio, e a medida em que se aproximavam, o coração de Bella batia mais forte e descompassado. Novamente Edward disse algo ao motorista ao pagar a corrida.

– Uau! Ela é mesmo linda! - Bella disse com a cabeça pendida para trás, estavam sob a torre.

– Não mais que você! - Edward lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

– Tsc! Até parece! - retrucou descrente. - Sabia que ela possui 324 metros de altura, o que a torna o edifício mais alto em toda Paris.

– Aprendeu isso em algum livro? - perguntou divertido.

– Não! Pesquisei no Google mesmo! - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

Edward comprou os ingressos para o terceiro nível, de onde se tinha uma vista espetacular de toda a Paris, sem dúvidas, era o cenário perfeito para o que tinha em mente. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Bella estar empolgada com tudo, já que não notara seu nevosismo e sua ansiedade.

Os olhos da jovem marejaram diante a visão de toda a Paris, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos poderia imaginar que um dia estaria ali, e na companhia de um homem como Edward!

– Está tudo bem, meu amor? - havia preocupação em seu tom, ela lhe sorriu levando a mão a sua face em uma carícia delicada.

– Obrigada! - havia tanta gratidão naqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

– Pelo que exatamente?

– Por tudo! - Edward pôde ver o exato momento em que as lágrimas se formaram, deixando os olhos ainda mais brilhantes e expressivos. - Por estar ao meu lado… Por fazer eu me sentir amada e desejada… Por me fazer feliz de tantas formas que… Por ser o meu anjo, esse cara lindo tanto por dentro quanto por fora… - a cada palavra Edward sentia seu coração bater mais forte e descompassado. - Por realizar o meu sonho de menina! - disse visivelmente emocionada, e aquela era a deixa que ele esperava.

– Eu é que te agradeço, meu amor… - a estreitou em seus braços. - Por me amar, por me entregar seu coração… Por ser essa mulher linda, inteligente, espontânea, divertida, batalhadora, honesta, sarcástica e orgulhosa! - pontuou com beijos cada palavra. - A mulher que mexeu comigo de forma tão intensa e arrebatadora… Que com esse jeitinho atrapalhado tomou conta do meu coração e de todo o meu ser…

– Edward…

– Shh… - levou o dedo aos lábios dela. - Me deixe concluir! - Bella somente assentiu. - Eu te amo Isabella, te amo tanto e a cada dia, sinto que te amo mais! Eu te quero! Te quero comigo… Te quero ao meu lado… Eu te quero pra sempre! E aqui, com toda a Paris por testemunha peço a você, Isabella Marie Cullen, que seja minha esposa! - os olhos de Bella praticamente saltaram ao ouvi-lo.

Edward levou a mão ao bolso retirando uma pequena caixinha aberta, com um anel maravilhoso e dentro da caixinha estava escrito: Chez moi. (Casa comigo) em francês, ele viu o momento exato em que as lágrimas escaparam daqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

– Casa comigo Bella! - voltou a pedir.

– Mas… Você… Você… Um relacionamento nunca esteve em seus planos Edward, quem dirá um casamento!

– Eu já disse a você que um relacionamento nunca esteve em meus planos até conhecer você! - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Não até nos beijarmos, e eu descobrir que não poderia mais ficar sem seus beijos… Não até fazermos amor pela primeira vez de forma tão intensa e arrebatadora… Quero você comigo Isabella! Quero compartilhar tudo com você, minha cama, minha casa e principalmente a minha vida.

– Mas…

– Quero adormecer todas as noites, enroscado em você, e desertar tendo você em meus braços. Casa comigo e me torne o homem mais feliz do mundo.

– Sim… - a voz de Bella não passou de um sussurro. - Sim, eu me caso com você Edward, porque desejo o mesmo… Compartilhar contigo tudo, absolutamente tudo! - ele sorriu antes de arrebatá-la em um beijo pra lá de apaixonado, apartaram-se ao ouvir as pessoas que estavam a volta deles aplaudirem. Edward retirou o belíssimo anel da caixinha o deslizando pelo dedo de Bella. - Confesso que por esta eu não esperava!

– Porque acha que deixei Paris por último?

– Então, tinha tudo planejado?

– Sim, não foi uma tarefa fácil conseguir uma reserva naquele restaurante, a fiz ainda em Chicago!

– Foi uma noite perfeita!

– Mas ela ainda não terminou!

– É verdade, e o que o meu noivo lindo acha de voltarmos para o hotel?

– Uma excelente ideia! - disse antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel entregaram-se a paixão e ao desejo, fizeram amor intensa e apaixonadamente, por duas vezes consecutivas.

– Edward? - Bella o chamou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

– O que?

– Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? - ele se apoiou em seu cotovelo, e a encarou confuso. - Tem certeza de que quer se casar comigo?

– Absoluta! Porque, você não tem?

– Não é isso, mas… É que… Não acha muito cedo?

– Não! - respondeu prontamente, sem titubear. - Mas sei que teremos que esperar, afinal Alice e Jazz acabaram de anunciar a data do casamento e até lá a senhorita estará bem ocupada se bem conheço Alice!

– Verdade! Depois que passar a loucura do casamento deles, e se ainda assim o desejar, marcamos uma data, o que acha?

– Que você é absurda! Coloque uma coisa nessa sua cabeça dura… - a puxou pra si. - Não vou desistir de você, jamais! Ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse quando lhe entreguei isto?

– Hum rum! - grunhiu simplesmente.

– Por mim nos casaríamos amanhã mesmo…

– Eu também, acredite! Mas antes disso teremos que acertar vários pontos, sem contar que um casamento leva tempo para ser planejado. E não podemos esquecer que em alguns meses começo a estudar e…

– Sei disso! Mas não acredito que o fato de cursar a universidade atrapalhe,no entanto, faremos tudo ao seu tempo, e como você desejar.

– Contou a alguém o que planejava fazer?

– A ninguém!

– Oh Deus! Não quero nem pensar no que dirão quando souberem!

– Acredito que todos ficarão felizes por nós!

– Sabe que nem todos! - o lembrou.

– Não dou a mínima! Pra mim o importante é que será minha esposa Isabella Cullen!

– Isso! Sua… Completamente sua, doutor Cullen! - desta vez ela o beijou, e não demorou muito para estarem se amando novamente.

Edward foi o primeiro a despertar, sorriu abobalhado ao ver sua noiva adormecida, ela sorria, como da primeira vez que fizeram amor. Mal podia crer que Bella havia aceitado seu pedido, que estavam noivos, e que muito em breve aquela mulher maravilhosa seria sua esposa.

O lençol cobria algumas partes do corpo de Bella, deixando muitas outras expostas, Edward simplesmente não conseguia deixar de admirar e desejar aquele corpo deliciosamente perfeito! Não resistiu a tentação e depositou um beijo no ombro exposto, deslizou os lábios pela clavícula até chegar ao pescoço, onde distribuiu beijos molhados.

– Hmm… - ouviu Bella gemer sonolenta, se encolhendo, sua pele toda arrepiada.

– Acorda dorminhoca… - lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, sentindo seu amigo se animar outra vez. - Temos que nos aprontar.

– Não… Não quero … -choramingou sonolenta. - Quero ficar aqui em Paris pra sempre, só eu e você! - Edward sorriu com suas palavras, também desejava que fosse assim, mas infelizmente precisavam voltar.

– A proposta é tentadora, mas temos que voltar! - Bella abriu os olhos encontrando aquele par de olhos verdes. - Eu tenho pacientes me esperando e você, tem Alice! - a jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

– É verdade! - soltou um longo suspiro. - Preciso de um banho!

– Eu também!

– E de quanto tempo dispomos?

– Três horas, até nosso voo! - respondeu a puxando pra si. - Tempo suficiente para um banho a dois, o que acha?

– Uma excelente ideia, doutor Cullen! - ele sorriu antes de beijá-la e entre beijos seguiram para o banheiro.

Enquanto Bella terminava de guardar as últimas coisas na mala, Edward aproveitou para dar alguns telefonemas, afinal, não havia entrado em contato com sua família desde que partiram.

– Já está tudo pronto, se quiser, podemos ir. - Bella disse ao levar a mala para a sala.

– A conta já foi fechada, está tudo certo, podemos ir? - a jovem somente assentiu.

 **Cerca de oito horas e meia depois…**

O avião pousou em Chicago, o voo havia sido tranquilo, o casal passou a maior parte do tempo revendo fotos e relembrando os momentos que passaram juntos. O carro de Edward os aguardava no estacionamento do aeroporto, Bella deduziu que o noivo pediu para que alguém o trouxesse, Santiago talvez? Por mais que Edward insistisse, Bella preferiu ficar no seu apartamento, já era tarde, passava de uma da manhã.

– Não se preocupe, estarei bem. - disse ao estalar um beijo em seus lábios. - Sei que tem muita coisa pra fazer amanhã, estará ocupado demais! Também tenho que colocar tudo em ordem por aqui, afinal, ficamos fora por um mês!

– É verdade!

– Vá e descanse um pouco, amanhã nos vemos, tá bem?

– Tudo bem, até amanhã, então! - disse contrariado, ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, as vezes ele era tão teimoso.

 **No dia seguinte…**

Edward havia passado a manhã entre telefonemas e e-mails, depois de ligar para a noiva, foi para o hospital se reunir com seu pai.

– E ai filho? Como foi a viagem? - Carlisle perguntou ao cumprimentá-lo.

– Melhor impossível! E como estão as coisas por aqui?

– Aqui no hospital, estão ótimas, já em casa, o clima está péssimo e… - Edward franziu o cenho. - Não sei mais o que fazer filho, a situação está ficando insustentável, Tanya está impossível.

– O que aprontou desta vez?

– O de sempre! Desde que soube a verdade vem tratando seu avô de uma forma que… - havia revolta no tom de Carlisle. - Papai não diz nada, mas sei que aquilo está acabando com ele.

– Tanya está sendo mesquinha e ingrata! Depois de tudo que o vovô e vocês fizeram por ela? Como pode agir desta forma?

– Sem contar que agora está de implicância com a Rose!

– Mas as duas não eram amigas?

– Sim, mas desde que Rose mudou, que…

– Mudou? Como assim?

– Que fique somente entre nós, está bem? - Edward somente assentiu.

– O clima entre ela e Emmett mudou desde aquela discussão que presenciamos… - seu filho somente assentiu se lembrando do modo como o irmão falara com a esposa. - Pelo que seu irmão me disse, deu duas opções a Rose, ou ela mudava seu comportamento com relação a você e Bella, ou o casamento estava acabado.

– Mas o Emm é louco por ela?

– Confesso que também me surpreendi, mas seu irmão deve saber o que está fazendo, afinal o comportamento del Rosálie é outro.

– Talvez Rosálie precisasse disso pra se tocar, sempre acreditou que o tinha na palma da mão, pra fazer dele o que bem entendesse! Quem sabe agora não valoriza o marido que tem?

– Sua mãe pensa da mesma forma!

– E o vovô, como está?

– Abatido, confesso que só o vi assim quando…

– A vovô morreu? Mas isso foi há tanto tempo?

– Eu sei, a ingratidão de Tanya o está afetando demais, sempre a tratou como a uma filha. - Edward somente assentiu. - Mas… Mudando de assunto, como você e Bella estão?- Carlisle viu o filho abrir um imenso sorriso.

– Melhor impossível! Finalmente consegui me abrir com ela… - seu pai franziu o cenho. - Contei tudo!

– Tudo o que exatamente?

– Sobre eles, meus pais biológicos.- Carlisle mal conseguiu disfarçara a surpresa ao ouvir o filho.

– Confesso que estou surpreso, e como se sente quanto a isso?

– Sinto como se eu tirasse um enorme peso daqui… - apontou para o próprio peito. - Falei sobre tudo… As discussões constantes, sobre o acidente, a traição… Tudo! Confesso que não foi fácil, mas…

– Imagino!

– Mas, depois de ter tirado tudo aquilo pra fora, me senti bem comigo mesmo.

– Fico feliz por você, meu filho!

– Ah! Tem mais uma coisa!

– O que? - Edward sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis de seu pai brilharem de curiosidade.

– Mas tem que me prometer que vai ficar somente entre nós, pelo menos, até hoje a noite!

– Nem mesmo pra sua mãe?

– Será uma surpresa!

– E o que é?

– Pedi Bella em casamento. - os olhos de Carlisle abriram-se como pratos.

– Você o que? Casamento? Não acha que é meio precipitado filho? O que ela disse?

– Disse sim! Estamos noivos pai e assim que essa loucura do casamento do Jazz acabar, anunciaremos o nosso!

– Uau! Sua mãe vai pirar!

– Eu sei! Vou ligar pra ela mais tarde, pedir que prepare um jantarzinho, quero dividir um pouco da minha felicidade com a minha família!

– Estou muito feliz, por você e por ela!

– Bella possui tudo o que eu sempre desejei em uma mulher… Ela é tudo o que eu preciso! É com ela que pretendo compartilhar a minha vida, os meus sonhos, tudo, absolutamente, tudo!

– Fico imensamente feliz em ouvir isso, porque sei que minha filha estará em excelentes mãos! - Carlisle o puxou para um abraço. - Temos que comemorar!

– Uma coisa bem íntima, somente a família! O casamento do Jazz acaba de ser anunciado, e Bella acha melhor vir a público depois.

– Ela tem razão, e conhecendo Alice como conheço, minha filha estará bem ocupada nesses últimos meses!

– Tenho até pena dela, mal sabe no que se meteu! - ambos sorriram.

Edward ligou para Esme, pedindo pra que Tia preparasse um jantarzinho especial, claro que sua mãe o encheu de perguntas, mas se limitou a dizer que ela saberia mais tarde. Ouviu batidas de leve na porta e a mesma se abrir, estranhou ao ver Lauren.

– Lauren? O que faz aqui? - afinal estava em horário de trabalho, em seu consultório no hospital.

– Soube que voltou de viagem, passei pra dar um oi! - aproximou-se para cumprimentá-lo como sempre fazia.

– Sim, e isso aqui está uma loucura! - disse se adiantando, a cumprimentou com um beijo breve no rosto, o que a deixou um tanto desconcertada.

– E como foi a viagem? - perguntou como quem não quer nada, tentando disfarçar seu incomodo, Edward a encarou se perguntando o que exatamente queria ali?

– Melhor impossível! - respondeu simplesmente.

– Soube que viajou pela Europa? - insistiu.

– Sim, Bella e eu… - fez questão de frisar o nome de Bella, notou que Lauren nem sequer a havia citado. - Fizemos um pequeno tour pela Europa, e como já disse, foi uma viagem maravilhosa, sem precedentes! - a loira tentou sorrir, mas não foi bem-sucedida.

– Fico feliz por você! E por ela também, é claro!

– É claro! - encarou a loira diante de si, tentando entender o que diabos havia dado nela pra agir daquele jeito? Eram amigos, certo? Ela nunca se incomodou com o fato dele estar com outra, mas desde o jantar, que vinha agindo de forma estranha. - O que está acontecendo Lauren? - perguntou sem rodeios.

– Como assim? - a loira se fez de desentendida.

– Entendeu perfeitamente o que quis dizer. - seu tom deixava claro que não entraria em seu joguinho. - O que houve com você? Porque tá agindo assim?

– Assim como? - notou o tom irritadiço da loira. - Você é que vem agindo de forma estranha! Somos amigos Ed, sempre nos tratamos com intimidade e, no entanto viu a forma como me cumprimentou?

– As coisas são diferentes agora, Lauren!

– Porque? Por causa da sua namorada? - o modo como se referiu a Bella o irritou. - Admita, quanto tempo isso vai durar? - ele estreitou o olhar.

– Muito mais do que você possa imaginar!

– Qual é Ed, você mal a conhece, no entanto, nós somos amigos há anos e…

– Não importa! - a cortou bruscamente. - Eu a amo, simplesmente a amo!

– Porque? Porque você a ama? Por Deus Edward, ela é a filha do seu pai, não acha tudo isso meio incestuoso? - ele a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Bella não é minha irmã e sabe perfeitamente disso! - retrucou em um tom cortante se perguntado porque estava agindo como uma namorada ciumenta? Desde quando lhe devia explicações? - Me apaixonei por ela, Bella me tinha n momento em que a vi! - admitiu para desgosto de Lauren.

– A ama? Tem certeza disso? Porque até onde sei você não se deixa envolver, está lembrado? O que houve com sua descrença no amor? Sua aversão a compromisso? - os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

– Tudo isso foi por terra quando a vi pela primeira vez… Eu a quis no momento em que a vi… Confesso que levei um tempo pra aceitar o que estava sentindo, tudo aquilo era novo pra mim, mas eu a amo… - voltou a afirmar. - Bella possui tudo o que sempre desejei em uma mulher e nunca havia me dado conta!

– Uau! Pelo visto ela te pegou de jeito! - novamente Edward a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Sei que somos amigos há muitos anos e que tivemos lá os nossos momentos… - seu tom foi sério, seus olhos cravados aos dela. - Mas, espero sinceramente não ter problemas com você quanto a isso! - disse sem rodeios. - Será que pode me dizer o porque desta cena ridícula?

– Desculpe! - Lauren recuou. - Mas é que… Quando voltei eu… Qual é Ed, você nunca foi de se envolver demais e… Eu realmente pensei que fosse um de seus romances passageiros.

– Nunca fui homem de romances passageiros! - a corrigiu. - O que Bella e eu temos é pra valer e é pra sempre! - Edward viu a loira engolir em seco.

– Compreendo! - Lauren engoliu toda sua raiva e despeito.

– Espero mesmo que tenha compreendido, não quero atrito entre você e Bella, porque se eu tiver que escolher … Não tenha dúvidas de que será ela, sempre ela!

" _ **Maldita! O que diabos aquela desqualificada fez com ele? Lavagem cerebral?"**_ \- berrou mentalmente, Edward não deixou passar o brilho estranho em seu olhar, viu sua amiga se recompor rapidamente abrindo um sorriso falso.

– Uau! Quem diria, Edward Cullen está mesmo apaixonado!

– Muito mais do que possa sequer imaginar!

– Entendi! Pena que sua namorada não vai muito com a minha cara, não é?

– Você fez por onde, concorda? De tempo a ela, Bella é uma mulher formidável, vai entender que oque a entre nós… - apontou dele para ela. - É uma amizade sólida.

– Pensei que fossemos um pouco mais que amigos!

– E fomos, por um tempo, mas acabou e sinceramente espero que o que houve não estrague nossa amizade. As coisas são diferente agora, Lauren!

– Entendo!

– Desculpe, mas estou atolado de coisa pra fazer.

– Oh, sim, eu já vou indo!

– Tchau Lauren! - assim que a loira saiu, Edward se deixou cair sentado em sua cadeira, bufou irritado, não sabia ao certo o que Lauren tinha em mente, mas achou melhor deixar as coisas bem claras entre eles, pra não haver complicações. Tudo que não queria era problemas com sua futura esposa.

 **Enquanto isso…**

Bella acordou por volta das dez horas, estava decidida a dar uma boa faxina em seu apartamento, depois de tomar seu café da manhã se dedicou a limpar e arrumar tudo. Edward havia ligado, conversaram por um tempo e decidiram de comum acordo contar que estavam noivos, pelo menos para a família.

Reviu algumas fotos da viagem, imprimiu algumas para colocar em porta-retratos, olhou para o lindo anel em seu dedo, ainda lhe custava crer que Edward havia lhe pedido em casamento. O retirou, o guardando com cuidado e enquanto se dedicava a limpeza, relembrou do momento exato em que fez o pedido, soltando alguns suspiros.

Também relembrou de quando lhe contou o que realmente aconteceu com sua família, ficou chocada com tudo que ouvira… Edward era somente um menino, e teve que passar por uma coisa daquelas, agora entendia melhor o amor e o respeito que sentia por seu pai e por Esme, e os amava ainda mais por ter cuidado dele, mesmo com seus medos e traumas.

No final da tarde estava tudo impecavelmente limpo e Isabella estava moída! Tudo que desejava naquele momento era um bom banho e cama, estava indo para o seu quarto quando o telefone tocou.

– Alô?

"Bella? Você está bem?" - Edward peguntou ao notar sua voz desanimada.

–Oi, sim, eu estou bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Eu é que pergunto, o que houve, parece desanimada."

– Cansada, seria a palavra certa! Na verdade, estou morta! Acabo de dar uma bela faxina no apartamento todo e…

"Você o que?" - Edward apertou a ponte do nariz com força, se perguntando porque diabos ela não chamou uma diarista como todo mundo faz? "Porque não chamou uma diarista? Minha mãe lhe indicou uma que eu sei!"

– Foi só uma faxina! - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Depois de um banho e algumas horas de sono, estarei novinha em folha!

"Me diz o que é que eu faço com você, Isabella?" - sorriu imaginando a cara dele ao dizer aquilo.

– Hmm… - soltou um gemido provocativo. - Há inúmeras coisas interessantes passando pela minha mente neste exato momento! - e novamente sorriu ao ouvir a risada gostosa dele do outro lado. - Algum problema?

"Não, porque?"

– Sei lá, pensei que fosse estar ocupado o dia todo!

"E estive, isso aqui está uma loucura! Está muito cansada?"

– Porque da pergunta?

"É que… Liguei pra minha mãe mais cedo e marquei de jantarmos lá esta noite, estão curiosos sobre a viagem."

" _ **Merda! Bem que você podia ter me avisado, né?"**_ \- praguejou mentalmente.

– Tudo bem, a que horas?

"No horário de sempre, tudo bem pra você?" - sorriu ao notar sua hesitação.

– Sem problemas! Ehh… Edward?

"O que?"

– Vamos contar a eles sobre… Você sabe… O pedido? - foi a vez dele sorrir.

"Essa é a intenção! Porque? Desistiu?"

– Claro que não! - respondeu prontamente para o agrado dele. - É que… Sabe se ela estará lá?

"Quem? Tanya?"

– Hum rum!

"Não sei lhe dizer amor, algum problema se estiver?"

– Espero sinceramente que não, mas sabe que ela não reagirá nada bem, não que eu me importe é claro! Por mim que exploda de raiva, mas é que… Me preocupo com o vovô, e se ela fizer uma cena?

"Não se preocupe amor, se Tanya fizer cena, a coloco em seu devido lugar, já estou farto disso!"

– Você vem me pegar ou a gente se encontra lá? - perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Acha mesmo que vou deixá-la ir sozinha, nessa carroça?" - Edward sorriu ao ouvi-la rosnar do outro lado da linha.

– Me recuso a discutir com você sobre isso! - novamente ele riu. - Quer parar de rir de mim! - exigiu irritada.

"Tudo bem, já parei, tenho que ir, o dever me chama! Bella?" - chamou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

– O que?

"Só pra constar, não ri de você e sim com você!"

– Sei! - seu tom foi descrente.

"Te amo! Não fica brava comigo!"

" _ **Droga! Ele tem que ser tão… Droga!"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente ** _._**

– Não to brava, e só pra constar, eu também te amo seu bobo! - com certa relutância ambos desligaram. - É, pelo visto nada de sono pra você, Isabella! - resmungou indo em direção ao quarto tomar seu banho.

Optou pela banheira, já que não teria tempo de dormir um pouco, tomaria um longo e relaxante banho de banheira.

Assim que Edward saiu do hospital foi direto pra casa, tomou um banho e ligou para Bella enquanto se dirigia a garagem, minutos depois estava estacionando diante do prédio dela. Subiu para o apartamento da noiva, entrou chamando por ela que gritou do quarto.

– Bella? Bella?

– Aqui no quarto! - ele seguiu para o cômodo e a encontrou diante do espelho, estava particularmente linda naquele vestido meia estação, era preto e azul, muito bonito mesmo e moldava perfeitamente aquelas curvas perfeitas que possuía.

– Gostei dessa cor em você!

– Jura? Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que o vermelho me caia bem. - voltou-se para ele com um lindo sorriso.

– Digamos que o vermelho te deixa extremamente sexy… - disse debochado a puxando pra si. - O azul se destaca em sua pele, está linda, meu amor.

– Exagerado, mas, obrigada mesmo assim. - agradeceu antes de ser beijada com desejo, afinal não se viram o dia todo. - Uau! - soltou ofegante, ao se apartarem.

– Desculpe, acho que me empolguei.

– Não se desculpe, foi delicioso! Também senti sua falta. - apesar de estar linda com a maquiagem, Edward notou seu semblante cansado.

– Deveria ter falado com você antes de marcar este jantar, está cansada, não está? - perguntou acariciando sua face.

– Um pouco, mas não se preocupe, estou bem! Vamos? Não quero deixar Esme esperando. - Edward sorriu voltando a beijá-la.

– Sim, vamos!

 **Cerca de meia hora depois…**

Edward estacionava diante a mansão, notou que sua noiva tentava arduamente manter os olhos abertos, e chutou-se mentalmente por não ter dito nada a ela antes.

– Amor? Tem certeza de que está bem?

– Hum? O que? Uau, a gente já chegou? - perguntou meio perdida, havia cochilado. - Desculpe… - pediu bocejando. - Deveria ter deixado aquela bendita faxina pra depois!

– Ou contratado uma diarista! - retrucou divertido.

– Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez! - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, se inclinou na direção de Bella buscando sua boca, a beijou com amor, desejo e paixão. - Wow! - a jovem soltou ofegante, era a segunda vez que a beijava daquela forma intensa e avassaladora, não que estivesse reclamando é claro.

– Despertou? - perguntou divertido.

– Acredite, estou bem desperta! E se você me beijar assim novamente, não sairemos tão cedo desse carro! - Edward soltou uma risada gostosa.- Não ria! - Bella o repreendeu. - Estou falando sério, você despertou cada célula do meu corpo, meu caro!

– Está excitada, amor? - a provocou, mordendo o lábio inferior, fazendo com que Bella sentisse um calor súbito lhe consumir. Aquilo havia sido fodidamente sexy!

– Você não tem ideia do quanto! - afirmou vendo aqueles lindos olhos verdes exalar luxúria e desejo. - Mas temos que ir, estão nos esperando, está lembrado?

– Droga! - ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo praguejar baixinho, abriu a porta e saiu, dando a volta no carro, lhe estendendo a mão ao abrir sua porta. - Espere até chegarmos em casa senhorita Cullen! - disse ao aperta-la contra si, colando seus corpos, ouviu a noiva soltar um gemido provocante ao sentir o quanto estava excitado. Sua vontade era de prendê-la entre ele o carro e se enterrar nela ali mesmo.

– Mal posso esperar doutor Cullen!

– Não me provoca Bella! - sorriu marota, ambos sobressaltaram ao ouvir a porta ser aberta.

– Que bom que chegaram! - Esme os saudou. - Entrem logo vocês dois, este vento está gelado demais! - Edward sorriu estalando um beijo nos lábios de Bella, disfarçadamente se recompôs enquanto a noiva seguiu em direção a sua mãe para cumprimentá-la.

– Como vai Esme? - Bella disse ao abraçá-la.

– Bem, mas você me parece um pouco cansada, sente-se bem? - perguntou preocupada.

– A teimosa fez faxina no apartamento dela. - Edward disse ao se aproximar das duas recebendo um olhar fulminante da noiva. - Como vai mãe? - estalou um beijo na testa de Esme.

– Vou bem meu filho, confesso que curiosa pra saber como foi a viagem de vocês, mas vamos, entrem. - pediu indicando a porta. - Porque não chamou a diarista que lhe indiquei? - perguntou se voltando para Bella.

– Me esqueci… - respondeu fazendo careta. - Não imaginei que fosse ficar tão cansada. - Esme sorriu revirando os olhos como Edward fazia.

– Olha o casal ai! - a voz estrondosa de Emmett soou na enorme sala. - E ai? Como foi a lua de mel?

– Emmett! - sua mãe o repreendeu como se fosse um garotinho. - Isso são modos?

– To curioso mãe! - se justificou.

– Todos nós estamos meu caro… - Alice disse indo pra junto do casal, cumprimentou Edward com um beijo estalado, parando diante de Bella. - E ai, como foi? - perguntou encarando a amiga e cunhada. - Pensei que fosse me ligar pra contar tudo, não me esconda nada, quero detalhes, os mais sórdidos?

" _ **Definitivamente essa ai é maluca!"**_ \- Bella pensou revirando os olhos.

– Desculpe, estive ocupada! - disse simplesmente.

– Com o que exatamente? - Edward prendeu o riso, aquela tampinha era fogo.

– Fazendo faxina no meu apartamento, afinal ele ficou trancado durante um mês! - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Você tem sérios problemas, sabia? - Bella a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

" _ **Tem certeza de que sou eu?"**_ \- retrucou mentalmente.

– Mas não tem importância, eu te adoro mesmo assim, estranha! - Alice disse ao abraçar a amiga.

– Ei! Eu não sou estranha, sou? - perguntou encarando o noivo.

– Tenho que admitir, você as vezes é meio esquisita! - Emmett respondeu pelo irmão.

– Eu não falei com você! - cuspiu entre os dentes, praticamente rosnando para o irmão.

– Tsc! Não liga pra ele, amor.

– Não respondeu a minha pergunta, me acha estranha? - Edward puxou uma respiração profunda.

– De modo algum, digamos que você é… - fez uma pausa. - Única! - concluiu piscando em seguida.

– Até parece que ele diria!

– Cala a boca Emmett! - Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, Bella simplesmente o ignorou indo cumprimentar Jasper.

– E você? Também me acha estranha?

– Como Edward disse, você é única! Ninguém é igual a ninguém, todo o ser humano é estranho, veja o Emm, por exemplo! - todos riram inclusive Rosálie para espanto de todos.

– Rosálie! - Bella a cumprimentou com um breve aceno.

– Olá Bella! - a jovem olhou surpresa para Edward, tentando entender o que havia dado na loira? Mas sua atenção foi desviada para a outra entrada da sala, onde seu pai e avô acabavam de entrar.

– Ora veja! Que bom que chegaram… - Carlisle foi para junto do casal. - Como vai filha? - a abraçou forte, um abraço cheio de carinho e ternura, abraço com o qual Bella sempre sonhara. - Parece cansada.

– Um pouco, mas estou bem, não se preocupe! Como o senhor está vovô? - perguntou ao abraçar o avô, enquanto Carlisle cumprimentava Edward.

– Melhor agora! E ai, como foi a viagem? Gostou?

– Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Nunca sequer imaginei algo assim, foi maravilhoso, inesquecível!

– Uau! Vejo que gostou mesmo!

– O senhor não tem ideia! De início, pensei que fossemos para Paris, mas Edward me surpreendeu dizendo que havia mudado o roteiro, me levou para conhecer diversos lugares, um mais lindo que o outro. - a jovem sentou-se ao seu lado no enorme sofá e disparou a falar, contando empolgada ao avô e a todos, as cidades que visitaram e a história de cada lugar deixando a todos impressionados.

O jantar foi servido e enquanto apreciavam a bela refeição, Edward e Bella responderam a inúmeras perguntas, vinda de todos eles. A jovem se perguntava onde estaria Tanya, já que não havia dado as caras ainda?

Bella ergueu a mão enquanto falava, mas Alice a interrompeu ao ver o belíssimo diamante reluzir em seu dedo.

– Oh meu Deus! - cortou a jovem, surpreendendo a todos. - O que é isso ai em seu dedo?

– O que? - Bella perguntou confusa, Alice agarrou sua mão, já que estava sentada ao seu lado, admirando o belo anel. - Ah! Esse anel? É que… - e lá estava Bella mordendo o lábio a ponto de parti-lo. - Edward me pediu em casamento, em Paris, no alto da torre Eiffel.

– Oh meu Deus! - foi a vez de Esme dizer levando a mão à boca.

– Ta ai uma coisa que eu não esperava! - Emmett disparou ainda surpreso.

– Me conte tudo, quero detalhes! - Edward sorriu revirando os olhos, voltando a comer.

– Também quero saber, mas antes vamos terminar o jantar, sim? Afinal, este foi o motivo de estarmos todos reunidos aqui.

– Bella e eu, nós, queríamos contar a vocês! - disse ao piscar para a noiva.

Depois do jantar todos seguiram novamente para a sala de estar e enquanto Bella contava a elas sobre jantar no restaurante mais romântico de Paris, e tudo mais, Edward se juntou aos homens. Viu Rosálie timidamente se aproximar delas, e sua noiva a incluir na conversa, mesmo depois da forma como a loira a havia tratado.

– Casamento? Não acha meio precipitado, filho? - Edward voltou sua atenção ao avô.

– De modo algum, eu a amo, ela é tudo o que mais quero, tudo que preciso pra ser feliz!

– Uau! Jamais pensei um dia ouvir você falando assim de uma mulher, mano! E pra quando é o casório?

– Por mim, nos casaríamos amanhã mesmo, mas Bella acha melhor esperarmos, vamos deixar passar essa loucura do casamento de Jazz, para anunciarmos o nosso.

– Fico feliz por você, irmão… - Jasper disse ao abraçá-lo. - Finalmente encontrou o que tanto procurava, mesmo sem saber… - Edward assentiu. - E não poderia ter escolhido melhor, Bella é uma garota incrível.

– Eu sei, Jazz! Sou mesmo um filho da mãe de sorte! - disse ao retribuir o abraço.

O casal foi cumprimentado e parabenizado por todos, Bella e Edward explicaram que só anunciariam oficialmente o noivado depois do casamento de Jasper e Alice.

– Poderíamos nos casar juntas, em uma cerimônia dupla, o que acha? - Alice sugeriu.

– Ainda é muito cedo Alice! Além do mais acredito que tenhamos opiniões diferentes sobre toda essa coisa de casamento! Sem contar que estarei ocupada demais ajudando a organizar o seu! É isso que uma madrinha faz afinal!

– É verdade! Temos tanta coisa pra fazer…- Alice pegou as mãos da jovem entre as suas. - Estou muito feliz por você, amiga! Pelos dois! - disse tocando a mão de Edward.

– Precisamos comemorar! - Emmett sugeriu.

– É verdade! - Eric concordou – E acredito que a ocasião pede um champanhe. - sugeriu piscando para a neta, Esme providenciou tudo, estavam todos com suas taças na mão prestes a fazer o brinde quando a porta se abriu.

– Será que posso saber o motivo de tanta agitação? - Tanya perguntou encarando a todos.

– Que timing! - Alice murmurou.

" _ **Merda! Estava bom demais pra ser verdade!"**_ Bella esbravejou mentalmente.

– Perdi alguma coisa? A que estão brindando? Qual o motivo da comemoração?- inqueriu diante o olhar chocado de todos.


	27. Chapter 26

**mais uma leva de capítulos pra vcs na sequência!**

 **Beijos e boa leitura!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXVI**

– Perdi alguma coisa? A que estão brindando? Qual o motivo da comemoração?

– Tanya? O que faz aqui? - a loira morango lançou um olhar desdenhoso para Emmett.

– Até onde eu sei, moro aqui, porque o espanto? - retrucou com seu ar arrogante.

– Sabemos disso, mas foi você mesma quem disse que só voltaria na terça. - Esme a lembrou, afinal foi o que dissera quando saiu há dois dias.

– Resolvi voltar antes, aquilo estava um tédio! - respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar para Esme, seus olhos estavam fixos em Edward, deu alguns passos em sua direção e descaradamente o mediu de cima abaixo sorrindo de forma provocante, o que irritou Bella profundamente. - Oi Ed! Vejo que a viagem fez muito bem a você, consegue estar ainda mais gato! - piscou para o mesmo estalando um beijo no ar. Isabella travou os dentes contendo a vontade descomunal de voar no pescoço daquela vadia.

– Já que está aqui Tanya, porque não brinda conosco? - ouviu o noivo dizer, estendendo uma taça com champanhe a outra, para a surpresa de todos.

" _ **Mas o que?"**_ \- a jovem praticamente berrou mentalmente em entender a atitude dele.

– E a que brindaremos, baby?- Tanya perguntou em um tom provocante.

– Ao meu noivado… - Edward ergueu a taça. - Com Bella! - o sorriso de Tanya se desfez automaticamente.

– A Edward e Bella! - ouviu o restante dizer ao erguer suas taças em um brinde.

– O que? Mas… Como assim noivos? NÃAOO! - gritou atirando a taça longe. - Isso não pode acontecer! Não pode se casar com essa… Essa… Isso não é certo! Não é justo! - esbravejou perdendo o controle.

– E porque não? Se Bella é a mulher que eu amo?

– NÃO! - voltou a gritar tapando os ouvidos.

– Sim Tanya, eu a amo e é com ela que desejo compartilhar tudo, inclusive, a minha vida!

– Não! Não! Não! Você jamais sequer cogitou a hipótese de se casar! O que foi que essa caipira bastarda fez com você?

– Olha como se refere a minha filha, Tanya! - Carlisle a repreendeu.

– Sua filha? Hump! Qual é Carlisle?- Tanya riu com escarnio. - Ela não passa da filha de uma vadia pobretona com a qual você trepou por ai! Uma bastarda, uma….

– Ah sua… - Isabella não pensou duas vezes antes de virar uma bofetada em Tanya. – Limpe essa sua boca imunda, antes de falar da minha mãe! - exigiu trêmula de raiva, Edward a mantinha junto de si pra que não voltasse a agredir a outra. - Não a conheceu, não sabe nada sobre o que houve entre eles!

– Uma transa qualquer, como deve ter tido com várias outras!

– Tanya! - desta vez quem a repreendeu foi Esme.

– Mais respeito com o meu pai sua… - Bella novamente partiu pra cima dela, mas Edward a conteve.

– Sua o que?- provocou. - Olha só pra você, é tão vadia quanto ela!

– Já chega Tanya! - Eric a repreendeu. - Bella está certa, não tem o direito de ofender a mãe dela, ou meu filho! Não a conheceu, não sabe o que houve realmente entre eles, então sugiro que se cale!

–NÃO PODE PERMITIR QUE SE CASEM! - berrou, encarando o velho Cullen, a raiva em seu olhar fez com que Eric sentisse uma pontada no peito, lhe doía vê-la daquele jeito, pois a amava como a uma filha e sabia que estava sofrendo.

– Porque não? Ambos são maior de idade, consciente de seus atos, e o mais importante, se amam! Já está na hora de aceitar o fato de que Edward nunca amou você, Tanya.

– Não! Não diga isso! O senhor sempre esteve ao meu lado! Sempre disse que Edward e eu ficaríamos juntos!

– NÃO TANYA! - o tom enérgico de Eric surpreendeu a todos. - O que eu disse é que se Edward retribuísse aos seus sentimentos, teriam o meu total apoio! - admitiu voltando sua atenção para o neto. - Confesso que me agradava vê-los juntos… - evitou olhar para sua neta, voltando sua atenção para Tanya. - Filha, você sabe que o que houve entre vocês não passou de um namorico juvenil! Ele jamais a amou Tanya.

– Era uma questão de tempo! - Alice, Rosálie e Esme reviraram os olhos, Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto e Bella tinha os olhos fixos na loira morango, se perguntando se aquela criatura não tinha amor-próprio? – Estávamos nos entendendo até essa… Até ela aparecer e… Ele estava vindo pra mim!

– O que? Você só pode ter perdido o juízo! - Edward esbravejou. - De onde tirou uma sandice dessas? Jamais prometi algo a você! - praticamente rugiu as palavras.

– Você disse que era humanamente impossível resistir a mim… Sussurrou em meu ouvido o quanto me desejava, o quanto eu era linda e gostosa! Disse isso enquanto transávamos como dois loucos e…

– Cala essa maldita boca, Tanya! - praticamente berrou, podia sentir os olhos de todos sobre si, principalmente os de sua noiva. - Sabe perfeitamente que eu havia bebido demais aquela noite… E só pra constar, eu dizia isso a todas!

– Edward! - Esme o repreendeu, ele pode sentir o olhar de Isabella queimá-lo, sabia que teria muitas explicações a dar.

" _ **Merda!"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente por ter falado demais.

– Qual é mãe, ela sabe perfeitamente disso! Puxe pela memória Tanya! Foi você que veio pra cima de mim, toda cheia de amor pra dar, e agora vem com esse papinho? Jamais deveria ter feito a besteira de transar com você!

– Controlem-se vocês dois! - Carlisle exigiu ao ver a filha cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

– Diz isso agora! Depois de ter me usado, como fez com todas as outras! - Tanya retrucou ignorando Carlisle.

– De novo esse papo furado? - a loira morango lançou um olhar assassino na direção de Alice.

– Desculpe Tanya… - Esme interveio. - Mas, seja sincera consigo mesma, você se deixou usar! - disse em defesa do filho, a mesma lhe lançou um olhar mordaz. - Não me olhe assim, te conheço muito bem! Desde que chegou a esta casa vejo você correndo atrás do meu filho, o provocando, o instigando, se insinuando… Jamais se deu ao respeito!

– Isso é o que ele diz! - retrucou.

– Não, foi o que eu vi! Assim como por diversas vezes, vi você invadir o quarto dele, e o mesmo a colocar pra fora!

– Nem sempre me colocou pra fora, e o Ed nunca reclamou das minhas visitas, tão pouco das investidas, sempre se mostrou bem empolgado!

– Claro que não reclamou, meu filho é homem, e como todo o homem, um idiota! - os homens da casa a olharam surpresos. - Você era presa fácil, não podemos culpá-lo, não é? - novamente recebendo um olhar mordaz de Tanya. - Você sempre soube que Edward jamais sequer cogitou a hipótese de um relacionamento, ou compromisso… Com você ou com qualquer outra, até conhecer Bella e se apaixonar.

– Meus filhos irão se casar, Tanya, isso a agrade ou não! - o tom de Carlisle não dava margem a discussão.

– Isso é o que veremos! - desafiou encarando a jovem.

– Deus do céu! Como você é patética, garota!

– Alice! - Jasper a repreendeu, mas sua noiva simplesmente o ignorou.

– Até quando vai fazer questão de ser desagradável? Não é porque o idiota fez a burrada de trepar com você, que o Ed te pertence! E não venha me dizer que o ama, porque pessoas como você não amam nada além de si mesmas! Essa sua obsessão por ele já está dando no saco! Coloque uma coisa nessa sua cabeça de uma vez por todas, Edward ama Bella e irão se casar, simples assim, aceita que dói menos!

– EU ODEIO VOCÊ! - gritou avançando em Bella, mas Edward se colocou diante dela.

– Toque nela e eu acabo com você!

– Já chega Tanya! - Eric exigiu. - Aceite o fato ou serei obrigado a tomar uma atitude drástica.

– Ah é? E o que o senhor vai fazer? - desafiou.

– Se continuar agir dessa forma serei obrigado a pedir pra que se retire desta casa! - os olhos azuis de Tanya praticamente saltaram, Esme, Carlisle e os outros também estavam surpresos.

– Não pode fazer isso comigo!.

– Você não está me dando alternativas! - Eric explodiu. - Está agindo como uma menina mimada! Você já é uma mulher, aja como tal! - o homem meneou a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos brancos.- Eu não a reconheço mais… Onde está o seu amor-próprio? Olhe pra você, é uma mulher linda, inteligente, teve a melhor educação que o dinheiro poderia comprar e, no entanto, está agindo como se fosse uma…

– Uma o que? - exigiu voltando a desafiá-lo.

– E você ainda pergunta? Talvez a culpa seja minha… - o velho meneou a cabeça, decepção escorria de suas palavras. - Eu a protegi demais, a mimei demais e veja no que deu! - lamentou. - Porque simplesmente não segue com sua vida, ele não te quer, nunca quis… Deixe – o viver em paz.

– Quer se livra de mim, é isso? - acusou com ira. - Agora que tem sua preciosa netinha eu não sirvo mais, não é mesmo?

– Não foi isso que eu disse!

– Pensei que eu fizesse parte desta família, que o senhor me amasse, mas vejo que…

– Eu a amo e sabe disso! - se exaltou. - Sempre a tratei como a uma filha, jamais te deixei faltar nada, sempre dei a você tudo que estava ao meu alcance.

– NEM TUDO! O que eu mais queria, o que eu mais desejava o senhor não me deu!

– Nem sempre se pode ter tudo que deseja! Todos os dias eu desejo ter podido ter mais tempo com a minha Anne e, no entanto… Ela foi tirada de mim… - Eric se calou levando a mão ao peito, sentiu uma pontada forte desta vez, mal sentia a mão e o braço formigava, se encolheu levando a mão ao peito.

– PAI! - Carlisle chamou indo para junto dele. - O que o senhor tem? O que está sentindo? Pai? - Eric não conseguiu responder, caiu convulsionando para desespero de todos.

– Oh meu Deus! - Esme soltou levado a mão à boca.

– O que ele tem? - Jasper e Emmett disseram em uníssono, Edward estava ao lado do pai, prestando os primeiros socorros.

– Ele está tendo um ataque, Edward, ligue para o hospital, mande vir uma ambulância o mais rápido possível! - Edward assentiu ligando imediatamente.

Isabella tinha os olhos levemente saltados, as lágrimas escorriam grossas por seu rosto enquanto todos falavam e andavam de um lado para o outro, seu pai e Edward estavam sobre seu avô, agiam rapidamente, concentrados enquanto ela pedia mentalmente que não fosse nada de grave. Não seria justo perdê-lo agora que acabara de conhecê-lo, ainda tinha tanta história pra ouvir, e pra contar, já que seu avô era um excelente ouvinte. Tinha muito que aprender com ele, e rogava a Deus que não o tirasse dela também.

Os paramédicos chegaram e Carlisle foi om Eric para o hospital, o clima de comemoração havia dado lugar a angustia e preocupação.

– O que houve Edward? O que ele tem? - perguntou entre lágrimas, se aproximando do noivo que falava com seus irmãos e Esme.

– O meu amor, não fica assim! - pediu ao envolvê-la em seus braços. - Ao que parece foi um ataque. Mas, não se preocupe, corremos a tempo e acredito que ele vá ficar bem, o vovô é um homem forte!

– Edward tem razão Bella, Eric é um homem forte!

– Sim, ele é! -voltou-se para Edward. - Você vai para o hospital?

– Preciso ir, ter notícias e…

– Posso ir com você?

– Mas, você desteta hospitais, tá lembrada? - ele tentava inutilmente secar seu rosto.

– Quero ir, por favor, me leva com você.

– Claro que sim amor, a senhora também vai mãe?

– Sim, é só o tempo de pegar minha bolsa e avisar os empregados.

– Vá buscar sua bolsa Esme, eu mesma aviso Tia e os outros.- Rosálie disse indo em direção a cozinha.

– Obrigada filha! - Esme agradeceu subindo em seguida.

– Nós também iremos! - Jasper disse ao lado de Alice.

– Rose e eu também vamos.

– Eu também vou! - todos voltaram sua atenção para Tanya.

– Não acho recomendável! - o tom de Jasper foi ríspido.

– Também faço parte dessa família!

– E só agora lembrou disso? - Alice retrucou.

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Tanya!

– Não me lembro de ter perguntado a sua opinião, Emmett!

– Para com isso Tanya! - Rosálie interveio, havia acabado de voltar da cozinha, onde falara com Tia e os outros. - Não acha que já fez estrago o suficiente?

– O que está insinuando?

– Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando!

– Olha aqui sua…

– Já chega Tanya! - Bella exigiu em um tom cortante, enxugando o rosto molhado. - Chega de cena, o seu showzinho patético já não foi o suficiente? E rogue para que o vovô esteja bem, porque se algo acontecer a ele, juro por tudo que me é mais sagrado que acabo com você sua patricinha metida a besta!

– Está me ameaçando?

– Não é uma ameaça e sim um aviso! - soltou-se de Edward, encarando a rival. - Se algo acontecer ao meu avô, vou te mostrar do que a bastarda caipira é capaz!

– Tudo isso é culpa sua! - voltou a acusar. - Se tivesse ficado naquele fim de mundo de onde veio, nada disso aconteceria!

– Não diga sandices Tanya! - Esme disse do alto da escada. - Sabe melhor do que ninguém que a culpa de Eric ter passado mal se deve a sua falta de consideração, gratidão e afeto por aquele que sempre lhe tratou como a uma filha! Você não se parece em nada com sua mãe… Carmem sempre foi grata aos Cullen por tê-la acolhido, mesmo depois de tudo que houve, no entanto você… - meneou a cabeça descendo mais alguns degraus. - Sugiro que meça suas palavras, não vou tolerar seus rompantes e ataques ouviu bem? Ou se comporta ou terá que deixar esta casa! - Tanya riu com escárnio.

– O velho ainda nem bateu as botas e já está se achando a dona de tudo isso? Lembre-se de que também sou herdeira dele! Portanto terão que me aturar aqui até quando eu bem entender.

– Como ousa falar assim? Como se ele… Eu vou acabar com você, sua…

– Chega Bella! Ignore-a amor, ela não vale a pena… - Edward pediu a contendo, já que a mesma havia partido pra cima da outra. - Tanya não vale a pena. - insistiu deixando a loira morango furiosa.

– Edward tem razão filha, não suje suas mãos por tão pouco!

– Não podem me impedir de vê-lo, de ir ao hospital!

– Não só posso como vou! - o tom de Edward deixava claro de que o faria. - Não vai chegar perto dele outra vez, a não ser que ele assim o determine!

– Acho melhor baixar sua bola Tanya! - o tom de Emmett surpreendeu a todos. - Quem te falou que é herdeira dele?

– Ele mesmo me disse, há alguns anos!

– Se acha muito esperta não é Tanya?

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– O que está insinuando, filho? - Esme inqueriu desta vez.

– O que tá rolando Emm?

– Ela está agindo assim porque acredita que tem direitos adquiridos, mas se esqueceu de um fato importante!

– Que fato? Fala de uma vez seu…

– Bella!

– Eu?

– O vovô mudou o testamento a exatamente um mês! - disse para a surpresa de todos. - Portanto se eu fosse você baixava tua bola priminha, porque se algo acontecer a ele, tudo que herdará será uma mesada e o apartamento que deu a você, mais nada!

– O que? Ele não fez isso!

– Vai ver o vovô finalmente se deu conta da cobra que havia acolhido dentro de sua própria casa!

– É MENTIRA!

– Sou eu quem administra os negócios dele, está lembrada?

– Tudo isso é culpa sua! - voltou-se contra Bella. - MALDITA HORA EM QUE APARECEU NAQUELE JANTAR! - gritou avançando na jovem, mas recuou quando Edward se colocou a frente da noiva.

– Não se atreva! - cuspiu entre os dentes. - Ou não respondo por mim.

– Ela me tomou você, o amor e a admiração do titio… ESSA MALDITA GAROTA QUER TOMAR TUDO QUE É MEU!

– Como é que é? - Bella perguntou saindo detrás de Edward. - Você só pode estar perdendo o juízo… Ou é louca mesmo! - Tanya lhe lançou um olhar carregado de ódio. - Em primeiro lugar não tomei Edward de você, porque ele jamais te pertenceu sua lunática! Talvez se não estivesse tão focada em atormentar a minha vid Edward, ainda teria a admiração e o amor do meu avô! Podemos ir? - pediu se voltando para o noivo. Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo essa gralha grasnar…- Emmett, Jasper e Edward prenderam o riso. - O vovô vai ficar bem, tudo isso não vai passar de um susto e quando ele voltar…

– Se ele voltar!

– Ele vai voltar! - praticamente rosnou para a outra. - E quando isso acontecer, não permitirei que se aproxime dele outra vez sua desequilibrada! Vamos Edward.

– Tem toda a razão amor, vamos! - concordou a acompanhando, Esme foi com eles, Emmett e Rose, Jasper e Alice saíram em seguida deixando Tanya só.

– Quando seu pai souber o que houve, as coisas que disse, ficará furioso, ele já está com ela por um fio. Eric não merecia passar por isso. - Esme disse ao quebrar o silêncio do carro, estavam a caminho do hospital.

– Tanya sempre foi arrogante e mimada, tinha lá seus momentos é verdade, mas sempre achei que realmente gostasse do vovô.

– Talvez goste, lá do jeito dela! - Bella os ouvia em silêncio, o que deixou Edward intrigado.

– O que foi amor? Porque está tão quietinha?

– Ainda me custa crer nas coisas que vi e ouvi esta noite! - a jovem puxou uma respiração profunda, soltando todo o ar em uma lufada. - Não entendo… - meneou a cabeça. - Como um ser pode ser tão… O que será que move aquela criatura?

– Tanya nunca foi uma pessoa fácil de lidar, mas confesso que ainda estou chocada com o seu comportamento. - ouviu Esme dizer.

– Ela me odeia, fato!

– Não se preocupe amor, jamais permitirei que faça algo contra você.

– Não estou preocupada com isso! - Edward notou seu tom irritadiço. - Não tenho medo dela, sei me defender muito bem! Na verdade Tanya me dá pena… Passar anos mendigando a atenção de alguém? Isso não pode ser amor… Esta fixação dela em você, não pode ser amor, está mais pra obsessão e isso sim me assusta.

– Tsc! Esqueça-a!

– Se nunca foi sua intenção retribuir aos sentimentos dela, porque se deixou envolver? Porque pelo que entendi, não foi só uma noite de sexo, não é mesmo? Você e ela tiveram lá seus momentos. - Edward bufou impaciente, tudo que não queria era discutir sobre aquilo, ali, naquele momento, com sua mãe de testemunha.

– Depois falamos disso, está bem? - pediu desviando o olhar da pista para a noiva.

– Pode apostar todas suas fichas nisso, meu caro! - o tom da jovem o deixou em alerta, sabia que não deixaria por aquilo mesmo, trocou um olhar significativo com a mãe pelo retrovisor, que sibilou um "seja paciente".

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Edward entrou deixando Bella e os outros em uma sala reservada, especialmente para eles. Todos estavam impacientes, aflitos e angustiados com a falta de notícia.

Bella andava de um lado para outro, pedindo mentalmente, rogando para que Deus não o tirasse dela, não agora que acabara de conhecê-lo. Ainda tinha tanto pra falar e principalmente ouvir.

" _ **Deus! Não permita que ele se vá, nos dê mais tempo, eu lhe rogo senhor."**_ \- pedia insistentemente, presa em seus próprios pensamentos.

– Ela vai abrir um buraco se continuar a andar de um lado para o outro! - Emmett disse preocupado com sua irmã.

– Deixe-a, cada um tem um modo de lidar com certos sentimentos. - Jasper o lembrou. - Não deve ter sido nada fácil para ela presenciar tudo aquilo, as coisas que foram ditas… Eu ainda mal consigo crer.

– Tem razão, finalmente Tanya deixou a máscara cair, mostrou a víbora que é na verdade!

– Emmett! - Esme o repreendeu.

– Tanya fará de nossas vidas um inferno! - todos voltaram a atenção para Rosálie.

– Acha que ela pode estar perdendo o juízo, Jazz? - havia preocupação no tom de Alice. - Que pode fazer algo contra eles?

– Com certeza Tanya não está em seu normal! Está perdendo o controle, consequentemente agindo impulsivamente, mas não creio que esteja perdendo o juízo.

– Hump! Acredite Jazz, de louca Tanya não tem nada! - Rosálie voltou a afirmar.

– Depois de tudo que foi dito hoje, acredito não aja mais clima para permanecer na mansão.

– Não se iluda Alice, Tanya está com raiva, perdeu tudo que julgava certo em sua vida, vai ficar e como disse, fazer da vida de todos um inferno, principalmente a de Eric.

– Rose está certa… - Emmett concordou. - Sem contar a do Ed e da Bella.

– Mas não vai mesmo, Emm… - Bella disse surpreendendo a todos, mesmo parecendo imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, ouviu toda a conversa a sua volta. - Não vou permitir que aquela lunática interfira na minha vida ou no meu relacionamento e principalmente não permitirei que aquela criatura desprovida de sentimentos se aproxime do meu avô!

– Como se e sente amiga? - Alice perguntou indo pra junto dela.

– Com medo, eu não quero perdê-lo, não posso perdê-lo Alice.

– E não vai! - Esme afirmou também indo para junto dela. - Eric vai sair desta, confie em mim.

– Assim espero! Mas… Porque é que ninguém dá notícias? - de repente o celular de Emmett tocou.

– Desculpe! - pediu constrangido, leu a mensagem soltando alguns palavrões.

– Emmett! - sua mãe o repreendeu.

– O que houve Emm?

– A imprensa já sabe que o vovô deu entrada no hospital! Merda!

– Mas como souberam tão rápido?

– Infelizmente este é um mal com o qual aprendemos a lidar! Vem comigo Jazz, soube que já estão vindo pra cá.

– Carl não vai gostar nada disso!

– Sei disso mãe, vou falar com eles, ver o que sabem, o Ed vai ficar puto!

– Emmett, maneire seu linguajar! - voltou a repreendê-lo.

– Ainda mais essa, o que mais falta acontecer meu Deus? - Bella esbravejou levando as mãos aos cabelos.

– Oh Esme, eu sinto muito! - Lauren lamentou indo para junto dela, Alice, Rosálie, Jasper e Emmett olharam chocados para a jovem.

– Eu e minha maldita boca!

– Lauren? O que faz aqui? Como soube? - Esme perguntou surpresa, havia esquecido que a loira também trabalhava no hospital.

– Trabalho aqui tem um pouco mais de um mês, o Ed não te contou? - a voz daquela criatura incomodava Isabella profundamente. - Estou de plantão…

" _ **Se está de plantão, não deveria atender aos seus pacientes em vez de estar aqui?"**_ \- retrucou mentalmente

– E quando eu soube corri pra cá…

-Claro que correu! - Isabella sibilou para Alice, que estava ao seu lado.

– Pensei no Ed, no quanto deve estar arrasado, afinal ele ama muito o avô.

– Todos nós o amamos muito, Lauren. - Esme a corrigiu.

– Sim, claro… Oh! Me desculpem, boa noite a todos. - só então loira voltou sua atenção aos demais.

– Boa noite! - responderam em uníssono, menos Bella.

– Falsa! - Alice sibilou ao lado da cunhada.

– Dissimulada! - Bella disse no mesmo modo.

– O que ela faz aqui? - Emmett perguntou em um tom discreto para surpresa de Isabella.

– E você ainda pergunta? - puxou uma respiração profunda. - Com certeza veio consolar seu irmão! - cuspiu entre os dentes. - Loira abusada.

" _ **Coitado do Ed, eu é que não queria estar na pele dele!" -**_ pensou ao ouvir a irmã.

– Com licença… - Jasper pediu chamando a atenção de todos. - Desculpe Lauren, mas temos que ir, nos mantêm informados mãe? - pediu da porta, com Emmett ao seu lado.

– Claro filho, assim que eu tiver notícias. - ambos assentiram saindo em seguida.

– Onde está o Ed? Pensei que fosse encontrá-lo aqui. - Lauren perguntou a Esme.

– Claro que pensou! - a loira lançou um olhar cortante para Bella que a encarou de volta.

– Ele foi ter notícias, provavelmente esteja com Carl. - Esme respondeu sentindo o clima pra lá de pesado.

– Talvez seja por isso que não cruzei com ele pelos corredores.

– Mas é muito cara de pau! Por favor Alice, me diz que essa criatura vai embora. - Bella pediu em um tom discreto.

– Não conte com isso! - a cunhada sibilou, Bella bufou impaciente, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

Cerca de meia hora havia passado e Lauren não havia arredado o pé da sala de espera, Isabella se perguntava se aquela criatura não se tocava que ninguém a queria ali? Não suportava mais a presença dela, e sabia que não era a única! Estava a ponto de arrancá-la dali pelos cabelos e Esme notara.

– Não se prenda aqui por nós Lauren, disse que está de plantão, deve…

– Oh, não se preocupe Esme, se precisarem de mim, virão me avisar. Estou realmente muito preocupada com o Ed!

– Com o Eric você quis dizer, não? - Rosálie a corrigiu para surpresa de todos.

– Sim claro, mas é que… - Lauren não chegou a concluir.

– Senhora Cullen? - Félix chamou da porta

– Félix? - Esme perguntou surpresa e aliviada, estava sem cabeça para aturar Lauren, sabia exatamente o porque dela estar ali e pela reação de Bella, sabia que não daria em, boa coisa.

– Desculpe, mas, eu acabo de saber, a senhora tem alguma notícia?

– Como soube? - perguntou ao cumprimentá-lo.

– Vim atender a uma emergência, estava chegando quando esbarrei com Carlisle, ele me disse que o senador teve um ataque.

– Sim, sabe como ele está, têm alguma notícia? - Félix foi pra junto dela e segurou firme suas mãos.

– Infelizmente não, mas não se preocupe, ele está em excelentes mãos… - Esme assentiu positivamente. - Logo Carlisle trará notícias. - novamente assentiu o abraçando ternamente, Félix cumprimentou Rosálie, Alice, cumprimentou Lauren com um simples aceno se perguntando o que diabos fazia ali? Mas a resposta era mais do que óbvia. Seguiu na direção de Isabella parando diante dela.

– Oi, como você está? - seu tom foi extremamente carinhoso, o que não passou despercebido por todas ali presente.

– Angustiada! Como Esme disse, estamos sem notícias e…

– Ei! Não fique assim… - pediu lhe acariciando a face. - O senador é um cara durão, vai sair desta!

– Rogo pra que seja assim, eu… - a voz da jovem falhou. - Eu… Quero dizer, nós… Não podemos perdê-lo.

– E não vão! Tranquilize seu coração Bella, acredite em mim, foi só um susto! - disse ao envolvê-la em um abraço terno, tentando passar força para a jovem. Bella simplesmente apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, seus braços envolvia a si mesma.

 **Momentos antes…**

Carlisle e Edward conversaram com o cardiologista de Eric, que explicou a eles detalhadamente o que houve e qual procedimento seria aplicado. Infelizmente o senador ficaria de molho alguns dias, pois passaria por uma angioplastia.

Estavam a caminho da sala de espera reservada para a família, com certeza estavam aflitos sem notícia alguma. Tanto os médicos, como enfermeiros expressaram sua preocupação para com o pai de Carlisle, afinal o homem foi durante anos um dos mais importantes senador do país. Edward e Carlisle sabiam que seria uma questão de tempo até que a imprensa tomasse conhecimento do que houve, por mais que ambos pedissem descrição.

– Acha que conseguiremos manter o que houve longe da imprensa? - perguntou ao filho, enquanto caminhavam em direção a sala de espera.

– Acredito que não, afinal terá, que ficar internado por alguns dias, e o senhor sabe como a imprensa é. - seu pai somente assentiu. - Quanto ao motivo que o levou a isso, não há como saberem, a não ser que alguém dê com a língua nos dentes. Não se preocupe pai, se aparecerem, Emm saberá como lidar com eles.

– Espero que sim, de qualquer forma, não estou com cabeça pra isso, foi um susto e tanto!

– Se foi! - Edward estancou na porta da sala ao ver Félix abraçado a sua noiva, a atenção de todos se voltaram para eles e quando os viu, Isabella apartou-se de Félix.

– Oh Carl… - Esme foi para junto do marido. - Até que enfim, porque demoraram tanto, o que houve, como ele está? - perguntou angustiada.

– Acalme-se querida, ele está bem, papai está bem, nos deu um baita susto, tenho que admitir, mas tudo vai ficar bem. - apressou-se em dizer.

– Graças a Deus!

– Boa noite Félix, Lauren? O que faz aqui, não é o seu plantão hoje? - a loira sorriu sem jeito.

– Sim Carlisle, mas quando soube fiquei tão preocupada, que…

– Correu pra cá! - Bella a cortou. - Afinal estava preocupada com o Ed… - fez uma imitação tosca da loira. - No quanto estaria arrasado.

– Bella! - Edward a repreendeu, o que a irritou profundamente.

– Estou mentindo por acaso? - perguntou para Esme e as outras o ignorando simplesmente.

– Só fiquei preocupada Ed… - Lauren em direção a porta, onde ele permanecia. - Sei o quanto ama seu avô e… Como você está?

– Estou bem… - Bella revirou os olhos. - Não se preocupe, como meu pai acaba de dizer, foi um baita susto, mas o vovô ficara bem! - respondeu em um tom afável, o que irritou profundamente sua noiva.

– Me sinto aliviada e feliz por você! - estendeu a mão lhe acariciando a face, esticou-se para alcançar seu rosto depositando um beijo nele. - Sendo assim, já vou indo! A gente se fala depois, ok? - Edward somente assentiu e Lauren lhe deu uma piscada sexy antes de finalmente sair.

– Perdido por aqui Félix? - perguntou em um tom ácido voltando-se para Félix e Isabella, que encarava o noivo como quem diz: "Que merda foi essa?"

– Fui chamado para atender a uma emergência, quando cheguei esbarrei com seu pai, fico feliz que Eric esteja bem. Eu não disse Bella… - Félix voltou sua atenção para a jovem. - O senador é um cara durão.

– Tem razão! - apesar do alívio pelo avô estar teoricamente bem, estava tensa, cansada, irritada e impaciente. Ainda tentava entender que diabos foi aquilo entre seu noivo e a cachinho dourado? E porque Edward foi tão rude com Félix? Parecia bravo com algo, ou melhor, alguém.

– Bom, já é bem tarde, já vou indo, e apesar das circunstâncias, sou obrigado a admitir que foi um imenso prazer revê-la Bella. - piscou para a jovem, recebendo um olhar lascivo de Edward o qual simplesmente ignorou.

– Félix! - Bella o repreendeu, ele bem que podia parar de provocar seu noivo, estava vendo a hora que Edward voaria no pescoço dele.

– Ora, não me olhe assim, Ed! - brincou debochado. - Ela é sua namorada e respeito isso.

– Noiva! - Edward o corrigiu entre dentes. - Isabella é minha noiva!

– Edward! - a jovem o repreendeu.

– Noiva? Uau! Confesso que por essa eu não esperava, meus parabéns, foi uma excelente escolha, é mesmo um filho da mãe de sorte, Cullen! - Edward estreitou o olhar.

– Vaza! - Félix sorriu meneando a cabeça, não conhecia aquele lado ciumento do amigo, e gostava de provocá-lo. Despediu-se dos demais reforçando a Carlisle e Esme o quanto sentia por tudo que ocorreu, e seu desejo de melhoras para o senador.

– Ele está mesmo bem? O que houve afinal? - Bella perguntou encarando o noivo assim que Félix saiu. Mas não houve resposta, somente a encarava sério e a jovem conhecia aquele olhar, seus lindos olhos verdes faiscavam de raiva. O encarou de volta da mesma forma. - Vai me dizer ou não? - exigiu irritada com sua atitude, Edward cerrou as mãos em punho, fechou os olhos puxando uma respiração profunda, tentando se acalmar, sua vontade era de gritar tamanha raiva que sentia.

– Ele te um infarte… - Carlisle se apressou em dizer ao notar a tensão entre os dois. - Um enfarte no miocárdio! Graças a Deus corremos a tempo, ele está bem melhor agora.

– Enfarte? Mas… Eu posso vê-lo?

– Infelizmente não, filha… - foi para junto da jovem, Esme foi pra junto de Edward que permanecia calado. - Seu avô passou por um procedimento de emergência, tiveram que desobstruir as artérias coronárias, para aumentar o fluxo de sangue, foi colocado um cateter para que amanhã seja feita uma angioplastia.

– E o que é isso?

– Ele receberá um implante, uma prótese chamada stent, para manter a artéria aberta!

– Compreendo, mas ele não corre risco, corre?

– Todo procedimento é arriscado, Bella, mas seu avô é forte, vai ficar bem.

– Quando poderei vê-lo?

– O procedimento em si, leva de trinta minutos a duas horas, mas papai terá que fazer uma bateria de exames, antes e depois. Creio que poderá vê-lo em dois dias.

– Dois dias? - a jovem esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos os segurando com força. Bufou impaciente. - Mas… Ele vai ficar sozinho? - seu pai sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Claro que não, Edward e eu nos revesaremos, ficarei esta noite, não se preocupe!

– Tá! Mas ele está mesmo bem, não é?

– Claro que sim! Onde estão Emm e Jazz? - perguntou voltando-se para a esposa.

– Mal havíamos acabado de chegar e Emm recebeu um telefonema, ao que parece a imprensa já soube. - Esme forneceu.

– Tão rápido? - Edward perguntou estranhando o fato de terem chegado tão rápido, a não ser que alguém os tivesse avisado, mas quem?

– É natural, seu avô é um homem público. - Carlisle disse como se fosse óbvio.

– Mesmo assim, não acha que foram rápidos demais?

– Acha que alguém pode tê-los avisado? - sua mãe perguntou também estranhando o fato. - Mas quem?

– Isso não vem ao caso agora Esme, Emm saberá como lidar com isso! - Carlisle afirmou voltando sua atenção para a filha que mostrava sinais de cansaço e stress.

– Sente-se bem, filha? Parece tensa, cansada.

– Desculpe! - pediu novamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - É que vê-lo daquela forma, se debatendo… Aquilo me deixou apavorada, eu… - sua voz falhou. - Deus! Tive tanto medo de perdê-lo. - Edward fez menção de ir pra junto dela, mas seu pai se adiantou, a envolvendo em seus braços.

– Também senti, filha… - acariciou seus cabelos. - Não tem ideia do medo que senti.

– Não quero perder mais ninguém… - Isabella passou as mãos pelo rosto tentando secá-lo inutilmente. - Não suportaria passar por aquilo de novo… Vocês são tudo que eu tenho, tudo que me restou.

" _ **Merda!"**_ \- Edward praguejou mentalmente, sentindo-se péssimo. Encontrar Félix abraçado a ela o deixou furioso, enciumado, cego de raiva e acabou agindo sem pensar.

Se o que houve havia sido estressante para ele, imagine para ela? Bella estava fisicamente cansada, toda aquela tensão com Tanya, e depois o que houve com seu avô… Chutou-se mentalmente por ser um completo idiota!

– Bella? - a chamou em um tom suave. - Já é tarde, você está exausta, precisa descansar, não acha melhor ir pra casa? - ela assentiu abraçando novamente o pai.

– Vai me manter informada? - Carlisle sorriu depositando um beijo em sua testa.

– Não se preocupe, te ligo assim que o procedimento for concluído.

– Tá!

– Edward tem razão, é melhor ir pra casa, e não se preocupe, no que depender de mim, não perderá mais ninguém! - a jovem assentiu indo se despedir de Alice.

– Está tudo bem filho? - Esme perguntou de forma discreta, devido ao clima entre os dois. - Aquieta seu coração, Félix só ficou preocupado com ela.

– Eu sei! Mas é que…

– Lembre-se de que o ciúme é um péssimo conselheiro!

– Sei disso!

– Leve-a pra casa, converse com ela, Bella ficou muito abalada com tudo que houve.

– Eu notei.

– E a presença de Lauren, não ajudou muito!

– Ainda não entendo o que Lauren veio fazer aqui? - Esme estreitou o olhar.

– Pois pra mim ficou bem claro o que veio fazer aqui, e para Bella também, pelo modo como reagiu a presença dela, tenho pra mim que estava a ponto de colocá-la pra fora daqui pelos cabelos, lhe garanto! - Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

" _ **Ainda mais essa!"**_ \- resmungou mentalmente vendo a noiva se aproximar.

– Tchau Esme, qualquer coisa me liga está bem?

– Pode deixar meu anjo, agora vá e descanse.

– Vamos? - a jovem perguntou voltando-se para o noivo, ele assentiu beijando a mãe antes de ir.

Ao sair do hospital o casal pôde ver Emmett e Jasper cercados pelos repórteres, e Edward agradeceu mentalmente por não o terem visto. O trajeto todo, da sala de espera ao carro, Isabella permaneceu em silêncio, caminhavam lado a lado, sem se tocar.

– Não se preocupe amor, ele vai ficar bem. - disse ao quebrar o silêncio, desativando o alarme do carro. - O vovô é durão!

– Sei disso! - respondeu sem olhá-lo, Edward estancou segurando firme sua mão, a puxando pra si.

– Ei, olha pra mim. - pediu tocando seu queixo. - Ta brava comigo?

– Sinceramente eu não sei lhe dizer… Ainda estou tentando entender o que diabos foi aquilo lá dentro? - apartou-se dele. - Aquela ceninha patética que sua amiga protagonizou, sem contar a forma rude como falou com Félix e…

– Aquele filho da puta estava te agarrando! - justificou-se.

– Me agarrando? - Isabella praticamente berrou chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os agarrando com força tão furiosa que estava. - Ele me abraçou, foi um gesto terno de amizade, sem segundas intenções.

– Gesto terno? Sem segundas intenções? Pra cima de mim Isabella? - a jovem estreitou o olhar.

– Qual é o seu problema? Quer saber? Me recuso a discutir com você sobre isso, ainda mais depois daquela ceninha patética entre você e aquela… Aquela… Argh! - sua vontade era de estapeá-lo, como tinha coragem, depois de ter dado trela pra aquela loira atirada diante de todos? - Será que pode me levar pra casa, por favor?

Edward fechou a cara abrindo a porta sem dizer uma só palavra. Bella revirou os olhos ao entrar, viu o noivo dar a volta no carro, sentar-se ao volante e sair em silêncio. Durante todo o trajeto do hospital ao seu apartamento, o único som dentro do carro era o da respiração de cada um.

– Te ligo amanhã assim que…

– Não vai ficar? - perguntou surpresa, estavam parados diante ao seu prédio.

– Quer que eu fique? Mas eu pensei que…

– Não quero ficar sozinha esta noite, por favor, fica comigo. - Edward nada respondeu, só voltou a ligar o carro o colocando na vaga de sempre.

Deu a volta no carro, abriu a porta para Bella, ativou o alarme enquanto ela pegava a chave na bolsa, o clima entre eles estava no mínimo estranho. Subiram em silêncio, ela abriu o apartamento lhe dando passagem.

– Que noite! - Edward disse ao quebrar o silêncio. - Eu to pregado!

– Nem me fala, com certeza essa vai para a lista das dez piores noites da minha vida!

– Você tem uma lista? - perguntou divertido.

– Tenho! Uma das melhores e uma das piores! Você não?

– E será que eu posso saber qual é a melhor? - a jovem esboçou um sorriso.

– Aquela em Paris, quando me pediu em casamento! Ela tomou o lugar da noite em que… - e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora.

– Que?- a incentivou.

– A que fizemos amor pela primeira vez.

– Também é a minha preferida! - Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda, soltando todo o ar em uma única lufada enquanto jogava a bolsa sobre o sofá.

– Desculpe ter falado com você daquele jeito! - pediu sinceramente. - Não queria e não quero discutir com você, não esta noite.

– Eu também não!

– Acho que podemos deixar essa conversa pra amanhã e…

– Você não tem ideia do que senti ao vê-la nos braços dele…- a cortou. - Aquilo me deixou louco, cego de raiva e ciúme! O que diabos ele fazia lá pra começo de conversa? - Bella bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu, encarou o noivo com vontade de torcer seu pescoço.

– Félix ficou preocupado, ele é seu amigo, amigo de todos, deveria saber disso! Diferente da sua amiga atirada, estava lá por sua mãe e não por mim! Já Lauren fez questão de deixar clara sua preocupação com o Ed! - novamente fez uma imitação tosca da loira.

– Desculpe! Quando os vi ali… Por um momento pensei que… Droga! - esbravejou. - Me desculpe! - voltou a pedir.

– Ei? - Bella o chamou. - Ao contrário do que pensa, sei exatamente como se sentiu, mas não houve nada demais e sei que bem ai no fundo sabe que Félix só estava te provocando.

– Ele tá a fim de você!

– Não, ele ama a Jane! - afirmou.

– Mas…

– E eu amo você! - Edward soltou uma respiração profunda. - Porque não esquece o Félix e eu esqueço aquela insuportável da Lauren e o fato de você ter dado trela pra ela diante de todos!

– Eu…

– Esquece! - voltou a pedir o puxando pela camisa pra junto de si. - Esquece e fica comigo esta noite. - ele sorriu a envolvendo em seus braços.

– Tem razão… - buscou sua boca, a tomando em um beijo intenso. - E eu amo você! - sussurrou contra os lábios dela ao romper o beijo.

-Agora tudo que eu quero é tomar um banho e tirar esse cheiro de hospital que está impregnado em minha roupa! Argh!

– Não gosta mesmo de hospitais, não é?

– Não, o que é irônico, afinal meu pai é médico assim como o meu futuro marido… - Edward sorriu a estreitando em seus braços. - Acho que terei que me acostumar!

– E será que eu posso acompanhá-la nesse banho? - pediu de forma sussurrada, ouvindo a jovem arfar.

– Será um imenso prazer. - disse com a voz rouca de excitação.

– Bota prazer nisso minha cara! - Edward disse antes de beijá-la novamente, entre beijos o casal seguiu para o quarto onde livraram-se de suas roupas e o que começou no chuveiro terminou na cama.

– Edward? - Bella o chamou depois de um tempo, haviam acabado de fazer amor pela segunda vez, tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

– O que?

– Acha que o vovô vai querer vê-la depois de tudo que houve?

– Está se referindo a Tanya? - ela somente assentiu. - Sinceramente amor, eu não sei, o vovô gosta muito dela, mas Tanya o decepcionou demais. Se ele quiser vê-la, infelizmente não podemos impedir.

– Ela me preocupa… Quero dizer, não ela em si, mas sim essa fixação por você, esse desejo de tê-lo não importa como ou em que circunstância. Se bem que… - a jovem hesitou.

– Que? - a incentivou, Isabella se ajeitou apoiando as mãos em seu peito para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Que você tem lá sua parcela de culpa, afinal nutriu os sentimentos dela por você, durante anos.

– Não nutri não… - se empertigou irritado. - Nunca menti, nem para Tanya ou qualquer outra!

– Mas também não a afastou quando o procurava… - Bella sentou-se enrolando-se no lençol. - Ao contrário, sempre foi bem receptivo! Pelo que entendi, desde que Tanya chegou àquela casa que vocês… Não foi somente uma noite de sexo como disse, afinal! - Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

– Nunca havíamos transado antes… - justificou. - Trocamos alguns beijos e amassos, mas nunca transamos a não ser…

– Tá, tá, tá! - disparou tapando os ouvidos, estava farta de ouvir aquilo. - Não quero nem imaginar o que vocês dois faziam por ai.

– Bella…

– Tudo bem, eu entendo… Ou melhor, estou tentando entender! Não importa, o que quer que tenha rolado entre vocês, foi antes de nos conhecermos, certo? - ele somente assentiu. - Assim como todas as outras, espero. - ele sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Nem foram tantas assim!

– Rá! Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Sério? - Edward estreitando o olhar. - Não me olhe assim, senhor não me comprometo porque estou focado em minha carreira!

– Ah, sua… - a puxou pra si, Bella sentou-se sobre suas coxas. - Mas tudo mudou no momento em que a conheci. Você Isabella me fez querer mais, muito mais.

– Folgo em saber!

– Eu te amo! E não vejo a hora de nos casarmos! De torná-la a senhora Masen Cullen!

– Pra quem era avesso a compromisso, tá muito apressadinho!

– Quero prendê-la a mim de todas as formas possíveis!

– Quer? - sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

– Mais que tudo!

– Então porque não começa pela mais prazerosa?

– Eu já lhe disse o quanto eu te amo? - a risada dela ecoou pelo quarto.


	28. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO XXXVII**

Edward foi o primeiro a despertar, já passava das dez, acabou perdendo a hora… Puxou uma respiração profunda ao se lembrar da noite passada, concordando com sua noiva, ela iria para a lista das piores! Tirando é claro a parte em que fizeram amor.

Olhou para o lado e Isabella permanecia adormecida, estava de bruço, nua em pelo, uma visão tentadora. Mordeu o lábio apreciando a beleza daquele corpo que o enlouquecia, não resistiu a tentação de roçar o nariz sobre a pele macia e cheirosa, sorriu ao ouvir a jovem grunhir algo ininteligível se remexendo, mas permaneceu dormindo.

Sorriu meneando a cabeça, definitivamente estava exausta, concluiu saindo da cama, precisava de um banho e acalmar seu amigo que já estava bem animadinho. Depois do banho ligou para o hospital para ter notícias do avô, pelo adiantado da hora o procedimento já teria começado.

Segundo seu pai, Eric havia acabado de entrar na S.O, depois de uma noite digamos que, tranquila, logo cedo fez os exames necessários. Edward não deixou de notar a voz cansada do pai.

– Vou passar pela clínica, para resolver uns assuntos pendentes e de lá vou pra ai, o senhor está bem? Parece cansado.

– Foi uma noite exaustiva, mas não se preocupe, estou bem! - o pai o tranquilizou. - Não tenha pressa, só vou sair daqui depois que ele for para o quarto, e a Bella? Como ela está?

– Dormindo, estava exausta!

– Imagino, como já disse, foi uma noite e tanto!

– Nem me fale! Emm conseguiu contornar as coisas com a imprensa? Eu os vi ontem quando sai dai.

– Sim, ele e Jazz conseguiram conter as especulações.

– Menos mal! Logo estarei ai, para rendê-lo, está bem?

– Tem certeza? Não vai atrapalhá-lo?

– Em absoluto! Família em primeiro lugar, está lembrado? - Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça ao ouvir o filho citar o lema da família.

– Tudo bem então, te vejo mais tarde filho.

– Até mais pai! - se despediu voltando para o quarto, não encontrou Isabella na cama, foi até o closet e nada.

– Bella?

– Aqui! - disse ao sair do banheiro enrolada na toalha. - Onde estava? Porque não me acordou mais cedo?

– Bom dia! - foi pra junto dela. - Você estava dormindo tão gostoso, não quis te acordar, eu estava falando com o papai. - falou depois de estalar um beijo em seus lábios.

– Desculpe, bom dia! E ai, o que ele disse?

– O vovô já está na S.O.

– E como ele passou a noite? - perguntou se apartando, indo em direção ao closet.

– Tranquilo, segundo ele. - Edward respondeu com os olhos fixos nela, em cada movimento, sorriu ao ver a noiva dando uma reboladinha ao vestis a calcinha por debaixo da toalha. Mordeu os lábios ao ver a mesma ir ao chão quando Isabella a soltou para vestir o moletom, em seguida a calça de agasalho. Sentiu uma fisgada na virilha, já estava duro outra vez, louco pra se perder naquele corpo deliciosamente lindo.

– Você vai ficar com ele hoje? - perguntou inocentemente, sem se dar conta do quanto seus gestos o excitara.

– Sim! - limpou a garganta já que sua voz saiu extremamente rouca de excitação, o que não passou despercebido por Bella. - Vou para a clínica e de lá para o hospital, e você? - perguntou ao se aproximar cada vez mais, até colar seu corpo ao dela, ouvindo a jovem arfar ao sentir o quanto estava excitado.

– Preciso conversar com a Alice, acertar alguns pontos.

– Sobre o casamento? - sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto uma de suas mãos se infiltrava sob o moletom, e com a outra segurava firme seu quadril.

– Não exatamente… - Bella arfou ao sentir seus dedos deslizarem por sua pele até encontrar o seio. - Oh Deus! - a ouviu soltar ao rolar o mamilo entre os dedos. - Edward… O que… O que está fazendo?

– Preciso de você, Bella… Pode sentir o quanto preciso de você? - perguntou com a voz rouca de desejo, arremetendo o quadril contra o dela.

– Mas… Você não…- a virou pra si tomando sua boca em um beijo urgente, enquanto se livrava da calça e calcinha de uma só vez. Uma vez livre delas, a ergueu espalmando suas mãos naquela bunda fofa, sentindo Isabella o envolver com suas pernas.

Arriou as próprias calças enquanto a prensava contra a parede, a invadindo em uma estocada firme.

– Ahhh… - Isabella gritou tamanho prazer que sentira.

– Porra Bella… Você é tão apertada… Tão gostosa… - ouviu o noivo sussurrar em seu ouvido sem parar de estocar cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo.

– Isso… Vai Edward… Não ouse parar… Eu… Eu…

– Você? - perguntou investindo mais fundo, acertando aquele ponto específico, sentindo a noiva estremecer em seus braços, suas paredes se fechar quase o esmagando enquanto

gozava e foi impossível se segurar, soltando um som quase gutural gozou quase no mesmo instante. Sua cabeça pendeu entre os seios, ambos estavam ofegantes, Isabella ainda tinha o corpo trêmulo, e Edward sentia suas pernas tremer tamanha a intensidade do orgasmo.

– Uau! - a jovem soltou ainda ofegante lhe acariciando os cabelos – Isso foi… Uau!

– Desculpe, acho que me excedi e…

– Não ouse se desculpar pelo que acaba de fazer… - Isabella segurou seu rosto entre as mãos o forçando a olhar pra ela. - Foi intenso, arrebatador… Foi demais!

– É que… Eu te desejo tanto… Você me deixa louco, louco de desejo, de tesão Isabella! - a jovem sentiu seu corpo todo reagir aquela declaração, a excitando profundamente.

– Deixo é? - o provocou movendo o quadril.

– Bella… - soltou entre um gemido.

– Faz de novo… - pediu voltando a se mover. - Me fode outra vez.

– Amor…

– Eu to queimando Edward… Queimando de tesão… De desejo… Desejo por você. - saiu de dentro dela, a colocando sobre os próprios pés, em um movimento rápido, a colocou de frente para a parede.

– Espalme suas mãos aqui. - pediu levando as mãos dela a parede, enquanto que com o joelho lhe afastava as pernas. - Agora empina essa bunda gostosa pra mim. - Isabella arfou ao sentir seu hálito quente contra sua nuca, pela sua visão periférica viu que ele se livrava das roupas. - Quer que eu te foda amor?

– Sim… Quero que me foda Edward! - a invadiu sem que ela esperasse, fazendo com que soltasse um gemido alto enquanto suas unhas riscavam a parede, tamanho prazer que sentira.

– Quer que eu te foda assim? - voltou a perguntar enquanto investia firme e cada vez mais fundo, uma de suas mãos segurava firme seu quadril enquanto a outra lhe acariciava o seio. - Gosta quando eu te fodo assim Isabella?

– Ohhh… Sim… Eu… - ela não estava sendo muito coerente, Edward sorriu deslizando os lábios sobre suas costas, novamente sentiu suas paredes o comprimindo, intensificando o prazer, e bastou mais algumas estocadas para que ambos gritassem enquanto atingiam a libertação.

– Você ainda me mata, sabia? - disse assim que recuperou o fôlego.

– Eu? Pois saiba que por um momento, pensei que fosse morrer de tanto prazer! - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Não ria, estou falando sério! Jamais pensei ser capaz de sentir tamanho prazer, agora sei porque vou me casar com você!

– Oh! Então é isso? Vai se casar comigo pelo sexo?

– Sabe que não seu bobo, mas admito que ele tem uma grande parcela nisso.

– Definitivamente você é a mulher da minha vida! - Isabella riu debochada sentindo Edward sair de dentro dela, a pegou nos braços, seguindo em direção ao banheiro. Depois de um banho entre beijos e carícias o casal seguiu para o closet.

– Disse que precisa falar com Alice, sobre o que exatamente? - Edward retomou o assunto.

– Eu estive pensando e… - franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar a hesitação da jovem.

– E? - a incentivou.

– Vou pedir uns dias a Alice, quero ficar com o vovô no hospital! - Bella viu o noivo revirar os olhos.

– Bella, você detesta hospitais! - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Não importa! Quero ficar com ele, acompanhar sua recuperação, acha que é possível? - Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, encarando a noiva.

– Vou falar com o papai, está bem? Fique tranquila amor, o vovô vai ficar bem.

– Sei que vai, mas vou me sentir melhor fazendo companhia a ele.

– Entendo! Agora o que acha de comermos alguma coisa, estou faminto! - disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

– Venha comigo, vou alimentar você! - Isabella puxou o noivo consigo para a cozinha.

Edward avisou que iria direto do hospital para o apartamento dele, e que ligaria pra ela mais tarde. Isabella foi falar com Alice que não viu problema algum em liberar a amiga e cunhada, mas como Edward, disse que não era necessário, ainda mais com o mal estar da jovem com hospitais, mas Isabella insistiu.

Alice mostrou a ela algumas ideias que tinha para o casamento e avisou que contrataria uma organizadora especializada para ajudá-las, e que sua presença na primeira reunião, como sua madrinha, seria indispensável. Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça, os olhos de Alice chegavam a brilhar ao falar daquilo.

A jovem conversou com seu pai, que lhe explicou detalhadamente como foi o procedimento e que havia corrido tudo bem, que seu avô estava bem. Edward ligou para ela a noite e colocou o avô na linha, como havia dito foi do hospital direto para o apartamento e assim foi durante os dois dias.

Finalmente Eric havia sido liberado para receber vistas, Carlisle havia ficado com ele, a pedido de Edward, Bella foi para o apartamento dele onde passaria a noite. Preparou um jantarzinho para os dois, mesmo ele insistindo em pedir algo, viu com estranheza o noivo ignorar duas ligações e se perguntava o porque daquilo?

Ele não disse uma palavra sobre o assunto e a jovem apesar de incomodada, achou melhor esquecer aquilo, tudo que não desejava era discutir com seu noivo. Pela manhã depois de um banho e um belo café da manhã o casal seguiu para o hospital. Esme já estava por lá, assim como Jasper, Alice, Rosálie e Emmett.

– Para onde vamos? - perguntou ao noivo ao notar que a conduzia para outro lugar.

– Ele está em um quarto particular. - piscou para a noiva que sorriu estalando um beijo breve em seus lábios.

– Bom dia a todos… - Bella cumprimentou a todos indo pra junto de Esme, enquanto Edward cumprimentava os irmãos. - Como ele está Esme, tem alguma notícia?

– Carl e o cardiologista estão com ele agora… - apontou para a porta. - Eu o vi mais cedo, Eric está bem melhor, graças a Deus!

– Isso é bom! Muito bom!

Assim que foi liberado, Edward e Bella entraram para vê-lo, Eric estava um pouco abatido, mas seu estado mudou consideravelmente com a presença da neta.

– Nunca! Nunca mais o senhor ouse me dar um susto desses senador! - a jovem disse indo pra junto dele, o abraçou cuidadosamente. - Eu proíbo o senhor de me deixar, ainda tem muitas histórias pra me contar, esqueceu?

– Nem por um minuto! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, viu os olhos do avô brilharem com a presença de Bella, e sua noiva parecia ter se esquecido completamente que estava em um hospital, os dois engataram em um papo animado, por isso aproveitou para ir até a clínica.

– Vovô, vou deixá-lo em excelente companhia… - disse ao interrompe-los. - Amor, tenho que ir a clínica, provavelmente eu só volte depois do almoço, está bem?

– Claro que sim, não se preocupe, estaremos bem, não é vovô?

– Mas você não tem trabalho?

– Não, vou fazer companhia ao senhor até estar recuperado.

– Mas filha, não precisa, eu posso…

– Nem adianta vovô, não tem quem a convença do contrário! Já vou indo… - estalou um beijo em sua noiva. - Cuide bem da minha garota Senador.

– Pode deixar, cuidarei muito bem dela. - Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos.

Como havia prometido, Isabella permaneceu ao lado do avô, a alegria de Eric por ter a neta ao seu lado era visível. A jovem conversou com o cardiologista que cuidava do avô, e apesar de seu pai e Edward já terem explicado como foi o procedimento, preferiu ouvir dele, assim como seria o tratamento de agora em diante.

 **Dias depois…**

Dias se passaram e a jovem não arredava o pé do hospital, Eric estava cada vez melhor e muitos atribuíram a melhora em seu estado, à dedicação da neta. Os dois se divertiam muito conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, contando e ouvindo histórias.

Em momento algum ele falara sobre Tanya e o que houve, e Isabella achou melhor não tocar neste assunto, Emmett e Rosálie, Alice e Jasper, sempre vinham visitá-lo, assim como Esme, era quando a jovem aproveitava pra dar uma saidinha e comer alguma coisa.

As vezes almoçava com o pai ou Edward, ali por perto, quando os horários batiam. Por várias vezes seu noivo a levou pra tomar um lanche na lanchonete do hospital.

Isabella já estava familiarizada com os horários e funcionários do hospital, circulava pelos corredores sempre com um sorriso, conquistando a simpatia de enfermeiras e médicos por onde passavam. O mesmo era com o pessoal da cozinha e limpeza, não havia um que poupasse elogios a linda jovem, para orgulho de Carlisle e Edward.

Mas nem tudo eram flores, estando a maior parte do tempo no hospital foi inevitável cruzar com Lauren pelos corredores e lanchonete. Sem contar que surpreendeu o noivo tomando um café na companhia da loira o que gerou algumas discussões entre o casal, e a coisa só piorou quando Edward encontrou Bella lanchando na companhia de Félix.

– Atrapalho? - perguntou em um tom irônico ao se aproximar da mesa onde os dois estavam. - Será que pode me dizer o que faz aqui, com a minha mulher? - exigiu encarando Félix, dando ênfase ao ''minha mulher''.

– Edward! - Bella o repreendeu visivelmente irritada com sua atitude grosseira, afinal, quem era ele pra exigir algo depois de surpreendê-lo todo sorriso para aquela loira atirada?

– Estou tomando um lanche em excelente companhia, porque não se junta a nós? - Félix disse ignorando o olhar assassino do amigo.

– Você é mesmo muito cara de pau! Já disse pra ficar longe dela! - Isabella estreitou o olhar, sua vontade era de torcer o pescoço dele, já não bastasse saber que o avô chamara Tanya para vê-lo, ainda tinha que passar por isso?

– Já chega Edward! - exigiu ao se colocar de pé. - Não acredito que o senhor esteja em condições de exigir nada! - cuspiu furiosa. - Ou por acaso se esqueceu do fato que o peguei aqui, nesta mesma lanchonete na companhia daquela… Daquela sua amiga atirada, e por duas vezes! - por mais que tentasse se conter acabou se exaltando.

– Além da Lauren ser minha amiga, trabalhamos juntos, é natural que…

– Que ela dê em cima de você descaradamente? - o cortou bruscamente, estava farta daquela criatura insuportável, e ainda mais de ter que engolir o fato dela estar o tempo todo com seu noivo. - Quem é o cara de pau aqui? - fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho tamanha raiva que sentia. - Quer saber, pra mim já deu! Me desculpe pelo modo grosseiro dele, Félix, e obrigada pela companhia. - disse voltar-se para Félix.

– Ei, onde você pensa que vai? - Edward exigiu se colocando de pé, a impedindo de passar. - Precisamos conversar.

– E não tenha dúvidas de que o faremos, no entanto, agora vou voltar para o quarto, tenha um bom dia Doutor Cullen! - disse ao passar por ele, Edward se deixou cair sentado, bufando alto, Félix sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Posso saber do que é que você está rindo? - cuspiu entre dentes encarando o amigo.

– Ela tá uma fera contigo!

– Me diz uma coisa que eu não saiba! Merda! - esbravejou.

– Toma cuidado Ed, sei que você e Lauren são amigos, mas…

– Foi só um café, estávamos discutindo sobre um paciente em comum.

– E você por acaso disse isso a sua noiva?

– Não acredito que adiante muito, viu como reagiu? Bella simplesmente detesta Lauren!

– Não pode culpá-la, Lauren fez por onde.

– Sei disso! - encarou o amigo. - E será que você pode me dizer o que fazia aqui, com a minha mulher? - inqueriu em um tom enciumado.

– Como ela disse, estávamos conversando, fazendo companhia um ao outro.

– E sobre o que tanto falavam?

– Eu estava contando a ela como foi minha conversa com Jane. - Edward franziu o cenho.

– Mas, eu pensei…

– Claro que pensou, está enciumado! Mas eu te entendo perfeitamente.

– O que está querendo insinuar?

– Eu amo Jane, e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, mas Bella é…

– Ta dizendo na minha cara que tá a fim da minha mulher? - Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, cerrando as mãos em punho.

– Não poderia me culpar, ela é incrível, única e…

– Ta querendo perder os dentes? - novamente Félix sorriu.

– Fica tranquilo cara, aquela mulher te ama acima de tudo.

– Sei disso!

– Se sabe, porque desse ciúme besta? Você me conhece, somos amigos há muito tempo, sabe que respeito e muito nossa amizade, e…

– Mas tá a fim dela, você mesmo me disse, está lembrado? Saíram juntos e…

– Tudo bem, confesso que ela me atrai e muito! E eu simplesmente adoro aquele jeitinho atrapalhado dela, e…

– A seu…

– Mas também sei que Bella é apaixonada por você, e que eu nunca tive chance. - Edward lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

– Eu to brincando! - ergueu as mãos em rendição. -Agora é sério Ed, vê se toma cuidado, a Lauren voltou disposta a conquistar você a qualquer custo, e pelo que vejo, vai jogar pesado!

– Eu já disse a ela que não vai rolar! Que eu amo a Bella!

– Acredita mesmo que ela aceitou de boa?

– Pelo visto não.

– Imagina quando ela e Vick souberem que está noivo? Eu é que não quero estar na tua pele meu amigo! - olhou no relógio se colocando de pé. - Tenho que ir. É sério Ed, desencana cara, converse com sua noiva e se acerte com ela, não creio que vá ser fácil. Afinal, pelo que vi, ela tá uma fera contigo, mas vocês se amam, vão se acertar.

– Eu é que peço desculpas, ultimamente…

– Vem agindo como um idiota? - Félix o cortou. - Como eu disse, te entendo perfeitamente! Desencana Ed! - Edward assentiu abraçando o amigo.

Enquanto seguia para o quarto do avô, pensava nas palavras de Félix com relação a Lauren, e na reação tanto dela quanto de Victória ao seu noivado, sabia que não iria ser nada fácil, mas pouco o importava, não devia satisfações a nenhuma delas.

Ao chegar na sala de espera se deparou com Tanya, esfregou os olhos apertando a ponte do nariz se perguntando se já não tinha problemas o suficiente?

– O que diabos faz aqui, Tanya? - perguntou em um tom rude.

– Vim ver o titio, não podem me proibir de falar com ele.

– Ele está em recuperação, teve um ataque cardíaco por sua culpa, está lembrada?

– Minha culpa? Mas eu…

– Me poupe Tanya, eu já disse que não permitirei que…

– Ele quer me ver! - se apressou em dizer. - Se não acredita em mim, pergunte ao seu pai e a bastarda caipira com a qual vai se casar.

– Fale assim dela outra vez e eu juro que não respondo por mim!

– E o que vai fazer Ed? Me bater? - o provocou. - Hum… Sabe que isso até me excita!

– Vadia! - cuspiu entre os dentes enfurecido, deu uma leve batidinha na porta antes de entrar no quarto, estranhou o fato de sua noiva não estar por lá e sim sua mãe e seu pai.

– Mãe, pai? Onde está a Bella? - o casal trocou um olhar significativo.

– Ela saiu tem alguns minutos… - seu avô respondeu por eles. - Estava furiosa, o que é estranho porque estava bem até ir tomar um lanche, aconteceu alguma coisa filho? Vocês discutiram?

– Discutir não é bem a palavra, ela sabe sobre a visita de Tanya?

– Acredito que esse tenha sido um dos motivos pelo qual foi embora, me desculpe filho! - seu avô pediu sentindo-se culpado. - Mas Tanya e eu precisamos ter uma conversa definitiva.

– Não acha arriscado demais? Porque não espera se recuperar totalmente antes de…

– É só uma conversa, que mal há de fazer? - Edward olhou para o pai ao ouvir o avô.

– Por mim, aquela desequilibrada ficava o mais longe possível do senhor, mas se o senhor assim o quer. - deu de ombros.

– Sei que Bella e você tem seus motivos para estarem furiosos com Tanya, eu também os tenho, mas bem ou mal ela faz parte desta família.

– Tudo bem vovô, eu tenho que ir… - beijou a testa do avô. - Qualquer coisa me liga, vou falar com a Bella. - depositou um beijo na mãe e outro no pai.

– Vá em paz filho, e converse com Bella, ela me pareceu bem irritada e algo me diz que não é por causa de Tanya e sim Lauren!

– Ela te contou?

– Não precisa ser um gênio pra saber! - seu pai concluiu.

– Droga! - esbravejou saindo em seguida.

– E então? Vão me deixar vê-lo ou não? - Tanya voltou a exigir.

– Entre! E cuidado com o que diz, lembre-se de que ele está em recuperação! - cuspiu entre dentes a segurando firme pelo braço. - O magoe de novo e eu mesmo acabo com você, Tanya!

– Tsc! Acaba nada! Sei que ai no fundo… - tocou o peito dele, que agarrou seu pulso com força a afastando. - Você me deseja, sempre desejou! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Desculpe lhe desapontar Tanya, mas você não está com essa bola toda, tenha um bom dia! - sem mais saiu, deixando a loira morango sozinha.

Tanya lançou um olhar mordaz na direção que ele seguiu, puxou uma respiração profunda encarando a porta, se recompôs levando a mão a maçaneta.

– É hora do show! - disse antes de entrar.

– Oh titio, fiquei tão preocupada com o senhor, não sabe o quanto estou feliz em saber que está cada vez melhor! - disse indo para junto de Eric, com os olhos marejados, Carlisle lançou um olhar significativo para a esposa, tanto ele, quanto ela, não acreditavam nem por um segundo nas palavras da outra.

– Não se preocupe filha, eu estou bem, em dois dias volto pra casa, bem a tempo para o dia de ação de graças! Não é filho?

– Sim, e sinceramente espero que tudo corra bem! - encarou Tanya. - Acho melhor deixá-los a sós, venha Esme… - a esposa foi pra junto dele. - Meu pai está em recuperação, espero que se lembre disso, Tanya! - a loira morango assentiu submissa o que deixou tanto ele quanto Esme intrigados.

– Ela está aprontando alguma Carl!

– Sem dúvidas de que está, mas o que podemos fazer, é da vontade dele vê-la. Por mim ela já estava fora de casa!

– Não acredito que seu pai vá colocá-la pra fora, Eric a ama demais pra isso! E pode apostar que ela a se valerá disso.

– Ele não terá escolha se quiser conviver com Bella!

– Oh Carl! Se Tanya continuar na mansão, fará da vida de Edward e Bella um inferno.

– Não vou permitir que destrate minha filha outra vez, da família ou não, se Tanya não se comportar a coloco pra fora da mansão.

 **Enquanto isso, no quarto de Eric…**

Tanya pediu perdão a Eric por tudo que houve, e entre lágrimas implorou pra que não a mandasse embora da mansão, dizendo que não conseguiria viver longe dele, que o velho Cullen era tudo o que tinha. Apesar de saber que muito daquilo não passava de encenação Eric se enterneceu e permitiu que a sobrinha-neta permanecesse desde que respeitasse algumas regras e a mais importante era respeitar a escolha de Edward e principalmente sua neta Isabella.

– Mas eu o amo tanto titio!

– Sei disso filha, mas ele não te ama, e tem que aprender a respeitar isso.

– Prometo que tentarei, pelo senhor!

– Tem que fazer isso por você mesma Tanya, não é saudável um amor assim! Você é tão linda, culta, inteligente, sei que em algum lugar por ai, existe um homem digno de seu amor. Já no que diz respeito a Bella… Você pode até não gostar dela, mas exijo que a respeite! Não precisam se tornar as melhores amigas, mas creio que ambas são adultas o suficiente para que convivam em paz, concorda?

– Mas ela também não gosta de mim! - se justificou.

– Você fez por onde, Tanya! Permanecer na mansão, só dependerá do seu comportamento daqui por diante!

– Isso significa que estou perdoada?

– Você errou, mas admito que também tive minha cota de erros, vamos esquecer tudo isso e seguir daqui em diante, o que acha?

– Perfeito titio! - durante um tempo Tanya permaneceu ali, lhe fazendo companhia a Eric até Carlisle chegar e delicadamente convidá-la a se retirar. Conversou com o pai a respeito da permanência dela na casa.

– Vamos dar uma segunda chance a ela, filho, apesar de tudo que houve, Tanya faz parte desta família.

– Sabe que Bella não vai aceitar isso muito bem, ainda mais depois do que houve!

– Deixa que com a Bella, eu me entendo!

– Se o senhor diz, espero que Tanya esteja mesmo disposta a mudar e que o senhor não se arrependa.

– Vamos lhe dar um voto de confiança, se Tanya continuar a agir como antes, eu mesmo a coloco pra fora da mansão!

 **Momentos antes…**

Assim que saiu da lanchonete Isabella passou no quarto para se despedir do avô, deu graças por Esme já ter chegado, tudo que não queria era cruzar com Edward, não depois daquela cena patética da lanchonete.

Seus nervos estavam a flor da pele, não bastasse ter que aturar Lauren cheia de sorrisos e olhares provocantes para o seu noivo, recebera perplexa a notícia de que Tanya iria ver o avô, mesmo depois de tudo que a vadia aprontou, ele a havia chamado para uma conversa.

Durante o tempo em que fez companhia ao avô, evitou sequer tocar no nome dela, quando o assunto entrava em pauta, simplesmente desconversava. Mas no fundo compreendia o avô, mesmo sendo uma pessoa desprezível, para Eric, Tanya era um membro importante da família

Saiu do hospital soltando fogo pelas ventas, foi direto para a Brandon, Alice havia ligado mais cedo e pedido pra que desse uma passada por lá.

– Que cara é essa? - a amiga e cunhada perguntou ao vê-la.

– Infelizmente a única que eu tenho, estou aqui, o que é tão urgente? - Alice a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Que bicho te mordeu? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Bella bufou se jogando sobre a cadeira.

– Quer que eu enumere?

– Sabia que ficar enfurnada naquele hospital te deixaria péssima, o que foi que aconteceu?

– Juro que estou a ponto de arrancar os olhos daquela vadia com minhas próprias mãos! - cuspiu furiosa.

– A que vadia se refere? Tanya ou Lauren?

– Na realidade as duas!

– O que foi que Tanya aprontou desta vez? E o que diabos a Lauren fez pra te deixar assim criatura?

– Pelo que o meu pai me contou, Tanya vem insistindo em ver o vovô, ele soube e pediu para vê-la.

– Mesmo depois de tudo que houve?

– Vovô não sabe das coisas que a vadia disse, pediu para que fosse vê-lo no hospital, tivemos uma conversa hoje pela manhã.

– E o que ele disse?

– Pediu que o compreendesse, que bem ou mal ela é um membro da família… Droga! - esbravejou. - Apesar de tudo ele gosta muito dela.

– Sei disso, Tanya sempre foi a menina dos olhos dele, mas o que você disse a respeito?

– Minha vontade foi de gritar, tamanha raiva que senti, exigir que a colocasse pra fora da mansão e de nossas vidas de uma vez por todas, mas tive medo… Medo de causar outro ataque… - Isabella bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em seguida pelos cabelos como Edward costumava fazer quando estava nervoso. – Vovô me pediu pra ser paciente, prometeu mantê-la na linha, mas não acredito que seja bem-sucedido.

– Droga! Pensei que tivéssemos nos livrado dela! - foi a vez de Alice esbravejar.

– Também cheguei a pensar que não teria mais o desprazer de cruzar com aquela criatura, mas, fazer o que? Só espero que se mantenha na dela, porque juro que não sei se conseguirei me conter se…

– Pense em Eric, somente nele! Infelizmente ele é muito apegado a ela, pena que a vadia não dá valor, mas, mudando para a outra vadia em questão, o que foi que a Lauren fez desta vez?

– Argh! Ainda mais essa! Não suporto mais aquela mulher! Sempre com um comentário provocativo, e um sorriso irritante nos lábios. Precisa ver o modo como olha para o idiota do seu amigo! A sensação que tenho é que vai devorá-lo a qualquer momento se é que me entende. E o safado parece gostar porque tá sempre com ela, pra cima e pra baixo.

– Até onde sei eles trabalham no mesmo hospital, é natural que…

– Que fiquem trocando sorrisos na lanchonete enquanto tomam café? Eu os vi Alice, ninguém me contou, e por duas vezes! Mas ela me paga, e aquele o seu amigo! Aaa… Ele não perde por esperar!

– Já conversou com ele sobre isso?

– Acabamos discutindo! E o safado teve a cara de pau de fazer uma cena patética só porque eu estava tomando um lanche na companhia de Félix. - Alice revirou os olhos.

– Bella, você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto o Ed morre de ciúme do Félix.

– Não sei porque!

– Sabe sim, o fato de ter saído com Félix antes de se acertarem, mexe com ele e sabe disso.

– Mas não houve nada!

– Houve beijos!

– Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! Félix é apaixonado por Jane!

– Mas tem uma quedinha por você!

– Félix jamais me faltou com respeito e desde que soube que eu estava apaixonada por Edward que… Isso não vem ao caso! Aquele seu amigo filho de uma mãe teve a coragem de fazer uma cena, novamente destratou Félix, como se tivesse moral pra dizer alguma coisa depois de tê-lo surpreendido na mesma lanchonete tomando café na companhia daquela loira atirada cheia de sorrisos e olhares pra ele! E por duas vezes!

– Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou! - erguendo as mãos para o alto em rendição. - Pelo visto seu humor não é dos melhores hoje.

– Desculpe, eu realmente não estou em bom momento, me diz, pra que precisa de mim?

– Tinna me enviou seu portfólio, quero que me ajudasse a dar uma olhada.

– Eu? Mas a noiva é você!

– Quero que me ajude a decidir, é pra isso que as madrinhas servem!

– Nunca fui madrinha de ninguém, então me dê um desconto!

Durante um bom tempo as duas analisaram inúmeras fotos, Bella anotava as ideias que mais agradaram Alice. Por um tempo se dedicou aquilo esquecendo-se de seus problemas momentaneamente. Seu telefone tocou insistentemente durante várias vezes e Isabella simplesmente o ignorou.

– Sabe que isso não vai adiantar, uma hora ou outra terá que falar com ele. - Alice disse ao ver a amiga ignorar a décima ligação.

– Ele não é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas no momento! - respondeu sem desviar a atenção do que fazia.

– Acho que terminamos por hoje. - Alice disse cerca de uma hora depois.

– Nossa! Já é tarde, nem senti o tempo passar, acho melhor eu ir pra casa, tudo que eu preciso é de um bom banho e cama!

– Conversa com o Ed, Bella, não deixe que Lauren fique entre vocês.

– A questão não é essa, Alice! Quer dizer que ele pode ficar de papinho furado, cheio de sorrisos e risinhos com aquela descarada, já eu não posso nem ter uma conversa com Félix? Acha mesmo isso justo?

– Nada que uma boa conversa não resolva! - Bella sabia que a amiga tinha razão, mas ainda sentia vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele, e não era a de cima.

– Já vou indo, se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só ligar.

– Vai ao hospital amanhã?

– Vou, em dois dias o vovô terá alta, quer passar o dia de ação de graças em casa!

– E já sabe o que vai fazer no feriado de ação de graças?

– Confesso que depois de tudo que houve, fiquei tentada em ir para Forks, mas este é o meu primeiro jantar de ação de graças com a família.

– Entendo! Meus pais também irão, Esme e Carlisle os convidaram!

– Que bom! Espero que tudo corra bem, já estou cansada de estragar tudo!

– Não seja absurda Bella! - a jovem sorriu se despedindo da amiga, seguiu direto para casa, estava realmente cansada física e mentalmente.

 **Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Bella…**

Edward andava de um lado para outro bufando e soltando impropérios, depois de ter ligado pela enésima vez.

– Droga! Cai direto na caixa posta! - esbravejou a ponto de atirar o celular longe, cansado de insistir, ligou para a cunhada e amiga.

"Sabia que ia me ligar!" - a mesma disparou ao atender. "Ela tá uma fera contigo, o que diabos você fez?"

– Ela está ai? Estou tentando falar com Bella, mas ela não atende.

"Estivemos juntas, boa parte do dia, ela acaba de sair, foi pra casa, vocês brigaram?"

– Brigar não é bem a palavra certa, tivemos uma discussão e ela simplesmente saiu e me deixou sozinho com o Félix!

"E o que o Félix tem a ver com isso?"

– Até parece que você não sabe, Alice! Eu os encontrei tomando um lanche juntos, e o papo parecia bem animado! - Alice revirou os olhos.

"Tem que parar com essa implicância Edward, apesar de tudo, Félix é seu amigo e duvido muito que…"

– Eu sei, mas é mais forte que eu, quando os vi juntos fiquei cego e… Merda!

"E o que você fez?"

– Ela não te contou?

"Prefiro ouvir sua versão!" - foi a vez dele bufar enquanto revirava os olhos.

– Agi como um idiota! Fiz uma cena e Bella ficou furiosa, já não estávamos nos entendendo muito bem desde que ela me surpreendeu com Lauren na lanchonete tomando um café, na primeira vez não disse nada, se fechou e me deu o maior gelo, mas na segunda, ouvi um monte!

"E o que diabos estava fazendo com Lauren na lanchonete?"

– Foi só um café! Estávamos falando sobre um paciente em comum e…

"Ta, tá, tá! Não é pra mim que terá que se explicar e sim pra sua noiva! Boa sorte!"

– Ela tá muito brava?

"Uma fera! Fale com ela, esclareça as coisas e pelo amor de Deus, Edward, mantenha Lauren o mais longe possível!"

– Fica meio difícil, já que trabalhamos no mesmo hospital! Sei que Lauren voltou estranha e com segundas intenções, mas deixei claro a ela que amo Bella, e que minha amizade é tudo que posso oferecer. Pedi para que desse um basta nas provocações a Bella, ou nem mesmo isso teria.

"E acha que ela aceitou assim, de boa?"

– Me pediu desculpas, e disse que respeitaria a minha escolha.

"Bella sabe disso?"

– Não!

"Conte a ela, e desculpe-se por ser um idiota!" - novamente ele revirou os olhos. "Fale com ela, Edward, não deixe isso crescer, está no seu apartamento?"

– Não, no dela!

"Logo ela aparece por ai, se cuida e juízo!"

– Juízo é o meu nome do meio, Alice!

"Tá bom! Beijo, tchau!"

– Tchau! - soltou um longo suspiro encarando o celular, pelo que Alice havia dito, logo Bella estaria em casa, estava uma fera e não a culpava, agiu como um completo idiota! Foi em direção ao quarto, precisava de um banho, o dia havia sido longo e cansativo e ainda teria que encarar sua noiva furiosa.

Da Brandon Bella seguiu para casa, estava cansada tanto física como mentalmente, tudo que desejava era chegar em casa tomar um banho e cair na cama, depois lidaria com Edward, o fato de Tanya permanecer na mansão e a vadia da Lauren.

Estava tao absorta em seus pensamentos que nem notara o carro de Edward parado na vaga de sempre, praticamente se arrastou até o apartamento. Soltou um suspiro aliviado ao entrar em casa, seguiu direto para o quarto, realmente precisava de um banho, tirar aquele cheiro de hospital de suas roupas.

– AHH! - gritou levando a mão ao peito ao se deparar com Edward, vestindo somente uma toalha e com a outra secava os cabelos. - Droga Edward, que susto! Mas o que… O que diabos faz aqui? - exigiu tentando se recuperar do susto.

– Estava te esperando, precisamos conversar!

– Sim, precisamos, mas, você não é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas no momento, portanto, sugiro que deixemos essa conversa pra depois.

– Bella, amor.

– Estou falando sério Edward, meu humor não é dos melhores, estou cansada, irritada e… - bufou passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Preciso ficar sozinha, pensar em tudo que houve! Ainda tenho vontade de estapear você pelo que fez.

– Sei que fui um completo idiota hoje cedo, mas…

– Ah, mas você foi mesmo! - cuspiu furiosa. - O que diabos deu em você pra tratar Félix daquela forma? Sua atitude foi grosseira e desnecessária, sem contar que esse teu ciúme me ofende sabia? Félix jamais me faltou com respeito, ele é seu amigo, não é como a Lauren ou Victória que não perdem a oportunidade de dar em cima de você! Ele me respeita, respeita o que sinto por você, o que temos!

– Eu sei!

– Se sabe então porque… Droga Edward! - esbravejou. - Como teve coragem de fazer o que fez sendo que te peguei por duas vezes naquela mesma lanchonete, todo sorriso para aquela…

– Falávamos sobre um paciente em comum! - justificou-se.

– Sério? Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

– É a mais pura verdade… - tentou se aproximar, mas a jovem recuou. - Ela me chamou pra um café e não vi nada de mal nisso, e…

– Como não? Vai me dizer que ainda não se deu conta de que aquela mulher está dando em cima de você descaradamente? Ela não age como uma de suas amigas e sim como uma de suas amantes! Não vejo Alice, Kate e as outras se pendurar em você cheia de caras e bocas! Lançar olhares insinuantes sorrindo feito uma… Qual é Edward? Vai me dizer que não notou?

– Sim eu notei! E já pedi pra que parasse com isso, exigi que respeitasse você, o que temos e o que sentimos um pelo outro! Lauren pensou que…

– Eu fosse mais uma aventura, nada sério!

– Sim, mas fiz questão de deixar bem claro a ela que estava equivocada, que você é tudo pra mim, é tudo que eu preciso, que eu te amo!

– E o que ela disse a respeito?

– Se desculpou! Disse que não imaginava que fosse tão sério.

– E acreditou mesmo nisso?

– Nem por um segundo, Lauren voltou estranha, ela nunca foi assim tão…

– Pegajosa? Possessiva? - concluiu por ele. - Ao que parece sua amiguinha voltou decidida a ter você a qualquer preço meu caro, e pelo visto vai jogar pesado.

– Isso não vai acontecer, como já disse, exigi que respeitasse o que sinto e o que temos, deixei bem claro que se te provocasse outra vez eu não hesitaria em escolher você, sempre você! - Isabella estreitou o olhar.

– E será que pode me dizer quando foi que tiveram essa conversa? - exigiu cruzando os braços diante do peito, foi a vez de Edward bufar esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

– Ela veio me procurar quando voltamos da viagem, na manhã do jantar em que anunciamos nosso noivado.

– Porque não me contou que esteve com ela?

– Porque achei irrelevante! Além do mais, ela prometeu respeitar o que sinto por você.

-Hump! Até parece, vai me dizer que o modo como aquela vadia vem agindo é respeitar o que sente por mim ou o que temos? Ela dá em cima de você descaradamente Edward e o que você faz? Vai tomar um cafezinho com ela.

– Você tem razão, fui um idiota! Me desculpe!

– Não suporto aquela mulher… O modo como fala com você e de você, com te olha, como te toca… Ela fez isso naquela noite no hospital, enquanto aguardávamos notícias, ficou me lançando olhares e sorrisos irônicos quando nos cruzamos pelos corredores do hospital, e o que você fez? Por ciúme do Félix deu trela!

– Estava enciumado e…

– Esse é o ponto Edward, não há motivo pra todo esse ciúme!

– Eu sei amor, me perdoa… Me desculpa Bella!

– Como quer se casar comigo se…

– Me perdoa Bella, por favor, me perdoa por seu um estúpido, por ter agido como um completo idiota! Você tem toda a razão, eu não deveria ter aceitado o convite dela, me desculpe! - voltou a pedir se aproximando, tocou o queixo da jovem fazendo com que a mesma o olhasse nos olhos. - Diz que me perdoa amor.

– Você me deixou irritada de verdade! Minha vontade era de arrancar sua cabeça e não era a de cima! - um sorriso torto brincou em seus lábios.

– Não teria coragem, teria?

– Faça de novo e verá! - ameaçou séria, ele a envolveu em seus braços colando seus corpos até onde foi possível. - Edward… - Isabella soltou entre um gemido aos sentir os lábios molhados deslizar por sua pele. - Para com isso, to toda suada e…

– Vai me perdoar? - sussurrou contra sua pele, ignorando o que disse.

– Vou pensar no seu caso, agora me deixa tomar banho, eu… - no momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos dela em um beijo urgente, intenso e acima de tudo, apaixonado.

–Me dê uma chance de me redimir por ser um completo idiota! - pediu roçando seu nariz ao dela, suas testas estavam coladas e ambos estavam ofegantes devido à intensidade do beijo.

– Realmente preciso de um banho, to suada, cheirando a hospital!

– Quer companhia?

– Boa tentativa doutor Cullen, mas hoje não! Porque não termina de se trocar e pede algo pra cometermos, estou faminta! Enquanto isso penso no seu caso.

– Você é durona!

– Sou, algum problema com isso?

– Pelo contrário, me excita ainda mais. - disse em um tom provocante fazendo a jovem arfar.

– Edward! - ele riu debochado.

– Alguma preferência?

– Hmm… Pizza! Faz um tempão que não como pizza!

– Vamos de pizza então, vai lá, eu te espero. - piscou pra jovem que sorriu meneando a cabeça indo em direção ao banheiro.


	29. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII**

Isabella suspirou ao fechar a porta atrás de si, não esperava encontrá-lo em casa, tão pouco daquele jeito! Sacudiu a cabeça tentando dissipar a imagem de Edward somente de toalha, por um momento vacilou, por muito pouco não cedeu a intensa vontade se desfazer daquela toalha e se entregar a ele.

" ** _Droga! Ele tem que ser tão…_ _L_ _indo, charmoso e tentadoramente gostoso?"_** \- sacudiu a cabeça dissipando tais pensamentos, por mais lindo, cheiroso e gostoso que fosse a havia magoado e não se safaria tão fácil assim.

– Esse homem ainda vai ser a minha morte, fato! Cristo! Ele me deixa louca! - esbravejou em um tom baixo.

Despiu-se entrando debaixo do jato quente, sentiu o corpo todo reclamar devido a tensão que passara o dia todo. Ainda lhe custava crer que o avô chamara Tanya pra vê-lo, e pelo modo como havia falado, não restava dúvidas de que a perdoaria, mesmo depois de tudo que aquela vadia havia dito!

A jovem até entendia o lado dele, afinal seu avô praticamente a criara, a via como um membro importante da família, além do fato de desconhecer as coisas horrendas que a vadia havia dito assim que seu pai o levara para o hospital. Sabia o quanto lhe custaria conviver com uma criatura desprezível como ela, mas seu avô a fez prometer que não se afastaria. E apesar de não concordar, acataria sua vontade, não o deixaria a mercê de Tanya, jamais daria esse gosto àquela vadia!

Quanto a Lauren? Estava farta de suas insinuações e provocações, aquela loira atirada não perdia por esperar, o que era dela estava bem guardado! Da próxima vez que a pegasse cheia de gracejos e risinhos para o seu noivo, amiga ou não, a colocaria em seu devido lugar.

Ao sair do banheiro, agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Edward não estar no quarto, definitivamente não resistiria a outra investida dele. Foi quase impossível resistir a primeira, talvez a raiva e a vontade de torcer seu pescoço a tivessem ajudado, no entanto a raiva havia se dissipado. Infelizmente a mágoa ainda estava lá, não tão forte como antes, mas ainda sentia por sua atitude.

 **Enquanto isso, na sala…**

Edward havia feito exatamente o que sua noiva pedira, se trocou e pediu uma pizza. Foi pra sala enquanto chutava-se mentalmente por ser um estúpido, Bella estava certa, não tinha o direito de fazer aquela cena deplorável. A magoou mesmo que sem intenção, e pelo modo como reagiu no quarto sabia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis desta vez.

– Droga! Mais que merda! - esbravejou indo em direção a cozinha a procura de algo pra beber, abriu um vinho, depois de se servir foi em direção a sala, jogou-se no sofá colocando a garrafa sobre a mesa.

Sabia que muito do fato da noiva estar com aquele humor do cão, se dava a visita de Tanya ao avô, e claro que ele não colaborou muito agindo como um idiota! De repente sua conversa com Félix lhe veio a mente…

… _Ela tá uma fera contigo!_

… _Me diz uma coisa que eu não saiba! Merda!_

… _Toma cuidado Ed, sei que você e Lauren são amigos, mas…_

… _Foi só um café, estávamos discutindo sobre um paciente em comum._

… _E você por acaso disse isso a sua noiva?_

" _ **Porque diabos eu não disse isso a ela? Oh sim, claro, porque você é um estúpido!"**_

… _Não acredito que adiante muito,_ _viu como reagiu? Bella simplesmente detesta Lauren!_

… _Não pode culpá-la, Lauren fez por onde._

… _Sei disso! E será que você pode me dizer o que fazia aqui, com a minha mulher?_

… _Como ela disse, estávamos conversando, fazendo companhia um ao outro._

… _E sobre o que tanto falavam?_

… _Estava contando como foi minha conversa com Jane._

… _Mas, eu pensei…_

… _Claro que pensou, está enciumado! Mas eu te entendo perfeitamente._

… _O que está querendo insinuar?_

… _Eu amo Jane, e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, mas Bella é…_

… _Ta dizendo na minha cara que tá a fim da minha mulher? -_ aquilo o deixara furioso.

… _Não poderia me culpar, ela é incrível, única e…_

Sim, sua Bella era única, diferente de qualquer outra que passara por sua vida, ou sua cama e a amava ainda mais por isso.

… _Ta querendo perder os dentes?_

… _Fica tranquilo cara, aquela mulher te ama acima de tudo._

… _Sei disso!_

… _Se sabe, porque desse ciúme besta? Você me conhece, somos amigos há muito tempo, sabe que respeito e muito nossa amizade, e…_

… _Mas tá a fim dela, você mesmo me disse, está lembrado? Saíram juntos e…_

… _Tudo bem, confesso que ela me atrai e muito! E eu simplesmente adoro aquele jeitinho atrapalhado dela, e…_

… _A seu…_

… _Mas também sei que Bella é apaixonada por você, e que nunca tive chance._

… _Eu to brincando! Agora é sério Ed, vê se toma cuidado, a Lauren voltou disposta a conquistar você a qualquer custo, e pelo que vejo, vai jogar pesado!_

… _Eu já disse a ela que não vai rolar! Que eu amo a Bella!_

… _Acredita mesmo que ela aceitou de boa?_

… _Pelo visto não._

… _Imagina quando_ _ela e Vick souberem_ _que_ _está_ _noivo? Eu é que não quero estar na tua pele_ _meu amigo_ _!_

Edward soltou um gemido involuntário jogando a cabeça para trás, a apoiando no encosto do sofá, sabia que Victória não reagiria nada bem, e pelo modo como Lauren vem agindo, também não. Mas gostando ou não, Bella era a mulher da sua vida a amava mais que tudo, e não permitiria que nenhuma das duas interferissem. Sempre jogou limpo, jamais prometera algo a Victória e quanto a Lauren, sempre a viu como uma amiga, sempre rolou uma química legal entre os dois, mas nada comparado ao que ele e Bella tem.

– Edward? - a jovem o chamou hesitante, se perguntando se teria adormecido? - Por um momento pensei que tivesse cochilado… - Edward despertou de seus devaneios pela voz de sua noiva.- Parece cansado.

– Não eu só…- calou-se ao ver a noiva parada próxima ao sofá, vestindo um pijama felpudo com estampa de vaca, tinha um capuz pendurado com chifrinhos e tudo. Os cabelos presos em uma trança e nos pés meias coloridas. - Estava pensando. - concluiu. Se sente melhor? - comprimiu os lábios prendendo o riso, ela estava tão fofa naquele pijama.

– O que? O que foi? - perguntou estreitando o olhar levando as mãos a cintura. - Porque tá me olhando assim?

– Desculpe! Mas é que você tá tão fofa! - disse não contendo mais o riso, Bella revirou os olhos bufando alto.

– Quer parar de rir! - exigiu irritada, cruzando os braços diante do peito, um bico se formou em seus lábios e Edward parou imediatamente. - É o meu pijama favorito e eu só o uso em caso de muito frio, e não sei se o senhor notou, mas está um frio congelante! Pensei que fizesse frio em Forks, mas parece que Chicago ganhou! - sua noiva estava certa, a temperatura havia caído bastante e nesta época do ano, a tendência era piorar.

– E de onde é que você tirou esse pijama fofo? - perguntou ao se colocar de pé, colocou a taça sobre a mesinha indo pra junto dela e sem a menor cerimônia a envolveu em seus braços, colando seus corpos até onde era possível.

– O ganhei da minha avó há alguns anos, simplesmente não consigo me desfazer dele, é tão quentinho e…

– Fofo?

– Edward! - o repreendeu, o que o fez rir ainda mais.

– Ta parecendo uma menininha, uma menininha linda, diga-se de passagem! - roçou seu nariz ao dela. - Minha menina! - sussurrou contra seus lábios antes de tomá-los em um beijo urgente, intenso e deliciosamente quente.

– E a pizza? - Bella perguntou ofegante assim que se apartaram. - Estou faminta? -bastou mencionar e o interfone tocou.

– Acaba de chegar! - Edward a soltou com certa relutância, foi até o interfone e abriu a porta para o entregador, pagou a pizza enquanto Bella ajeitava tudo na sala mesmo.

– Espero que não se importe de comermos por aqui mesmo.

– Nenhum pouco!

– Ótimo! Vou buscar uma manta mais quentinha, já volto!

Bella voltou e o casal se acomodou no chão mesmo, Edward a serviu de vinho e ambos apreciavam a deliciosa pizza.

– Hmm… Isso aqui tá uma delícia! - disse ao pegar o terceiro pedaço, estava faminta.

– Só agora me dei conta de que estava faminto! - Edward concordou pegando seu quarto pedaço.

– A pizza estava ótima, realmente muito boa! - bebeu um gole de vinho, haviam terminado de jantar, mas ainda restava um pouco de vinho.

– Sim, estava muito boa, sente-se melhor? - Bella somente assentiu. - E por acaso ainda tá brava comigo?

– Brava não é bem a palavra que eu usaria, chateada talvez, sua atitude de hoje cedo me irritou profundamente.

– Eu sei, e peço desculpas por isso! - voltou a pedir. - Por favor, diz que me desculpa, que me perdoa por ser um completo idiota? - pediu a puxando pra si, tirando a taça de sua mão a colocando sobre a mesa.

– Félix jamais me faltou com respeito, ou desrespeitou a amizade de vocês, ele só faz aquilo pra te provocar e…

– Sei disso!

– Se sabe, porque então…

– Tivemos uma conversa hoje… - disse ao corta-la novamente, Bella franziu o cenho. - Depois que me deixou falando sozinho na lanchonete! - a jovem mordeu o lábio de forma tentadora, estava sentada sobre ele, literalmente montada nele.

– Precisava sair de lá antes que eu… Juro que minha vontade era de… Argh! Você realmente me deixou furiosa!

– Deu pra notar! - seu tom divertido a irritou, Isabella estreitou o olhar e Edward voltou a rir. A jovem fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a manteve ali. - Ei? Onde pensa que vai?

– Se é pra você ficar rindo da minha cara, eu…

– Você não vai a lugar algum Isabella… - seu tom fez com que a jovem estremecesse, e não era de frio. - Vai ficar aqui e me ouvir quietinha.

– Hump! Até parece! - teimou novamente tentando se levantar.

– Eu disse pra ficar quietinha! - exigiu, fazendo com que se mantivesse no lugar, a segurando firme, Isabella lhe lançou um olhar fulminante o qual sustentou. Os dois se encaravam, os olhos castanhos faiscavam nos verdes. - Tive uma conversa no mínimo interessante com Félix hoje. - a jovem franziu o cenho. - Ele me disse com todas as letras que apesar de ainda amar Jane, se sente muito atraído por você!

– Disse?

– Com todas as letras!

– Mas… - Edward levou o dedo aos lábios dela.

– Confesso que minha vontade foi de quebrar os dentes dele, mas Félix me abriu os olhos… - novamente o cenho da jovem estava franzido. - Ele também disse o quanto eu estava sendo idiota, já que você não tinha olhos para mais ninguém além de mim e que você senhorita Cullen, me ama!

– Disse é? E como ele pode saber? - o desafiou.

– Félix disse que jamais teve chance com você, apesar de tudo! Que você me pertence Isabella! - seu tom havia mudado, havia intensidade em sua voz, e algo mais, desejo.

– Pertenço? - Edward assentiu lhe acariciando o rosto, deslizou a mão até que alcançasse a nuca a segurando firme, a jovem arfou ao sentir a pegada.

– Pertence, como eu pertenço a você, meu amor! - sussurrou contra seus lábios antes de tomá-los em um beijo intenso, urgente e voraz, simplesmente impossível de resistir.

Trocaram vários beijos, cada vez mais urgentes, mais intensos, assim como as carícias, até que Isabella se rendeu completamente e fizeram amor ali mesmo. O que começou na sala continuou no quarto noite adentro.

– Edward? - Bella chamou depois de terem feito amor pela terceira vez.

– Hum? - grunhiu exausto e um tanto sonolento, o que a fez soltar um risinho.

– Sabe como foi a conversa entre o vovô e Tanya?

– Não, ainda não falei com o papai sobre isso, porque? - a jovem se remexeu, virando-se de frente para ele.

– O vovô e eu tivemos uma conversa hoje cedo.

– E? - a incentivou, já que Bella parecia hesitante.

– Ao que tudo indica, Tanya permanecerá na mansão, vovô disse que apesar de tudo, ela é um membro da família e me pediu pra ser compreensiva.

– Mesmo depois de tudo que ela aprontou? - cuspiu furioso com a atitude do avô, sabia o quanto aquele pedido custava para Bella depois de tudo que houve. O pedido a havia magoado, pode ver em seu olhar.

– Na verdade, vovô não faz ideia das barbaridades que aquela vadia disse… - justificou. - Ninguém terá coragem de dizer a ele, e sabe melhor do que ninguém que Tanya se valerá disso pra nos atormentar. - Edward sabia que era exatamente isso que aquela vadia estava fazendo, e a odiava por isso. - Apesar de não suportar sequer olhar para aquela criatura, não vou me afastar do vovô, ou da mansão! Não vou permitir que ela o use, que o manipule… Aquela vadia dissimulada não faz ideia de com quem está lidando! - algo em seu olhar o deixou preocupado.

– E o que você pretende fazer?

– Se Tanya voltar a magoá-lo, vou dar aquela patricinha vadia e mimada o corretivo que merece! - cuspiu furiosa.

– Ignore-a simplesmente amor.

– Não! Me recuso a simplesmente ignorar Edward, estou farta disso! Não vou mais engolir calada as provocações e insinuações, tanto dela quanto daquela sua amiga loira insuportável! - cuspiu irritada.

– Está se referindo a Lauren, mas…

– Shiu! Calado! - exigiu com o dedo em riste. - Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara doutor Cullen! Da próxima vez que eu pegar aquela loira aguada cheia de sorrisos, dando em cima de você descaradamente, ela nem sequer saberá o que a atingiu, lhe garanto! - ele fez menção de falar, mas Bella manteve o dedo em riste. - E quanto ao senhor! - o cutucou no peito. - Se eu pegar você todo sorriso pra ela outra vez juro que… Rrrrr!

– Amor, apesar de você não acreditar, estávamos discutindo sobre um paciente em comum, e…

– Pode até ser, mas vi o modo como ela te olha, como se fosse devorá-lo a qualquer momento! O modo afetado como sorri pra você… Ahhh! Qual é Edward, vai me dizer que não notou?

– Aquele é o jeito dela, sempre foi, o que quer que eu faça? - a jovem estreitou o olhar.

\- Que se mantenha o mais longe possível da cachinho dourado atirada! - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Fica difícil, já que trabalho meio período no hospital, muitos dos meus pacientes são indicados por ela e…

– Ta…Ta…Ta! Merda! - esbravejou irritadiça, bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu. - Então me promete que vai pelo menos tentar. - pediu com os olhos fixos nos dele, Edward a puxou pra si sorrindo. - Edward! O que pensa que… - a calou com um beijo, urgente, intenso, apaixonado.

– Prometo! - sussurrou ofegante antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Nos dias subsequentes, Isabella teve que suportar a presença de Tanya no hospital, não pode deixar de notar o modo excessivamente carinhoso e até meloso com que tratava seu avô, era de dar náuseas. Mesmo assim não dava o gostinho a outra de sair, se manteve firme ao lado do avô o que deixou a outra profundamente irritada.

Todos estavam cientes que tudo aquilo não passava de encenação, o próprio Eric sabia que a sobrinha-neta fazia aquilo para poder permanecer na mansão e não por afeto a ele. Muito diferente de sua neta, que lhe dedicava tempo, atenção e carinho sem desejar absolutamente nada em troca. Sabia que aquilo não estava sendo fácil para nenhuma das duas, mas era necessário, a saída de Tanya da mansão causaria especulações e deixaria a família Cullen em evidência.

Edward evitava Lauren o máximo que podia, recusou alguns convites para um café inventando uma desculpa qualquer, tudo que não queria era atrito com Bella outra vez. Não havia engolido muito bem a presença de Tanya no hospital, tão pouco sua permanência na mansão, mas seu pai lhe explicou os motivos do avô e como Bella, os respeitou.

Quem não engolia toda aquela encenação de Tanya era Rosálie, a conhecia bem demais e sabia que outra aprontava algo, só não sabia exatamente o que, mas que aprontava, aprontava!

Finalmente Eric teve alta, exatamente no feriado de ação de graças, Esme havia organizado um jantar especial a pedido do próprio Eric, onde a família se reuniria com alguns amigos mais íntimos, e infelizmente os Malory estavam incluídos.

– Mãe, porque não me avisou que havia convidado os Malory? - Edward não havia recebido muito bem a notícia.

– Me desculpe filho, mas eu os havia convidado antes de seu avô ser hospitalizado, não posso simplesmente desconvidar. - ele bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos.

– A senhora tem ideia do que será ter Bella, Tanya e Lauren no mesmo lugar?

– Sua noiva é uma mulher sensata, sei que saberá lidar com a situação!

– Eu não teria tanta certeza, Bella está a ponto de voar no pescoço de Tanya, e quanto a Lauren! Eu não quero nem pensar no que fará se…

– É só o senhor se manter o mais longe possível de Lauren e não teremos problemas. - sua mãe falou como se fosse óbvio, saindo em seguida, indo em direção a cozinha, estavam na mansão.

– Algum problema filho? - seu pai perguntou ao entrar na sala.

– O senhor quer que eu enumere? - exasperou. - Só espero que tudo corra bem, ter Bella, Lauren e Tanya no mesmo ambiente me deixa nervoso, é como uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. - seu pai sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Lauren ainda lhe causa problemas?

– A Lauren é a Lauren… - deu de ombros. - É a Bella que me preocupa! - Carlisle franziu o cenho. - Ela anda com o pavio curto e tenho certeza de que se alguma das duas a provocar.

– Acha que partiria pra cima delas?

– Sem pestanejar! Bella deixou bem claro que não vai engolir calada as provocações e insinuações, tanto de uma, quanto de outra! Disse que daria a Tanya um corretivo, algo que o senhor, a mamãe e o vovô deveriam ter dado há muito tempo.

– E quanto a Lauren?

– Disse que ela nem saberá o que a atingiu!

– Oh Deus! Pelo visto teremos uma noite daquelas!

– E o senhor vem dizer isso pra mim? Tenho que ir, fiquei de pegá-la as sete.

– Vá meu filho, e Edward? Fique tranquilo, minha filha é uma mulher sensata, saberá lidar com a situação.

– Assim espero pai, assim espero! - Edward seguiu direto para o seu apartamento, sua noiva o encontraria lá, devido aos desfiles pela cidade o trânsito estava uma loucura.

Alice e Jasper haviam convidado Bella para ver o desfile, a jovem ficou encantada, os imensos balões e toda aquela agitação a fez esquecer um os problemas e o fato de que teria que encarar a insuportável da Tanya e a vadia da Lauren Malory.

Mal pode crer quando Esme lhe dissera que havia convidado os Malory antes mesmo de seu avô ter passado mal, claro que compreendia que a sogra e madrasta não poderia simplesmente desconvidá-los. Novamente pensou em pegar o primeiro voo para Forks, mas havia feito uma promessa ao avô.

Chegou ao apartamento de Edward radiante, ele ainda não havia chegado e aproveitou para ligar para Charlie, assim como Harry, Sue e Angie, lhes desejando um excelente ação de graças.

Estava jogada no sofá quando Edward chegou, vestia um suéter e jeans, estava só de meias e assim que ouviu a porta correu pra junto dele.

– Edward, que bom que chegou! - o saudou agarrada a ele como um Coala. - Estava na clínica?

– Estive mais cedo, estava com o papai na mansão, acabo de vir de lá. E você, se divertiu?

– Foi demais! Mas teria sido ainda melhor se estivesse lá comigo.

– Desculpe por isso, prometo te compensar no próximo, está bem?

– Tudo bem, não esquenta, sei que é um homem muito ocupado, doutor Cullen! - o provocou, sabia que ele adorava quando o chamava assim.

– Repete!

– Doutor Cullen! - sussurrou de um jeito sexy, no momento seguinte os lábios de Edward estavam nos dela em um beijo avassalador.

Foi com ela até o sofá onde se deixou cair sem cortar o beijo, ficaram por lá, se beijando, se curtindo, namorando. Depois de compartilharem um longo e prazeroso banho, foram se aprontar.

Contrariando a sugestão de Alice, Isabella optou por um vestido de veludo em um tom vermelho-escuro que lhe caiu perfeitamente, destacando-se em sua pele clara. Era justo e moldava suas curvas com perfeição, as mangas eram longas o que ajudava com o frio.

Bella usava meias de seda preta e grossas devido ao frio, calçava um par de botas cano alto e salto. Optou por deixar os cabelos soltos, a maquiagem era leve, porém seus lábios se destacavam com o batom rubro.

– Uau! Você está linda! - Edward elogiou ao entrar no closet, já estava pronto e lindo como sempre! Vestia uma calça social e blazer, sua camisa era linda, e estava aberta alguns botões já que não usava gravata, por cima de tudo um sobretudo devido ao frio.

– Tsc! Não seja exagerado Edward! Segundo Alice, ele é simples demais, mas é quentinho.

– Não é exagero, você é linda, e está ainda mais vestida assim! - a abraçou por trás diante ao espelho. - Te deixou ainda mais gostosa!

– Edward… - a jovem arfou ao sentir a ponta do nariz roçar sua pele. - Nós… Oh Deus! Nós temos que ir ou vamos nos atrasar.

– Eu já disse o quanto gosto dos seus lábios assim, rubros?

– Gosta é?

– Demais! - sussurrou em seu ouvido, deslizando as mãos pela lateral do seu corpo, delineando suas curvas. - Isabella apartou-se dele, antes que se rendesse as suas carícias. - Vamos?

– Tudo bem, mas a senhorita não me escapa, quando chegarmos eu…

– Quando voltarmos faço o que quiser, agora vamos?

– O que eu quiser? Qualquer coisa? - o brilho naqueles olhos verdes a deixou curiosa e surpreendentemente excitada.

– O que exatamente tem em mente?

– Espere e verá! - piscou, antes de lhe estender o casaco aberto para que o vestisse.

Durante o caminho do apartamento para a mansão Isabella contava animada como havia sido seu dia com Alice e Jasper, Edward sentiu uma pontada de inveja do irmão, queria ter estado com eles. Estranhou o fato da noiva em nenhum momento comentar a presença dos Malory no jantar, no entanto notou sua tenção a medida em que se aproximavam da mansão.

– Está tudo bem amor? Parece tensa.

– Só espero não estragar outro jantar em família… - seu tom foi divertido. - Notou que sempre que nos reunimos algo acontece?

– Ei, não fica assim. - pediu tocando o rosto da jovem enquanto guiava com a outra mão. - Vai dar tudo certo! - piscou lhe sorrindo.

– Com Tanya e Lauren por lá, acho difícil!

– Não acredito que Tanya faça algo, duvido muito que se arrisque.

– Tem razão, ela precisa manter o papel de Madalena arrependida! - disparou irônica. - Argh! Aquela mulher me enoja!

– Acredite, ninguém está confortável com a presença dela!

– Eu entendo que ele goste muito dela, mas porque mantê-la ao seu lado depois de tudo que houve?

– Pelo que o papai disse, o vovô está disposto a dar uma chance a ela.

– Se o magoar de novo, juro que acabo com aquela vadia! - pelo tom que usara, Edward não duvida por um segundo de que o faria. - Só espero não ter problemas com aquela…

" _ **Vadia insuportável!" -**_ berrou mentalmente.

– Só espero que sua amiga se comporte e não passe a noite dando em cima de você descaradamente, como costuma fazer.

– Amor, eu…

– E honestamente, espero que você se mantenha o mais distante dela possível!

– Sei que tem suas diferenças com a Lauren, e tem motivos o suficiente pra não gostar dela, mas será que dá pra somente esta noite simplesmente ignorá-la? - pediu ao estacionar o carro em frente a mansão, já havia vários carros por lá. Sua noiva o encarou por alguns segundos e algo em seu olhar lhe dizia que iria ser uma noite daquelas.

– Desde que se mantenha bem longe de você, não teremos problema algum, lhe garanto! - ele assentiu saindo do carro, enquanto se dirigia para a porta do passageiro rogava para que seus pais estivessem certos e que sua noiva fosse sensata e para que Lauren se mantivesse longe.

 **Enquanto isso, na mansão Cullen…**

Era um costume antigo da família Cullen reunir-se com os amigos mais íntimos em datas como esta, entre eles o congressista Willians, amigo há muitas de décadas de Eric que fez questão de estar com o amigo e sua família depois do susto pelo qual passaram. A primeira coisa que fizera ao cumprimentar o senador foi perguntar por sua neta Bella, para desagrado de Tanya. Com eles estava seu neto Marcus de vinte anos, que viera passar um tempo com os avós paternos.

Os Brandon chegaram acompanhados de Alice, e logo em seguida os Hale, o casal Hanson chegou acompanhado de seu filho Félix que não perderia por nada a oportunidade de ver Tanya, Lauren e Bella no mesmo local, chegou a sentir pena do amigo, sem sombras de dúvidas a noite prometia!

Os Malory haviam chegado e não foi surpresa Lauren os acompanhar, mas sua insistência em saber onde estava Edward irritou Esme profundamente, já havia perguntado por ele várias vezes e sequer disfarçava sua ansiedade por vê-lo e aquilo a preocupou.

– Algum problema amor? - Carlisle perguntou ao notar que algo incomodava a esposa.

– Oh Carl, acho que teremos problemas!

– Porque? Tanya fez algo que…

– Oh não! Por incrível que pareça, até que está se comportando, é Lauren que me preocupa!

– Lauren? Mas porque?

– Já perguntou por Edward algumas vezes, parece bem ansiosa para revê-lo e isso sim me preocupa, qual o problema dessa garota?

– Edward comentou que voltou estranha, um tanto possessiva, e que por culpa dela se desentendeu com Bella algumas vezes.

– Ele me disse, mas não a culpo por estar enciumada, se visse o modo como Lauren agiu no hospital, Bella estava a ponto de avançar na garganta dela, acredite!

– Mas o que essa menina pretende? Que eu saiba eles sempre foram amigos, nada mais que isso!

– Não sei não, conhece seu filho muito bem! Além do mais sempre achei Lauren pegajosa demais para uma simples amiga, se é que me entende!

– Acha que…

– Não sei lhe dizer, sabe que Edward é bem discreto quanto a isso, no entanto, Lauren sempre nutriu sentimentos por ele, por mais que tentasse disfarçar!

– Só espero não ter problemas por causa disso!

– Como eu disse a Edward, Bella é uma jovem sensata e saberá lidar com a situação.

– Assim espero, meu amor! Assim espero! - a atenção de todos se voltou para o hall, quando a campainha soou.

– Até que enfim chegaram! - a voz grave de Emmett soou na sala chamando a atenção de todos.

– Emmett! Isso são modos? - Esme o repreendeu indo receber o filho e a nora acompanhada do marido.

– Estamos muito atrasados? - Edward brincou ao cumprimentar a mãe. - Pudemos ouvir o Emm lá de fora.

– Não ligue para ele, seu irmão está impaciente!

– Eu ouvi isso, mãe! - Emmett disparou da sala arrancando riso de todos.

– Desculpe pelo atraso Esme! - Bella pediu ao cumprimentá-la.

– Não ligue pra isso filha, estamos entre amigos!

– Oh minha filha, não sabe o quanto é bom tê-la aqui conosco esta noite. - Carlisle estava visivelmente emocionado, não havia dúvidas de que teria muito a agradecer, e a presença de Bella em suas vidas era uma delas.

– É muito bom estar aqui pai!

– Não tem ideia o quanto é bom ouvi-la me chamar assim!

– Vamos, entrem, já estão todos aqui! - Bella ficou tensa, já não bastasse ter que suportar a presença de Tanya, ainda tinha que aguentar a presença daquela loira atirada e sua mãe metida a besta?

– Cuidado filho… - Carlisle alertou o filho ao cumprimentá-lo. - Lauren perguntou por você diversas vezes e me pareceu bem ansiosa.

– Merda! - Edward praguejou chamando a atenção de Bella.

– Sua mãe e eu achamos melhor alertá-lo.

– Obrigado pai!

– Algum problema? - a jovem perguntou quando se aproximou para ajudá-la com o casaco.

– Nada importante! - retirou seu casaco, o colocando junto com o de Bella no armário próximo ao hall, voltou para junto da noiva sorrindo aquele sorriso meio torto, deslumbrante. - Ei, não se preocupe! Está tudo bem meu amor! - lhe acariciou a face piscando em seguida.

– Droga! Você tem que ser tão…

– Tão? - a incentivou, a jovem sorriu marota.

– Tão tentadoramente lindo! _**"Gostoso! Devastadoramente sexy! Quer mais?"**_ \- concluiu mentalmente.

– Absurda! Você é que é uma tentação Isabella… - sussurrou com a voz levemente rouca. - A minha perdição! - o modo apaixonado como olhava para a jovem não passou despercebido pela grande maioria presente ali, tal gesto incomodou Sarah, mãe de Lauren, afinal estava convicta de que sua filha é quem deveria estar com ele e não Bella, porque apesar possuir o sangue Cullen, para ela a garota não passava de uma caipira insignificante.

– Boa noite a todos e desculpem o atraso! - Edward pediu voltando sua atenção para os demais antes que sucumbisse ao desejo de beijá-la até que o ar se esgotasse.

– Vovô! - Bella se apartou indo pra junto do avô que a recebeu de braços abertos,

Edward não pode deixar de notar o revirar de olhos de Tanya. O carinho e a cumplicidade entre avô e neta deixou a quase todos tocados, havia uma ligação muito forte entre aqueles dois, algo raro nos dias de hoje.

– Vejo que está bem melhor.

– Estou novo em folha, pronto pra outra! - o velho Cullen brincou.

– Não diga isso nem de brincadeira, senador Cullen! - o modo como falou com o avô arrancou risos de quase todos os presentes. - É o nosso primeiro jantar de ação de graças juntos e pretendo passar muitos mais ao lado do senhor!

– Isso mesmo Bella, puxe as orelhas desse velho! - Paul brincou se aproximando.

– Olá congressista Willians, é muito bom rever o senhor! - o cumprimentou educadamente.

– Oh minha querida, o prazer é todo meu! - o homem levou a mão de Bella aos lábios. - E se me permite dizer, está cada vez mais encantadora! - a jovem corou diante tal elogio.

– Por Deus homem, está constrangendo a menina! - sua esposa o repreendeu.

– Como vai senhora Willians!

– Vou muito bem querida, não ligue para ele, o sonho de Paul sempre foi ter uma filha, ou uma neta, mas Deus nos agraciou com um filho homem e três netos lindos! Um deles está conosco hoje, venha Marcus, esta é a neta de Eric da qual lhe falei, Isabella! - o rapaz se aproximou sorrindo, percorreu descaradamente o corpo de Isabella com o olhar, pousando-o em seu belo rosto. Tal gesto não passou despercebido por Edward que sentiu vontade de esmurrá-lo por olhar para sua mulher daquela forma.

– Uau! Não sabia que o senador tinha uma neta, tão pouco uma tão linda! Marcus Willians ao seu dispor.

– Isabella! Isabella Sw… Quer dizer, Cullen! - se corrigiu rapidamente, a forma descarada com a qual aquele rapaz a olhava a deixou constrangida.

– Como vai Marcus? - a voz de Edward soou por detrás de Bella, que sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura de forma possessiva.

– Bem melhor agora. - respondeu com os olhos fixos em Bella o irritando profundamente.

" _ **Qual é a desse moleque? Ta querendo levar umas porradas?"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente.

– Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Marcus, com licença. - Bella pediu educadamente afastando-se rapidamente, levando Edward consigo. - Quer parar de olhar pra ele assim! - exigiu discretamente.

– Aquele moleque abusado estava te devorando com o olhar, sem contar que estava dando em cima de você.

– Argh! Nem me lembre, o que foi aquilo? Não me lembro de ter visto o filho deles, tão pouco o neto no jantar.

– Royce estava fora com a família, o neto costuma passar essa época do ano com os avós, moleque insuportável!

– Porque o chama assim?

– É um pirralho que mal saiu dos cueiros!

– Ele não me parece tão novo, qual a idade dele?

" _ **Merda!"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente, afinal sua noiva tinha a mesma idade do idiota em questão.

– Edward? - insistiu.

– Vinte anos!

– Como é que é?

– Bella, eu…

– Obrigada pela parte que me toca! Quer dizer que me acha uma pirralha também?

– Não foi isso que eu disse! Diferente daquele idiota, você é bem madura pra idade e não tem absolutamente nada de pirralha, posso lhe garantir!

– Pelo visto não passa de um filhinho de papai metido a besta como uns e outro por aqui! - Edward ia dizer algo, mas se calou ao ouvir a voz de Félix soar por detrás de si.

– Ora veja, se não é o meu casal preferido! - Félix disparou em um tom debochado ao se aproximar do casal.

– Ainda mais essa! - Bella ouviu o noivo resmungar em um tom quase inaudível, enquanto revirava os olhos.

– Vejo que acaba de conhecer o pirralho metido a galã! - brincou recebendo um olhar reprovador.

– Quer dizer que me acha uma pirralha também? - novamente Edward revirou os olhos, pelo visto ela não esqueceria aquilo nunca!

– Em momento algum! Olha só pra você, é uma mulher deslumbrante, você minha cara é sem sombras de dúvidas uma exceção a regra! Única! - tomou a mão de Bella na sua a levando aos lábios.

– E você, um abusado prestes a perder os dentes!

– Edward! - sua noiva o repreendeu. - Se comporte! Como vai Félix?

– Melhor agora, com toda a certeza! - novamente a jovem sorriu, desta vez meneando a cabeça, sabia que dizia aquilo só para irritar seu noivo, e havia atingido seu objetivo, se olhar matasse, o pobre caia duro e seco.

– Pare de provocá-lo! - o repreendeu sorrindo. - Comporte-se. - exigiu no mesmo tom que usara com Edward.

– Prometo me comportar, por você, é claro. - piscou para Bella e Edward praticamente rosnou. - Calma ai cara, eu só estou brincando! - ergueu as mãos em rendição.

– Acha mesmo que se eu não soubesse disso, sua cabeça ainda estaria sobre seu pescoço? - cuspiu entre dentes. - Além do mais, eu confio no meu taco! - Félix riu debochado estendendo o braço ao amigo que revirando os olhos o cumprimentou.

O casal cumprimentou os Hanson, os Hale, os Brandon, Alice e Jasper, Emmett e Rosálie. Ao cumprimentar Tanya, Bella se limitou a um breve aceno de cabeça, assim como Edward, para desagrado da loira morango.

– Johan, Sarah! - Edward os saudou ao se aproximar do casal Malory, cumprimentou Johan com um aperto de mão e Sarah com um beijo. - Lauren. - a loira abriu um sorriso brilhante e sem a menor cerimônia se atirou sobre ele em um abraço pra lá de caloroso, estalando um beijo exagerado em seu rosto.

– Melhor agora sem dúvidas… - Edward se apartou rapidamente. - Estas reuniões não são as mesmas sem você! - piscou de forma provocante.

" _ **Droga! Eu to fudido, fato!"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente evitando olhar para sua noiva.

– Olá Bella. - Johan a cumprimentou educadamente.

– Senhor Malory! - foi o que conseguiu dizer, sua vontade era de afastar aquela loira atirada de perto do seu noivo a tapas.

" _ **VADIA!"**_ \- berrou mentalmente.

– Oh, me chame de Johan, ou vou me sentir um velho!

– Bella querida, como vai? - o tom de Sarah soou tão falso que a jovem sentiu-se enojada.

" _ **Estaria bem melhor se a vadia da sua filha não desse em cima do meu noivo descaradamente**_! **"** \- respondeu mentalmente forçando um sorriso.

– Muito bem… _**"Apesar da vontade de estapear a vadia da sua filha oferecida!"**_ \- concluiu mentalmente. – Lauren! - cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma praga.

– Bella! Me desculpe, acho que acabei me empolgando um pouco… - a jovem cerrou as mãos em punho estreitando o olhar. - Mas é que o Ed e eu sempre fomos muito ligados e…

– E o fato serem amigos lhe dá o direito de se atirar sobre ele toda vez que o vê? - disparou na lata.

– Oh querida, Lauren não fez por mal! - Sarah disse em defesa da filha.

– Claro que não! - a mulher estreitou o olhar diante o tom irônico de Bella.

– Com licença… - Edward pediu ao notar as mãos da noiva cerradas em punho. - Vem comigo amor?

– Claro! Com licença! - pediu ao casal se afastando com o noivo ao seu lado.

– O que foi aquilo? - Edward disparou ao se afastar de todos.

– De graças por eu não ter arrancado aquela loira nojenta de cima de você a tapas! - cuspiu furiosa.

– Desculpe! Eu me afastei o mais rápido que pude, não sei o que deu nela, Lauren não…

– Ora Edward faça-me o favor! - esbravejou. - Não sabe mesmo o que deu naquela… Juro que da próxima vez que aquela vadia tocar em só fio de cabelo seu, arranco aqueles fios dourados um por um! - cuspiu entre os dentes o deixando sozinho.

– Pelo visto a noite promete! - Félix disse ao se aproximar do amigo acompanhado de Emmett e Jasper.

– A Lauren tá pegando pesado, o que diabos foi aquilo? - Jasper perguntou desta vez.

– E eu é que sei, droga! Já pedi pra parar com isso!

– Por um momento pensei que a Bellinha fosse arrancá-la a tapas dali, se olhar matasse, a Lauren cai mortinha.

– Pois era isso mesmo que estava prestes a fazer! Disse que da próxima vez que Lauren me tocar, arranca aqueles fios dourados a tapa.

– Não duvido nem por um segundo que o faça!

– Também não!

– É obvio que Lauren quer provoca-la, tome cuidado irmão!

– Sei disso Jazz, aquilo foi totalmente desnecessário! Mas ela vai me ouvir, a se vai!

– Sugiro que o faça longe dos olhos de sua namorada! - o amigo sugeriu.

– Noiva, esqueceu por acaso? - retrucou entre dentes.

– Em nenhum momento, mas porque não anunciam o noivado de uma vez?

– A Bella pediu pra esperarmos, por mim, já estaríamos casados! - admitiu.

– Mesmo com aquele gênio, a Bellinha te pegou de jeito, não? - Emmett brincou socando o braço do irmão. - Edward Cullen falando em casamento, fugia de um compromisso como o diabo da cruz!

– Ele se apaixonou perdidamente! Ela me tem Emm, me tem completamente irmão!

– Isso todos já notaram meu caro! Bella tem você enrolado no dedo mindinho. - Jasper disse entre risos sendo acompanhado por Edward e os outros.

 **Enquanto isso na cozinha….**

– O que faz aqui filha? - Tia perguntou ao ver a jovem perdida por ali.

– Eu só precisava sair dali um pouquinho, como vai Tia, faz tempo que não nos vemos.

– É verdade! Mas esteve ocupada cuidado do senhor Cullen, Carlisle disse que a recuperação dele se deve a você!

– Tsc! Que nada!

– Porque não está lá na sala com seu noivo? O que aquele menino danado aprontou? - Isabella sorriu, pelo visto Tia o conhecia bem mesmo.

– Nada sério, mesmo assim, ainda sinto vontade de estapeá-lo! - ambas riram, Bella tinha o braço sobre o ombro de Tia, como costumava fazer com sua avô, quando conversavam.

– O que tem de bom por ai? Estou faminta! - a velha senhora sorriu indo buscar algo para a jovem beliscar.

– Aqui está, mas não conte a ninguém, está bem?

– Pode deixar Tia, será o nosso segredo! Hmm… Isso aqui tá com um cheiro delicioso!

Depois de um tempo na cozinha, Bella voltou para a sala, viu seu noivo com Félix e os irmãos, seu avô conversava com o congressista entre outros amigos, Tanya permanecia ao seu lado sorrindo.

" _ **Falsa!"**_ \- disse mentalmente.

Seu pai falava com Johan enquanto Sarah estava com sua insuportável filha, que tinha os olhos fixos em Edward, já Esme falava animada com Alice e sua mãe, Rosálie também estava com elas assim como sua mãe e a senhora Willians. Voltou seu olhar para onde Edward estava e franziu o cenho, se perguntando onde diabos havia se metido?

– Será que posso saber onde é que a senhorita esteve? - o próprio perguntou de forma sussurrada por detrás do ouvido, lhe estendendo uma taça de champanhe.

– Obrigada! - agradeceu sorvendo um gole. - Estava na cozinha, com Tia, fazia tempo que não a via! Precisava esfriar a cabeça, me distrair antes que… - a jovem se calou de repente.

Seu olhar estava fixo ao dele, Edward era sem sombras de dúvidas um homem lindo em todos os sentidos, seu olhar era tão intenso e penetrante, envolvente e sedutor ao mesmo tempo! Seus olhos se fixaram naqueles lábios perfeitos, sentiu um calor súbito ao se lembrar deles passeando por sua pele, seus beijos enlouquecedores, seu toque…

– Bella? O que foi amor?

– Nada! - mentiu corando violentamente.

– Tem certeza? Então porque tá me olhando assim? - perguntou ao ver desejo exalar daqueles belos olhos castanhos.

– Assim como? - se fez de desentendida, mordendo os lábios com força.

– Pare de mordê-lo assim ou…

– Ou? - o desafiou.

– Ou juro que te arrasto lá pra cima e vou beijá-la até que me esgote o ar!

– A proposta é tentadora!- o provocou. - E vai me levar para o seu quarto? Ainda não conheço seu quarto aqui! - ele sorriu aquele sorriso deslumbrante, lindo.

– Verdade! - Bella sentiu a mão deslizar por sua cintura a puxando pra si, colando seus corpos até onde fosse possível. - Mas, podemos remediar quando quiser. - sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca.

– Não me tente Edward! - ele riu estalando um beijo em seus lábios. - Definitivamente tenho muito a agradecer este ano! - viu o noivo franzir o cenho. - Principalmente por ter você em minha vida!

– Eu é que sou grato por ter você em minha vida, Isabella! Por me mostrar o quanto é bom amar e ser amado.

– Droga! Se esta sala não estivesse cheia eu juro que…

– O que? - perguntou curioso.

– Juro que faria amor com você, aqui, agora!

– Acha que pegaria mal se eu enxotasse todos daqui? - a gargalhada da jovem ecoou pela sala chamando a tenção de todos, foi tão espontânea e tão sincera que Edward não conteve o riso.

– Será que eu posso saber o que é tão engraçado? - Alice perguntou ao se aproximar do casal.

– Acredite, você não vai querer saber! - Edward respondeu piscando para a noiva que prendia o riso.

– Argh! Vocês dois só pensam nisso? É Ação de graças pelo amor de Deus!

– Hump! Até parece que Jasper é um monge tibetano! - Bella retrucou.

– Falando nisso, o que foi que deu na Tanya? Não acham que está quieta demais?

– Ao que parece o vovô a colocou na linha! - Edward disse sem muita convicção.

– Não sei não! Algo me diz que aquela bruxa tá aprontando alguma! - Alice podia sentir aquilo em seus ossos. A atenção de todos se voltou para Esme anunciando que o jantar seria servido.

– Ainda bem, estou faminta!

– Você vive faminta Bella! - sua amiga retrucou indo para junto do noivo.

– Acha que como demais? - perguntou voltando-se para Edward.

– De modo algum, ela é que é fresca pra comer! - sussurrou para que a amiga e cunhada não o ouvisse.

Todos foram conduzidos a sala de jantar onde uma imensa mesa havia sido colocada no lugar da habitual, Edward puxou a cadeira para Bella, sentando-se ao seu lado em seguida. Seu avô estava na cabeceira da mesa e Tanya ao seu lado, já na outra extremidade estava Carlisle com Esme ao seu lado, ao longo da mesa o restante dos convidados. O jantar foi servido e todos deram-se as mãos para agradecer em oração por tudo, mas o velho Cullen o fez em alto e bom tom.

– Há alguns anos nos reunimos nesta data com nossos amigos para agradecer, e este ano em especial eu tenho muito a agradecer! Primeiramente por estar vivo!

– Nos deu um susto e tanto pai, não ouse fazê-lo de novo! - todos concordaram com as palavras de Carlisle.

– E imensamente grato pelo destino ter nos trazido uma pessoa mais que especial para o nosso convívio, alguém que até alguns meses não fazíamos ideia de que existia e, no entanto, hoje é parte de nós! Sua presença mudou a vida de todos… - olhou para os membros de sua família. - A minha, a do meu filho e principalmente a do meu neto. - piscou para a jovem que estava visivelmente emocionada.

– Papai está certo! - foi a vez de Carlisle dizer. - Foi um ano atípico, cheio de surpresas e situações inesperadas, e agradeço imensamente por ter você em nossas vidas, minha filha! - os olhos de Isabella brilhavam intensamente, estavam marejados. A jovem limpou a garganta tomando a palavra.

– Eu é que sou imensamente grata a Deus, por ter se recuperado, vovô! O senhor ainda tem muito a me ensinar, muitas histórias pra contar. - o velho Cullen assentiu emocionado. - Desde que perdi minha mãe e avó naquele acidente, que eu me sentia só, mesmo estando rodeada de pessoas! Eu sabia que em algum lugar desse imenso país estava tudo que havia restado da minha… Digamos que, família! Meu pai sequer sabia que eu existia, e acredito que tenha sido um choque, tanto para ele, quanto para sua esposa, seus filhos e seu pai!

– Bota choque nisso!

– Emmett! - Carlisle e Esme o repreendeu.

– Por toda a minha infância e adolescência tentei imaginar como ele seria? O que fazia? Se eu tinha irmãos? Avós? - sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Por anos temi esse encontro, e apesar de ter planejado, foi um total desastre!

– Põe desastre nisso!

– Emmett! - Esme voltou a repreendê-lo.

– Ele está certo Esme! Foi mesmo desastroso! Meu intento foi passar despercebida e, no entanto… Enfim! Sou imensamente grata a Deus e ao destino por poder fazer parte de uma família novamente, desta família em especial Por quatro anos fui somente eu e, no entanto, agora tenho um pai que além de muito gato… - todos sorriram deixando Carlisle constrangido. - É um homem maravilhoso do qual eu me orgulho muito! Tenho uma madrasta a quem considero uma segunda mãe.

– Oh minha querida, saiba que a tenho como a uma filha! - Esme disse visivelmente emocionada.

– Sei disso! Ganhei dois irmãos incríveis, os quais amo muito! - a jovem piscou para Emmett e Jasper. - Uma amiga e cunhada a qual considero uma irmã!

– Acredite, o sentimento é recíproco! - Alice disse emocionada.

– Tenho o senhor a quem amo, admiro e respeito! - voltou sua atenção a Eric. - E acima de tudo sou grata por ter encontrado o amor… - seu olhar se voltou para Edward, que lhe sorriu segurando firme sua mão sobre a mesa. - Quando me disse olá, naquele bendito jantar, senti um arrepio na nuca, um sentimento intenso e arrebatador me tomar naquele instante! Rudo que me veio a mente naquele momento foi: De onde havia surgido aquele homem arrebatadoramente lindo e porque diabos estava falando justamente comigo? - todos sorriram.

– Absurda! - Edward sibilou revirando os olhos.

–Ele cuidou de mim, se preocupou comigo como nunca outro fizera! Me deu força quando eu estava assustada e com medo, ficou ao meu lado… E a cada dia me vi mais arrebatada, cada vez mais apaixonada e mal pude crer quando me disse que correspondia a tal sentimento.

– Completamente! - o modo como Edward dissera aquilo não deixava a menor dúvida de que amava aquela mulher. - E sou imensamente grato a Deus e ao destino por tê-la colocado em nossas vidas, na minha vida! Feliz ação de graças meu amor!

– Feliz ação de graças! - Eric disse erguendo sua taça de vinho.

– FELIZ AÇÃO DE GRAÇAS! - o restante disse em uníssono.


	30. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO XXXIX**

Durante o jantar as conversas foram das mais variadas possíveis, Isabella apreciava a deliciosa comida, ignorando os olhares carregados de raiva, inveja e ciúme, vindos de Tanya.

Lauren também não estava nada contente, em eventos como estes, ela e Edward costumavam ficar juntos, na maioria das vezes para manter Tanya afastada, se divertiam muito e falavam sobre absolutamente tudo. No entanto, desde que chegara mal falara com ela, só tinha olhos para Isabella o que a irritando profundamente.

Depois da sobremesa ser servida todos retornaram a imensa sala de estar, onde Isabella ouvia atenta a algumas histórias inusitadas envolvendo seu avô, o congressista Willians, e o Sr. Hanson, pai de Félix.

– Bella parece se divertir mesmo ouvindo aquelas histórias! - Emmett comentou ao lado do irmão, Jasper e Félix estavam com eles. - Seus olhos chegam a brilhar.

– Demais! Bella diz que é fascinante ouvi-lo contar sobre a história da família, sobre coisas que vivenciou.

– Ela é diferente de qualquer outra que eu já tenha conhecido! - Edward arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao encarar o amigo. - Você é um filho da mãe de sorte, mulheres igual a Isabella são únicas e extremamente raras meu amigo!

– Félix tem razão!

– Eu sei Jazz… Sei disso, e a amo ainda mais por isso! - o olhar de Bella encontrou o dele que piscou, a jovem sorriu corando levemente o que o fez sorrir.

Alice e Rosálie estavam com suas mães, assim como Esme, Catherine, Rebecca, Sarah e Lauren. Já Tanya estava em um papo animado com o neto dos Willians enquanto Carlisle conversava com Johan. O assunto entre as mulheres giravam em torno do casamento de Jasper e Alice, Catherine, Rebecca e Sarah a enchia de perguntas.

– Com licença! - Lauren pediu ao se levantar, estava farta daquele assunto chato, seguiu na direção onde Edward estava, o que não passou despercebido por Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle e tão pouco Bella. - Olá meninos? - disse ao entrelaçar seu braço ao de Edward e Félix sem a menor cerimônia. - Espero que o papo aqui esteja bem mais animado do que lá… Deus, não se fala em outra coisa a não ser este bendito casamento!

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Lauren!

– Desculpe Jazz, mas não tenho saco pra tudo isso!

– Pensei que todas as mulheres gostassem do tema! - Emmett a provocou, lançando um olhar para o irmão como quem diz: "Você tá fudido!"

– Nem todas meu caro! O que você tá bebendo Ed? - perguntou voltando sua atenção para ele, soutou-se de Félix apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Edward.

– O de sempre! - respondeu apartando-se rapidamente.

– O que foi? Não posso mais te tocar? Sua namoradinha não permite? - cuspiu furiosa.

– Já chega! - o tom de Edward deixava claro que estava tão furioso quanto a loira. - Você vem comigo agora! - a segurou pelo braço a levando consigo dali sobre o olhar surpreso de todos, já que estavam visivelmente exaltados.

– O que está havendo ali?- Eric perguntou confuso.

– Com licença! - Bella pediu ao se levantar em um salto, indo na direção de Emmett, Jasper e Félix.

– Droga! A Bella tá vindo pra cá, a coisa vai feder! - Emm disparou entre dentes.

– Isso não é bom, nada bom, vai por mim! - emendou Félix.

– O que está havendo aqui? Onde está Edward? Pra onde foi com aquela… Com Lauren? - exigiu em um fôlego só.

– Definitivamente você tá andando muito com a Alice, entendeu alguma coisa Jazz?

– Não estou para brincadeira Emm, onde eles estão? - seu tom fez com que Emmett sentisse pena do irmão.

– Biblioteca! - apontou na direção do cômodo.

– Obrigada!

– Edward vai te matar, fato! - Jasper disse assim que ela saiu.

– Ela nos mataria se não contasse, ou não notou aquele olhar? - Jasper concordou assentindo positivamente para o irmão.

– Com licença! - Alice pediu indo para junto do noivo, enquanto Esme tentava distrair o restante com a ajuda de Rose. - O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Onde está a Bella? E porque o Ed saiu com a Lauren daquele jeito?

– Cara como você consegue entender? Eu to perdido, qual foi a primeira pergunta?

– Cala essa boca, Emmett! - a cunhada exigiu impaciente. - O que está acontecendo Jazz?

– Edward tirou Lauren daqui antes que provocasse uma cena, mas ao que parece Bella viu e não ficou nada feliz.

– Pra onde foram?

– Ele foi em direção a biblioteca.

– Isso não é nada, nada bom! Vou avisar Esme, temos que tentar distrair Sarah e Johan! Aqueles três juntos não vai dar em boa coisa, Bella está com Lauren atravessada na garganta.

– Alice está certa, como Emm disse, a coisa vai feder! - Félix olhou na direção em que os três foram, sabia que não sairia boa coisa dali.

 **Em outro ponto da sala…**

– O que está havendo? - Sarah perguntou franzindo o cenho ao olhar na direção em que a filha havia ido, mas não a viu, tão pouco Edward. - Onde está Lauren?

– Eu a vi com Edward… - Rebecca forneceu inocentemente. - Os vi saindo juntos.

– Aqueles dois… - o tom de Sarah foi divertido. - Sempre dando uma escapadinha! - brincou, mas Esme não achou graça alguma.

– Meu filho é um homem comprometido Sarah, apaixonado por Bella e acima de tudo, a respeita e muito.

– Desculpe! - pediu sem jeito. - Mas é que Ed e Lauren sempre davam suas escapadas em reuniões como estas está lembrada?

– Sim, eu me lembro, mas como disse, as coisas são muito diferentes agora!

– Sim, claro que são!

Os Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper e Emmett tentavam entreter os convidados com a ajuda de Rose, Alice e Félix para que ninguém notasse o súbito desaparecimento de Edward, Lauren e Bella.

 **Enquanto isso, na biblioteca…**

– Ai Ed… Assim você me excita! - Lauren brincou fazendo caras e bocas ao chegarem a biblioteca.

– Qual o seu problema Lauren? O que diabos deu em você? - exigiu furioso, sabia que Bella tinha visto a cena patética e que teria problemas, mas antes de qualquer outra coisa precisava esclarecer alguns pontos com Lauren de uma vez por todas.

– O que deu em mim? Eu é que pergunto Ed, o que diabos deu em você? - revidou no mesmo tom. - Nunca se importou com isso, muito pelo contrário sempre foi bem receptivo! - neste exato momento Bella se aproximou da porta, ia entrar e surpreendê-los, mas ao ouvir as palavras de Lauren recuou. - Em eventos como estes costumávamos passar a noite toda juntos.. Nos divertíamos, riamos e curtíamos a presença um do outro e, no entanto, hoje você mal falou comigo!

– Eu não tinha ninguém, era livre e desimpedido! As coisas mudaram, eu mudei, sou um homem comprometido agora e…

– O que foi Ed? Sua namoradinha não tem maturidade o suficiente pra entender que somos amigos?

– Sim, ela tem! - a própria respondeu se fazendo presente.

– Bella? - Edward perguntou surpreso. - Mas o que? O que faz aqui?

– Depois conversamos amor! - algo em seu tom deixou Edward em alerta. - Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, Lauren… - o nome saiu como uma praga. - Eu não me importaria se o que houvesse entre vocês fosse de fato uma digamos que, amizade!

– Bella! - Edward a repreendeu, mas a jovem simplesmente o ignorou.

– Ed e eu somos amigos desde que me entendo por gente!

– Sempre foram amigos? Tem certeza disso? - retrucou farta daquela loira dissimulada.

– O que está insinuando?

– Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando!

– Bella?

– Shh… Fica quieto ai, o meu assunto é com a loirinha aqui! - Edward bufou revirando os olhos. - Alice, Kate e Heide… Elas sim são verdadeiras amigas, amigas de verdade, daquelas que desejam sua felicidade acima de tudo! Sem contar que eu não as vejo penduradas nele o tempo todo cheia de caras e bocas.

– Quem pensa que é pra falar comigo assim?

– Bella, por favor! - Edward insistiu, sabia que aquilo não ia acabar nada bem.

– Já disse pra ficar quieto! - exigiu sem sequer olhá-lo, seus olhos estavam fixos na loira diante de si. - Quem sou eu? Sou a namorada dele! Aquela a qual você faz questão de ignorar! Talvez por se achar superior a mim de alguma forma, ou simplesmente pelo fato de estar tão desesperada para levá-lo pra cama outra vez que resolveu apelar, usando da sua suposta "amizade"! - fez aspas na palavra: Amizade.

– Não ouse manchar a minha amizade com ele! - Lauren cuspiu furiosa. - Ed e eu sempre tivemos uma ligação especial, não é Ed?

– Porque? Pelo fato de viverem trocando beijos e amassos por ai? Por terem transado?- os olhos de Lauren abriram-se como pratos. - Qual é Lauren! Isso não a torna especial, até onde sei, ele fez o mesmo com Tanya, Victória e sabe-se lá quantas mais!

– Já chega Bella! - a voz de Edward ecoou pela biblioteca.

– O que? Estou mentindo por acaso? - a jovem o desafiou. - Ou mentiu pra mim quando disse que o que rolou entre vocês em Uganda havia sido um erro? - Edward olhou para Lauren que tinha os olhos marejados, cerrou as mãos em punho fechando os olhos.

– Não. - foi o que conseguiu dizer.

– Então que raios de ligação é essa que tanto ela e a mãe insistem em exaltar? Porque desde que chegou aqui age como se tivesse algum direito sobre você? - exigiu como se a mesma não estivesse ali presente.

– Isso é entre o Ed e eu! - a loira interveio.

– CALA A BOCA SUA VADIA INSUPORTÁVEL! - Bella gritou farta de ouvir a voz da outra. - Até onde sei nunca houve você e o Ed! Ou estou enganada? - perguntou encarando o noivo. - ME RESPONDA EDWARD!

– Jamais! Nunca houve, eu juro meu amor! Sempre a tive como uma amiga, uma amiga muito querida, e mesmo com tudo que rolou entre a gente, sempre a vi como uma amiga!

– Você sempre disse que eu era especial! - Lauren retrucou exaltada. - Se lembra da promessa que fez, que se não encontrasse alguém, que nos casaríamos, está lembrado?

– Isso foi há muito tempo Lauren, além do mais, eu encontrei alguém… Confesso que jamais esperava me apaixonar, mas aconteceu! Eu disse a você, ela é diferente, especial, eu a amo de verdade, mas você parece não compreender! - perdeu a paciência. - Eu pedi pra que respeitasse isso, mas você não me deu ouvidos e olha no que deu!

– Você não pode ficar com ela, Ed! Vocês mal se conhecem, estão juntos a, o que, alguns meses? Isso não vai durar, você não se prende a ninguém, está lembrado? No entanto, sempre tivemos um ao outro, nos conhecemos há muitos anos, eu te conheço e você me conhece.

– As coisas mudaram Lauren! Eu amo a Bella!

– NÃO! Você não pode amá-la! Olha pra ela Ed… - Isabella arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Pode até ter o sangue dos Cullen, mas mesmo que a cubram de ouro nunca passará de uma caipira pobretona, uma bastarda!

– Eu vou dar na cara dessa…

– Você vai ficar quietinha aqui! - Edward exigiu a impedindo de avançar em Lauren.

– Me solta que eu vou mostrar uma coisa pra essa loira atirada! - disse se debatendo, tentando se soltar de seus braços.

– Sempre fui apaixonada por você Ed! - Lauren finalmente confessou. - Mas guardei esse sentimento no mais fundo do meu coração porque você era totalmente avesso a tudo isso! Mas sei que o que temos é especial!

– Nós não temos nada Lauren!

– Temos sim! - teimou como uma menina mimada. - Sempre ficamos juntos, principalmente em eventos como estes, não era só para manter Tanya afastada! A química entre nós é perfeita, isso você não pode negar! Se lembra do quanto foi bom nossa última viagem a África? O modo como fizemos amor? - Isabella parou de se debater, encarou o noivo, afastando-se bruscamente.

– Droga Lauren! - esbravejou furioso. - Admito que tínhamos muita química, mas não passou disso, atração pura e simples como a que você sentia por mim! Jamais, em momento algum te prometi algo, como jamais prometi a qualquer outra que tenha passado pela minha vida ou pela minha cama! Sempre a considerei minha amiga, e foi exatamente por isso pedi pra esquecer o que rolou em Uganda! Foi um erro, não deveria ter acontecido, havíamos bebido demais e…

– Havíamos? - ele a olhou surpreso. - Tem certeza disso?

– Porque tá fazendo isso? Justo agora que eu encontrei a mulher da minha vida, aquela a qual eu sempre desejei, você cisma comigo?

– Não é cisma, é amor Ed! - se justificou.

– Você vem me causando problemas desde que voltou! - cuspiu furioso ignorando o que dissera. - Eu pedi, eu disse a você que ela é importante pra mim, porque está fazendo isso?

– Eu já disse, eu te amo!

– Ama nada Lauren! Talvez esteja confundindo as coisas, mas ai no fundo sabe que não me ama, como eu jamais te amei! Não dessa forma!

– O que diabos está havendo aqui? - Carlisle exigiu entrando na biblioteca acompanhado de Esme, Sarah e Johan.

– Por Deus! Dá para ouvir os gritos do início do corredor. - Esme disse ao lado do marido. - O que houve filho?

– Nada demais! - Bella respondeu pelo noivo. - Só estávamos esclarecendo alguns pontos da amizade entre seu filho e Lauren! Ao que parece a cachinho dourado… - Edward revirou os olhos bufando impaciente. - Não aceitou nada bem o fato do seu filho e eu estarmos juntos, já que vive se atirando sobre ele, se oferecendo como uma cadela no cio!

– Bella! - seu pai a repreendeu.

– Precisa ensinar modos a essa sua filha, Carlisle! - Sarah foi para junto da filha, Bella conteve a vontade de avançar no pescoço daquela criatura falsa e emproada.

– E você deveria ensinar a sua filha a ter vergonha na cara e parar de dar em cima do meu noivo descaradamente como vem fazendo desde que tive o desprazer de conhecê-la! - sua raiva era tanta que nem se dera conta de que revelara que estavam noivos, quando deu por si levou as mãos aos cabelos, desejava arrancar a própria língua naquele momento.

– Noivos? Como assim noivos? - Lauren perguntou encarando Edward. - A pediu em casamento? - bufou revirando os olhos. - Porque?

– Porque eu a amo porra! - praticamente rugiu.. - E o fato de sermos amigos não lhe dá o direito de agir como vem agindo ou sequer de exigir tal coisa. - estava farto daquilo. - Sim eu a pedi em casamento em Paris! Porque eu a amo mais que tudo! Porque é simplesmente inconcebível pra mim passar o resto da vida sem que ela esteja ao meu lado compartilhando absolutamente tudo comigo! Isabella é a mulher que eu amo e nada nem ninguém mudará esse fato, será que consegue compreender agora?

– Oh meu Deus, vocês não podem permitir uma sandice dessas! - Sarah disse horrorizada.

– E porque não? - Esme exigiu saber.

– Pelo óbvio! Eles são irmãos aos olhos da sociedade, como acham que reagirão a isso?

– Edward e Bella não são irmãos de sangue e todos sabem disso! - a matriarca da família disse em defesa do casal. - Não é segredo para ninguém, todos conheceram os pais dele!

– Mesmo assim, é um disparate!

– Seja mais específica Sarah. - exigiu encarando a amiga de frente.

– Ora Esme, faça-me o favor… Todos nós sabemos que essa menina é resultado de um affair que seu marido teve na juventude com uma garota vinda de Deus sabe onde, filha de sabe-se lá quem!

– Sarah! - seu marido a repreendeu, envergonhado com a atitude da mulher.

– Como é que é? - Bella praticamente rugiu indo pra cima de Sarah desta vez. -

Olha aqui sua perua fresca, metida e cheia de si!

– Bella! - novamente Carlisle a repreendeu.

– Me desculpe pai, mas não vou permitir que essa mulher fale da minha mãe assim! Renée Swan pode não ter nascido em berço de ouro, tão pouco ter vindo de uma família nobre, mas sempre foi uma mulher digna, honesta que sempre respeitou a todos, indiferente de raça, credo, religião ou condição social!

– Acalme-se filha! - pediu a envolvendo em seus braços. - Já deixou sua opinião sobre minha filha bem clara Sarah, agora sugiro que se retire por favor!

– Está me expulsando da sua casa? - perguntou ofendida.

– Não distorça minhas palavras, só estou pedindo que se retire, e leve sua filha com você, acredito que tenha causado problema demais entre os meus filhos!

– Me desculpe por isso Carlisle! - Johan pediu visivelmente envergonhado.

– Depois falamos sobre isso meu amigo!

– Sim claro, como desejar. Vamos Lauren!

– Mas Ed… - insistiu.

– Já chega Lauren! - seu pai a cortou. - O que diabos deu em você?

– Mas eu… Papai o senhor tem que entender que…

– Que precisa compreender algo aqui é você, mocinha! Ele está noivo! Ouviu o que disse? Edward a ama, ponto final! Se não tem maturidade pra conviver com isso, sugiro que volte para Londres!

– Mas papai!

– Vamos! - foi o que a loira teve como resposta, saiu acompanhada dos pais, Esme os acompanhou.

Muitos dos convidados haviam ido embora, restavam apenas Félix e seus pais, além dos Cullen, Tanya e Alice. Todos viram Lauren passar com os pais de cabeça baixa, o clima estava pra lá de pesado e todos permaneceram calados, quer dizer, quase todos.

– Uau! Sua neta sabe mesmo como acabar com uma festa, não titio!

– Sugiro que mantenha sua boca fechada Tanya, você não tem ideia do que houve! - Emmett foi em defesa da irmã.

– Ele tem razão Tanya, não se meta! - Eric exigiu entre dentes.

– Desculpe titio! - pediu submissa, contendo a vontade de gritar tamanha raiva que sentia.

– O que houve mãe? - Emm perguntou assim que Esme retornou.

– Ainda estou tentando entender filho!

– Acho melhor irmos também Eric! - o senhor Hanson disse ao lado do amigo, entendendo que a situação não era das melhores.

– Me desculpe por isso amigo!

– Não por isso amigo, meu filho nos esclareceu o que houve, compreendemos perfeitamente e saiba que tem uma neta admirável! Bella é tão linda por dentro quanto por fora, uma garota muito especial! Seu neto é um homem de muita sorte!

– Ele sabe disse melhor do que ninguém Charles!

Rebecca se despediu de todos deixando um beijo especial para Bella. Carlisle entrou na sala minutos depois dos Hanson terem saído, Tanya já havia se recolhido.

– Onde estão Edward e Bella? - seu pai perguntou preocupado.

– Na biblioteca, aqueles dois têm muito o que conversar.

– Mas o que houve filho? - o velho Cullen insistiu.

– Complicações pai, e das grandes!

– Porque pai? - Jasper perguntou notando a preocupação do pai.

– Lauren se desentendeu com Bella e Edward, e Bella se desentendeu com Sarah, ela disse coisas horríveis sobre a irmã de vocês assim como a mãe dela.

– E saiu inteira de lá? - a pergunta de Alice fez Carlisle sorrir meneando a cabeça.

– Foi por muito pouco, acredite! Não foi nada fácil conter Bella! Ela estava furiosa! Que gênio!

– Mas o que Sarah disse pra deixá-la tão furiosa? - Jasper insistiu.

– Primeiro Sarah se doeu por Bella ter dito algo sobre Lauren não aceitar o relacionamento dela e seu irmão e por isso vive se oferecendo a ele como uma cadela no cio!

– Wow! A Bellinha disse isso? - Emmett perguntou surpreso.

– Com todas as letras! Sarah exigiu que eu ensinasse modos a ela e sua irmã retrucou dizendo que, ela é que precisava ensinar a filha a ter vergonha na cara e parar de dar em cima do seu noivo!

– Noivo? Bella disse noivo?

– Acredito que no momento não pensou muito e acabou soltando sem querer! - Esme forneceu.

– Eu daria tudo pra estar lá dentro e ver a cara deles!

– Não foi nada divertido filho! - Carlisle o repreendeu. - Quando seu irmão defendeu o amor que sente por Bella e os motivos que o levaram a pedi-la em casamento, Sarah surtou!

– A Sarah? Porque? Pensei que quem surtaria fosse a Lauren.

– Ela também surtou Alice… - Esme esclareceu. - Mas confesso que a reação de Sarah nos surpreendeu, disse que são irmãos perante a sociedade e que jamais aceitarão que se casem!

– Mas o Ed e a Bella não são irmãos!

– Foi o que eu disse, e o que veio depois me decepcionou demais! Confesso que não esperava algo assim vindo dela.

– Mas o que foi que ela disse Esme? - ouviu o sogro perguntar.

– Disse que era um disparate permitimos que se casem, que Bella não passa do resultado do affair que Carl teve com uma garota vinda de Deus sabe onde, filha de sabe-se lá quem. Foi quando Bella partiu pra cima dela em defesa da mãe e disse poucas e boas para aquela perua fresca, metida e cheia de si!

– Compreendem a situação? Johan é meu sócio!

– Sinto muito filho, sei que os conhece a muitos anos, e sempre os considerei meus amigos também, mas não podemos permitir que tratem Bella desta forma! Ela é sua filha, é uma Cullen e merece ser tratada como tal!

– Sei disso melhor do que ninguém pai, mas há de convir que a situação é bem delicada.

– Acho que a primeira coisa a se fazer é manter Lauren bem longe do Ed! - Emmett sugeriu.

– Não acredito que ela dê as caras no hospital tão cedo, Johan ameaçou mandá-la de volta para Londres se não for madura o suficiente para aceitar o fato de que Edward ama outra pessoa!

– Se eu fosse você não contava com isso, aquela lá não vai desistir tão fácil!

– Rose está certa Carlisle, duvido muito que Lauren volte para Londres.

– É como Carl disse, a situação é bem delicada!

– Me desculpe pai! - Carlisle se virou ao ouvir a voz da filha que tinha os olhos vermelhos, e levemente inchados. - Eu não deveria…

– Não filha, não diga isso, você só estava defendendo seu relacionamento assim como sua mãe, qualquer um em seu lugar teria feito o mesmo!

– Mas se trata da filha e da esposa do seu amigo e sócio, e por minha causa o senhor está em uma situação delicada e…

– Não Bella, não se culpe filha! Acha mesmo que nossa amizade será a mesma depois das coisas que disse sobre você? - Esme foi para junto da jovem, Edward estava mais atrás, estranhamente calado.

Assim que Lauren e seus pais saíram da biblioteca, Bella permaneceu abraçada ao pai e assim que Carlisle os deixou a sós a jovem começou a andar de um lado para outro sem dizer uma só palavra o deixando apreensivo, Edward tentou se aproximar, mas Isabella recuou dizendo…

– Me deixa Edward!

– Não! Eu não vou deixar você, olha pra mim Isabella! - exigiu impaciente. - Porque está tão arredia? O que está havendo, em que está pensando?

– Em muitas coisas!

– Por favor Bella, me diz o que é que está se passando nessa sua cabecinha?

– Vou te fazer só uma pergunta Edward, e espero que seja sincero ao respondê-la!

– Que pergunta? Do que está falando?

– O que realmente houve entre você e aquela mulher?

– Eu já te contei, trocamos alguns beijos e amassos algumas vezes e…

– Pelo que entendi, foi um pouco mais que isso, além do fato de terem transado na África!

– Bella, amor. - novamente tentou se aproximar.

– Sentia algo por ela? Ou melhor, sente algo por ela? - ele bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos.

– Gosto dela! Sempre gostei da companhia dela, éramos amigos e…

– Não minta pra mim! - exigiu.

– Havia muita química entre nós, atração mutua, nada mais que isso. - admitiu, vendo sua noiva assentir com a cabeça. - Por favor Bella, o que aconteceu foi há dois anos, eu nem fazia ideia que um dia conheceria você, por favor, não deixe que as sandices de Lauren fique entre nós.

– Não vou, mas preciso de tempo para digerir certas coisas!

– Que coisas?

– Agora não Edward, tudo que eu não quero é discutir com você.

– Muito menos eu, porque está dizendo isso?

– Preciso ficar sozinha, pensar um pouco. - Edward sabia que não adiantava insistir.

– Como quiser então! Quer ficar por aqui ou prefere ir pra casa?

– Eu gostaria de ir pra casa! Pode me levar para o meu apartamento?

– Pensei que… - bufou irritado. - Tudo bem, vamos? - Isabella assentiu o acompanhando e ao chegar a sala sentiu-se péssima ao ouvir o pai dizer que estava em uma situação delicada e por mais que Esme dissesse que não, sentia-se imensamente culpada.

– Me desculpem, novamente estraguei tudo!

– Desta vez a culpa não foi sua Bella e sim da Lauren! Ela provocou tudo isso!

– Sou obrigada a concordar com o Emm, a culpa não foi sua! - Jasper concordou piscando para a irmã.

– Eu deveria ter ignorado e…

– Não seja absurda Bella, você aguentou até demais daquela… Não ouse se culpar! - Bella esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir a amiga e cunhada.

– Alice tem razão! - Eric foi para junto da neta. - Não ouse se culpar, é visto e notório que Lauren deixou a paixonite que sempre nutriu por Edward lhe subir a cabeça! - o velho Cullen disse para a surpresa de todos. - O que? Não me olhem assim, vai me dizer que nunca notaram? Estava claro como água pra mim, o modo como vinha agindo desde que voltou da Europa!

– Papai! - Carlisle o repreendeu.

– O que? Vai me dizer que não notou?

– Acredito que todos tenha notado Eric! -Edward lançou um olhar nada amigável para sua amiga e cunhada.

– Já está tarde e acredito que todos estão exaustos, foi uma noite e tanto, porque você não fica conosco esta noite?

– Ehh… - a jovem fez uma careta. - Não sei se é uma boa ideia vovô.

– Fique conosco, com a sua família! - o velho Cullen insistiu.

– Seu avô tem razão, fique conosco esta noite! - seu pai reforçou o pedido, a jovem mordeu os lábios, ponderando se aceitava ou não, seu olhar encontrou o de Edward.

– Tudo bem pra você? - perguntou para a surpresa do noivo.

– Por mim tudo bem! Tem certeza de que quer ficar? - Bella somente assentiu, todos notaram que o clima estava estranho entre os dois.

– Vocês brigaram? - Alice perguntou enquanto acompanhava Bella até seu quarto, Edward permaneceu lá embaixo na companhia dos irmãos, seu avô havia se recolhido assim como seu pai e Esme.

– Não exatamente.

– Então o que houve? Vocês passaram a noite exalando paixão e, no entanto, há pouco lá embaixo mal se falaram. O conheço o suficiente pra saber que está chateado, o que houve Bella? - insistiu, a jovem contou a amiga tudo que foi dito naquela biblioteca.

– Edward está certo Bella, o que houve foi antes de conhecer você, não acredito que aja nada de especial entre aqueles dois, ela que se julga importante demais! E depois de tudo que esse homem disse a ela e a mãe dela, o modo como defendeu você e o relacionamento de vocês… Ele te ama Bella, e não ouse duvidar disso!

– Eu sei, e realmente não me importo com o que aquela vadia arrogante e mimada disse, tão pouco sua mãe emproada e sim o fato de que estraguei tudo outra vez! E ainda coloquei meu pai e Edward em uma situação bem delicada, afinal Johan é sócio do papai no hospital.

– A culpa não foi sua e sim dela! Lauren a provocou, vem te provocando não é de hoje! Porque não toma um banho, veste uma coisa mais sensual e não vai se acertar com seu noivo e esquece a, como é mesmo que costuma chamá-la? - Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Cachinho dourado!

– Isso, esqueça-a!

– E vou vestir o que, me diz?

– Este é o seu quarto, já deu uma olhadinha no closet? - a jovem se levantou indo em direção ao closet que estava repleto de roupas.

– Mas o que… De quem é tudo isso?

– É seu! - Alice falou como se fosse óbvio. - O montei com a ajuda de Esme, tem tudo que precisa.

– E quando fizeram isso?

– Enquanto viajava pela Europa. - deu de ombros, a jovem abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem saber o que dizer. - Me agradeça depois, agora vá! -insistiu indicando o banheiro.

– Você não existe Alice!

– Faça o que eu disse, não deixe que algo como Lauren fique entre vocês! - Bella fez exatamente o que a amiga sugeriu, tomou um belo banho e vestiu uma lingerie novinho e bem sexy e por cima, um robe de seda. Saiu pé ante pé pelo corredor e esperava arduamente não cometer o terrível erro de entrar no quarto errado.

Deus graças ao reconhecer algumas das fotos que havia espalhadas pelo quarto, com certeza aquilo era coisa de Esme, afinal, Edward mal ficava ali. Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos ao reconhecer seu perfume.

– Bella? O que faz aqui? - a jovem soltou um gritinho dando um salto, tamanho susto que levara.

– Cristo de onde é que você surgiu? - perguntou com a mão no peito.

– Até onde sei, este é o meu quarto!

– Eu sei!

– E o que é que você está fazendo aqui, não que eu esteja reclamando é claro! Mas não foi você quem disse que precisava ficar sozinha e…

– Eu estava errada!

– Estava? -ela somente assentiu. - E o que te fez mudar de ideia?

– Você tem razão!

– Tenho? Em que exatamente? - a jovem se levantou e os olhos de Edward percorreram seu corpo descaradamente e pelo sorriso sacana em seus lábios, sabia que o havia agradado.

– Não vou permitir que uma coisa insignificante como Lauren fique entre nós!

– E o que tem em mente senhorita Cullen?

– Me lembro de ter ouvido você dizer algo sobre me beijar até que se esgotasse o ar… - seu tom foi provocante, estava perigosamente perto. - Também me prometeu me mostrar seu quarto, eu ainda não o conhecia, está lembrado?

– De cada detalhe! - a puxou pra si, fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem. - Tem ideia do quanto está tentadora vestida assim?

– Uma leve noção, gostou?

– Muito!

– Então espere para ver o que há por debaixo desse robe! - no momento seguinte a boca de Edward estava na dela em um beijo urgente, intenso, voraz. Um beijo levou a outro e outro, não demorou para estarem se amando noite adentro, deixando para trás todos os problemas e complicações.

Bella foi a primeira a despertar, cuidadosamente moveu-se na cama, soltou um longo suspiro ao se deparar com Edward adormecido. Durante um tempo ficou ali, admirando a beleza do homem ao seu lado e as coisas que dissera a Lauren na noite passada lhe vieram a mente…

… _Confesso que jamais esperava me apaixonar, mas aconteceu! Eu disse a você, ela é diferente, especial, eu a amo de verdade, mas você parece não compreender!_

… _As coisas mudaram Lauren! Eu amo a Bella!_

… _Admito que tínhamos muita química, mas não passou disso, atração pura e simples como a que você sentia por mim! Jamais, em momento algum te prometi algo, como jamais prometi a qualquer outra que tenha passado pela minha vida ou pela minha cama! Sempre a considerei minha amiga, e foi exatamente por isso pedi pra esquecer o que rolou em Uganda! Foi um erro, não deveria ter acontecido, havíamos bebido demais e…_

" **Argh! Aquela loira nojenta não vale nada mesmo!" _-_** pensou furiosa socando o travesseiro, agradecendo mentalmente por não tê-lo acordado.

… _Porque tá fazendo isso? Justo agora que eu encontrei a mulher da minha vida, aquela a qual eu sempre desejei, você cisma comigo?_

… _Você vem me causando problemas desde que voltou! Eu pedi, eu disse a você que ela é importante pra mim, porque está fazendo isso?_

… _Porque eu a amo porra!_

… _E o fato de sermos amigos não lhe dá o direito de agir como vem agindo ou sequer de exigir tal coisa._

… _Sim eu a pedi em casamento em Paris! Porque eu a amo mais que tudo! Porque é simplesmente inconcebível pra mim passar o resto da vida sem que ela esteja ao meu lado compartilhando absolutamente tudo comigo! Isabella é a mulher que eu amo e nada nem ninguém mudará esse fato, será que consegue compreender agora?_

– Assim como para mim é inconcebível viver sem você! - sussurrou lhe afagando os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados do que de costume.

… _Isabella é a mulher que eu amo e nada nem ninguém mudará esse fato, será que consegue compreender agora?_

Edward estava certo, nada nem ninguém mudaria o fato de que se amam, mas Isabella sabia que para Lauren aquilo pouco importava! Aquela loira mimada e desequilibrada o quer pra si e pelo modo como vem agindo, está disposta a tudo para conseguir seu intento.

" _ **Hump! Pois espere sentada, cachinhos dourados! Porque Edward Cullen é meu, todinho meu! Oh Deus!**_ \- seu olhar se voltou para seu noivo ainda adormecido. **_\- O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer um homem tão…_** \- mordeu os lábios com força. _**Deliciosamente lindo e arrebatadoramente encantador? E ainda por cima, apaixonado por mim? Talvez Alice esteja certa, talvez minha sorte esteja mudando!"**_

– Será que eu posso saber em que tanto pensa? - a jovem saiu de seus devaneios com a voz levemente rouca dele.

– Nada e tudo! - respondeu dando de ombros, estava recostada na cabeceira e o lençol lhe cobria os seios, já Edward estava nu e sua gloriosa bunda a mostra já que dormia de bruço. - Bom dia!

– Um excelente dia! Afinal, você está aqui, comigo!

– Tsc! Bobo!

– Apaixonado! - Isabella sentiu-se como manteiga em pão quente.

– Preciso voltar para o meu quarto, já amanheceu e…

– Não vá, fique! - pediu a puxando pra si. - Ainda não conheceu o meu quarto.

– Claro que conheci!

– Não! Você só conheceu a cama, ainda tem o closet, o banheiro e… Tem uma banheira bem agradável, não tanto quanto a que tem no meu apartamento, mas ela é boa e espaçosa!

– Nossa! Como você é metido! - ele riu antes de beijá-la. - O convite é tentador, mas estamos na casa dos nossos pais, e acredito que a noite passada…

– Foi maravilhosa! - rebateu ao corta-la.

– Sem dúvidas, mas…

– Relaxa Bella! Somos adultos, além do mais, meus pais têm a mente aberta quanto a isso e…

– Tem? - a cara dela ao dizer aquilo foi tão engraçada que Edward não conteve o riso.

– Ta rindo de mim porque? - exigiu tentando se soltar, mas Edward a manteve firme ali.

– Você fez uma careta fofa! - ela revirou os olhos.

– Mesmo assim! Não quero abusar da compreensão deles, afinal, acho que nos excedemos na noite passada e…

– Aquilo foi amor… Desejo a flor da pele, Bella! Quem manda ser tão apetitosa, tão deliciosamente gostosa! - sussurrou a última palavra próximo ao seu ouvido sentindo o corpo dela estremecer sobre o seu.

– Edward! - o repreendeu corando violentamente.

– Porque tá tão corada? Você sabe que é uma tentação… Uma delícia! E gostosa pra caralho, então não se faça de rogada!

– Pelo que vejo, acordou inspirado hoje!

– Inspiradíssimo e louco de vontade de me perder em você! - sem mais puxou o lençol que a cobria voltando a beijá-la de forma avassaladora, Bella até tentou resistir, mas acabou se rendendo, se entregando de corpo e alma aquele homem a quem tanto amava.

Depois de uma rodada do melhor sexo que ambos compartilharam em suas vidas, Isabella conseguiu convencê-lo de que precisava voltar para o seu quarto. Agradeceu mentalmente por não ter cruzado com ninguém pelo corredor e assim que chegou, foi direto para o banho rindo sozinha, ainda imersa no prazer que aquele homem a proporcionava.

Assim que a jovem saiu, Edward também foi para o banho, sabia que o que houve na noite passada deixaria as coisas no mínimo, estranhas entre Johan e ele, assim como seu pai. Precisava ter uma boa conversa com Carlisle, esclarecer as coisas, aproveitaria pra fazê-lo depois do café da manhã. Depois de se vestir foi ao quarto de Bella, buscá-la para o desejum.

– Bella? Amor? - chamou depois de duas batidinhas na porta.

– No closet! - ouviu a noiva dizer.

– Uau! Você tá linda! Mas, de onde veio essa roupa? E aquela lingerie? - perguntou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

– Aquilo é coisa da Alice! - repondeu corando levemente. - Mas veja você mesmo, sua mãe e aquela maluca montaram um guarda-roupa completo pra mim aqui!

– E isso é ruim?

– Não, mas é um exagero, afinal, eu mal fico aqui, pra que tudo isso?

– Coisa da minha mãe! - deu de ombros a puxando pra si. - Pronta para o café da manhã?

– Prontíssima!

– Tudo bem pra você se ficarmos por aqui um pouco mais? É que preciso ter uma longa conversar com o papai e…

– Algum problema, além do óbvio? Minha atitude os colocou em uma situação delicada não é mesmo?

– Um pouco! Mas não foi a sua atitude e sim a dela! Não acredito que haja clima para trabalharmos juntos depois do que houve.

– E o que pretende fazer a respeito?

– Ainda não sei, vai depender da conversa que terei com o papai! Não esquenta sua cabeça com isso, o que acha de descermos? Estou faminto!

– Eu também! - ele sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios e ambos desceram em seguida encontrando quase toda a família reunida na sala de estar.

– Bom dia família! - Edward disse com um humor bem diferente do da noite anterior ao se recolher.

– Bom dia, meus filhos! - Carlisle os saudou se levantando, foi até o filho e o abraçou, assim como Isabella, lhe beijando a testa como costumava fazer.

– Bom dia filho! - Esme estava logo atrás dele e recebeu um abraço esmagador do filho e um beijo na testa como de costume. - Bom dia filha! Vejo que as roupas lhe caíram muito bem!

– Oh sim, obrigada, o quarto ficou lindo!

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado e me desculpe, mas com tudo que houve acabei me esquecendo de avisá-la!

– Não tem importância! Bom dia vovô, como se sente hoje?

– Feliz! Afinal você está aqui conosco esta manhã! - a jovem sorriu sem jeito.

– Ora veja, o humor dos dois está bem melhor, pelo visto a noite foi bem proveitosa! - Emmett disparou logo atrás do casal, Isabella corou violentamente enquanto seu noivo lançava um olhar assassino para o irmão. - Não me olhe assim, meu quarto fica próximo do seu!

– Emmett! Não vê que está constrangendo sua irmã? - Esme disse em tom de repreenda.

– Ignore-o amor… - Edward pediu indo para junto da noiva. - Ele é um idiota, fato!

– Já que estamos todos aqui, o que acham de tomarmos o café da manhã? Estou faminto! - sugeriu Eric.

– Mas Tanya ainda não desceu e…

– Não acredito que vá descer tão cedo Esme… - sua nora Rosálie forneceu. - Tanya está com um humor do cão.

– Oh, entendo! Sendo assim vamos tomar nosso desejum.

Depois do café da manhã, Edward se reuniu com seu pai como havia dito, enquanto Alice e Esme faziam companhia a Bella.

Durante um longo tempo Edward explicou ao pai o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, assim como as vezes que pediu para que Lauren parasse com aquela mania de agir como se ainda fossem adolescentes!

– Sei que sempre foram amigos, mas nunca notou o interesse dela por você? - Edward bufou irritado.

– Claro que eu notei pai, e confesso que tivemos nossos momentos…

– Se envolveu com ela, Edward?

– Quando estivemos na África… - não precisou que concluísse para que seu pai soubesse a resposta, conhecia o filho o suficiente pra saber que sim. - Não foi nada sério, estávamos de bobeira, longe de casa, sozinhos, nos deixamos levar e…

– Entendo! Presumo que Bella saiba?

– Sim, contei a ela.

– Menos mal! Mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade viria a tona, acredite em mim!

– Sei disso! O que houve entre Lauren e eu não significou nada!

– Talvez pra você não tenha significado, mas ficou óbvio que para Lauren significou, e muito! - Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos. - Em fim, o que quer que tenha acontecido, não podemos deixar que afete o trabalho de ambos! É óbvio que não há mais clima para trabalharem em conjunto como vinham fazendo.

– Mas como faremos? Há outras pessoas envolvidas, pessoas que precisam tanto de mim, quanto dela! Estou disposto a deixar como está, desde que respeite minhas escolhas, que respeite o meu relacionamento com Bella. Apesar de tudo que houve, não quero prejudicá-la.

– Veremos o que Johan pretende fazer! Confesso que não está sendo nada fácil digerir as coisas que ela e Sarah disseram a minha filha.

– Como Sarah pôde? Ainda me custa crer, é tão fácil se apaixonar por Bella! - seu pai sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Pelo que pude notar, você e Bella se acertaram não é? O clima entre vocês ontem a noite não era dos melhores.

– Como disse, não aceitou muito bem o fato de Lauren e eu sempre ficarmos juntos em eventos como o de ontem, assim como termos estado juntos na África… Mas não se preocupe, estamos bem, muito bem! - novamente Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça ao ver o brilho nos olhos do filho.

– Eu notei! Me deixe falar com Johan pra decidirmos o que fazer.

– Tudo bem!

– Agora vá ver sua noiva! - Edward assentiu saindo em busca de sua noiva, ao chegar a sala de estar encontrou somente os irmãos jogando conversa fora.

– Por acaso alguns de vocês viu a Bella?

– Já perdeu a noivinha? - a voz de Tanya soou do alto da escada. - Isso é um mal sinal! - concluiu descendo o restante dos degraus.

– Não estou com saco pra suas provocações e insinuações, Tanya! - a loira morango estreitou o olhar diante o tom frio e seco.

– Vejo que a convivência com sua… Digamos que… Noiva… - disse com desdem. - Anda afetando a boa educação que recebeu de Carlisle e Esme! - Edward engoliu a vontade de lhe responder a altura voltando sua atenção para os irmãos.

– Bella está com a mamãe, Alice e Rose no jardim! - Jasper se apressou em dizer, conhecia o irmão, e sabia que estava prestes a explodir com Tanya e não o culpava, a mulher fazia questão de ser desagradável.

– Provavelmente estão falando deste bendito casamento! - novamente Tanya desdenhou. - Afinal, a insuportável da sua noiva não sabe falar de outra coisa! - Jasper se limitou a revirar os olhos, sabia que tudo que queria era chamar a atenção pra si, e neste caso, ignorá-la seria a melhor pedida.

– Pelo visto o papo entre aquelas três vai longe, aposto cem pratas como venço vocês dois na sinuca!

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Emm? Da última vez te deixei trezentos dólares mais leve! - Edward disse ao irmão, ignorando Tanya completamente, assim como Jasper.

– Você pode até ser, mas o Jazz é fregues!

– Como é que é? Quando foi que perdi pra você em alguma coisa Emm? - o próprio retrucou acompanhando os irmãos para a sala de jogos deixando Tanya sozinha e visivelmente irritada por ter sido ignorada.

Bella, Alice, Esme e Rosálie falaram um bom tempo sobre o casamento em si, Esme perguntou o que a jovem tinha em mente para as festas de fim de ano, mas Bella não soube o que dizer, afinal, com tudo que acontecera, nem sequer lembou-se das festas.

 **Dias depois…**

A conversa com Johan não foi das mais fáceis, o homem foi em defesa da filha obviamente, dizendo que Lauren sempre nutriu sentimentos por Edward, e o acusou de alimentar as esperanças dela com suas atitudes. Carlisle foi em defesa do filho, o que gerou uma breve e calorosa discussão entre ambos, no final Johan deu sua palavra de que a filha se comportaria, argumentou que ambos são adultos o suficiente para lidar com tal situação sem que afetasse suas promissoras carreiras e Carlisle esperava arduamente que o amigo tivesse razão. Quanto as coisas que tanto Lauren, quanto Sarah disseram sobre Bella, restou a Johan se desculpar com o amigo e sócio, mesmo assim o clima entre eles já não era mais o mesmo.

Edward aceitou bem a decisão de ambos, desde que Lauren se mantivesse o mais profissional possível, já a loira aceitou meio a contragosto, seu pai não lhe dera muitas opções, era isso ou voltar para Londres, longe do hospital e consequentemente de Edward.

Isabella entendeu a situação, mas no fundo não lhe agradava em nada a permanência da loira no hospital, principalmente trabalhando tão próxima de Edward, infelizmente não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Mas bem lá no fundo, sabia que era uma questão de tempo até Lauren aprontar novamente.

Bella falava constantemente com Charlie pra saber as novidades, assim como Angie, sentia falta deles, assim como dos Clearwater e de Jacob. Com a proximidade das festas a saudade aumentara, afinal aquele seria seu primeiro natal longe de Forks e de todos a quem amava.

Ela e Edward mal se viram durante a semana, a agenda do noivo estava cheia e ainda teve alguns plantões no hospital, tiveram um dia antes dele partir em uma viagem a Nova York para um congresso de medicina restauradora o qual havia esquecido de comentar.

O casal se falava todos os dias, mas não era a mesma coisa, Bella sentia falta dele. O dia havia sido puxado, além do seu trabalho na Brandon, se reuniu com Alice e a organizadora de casamentos, sua amiga e cunhada queria sua opinião em cada mínimo detalhe.

No caminho da Brandon para casa a jovem se deu conta das luzes iluminando tudo ao seu redor, olhava encantada para as vitrines assim como a belíssima decoração de natal. Sorriu saudosa ao se lembrar de sua mãe e avó, no quanto adorava escolher a árvore-de-natal e montá-la na companhia das duas.

Soltou um longo suspiro, era o primeiro natal que passaria longe de Forks, sem Charlie e seus amigos… Sem as maluquices de Angie e as palhaçadas de Seth e os garotos, na entrega dos presentes. Seria seu primeiro natal com seu pai e sua família, não tinha a ínfima ideia de como seria… Uma coisa mais familiar, ou outro daqueles jantares cheio de pompa e circunstâncias?

Parou diante uma vitrine e se encantou com a diversidade de enfeites e luzes, lembrou-se de que seu apartamento precisava de um toque natalino, sobressaltou ao ouvir o toque do seu celular, sorriu ao ver que se tratava de Edward.

– Oi! - disse ainda diante da vitrine que a encantara.

"Oi amor, tudo bem? Onde está?" - perguntou estranhando o som vindo do outro lado.

– Acabo de sair da Brandon, resolvi dar uma volta pela cidade, está tudo tão lindo! - Edward sorriu do outro lado, podia perfeitamente imaginar a carinha dela ao dizer aquilo, mas havia ligado por um motivo, e sabia que a noiva não gostaria do que tinha para lhe dizer. - Estou na rua, diante de uma vitrine toda decorada, havia até me esquecido que o natal está chegando!

"É verdade, confesso que também acabei esquecendo, como você está?"

– Bem! - ele pode sentir pelo tom de sua voz que havia algo errado, ela teria descoberto?

"Tem certeza? Não é o que parece."

– Sinto sua falta! - soltou um longo suspiro.

"Também sinto meu amor, me desculpe, com tudo que houve acabei me esquecendo desse bendito congresso, mas prometo estar ai o mais breve possível!"

– Tudo bem, é só que… - a jovem caminhava enquanto conversavam, mas parou bruscamente diante da banca de jornal.

"Bella? Bella você está ai?" - Edward perguntou com preocupação, afinal, só não diria que o telefone estava mudo, porque ouvia perfeitamente o som dos carros e das pessoas ao redor dela. - "Bella, amor?"

– Mas o que… Como? Merda! Mais que merda!- a ouviu esbravejar.

"Isabella o que houve?" - praticamente berrou do outro lado da linha chamando sua atenção.

– Desculpe Edward, mas é que… Como eles souberam?

"Foi justamente por isso que liguei amor, minha mãe disse que está em todos os jornais e revistas, alguém os procurou e…"

– Foi ela! Foi aquela sua amiga metida a besta, não foi?

"Infelizmente não sabemos Bella, pode ter sido qualquer um e…."

– Qualquer um? Até parece! Isso aqui tem dedo de mulher, Edward! Das duas, uma, foi Lauren ou a sua detestável prima! Isso é bem a cara daquela… Argh! Que ódio! - esbravejou com a revista na mão que tinha a manchete em letras garrafais:

 **Saibam tudo sobre o noivado do solteiro mais cobiçado de Chicago! Edward Cullen vai se casar! -** Uma foto dele e Bella ilustravam a capa sensacionalista.

"Se aclama Bella, uma hora ou outra a imprensa saberia." - pediu visivelmente preocupado.

– Me acalmar? Era justamente isso que eu temia, estamos em evidência, está em todo o lugar, como deixei isso passar? O foco era para estar em Alice e Jasper, não em nós!

"Eu sei amor, mas aconteceu, e teremos que lidar com isso, vou pegar o primeiro voo, pra ai e a gente conversa sobre isso, está bem?

– Não! Não precisa, sei que isso é importante pra você, fique onde está!

"Mas…"

– Por favor Edward, não me faça sentir pior do que já estou!

"Sinto muito!"

– E que culpa você teve? Por acaso ligou para algum desses abutres? - ele não conteve o riso, definitivamente estava furiosa. - Droga! Por isso não quis tornar público, sabia que isso ofuscaria o casamento de Jazz e Alice!

"Não vai ofuscar nada Bella, logo eles esquecem, eu realmente sinto muito, lamento que tenha sabido desta forma."

– Ta tudo bem, nada na minha vida é normal mesmo! - novamente Edward prendeu o riso, sua noiva era mesmo uma figura. - Eu estou bem, com vontade de estapear aquela loira metida a besta e aquela loira morango nojenta e dissimulada, mas eu to bem.

"Me promete que não vai fazer nada, está bem?"

– Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada até ter certeza!

"Pode não ter sido nenhuma das duas!"

– Algo me diz que foi! - Edward sabia que não adiantava insistir, uma vez que havia colocado aquilo na cabeça.

"Só não fala nada até eu voltar, está bem?"

– Tá! Já que não está aqui, vou pedir a Emm pra que vá comigo as compras de natal! - mudou de assunto e Edward se perguntava o porque daquilo?

"O Emm? Mas porque o Emm?"

– Aqueles músculos devem servir pra alguma coisa certo? Ele pode carregar a árvore! - Isabella afastou o telefone com a gargalhada do noivo.

"Vai comprar uma árvore?"

– Vou! E vai ser decorada no estilo Swan!

"Como assim?"

– Em família!

"Vai me deixar de fora?"

– Claro que não, quando tudo estiver pronto, te chamo no skipe e você nos ajuda!

"Essa é nova pra mim!"

– É o estilo Swan, sempre fizemos isso juntas, é a tradição!

"Tudo bem então, quem sou eu pra quebrar uma tradição! Tenho que ir!"

– Se cuida e não se preocupe, não vou surtar!

"Te amo, e realmente lamento! Lamento por não estar ai com você, eu adoraria carregar a árvore pra você!"

– No ano que vem, quem sabe?

"Quem sabe?"

– Agora vá… Seja lá o que for que se faça em um congresso!

"Pode deixar amor!" - disse entre risos, desligando em seguida, assim que Bella chegou em casa ligou para Alice.

– Me desculpe, eu realmente sinto muito Alice!

"Está tudo bem, além do mais a culpa não foi sua, é obvio que ai tem dedo ou da Lauren ou…"

– Eu pensei em Tanya!

"Acha mesmo que se arriscaria?"

– Não sei, mas quem mais faria algo tão…

"Sarah talvez, pelo que soube, ela ficou possessa com o noivado de vocês!"

– Mas o que ganharia com isso?

"Talvez o mesmo que as outras duas, o prazer de te irritar! Mas não se preocupe, não acredito que o seu noivado com Edward vá estragar os preparativos do meu casamento!"

– Só não queria que fosse ofuscado de alguma forma, é o seu momento, você espera por isso a muito tempo e…

"Relaxa Bella! Está tudo bem amiga!"

– Jura?

"Não há com o que se preocupar, lhe asseguro!"

– Tudo bem então!

Isabella sentiu-se bem melhor depois de falar com Alice, contou ao noivo sobre a conversa que teve com a cunhada e amiga e ele também ficou mais relaxado, já que a noiva parecia mais calma.

No dia seguinte Bella ligou para Emm que aceitou o desafio de encontrar a árvore-de-natal perfeita para o apartamento da jovem. Jasper ficou empolgado e decidiu ajudá-la também e lá estavam os três irmãos em busca de uma árvore-de-natal.

Rodaram praticamente toda a Chicago em busca do pinheiro perfeito que Bella tanto queria, como havia dito, colocou o irmão maior pra carregá-lo, enquanto Jasper a ajudava com as caixas de enfeites e pequeninas luzes.

– Pronto! Aqui está sua bendita árvore! - Emmett disse ao colocar o pinheiro no lugar.

– Ótimo! Obrigado Emm, isso é realmente importante pra mim!

– Se é importante pra você, é importante pra nós também! E por onde anda o cabeçudo? - Isabella lhe lançou um olhar nada bom.

– Ele não é cabeçudo! - disse em defesa do noivo. - Ainda em Nova York, no tal congresso!

– O papai foi pra lá ontem, bem provável que voltem juntos! - Jasper forneceu.

– Eu soube, ele me ligou avisando, por isso vou deixar para montar a árvore quando chegarem, o que acham?

– Você é quem manda! Bom, já vou vazar, eu e a Rose vamos as compras!

– Eu também vou, Alice quer decidir alguns pontos dos convites.

– Como se sua opinião valesse de algo, aquela tampinha manda e você obedece! - Bella riu diante do olhar assassino que Jasper lançou para Emmett.

– Duvido que a chame assim diante dela! - o loiro o desafiou.

– Eu heim! Alice me dá medo, aquela garota é maluca, fato!

– Para de chamar minha futura esposa de maluca! A sua está longe de ser uma pessoa normal!

– É verdade, minha ursinha tem lá seus momentos! - Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Jesus! Tem alguém normal nessa família?

– Tinha, o Ed, até encontrar você, é óbvio!

– O que tá querendo dizer com isso Emmett? - exigiu com as mãos na cintura.

– Nada não, fui! - ele estalou um beijo nela saindo em seguida.

– Não liga pra ele, qualquer coisa me liga está bem?

– Ta! - Jasper fez o mesmo que o irmão saindo em seguida, Isabella olhou para todas aquelas caixas e sacolas espalhadas e soltou um longo suspiro. - Que bagunça! - recolheu algumas coisas, levando para o quarto de hóspedes, estava terminando quando a campainha tocou o que achou no mínimo, estranho. - Por acaso esqueceu de algo Emm? - perguntou ao abrir a porta, mas não era Emmett que estava ali parado e com cara de poucos amigos.- Jake?


	31. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO XL**

– Jake? - disse o nome se perguntando o que diabos ele fazia em Chicago? - Mas… O que… O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Charlie está bem? - perguntou surpresa.

– Calma ai garota! Charlie está ótimo, gozando de perfeita saúde! Estou aqui porque estava com saudades e vim visitar minha amiga que parece ter esquecido dos amigos! Não vai me convidar pra entrar? - a jovem revirou os olhos lhe dando passagem.

– Oh sim, claro, entre! Desculpe,é que você me pegou de surpresa! E Eu não esqueci de ninguém! Porque não avisou que viria?

– Quis fazer uma surpresa! - deu de ombros. - Uau! Ap maneiro esse aqui! - disse olhando ao redor.

– Venha, vou te mostrar o resto! - Bella lhe estendeu a mão e Jacob sorriu deixando sua mochila sobre o sofá, a jovem mostrava empolgada ao amigo seu apartamento, mas Jacob não havia ido até Chicago para conhecer seu apartamento novo e sim impedi-la de cometer uma loucura, em sua opinião, é claro! - Então, o que achou? Demais não é?

– É um belo apartamento, muito bem localizado! E aquele terraço é demais, não se vê nada assim em Forks! É seu, ou é alugado?

– É meu, o comprei com o dinheiro da venda da casa… - contou empolgada. - Claro que Esme me ajudou e muito com a decoração e o terraço… Ainda me custa crer que o encontrei, eu simplesmente adoro esse lugar!

– Estou vendo! - a jovem notou que o amigo estava estranho, aquele não era o Jake que conhecia.

– Algum problema Jake, parece aborrecido, tem certeza de que não houve nada? - Jacob bufou, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto dando a Isabella a certeza de que havia algo errado. - Senta ai, quer beber alguma coisa? O que acha de um vinho?

– Prefiro uma cerveja!

– Tá! Eu vou pegar. - foi a cozinha e logo voltou com duas cervejas, estendendo uma para o amigo. - Agora me diz o que está acontecendo Jake? - ele abriu a cerveja a entornando, bebendo mais da metade em um único gole.

– Como andam as coisas por aqui? - perguntou ignorando a pergunta da jovem.

– Bem! Minhas aulas têm início em janeiro! Estou tão empolgada, mal posso crer que finalmente vou cursar uma universidade!

– E a sua família?

– Estão bem! - respondeu sorvendo um gole de sua cerveja.

– Soube que seu avô esteve internado! - Isabella novamente franziu o cenho.

– Como soube?

– Ele é um senador, saiu em todos os jornais do país!

" _ **Claro que saiu, merda!"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente.

– É verdade! As vezes me esqueço que…

– Mas foi a Angie que me contou! - a cortou. - Como ele está?

– Bem melhor, graças a Deus tudo não passou de um susto!

– Que bom! E o seu namorado? - perguntou como quem não quer nada.

– O que tem ele?

– Ele mora aqui com você? - Isabella conhecia aquele tom.

– Edward tem o apartamento dele, porque tá me perguntando isso?

– Curiosidade! - Jacob deu de ombros, mas algo em seu tom a intrigou. – Suponho que esteja trabalhando, o que ele faz mesmo?

– Edward é cirurgião plástico!

– É verdade! Li algo sobre isso em algum lugar! - novamente o tom de Jacob a incomodou.

– Está em um congresso em Nova York, a trabalho! - a jovem encarou o amigo por alguns instantes. - O que exatamente o traz a Chicago, Jake?

– O que mais poderia ser? Você é claro! Estamos todos preocupados, o que é que está acontecendo com você, Isabella? Pirou? - aquele rompante a surpreendeu.

– Como é que é?

– Está em todo lugar! Na internet, jornais, revistas, todos falando sobre o noivado de Edward Cullen o solteirão mais cobiçado de Chicago e Isabella Cullen a filha que Carlisle Cullen teve com um affair do passado.

– O que? De onde tirou isso?

– É mentira por acaso?

– Não, mas…

– Não se fala em outra coisa naquela cidade! - exaltou-se. - Qual é, Bella? Vai mesmo se casar com esse cara, assim, do nada?

– Qual o problema?

– Você mal o conhece! O que foi? Aquele playboy te engravidou, é isso?

– Acha que este seria o único motivo pelo qual Edward se casaria comigo? Porque engravidei? - cuspiu furiosa.

– Então porque diabos vai se casar?

– Porque eu o amo, acredito que seja motivo suficiente, ou estou errada?

– O ama? Por Deus criatura, você mal o conhece!

– O conheço tempo suficiente pra saber que é o homem com o qual quero compartilhar tudo, pelo resto da minha vida! - disse usando parcialmente as palavras que Edward usara com Lauren, a atitude de Jacob a estava magoando.

– Hump! O ama? - desdenhou. - Tem certeza disso? Você sempre se envolveu com os caras errados Bella, ou esqueceu do que Mike fez a você, sem contar no Tyler e…

– Não ouse compará-los, Edward é diferente!

– Em que? Porque é bem-sucedido e vem de família rica? O cara não passa de um playboy!

– Edward é um excelente cirurgião, e está muito longe de ser um playboy! E quando ao fato de ser rico, sabe melhor do que ninguém que isso jamais me importou. - novamente

sentiu-se ofendida com as palavras do amigo.

– Esse cara não serve pra você, Bella. - a jovem estreitou o olhar, aquele lance de proteção estava indo longe demais.

– Isso quem decide sou eu e não você!

– Ele vai te magoar… - insistiu. - Uma hora ou outra vai te machucar, e…

– Está enganado Jake, Edward me ama… Me ama de verdade, me ama como eu sou… Você não compreende!

– Tem razão, eu não compreendo! - praticamente rugiu as palavras, assustando a jovem. - O cara sempre viveu cercado de mulheres, todas do tipo capa de revista, e…

– Obrigada pela parte que me toca! - novamente sentiu-se ofendida. - Sei que não sou o tipo de mulher com a qual ele costumava se relacionar, mas Edward me escolheu, eu sou a mulher que ele quer ao seu lado… Foi a mim que escolheu para compartilhar sua vida!

– Você não pode se casar com ele! - Jacob praticamente berrou.

– E porque não? - exigiu no mesmo tom, já estava farta daquilo.

– Porque… Droga Bella! Porque eu te amo e não posso permitir que faça uma loucura destas, não sem lutar… Não sem…

– Por favor Jake, não faça isso! Está confundindo as coisas, nós somos amigos, e…

– Quem está confusa aqui é você! - revidou. - Qual é Bells? Isso tudo não é você… - apontou a esmo. - Esse lance de jantares, eventos sociais, eu te conheço Bella! Sabe tão bem quanto eu que você não se encaixa nesse mundo deles, vem comigo, volte para Forks. - a jovem engoliu em seco, sim, ela não se encaixava naquele mundo, mas estava tentando, afinal é uma Cullen, certo?

– As vezes fico meio perdida, mas estou tentando e sei que vou me acostumar, são a minha família Jake, são tudo que eu tenho, tudo que me restou!

– Você tem a nós Bella, seus amigos! Tem a mim!

– Eu sei… Sei que posso contar com Charlie, os Clearwater, Angie e todos vocês, mas porque é tão difícil pra você aceitar o fato de que amo Edward e que vamos nos casar?

– Você não pode se casar com ele! - voltou a dizer.

– Pensei que sendo meu amigo, ficaria feliz por mim! Porque Jake? Porque tá fazendo isso?

– POR QUE EU TE AMO PORRA! - insistiu exaltando-se, socou o ar com força. - Não como uma amiga, mas como mulher! Sempre te amei, criatura! Desde que me entendo por gente que sou louco por você! - Isabella não sabia o que dizer diante de tal declaração, abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes antes de encontrar sua voz.

– Mas… Mas… Nós somos amigos Jake! - era difícil para a jovem acreditar naquilo, afinal jamais o havia olhado com outros olhos, toda sua vida o vira como um amigo, mais que isso, como um irmão!

Lembrou-se da discussão que teve com Edward em La Push, o noivo insistia em dizer que Jacob a queria pra si, como pôde ser tão cega? Como não notara? Acreditava piamente que estava sendo protetor ao agir daquela forma estranha quando os apresentou, seu noivo estava certo o tempo todo e Isabella chutava-se mentalmente por ter sido tão burra!

– Sei que você ainda me vê somente como um amigo, um irmão, mas eu não a vejo assim, na realidade nunca a vi! Eu te amo, Bella! E sei que sou melhor pra você do que aquele cara!

– Jake, como eu disse, está confundindo as coisas… Além do mais… Jake… Eu amo o Edward! - sabia que suas palavras magoariam seu amigo, mas precisava fazê-lo entender.

– Ama nada! - Jacob voltou a desdenhar, o que a deixou furiosa. - Você está encantada por ele, acredita que seja um príncipe ou coisa assim, mas acredite Bella, ele não é, eu sei, conheço bem o tipo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde esse cara vai te magoar.

– Quem está me magoando é você, Jake! - acusou sentindo um nó enorme se formar em sua garganta, seus olhos já estavam marejados.

– Você nasceu e cresceu naquela cidade! Sou obrigado a reconhecer que o cara tem presença e pelo que soube te livrou de algumas situações complicadas, está confusa, o que sente por ele não tem nada a ver com amor e sim gratidão! - Isabella se perguntava quantos mais pensavam daquela forma?

– Você não tem a ínfima ideia do que há entre Edward e eu…- esbravejou. - Tão pouco dos sentimentos que nos une ou a intensidade deles!

– Me dê uma chance de te provar que eu posso ser melhor pra você do que ele! - Isabella soltou um riso estranho.

– Não há a ínfima chance disso acontecer!

– Só te peço uma chance, Bella! - voltou a pedir.

– Definitivamente você enlouqueceu, Jake! Eu estou noiva! - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– E é por isso que estou aqui, para impedi-la de fazer essa loucura… - a jovem mal podia crer nas sandices que ouvia, acreditava piamente que o amigo havia perdido o juízo. Jacob deu alguns passos em sua direção e ela recuou.

– Já chega Jake, você está me assustando!

– Pense bem Bella, eu e você… - seus olhos ficaram sonhadores. - Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre, sabemos quase tudo um do outro e…

– Para com isso, Jake… - Bella voltou a pedir. - Eu não te amo, não desse jeito! - Ele estava agindo igual a Lauren.

– Mas vai aprender a me amar, sei que com o tempo, vai me amar, Bella! - insistiu cada vez mais perto, a jovem continuou recuando até dar com as costas na parede.

" _ **Merda! Como você consegue Isabella?"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente.

– Não tem pra onde fugir Bells… - Jacob a prendeu em uma gaiola. - Vou mostrar a você como sou melhor que aquele cara.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? Para Jake! - mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos, no momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos dela e por mais que o empurrasse, e tentasse se soltar, não teve forças.

Quando a língua de Jacob pediu passagem, Isabella sentiu o corpo estremecer de repulsa, sentiu-se enojada. Infelizmente Jacob viu aquilo como um sinal de que estava curtindo e colou seu corpo ao dela completamente a prendendo entre ele e a parede.

– Não tem ideia do quanto sonhei com este momento Bells. - a jovem sentia raiva, nojo e tantos outros sentimentos, aproveitou o momento e o empurrou com toda sua força, apartando-se bruscamente.

– O QUE DIABOS DEU EM VOCÊ JAKE! - gritou a todo pulmão limpando a boca, ele fez menção de se aproximar mas estancou diante seu grito. - NÃO OUSE DAR MAIS UM PASSO! Como você pôde Jake? Porque está fazendo isso comigo? Porque está estragando tudo?

– Qual é Bella, foi tão bom, e sei que também gostou, eu senti!

– O QUE? Você só pode ter perdido o juízo! Como pôde fazer isso? Como pôde vir aqui e estragar tudo dessa forma? Coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabeça Jacob Black, eu não te amo! Não da forma como deseja… - esfregou as mãos pelos cabelos, os agarrando com força, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto tamanha raiva que sentia. - Sempre te vi como o meu melhor amigo, como meu irmão… Isso é tudo o que posso lhe oferecer Jake!

– Eu quero mais!

– Lamento! Lamento por mim, por você, pela nossa amizade de tantos anos… - a jovem foi em direção a porta e a abriu. - Agora será que você pode sair daqui, por favor?

– Não Bells, nós ainda temos muito que conversar. - insistiu voltando a se aproximar dela.

– Fique onde está! - voltou a exigir com a voz exaltada. - E não ouse me tocar outra vez!

– Admita, sou bem melhor que ele! - a jovem riu.

– Saiba que não chegou nem perto, meu caro! Edward é insuperável! - Jacob estreitou o olhar, em um movimento muito rápido, foi pra cima dela e tentou beijá-la a força, desta vez Isabella o afastou com alguns safanões.

– EU DISSE PRA NÃO ME TOCAR! - novamente gritou, trêmula de raiva.

– Bella eu… - Jake se calou levando a mão ao rosto que ardia devido a bofetada que ela havia desferido.

– Sai daqui Jacob! - exigiu apontando o hall. - SAI DAQUI! - gritou descontrolada.

– Acho melhor fazer o que ela pediu, amigo! - tanto Isabella quanto Jacob olharam surpresos para a figura de Jasper parado na entrada do hall.

– Jazz? Mas o que…

– Ouviu o que ela disse Black, vaza! - exigiu indo pra junto da irmã, se colocando entre eles de forma protetora.

– Isso é um assunto entre Bella e eu, sugiro que não se meta! - Jacob cuspiu entre os dentes.

– E eu sugiro que faça o que ela pediu! - seu tom não dava margem a discussões.

– Vá Jacob! - Bella voltou a pedir.

– Eu vou, mas volto!

– Depois do que fez? Nem se dê ao trabalho! Ah! E só pra constar, vou me casar com Edward, isso o agrade ou não.

– Isso é o que veremos! - o moreno disse de um modo sombrio antes de sair.

– O que foi que aconteceu aqui? - Jasper perguntou assim que o outro saiu. - Deu pra ouvir os gritos lá debaixo.

– Oh Jazz… - Isabella se lançou nos braços do irmão que a envolveu de forma protetora, notou que a jovem estava trêmula.

– O que houve? - insistiu, Bella se encolheu em seus braços, ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. - Sente-se… - pediu diante ao sofá. - E agora me conta o que houve aqui.

– O que… O que faz aqui? Não era pra você encontrar com a Alice?

– Sim, mas me lembrei no meio do caminho que havia esquecido minha sacola aqui e…

– É verdade, eu a guardei, vou pegar pra você. - disse ao se colocar de pé.

– Esquece isso, Bella! Senta aqui e me diz o que diabos Jacob Black fazia aqui, e o porque o expulsou daqui aos gritos? Pode confiar em mim, minha irmã.

– Promete não contar pro Edward? Se ele souber que Jake esteve aqui, se souber o que houve… Deus! Eu não quero nem imaginar o que faria.

– O que o Black fez? - Isabella passou as mãos pelo rosto tentando secar as lágrimas, encarou os olhos azuis do irmão soltando um longo suspiro, contando como tudo acontecera.

– Eu não consigo entender como ele pôde fazer isso, porque estragou tudo dessa forma?

– Pelo que acaba de me dizer, o Black é apaixonado por você.

– Mas eu não o amo, Jazz, não dessa forma, porque nunca me disse? Eu sempre achei exagero toda aquela superproteção, mas jamais imaginei que me amasse como diz, juro que não.

– Edward sacou de primeira, e não ficou nada contente! - ouviu o irmão dizer.

– Eu sei, tivemos uma discussão por isso ainda em La Push, Edward insistia em dizer que Jake estava apaixonado por mim, e eu… Droga! Ele estava certo o tempo todo!

– Não fique assim, sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você, ainda mais depois do que ele fez, mas tente esquecer, Bella.

– Ta difícil depois das coisas que disse… - seu queixo tremeu. - Acha que outros pensam da mesma forma? Que seu irmão só está se casando comigo por que engravidei?

– Isso não importa! Ele te ama Bella, como jamais amou em sua vida, posso lhe garantir.

– Sei disso e não duvido do amor que Edward tem por mim, mas é que… - se calou ao ouvir o toque do celular do irmão.

– Desculpe, deve ser a Alice. - pediu atendendo em seguida.

"Onde o senhor se meteu, Jasper?" - sorriu ao ouvir o tom de desagrado da noiva.

– Me desculpe, estou com Bella.

"Mas você já não tinha saído dai, o que houve?" - olhou para a irmã que apenas assentiu.

– Podemos deixar pra amanhã? Ela precisa de mim, de nós.

"Mas o que houve, Jazz, você tá me assustando, estou indo pra ai!"

– Tudo bem, te espero! - minutos depois Alice chegou e a jovem contou a ela como tudo aconteceu.

– Aquele filho de uma…

– Alice! - Jasper a repreendeu.

– Como pôde lhe dizer essas coisas? Falar do Ed dessa forma? Acusá-lo de… Te atacar daquele jeito? - seu tom deixava mais do que clara sua indignação. - Se o Ed sequer sonhar com uma coisa destas, pode dar adeus ao seu amigo, minha cara!

– Por isso pedi pra que o que houve fique entre nós, ele não pode sequer sonhar que Jake esteve aqui e… Enfim!

– Mas e se Jacob voltar? Pelo que disse aquele… - Alice se calou diante o olhar reprovador do noivo. - Disse que voltaria.

– Eu sei, e é isso que me preocupa!

– Porque não vem com a gente e fica na mansão até o Ed voltar? - Jasper sugeriu.

– Porque Edward vai desconfiar, além do mais, não to a fim de aturar a Tanya!

– É verdade, por um momento me esqueci dela.

– Quer ir lá pra minha casa? - Alice ofereceu.

– Obrigada, mas acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo, se ele voltar, vou pro apartamento do Edward, não acredito que me encontre lá.

– Tem certeza disso?

– Tenho, e me desculpe por estragar os planos de vocês!

– Tsc! Não diz besteira! E não coloca coisa nessa tua cabeça, Edward é louco por você, ele te ama, do jeitinho que você é, tenha sempre isso em mente!

– Sei disso!

– E quanto ao que os outros pensam, ignore! O importante é o que vocês sentem um pelo outro, sua família, e seus amigos te apoiam!

– Nem todos!

– Esqueça o Jacob! Depois do que fez, não sei se pode ser considerado um amigo de verdade! Como ele pôde? Enfim… Não de ouvidos para as asneiras que aquele babaca disse, você e o Ed se amam, e isso sim é o que importa!

– Tem razão!

– Mas é claro que eu tenho! - Bella sorriu revirando os olhos, Jasper riu abraçando a noiva, fizeram companhia a jovem mais um pouco, reforçando o pedido pra que ligasse caso Jacob voltasse e pra que não abrisse a porta em hipótese alguma.

Depois que o casal se foi, Bella tomou um banho, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar as coisas que Jacob disse da cabeça. Falou com Edward, e por mais que o noivo insistisse em saber o que havia de errado, se limitou a dizer: "Não foi nada, só estou com saudades de você!" Mas Edward sabia que de certa forma a noiva lhe escondia algo, não insistiu mais, deixou para falar sobre isso quando voltasse.

Isabella teve uma péssima noite, mal havia dormido, pensando em tudo que acontecera, foi para o trabalho e acabou se distraindo um pouco. Alice perguntou se Jacob voltou a procurá-la, mas a jovem garantiu a amiga e cunhada que não. Voltou pra casa com certo receio, mas novamente nem sinal dele, assim que colocou os pés em seu apartamento seu celular tocou.

– Oi Angie?

"Isabella Swan? Ops! Quero dizer, Cullen? Como fica noiva e fico sabendo pelas revistas e jornais?" - Isabella gemeu involuntariamente.

– Desculpe Angie, é que… Na realidade estávamos esperando o casamento de Jasper e Alice para anunciarmos.

"E quando isso aconteceu? Diga-me tudo amiga, não ouse me esconder nada!" - Bella sorriu jogando-se no sofá.

– Em Paris, no alto da torre Eiffel!

"Não brinca! Jura? Ai que inveja de você!" - novamente Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça, somente aquela maluca para fazê-la sorrir depois de tudo que houve. "O que você tem? To te achando meio pra baixo." - definitivamente Ângela Weber a conhecia muito bem.

– Como estão as coisas por ai? - tentou desviar do assunto.

"Em polvorosa, afinal uma cidadã de Forks está estampando os jornais e revistas mais importantes do país!"

– Droga! Não era dessa forma que eu queria contar pra vocês! - lamentou.

"O importante é que vai se casar! E com o doutor delícia!"

– Angie!

"Anda, agora me diz, o que tá rolando, porque está assim!" - seu tom foi sério desta vez.

– Jacob esteve aqui! - disse simplesmente.

"Jacob? Ai em Chicago? Mas o que diabos foi fazer ai?" - disparou em um fôlego só, Isabella contou a amiga tudo que houve e Angie mal pode crer, estava furiosa, e com vontade de esganar Jacob Black. "Como teve coragem de dizer tal coisa? O Jake pirou é? Deixa ele dar as caras por aqui, que eu vou…"

– Não Angie, não diga nada, por favor.

"Eu sempre soube que ele era louco por você, mas dai a fazer uma coisa destas? Aquele cara comeu merda é?"

– Angie? - a repreendeu.

"Me desculpe Bella, mas o que ele achou? Que chegaria ai e você simplesmente se jogaria em seus braços? Ora faça-me o favor né! Contou pro Edward?"

– Não e nem vou, ele já não é muito fã do Jake, não quero piorar ainda mais as coisas.

"Discordo! Tem que contar pro bonitão, vai que aquele energúmeno aparace por ai outra vez? Cuidado, se descobrir por outra pessoa vai ser pior!"

– Não sei, não, Angie!

"Bom, o noivo é seu, você é quem sabe! E agora me diz, pra quando é o casório?"

– Ainda não temos uma data definida, está em aberto!

"Vai me convidar, não vai?"

– Isso lá é pergunta que se faça, Angie? É claro que vou, quem você acha que vai ser minha madrinha? - Isabella afastou o telefone devido ao grito de sua amiga maluca, por um tempo ficaram ali, falando sobre o pedido, fazendo planos.

O fato de Forks estar em polvorosa a deixou preocupada, mas Angie a tranquilizou dizendo que Charlie, Sue e Harry insistiam em dizer que provavelmente a notícia havia vazado ou algo assim, e que assim que a jovem tivesse uma oportunidade, diria a todos. Pensou no que a amiga dissera sobre contar a Edward, mas temia sua reação, sabia que não seria das melhores, então achou melhor manter segredo sobre aquilo.

Finalmente Edward retornou e tanto ele, quanto Carlisle foram direto do aeroporto para o apartamento da jovem, o restante dos Cullen os aguardavam lá. Isabella andava de um lado para o outro olhando a todo instante o relógio.

– Vai abrir um buraco não chão se não parar quieta, se acalma mulher, ele já está chegando! - Emmett a provocou.

– Emm tem razão, porque está tão nervosa? - Alice perguntou ao se aproximar da amiga. - Ele voltou a te procurar?

– Não. - respondeu simplesmente.

– Ainda bem, com certeza deve ter voltado para Forks e…

– Esse é o problema, Alice! Também não está em Forks, tão pouco em La Push, Jake ainda está em Chicago.

– Como sabe?

– Angie ouviu uma conversa entre os garotos, Seth deixou escapar que ainda estava em Chicago!

– Acha que ele teria coragem de dar as caras por aqui?

– Não sei, droga!

– Tenta se acalmar, o Ed já está estourando por ai, ele vai sacar que tem algo errado assim que colocar os olhos em você!

– Já está desconfiado, me encheu de perguntas, disse que eu estava estranha… Droga, não sei se vou conseguir mentir pra ele.

– Então diga a verdade e seja o que Deus quiser! - a jovem bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto impacientemente.

Todos haviam notado o comportamento estranho dela, Esme tentou sondá-la, saber o que havia de errado, mas Bella insistia em dizer que sentia muita falta de Edward, e assim foi com seu avô e Emmett.

De repente a atenção de todos se voltou para a porta, a expressão de Isabella mudou completamente ao ver o noivo e seu pai entrar.

– Edward! - disparou para junto dele que soltou a mala abrindo os braços para recebê-la.

– Estou aqui meu amor. - disse a estreitando em seus braços.

– Senti tanto, tanto a sua falta!

– Estou vendo! Também senti a sua! - Edward tomou o rosto da jovem entre as mãos, seu olhar cravado ao dela. - Está tudo bem?

– Hum rum! - grunhiu desviando o olhar.

– Bella? O que houve?

– Depois conversamos, está bem?

– Tudo bem, agora me dá um beijo.- ela assim o fez, em seguida cumprimentou o pai, enquanto Edward era cumprimentado por Esme e o restante.

– Confesso que estou curioso, porque estamos todos reunidos aqui? - Carlisle perguntou assim que todos se acomodaram.

– Não sei como é que os Cullen comemoram o natal, mas nós as Swan, costumávamos nos reunir e montar a árvore juntas, fazíamos isso desde que me entendo por gente e como este é o meu primeiro natal com vocês, gostaria de tê-los comigo e que me ajudassem na montagem da árvore.

– Pensei que ela já estivesse montada! - seu noivo disse confuso.

– Emm disse que logo estariam de volta, então achei melhor esperar vocês chegarem, sei que estão cansados e…

– De modo algum, se é importante pra você, é importante para nós, filha! - seu pai se apressou em dizer.

– Bom, a árvore é esta… - apontou para a grande árvore no canto da sala, no mesmo lugar onde Emmett a havia deixado. - E os enfeites e as luzes estão no quarto de hóspedes, me ajuda a pegá-los? - perguntou ao noivo que assentiu a acompanhando, uma vez dentro do quarto Edward a puxou pra si fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem. - Edward, ficou maluco?

– Não tem ideia da falta que sinto de você, dessa tua boca, desse teu cheiro… - sussurrou deslizando a ponta do nariz pela pele macia e cheirosa. - Dessa tua boca. - no momento seguinte sua boca estava na dela em um beijo urgente, voraz, cheio de desejo e paixão.

– Temos que… Estão nos esperando! - disse ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo.

– Tudo bem, mais tarde você não me escapa! - Isabella sentiu o corpo estremecer diante aquele olhar, sua vontade era de arrastá-lo para o outro quarto e fazer amor até perder as forças.

– E quem disse que tenho a intenção de escapar? - ele sorriu sacana antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Entre risos e histórias contadas de natais passados a família montava a árvore que já tomava forma. Até mesmo Rosálie estava se divertindo, em sua casa não se tinha este costume, e nos Cullen estavam todos sempre ocupados com suas próprias vidas. Carlisle estava feliz, e não era o único, era visto e notório a felicidade de cada um ali presente.

– Toma vovô, como patriarca da família, nada mais justo o senhor colocar a estrela no topo. - o velho Cullen olhou emocionado para a neta, sem sombras de dúvidas aquela garota era um ser especial, como era sua Anne.

Assim que colocou a estrela no topo, Emmett acendeu as luzes e todos comemoraram ao ver a linda árvore-de-natal. Esme sorriu ao ver a jovem colocar na lareira as meias com o nome de cada membro da família, inclusive Rosálie que ficou tocada com o gesto da cunhada. Depois de uma pizza pra comemorar todos foram embora deixando o casal a sós.

– Você é mesmo incrível, sabia? Foi uma noite agradabilíssima, jamais havíamos nos reunido assim. - Edward disse ao abraçá-la por trás, ambos admirando a bela árvore.

– Sempre fomos muito unidas, ainda mais nessa época do ano, vocês são minha família agora… - Edward a apertou ainda mais junto a si, ao ouvi-la. - Só achei que seria bom manter a tradição.

– Foi uma excelente ideia, até mesmo a Rose curtiu.

– Eu vi, e ainda me custa crer. - ambos sorriram.

– Confesso que adorei, como disse, jamais havíamos nos reunido assim, nem mesmo quando éramos crianças.

– Pois pra mim não havia data melhor, eu a aguardava ansiosa, primeiro saíamos para encontrar a árvore perfeita, depois nós a montávamos juntas, era demais! - disse saudosa, virando-se de frente para ele em seguida. - E como foi em Nova York?

– O de sempre! - deu de ombros a estreitando em seus braços. - O tema foi dos mais variados, novos procedimentos, implantes entre outras coisas.

– Deve estar cansado.

– Um pouco! Tudo que desejo agora é um bom banho e fazer amor com você, senhorita Cullen!

– Podemos unir o útil ao agradável, o que acha?

– Uma excelente ideia. -entre beijos e carícias, Edward a conduziu na direção do quarto, seguindo para o banheiro, suas mãos eram ágeis ao se livrar das roupas dela e as de Bella não estavam muito diferente. Desejo exalava daqueles olhos castanhos e o brilho luxuriante daqueles olhos verdes lhe excitava ainda mais.

– Ahh… - soltou um gritinho quando a virou de costas pra si, seu corpo colado ao dela, a jovem ofegou ao sentir sua potente ereção roçar contra si.

– Sinta Bella… - sussurrou em seu ouvido, movendo o quadril, se esfregando naquela bunda deliciosamente linda. - Você me deixa assim, duro… Louco de desejo, desejo de me enterrar em você. - suas palavras tiveram o efeito esperado, Isabella sentiu sua excitação escorrer pelas coxas.

– E o que está esperando? Enterre-se! - pediu ofegante, no momento seguinte a boca dele estava na dela em um beijo urgente, se moveu por detrás dela afastando suas pernas enterrando-se nela em uma estocada firme.

Suas mãos lhe acariciavam os seios, brincando com seus mamilos, enquanto estocava cada vez mais forte e mais fundo, ouvindo sua noiva soltar entre gemidos palavras desconexas.

Isabella sentiu todas aquelas sensações que somente aquele homem lhe causava, aquela doce agonia que precede o fim, ela estava na borda e bastou uma estocada mais funda e mergulhou no abismo sentindo o prazer explodir de dentro pra fora em um orgasmo intenso.

Edward sentiu o corpo de Bella tencionar, para depois estremecer da cabeça aos pés enquanto ela explodia em um orgasmo intenso, fechando suas paredes ao seu redor, intensificando ainda mais o prazer de estar dentro dela, bastou duas estocadas para que ele próprio encontrasse sua libertação.

– Wow! - ela soltou ofegante voltando a si. - Isso foi… Wow! - Edward sorriu contra sua pele.

– Foi intenso!

– Excitante e delicioso, devo ressaltar! O que acha de um banho, doutor Cullen?

– Uma excelente ideia! - o que começou no banho, terminou na cama, e depois de aplacar o desejo e a falta que sentiam um do outro se entregaram ao cansaço.

– Bella?- Edward a chamou um tempo depois, estavam deitados na cama.

– Hum? - grunhiu com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, enquanto ele lhe acariciava o braço.

– Porque estava tão nervosa quando cheguei, aconteceu algo que eu deva saber? - Edward sentiu a noiva enrijecer.

" _ **Droga!" -**_ ela __praguejou mentalmente, se encolhendo em seus braços, sabia que não conseguiria mentir pra ele.

– Bella? - insistiu.

– Ehh… - a jovem hesitou se erguendo para encarar aquele par de olhos verdes, mordeu o lábio com força enquanto se ajeitava na cama de frente pra ele, cobrindo-se com o lençol. Estava com medo de sua reação diante do que houve, sabia que ficaria furioso, notando sua hesitação, Edward disse.

– É pelo fato do nosso noivado ter vazado na imprensa? Foi isso? - perguntou ao se recostar na cabeceira da cama.

– Em partes!

– O que aconteceu, porque está tão hesitante? Amor, olha pra mim… - pediu tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Sabe que pode me contar, seja o que for.

" _ **Espero sinceramente que continue pensando assim!" -**_ e lá estava ela, praticamente devorando o lábio inferior.

– Sei disso, mas é que … Promete que não fará nada a respeito, que irá me deixar lidar com isso, está bem?

– Agora você está me assustando, conta de uma vez o que é que está acontecendo Isabella. - exigiu sério, a jovem bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

" _ **Que Deus me ajude!"**_ \- pediu mentalmente.

– A notícia do nosso noivado chegou a Forks. - precisava iniciar de algum ponto, certo?

– Isso era de se esperar, afinal teve repercussão nacional!

– Sei disso, mas… - novamente a jovem hesitou, puxou uma respiração profunda encarando os belos olhos verdes do noivo. - Nem todos reagiram bem a notícia… Quero dizer… Angie disse que a cidade está em polvorosa, não se fala em outra coisa por lá e…

– E? - a incentivou. - Por Deus Isabella conte de uma vez. - pediu impaciente.

– Jake esteve aqui! - o viu tencionar-se, seu olhar mudar assim como sua postura, seus lábios cheios e tentadores se tornaram uma linha fina e Bella engoliu em seco.

– Aqui em Chicago? No seu apartamento? Mas o que Jacob veio fazer aqui? - seu tom deixava claro seu desagrado.

– Veio me ver, pelo menos foi isso que disse quando apareceu do nada diante da porta!

– Como assim? Diretamente na porta? Como é que entrou? Como passou pela porta lá em baixo?

– Eu não sei! Emm e Jazz haviam acabado de sair e eu estava ajeitando toda aquela bagunça, levando as coisas pro quarto de hóspedes quando a campainha tocou, pensei que fosse algum deles e ao abrir a porta me deparei com Jacob Black parado diante da minha porta! - respondeu impaciente.

– E o que diabos ele veio fazer aqui? - cuspiu as palavras a deixando ainda mais nervosa.

– Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você, afinal ele nem sequer me avisou que viria… - puxou uma respiração profunda soltando o ar em uma única lufada, voltando a encarar os olhos do noivo que estavam estranhamente inexpressíveis. - Jake elogiou o apartamento, depois de eu ter mostrado tudo a ele, mas desde o momento que havia chegado, senti que havia algo errado, estava estranho!

– Estranho como?

– Sei lá, só estranho, aquele definitivamente não era o Jake com o qual eu cresci.

– Porque está dizendo isso? O que foi que… O que aquele filho da mãe fez? - praticamente rugiu, seus olhos exalavam fúria e a jovem novamente engoliu em seco.

– Ele… Ele fez algumas perguntas e…

– Perguntas? Que tipo de perguntas?

– Perguntou se o apartamento era meu ou alugado, perguntou por todos, disse que lamentava o que houve com o vovô, e…

– E como é que ele soube?

– Ao que parece, Angie comentou com ele! Perguntou de você, onde estava, se dividia o apartamento comigo.

– E o que é que ele tem a ver com isso? - novamente rugiu, Isabella se encolheu, tentando arduamente conter as lágimas.

– Em fim… - sua voz saiu embargada e foi o que o desarmou. - Exigi saber o que veio fazer em Chicago e…

– Além do óbvio? Porque está bem claro pra mim que aquele cara saiu daquele fim de mundo só pra te ver! - acusou jogando o lençol para o lado saindo da cama, nem se dera conta do que dissera tamanha raiva que sentia.

– Uau! - o tom de Isabella foi sarcástico. - Você falou igualzinho a Tanya e Lauren, o que foi, vai me chamar de caipira pobretona também? Ou se esqueceu do fato de que eu também nasci naquele fim de mundo como acaba de dizer! - esbravejou furiosa, Edward fechou os olhos chutando-se mentalmente enquanto vestia sua boxer, virou-se a tempo de ver Bella procurando pelo robe, o vestindo em seguida. - Quer saber? Acho melhor deixarmos esta conversa pra depois, eu…

– Claro que acha… - Edward disse no mesmo tom. - Conclua de uma vez! O que diabos aquele cara veio fazer aqui? - voltou a exigir.

– Você mesmo acaba de concluir, ponto final! - ele estreitou o olhar.

– Não me tira do sério Isabella, diga de uma vez o que foi que aconteceu? - voltou a exigir.

– ELE SURTOU! - gritou farta daquilo, sentia raiva de Jake por ter estragado tudo e agora sentia raiva de Edward por tratá-la daquela forma, entendia que estava furioso, mas precisava falar daquele jeito? Ter dito aquilo? - Talvez Angie esteja certa, talvez ele tenha mesmo comido merda ou algo assim pra vir aqui e dizer todas aquelas coisas, de fazer o que fez… Pra estragar tudo! - disparou em uma explosão de palavras, já não contendo as lágrimas.

– Mas o que diabos disse pra te deixar assim? O que ele fez, Bella? - voltou a insistir.

– Disse coisas horríveis! Não aceita o fato de que eu te amo e que vamos nos casar… Eu… Eu odeio ele! O odeio por ter estragado tudo!

– Me diz exatamente o que aquele cara te disse pra ficar assim.

– Você estava certo o tempo todo! Pode dizer eu te avisei Isabella! - disse tentando imitá-lo de forma tosca. - Eu jamais imaginei que… Droga! - esbravejou levando as mãos aos cabelos enquanto andava de um lado para outro no quarto, esfregou as mãos pelo rosto soltando um bufo irritado. - Sempre achei que aquela implicância fosse superproteção, coisa de irmão mais velho! - Edward riu com escárnio.

– Qual é Bella? Vai me dizer que nunca notou? Estava lá pra quem quisesse ver, aquele cara é louco por você! - ela o encarou estreitando o olhar.

– O que está insinuando?

– Tem certeza de que nunca rolou mais do que uma amizade entre vocês? - inqueriu fazendo o mesmo, Isabella sentiu como se tivesse sido golpeada no estômago.

– Não me tome por você! - cuspiu furiosa, seus olhos castanhos exalavam fúria. - Jamais tive o costume de trocar beijos e amassos como os meus amigos, Edward! - ele voltou a semicerrar os olhos. – Sempre o vi como meu amigo, Jacob era como um irmão pra mim! Devo ser muito tapada mesmo pra não perceber que ele nutria sentimentos por mim.

– Bella, eu…

– Como eu disse, não sou como você, Edward! Não tenho "momentos" com meus amigos… - fez aspas no ''momentos''. - Tão pouco transo com eles!

– Desculpe! Me expressei de forma errônea, sei que você não é e nunca foi como eu.

– Sinceramente acho melhor deixarmos esta conversa pra depois. - disse mais calma.

– Preciso saber exatamente o que disse, por favor Bella… - seu tom mudara. - Me diz o que diabos ele fez pra te deixar assim? Sinto que tem muito mais nessa história. - Isabella bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

– Promete que não vai surtar? Que vai me deixar lidar com isso?

– Prometo tentar! - os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

– Insistia em dizer que eu havia enlouquecido, que mal nos conhecíamos e… - novamente a jovem passou as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos. - Perguntou se por acaso você havia me engravidado. - sua voz não passou de um sussurro no final.

– O que?

– Jake disse que foi o que rolou pela cidade quando souberam do noivado… - soltou um som estranho parecido com um riso. - Perguntei se ele acreditava mesmo que este seria o único motivo de um homem como você querer se casar comigo?

– De onde ele tirou uma sandice desta?

– Ao que parece muitos pensam desta forma naquele fim de mundo! - foi sarcástica e Edward revirou os olhos.

– Eu falei sem pensar, me desculpe! - pediu sinceramente.

– Em fim, tirando meus amigos, digo, meus amigos de verdade, a grande maioria acredita que este seria o único motivo pelo qual você se ligaria a mim.

– Eu te amo e te quero comigo, será que é tão difícil assim de entender?

– Eu sei, e sinto o mesmo, mas muitos acreditam que eu não seja a mulher certa pra você, e não é só no seu mundo, pelo que vejo, no meu também.

– Droga! Eu sinto muito Bella, eu lamento, de verdade! - a envolveu em seus braços.

– Eu também, acredite! Ao que parece acreditam que seja impossível nos amarmos, nos conhecendo a tão pouco tempo!

– Mas eu amo… Amo mais que tudo e acima de tudo!

– Como eu amo você! - Edward colou suas testas roçando seu nariz ao dela. - Eu disse a ele que vamos nos casar porque eu te amo, porque o conheço tempo suficiente pra saber que é o homem com o qual quero compartilhar tudo, inclusive a minha vida.

– Exatamente como me sinto com relação a você!

– Mas Jake não aceitou muito bem… - Bella mordeu o lábio, encarando aquele par de olhos verdes. - Disse que eu estava confusa, que já havia me confundido antes, e que…

– Ele me comparou aqueles seus ex? - havia indignação no tom de Edward, Isabella assentiu.

– Eu disse que não havia a ínfima comparação, que você é diferente e Jake perguntou se era pelo fato de você ser bem-sucedido e rico? - novamente Bella o sentiu ficar tenso, Edward se apartou dela com as mãos cerradas em punho. - Insistiu em dizer que você não era o cara certo pra mim, eu insisti dizendo que estava errado! Que você me ama, que me ama de verdade!

– E o que seu amigo disse? - e lá estava seu tom frio e seu olhar inexpressível.

– Disse que mais dia, menos dia vai me magoar, que você sempre viveu cercado de beldades, mulheres do tipo capa de revistas e que…

– E o que esse seu amigo sabe sobre mim, Isabella? Sobre a minha vida?

– Nada! Ele não sabe absolutamente nada sobre você, ou em que consiste seu trabalho, Jacob só vê o fato de você estar cercado de belas mulheres e…- menou a cabeça sem concluir. - Insistiu em dizer que estou confusa, que esta daqui não sou eu… - disse apontando pra si mesma. - Que tudo isso não é pra mim!

– O que?

– Disse que eu jamais vou me encaixar nesse mundo e pediu pra que voltasse com ele para Forks.

– Como é que é? Ele o que?

– Confesso que por muitas vezes pensei como ele, mas juro que estou tentando, estou tentando me encaixar e…

– Não seja absurda Bella, você é uma Cullen, está no seu sangue, no seu DNA!

– Mas não fui criada como tal, não como você, Jazz ou Emm! Enfim, exigi saber porque é que estava fazendo aquilo, porque estava dizendo aquelas coisas, confesso que não estava entendendo nada! Estava furiosa, porque aquele lance de superproteção estava indo longe demais e…

– Superproteção Bella?

– Eu sei… Agora eu sei… - lamentou. - Fiquei chocada quando me disse que jamais me viu como uma amiga, que… Que sempre me amou e eu me pergunto como é que nunca notei? Droga! - e lá estavam as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. - Você esteve certo o tempo todo e eu me sinto uma completa idiota por nunca ter notado que toda aquela superproteção era algo mais.

– E o que mais aconteceu? - insistiu tocando o queixo da jovem, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos, havia tanta tristeza naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

– Foi uma discussão árdua, eu insistia em dizer que o amava somente como a um amigo, um irmão, que ele estava confuso. Mas Jake insistia que quem estava confusa era eu, que eu havia crescido naquela cidade pequena e que estava encantada por você… Por sua beleza, por tudo que você representa, por tudo que fez por mim… Que eu te via como um príncipe ou algo assim, mas que… Que mais cedo ou mais tarde você me magoaria.

– Aquele… Bastardo! - o ouviu dizer entre dentes.

– Eu disse que quem estava me magoando era ele, e que ele não tinha a ínfima ideia do que havia entre nós, dos sentimentos que nos une e da intensidade deles. Foi quando surtou!

– Mais?

– Ele estava visivelmente alterado e pediu pra que lhe desse uma chance, chance de me mostrar que ele é que é o cara certo pra mim, que veio a Chicago para me impedir de fazer uma loucura, como a de me casar com você!

– O que ele fez?

– Nós voltamos a discutir e…

– O que aquele bastardo fez? - voltou a exigir a segurando firme pelos braços.

– Me beijou a força! - as mãos de Edward se aferraram a ela.

– Ta me machucando Edward! - ele a soltou afastando-se bruscamente.

– Ele fez o que?

– Me agarrou e me beijou a força, com certa dificuldade consegui me apartar e exigi que saísse daqui e que nunca mais voltasse, mas ele parecia não me ouvir, ficava dizendo sandices e… E quando tentou me beijar outra vez bati nele… Novamente exigi que fosse embora e que jamais voltasse aqui, foi quando Jazz apareceu e…

– Jazz? O que o Jazz tem a ver com isso?

– Havia esquecido uma sacola aqui e voltou, segundo ele presenciou uma parte de nossa discussão e o colocou daqui pra fora. Mas Jake disse que nossa conversa não havia acabado, que voltaria e…

– Deixe que volte, vou acabar com ele! Como ele pôde? Como pôde te atacar desta forma? Como pôde tocar em você sem a sua permissão, te beijar na marra? E ainda se diz seu amigo? - rugiu furioso.

– Por favor Edward, esquece o Jake, me deixa cuidar disso está bem? Você prometeu!

– Prometi tentar! - a corrigiu. - Mas há de convir que fica meio difícil! Aquele cara veio aqui e atacou a minha mulher, como acha que me sinto a respeito disso, Isabella?

– Por favor, Edward, estou te pedindo, ele estava desesperado, tente compreendê-lo.

– Está defendendo ele?

– Claro que não! Eu só… Só não quero que vocês acabem brigando ou se matando, olha pra você, olha como está… Por isso eu não quis dizer nada, sabia que…

– Pretendia me esconder o fato do seu amigo ter vindo aqui e… Pretendia mesmo omitir isso de mim? - novamente rugiu. - Eu deveria matá-lo pelo que fez.

– Por favor, Edward! - Bella insistiu, viu com espanto o noivo recolher suas roupas e vesti-las com uma rapidez impressionante. - O que… Mas, o que está fazendo? - perguntou a vê-lo calçar o sapato.

– Eu preciso ir! - disse simplesmente.

– O que? Vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

– Preciso ir Isabella! - seu tom a magoara. - Preciso digerir tudo o que acabo de ouvir, preciso ficar sozinho!- disse sem ao menos olhá-la.

– Me perdoa, eu… - um soluço escapou de seus lábios. - Sei que está furioso comigo, mas..

– Não é com você e sim com ele, compreende? - a jovem fungou assentindo. - Eu me conheço Bella, não sou uma boa companhia quando fico assim, me deixe digerir tudo isso está bem?

– Ta! Mas como você vai, está sem carro?

– Droga! Ainda mais essa! - havia esquecido completamente daquele detalhe. - Eu me viro! Vou pedir um táxi! - disse ao pegar seu celular.

– Leva a caminhonete, sei que não gosta dela, mas…

– Por favor, espero que compreenda, preciso ficar só!

– Entendo muito mais que você possa imaginar, me desculpa! - voltou a pedir lhe estendendo a chave.

– Depois a gente conversa está bem? - novamente assentiu, ele lhe acariciou a face, pegou a chave saindo em seguida.

– Droga! Droga! Droga! - Isabella esbravejou dando com a cabeça na porta por onde ele havia passado.

Edward desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, saiu do prédio indo em direção aquela carroça a qual Bella insistia em manter, praguejou mentalmente o fato de estar sem carro. Deu a partida arrancando com ela, novamente praguejou ao notar o quanto era lenta, agradeceu mentalmente o fato de ser madrugada e as ruas estarem praticamente desertas. Sacou seu celular discando rapidamente o número do irmão.

"Alô?" - a voz de Jasper soou sonolenta. "Edward?"

– Desculpe te acordar irmão, está na mansão ou no seu apartamento?

"No apartamento, porque?"

– Precisamos conversar.

"Agora?"

– Sei que é tarde, mas…

"Ela te contou." - aquilo foi uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

– Como ele pôde Jazz? Eu… Eu…

"Se acalma cara e vem pra cá, estou te esperando!"

– Vou demorar um pouco, essa joça é lenta pra caralho! Sinceramente não como Bella consegue andar com isso por ai.

"Está com a caminhonete dela?"

– Eu precisava sair de lá antes que… Sim estou!

"Vocês brigaram?"

– Não exatamente, conversamos quando eu chegar ai. - seu irmão assentiu desligando em seguida

– Quem era amor? - Alice perguntou ao lado do noivo.

– Edward! Ao que parece, Bella contou sobre Jacob.

– Contou? E como ele está? Brigaram?

– Conheço meu irmão, ele não está nada bem!

 **Minutos depois, no apartamento de Jasper…**

– O que houve irmão? - Jasper perguntou ao abrir a porta para Edward.

– Eu é que pergunto Jazz, o que diabos aconteceu? Como… Como aquele bastardo entrou no prédio? Como se atreveu a tocar nela? A beijá-la? - disparou visivelmente alterado, andava de um lado para outro passando as mãos pelos cabelos insistentemente.

– Em primeiro lugar, tente se acalmar!

– É fácil falar, queria ver se fosse com a tua mulher! - Jasper revirou os olhos, sabia que aquilo tudo era novo para o irmão, afinal de contas, Edward jamais se envolvera a ponto de se sentir enciumado.

– Porque não se senta aqui, vai acabar tendo um ataque, ou algo do tipo se continuar assim. - fez exatamente o que o irmão pediu, sentando-se no sofá. - Agora me diz o que aconteceu?

– Porque não me ligou? Porque não me contou o que houve?

– Pelo óbvio, porque sabia que surtaria! - Edward revirou os olhos esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em seguida. - E Bella temia o mesmo.

– Ela não ia me contar, se não a tivesse pressionado… Teria escondido de mim o fato daquele bastardo ter… Eu vou matar aquele infeliz, juro que vou.

– Você não vai fazer nada! Deixe que Bella lide com isso, é o amigo dela!

– Amigo? Acha mesmo que depois do que fez pode ser considerado amigo? - Jasper respirou fundo encarando o irmão, o entendia perfeitamente, e talvez desejasse o mesmo se a situação fosse contrária.

– Porque está aqui Edward? Você e Bella brigaram? O que houve?

– Discutimos… - sacudiu os ombros. - Acabei perdendo a cabeça, disse coisas que… Você me conhece, sabe como fico quando estou com raiva e… Achei melhor sair de lá antes que as coisas ficassem pior.

– Bella ficou muito abalada com o que houve, Edward, tente compreendê-la, ela o considerava seu melhor amigo, o tinha como a um irmão! E do nada o cara surge e despeja tudo aquilo em cima dela e ainda por cima a ataca daquela forma!

– Você viu? Ela disse que você esteve lá.

– Sim, eu havia esquecido a sacola no apartamento, aproveitei que um casal saia e entrei, quando ouvi as vozes exaltadas subi correndo, ela estava fora de si, gritando, o enxotando dali. Ele tinha a mão no rosto e pelo modo como estava vermelho, Bella o acertou em cheio.

– Ela me disse.

– Intervi obviamente, me coloquei diante de Bella e disse a Jacob, que era melhor cair fora, mas o cara insistia que precisava conversar com Bella, e novamente ela o enxotou de lá dizendo que não tinha o que conversar, que ele havia estragado tudo, que era pra ir embora e nunca mais aparecer! Disse que se casaria com você isso o agradasse ou não! Jacob ficou furioso e disse que isso jamais aconteceria e que voltaria.

– E ele voltou?

– Ao que parece não, Bella me garantiu que não!

– Sabe se voltou para Forks?

– Segundo Alice, Angie garantiu a Bella que o cara ainda está por aqui.

– Juro que se eu cruzar com esse cara, sou capaz de matá-lo, Jazz!

– Tenta esquecê-lo Edward, não deveria estar aqui, e sim com Bella! Acredite irmão, ela sabe se defender muito bem.

– Sabe? O bastardo a atacou, a beijou na marra e…

– Até onde sei Bella foi pega de surpresa na primeira vez, e quando o cara tentou novamente se deu mal. O que foi? Porque está aqui e não com ela?

– Fiz besteira! Perdi a cabeça, falei sem pensar, ela tá uma fera comigo! - Jasper revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça.

– O que exatamente disse a ela?

– Primeiro disse que aquele bastardo havia saído daquele fim de mundo pra vir atrás dela!

– Você o que? Por acaso esqueceu do fato dela ter nascido naquela cidade, Edward? O que mais disse a ela?

– Insinuei que era impossível nunca ter notado o interesse dele nela, Bella ficou furiosa, disse que não era como eu.

– E tem razão, concorda?

– Plenamente! Mas quando disse o que ele fez, fiquei cego… Eu me conheço Jazz, se ficasse, acabaríamos brigando e magoando um ao outro, por isso preferi sair.

– Entendo! Vá pra casa irmão, esfrie essa tua cabeça, sei o quanto é complicado pra você lidar com certos sentimentos, e sei que Bella também sabe. Aquela garota te ama, mais que tudo e acima de tudo, jamais esqueça disso!

– Eu sei, a amo da mesma forma.

– Sei disso, por isso está tão difícil digerir tudo que houve, mas tenha em mente uma coisa Edward, a culpa é dele e não dela!

– Sei disso!

– Vá pra casa e descanse, coloque sua cabeça no lugar e não deixe que isso fique entre vocês.

– Não vou!

– E se o cara voltar… - Jasper o sondou com o olhar. - Deixe que Bella lide com isso, não interfira Edward, se brigar com ele a magoará, compreende? Bella teme um confronto entre vocês, teme por você, por ele, tente compreendê-la, coloque-se no lugar dela! - Edward somente assentiu se colocando de pé.

– Desculpa ter vindo te aporrinhar a esta hora!

– Irmãos são pra isso, cara!

– Alice está ai?

– Está, provavelmente esteja falando com Bella, ficou preocupada quando eu disse que estava vindo pra cá.

– Eu já vou indo, acho melhor ir pra casa e como você mesmo disse, esfriar a cabeça. - Jasper assentiu, despediram-se e Edward fez exatamente o que o irmão dissera, foi pra casa, tomou um banho e tentou dormir um pouco.


	32. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

Isabella voltou para o quarto, se jogou na cama, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir, se perguntava porque ele foi embora? Sabia que surtaria, mas… Socou o colchão com raiva lembrando-se das coisas que o noivo dissera, sobre ter vindo daquele fim de mundo e… Edward acreditava mesmo que ela sabia sobre os sentimentos de Jacob?

" _ **Hump! Por acaso pensa que sou como ele? Porque até onde sei, Edward sabia dos sentimentos de Tanya e Lauren, mesmo assim… Argh!"**_

– Mais que droga! O que diabos deu em você Jacob Black? Porque nunca me disse? Porque… Droga! Eu já não tenho problemas o suficiente? - disparou encarando o teto, rolou de um lado para o outro, mas simplesmente não conseguia dormir, se perguntando se Edward já teria chegado ao apartamento? Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, era pouco provável já que sua caminhonete era um tanto lenta, com certeza ainda estava a caminho.

– Oh Deus! Ele já detestava a pobre, agora então! - bufou se colocando de pé, foi até a cozinha procurar algo pra beber, fuçava em sua geladeira quando seu telefone tocou. Bella correu pra atender na esperança de que fosse Edward, no entanto.

– Alô? Edward? É você? - perguntou em um fôlego só.

"Bella?" - a jovem murchou ao reconhecer a voz de Alice.

– Alice? Por um momento pensei que… O que houve?

"Eu é que pergunto Bella? O que foi que aconteceu? Porque Edward está na sala conversando com Jazz?"

– E o que diabos ele faz ai?

"Não sei, ligou há cerca de meia hora dizendo que estava vindo pra cá, o que aconteceu, vocês brigaram, porque contou a ele?"

– Eu… Droga, Alice! Eu simplesmente não consigo mentir pra ele! - sua cunhada e amiga sorriu revirando os olhos.

"O que houve?"

– Ele surtou! Ficou furioso, disse coisas que…

"O que ele disse?"

– Não importa, sei que falou sem pensar!

"Mesmo assim a magoou, não é?"

– Um pouco!

"Dê um desconto, Edward quando está com raiva, furioso como disse, age sem pensar, fica cego, o melhor a se fazer é deixá-lo só!"

– Foi o que ele disse! Mas confesso que estou com medo, Alice! Medo dele ir atrás de Jacob, deles brigarem ou coisa pior!

"Não acho que o Ed vá atrás dele, mesmo porque não sabemos onde aquele babaca se enfiou, mas eu é que não quero estar na pele do seu amigo se acabarem se cruzando por ai!"

– É justamente esse o meu medo, não quero que se enfrentem, que briguem! Pedi pra me deixar lidar com isso, mas Edward é tão teimoso! Jacob está fora de si e Edward é esquentado e está furioso… Deus do céu, isso não pode acontecer, Alice! - sua amiga pôde sentir o medo e a angustia da amiga.

"Não acredito que vão se encontrar!" - tentou tranquilizá-la.

– Espero mesmo que não! Ele… Ele ainda está ai?

"Sinceramente não sei dizer, acredito que já tenha ido." - Alice ouviu Bella soltar um longo suspiro do outro lado. "Vá pra cama, tente dormir, o conheço bem, sei que quando esfriar a cabeça, vai te ligar!"

– Acha mesmo?

"Confie em mim, conheço bem aquele cabeça dura!"

– Tá, boa noite Alice e desculpa pelo transtorno!

"Não seja absurda Bella, amiga é pra essas coisas!" - Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça. "Boa noite!" - desligou e novamente soltou um longo suspiro, por um tempo ficou ali, encarando a linda e imensa árvore-de-natal.

– Droga! Tinha tudo pra ser uma noite perfeita! - lamentou ao apagar as luzes e ir para o quarto.

Tomou um banho, vestindo seu pijama de vaca que era bem quentinho, mas definitivamente não conseguia dormir, então pegou seu edredom, seu celular e subiu para o terraço, apesar da noite fria, o céu estava lindo.

Por um longo tempo ficou ali, perdida em pensamentos… Se perguntando como nunca havia notado? Como pôde ser tão obtusa? Porque pelo que entendeu, quase todos sabiam, menos ela… Como pôde ter ignorado os sinais? Estavam lá, pra quem quisesse ver…

– Você é mesmo uma tapada Isabella! - esbravejou consigo mesma. - Não é de se admirar que Edward tenha dito aquelas coisas! Se bem que… - sentiu uma pontada de raiva. - Pensando bem, ele não tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas! Afinal Edward passou pela mesma situação com Tanya e Lauren… Mas em vez de cortar pela raiz, nutriu os sentimentos delas, porque lhe convinha… Como deve ter feito com todas que fodeu por ai. - concluiu socando o edredom, agradeceu mentalmente o fato dele ter ido embora, senão seria capaz de esganá-lo.

Seu celular tocou a tirando de seus pensamentos, olhou para o visor e a foto de Edward brilhava, e por um momento ponderou se o atendia ou não.

"Oi, Bella?"

– Você ligou pra ela, certo? - não conseguiu se conter, estava furiosa, o ouviu soltar um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha.

"Ta muito brava comigo?"

– Brava não é a palavra que eu usaria… - seu tom foi mais ameno. - No fundo te entendo, precisa de um tempo pra clocar a cabeça no lugar e cabe a mim respeitar isso.

"Acreditaria se lhe dissesse que me arrependi de ter saído dai? Sinto sua falta!"

– Acredito, já passei por isso, tá lembrado? Também sinto a sua, fiquei tão preocupada, você chegou bem?

"Sim, apesar de quase morrer de tédio com aquela… Como consegue andar com aquilo?" - Edward sorriu ao ouvir um rosnado baixo! - "Definitivamente você precisa de um carro, um carro de verdade!

– Ela é um carro de verdade! - cuspiu entre dentes.

"Não vou discutir sobre isso com você! Me desculpa!" - Bella franziu o cenho. - "Eu realmente falei sem pensar e…"

– Eu notei, esquece está bem! - disse tentando colocar uma pedra sobre o assunto.

"E quanto ao fato de você saber que… Eu estava com raiva e… Sei que você não é como eu, tem toda a razão meu amor! Me desculpe! Eu realmente sinto muito!"

– A pouco eu me perguntava como pude ser tão obtusa? Como não notei que todos estes anos… Toda aquela superproteção… Nós crescemos juntos… - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Sempre o vi como um irmão, jamais em momento algum o vi com outros olhos… Foi um choque ouvir todas aquelas coisas, me sinto uma completa idiota.

"Não amor, você não é idiota, é inocente demais eu diria… Eu é que sou um estúpido e um completo idiota, será que pode me perdoar pelas coisas que disse?

– Ah, mas isso você é mesmo! - esbravejou furiosa. - Mas eu te amo mesmo assim, fazer o que? - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, definitivamente estava uma fera com ele.

"Já e tarde!"

– Eu sei!

"Onde você está?"

– Neste exato momento me encontro no terraço, vestindo o meu pijama de vaca, enrolada no meu edredom!

"Aquele pijama?"

– O próprio!

"Eu já disse o quanto você fica fofa nele?"

– E eu já lhe disse que o senhor tem problemas sérios, doutor Cullen!

"Está tarde, vá pra cama!"

– Sempre mandão! - retrucou e novamente ele riu.

"Está realmente muito tarde, vá para dentro ou vai se resfriar, amanhã passo ai pra conversarmos, está bem?"

– Ainda tá bravo comigo?

"Já disse que não é com você, amor e sim com a situação em si, com ele, compreende?"

– Promete que vai me deixar cuidar disso, conheço Jacob, sei como lidar com ele!

"Não quero aquele filho da puta perto de você!" - cuspiu não contendo sua fúria.

– É mesmo? Não acha que é muito cara de pau sua exigir tal coisa? Afinal, eu tenho que aturar aquela vadia da sua amiga trabalhando diretamente com você no hospital, mesmo depois dela dizer com todas as letras e pra quem quisesse ouvir que sempre foi louca por você! - acusou.

"A situação é diferente Bella!" - ouvir aquilo a deixou fora de si.

– Em que exatamente Edward, me esclareça? - soltou um som estranho, estava furiosa. – Oh sim, claro, você tem razão, porque diferente de Jake e eu, você e sua amiga viviam entre beijos e amassos por ai, não é mesmo?

" _ **Cristo, ela jamais vai esquecer isso?"**_ \- se perguntou mentalmente,

"Bella?" - seu tom foi de repreenda, o qual ela simplesmente ignorou.

– Sem contar que transou com ela pra matar o tempo quando estiveram na África! - acusou.

"Eu já disse que…"

– Ora faça-me o favor, Edward! - novamente o cortou. - Eu estava lá naquela biblioteca! Pelo que entendi você e aquela loira atirada viviam se pegando por ai, você transou… - deu ênfase ao ''transou'' com sua digamos que amiga! Como fez com Tanya, Victória e só Deus sabe mais quem?

"Bella, me escuta." - Edward pediu, mas a jovem não lhe deu ouvidos.

– Por favor, me deixar lidar com essa situação, conheço Jacob, diferente de você e suas digamos que "amigas", sei perfeitamente como lidar com ele.

"Oh sim, claro!" - seu sarcasmo a irritou. - "Por acaso esqueceu que o seu amiguinho te atacou?" - acusou furioso também.

– Ele me pegou desprevenida! - se defendeu. - E como já disse, sei como lidar com Jake, diferente de você, não fico cheio de dedos!

"O que está insinuando? Seja clara Isabella"

– Por acaso esqueceu de como agiu com sua amiga Victória? - Edward bufou esfregando a mão pelo rosto, pensou que já havia esquecido daquilo. - Ficou cheio de dedos ao contar sobre nós para sua amiga e ex-amante e não duvido que tenha sido diferente com Lauren, pra ela agir daquela forma! - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Tenha uma coisa em mente meu caro, ao contrário de você, jamais nutri os sentimentos de Jake por mim, eu nem sequer fazia ideia deles pra começo de conversa!

"Nunca nutri os sentimentos de ninguém, eu…."

– Ora, não me venha com aquele seu discurso de que sempre jogou limpo, que era somente sexo e blá, blá, blá! Sabia dos sentimentos delas por você, deixou a coisa rolar porque lhe convinha muito bem! Fez isso com Tanya, com Lauren e só Deus sabe quantas mais você andou trepando por ai! - Edward sentiu como se tivesse sido golpeado no estômago, por um longo tempo ambos ficaram em silêncio, Isabella chutou-se mentalmente por perder o controle e ter falado demais.

– Acho que tem razão… - seu tom foi mais suave. - Já está tarde e acredito que seja melhor deixarmos esta conversa pra depois, tenha uma boa noite doutor Cullen! - desligou em seguida. - Droga! - esbravejou voltando para o quarto, seu sangue fervia nas veias, havia falado demais e… Seu celular tocou insistentemente, mas o ignorou indo pra cama, sabia que Edward estava furioso com ela, mas a jovem também não estava nada contente com ele.

 **Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Edward…**

Ele encarou o telefone por alguns instantes, ainda em choque com tudo que ouvira, ela não podia simplesmente despejar tudo aquilo e desligar em seguida. Ligou diversas vezes, mas sua noiva não atendia, jogou o celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira irritado, sua vontade era de torcer aquele pescocinho lindo!

Se perguntou porque diabos não conseguia esquecer aquele incidente com Vick? E o que houve com Lauren. Era como Alice lhe dissera uma vez:

… _Tenha uma coisa em mente meu caro, mulher não esquece, mulher arquiva!_

– Droga! - esbravejou irritado, havia ligado pra fazer as pazes e, no entanto… Esfregou as mãos pelo rosto se colocando de pé, foi em direção a banheiro, precisava de um banho.

Ficou sob o jato quente d'água por um longo tempo, se perguntando se Jacob teria coragem de dar as caras novamente? Só a ideia fez seu sangue ferver, não permitiria que aquele bastardo se aproximasse novamente de Bella, não mesmo! Novamente bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto ao se lembrar das palavras dela:

… _Não acha que é muito cara de pau sua exigir tal coisa? Afinal, tenho que aturar aquela vadia da sua amiga trabalhando diretamente com você no hospital, mesmo depois dela dizer com todas as letras e pra quem quisesse ouvir que sempre foi louca por você!_

… _Oh sim, claro, você tem razão, porque diferente de Jake e eu, você e sua amiga viviam entre beijos e amassos por ai, não é mesmo?…_

… _Sem contar que transou com ela pra matar o tempo quando estiveram na África! - acusou._

… _Ora faça-me o favor, Edward! Eu estava lá naquela biblioteca! Pelo que entendi você e aquela loira atirada viviam se pegando por ai, você transou com sua digamos que amiga! Como fez com Tanya, Victória e só Deus sabe mais quem?_

– Merda! - esbravejou socando o azulejo.

… _Por acaso se esqueceu de como agiu com sua amiga Victória? Ficou cheio de dedos ao contar sobre nós para sua amiga e ex-amante e não duvido que tenha sido diferente com Lauren, pra agir daquela forma! Tenha uma coisa em mente meu caro, ao contrário de você, jamais nutri os sentimentos de Jake por mim, eu nem sequer fazia ideia deles pra começo de conversa!_

… _Ora, não me venha com aquele seu discurso de que sempre jogou limpo, que era somente sexo e blá, blá, blá! Sabia dos sentimentos delas por você, deixou a coisa rolar porque lhe convinha muito bem! Fez isso com Tanya, com Lauren e só Deus sabe quantas mais você andou trepando por ai!_

Edward fechou os olhos e voltou a socar o azulejo se perguntando como é que Vick e Tanya foram parar na conversa?

… _Ora, não me venha com aquele seu discurso de que sempre jogou limpo, que era somente sexo e blá, blá, blá! Sabia dos sentimentos delas por você, deixou a coisa rolar porque lhe convinha muito bem! -_ a voz de Bella ecoou novamente em sua mente.

… _Fez isso com Tanya, com Lauren e só Deus sabe quantas mais você andou trepando por ai!_

Sabia que para ela não era fácil conviver com seu estilo de vida, com o seu passado, mas não imaginava que sua noiva pensasse que ele fosse capaz de… Droga! Nunca mentiu ou enganou nenhuma delas, era sexo por sexo, jamais prometeu mais que isso! As palavras de Bella o havia ferido, mas sabia que ela também estava ferida, sentida pelo que dissera mais cedo, no calor da discussão.

– Droga! - voltou a esbravejar. - Ela está uma fera comigo! E tudo por culpa daquele… Maldito Jacob Black! - soltou um suspiro rendido, depois do banho se jogou na cama, estava exausto tanto física quanto mentalmente. - Amanhã dou um jeito de me acertar com aquela cabeça dura!

 **Na manhã seguinte…**

Isabella despertou com o som irritante do despertador, sua vontade era de mandá-lo longe.

– Eu já escutei, relógio idiota! - esbravejou forçando suas pernas para fora da cama, seu humor definitivamente não era dos melhores, praticamente se arrastou até o banheiro, tomou uma ducha rápida pra despertar, comeu alguma coisa antes de ir para o trabalho, chutou-se mentalmente ao se lembrar que estava sem carro. - Ainda mais essa! Vou ter que ir de metrô!

No caminho para o trabalho seu telefone soou acusando um e-mail, ao abri-lo viu que se tratava de um e-mail de Edward. Franziu o cenho, afinal não costumavam se comunicar por e-mail, na realidade aquele era o primeiro que recebia dele.

 **De: Doutor Cullen**

 **Assunto: Trégua!**

 **Para: Isabella Swan.**

Oi! 

Sei que está uma fera comigo, afinal desligou na minha cara ontem e simplesmente não atende aos meus telefonemas, então resolvi arriscar por aqui.

Ainda nos vemos hoje ou vai me dar um gelo?

PS: Porque Swan e não Cullen?

A jovem revirou os olhos, um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios. Olhou para os lados antes de começar a digitar.

 **De: Isabella Swan**

 **Assunto: Trégua!**

 **Para: Doutor Cullen**

Realmente você me deixou uma fera ontem!

Definitivamente precisamos conversar, mas sem brigas ou discussões!

Quanto a nos vermos hoje, vou pensar no seu caso!

PS: Tenho essa conta há um bom tempo e vai dar trabalho trocar!

Algum problema com o Swan?

Cerca de cinco minutos depois seu telefone voltou a vibrar.

 **De: Doutor Cullen**

 **Assunto: Trégua!**

 **Para: Isabella Swan**

Pense com carinho! 

Também acho que devemos conversar, tentar esclarecer alguns pontos.

Gostaria que soubesse que apesar de tudo, sinto sua falta!

Eu sinto muito, de verdade! Odeio discutir com você!

Me desculpe! 

PS: Entendo! De forma alguma, eu adoro o Swan,

Mas prefiro o Cullen, soa bem melhor!

 **De: Isabella Cullen**

 **Assunto: Trégua!**

 **Para: Douto Cullen**

Com certeza temos muitos pontos a esclarecer!

Também sinto a sua falta! 

O que acha de conversamos sobre isso mais tarde?

Em um jantarzinho só você e eu?

Vou aguardar sua ligação! 

PS: Eu te amo! 

Te espero as 8:00! 

Não houve resposta, e a jovem deduziu que estivesse ocupado. Ao chegar a Brandon seu humor havia melhorado consideravelmente, conversou com a amiga e cunhada sobre a discussão que tiveram depois dela ter ligado, assim como o e-mail que lhe enviara mais cedo.

Devido as festas de fim de ano, Alice deu um tempo com os preparativos do casamento, e Isabella estava cada vez mais entrosada com o trabalho na Brandon. Quando foi por volta das quatro e meia seu telefone tocou, era Edward.

– Edward?

"Oi amor."

– O que houve, está tudo bem, parece cansado. - disparou ao notar a sua voz estranha.

"E estou, o dia hoje foi corrido, desculpe não ter ligado mais cedo!"

– Não por isso, está tudo bem?

"Sim, só estou cansado, dois dos procedimentos levaram mais tempo do que esperávamos, e a emergência está uma loucura hoje!"

– Ossos do ofício! Se estiver muito cansado podemos deixar pra amanhã e…

"Não! Está tudo bem, eu quero te ver, eu…" - por um momento hesitou. - "Eu preciso te ver!"

– Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Edward?

"Sim… Quero dizer, Nós…" - novamente pareceu hesitar. - "Apesar de tudo, estamos bem, não estamos?" - Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Tirando a vontade de torcer seu pescoço, sim, estamos bem! - Edward sorriu revirando os olhos.

"Será que é maior que a minha?" - seu tom foi divertido. - Não querendo abusar da sorte, teria algum problema me encontrar no meu apartamento?" - a jovem ponderou por um momento.

– Tudo bem… - respondeu para sua surpresa. - Assim aproveito e pego o meu carro.

"Pensei que viesse por mim, e não por aquela lata velha!"

– Não me faça mudar de ideia!

"Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou!" - Bella sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Te vejo mais tarde então.

"Ta me dispensando?"

– Longe disso, mas tenho que trabalhar e acredito que o senhor também! Nos vemos mais tarde!

"Tudo bem, te amo!"

– Também te amo!

Isabella aceitou de bom grado a companhia de Alice nas compras, em seguida sua cunhada a deixou no apartamento de Edward. Ao passar pela portaria cumprimentou gentilmente o senhor Molina, que chamou Benjamim para ajudá-la com as compras.

O garoto a acompanhou até o apartamento e ambos foram conversando, Bella abriu a porta para que Benjamim levasse as sacolas para dentro, o agradeceu lhe oferecendo uma gorjeta.

– Oh não, não é preciso senhorita!

– Faço questão Benjamim, você é sempre tão prestativo.

– Não faço mais do que minha obrigação!

– Não, foi uma gentileza a qual não vou esquecer! Obrigada!

– Estou aqui para o que a senhorita precisar, é só chamar! - um limpar de garganta os surpreendeu e Isabella sobressaltou tamanho o susto que levou, acreditava que o apartamento estivesse vazio, no entanto seu noivo estava ali parado e olhava de um modo estranho para o pobre garoto.

– Acredito que a senhorita Cullen não vá precisa de mais nada. - o ouviu dizer em um tom cortante encarando o garoto com um olhar fulminante.

– Senhor Cullen? -Benjamim o cumprimentou surpreso. - Claro senhor, tenha uma boa noite senhorita Bella, e pro senhor também. - disse ao se dirigir para a porta da cozinha a qual Edward mantinha aberta.

– Moleque abusado! - cuspiu entre os dentes enquanto fechava a porta atrás do garoto, ao se virar Isabella o encarava com os olhos semicerrados e as mãos na cintura. - O que? O que foi?

– Eu é que perguntou, o que foi isso? Porque dessa implicância com o pobre garoto?

– Pobre garoto? Se não notou senhorita Bella… - disse em uma imitação tosca de Benjamim. - Aquele garoto estava dando em cima de você!

– O que? Pelo amor de Deus Edward, é só um garoto! E ele não estava dando em cima de mim, só estava sendo gentil.

– Gentil demais pro meu gosto! - revidou enciumado, Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

Voltou seu olhar para o noivo que estava diante de si, vestia um jeans escuro, sua camisa estava pra fora da calça e aberta alguns botões e estava descalço.

" _ **Lindo! Mesmo todo bagunçado consegue ser lindo!"**_ pensou mordendo o lábio com força.

– Pare de mordê-lo! - Edward deu alguns passos em sua direção. - Sabe o efeito que isso tem em mim.

– Não foi intencional! - sua voz saiu meio rouca, a jovem limpou a garganta tentando arduamente ignorar as reações do seu corpo diante aquele olhar derruba calcinha. - Pensei que ainda estivesse no hospital!

– Acabo de chegar, pensei que fosse encontrá-la aqui. - mantinha o olhar fixo ao dela, deu mais alguns passos a prendendo entre ele e a bancada propositalmente.

– Não sabia se em sua dispensa tem o que preciso para preparar o jantar, então passei no mercado e trouxe umas coisinhas. - concluiu dando de ombros.

– Vai mesmo preparar o jantar? Se quiser podemos pedir algo e…

– Prefiro cozinhar se não se importa!

– De forma alguma… - retirou uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos o colocando para trás da orelha, fez uma pequena carícia no lóbulo e a jovem fechou os olhos respirando pesadamente. - Sabe que eu adoro sua comida! - lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

– Edward… - seu nome saiu entre um arquejo. - Eu… Ehh… Fico feliz em saber! - espalmou sua mão sobre o peito dele.

– Ainda está brava comigo?

– Se estivesse, não estaria aqui, concorda?- ele sorriu meio torto e Isabella sentiu seus joelhos virarem geleia, definitivamente aquele homem deveria ser proibido de sorrir daquela forma. - Precisamos conversar! - o lembrou.

– Sim, precisamos, mas podemos deixar pra mais tarde, o que acha? - perguntou roçando a ponta do nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

– Sendo assim… Porque você não sobe e toma um banho enquanto eu preparo o nosso jantar? - respondeu entre arfadas pendendo a cabeça para o lado, lhe dando mais acesso, arquejou ao sentir a língua em sua pele. - Edward…

– Porque não deixa o jantar pra depois e sobe comigo? - Isabella abriu a boca para contestar, mas no momento seguinte a boca de Edward estava na sua.

Suas mãos embrenharam-se pelos cabelos, até alcançar a nuca, sorriu contra sua boca ao ouvi-lo soltar um gemido rouco. Sentiu a língua de Edward invadir a boca e ao encontrar a sua, foi a vez de Isabella gemer contra a boca dele.

O beijo se tornou urgente, voraz, as mãos dele passeavam por todo seu corpo, enquanto as dela estavam aferradas aos seus cabelos. Apartaram-se em busca de ar, mas os lábios de Edward não deixaram sua pele.

– Edward… - o chamou arquejante.

– Vem comigo, preciso tanto de você, amor. - voltou a pedir sem parar o que estava fazendo, suas mãos apalparam com força aquela bunda fofa, a erguendo, Bella enlaçou seu quadril e Edward gemeu contra os seus lábios, tamanho prazer que sentira.

Entre beijos insanos se livraram das roupas e Bella arquejou gritando seu nome ao senti-lo todo dentro de si. Estavam sob o jato d'água, as costas contra o azulejo enquanto Edward investia cada vez mais forte e fundo, revesando beijos entre a boca e os seios.

– Eu te amo… - o ouviu dizer entre gemidos roucos pra lá de sexy. - Te amo!

– E eu amo você! - revidou entre outro arquejo, seu corpo já dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo, todas aquelas sensações a flor da pele… Aquela doce agonia que precede o fim antes de explodir em puro prazer gritando o nome dele que em seguida encontrou sua libertação.

Concluíram o banho entre beijos e carícias, depois de devidamente trocados Edward se ofereceu para ajudá-la com o jantar.

– Bella?- a chamou enquanto picava alguns legumes a pedido dela. - Porque disse aquelas coisas? - a jovem parou o que estava fazendo, voltando sua atenção para o noivo. - Porque não me disse como se sente a respeito, digamos que… Meus relacionamentos anteriores. -ela o encarou por alguns instantes sem nada dizer. - Nunca foi minha intenção nutrir os sentimentos de ninguém…

– Sei que não, mas mesmo intencionalmente o fez, concorda?

– Sempre joguei limpo com elas, sabiam perfeitamente que eu não me envolvia, era somente sexo por sexo!

– E foi assim com todas?

– Basicamente sim! - respondeu com seus olhos cravados aos dela.

– Inclusive com a Lauren? - Edward revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça.

– Sim, inclusive com a Lauren! - admitiu. - O que houve na África foi um erro… - voltou a dizer. - Havíamos bebido e nos deixamos levar pelo momento, e…

– Não! - o cortou. - Foi porque a desejava, não como amiga e sim com mulher, você mesmo admitiu que sempre houve muita química e atração mutua, entre vocês! Como acredito tenha sido com Victória, não?

– Tudo isso é passado, Bella! O que rolou com Lauren ficou no passado pelo menos pra mim.

– Sua amiga não pensa do mesmo modo, ficou mais do que obvio, que voltou disposta a ter você, não importa como ou em que circunstância.

– Isso jamais acontecerá! E no que diz respeito a Victória… Eu não tinha ninguém, foi só sexo, eu realmente estava focado em minha carreira, até conhecer você!

– Transou com ela depois de nos conhecermos! - Edward fechou os olhos puxando uma respiração profunda. - Foi pra casa dela, ninguém me contou, eu estava aqui quando voltou de banho tomado, o cheiro dela impregnado em você!

– Fui um completo idiota, tudo que eu mais desejava era estar aqui, com você!

– Tem razão! É um idiota! - ele sorriu revirando os olhos. - E por acaso há algo mais que eu deva saber? - Edward franziu o cenho.

– Como assim?

– Estou perguntando se há algo mais que eu deva saber desse seu passado, digamos que, agitado? Há mais alguém que deva ser mencionada? - ele estreitou o olhar. - Oh, não me olhe assim, só não estou a fim de encontrar outra de suas amigas dando piti pelo fato de nos casarmos! - sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Não há!

– Tem certeza disso?

– Sei que errei com relação a Victória, que deveria ter falado com ela quando me ligou, fui um estúpido, um idiota e…

– Não tenha dúvidas de que foi! - novamente ele sorriu, se aproximando dela. - O que… O que pensa que está fazendo? - exigiu recuando, mas acabou dando com as costas na bancada. - Droga!

– Será que pode me perdoar?

– Pelo que exatamente?

– Por tudo! Por Victória, Tanya, Lauren, por ter dito aquelas coisas no calor do momento, por ser um estúpido? - Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda.

– Também disse coisas no calor do momento, você me deixou tão furiosa que…

– Eu notei! - seu tom foi divertido. - Te amo… - tocou o rosto de sua noiva como quem toca algo sagrado. - Te amo tanto, como jamais pensei ser capaz de amar e nunca em minha vida senti algo sequer parecido… - roçou seu nariz ao dela. - Confesso que as vezes não sei como lidar com algumas situações, tudo isso é novo pra mim, consegue compreender?

– Mais do que possa imaginar! Te amo… Simplesmente te amo e nada do que faça ou diga mudará esse fato!

– Digo o mesmo!

– Então prometa pra mim, que vai me deixar lidar com esta situação? - ele estreitou o olhar. - Não quero que briguem ou discutam por minha causa, temo que acabem chegando as vias de fato e eu não suportaria vê-los se digladiando, por favor Edward, eu imploro, me deixe lidar com isso. - Bella viu o noivo puxar uma respiração profunda tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

– Desde que não toque em você outra vez, porque se o fizer, juro que nada nem ninguém irá livrá-lo de umas porradas.

– Acho justo, valentão! Agora o que acha de terminarmos o jantar, estou faminta!

– Uma excelente ideia, mas antes vem aqui… - pediu tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso, urgente, cheio de desejo, paixão e principalmente amor. Durante o jantar Edward voltou a se desculpar pelas coisas que disse.

– Sinto muito pelas coisas que eu disse… - tocou a mão da noiva sobre a mesa. - Eu… Droga, falei sem pensar!

– Esquece isso, também perdi a cabeça e acabei falando coisas que… Em fim, esquece!

– Quanto o meu passado, eu…

– Edward… - seu tom foi impaciente. - Tenho plena consciência de que teve várias mulheres antes de mim, você mesmo me disse… Mulheres aos montes! Foi exatamente isso que me disse aquela noite quando…

– Aquela noite eu estava tentando persuadi-la a desistir daquela ideia absurda!

– O ponto é, você tem uma bagagem e tanto, enquanto eu… Deus do céu, o que é Mike Newton e Tyler Crowley, comparados a Victória, Tanya, Lauren e não sei mais quantas distrações… - ele estreitou o olhar. - Eles não fazem mais parte da minha vida, há muito deixaram de ser, você não tem que cruzar com eles por ai, e, no entanto, elas são constantes em sua vida.

– Esqueceu de citar seu amigo. - foi a vez de Bella estreitar o olhar.

– Jake e eu nunca tivemos nada além de uma amizade! Pura e simples! - cuspiu entre os dentes se colocando de pé. - Você já terminou? - Edward somente assentiu, viu a noiva recolher os pratos, a ajudou com o restante colocando tudo na lava louça.

– Desculpa! - pediu a virando pra si.

– Eu posso lidar com isso, seu passado, suas distrações, você não nasceu no dia em que nos conhecemos. O que me incomoda, o que me deixa profundamente chateada é o fato de você ter dito que só trocaram alguns beijos e amassos quando adolescentes, mas foi muito mais que isso não é? Sentia algo por ela, algo especial.

– Vem comigo. - pediu lhe estendendo a mão.

– O que? Mas… Pra onde?

– Só vem comigo! - insistiu.

– Edward, eu …

– Deixa de ser tinhosa! - Bella estancou.

– Como é que é? - e lá estava ela, com os olhos estreitos empinando aquele narizinho lindo de forma desafiadora, Edward sorriu e em um movimento rápido a jogou sobre o ombro, a tirando dali. - Edward! Edward me põe no chão…O que houve com você? Enlouqueceu? - esbravejou enquanto a levava em direção a lareira, a colocando sobre o tapete felpudo.

– Pronto, agora fica ai quietinha! - sorriu ao ouvi-la soltar um rosnado baixo enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos revoltos. - Agora será que pode me escutar?

– Hump! - grunhiu sentando-se, cruzou os braços diante do peito lhe lançando um olhar de poucos amigos. - Sou todo ouvido!

– Diferente do que era com Alice, Kate, Heidi e outras amigas, entre Lauren e eu havia química, e uma atração mútua desde que entramos na adolescência. Tem razão quando diz que foi bem mais que uns beijos e amassos, agente se curtia, eu não tinha ninguém, ela também não, nos divertíamos juntos. Mas nunca, em momento algum cogitei sequer a hipótese de um namoro ou coisa parecida e Lauren tinha plena consciência disso.

– Entendo!

– Em Uganda, estávamos chegando ao fim da missão, tudo havia corrido bem, sem contratempos, houve uma festa, e acabamos exagerando, bebemos demais e… Enfim, as coisas saíram do controle!

– Faço ideia! - sua voz não passou de um sussurro, mas Edward a ouviu perfeitamente. Achou melhor relevar, sabia que não estava sendo nada fácil pra ela ouvir aquelas coisas.

– Depois de conversarmos, de comum acordo optamos por deixar aquilo lá, na África! Compreende? Nunca mais sequer tocamos no assunto! Foi como se jamais tivesse acontecido! Depois disso ela foi para a Europa se especializar em Londres e só nos vimos outra vez no jantar.

– Acha que de algum modo ela soube que você finalmente havia se comprometido com alguém? - Edward franziu o cenho. - Tsc! Deixa pra lá!

– Não, conclua. - pediu a mantendo ali.

– É só algo que me passou pela cabeça, deixa pra lá. Ela não teria como saber, teria?

– Acha que Lauren voltou porque sabia sobre nós?

– É idiotice eu sei, mas…

– Não, sim, pelo modo como vem agindo, você pode estar certa.- sua noiva o olhou surpresa.

– Mas como soube?

– Tanya talvez, só pra nos atormentar, vai saber? - deu de ombos.

– Quer saber… - disse irritadiça, se colocando de pé em um salto. - Sinceramente não quero mais saber de Lauren, Tanya ou Victória, estou farta delas!

– Ei, onde pensa que vai? - a conteve, tomou o rosto da jovem entre as mãos. - Eu te amo tanto. - havia tanta sinceridade em suas palavras, em seu olhar.

– Eu te amo e sei que você me ama, isso não está em discussão, ok? - ele assentiu colando sua testa a dela. - Mas para um relacionamento dar certo precisamos estar na mesma direção, tem que confiar em mim, como confio em você.

– Mas eu confio… Confio minha vida a você, Bella!

– Vamos colocar uma pedra neste assunto, ok? É passado, já foi e não tem como voltar atrás, pra mim o que importa é o presente… Eu e você e o nosso futuro! E o mais importante… - um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. - Que eu continue sendo a única em sua vida e principalmente, em sua cama!

– Há muito que você se tornou a dona absoluta dos meus desejos e pensamentos… - roçou seu nariz ao dela. - Do meu coração e da minha vida, Bella!

" _ **Oh Deus, esse homem vai ser a minha morte!"**_

– Idem! - respondeu jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. - Eu te amo! Mesmo tendo vontade de torcer seu pescoço por ser tão teimoso, e cabeça dura!

– Idem! - Bella estreitou o olhar.

– Vamos nos casar, e pra que isso aconteça é preciso confiança mútua, precisamos estar na mesma direção! - insistiu.

– E estamos meu amor.

– Acredito em você, Doutor Cullen! - ele buscou sua boca e bastou o roçar de suas línguas para que o beijo se tornasse urgente, intenso, voraz. - Edward… - o chamou ofegante enquanto os lábios dele deslizavam por sua garganta.

– O que? - sussurrou contra sua pele.

– Posso te pedir uma coisa? - ele parou o que estava fazendo afastando-se um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos.

– O que quiser! - respondeu hipnotizado com o brilho intenso em seus lindos olhos castanhos.

– O que eu quiser? Tem certeza disso?

– O que desejar, será seu! - um sorriso travesso se formou em seus lábios. - O que? O que está se passando por esta cabecinha agora? - ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás e aquilo soou como música aos seus ouvidos.

– É que… - e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio de forma provocante, sem nem ao menos tentar. - Desde que estive aqui pela primeira vez eu me pergunto como seria fazer amor aqui, diante dessa lareira, sobre esse tapete macio?

– Porque nunca me disse isso antes?- perguntou divertido.

– Ah… Sei lá, acho que a oportunidade nunca surgiu!

– E você quer fazer amor aqui? Esta é uma de suas fantasias? - a jovem corou violentamente. - Porque está tão corada?

– Edward? - o repreendeu ouvindo sua risada deliciosa ecoar pelo local. - Sim, eu quero que me tome aqui, agora! - sua voz saiu levemente rouca devido a excitação, o sorriso de Edward se alargou ainda mais.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu amor. - no momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos dela em um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo e paixão, as mãos urgentes um no corpo do outro enquanto se livravam de suas roupas.

– Porque ta me olhando assim? - sussurrou deitada sobre o tapete macio, havia tanto desejo naquele olhar, assim como amor, e outros tantos sentimentos.

– Porque você é uma visão senhorita Cullen, eu poderia passar o dia todo só admirando você! - ele sorriu ao ver novamente suas bochechas ficarem rosadas. - E fica ainda mais tentadora corada assim.

– Edward! - o repreendeu.

– Não se zangue amor… - disse unindo-se a ela sobre o tapete. - Você é tão linda e eu te amo tanto! - o coração de Bella disparou no peito, havia tanta verdade em suas palavras, e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi puxá-lo para um beijo.

Edward o rompeu delicadamente deslizando os lábios por sua pele, encontrando os seios, e enquanto beijava um, sua mão acariciava o outro, excitando-a ainda mais, o prazer era tanto que Isabella arquejou, arqueando as costas em busca de atrito.

– Edward… - sorriu contra a pele ao ouvir seu nome sair entre um gemido. Ela era tão linda, tão cheirosa, tão deliciosamente doce. Amava aquela mulher como jamais pensou ser capaz de amar um dia.

Fizeram amor lentamente, apreciando cada toque, cada beijo, cada roçar de pele…

 **Dias depois…**

Jacob não voltou ao apartamento, tão pouco ligou, Bella acreditava que finalmente havia criado juízo e voltado para Forks, mas em uma conversa com Angie descobriu que a realidade era outra!

"Bella? E ai garota, o que conta de novo?"

– Angie, estou ligando pra saber se… - por um momento hesitou. - Se ele voltou?

"Quem?" - Isabella revirou os olhos.

– Jake? Sabe se voltou pra casa?

"Não! Nem sinal dele por aqui ou na reserva!"

" _ **Com sua sorte, o que esperava?"**_ \- esbravejou mentalmente.

– E onde diabos se meteu? - disparou se perguntando o que diabos havia dado naquele maluco?

"Isso eu não sei lhe dizer, tem falado com Charlie?"

– Nos falamos têm uns dois dias, porque?

"Contou a ele o que Jake fez?"

– Claro que não, pirou?

"Estranho, ele tá uma fera com o Jake!"

– E você sabe o porque?

"Aqui é Forks minha cara, ninguém dá um passo sem que o outro saiba!" - Isabella sorriu, revirando os olhos.

– Se sei! Foco Angie!

"Oh, sim! Pelo que eu soube, Billy está preocupado porque o maluco do Jake simplesmente sumiu e não dá notícias."

– Como assim sumiu? Ninguém tem notícias dele?

"Pelo menos foi o que Charlie disse, mas pelo que peguei entre uma conversa e outra dos garotos, Jake ainda está em Chicago!"

– Oh meu Deus! O que foi que deu no Jake? Liguei várias vezes pra tentar falar com ele e nada, o filho da mãe não me atende e se aquele maluco der as caras por aqui, não quero nem imaginar… Edward é capaz de…

"Deixa o doutor delícia dar uma boa surra nele pra aprender, onde já se viu te atacar daquele jeito? Quem sabe assim ele aprende!"

– Ficou louca? É capaz daqueles dois se matar! Se visse o brilho estranho nos olhos de Edward quando soube…

"Oh sim, aqueles olhos."

– Angie! - Bella a repreendeu.

"E ai, como estão as coisas entre vocês?" - perguntou mudando de assunto, Isabella encarou o telefone por alguns segundos.

– Agora estamos bem, tivemos uma discussão feia, mas agora estamos bem.

"Sexo pra fazer as pazes, sem dúvidas é o melhor que existe!" - um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Bella, era obrigada a concordar com a amiga.

– Sou obrigada a concordar!

"Mas, mudando de assunto, vai vir para as festas?"

– Infelizmente não, é o meu primeiro natal com a minha família e…

"É verdade! E ai, empolgada?"

– Mais ou menos, afinal, vou ter que aturar aquela detestável da Tanya e eu sinceramente espero não ter que cruzar com aquela criatura insuportável.

"Quem?"

– Lauren, quem mais?

"Acha que ela teria coragem, depois de tudo que houve?"

– Sinceramente eu não sei Angie, Esme não está muito contente com Sarah, e até onde sei a amizade entre meu pai e Johan está um tanto abalada, mas eles são amigos há muitos anos e sócios, corre-se o risco.

"Boa sorte pra você amiga, vai precisar!"

– Só espero que Jacob tome juízo, que volte pra casa e me deixe em paz.

"Vai contar que ele continua por ai?"

– Edward não vai ficar nada contente, ele queria que eu voltasse para o apartamento dele, acredita?

"É compreensível, só está tentando te proteger, Bella!"

– Eu sei, mas não posso mudar minha vida porque o maluco do Jake cismou comigo!

"Eu tenho que ir, se cuida maluca e me dá notícias!" - Bella ouviu o som da porta e sorriu ao ver seu noivo entrar.

– Pode deixar e dá um beijo em todos por mim!

"Eu darei, beijos!"

– Beijos! - a jovem soltou um longo suspiro encarando o telefone, sentiu os braços de Edward ao seu redor e arfou quando deslizou a ponta do nariz por sua pele.

– Boa noite! - sussurrou contra sua pele. - Hmm… Como você está cheirosa! - ele havia acabado de chegar ao apartamento dela.

– Posso dizer o mesmo! - pendeu o pescoço para o lado, lhe dando mais acesso, ele exalava um cheiro tão bom. - Pensei que fosse vir direto do hospital?

– Passei em casa pra tomar um banho… - respondeu sem parar o que estava fazendo. Será que eu posso saber com quem minha linda e tentadora noiva falava? - Bella sorriu ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma.

– Com Angie! - virou-se encarando aquele par de olhos verdes que tanto amava. - Estava obtendo notícias de Forks. - ele franziu o cenho ao notar que havia algo mais ali.

– E? - e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio.

– Angie disse que… Bem, ela disse que Jake não voltou e que Billy está preocupado já que ele simplesmente não dá notícias. - Edward sentiu a preocupação e certa apreensão em sua voz.

– Acredita que ainda esteja por aqui? - sua expressão mudara completamente.

– Segundo uma conversa que Angie ouviu entre os garotos, sim!

– Mas o que… - esbravejou apartando-se bruscamente. - Ele voltou a procurar você?

– Não e isso é que me deixa intrigada, porque liguei pra ele várias vezes e…

– O que? Como assim ligou pra ele… - seu tom foi exaltado. - Porque ligou pra ele Isabella?

– Pra ver se consigo fazê-lo entender que amo você e que nada do que faça ou diga mudará este fato! - suas palavras o desarmou. - Quero tentar fazer com que volte pra Forks e siga com sua vida e nos deixe em paz.

– Mas o que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? E porque ainda não deu as caras?

– Eu não sei, esse não é o Jake que eu conheço, ele jamais agiu assim. - Edward a puxou pra si a envolvendo em seus braços.

– De agora em diante você fica aqui comigo no meu apartamento e não adianta reclamar, isso não está em discussão Isabella!

– Mas…

– Meu prédio é muito mais seguro que este, ele não vai simplesmente aparecer na porta. - infelizmente a jovem não tinha como argumentar contra aquilo.

– Não acha que está exagerando?

– Não! Ele te atacou uma vez Bella, e quem garante que não o fará outra vez? - Bella soltou um longo suspiro, Edward afastou-se um pouco, levando as mãos ao seu rosto, o segurando como quem segura algo sagrado. - Vai me deixar mais tranquilo, por favor, fica comigo lá.

– Está bem! Se te faz mais tranquilo, fico no seu apartamento, agora esqueça o Jake e me dá um beijo. - ele sorriu fazendo exatamente o que ela havia pedido.

Mesmo achando um exagero, Bella voltou para o apartamento de Edward, ele estava mais protetor do que nunca, fazia questão de levá-la a Brandon todos os dias e buscá-la no final do expediente e para isso remanejou sua agenda.


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO LII**

Esme havia ligado para convidar o casal para um almoço em família no domingo na mansão, sentia falta de Edward assim como de Bella.

– Tudo bem pra você almoçarmos lá?

– Sinto falta do papai e do vovô, mal os vi desde que estiveram no apartamento. Só espero que aquela sua prima se comporte, porque não estou com paciência pra ela! - ele prendeu o riso.

– Só pra constar, Tanya é sua prima!

– Argh! Dispenso! - Edward sorriu a puxando pra si. - Ei? Porque está tão azeda?- perguntou divertido.

– Eu não to azeda! - retrucou, ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Talvez eu esteja, um pouquinho. - admitiu. - Mas é que… - por um momento hesitou. - Promete não ficar chateado? - Edward franziu o cenho. - Mas é que sinto falta do meu cantinho.

– Pensei que gostasse de ficar aqui.

– E gosto, sabe que eu adoro esse apartamento, mas… Acho que tem razão, estou mesmo azeda. - novamente ele riu afundando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, roçando os dentes em sua garganta.

– Quer voltar pra lá?

– Amo meu apartamento, mas sou obrigada a concordar que ele não é tão seguro quanto pensei. - estavam no sofá da sala de estar. - Sinto falta da minha árvore, a gente pode trazê-la pra cá? - a gargalhada de Edward ecoou pelo cômodo. - Quer parar de rir de mim?

– Ou a gente pode comprar uma e montar, o que acha?

– Jura? - o sorriso dela poderia iluminar uma cidade inteira, Bella era tão fácil de agradar.

– Juro! O que acha de irmos agora? - viu sua noiva soltar um gritinho se jogando sobre ele que se deixou cair no sofá.

– Eu já disse que você é o melhor namorado do mundo?

– Hoje não!

Era sábado e lá estava o casal em busca de uma árvore-de-natal para o apartamento de Edward, ele jamais se importou com essas coisas, mas faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para fazê-la feliz, pra ver aquele sorriso em seus lábios.

Além da árvore, compraram enfeites dos mais variados e muitas luzes, assim que chegaram escolheram o melhor lugar para colocá-la e entre beijos e risos o casal montou a bela árvore-de-natal.

– Uau! Ficou tão linda! - Bella disse assim que ele ligou as luzes.

– Ficou mesmo linda! - disse ao deslizar suas mãos pela cintura dela, a puxando pra si, Isabella recostou-se nele e ambos ficaram ali por um tempo.

No domingo o humor de Bella era completamente diferente, acordou cedo e preparou um reforçado café da manhã, afinal a noite havia sido bem atribulada. Edward despertou minutos depois, sentiu falta dela em seus braços, vestiu somente a calça de seu pijama e saiu em busca de sua noiva.

Sorriu abobalhado ao encontrá-la na cozinha, vestia sua camiseta e tinha os cabelos presos daquele jeito estranho, cantarolava dançando desengonçada enquanto virava uma panqueca.

" _ **Deus, como pode ser tão linda?"**_ \- se perguntou mentalmente enquanto admirava a mulher diante de si, era completamente fora dos padrões, mesmo assim era sem sombras de dúvidas a mais linda que já conhecera. Bella soltou um gritinho sobressaltando ao se virar e vê-lo ali.

– Cristo! Você me assustou!

– Desculpe, não foi minha intenção, só estava admirando a vista.

– Por acaso o senhor estava me analisando é?- perguntou estreitando o olhar.

– Não! - afirmou se aproximando lentamente. - Como eu disse, só estava admirando a vista! Quem manda ser tão gostosa? - sorriu ao ver as bochechas dela atingir um tom avermelhado. - Não me lembro de vê-la corar ontem a noite, quando…

– Edward! - o repreendeu, ele riu a puxando pra si.

– Bom dia, meu amor! - a saudou roçando seu nariz ao dela.

– Muito bom dia doutor Cullen! Com fome?

– Faminto!

 **Horas mais tarde, a caminho da mansão…**

– Acha que devemos contar a eles o que houve? - perguntou quebrando o silêncio do carro, estavam a caminho da mansão.

– Seria o certo a se fazer, mas se quiser manter isso somente entre nós, vou entender.

– Não quero preocupar o papai ou o vovô com meus problemas, e sinceramente não acredito que Jacob vá voltar, podemos manter isso entre nós?

– Jasper e Alice também sabem.

– Mas tenho certeza que serão discretos quanto a isso.

– Se prefere assim, por mim tudo bem!

– Obrigada!

Esme como sempre os recebeu de braços abertos, Carlisle estava feliz por ter os filhos com ele, o casal cumprimentou a todos e Bella agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Tanya não estar em casa.

– Teve notícias dele? - Jasper perguntou discretamente ao irmão, estavam próximos ao bar, Emmett falava com o pai e o avô.

– Ainda está por aqui, mas não deu as caras, Bella está comigo, no meu apartamento, por precaução.

– Acha que é o caso de acionar uma equipe de segurança?

– Não acredito que seja para tanto, além do mais, Bella jamais aceitaria.

– Com certeza não! E como vocês estão?

– Estamos bem, melhor impossível!

– Estou vendo, olha o tamanho daquele sorriso. - apontou para a irmã com a cabeça.

– Ela fica ainda mais linda quando sorri assim. - seu irmão sorriu meneando a cabeça, já Edward tinha os olhos fixos na jovem.

– E você, cada vez mais apaixonado! - brincou. - Quem te viu e quem te vê. Vão contar ao papai o que houve?

– Bella prefere manter isso entre nós.

– Talvez seja melhor assim.

– Vamos nos juntar aos outros! - seu irmão somente assentiu, Edward se juntou a Bella e Jasper a Alice.

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de estar, aguardando o almoço quando Tanya chegou carregada de sacolas e um imenso sorriso.

– Ora veja, reunião de família?

" _ **Estava bom demais pra ser verdade!"**_ \- Isabella lamentou mentalmente, Edward acariciou sua mão, em seguida a levou aos lábios, sabia que a noiva queria evitar contato com Tanya. De repente um trecho da conversa que tiveram dias atrás lhe veio a mente…

… _O ponto é, você tem uma bagagem e tanto, enquanto eu… Deus do céu, o que é Mike Newton e Tyler Crowley, comparados a Victória, Tanya, Lauren e não sei mais quantas distrações… Eles não fazem mais parte da minha vida, há muito deixaram de ser, você não tem que cruzar com eles por ai, e, no entanto, elas são constantes em sua vida._

Olhou para Bella e notou que seu belo sorriso havia desaparecido, foi quando uma ideia passou por sua cabeça.

– Vem comigo amor. - disse surpreendendo a todos, inclusive Bella.

– O que? Mas… Pra onde?

– Tem um tempo que quero lhe mostrar algo. - como Edward, Esme também notou o quanto a presença de Tanya a incomodava e optou por ajudar o filho.

– Vá com ele, filha, quando o almoço estiver pronto, chamo vocês.

– Obrigado mãe, vamos? - pediu voltando-se para a noiva com a mão estendida.

– Sendo assim, vamos! Com licença. - pediu educadamente o acompanhando, ambos simplesmente ignoraram a presença de Tanya o que a deixou visivelmente irritada.

– Pra onde está me levando exatamente? - perguntou enquanto ele a conduzia para fora da mansão.

– Para a garagem. - Bella estancou com o cenho franzido. - Já esteve lá?

– Não!

– Então venha, quero te mostrar algo. - a jovem revirou os olhos o acompanhando, Edward pegou um atalho que levava direto para a garagem.

– Uau! - foi o que Bella conseguiu dizer diante a imensa garagem, havia tantos carros que mais parecia uma concessionaria de luxo e não uma garagem. - De quem é tudo isso?

– Bom, aqui temos o carro de Jazz, o de Emm, do papai, Rose, da minha mãe, do vovô. O Porsche nada discreto é o de Alice, mas acredito que já o conheça.

– Oh sim! De quem é a Ferrari vermelha?

– Tanya!

– Claro que é! E aquele coberto?

– Oh, aquele é o meu Aston Martin Vaniquish.

– Que nome mais emproado! - Edward revirou os olhos puxando a proteção a boca de Bella se abriu em um O perfeito.

– Mãe de Deus! Uau! - foi o que conseguiu dizer.

– Gostou?

– Olha pra isso… - apontou pro carro. - É lindo! Por favor, me diz que não fica zanzando por ai com isso. - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Há muito tempo que não saio com ele, na verdade desde que conheci você!

– Porque?

– Bem, eu o costumo usar em ocasiões especiais.

– Oh, imagino!

– O que acha de darmos uma volta?- perguntou de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido.

– Agora? Mas e…

– O almoço ainda vai demorar a sair.

– Vai me levar pra dar uma volta no seu carrão?

– Impressionada?

– E ele é potente?

– Muito!

– Ohh… - e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio de forma tentadora.

– Está flertando comigo senhorita Cullen?

– E se estiver? - o provocou.

– Vamos logo antes que…

– Que?

– Que eu foda você aqui, agora! - as palavras ditas daquela forma rude, teve um efeito imediato em Bella, a jovem sentiu seu corpo todo reagir, excitando-a.

Edward lhe abriu a porta do passageiro e Bella deslizou pelo banco de couro, o carro era tão lindo por dentro, quanto por fora. Ele tomou seu lugar ao volante e assim que acionou a ignição o carro ronronou.

– Pronta gatinha? - perguntou com uma piscadela, foi um gesto espontâneo e estupendamente sexy!

– Eu nasci pronta! - ele riu saindo com o carro.

Voltaram depois de algumas voltas, quando Esme ligou avisando que o almoço estava pronto.

– Obrigada! - Bella agradeceu assim que desligou o carro. - Pelo passeio, e por me tirar de lá.

– Minha mãe pensou que ela fosse passar o dia fora.

– Tudo bem, não tenho dúvidas que tenha feito de propósito.

– Mas sei que a presença dela te afeta.

– Me afeta por tudo que ela fez, o que provocou… Por culpa dela o vovô quase..

– Ei, não fique assim amor, ele está ai, firme e forte e pronto pra outra como costuma dizer.

– Sim, está! De novo, obrigada!

– E pelo que está me agradecendo agora?

– Simplesmente por existir! - no momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos dela em um beijo intenso, urgente, cheio de desejo, paixão e acima de tudo, amor.

Apesar da presença de Tanya o almoço foi bem divertido, claro que houve insinuações e provocações as quais foram devidamente ignoradas não só pelo casal, mas por todos, inclusive Eric, o que deixou a loira morango possessa.

Antes de partirem, Esme reforçou o convite a Bella para acompanhá-la nas compras de natal, mesmo sendo avessa a compras, a jovem não teve coragem de recusar tal pedido. Durante a viagem de volta Isabella ficou pensando no que daria a Edward de presente?

" _ **O que se dá a alguém que tem tudo?"**_ \- pensou puxando uma respiração profunda, seria um desafio e tanto, sorriu marota, poderia obter a ajuda de Esme, afinal nada melhor do que a mãe pra saber do que ele gosta!

– Em que está pensando? - a voz de Edward a tirou de seus pensamentos.

– No que te dar de natal!

– E o que tem em mente?

– Confesso que ainda não sei! Desculpe!

– Eu já sei o que vou te dar!

– Já? E o que é? - ele sorriu diante sua curiosidade.

– Boa tentativa, terá que esperar o dia de natal, como todo mundo!

– Chato! - sua risada deliciosa preencheu o carro.

 **Enquanto isso, há algumas quadras do apartamento de Bella…**

Jacob bebia sua quarta cerveja, estava sentado em um bar, há algumas quadras do apartamento de Bella, havia acabado de falar com seu pai. O velho havia lhe passado um esporro por não dar notícias, pediu pra que voltasse pra casa, mas não podia, não sem falar novamente com aquela teimosa… Precisava fazê-la compreender que ele é que é o cara certo pra ela e não aquele doutorzinho playboy

Voltou ao apartamento, mas ela simplesmente havia sumido, precisava encontrar um jeito de descobrir onde ficava o apartamento dele, ou a empresa onde trabalhava, por isso ligou para Jared, sabia que ele e os outros encontrariam um meio de saber mais por Angie, Leah e Seth. Olhou novamente no relógio, estava impaciente, afinal, o amigo ficou de ligar e ainda nada, soltou uma praga tomando outro gole de sua cerveja, de repente seu telefone tocou.

– Jared?

"Tudo que consegui saber foi que Bella trabalha com a cunhada, a tal Alice na Brandon, mexe com roupa fina, algo assim!"

– E o ap do cara, descobriu onde fica?

"To te passando o endereço, mas fica esperto, é um edifício de luxo, o lugar é uma fortaleza."

– Mais alguma coisa?

"Tem um lugar onde eles costumam frequentar, se chama Hearts, balada de grã-fino, sabe como é?"

– Saquei, valeu irmão!

"Pra que tudo isso Jake?"

– Coisa minha! - praticamente rugiu.

"Não tá mais aqui quem falou, se cuida!"

Precisava encontrar um meio de vê-la, precisava colocar naquela cabeça dura que o melhor para ela é voltar com ele pra Forks.

Era quarta feira, meio da semana, Bella ainda estava no apartamento de Edward, que a acompanhou até o seu apartamento para cuidar das plantas e pegar algumas coisas. Mesmo ela dizendo que não era necessário, fazia questão de levá-la e buscá-la na Brandon, depois de saber que Jacob ainda estava em Chicago ficou ainda mais protetor.

Até havia cogitado a hipótese de uma equipe de segurança, a qual a jovem descartou obviamente.

– Não acha que está exagerando? Uma equipe de segurança, Edward? Pirou?

– Só estou tentando mantê-la segura!

– Deus do céu, é só o Jake! Tá ele está meio estranho e agindo fora do normal, mas ele não vai me sequestrar ou algo do tipo!

– Você mesma disse que anda estranho, agindo fora do normal, quem garante que… Eu não confio nele!

– Sei disso e tem seus motivos! Ele também me decepcionou muito, mas não quero prejudicá-lo Edward, Jake só está confuso, perdido. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai cair em si e voltar pra casa, vai ver!

– Assim espero! - a jovem sorriu jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço revirando os olhos, seu noivo era tão exagerado! Mas no fundo torcia pra que Jake tomasse logo juízo e voltasse pra casa, para o bem de todos.

– Em que está pensando? - a voz de Alice a tirou de seus devaneios.

– Só estava pensando!

– Isso eu sei, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você e o Ed estão bem?

– Estamos bem, não se preocupe, é que hoje tivemos uma breve discussão, acredita que ele cogitou contratar uma equipe de segurança? - Alice pode sentir a indignação em seu tom.

– Ed só está preocupado, a de convir que ter aquele cara solto por ai…

– Aquele cara tem nome Alice! - a repreendeu.

– Ele te atacou Bella! - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Se o seu pai, ou Eric sequer sonhar com o que aconteceu, seu amiguinho estará bem encrencado!

– Porque?

– E você ainda pergunta? Acorda Bella, você é uma Cullen! Filha de Carlisle Cullen e neta do senador Cullen, quer mais? - a jovem bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, as vezes esquecia daquele detalhe.

– Vai precisar de mim agora?- perguntou ao se colocar de pé em um salto, assustando Alice.

– Não, porque? Aonde vai?

– Tomar um café, quer ir comigo?

– Não dá, tenho que terminar este croqui, mas você pode me trazer um!

– Cappuccino sem açúcar e sem creme. - sua amiga e cunhada abriu um enorme sorriso.

Bella sorriu revirando os olhos, adorava Alice e sinceramente lhe era grata por tudo, mas não via a hora de em fim ter um emprego de verdade! Não é que não gostasse de trabalhar na Brandon, mas é que, sabia que sua cunhada havia inventado aquele cargo para ajudá-la.

Soltou um longo suspiro ao sair pra rua, caminhou despreocupadamente até a cafeteria a uma quadra da loja. Talvez trabalhar na Brandon tivesse suas vantagens, afinal, seu horário era bem maleável e lhe daria tempo de se dedicar aos estudos, estava ansiosa pelo início das aulas.

No caminho de volta teve a estranha sensação de que estava sendo observada, estancou na porta da loja olhando para os lados, a sua volta e nada além das pessoas indo e vindo! Talvez estivesse começando a ficar paranoica, precisava falar com Jacob, se insistir nisso seria obrigada a falar com Charlie, ele saberia como agir, afinal conhece Jake desde as fraldas.

– Algum problema senhorita Swan? - a jovem sobressaltou ao ouvir Jill, uma das atendentes da loja. - Desculpe, não queria assustá-la.

– Oh, não foi nada Jill, eu só… Não foi nada! - respondeu indo para a sala de Alice.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? - a própria disparou ao olhar pra ela. - Parece até que viu um fantasma criatura!

– Não é nada… - lhe estendendo seu café. - Eu acho! - a última parte não passou de um sussurro.

– O que foi Bella? - Alice insistiu.

– Eu só… - por um momento a jovem hesitou. - É que por um momento tive a sensação de estava sendo observada.

– Acha que… Oh meu Deus! Acha que Jacob possa estar te seguindo?

– O que? Não! Porque ele faria isso?

– Não sei, vai saber o que está se passando na cabeça dele, você mesma disse que o cara parece outro.

– Não! Se fosse o Jake viria falar comigo, concorda?

– É, faz sentido! Mas então quem seria?

– Tsc! Não foi nada, acho que estou ficando paranoica! - brincou tentando descontrair.

– Isso, vamos mudar de assunto! - sugeriu. - E ai? Já sabe o que vai dar ao Ed de natal? - sorriu ao ver a amiga bufar se jogando em sua cadeira.

– Não tenho a menor ideia! Bem que você poderia me dar uma ajudinha, afinal, é a melhor amiga dele!

– Bella! O Ed vai adorar o que quer que seja! - a jovem revirou os olhos.

– Eu quero que seja algo especial, assim como ele! - foi a vez de Alice revirar os olhos.

– Tenho certeza de que vai encontrar o presente perfeito!

– Assim espero!

– Enquanto esteve fora, eu estive pensando, o que acha de sairmos pra dar uma relaxada, descontrair um pouco, você e o Ed andam muito tensos!

– E o que tem em mente?

– Podemos ir ao Hearts?

– Ao Hearts?

– É! - falou como se fosse obvio. - Vocês precisam relaxar, se distrair, jogar conversa fora com os amigos! - até que a ideia não era tão mal assim.

– Até que é uma boa ideia!

– Assim você me ofende Bella! Obviamente é uma excelente ideia! - retrucou.

– Vou falar com Edward, e…

– E tá esperando o que pra fazer isso? - Isabella viu sua cunhada indicar o celular com a cabeça, revirou os olhos, se perguntando como conseguia ser tão irritante as vezes? Pegou seu celular buscando o número de Edward.

"Oi amor!" - sorriu ao ouvi-lo.

– Oi! Atrapalho?

"Nunca!"

– Estou ligando porque Alice acaba de nos chamar para irmos ao Hearts, o que acha?

"É uma boa ideia, faz tempo que a gente não vai."

– Tudo bem pra você?

"Claro que sim amor! Vai ser bom sair um pouco, rever os amigos."

– Foi exatamente o que ela disse! - Bella ouviu o nome Cullen ser chamado ao fundo.

"Eu tenho que ir amor, uma paciente acaba de chegar!"

– Tudo bem, a gente se vê mais tarde!

"Te pego as cinco, beijos!"

– Beijo!

As cinco em ponto Edward estava parado diante da Brandon esperando por Bella, Sorriu ao ver a noiva saindo acompanhada de Alice, desceu cumprimentando as duas, antes de lhe abrir a porta. Durante o trajeto falaram sobre amenidades, Isabella achou melhor não comentar com o noivo a estranha sensação que teve mais cedo.

Depois de preparar um jantarzinho delicioso o qual seu noivo elogiou e muito, o casal foi se aprontar. Devido ao frio Bella optou por um jeans justinho, uma camisa feminina aberta alguns botões valorizando seu decote, e seu belo colar, presente de seu avô! A camisa se moldava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, nos pés botas com salto e seu inseparável casaco.

– Uau! - sobressaltou ao ouvir o noivo, havia acabado de se maquiar, somente um batom básico e rímel pra realçar os olhos. - Tem ideia do quanto fica gostosa com esse jeans? - disse percorrendo seu corpo com um olhar desejoso.

– Edward! - ele riu ao vê-la corar.

– Estou seriamente reconsiderando a ideia, acho que prefiro ficar aqui esta noite, só eu e você!

– E contrariar Alice? Nem pensar!

– É verdade, conhecendo aquela tampinha como conheço, é capaz de vir nos buscar pelas orelhas!

– Não tenha dúvidas! - concordou sorrindo. - Acho que ela tem razão, vai ser bom sair e simplesmente curtir!

– Tem razão!

– Mas é claro que tenho! - se aproximou tocando seu peito. - E quem sabe quando voltarmos… - seu olhar encontrou o dele, havia tantas promessas naquele par de olhos castanhos. - Eu serei todinha sua!

– Toda minha?

– Pra fazer de mim o que desejar. - Edward a envolveu em seus braços a apertando contra si, seus olhos exalavam desejo e luxúria.

– O que eu quiser? - perguntou deslizando o nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

– O que quiser! - voltou a afirmar arfante.

– Acho melhor irmos, antes que eu perca a cabeça.

– Já estou pronta! - Edward mordeu os lábios ao notar o duplo sentido daquelas palavras.

– Não me provoca Bella!

– Vamos logo, senão aquela surtada vai começar a ligar. - bastou falar e o telefone de Edward tocou, ele revirou os olhos ao ver que se tratava de Alice.

– Fala Alice?

"Onde é que vocês estão?"

– Já estamos a caminho! - avisou desligando em seguida. - Acho melhor irmos!

Apesar do frio a fila estava grande do lado de fora, Edward entregou a chave do carro ao manobrista, conduzindo Bella até a entrada onde BigZ estava, Edward o cumprimentou e o sorriso do homem se alargou ao ver Bella.

– Como vai BigZ? - o cumprimentou estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

– Muito melhor agora, com certeza!

– Ei? Não seja abusado BigZ! - Edward disse em um tom divertido.

– Você é um filho da mãe de sorte, Cullen! - BigZ piscou para Bella.

– Sei disso meu caro!

– Divirtam-se! - assim que entraram, Edward a levou até a chapelaria, guardou os casacos e cada um recebeu a sua pulseira.

– Ora viva, até que em fim! - Alice disparou quando o casal se aproximou do lugar onde sempre ficavam, já estavam quase todos por lá. Kate e Garrett, Charlotte e Peter, Heidi e Demetri, Félix, Emmett e Rosálie. O casal cumprimentou a todos antes de se sentar.

– É verdade? - Kate perguntou ao cumprimentar Edward.

– O que exatamente? - perguntou confuso.

– Que vai se casar?

– Muito em breve! - respondeu segurando a mão de Bella, a levando aos lábios, piscando para a noiva em seguida.

– O senhor avesso a compromisso se casando? - Garrett provocou.

– Garrett! - sua esposa o repreendeu.

– Pra você ver Garrett! E com pedido e tudo! - Emmett provocou o irmão.

– Oh meu Deus! Me conta tudo Bella! - Kate pediu a puxando para se sentar perto dela, Edward sorriu revirando os olhos. A jovem contou animada exatamente como foi o pedido arrancando suspiros das garotas, e boas risadas dos marmanjos que provocavam Edward o tempo todo.

– Uau! Não conhecia esse seu lado romântico Ed, alias, eu nem sabia que você tinha um. - Garrett disparou levando uma cotovelada nada discreta de sua esposa, bem entre as costelas. - Ai mulher, isso vai deixar marca. - resmungou arrancando risos de todos.

– Respondendo a sua pergunta Garrett, nem eu mesmo sabia que o tinha! - piscou para a noiva que sorriu.

– Acredito que era uma questão de encontrar a mulher certa! - Heidi disse em defesa do amigo.

– Tem razão Heidi, Bella tem o dom de extrair o que há de melhor em mim!

– Estou vendo!

– Ta ai uma coisa que eu jamais pensei em ver, Edward Cullen enrolado no dedo mindinho de uma garota! - foi a vez de Bella revirar os olhos.

– Sou louco por essa mulher, fazer o que? - brincou estalando um beijo em sua noiva.

– Edward! - ela o repreendeu com doçura.

– Agora mudando de assunto… - Kate sugeriu. - A quantas anda o casamento, Alice?- um enorme sorriso se fez nos lábios da mesma, que disparou a falar.

O papo estava animado, Garrett e Kate eram muito divertidos, e quando se juntavam a Emmett e Félix era diversão garantida. Alice estava certa, tanto Edward, quanto Bella, precisavam daquilo.

Bella estava realmente se divertindo na companhia do noivo, seus irmãos e amigos, o lugar estava bem cheio e havia muita gente circulando de um lado para outro, a jovem sorveu um gole de sua bebida olhando pelo salão. Sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias ao ter a ligeira impressão de ter visto Jacob próximo ao bar, olhou novamente, mas já não estava mais.

Não, não poderia ser ele, aquilo seria impossível, certo? Jacob não teria como saber… Tão pouco como entrar, sacudiu a cabeça dispersando tal pensamento, definitivamente estava ficando paranoica.

– Algum problema? - Alice perguntou discretamente ao notar a amiga tensa, Edward estava entretido em um papo animado com os irmãos e amigos.

– Não é nada!

– Tem certeza? Você me parece tensa Bella, o que houve?- insistiu.

– Não é nada, eu só… Preciso ir ao toalete, com licença. - pediu ao se colocar de pé.

– Vou com você!

– Não precisa, Alice, eu estou bem, não se preocupe!

– Tudo bem, sabe onde fica? - Bella somente assentiu, Edward franziu o cenho vendo sua noiva se aproximar.

– Onde vai? - perguntou a sondando, havia notado o mesmo que Alice.

– Ao toalete, volto já! - estalou um beijo nos lábios dele antes de sair.

Bella havia acabado de sair do reservado, lavava as mãos quando Victória apareceu Deus sabe de onde?

" _ **Droga! Porque não deixou Alice vir com você sua idiota? Era só o que me faltava!"**_

– Isabella. - Victória mal pode crer na sorte em pegá-la sozinha.

– Victória! - Isabella cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma praga, a ruiva usava um vestido curto deixando suas longas pernas expostas e o decote era pra lá de revelador, seus peitos praticamente saltavam aos olhos. Uma coisa não se podia negar, a desgraçada era linda. - Com licença, mas eu já estava de saída.

– Não vá, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você, a sós!

– Comigo? Desculpe, mas não acredito que tenhamos algo pra conversar.

– Eu a parabenizaria, mas não acredito que seja apropriado! - Isabella franziu o cenho se perguntando o que diabos aquela mulher queria com ela? Tinha um olhar frio que exalava ódio.

– E porque diabos me parabenizaria?

– Pelo seu noivado obviamente, está em todos as revistas e jornais pra quem quiser ver! - Victória sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Sou obrigada a admitir, você me surpreendeu garota! Jamais vi você como uma adversária a altura. - Isabella estreitou o olhar.

– Se me der licença, tenho coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer do que perder o meu tempo com você, Victória!

– Não tão rápido! Eu ainda não terminei com você!

– Mas eu terminei com você! - cuspiu entre dentes. - Como ousa pensar que é digna de um homem como Edward? Não pode se casar com ele!

– Acho que isso quem decide não é você e sim ele, concorda?

– Você jamais o fará feliz Isabella! Olha pra você… - apontou para a jovem com desdem. - Não passa de uma garotinha vinda do interior, e apesar de ter o sangue dos Cullen, jamais será uma deles! Não tem classe, elegância e tão pouco refinamento para tal!

– Esta é a sua opinião! - retrucou.

– Ai no fundo você sabe que todos pensam como eu. - sim, Bella sabia que a grande maioria pensava como ela, mas não admitiria nem sob tortura. - Eu me perguntou o que foi que Edward viu em você? - a ruiva lhe deu uma olhava avaliativa. - Você até que é bonitinha, e deve ter seus encantos, mas isso é o suficiente para um homem como Edward?

– O que há entre Edward e eu não é de sua conta Victória! Agora se já terminou, vou voltar para junto do meu noivo!

– Esse casamento não vai acontecer Isabella! Não vou permitir que Edward cometa um desatino destes, eu…

– Acredito que não haja nada que você possa fazer a respeito, Victória! - Bella a cortou farta daquilo, se aquela ruiva detestável abrisse a boca mais uma vez, não responderia por si. - Edward me ama!

– Ama nada, só está encantado por você, logo a paixão acaba e vai cair em si.

– Como fez com você? - a ruiva lhe lançou um olhar mordaz. - Porque até onde sei, você foi só mais uma entre tantas com a qual fodeu por algum tempo! - Bella deu alguns passos na direção de Victória, seus olhos fixos nos dela. - Tenha uma coisa em mente, foi a garotinha do interior, sem classe e refinamento que ele escolheu pra compartilhar a sua vida e principalmente sua cama!

– Eu vou acabar com você garota insuportável! - Victória tentou esbofeteá-la, mas Bella a conteve.

– Tente! - a desafiou, a ruiva recuou estreitando o olhar, girou nos calcanhares e saiu pisando duro, Bella apoiou as mãos na pia, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

– Adorei! - sobressaltou levando a mão ao peito tamanho susto que levou ao ouvir a voz de Alice.

– Alice? Mas o que…

– Você acaba de colocar a vadia em seu lugar, ela saiu espumando daqui! - Bella sorriu revirando os olhos diante a alegria da amiga.

– Acha que ela pode fazer algo contra mim? Aquela mulher me odeia, Alice!

– E o que Victória fazer a respeito? O Ed é apaixonado por você, te ama, simples assim! Agora vamos, ele ficou preocupado com você, por isso estou aqui. Oh, amiga! Estou tão orgulhosa de você! - a abraçou de forma esmagadora. - Colocou a vadia em sem lugar sem descer do salto, amei!

– Definitivamente você é maluca Alice!

 **Enquanto isso…**

Victória parou no bar e pediu uma bebida, precisava se acalmar, sua vontade era de acabar com aquela bastarda petulante com suas próprias mãos, faria aquela garotinha pagar por sua empáfia.

– Você não perde por esperar garota! - entornou sua bebida em um único gole, de onde estava viu Edward conversando com seus irmãos e amigos, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios enquanto se dirigia na direção deles.

– Boa noite a todos! - se fez presente, chamando a atenção de todos pra si, inclusive a de Edward.

– Vick? - olhou para a mesma, não podia negar que a filha da mãe estava gostosa pra cacete naquele vestidinho.

– Ed? É tão bom te ver por aqui querido. - a ruiva deu alguns passos em sua direção, já que estava em uma roda com seus irmãos e amigos. - Você anda sumido, senti sua falta! - lhe acariciou a face enquanto mordia os lábios de forma sensual.

Isabella sentiu suas entranhas se contorcer ao ver a ruiva tocando seu noivo na maior intimidade.

– Caramba, ela é rápida, heim? - ouviu Alice dizer ao seu lado.

– Eu vou acabar com aquela vadia!

– Não vai não! Não vá descer do salto agora!

– O que faz aqui? - Edward exigiu desviando da carícia.

– Vim me distrair um pouco, como você costumava fazer, está lembrado? - deu uma piscada sexy e Bella cerrou as mãos em punho.

– Eu vou dar nessa vadia! - soltou entre dentes.

– Não vai não! Deixe que o Ed a coloque em seu lugar.

– Mas…

– Andou sumido querido. - Edward sabia que estava fazendo aquilo de propósito para provocar Isabella, e agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato da noiva ter ido ao banheiro.

– Ando ocupado! - respondeu simplesmente.

– Tão ocupado que não tem tempo de atender as minhas ligações?

– Acredito que este não seja um assunto para ser discutido aqui, concorda?

– E onde você quer discuti-lo, em seu apartamento?

– Vick! - a repreendeu, sabia que o olhar de todos estavam sobre eles. - Desculpem… - pediu aos demais. - Você, vem comigo! - a segurou pelo braço a afastando de todos.

– Se ele a chamar de Vick mais uma vez, vou dar uns tapas no seu amigo!

– Fica quietinha aqui! - ambas estavam bem próximas do grupo, e podiam ouvir perfeitamente o que diziam, apesar da música de fundo.

– O que diabos deu em você? - Edward exigiu sério.

– Estou preocupada com você querido, que história é essa de casamento Ed? Você nunca foi disso, sequer cogitava a hipótese e do nada vai se casar? Tudo bem que ela é jovem e bonitinha… - Isabella rosnou baixo ao ouvi-la. - E deve ter lá seus encantos, mas não acha que está exagerando um pouco, casamento, Ed?

– E o que é que você ter haver com isso? - cuspiu entre dentes.

– Sou sua amiga Ed! - falou como se fosse obvio.

– E acha que o fato de ser minha amiga te dá o direito de interferir na porra da minha vida? - praticamente rugiu.

– Ed você está confuso! O que sente por essa garota não é amor! - ele riu com escarnio.

– E o que você conhece sobre o amor Victória?

– Sou uma mulher prática e não uma romântica sonhadora! Você também costumava ser prático, por isso sempre nos demos tão bem, tanto na cama quanto fora dela! - Alice pode ouvir os dentes de Isabella ranger ao seu lado.

– Não se meta na minha vida, e o mais importante, não se meta com Bella! - cuspiu entre os dentes ignorando suas palavras propositalmente.

– Não se preocupe com ela, sua noivinha sabe se defender muito bem meu caro! - Edward franziu o cenho.

– Porque está dizendo isso?

– Porque estive com ela a pouco no toalete, tivemos uma conversa no mínimo, interessante!

– O que disse a ela Victória? - exigiu lhe lançando um olhar glacial.

– A verdade Edward! Disse a sua preciosa noiva a verdade! Ela não é mulher pra você! Qual é Ed, não passa de uma garota insegura e…

– Não fala besteira! Você não sabe absolutamente nada sobre Isabella, não a conhece! Ela é muito mais mulher do que você e outras tantas que passaram pela minha vida! - a ruiva estreitou o olhar. - Eu a amo! Aquela garota como diz, se tornou a razão da minha vida, consegue compreender? Vou me casar com Bella, isso a agrade ou não!

– Mas…

– Basta! O fato de ter transado com você por um tempo não lhe dá o direito de interferir na minha vida, Victória, espero que tenha compreendido desta vez! - sem mais saiu voltando para junto dos seus, estava visivelmente irritado, passava as mãos pelos cabelos insistentemente.

– Que porra foi aquela?- Emmett perguntou assim que o irmão se aproximou.

– Depois explico, vocês viram a Bella?

– Alice foi atrás dela como pediu. - Jasper forneceu.

– Pelo visto, Vick já soube do casamento! - Félix disse próximo ao amigo.

– Ela não tem o direito de interferir na minha vida, de exigir nada! - cuspiu furioso.

– Se acalma cara, olha as duas ali. - apontou discretamente para Bella e Alice que se aproximavam.

– Bella? - foi pra junto da noiva. - Você está bem meu amor?

– Estou bem Edward, não se preocupe.

– Mas é que… Eu soube que esteve com Victória e…

– Sim, ela esteve no toalete, tivemos uma conversa franca e espero que definitiva! Mas não se preocupe, não ligo para as coisas que aquela detestável diz!

– O que ela disse? - insistiu lhe acariciando a face.

– Não importa!

– Ela esteve aqui e…

– Eu sei, nós a vimos! - ele franziu o cenho. - Estávamos voltando quando ela o abordou, me desculpe, acabei ouvindo a discussão de vocês.

– Ouviu? - sua noiva assentiu mordendo os lábios.

– Como disse, Alice e eu estávamos próximas! Agora vem aqui… - pediu o puxando pela camisa. - Esqueça Victória, ela não é importante!

– Tem razão! Quer ir embora?

– E porque eu faria isso? Não vou deixar que aquela mulher estrague nossa noite, estamos nos divertindo com nossos irmãos e amigos! - ele sorriu a estreitando em seus braços.

– É por isso que eu te amo tanto!

– Só por isso? E eu pensava que fosse pelo meu charme e incrível poder de sedução? - Edward sorriu revirando os olhos, puxou uma respiração profunda, era por essas e outras que a amava, definitivamente Isabella era a mulher da sua vida! Não resistiu e a beijou, com toda a paixão e o amor que sentia, apartaram-se com os gritos e assovios vindo de toda a parte.

O casal curtiu mais um pouco com seus irmãos e amigos, mas já estava tarde e Bella havia feito uma promessa a Edward. Saíram quase todos ao mesmo tempo, estavam aguardando seus carros quando Bella o viu, e não foi a única.

– Bells? - Jacob chamou ao se aproximar.

– Mas é muito cara de pau sua dar as caras por aqui seu… - Edward rugiu indo pra cima dele, mas Bella o deteve.

– Edward não! Por favor, você prometeu!

– Esse filho da puta te atacou, está lembrada? - todos estavam chocados, menos Alice e Jasper.

– Como assim a atacou? - Emmett exigiu lançando um olhar cortante para Jacob. - O que esse cara fez?

– Agora não Emm… - Jasper interveio. - Depois te explico!

– Bella, precisamos conversar! - insistiu ignorando a todos. - Vem comigo Bells. - voltou a pedir lhe estendendo a mão.

– Ela não vai a lugar algum com você!

– Responde por ela agora? - novamente Edward foi pra cima dele e ambos ficaram se encarando de forma mortal.

– Acho melhor voltar pra Forks, Black e pare de cercar a minha mulher ou acabo com você!

– Bella não é sua mulher, Cullen! - Jake revidou no mesmo tom. - E eu só volto para Forks com ela!

– Isso não vai acontecer Jake! - a própria disse saindo detrás de Edward. - Aqui é o meu lugar, não vou voltar para Forks!

– Algum problema irmão? - BigZ perguntou com mais dois seguranças ao seu lado, seu olhar fixo em Jacob.

– Está tudo bem BigZ, não se preocupe! - Edward dispensou os três, BigZ assentiu se afastando.

– Jake? Porque está fazendo isso? - Bella perguntou ao se aproximar.

– Eu já te disse o porque!

– Estão todos preocupados com você, seu pai está louco atrás de notícias, volte pra casa Jake, por favor.

– Não posso permitir que faça uma loucura destas, você mal o conhece Bells!

– Engano seu Jake, eu o conheço o suficiente pra saber que é com ele que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida!

– Não… Não… Não pode ser Bells!

– Quem é esse cara, ex namorado? - Kate perguntou a Alice.

– Não, é amigo dela, eles cresceram juntos em Forks!

– Wow!

– Jake? Esta não é a hora, tão pouco o lugar para discutirmos isso, concorda?

– Você não me deu escolha… Você sumiu Bells! Fui ao seu apartamento e você não está lá, fui na Brandon, mas você nunca está sozinha!

– Achou mesmo que eu a deixaria só depois do que fez a ela?

– Edward se acalme! - Bella pediu novamente, tentando contê-lo. - Estamos em público, por favor, contenha-se.

– Ela tem razão mano, tem muita gente aqui. - Emmett disse discretamente ao irmão.

– Você quer conversar Jake, tudo bem, nós vamos conversar, mas nos meus termos! - exigiu surpreendendo a todos.

– E quais são?

– Está de carro?

– Não, mas eu me viro!

– Certo! No meu apartamento, em meia hora!

– O que? Ficou maluca Bella? - Edward esbravejou.

– Fica quieto ai! - exigiu séria. - Nos vemos em meia hora Jake! - ele assentiu dando meia volta.

– Ficou maluca? - Alice disse desta vez.

– Eu não disse que estaria só, vocês dois vem comigo! - apontou para os irmãos. - Enquanto eu tento colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça dura, vocês dois vão contê-lo! - concluiu apontando com a cabeça para Edward. Seus irmãos assentiram, indo cada um para o seu carro enquanto Edward permaneceu ali, parado.

– O que? Não me olhe assim, Edward, você não me deu escolha! Se não fosse toda essa gente você teria partido pra cima dele, só estou tentando impedir que isso aconteça!

– Se ele tocar em um só fio de cabelo seu, eu…

– Jake não vai, e se o fizer, não se preocupe, eu mesmo darei a ele o que merece!

– Será que dá pra parar de chamá-lo assim? - pediu lhe abrindo a porta do carro.

– Mas é o nome dele!

– Não, o nome dele é Jacob! - a corrigiu ao entrar no carro e assumir o volante.

– Você chama aquela criatura detestável de Vick! Mesmo eu detestando que o faça. - revidou. - Fique tranquilo Edward, será só uma conversa! Preciso fazê-lo entender que ficar aqui não o levará a nada!

– Está preocupada com ele, mesmo depois do que te fez?

– Eu só quero que ele volte para Forks e siga com sua vida, só isso!

– Acredita mesmo que irá ouvi-la?

– Eu rogo que sim, porque senão terei que tomar medidas drásticas!

– Que medidas? - perguntou franzindo o cenho.

– Charlie!


	34. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO LIII**

Edward se manteve calado o restante do caminho, seus irmãos seguiam mais atrás cada um em seu carro. Parou na vaga de sempre em frente ao prédio, e não tardou para que seus irmãos fizessem o mesmo.

– Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? - voltou a perguntar ao abrir a porta para a noiva.

– Tenho! - bufou contrariado, aguardaram os outros dois casais e subiram.

– Particularmente acho uma loucura você tê-lo chamado pra vir pra cá! - Alice disse assim que entraram no apartamento da jovem.

– O que tá rolando aqui afinal? - Emm perguntou tentando entender o que acontecia. - E que papo é aquele de que o Black te atacou? - foi a vez de Isabella bufar contrariada.

– Ele se achou no direito de vir tomar satisfações pelo fato de estarmos noivos! - Edward respondeu entre dentes e sua noiva estreitou o olhar. - Não me olha assim Isabella! - definitivamente estava furioso.

– E porque faria isso, não são somente amigos? - Rose perguntou desta vez, não havia maldade, tão pouco sarcasmo em sua pergunta, apenas curiosidade.

– Ao que parece ele é apaixonado por Bella! Sempre foi! - Isabella cerrou as mãos em punho, naquele momento, sua vontade era de torcer o pescoço do seu lindo noivo.

– Sabia que o Black era a fim de você? - seu irmão perguntou desta vez, ela bufou revirando os olhos.

– Não Emm, eu não sabia! - seu tom foi impaciente, novamente bufou, desta vez esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos, como o noivo costumava fazer e aquilo não passou despercebido pelos quatro ali presente. - Sempre pensei que toda aquela superproteção e implicância fossem coisa de amigo, ele sempre implicou com… Em fim!

– Não acha muita ingenuidade sua pensar assim? Porque quando estivemos em Forks ficou bem óbvio que o cara é a fim de você. - Isabella encarou a cunhada loira por alguns segundos com vontade de mandá-la a merda!

– Talvez eu seja mesmo uma idiota! Uma completa tapada! Droga! - esbravejou. - Pra mim ele sempre foi meu amigo, o meu melhor amigo…E como todo amigo trocávamos confidências, sempre o tive como um irmão, nunca, jamais o vi com outros olhos

–Desculpe Bella, mas pelo pouco que vi e ouvi, posso afirmar que Jacob sempre nutriu uma paixão platônica por você e acredite, isso é muito mais comum do que possa imaginar! - Jasper foi pra junto da irmã, Edward ouvia tudo calado, estava emburrado. - E ao que parece o anúncio do noivado de vocês fez com que ele finalmente trouxesse isso a tona, que abrisse o jogo… Partisse pro tudo ou nada!

– Droga! - voltou a esbravejar. - Se insistir nessa loucura, vou ter que chamar o Charlie!

– Mas o que Charlie poderá fazer a respeito? - a pergunta veio de Alice.

– Charlie é o único que ele escuta, a pessoa que o Jake mais respeita e teme! Mais até que o próprio pai…- novamente bufou irritada. - Eu não queria ter que envolvê-lo nisso, quando souber o que Jake fez, vai surtar e… - a jovem se calou ao ouvir o interfone tocar.

– Pelo menos ele não invadiu como da outra vez! - ouviu a amiga e cunhada dizer, enquanto atendia o interfone.

– Quem é? - perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

– Sou eu Bells! - Edward rosnou ao ouvi-lo.

– Suba! - disse em um tom seco, apertou o botão, liberando sua entrada no prédio. - Ele está subindo, será que…

– Não vou te deixar sozinha com esse cara, nem fodendo Isabella! - Edward praticamente rugiu.

– Não estarei sozinha, Alice pode ficar comigo!

– Bella tem razão Edward… - a própria foi para junto do amigo. - Vá para o terraço, Jazz, Emm, vão com ele, pode acompanhá-los Rose?

– Claro! - a loira prontamente respondeu.

– Será melhor que ele não os vejam aqui, vão. - seu noivo assentiu parando ao lado do irmão que tinha os olhos fixos em sua noiva, seu olhar dizia tudo, estava furioso a ponto de explodir e aquilo não era nada bom.

– Por favor, Edward! - Bella suplicou.

– Vem mano, deixa que ela resolva isso, Alice estará aqui e ao menor sinal de que as coisas saíram do controle, descemos!

– Se ele tocar em um só fio do cabelo dela… - a ameaça ficou no ar, girou nos calcanhares em direção ao terraço, sendo seguido por seus irmãos e Rosálie.

– Espero que saiba que o está fazendo, ele tá uma fera, Bella! Nunca o vi tão furioso!

– Eu notei! - a jovem sobressaltou ao som da campainha, bufou indo em direção a porta, a abrindo em seguida. - Jake!

– Oi Bells!

– Entre. - pediu lhe dando passagem, Jacob franziu o cenho ao ver Alice parada no meio da sala.

– Pensei que fosse só você e eu?

– Desculpe Jake, mas depois do que houve, acho melhor não arriscar, ela fica!

– Entendo!

– Qualquer coisa me chama, estarei logo ali! - Alice apontou para as poltronas diante a lareira, Jacob lhe lançou um olhar nada amistoso o qual foi retribuído.

– Quanto ao que houve, eu… Eu gostaria de me desculpar! Acabei me excedendo, perdi a cabeça e fiz besteira!

" _ **Este sim é o Jake que eu conheço!" -**_ Isabella pensou sorrindo internamente.

– Bota besteira nisso, o que diabos foi que deu em você Jake? - esbravejou. - Enlouqueceu?

– Eu sei que você tá furiosa comigo Bells, mas me escuta, está bem? Você não pode se casar com aquele cara!

– Aquele cara tem nome Jake, é Edward! - esbravejou. - E porque não posso me casar com ele?

– Pelo obvio! Ele não é pra você! - a jovem bufou revirando os olhos, e Alice fez o mesmo, no terraço, Edward fez menção de descer, mas foi contido pelos irmãos.

– Isso quem decide sou eu, e não você!

– Mas este é o problema! - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Está tão enfeitiçada e iludida por ele, que não consegue enxergar! - a jovem revirou os olhos, passando as mãos pelo rosto impaciente. - Está deslumbrada com essa sua nova vida, todo esse luxo e poder que os envolve… Mas sabe melhor do que ninguém que este não é o seu lugar, esta não é você! Bells, você não tem nada a ver com esse lugar, com essas pessoas, tão pouco com ele!

– Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que jamais me importei com luxo e riqueza, tão pouco status! - tanto Alice quanto Edward sentiram o quanto as palavras dele a magoaram. - Aqui é o meu lugar, porque é aqui que a minha família está! Meu lugar é junto deles, meu pai está aqui e você sempre esteve ciente do quanto eu desejava conhecê-lo, e do quanto me sentia só depois do que houve!

– Você nunca esteve só, Bells! Sempre teve o Charlie, os Clearwater, Angie, você sempre teve a mim!

– Eu sei, e sempre vou ser grata por tudo que fizeram por mim, mas eu não posso voltar para Forks, aqui é o meu lugar… - voltou a dizer. - Ao lado do meu pai, do meu avô, dos meus irmãos e amigos e principalmente, ao lado de Edward!

– Não Bells! Você está confusa, já se confundiu outras vezes está lembrada?

– E eu já disse que não há a ínfima comparação!

– Me escuta pelo menos uma vez em sua vida Bells! - esbravejou exaltado, pode sentir os olhos de Alice queimar suas costas. - Deixa de ser teimosa garota! Eu disse a você na época, eu falei mais de mil vezes que aquele filho da puta do Mike Newton não era pra você, que não valia nada, mas você me escutou? Não! E viu no que deu? Ele te traia o tempo todo com a vadia da Jéssica!

– Concordo, você tinha razão, Mike era adolescente, além de um babaca, idiota e imaturo!

– Eu falei pra não dar trela pro Tyler, que o cara atirava pra tudo que é lado, mas outra vez você não me deu ouvidos, acreditou que tava apaixonado e o que ele fez Bells? Na primeira oportunidade te trocou pela minha irmã!

– Não há a ínfima comparação, Jake! Mike e Tyler… Aqueles dois não servem sequer pra limpar as botas de Edward!

– Esse cara só tá curtindo com a sua cara! Conheço o tipo, mais dia, menos dia vai te trocar por outra, como Mike e Tyler! - Bella se encolheu diante suas palavras, Edward não suportava mais ouvir aquelas sandices, novamente fez menção de descer, mas seu irmão o impediu.

– Tente se acalmar… - Emmett o conteve. - Aquele cara é um idiota!

– Como você pôde? - Alice interveio. - Não vê o quanto a está ferindo com suas palavras? -seu tom deixava claro o quanto Jacob a havia irritado. - Edward a ama!

– Hump! Ama, sei! - desdenhou. – Claro que vai ficar do lado do seu amigo, lhe convém não é mesmo? Mas sabe tanto quanto eu, que ele não vale nada! - por um momento Isabella pensou que a amiga e cunhada fosse voar no pescoço de Jacob.

– Vale mil vezes mais que você! - devolveu no mesmo tom.

– JÁ CHEGA! - Isabella gritou farta daquilo. - Você não tem ideia do que está dizendo, Jake! Não sabe nada sobre Edward, e…

– Engano seu! Ouvi muitas histórias interessantes sobre seu querido noivinho! - a jovem estreitou o olhar. - O cara jamais se envolveu com alguém, sempre usou as mulheres e depois as descartou como se não significassem absolutamente nada! Quando se cansar de você, e acredite Bells, ele vai se cansar. - afirmou convicto. - Vai descartá-la como fez com todas! Por acaso tem noção de com quantas o seu queridinho noivo já trepou por ai?

– A única coisa que importa pra mim, é que sou a única em sua vida desde o momento em que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez! Como eu já disse, você não o conhece e não tem a ínfima ideia do que existe entre nós, dos sentimentos que nos une! Eu o amo Jake! Edward é tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo!

– Viu, ela te ama Ed! - Jasper piscou para o irmão.

– Ele vai te machucar, vai te magoar… E quando isso acontecer, é pra mim que vai correr, como fez com Mike e Tyler! - Isabella meneou a cabeça.

– Pensei que fosse meu amigo, que desejasse a minha felicidade! - sua voz carregada de mágoa, decepção e dor.

– E desejo Bells, não tem ideia de quanto desejo que seja feliz, mas não com ele! Eu posso te fazer feliz! Volta comigo pra Forks, me dê uma chance de te mostrar o quanto te amo e…

– NÃO! - gritou perdendo a paciência, se perguntando o porque ele não conseguia entender? - Eu não vou voltar pra Forks, e se algum dia Edward me magoar, pode ter certeza de que não vou procurar por você! Coloca de uma vez por todas nessa tua cabeça dura Jacob Black, eu não te amo! Não da forma que deseja, pra mim você sempre foi meu amigo, meu irmão!

– EU NUNCA FUI SEU IRMÃO! Porra Bells, eu sempre te amei!

– Eu sinto muito, mas eu jamais te vi dessa forma, e me amar não te dá o direito de vir aqui exigir que eu volte com você pra Forks, não te dá o direito de menosprezar o que sinto, o agrade ou não., vou me casar com Edward!

– Mas Bells!

– E pare de me chamar assim!- exigiu furiosa. - Não tem mais esse direito! Você estragou tudo Jake! Volte pra Forks e viva sua vida e me esquece!

– Não vou permitir que…

– Eu é que não vou permitir que interfira na minha vida! Por sua causa eu tenho vivido um inferno! Se eu fosse você pegaria o primeiro voo pra Seattle, por que se insistir nisso, vou ligar para o Charlie, ele vai adorar saber o que andou aprontando por aqui.

– Não teria coragem! - a desafiou.

– Quer pagar pra ver? - os dois se encaravam de modo assustador, Jacob recuou para espanto de Alice.

– Mas eu te amo Bells! - insistiu, a jovem engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos marejados do amigo.

– Eu sinto muito Jake, mas eu não amo você, não como deseja. Meu coração pertence a Edward desde o momento em que o vi naquele bendito jantar!

– Maldita hora que Charlie os encontrou! Se aquele amigo dele não tivesse interferido, você ainda estaria em Forks! - Isabella engoliu com dificuldade devido o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

– Isso foi muito mesquinho de sua parte, Jacob! - Alice o repreendeu vendo a dor nos olhos da amiga. - Sugiro que saia, não acha que já a magoou demais?

– Não se meta! - rugiu dando um passo na direção de Alice.

– Acredito que não tenha mais nada a fazer aqui Jacob! - a voz cortante de Edward surpreendeu a todos, sabia o quanto as palavras dele estavam magoando sua noiva, precisava dar um basta naquilo. - Volte para Forks e siga com sua vida como Bella sugeriu!

– Tudo isso é culpa sua, seu… Eu devia acabar com você! - cuspiu entre dentes.

– O que você vai fazer é sair daqui, amigo! - a voz de Emmett trovejou na pequena sala. - Como Bella disse, volte pra casa.

– E se eu não o fizer?

– Então terei que tomar providências… - os olhos de Bella praticamente saltaram. - Você mexeu com uma Cullen meu caro, e isso tem consequências. Ou você volta pra Forks e deixa minha irmã em paz, ou não vai nem saber o que o atingiu!

– É uma ameaça?

– Por enquanto um aviso, mexa com minha irmã de novo e acabo com você com um estalar de dedos!

– Vá embora Jacob! - Isabella voltou a pedir, ele se voltou para a jovem deu alguns passos em sua direção erguendo a mão para tocá-la.

– Não ouse tocar nela! - Edward rugiu, a jovem se afastou lhe dando passagem.

– Vá! - ele assentiu saindo em seguida.

– Acha que desta vez ele volta pra aquele… Quero dizer, Forks? - Rose se corrigiu a tempo, assim que a porta foi fechada.

– Podem ficar tranquilos… - Bella disse engolindo com dificuldade. - Ele não vai mais voltar!

– Tem certeza disso? - Alice perguntou descrente.

– Jake não vai voltar! - voltou a afirmar. - Acabou!

– Você está bem? - Jasper perguntou a olhando com preocupação, Edward tinha os olhos fixos nela, sabia que continha o choro. Havia tanta tristeza naquele par de olhos castanhos.

– Ele era meu amigo… - sua voz saiu embargada e as lágrimas escaparam sem que pudesse contê-las, em um átimo Edward estava junto dela, a envolvendo em seus braços.

– Eu sinto muito amor! - e estava sendo sincero, afinal, apesar de tudo ela crescera com ele, acreditando que eram amigos. Um soluço escapou dos lábios de Bella e Edward a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços. - Ei? Não fique assim meu amor, eu realmente sinto muito!

Alice fez sinal para o amigo de que iriam embora, não havia mais nada a se fazer ali, eles precisavam ficara sós. Edward assentiu agradecendo a todos, prometendo aos irmãos que ligaria depois dando notícias.

Por um longo tempo permaneceram ali, abraçados, ele sussurrando pedidos de desculpa, dizendo o quanto a amava. Quando o choro se acalmou, trancou a porta, pegou a noiva nos braços e a levou para o quarto a colocando sobre a cama.

– Acredito que um banho vá lhe fazer bem. - sugeriu lhe acariciando a face, Isabella assentiu tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas que insistiam em sair.

Edward a ajudou com as roupas, assim como com o banho, secou os cabelos da noiva que se enfiou em uma de suas camisetas depois de vestir a calcinha.

– Eu havia feito uma promessa a você. - disse depois de um tempo em silêncio, estavam na cama, ela tinha a cabeça sobre seu peito.

– Ei? Não pense nisso agora, haverá outra oportunidade! - puxou uma respiração profunda, levou a mão ao queixo da jovem fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Eu realmente sinto muito Bella, sei que apesar de tudo, ele é importante pra você.

– Sempre fomos amigos, desde que eu me entendo por gente e ouvir aquelas coisas… Doeu Edward, doeu muito!

– Acha mesmo que ele vai embora?

– Ele não tem mais o que fazer aqui, deixei bem claro que não vou permitir que interfira na minha vida! O agrade ou não, vou me casar com você!

– Eu ouvi.

– Ouviu? - perguntou surpresa. - Sinto muito pelas coisas que ele disse!

– Não se preocupe, o que vem dele não me atinge, desde que se mantenha longe de você!

– O que Emm quis dizer com… Você mexeu com uma Cullen e isso tem consequências? Ele soou como um mafioso ou coisa assim! - Edward não conteve o riso, sua noiva era mesmo absurda!

– Emm só quis assustá-lo! Mas tem razão em dizer que mexer com um Cullen tem consequências.

– E o que isso quer dizer?

– Vovô foi senador Bella, é um homem muito influente, tanto ele quanto o papai tem amigos importantes em todos os meios e nos altos escalões do governo. Emm apesar daquele jeitão, também é muito bem relacionado assim como Jazz e eu. - Basta um telefonema e terei tudo sobre seu amigo, desde o nascimento até o que ele comeu no jantar! - os olhos da jovem saltaram.

– Vocês não vai fazer nada com o Jake, vão?

– Claro que não, como eu disse, ele só quis assustá-lo! E será que dá pra parar de chamá-lo assim, é irritante sabia?

– Também não gosto quando chama aquela sua amiga de Vick, é de revirar o estômago! - ele sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Eu sei, ficou bem claro pra mim desde a primeira vez, quando topou com o dedão na escada ao fugir de mim! - disse divertido se referindo ao tempo em que somente dividiam o apartamento.

– Não estava fugindo de você, eu só… Eu só não queria ser pega ouvindo a conversa! Você foi todo meloso com ela, argh! - Edward riu com gosto.

– Ciumenta! - disse entre risos.

– Hump! Olha quem fala! Até onde sei, é tão ciumento quanto eu ou mais!

– Você é minha Isabella… Só minha e a ínfima ideia de te perder me deixa louco! Você é absolutamente tudo pra mim.

– Assim como você é pra mim! Você me tem Edward, desde o momento em que te vi naquele bendito jantar, quando me disse, olá! - ele sorriu a puxando pra cima de si.

– Aquele foi sem dúvidas o melhor jantar beneficente da minha vida!

– Foi?

– Sim, eu só tinha olhos pra você, desde o momento em que colocou os pés naquele salão! E quando flertou comigo…

– Eu flertei com você? - perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

– Descaradamente!

– Eu estava tão nervosa, e confesso que por um momento você me fez esquecer completamente o porque estava ali. - confessou lhe acariciando a face. - Quando soube que era um Cullen me desesperei, achei que estivesse flertando com meu irmão!

– Foi uma situação bem inusitada!

– Situações inusitadas faz parte da minha vida, acostume-se! - novamente ele riu fazendo que o corpo dela estremecesse sobre si.

– Absurda! Absurda e linda! Se sente melhor? - a jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

– Muito! - um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios.

– O que? Porque está me olhando assim? - havia tantos sentimentos naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

– Você estava um espetáculo naquele smoking! - mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora. - Será que… - estava hesitante. - Posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Qualquer coisa!

– Um dia, quero me foda vestindo aquele smoking! - aquele pedido o havia pegado de surpresa.

– Como?

– Adoro smoking! E você não tem ideia de quantas vezes fantasiei você me fodendo vestindo aquele bendito smoking! - um sorriso sacana se formou nos lábios de Edward.

– E você usava aquele vestido vermelho?

– Não! Nada além das sandálias.

– Uau! - soltou com uma voz rouca imaginando a cena, ela nua em pelo, calçando somente aquela sandália com o salto foda-me! Sentiu uma fisgada na virilha, já estava duro, duro como uma rocha só com o pensamento. - Seria uma visão e tanto! - espalmou as mãos naquela bunda fofa, movendo o quadril, fazendo com que sentisse o efeito que tinha sobre ele. Isabella gemeu contra sua boa ao senti-lo tão duro, seu corpo reagiu aquele contato, o desejava, o desejava mais que tudo.

– Edward? - o chamou distribuindo beijos molhados pelo maxilar, mordeu seu queixo o excitando ainda mais.

– Hmm? - grunhiu completamente entregue a suas carícias.

– Preciso de você… - sussurrou entre arfadas. - Preciso senti-lo dentro de mim, senti-lo meu, só meu!

Em um movimento rápido, inverteu as posições, a deixando sob ele, entre beijos, lambidas e roçar de dentes se desfizeram da roupa um do outro até que não restasse nada. Os lábios dele deslizaram por aquela pele branquinha e extremamente macia, até encontrar os seios, o qual sugou feito um bebê faminto. Desceu com beijos por sua barriga lisinha, até seu baixo-ventre, finalmente enterrando-se entre suas coxas.

Ouviu sua noiva gritar seu nome em meio a gemidos de prazer quando sugou seu ponto mais sensível, a penetrando com um dedo, seguido de outro… Estava tão molhada, tão pronta para recebê-lo.

As mãos da jovem estavam aferradas aos cabelos acobreados e a medida que o fim se aproximava, seu corpo era tomado por aquela explosão de sensações. Moveu seu quadril de encontro a ele até que tudo ficou suspenso, Bella se viu a beira daquele abismo deixando-se cair, entregando-se aquela doce agonia.

– Edward, eu… Eu…

– Vem amor… Goza pra mim, goza! - bastou ele pedir e Bella se rendeu, completamente imersa no prazer que aquele homem lhe proporcionava.

– Você… - se ergueu para admirá-la. - É deliciosamente doce, senhorita Cullen!

– Sou? - um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios, seus cabelos esparramados pelo lençol, estendeu os braços para que suas mãos alcançassem suas coxas em uma leve carícia. Subiu roçando seus dedos delicados em sua virilha o fazendo arfar.

– Mas, o que…

– Shh… - pediu erguendo-se, e com seus olhos fixos aos dele envolveu uma das mãos entorno de seu membro.

– Ahhh… Bella! - soltou entre um gemido tamanho prazer que sentira.

– Minha vez doutor Cullen! - acariciou o membro rijo, e babado de excitação, Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, sabia o que ela pretendia fazer.

– Bella… Não precisa.

– Quero provar você. - passou a língua pelos lábios sem parar de masturbá-lo, com os olhos fixos aos dele, aquela era sem sombras de dúvidas a cena mais erótica a qual tinha presenciado. Ela o tomou em sua boca fazendo com que Edward soltasse um gemido alto e rouco.

– Porra Bella… Que boca gostosa! - soltou entre gemidos movendo o quadril, fazendo com que o tomasse quase todo em sua boca, ela relaxou a garganta o recebendo com prazer.

Isabella o estava enlouquecendo de prazer, havia melhorado e muito desde da última vez. Edward já podia sentir os espasmos, tentou afastá-la, mas ela continuou a chupá-lo até que não se conteve mais e gozou soltando um gemido rouco, quase gutural. Ainda arfante viu sua noiva engolir tudo lambendo até a última gota o deixando limpinho. - Você ainda acaba comigo!

– Quem manda ser tão gostoso doutor Cullen! - adorava quando o chamava daquela forma, soava tão sexy.

– Ah sua… - ela soltou um gritinho quando a puxou pra si, tomando sua boca em um beijo urgente, voraz, cheio de paixão e desejo. - Por acaso está tentando me enlouquecer de prazer?

– Só quis retribuir o favor! - o olhou por debaixo dos cílios. - Quero lhe proporcionar prazer, como faz comigo… - mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora. - Quero ser capaz de realizar todas as suas fantasias… - luxúria e desejo exalavam daquele par de olhos verdes. - Quero fazer amor lenta e prazerosamente com você, mas também quero que as vezes você me foda com vontade… - a boca dele se abriu em um O. - O que, porque tá me olhando assim?

– Eu já disse que você é a mulher da minha vida? - ela riu revirando os olhos.

– Algumas vezes! - disse divertida. - O que estou tentando dizer é que… Sou sua… Sua mulher, sua amiga, amante, confidente… Tudo o que você precisar, o que desejar eu serei, porque eu te amo! - ele puxou uma respiração profunda.

– E eu serei o que você desejar meu amor, seu homem, amante, amigo, confidente e em breve seu marido! Porque eu te amo Isabella, te amo!

– Ama? Então porque não me faz sentir o quanto me ama?

– Será um imenso prazer! E como deseja que eu o faça?

– Sou sua, Edward, faça de mim o que desejar, meu corpo te pertence! - novamente seus olhos brilharam intensamente exalando luxúria e desejo, no momento seguinte, seus lábios estavam no dela.

A puxou pra si, fazendo com que a jovem o enlaçasse com as pernas e agarrando aquela bunda deliciosa, entrou nela em uma estocada firme. Estavam na cama, ele sobre os calcanhares e ela montada nele, os seios estavam esmagados contra seu peito, enquanto a beijava com vontade. Naquele momento não havia delicadeza, só desejo, paixão e luxúria.

– Cruze os tornozelos… - pediu intensificando as investidas, ela o sentiu fundo, seu corpo já dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo. - Vem Bella… Goza comigo amor… - bastou duas investidas e ambos explodiram em um prazer intenso. Edward sentiu o corpo de Bella esmorecer em seus braços.

– Isso foi… Oh Deus! Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever tamanho prazer. - disse ofegante. - Será sempre assim?

– Eu rogo que sim e farei o que estiver ao meu alcance pra que seja!

– Eu também! Preciso de outro banho, to toda suada. - e depois de um banho o casal finalmente se entregou ao sono.

 **Dias depois…**

Três dias haviam se passado, em uma conversa com Angie, a jovem soube que Jacob havia retornado a Forks e que estava de malas prontas para o Alasca.

– Alasca Angie? Mas o que ele vai fazer no Alasca?

"Isso eu não sei te dizer, parece que surgiu uma oportunidade, algo assim!"

– Espero que seja feliz! - pelo tom de sua voz, Angie soube que a amiga estava sentida.

"Não fica assim Bella, ele procurou por isso!" - a jovem concordou, perguntou a amiga como estavam as coisas na cidade e a resposta não foi muito animadora, segundo Angie, especulavam o motivo de Edward tê-la pedido em casamento tão rápido.

Isabella sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, mas, ao mesmo tempo, alívio, com a ida de Jacob, o duro foi convencer seu noivo de que podia voltar pra casa. Não foi uma tarefa fácil.

Como havia prometido, foi as compras com Esme e se divertiu muito em sua companhia, mas infelizmente não conseguiu ajuda com o presente de Edward, ela dissera o mesmo que Alice… _"Seja o que for, ele vai amar de qualquer forma!"_

O presente de todos estavam comprados e foram colocados debaixo da linda árvore, estava em seu quarto remexendo algumas caixas quando encontrou um álbum, sorriu saudosa, sua avó o havia montado e o dado de presente dois natais antes do acidente. Eram momentos entre a jovem e sua mãe, as três juntinhas, Renée e Charlie…

" _Não me lembro de ter foto de nós dois no meu apartamento…" -_ a voz de Edward soou em sua mente e foi como se a jovem tivesse uma epifania! Sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Ligou para Alice pedindo ajuda, precisava saber onde comprar o material que precisava, sua amiga e cunhada a levou no lugar certo. Passou horas trabalhando arduamente naquilo, e finalmente estava pronto.

– Só espero que ele goste! - disse admirando seu trabalho, o colocou na caixa passando a fita o colocando sob a árvore em seguida.

Vinte e quatro de dezembro havia chegado, Bella havia enviado os presentes para Forks, infelizmente não teria como entregá-los pessoalmente. Alice a havia tranquilizado, dizendo que não haveria muita gente, pelo que Esme havia comentado, seus pais haviam sido convidados, assim como os pais de Rosálie, provavelmente os Hanson e os amigos mais íntimos.

– Sabe se os Malory foram convidados? - perguntou como quem não quer nada.

– Não desta vez, por motivos óbvios.

– Espero que tudo corra bem desta vez! - Alice revirou os olhos.

– Não começa! - a repreendeu.

– Estou nervosa, é o meu primeiro natal com eles e…

– Bella, os Cullen são a sua família, seu pai e Eric não cabem em si de felicidade, assim como Esme e seus irmãos, e Edward? Eu nunca o vi tão empolgado! - um sorriso se formou nos lábios da jovem. - Estão todos felizes por tê-la em uma data tão especial.

– Também estou muito feliz por tê-los, comigo!

Isabella estava há alguns minutos diante do espelho, em seu quarto na mansão, alisou o vestido de veludo vinho, com detalhes em renda assim como as magas que lhe caíra perfeitamente. Indicação de Alice, sorriu ao se lembrar das palavras da amiga e cunhada:

" _Leve este, vai ficar perfeito em você, é discreto e adequado para a ocasião!"_

– E não é que a danada tinha mesmo razão? - disse ao dar mais uma olhadinha no espelho.

Assim que saiu da Brandon, passou em seu apartamento para pegar os presentes, já que Esme havia pedido que chegasse cedo, Edward avisou que iria da clínica, pois os funcionários costumavam se reunir para uma confraternização.

Ao chegar notou que os móveis da imensa sala de estar haviam sido recolocados, a deixando ainda maior. Havia uma imensa árvore-de-natal toda decorada, onde deixou seus presentes junto com os demais.

Depois de cumprimentar seu pai, avô e os demais, Esme a acompanhou até a cozinha para dar um beijo em Tia que implicava com um pessoal, o qual Bella deduziu ser do buffet.

– Mas o que está havendo aqui? - ouviu Esme perguntar já que a velha senhora estava prestes a avançar no pobre moço.

– Oh Esme! Eles estão enlouquecendo! - tanto Bella, quanto Esme prenderam o riso, a cena era no mínimo hilária. - Eu disse que poderia lidar com a ceia, agora veja. Toda essa gente estranha bagunçando a minha cozinha.

– Sei que pode Tia… - Esme sibilou um "desculpe!" para o rapaz. - Mas é natal e a senhora está de folga! - um grunhido foi o que recebeu como resposta enquanto a mulher lançava um olhar assustador ao pobre moço.

– Olá Tia, faz tempo que não a vejo… - Bella chamou a atenção pra si.- Senti sua falta!

– Oh menina, olha pra você, cada dia mais linda! - a jovem sorriu encabulada.

– O que acha de aproveitar que está de folga e ir dar uma volta comigo pelo jardim de inverno? Adoraria ouvir mais sobre minha avó Anne!

– Não é de bom tom a cozinheira ficar passeando pelo jardim do patrão! - Isabella revirou os olhos, assim como Esme.

– Vá com ela Tia, vou colocar ordem nisso aqui.

– Mas esta é a minha função, e…

– Sua função hoje é descansar! Vá com ela, e não se preocupe, sua cozinha estará em ordem quando terminarem. - piscou para a mesma, que voltou a encarar o rapaz.

– Não pense que eu não estou de olho em você rapaz, e não ouse tocar na prataria, tão pouco na louça, ela é mais antiga que sua avó! - Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça, enquanto Esme se desculpava novamente com o moço.

– Venha Tia, vamos dar uma volta! - a jovem se apressou em tirá-la dali antes que avançasse no pobre.

Passou um tempo agradável na companhia de Tia, ouvia atenta a senhora falar com tanto carinho de sua avó Anne, assim como de seu avô e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Aproveitou para entregar o presente que havia comprado a ela, que ficou visivelmente emocionada com tal gesto! Deu boas risadas ao saber das peripécias de seu pai quando criança.

Esme lhe agradeceu por ajudá-la a distrair Tia, contou que a velha senhora morria de ciúme da cozinha e toda vez que precisava contatar uma equipe especializada era uma luta, e que na maioria das vezes quem a distraia era Edward.

Voltou a se olhar no espelho, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque meio frouxo, a maquiagem realçava seus belos olhos castanhos e nos lábios só um brilho. Soltou um longo suspiro rogando para que tudo corresse bem desta vez. Sem percalços.

– Bella? - sorriu ao ouvir seu noivo chamar. - Já está pronta, amor?

– Eu nasci pronta meu caro! - brincou ao sair do closet. - E ai? Gostou? - perguntou dando uma voltinha, Edward mordeu o lábio apreciando a vista.

– Você está linda! - em duas passadas encurtou a distância entre eles, deslizando a mão pela cintura bem-feita, a puxando pra si. - Aliás, você é linda! Tentadoramente linda, devo ressaltar! - sussurrou deslizando o nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço, ouvindo sua noiva arfar. - E muito cheirosa!

– Edward… - o nome saiu entre um leve gemido ao sentir os beijos molhados, excitando-a ainda mais, a jovem rolou os olhos em branco ao sentir o roçar de dentes em sua pele. - Eu… eu… - não conseguiu concluir, no momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos dela em um beijo intenso, urgente, voraz. - Wow! Parece que alguém sentiu minha falta hoje! - brincou arfante.

– Não tem ideia do quanto! - respondeu a estreitando em seus braços. - Soube que chegou cedo.

– Sim, sua mãe pediu pra que viesse cedo, foi bom, passei um tempo de qualidade com Tia, ela me contou coisas incríveis sobre a vovó Anne.

– Eu soube, minha mãe comentou que ela estava deixando o pessoal do buffet malucos. - a jovem sorriu assentindo.

– E como foi na clínica?

– O de sempre! - respondeu simplesmente dando de ombros. - Vamos?

– Acha mesmo que estou bem assim?- ele notou que a jovem estava um tanto insegura.

– Você está linda! Relaxa amor, estaremos em família!

– Eu sei, mas é que… Jamais pensei que eu…- definitivamente ela estava nervosa. - Depois do acidente não havia motivo, tão pouco razão para comemorações, no entanto agora me sinto ansiosa e estranhamente nervosa!

– Não há motivos pra isso!

– Por quatro anos fomos somente Charlie e eu, mas agora… Agora tenho você, meus irmãos, cunhadas, amigos, um avô que eu amo muito, uma madrasta maravilhosa e que também é minha sogra e um pai… - seus brilharam intensamente. - Tem ideia do quanto sonhei com isto?

– Todos amam você, e…

– Nem todos! - o lembrou se referindo a Tanya. - Apesar de Rosálie ter mudado, sei que não sou santo de sua devoção!

– Tanya e Rose não contam!

– Fazem parte da família!

– É o nosso primeiro natal … - Edward mudou de assunto, colando sua testa a dela. - O primeiro de muitos!

– Sim, o primeiro de muitos!

– Pronta?

– Os convidados já chegaram?

– Alguns deles! - a jovem o encarou, escovando seus cabelos com os dedos.

– Então vamos e seja o que Deus quiser! -estalou um beijo em seus lábios.

Como Edward havia dito, alguns dos convidados já circulavam por lá, como os Brandon, os Hale, pais de Rosálie. Tanya também já havia descido, vestia um vestido vermelho que parecia ter sido colocado a vácuo, o decote era bem ousado deixando muito pouco a imaginação, estava linda, não se podia negar. Como sempre, parecia a sombra de seu avô, conversavam com um grupo que Isabella deduziu ser amigos dele.

Os Hanson haviam acabado de chegar com Félix que desta vez estava acompanhado de uma bela morena cor de jambo e grandes olhos verdes.

– Ed, Bella? - os chamou se aproximando. - Como sempre linda! - a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos enquanto seu noivo soltou um grunhido lançando um olhar mordaz ao amigo.

– E você sempre folgado! - cuspiu entre dentes.

– Se lembra da Zoe? - Bella arqueou a sobrancelha se perguntando de onde seu noivo a conhecia a bela morena?

– Olá Ed, faz tempo que não nos vemos!

– Sim, desde a faculdade! - ouviu o noivo dizer ao cumprimentá-la com um beijo no rosto.- Seja muito bem-vinda, esta é Isabella, minha noiva!

– Noiva? Então é verdade? Oh, me desculpe, mas é que…

– Ele sempre foi avesso a compromisso… - Isabella concluiu por ela. - Acredite, ouço muito isso! - apesar do tom divertido, Edward sentiu o sarcasmo por detrás de cada palavra, ambas sorriram uma pra outra o que o deixou mais relaxado. - Também é médica?

– É tão óbvio assim? - o tom de Zoe foi divertido. - Sou radiologista, trabalho com raio-X, ultrassonografia, ressonância magnética entre outros! Bem longe da S.O!

– S.O?

– Sala operatória! - Edward respondeu por Zoe.

– Oh sim, claro!

Depois de um tempinho conversando com Zoe e Félix o casal foi dar uma circulada, além dos Hanson, os Brandon e os Hale, havia também dois amigos de seu pai, que trabalhavam no hospital, consequentemente amigos de Edward e Félix. Assim como amigos de seu avô os quais ele fez questão de apresentá-la.

Como Alice havia dito, não havia muitas pessoas, o que tornava a reunião mais íntima, mais informal.

– Seu avô estava me dizendo que vai cursar literatura inglesa? - Hector perguntou a jovem, que estava ao lado do avô para desagrado de Tanya que se afastou quando Eric chamou a neta para apresentá-la a alguns de seus amigos que não puderam comparecer ao jantar.

– Sim, sou apaixonada por literatura desde pequena!

– Sendo assim, gosta de livros?

– Demais! - o modo empolgado como falou arrancou risos de muitos. - Acredito que a leitura seja como um encontro! Ler é um autêntico diálogo entre a minha sensibilidade e o meu pensamento com a sensibilidade e o pensamento do escritor! Pra mim, ler é como uma relação, é bom e saudável!

– Eu não disse Hector, como minha Anne, Bella tem paixão pelos livros! - orgulho escorriam das palavras de Eric.

– Estou vendo! Mas se gosta tanto de literatura, porque está trabalhando com moda?

– Papai? - Alice o repreendeu, estava ao lado de seu noivo. - O senhor por acaso está tentando roubar a Bella de mim? - os olhos da jovem estavam levemente arregalados.

– Desculpe filha, mas acredito que para Bella, seria mais interessante trabalhar em sua área, uma editora, por exemplo! - sugeriu como quem não quer nada, sendo fuzilado pela filha.

– Hector tem razão… - Eric disse para a neta. - Em uma editora trabalhará diretamente com o que mais gosta! - a jovem mordeu o lábio sem saber o que dizer, obviamente que trabalhar em uma editora seria a realização de um sonho, mas mal acabara de se inscrever na universidade, e ainda teria um longo caminho a percorrer.

– Claro que sim vovô, mas eu mal acabei de me inscrever na universidade, ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer antes de…

– Poderia estagiar. - Jasper sugeriu a cortando.

– De que lado você está Jasper? - sua noiva o repreendeu.

– A editora Brandon tem um excelente programa de estágio, se for de seu interesse, é só me procurar! - Hector disse com um imenso sorriso, o qual se desfez diante o olhar da filha, já os olhos de Bella brilharam diante a possibilidade e aquilo não passou despercebido por Carlisle, e principalmente por Edward.

– Pronto! Já vi que vou perder a minha assistente! - Alice resmungou tirando risos de todos.

– A proposta de Hector é bem interessante! - Edward disse um tempo depois, Bella estava distante, pensativa.

– Seria a realização de um sonho poder trabalhar em uma editora, mas não posso simplesmente abandonar Alice depois de tudo que fez por mim, concorda?

– Converse com ela, tenho certeza que Alice não vai se opor! É o seu futuro Bella, não pode passar a vida sendo assistente dela!

– Eu sei, mas você viu como reagiu? - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Insisto, converse com ela, pode se surpreender! - piscou para a noiva que sorriu, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao olhar para um ponto da enorme sala. - O que? O que foi?

– Argh! - grunhiu com raiva. - Juro que se aquela sua prima não parar de te olhar daquele jeito, arranco aqueles enormes olhos azuis até o fim da noite!

– Tecnicamente é sua prima, e não minha! - Bella estreitou o olhar ao encará-lo. - Ei, não me olhe assim, e a que olhar se refere?

– Vai me dizer que não notou? - cuspiu entre os dentes.

– Sim, eu notei, mas…

– Oh sim, claro que notou… - disse sarcástica. - Quem não a notaria, ainda mais com aqueles peitos praticamente saltando pra fora!- Edward prendeu o riso.

– Ignore-a, como eu faço! É obvio que está te provocando!

– Fica meio difícil ignorar o foda-me que tem estampado na testa cada vez que olha pra você!

– Esquece a Tanya! - pediu de forma sussurrada ao puxá-la pra junto de si. - Ignore-a, não caia em suas provocações!

– Ta, prometo que vou tentar, mas se ela se engraçar pro teu lado, juro que lhe dou o corretivo que merece!

– Tudo bem estressadinha, agora esqueça a Tanya e me dá um beijo! - pediu estalando um beijo nos lábios da noiva. Agradeceu mentalmente a sua mãe por levar Bella, para conversar com Alice, Catherine e mais algumas mulheres, a distraindo temporariamente.

– Era impressão minha, ou você e Bella estavam discutindo? - Emmett perguntou ao se aproximar de Edward que se servia de mais uma bebida. - É por causa da Tanya?

– Como sabe?

– Obvio! Ela não tira os olhos de você, desde que desceram! Sem contar que tem um foda-me estampado na testa cada vez que te olha! - Edward gemeu entornando sua bebida.

– É eu notei, e infelizmente, Bella também!

– Deu pra sacar! Toma cuidado, tenho pra mim que Tanya vai aprontar das suas. - o alertou, e conhecendo Tanya como conhecia não tinha a menor dúvida.

A ceia foi servida pouco tempo depois, o assunto na mesa foi dos mais variados possíveis, Emmett como sempre brincalhão, arrancando risos de todos. A jovem olhou para todos naquela imensa mesa, era como se estivesse diante de uma grande família.

Sorriu ao se dar conta de que pertencia aquela família, mordeu os lábios contendo a emoção que a tomara naquele momento, tal gesto não passou despercebido por Edward.

– Algum problema amor? - perguntou discretamente lhe acariciando a mãos obre mesa, seu olhar encontrou o dela, pode ver a emoção refletida naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

– É que… - novamente mordeu o lábio. - Não tem ideia do quanto estou feliz por compartilhar este momento tão… família! - ele sorriu piscando para ela. - Estou feliz por fazer parte desta linda família!

– A sua família, amor!

– A nossa! - foi a vez dela piscar pra ele.

Depois da deliciosa ceia, alguns dos convidados partiram desejando a todos um feliz natal, permanecendo os Hale, os Brandon e os Hanson. Meia noite havia chegado e depois de Eric fazer uma oração em agradecimento, todos se congratularam, fazendo um brinde.

– Feliz natal, e que este seja o primeiro de muitos ao seu lado! - disse a Edward quando a envolveu em seus braços.

– Será meu amor, e no próximo, estaremos casados?- a jovem sentiu o coração dar um sobressalto em seu peito, batendo forte e descompassado. - O que? O que foi, Bella?- perguntou ao ver os olhos da noiva marejados.

– Quer mesmo estar casado daqui um ano? - havia certa incredulidade em sua pergunta.

– Amor! Por mim, já estaríamos casados! - Bella não resistiu e o beijou, beijo o qual Edward tratou de aprofundar, um limpar de garganta fez com que se apartassem e a jovem corou ao ver que se tratava de seu pai.

– Será que posso roubar essa linda jovem de você um pouco, meu filho? - Carlisle brincou piscando para a jovem.

– Me devolvendo depois, sem problema algum! Feliz natal pai! - Isabella se emocionou ao ver o noivo abraçado ao pai, lhe beijando a testa em sinal de respeito.

– Pra você também filho! Pra você também! - soltou-se de Edward voltando sua atenção para a filha. - Feliz natal minha filha, não sabe o quanto estou feliz de tê-la conosco, você foi sem dúvidas o melhor presente que a vida poderia me dar! - o queixo de Isabella tremeu e a jovem se jogou nos braços do pai.

Foi a vez de Edward sentir a emoção lhe tomar, sabia o quanto aquilo significava tanto para seu pai, quanto para ela, os dois ficaram ali abraçados por um longo tempo, sem nada dizer. Carlisle se apartou, depositou um beijo na testa da filha, tentando secar as lágrimas que escorriam por seu belo rosto, ele próprio mal conseguia conter as suas.

Esme também os cumprimentou, seguida de Eric, Alice e Jasper, Emmett que a pegou em um de seus abraços esmagadores a erguendo do chão, a gargalhada de Bella ecoou pela sala e aquilo soou como música para Edward.

Rose foi mais contida, assim como seus pais, os Brandon e os Hanson também desejaram ao casal um feliz natal. Félix como sempre não perdeu a oportunidade de irritar Edward, ao abraçar sua noiva, tirando risos de todos.

– Feliz natal Ed! - Tanya o felicitou jogando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, estalando um beijo próximo dos lábios o pegando de surpresa.

– Obrigado Tanya, desejo o mesmo pra você. - disse ao se apartar rapidamente, enquanto a loira morango tinha um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

– Feliz natal! - disse simplesmente diante de Bella.

" _ **Seria bem melhor se você nos desse o prazer de sua ausência, vadia!"**_ \- respondeu mentalmente, houve um momento de tensão já que a jovem a encarava sem nada dizer.

– Feliz natal! - respondeu friamente.

– O que acham de darmos início a entrega dos presentes? - Esme se apressou em dizer tentando melhorar o clima. - Este ano vamos começar por Eric!

Isabella viu o avô se aproximar da árvore, e primeiramente distribuir os presentes de seus convidados e amigos, assim como para cada integrante da família.

– Este é pra você Bella, espero que goste! - disse ao entregar a jovem uma enorme caixa, sob o olhar atento de todos, Bella desfez o laço a abrindo delicadamente, dentro havia um case.

– Um case? Oh meu Deus, será o que estou pensando?

– Não entendo muito dessas coisas, por isso pedi ajuda a Edward, ele disse que você gostaria! Foi feito especialmente pra você! - Isabella abriu o case retirando o belíssimo violão com suas iniciais gravadas.

– É lindo vovô! Muito lindo! Obrigada! - agradeceu com os olhos marejados, abraçando o avô em seguida, Tanya revirou os olhos diante da cena, tal gesto não passou despercebido por Edward, Carlisle e Esme.

Jasper foi o próximo a distribuir seus presentes, seguido por Alice, depois Emmett e Rosálie, Tanya foi a próxima. A loira morango presenteou Carlisle e Esme, Rosálie, os primos Emmett e Jasper, Eric e por último Edward.

– Este é pra você querido, sei que vai gostar, é pra sua coleção! - seu tom sensual e a piscada deixavam claro o flerte.

– Sabe que ela está te provocando, não sabe? - Alice sussurrou entre dentes para Bella, que lançou um olhar mordaz para a loira morango.

– Obrigado Tanya! - Edward agradeceu abrindo a caixa que continha um belo relógio e, com certeza, muito caro. - É realmente lindo, obrigada. - voltou a agradecer.

– E não mereço nem um beijinho? - fez charminho, ele se aproximou para dar um beijo em seu rosto, mas Tanya o segurou pela lapela do blazer sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

– Preferia que fosse na boca! Se quiser eu…

– Dispenso! - Edward cuspiu entre os dentes ao cortá-la, apartando-se bruscamente.

" _ **Vadia oferecida!"**_ \- Isabella berrou mentalmente vendo o noivo se aproximar.

– Não sabia que gostava de relógios? - perguntou entre os dentes. - Tão pouco que tem uma coleção! Porque nunca me disse?

– Sinceramente não sei lhe dizer, talvez o assunto não tenha surgido! Me desculpe por isso! - pediu sinceramente se referindo a atitude de Tanya.

– Não foi culpa sua! - o olhar da jovem foi para Tanya, sua vontade era de arrancar aquele sorrisinho sínico a tapas.

– Ei, amor? Esqueça-a!

– Fica meio difícil com ela dando em cima de você descaradamente!

– Está te provocando! - os olhos de Bella continuavam fixos em Tanya.

– Bom, acredito que agora seja a vez de Bella! - Esme anunciou, mas a jovem permanecia com o olhar fixo em Tanya, e não era dos melhores. - Bella? Bella? - voltou a chamar.

– Amor, minha mãe está te chamando. - Edward a despertou tocando seu ombro.

– Hã? O que?

– É a sua vez! - disse a olhando com preocupação. - Está tudo bem?

– Sim, Me desculpe… - pediu indo para junto da árvore. - Bem, por onde eu começo?

" _ **Alice tem razão, aquela vadia está me provocando! Não vou entrar no jogo dela, preciso me controlar em respeito ao meu pai, Esme e principalmente meu avô!" -**_ pensou enquanto procurava seus presentes. **_"Mas ela que não abuse da sorte!"_**

A jovem presenteou Esme com um delicado relicário com uma foto dela e Edward juntos, tal gesto deixou sua sogra e madrasta tocada.

– Aqui está, não é tão sofisticado como a grande maioria dos presentes, mas acredite que é de todo o coração. - disse ao entregar o pacote ao pai, Bella estava visivelmente nervosa e ansiosa.

Carlisle rasgou o papel, abrindo a caixa ansioso, franziu o cenho ao ver uma pasta de couro envolta em papel de seda.

– Como todos aqui presente sabem, nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, ainda não sei muito sobre o senhor e tão pouco o senhor sobre mim. Então pensei em fazer este álbum… - Carlisle o retirou da caixa, seus olhos marejaram ao ver a primeira página. - É uma coisa boba eu sei, mas… Minha mãe guardou cada trabalho escolar que fiz no dia dos pais desde o jardim de infância, dizia que tinha fé de que um dia os entregaria ao senhor, espero que goste.

– Oh meu Deus! - Esme soltou emocionada, Carlisle ainda encarava o álbum, na primeira página havia uma cartinha escrita com letra infantil e no canto uma pequena foto de Bella pequenina.

– Você que o montou? - perguntou ao limpar a garganta, já que sua voz saiu embargada, seus filhos, Alice e Rose se emocionaram com a cena.

– Sim, sei que é modesto e…

– É perfeito! Não acredito que algo seja mais precioso que isso! Obrigado filha! - a puxou pra si a abraçando apertado, emocionando todos os presentes, menos Tanya é claro.

Depois de se recompor, a jovem presenteou Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosálie, Félix para desagrado de seu noivo e surpresa do amigo. Havia chegado a hora de entregar o presente de seu avô.

– Não sei se o senhor tem o hábito de usar, mas quando o vi, pensei no senhor, espero que goste! - disse ao lhe estender a pequena caixa, Eric desfez o laço e sorriu ao abri-la, era um relógio de bolso em ouro branco envelhecido, com o brasão dos Cullen na frente.

– Uau! Mas como…

– Tomei a liberdade de pedir para gravarem o brasão de nossa família! - seu avô se emocionou ao ouvi-la dizer "nossa família", com tanto orgulho.

– É lindo! E eu adorei! - a abraçou beijando-lhe a testa em seguida.

– Agora é o meu último presente! - pegou a sacola com um belo laço, voltando sua atenção para Edward. - Durante dias me consumi tentando encontrar algo pra lhe dar de presente e falhei vergonhosamente. - ele sorriu sibilando um, "absurda". - O que dar a um homem que tem tudo?

– Tenho você, e não poderia desejar um presente melhor!

– Quem é o absurdo agora? - retrucou tirando risos de todos. - O ponto é, há dois dias eu tive uma epifania! Tome, espero que goste!

– Vou gostar de qualquer coisa vinda de você! - disse ao pegar a sacola que a noiva lhe oferecia.

– Eu não te disse! - Esme e Alice disseram em uníssono! Edward se livrou do laço, retirando a caixa negra com um fecho em vermelho, a abriu franzindo o cenho.

– Se lembra de quando foi ao meu apartamento pela primeira vez? - ele somente assentiu. - Você me disse que não tinha nenhuma foto nossa em seu apartamento, está lembrado?

– Sim.

– É um álbum, eu o montei pra você e as páginas se soltam, você pode usá-los como porta-retratos! Se você quiser é claro!

Edward abriu o álbum e sorriu ao reconhecer algumas das fotos, foram tiradas durante a viagem que fizeram. Folhou o álbum e viu que também havia fotos dela, uma mais linda que a outra.

– Eu… Eu adorei amor, ficou demais!

– Gostou mesmo? Verdade? - sorriu a puxando pra si.

– Eu amei! Ficaram lindas e, com certeza, vou espalhá-las por todo apartamento!

– Tsc! Exagerado!

– Eu diria, apaixonado! - Bella sorriu revirando os olhos. - Eu realmente adorei, obrigado!

– Folgo em saber! - no momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos dela em um beijo apaixonado, apartaram-se com os vários limpar de gargantas.

– Desculpem, me empolguei! - disse com humor. - Bom. Acredito que seja a minha vez, certo? - todos assentiram.

Edward presenteou seus pais, seu avô, seus irmãos e cunhadas, entregou o presente de Tanya sob o olhar atento de sua noiva, mantendo-se o mais distante possível dela para evitar outra cena desagradável. Segurando uma caixinha comprida na mão se aproximou de Bella parando diante dela.

– Espero que goste, meu amor! - disse ao lhe estender a caixa de veludo com uma fita, Isabella retirou o laço com as mãos trêmulas, e um lindo sorriso se fez ao ver a linda pulseira.

– Oh meu Deus, é linda! - a retirou da caixa estendendo o pulso para que Edward a colocasse.

– Gostou?

– Se eu gostei? Eu amei! - disse olhando encantada para a bela pulseira em ouro branco, cheia de pingentes, havia uma pequena torre Eiffel, assim como outros pingentes que representava cada lugar por onde passaram em sua viagem. - Ela é linda! - seu sorriso era radiante.

– Que bom que gostou, porque tenho outro presente! - retirou uma caixinha quadrada do bolso do paletó.

– Mas…

– Eu queria dá-lo a você já faz um tempo… - seu olhar era intenso, exalava paixão e principalmente amor. - Desde quando me dei conta de que não poderia mais viver sem você. - abriu a caixinha diante dela que levou a mão a boca, e não foi a única.

Esme reconheceu a joia, era o colar que o pai de Edward havia dado a sua mãe, um belíssimo e delicado coração de diamante. Tanto Alice, quanto Rosálie ouviram falar do valioso colar o qual Edward tinha guardado a sete chaves.

– Oh meu Deus! - Bella tocou a joia como se tocasse algo sagrado.

– Eu te amo Isabella, e estou entregando a você o meu coração! - retirou o colar da caixa, o colocando no pescoço de sua noiva, não resistiu e beijou-lhe a nuca.

– Obrigada! Prometo cuidar muito bem dele! E saiba que o meu pertence a você desde o momento em que me disse oi! - ele não resistiu e a beijou, sem se importar com os demais.

– Gostou?

– Se eu gostei? Ele é lindo!

– Pertenceu a minha mãe… - os olhos de Bella estavam levemente saltados. - Meu pai deu a ela há muitos anos, mandou fazer especialmente para ela, foi a única joia que eu não consegui me desfazer.

– Porque? - perguntou tocando o coração.

– Porque ela dizia que um dia eu o daria a mulher que fosse a dona absoluta do meu coração! Confesso que nunca levei suas apalavras a sério até conhecer você, até descobrir que…

– Eu também te amo Edward! E posso lhe garantir que você é o dono absoluto do meu coração. - ele voltou a beijá-la, o casal estava em uma bolha só deles, nem sequer notou o olhar carregado de ódio e inveja de Tanya, que odiava Isabella cada vez mais.


	35. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO LIV**

– Maldita caipira nojenta! - Tanya cuspiu entre dentes quase estourando a taça em sua mão, tamanho ódio que sentia.

Não conseguia entender o que Edward vira naquela garota? Como um homem como ele, pôde preferir aquela mulher a ela? Para Tanya, era simplesmente inconcebível. Ela tinha beleza, classe, elegância e refinamento, havia estudado nas melhores escolas, enquanto a outra… Deus, a garota mal concluiu o colégio naquele fim de mundo de onde saiu!

Para Tanya, Isabella não era digna de um homem como Edward, muito menos ser uma Cullen, tão pouco de receber uma joia daquelas! Como se já não bastasse Eric tê-la presenteado com o colar dos Cullen…

– Mas isso não vai ficar assim, não vai mesmo! - saiu da sala cuspindo fogo pelas ventas, precisava encontrar um meio de tirar aquela maldita bastarda do caminho. - Edward pode até não ficar comigo, mas com aquela bastardinha ele não fica! Ela pode até ter o sangue dos Cullen, mas não é digna de carregar tal sobrenome, tão pouco se casar com Edward! Vou me livrar dessa maldita de uma vez por todas, ou meu nome não é Tanya Denali!

 **Enquanto isso …**

Muitos dos convidados já haviam ido embora, a festa chegava ao fim e a pedido de Esme e seu pai, o casal ficaria na mansão para o café da manhã em família como era de costume.

– Pra ser sincera, eu preferia ir pra casa… - Bella disse enquanto subiam para o quarto. - Minha cota de Tanya Denali já deu por hoje.

– Esqueça-a! - Edward pediu roçando a ponta do nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

– Aquela… Aquela criatura deu em cima de você descaradamente! - acusou estreitando o olhar. - O que foi que ela te disse, heim? - ele bufou revirando os olhos. - Não revire os olhos pra mim Edward Cullen! Anda, desembucha! - seu noivo a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Ela só estava te provocando, sabe o quanto Tanya é mimada, e…

– Não, eu não sei… - pelo tom estava irritada. - Mas você com certeza a conhece bem não é mesmo? Bem demais! - cuspiu entre dentes subindo o restante dos degraus, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

– Bella? Bella espera… - Edward pediu logo atrás dela. - Quer parar e me ouvir. - exigiu a segurando pelo braço, estavam diante do quarto dele.

– Vai me dizer, ou vai continuar me enrolando?

– Disse que preferia que o beijo fosse na boca! - viu a noiva estreitar o olhar, poderia jurar ter ouvido um rosnado baixo vindo dela ao fechar as mãos em punho. - Bella?

– Claro que queria! - cuspiu furiosa. - É obvio que queria! - sua voz subiu uma oitava. - Eu vou matar aquela vadia oferecida! - em um movimento rápido, Edward abriu a porta do quarto a levando para dentro consigo.

– Mas… O que… O que você está fazendo? - exigiu encarando o namorado.

– Evitando que escutem seus gritos. - sua noiva desviou o olhar envergonhada.

– Desculpe, mas é que… Aquela descarada me tira do sério.

– Deu pra notar! - Edward disse com humor.

– Por acaso acha engraçado? Queria ver se fosse o contrário, se…

– Provavelmente quebraria a cara do infeliz! - disse antes mesmo que concluísse e estava sendo sincero.

– Pois é exatamente isso que eu queria fazer com aquela sua prima oferecida!

– Tecnicamente é sua prima e não minha!

– Quer parar de repetir isso! - cuspiu irritada.

– Sabe que você fica linda assim bravinha. - Edward a prendeuentre ele e a porta.

– Edward o que…

– Shh… Fica quietinha Bella. - pediu colando seu corpo ao dela, roçou seu nariz ao dela, em seguida os lábios antes de sua língua invadir a boca em um beijo urgente, cheio de paixão e principalmente desejo.

– Fica comigo? - pediu entre beijos molhados que distribuía pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

– Estamos… Estamos na casa de nossos pais. - disse entre arfadas.

– Somos adultos Bella, meus pais não ligam pra isso, onde acha que Alice está?

– Eu sei, mas é que… Sei lá, não me sinto confortável com isso.

– Quer ir pra casa?

– Prometemos a sua mãe que ficaríamos.

– Sabe que se não ficar aqui comigo, vou com você pro seu. - ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, as vezes seu noivo agia como um menino mimado. - Fica aqui comigo? - voltou a pedir olhando por debaixo daqueles cílios grossos, fazendo um biquinho irresistível. - Prometo me comportar.

– Isso é golpe baixo!

– O que? - perguntou inocente.

– Esse olhar, sabe que não resisto a esse olhar! - Edward abriu um sorriso largo.

– Vai ficar comigo? - insistiu. - Preciso tanto de você, amor… - sussurrou próximo ao ouvido. - Pode sentir? - a apertou contra si, mostrando o quanto estava excitado. - Estou louco pra me enterrar em você, Bella. - o modo como disse aquilo a excitou ainda mais.

Bella puxou uma respiração profunda encarando aquele par de olhos verdes, Edward pode ver o desejo e a luxúria exalar daquele lindo par de olhos castanhos. O puxou pra si tomando sua boca em um beijo pra lá de selvagem enquanto empurrava o paletó por seus ombros, tentando se livrar da peça.

– Com pressa amor? - perguntou ao romper o beijo.

– Cala boca e me fode de uma vez Edward! - exigiu mandona.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem! - a jovem soltou um gritinho quando ele a pegou nos braços como se não pesasse nada e a jogou sobre a cama. Livrou-se do paletó seguido da camisa, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o dela.

Suas mãos acariciavam as pernas de Bella, subindo cada vez mais levando o belo vestido consigo, a jovem levou os braços sobre a cabeça e depois de se livrar da peça, Edward o atirou em algum lugar do quarto. Mordeu os lábios ao vê-la só de sutiã e calcinha, definitivamente sua noiva não tinha noção do quanto era linda e gostosa!

– Tem ideia do quanto é linda? - deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela, apoiando seu peso em suas mãos. - E gostosa!

– Sou é?

– Demais! - sussurrou antes de voltar a beijá-la, mas o beijo foi breve, precisava, necessitava estar dentro dela o mais depressa possível. E Bella não estava muito diferente dele que facilmente se livrou do sutiã, enquanto ela lhe abria as calças liberando seu membro. Edward a tocou sentindo a umidade lhe empapar os dedos.

– Porra Bella, você tá tão molhada!

– Edward… - gemeu arqueando as costas. - Eu… Preciso de você! - pediu se contorcendo sob ele.

– E o que você quer Bella? Diz pra mim, diz.

– Eu quero que você me foda de uma vez Edward!

– Quer que eu te foda?

– Hum rum… - grunhiu se esfregando nele como uma gata no cio.

– Então vira, e empina essa bunda gostosa pra mim! - mesmo surpresa com seu pedido, fez exatamente o que seu noivo pediu. - Você tem uma bunda linda!- Isabella soltou um gritinho quando lhe deu uma palmada na nádega esquerda, agarrou os lençóis com força quando a penetrou sem aviso com uma estocada firme, se enterrando nela como havia prometido.

Edward não conteve um gemido ao estar todo dentro dela, que o recebeu, quente, úmida e apertada. O prazer em estar dentro dela era tão intenso, tão profundo… Com uma das mãos segurava o quadril bem-feito, enquanto a outra lhe acariciava o seio, as costas. Seu corpo praticamente cobria o dela, tomou a boca em um beijo alucinante, enquanto sua mão lhe acariciava o clitóris.

Isabella já sentia o turbilhão de sensações já tão conhecida, estava na borda, a cada estocada ela vinha mais forte, mais intensa até que tudo desapareceu e a jovem explodiu em um orgasmo intenso, e o melhor, Edward a acompanhava.

– Bella? Amor? - ouviu Edward chamar ao sair de dentro dela.

– Hum? - grunhiu deixando seu corpo trêmulo cair sobre o colchão.

– Amor você está bem? Eu… Te machuquei? - virou-se de frente para ele que tinha um olhar preocupado.

– Em momento algum, porque tá me perguntando isso?

– Desculpe, é que… Não consegui me conter… - sorriu maroto.

– Deixa de ser bobo, Edward, foi incrível… - ela sorriu o puxando pra si. -Sabe que eu adoro esse seu lado selvagem!

– E eu já disse que você é a mulher perfeita pra mim? - o riso dela preencheu o quarto.

– Sim, algumas vezes!

– Ficou mesmo lindo em você. - tocou o colar que lhe dera. - Ainda mais assim, usando somente ele.

– E os sapatos! Você esqueceu de tirá-los. - brincou apontando para os pés.

– Mal consegui me livrar das calças. - desta vez a risada de ambos preencheu o quarto.

– Ele é mesmo lindo, obrigada! - ficou séria de repente. - Foi impressão minha, ou todos ficaram surpresos?

– Talvez seja pelo fato de eu tê-lo mantido bem guardado, quando meus pais morreram, Esme me mostrou a caixa de joias que minha mãe havia deixado, havia tanta coisa lá e durante todos estes anos a presentei com diversas joias, assim como Alice e até mesmo Tanya. - ele sorriu com a careta de sua noiva ao ouvir aquele nome. - Esta foi a única que guardei. - disse, por fim, novamente tocando o colar.

– Porque?

– Porque minha mãe costumava dizer que um dia o entregaria a mim, para que eu o desse a mulher da minha vida! A dona absoluta do meu coração. - os olhos de Bella marejaram, mas fez um esforço sobre-humano para conter as lágrimas.

– Quero que saiba, que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance e além, para ser merecedora de tal confiança.

– Você é meu amor!

– Prometo cuidar muito bem do seu coração… - disse ao tocar a joia. - Eu realmente amei, assim como a pulseira, foi muito original!

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado! - lhe estalou um beijo na boca. - Vou cobri-la de joias meu amor. - sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

– Não… - Edward se afastou confuso, até onde sabia, mulheres adoravam joias, certo? - Não quero que me cubra de joias, me desculpe, mas não sou esse tipo de mulher… - e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios. - Eu amei o presente e ainda mais o significado dele, mas pra ser sincera, prefiro que me cubra de beijos em vez de joias. - um sorriso largo rasgou o rosto de Edward.

– Da cabeça aos pés. - sussurrou lhe beijando a testa, depois um olho, o outro e assim sucessivamente, reacendendo o desejo de ambos.

Isabella despertou com os primeiros raios de sol, estava frio e ambos estavam sob um edredom bem quentinho, completamente enroscados um no outro. Sorriu abobalhada tocando seu presente, lembrando-se das palavras de Edward:

" _Porque minha mãe costumava dizer que um dia o entregaria a mim, para que eu o desse a mulher da minha vida! A dona absoluta do meu coração"_

– Em que tanto pensava para ter esse sorriso lindo logo cedo?- a voz aveludada de Edward a despertou.

– Coisas ué! - deu de ombros. - Feliz natal!

– Feliz natal meu amor! - a puxou pra si, fazendo com que Bella ficasse sobre ele.

– Hmm… - um gemido escapou de seus lábios. - Tem alguém bem animado! - se referiu potente ereção dele. - Você é insaciável!

– A culpa é sua! - acusou. - Quem manda ser tão desejável, tão… - roçou o nariz pela pele macia. - Gostosa!

– Edward! - o repreendeu corando violentamente.

– E fica ainda mais desejável, corada assim! - em um movimento rápido, girou o corpo ficando sobre ela. - Quanto mais te tenho, mais te desejo… Você me enlouquece de desejo e tesão… - pontuou com beijos. - Te amo Bella, e a cada dia te amo mais e mais. - havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras e principalmente em seu olhar que a única coisa que Isabella conseguiu dizer foi:

– Idem! - ele sorriu aquele sorriso meio torto, derruba calcinha, antes de tomar-lhe a boca em um beijo pra lá de apaixonado. - Preciso ir! - a jovem disse um tempinho depois de fazerem amor.

– Toma banho comigo.

– Se entramos juntos naquele chuveiro, não sairemos de lá tão cedo e você sabe disso, lembre-se de que estão nos esperando lá em baixo. - saiu da cama, recolhendo suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, enquanto Edward admirava a vista. - Posso? - pediu indicando a camisa de Edward, que somente assentiu, a vestiu para que pudesse ir para o seu quarto, afinal ele ficava ao lado.

Foi até seu noivo e depositou um beijo em seus lábios, beijo o qual ele tratou de aprofundar, Bella riu apartando-se, indo para o seu quarto. Agradeceu mentalmente por não cruzar com ninguém no corredor, uma vez em seu quarto seguiu direto para o banheiro, precisava de um bom banho.

Edward se levantou gloriosamente nu, sua noiva tinha razão, precisavam descer, ouviu o som da maçaneta e sorriu.

– Esqueceu alguma coisa, amor? - mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver que não era Bella e sim Tanya, em um movimento rápido puxou o lençol se cobrindo.

– Não seja tímido Ed, não a nada ai que eu já não tenha visto, ou provado! - seu olhar exalava desejo e Edward agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Bella não estar mais ali, senão estaria morto, fato.

– Esqueceu das boas maneiras Tanya, usa-se bater antes de entrar, o que quer aqui? - praticamente rugiu as palavras.

– Só vim lhe desejar feliz natal, e agradecer o presente, eu realmente adorei.

– Ótimo, já o fez, agora será que pode se retirar por favor?

– Mas a vista está tão boa!

– Não me tira do sério Tanya, sai daqui! - exigiu apontando a porta, ela por sua vez, sorriu debochada, se aproximando dele.

– Com medo da noivinha nos veja? - o provocou.

– Porque simplesmente não segue com sua vida e me deixa em paz? Porque insisti nisso?

– Porque aquela bastarda caipira não é digna de você!

– Fale dela assim novamente e eu juro que…

– Que o que Ed? Vai me bater? - Tanya estava a centímetros dele, o desafiando. - Acredito que não! - o pior é que tinha razão, jamais bateria em uma mulher, nem mesmo uma vadia como ela

– Sai daqui! - cuspiu entre dentes.

– Ai no fundo sabe que tenho razão, que sua noiva não passa de uma caipira morta de fome, ela pode até ter o sangue dos Cullen, mas jamais passara da bastarda a qual Carlisle assumiu. Nunca terá classe, ou refinamento para tal! ELA NÃO É DIGNA DE VOCÊ, OU DESTA FAMÍLIA!

– E você por acaso é?

– Sempre fui!

– Você se acha mesmo, não é? Por acaso esqueceu sua verdadeira origem? - a loira morango lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

– Como pôde dar aquela criatura uma joia tão importante? Aquele coração deveria pertencer a mim e não a ela! - Edward mal conseguiu fechar a boca com tamanho disparate.

– Você é louca? Se enxerga Tanya! Eu o dei a ela, porque Isabella é minha noiva, a mulher com quem vou me casar, a dona absoluta do meu coração… Agora sugiro que cala essa sua boca e para de dizer sandices, pouco me interessa sua opinião, estou farto de você e essa sua implicância. Quem é você pra exigir algo?

– Sou aquela a qual você usou, aquela…

– Pode parar por ai! - rugiu furioso. - Eu jamais a usei, tão pouco a iludi Tanya, não me venha com esse seu discurso! Se eu bem me lembro quem sempre invadia meu quarto se oferecendo era você, e não o contrário.

– Como ousa seu… - ergueu a mão para acertá-lo, mas Edward a deteve, segurando firme seu pulso.

– Não ouse Tanya, ou juro que revido! Agora saia daqui!

– Escute o que lhe digo, com aquela mulherzinha você não fica!

– Isso é o que veremos!

– Esse casamento não vai acontecer!

– Isabella será minha esposa e futuramente, a mãe dos meus filhos! Agora sugiro que saia daqui e a deixe em paz, não abuse da sorte Tanya, lembre-se de que sua estadia nesta casa está por um fio. - a loira morango estreitou o olhar, pois sabia que tinha razão, foi a maldita imposição que o velho colocou para sua permanência na casa.

Edward se perguntava se Tanya estava perdendo o juízo? Seria a única explicação para as sandices que disse, seus olhos exalavam ódio.

" _ **MALDIÇÃO!"**_ \- Tanya berrou mentalmente.

– Você me paga Ed! Você e aquela sua maldita noiva me pagam! - praticamente berrou, girando nos calcanhares.

– Espera! - Edward foi até a poltrona onde havia alguns embrulhos. - Tome, não o quero! - disse ao lhe devolver a caixa com o relógio, viu os olhos azuis marejar e o queixo de Tanya tremer.

– Mas… - engoliu o nó em sua garganta. - Foi um presente.

– Sei que foi, mas não quero nada vindo de você, Tanya! Absolutamente nada! - ela pegou a caixa e saiu batendo a porta com força excessiva. Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos, sabia que se Bella sequer desconfiasse que Tanya esteve em seu quarto, ficaria possessa.

– O que diabos você quer? - praticamente rugiu ao abrir a porta depois de ouvir algumas batidas, pensou que fosse Tanya novamente.

– Calma ai cara, que bicho te mordeu? - Jasper disse ao erguer as mãos para o alto, havia ouvido o estrondo da porta e foi ver se o irmão precisava de algo.

– Desculpe, pensei que…

– Fosse a Tanya? - concluiu pelo irmão. - O que diabos ela fazia aqui? E com você assim? - apontou para Edward que tinha o lençol preso ao quadril.

– O de sempre! - exasperou. - Me aporrinhar a vida!

– Eu não quero estar na tua pele se a Bella souber que estava aqui com a Tanya, e assim!

– Eu não estava com Tanya! - se defendeu. - Bella dormiu aqui, ela mal havia saído quando aquela lunática entrou!

– Era impressão minha, ou Tanya estava chorando?

– Acho que Tanya está perdendo o juízo Jazz, se ouvisse as coisas que disse, o modo como se refere a Bella, ela simplesmente a odeia.

– E até onde eu sei o sentimento é recíproco meu caro! Toma cuidado Edward, mulher rejeitada é capaz de tudo, a conhece melhor do que ninguém, Tanya vai fazer da tua vida um inferno e sabe disso.

– Mais que merda! - esbravejou. - Caralho! Foi só a porra de uma transa… - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Jamais prometi algo a ela, ou disse que ficaríamos juntos! Com que direito tirar satisfações por eu ter presenteado minha noiva com o coração de diamante?

– Ela fez isso?

– Diz que Bella não é digna dele, tão pouco de ser uma Cullen, disse que com Isabella não me caso.

– Ela não vai dar sossego a vocês e sabe disso, o problema é que Tanya sempre foi louca por você, desde que chegou.

– Eu sei! Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de interferir na minha vida, concorda?

– Verdade, mas bem ou mal, vocês tiveram seus momentos!

– Ainda assim, não justifica! Ela deveria odiar a mim e não a Bella!

– Tanya é mimada, e egocêntrica, na mente dela, Bella é a intrusa que lhe tomou o afeto do vovô, e acima de tudo, lhe tirou você.

– Mas eu jamais pertenci a ela! - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Está mais do que óbvio que não pensa assim!

– Inferno! - esbravejou levando as mãos aos cabelos. -Preciso tomar meu banho, depois a gente conversa tá bem?

– Desculpe! É que ouvi o estrondo e… Depois a gente se fala! - Edward assentiu indo finalmente para o seu banho.

Depois de um banho quentinho e relaxante, Isabella optou por um jeans escuro, justinho. Vestiu uma camiseta manga longa e um suéter por cima, agradeceu mentalmente a Esme e Alice por pensarem em tudo, enquanto calçava a bota, secou os cabelos e optou por deixá-los soltos.

Dez minutos se passaram e nada de Edward, ele havia dito que passaria em seu quarto para descerem juntos e nada. Seguiu para o quarto do noivo, deu duas batidas e não houve resposta, abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro.

– Edward? - chamou e nada, franziu o cenho, finalmente entrando no quarto. - Edward? - voltou a chamar, foi até o closet, não havia ninguém, tão pouco no banheiro. A cama estava como havia deixado antes de ir para o seu quarto, com exceção do lençol jogado no chão. - Onde foi que ele se meteu? Será que desceu sem mim? - se perguntou estranhando tal atitude, deu de ombros e saiu para o corredor, seguindo na direção da escada.

– Bom dia filha, feliz natal! - seu avô a saudou quando chegou a sala que por incrível que pareça já estava organizada como antes. Seu pai, estava sentado em uma poltrona lendo jornal, Emmett e Rose também já estavam por lá, assim como Alice e Jasper, mas nem sinal de Edward.

– Bom dia vovô, feliz natal! - disse ao abraçá-lo. - Bom dia papai, feliz natal! - cumprimentou o pai com um beijo.

– Bom dia filha e um feliz natal! - Carlisle disse ao beijar-lhe a testa, Isabella cumprimentou os irmãos e as cunhadas.

– Viu o Edward? - perguntou discretamente a Alice ao cumprimentá-la.

– Na sala de música, vocês brigaram? - Isabella franziu o cenho diante sua pergunta.

– Não, porque?

– Estranho, o homem está com um humor do cão! - tal fato a deixou intrigada.

Porque Edward estaria bravo? O que diabos poderia ter acontecido? Quando o deixou estava feliz e sorridente. Mordeu o lábio sem se dar conta de que o fazia, assentiu para Alice pedindo licença a todos seguindo para a sala de música, ao se aproximar ouviu a doce melodia vindo do piano.

Edward estava tão concentrado que não notou sua presença, a jovem ficou quietinha recostada a porta admirando a beleza daquele momento. Seus longos e habilidosos dedos percorrendo a teclas de marfim, não havia partitura.

(Her – Edward Cullen)

( watch?v=kKcSuCMyieE)

Finalmente ele a havia notado ali, continuou tocando sem tirar os olhos dela, que se desencostou da porta e se aproximou do belíssimo piano. Os acordes finais soaram e ele soltou um grande suspiro, havia algo de errado, podia sentir.

– O que houve? - perguntou lhe tocando a face, sem cortar o olhar. - Fiquei te esperando e…

– Me desculpa, é que… Inferno! - esbravejou fechando a tampa do piano com força, o barulho a fez sobressaltar.

– O que diabos aconteceu pra estar assim? - ele baixou a cabeça desviando o olhar. - Edward?

– Tive uma discussão com Tanya, foi só isso!

– E o que ela te disse pra te deixar… - Bella se calou por um momento. - Espera ai, a que horas foi isso? Ela já desceu? Porque eu não a vi com os outros e…

– Ela foi ao meu quarto… - sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - Você mal havia acabado de sair e…

– Como é que é? - o cortou encarado o noivo, cerrando as mãos em punho, porque até onde se lembrava, o havia deixado nu, na cama. - Ela o que?

– Eu havia acabado de me levantar, estava indo tomar meu banho, de início pensei que fosse você, mas quando me virei ela estava lá, parada.

– Me diz que você vestiu algo quando sai.

– Não deu tempo! - Isabella fechou os olhos tentando controlar a raiva que sentia, sua vontade era de gritar. - Ela me pegou desprevenido.

– E o que aquela vadia foi fazer no seu quarto tão cedo? Além do óbvio é claro! - por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu controlar o tom de voz, tão pouco seu sarcasmo.

– Segundo ela, me agradecer pelo presente!

– Oh sim, claro! Faço ideia de como o agradeceu!

– Ei! Não toquei em um só fio de cabelo dela, tá ok? - pelo seu tom, a jovem notou que estava furioso. - E muito menos permiti que me tocasse.

– Até parece que me diria se o tivesse feito!

– Pensei que confiasse em mim! - havia mágoa em seu tom.

– Eu confio, mas é que… Desculpa! - pediu levando as mãos aos cabelos, os segurando com força. Edward se levantou indo para junto dela, a envolvendo em seus braços.

– Exigi que saísse de lá, mas ela começou a falar e falar, por muito pouco não perco a cabeça e a coloco pra fora pelos cabelos.

– O que disse pra te deixar assim?

– Esquece! Desculpa por ter te deixado esperando, é que fiquei tão puto que… Achei melhor esfriar a cabeça antes de ter com você.

– Pelo visto não vai me dizer, não é?

– Não disse nada que valha a pena ser mencionado!

– Aquela bisca deu em cima de você de novo, não foi? - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Posso saber do que é que o senhor está rindo?

– Você fica tão fofa assim bravinha!

– Eu vou te mostrar a fofa, seu… - Edward riu a apertando ainda mais contra si, a contendo. - Me solta!

– Amor, olha pra mim. - pediu e ela assim o fez, no momento seguinte, seus lábios estavam nos dela, sua língua pediu passagem a qual concedeu de bom grado e ao se tocaram, um gemido escapou de ambos que se entregaram ao beijo. Um limpar de garganta feminino foi o que fez com que se apartassem.

– Uau! - Alice soltou debochada. - Não é meio cedo pra isso?

– O que quer aqui tampinha? - lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo e cunhado.

– Tampinha é o cassete! - Bella não conteve o riso. - Só estou aqui a pedido de Esme, ela pediu pra chamá-los.

– Vamos? - Edward perguntou sorridente, nem de longe parecia o cara sisudo que havia descido há pouco.

– O que houve com todo aquele azedume? - a baixinha perguntou encarando os dois.

– Tanya já desceu? - Bella perguntou ignorando seu comentário.

– Infelizmente, e pelo visto seu humor não é dos melhores também, se prepara, porque ela já implicou com a Rose e o Emm.

– Ela que ouse abrir aquela boca pra dizer sequer um a, juro que hoje a vadia perde os dentes! - Alice tinha os olhos levemente saltados e a boca ligeiramente aberta diante a reação da amiga.

– Por favor, Bella, ignore-a simplesmente. - Edward pediu segurando seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

– Aquela vadia teve a ousadia de invadir o seu quarto, não me venha com essa, Edward!

– Wow! Como é que é?

– Agora não, Alice! - Edward pediu sem ao menos olhá-la.

– Bella hoje é natal, por favor, se não o fizer por mim, faça pelo vovô.

– Isso é golpe baixo!

– Simplesmente ignore-a. - voltou a pedir, a jovem puxou uma respiração profunda, ponderando suas palavras, encarou aquele par de olhos verdes que tanto amava.

– Eu vou tentar, mas não garanto nada, estou no meu limite Edward, uma gracinha daquela vadia e juro que não haverá força nesta terra que a livre de mim. - ele assentiu somente, Alice lançou um olhar para o amigo como quem diz "O que eu perdi?" E Edward sibilou um "Depois te explico!" enquanto seguiam em direção a sala onde os outros os aguardavam.

Assim que entrou na sala os olhos de Bella foram para a figura de Tanya, as duas se encararam por um tempo, talvez fosse a mão de Edward em sua cintura que a impedia de avançar sobre aquela vadia dos infernos! O olhar de Tanya não era muito diferente do dela, e todos notaram o clima no mínimo tenso.

– Que bom que está aqui filha, feliz natal! - Esme a cumprimentou tentando melhorar o clima, as feições de Bella mudaram completamente ao se voltar para a sogra e madrasta.

– Feliz natal Esme! - disse ao abraçar a sogra carinhosamente.

– Tia fez questão de fazer seu bolo favorito! - um sorriso sincero se fez nos lábios da jovem, e Edward agradeceu a mãe mentalmente por distraí-la.

– Pelo visto ela já sabe o que houve. - Jasper sussurrou ao se aproximar do irmão.

– Já, e ficou furiosa.

– Só espero que Tanya mantenha a boca fechada, ouviu o que ela disse, não ouviu? - Alice disse no mesmo tom. - Se Tanya a provocar…

– Teremos problemas, e dos grandes! - Jasper e Edward responderam em uníssono.

– Que problemas? - Emmett perguntou curioso enquanto se encaminhavam para a sala de jantar onde o café da manhã os aguardava.

– Depois te explico! - Edward respondeu em um tom baixo.

– Tem a ver com o modo como a Bellinha encarou Tanya? Cara, cheguei a pensar que uma fosse avançar no pescoço da outra a qualquer momento!

– Confesso que eu também! - Jasper concordou com o outro irmão.

– Eu sei, pedi pra que simplesmente ignora-se Tanya, mas…

– Me desculpe cunhadinho, mas há de convir que Tanya extrapolou, se fosse comigo, já teria lhe arrancados os olhos! - Edward tinha os olhos levemente saltados.

– Mas o que ela fez afinal? A Bella ainda tá brava por ontem? - Emmett perguntou confuso, estavam mais atrás, um pouco afastados.

– Tanya invadiu meu quarto hoje cedo, Bella mal havia acabado de sair e…

– Tem razão, teremos problemas e dos grandes! - Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

– Algum problema filho? - seu pai perguntou ao passar por eles. - Parece preocupado.

– Eu sinceramente espero que não pai.

– Você e Bella estão bem?

– Sim, estamos, não se preocupe!

– O que foi aquilo com Tanya? Por um momento pensei que as duas fossem…

– Este é exatamente o problema… - Carlisle franziu o cenho. - Depois te explico! - seu pai somente assentiu seguindo para a sala de jantar ao seu lado.

Edward tomou seu lugar ao lado de Bella, Tanya como sempre estava ao lado de Eric, a conversa na mesa girou em torno de amenidades e comentários sobre a noite anterior. Tanya permaneceu estranhamente calada, evitava olhar para Edward o que ele agradeceu mentalmente, sabia que sua atitude mais cedo a havia magoado, mas as dela também o magoou e muito.

A atenção de Bella estava toda em seu avô, sequer olhou para aquela criatura insuportável, se o fizesse, perderia o apetite.

… Então filha, o que achou da proposta de Hector? - Eric concluiu por fim a despertando.

– Papai! Carlisle o repreendeu, voltando seu olhar para Alice como quem pede desculpa, mas sua nora conhecia Eric e sabia que não havia feito por mal.

– Quer mesmo trabalhar em uma Editora? - perguntou para a amiga. - Pensei que gostasse de trabalhar comigo! - fez um biquinho e Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Não me olhe assim Alice! - a repreendeu. - Todos aqui sabemos que você inventou esse cargo de assistente porque Edward pediu pra me ajudar! - disse encarando o namorado que sorriu culpado.

Era a mais pura verdade, havia ligado desesperado para a amiga e cunhada pedindo para encontrar algo para Bella, já que a mesma insistia em arrumar um emprego.

– Pensei que gostasse de trabalhar comigo! - Bella revirou os olhos.

– E gosto! É divertido e confesso que aprendi muito com você, mas não posso passar o resto da vida sendo sua assistente, concorda?

– É, faz sentindo! - Alice concordou fazendo careta, tirando risos de quase todos. - Então vai mesmo aceitar a proposta do meu pai?

– Ainda não sei, preciso pensar, será que podemos falar sobre isso depois?

– Tudo bem!

– Hmm… Esse bolo está divino! Me lembre de agradecer Tia antes de irmos! - disse a Edward que lhe sorriu piscando em seguida.

Depois do café da manhã, eles se dispersaram, Carlisle seguiu para o escritório com Edward, Jasper e Emmett. Bella pediu licença para ir até a biblioteca, convidou o avô, mas o mesmo disse que tinha uns telefonemas a dar, e que depois iria ao seu encontro.

A jovem simplesmente adorava aquele lugar, havia tanta variedade de gêneros, os romances predominavam, havia obras de Shakespeare, Jane Austem, Irmãs de Bronte, Thomas Hardy entre tantos outros.

Enquanto isso, Edward colocava o pai e os irmão a par do que havia ocorrido e as sandices ditas por Tanya quando esteve em seu quarto, Carlisle ficou furioso, assim como Emmett e Jasper.

– Acha que ela representa algum perigo a Bella? - Edward questionou.

– Não acredito que Tanya fará algo contra ela, tem muito a perder, papai deixou claro que mais uma das suas e estará fora daqui. - seu pai o lembrou.

– Mas o que diabos deu em Tanya? Será que não tem amor-próprio? - ouviu o irmão dizer.

– Tudo que sei é que estou farto dela, hoje estive a ponto de arrancá-la do meu quarto a tapas! - esbravejou socando a mesa. - Se Tanya se atrever a mexer com Bella outra vez, da família ou não, juro que acabo com ela.

 **Enquanto isso, na biblioteca…**

Bella estava entretida em um exemplar antigo de Shakespeare, a megera domada quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

– Até que enfim o senhor… - sua voz morreu ao ver que não se tratava de seu avô e sim de Tanya. - O que faz aqui?

– Esta casa também é minha, querida, e eu entro e saio de onde quiser! - algo em seu tom irritou Isabella profundamente.

– Inclusive do quarto do meu noivo, não é?- um sorriso malicioso se fez nos lábios da loira morango.

– Então Ed te contou sobre o nosso encontro de hoje cedo? - seu tom foi debochado. - Ele também lhe disse que o surpreendi como veio ao mundo? - Isabella cerrou as mãos em punho, cravando as unhas na palma da mão, tamanha raiva que sentia. - Acredita que ficou tímido e até tentou se cobrir, mas como disse a ele, não havia nada ali que eu já não tive visto ou provado! - passou a língua pelos lábios.

– Sim, ele me disse que você invadiu o quarto dele com o pretexto de agradecer pelo presente, o que foi Tanya? Não cansa de ser rejeitada? - os olhos da loira estreitaram. - Porque até onde sei, Edward não quer absolutamente nada vindo de você! - por um momento a expressão de Tanya vacilou, mas logo se recompôs, empinando o nariz, lhe lançou um olhar de superioridade.

A atenção da jovem foi para a porta, depois de ouvir leves batidas.

– Entre! - pediu tentando manter a voz calma, a porta se abriu e Tia entrou carregando uma bandeja com um copo de suco e um generoso pedaço de bolo.

– Esme disse que gostou do bolo, trouxe um lanchinho pra você querida, está aqui há bastante tempo e…

– O que faz aqui, velha decrépita? - Tanya exigiu furiosa, com a interrupção.

– Como ousa falar desta forma com Tia? Desculpe-se agora mesmo! - exigiu não tão diferente da outra assustando Tia.

– O que? - Tanya praticamente gritou. - Eu, pedir desculpas a criadagem, enlouqueceu garota!

– Tia não é da criadagem, faz parte desta família, e mesmo que fosse, você foi grosseira e a destratou, peça desculpa! - voltou a exigir.

– Não vou me desculpar com ninguém, tão pouco com essa velha insuportável, quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim, sua bastarda, caipira morta de fome!

– Deixe-a filha! - Tia pediu assustada com a reação de Bella.

– Não Tia. Já estou farta dos desmandos dessa vadia… - disse dando ênfase ao "vadia". - Que se acha superior aos outros… Quem você pensa que é, Tanya Denali? Você não passa de uma criatura desprezível, insuportável! Um ser desprovido de amor-próprio, já que a anos corre atrás de alguém que só te usou pra sexo e nada mais! De que adianta ser tão linda e refinada, ter estudado nos melhores colégios? Olha pra você, não passa de uma mulher mimada, egoísta e egocêntrica!

– E você não passa de uma caipira morta de fome, não é atoa que tem tanta afinidade com essa velha, nasceu e cresceu praticamente em uma cozinha de um bar, ou estou errada? Olha pra você, nem que te cubram de ouro será digna de ser uma Cullen! Você não é digna desta família, tão pouco de Edward e sabe disso! Não merece carregar esse colar com o brasão da família, tão pouco uma joia tão rara como o coração de diamante! - em um movimento rápido Tanya levou a mão aos colares e os puxou com força. Isabella segurou sua mão, mas sentiu o solavanco e ambos os colares se partir.

– Oh meu Deus! - Tia disparou levando a mão a boca, Tanya se afastou segurando o coração e o brasão em sua mão.

– ME DEVOLVA! - Isabella exigiu fora de si.

– Jamais! Você não é digna de nenhum deles! - voltou a dizer.

– E você por acaso é sua vadia, cretina? Olha o que você fez, me devolva Tanya, ou…

– Ou o que? Vai chamar pelo papai? - a provocou, Isabella estreitou o olhar partindo pra cima da loira morango com tudo.

– Me devolva sua vadia dos infernos, ou juro que marco esse teu rostinho bonito pra sempre! - cuspiu entre dentes agarrada aos cabelos de Tanya, que gritava e se debatia.

– Oh Deus! Oh Deus! Menina, solte-a! - Tia pediu sem saber o que fazer.

Os gritos de Bella e Tanya ecoaram pelo corredor, já que a porta estava entreaberta, chamando a atenção dos homens reunidos no escritório a algumas portas dali.

– Espera ai, estão ouvindo isso? - Emmett disse ao cortar seu pai.

– São gritos? - Jasper perguntou franzindo o cenho.

… _SOLTE-O, OU EU ACABO COM VOCÊ SUA VADIA!-_ os olhos de Edward e Carlisle abriram-se como pratos, Emmett e Jasper não estavam muito diferentes, ao reconhecer a voz de Bella.

Os quatro dispararam na direção dos gritos e não foram os únicos, Esme e Eric seguiram na mesma direção assim como Rosálie. Carlisle foi o primeiro a chegar com Edward ao seu lado e ambos estancaram diante da cena.

Bella estava atracada em Tanya, que gritava enlouquecidamente e Tia estava parada a alguns metros com as mãos na boca, parecia em choque.

– MAS O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - exigiu se fazendo presente, sua voz ecoou pela sala.

– Tire a louca da sua filha de cima de mim! - Tanya pediu aos gritos.

– Eu já disse pra me devolver, abra essa maldita mão ou juro que vai ter que usar aplique para o resto da vida sua cretina! - Bella exigiu sem soltá-la.

– Filha o que deu em você? Solte-a Isabella! - seu pai voltou a exigir.

– Não até que me devolva!

– Pelo amor de Deus, Carl, separe-as… - Esme pediu chocada diante da cena. - Edward, Emmett, Jasper, façam alguma coisa!

– Bella, solte-a! - pediu indo pra perto delas, pegou a noiva pela cintura, mas Tanya gritou quando a puxou, já que a jovem não a soltava. - Emm, me ajuda aqui!

Emmett puxou Tanya, que tinha uma das mãos fechada em punho e com a outra tentava se defender dos golpes de Bella.

– Solte-a Bella! - Emmett pediu, mas sua irmã o ignorou simplesmente.

– PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! - a voz de Eric trovejou na sala, só então Bella a soltou, Edward a puxou pra si. Estava descabelada e ofegante, tinha alguns arranhões nos braços e rosto. - O que é que deu em vocês duas? - seu avô exigiu visivelmente exaltado.

– Essa louca me atacou! - Tanya acusou.

– Além de vadia é mentirosa! - Isabella gritou avançando nela novamente, mas desta vez Edward a deteve. - ME DEVOLVA! - voltou a exigir.

– Do que ela tá falando? Devolver o que? - Jasper perguntou confuso.

– O meu colar… Os dois, ela os arrancou de mim! - as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo rosto da jovem, a atenção de todos foi para as correntes partidas no chão.

– NÃO! JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO É DIGNA DELES! - Tanya devolveu no mesmo tom.

– Como é que é? - Esme soltou indignada, agora entendia a fúria de Bella.

– Perdeu o juízo Tanya? - Eric perguntou se colocando diante da mesma. - Os devolva! - exigiu abrindo a mão diante dela. - Agora Tanya! - ódio exalava de seus olhos azuis, a contragosto abriu o punho e lá estavam o coração de diamante e o brasão dos Cullen. - porque fez isso?

– Ela não é digna deles, de nenhum dos dois! - ódio e revolta escorria de suas palavras, Eric meneou a cabeça, havia tanta tristeza em seu olhar.

– Você só pode ter enlouquecido Tanya? - Carlisle disse desta vez, estava revoltado com tal atitude.

– Ela não passa de uma bastarda nojenta! A filha de uma garçonete xexelenta com a qual você andou trepou por ai! A culpa é toda sua Carlisle! Se você se mantivesse dentro das calças, essa maldita jamais teria sido concebida, jamais teria aparecido aqui e tomado tudo que é meu! - o estalo da bofetada que Eric deu em Tanya ecoou pela sala deixando a todos chocados.

– Nunca mais repita tal sandice, ouviu bem? - exigiu furioso.

– O senhor me bateu!

– Talvez se o tivesse feito antes você não se tornaria essa pessoa vazia e mimada que se tornou.

– Com licença. - Tia pediu constrangida se dirigindo a porta.

– Fica Tia! - Bella pediu tentando se soltar de Edward, que somente menou a cabeça deixando claro que não a soltaria, a jovem bufou irritada. - Tanya ainda lhe deve desculpas!

– Oh menina, deixe isso pra lá!

– Ela a ofendeu, lhe faltou com respeito, lhe deve desculpas! - todos os olhares recaíram sobre Tanya.

– O que disse a Tia? - Carlisle exigiu furioso, pois via aquela mulher como a uma mãe, já que fora Tia quem ajudou a criá-lo.

– Nada demais! Sua filhinha está fazendo drama atoa!

– Estou fazendo drama? - cuspiu furiosa. - A chamou de velha decrépita!

– Estou mentindo por acaso? E desde quando tenho que me desculpar com a criadagem?

– Sabe melhor do que ninguém que Tia não faz parte da criadagem e sim desta família! É uma senhora de idade, deveria ter mais respeito.

– Me desculpe Tia! - Eric pediu visivelmente envergonhado.

– O que é isso senhor!

– Meu filho tem razão, você faz parte desta família, me ajudou a criá-lo, como ajudou Esme a criar os garotos e até mesmo esta garota ingrata e mal agradecida!

– Venha Tia, eu acompanho você! - Esme disse vendo o constrangimento da mulher a quem admirava e respeitava.

– Aqui está filha. - Eric devolveu a Bella os pingentes.

– Vovô eu…

– Depois conversamos. - disse simplesmente a jovem assentiu, sentindo um aperto no peito, ao vê-lo tão triste e acima de tudo decepcionado. - Quanto a você Tanya, vá se recompor e mais tarde teremos uma conversa definitiva. - sem mais saiu porta afora.

– Papai? - a voz de Bella estava embargada, Carlisle foi até a filha e a abraçou apertado.

– De tempo a ele filha, tenha sempre em mente uma coisa, Isabella, você é sem sombras o maior presente que a vida poderia dar a mim e a esta família! - disse antes de lhe beijar a testa. - Vou ver como ele está. - ela somente assentiu.

– O pai tem razão Bellinha, não liga para o que a destrambelhada falou! - a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos, Tanya grunhiu algo ininteligível, saindo porta afora batendo o salto. - Por um momento pensei que fosse matá-la! - Bella grunhiu afundando o rosto no peito do noivo.

– Cala essa boca Emmett! - Edward e Jasper disseram em uníssono.

– Vem Mozão… - ouviram Rose dizer, Edward olhou para Jasper prendendo o riso. - Acredito que a Bella queira ficar a sós com seu irmão.

– Mulher não me chama assim na frente deles, sabe que agora esses dois vai me torrar o saco!

– E quantas vezes eu já disse pra não me chamar de mulher?

– Desculpa Ursinha! - Edward riu acompanhado de Jasper, Bella meneou a cabeça somente, ainda sem coragem para encarar o noivo e o irmão.

– Bom, eu já vou indo, mas o papai está certo Bella, você foi sem sombras de dúvidas a melhor coisa que aconteceu a esta família, e tenho certeza de que o Ed concorda comigo!

– Em cada palavra!

– Fui! - Jasper disse antes de sair.

Assim que o irmão saiu, Edward se afastou um pouco levando uma das mãos ao queixo da noiva, fazendo com que a mesma o olhasse nos olhos.

– E ai? Vai me contar o que houve? - pediu com os olhos fixos nos dela, que estavam marejados.

– Eu… - as lágrimas escorriam grossas. - Sei que decepcionei a todos, principalmente você.

– Não meu amor, você não me decepcionou, e sim me assustou! Olha pra você, olha o que ela te fez. - tocou delicadamente seu rosto onde havia alguns arranhões.

– Acha que tem concerto? - perguntou olhando para as joias em sua mão.

– Não se preocupe amor, vou levá-los ao joalheiro, tenho certeza de que ele vai dar um jeito.

– Ta!

– Agora, que tal subirmos pra que eu cuide desses arranhões, enquanto você me conta o que aconteceu aqui? - Bella somente assentiu, Edward lhe sorriu piscando em seguida, beijou-lhe a boca, a testa a pegando nos braços. Sua noiva se aninhou em seus braços, apesar de tudo, sentia-se péssima.


	36. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO LV**

Carlisle estava preocupado com o pai, que ainda estava em recuperação e todo o cuidado era pouco, sabia que toda aquela tensão não lhe faria bem. Ainda lhe custava crer no que havia acontecido, nas barbaridades que ouviu, e se perguntava se Tanya havia perdido juízo?

– Papai? - chamou batendo levemente na porta do quarto de Eric.

– Entre filho. - o encontrou andando de um lado para outro pensativo.

– Como o senhor está? - Eric notou o tom preocupado, aliás todos estavam, menos ela… Menos Tanya!

– Decepcionado!- soltou um suspiro meneando a cabeça. - Onde foi que eu errei Carl? - perguntou voltando sua atenção para o filho. - Como pôde dizer aquelas coisas?

– Eu avisei que mantê-la nesta casa nos traria problemas! - o lembrou. - Tanya simplesmente não consegue aceitar o fato de que Isabella é uma Cullen, e que ela e Edward estejam juntos!

– Tente compreender Carl, Tanya o ama.

– Ama nada pai! E mesmo assim, o fato de amá-lo não lhe dá o direito de fazer o que fez! De agir como vem agindo! - seu tom deixava claro o quanto as atitudes de Tanya o irritou. - Ela teve a petulância de invadir o quarto de Edward hoje pela manhã… - Eric o olhou surpreso. - Bella havia acabado de sair e Tanya simplesmente entrou o pegando desprevenido, com o pretexto de lhe agradecer pelo presente.

– Mas o que aquela garota tem na cabeça? E o que Edward fez?

– Exigiu que saísse obviamente! Mas Tanya se negou, exigindo saber o porque Edward presenteou Bella com o coração de diamante que pertenceu a sua mãe, disse que minha filha não é digna dele, tão pouco de ser uma Cullen.

– As vezes me pergunto se Tanya não está perdendo o juízo?

– Confesso que cheguei a pensar isso, mas acredito que no fundo só esteja mostrando quem é na verdade! Tanya fez ameaças a Bella, garantiu a Edward que com minha filha ele não se casa.

– E o que ela pode fazer quanto a isso?

– Não sei, mas também não quero pagar pra ver, sinto muito papai, mas eu a quero o mais longe possível dos meus filhos, por muito pouco que Edward não perde a cabeça, está farto e Bella? Minha filha vem aguentando calada os disparates dela, mas o que fez hoje foi a gota d'água.

– Por um momento pensei que Bella fosse matá-la.

– Tanya extrapolou todos os limites, além de destratar Tia diante de Bella, quebrou o colar que o senhor deu a ela, assim como o presente de Edward.

– Tem razão, o que fez foi imperdoável, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Que a expulse daqui? A coloque na rua? Sabe a reipersecução que isso teria?

– Sinceramente não estou nem ai pra isso! Pouco me importa o que dirão! O senhor terá que escolher entre Tanya e Bella, depois do que houve, duvido muito que minha filha volte a esta casa se insistir que permaneça aqui. - Eric fechou os olhos, sim, ele sabia que a neta jamais colocaria os pés na mansão novamente se Tanya continuasse ali.

– Vou falar com Tanya, e…

– Seja enérgico com ela, coloque uma basta em seus desmandos, Bella e Edward não são os únicos fartos com modo como vem se comportando! Me faltou com respeito, e acima de tudo, desrespeitou a mãe de Bella, assim como Tia. Talvez seja bom ir para outro lugar, ela tem um apartamento, não tem? Quem sabe morando sozinha não aprenda a dar valor as pessoas! Tanya já era mimada e quando veio para esta casa, o senhor a superprotegeu, a mimou ainda mais…

– Tem razão!

– Sei que o senhor sempre a teve como a uma filha, que a ama de verdade, mas sejamos sinceros… Sabe tanto quanto eu que esse amor que diz sentir por Edward, que isso é somente mais um de seus caprichos.

– Acredito que da forma dela, Tanya o ama, e por um tempo a apoiei, porque fazia gosto em vê-los juntos!

– Mas Edward não a ama, nunca a amou e o conhece o suficiente pra saber que jamais mentiu pra ela! Meu filho sempre foi muito honesto ao dizer que não queria se envolver, que um relacionamento não estava em seus planos!

– Isso até conhecer Bella!

– Sim! Eles se amam, nunca o vi tão feliz e não vou permitir que Tanya estrague isso com seus caprichos de garota mimada!

– Entendo!

– Como já disse, sei que o senhor a ama, mas talvez seja melhor para ela neste momento se afastar de tudo aqui! - Eric somente assentiu. - Me desculpe pai, mas é que…

– Eu entendo filho, muito mais do que possa imaginar! Tem razão, Tanya precisa aprender a respeitar e valorizar as pessoas, e acima de tudo, respeitar a decisão de Edward! Ela foi preconceituosa e mesquinha com Bella e Tia e isso não tem desculpa!

– Tem certeza de que está bem, pai?

– Estou, não se preocupe!

– Depois fale com Bella, ela se sente mal por ter perdido a cabeça, e acredita que de alguma forma tenha nos decepcionado, principalmente o senhor.

– Garota absurda! - Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Vou deixá-lo, qualquer coisa me chama está bem?

– Já disse para não se preocupar, estou bem! - ele somente assentiu saindo em seguida.

 **Enquanto isso …**

Edward cuidou dos arranhões de Bella, enquanto a jovem lhe contava o que ocorreu na biblioteca e os motivos que a levaram a fazer o que fez.

– Sei que perdi a cabeça, mas eu já estava no meu limite, fui para a biblioteca justamente para relaxar, espairecer e aquela… Aquela… Argh! Ela teve a pachorra de aparecer por lá só pra me provocar! Exigi que saísse, mas me olhou com deboche e disse que a casa também era dela e que entrava e saia de onde quisesse! - a jovem mordeu os lábios desviando o olhar.

– E? - a incentivou.

– Perguntei se por acaso seu quarto estava incluso! E a descarada me perguntou se você havia contado sobre o encontro de vocês mais cedo! Fez questão de dizer que o surpreende nu! - seus olhos estreitaram-se. - E que não havia nada ai… - apontou para o noivo. - Que já não tivesse visto, ou provado!

– Bella, eu…

– Aquela vadia! - esbravejou ao cortá-lo. - Minha vontade era de… Argh! Mulherzinha insuportável! O que diabos viu nela? Tudo bem que é linda, mas tirando a beleza o que resta além de antipatia, arrogância e prepotência? - perguntou encarando o noivo, ele fez menção de falar. - Pensando bem, não quero saber!

– Já disse você! Eu havia bebido quando ficamos juntos e… - se calou quando a noiva o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. - O que? O que foi?

– Não me venha com esse seu discurso, doutor Cullen! Você e aquela… Biscatanya viviam se pegando por ai.

– Aquela o que? De onde tirou isso?

– É o apelido que dei a sua querida priminha.

– Eu já falei que…

– Ta… Ta… Ta, eu sei! - novamente o cortou, seus olhos faiscaram de raiva.

– Tudo bem enfezadinha, eu entendi! Prossiga. - pediu estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

– Acabamos discutindo, batemos boca, perguntei se ela não se cansava de ser rejeitada por você?

– Disse assim, na lata?

– Menti por acaso?

– Não!

– Aquela criatura parece não ter amor-próprio! Enfim, foi neste momento que Tia apareceu com um lanche pra mim e Tanya dirigiu toda sua raiva a ela. - a jovem meneou a cabeça. – Se visse o modo como a tratou, o desrespeito com que falou com uma senhora que tem idade pra ser avó dela! Aquilo me deixou irada, exigi que se desculpasse por sua grosseria, mas aquela vadia voltou a ofendê-la. Novamente batemos boca e Tanya voltou sua ira contra mim dizendo que não passo de uma bastarda, uma caipira morta de fome, que mesmo que me cubram de ouro, jamais serei digna de um homem como você, tão pouco de ser uma Cullen!

– Me disse a mesma coisa hoje cedo e por muito pouco não a estapeei por isso! - disse a puxando pra si. - Não pode dar ouvidos a ela, o que Tanya sabe? Eu é que me pergunto se sou digno de uma mulher como você!

– Quem está sendo absurdo agora? - sua resposta o fez rir.

– Você é tudo que eu desejo, tudo que preciso, você Isabella Cullen é tudo pra mim, compreende? Tudo!

– Compreendo muito bem, porque você, doutor Cullen, é absolutamente tudo pra mim também!

– E quanto a ser uma Cullen? Isso é incontestável minha cara! - piscou para a noiva que sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios, beijo que ele tratou de aprofundar. - Mas, porque avançou nela daquele jeito? Por um momento pensei que fosse matá-la.

– Juro que vontade não faltou! - um bico emburrado se formou em seus lábios. - A maluca começou a gritar dizendo que eu não era digna de uma joia daquelas e do nada veio pra cima de mim, agarrou os dois colares e os puxou com força, quando vi que os partiu fiquei cega de raiva… Você o havia dado a mim, Tanya não tinha o direito de tocá-lo. Acabei perdendo a cabeça, e… Sei que o decepcionei, assim como decepcionei o meu pai e principalmente o vovô, agi como uma selvagem, uma …

– Ei? Não diga isso está bem? Tudo bem, você não deveria tê-la agredido, mas é compreensível, Tanya procurou por isso e não é de hoje! Tenho certeza de que agora vai pensar duas vezes antes de mexer com você outra vez.

– Oh não meu caro, minha cota de Tanya já deu!

– Como assim? O que pretende fazer? Nossos pais moram aqui, Bella, assim como o vovô, nossos irmãos, a nossa família!

– Eu sei, mas vou evitar ficar por aqui, não quero que o vovô tenha que escolher entre ela e eu, isso seria cruel demais com ele… - Edward revirou os olhos, lá estava ela pensando nos outros em primeiro lugar! - Porque sei que apesar de tudo ele a ama. - sem sombras de dúvidas aquela garota era uma em um milhão! - Acredito que nossos pais e irmãos e até mesmo o vovô, vá compreender! Eles podem nos visitar ou no meu apartamento ou no seu! - disse, por fim, dando de ombros.

– Duvido que minha mãe ou o papai permitam que ela permaneça nesta casa depois de tudo que aprontou! Tanya deu um tiro no próprio pé!

– Sinceramente não quero saber de nada vindo daquele traste! Se vai permanecer aqui ou não, não cabe a mim decidir.

O casal não ficou para o almoço, a jovem se desculpou com Esme e seu pai, assim como seus irmãos, gostaria de falar com seu avô, mas ele havia se recolhido e não quis incomodá-lo. Por mais que o pai e Edward dissessem que não, acreditava que o avô estava decepcionado demais com ela.

Assim que chegou ao apartamento de Edward, preparou um almoço gostoso para eles, depois ajudou o namorado escolher as melhores fotos para espalhar por todo o apartamento.

Recebeu o telefonema de Alice querendo detalhes do que houve, a amiga lamentou o fato de não estar lá quando aconteceu e Bella não conteve o riso, deduziu que a amiga era simplesmente maluca!

Eric ficou triste ao saber que a neta e Edward se foram, Tanya não desceu para o almoço e o clima não estava para comemorações. A conversa entre ele e Tanya não foi nada fácil, ela chorou, fez drama, se fez de vítima, mas desta vez de nada adiantou, Eric lhe deu um ultimato.

– Depois do que fez, não vejo alternativa senão pedir que deixe esta casa!

– Mas titio, para onde eu vou? - tinha os olhos marejados, mas Eric manteve-se firme.

– Você tem um belíssimo apartamento que lhe dei de presente. - respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

– Mas, titio! - desta vez Tanya fez beicinho, que também foi ignorado.

– Basta Tanya! Foi você que provocou esta situação! Por não aceitar minha neta, assim como a relação entre ela e Edward!

– Edward era pra ser meu, se aquela…

– Cuidado com suas palavras ao se referir a minha neta, a agrade ou não, Isabella é uma Cullen e quanto a Edward? Esqueça-o!

– Eu o amo titio, e o senhor sabe que sempre o amei!

– Mas ele não te ama, nunca te amou!

– Eu sei que posso fazê-lo me amar, com o tempo, sei que o Ed…

– Basta Tanya! Edward e Bella vão se casar, é a ela que ele ama e deixou isso bem claro diante de todos, não se iluda, exijo que os deixe em paz! - seu tom foi enérgico.

– Com aquela… - se calou diante o olhar cortante do tio. - Com ela, Ed não casa!

– Sugiro que faça suas malas, vou te dar um tempo pra colocar essa sua cabeça no lugar, você sai amanhã, pela manhã e…

– Mas pra onde vou?

– Emmett já providenciou tudo…

– Claro que providenciou, aquele idiota quer me ver pelas costas! - Eric meneou a cabeça, aquela não tinha mesmo jeito. - E pra onde vou?

– Para Milão e quando voltar, conversamos!

– Mas o que vou fazer em Milão? Além do mais, fui convidada para o réveillon nos Willians e…

– Não se preocupe, darei uma boa desculpa! E ouça bem o que vou lhe dizer Tanya, apronte de novo e juro que irá se arrepender amargamente! - a loira morango estreitou o olhar encarando o tio. – Não me obrigue a tomar uma atitude mais drástica Tanya!

– E o que o senhor vai fazer? Por acaso vai me bater? - o desafiou. - Como aquela sua neta miserável.

– Não a culpe, você fez por onde Tanya! Extrapolou, passou dos limites, invadiu o quarto de Edward!

– Hump! Como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes! Ed nunca reclamou e…

– As circunstâncias são outras! Ele não era comprometido quando o fez! - a lembrou. - Além disso desrespeitou Tia e tentou tomar posse de algo que não lhe pertence!

– Aquela bastarda caipira não é digna de uma joia como aquela… Tão pouco do colar que deu a ela!

– Não é você que decide isso! Dei o colar a ela, porque Bella é minha neta! - falou como se fosse obvio. - Meu sangue, o sangue dos Cullen corre por suas veias e acredite quando digo que ela é mais do que digna de recebê-lo! - os olhos azuis faiscaram de ódio. - Quanto ao coração de diamante? Não é a joia em si, Tanya e sim o que representa! Meu neto entregou a Bella o seu coração, consegue compreender isso?

– AQUELA BASTARDA NOJENTA NÃO O MERECE! - gritou histérica. - o CORAÇÃO DE Edward pertence a mim! Maldita hora que aquela criatura apareceu aqui… Aquela maldita devia ter morrido naquele acidente junto com a mãe e avó!

– CALE-SE! - Eric exigiu ao lhe dar uma sonora bofetada, Tanya levou a mão ao rosto que ardia, olhava chocada para o tio. – Arrume suas coisas! - voltou a dizer. - Amanhã você vai pra Milão e quando voltar, vai direto pro seu apartamento, mandarei suas coisas pra lá.

– É assim que o senhor diz me amar?

– Você não está me dando escolha Tanya! Eu não a reconheço mais, está tão obcecada por Edward que perdeu a noção das coisas! Eu cuidei de você, sempre a tive como a uma filha, jamais fiz distinção entre você e Carl, mesmo…

– Mesmo o que? Eu sendo a filha do empregado?

– Isso jamais importou pra mim, tão pouco para o seu pai! Pare com isso Tanya, vive chamando minha neta de bastarda, e você é o que? - os olhos da loira faiscaram de ódio.

– Não ouse me comparar a ela, jamais! - Eric menou a cabeça, definitivamente Tanya era um caso perdido.

– Vá Tanya, e coloque a cabeça no lugar, esqueça-o! Vai ser melhor pra você!

– Esta é a sua opinião! - disse ao sair do escritório de Eric batendo o salto e a porta em seguida.

 **Dias depois…**

Tanya foi para Milão na manhã seguinte como Eric havia ordenado, a seu pedido Esme mandou empacotar seus pertences e os enviou para o apartamento dela. Bella soube por Edward que o avô havia colocado de maneira discreta, Tanya pra fora da mansão e sentiu-se culpada, afinal, sabia que ele gostava muito da outra.

Eric ligou para a surpresa de Bella que se desculpou pelo ocorrido e disse ao avô que não havia necessidade de mandar Tanya embora, por sua vez, o avô disse que Tanya havia extrapolado todos os limites e que estava precisando de uma lição.

Os Cullen haviam sido convidados para o réveillon na casa do congressista Willians, e é claro que a nata da sociedade de Chicago compareceria em peso, o que deixou Isabella tensa.

– Droga! Tenho mesmo que ir? - perguntou ao noivo enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar, estavam no seu apartamento desta vez e Edward havia acabado de lhe dar a notícia.

– Os Cullen foram convidados, e até onde sei, você é uma Cullen! - Edward viu a noiva bufar tão forte que sua franja subiu.

– Sinceramente eu preferia passar o ano novo aqui, ou no seu apartamento, só você e eu! - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– A proposta é tentadora, mas infelizmente não temos como nos safar, Paul faz questão da sua presença, sabe que ele gosta muito de você!

– Droga! - Edward a estreitou em seus braços.

– Não fica assim, estarei com você, assim como a nossa família!

– Eu sei, mas é que… - a jovem hesitou. - E se algo der errado?

– É somente uma festa na casa dos Willians!

– É fácil pra você dizer, está acostumado a tudo isso, além do mais, meu histórico nestas festas não é dos melhores, tá lembrado?

– Como você é absurda, amor!

 **Dias depois…**

Bella passou o restante da semana ouvindo Alice falar sobre a bendita festa, já a jovem não se mostrava tão empolgada.

– Quer me dizer o porque dessa cara? - a amiga perguntou ao ver o desanimo da jovem. - Pensei que com a ida de Tanya estaria mais animada!

– E você ainda pergunta? - disse ignorando seu comentário. - Se lembra do desastre que foi o último jantar? Sem contar que é bem provável que os Malory compareçam e…

– É só ignorá-las! - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Mas veja o lado bom, Tanya não irá! - Bella sorriu revirando os olhos. - Ah, qual é Bella, animo garota, o réveillon dos Willians é um dos melhores que já fui, só perde para o dos Cullen! E ai? Já escolheu seu vestido?

– Ainda não, tem tempo Alice!

– Como assim, ainda não? Pirou? A festa é amanhã criatura e será black tie!

– Amanhã? Espera, você disse black tie? - Alice assentiu. - Quer dizer que Edward vai vestir smoking?

– Ele e todos os homens presentes, porque? - um enorme sorriso se formou nos lábios da jovem. - Porque está sorrindo?

– Nada não! Será que pode me ajudar na escolha do vestido?

– Mas é claro que sim, você vai arrasar!

Finalmente 31 de dezembro havia chegado e Bella estava se aprontando, havia passado o dia com Alice entre cabeleireiro, manicura e sem contar que passou por uma tortuosa sessão de depilação.

Do salão foi direto para o seu apartamento onde Edward iria pegá-la por volta das nove e trinta. Bella pendurou o vestido, não cansava de olhá-lo, era tão lindo, sorriu marota ao retirar a sandália com o salto vertiginoso, uma lembrança lhe veio a mente:

… _Adoro smoking! E você não tem ideia de quantas vezes fantasiei você me fodendo vestindo aquele bendito smoking!_

… _E você usava aquele vestido vermelho?_

… _Não! Nada além das sandálias._

Mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando a cena, sentiu o calor lhe tomar, estava excitada somente com a ideia.

– Acho melhor parar de pensar nisso e tomar seu banho Isabella! E de preferência, frio!

Edward chegou no horário marcado, entrou afoito no apartamento, estava louco para vê-la.

– Bella? Amor? - chamou ao entrar.

– Aqui! - a ouviu dizer, a voz vinha do quarto.

– Eu tenho uma sur… - se calou ao vê-la diante do espelho, estava linda… Linda era pouco, estava muito mais do que linda!

Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança desfiada caída de lado, a maquiagem realçava ainda mais seus belos olhos de chocolate e o batom vermelho destacava ainda mais seus lábios carnudos. O vestido era vermelho e se destacava em sua pele branca e sedosa, moldava suas curvas com perfeição e o decote valorizava ainda mais seus apetitosos seios.

– Uau! - foi o que conseguiu dizer. - Você está… Uau! - simplesmente não encontrava palavras para descrever tamanha beleza.

– Alice disse que vermelho é a cor do amor! Gostou? - perguntou dando uma voltinha.

– Se eu gostei? Eu não consigo encontrar palavras para descrevê-la, você está… Maravilhosa!

– Exagerado!

– Oh não, realista! Está belíssima, elegante, e sexy ao mesmo tempo! - encurtou a distância entre eles.

– E o senhor doutor Cullen, está um espetáculo com esse smoking! - a jovem mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora. - Devastadoramente sexy, devo ressaltar!

– Gosta do que vê? - perguntou passando a língua pelos lábios, aquilo foi quente como o inferno e Isabella sentiu seu corpo todo reagir, estava excitada, muito excitada.

– Você não tem ideia do quanto! - sua voz saiu meio rouca de excitação e seu olhar exalava desejo. Arfou quando ele deslizou sua mão pela cintura fina e a trouxe pra junto de si, em uma pegada firme, colando seus corpos até onde era possível.

– Quando voltarmos, que tal realizarmos aquela sua fantasia? - perguntou com seus lábios quase nos dela. - Vou foder você vestido assim, o que acha meu amor?

– Que poderíamos esquecer essa festa e começarmos agora mesmo! - ele riu debochado.

– A proposta é tentadora, amor, mas temos que ir. - tocou seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Quando voltarmos, está bem? - piscou para a noiva que o puxou pela lapela do paletó e o beijou com desejo, beijo o qual correspondeu prontamente.

– Promessa é dívida doutor Cullen e eu vou cobrar! - disse ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo.

– Vou pagar com todo o prazer!

– Oh sim, com muito, mas muito prazer! - Edward puxou uma respiração profunda tentando arduamente acalmar seu amigo lá em baixo, que já estava bem animado.

– Tenho uma coisa pra você! - apartou-se levando a mão ao bolso do paletó.

– Pra mim? - perguntou com o cenho franzido. - O que é?

– Aqui está! - disse ao lhe estender a caixinha, Bella a reconheceu de imediato, era o colar que seu avô havia lhe dado. - Ficou pronto hoje, infelizmente o outro só ficará pronto daqui alguns dias.

– Porque?

– Porque aproveitei e pedi pra fazer algumas modificações.

– Que modificações?

– Pedi para colocar o pingente em uma gargantilha em vez de uma corrente, não se preocupe amor, vai ficar lindo em você! Agora vire-se, deixe-me colocá-lo em você. - pediu retirando o colar da caixa, sua noiva prontamente obedeceu. - Você está realmente linda! - sussurrou depositando um beijo atrás da orelha. - Sem dúvidas serei o homem mais invejado da noite!

– Exagerado!

– Realista! Quando vai se dar conta de que é uma mulher linda, atraente e sexy? - a jovem riu de seu comentário.

– Ã-hã! - grunhiu descrente. - ele estreitou o olhar, a encarando pelo espelho.

– Teimosa!

– Hump! Olha quem fala!

– Vamos?

– Vamos e seja o que Deus quiser! - para a surpresa de Bella, Edward estava com seu Aston.- Porque trocou de carro?

– A ocasião pede algo mais requintado! - respondeu piscando pra ela, dando a partida em seguida.

A mansão dos Willians era tão grande quanto a dos Cullen, o lugar era imenso e havia muitos carros, Edward parou na entrada, desceu entregando a chave para o manobrista, foi até o outro lado e estendeu a mão a noiva para ajudá-la a sair. Assim que o casal entrou os flashes dispararam.

– Desculpe por isso! - pediu discretamente.

– Tudo bem, mas o que fazem aqui, não é somente uma festa de réveillon?

– É uma festa na casa do congressista Willians! - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Oh sejam bem-vindos, meus queridos… - Claire Willians os saudou. - Estou feliz que estejam aqui, como vai Edward?

– Muito bem Claire!

– Que bom que veio querida… - disse ao segurar a mão de Bella. - Meu neto já perguntou por você, Marcus adorou conhecê-la!

– Claro que adorou! - ouviu o noivo dizer em um tom quase inaudível, deu-lhe uma cotovelada discreta, agradecendo mentalmente por Claire não ter ouvido.

– Meu pai e Esme já chegaram? - perguntou tentando disfarçar.

– Oh sim, seus irmãos também, fiquem à vontade, com licença. - pediu indo cumprimentar outro convidado.

– Qual é o seu problema? - perguntou encarando o noivo.

– Aquele… - se calou ao ver a noiva estreitar o olhar. - Se aquele babaca… - se corrigiu. - Se atrever a dar em cima de você de novo, acabo com ele!

– Marcus é um idiota metido a besta, e você vai ficar quietinho, ignore-o, não é isso que sempre me diz? - foi a vez dele estreitar o olhar.

Havia muitos rostos conhecidos por lá, a grande maioria esteve na festa na mansão Cullen, os Hanson estavam lá e desta vez Félix estava só. Os pais de Rosálie também compareceram, assim como os de Alice, alguns dos amigos de Edward também circulavam por lá e é claro os Malory.

– Droga! Por um momento pensei que eles não viessem! - Bella pensou em voz alta.

– Não se preocupe, estamos em público, além do mais ela não vai fazer nada! - Edward disse discretamente próximo ao seu ouvido.

– E como é que sabe disso? - perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Ela trabalha no hospital, está lembrada? - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– E?

– E Johan garantiu ao meu pai que manteria tanto ela, quanto a mãe bem distante de nós.

– Ela voltou a trabalhar no hospital? - perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas Edward notou o quanto a desagradou.

– Ei, nós mal nos falamos.

– Eu não disse nada! - defendeu-se.

– E precisa? Seu olhar diz tudo! Não há com o que se preocupar meu amor, eu só tenho olhos pra você, Isabella!

– E eu só tenho olhos pra você.. - se ergueu um pouco para alcançar seu ouvido. - Doutor Cullen. - sussurrou de maneira sexy.

– Não me provoca! - pediu a apertando ainda mais contra si., ouvindo a risada gostosa dela.

Depois de passar um tempo com seus irmãos, cunhadas e amigos, Bella foi ter com seu avô, enquanto Edward se juntava ao pai, e mais alguns homens.

– Você está um encanto! - Eric disse lhe beijando a testa. - Vejo que conseguiu arrumar o colar.

– Sim, Edward o levou ao joalheiro, ficou pronto hoje. - disse ao tocar o mesmo. - Como o senhor está?

– Estou bem, e ai? Já decidiu se vai aceitar a proposta de Hector? Seria muito bom pra sua carreira.

– Mas eu nem sequer comecei a estudar ainda e…

– São muito pouco os que tem a oportunidade de trabalhar no ramo antes mesmo de cursar uma universidade.

– Tem razão!

– É claro que tenho! - beijou a testa da jovem que sorriu, de repente, a atenção de todos foi para o grupo havia acabado de chegar.

– Quem são aqueles? - perguntou reconhecendo um deles, era o mesmo homem do restaurante, Alec, Alec Volturi.

– São os Volturi! - seu avô respondeu, com um breve aceno de cabeça para o mais velho deles. Alec tinha os olhos fixos na linda morena ao lado de Eric e não era o único, sua irmã imediatamente a reconheceu. - Venha, vou apresentá-la a eles

– Senador Cullen, é um prazer revê-lo… - ouviu o tal Aro dizer. - E em tão bela companhia. - o olhar que lançou a jovem a deixou incomodada.

– Como vai Aro.. - pelo tom que seu avô usara, notou que o tal Aro não era santo de sua devoção. - Esta é minha neta, Isabella!

– Neta? Mas…

– É uma longa história, não tem visto os jornais?

– Desculpe, senador, mas estive fora do país por um longo tempo, acabo de voltar da Itália.

– Isabella é filha de Carlisle, e noiva de Edward!

– É um prazer conhecê-la minha jovem.

– O prazer é meu senhor Volturi.

– Oh, me chame de Aro, ou me sentirei um velho!

" _ **Mas você é velho, velho e babão!"**_ \- respondeu mentalmente.

– Esta é Renata, minha esposa. - disse ao apresentar uma mulher com a idade de Emmett, muito mais nova que ele obviamente, Isabella a cumprimentou educadamente. - E meus filhos Alec e Jane.

– Olá Jane, como vai?

– É um prazer conhecê-la Isabella!

– Por favor, me chame de Bella, sim?

– Como quiser Bella. - a loira lhe sorriu e Isabella sorriu de volta, aquela era a mulher que Félix ama, e pelo que notara naquela noite no restaurante, ela ainda o ama.

– Bella… - Alec disse ao lhe estender a mão. - Quer dizer que é uma Cullen? - a jovem o encarou estreitando o olhar, definitivamente não gostava daquele babaca.

– Algum problema com isso? - Eric estranhou tom rude de sua neta, já Isabella se perguntava se aquele idiota, metido e cheio de si realmente não a reconheceu ou estava se fazendo de desentendido?

– Problema algum… - Alec sorriu, e a jovem o achou ainda mais irritante, em seguida, lhe depositou um beijo na mão. - Tenho a sensação de que já nos vimos antes. - concluiu com os olhos fixos nos dela, viu a jovem estreitar o olhar e recolher a mão de forma brusca, tal gesto não passou despercebido por Eric, tão pouco Aro.

– Tem razão, j´nos vimos, mas talvez não se lembre, afinal o senhor foi muito inconveniente e desagradável! Sem contar no quanto foi grosseiro! - disparou encarando o homem diante de si, Alec franziu o cenho tentando arduamente se lembrar de onde conhecia aquela beldade?

– Bella! - seu avô a repreendeu.

– Me desculpe senhorita, deve estar equivocada… - a jovem arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Jamais seria inconveniente, desagradável e tão pouco grosseiro com uma mulher tão bela e elegante como você. - Bella revirou os olhos, se perguntando como pode ser tão sínico? Enquanto seu avô se perguntava o que havia dado nela?

– Uma mulher tão bela e elegante como eu?- seu tom foi irônico, Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça com vontade de mandar aquele babaca à merda! De repente voltou sua atenção para Renata, Aro e principalmente Jane. - Foi um prazer conhecê-los, com licença. - sem mais saiu deixando Alec confuso, Aro perplexo e Eric surpreso com tal reação.

– Desculpe meu jovem, acredito que não tenha causado boa impressão, com licença. - pediu a todos saindo atrás dela.

– De onde a conhece? - Aro perguntou encarando o filho nada contente.

– Pelo visto a garota não gosta mesmo de você! - Renata disse recebendo um olhar mordaz do enteado.

– Não consigo me lembrar de onde a conheço, droga!

– Sabia que o senador tinha uma neta? - seu pai perguntou visivelmente interessado.

– Ouvi alguma coisa, não sabia que era tão bonita.- respondeu de olho na jovem que se afastava.

– Herdeira dos Cullen, com certeza um excelente partido!

– O senhor não ouviu? - Jane se manifestou. - Ela é noiva de Edward! Além do mais, meu querido irmãozinho aqui se queimou feio, não tem a menor chance! - Alec lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

– Nada que eu não possa remediar, cara irmãzinha.

– Acha mesmo que tem alguma chance contra Edward?

– Edward é um babaca! Como aquele seu ex! - a provocou, a loira estreitou o olhar, cerrando as mãos em punho, jamais perdoaria o irmão e o pai pelo que a obrigaram a fazer.

– Sua irmã tem razão… - Renata disse recebendo o mesmo olhar. - Edward é um dos homens mais cobiçados de Chicago meu caro!

– Inclusive por você, não é? - retrucou.

– Já chega vocês dois! - Aro interveio, havia gostado daquela jovem, além de linda tinha topete.

Um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Jane, e apesar das circunstâncias, havia simpatizado com Isabella, ainda mais ao saber que estava com Edward e não com Félix, precisava encontrar um meio de avisá-la, conhecia muito bem seu pai e seu irmão, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aprontariam alguma.

 **Minutos antes, em outro ponto do salão…**

Edward estava com o pai e alguns amigos em comum conversando, entre eles Johan, quando Amun lhe perguntou…

– Podemos contar com você este ano?

– Este ano? - havia surpresa em seu tom, definitivamente ir para a África não estava em seus planos.

– Quero dizer, no ano que se inicia, enviaremos uma missão a Uganda em alguns meses.

– Por quanto tempo?

– Um ou dois meses no máximo! Com o jantar beneficente deste ano, conseguimos muitos medicamentos e principalmente vacinas, será uma ótima campanha.

– Verei o que posso fazer, te ligo na semana que vem, para confirmar, pode ser?

– Sem problemas! - a atenção de Edward foi para sua noiva que conversava com o avô,

na realidade, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela que estava um espetáculo naquele vestido. Infelizmente não era o único, não pôde deixar de notar o modo como boa parte dos homens a olhavam, uns admirados, outros desejosos como Marcus Willians que parecia não conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

" _ **A danada consegue ser sexy e atraente sem fazer o menor esforço!"**_ \- sorriu com seu pensamento meneando a cabeça. Sabia que Bella não reagiria nada bem a sua ida para a África, e rogava para que Lauren não fosse desta vez.

– Os Volturi acabaram de chegar! – as palavras de seu pai lhe chamou a atenção, voltou o olhar para onde o pai olhava, sabia que Aro não era santo da devoção de seu pai, tão pouco de seu avô. A única que se salvava ali era Jane, pelo menos era o que pensava até fazer o que fez com seu amigo Félix. Franziu o cenho ao ver seu avô e sua noiva indo na direção deles.

– Mas o que o vovô está fazendo? - perguntou com os olhos fixos neles.

– Acredito que irá apresentá-la a Aro. - Edward travou a mandíbula ao ver o modo como a velha raposa sorriu malicioso ao olhar para sua noiva.

Afinal, Aro Volturi era conhecido por seu fraco por mulheres mais jovens, via-se por sua esposa Renata que tinha a idade de seu filho, a terceira esposa em um período de dois anos. Alec seu filho era outro que não tirava os olhos dela e aquilo o irritou profundamente.

Viu Isabella cumprimentar Renata, assim como Jane Volturi, o modo como sorriu para a loira mostrava que sua noiva havia simpatizado com ela, mas porque? Estreitou o olhar ao ver Alec com os olhos fixos nela, mas o que mais o incomodou foi a forma como a olhava, levou a mão de Bella aos lábios enquanto lhe dizia algo.

Novamente franziu o cenho ao ver sua noiva puxar a mão bruscamente enquanto lhe dizia algo, saindo em seguida, a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que estava furiosa, o que aquele babaca havia dito a ela afinal?

– O que ele disse a ela? - seu pai vociferou a pergunta que ecoava em sua mente.

– É isso que vou averiguar… - disse entre dentes. - Com licença! - pediu aos demais saindo em seguida na direção em que Isabella havia seguido.

– _O que foi que o rapaz te fez pra agir daquela forma filha?_ \- ouviu seu avô perguntar ao se aproximar do jardim de inverno, onde ambos estavam.

– _Ele é um babaca, insuportável_ _e_ _desprezível!_ \- cuspiu furiosa andando de um lado para outro.

– Definitivamente não gosta dele, mas o que foi que o filho do Volturi te fez? De onde o conhece? - o avô voltou a perguntar.

– Me desculpe pelo meu comportamento vovô, mas eu não sei ser hipócrita e aquele homem me dá asco!

– Mas o que diabos ele te fez? - Bella puxou uma respiração profunda soltando em uma única lufada.

– É uma longa história vovô… - disse ao se voltar para o avô. - Prometo que conto em uma outra oportunidade, está bem?

– Algum problema? - Edward se fez presente.

– Que bom que está aqui filho, fique com sua noiva, quem sabe ela se acalma um pouco. - disse divertido piscando para o neto, foi até a jovem e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos. - Se acalme, seja lá o que for que o filho do Volturi tenha feito, não deixe que isso estrague sua noite! - estalou um beijo em sua testa saindo em seguida.

– O que houve, o que aquele filho de uma… O que ele fez desta vez? - Edward perguntou indo pra junto dela.

– Nada! Mas somente a presença dele me irrita profundamente!

– O que disse a você pra deixá-la tão brava? - insistiu a puxando pra si, tocou seu queixo fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Vi quando te disse algo, o que foi? - Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda, novamente soltando o ar em uma única lufada.

– Disse que tinha a impressão de me conhecer de algum lugar, sínico!

– Não a reconheceu?

– Ao que parece não, disse que tinha a sensação de ter me visto em algum lugar, e quando o acusei de ter sido inconveniente, desagradável e grosseiro, disse que jamais teria feito algo do tipo com uma mulher tão bela quanto eu. Argh! Que homem insuportável!

– Ele te cantou na cara dura?

– Mesmo o vovô tendo me apresentado como sua noiva, acredita? É como eu disse, ele é desprezível! E aquele pai dele… - a jovem estremeceu fazendo uma careta estranha. - O que é aquilo? - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Pelo visto os Volturi não causaram boa impressão, não é?

– Definitivamente não, aquela mulher do Aro me pareceu metida a besta, acredito que a única que se salve ali seja Jane! Gostei dela.

– Eu notei! - Bella franziu o cenho.

– Por acaso senhor estava me espiando? - perguntou estreitando o olhar.

– Observando! - a corrigiu. - É que você talvez não tenha noção do quanto está tentadoramente linda, simplesmente não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

– Folgo em saber!

– Infelizmente eu não era o único! A senhorita está tentadora demais esta noite! - a jovem sorriu jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

– Posso dizer o mesmo, o senhor está um espetáculo nesse smoking. - sacudiu as sobrancelhas.

– O que diabos houve naquele restaurante afinal?

" _ **Maldita memória!"**_ \- Isabella praguejou mentalmente.

– O que Alec te fez? Sei que ele é um babaca, mas. - a jovem mordeu os lábios encarando aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava.

– Como você mesmo acaba de dizer, foi um babaca! - disse ao se apartar. - Do nada apareceu em nossa mesa e provocou Félix, que não reagiu nada bem a sua presença.

– Eles nunca se deram bem. - ouviu o noivo dizer.

– Disse que estava com a família e quando Félix os viu mudou completamente, notei que havia algo muito errado ali, ainda mais depois do modo como Jane nos olhou. O modo como olhou para Félix, deu pra sacar de longe que ainda o ama.

– Pode até ser, mas o deixou para se casar com outro! - Edward acusou.

– Não sei não… - disse pensativa. - Minha intuição me diz que algo não bate nessa história.

– Mas o que exatamente Alec disse a você? - perguntou retomando o rumo da conversa.

– Parabenizou Félix por estar sempre bem acompanhado, depois perguntou quem era a bonequinha… Aquele babaca me chamou de bonequinha! - havia tanta indignação em sua voz, que Edward prendeu o riso já que estava claro o quanto aquilo a irritava. - Disse que eu era uma gracinha, e que não sabia que Félix curtia garotinhas. - naquele momento compreendeu o porque chegara tão irritada, dizendo aquelas coisas naquela noite. - E ainda teve a pachorra de me perguntar se eu tinha idade pra tomar vinho, acredita? - cuspiu furiosa.

– Tem razão, Alec é um babaca!

– Um ser desprezível e repugnante! Acredita que ficou surpreso por eu ser uma Cullen!

– Isso é natural, nem todos conhece sua história, ou sabem de como as coisas aconteceram.

– Eu sei, mas foi o modo como disse que me irritou, sem contar que veio todo cheio de charme mesmo o vovô tendo me apresentado como sua noiva! Que falta de respeito!

– Não liga pra ele, Alec e eu nunca nos demos bem, esqueça-o! - pediu voltando a envolvê-la em seus braços, Isabella recostou-se em seu peito.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Edward franziu o cenho.

– Porque tá me perguntando?

– O que houve exatamente entre Félix e Jane? Vocês são amigos, certo? Deve saber o que realmente aconteceu.

– Pra que disso agora?

– Eu já disse, minha intuição diz que ela o ama Edward eu vi, estava claro na forma como o olhava aquela noite! E sei que ele ainda a ama, Félix me disse quando foi se desculpar, no dia seguinte.

– É! Eu me lembro! - a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça diante seu ciúme bobo. - O que sei é que eles tiveram um relacionamento que durou cerca de cinco anos, ele era apaixonado por ela e ao que parece era recíproco, mas de certa forma, Aro e Alec nunca aprovaram a união deles.

– Porque? Até onde sei Félix é tão abastado quanto vocês e eles certo?- Edward não deixou de notar que ela não se incluiu, mesmo sendo uma Cullen legítima.

– Dizem por ai que Aro tinha outros planos para a filha, sempre foi desejo dele que Jane se casasse com o herdeiro dos Connor.

– Quem é esse? - disparou franzindo o cenho.

– Não o conheço pessoalmente, só de nome, ele viaja muito devido aos negócios, Emm o conhece, ao que parece seria muito interessante para Aro unir as famílias, consequentemente as fortunas se é que me entende, seria muito lucrativo para ambos.

– Nãaaoooo! - soltou estendendo a palavra. - Acha que… Oh meu Deus! Está me dizendo que… Mas isso é… Em que século estamos?- Edward sorriu diante a indignação de sua noiva.

– Acredite ou não isso é comum em algumas famílias.

– Não consigo acreditar que alguém se case nestas condições? Por imposição da família, interesses mútuos e não por amor?

– Eu também não, mas ao que parece Jane pensa assim, afinal, rompeu com Félix e engatou um namoro com o Connor.

– Acha que… Deus! Como pode aceitar uma coisa destas?

– Isso eu não sei lhe dizer.

– Acha que o pai a obrigou? Não me surpreenderia, aquele cara é estranho! É como eu disse, algo não bate nessa história!

– Tudo que sei é que além de recusar o pedido de casamento de Félix, Jane rompeu com ele e deixou o cara arrasado!

– Mas é obvio que Jane o ama!

– Mas ao que parece preferiu a opção do pai!

– Repito, algo não bate nessa história.

– Ela está de casamento marcado Bella, por favor, não vá se meter nisso!

– Como pode me pedir isso? Félix é seu amigo, não se importa com a felicidade dele?- Edward revirou os olhos.

– Já faz tempo, ele a superou. - argumentou.

– Hump! Superou nada! Ele me disse que ainda a ama!

– É mesmo? Não acho que a ame tanto assim, afinal ele deu em cima de você descaradamente, disse que estava apaixonado! Tiveram até alguns encontros!

– Foi um encontro e sabe perfeitamente como terminou! - retrucou e Edward estreitou o olhar.

– Por acaso se esqueceu da noite no Hearts? - ele a encarava arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. - Vocês me pareceram bem entrosados e eu soube que rolou até uns beijos!

– Quem te disse isso?

– É mentira por acaso?

– Não! - afirmou desviando o olhar. - Eu só estava tentando de alguma forma esquecer… - novamente mordeu o lábio com força. - Afinal, quem eu queria estava ocupado demais com suas distrações… - os dois se encararam por um tempo. - E naquela noite estava acompanhado de uma insuportável e bela ruiva com a qual tinha trepado na noite anterior! - definitivamente ele não podia argumentar contra aquilo.

– Desculpe! - pediu e estava sendo sincero.

– Tudo bem, isso já não importa! - Bella disse, dando um fim naquela discussão inútil. - Mas, voltando ao assunto, Félix ainda a ama. - insistiu. - Eu preciso encontrar um meio de falar com ela e…

– O que? Não! Não mesmo! Já disse pra não se meter nisso, os Volturi não são flor que se cheire Bella.

– Só vou ter uma conversinha com ela, saber a versão dela dos fatos, qual o problema nisso? Quem sabe não a faço ver o quão está sendo tola em deixar um homem como Félix solto por ai. - seu noivo estreitou o olhar.

– O que quer dizer com isso? - exigiu com cara de poucos amigos.

– O que?

– Não se faça de desentendida Isabella, o que você quis dizer com: "um homem como Félix?" - a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Nada! Eu não quero dizer nada! Agora será que dá pra parar com esse ciúme besta e me apoiar?

– Você só pode ter perdido o juízo! - esbravejou.

– Entenda uma coisa doutor Cullen! - disse ao puxa-lo pela lapela do paletó. -

Vou juntar aqueles dois novamente ou meu nome não é Isabella Swan!

– Cullen! Isabella Cullen, está lembrada? - a corrigiu a envolvendo em seus braços.

– É mesmo! Que seja! - deu de ombros. - Só preciso encontrar uma forma de…

– Amor, sei quer ajudá-los, mas você acaba de ser apresentada a ela, não pode simplesmente abordá-la com um assunto tão pessoal, sem contar que estamos em uma festa e receio que este não seja o lugar, tão pouco o momento adequado, concorda? - por um momento a jovem ponderou suas palavras.

– Tem razão, mas não pense que vou esquecer este assunto… - disse com o dedo em riste, Edward sabia que não, afinal, sua noiva era tinhosa demais e quando enfiava uma coisa naquela cabeça. - E o senhor vai me ajudar!

– Eu? Oh não, me deixe fora desta!

– Tudo bem, vou encontrar alguém que possa me ajudar. - e Edward não duvidava nem por um segundo disso.

– Agora esqueça o Félix e me dá um beijo. - pediu a estreitando em seus braços, buscando sua boca em um beijo apaixonado.

O casal voltou para o grande salão, se juntando ao grupo em que estavam seus irmãos, assim como Kate, Garrett e o próprio Félix. Os homens estavam em um papo entrosado, enquanto as mulheres estavam mais afastadas.

– Soube que conheceu os Volturi, o que achou? - Kate perguntou discretamente.

– Sinceramente? Acredito que a única que se salve ali é Jane!

– Não tenha dúvidas… - Alice disse chamando a atenção de Bella. - Aquele Aro não passa de um velho babão e o filho dele é um grandessíssimo filho da…

– Tudo bem, Alice, já entendi.

– Sem contar naquela mulher dele.. - Rosálie disse desta vez. - Mulherzinha intragável.

" _ **Hump! Olha quem fala!"**_ \- Bella retrucou mentalmente.

– Não sei como Jane pôde trocar o Félix por aquele emproado do Connor? - Kate tinha total atenção de Bella. - Aquele cara é um pé no saco, como o irmão dela! - concluiu.

– Conhece Jane?

– Há muitos anos.

– Ela ainda é apaixonada por ele, não é? - tanto Kate, quanto Rosálie e Alice franziram o cenho. - Jane… - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Ela ainda ama o Félix, eu vi o modo como olhou pra ele no jantar e…

– Que jantar?- Rose e Kate perguntaram em uníssono.

– Longa história! Mas, voltando ao assunto, Félix me disse que ainda a ama.

– Disse? Mas eu pensei que estivesse a fim de você? - Rosálie perguntou confusa.

– Tsc! Aquilo foi fogo de palha! Ele ainda a ama e algo me diz que ela também o ama.

– Pode até ser Bella, no entanto está de casamento marcado com outro!

– Mas ainda não casou, preciso falar com ela o quanto antes.

– Pra que? - desta vez as três perguntaram em uníssono chamando a atenção dos homens.

– Minha intuição me diz que tem algo errado nessa história, vou dar um empurrãozinho pra que estes dois se acertem.

– Ficou maluca? - Alice disparou. - Não se meta nisso, os Volturi não são flor que se cheire!

– Credo! Você tá parecendo o Edward! - retrucou vendo a cunhada e amiga revirar os olhos.

– Alice tem razão, vai mexer em vespeiro! - Rose a alertou.

– Mas tudo que eu quero é ter uma conversar com ela, só isso! Acha que pode nos colocar em contato? - perguntou se voltando para Kate.

– Sem problemas!

– Ótimo! Vou juntar novamente esses dois, ou meu nome não é Isabella Cullen! - Rose e Alice reviraram os olhos enquanto Kate sorria.


	37. Chapter 36

**Capítulo LVI**

 **Enquanto isso…**

Edward conversava com os irmãos, Garrett e Félix, enquanto Bella se divertia com as garotas.

– Algum problema? - Jasper perguntou discretamente ao irmão que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

– Ainda não, mas sinto que terei em breve!

– Porque? - Emmett perguntou desta vez.

– Amun veio falar comigo, estão montando uma equipe para ir à África em breve.

– Em breve quando? Vai estar aqui pro casamento, não vai? - Jazz perguntou surpreso.

– Ao que parece serão no máximo dois meses, pelo que me disse será pra muito em breve!

– A Bella sabe disto? - Félix perguntou ao amigo.

– Ainda não! Acabo de saber e… Droga! Ela não vai ficar nada contente!

– Não mesmo! Ainda mais se Lauren também for! - Edward encarou o amigo por um instante.

– Merda! - esbravejou entornando sua bebida. _**"Ainda mais essa!"**_ \- concluiu mentalmente.

– É meu amigo… - Félix deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Edward. - Eu é que não quero estar na tua pele!

– Ele tem razão… - Emmett concordou. - Se prepara mano, porque vem chumbo grosso por ai!

– Converse com ela, explique a situação, Bella é uma mulher inteligente, sei que vai compreender. - Jasper interveio. - Ela te ama Edward e confia em você!

– Sei disso, mas é que… Droga … - esbravejou. - É diferente agora! Não sei se consigo ficar longe dela por tanto tempo.

– E o que vai fazer a respeito?

– Sinceramente? Não faço ideia!

– Jazz está certo… - Félix disse. - Converse com ela, vão encontrar um meio! - Edward assentiu somente voltando seu olhar para Isabella, sua expressão mudou completamente ao ver Marcus Willians se aproximar de sua noiva na maior cara de pau.

– Esse moleque já está me dando no saco! - cuspiu entre os dentes.

– Oi Bella! - ouviu o babaca dizer ao surpreende-la.

– Marcus? - disse levando a mão ao peito, devido ao susto.

– Uau! Olha só pra você, com certeza é a mulher mais linda da noite! - os homens mais atrás reviraram os olhos.

– Ele acha mesmo que vai ganhá-la com esta?

– Garrett! - Félix o repreendeu, apontando com a cabeça para Edward.

– Eu vou dar um jeito nesse pirralho de uma figa! - cuspiu furioso.

– Não vai não! - Jasper interveio. - Fica na sua, Bella saberá colocá-lo em seu devido lugar.

– Não acho que é pra tanto! - respondeu recolhendo a mão automaticamente antes que o idiota babasse nela.

– Acredite em mim, você está maravilhosa, aliás, você é maravilhosa! - disse piscando em seguida.

– Você está se excedendo Marcus! Lembre-se de que sou uma mulher comprometida!

– Não acha o Cullen um pouco velho pra você? - de onde estava Edward fez menção de ir pra cima dele, mas seus irmãos o contiveram. Acredito que você precise conhecer gente da sua idade. - Isabella o encarava como se estivesse diante de algo nojento.

– Por acaso está nos chamando de velha? - Alice perguntou furiosa.

– Oh, não é isso! É que…

– Até onde sei temos a mesma idade do Ed, então acredito que estejamos incluídas meninas! - Kate provocou.

– Por favor senhoras…

– Acho melhor dar meia volta Marcus…- Bella disse prendendo o riso. - E pra sua informação, Edward não tem absolutamente nada de velho, é um homem-feito! Que sabe exatamente do que uma mulher precisa, e lhe garanto que não há garoto da minha idade que chegue aos seus pés! - Edward sorriu orgulhoso, já Marcus estreitou o olhar saindo de lá como surgiu.

– Viu? Precisa aprender a confiar nela! - seu irmão disse divertido.

– Mas eu confio!

– Tá com moral meu caro! - Garrett disparou dando uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo. - Sua noiva encheu tua bola!

– Não torra Garrett!

– Ei? Onde você vai? - perguntou ao vê-lo se afastar.

– Vou ficar com a minha mulher! - disse sobre o ombro indo em direção a Bella, que sorriu ao sentir seu toque. - Aquele babaca estava te incomodando? - perguntou discretamente, roçando o nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

– Como você mesmo acaba de dizer, é um idiota, ignore-o! - respondeu se encolhendo, sentindo o corpo todo reagir ao seu toque.

Por mais que tentasse ignorar, o modo como Lauren mantinha os olhos fixos em cada gesto de Edward a estava incomodando e muito. Pelo menos não teve o descaramento de se atirar sobre ele como costumava fazer, e para sua surpresa se manteve a uma distância razoável dele. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de sua mãe intragável se manter distante também, mas podia sentir o olhar de Sarah em si.

Outro que mantinha os olhos fixos na jovem era Alec, para desagrado de Edward e Félix, que não entendia o que o ex-cunhado poderia querer com ela?

 **Um tempo depois…**

Estavam em contagem regressiva, Edward a mantinha juntinho de si, cada um com sua taça na mão, e o olhar preso um no outro.

– Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um! Feliz ano novo! - disseram em uníssono.

– Feliz ano novo meu amor! - Edward repetiu com sua testa colada a dela.

– Um feliz ano novo pra você também, meu amor! - Bella disse do mesmo modo. - Pra nós!

– Tem razão, pra nós! - em seguida os lábios dele estavam nos dela em um beijo apaixonado.

Isabella foi cumprimentada por seus irmãos, cunhadas, seu avô, seu pai, Esme. Félix, assim como os amigos de Edward que cumprimentaram o casal, assim como a grande maioria dos ali presentes.

 **Cerca de meia hora depois…**

– Acha que seria de mal tom, irmos embora? - perguntou ao noivo enquanto dançavam no meio da pista.

– Agora?

– Neste exato momento!

– Porque quer ir embora?

– Porque já fizemos nossa parte, tudo que eu quero neste momento é ficar o restante da noite com você.

– Madrugada você quis dizer, porque já são quase duas da manhã.

– Hora de ir pra casa! - insistiu.

– Não está se divertindo?

– Eu me diverti muito, no entanto tudo que desejo agora é ir pra casa e que você cumpra a sua promessa. - Edward prendeu o riso.

– A que promessa você se refere?- perguntou se fazendo de desentendido, não conteve o riso ao ver sua noiva estreitar o olhar.

– Quer dizer que não se lembra? Se quiser posso refrescar sua memória, doutor. - o modo como disse ''doutor'' fez os pelos da nuca de Edward eriçar.

– Tem razão! Essa festa já deu, vamos pra casa! - seguiram em direção a mesa onde estavam seus pais e seu avô, se despediram discretamente saindo a francesa. Claro que antes agradeceram ao casal Willians. - Pro seu apartamento, ou pro meu? - Edward perguntou já no carro.

– Para o que estiver mais perto! - sorriu diante sua resposta.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Edward em tempo recorde, subiram entre beijos e provocações e uma vez dentro do apartamento a imprensou contra a parede.

– Pronto, aqui estamos! - disse ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo.

– Não ouse tirar esse smoking! - Bella disse do mesmo modo, um sorriso sacana se fez naqueles lábios perfeitos.

– E você nua se bem me lembro!

– Somente com as sandálias! - ele sibilou como uma cobra.

– Você ainda vai ser a minha morte! - disse ao pegá-la nos braços e levá-la para o quarto.

Isabella desfez o penteado, e em seguida se desfez do vestido, assim como da minúscula calcinha vermelha. Tudo sobre o atento olhar de Edward, que mordia os lábios de forma tentadora, se tocando sobre a calça.

– Tem ideia do quanto isso foi sexy?- sussurrou em seu ouvindo roçando seu quadril ao dela, fazendo com que Isabella sentisse sua potente ereção. Ouviu sua noiva arfar entre um gemido de prazer.

No momento seguinte tomou-lhe a boca em um beijo urgente, voraz, cheio de desejo e luxúria. Seus lábios percorriam aquele corpo que tanto amava, saboreava cada pedacinho daquela pele macia e sedosa ouvindo sua noiva soltar palavras desconexas entre arfadas.

Distribuiu beijos, lambidas e até mordidas descendo em linha reta até encontrar sua fenda, deslizou sua língua por ela sentindo as mãos de Bella em seus cabelos e quando a penetrou com dois de seus longos dedos, sentiu o quanto estava pronta pra ele.

A lambeu e sugou até que seu corpo deu sinais de que o fim estava próximo, e não tardou para que Isabella gritasse seu nome entre arquejos e gemidos que soavam como música aos seus ouvidos.

Ergueu-se para se deleitar com a visão de sua futura esposa esparramada na cama, ainda imersa no prazer que ele lhe proporcionara. Amava aquela mulher mais que tudo e acima de tudo! Realizaria todas suas fantasias, seus desejos mais profundos!

– Tem noção do quanto fica sexy vestido assim, doutor Cullen? - Edward sentiu seu pau se contorcer dentro das calças, tamanho era seu desejo, sorriu se deixando cair sobre ela.

– Se não me falha a memória, seu desejo é que eu te foda vestido assim, não é? - viu o desejo e a luxúria brilhar intensamente naquele par de olhos de chocolate.

– Isso! Quero que me tome, que me foda com vontade! - no momento seguinte, seus lábios estavam nos dela em um beijo voraz, enquanto deslizava o zíper e liberava seu membro rijo e pulsante.

– Ahhh! - Bella gritou tamanho prazer que sentiu ao ser invadida em uma estocada firme, estava em êxtase. Como havia pedido, a fodeu em várias posições até que ambos estivessem completamente saciados.

Caiu sobre ele que já estava sem o smoking, seus corpos suados e o cheiro de sexo por todo o quarto.

– Isso foi… Deus, eu não encontro palavras pra descrever tamanho prazer que senti, obrigada!

– Estou aqui pra satisfazer todos as suas vontades, seus desejos mais profundos, porque eu te amo! Te amo!

– Idem! - foi o que a jovem conseguiu dizer.

Edward olhava para a mulher adormecida em seus braços se perguntando como reagiria a sua viagem à África? Infelizmente era algo que não poderia se negar, havia se comprometido mesmo antes de conhecê-la.

" _ **Merda!" -**_ esbravejou mentalmente, tudo que não queria neste momento era se afastar dela. Sem contar que a ida de Lauren complicaria e muito as coisas, precisava confirmar se ela iria mesmo ou não. Era quase certo de que iria, afinal, sempre trabalharam juntos em campanhas como esta.

Rogou do fundo de seu coração que a ida dela não lhe causasse problemas, mas depois das coisas que disse e fez, assim como o modo como vinha agindo, duvidada de que isto fosse possível. Sabia que teria problemas, voltou seu olhar para Bella que ressonava tranquila, ela sorria como da primeira vez que fizeram amor. O dia em que se deu conta de que aquela garota… Aquela mulher era a razão de sua vida!

Sorriu quando sua mente o levou para momentos atrás, no modo como se amaram, a intensidade o desejo… Bella tinha razão, não havia palavras para descrever tamanho prazer.

" ** _É tão linda!"_** \- pensou beijando a pontinha de seu narizinho arrebitado. **_"Linda e toda minha!" -_** beijou-lhe os lábios, e mesmo depois do modo intenso como se amaram, a desejava outra vez.

Se perguntou se seria sempre assim? Esse desejo a flor da pele, tão intenso e arrebatador? Esse tesão louco e desmedido? Essa vontade de estar com ela o tempo todo, sentir seu toque, seu cheiro, seu gosto… E principalmente se perder nela completamente!

Precisava contar a ela, torcia pra que Bella compreendesse e não ficasse chateada, tudo que não queria era magoá-la. Ficou mais um tempo admirando a beleza de sua futura esposa até se entregar ao sono.

Isabella foi a primeira a despertar, um imenso sorriso se fez em seus lábios ao se virar e ver seu noivo adormecido. Ainda lhe custava crer que aquele homem seria seu marido!

" _ **Definitivamente sua sorte está mudando!"**_ \- pensou mordendo os lábios, apreciando a bela vista.

– Devo ter nascido virada pra lua, só pode! - disse antes de estalar um beijo delicado em seus cabelos antes de sair da cama, precisava de um banho e um café da manhã reforçado.

Tomou seu banho sem pressa, depois vestiu somente uma das camisas de Edward e uma calcinha descendo em seguida. Conectou o fone de ouvido em seu iPhone, deixando sua seleção preferida tocar enquanto separava tudo.

Edward despertou minutos depois, estranhou o fato dela não estar ao seu lado, seguiu para o banheiro onde tomou seu banho, vestiu uma boxer, uma calça de agasalho com uma regata e desceu. Sorriu ao ouvir a voz de sua noiva cantarolando e dançando de forma desengonçada enquanto preparava o que deduziu ser o café da manhã. Sentou-se diante a bancada e por um tempo ficou quietinho, só observando.

Bella havia preparado panquecas, bacon e agora estava preparando ovos mexidos, estava tão absorta na música e no que fazia, que não notou a presença de Edward na cozinha.

– Aaii… Que susto! - disparou tentando equilibrar a travessa com os ovos nas mãos pra que não caísse. - De onde é que você surgiu?- concluiu colocando a mesma sobre a bancada, retirou os fones de ouvido, desligando a música em seguida.

– Já estou aqui há algum tempo! Estava admirando a vista, bom dia! - disse piscado em seguida, Bella soltou um suspiro audível.

" _ **Cristo! Como pode ser tão lindo? Sexy? Gostoso e…"**_

– Bella? - a chamou com o cenho franzido, sua noiva o olhava intensamente mordendo os lábios com força.

– Hã? O que? - perguntou meio perdida.

– Em que estava pensando?

– Nada! - respondeu corando violentamente, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, sua noiva era mesmo absurda! – Bom dia! Com fome?

– Estou faminto, o que tem de bom ai? - um enorme sorriso se fez nos lábios dela, enquanto dizia tudo que havia preparado.

Assim que fritou os ovos, arrumou tudo sobre a bancada mesmo, onde tomaram o café da manhã entre risos e beijos. Edward a ajudou com a louça e quando terminaram a levou até a sala, precisava contar a ela, de uma vez.

– Amor, preciso te contar uma coisa. - Isabella franziu o cenho, ele parecia nervoso e a jovem se perguntava, porque? - Ontem reencontrei Amun, e…

– Amun? - Bella o cortou. - Quem é Amun?

– Amun é um conceituado neurocirurgião e muito amigo do nosso pai, e meu amigo também, ele é quem coordena as equipes de todo o país, no projeto médicos sem fronteira!

– Não me lembro dele!

– Ele não ficou muito tempo, mas haverá outras oportunidades de conhecê-lo, sei que vai gostar dele!

– E o que esse Amun lhe disse pra ficar assim?

– Amun disse que está montando uma equipe para uma missão em Uganda, segundo ele, com a arrecadação do jantar beneficente, conseguiram verba para uma campanha de vacinação entre outras coisas e perguntou se poderia contar comigo.

– Ele quer que você vá pra África? Quando? Por quanto tempo? - por mais que tentasse, a jovem não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa e o choque. - Assim, do nada?

– Ainda não sei ao certo, não aprofundamos muito o assunto, vou me reunir com ele na semana que vem para saber dos detalhes. Tudo que sei é que não vai demorar muito, cerca de um ou dois meses no máximo.

– Dois meses? Mas e o casamento de Alice e Jazz?

– Oh, não se preocupe meu amor, estarei aqui bem antes, pelo que Amun disse, assim que ele montar a equipe, partiremos. - Isabella mordeu os lábios com força, desviando o olhar.

– Não o morda assim, já disse que uma hora vai se cortar! - pediu tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que sua noiva o olhasse nos olhos. - Acredite Bella, se eu pudesse, juro que declinava do convite, mas…

– Não, tudo bem, eu entendo, é o seu trabalho! Sei o quanto esse projeto é importante pra você, assim como o quanto aquelas crianças precisam de você, de todos vocês, é que…- Bella desviou o olhar envergonhada. - Me desculpe! Só fui pega de surpresa!

– Eu também, acredite! Mas há muito tempo me comprometi com eles e sempre estive à disposição apesar da minha carreira. No entanto, agora… - soltou um suspiro audível. - Confesso que não quero ir, não quero deixar você aqui sozinha! - Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Seu bobo! Eu não estarei sozinha, nossos pais estarão aqui, assim como nossos irmãos, cunhadas e amigos. Além do mais, acredito que estarei bem ocupada, com o casamento de Alice, as aulas e tudo mais.

– Verdade!

– Hum… Será que… Será que posso te fazer uma pergunta? - ele franziu o cenho, se perguntando, porque estava tão hesitante?

– Porque está me perguntando?

– Ehh… Sua amiga… Quero dizer, a Lauren… Ela também vai?

" _ **Sabia!"**_ \- na verdade, Edward já esperava por isso.

– Como eu disse, não sei muito bem os detalhes, mas tudo indica que sim. - a jovem puxou uma respiração profunda soltando todo o ar em uma única lufada, voltando a morder os lábios em seguida. - Ei? Olha pra mim. - pediu e ela assim o fez. - Não fica assim, preciso que confie em mim Bella, as coisas são diferentes agora, tenho você e isso me basta, compreende?

– Eu sei, mas é que… Eu confio em você, é nela… - deu ênfase ao ''nela''. - Que eu não confio! - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Sei que vai se aproveitar da situação, vocês estarão lá, sozinhos e… Já cedeu uma vez está lembrado?

– Em primeiro lugar, ainda não sabemos se ela vai! - a jovem estreitou o olhar.

– Hump! - grunhiu. - Acredita mesmo que aquela… Que aquela loira atirada e dissimulada vai perder uma oportunidade como esta?

– Estaremos a trabalho, você não tem ideia da loucura que é aquilo tudo, não temos tempo pra nada e…

– Encontraram tempo da outra vez, não é? - Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, se perguntando se um dia ela esqueceria aquilo?

– É completamente diferente agora, Bella! Eu tenho você… - falou como se fosse óbvio. - E eu te amo, porra! Sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você, mas preciso que confie em mim! No que temos, no que sentimos um pelo outro!

– Já disse que confio, mas…

– Sei que errei em omitir certas coisas de você, mas insisto, as coisas são diferentes agora… - a puxou pra si, a colocando sobre seu colo, Bella se ajeitou ficando de frente, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. - Tenha em mente uma coisa senhorita Cullen! Eu te amo, você é tudo, absolutamente tudo pra mim, prometo cumprir minha missão e voltar o mais rápido possível pra você! - disse com os olhos cravados aos dela.

– E eu amo você! Confio em você, Edward, e acima de tudo, confio no que temos e no que sentimos um pelo outro. - puxou uma respiração profunda encarando aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava. - Me desculpe! - pediu escovando seus cabelos com os dedos. - Vá tranquilo meu amor, eu estarei bem aqui, esperando você voltar pra mim!

– Obrigado amor! Obrigado por compreender. - agradeceu roçando seu nariz ao dela.

– Não há o que agradecer, vá e cumpra seu compromisso para com aquelas crianças e toda aquela gente necessitada e volte inteirinho pra mim! - no momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos dela em um beijo urgente.

– Te amo! - pontuou com um beijo. - Eu te amo Isabella!

– Pois saiba que eu também te amo e estou muito, mas muito orgulhosa de você, do homem que você é! Esse seu trabalho voluntário é magnífico, quisera eu ser capaz de algo tão altruísta.- ela o olhava com admiração e ele completamente arrebatado, por um tempo ficaram ali, trocando beijos e juras de amor, simplesmente namorando.

Esme ligou os chamando para almoçar com eles e o casal aceitou, foi um almoço muito agradável, e o assunto na mesa foi do mais variado. Depois do almoço, enquanto Bella, Alice, Rose e Esme falavam sobre o casamento, Edward contava aos irmãos a reação de Bella ao falar sobre sua viagem.

– E ela aceitou assim? De boa? - Emm perguntou surpreso.

– Ficou hesitante, perguntou se Lauren também vai, e…

– E o que você disse? - Edward sorriu diante a curiosidade do irmão.

– Disse a verdade, que não sabia se irá ou não! No fim compreendeu que as coisas são bem diferentes agora! Tudo que eu não queria era deixá-la, mas não posso declinar do convite, eles contam comigo e…

– Não fique assim irmão, te entendo e sei que Bella também, o importante é que ela confia em você. - Jasper afirmou.

– Se cuida mano, sabe que Lauren vai pegar pesado! Duvido que perca uma oportunidade como esta.

– Esse é o medo de Bella, mas como disse a ela, as coisas são diferentes agora! Vou manter uma distância considerável de Lauren e se ela insistir, a colocarei em seu devido lugar, não vou permitir que nada fique entre Bella e eu, absolutamente nada!

 **Dias depois…**

As aulas de Bella finalmente tiveram início e a jovem não cabia em si, tamanha felicidade, afinal estava realizando seu maior sonho.

Depois de uma longa conversa com Alice, concordou em aceitar a proposta de Hector, e em um jantar mais íntimo na casa dos Brandon teve uma longa conversa com o pai da amiga.

– Como disse a você, Bella, temos um bom programa de estágio, o que vai ajudá-la e muito se pretende seguir carreira neste ramo.

– É tudo o que eu mais quero, senhor Brandon.

– Oh, me chame de Hector querida! - pediu dispensando a formalidade.

– Tudo bem, Hector! - ambos sorriram. - Mas eu gostaria de iniciar depois do casamento de Alice, seria possível?

– Porque esperar tanto tempo?

– Dei minha palavra a sua filha que a ajudaria com os preparativos do casamento, não posso simplesmente sair da Brandon e deixá-la na mão. - o homem ficou tocado ao ver o quanto a jovem gostava de sua filha e acima de tudo, era honesta e fiel a ela e era de gente assim que precisava trabalhando ao seu lado.

– Por mim tudo bem! Ficamos combinado então, após o casamento de Alice, você inicia seu estágio na editora Brandon.

– Fechado! - Bella lhe estendeu a mão, a qual ele aceitou selando o acordo. Mal podia crer que estagiaria em uma das maiores editoras de Chicago, Isabella não cabia em si de felicidade.

Havia optado por estudar no período da manhã, assim teria a tarde para auxiliar Alice e as noites livres para Edward! Ele fez questão de levá-la a universidade no primeiro dia de aula, Bella estava ansiosa, parecia uma garotinha. Também fez questão de ir buscá-la, tentou convencê-la a ficar com seu Volvo, mas sua noiva era muito teimosa!

– Já disse que não! Você não pode ficar circulando por ai naquele carrão, ficou maluco?- disparou quando sugeriu novamente que ficasse com o Volvo enquanto ele usava o Aston.

– Porque não? Foi pra isso que o comprei! - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Disse que só costuma usá-lo em ocasiões especiais!

– Bella… - seu tom foi impaciente, estavam naquela discussão inútil há algum tempo. - Você não pode ficar circulando por ai com aquela caminhonete caindo aos pedaços, em Forks tudo bem, mas aqui, em Chicago?

– O que está insinuando?

– Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando! Aquela carroça é velha demais, está caindo aos pedaços, pelo amor de Deus! Você precisa de um carro seguro e…

– Tudo bem Edward, você venceu!

– Vai ficar com o Volvo? - perguntou esperançoso.

– Não! Vou comprar um carro mais novo pra mim, já que minha caminhonete o incomoda tanto!

" _ **Mulherzinha teimosa!"**_ \- retrucou mentalmente é claro.

– Sendo assim… - se aproximou a puxando pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela. - Posso te dar um no dia dos namorados! Bonito e potente! - sussurrou em seu ouvido, sacudindo as sobrancelhas em seguida.

– Nem pensar! Ficou maluco?- disse ao se apartar dele que bufou enquanto revirava os olhos.

– Qual é Bella? Me deixa te dar um carro. - insistiu.

– Não preciso que mê dê coisas Edward, eu já tenho você e isto me basta!

– Me deixa mimar você! - pediu fazendo biquinho.

– Depois de casados, talvez! -sua resposta o surpreendeu. -Quem sabe eu até deixe você me dar um carro bonito e potente! - Bella sorriu ao ver o noivo revirar os olhos novamente. - Mas no momento, aceitaria sua ajuda na compra de um carro dentro do meu orçamento, afinal de contas, não entendo muito de carros!

– Percebe-se! - a jovem achou melhor ignorar seu comentário.

– Posso colocar a caminhonete a venda e… - se calou diante a gargalhada irônica dele.

– E quem em sã consciência compraria aquilo Bella? - a jovem estreitou o olhar com vontade de mandá-lo à merda. - Só se for um ferro velho e olhe lá!

– Argh! Você é tão… tão…

– Bonito? Gostos? Charmoso? - a provocou.

– Idiota! - cuspiu furiosa lhe dando as costas, seguindo para o quarto, estavam em seu apartamento.

– Ei? Não fica brava amor… - pediu indo atrás dela. - Não precisa vendê-la, não acredito que consiga muito nela mesmo, pode deixá-la na mansão, garanto que estará bem segura e você pode matar a saudade de vez em quando, o que acha? - perguntou a alcançando facilmente

– Que você ainda é um idiota! - sorriu meneando a cabeça, definitivamente ela ficava linda enfezadinha daquele jeito. - Mas tem razão, ela ficará segura na mansão. - Agora se me der licença, vou tomar um banho!

– É um convite? - Bella o encarou estreitando o olhar.

– Você não é a minha pessoa preferida no momento, e…

– O cacete que não! - praticamente rugiu a puxando pra si de forma brusca fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem. Tomou a boca de Bella em um beijo urgente, voraz, cheio de desejo, paixão e principalmente, amor.

Isabella sentiu o corpo em chamas com aquela pegada forte, rendeu-se ao beijo, e ao homem que era dono absoluto de seu coração, seus desejos e de todo seu ser.

 **Dias depois…**

Edward finalmente se reuniu com Amun e como era esperado, Lauren estava no grupo que partiriam na primeira semana de fevereiro, dias antes do dia dos namorados. O que o deixou irritado, pois havia planejado algo especial para o seu primeiro dia dos namorados com Bella.

– Oi… - a jovem disse ao receber um beijo do noivo, notou que seu humor não era dos melhores. - Está tudo bem?

– Só algumas complicações! - respondeu lhe abrindo a porta, Edward foi buscá-la na Brandon, já que a jovem havia adiado a compra de seu carro.

– Como foi a reunião com Amun? - perguntou quando ele entrou tomando seu lugar ao volante, estavam a caminho do apartamento dele desta vez.

– Foi bem! - respondeu dando de ombros sem olhá-la, mantinha seus olhos fixos no trânsito.

– Algum problema? - sabia que havia algo errado. - Edward? - viu o noivo bufar socando o volante, lhe dando a certeza de que havia algo errado.

– A equipe já está completa, partimos em três semanas! É o tempo de deixarmos tudo em ordem antes de ir.

– Três semanas? Mas então…

– Eu lamento muito Bella, também fiquei puto! Droga! Mais que merda! - esbravejou voltando a socar o volante.

– Ei? Porque você não se acalma em primeiro lugar? -pediu levando a mão ao braço dele, afinal, ele estava guiando. - Me conta o que houve.

– Partiremos dois dias antes do dia dos namorados! Lamento muito Bella, muito mesmo, eu tinha planos para nós e…

– Você quer fazer o favor de se acalmar? - voltou a pedir. - Está tudo bem, Edward! - ele desviou o olhar para ela por alguns segundos.

– Não Bella, não está nada bem! Droga! Eu havia planejado algo especial para nós nesta data!- falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Está bravo por isto?

– E acha pouco? É o meu primeiro dia dos namorados com… - sua noiva sorriu meneando a cabeça, o que o deixou confuso. - O que? O que foi? Porque está rindo?

– Foi tão fofo ouvir você dizer "Meu primeiro dia dos namorados." - revirou os olhos sibilando um "absurda".

– É uma data a qual jamais comemorei! - disse sério.

– Podemos comemorar antes de você partir, o que acha?

– Não será a mesma coisa!

– Quem disse? - novamente voltou sua atenção para a noiva. - Comemoraremos o nosso primeiro dia dos namorados em grande estilo! Agora me diz, o que exatamente tinha em mente? - um sorriso se fez nos lábios perfeitos dele.

– Boa tentativa! Será surpresa minha cara! - seu humor havia mudado completamente.

– Chato! - Edward riu estalando um beijo em seus lábios, voltando sua atenção para o trânsito. Durante o restante do trajeto, contou a noiva como havia sido a bendita reunião.

– Ela vai? - Isabella perguntou como quem não quer nada.

– Vai!

– É claro que vai…

" _ **O que esperava Isabella? Achou mesmo que a vadia perderia uma oportunidade como esta?"**_

– Apesar de tudo que houve, tenho que admitir que Lauren é uma excelente profissional. - a incomodou o fato dele falar da loira atirada daquela forma carinhosa. - E acima de tudo, gosta muito do que faz, e sempre esteve presente nas campanhas e…

– Gostaria de acreditar que este é o real motivo pelo qual irá, mas duvido muito! Espero que esteja ciente de que você é o real motivo da ida dela!

– Bella, eu…

– Está mais do que óbvio pra mim, que sua competente amiga fará de tudo pra te levar pra cama outra vez! - Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto diante seu tom irônico.

– Já disse e repito, as coisas são bem diferentes agora! Tenho você e isso me basta! - insistiu acionando o controle no retrovisor, entrando na garagem do prédio. - Droga Bella, eu te amo, e preciso que confie em mim! - concluiu ao parar o carro.

– E eu já disse que confio em você, é naquela loira atirada e oferecida que não confio, desde que chegou que ela dá em cima de você descaradamente, diante de todos na maior cara de pau! Não quero nem pensar no que fará a sós com você lá naquele lugar! - Edward a compreendia, sabia que sua noiva tinha la suas razões, Lauren havia mesmo extrapolado, mas precisava confiar nele.

– Amor, eu…

– Tudo bem, Edward… - o cortou. - Não quero discutir com você, ainda mais por causa daquela…- puxou uma respiração profunda. - Infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito, só me resta confiar em você e rogar pra que não caia nas garras dela! - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, soltou seu cinto.

– Aquieta seu coração meu amor! Acha mesmo que permitirei que Lauren se entreponha entre nós outra vez? - destravou seu cinto e a puxou para o seu colo como se não pesasse nada. - Você é tudo, absolutamente tudo pra mim, Bella. - disse com os olhos cravados aos dela. - É tudo que eu quero, tudo que desejo… - pontuou com beijos. - Você é a minha vida! - no momento seguinte os lábios dela estavam nos dele em um beijo urgente.

 **Dias depois…**

Por diversas vezes Bella tentou saber o que seu noivo tinha em mente para o dia dos namorados, mas tudo que conseguiu saber é que viajariam, o destino, seu noivo se negou a dizer.

– Viajar? Pra onde? Mas…

– Ei, não se preocupe, infelizmente não será como havia planejado, mas teremos um final de semana inesquecível!

– Inesquecível? - perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Iremos na sexta e voltamos no domingo, o que acha? - parecia bem empolgado.

– Será maravilhoso, mas pra onde iremos especificamente? Norte, sul? É neste continente? - a gargalhada de Edward ecoou pela pequena sala do apartamento da jovem.

– Sim, é neste continente! - respondeu entre risos, o que a deixou furiosa.

– Você é irritante, sabia? - esbravejou.

– E você é linda!- retrucou.

– Custa me dizer pra onde vamos?

– Colorado! Vou te levar para conhecer as montanhas do Colorado! - lhe estendeu a mão, e assim que a tocou, puxou a jovem pra si, fazendo com que caísse em seu colo. - Passaremos um final de semana em um aconchegante e romântico chalé em Aspen!

– Aconchegante e romântico? - replicou, embrenhando seus dedos pelos cabelos acobreados, Edward assentiu ronronando como um gatinho ao sentir a carícia em sua nuca. - Excelente ideia doutor Cullen! - ele a puxou para um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo, paixão, mas principalmente, amor!

Estava tudo pronto para a viagem a Aspen, Bella estava ansiosa, Alice não poupou elogios ao lugar, assim como Esme.

– E ai? O que achou? - Edward perguntou ao abrir a porta do pequeno, porém aconchegante chalé que estava preparado para recebê-los.

– Uau! -sua noiva soltou encantada com tudo. - As vezes penso se não estou sonhando, se… Se isso tudo… - apontou a esmo. - É mesmo real?- ele sorriu se aproximando, enlaçou sua cintura a puxando pra si.

– Absurda! - sussurrou contra seus lábios.

– Desculpe… - pediu corando. - É que… - hesitou mordendo o lábio, encarando aqueles orbes verdes que exalavam paixão e desejo. - Me custa crer que justamente eu, Isabella Swan…

– Cullen! Isabella Cullen! - a corrigiu.

– Cullen… - repetiu dando de ombros. - Tenha conquistado um homem como você!

– Um homem como eu? - perguntou em um tom divertido.

– Não me olhe assim, sabe perfeitamente que é o sonho de dez entre dez mulheres! - a gargalhada de Edward ecoou pelo lugar.

– Sou é? - a jovem estreitou o olhar.

– Sabe que é, não zombe de mim! - tentou se afastar, mas ele a manteve ali, seus corpos praticamente colados.

– Não estou zombando… - seu tom fez com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Eu só quero ser o homem dos seus sonhos… Realizar todos os seus desejos… Quero te fazer feliz meu amor, porque a tua felicidade é a minha!

– Te amo… Te amo tanto, Edward!

– Idem! - respondeu antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo apaixonado.

Isabella jamais esqueceria o maravilhoso final de semana que passou em Aspen, tão pouco o chalé! Em sua opinião, foi mais que perfeito! As noites foram pra lá de quentes, apesar do frio e os dias… Vão ficar pra sempre em sua memória.

Trocaram presentes e juras de amor, Edward tentou ensiná-la a esquiar, mas não obteve muito sucesso, o casal irradiava amor, paixão e acima de tudo, felicidade.

– Em que está pensando? Parece tão distante. - Edward perguntou a tirando de seus devaneios, estavam no táxi, a caminho do apartamento dele.

– E estava! - um sorriso radiante rasgou seu belo rosto, aquecendo o coração de Edward. - Em Aspen pra ser específica.

– Gostou?

– Se eu gostei? Eu amei, foi perfeito!

– Concordo… - ele estalou um beijo em seus lábios. - Foi perfeito!

O casal estava de volta a Chicago e em dois dias, Edward partiria para Uganda por cerca de dois meses. Ele não parava um minuto, precisava deixar tudo em ordem na clínica antes de partir, duas das cirurgias que havia marcada, repassou para um médico de sua equipe. Os outros procedimentos foram remarcados, fez questão de ele mesmo falar com seus pacientes, já no hospital se reuniu com sua equipe para os últimos acertos.

Edward havia saído muito cedo, chegou muito tarde e exausto. Mesmo assim, não abriu não de ficar com Bella, nem que fosse só para simplesmente dormir ao seu lado. Estavam no apartamento da jovem, a encontrou adormecida no sofá entre livros e anotações, sorriu meneando a cabeça, provavelmente tentou esperá-lo acordada.

– Ei? Amor? - chamou, mas sua noiva dormia pesado. - Bella? Bella? - voltou a chamar e nada, novamente sorriu ao pegá-la no colo, se aninhou em seus braços soltando alguns resmungos ininteligíveis.

Ao colocá-la na cama, viu a noiva se ajeitar enroscando-se nos travesseiros, estava cansado, o dia havia sido puxado tanto na clínica, quanto no hospital. Bufou passando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos, precisava de um banho e cama. Foi em direção ao banheiro e despiu-se, entrou debaixo do jato quente sentindo seus músculos relaxar.

Estava a um dia de sua ida para a África e como de costume, teria o jantar onde a equipe se reuniria com familiares, estava preocupado, sua conversa com Lauren mais cedo no hospital não acabou nada bem.

Edward havia acabado de atender um paciente, estava analisando alguns prontuários quando ouviu batidas na porta.

– Entre! - pediu concentrado no que fazia.

– Oi Ed! - sua atenção se voltou para Lauren que exibia um enorme sorriso e ele se perguntava porque?

– Lauren? O que faz aqui? - perguntou voltando sua atenção para os papéis em suas mãos, o que irritou a loira profundamente, estava acostumada a ter total atenção dele…

" _ **Até aquela maldita bastarda aparecer!" -**_ pensou furiosa.

– Aqui está a ficha do paciente do qual lhe falei… - disse em um tom calmo lhe estendendo o papel. - Mas acredito que terá que esperar para o procedimento, afinal, estamos de partida não é mesmo?

– É verdade, vou passar o caso para o Collin.

– Para o Collin?- perguntou surpresa.

– Sim, algum problema?

– Não, mas é que…

– Collin é tão competente quanto eu! - afirmou ao notar o desagrado da loira. - É um procedimento simples, não vou fazer o paciente esperar tanto tempo.

– Collin pode até ser competente, mas jamais terá o seu talento! - bateu os cílios, e Edward revirou os olhos. - E ai? Empolgado para a nossa viagem? Mal posso crer… Você e eu, juntos novamente! - ele parou o que estava fazendo e encarou aquela que se dizia sua amiga.

– Nossa viagem? Pelo que me lembro, estamos indo a trabalho! - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Uma missão, como tantas outras que fizemos!

– Eu sei, mas o fato de estarmos a trabalho, nunca nos impediu de nos divertimos, está lembrado? -sorriu, piscando de um jeito sexy.

– Aquilo foi um erro! - foi enfático. - Havíamos bebido demais e… Porque insisti nisso?

– Sabe perfeitamente o porque, eu te amo Ed!

– Ama nada Lauren!

– Amo sim… - teimou. - Sempre te amei!

– Para com isso Lauren! Nós sempre fomos amigos e…

– Eu sei! Mas me apaixonei por você há muito tempo!- insistiu.

– E resolveu me dizer justo agora?

– Jamais pensei que… Droga Ed! Você sempre foi avesso a compromisso… - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Focado em sua carreira… E do nada cai de amores por aquela…

– Não ouse ofender minha noiva, Lauren! - exigiu impaciente. - Você e sua mãe já deixaram bem claro o que pensam de Bella! - disse em um tom cortante. - Eu realmente sinto muito, gosto de você, sempre gostei e sabe disso! Eu sinto muito! Realmente não estava em meus planos me apaixonar, aconteceu! - um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. - E foi sem sombras de dúvida, a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida!

– Ora Ed, não seja exagerado!

– Só estou sendo sincero! Bella foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida!

– E quanto a nós? Sempre tivemos uma ligação especial, éramos unha e carne e…

– Tivemos? - Lauren estreitou o olhar. - Havia química entre a gente e confesso que me sentia atraído por você, tivemos nossos momentos e como acabo de dizer, gosto de você, sempre gostei, mas como amiga compreende? Nada mais que isso!

– Os momentos que passamos na África ainda estão vívidos em minha memória, ainda sinto seu toque, o sabor dos teus beijos…

– Havíamos bebido demais… Sabe tanto quanto eu, que o que houve foi um erro!

– Essa é a sua opinião… - disse com um sorriso sacana. - Você havia bebido demais, meu caro, lhe garanto que eu estava bem sóbria! - Edward mal pode crer no que acabara de ouvir. - Foram momentos maravilhosos Ed, inesquecíveis! - bufou passando as mãos pelo rosto.

– Se aproveito do fato de eu ter me excedido na bebida?

– Você não me deu alternativa, sempre que as coisas esquentavam entre a gente, você caia fora, recuava com aquele papo de que somos amigos.- cuspiu furiosa, Edward cerrou as mãos em punho, tamanha raiva que sentiu por ter sido enganado.

– Pode ter certeza de que jamais se repetirá! Nem que você fosse a última mulher da face da terra, Lauren! - cuspiu furioso.

– Isso é o que veremos! - o desafiou.

– Estamos partindo em uma missão, não é uma viagem férias e sim trabalho! - se exaltou.

– Sei perfeitamente disso! - disse em um tom debochado, olhando as unhas.

– Seja lá o que for que esteja tramando, Lauren, não vai funcionar desta vez!

– Eu não teria tanta certeza, deu mais do que certo da outra vez!- ele riu com escárnio.

– Está esquecendo de um porém, minha cara! Agora tenho Bella! - a loira o fuzilou com o olhar. E para sua informação, minha equipe já está formada e você não faz parte dela!

– O que está querendo insinuar? - cuspiu furiosa.

– Não estou insinuando e sim afirmando! Conversei com Amum, já está tudo certo, minha equipe está completa!

– Mas nós sempre trabalhamos juntos, Ed.

– Sinto muito, Lauren, mas você não me deu escolha!

– Amum me garantiu que ficaríamos na mesma equipe, como das outras vezes!

– Eu sei, ele me disse, mas o convenci do contrário, agora se me dá licença, estou muito ocupado!

– O que foi? Está com medo de não resistir a tentação, como da outra vez? - voltou a provocá-lo, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, em seguida lhe lançou um olhar glacial.

– Tentação? - Lauren cerrou as mãos em punho estreitando o olhar. - A que tentação se refere?- os olhos da loira faiscaram de raiva.

– Isso não vai ficar assim Edward! Você me paga! - cuspiu furiosa antes de sair batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sabia que Lauren aprontaria alguma, por isso se adiantou e conversou com Amum, explicou ao amigo a situação e montou uma nova equipe.

– Em que tanto pensa? - a voz doce e levemente rouca de sua noiva o despertou de seus devaneios.

– Bella? - perguntou virando-se com o susto.

– Desculpe, não foi minha intenção assustá-lo, é que você parecia tão… Sei lá, distante. - deu de ombros.

– Só estava pensando, nada importante! - sorriu internamente o notar o modo luxurioso como o olhava, apesar da carinha sonolenta. - E a senhorita não estava dormindo?

– Estava, mas acordei na cama, sem saber como exatamente havia chegado ali, então ouvi o chuveiro e deduzi que estava aqui. - mordeu os lábios enquanto seus olhos famintos passeavam pelo corpo nu e molhado.

– Deduziu é? - ela somente assentiu soltando um longo suspiro, os olhos agora fixos no membro de Edward. - Não o morda assim. - a repreendeu, desejo e luxúria exalava daquele lindo par de olhos castanhos.

– Ehhh… Por acaso você está muito cansado?

– Porque da pergunta? - seus olhos fixos nos dela.

– Será que… - e lá estava ela, mordendo os lábios novamente. - Que posso me juntar a você ai?

– Sempre! - respondeu sem hesitar, abrindo a porta de vidro, Bella sorriu livrando-se rapidamente da camiseta que usava, assim como da calcinha, juntando-se ao noivo debaixo do jato quentinho.

Edward a estreitou em seus braços, tomando sua boca em um beijo urgente enquanto a erguia, ambos soltaram um gemido audível ao estarem conectados, tamanho o prazer que sentiam. Amaram-se sem pressa, lenta e prazerosamente e o que começou no chuveiro terminou na cama.


	38. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO LVII**

– Me desculpe! - Bella pediu depois de um agradável silêncio.

– Pelo que exatamente está se desculpando? - perguntou confuso, lhe acariciando os cabelos.

– Por não conseguir esperá-lo acordada! Eu bem que tentei, mas…

– Não seja absurda Bella! - a repreendeu com doçura.

– É que o dia foi tão puxado… - disse sentando-se de repente. - As aulas e…

– E o que está achando da universidade? - novamente a cortou. - É tudo aquilo que esperava? - um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele ao ver o brilho nos olhos de sua noiva.

– É muito mais! Superou todas as minhas expectativas!

– Isso é bom!

– Sim, é!

– E como andam os preparativos para o casamento?

– Bem adiantadas, mas conhece Alice, quer estar a par de tudo, chego a ter pena da pobre organizadora. - a rizada de Edward ecoou pelo quarto. - E você? Como foi seu dia, parece cansado.

– E estou, o dia foi bem puxado, reuniões intermináveis, passei a maior parte do meu dia ao telefone, remarcando as consultas e procedimentos!

– Você mesmo ligou? E não tem alguém que o faça pra você? - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– A clínica tem um pessoal só pra isso, mas é que a grande maioria são clientes digamos que especiais.

– Especiais? Você quer dizer, famosos não é?

– Alguns nem tanto, mesmo assim, gosto de falar com eles pessoalmente.

– Entendo!

– Bella? - Edward chamou depois de um tempinho em silêncio.

– Hum? - grunhiu sonolenta.

– Temos um compromisso amanhã… - a jovem virou-se com o cenho franzido.

– Compromisso?

– Amum costuma reunir toda a equipe e seus familiares em um jantar informal.

– Um jantar? Mas eu pensei que…

– Na realidade, está mais para um coquetel, desculpe! Acabei esquecendo completamente… - pediu ao tirar uma mexa de cabelo que lhe cobria os olhos. - Acredite em mim, tudo que eu mais queria era ficar com você, só com você, mas…

– E a que horas vai ser isso?

– As sete!

– E presumo que sua amiga atirada vá estar lá, assim como os pais. - ele assentiu somente. - Droga! - esbravejou socando o travesseiro.

– Sei que não deve ser nada fácil pra você, ainda mais depois de tudo que houve, mas…

– Não é isso que me irrita, que me incomoda Edward e sim o fato de que aquela… De que aquela mulher passa a maior parte do tempo com você, e agora estão as vésperas de ir novamente para a África, juntos.

– Não estamos indo juntos, Bella! Lauren não está na minha equipe! - ela o olhou surpresa.

– Não?

– Não! Tive uma longa conversa com Amum, expliquei a situação e ele concordou que eu mudasse alguns membros da equipe. Você tinha razão, Lauren armou uma situação, se ofereceu para ir nesta missão crente de que iria comigo, mas não vai. Sinto muito! - pediu ao puxá-la pra si.

– Esme e o papai irão? - perguntou ignorando suas palavras.

– Sim, assim como Emm, Rose, Jasper e Alice! Sinto muito! - voltou a pedir. - Realmente sinto muito meu amor, tudo que eu mais queria esta noite, era ficar aqui com você, só nós dois, mais ninguém! - Bella o encarou por alguns instantes, soltou um longo suspiro.

– Tudo bem! - concordou. - Fazemos assim então, vamos ao coquetel ou jantar, sei lá, e depois sou toda sua!

– Toda minha?

– Sim! Todinha sua, pra fazer de mim o que desejar, doutor Cullen! - sussurrou a última parte de forma provocante.

– Você não tem ideia de como isso me excita, Bella. - rolou seu corpo sobre o dela, ouvindo a noiva soltar um gritinho.

– Engano seu meu caro… - Bella arfou ao sentir os lábios em sua pele. - Sei perfeitamente o quanto o excita! Agora pare de falar e me beija! - no momento seguinte a boca dele estava na dela em um beijo urgente, voraz, apaixonado.

 **No dia seguinte…**

Quando Bella despertou pela manhã, Edward já havia saído, soltou um longo suspiro, ao relembrar a conversa que tiveram na noite passada, assim como o fato de que teria que acompanhá-lo no bendito coquetel.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando não pensar naquilo, precisava se levantar e se aprontar para a aula. Estava sem ânimo algum, sentia-se cansada, sua vontade era de passar o dia todo na cama, mesmo tendo dormindo maravilhosamente bem. Criou coragem e jogou os pés para fora da cama, precisava de um banho, com certeza se sentiria bem melhor, mas ao se levantar sentiu o quarto rodar.

– Wow! - caiu sentada novamente, respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de tentar se levantar outra vez. Levantou-se testando seu equilíbrio, seguindo em direção ao banheiro, precisava se apressar ou chegaria atrasada. Depois da aula seguiu para a Brandon, onde sua amiga e cunhada Alice, contou sobre a volta de Tanya.

– Droga! Ainda mais essa! - esbravejou irritada. – Sabe se já foi a mansão?

– Pelo que eu soube, ligou para Eric avisando de sua chegada. - Bella suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

– Você está bem? Parece sei lá, cansada.

– Talvez esteja, tenho coisas muito mais importantes com que me preocupar do que Tanya, ela que vá pro inferno!

– E o que tanto te preocupa? - a jovem encarou a amiga.

– E você ainda pergunta? Amanhã meu noivo vai partir em uma viagem de dois meses… - enfatizou os "dois meses". - Para o outro lado do atlântico, e como se isso não fosse o suficiente, hoje terei que acompanhá-lo no jantar e ter que aturar aquela vadia oferecida da amiga e sua mãe insuportável! - disparou em um fôlego só.

– Uau! Em primeiro lugar, respira! - pediu tomando as mãos de Bella entre as suas. - Pelo que vejo já está sabendo sobre o coquetel.

– Edward me contou ontem, também disse que teve uma conversa com o tal Amum, e que mudou sua equipe.

– Mudou sua equipe? Como assim?

– Ao que parece, tirou Lauren da equipe! - deu de ombros. - Disse que ela armou uma situação e…

– Sabia! Aquela vadia deve ter aprontado alguma, o Ed não a tiraria da equipe se não fosse por um bom motivo!

– E acha que isso a deterá? Aquela criatura está armando alguma, posso sentir em meus ossos.

– Seja lá o que for, está mais do que claro que o Ed não vai cair na dela, no fundo ele a conhece, sabe como funciona aquela mente. Além do mais você não tem com que se preocupar, as coisas são diferentes agora, Edward tem você, te ama e não fará nada que coloque em risco a relação de vocês.

– Sei disso!

– Confie em mim, sei o que estou dizendo! - a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos.

Depois do trabalho, seguiu para o apartamento de Edward, não estava nem um pouco animada para o tal coquetel de logo mais, mas infelizmente não havia o que se fazer a respeito. Assim que chegou foi direto para o quarto, sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao ver a mochila e a mala pronta, jogou-se na cama se perguntando como faria para ficar longe dele por tanto tempo? Provavelmente enlouqueceria, deduziu já não contendo as lágrimas, acabou adormecendo com aquilo em mente, despertou com a voz de seu noivo sussurrada em seu ouvido.

– Acorda dorminhoca!

– Edward? - fungou ao se levantar em um salto, Edward notou seus cílios molhados e as marcas das lágrimas pelo rosto.

– Ei amor, o que houve? Você esteve chorando?

– Oh, isso? Não é nada! E eu não to chorando! - disse tentando inutilmente limpar o rosto com as costas das mãos.

– Como não? Esteve chorando sim, Bella. - aquilo não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

– É que… - a jovem mordeu os lábios. - Droga! Eu simplesmente não sei como vou suportar ficar dois meses sem você! - Edward sorriu meneando sentando-se ao seu lado, a puxou para o seu colo.

– Ei amor, não fica assim, também não está sendo nada fácil pra mim… - beijou seus cabelos. - Porque você se tornou o centro do meu mundo, a razão dele. - levou a mão ao queixo dela fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

– E você é a razão do meu!

– Vou estar lá, mas acredite, meu coração estará aqui, com você, meu amor. - sorriu a colocando de volta sobre a cama. - E por falar em coração… - foi até a gaveta na mesinha de cabeceira e pegou uma caixinha. - Aqui está. - Bella franziu o cenho diante a caixinha, a pegou com cuidado e ao abri-la um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios.

– O colar… - sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - Nossa mas, está diferente. - não havia mais uma corrente e sim uma gargantilha cravejada de pequeninos brilhantes.

– É que pedi para fazer essa gargantilha especialmente pra ele, acho que combina mais com você, gostou?

– Se eu gostei? Eu amei Edward, ficou lindo! Ainda mais lindo se é que isso é possível. - Edward o retirou da caixinha abrindo o fecho, Bella afastou os cabelos virando-se de costas para que o colocasse em seu pescoço.

– Estou lhe entregando o meu coração, Bella, ele pertence única e exclusivamente a você!

– E o meu a você! Prometo cuidar muito bem dele.

– Sei que vai! Te amo! - sussurrou roçando seu nariz ao dela.

– E eu amo você! - no momento seguinte os lábios de Edward estavam nos dela, um beijo levou a outro e outro, não levou muito tempo até estarem fazendo amor apaixonadamente.

 **Momentos depois…**

– Desculpe pelo coquetel, realmente sinto muito que… - Bella levou o dedo aos lábios dele fazendo com que se calasse, estavam acabando de se aprontar para o bendito coquetel.

– Está tudo bem, vou seguir seu conselho e simplesmente ignorá-la! _**"E espero que você faça o mesmo!"**_ \- concluiu mentalmente. - E ai, como estou? - perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa completamente, não queria discutir com ele sobre Lauren, ainda mais na véspera de sua partida.

– Linda como sempre! - Bella revirou os olhos ao estalar a língua.

O coquetel seria no pequeno salão do hotel onde parte da equipe estavam hospedados, inclusive Amun e assim que o casal chegou foi saudado pelo próprio e a esposa.

– Edward! Não sabe a alegria que me dá ter um brilhante cirurgião como você em nossa equipe! - o homem alto de cabelos levemente grisalhos o saldou.

– Oh pare Amum, assim vai constrangê-lo! - sua esposa o repreendeu docemente. - Como vai Edward?

– Muito bem Kebi! - a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. - Esta é minha noiva Isabella, esta é Kebi, esposa de Amun.

– É um prazer conhecê-la minha jovem, é ainda mais linda do que ouvi dizer. - as bochechas de Bella atingiram um tom rosado.

– Obrigada! O prazer é todo meu.

– Este aqui, como pode perceber é meu marido Amun!

– Encantado em conhecê-la, Isabella! - fez um floreio, ao pegar a mão da jovem e levá-la aos lábios.

– Bella! Pode me chamar de Bella, senhor Amun.

– Então me chame de Amun, ou me sentirei um velho! - piscou para a jovem.

– Mas você é velho Amun, conforme-se! - Edward disparou divertido. - E pare de flertar com a minha futura esposa!

– Edward! - a jovem o repreendeu sem jeito.

– Oh, não ligue para eles querida… - Kebi foi para junto de Bella. - Estes dois quando se juntam são um terror. - Edward piscou para a jovem, que sorriu timidamente.

Os Cullen não tardaram a chegar e se juntar a eles, havia muita gente por lá, Edward fez questão de apresentá-la a cada membro de sua equipe, em sua maioria casados ou comprometidos. Lauren e sua família circulavam por lá também, e o encontro foi inevitável, Edward e Bella os cumprimentaram cordialmente.

– E ai Ed? Ansioso para a nossa viagem? - Lauren perguntou ao encará-lo com um ar desafiador, recebendo um olhar mortal. - Podemos relembrar os velhos tempos! - concluiu piscando de forma provocante, Isabella sentiu seu sangue ferver, já não bastava ter que aturar o olhar desdenhoso de sua mãe? Ainda tinha que suportar as provocações daquela vadia descarada?

– Com licença… - pediu ignorando Lauren propositalmente. - Foi um prazer revê-lo Johan. - disse sem mais se afastando com Edward em seu encalço.

– Me desculpe por isso! - ouviu o noivo pedir ao puxá-la pra si.

– Hump! Isso é só uma amostra do que sua… Do que aquela vadia é capaz. - cuspiu entre dentes.

– Lauren não é uma vadia, Bella, maneire seu linguajar. - a repreendeu, Isabella o encarou por alguns instantes.

– Oh! Mil perdões por ofender sua preciosa amiga! - ele estreitou o olhar. - Porque não volta lá e relembra os velhos tempos? - novamente cuspiu entre os dentes se apartando bruscamente.

– Ei? Onde pensa que vai? - exigiu a segurando pelo braço.

– Ao toalete! Com licença! - puxou o braço se afastando dele que bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

– Será que pode me dizer o que diabos foi isso? - Alice exigiu ao se aproximar com Jasper ao seu lado. - Onde a Bella foi?

– Ao toalete! - respondeu pegando uma bebida que o garçom lhe oferecia.

– Vocês brigaram?

– Não exatamente.

– Lauren a provocou não é? - ele somente assentiu. - Sabia! Aquela vadia não tem vergonha na cara! - cuspiu furiosa.

– Será que dá pra parar de chamá-la assim? – Edward a repreendeu como fez com Bella, Alice estreitou o olhar encarando o amigo e cunhado.

– Espero que o motivo de Bella estar furiosa não seja este Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! - mas bastou olhar para o amigo pra saber que sim. - Você não… Oh sim, você fez! - cuspiu furiosa. - Quer saber? Você é um idiota! Vou ver como a Bella está. - saiu furiosa na mesma direção em que Bella seguiu, Edward bufou alto.

– Alice está certa, não é, mesmo?

– Só acho que não é preciso ficar ofendendo Lauren o tempo todo! Tudo bem que pisou na bola, eu mesmo senti vontade de lhe torcer o pescoço, mas precisa ficar a chamando de vadia o tempo todo? - justificou-se.

– Pelo visto você ainda tem muito que aprender sobre relacionamentos meu caro! - seu irmão disse dando um tapinha em suas costas. - Mulher é um bicho complicado.

– Põe complicado nisso!

Bella retornou para o salão na companhia de Alice, de onde estava Jasper notou o olhar de ódio que ambas receberam de Lauren e Sarah, e ele não fora o único a notar.

– Lauren a odeia… - Esme disse discretamente ao marido. - Veja o modo como olha para Bella.

– Eu notei! E não é a única. - disse ao se referir a Sarah.

– Tenho a sensação de que esta garota está armando alguma coisa.

– Não se preocupe, Edward sabe como lidar com ela… - Carlisle a acalmou. - Além do mais, Lauren não está na equipe dele.

– Não? - perguntou surpresa.

– Soube que Edward conversou com Amun, explicou a situação, segundo nosso filho, Lauren se ofereceu de bom grado para esta missão, mas parece que seu plano não deu muito certo.

– Confesso que me preocupa este afastamento dele e Bella.

– Não se preocupe querida, eles se amam, saberão como lidar com a distância.

– Eu rogo para que seja assim.

– Se olhar matasse você cairia durinha e seca amiga! - Alice disse a amiga enquanto seguiam para perto de seus respectivos noivos. - Viu o modo como aquelas duas olham pra você.

– Sinceramente Alice, eu quero que aquela vadia… - deu ênfase ao "vadia". - E sua mãe se fodam! - Alice estacou boquiaberta. - O que?

– Se o Ed te ouve falar assim.

– Ele que se foda também! - cuspiu furiosa.

– Quer se acalmar, vocês não vão brigar por uma coisa insignificante como Lauren, vão? Ele parte amanhã Bella e…

– Eu sei! Você tem razão.

– Eu sempre tenho minha cara! - Isabella meneou a cabeça revirando os olhos em seguida.

Isabella se juntou a Edward, mas o clima entre eles havia mudado completamente, a jovem ainda teve que ouvir alguns dos amigos de Edward exaltar as qualidades de Lauren e o quanto ela e Edward eram bons juntos.

O coquetel acabou cedo, depois de se despedirem de alguns amigos de Edward, despediram-se da família seguindo para o apartamento.

– Me desculpe! - Edward pediu quebrando o silêncio do carro. - Ainda está brava comigo?

– Esquece! - disse desviando o olhar.

– Bella, eu…

– Amun e kebi são sensacionais, os conhece há muito tempo? - perguntou mudando completamente de assunto.

– Cerca de cinco anos, conheci Amun quando fui concluir minha residência em Londres.

– Em Londres? - perguntou surpresa. - Mas você não cursou a universidade aqui?

– Sim, na universidade de Chicago, como todos os Cullen, mas conclui minha residência no St. Thomas, um dos melhores hospitais do mundo.

– Entendo. - foi o que conseguiu dizer, naquele exato momento constatou que apesar de estarem praticamente morando juntos, pouco conhecia do homem com quem iria se casar.

– Bella? - ouviu Edward chamá-la, a despertando de seus pensamentos.

– Hã? - grunhiu distraída.

– O que houve? Em que estava pensando? - perguntou preocupado.

– Nada!

– Tem certeza? - ela somente assentiu. - Eu realmente sinto muito, me desculpe pela forma como falei com você, mas é que… - socou o volante. - Só acho que você não precisa falar dela daquele jeito pejorativo.

– Claro que acha… - e lá estava seu sarcasmo. - Não se preocupe, ficou bem claro pra mim que o incomoda, não irá se repetir. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Ele desviou o olhar da estrada para ela, com o cenho franzido, estranhando sua reação, assim como o modo frio com que dissera aquilo.

– Claro!

– Porque Lauren… - deu ênfase ao nome. - Não está em sua equipe? Não que eu esteja reclamando é claro, mas soa estranho já que pelo que ouvi a noite toda, vocês formam uma dupla e tanto, que são como unha e carne. - Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, soltando todo o ar em uma única lufada.

– Achei melhor mantê-la afastada, não seio o que aquela maluca tem em mente, prefiro não me arriscar. - disse somente, Isabella assentiu balançando a cabeça devagar.

– É meio óbvio o que aquela… - se conteve. - Todos sabem perfeitamente o que ela tem em mente, relembrar os velhos tempos! - seu tom foi irônico, viu o noivo bufar socando o volante, tudo que não queria era discutir com ela.

– E é exatamente por isso que mudei minha equipe! - exaltou-se. - As pessoas estranharam porque desde que ingressei nesse projeto que trabalhamos juntos, só isso! - seu tom ríspido a irritou profundamente.

– Oh sim, ficou muito claro pra mim o quanto trabalharam juntos, seus amigos fizeram questão de mencionar por diversas vezes, talvez esse seja o motivo de tanta estranheza, mas é claro que provavelmente desconheçam o fato de que além disso, vocês transavam pra matar o tempo não é? - ele se calou diante as palavras dela, e assim se manteve até chegarem ao apartamento. Subiram em silêncio, que foi quebrado ao chegar no hall.

– Desculpa! - Bella pediu realmente arrependida de suas palavras.

– Não importa o que eu faça, você jamais vai esquecer isso, não é? - novamente seu tom foi ríspido.

– Fica meio difícil, já que você está prestes a partir por dois meses e por mais que tente mantê-la distante, sei que ela vai fazer o possível e o impossível para relembrar os velhos tempos! Não sei se notou, mas sua amiga… - deu ênfase ao "amiga" -Deixou isso bem claro esta noite!

– Será que não notou que ela estava te provocando? Pelo amor de Deus Bella, já disse e repito, as coisas são muito diferentes agora! Eu preciso que você confie em mim.

– É nela que eu não confio!

– Eu estarei lá, Bella, mas o meu coração estará aqui, com você, assim como meus pensamentos. - disse ao puxá-la pra si. - Esqueça Lauren, prometo me manter o mais distante dela possível, se isso te tranquiliza.

– Desculpa! Me desculpa!

– E pelo que está se desculpando agora? - perguntou divertido.

– Por ser esse poço de medo e insegurança. - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, levou a mão ao queixo de Bella, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

– Não há motivos pra isso, porque você é tudo que eu mais amo, mais desejo… - roçou seu nariz ao dela. - Você é o centro do meu mundo, a razão dele, consegue compreender?

– Hum rum… Porque você é a razão do meu! - Edward sorriu antes de tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo urgente apaixonado.

O beijo ganhou intensidade e o casal praticamente se devorava, as mãos eram urgentes no corpo um do outro. Edward tinha Isabella agarrada a ele, as pernas circundavam sua cintura.

As portas do elevador se abriram e com certa dificuldade e sem romper o beijo, uma vez dentro do apartamento a prensou contra a parede, se livrando de suas roupas entre beijos enlouquecedores. O máximo que conseguiram foi chegar ao sofá da sala de estar, e ali se entregaram ao desejo e a paixão que os consumia.

O que começou na sala terminou no quarto, onde se amaram noite adentro, Edward parecia querer memorizar cada pedacinho daquela pele macia e sedosa, aquele cheiro que o enlouquecia, e aquele gosto único que só sua Bella possuía. Isabella não estava muito diferente dele, queria extrair o máximo que podia dele, afinal seriam dois longos meses afastados.

 **Horas depois…**

O som irritante do despertador os acordou, ambos enroscados um no outro.

– Hmm… - a jovem grunhiu sonolenta, afinal era muito cedo e a noite havia sido longa, Edward sorriu ao ouvi-la, acariciou seus cabelos, afastando-os para beijar-lhe a nuca.

– Bom dia! - sussurrou próximo ao ouvido. - Desculpe te acordar tão cedo, mas eu tenho que me aprontar.

– Não tem importância… - Bella se virou encarando aquele lindo par de olhos verdes. - Posso ir com você até o aeroporto?

– Deve! - estalou um beijo em seus lábios. - Precisamos de um banho ou vou me atrasar. - ela assentiu se levantando em um salto, como da outra vez sentiu uma vertigem o que não passou despercebido por Edward. - Se sente bem?

– Sim, eu estou bem… - disse voltando a se sentar. - Acho que me levantei rápido demais, foi só isso.

Depois de um banho o casal se aprontou, Edward colocou mais algumas coisas em sua mala a fechando em seguida. Tomaram um café rápido e durante o trajeto do apartamento ao aeroporto, foi repassando com Bella tudo que combinaram.

– Tome… - disse ao lhe entregar a chave do carro. - Fique com ele enquanto eu estiver fora, quando eu voltar, compramos um novo! - a jovem revirou os olhos.

– Não foi isso que combinamos! - Edward sorriu a puxando pra si.

– Você é mesmo tinhosa, não?

– Não tem ideia do quanto meu caro! - brincou piscando em seguida. - Se cuida tá bem?- por mais que tentasse disfarçar, Edward notou sua voz embargada.

– Não fica assim meu amor, logo estarei de volta! Sabe que também não está sendo nada fácil pra mim partir.

– Eu sei!

– Vou tentar entrar em contato todos os dias, mas vai depender de como as coisas estão por lá! - a jovem somente assentiu. - Deixei o número do telefone via satélite, promete pra mim que vai se cuidar?

– Vá tranquilo e volte inteirinho pra mim. - ele a apertou ainda mais contra si.

– Eu te amo Bella, tenha sempre isto em mente, eu te amo!

– E eu amo você! - ambos ouviram a última chamada.

– Tenho que ir.

– Se cuida!

– Vou me cuidar! - Edward a beijou apartando-se em seguida, precisava ir, senão perderia o voo. Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo partir, engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta voltando pro carro.

Seguiu para o apartamento dele, precisava pegar suas coisas, afinal, tinha aula. Como o combinado ficou com o volvo de Edward, era obrigada a admitir, o carro era uma delícia de guiar.

– Acho que posso me acostumar com isso!

Os primeiros dias foram os piores, sentia falta dele e a coisa só piorou quando não conseguiu falar com Edward, afinal a conexão por lá não era das melhores. Enfiou a cara nos livros, precisava ocupar sua mente com algo, senão enlouqueceria.

Uma semana havia se passado e o casal se falou três vezes, Esme e seu pai garantiram que aquilo era normal, que dependia muito do local onde estava, que as condições naquela região eram precárias.

Bella estava a caminho do estacionamento com uma colega de estudo, haviam acabado de sair da aula quando se deparou com James que estava recostado no volvo de Edward.

" _ **Só me faltava essa! O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?" -**_ se perguntou mentalmente.

– James? O que faz aqui? - seu tom deixava claro que a presença dele a deasagradara.

– Oi Bella! - a cumprimentou sorridente.

– O que faz aqui? - insistiu nada contente, sua colega sentiu o clima tenso.

– Ehh… Bella? Acho melhor eu ir, nos falamos depois.

– Espera Maggie, eu…

– Não, tudo bem, nos falamos depois. - insistiu afastando-se o mais rápido possível.

– Belo carro, é seu? - a provocou, a jovem bufou impaciente.

– O que faz aqui James?

– Soube que Edward foi para a África… - deu alguns passos em sua direção. - Aproveitei pra te fazer uma visitinha, o que acha de tomar um café comigo.

Isabella soltou um grunhido. _ **\- "Mas é muito cara de pau!"**_

– Perdeu a viagem meu caro, isso não vai acontecer, se me dá licença! - destravou o carro, mas James se colocou diante da porta.

– É só um café, pra gente bater um papo, se conhecer melhor.

– Dispenso, agora sai da minha frente, ou chamo os seguranças. - ameaçou nada contente, simplesmente não conseguia entender o que aquele cara fazia ali? Algo lhe dizia que Victória estava por detrás daquilo.

– Você é durona, o meu tipo de mulher, sabia? - Isabella queria avançar sobre o infeliz e arrancar-lhe os olhos, mas se conteve.

– Sai da minha frente James, e nunca mais ouse me procurar! - cuspiu em um tom frio passando por ele que riu debochado.

– Qual é Bella, eu só gostaria de te conhecer melhor, tirar a má impressão do nosso primeiro encontro. - a jovem lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

– Já disse que dispenso! Ah! E diga pra Victória que eu não caio nessa! - cuspiu furiosa entrando no carro.

" ** _Garota esperta!" -_** James pensou com um sorrisinho irritante nos lábios. Isabella deu a partida, saiu com tudo se perguntando o que diabos foi aquilo? O que aquele homem poderia querer com ela?

Pensou em contar para Alice, mas achou melhor não dizer nada, afinal a amiga e cunhada já tinha muito com o que se preocupar, também não disse nada ao pai, tão pouco aos irmãos, não queria que Edward soubesse.

Agradeceu imensamente por James não ter voltado, se perguntava o que diabos poderia querer com ela? Não tinha a menor dúvida de que havia o dedo de Victória naquilo, mas o que a ruiva pretendia afinal? Além do óbvio é claro.

Sentiu-se bem melhor depois de ter falado com seu noivo pelo telefone via satélite de Emmett, que o havia deixado com ela, já que a jovem não conseguia falar com Edward do telefone normal, tão pouco pelo celular.

Estava estudando em seu apartamento quando seu celular tocou insistentemente, ao olhar no visor, estranhou ser Kate.

– Kate? - seu tom foi surpreso.

"Oi Bella!"

– Oi! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Garrett está bem?

"Oh sim, ele está ótimo! Me deixando louca como sempre! E você, como está? Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite me ligar!" - a jovem sorriu, Kate era mesmo uma figura. "Estou te ligando pra te fazer um convite! O que acha de almoçarmos juntas amanhã?" - apesar de estranhar o convite, aceitou prontamente.

– Amanhã? Tudo bem… Aconteceu alguma coisa? - insistiu.

"É que você havia me feito um pedido está lembrada?" - Bella levou a mão a testa, havia esquecido completamente, com tudo que houve, se esqueceu de Jane Volturi.

– Está falando de Jane Volturi?

"Isso! Acredite ou não, ela me pediu pra entrar em contato com você, disse que o assunto é importante."

– É sobre Félix?

"Ela não disse, somente pediu para colocá-la em contato com você, disse que é de extrema importância."

– Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã então.

"Ótimo! Te envio o endereço ok?"

– Ok!

"Até amanhã, Bella!"

– Até amanhã Kate! - Bella desligou intrigada, se perguntando o que Jane teria de tão importante pra lhe falar?

Avisou Alice que chegaria mais tarde devido ao seu encontro com Kate e Jane, sua cunhada ficou tão intrigada quanto ela, que prometeu contar tudo assim que chegasse. Depois da aula, seguiu para o local combinado, um restaurante refinado, Alice falava muito dele.

– Boa tarde, sou Isabella Cullen.

– Oh sim, a senhorita Smith e a senhorita Volturi a aguarda. - Isabella assentiu seguindo a metrie que a levou até a mesa onde as duas a aguardava.

– Desculpem fazê-las esperar, é que…

– Não se preocupe, nós é que chegamos antes! - Kate se apressou em dizer ao cumprimentá-la. - Acredito que já conheça Jane Volturi.

– Olá Jane!

– Bella! - a loira a cumprimentou com um beijo.

– Agora que já foram devidamente apresentadas, vou deixá-las a sós.

– Mas eu pensei que..

– Acredito que tenham muito o que conversar, tchauzinho! - estalou um beijo em cada saindo em seguida.

– Kate disse que você queria falar comigo? - perguntou indo direto ao assunto.

– Sim, e soube que você queria o mesmo! - a jovem somente assentiu, Jane chamou o garçom e pediu algo para beber. - Na realidade Bella, não se importa que eu a chame de Bella, se importa?

– De modo algum!

– Preciso alertá-la.. - Isabella a olhou confusa.

– Me alertar? Sobre o que exatamente?

– Sobre meu irmão!

" _ **Mas porque diabos teria que se preocupar com Alec Volturi?"**_ \- perguntou mentalmente.

– Não entendo! - e foi sincera, não entendia patavinas.

– Meu irmão demostrou certo interesse em você, e confesso que isso me preocupa.

– Interesse em mim? Mas eu mal o conheço!

– Desde o jantar na casa do congressista que ele e papai não para de falar em você, e isso me preocupa Bella, infelizmente meu pai e meu irmão não conhecem limites, passam por cima do que for para obter o que desejam. - Isabella sentiu um frio na espinha.

– Diz isso pelo que fizeram a você e Félix? - foi direta, Jane mordeu o lábio desviando o olhar. - Por favor, me desculpe, mas é que eu não consigo entender, ele te ama, e pelo que pude notar, você ainda gosta dele, não é? - a loira somente assentiu. - Então porque o deixou?

– É muito complicado!

– Acredito que eu posso acompanhar… - levou sua mão sobre a da loira. - Pode se abrir comigo Jane, Félix é meu amigo e sei que ele ainda te ama e muito, apesar de tudo.

– Eu não teria tanta certeza, Félix vive muito bem acompanhado!

– Bom, até onde sei foi você quem o chutou, certo? - se arrependeu de suas palavras no instante em que viu os belos olhos azuis marejar. - Me desculpe!

– Você tem razão! A culpa é minha, fui fraca, tive medo e cedi as ameças de meu pai e meu irmão, acabei abrindo mão do grande amor da minha vida. - Bella sentiu um aperto no peito, intensificando o aperto na mão de Jane.

– O que houve Jane? Algo me diz que as coisas não são como aparentam. - Jane a encarou por alguns instantes.

– Ele havia me pedido em casamento, estávamos juntos há um bom tempo e eu o amava mais que tudo, mas… Tanto meu pai, quanto Alec, jamais aprovaram nosso relacionamento.

– Porque?

– Digamos que ambos tinham outros planos para mim. - havia amargura em seu tom. - Meu pai é um homem de negócios, prático e sem escrúpulos, assim como Alec e tudo para ambos gira em torno de negócios, compreende? Não é que eles não me amem, acredito que lá do jeito deles… Em fim… - deu de ombros. - Meu pai sempre teve negócios com a família do meu noivo, juro que até então não fazia ideia de que Connor tinha algum interesse em mim. - sua voz saiu agoniada.

– Mas porque abriu mão de Félix?

– Eu não tive escolha! Como disse, meu pai e meu irmão não conhecem limites para obter o que desejam… Abri mão do meu único amor para engatar um namoro com Andrew Connor, estamos noivos há algum tempo, os preparativos para o casamento estão em andamento e…

– Não pode se casar com ele, Jane!

– Eu preciso!

– Seu pai, deveria te proteger e não… - Jane pode sentir a revolta em suas palavras. - Desculpe, mas é que… Não entendo como ele pode fazer algo assim com você.

– Acredite Bella, nem eu, e sei que se minha mãe estivesse viva, isso jamais aconteceria, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

– Como não? Tenho certeza de que se tiver uma conversa franca com Félix, você…

– Não posso envolver Félix nisso! Ele está bem melhor sem mim, acredite!

– Ele te ama Jane! - Bella insistiu.

– Andrew é um homem muito poderoso e perigoso, e odeia Félix tanto quanto meu pai e meu irmão… Não posso colocá-lo em risco, compreende?

– Lamento muito Jane, muito mesmo! Por você e pelo meu amigo! - foi a vez de Jane segurar afirme a mão de Bella.

– Confesso que cheguei a pensar que você era mais uma das garotas que Félix… Ele te olhava de um jeito naquela noite. - disse ao se referir a noite em que a viu pela primeira vez.

– Tsc! Que nada! Aquilo foi fogo de palha! - brincou com um gesto de mão. - Eu já era apaixonada por Edward, e só estava tentando…

– Ainda me custa crer que Edward Cullen finalmente tenha cedido, nunca vi alguém mais escorregadio. - brincou ao cortá-la. - Ele te ama, e muito!

– O sentimento é recíproco!

– Eu sei, dá pra ver no modo como se olham, confesso que fiquei encantada! - a jovem sorriu sem graça. - É por isso que peço pra que tome cuidado, meu irmão demonstrou um interesse preocupante em você, conheço Alec, mais dia, menos dia vai aprontar e…

– Acha que seu irmão pode fazer algo contra Edward?

– Contra ele em si, não, mas contra o relacionamento de vocês, com certeza! Meu pai acredita que uma união com os Cullen seria bem vantajosa se é que me entende. - a boca de Isabella se abriu em um enorme O.

– Me desculpe, mas nem que seu irmão fosse o último cara do planeta! - esbravejou. - Argh! - estremeceu só de imaginar. - Seu pai pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva! Porque não abro mão de Edward por nada, absolutamente nada nesse mundo, ok?- Jane sorriu meneando a cabeça, havia gostado de verdade de Bella, admirava sua espontaneidade e seu jeito explosivo.

– Queria ter tido essa sua garra.

– Ainda há tempo, desista desse casamento, jamais será feliz estando com esse tal Connor, você ama o Félix.

– Nos ferimos demais, eu o feri demais… - afirmou, e Bella pode ver em seus olhos que dizia a verdade. - Não acredito que haja algum modo de…

– Isso não é justo! - Jane sorriu sem humor.

– A vida nem sempre é justa!

– Se houver algo que eu possa fazer, qualquer coisa me diz está bem? - Jane sorriu, havia algo naquela garota que a cativou desde o primeiro instante que a viu, mesmo enciumada por estar com Félix.

– Não se preocupe comigo, estarei bem! - a loira piscou e Isabella sorriu. - E agora o que acha de pedirmos algo, estou faminta!

– Eu também! E o que você sugere? - perguntou abrindo o menu, fizeram seus pedidos e engataram em um papo animado, mas lá no fundo Isabella se perguntava quem diabos Aro e Alec Volturi pensavam que eram para interferir na vida das pessoas desta forma?

" _ **Eles que não se metam a besta, ou saberão do que Isabella Swan… Ops! Quero dizer, Cullen é capaz!"**_ pensou enquanto saboreava seu ravióli de cogumelos que estava delicioso.

Bella e Jane trocaram telefones, e se despediram com a promessa de se encontrar novamente. Ao chegar a Brandon contou a Alice o que ouviu, que ficou tão chocada quanto ela, com tamanho absurdo.

– Uau! - foi o que a amiga e cunhada conseguiu dizer.

– É! Uau! Como um pai é capaz de fazer algo assim com a própria filha? A oferecer como moeda de troca! É revoltante!

– Confesso que sempre achei que Jane fosse conivente com tudo isso, acha que o tal Connor ameaçou Félix de alguma forma?

– Ela foi bem evasiva quanto a isso, mas acredito que não só ele, como o irmão e o próprio pai! Se é que aquilo pode ser considerado um pai, não é?

– Verdade!

– Vai contar ao Félix?

– Não! Jane pediu pra que não me meta nisso, acredita que entre eles não tem mais volta, apesar de ainda amá-lo.

– Jane tem certa razão, além do mais, não acredito que Félix a ame como antes, afinal estava de quatro por você, não é?

– Alice! - Bella a repreendeu.

– Vai contar pro Ed?

– Ainda não sei, talvez quando voltar, não quero preocupá-lo atoa, afinal, não há muito que possa fazer por lá, concorda?

– Tem razão, e o conhecendo como conheço, é capaz de tomar o primeiro voo só pra quebrar a cara de Alec por ter tido a ousadia de cobiçar você! - ambas caíram na gargalhada.

– Acha mesmo que ele faria isso? - Isabella perguntou sorrindo.

– Sem pestanejar minha cara! Sem pestanejar!

 **Enquanto isso em Uganda…**

As equipes se dividiram ao chegar em Uganda, diferente da outra campanha a qual havia pado, nesta, havia homens armados até os dentes, pra tudo que é lado. O que o deixou apreensivo, tanto o grupo dele, quanto o de Lauren foram designados para atuar no campo de refugiados, onde se concentrava o maior grupo de crianças e feridos.

O clima estava pra lá de tenso, Edward achou melhor não mencionar este fato para sua noiva, não queria preocupá-la. Infelizmente não conseguiu esconder de seus pais, tão pouco de seus irmãos.

Em uma semana conseguiu falar com Bella apenas três vezes, dedicou-se a cuidar dos feridos como pôde, afinal as condições não era das melhores, não dispunha de um hospital tão pouco de uma S.O. Algumas das cirurgias foram feitas sob tendas, ou no trailer que pertencia a equipe.

– Sabe o porque de tantos homens armados? - Lauren perguntou ao entrar no trailer, tinha acabado de atender uma criança.

– Pelo que ouvi dizer, rebeldes tentaram tomar o poder e o governo revidou, a maioria dos feridos foram pegos no fogo cruzado.

– Meu Deus!

– Confesso que não fazia ideia de que as coisas estavam nesse pé, Amun está preocupado.

– Acha que corremos risco?

– Sabe que os rebeldes não nos vê com bons olhos, infelizmente é assim em quase todos os lugares que vamos.

– Tem razão! Se cuida está bem? - Lauren pediu o olhava com ternura, por um momento Edward viu ali, sua amiga a quem tanto admirava.

– Você também, vê se te cuida garota! - sorriu piscando para a amiga que abriu um imenso sorriso, o clima foi quebrado quando um dos enfermeiros entrou com um garoto que estava passando muito mal.

 **De volta a Chicago…**

Quase um mês havia se passado desde a partida de Edward, James voltou a abordar Bella algumas vezes, insistindo em desculpar-se pelo ocorrido no jantar e em um encontro, o que a irritou profundamente. Pensava seriamente em contar para seus irmãos, afinal tanto eles, quanto Alice o conheciam.

Jantou algumas noites na mansão e agradeceu mentalmente por não cruzar com Tanya, mas soube que a loira morango voltou a frequentar a casa. Com muita insistência de Alice, se reuniu algumas vezes com seus irmãos e cunhadas, assim como alguns amigos no Hearts, e foi em um desses encontros que teve o desprazer de cruzar com Alec Volturi.

– Droga! - esbravejou ao vê-lo acompanhado de um grupo de três pessoas.

– O que foi? - Alice perguntou ao ver a cara nada boa da cunhada.

– Alec está aqui! - sussurrou discretamente.

– Fique tranquila, não acredito que vá te importunar, seus irmãos estão aqui e…

– Algum problema? - Jazz perguntou ao lado das duas.

– Não é nada! - sua noiva se apressou em dizer. - Bella só está brava porque convidei Félix pra lhe fazer companhia. - a jovem estreitou o olhar.

– Ela tem razão… - Emmett interveio. - Sabe que o Ed morre de ciúmes dele!

– Relaxa Bella! - a jovem ouviu Kate dizer. - Estamos entre amigos, o Ed não ia querer te ver trancada naquele apartamento.

– Eu sei Kate, não é isso! - novamente lançou um olhar mordaz para a cunhada e amiga. - É que…

– Boa noite! Desculpem o atraso, mas sabem como é, sou um homem ocupado! - Félix brincou ao cumprimentar Rosálie e Emmett que estavam mais próximo, em seguida cumprimentou o restante. - Oi Bella! - como sempre segurou firme sua mão a levando aos lábios.

– Oi Félix!

– Pelo que vejo, somos os únicos solteiros por aqui! - brincou piscando em seguida.

– Diga isso por você, ela tá noiva do Ed, tá lembrado?- Garrett disse levando um cutucão de nada discreto da esposa.

– Eu sei! Mas o Ed não está aqui, então não se preocupe Bella, tomo conta de você! - novamente piscou pra jovem que sorriu meneando a cabeça, se lembrou das palavras de Alice… " _Conhecendo como o conheço, é capaz de tomar o primeiro voo só pra quebrar a cara dele…"_

Não tinha dúvidas de que o noivo o fizesse, novamente sorriu tomando um gole de sua cerveja, sentia falta dele, muita, mas muita falta. Se perguntava o que estaria fazendo naquele exato momento?

– Ei Bella? Bella? - despertou com a voz de Félix ao seu lado.

– Hã? O que?

– Parecia distante.

– Oh, realmente estava, me desculpe!

– Aposto que estava pensando no cabeçudo! - Emmett a provocou.

– Não fale assim dele! Edward não é cabeçudo.

– Oh me desculpe, mas sou obrigado a concordar com ele… - Garrett interveio. - O Ed é bem cabeçudo! - todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive Bella, a noite estava agradabilíssima e por um momento a jovem se permitiu esquecer dos problemas e simplesmente curtir a companhia de todos.

– O papo está muito bom, mas eu tenho aula amanhã pessoal! - disse ao se colocar de pé.

– Ainda é cedo Bellinha!

– Seu irmão tem razão, ainda é cedo! - Alice concordou.

– Diferente de vocês, eu tenho aula cedo! - insistiu olhando no relógio. - Sem contar que…

– Oh! Vai falar com o Ed, não é? Isso explica a pressa!

– Porque não cala essa sua boca Emmett! - seu irmão explodiu em uma gargalhada grotesca.

– Deixe sua irmã em paz, Emm! - Rosálie o repreendeu para surpresa de Bella e os demais.

– Está de carro? - seu irmão Jasper perguntou preocupado.

– Sim, estou de carro!

– De carro ou com aquela carroça? - Emm voltou a provocá-la.

– Pra sua informação estou com o volvo de Edward! - cuspiu entre os dentes, se despediu dos demais, estava prestes a sair quando estancou ao ver Alec diante de si.

– Ora veja que surpresa boa, Isabella Cullen, é um prazer inenarrável revê-la. - disse todo cortês, a jovem estreitou o olhar, seu sangue fervia em suas veias.

– Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo! - seu tom foi cortante, seus irmãos franziram o cenho se perguntando o que diabos havia dado nela? Alice ficou tensa, assim como Félix. - Agora se me dá licença, eu estava de saída!

– Ei! - Alec a deteve. - Ainda brava comigo? Se quiser posso lhe fazer companhia, poderíamos nos conhecer melhor e….

– Nem que você fosse o último homem do planeta! Agora sai da minha frente!

– Deixe-a em paz Alec! - Félix exigiu se colocando de pé, um sorriso sínico se formou nos lábios de Alec.

– Oh! Agora me lembro… - seu tom foi debochado. - Era a garota que o acompanhava naquele jantar. - Isabella cerrou as mãos em punho. - Peço desculpas, fui muito rude com você aquela noite. - pediu encarando a jovem.

" _ **Falso, cretino!"**_ \- Isabella berrou mentalmente.

– Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui Alec? - Emmett inqueriu se colocando de pé, o encarando.

– Só vim cumprimentar sua irmã!

– Já o fez, agora vaza! - Alec tinha os olhos fixos nos de Bella.

– Ainda vou conquistar seu coração, Isabella! - a jovem praticamente rosnou, as palavras de Jane lhe vieram a mente. _"… Meu irmão não conhece limites, passa por cima do que for para obter o que deseja._ "

– Meu coração já tem dono, Volturi! Ele pertence a Edward Cullen, o meu noivo, está lembrado? Agora sai da minha frente porque essa tua cara feia me embrulha o estômago! - todos prenderam o riso.

– Você é bem arredia!

– Só com babacas como você! - retrucou com o nariz empinado e o queixo erguido em desafio, um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Alec, aquela garota era durona, e aquele jeito arredio o excitou.

– Sabe que esse seu jeitinho me excita? - a jovem praticamente rosnou, tamanha raiva que sentiu. - Como eu disse, nos veremos muito em breve Isabella! - sem mais saiu deixando a todos intrigados, algo em suas palavras fez com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha de Bella, seu olhar encontrou o de Alice que sentiu o mesmo.

– Que porra foi essa?- Emmett perguntou ao lado da irmã. - O que diabos o Volturi te fez?

– Não quero falar sobre isso, eu… Eu tenho que ir. - tentou não demonstrar o quanto as palavras dele mexeram com ela, mas não foi bem-sucedida.

– Uma ova que você sai daqui sozinha, nós vamos com você! - seu irmão decretou, sabia que o Volturi não era flor que se cheire, o conhecia o suficiente pra saber que não deixaria aquilo barato.

– Emm está certo, iremos com você! - Jasper disse vendo a irmã assentir simplesmente, não havia mais clima todos acabaram indo embora.

– Porque falou com Alec daquele jeito? - Félix perguntou ao se despedir da jovem.

– É uma longa história, prometo que te conto em outra oportunidade.

– Tudo bem, se cuida, está bem? - ela assentiu estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

– Vou com você… Alice se apressou em dizer. - Nos encontramos no apartamento dela amor. - Jasper que somente assentiu. - O que diabos deu em você criatura? Como trata o cara daquele jeito? Ficou maluca? - disparou uma vez que as duas estavam dentro do carro.

– Aquele cara me dá asco!

– Eu notei, aliás, todos notaram, também não sou muito fã dele, mas você o confrontou, esqueceu do que Jane disse a você?

– Nem por um segundo! Só quis deixar bem claro aquele filho da puta, que não tem a menor chance! Nem mesmo que fosse o único homem na terra, entendeu bem? - exaltou-se.

– Eu entendi, só resta saber se o babaca entendeu! Seus irmãos vão querer saber o que está rolando, vai contar a eles?

– Emm não vai me deixar em paz.

– Com certeza não! - Bella bufou socando o volante.

– Tudo bem, desde que não digam uma palavra a Edward! - soltou um longo suspiro. - Tem outro assunto que preciso contar a eles.

– Que assunto? - Bella sorriu diante a curiosidade da amiga. - Anda Bella, desembucha!

– James!

– James? - Alice franziu o cenho.

– Ele esteve na universidade, me abordou pedindo desculpas pelo que houve no jantar e teve a cara de pau de me chamar pra sair.

– O que? E o que você fez?

– Mandei ele pastar, obviamente! Só que… - Isabella hesitou.

– Só que o que criatura?

– Ele voltou! Há dias vem me perturbando, insistindo em um encontro!

– Isso só pode ser coisa daquela… É obvio que Victória está por trás disso!

– Eu sei, foi o que pensei, mas o cara tá no meu pé, fica me esperando na saída, e por mais que eu tente ignorá-lo, me aborda toda a vez e…

– Conte aos seus irmãos, Emm saberá o que fazer, tem que tomar cuidado Bella, aquele James não é flor que se cheire.

– Eu sei, e não quero nem imaginar o que Edward fará quando souber.

– Boa coisa não vai ser, posso lhe assegurar!


	39. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO LVIII**

Assim que entraram no apartamento, Emmett perguntou…

– E ai Bella, vai nos dizer o que diabos foi aquilo como Volturi? - a jovem bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, não tinha mais jeito, teria que contar a eles.

– Detesto aquele cara, ele me dá nojo!

– Isso a gente notou! - ouviu Rosálie dizer.

– Ela tem razão, isso se vê de longe, mas o que o cara te fez?

– Alec estragou o encontro dela com o Félix!

– Alice! - Bella a repreendeu, e sua amiga sibilou um desculpe.

– Seu encontro com o Félix? Que encontro? - Emmett viu a irmã revirar os olhos bufando alto, esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos.

– Foi um jantar, antes de Edward e eu… Enfim… Estávamos quase terminando o jantar quando Alec surgiu do nada e começou a provocar Félix, jamais o vi daquele jeito, estava furioso…

– Não é pra menos, ele e Alec nunca se deram bem. - Jasper forneceu.

– A família toda estava há algumas mesas, Jane também estava lá. Aquele babaca foi grosseiro, me tratou como se eu fosse… Argh! Ele é nojento! - cuspiu furiosa.

– Mas o que o homem te fez afinal? - seu irmão insistiu.

– Disse que não sabia que Félix curtia garotinhas! Aquele babaca me chamou de garotinha!- praticamente gritou indignada. - Teve a ousadia de perguntar se eu tinha idade pra tomar vinho e me chamou de bonequinha! - se exaltou no final. - E quando fomos apresentados no jantar do congressista teve a cara de pau de dar em cima de mim descaradamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo o Vovô tendo dito claramente que eu era a noiva de Edward!

– O cara sempre foi um babaca, como você mesma disse, mas algo me diz que tem mais! - Emmett afirmou encarando a irmã.

– Estive com Jane há alguns dias… - Emmett, Jasper e Rosálie se entreolharam. - Kate me ligou dizendo que ela queria falar comigo.

– Mas o que a Jane queria com você? - Rose perguntou. - Não era você que queria falar com ela sobre Félix?

– Sim, e confesso que havia até me esquecido disto, com a bendita viagem de Edward! Jane me contou coisas que… - soltou um grunhido. - Me deixaram chocada e um tanto preocupada!

– O que ela disse? - Jasper perguntou desta vez.

– Que era pra eu tomar muito cuidado, pois seu pai e seu irmão demonstraram certo interesse por mim.

– Que tipo de interesse?

– Disse que seu pai gostaria e muito de estreitar laços com a família Cullen se é que me entende!

– Ta de brincadeira né? - Emmett disparou furioso. - Você tá noiva!

– Ao que parece isso não importa para aquele babaca nojento! Segundo Jane, tanto o pai, quanto o irmão, são homens que vivem para os negócios e que não medem esforços para obterem o que deseja. Para aqueles dois isso é um mero detalhe, ao que parece, os Volturi estão de olho nos negócios da família Cullen.

– E o que ele pretende? Que você se case com o filho dele? - a pergunta veio de Rosálie.

– Exatamente! Jane disse que ambos farão de tudo pra que isso aconteça! Foi o que fizeram com ela! Aro e Alec há muito queriam digamos que, estreitar laços com a família Connor, se aproveitando do interesse que Andrew demonstrou por Jane. Por isso sempre foram contra o namoro dela com Félix, ele era um empecilho.

– Ta dizendo que…

– Que aqueles dois obrigaram Jane a romper com Félix, e aceitar Andrew!

– Mas porque ela aceitou? Não lutou pelo homem a quem dizia amar? - Rose perguntou cética.

– Justamente por amá-lo, Rosálie! Pelo que entendi, a coagiram, ameaçando Félix! - os três tinham a boca literalmente aberta. - A questionei sobre o porque dela abrir mão dele assim, e Jane me disse que foi fraca, que teve muito medo que algo de ruim acontecesse a Félix.

– Acha que Aro e Alec seriam capaz de…

– Não tenho dúvidas! - Emmett respondeu antes mesmo do irmão concluir a pergunta. - São gente muito perigosa, porque acha que o Vovô quer distância deles! Nossa empresa tem negócios com as empresas dele, não muito significativos e há tempos que Aro quer digamos que, ampliar essa relação. E o Connor? Aquele cara não é flor que se cheire.

– Foi o que Jane disse, que Andrew é perigoso! Eu disse a ela que tudo isso é absurdo e que ela deveria lutar por Félix, que conversasse com ele, que a entenderia, que ainda a ama, mas ela se negou dizendo que era tarde demais.

– E Jane está certa! - Jasper afirmou. - Aconteceu muita coisa desde então, ela o magoou demais e não acredito que Félix a ame como antes.

– Ele me disse que a ama!

– Mas se apaixonou por você! Porque acha que o Ed morre de ciúmes dele? O próprio Félix confessou a ele.

– Jane teme que Andrew faça algo se romper com ele… - disse ignorando propositalmente o que Jasper dissera. - Que eu não faço ideia de como é perigoso, e que não poderia arriscar a vida de Félix.

– Acha que o Ed corre perigo, Emm? - Rosálie perguntou ao lado do marido.

– Não sei! Mas se aqueles dois encasquetaram com a Bella, é bom ficarmos espertos.

– Se aqueles dois acham que tem alguma chance de… Nem que Alec fosse o último homem da terra! Isso jamais vai acontecer! Vou me casar com Edward, isso os agrade ou não!

– E por falar em Edward, vai contar a ele?

– Por favor, Emm, não conte nada a ele, não há nada que possa fazer de onde está, pra que deixá-lo preocupado? Contamos quando voltar!

– Ela tem razão… - Jasper interveio. - Sabe que o cara vai surtar!

– Tudo bem, mas o pai e o Vovô tem que saber, precisamos contar a eles.

– Ta! - Bella concordou, Alice limpou a garganta chamando a atenção pra si.

– Não está esquecendo de nada? - Isabella estreitou o olhar. - Conte ou eu mesma conto!

– O que? Tem mais? - Bella ouviu o irmão dizer.

– Há outro problema. - mordeu os lábios em seguida. - James me abordou na saída da universidade, e…

– Tá de brincadeira né? O que aquele filho da puta foi fazer lá? - Emmett cuspiu furioso.

– Se me deixar falar, vai saber! - esbravejou. - Ele disse que queria se desculpar pelo ocorrido naquele jantar e pediu pra que tomássemos um café. Obviamente o mandei à… Enfim, sai de lá e o deixei falando sozinho, só que de uns dias pra cá ele voltou, insistindo em um encontro pra conversarmos e nos conhecermos melhor.

– Isso é realmente preocupante! - a atenção de Bella foi para Jasper. - Aquele cara é um filho da puta sem escrúpulos, alguma está aprontando.

– Com certeza Victória tem o dedo nisso. - Alice afirmou.

– Hump! Não tenha dúvidas! - Rosálie concordou.

– É obvio que tem o dedo daquela cobra ai, afinal é o primo dela, certo? Aquela víbora está armando alguma!

– Não podemos acusá-la sem provas, Alice! - Jasper a repreendeu.

– Provas? Está claro como água pra mim, meu caro!

– E o que a Vick ganharia com isso? - Bella, Rosálie e Alice lhe lançaram um olhar mordaz para Emmett.

– Atormentar o relacionamento dos dois, obviamente! - Alice cuspiu furiosa.

– E porque meter James nisso? Ela mesma passou um bom bocado nas mãos dele se bem me lembro, se não fosse o Ed, Vick teria se dado muito mal! - o comentário do irmão fez com que a jovem cerrasse as mãos em punho.

– Porque aqueles dois são farinha do mesmo saco!

– Bella tem toda a razão! Não se esqueçam de que ela o levou ao jantar com um único propósito, provocar Edward e desestabilizar o relacionamento deles.

– É verdade! O Ed ficou muito puto com ela! E se ele sequer desconfiar que James anda cercando você… - Emmett apontou para a irmã. - Desta vez ele acaba com aquele filho da puta!

– Você não vai dizer uma só palavra disso a ele, ouviu bem Emmett Cullen? Não quero ser o motivo de outra briga entre eles.

– Tudo bem, te entendo, mas teremos que contar ao pai e ao Vovô!

– Pra que?

– Proteção minha cara irmãzinha! Acha mesmo que pode ficar circulando por ai com aquele cara na tua cola? Nem fodendo!

– Mas o que ele pode fazer contra mim? Tentar me seduzir? - seu tom foi sarcástico. - Me levar para o mundo das drogas? - riu debochada. - Isso não vai acontecer meu caro, não mesmo! Ele pode ter seduzido aquela… Pode ter seduzido Victória e envolvido no mundo das drogas, se é que foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

– Nós estávamos lá Bella! - a jovem encarou seu irmão Jasper.

– A pergunta é, ele a seduziu ou ela se deixou seduzir? Não me surpreenderia se aquela mulher tivesse feito tudo isso pra chamar a atenção do seu irmão! Qual é? Ela me pareceu bem à vontade na companhia do homem que quase destruir sua vida!

– Faz sentido! Acha que a Vick mentiu pro Ed?

– Eu não sei Emm e pouco me importa se o fez ou não, eu nem sequer sabia da existência de Edward quando aconteceu! Mas pela reação dele ao vê-los juntos, acredito que ela tenha alcançado seu objetivo!

– Bella, você precisa compreender que Edward ficou muito abalado com tudo que houve na época e…

– Não vou discutir sobre isso com você, Jazz! É obvio que aquela vadia está usando James para instigá-lo, provocá-lo! Não quero que Edward saiba por enquanto, quando voltar, eu mesma conto a ele.

– Como você achar melhor… - Emmett se aproximou e a pegou em um abraço esmagador. - Não se preocupe, se um daqueles dois se meter a besta com você, vão se arrepender do dia em que nasceram! - havia um brilho estranho em seu olhar ao dizer aquilo, a jovem se lembrou de quando falou com Jacob.

– Parece um mafioso falando assim! - todos explodiram em risos e a gargalhada grotesca de Emmett ecoou pelo apartamento.

 **Dias depois…**

Emmett se reuniu com seu pai e avô, para que ambos ficassem a par do que estava acontecendo com a irmã, Jasper estava com ele.

– O que está acontecendo filho? Algum problema com a empresa? - Eric perguntou estranhando a atitude do neto.

– Não Vovô, está tudo na mais perfeita ordem na empresa!

– Então porque dessa reunião? - seu pai perguntou.

– Bella está tendo problemas.

– O que? Como assim Bella está com problemas? Que tipo de problemas? - Carlisle disparou visivelmente nervoso.

– Calma pai! - Jasper pediu desta vez.

– Como me pede calma? O que está acontecendo com a sua irmã? Onde ela está?

– Bella está bem papai! Provavelmente esteja em casa, conte a eles de uma vez Emmett!

– A Bella descobriu que Aro Volturi e aquele filho esquisito dele estão de olho nela e consequentemente nas empresas.

– Como é que é? - Eric disparou incrédulo.

– De onde ela tirou isso? - seu pai indagou, Emmett bufou levando a mão a nuca.

– Pelo que nos contou, Jane Volturi disse a ela.

– Assim do nada? - seu avô perguntou.

– Desde o jantar na casa dos Willians que Bella encasquetou de falar com Jane…

– Porque? - foi a vez de seu pai perguntar. - O que Bella queria com Jane Volturi?

– Como Emm acaba de dizer… - Jasper tomou a palavra. - Ela colocou na cabeça que precisava ter uma conversa com Jane, sobre Félix.

– Mas o que Bella tem a ver com isso?

– Bella acredita que Jane ainda o ama e que é loucura se casar com Connor, a amiga de Edward, Kate conseguiu um encontro entre as duas, segundo Bella a própria havia pedido.

– Pra que? - o tom de Carlisle foi impaciente.

– Segundo Bella, para alertá-la! Jane pediu que tomasse cuidado, pois o pai e o irmão estavam demonstrando um interesse preocupante nela. Também contou que o pai e o irmão não medem esforços para obter o que quer, e que ambos tem os olhos voltados para as empresas Cullen.

– Está dizendo que…

– Aquela cobra vai tentar destruir o relacionamento dela com Edward para conseguir o que quer. - Eric concluiu pelo filho.

– Sinceramente não sei o que se passa na mente daqueles dois, mas Bella tem verdadeira aversão ao Alec e não gosta nadinha de Aro!

– Mas porque a filha dele disse isso a Bella?

– Porque ao que parece, foi exatamente o que fizeram com ela e Félix, pelo que Bella disse, Jane foi obrigada a romper com ele e aceitar Connor.

– Como ele pôde fazer algo assim com a própria filha? - Carlisle estava chocado.

– Pelo que entendi, Jane não queria que acontecesse com Bella o que houve com ela.. - Jasper disse desta vez. - Insisti em dizer que para o pai e o irmão tudo gira em torno de negócios, e que ambos tem os olhos voltados as empresas e a fortuna dos Cullen.

– Isso jamais acontecerá! - Eric cuspiu entre os dentes, tamanha raiva que sentia.

– Com certeza não papai, e não quero imaginar o que Edward fará quando souber.

– Bella acredita que seja melhor ele saber quando voltar, e concordo com ela papai, o Ed nada poderá fazer de onde está.

– Porque está nos contando isso filho, aconteceu algo? - Emmett trocou um olhar significativo com o irmão.

– Alec a abordou no Hearts, Bella o despachou, mas algo no olhar dele me preocupou, sabe que aqueles dois não são flor que se cheire e o cara pode pegar pesado.

– Bella disse que vai se casar com Edward, isso os agrade ou não, talvez ela não tenha se dado conta do quão perigosos aqueles dois podem ser.

– Não permitirei que aquele calhorda do Aro, tão pouco o filho se metam com Bella, ou Edward! E se insistirem nisso, nem mesmo os negócios que têm com nossa empresa terão! Vem comigo Emmett, preciso fazer algumas ligações. - o avô disse chamando o neto.

– O que vai fazer papai?

– Não se preocupe filho, vou mostrar aqueles dois que jamais se deve mexer com um Cullen! -saiu da sala sendo seguido pelo neto.

– Acho que teremos problemas! - Carlisle disse olhando para o filho.

– Isso não é nada, imagina quando o Ed souber?

– Deus meu!

Depois de alguns telefonemas, Eric chamou Santiago, o motorista de Esme.

– O que deseja senador? - perguntou ao entrar no escritório de Eric.

– Preciso de alguém da sua extrema confiança Santiago.

– Algum problema senhor?

– Por enquanto não, mas preciso que monte uma equipe com homens de sua total confiança.

– Para que exatamente?

– Preciso que monitore todos os passos de Aro Volturi e seu filho. Não permita que aquele bastardinho se aproxime de minha neta, Santiago.

– Pode deixar senhor, tenho os homens certos pra isso.

– Isso é tudo.

– Santiago? - Emmett o chamou.

– Venha comigo, vou deixá-lo a par de tudo. - o homem assentiu o seguindo, precisava deixá-lo a par de James, aproveitaria para que Santiago puxasse a ficha daquele infeliz.

 **Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Bella…**

A jovem tentava falar com Edward, que atendeu no quarto toque.

"Oi amor, que bom que ligou." - Edward disse ao atender ao telefone.

– Está muito ocupado.

"No momento não, como estão as coisas por ai?" - Isabella queria contar a ele tudo que acontecera, queria que estivesse ali com ela, sentia tanta falta dele.

– Na mesma! - disse simplesmente, mas algo em seu tom o deixou em alerta.

"Tem certeza? Te sinto estranha."

– Só estou cansada, o dia hoje foi estafante. - mentiu rogando para que engolisse. - Como estão as coisas por ai? - perguntou tentando distraí-lo.

"Puxadas!" - respondeu simplesmente, não queria que a noiva soubesse que aquilo estava um inferno.

Por um tempo ficaram simplesmente namorando, mas Edward precisava ir, se despediu de Bella com a sensação de que sua noiva lhe escondia algo.

Um mês desde a partida de Edward e as coisas pareciam ter entrado nos eixos, James não deu mais as caras, o que Isabella agradeceu imensamente. O que a jovem desconhecia era o fato de que Santiago e alguns de seus homens deram uma bela prensa em James a mando de Emmett.

Deixando bem claro que se voltasse a incomodar Isabella, as coisas ficariam bem feias pro seu lado, mas o loiro pouco se importou com as ameaças feitas. Havia se tornado uma questão de honra ter Isabella pra si, nem que fosse na marra, e aquela jovem sabia ser marrenta! Segundo ele, Edward não merecia uma mulher como ela, aliás, ele não merecia mulher alguma!

Já Alec Volturi viu que não seria tão fácil quanto imaginou fazer com que Isabella se rendesse aos seus caprichos, mas não desistiria, encontraria um meio de afastá-la de Edward a todo custo.

Estavam em meados de abril, quando as visitas inconvenientes de James retornaram, insistindo em um encontro para se conhecerem melhor e tirar a má impressão do que houve no jantar. Além das visitas constantes de James, tinha que aturar as ligações de Alec Volturi que Deus sabe como havia conseguido o número do seu celular.

– Mais que inferno! - esbravejou jogando o celular sobre a mesa, Alice se surpreendeu com seu rompante.

– O que foi? Quem era pra te deixar assim?

– Alec Volturi! Não sei como conseguiu meu telefone, fica me ligando, insistindo em um encontro, eu não aguento mais! - Alice a olhou com preocupação, sua amiga e cunhada estava uma pilha de nervos, já havia notado há alguns dias, sempre desatenta, com o pensamento distante.

– Já falou com seus irmãos sobre isto?

– E o que eles poderão fazer a respeito, o infeliz encasquetou comigo!

– Porque tenho a sensação de que não é só isso! - a jovem bufou revirando os olhos se deixando cair sentada novamente em sua cadeira.

– James voltou… - sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - Insiste que precisamos nos conhecer melhor, que não é o monstro que todos pintam e que o interesse dele em mim nada tem com Victória!

– Ele te disse isso?

– Insiste pra que eu lhe dê uma chance de me mostrar que estou errada a seu respeito, e que lamentava muito pelo ocorrido no jantar.

– E acreditou nele?

– Nem por um segundo! Há algo no modo dele me olhar que me assusta Alice!

– Conte ao Emm, ele saberá o que fazer para esse cara parar de persegui-la… - saiu de sua cadeira indo pra junto da amiga e cunhada. - É por isso que anda tão distante?- seu tom foi preocupado. - Está tudo bem com você amiga?

– Sinto falta dele… Muita falta dele! - confessou soltando um longo suspiro. - As vezes penso que vou enlouquecer, Alice! E ainda tenho que aturar aqueles dois que encasquetaram comigo! Será que Alec não consegue ver que esse plano dele não vai levar a nada? Que eu jamais em sã consciência me envolveria com um ser asqueroso como ele? - esbravejou. - E quanto ao James? Parece que minha negativa só faz instigá-lo! Estou farta Alice, farta! Não tenho mais cabeça pra nada, não consigo me concentrar nos estudos, sei que estou em falta com você e…

– Ei, não fica assim Bella, eu entendo perfeitamente, não está com cabeça pra esse lance de casamento com tudo que vem acontecendo. Mas insisto, fale com o Emm, porque você, melhor do que ninguém sabe que o Ed não vai deixar isso barato, ele vai pra cima daqueles dois com tudo que tem.

– E esse é o meu maior medo!

Aceitando o conselho de Alice, Bella foi a mansão ter com sua família, já que Emmett dissera a jovem que havia colocado o pai e o avô a par de tudo e que ambos estavam preocupados com ela.

– Oi minha querida… - Esme a saudou. - Parece abatida, algum problema, tem falado com Edward?

– Sim, nos falamos ontem, ele disse que está bem e que em breve estará de volta! - houve uma troca significativa de olhares entre seus irmãos, seu pai e avô, a qual Isabella não deixou passar. - Algum problema?

– Acho que nós é quem deveríamos lhe fazer esta pergunta! - Eric disse ao cumprimentá-la. - Está tudo bem, Esme tem razão, parece abatida. - a jovem soltou um suspiro audível, demonstrava sinais claros de tensão e stress.

– Te sinto tensa filha, sabe que pode contar conosco para o que for, não sabe? - seu pai disse ao apertá-la em um abraço terno, mas não eram aqueles braços que Bella queria naquele momento, ela queria os braços aconchegantes de Edward.

– Sei que todos estão a par do que houve… - seu pai, Esme e Erica assentiram. - James voltou… - automaticamente os olhares de Carlisle e Eric se voltaram para Emmett. - Quase todos os dias o encontro no estacionamento a minha espera, ele insiste em um encontro, sairmos pra tomarmos um café, diz que só quer me conhecer melhor, que não é o monstro que pitam e…

– Aquele filho da puta! - Emmett esbravejou socando o braço do sofá, sua reação assustou Isabella que sobressaltou diante o modo como o irmão reagiu.

– Se acalme Emm, vai assustar a sua irmã. - sua esposa o repreendeu, na mente de Isabella só havia uma coisa… Se o irmão reagiu daquela forma, quem dirá Edward?

– Pelo que vejo esse tal James é bem insistente, não? - ouviu seu avô dizer.

– Ele insiste em dizer que só quer bater papo, quer que nos conheçamos melhor, que precisa tirar a má impressão do que houve no jantar, mas há algo no modo como me olha que me assusta!

– Este rapaz lhe faltou com o respeito? Chegou a tocar em você? - Carlisle perguntou desta vez.

– Não papai, em momento algum, é até muito respeitador, só puxa assunto, insisti em desfazer a má impressão que me causou e é isso que me deixa confusa, não entendo o que quer comigo?

– Aquele malandro tem muita lábia, mantenha-se longe dele! - Emmett exigiu ainda sério.

– Eu sei! É que de uns dias pra cá, Alec vem me ligando insistentemente, ele tá me deixando louca! - todos notaram o quanto aquilo a afetava. - Quer marcar um encontro, para nos conhecermos melhor, diz que Edward não vai se importar e por mais que eu diga não, nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da terra… O infeliz insiste!

– Como é que conseguiu o seu número? - Esme perguntou surpresa.

– Isso é muito fácil de se conseguir hoje em dia mãe. - Jasper esclareceu. - Mas o que Alec pretende com isso? Será que não se dá conta de que esse plano dele e do pai jamais dará certo? - falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Acho que faz isso só pra me atormentar, só pode! - Bella voltou a esbravejar.

– Eu mesmo vou ter uma palavrinha com Alec Volturi… - o tom de Eric deixava claro de que aquilo não estava em discussão. - Quanto ao outro? Receio que teremos que ser mais enérgicos.

– O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

– Vai ter uma equipe de segurança responsável por você!

– O QUE? - Bella praticamente gritou. - O senhor está falando de seguranças? Oh não… Não mesmo, de jeito nenhum!

– Você é uma Cullen Isabella, e pelo que entendi, este homem vem importunando você tem um bom tempo, não sabemos suas reais intenções, precisamos mantê-la segura! - seu avô insistiu.

– Mas…

– Pelo menos até que resolvamos este problema! - novamente o tom de seu avô não deixava margens a discussões a jovem bufou contrariada.

– E o que o senhor tem em mente?

– Falarei com Santiago, ele designará uma equipe para sua proteção.

– Santiago? O senhor está falando do…

– Motorista de Esme, este mesmo, ele é de minha extrema confiança, trabalhou na minha segurança pessoal quando ainda estava em serviço, o trouxe comigo quando me aposentei. Santiago e seus homens cuidam da segurança pessoal de cada um de nós há anos, Emmett?

– Sim, Vovô.

– Chame Santiago. - Isabella viu o irmão sacar o celular e em questão de minutos Santiago entrou na sala surgindo de Deus sabe onde.

– Senhor! - cumprimentou Eric, assim como o restante. - Senhorita Cullen.

– Oi Santiago.

– Santiago, preciso que monte uma equipe para acompanhar minha neta de agora em diante.

– Uma coisa bem discreta, por favor, sem aquelas SUV pretas e aqueles caras de terno como os homens de preto! - Santiago esboçou um breve sorriso, gostava daquela jovem.

– Sim senhorita Cullen, acredito que tenho o homem certo para esta função, ele será seu motorista.

– Mas…

– Não acha melhor ter, pelo menos, dois homens? - Isabella lançou um olhar assassino para o irmão Emmett. - Não me olhe assim, eu já disse, James é perigoso!

– James? - Santiago perguntou encarando Emmett.

– Sim, ele voltou a incomodá-la! - algo no olhar de Santiago fez o estômago de Bella comprimir-se.

– O senhor tem razão, acredito que dois homens seja o suficiente, um como seu motorista e outro como seu segurança particular.

– Quer dizer que…

– Será temporário, eu prometo! - seu avô disse ao se aproximar. - É para sua proteção, vai nos deixar mais tranquilos e acredito que Edward também quando souber.

– Tudo bem então! Droga, eu estava até gostando de dirigir o volvo! - todos riram inclusive Santiago que se retirou com Emmett e Jasper.

– Fica pra jantar conosco? - Esme pediu ao seu lado.

– Oh sim, vou adorar comer a comida de Tia! Por falar nisso, vou vê-la, está bem?

– Isso, ela vai ficar feliz em vê-la. - a jovem assentiu indo na direção da cozinha, Esme encarou o marido. - A pobrezinha está tão abatida, acha certo não contar a ela o que se passa em Uganda?

– Edward pediu pra que não disséssemos nada, não quer preocupá-la, em alguns dias estará de volta, você mesma ouviu.

– Tem razão!

– Não quero nem imaginar a reação dele a tudo isto que vem acontecendo.

– Não será das melhores, tempos difíceis virão Carl.

 **Enquanto isso…**

– Você disse que tinha dado uma dura naquele bastardo! - Emmett praticamente rugiu para Santiago.

– E o fiz! Mas pelo que vejo terei que ser mais persuasivo. - algo no olhar de Santiago preocupou Jasper.

– O que pensa em fazer? - perguntou desviando a atenção para o irmão que parecia falar consigo mesmo.

– Mas o que ele tá querendo com a Bella?

– É obvio que a está usando para atingir Edward… - Jasper falou como se fosse óbvio. - E você sabe tanto quanto eu, que quando o Ed souber…

– Ninguém vai conseguir segurá-lo! - concluiu pelo irmão. - Escuta o que eu digo, desta vez, o Ed vai matá-lo.

– Não acho que seja pra tanto, Emm!

– Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você! Se lembra de como ficou? - Jasper somente assentiu, talvez o irmão tivesse razão, afinal sabia o quanto Edward amava Bella.

– É, pelo jeito as coisas vão esquentar por aqui!

 **Dias depois…**

Bella foi chamada a mansão para ser apresentada aos rapazes que fariam sua segurança, Lian Scott, seu motorista e Brady Walker, seu segurança particular. Ficou impressionada e surpresa, pensou que teria que andar por ai com dois brutamontes, mas ali diante dela havia dois caras com o que deduziu a idade de Edward, e ambos muito bonitos.

– E você tem coragem de dizer que não tem sorte? - Alice disparou ao lançar um olhar avaliativo para ambos.

– Alice! - Bella a repreendeu não contendo o riso, enquanto seu avô, seu pai e irmãos passavam algumas instruções para os dois. Era obrigada a concordar com a amiga, os dois até que tinham um certo charme, mas nada comparado a Edward é claro!

– Edward é que não vai ficar nada feliz quando souber, ciumento do jeito que é! - a jovem soltou um gemido, sabia que a reação de Edward a tudo que estava acontecendo não seria das melhores.

– Ele vai surtar!

– Se vai! Aquilo com o Jacob não foi nada comparado ao que está por vir! Ele odeia o James, e quando souber que o cara tá te cercando…

– Droga! - Bella esbravejou, se perguntando quando teria paz?

Uma vez apresentados e todas as instruções passadas a jovem seguiu com ambos para a universidade, corou sem jeito, tamanha vergonha que sentira quando Brady desceu do carro para lhe abrir a porta, já que o olhar de todos que estavam no estacionamento caiu sobre eles.

– Isso é mesmo necessário? - inqueriu o encarando.

– Infelizmente sim, senhorita Cullen!

– Por favor, me chame de Bella, sim? Tenho que ir, pelo visto estarão aqui quando eu voltar.

– Não sairemos daqui senhorita! - a jovem revirou os olhos, indo em direção ao prédio, a grande maioria não escondia a curiosidade pelo fato dela ter aparecido na universidade com seguranças e infelizmente não conseguiu escapar de algumas perguntas impertinentes. Ao sair do prédio viu Brady saltar pra fora do carro e novamente lhe abrir a porta.

– Senhorita Cullen! - ela estancou o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Bella, o meu nome é Bella! - o corrigiu.

– Como queira senhorita! - novamente revirou os olhos ao entrar no carro, Brady esboçou um pequeno sorriso, havia gostado da jovem. Olhou em volta e nem sinal de James, acenou para Lian que saiu com o carro em direção a Brandon.

 **A alguns metros dali…**

– Então é assim… - James estreitou o olhar, estava em seu carro, com os olhos fixos no carro da jovem que saia do estacionamento. - Acha mesmo que isso vai me manter afastado gatinha? Você não tem ideia do que sou capaz quando quero uma coisa, e você será minha Isabella Cullen, queira ou não, será minha! Será um imenso prazer tirar você das garras de Edward!

Ao chegar em casa, James novamente foi abordado por Santiago e alguns de seus homens.

– Qual é a sua Dummont? Eu já não disse que é pra ficar longe de Isabella Cullen?

– Só estava tentando me acertar com ela, me desculpar pelo ocorrido no jantar, nada demais! - disse sínico.

– Aquela sua prima Victória está metida nisso? - exigiu saber, James riu debochado.

– Tudo bem que a Vick ainda é louca pelo Cullen, mas ela não tem nada a ver com isso! Eu realmente só estava tentando me acertar com Bella!

– Ela não quer saber de você, e acredito que já o tenha deixado bem claro!

– Com certeza o Cullen fez a minha caveira pra ela, você deve saber que tanto ele quanto os irmãos não vão muito com a minha cara!

– Até onde sei, você fez por onde! Vou avisar só mais uma vez… Deixe Isabella Cullen em paz, ou sofrerá as consequências.

– É uma ameaça? - debochou.

– Não brinque comigo Dummont… - o tom de Santiago foi cortante. - Sugiro que se afaste da senhorita Cullen, ou terei que tomar medidas drásticas se é que me entende? - o loiro engoliu em seco.

– Tudo bem, já entendi! - sorriu sínico. - O Cullen já sabe? Foi ele que te mandou? - Santiago estreitou o olhar. - Claro que não… - respondeu a própria pergunta. - Ele está longe, em outro continente! Com certeza isso é coisa do velho Cullen, o senador.

– Mais respeito ao se referir ao senador Cullen, garoto!

– Pelo visto é mais um baba ovos dele! - no momento seguinte James era imprensado contra a parede, soltou um gemido involuntário tamanha força com que Santiago o fizera.

– Está avisado Dummont, se eu te pegar rondando a senhorita Cullen outra vez, vai se arrepender amargamente.

– Vai me matar? - novamente seu tom foi debochado.

– Claro que não, mas, sabe como é? Acidentes acontecem! - disse por fim o soltando, ajeitou sua camisa dando dois trapinhas no rosto de James, saindo com seus homens como havia chegado. James soltou um grunhido socando o ar, tamanha raiva que sentia.

– Isso não vai ficar assim… Mas não vai mesmo! Ela vai ser minha Cullen, Isabella vai ser minha, seu bastardo!

 **Dias depois…**

Dias haviam se passado desde que Bella fora apresentada aos seguranças, já estava até acostumando com a presença constante deles, e agradeceu mentalmente por não ser mais o centro das atenções na universidade.

Novamente tentou falar com Edward, mas não teve êxito, na realidade há dias que não conseguia falar com o noivo, nem mesmo pelo telefone via satélite, por este motivo ligou para o irmão em busca de notícias.

– Oi Emm!

"Belinha, a que devo esta honra?" - brincou com seu bom humor costumeiro.

– Estou ligando pra saber se tem notícias de Uganda, tem falado com Edward? - o telefone ficou mudo de repente. - Emm? Emmett? - insistiu.

"Oi, estou aqui."

– Algum problema? Tem falado com Edward?

"Não, há dias que não temos contato!"

– Estranho! Está tudo bem Emm? - novamente o telefone ficou mudo, Isabella sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

"Não se preocupe, deve estar sem sinal por lá, não esquenta, logo o cabeçudo entra em contato!" - por mais que tentasse disfarçar, Emmett não foi bem-sucedido.

Isabella ficou intrigada e resolveu ligar para o pai que teve a mesma reação estranha de Emmett, com Jasper não foi muito diferente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? - Alice perguntou ao ver a amiga desatenta, completamente fora do ar. - Parece meio fora do ar. - brincou.

– Tem algo errado Alice! Posso sentir em meus ossos, estão me escondendo alguma coisa! - aquilo havia sido uma afirmação e não uma suposição.

– Como assim? - a amiga se fez de desentendida.

– Em Uganda! Há dias que não consigo falar com Edward, papai, Emm, e até mesmo o Jazz estão agindo estranhamente.

– É impressão sua, não fique assim, logo Edward está estourando por ai e vocês…

– Está sabendo de alguma coisa? Por favor, Alice, se souber me diga, estou começando a ficar assustada.

– Ei! Se acalma, está bem?

– Tem algo acontecendo, eu sinto isso! - levou a mão ao coração de diamante em seu pescoço, Alice sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, sabia que as coisas em Uganda não estavam nada bem, mas o noivo pediu pra que mantivesse aquilo entre eles.

– Droga! O Jazz vai me matar, mas lá vai! - Isabella franziu o cenho ao encarar a amiga. - pelo que Jazz contou, as coisas por lá não andam nada bem, confesso que não entendo muito bem disso, mas ao que parece o acampamento onde a equipe se instalou, está cercado por rebeldes… Pelo que entendi, estão em guerra com o governo e…

– Santo Deus! E porque não me disseram nada? Porque Edward mentiu pra mim?

– Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que vem mentindo pra ele! - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Não te preocupar!

– É, faz sentido!

– Claro que faz!

– Mas porque o papai, Emm e tão pouco Jazz não me disseram nada?

– Pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual você não quer que Edward saiba o que vem acontecendo por aqui, a jovem assentiu somente, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. - O que vai fazer? Bella?

– Hã? O que?

– O que vai fazer? - insistiu na pergunta, sabia que o noivo não se zangaria pelo fato de ter dito a ela.

– Vou falar com meu pai… - voltou sua atenção para Alice. - Preciso saber exatamente o que está acontecendo por lá, se Edward está realmente bem.

E foi exatamente o que a jovem fez, saiu da Brandon diretamente para a mansão, havia ligado mais cedo para o pai avisando que precisava ter uma conversa com ele, o avô e seus irmãos. Carlisle não questionou, mas achou no mínimo estranho e se perguntava se Alec ou o tal James voltaram a incomodá-la?

Bella também ligou para Esme avisando que iria direto da Brandon para a mansão, a sogra estranhou, mas não questionou. Infelizmente não conseguiu avisar Bella que Tanya viera fazer uma visita ao tio e rogava para que a duas não se estranhassem novamente.

Assim que chegou a mansão, Brady e Lian foram ter com Santiago, enquanto a jovem foi recepcionada ternamente por Esme.

– Olá filha, é sempre um prazer recebê-la aqui, mas, confesso que fiquei surpresa, aconteceu algo? - perguntou ao saudar a jovem que encarou a sogra e madrasta soltando um longo suspiro.

– Eu sinceramente espero que não! - respondeu visivelmente abatida.

– Sente-se bem, me parece um tanto abatida, filha.

– Confesso que não estou nos meus melhores dias, desculpe vir assim, mas é que eu realmente preciso falar com o papai.

– Eu sei, ele me disse! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alec voltou a importuná-la?

– Por incrível que pareça, não! Tão pouco James voltou a dar as caras, mas acredito que isso se deva a presença constante de Brady e Lian.

– Vejo que já se adaptou a eles.

– Confesso que no início foi bem estranho, mas até que eles são legais! - deu de ombros, encarou a madrasta por alguns segundos. - É que… Não consigo falar com Edward há alguns dias, estou tão preocupada.

– Entendo, nós também não conseguimos contato com ele, mas não se preocupe filha, acontece as vezes e…

– Por isso estou aqui… - Bella a cortou. - Preciso saber o que diabos anda acontecendo naquele lugar!

– Filha, eu… - Esme se calou quando Eric entrou na sala acompanhado de Tanya.

" _ **Merda…"**_ \- Isabella praguejou mentalmente. - " _ **Era só o que me faltava!"**_

– Bella? - ouviu o avô dizer ao se soltar de Tanya vindo em sua direção. - Mas que surpresa boa. - disse ao abraçá-la.

– Oi vovô, como o senhor está? - perguntou ao retribuir o abraço.

– Melhor impossível! - brincou piscando para a neta, como Esme, notou que apesar de sorrir, seu sorriso não chegou ao seu olhar, parecia cansada e abatida. - Você é que não me parece muito bem, algum problema? Aquele pulha voltou a incomodá-la?

– Oh não! Sou obrigada a reconhecer, a ideia dos seguranças deu certo!

– Eu disse que daria! - novamente piscou para a jovem. - Mas você não me parece muito bem, tem se alimentado direito? - perguntou ao notar leves olheiras sob os olhos. - Parece cansada.

– Sinto falta dele! - respondeu simplesmente, a presença de Tanya ali a incomodava imensamente, o que não passou despercebido por Eric, tão pouco Esme.

– Olá Isabella! - Tanya a saudou com seu ar arrogante. - É de bom tom cumprimentar a todos os presentes, mas talvez, você não saiba disso não é mesmo? - seu tom foi provocativo.

– Tanya, comporte-se! - Eric a repreendeu.

– Vejo que agora anda com escolta? O que foi, andou se metendo em encrenca? - novamente provocou, recebendo um olhar mordaz de Eric e Esme.

– Acredito que isso não seja da sua conta! - a jovem disparou ácida. - E quanto aos meus bons modos… - encarou a loira morango com desdém. - Não sou hipócrita, tão pouco dissimulada como você!

– Já chega Tanya! - Eric voltou a repreendê-la, quando a mesma fez menção de retrucar.

– Desculpe vovô! - Bella pediu ao se voltar para o velho Cullen. - Se me der licença, vou cumprimentar Tia.

– Tem toda minha filha! - disse ao estalar um beijo terno na testa da neta.

– Oi Bella? - a voz de Rosálie chamou sua atenção para o alto da escada.

– Oi Rosálie.

– Emm vai ficar feliz em ver você por aqui!

– Espero que sim! - a jovem sorriu e a loira lhe retribuiu o sorriso para espanto de todos. - Agora se me dá licença, vou ver Tia!

– Vou com você. - Esme se juntou a jovem.

– Mas que diabos foi isso? - Tanya disparou assim que as duas deixaram a sala, lançando um olhar mordaz para Rosálie.

– Isso se chama gentileza, algo o qual você desconhece, Tanya! - cutucou em um tom ácido. - Olá Eric… - sorriu para o mesmo. - Com licença, vou me juntar a Esme e Bella. - ele assentiu vendo a loira seguir na direção da cozinha.

– Qual o seu problema Tanya? Porque faz tanta questão de ser desagradável com as pessoas? - perguntou encarando aquela que um dia foi como uma filha pra si.

– Hump! O senhor sabe tanto quanto eu que Rose não tolera aquela sua… Enfim, ela não a tolera tanto quanto eu. - justificou-se.

– Não acho que seja assim, Rose e Bella estão se dando muito bem. - Tanya estreitou o olhar. - E se quer mesmo ficar por aqui, sugiro que controle esse seu gênio e deixe Bella em paz! - sem mais saiu em direção ao seu escritório.

 **Horas mais tarde…**

Carlisle ficou feliz ao chegar e encontrar sua filha, Emmett também ficou feliz ao ver a irmã, apesar de como a mãe, o avô e o pai, notar o quanto estava abatida. No fundo sabia o assunto que a trouxera a mansão, sabia que a irmã não havia engolido a desculpa que deu, por não ter notícias de Edward.

Infelizmente a jovem teve que aturar a presença de Tanya, que pelo visto ficaria para o jantar. Passou um tempo de qualidade com Tia, assim como com seu avô. Também conversou bastante com Rosálie e Esme sobre o casamento de Alice e Jasper que estava cada vez mais próximo.

O jantar correu muito bem, apesar da falta de Jasper e Alice. Tanya estava estranhamente calada, o que a jovem agradeceu imensamente. Depois da sobremesa todos seguiram para a sala de estar.

– Disse que precisava conversar comigo, filha, do que se trata? - seu pai perguntou ao seu lado enquanto seguiam para a sala de estar, a jovem estancou.

– Sim, é um assunto muito importante, será que… - por um momento hesitou. - Será que podemos tratá-lo em particular?

– Oh, sim, claro! O que acha da biblioteca? - Bella não deixou passar a troca significativa de olhares entre seu pai, seu avô e seu irmão.

– Perfeito! Será que o senhor poderia nos acompanhar vovô?

– Sim, claro! - o mesmo disse indo para junto da jovem.

– Vem conosco Emm? - o irmão olhou para o pai e o avô e novamente houve aquela troca de olhares, os quatro seguiram para a biblioteca. - Me desculpe por isso… - pediu uma vez dentro da mesma. - Mas é um assunto de extrema importância o qual não quero tratar diante de Tanya, sei que ela faz parte da família, mas…

– Não se preocupe, nós entendemos perfeitamente meu anjo! - seu pai se apressou em dizer. - Mas o que há de tão importante? Problemas com Alec? Ou aquele tal James…

– Não! Alec nunca mais ligou, e quanto a James? Acredito que Brady e Lian estejam servindo ao seu propósito! - a jovem encarou os três soltando um longo suspiro, levou as mãos aos cabelos em um sinal claro e preocupação. - Estou preocupada com Edward! - novamente notou uma troca de olhares significativa entre os três. - Não consigo falar com ele há dias e…

– Nós também não, eu te disse ao telefone. - a jovem estreitou o olhar. - O que? Porque tá me olhando assim?

– Quero que os três me digam exatamente o que está acontecendo em Uganda! Porque não consigo falar com Edward? E porque estão mentindo pra mim?

– Droga! - ouviu o irmão praguejar.

– Filha, eu…

– Estou ciente de que as coisas por lá não andam nada bem, preciso saber o que está realmente acontecendo, porque não consigo falar com Edward? Ele… Ele está bem?- perguntou com a voz embargada, não suportava mais segurar o choro, em um átimo seu pai estava ao seu lado, a envolvendo em seus braços.

– Me desculpe filha, mas Edward pediu pra que não disséssemos nada a você, não queria preocupá-la e…

– Eu entendo, mas por favor, me diga papai, eu preciso saber se ele está bem.

– As coisas não são como das outras vezes… - Emmett respondeu pelo pai. - O acampamento onde a equipe está alojada fica em uma zona de conflito e…

– Santo Deus! - Bella sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

– O que foi filha? Sente-se bem? - seu pai perguntou preocupado, a levou até uma das poltronas onde a jovem se deixou cair.

– Ele… Ele corre perigo? Por Deus, me diga que se está bem?

– Olha o que fez Emm! Está assustando sua irmã! - seu avô o repreendeu.

– Edward está bem… - foi para junto da jovem. - O governo, junto com a ONU os protege, só estão um pouco assutados, pois é a primeira vez que se encontram nesta situação. Os rebeldes não veem com bons olhos a interferência de outros países se é que me entende?

– Sim, eu compreendo, mas porque não consigo entrar em contato com ele?

– Edward não está mais no campo de refugiados, a equipe foi transferida para outro lugar assim como alguns pacientes… - ouviu o pai dizer. - Estamos sem notícias, a última vez em que nos falamos ele disse que aquilo estava um verdadeiro inferno.

– Mas… Ele está bem? Estão todos bem?

– Sim filha, estão! - seu avô respondeu. - Tenho mantido contato constantemente com a embaixada de Uganda, estão em um lugar seguro agora, aguardando o momento certo para saírem de lá.

– Me desculpem, mas é que…

– Ei? Não fique assim filha… - Carlisle pediu ao ver as lágrimas escorrer pelo rosto da jovem, suas mãos estavam trêmulas e frias. -Se acalme por favor, suas mãos estão frias, tem certeza de que se sente bem?

– Sim, eu só… Cristo! Fiquei com tanto medo, medo de que… Graças a Deus Edward está bem.

– Sim meu anjo, ele está bem, e muito em breve estará aqui, conosco!

– Sim, ele estará! - a jovem assentiu tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas.

– Porque não fica conosco hoje? - seu pai pediu visivelmente preocupado.

– Não acredito que seja uma boa ideia papai. - Carlisle sabia que dizia aquilo pela presença de Tanya.

– Tanya não vai ficar… - ouviu o irmão dizer. - Se é este o motivo? - o olhar de Bella encontrou o do avô.

– Emm tem razão, Tanya tem a casa dela agora, seu pai está certo, deveria ficar conosco!

– Mas…

– Filha? Por mais que diga, sei que não está bem, sou médico, está lembrada? - a jovem esboçou um pequeno sorriso. - Tem se alimentado direito? Está com olheiras e um tanto pálida, me deixaria mais tranquilo se ficasse por aqui até a volta de Edward. - Bella soltou um longo suspiro ponderando as palavras de seu pai.

– O pai tem razão, Bellinha, aqui você tem a todos nós… - o irmão piscou pra ela que sorriu enxugando as lágrimas.

– Tá bem, eu fico!

Isabella deu graças quando Esme disse que Tanya havia ido embora e que depois ligaria para Eric, sua sogra e madrasta ficou feliz em saber que a jovem ficaria na mansão até o retorno de Edward.

Depois em uma conversa reservada, seu avô explicou a jovem melhor o que estava acontecendo em Uganda e insistiu em dizer que estava em contato constante com a embaixada e que a equipe estava em segurança agora, o que a deixou mais tranquila.

– Você fez bem em mantê-la aqui conosco, ela está muito abatida. - Esme disse ao marido, estavam em seu quarto.

– Ela está muito preocupada, com certeza não anda comendo direito, tão pouco dormindo, quem sabe estando aqui, fique mais tranquila.

– Não acredito que isso vá acontecer Carl, eu mesmo não consigo parar de pensar nele, em como está e em que condições.

– Não fique assim meu amor, Edward está bem, e logo estará aqui, conosco. - disse ao envolve-la em seus braços.

– Porque não conseguimos falar com ele então? Essa falta de notícias está me deixando louca e com certeza, Bella também.

– Confesso que este silêncio também está me preocupando, mas não podemos deixar que ela note isso.

– Eu sei! Edward é forte e sei que meu filho vai voltar sã e salvo!

– Sim meu amor, ele vai!


	40. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO XLIX**

 **Dias se passaram…**

Bella continuou hospedada na mansão, e por mais que tentassem distraí-la, continuava tensa, ansiosa e aflita, e não era a única. Esme já não conseguia mais disfarçar sua preocupação com a falta de notícias do filho, e Carlisle não estava muito diferente da esposa, na verdade todos estavam apreensivos.

Eric havia usado de toda sua influência e conhecimento para obter notícias do neto e sua equipe, mas tudo que conseguiu saber foi que haviam partido da embaixada de Uganda, fariam escala em alguns países até chegar a Londres e de lá finalmente para Chicago.

Por mais que tentasse a jovem não conseguia se concentrar em nada, rogava para que Edward estivesse bem e que retornasse o mais breve possível porque senão, enlouqueceria. Por mais que explicassem a ela, não conseguia entender o porquê da falta de notícias? Durante o tempo que ficou na mansão passava as noites no quarto do noivo, onde se deixava chorar agarrada ao seu travesseiro até pegar no sono.

Finalmente Amun e suas equipes estavam voltando pra casa, familiares e amigos os aguardavam ansiosamente no saguão do hotel, entre eles Kebi, esposa de Amun. Os Malory obviamente, assim como os Cullen que estavam acompanhados dos Hanson, amigos há décadas da família, e o casal Kate e Garrett, amicíssimos de Edward. Todos muito preocupados com a falta de notícias, afinal, muito havia se passado desde a hora prevista da chegada e nenhum sinal deles, o que deixou a todos aflitos.

– Ei, não fique assim… - Félix pediu ao lado de Bella, estava preocupado com a jovem que tinha olheiras profundas e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, estava visivelmente abatida, alheia a tudo a sua volta, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. - O Ed está bem, logo ele estoura por aí. - Um assentir de cabeça mecânico, foi o que ganhou como resposta, as lágrimas escorriam pelo belo rosto deixando a todos preocupados.

– Onde diabos estão? - Emmett esbravejou perdendo a paciência, a falta de notícias do irmão o deixava angustiado.

– Se acalme amor… - Rosálie pediu ao seu lado. - Seja paciente.

– Sabe que paciência nunca foi o meu forte!

– Rose tem razão filho, seja paciente! - Carlisle pediu desta vez. - Já não basta sua mãe que está com os nervos à flor da pele, e Bella…. Sua irmã sim me preocupa! - Disse com os olhos fixos na jovem um pouco mais afastada.

– Papai tem razão… - Jasper se aproximou dos dois. - Bella também me preocupa, quero dizer sua reação me preocupa.

– Confesso que ela também me preocupa… - a atenção de todos se voltou para Alice. - Anda tão abatida, não consegue se concentrar em nada, por várias vezes a surpreendi com o olhar perdido, como agora… - disse ao apontar discretamente para a amiga. - É como se lhe tivessem sugado a vida, as vezes tenho a impressão de que sua mente está em outro lugar!

– Está assustada! - Seu noivo afirmou. - E o que é pior, nos mantendo de fora, se fechou em si mesma e isso só vai melhorar quando o Ed voltar, lhes asseguro! Confesso que sua reação me surpreendeu.

– Porque diz isso, filho? - Carlisle perguntou sem entender.

– Bella o ama de verdade!

– Isso a gente já notou, gênio! - Emmett o provocou.

– Estou falando sério Emm! Estou me referindo a intensidade desse amor, é raro de se ver nos dias de hoje, ainda mais em alguém tão jovem, vejam… - pediu apontando discretamente para a jovem. - É como se Edward tivesse levado tudo com ele.

Jasper se calou ao notar a comoção na entrada do salão, de repente alguns membros da equipe atravessaram as portas fazendo com que Carlisle, Emmett, Eric e o próprio Jasper respirassem aliviados.

– Graças ao bom Deus! - Esme agradeceu indo para junto do marido. - Eles finalmente chegaram.

– Sim meu amor, nosso filho finamente voltou!

Amun entrou no salão acompanhado de um grupo, Kebi correu ao encontro do marido agradecendo a Deus por seu retorno, assim como os demais familiares.

– Não fique assim Bella, reaja, eles chegaram, veja. - Félix apontou na direção da porta, a atenção da jovem, dos Cullen e amigos se voltou para a mesma onde o segundo grupo entrava, entre eles Lauren e Edward. Ao ver o noivo Bella fez menção de ir ao seu encontro, mas estancou quando Lauren o abraçou e Edward retribuiu o abraço.

 **Enquanto isso, na entrada do salão…**

– Oh Edward! Mal posso crer que finalmente chegamos. - Lauren disse ao abraçá-lo, assim que chegaram ao salão.

– Ei, não fique assim... - Pediu ternamente ao ser abraçado pela amiga. - Acabou, estamos em casa agora! - Ambos estavam muito abalados com tudo que houve, nem mesmo se deram conta de que praticamente todos tinham os olhos voltados para ambos, principalmente Bella.

– Sim, estamos… Obrigada Ed!

– Tsc! Para com isso, já disse que não tem o que agradecer!

– Como não? Se não fosse por você, eu…

– Sei que apesar de tudo, teria feito o mesmo por mim!

– Sem sombra de dúvida! - Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, ali estava sua amiga e companheira de aventuras.

– Juízo garota – brincou depositando um beijo terno na testa da loira, ao se virar, deparou-se com sua família e amigos há alguns metros deles.

– Mas, o que… O que diabos foi aquilo? - Alice disparou em um tom discreto para o noivo. - Seu irmão enlouqueceu? - Olhou a sua volta em busca da amiga, agradeceu mentalmente o fato dela estar afastada, com Félix ao seu lado, acreditava que Bella não tinha visto a cena protagonizada por Lauren e Edward.

– Não faço ideia, mas, com certeza o Ed deve ter uma boa explicação! - Jasper respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Graças a Deus… Graças ao meu bom Deus você está aqui. - Esme correu para os braços do filho.

– Se acalme mãe, estou aqui e estou inteirinho apesar do susto! - Brincou quase a esmagando em um abraço bem apertado.

– Nunca! Nunca mais ouse nos assustar desse jeito, ouviu bem? - O repreendeu entre lágrimas.

– Eu estou bem mãe! - Insistiu.

– Acho que ele vai ficar melhor se a senhora parar de esmagá-lo! - Emmett brincou recebendo um olhar nada amigável de sua mãe.

– Desculpe filho… - Esme pediu finalmente o soltando, lhe acariciando a face. - Você realmente nos deu um susto e tanto! - Edward voltou a se desculpar estalando um beijo em sua mãe, olhou a sua volta em busca de Bella, mas tudo que viu foi seus pais, seu avô, irmãos e amigos.

– É muito bom tê-lo de volta filho! - Seu pai disse ao abraçá-lo forte. - Sua mãe tem razão, nos deu um susto e tanto!

– Desculpe! É que…. As coisas se complicaram por lá!

– Eu soube! - Carlisle tinha testa colada à do filho. - Estou feliz por estar de volta e bem.

– Estou feliz por estar de volta! Onde está Bella?

– Está aqui! - Seu pai se afastou um pouco para olhar ao redor em busca da filha. - Onde está Bella? - Perguntou a Emmett!

– Ela não está aqui? Pensei que fosse a primeira a saltar sobre ele, depois de quase desidratar de tanto chorar! - Disparou divertido, sentia-se aliviado em ver o irmão sã e salvo.

– Emmett! - Sua mãe o repreendeu.

– O que ele quis dizer com isso? - O tom de Edward foi preocupado.

– E aí cara? É muito bom tê-lo de volta, mano! - Emmett o prendeu em um de seus abraços ao qual retribuiu. Edward foi abraçado e saudado por Jasper, seu avô, Alice e Rose, mas nada de sua noiva.

– Onde está a Bella? - Insistiu impaciente, seus olhos percorreram por todo o lugar em busca de sua noiva até encontrá-la, franziu o cenho ao vê-la mais afastada. Cerrou as mãos em punho ao ver que Félix estava ao seu lado, se perguntando o que diabos ele fazia ali? Franziu o cenho ao ver a figura de Bella que parecia mais magra, tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, havia algo errado, onde estava aquele sorriso lindo e aquela alegria contagiante? Estava abraçada a si mesma, parecia assustada… Edward poderia jurar que sua noiva estava com medo, muito medo!

– Peço licença a todos, mas vou ver minha noiva. - Disse ao se afastar dos demais, sentia tanta falta dela, do seu cheiro, da sua voz…. Se perguntava se ela sentia o mesmo? Saiu em disparada na direção da jovem, ignorando a todos, inclusive Félix que estava ao seu lado.

– Bella? Bella? - A jovem ergueu a cabeça, seus movimentos extremamente lentos, um pequeno sorriso se fez em seus lábios e as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo belo rosto.

– Edward? - Sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - Edward! - Ele a envolveu em seus braços afundando o rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo aquele cheiro tão familiar.

– Estou aqui meu amor…. Eu estou aqui. - Sussurrou sentindo um nó na garganta, tamanha emoção que o tomava naquele momento, em meio aquele caos, chegou a pensar que jamais a veria de novo.

– Eu…. Eu… - a jovem tentou dizer entre soluços.

– Desculpe! Jamais imaginei que…. Me desculpa amor, sinto muito Bella, eu…

– Não importa! - Fungou. - Você está aqui… Voltou para mim… Deus! Senti tanto medo…. Por um momento pensei que…. Que tivesse te perdido! - Ele sorriu beijando-lhe a boca.

– Você jamais vai me perder Bella, jamais.

– Quando soube da… Fiquei tão assustada…. Por um momento pensei que não o veria outra vez… - voltou a chorar. - E a sensação foi horrível…. Foi como se…

– Ei? Não chore amor, estou aqui… - Edward tomou seu rosto entre as mãos. - Estou aqui meu amor, não fica assim Bella, você está me assustando!

– De… Desculpa! Eu… - novamente fungou. - Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui.

– Está chorando porque está feliz? - A jovem somente assentiu tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas.

– Viu! - Félix chamou a atenção do casal pra si e os demais. - Eu não disse que ele logo estaria aqui, tem que aprender a confiar em mim Bella! - Piscou para a jovem que revirou os olhos ao ouvir o noivo rosnar baixo.

– Félix, o que faz aqui? - Edward perguntou estreitando o olhar.

– Assim você me ofende! Vim recepcionar meu amigo! Fico feliz que esteja de volta, e bem…. Quem sabe agora posso ver Bella voltar a sorrir, afinal, ela tem um sorriso lindo! - O provocou.

– Tá querendo perder os dentes, Félix? - Brincou soltando-se de sua noiva, cumprimentando o amigo, cumprimentou o restante voltando rapidamente para junto de Bella. Apesar dos olhos vermelhos e inchados, todos notaram a mudança no semblante da jovem.

– Acho que tem razão filho… - Seu pai disse ao se aproximar de Jasper e Alice. - Veja como sua irmã mudou completamente! Ainda está um pouco abatida, mas dá para ver de longe o quanto está feliz. - Seu filho assentiu sorrindo.

Isabella agradecia mentalmente o fato de seu noivo estar ali, ao seu lado e inteirinho pelo que pode notar. Apesar dos olhos ainda molhados pelas lágrimas tinha um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto, Edward a mantinha bem juntinho de si enquanto era cravejado de perguntas, sentiu quando a jovem ficou tensa com a aproximação dos Malory.

Isabella se perguntava o que diabos queriam ali? Lembrou-se do momento em que a loira se jogou sobre Edward o abraçando diante de todos sem a menor cerimônia, e o que é pior, do modo carinhoso com que seu noivo correspondeu ao abraço, sem contar no beijo em sua testa. Teriam reatado a amizade? O que teria acontecido em Uganda para que… A jovem sacudiu a cabeça dispersando tais pensamentos, instintivamente se agarrou ainda mais a Edward, que a olhou confuso.

– Tudo bem? - Perguntou buscando seu olhar.

– Humrum. - Grunhiu somente.

– Seja bem-vindo de volta, Edward! - Johan o saudou lhe estendendo a mão. - Não sabe o quanto lhe sou grato pelo que fez, Lauren disse que se não fosse por você, não teria voltado! - Todos tinham os olhos fixos em Edward se perguntando o que o homem quis dizer com aquilo?

– Como assim? O que houve filho? - Sua mãe perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

– Nada demais mãe… - A tranquilizou, voltando sua atenção para Johan. - Não há o que agradecer, fiz o que qualquer um teria feito em meu lugar. - Respondeu somente.

– Não Ed! - Lauren interveio. - Você o fez porque é um homem extraordinário… - Alice, Bella, Rosálie e Kate reviraram os olhos. - Capaz de ariscar a própria vida para me salvar daqueles…. Oh! Você não tem ideia do quanto sou grata a você pelo que fez! - A loira bateu as pestanas e novamente Alice, Bella, Rosálie e Kate reviraram os olhos.

– Tsc! - Edward estalou a língua. - Para com isso Lauren! Espero que crie juízo, e nunca mais se arrisque daquela forma! - Seu tom foi terno e Isabella se perguntava se o noivo havia esquecido tudo o que aquela loira atirada havia aprontado?

– Pode deixar, meu herói! - Brincou estalando um beijo em seu rosto, a boca de Bella estava literalmente aberta, a jovem se perguntava se aquela criatura não tinha vergonha na cara e o que diabos havia acontecido afinal?

– Ah! Oi Bella! - Lauren a cumprimentou. - Uau! Já te vi em dias melhores… - provocou, Bella estreitou o olhar, cravando as unhas na palma da mão ao cerrá-las em punho, sentiu o aperto de Edward em sua cintura intensificar.

– Lauren! - Seu pai a repreendeu e Edward lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

– Como pode ver, o estou devolvendo inteirinho pra você! - Disparou ignorando seu pai, por um momento, Edward acreditou que havia mudado depois do susto que levara, mas pelo modo como tratara Bella, viu que Lauren jamais mudaria e lamentava por isso.

– Já chega Lauren! - Seu pai voltou a repreendê-la. - Me desculpe Edward, Carlisle, com licença, vamos. - Johan se apressou em tirar a afilha e a esposa dali.

Bella tinha os olhos fixos em Lauren, era um olhar inexpressível, sua vontade era de avançar no pescoço daquela criatura, no entanto se conteve, tudo que não queria era fazer uma cena ali, diante de todos, mas aquela loira atirada não perdia por esperar.

" _ **O que é seu está guardado, vadia oferecida! "**_ **-** Rugiu mentalmente, seguindo a loira com o olhar.

– Bella? Amor? - Voltou sua atenção para Edward.

– Sim?

– Lamento muito, me desculpe… - ela pode ver em seus lindos olhos verdes o quanto estava sendo sincero. - Por um momento pensei que…

– Pelo que está se desculpando? – O cortou. - Sua amiga só estava sendo… _**"A vadia nojenta e oferecida que sempre foi! "**_ \- concluiu mentalmente, seu olhar estava fixo ao dele, revirou os olhos soltando um longo suspiro, castigou o lábio inferior o prendendo entre os dentes.

– Não o morda! – Edward pediu segurando seu queixo, roçando seu nariz ao dela. - Só estava sendo? - A incentivou.

–Acho melhor deixa pra lá! - Respondeu simplesmente, mas Edward sabia que a atitude de Lauren lhe traria problemas, sabia que mais dia menos dia aquilo viria à tona.

– Eu realmente sinto muito, amor, ela só quis te provocar e…

– Tudo bem! Está tudo bem Edward! Neste momento tudo que importa é o fato de que está aqui, e bem… - Levou a mão ao rosto do noivo, o acariciando ternamente, lhe sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios. - Não se preocupe, eu confio em você, e sei que no momento oportuno me dirá o que diabos foi aquilo?

O clima já não era o mesmo, todos se perguntavam o que poderia ter acontecido em Uganda e o que Lauren quis dizer com aquilo? Apesar de cansada física e mentalmente, Bella foi muito simpática com Amun e Kebi, assim como outros companheiros de equipe de Edward, mas era visível que estava no limite de suas forças.

– Se sente bem? – Seu noivo perguntou preocupado, quando as pernas da jovem falharam, se não fosse o fato de estar abraçada a ele, teria ido ao chão.

– Será que podemos ir pra casa?

– Claro! Parece cansada.

– Desculpe… - fechou os olhos tentando se firmar, já que tudo rodava, estava exausta. - É que realmente não me sinto muito bem.

– O que foi amor?

– É só uma vertigem…. Não ando me alimentando direito e…. Podemos ir?

– Claro!

O casal se despediu de todos, seguiram para a mansão junto com seus pais, e familiares, e por mais que Carlisle e Esme insistissem para que ficassem, Edward preferiu levá-la para o seu apartamento.

– Eu realmente sinto muito Bella! - Edward insistiu enquanto guiava em direção ao seu apartamento, a atitude de Lauren o havia incomodado e muito.

– Mal posso crer que esteja aqui… - Ouviu a noiva dizer, ignorando propositalmente suas palavras. - Senti tanto sua falta, por um momento pensei que fosse enlouquecer. - Bella tinha os olhos fixos nele que dividia sua atenção entre ela e a pista.

– Eu também… - Lhe acariciou o rosto. - Tudo o que eu queria era voltar pra você, meu amor. - Edward piscou e a jovem sentiu seu coração bater descompassado. - Porque estava na mansão?

– É que… - mordeu o lábio corando em seguida. - Eu meio que surtei quando soube que… Droga! - Esbravejou. - Por dias tentei falar com você e nada, nenhuma notícia e tudo que Emm sabia dizer era que estavam sem sinal e que você entraria em contato! Eu sabia…. Senti aqui dentro… - Apontou para o próprio peito. - Que havia algo de errado, que você corria perigo, porque não me disse o que estava acontecendo por lá? – Perguntou em um jorro de palavras.

– Não queria te preocupar, estava tudo correndo bem, até a milícia invadir o acampamento e as coisas se complicarem.

– O que diabos aconteceu naquele lugar? E o que Lauren quis dizer com aquilo? - Edward soltou um longo suspiro encarando sua noiva, havia acabado de estacionar em sua vaga.

– Você parece mesmo cansada… - Voltou a lhe acariciar a face, fingindo ignorar o que havia dito. - Eu também estou, e tudo que quero neste momento Bella, é estar com você, será que podemos deixar esta conversa para depois? - Novamente a jovem mordeu o lábio ponderando suas palavras.

– Tudo bem! Vamos deixar essa conversa para depois, você está aqui e isso é tudo que importa! - Ele sorriu a puxando pra si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente. Deu a volta no carro e a pegou nos braços assim que a jovem saiu. - Edward! Me coloca no chão!

– Não, você está cansada! - Teimou estalando um beijo em seus lábios, ativando o alarme do carro.

– Mas, e a sua bagagem?

– Tsc! Amanhã eu pego! - Seguiu com ela em seus braços até o elevador, sempre lhe roubando um beijo, a provocando a todo o instante. Uma vez dentro do apartamento a colocou sobre seus próprios pés. - Mal posso acreditar que estou em casa outra vez… E que a tenho aqui, em meus braços. - A estreitou em seus braços.

– E eu mal posso crer que esteja aqui, senti tanto sua falta.

– Estou aqui amor!

– Sim, está! - Isabella mordeu os lábios seus olhos fixos nos hipnotizantes olhos verdes.

– E por acaso a senhorita está muito cansada?

– Porquê da pergunta? – Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

– Porque preciso de você Bella!

– Precisa?

– Muito! - Sussurrou contra seus lábios. - Desesperadamente!

– Eu também! - No momento seguinte ele a beijou, e sem cortar o beijo a pegou nos braços novamente, subindo em direção ao quarto.

Entre beijos e carícias despiram-se e ambos gemeram em uníssono ao estarem conectados, mesmo estando cansados, uma vez foi pouco para saciar tamanho desejo.

– Você não tem ideia do quanto senti falta disto… - Edward disse ofegante, ao cair sobre o colchão. - Desse teu cheiro, teu gosto, de momentos como este.

– Claro que tenho, porque também senti! - Respondeu estalando um beijo em seu peito, se aconchegando em seus braços. - Edward?

– Hm? - Grunhiu sonolento.

– Porque Lauren disse que você é um herói? Desculpe, sei que…

– Não, tudo bem! - Se apressou em dizer. - Sei que a atitude dela a incomodou e muito, por um momento pensei que depois de tudo o que houve, havia finalmente criado juízo.

– Hump! Não acredito que aquela lá vá mudar algum dia, ela quer você e não vai sossegar até alcançar seu objetivo! - Disparou em um tom enciumado.

– Isso não vai acontecer e você sabe o porquê.

– Sei? - Ele sorriu a puxando para cima de si.

– Porque sou completamente, irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você! Eu te amo Isabella! Você é tudo, pra mim.

– E você é absolutamente tudo para mim! - Revidou.

– Estava tudo indo bem, havia muita gente precisando de cuidados, principalmente as crianças, estávamos em um centro de refugiados. Aquilo estava uma loucura, um verdadeiro inferno! - Bella saiu de cima dele e Edward se ajeitou recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, ela também se sentou cobrindo-se com o lençol.

– Vovô disse que toda aquela confusão se deve a divergência política, que rebeldes atacaram os acampamentos, é verdade?

– Nossa ajuda era vista como interferência externa, para os comandantes das milícias!

– Mas vocês estavam lá para ajudar!

– Infelizmente não viam deste modo! Nem sempre somos bem recebidos, mas confesso que jamais passamos por uma situação sequer parecida antes! Quando o acampamento foi invadido… Edward meneou a cabeça. -Aquilo virou um pandemônio! Era tiro para tudo que é lado, gente correndo apavorada, crianças e mulheres desesperadas.

– Que horror!

– Houve um tiroteio e alguns dos refugiados morreram no fogo cruzado, nos concentramos em proteger as crianças e os enfermos, mas uma das crianças viu seu pai ser atingido e correu para junto dele, Lauren foi junto e tentou trazê-lo de volta.

– Porque se arriscou desta forma?

– Ela estava tratando dele há dias, havia se afeiçoado ao garotinho, ele tinha somente seis anos, estava fraco e subnutrido.

– Como sabe disto? Desculpe, mas você disse que ela não estava em sua equipe.

– Somente quando aterrissamos, que eu soube que iriamos para o campo de refugiados, Amum concentrou as equipes em um único acampamento.

– Entendo!

– O soldado que havia atirado no pai do garoto ficou enfurecido pela interferência dela, a ameaçou, mas Lauren se manteve firme, protegendo o garotinho. Foi quando intervi, indo pra junto deles… - os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se, seu coração batia forte em seu peito. - Tentei fazê-lo entender que se tratava de uma criança, e que aquilo não era necessário, mas o homem gritava apontando a arma para nós, confesso que foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida!

– Imagino, porque se arriscou desta forma? E se… - Bella não conteve as lágrimas. - Deus eu não quero nem pensar! Você poderia ter morrido Edward!

– Ei, não fica assim amor… - Pediu a puxando pra si. - Sei que foi muito arriscado, mas de certa forma, eu sabia que ele não se arriscaria a matar um membro da equipe.

– Como você pode ter certeza?

– Eu não tinha!

– Oh Edward! - Bella se agarrou a ele.

– Está tudo bem Bella, estou aqui amor, inteirinho como pode ver.

– Mas… - ela soluçou.

– Não fica assim meu anjo, tudo acabou bem, apesar do susto!

– Desculpe, não quis ser insensível ou egoísta, mas é que...

\- Ei, te entendo perfeitamente meu amor!

\- E o que aconteceu com o garotinho? - Edward sorriu lhe acariciando a face.

– Depois de cuidarmos dele, foi entregue a mãe. Lauren só quis protegê-lo, se ela não tivesse protegido o garoto, o soldado o teria matado ali, diante de todos, como fez com o pai.

– Que horror!

– Foi realmente terrível! Foi um custo nos tirar de lá, e confesso que não foi fácil deixar toda aquela gente para trás, mas infelizmente não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Nos dias subsequentes voamos de um local para outro até chegarmos a Londres e de lá direto pra cá. - Isabella puxou uma respiração, seus olhos marejados fixos aos dele.

– Lauren estava com você?

– O que?

– Desculpe, mas é que eu vi quando chegaram ao saguão, estavam juntinhos…. Se abraçando e…

– Bella, eu…

– Tá, eu entendo que vocês passaram por momentos de grande tenção e…. Mas precisava ser tão receptivo com ela?

– Como você mesma disse, havíamos passado por um momento difícil, a viagem foi estressante e cansativa, ela só estava me agradecendo e…

– Oh sim claro! E sou capaz de apostar que sua amiguinha vai se aproveitar disso por um longo tempo! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. - O que? Porque está sorrindo?

– Porque você é absurda! Como eu já disse, por um momento pensei que tivesse aprendido algo com o que houve, por um momento minha amiga estava de volta! - Isabella estreitou o olhar.

– Hump! - Grunhiu empinando o nariz.

– Vem aqui ciumenta! - A puxou pra si, a prendendo em seus braços. - Por acaso a senhorita ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse? Eu te amo Bella, você é tudo pra mim, tudo!

– Sou é? Então prova! Me faça sentir o quanto me ama Edward.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu amor! - Disse antes de beijá-la, se entregando a paixão e ao desejo que sentia por aquela mulher, sua mulher.

 **Na manhã seguinte …**

Isabella despertou sentindo os primeiros raios de sol, sorriu ao ver seu noivo adormecido, agradeceu novamente a Deus por estar de volta sã e salvo. Levou a mão aos cabelos bagunçados os acariciando, não havia engolido muito bem a cena que havia protagonizado com sua amiga no momento em que chegaram, sabia que aquilo foi coisa daquela vadia atirada.

" _ **Aquela vadia não perde por esperar! "**_

– Em que tanto pensa? - Despertou de seus devaneios com a voz aveludada de Edward.

– Em tudo que houve! - Respondeu dando de ombros. - Bom dia!

– Muito bom dia, um excelente dia!

– Nossa, de onde vem todo esse bom humor? - Brincou estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

– E você ainda pergunta? Finalmente estou em casa, na minha cama, com o meu amor, quer mais? - Em um movimento rápido, se virou pairando sobre ela, apoiado em seus braços, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o dela lentamente.

– O que pretende fazer hoje? – Bella perguntou adorando a sensação que lhe causava.

– Temos que ir a mansão, prometi a mamãe e ao papai que esclareceria tudo o que houve.

– Ótimo! Todos ficaram muito preocupados com o que houve.

– E então, o que aconteceu enquanto estive fora? - Edward sentiu a noiva ficar tensa sob si.

– O que? Como assim? - A encarou por um instante, bastou olhar naquele par de olhos castanhos pra sacar que havia algo errado.

– A pergunta foi simples, o que houve por aqui enquanto estive fora? Porque está tensa? - Sentou-se na cama, viu a noiva bufar enquanto revirava os olhos, sibilando um "Droga! " em seguida. - Bella? - Insistiu.

– Será que podemos deixar essa conversa para depois?

– O que houve?

– Por favor, Edward, eu não quero estragar seu bom humor está bem, depois que você falar com a nossa família, juro que te conto tudo.

– Promete?

– Dou a minha palavra!

Edward achou melhor não insistir, sabia que sua noiva escondia algo, mas prometera lhe dizer, então esperaria. Estava no banho, e por mais que tentasse disfarçar, seu bom humor já havia ido para o espaço, se perguntava o que diabos teria acontecido? Jacob teria voltado? Era isso? Bufou socando o azulejo.

Enquanto isso, Isabella preparava o café da manhã, estava preocupada, pois sabia que Edward não havia engolido bem a desculpa que dera, mais cedo ou mais tarde voltaria naquele bendito assunto e temia a reação do noivo. Aproveitou que ele estava no banho e ligou para Alice que demorou a atender.

– Oi Alice, desculpa se te acordei, mas é que…

"Porque diabos está me ligando a uma hora dessas, criatura? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Edward está bem? "

– Ele está ótimo!

"Vocês estão bem? "

– Melhor impossível!

"E ele te contou o que aconteceu? O porque daquela ceninha patética com Lauren no saguão? O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Você sabe? " - Disparou em um fôlego só, Isabella se perguntava como é que a amiga conseguia fazer aquilo?

– Sim, ele me contou o que houve, e vai contar a vocês logo mais, na mansão.

"E você não pode adiantar nada? "

– Seja paciente Alice! - Bella sorriu ao ouvir a amiga resmungar do outro lado da linha. - Quanto a cena patética que todos presenciaram, bom, seu amigo disse que ambos estavam sob o estresse da viagem e de tudo que houve, que por um momento acreditou que a vadia tinha aprendido algo com tudo que houve, mas se equivocou.

"E o que diabos aconteceu? "

– Foco Alice!

"Pelo visto você não engoliu essa muito bem, não é? "

– Nem um pouco, mas não foi por isso que liguei.

"E porque diabos me ligou então? "

– Porque Edward me perguntou o que houve por aqui enquanto esteve fora, e…

"E você contou a verdade, certo? Ele está muito bravo? "

– Não tive coragem de contar, prometi que teríamos uma conversa mais tarde, não queria estragar seu bom humor, sabe que ele vai surtar!

"Surtar é pouco, ele vai ficar possesso! "

– Você não tá ajudando, sabia?

"Sabe que tenho razão, se eu fosse você, aproveitava que estaremos todos reunidos e contava de uma vez, pelo menos terá Esme, Eric, Emm e Jazz pra ajudar a contê-lo. "

– Talvez você tenha razão, eu não sei.

– Bella? - A jovem sobressaltou ao ouvir Edward se aproximando.

– Droga! Ele já desceu, a gente se fala mais tarde, tchau! - Praticamente sussurrou desligando em seguida. - Com fome? - Voltando-se para Edward que havia se sentado em uma das banquetas diante do balcão.

– Um pouco, quem era? - Perguntou desconfiado.

– Alice! Sabe como é, está curiosa para saber o que houve, me encheu de perguntas! - Respondeu enquanto colocava as coisas sobre a bancada.

– Entendo, e quanto a você?

– Eu? - Disparou com os olhos levemente saltados.

– É, você! Se sente melhor? – Viu sua noiva soltar um suspiro aliviado.

– Oh sim, estou ótima, afinal você está aqui, certo? - Bella se esticou para alcançar os lábios dele que sorriu a beijando em seguida.

 **Horas depois na mansão Cullen…**

Depois de Edward dar alguns telefonemas e Isabella se aprontar, finalmente o casal foi para a mansão onde eram aguardados ansiosamente por todos, infelizmente Tanya também estava por lá, havia chegado um pouco mais cedo e decidiu esperar para vê-lo, obviamente.

– Droga! Ainda mais essa? - Bella esbravejou ao ver a Ferrari de Tanya diante da casa.

– Nos agrade ou não, ela faz parte da família. - Ouviu o noivo dizer.

– Só se for da sua! - Edward sorriu ao ouvi-la. - Sabe muito bem o porquê de ela estar aqui!

– Pelo vovô, obviamente! - Sua noiva lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

– Ora Edward, quer mesmo que eu acredite que está aqui a uma hora destas para ver o vovô? É óbvio que sua querida priminha veio ver você, meu caro. – Sim, ele sabia.

– Tem razão amor, só tente ignorá-la está bem?

– Desde que aquela vadia se mantenha a uma distância considerável de você, para mim não há problemas! - Edward puxou uma respiração profunda.

" _ **Droga! Isso ainda vai sobrar para mim! Que Deus me ajude! "**_ **-** Pediu mentalmente, enquanto destravava o cinto, desceu dando a volta para abrir a porta para sua noiva, sabia que Tanya iria provocá-la, conhecia bem aquela peste.

– Sei que é difícil, mas por favor, tente ignorá-la, está bem? - Insistiu, a jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

– Está bem, mas ela que não abuse! - Ele assentiu sorrindo.

O casal foi recepcionado por Carlisle e Esme, que se desculpou com a jovem pela presença de Tanya, em seguida cumprimentaram os demais que estavam na sala a espera deles.

– Olha só para você… - Seu avô disse ao abraçá-la. - Vejo que está bem melhor!

– Ele está de volta! - Eric sorriu assentindo, afinal, seu neto Jasper tinha razão.

– Aqui está você! - Disse ao abraçar o neto. - Finalmente voltou para casa!

– Confesso que foi um susto e tanto, mas tudo acabou bem no final.

– Oh Ed! - Tanya se jogou sobre ele, Isabella revirou os olhos com vontade de tirá-la de cima dele a tapa. - Fiquei tão preocupada, estou muito feliz que esteja de volta querido. - Com certo esforço Edward se apartou dela.

– Agradeço a preocupação Tanya. - Disse ao se afastar, indo para junto de sua noiva.

– Tanya, comporte-se! - Eric a repreendeu diante de todos.

– Mas titio, eu só o estava cumprimentando, por um momento pensei que… Deus! Não quero nem me lembrar. - Desta vez Esme, Rosálie, Alice e Bella reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

– Ignore-a filho! - Carlisle pediu para a surpresa de todos. - Se sente e nos conte o que houve, porque demoraram tanto a dar notícias? - Edward fez exatamente o que o pai dissera, sentou-se com Isabella ao seu lado e por um longo tempo narrou as coisas horrendas que presenciou assim como os dias angustiantes que passaram. Claro que não deixou de fora os momentos de tensão que passou ao defender Lauren de um dos soldados rebeldes.

– Santo Deus Edward, não acha que se arriscou demais, filho? E se…. Não quero nem imaginar. - Sua mãe disse angustiada.

– Lauren se arriscou demais! - Ouviu seu irmão dizer. - Colocou a todos em risco.

– Lauren agiu com o coração… - Disse em defesa da amiga. - Passou dias cuidando daquele garotinho, se afeiçoou a ele… - meneou a cabeça cerrando as mãos em punho. - Depois de ver o pai ser morto, saiu chorando para junto dele, um dos soldados apontou o rifle para a cabeça dele.

– Que horror! - Ouviu a cunhada Rosálie dizer.

– Diante aquela cena, Lauren não se conteve e foi para junto do garoto, tentando protegê-lo, mas sua atitude o irritou ainda mais, foi quando intervi e me coloquei diante de ambos.

– Ambos se arriscaram demais… - Sua mãe esbravejou. - Poderíamos tê-los perdido! - Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Não adianta Ed, não vai convencê-la do contrário. – Ouviu o irmão dizer.

– Sei que foi arriscado mãe, mas não poderia deixar que ele executasse os dois diante dos meus olhos, levou um longo tempo, mas consegui fazê-lo compreender que se tratava de uma criança inocente e que Lauren só o estava protegendo.

– Desculpe filho, não quis ser insensível, e entendo perfeitamente o que os levou a isto, mas talvez você não saiba o quanto foi angustiante a falta de notícias!

– Eu imagino dona Esme! - Edward se levantou e foi pra junto da mãe, jogando seu braço sobre o ombro dela. - Aquele lugar estava um pandemônio! Amun reuniu todas as equipes em um só lugar quando soube da rebelião, a primeira coisa que cortaram foi a comunicação, e… - Edward meneou a cabeça, Esme lhe acariciou a face. - Acredite em mim dona Esme, tudo que eu queria era voltar para a casa!

– Oh meu filho! - Ela o abraçou, abraço ao qual Edward retribuiu.

– Mas porque atacaram vocês se estavam lá para ajudá-los, eu não entendo? - Rosálie disse indignada.

– Eram rebeldes Rose! Lutavam contra o governo e queria atingi-los de alguma forma.

– O que me deixa revoltado é que nesta briga entre rebeldes e governantes quem paga é o povo, gente inocente! - Todos concordaram com as palavras de Emmett.

– Confesso que a atitude de Lauren me surpreendeu! Desculpe, mas ela não é o tipo que se arrisca levar uma bala por outro. - Alice disse ao encarar o amigo.

– Não deveria julgá-la Alice! Sei que Lauren não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar, mas eu a conheço bem e sei que lá no fundo é uma boa garota...

" _ **Oh sim, claro! E como a conhece! "**_ \- Sua noiva disparou mentalmente.

– E uma excelente profissional, dedicada, e…

– E pelo que vejo reatou sua amizade com ela… - Alice o cortou, sentia-se furiosa ao ouvi-lo defender aquela dissimulada diante de Bella, depois de tudo que a amiga passou. - Mesmo depois de tudo que fez. - Recebeu um olhar mordaz o qual simplesmente ignorou. - Porque vou te dizer uma coisa Edward, aquela ceninha protagonizada por vocês quando chegaram deixou bem claro isso, sem contar nas insinuações que fez quando foi agradecer, seu herói! - Ironizou.

– Alice! - Bella e Jasper a repreendeu em uníssono.

– Desculpe! Mas é que… - Estreitou o olhar encarando o amigo. - Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou, mas depois eu e o senhor teremos uma conversinha. - Edward bufou revirando os olhos, esperava aquela reação de Bella e não de Alice, voltou seu olhar para a noiva que castigava o lábio inferior perdida em pensamentos.

Depois do rompante de Alice, Esme foi ver como andava o almoço e Bella a acompanhou, Edward havia se juntado ao pai, o avô e Emmett, já Jasper discutia com sua noiva.

– O que foi que deu em você, Alice? - Exigiu entre dentes.

– Desculpe Jazz, mas vê-lo defender Lauren depois de tudo que aquela ordinária fez a Bella me deixou… Ahh! Qual o problema do seu irmão? Será que ele não tem ideia do quanto magoa Bella com suas atitudes? Ou pensa que sua irmã engoliu aquela ceninha patética?

– Este é um problema deles, não seu!

– Viu o estado que sua irmã ficou por dias Jazz?

– Ei? Não fica assim amor, Bella está melhor, deixe que eles se resolvam, esqueça isso, temos coisas muito mais importantes com que nos preocupar, não concorda?

– Está falando do que houve com Bella?

– Papai e Emm estão preocupados com a reação dele quando souber e confesso que eu também.

– Ele vai surtar, fato!

– Quem vai surtar? - Alice sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz do amigo por trás de si. - Será que podemos conversar? - Pediu a encarando sério.

– Hump! - Alice soltou empinando o nariz. - Na biblioteca! - Disse ao passar por ele que revirou os olhos enquanto o irmão sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Será que dá para me dizer qual o motivo daquele piti? – A amiga lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

– Eu não dou piti, meu caro! Qual é o seu problema Edward? - Ele a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas. - Como pode defender Lauren daquele jeito diante de Bella? Você por acaso tem ideia do que aquela garota passou desde que partiu?

– Sei que ficou assustada com a falta de notícias, mas …

– Assustada? - Alice riu com escárnio. - Aquela garota passou dias se esvaindo em lágrimas, vivia pelos cantos perdida em pensamentos, não comia, não dormia…. Porque acha que seu pai praticamente a obrigou a ficar aqui?

– Eu não sabia.

– Claro que não! Conheço Bella o suficiente para saber que editou e muito as coisas para não te preocupar. - Esbravejou andando de um lado para outro. - Ela já não andava nada bem, na realidade desde que partiu passou mal por diversas vezes devido ao fato de não se alimentar direito, ficou apática…. Foi como se você tivesse levado tudo consigo, compreende? - Edward assentiu engolindo em seco.

– Acredite Alice, eu não estava muito diferente!

– Imagino! Ela nos deixou muito preocupados, sua reação ao saber o que estava acontecendo por lá não foi das melhores, porque acha que seu pai a manteve aqui na mansão? Estava com medo de deixá-la sozinha, Tia era a única que conseguia fazê-la comer… Nem de longe parecia a garota que chegou aqui cheia de vida! - Alice estreitou o olhar. - E quando o senhor finalmente chega está com aquela…. Aquela mulherzinha pendurada em você! Como acha que Bella se sentiu quanto a isso Edward?

– Nós conversamos sobre isso ontem, eu expliquei a ela os motivos pelo qual…

– E acha mesmo que sua noiva engoliu assim, de boa? Ora faça-me favor Ed! Você estava todo carinho para aquela que tratou sua noiva como se fosse lixo! Você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto a proximidade de Lauren a afeta, acredita mesmo que ela tenha aceitado numa boa aquela ceninha patética? Sem contar na provocação explicita diante de todos! Acredita mesmo que Lauren mudou, Edward?

– Mas em momento algum eu disse que ela mudou! Só disse que é uma excelente profissional e que…

– Bella me disse que por um momento você pensou que ela havia mudado.

– Falou com ela sobre isso?

– Somos amigas, o que esperava? - Alice bufou se aproximando dele. - Desculpa! Eu não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito, ainda mais diante de todos, mas é que… Argh! Você me deixou realmente furiosa!

– Estou vendo! - Seu tom foi divertido.

– Nunca foi minha intenção magoar Bella.

– Sei disso e sei que ela também sabe! Com certeza vai comer meu fígado quando tiver uma chance, acredite! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Só estou preocupada com ela, é sério Ed, a reação dela a tudo que houve foi realmente preocupante…. Foi como se você tivesse levado tudo consigo, os sorrisos, a energia, a vontade de viver, tudo!

– Acredite Alice, comigo não foi muito diferente! Foi como se eu tivesse deixado uma parte de mim para trás, a melhor parte, compreende? - Sua amiga soltou um longo suspiro.

– Desculpa! - Voltou a pedir.

– Não esquenta! Só a estava defendendo, Bella tem razão, por um momento pensei que Lauren tivesse mudado, devido a tudo que aconteceu, mas sua atitude diante de todos me fez ver que jamais mudará.

– Ainda bem que reconhece! - Ele a puxou para si em um abraço carinhoso, no mesmo instante ouviram batidas leves na porta que se abriu.

– Pelo visto fizeram as pazes! - Jasper disse ao entrar. - Agora será que dá para soltar a minha mulher? - A gargalhada de Edward ecoou no cômodo, estalou um beijo na testa de Alice se apartando em seguida.

– Ela é toda sua, meu caro! Sabe onde está Bella?

– Na cozinha, com a mamãe e Tia!

– Vou vê-la, aproveito para dar um beijo em Tia! - Disse antes de sair, seguiu em direção a cozinha, mas encontrou somente a mãe e a velha cozinheira.

– Oh menino, nunca mais assuste essa velha assim! - Tia o repreendeu ao abraçá-lo.

– Estou aqui Tia, e inteirinho como pode notar! - Brincou.

– Sim, eu posso ver, Bella tem razão. - Ele franziu o cenho.

– Em que exatamente?

– Que voltou ainda mais lindo, se é que isso é possível! - Edward sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Sabe onde está Bella? - Perguntou a mãe que sorria meneando a cabeça.

– Acredito que vá encontrá-la no jardim. - Algo no tom de sua mãe o preocupou.

– Ela está bem?

– Oh sim, está bem, provavelmente esteja querendo evitar Tanya, agora vá ver sua noiva! – Edward assentiu indo em direção ao jardim, viu a noiva sentada em um dos bancos com os olhos fechados, provavelmente apreciando os fracos raios de sol, mas ficou tenso ao ver Tanya se aproximar dela, e se aproximou de ambas.

 **Minutos antes…**

Depois de acompanhar Esme a cozinha e cumprimentar Tia, Isabella foi em direção ao jardim, queria evitar Tanya a todo o custo. Era início da primavera e as flores estavam começando a nascer, sentou-se em um dos bancos e fechou os olhos apreciando a paz daquele lugar maravilhoso.

– Onde está sua escolta particular? - Isabella abriu somente um olho, Tanya estava diante de si.

– Você está tapando o sol! - Disse ao voltar a fechar o olho, a ignorando simplesmente.

– O Ed sabe que sua noivinha está andando com escolta agora? - A jovem puxou uma respiração profunda encarando a loira morango diante de si.

– Acredito que isso não seja da sua conta! - Cuspiu entre os dentes se colocando de pé.

– Tudo que diz respeito ao Ed é da minha conta querida! - Bella estreitou o olhar, cerrando as mãos em punho, e por falar nele… Oi Ed! - Isabella congelou em seu lugar se perguntando a quanto tempo ele estaria ali? Virou-se e seu noivo estava há cerca de um metro delas, seu rosto estava inexpressível.

– O que faz aqui Tanya? - Cuspiu entre os dentes.

– Vim tomar um ar e acabei encontrando sua noivinha! - Disse sínica. - Estava perguntando a ela onde estava sua escolta particular. - Edward encarou a noiva que engoliu em seco.

– Escolta? Como assim escolta?

– Ops! Pelo visto não contou a ele, não é?

– Cala essa boca Tanya e saia daqui! - Edward praticamente rugiu, ela fez menção de falar, mas ele a cortou. - SAI!

– Tchauzinho querido! - Provocou, mandando um beijo no ar, piscando em seguida, saindo de lá como havia chegado.

– Que história é essa de escolta? Porque diabos está andando com seguranças Isabella? - Exigiu encarando a noiva que bufou fechando os olhos, cerrando as mãos em punho. Queria arrancar não só a língua como os olhos daquela vadia cretina, sabia que Tanya havia feito de propósito.

– É uma longa história!

– Sendo assim, sugiro que comece! – Sua noiva estreitou o olhar empinando o nariz assim como o queixo em desafio.

– Não aqui, não agora, com licença. - Pediu tentando passar, mas ele a impediu.

– O que está acontecendo? É o Jacob? Aquele bastardo voltou a te incomodar, é isso Isabella? - Voltou a exigir a segurando pelos braços.

– O que? Não, Jake não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso! - Cuspiu furiosa tentando se soltar de seu aperto.

– Então me diz o que diabos está acontecendo! - Praticamente berrou perdendo o controle.

– Em primeiro lugar abaixe o tom para falar comigo! - Exigiu o encarando depois de conseguir se soltar de seu aperto. - Se quer tanto saber, então vem comigo. - Pediu indo em direção a casa, ele estava mais atrás visivelmente irritado.

A jovem entrou na sala de estar com Edward mais atrás, bastou colocarem os olhos nele para saber que algo estava errado, o olhar de Isabella foi para a figura de Tanya, que tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

– O que houve filho? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Carlisle perguntou estranhando reação de ambos.

– Aconteceu! - Isabella respondeu pelo noivo. - Vovô, sei que esta é sua casa e que essa…. Essa criatura desprezível é de sua alta estima, mas temos uma conversa muito importante e gostaria que ela não estivesse presente. - Seu tom altivo deixou a todos confusos.

– Quem pensa que é, sua…

– O que você aprontou desta vez Tanya? - O próprio Eric exigiu se voltando para a sobrinha.

– Mas, titio, eu…

– O que foi que aprontou? - Seu tom foi mais enérgico.

– Nada demais! - Deu de ombros. - Só perguntei se o Ed sabia que sua noiva agora anda com escolta!

– Você o que? Mas você não vale nada mesmo! - Alice disparou furiosa.

– E o que é que você tem a ver com isso? - Eric exigiu não muito diferente de Alice. - Porque sempre faz questão de ser desagradável? Agora peço que saia Tanya, temos assuntos importantes a tratar.

– Que eu saiba, também faço parte desta família!

– Sendo assim deveria parar com essa implicância, agora vá, depois nos falamos!

– Isso não vai ficar assim! - Praticamente gritou batendo o pé. - Você me paga sua… - disparou se voltando para Isabella.

– Sua o que Tanya? - Isabella a desafiou, a loira morando estreitou o olhar, novamente bateu o pé antes de sair porta afora. - Me desculpe vovô. - A jovem pediu sinceramente. - Mas eu não confio nela.

– Tem seus motivos filha, tem seus motivos. - Passou as mãos pelo rosto em seguida pelos cabelos grisalhos.

– Será que agora dá para esclarecer o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - Edward exigiu impaciente, sabia que havia algo de errado, muito errado. - Porque Isabella está andando com escolta?

– Se você se acalmar, talvez possamos esclarecer tudo! - Seu pai pediu em um tom calmo, mas sério. - Sente-se.

– Estou bem assim! - Carlisle puxou uma respiração profunda se colocando entre ele e sua filha, sabia que não ia ser nada fácil.

– Foi para segurança dela! - Emmett justificou.

– Porque? O que aconteceu? Foi o Jacob? Ele voltou?

– Eu já disse que Jake não tem nada a ver com isso! - Isabella esbravejou, bufou irritada encarando o noivo. - Alguns dias depois que partiu, recebi uma visita um tanto inusitada no estacionamento da universidade… - Edward franziu o cenho visivelmente confuso. - Ele estava recostado no volvo me esperando.

– Quem?

– Promete que vai me deixar explicar, por favor.

– Quem Isabella? - Novamente bufou irritada, sua vontade era de acabar com Tanya.

– James! Ele esteve na universidade, estava me esperando, veio com uma conversa de que queria se desculpar pelo que houve no jantar e que queria uma chance de se redimir, de me mostrar que não era o monstro que pintavam. - Disparou em um fôlego só.

– James? Está me dizendo que… - Edward respirava audivelmente e aquilo não era um bom sinal. - Aquele bastardo teve a ousadia de… Ele…. Eu vou matar aquele infeliz! - Cuspiu colérico.

– Você não vai fazer nada! - Seu pai o reprendeu.

– Seu pai tem razão! - Seu avô interveio. - Santiago teve uma conversinha com esse moço, mas pelo que soubemos ele voltou a abordá-la, por isso achamos melhor que não andasse sozinha por aí. Ao que parece este rapaz não é flor que se cheire.

– De início, pensei que fosse armação de Victória, como foi no jantar, mas ele insistia em dizer que ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, que realmente sentia muito pelo que houve e que queria uma chance de se explicar… Ele… Ele pediu para que saíssemos e…

– ELE O QUE?

– Se acalme Edward! - Seu pai voltou a pedir.

– Obviamente me neguei todas as vezes, você sabe que não suporto aquele cara… - Isabella dizia enquanto as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto. - Mas ele insistia em aparecer e me abordar, eu…. Eu não aguentava mais, por isso contei ao Emm e ao Jazz, eles acharam melhor contar para o papai e o vovô e…

– Porque não me contou? Porque não contou para mim, Isabella? - Exigiu exaltado.

– Porque você estava do outro lado do oceano, em outro continente! O que poderia ter feito de lá, me diz? - Respondeu no mesmo tom. - Eu ia te contar, só estava tentando encontrar o momento certo. - As lágrimas escorriam grossas por seu rosto, um soluço escapou de seus lábios e Edward chutou-se mentalmente por agir como um estúpido.

– Ei? Não fica assim Bella, se acalme. - Pediu ao envolve-la em seus braços, por mais que tentasse a jovem não conseguia parar e o choro veio descontrolado.

– Eu não queria mentir para você, me desculpa. - Pediu entre o choro.

– Shhh… Eu é que peço desculpa meu amor. - A apertou ainda mais contra si, mas o choro continuava descontrolado.

– Esme, pegue uma água para ela. - Carlisle pediu preocupado com a reação da filha.

– Deixa que eu pego! - Alice se apressou, indo em direção a cozinha.

– Tente se acalmar filha. - Esme pediu afagando seus cabelos.

– Aqui está! - Alice lhe estendeu o copo com água, Bella o pegou com as mãos trêmulas, ainda soluçava e as lágrimas escorriam grossas por seu rosto. - Com a ajuda da amiga a jovem conseguiu tomar um pouco da água.

– Acho melhor se deitar um pouco, venha, eu vou com você. - Disse ao ampara-la.

– Eu a levo.

– Não filho, deixe que sua mãe e Alice a acompanhe, vá com elas Rosálie. - A loira somente assentiu acompanhando as três. - Não se preocupe, sua mãe sabe o que fazer, agora venha, acredito que seja melhor concluirmos esta conversa na biblioteca. - Edward assentiu seguindo o pai e o avô, seus irmãos estavam logo atrás.

– Você tem que aprender a controlar esse seu gênio Edward! - O pai o repreendeu uma vez dentro da biblioteca. - Ela não tem culpa!

– Podia ter me contado! - Retrucou.

– E o que você poderia ter feito de onde estava? - Seu irmão Emmett interveio. - Assim que soubemos acionamos Santiago, ele deu uma dura naquele filho da puta, mas tenho que admitir, aquele James é muito cara de pau e voltou a cercá-la.

– Eu sinceramente não entendo, o que este rapaz quer a final? - Seu avô perguntou encarando o neto.

– Me provocar! - A voz de Edward saiu destorcida tamanha sua ira. - E está usando Bella para me atingir.

– Por causa do que houve anos atrás? - Seu pai perguntou e Edward somente assentiu, seu pai sabia sobre a briga que tiveram por causa de Victória.

– Bella e Alice acreditam que tem o dedo da Vick nisso, e não tem quem as convença do contrário. - Jasper forneceu.

– Mas o que a Vick ganharia com isso?

– Santiago deu uma dura no cara, e James afirmou que a Victória não tem nada a ver com isso, que somente estava tentando se acertar com Bella pelo que houve no jantar, mas as garotas podem estar certas, afinal porque diabos a Vick desenterrou esse cara? Ainda mais depois de tudo que fez a ela? Acho que a Bellinha tem razão…

– Em que? - Edward disparou encarando o irmão.

– Que aqueles dois são farinha do mesmo saco! - Seu irmão estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

– Bella está enciumada, ela não gosta de Victória, e…

– E o sentimento é recíproco! - Jazz o cortou. - Victória também não gosta dela e tem ciúme de você, isso ficou bem claro!

– Não acredito que esse tal James se atreva a importunar Bella outra vez, e se o fizer…

– Juro que desta vez eu acabo com ele! - Edward cortou o avô.

– Você não vai fazer nada! - o tom de seu avô foi enérgico. - Como eu ia dizendo, se ele o fizer, Santiago saberá como lidar com ele, temos outro problema e este sim me preocupa.

– Como assim outro problema? Do que o senhor está falando?

– Aro e Alec Volturi! - Eric disse simplesmente, Edward franziu o cenho olhando para os irmãos.

– Bella conseguiu conversar com Jane! - Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

– Eu disse para ficar fora disso, o que foi que ela fez?

– Bella não fez nada! - Carlisle disse em defesa da filha.

– O pai está certo! Foi Jane quem procurou a Bellinha, segundo ela, depois do jantar na casa dos Willians, seu irmão e seu pai demostraram certo interesse em sua noiva.

– Como assim?

– Bella nos contou que Jane pediu para que tivesse cuidado, já que o pai e o irmão demostraram um interesse excessivo nela, que ambos querem estreitar laços com os Cullen e que haviam encontrado um meio, se é que me entende? - Edward encarou Jasper perplexo.

– Está dizendo que…. Que aquele verme do Volturi quer…. Vocês só podem estar brincando!

– Não estamos não! Alec a abordou no Hearts, diante de todos, sabe como sua noiva é, definitivamente ela detesta aquele babaca e o colocou em seu devido lugar, mas ele vive ligando, a convidando pra sair na maior cara de pau.

– Mas o que diabos Alec pretende com isso? Aquele bastardo sabe que estamos noivos, ele por acaso acha mesmo que tem chance?

– A Bellinha disse que nem que fosse o último homem da face da terra! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, aquilo era típico dela.

– O que nos preocupa é que segundo a filha de Aro, seu pai e seu irmão quando querem algo, não medem esforços para conseguir, se é que me entende. – Ouviu o avô dizer. - É o que me preocupa e preocupa Bella, ela teme que possam fazer algo contra você.

– Acha que chegariam a esse ponto?

– Segundo a Bellinha, foi este o motivo pelo qual Jane deixou Félix, tanto seu pai quanto seu irmão ameaçaram dar cabo dele, se não aceitasse o Connor.

– Confesso que ainda me custa crer!

– Santiago tem homens na cola dos dois, não vou permitir que Aro Volturi e sua ambição, ponha em risco a vida e a felicidade dos meus netos!

– Alec que não se meta a besta, eu acabo com aquele infeliz!

– Fica tranquilo mano, a Bellinha faz isso por você, aquela danada é páreo duro! - Todos sorriram, Edward era obrigado a concordar, sua noiva era dura na queda.

– Sei que toda essa situação não é fácil para você, mas também não está sendo nada fácil para ela… - seu pai disse ao seu lado. - Bella temia sua reação a tudo isso, sabia que não reagiria nada bem, por isso achou melhor contar a você no momento adequado.

– Ela não fez por mal. - Seu avô disse em defesa da neta.

– Eu sei, mas é que…. Eu sabia que me escondia algo e quando ouvi Tanya perguntar pela sua escolta fiquei possesso, por um momento pensei que Jacob havia voltado a importuná-la e…

– Tá na cara que Tanya fez de propósito, só pra ver o circo pegar fogo, é típico dela! - Edward sabia que o irmão tinha toda a razão.

– Eu me pergunto quando aquela garota vai criar juízo?

– Desculpe vovô, mas acho que nunca!

– Emmett! - Seu pai o repreendeu.

– Não se preocupe filho, não permitiremos que nada aconteça a Bella, ela é uma Cullen, e ninguém se mete com os Cullen!

– A Bellinha diz que isso parece frase de mafioso! - Foi impossível não rir com aquela.

– Vá vê-la, filho, e por Deus, controle esse seu gênio! - Seu pai pediu ao abraçá-lo.

– Obrigado pai, por cuidar dela quando eu não pude! Obrigado a todos vocês.

– Família é para isso! O pai está certo, vai lá e se acerta com ela. - Seu irmão disse ao quase esmagá-lo em um abraço de macho. Edward subiu em direção ao quarto de Bella, encontrou sua mãe no corredor.

– E aí mãe, como ela está?

– Finalmente adormeceu, dei a ela um calmante leve que seu pai recomendou, Alice está com ela.

– Merda! Fui um estúpido, eu…

– Não se culpe filho, sabíamos que não reagiria nada bem, ela principalmente, é que Bella anda sensível. Também pudera, aquela garota passou por tanta coisa neste tempo em que esteve ausente.

– Eu soube, Alice me contou, e pelo que acabei de saber, posso ter uma ideia.

– Ela não tem culpa!

– Sei disso! Me sinto culpado, não deveria ter aceitado ir desta vez.

– Não há nada que você pudesse fazer a respeito, se comprometeu com isso antes mesmo de conhecê-la e Bella compreende muito bem. Agora, vá ficar com sua noiva, vai ser bom para ela te sentir por perto.

– Obrigado mãe, por cuidar dela quando eu não pude. - Agradeceu envolvendo a mãe eu um abraço apertado.

– Bella faz parte desta família, e a vejo como uma filha., agora vá!

– Tá! - Estalou um beijo na mãe indo em direção ao quarto da noiva, puxou uma respiração profunda antes de girar a maçaneta.


	41. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO LX**

– Oi! Como ela está? - Sussurrou para a amiga e cunhada que estava sentada na poltrona observando Bella.

– Acredito que agora esteja bem, o remédio fez efeito, e finalmente adormeceu… - Se colocou de pé. - Suponho que queira ficar com ela, certo? - Edward assentiu com os olhos fixos em sua noiva adormecida.

– Obrigado por cuidar dela.

– Tsc, isso não foi nada! - Deu de ombros. - Vou lhe dar um conselho, sugiro que o senhor se desculpe, Bella não teve culpa em nenhum dos dois casos, tão pouco pretendia mentir para você, só estava tentando encontrar o momento adequado para contar. - Disse enquanto se dirigia a porta.

– Eu sei, o farei, prometo!

– Sendo assim, já vou indo! Se cuida e cuida dela! - Estalou um beijo no amigo saindo em seguida, Edward soltou um longo suspiro passando as mãos pelo rosto e em seguida pelos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais, tomou o lugar de Alice na poltrona seus olhos, ainda fixos em Bella.

Na verdade, temia que a noiva o mandasse embora, não podia culpa-la, não depois de ter agido feito um estúpido. Tanya armara uma situação e o idiota caiu feito um pato! Pensou socando o braço da poltrona.

Jogou a cabeça para trás puxando uma respiração profunda, enquanto tentava absorver tudo que ouvira, ainda lhe custava crer…. Cerrou as mãos em punho sentindo o sangue lhe ferver só de imaginar que James esteve tão próximo dela, sabia do que o calhorda era capaz e estremeceu só em imaginar sua Bella nas mãos dele. Não! Não permitiria que aquele filho da puta se aproximasse dela outra vez, nem que para isso tivesse que matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. E se aquilo já não fosse o suficiente ainda tinha o maldito Volturi, ficou enojado ao ouvir as coisas que Jane contara a Bella.

– Mas nem por cima do meu cadáver! - Esbravejou um tanto exaltado. - Antes acabo com aquele babaca!

– Quem é o babaca? - Sobressaltou tamanho susto que levara, Isabella estava sentada na cama e tinha os olhos fixos nele. - Desculpe, não foi minha intenção te assustar.

– Eu é que peço desculpas, não foi minha intenção te acordar, eu…

– Você não acordou! - O cortou. - Quero dizer… - e lá estava ela castigando o lábio inferior. - É que eu… - Parecia hesitante em dizer.

– Você? - A incentivou.

– Meio que…. Senti sua presença. - Respondeu soltando um longo suspiro. - Porque está aí, tão longe? - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, talvez estivesse enganado, talvez ela não o mandasse embora, afinal.

– Estava tomando coragem. – viu a noiva franzir o cenho. - Eu nem sei por onde começar a me desculpar…

– Tsc! Ta tudo bem! - Bella novamente o cortou dando de ombros, sorriu batendo ao seu lado na cama. - Vem, senta aqui. - Um sorriso largo rasgou o rosto dele enquanto corria para junto dela, se livrando dos sapatos no processo.

– Desculpa! - Voltou a pedir lhe acariciando a face. - Fiquei cego de raiva, agi como um estúpido, um completo idiota, eu… - Edward se calou ao sentir o dedo sobre seus lábios.

– Não diz nada, só… Só me beija Edward. – No momento seguinte a boca dele estava na dela em um beijo urgente.

– Por um momento pensei que fosse me mandar embora. - Disse ofegante, tamanha a intensidade do beijo.

– E porque eu faria isso? - Isabella perguntou da mesma forma.

– Porque agi como um…

– Idiota! - Disseram em uníssono, rindo em seguida. - Não foi minha intenção mentir para você, eu só estava tentando…

– Encontrar o momento certo! - Concluiu por ela. - Agora sei disso, me desculpa… - voltou a pedir. - Mas é que…. Quando ouvi Tanya dizer que…

– Sabe que ela fez de propósito né? Só para ver o circo pegar fogo.

– E eu cai como um pato! - Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda encarando aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava. - Por um momento pensei que Jacob havia voltado, mas era ainda pior, só em imaginar aquele bastardo do James perto de você, eu… - aquilo o perturbava demais. - Mas não se preocupe meu amor, não vou permitir que o bastardo do James ou o babaca do Alec se aproxime de você outra vez.

– James não me preocupa, Edward! Sei que de alguma forma só está me usando para atingir você, por favor, esqueça-o, ignore-o, como eu faço!

– Você não tem ideia do que aquele cara é capaz! James é perigoso, Bella! - Cuspiu exaltado.

– Edward, olha para mim… - Pediu ao vê-lo se exaltar novamente. - Tem razão, eu não o conheço, e nem tenho a pretensão de conhecer, para mim James não significa nada, absolutamente nada! Toda essa atenção, essa aproximação é uma tentativa ridícula de atingi-lo, pelo que houve no passado talvez, ele sabe que sua aproximação te afeta e por mais que negue, sei que tem o dedo de Victória nessa história, está muito claro pra mim.

– Não acredito que a Vick se prestaria a isso, ela… - Edward se calou ao ver a noiva estreitar o olhar. - O que? O que foi?

" _ **Já não basta defender fervorosamente aquela loira atirada, agora vai defender aquela criatura intragável também? "**_ \- Isabella praticamente rugiu mentalmente.

– Vai mesmo defendê-la?

– Não sabemos se Victória está mesmo por trás disso, o próprio James disse a você, certo? - A jovem soltou um riso estranho.

– E você acha que ele diria se estivesse? - Retrucou irritadiça.

– E o que a Vick ganharia com isso? - Revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo chamar a ex amante daquela forma, a irritava profundamente.

– Argh! Será que dá pra parar de chamá-la assim? É profundamente irritante sabia? - Cuspiu furiosa.

– Força do hábito, desculpe. - Pediu prendendo o riso, viu sua noiva puxar uma respiração profunda, soltando o ar em uma única lufada, seu olhar encontrou o dele.

– Com certeza acredita que de certa forma consiga nos separar, minar o nosso relacionamento de alguma forma, aquela mulher sabe perfeitamente o efeito que a presença de James tem em você, por qual outro motivo o levou aquele bendito jantar? Que ele me abordou daquela forma? - Soltou um riso irônico. - Sou obrigada a admitir que a detestável te conhece muito bem, porque você reagiu exatamente como ela queria!

– Bella, amor…

– Para mim aqueles dois são farinha do mesmo saco! - Disparou ao cortá-lo outra vez, ele fez menção de falar, mas Bella o deteve. - E não me venha com esse papo de que James quase acabou com a vida dela e tudo mais, tem algo que não bate nessa história toda!

– Sei que não gosta dela, e tem lá seus motivos, mas você não tem ideia do estado que a encontrei, do que aquele filho da puta fez a ela!

– Esse é o ponto! - Os dois tinham os olhos fixos um no outro e ambos faiscavam. - James não a obrigou a se drogar, obrigou? Ele a forçou a se envolver com isso? Para mim Victória teve tanta culpa quanto ele, porque se deixou levar, se deixou seduzir. Afinal, até onde sei, eles estavam juntos naquela época, certo?

– Você não sabe do que está falando! - Cuspiu exaltado.

– Sei muito bem o que digo, e sei que aquela mulher detestável o usou para chamar sua atenção, para te atingir de alguma forma! – Afirmou convicta. - Como eu já disse, ela te conhece muito bem meu caro… - Edward bufou impaciente. - Porque reagiu exatamente como queria, foi assim no jantar e está fazendo o mesmo agora!

– Pelo amor de Deus Isabella, Victória quase morreu por culpa daquele bastardo! - Esbravejou visivelmente irritado.

– Tem certeza disso? Porque ela me pareceu muito à vontade na companhia do homem que quase acabou com sua vida e sua promissora carreira. - Ele também não entendia, mas daí a achar que tudo o que houve foi armação era demais, acreditava que sua noiva estava enciumada, afinal ela morria de ciúme de Victória, assim como de Lauren e Tanya.

– Acho que o ciúme que sente de Victória está afetando o seu julgamento. - Isabella o encarou com vontade de gritar tamanha raiva que sentia, mas se conteve, sabia que aquilo não levaria a nada, para Edward, aquele ser detestável era a vítima.

– É obvio que divergimos de opinião sobre este assunto. - Disse simplesmente.

– Bella, amor, eu só quero que você compreenda que…

– Chega Edward! Eu me nego a discutir sobre isso com você! Só quero que compreenda uma coisa, eu não sou Victória! - O nome saiu como uma praga de seus lábios. - Não vou me deixar levar, tão pouco seduzir, porque aquele cara me enoja tanto quanto ela! - Edward assentiu calado, sabia que a noiva estava uma fera, viu Isabella puxar uma respiração profunda antes de abordar outro tópico. – Suponho que também esteja sabendo sobre…

– Alec? - Conclui por ela. - Sim, eles me contaram e me custa crer na cara de pau daquele filho da puta! - Esbravejou.

– Eu mal pude crer quando Jane me contou, quem aquele cara pensa que é? - Ela estava mesmo indignada. - Estreitar laços? Faça-me o favor… Ele que vá estreitar laços com a p… - se calou de repente. - Pensando bem, a pobre mãe dele não tem culpa de o filho ser um babaca! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Acha que… - de repente Bella se calou, seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes, havia medo em seu olhar. - Acha que eles podem fazer algo contra nós ou…. Contra você? - O final ele mal pode ouvir, foi quase um sussurro.

– E o que eles podem fazer? Estamos noivos e em breve estaremos casados! Esqueça os Volturi, não há nada que possam fazer quanto a isso.

– Mas e se… Deus eu não quero nem pensar… - a jovem meneou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. - Jane disse que tanto ele quanto o pai não medem esforços para obter o que quer, temo que façam algo contra você… Oh meu Deus… - as lágrimas escorreram grossas pelo seu rosto. - Se algo te acontecer por minha culpa, eu não suportaria, eu…

– Ei, não chore meu amor… - pediu a puxando para si. - Você não tem culpa, nada vai acontecer eu juro. - Edward tocou seu queixo fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Os Volturi não podem fazer absolutamente nada a respeito disso! Não fica assim. - Pediu lhe acariciando a face. - E quanto a James e Victória…

– Não quero mais falar sobre isso! - Disse ao se apartar bruscamente, secando o rosto molhado. - Me recuso a discutir com você, por causa daquela mulher detestável e seu primo insuportável! - Esbravejou saindo da cama, estava mesmo furiosa. - To cansada… - levou as mãos trêmulas aos cabelos. - Na realidade estou farta! - Seu tom foi exaltado.

– Ei, se acalma. - Pediu ao se aproximar, mas Bella recuou.

– Eu estou tentando Edward, realmente estou tentando, mas está difícil. - Edward franziu o cenho diante de tais palavras.

– Como assim, do que é você está falando Bella?

– De tudo que vem acontecendo… Droga! É uma coisa atrás da outra! - Esbravejou visivelmente alterada, trêmula. - Eu estou tentando, juro que estou, mas confesso que está cada vez mais difícil lidar com essa bagagem que você trouxe para o nosso relacionamento. - Meneou a cabeça levando as mãos aos cabelos. - Estou farta de ter que lidar com Tanya e suas provocações e intrigas…. Ter que engolir calada aquela vadia loira que você chama de amiga e a qual defende com tanto fervor, dar em cima de você descaradamente!

De repente as palavras de Alice lhe vieram à mente:

… _. Como acha que Bella se sentiu quanto a isso Edward? …. Acha mesmo que ela engoliu assim, de boa? Ora faça-me favor Ed! -_ Sua amiga tinha razão, Bella não havia engolido bem a atenção que havia dispensado a Lauren quando chegaram ao hotel, não fez por mal, mesmo assim magoou sua noiva e se chutava mentalmente por isso.

– Oh sim, e não podemos esquecer é claro, de Victória… - Isabella prosseguiu em um jorro de palavras. - Aquela com a qual você costumava se distrair. - Edward estreitou o olhar se perguntando se ela nunca esqueceria aquilo? - E como se tudo isso não fosse o suficiente, ainda tenho James no meu pé, só para te provocar por causa de uma bendita briga que tiveram no passado por culpa daquela criatura detestável, sem contar é claro na cereja do bolo, o maldito Alec Volturi que encasquetou comigo e fica dando em cima de mim descaradamente! - A jovem respirava ruidosamente, suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

– Você tem toda a razão… - novamente Edward tentou se aproximar. - A culpa é minha e…

– Não, não é! Você tinha uma vida antes de me conhecer.

– Eu sei, assim como você… - Voltou a se aproximar parando diante dela, tocou seu queixo fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Mas eu não tenho que lidar com seu passado, ou com seus ex namorados, eles não são constantes em sua vida, no entanto você tem que lidar com…

– Por favor Edward, eu não quero mais brigas e discussões. - Ele a puxou para si a envolvendo em seus braços em um abraço apertado.

– Eu também não, eu te amo Bella e me dói vê-la assim. - Edward se afastou um pouco, tomando o rosto da jovem entre as mãos. - Te amo! Tenha sempre isso em mente, eu te amo Isabella Cullen.

– Eu sei, e é por te amar tanto que vou lutar até o limite das minhas forças por você, não importa contra quem, não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém o afaste de mim. - Um sorriso torto se fez nos lábios dele ao ouvi-la.

– Digo o mesmo! Não permitirei que nada nem ninguém te afaste de mim. - Disse com a testa colada a dela.

– Desculpa! - Bella pediu escondendo o rosto em seu peito. - Me desculpa pelo meu surto, é que…

– Shhh…- ela ergueu a cabeça para encarar aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava. - Não há o que desculpar… - Sentiu a mão de Edward infiltrar-se por seus cabelos encontrando sua nuca.

– Mas…

– Fica quietinha Isabella… - exigiu segurando firme seus cabelos, pendendo a cabeça dela para trás. -Quietinha. - Voltou a exigir quando a mesma fez menção de falar, Isabella sentiu seu corpo todo reagir aquela pegada forte, aquele olhar intenso e aquele tom firme. Sem uma palavra, tomou sua boca em um beijo intenso, urgente, voraz.

– Edward… - o nome saiu entre arquejos enquanto distribuía beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço, novamente agarrou os cabelos da nuca com força enquanto sua língua deslizava pela pele macia e delicada, provocando-a. - Oh Deus! - Quase gritou quando novamente sua cabeça foi puxada para trás com força, o corpo de Bella estremeceu ao sentir os dentes roçar sua pele.

Uma das mãos agarrou o seio esquerdo rolando o mamilo entre os dedos, enquanto tomava sua boca em um beijo ainda mais urgente, mais voraz. Isabella rendeu-se as carícias entregando-se aquela ardente paixão, ao amor que sentia por aquele homem e ao desejo enlouquecedor que somente ele despertava.

As mãos eram urgentes ao se livrar das roupas, se contorceu de prazer enquanto ele distribuía beijos por todo seu corpo, Edward enterrou-se nela em uma estocada firme, o prazer foi tão intenso que Bella arqueou as costas soltando um gemido alto.

Beijou-lhe a boca, depois os seios, tomando o mamilo entre os dentes, enquanto entrava e saia dela ora rápido, ora lento a trazendo para a borda a cada investida. Sentiu o corpo de sua noiva dar sinais de que o fim estava próximo e intensificou as investidas até que ambos explodissem em puro prazer.

 **Cerca de uma hora depois…**

Edward repassava a conversa que tiveram a minutos atrás, assim como o rompante de Bella que agora ressonava tranquila e serena em seus braços, tinha a mão espalmada em seu peito, sobre o seu coração, enquanto ele brincava com um de seus cachos.

Acreditava que aquela explosão se dera devido ao estresse, sabia que ela tinha razão, ele acabou mesmo que sem querer levando para o relacionamento uma bagagem pesada demais, tirando Jacob, jamais teve que lidar com os ex dela e, no entanto, ela convivia constantemente com Tanya, Lauren e Victória. E ainda por cima tinha que aturar James que a estava usando para atingi-lo sem contar o canalha do Alec que não dava trégua.

Em meio a isso tudo teve que lidar com o medo de perdê-lo naquele incidente em Uganda, não era atoa que surtara daquele jeito. Sabia que a noiva estava certa quanto a James, mas lhe custava crer que Victória estivesse envolvida naquilo como Bella acreditava… Lembrou-se das palavras do irmão:

… _Santiago deu uma dura no cara, e James afirmou que a Victória não tem nada a ver com isso, que somente estava tentando se acertar com Bella pelo que houve no jantar, mas as garotas podem estar certas, afinal porque diabos a Vick desenterrou esse cara? Ainda mais depois de tudo que fez a ela? Acho que a Bellinha tem razão…_

Em um ponto sua noiva tinha razão, Victória o levou ao jantar com o intuito de provocá-lo, talvez estivesse de alguma forma tentando minar seu relacionamento, não escondeu que estava insatisfeita com o fato dele ter encontrado alguém, e ainda mais que este alguém fosse Bella, mas daí a ter armado tudo no passado era um pouco demais.

– Ciumenta! - Sussurrou estalando um beijo em seus cabelos. - Ciumenta e absurda! - Disse por fim rendendo-se ao cansaço.

Na manhã seguinte Edward fez questão de conversar pessoalmente com Santiago, que lhe contou em detalhes como fora sua conversa com James Dumont, também foi apresentado aos homens que foram designados para a proteção de Bella, Lian Scott e Brady Walker.

Não gostou nada de saber que aqueles dois andavam com sua noiva para cima e para baixo, e se perguntava porque diabos, Santiago tinha que designar justamente aqueles dois? Não que ambos não fossem competentes, longe disso, mas tinham que ser tão… Boa pinta?

 **Dias depois…**

Edward voltou ao trabalho tanto na clínica quanto no hospital, nos primeiros dias, fez questão de levar e buscar Bella na universidade assim como no trabalho, primeiro, porque queria evitar ao máximo deixar a noiva com aqueles dois e segundo, queria cruzar com James, mas o bastardo parecia ter desaparecido. Tentou persuadir a noiva a ficar em seu apartamento, mas não teve jeito, a teimosa insistiu em voltar para o apartamento dela.

– Ficaria mais tranquilo se ficasse aqui Bella, o seu prédio não é seguro, e se aquele bastardo aparecer por lá? - A jovem bufou revirando os olhos, estavam naquela discussão sem sentido a horas.

– Não posso simplesmente abandonar o meu apartamento, além do mais, Santiago tomou as devidas precauções.

– Que precauções? Porque não fui informado disso? - Novamente Bella revirou os olhos.

– Porque eu só soube hoje, Lian me contou, e…

– Lian? Desde de quando é tão intima assim dele? - Bella parou o que estava fazendo, encarando o noivo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Como é que é?

– A pergunta foi simples, desde quando trata seus seguranças com tanta intimidade?

– Tá com ciúmes do Lian e do Brady? Ora Edward, faça-me o favor! - Esbravejou impaciente.

– Eles passam mais tempo com você do que eu! - Ela sorriu ao ver o bico emburrado dele, se aproximou do noivo jogando o braço ao redor de seu pescoço.

– As coisas estão uma loucura com a proximidade do casamento, e o senhor está atolado de trabalho que eu sei.

– É verdade… - A estreitou em seus braços. - Mesmo assim queria que ficasse aqui, me sentiria mais tranquilo.

– Eu estarei bem, por favor, compreenda, não posso simplesmente abandonar meu apartamento, já estou longe há muito tempo.

– Tudo bem, irei para lá assim que sair do hospital! - Ela sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

– Vou preparar um jantar delicioso para você! - Novamente o beijou. - Obrigado por compreender.

Antes de Isabella retornar ao seu apartamento Santiago o deixou devidamente seguro, havia instalado um sistema de segurança na entrada do prédio, com câmeras e travas elétricas só por precaução.

Por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguia esquecer o que Isabella disse sobre Victória, sua noiva acreditava piamente que a ruiva estava por detrás da aproximação de James e ele precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, ou enlouqueceria, com este pensamento ligou para a ruiva.

"Ed? Que surpresa boa, a que devo a honra? " - Apesar da ironia em suas palavras, seu tom foi provocante.

– Está em Chicago?

"Sim, porque? "

– Eu queria te ver, é possível? - O telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos. - Vick?

"Claro, também sinto sua falta! " - Novamente seu tom foi provocante e sedutor. "No meu apartamento ou no seu? "

– Em nenhum dos dois, é só uma conversa.

"Quem sabe não te convenço a relembrar os velhos tempos. " - Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Lamento decepcioná-la, mas isso não vai acontecer, o que acha de nos encontrarmos no Sam's?

"O barzinho que frequentávamos, uma excelente ideia. "

– Tudo bem então, te vejo lá as oito, está bem?

"Para mim está perfeito, até mais Ed! "

– Até mais Vick! - Disse ao se despedir, desligando em seguida.

– Eu ouvi direito? Você marcou de se encontrar com a Vick? - Félix disparou por detrás dele o surpreendendo, estavam na lanchonete, Edward sentado em uma das mesas e o amigo de pé.

– Deu para ouvir a conversa dos outros agora? - Cuspiu entre os dentes.

– Foi sem querer… - se desculpou sentando-se sem ser convidado. - Mas o que diabos deu em você para marcar um encontro com a Vick? Se Bella sequer desconfiar, te capa meu caro, vocês estão bem?

– Melhor impossível! - Edward respondeu tomando um gole de seu café.

– Então porque diabos vai se encontrar com a Vick?

– Não é um encontro! - Félix o encarou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, Edward bufou revirando os olhos. - Preciso conversar com ela.

– O que está rolando Ed? – Insistiu, viu o amigo puxar uma respiração profunda, encarado o amigo, ponderando se dizia ou não, optou por contar.

– Desde que parti para a missão em Uganda que James tem procurado Bella.

– Ta de brincadeira né? Mas o que esse filho da puta quer com ela?

– Disse à Bella que quer se desculpar pelo incidente no jantar e ter a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor, ele vem perseguindo ela, tanto que meu avô acionou os seguranças.

– Que barra, cara, e como Bella está?

– Cansada, estressada, o canalha não dá trégua.

– É obvio que James quer te provocar, atingir você e está usando Bella para isso, sabe que ele não superou o que houve entre vocês daquela vez.

– Eu sei, e Bella também sabe, ela insiste em dizer que tudo isso não passa de um truque de Victória para tentar nos separar de alguma forma, que está usando James como fez naquele bendito jantar.

– Faz sentido! É por isso que vai se encontrar com ela?

– Preciso saber se Vick está mesmo por detrás disso tudo. - Félix meneou a cabeça.

– Acredita mesmo que lhe dirá se estiver? Qual é Edward? Se eu fosse você manteria uma boa distância dela, porque se Bella sequer desconfiar, você está perdido! - O alertou.

– Bella acredita que Vick armou tudo…

– Pode ser, Vick é do tipo vingativa, e até onde sei estavam saindo quando conheceu Bella, certo? - Edward somente assentiu. - E a deixou a ver navios para ficar com a Bella!

– Eu sei, não estou falando disso e sim do que houve no passado, acha que ela seria capaz?

– O que? De armar toda aquela confusão com o James? - Novamente Edward assentiu.

– Sinceramente cara, há uma grande possibilidade! - Afirmou convicto. - Não que ela tenha fingido, não é isso, talvez Bella tenha razão ao dizer que Vick fez tudo aquilo para chamar sua atenção, afinal, afinal naquela época, vocês haviam se afastado, está lembrado?

– Acredita mesmo que ela seria capaz?

– Isso quem pode te garantir é somente a Vick ou James, e duvido que o farão, mas é estranho o fato dela levar justamente ele no jantar. Depois de tudo que houve, o natural seria manter uma distância segura dele, certo?

– Bella diz o mesmo.

– Olha cara, se eu fosse você esquecia essa história, sabe que a Vick jamais admitirá que está por detrás disso tudo, para que arriscar seu relacionamento? Porque se a Bella souber que se encontrou com a Vick, pode dar adeus ao seu casamento!

– Acho que me precipitei, tem razão, a conhecendo como conheço, Vick jamais admitirá.

– É o que estou dizendo! - Edward encarou o amigo ponderando se contava a ele ou não sobre Alec. - O que? Porque está me olhando assim.

– James não é o único que anda cercando Bella.

– O que? O tal amigo voltou?

– Graças a Deus não! Bella esteve com Jane… - Edward viu o amigo ficar tenso. - Sua ex procurou minha noiva depois do jantar na casa dos Willians.

– E porque diabos Jane procurou a Bella?

– Queria alertá-la.

– Alertá-la? Sobre o que?

– Ao que parece, Aro e Alec Volturi voltaram sua atenção para a fortuna dos Cullen, estão querendo estreitar laços se é que me entende. Aquele filho da puta do Alec quer se casar com Bella!

– Bastardo filho da mãe! Por isso a abordou daquela forma no Hearts. - Praticamente rugiu socando a mesa.

– Exatamente! E vem ligando para ela constantemente.

– Mas vocês estão noivos, aquele idiota acha mesmo que tem chance?

– A questão não é essa, segundo sua ex, quando o pai e o irmão colocam uma coisa na cabeça, faz o que for para atingir seu objetivo.

– Acha que seriam capazes de fazer algo contra você para…. Isso é monstruoso cara, até mesmo para aqueles bastardos.

– O que Jane lhe disse quando romperam? - Félix franziu o cenho se perguntando o que aquilo tinha haver?

– Aro e Alec nunca aprovaram nosso relacionamento, mas Jane parecia não se importar com isso, nós nos amávamos e…

– Segundo Bella, Jane ainda te ama, e por te amar que se afastou de você.

– Ela se afastou, porque cedeu aos desmandos do pai e daquele bastardo do irmão!

– Não Félix, foi porque ambos se uniram a Connor para ameaçar você e sua família, Jane contou a Bella que se não se mantivesse afastada, veria você morrer.

– Porque ela nunca me disse? - Edward notou o quanto aquilo havia afetado seu amigo.

– Medo de cumprirem a ameaça talvez.

– Bella é forte, mesmo que façam o mesmo, jamais cederá! Ela te ama demais. - Edward era obrigado a concordar com o amigo, sua noiva jamais cederia, mas sabia que ela temia que fizessem algo contra ele.

– Temos uma vantagem, eles não sabem que sabemos dos seus planos, meu avô está tomando as devidas precauções. E quanto a você? Vai deixar que Jane se case com aquele calhorda mesmo sabendo que ela ainda te ama?

– E o que eu posso fazer a respeito? Se tivesse me dito na época, eu teria movido céus e terra para livrá-la daqueles dois, mas ela preferiu ceder, abriu mão do que tínhamos.

– Bella diz que foi por amor a você! - Um sorriso largo se fez nos lábios de Félix.

– Como eu sempre digo meu caro, sua noiva é uma em um milhão! Você tem sorte Ed, muita sorte!

– Sei disso!

– Não acredito que haja futuro para Jane e eu, nos magoamos demais.

– Não a ama como a amava, certo?

– Sabe que não! - Edward estreitou o olhar.

– Ainda está a fim da minha mulher, não é? - A gargalhada de Félix chamou a atenção das pessoas no recinto.

– Acredite meu amigo, eu sou o menor dos seus problemas! - Edward era obrigado a concordar, Félix se colocou de pé. - Arrume uma desculpa qualquer e desmarque esse encontro, esqueça essa história, sabe que Vick jamais admitirá. - Deu um tapa no ombro do amigo. - Você quase perdeu Bella por causa de um encontro com Vick, não se arrisque outra vez. - Disse saindo em seguida.

Por um tempo Edward ponderou as palavras do amigo, Félix tinha razão, Victória jamais admitiria que estava por detrás daquela história toda, tão pouco que armara para ele no passado. Lembrou-se da reação de Bella quando os surpreendeu daquela vez no apartamento, assim como suas palavras há alguns dias…. Não! Definitivamente não estava disposto a correr o risco, amava demais aquela maluca.

Horas depois ligou para Victória e com uma boa desculpa, desmarcou o encontro, sentiu-se culpado, ao chegar no apartamento de Bella. Sua noiva cumprira a promessa que fizera, havia preparado um delicioso jantar com direito a sobremesa e tudo, e depois fizeram amor.

Não…. Definitivamente não estava disposto a arriscar perdê-la.

 **Dias depois…**

Era início de maio e estavam há três dias do aniversário de Bella e a cinco do casamento de Jasper e Alice. Eric queria comemorar o aniversário de Bella em grande estilo, com uma Big festa na mansão Cullen, por este motivo reuniu a todos para um almoço em família.

– Filha… - Eric chamou a atenção da jovem para si. - Estive pensando, o que acha de comemorarmos seu primeiro aniversário conosco em grande estilo? - Estavam todos reunidos na sala de estar, o casal havia chegado a poucos minutos. - Bella mordeu os lábios sem saber o que dizer.

– Outra festa? - Sua voz soou estranha até para ela mesma. - Ehh… E de que tipo de festa estamos falando exatamente?

– Uma festa digna de uma Cullen, obviamente. - Os olhos de Isabella abriram-se como pratos, automaticamente imagens daquele bendito jantar de apresentação lhe vieram à mente, assim como os subsequentes.

" **Droga! Outra festa? "** \- Esbravejou mentalmente, sabia que uma festa deste porte acarretaria na presença de pessoas ilustre da alta sociedade de Chicago, e isso inclui a vadia atirada da Lauren Malory e a nojenta da mãe, obviamente os Volturi e aquela desprezível da Victória. Como se já não bastasse ter que aturá-los no casamento de Alice e Jasper.

Notando a hesitação da jovem e seu visível desconforto com o assunto, Esme se adiantou:

– Ou podemos fazer algo mais íntimo, só com a família e amigos mais próximos, acredito que este seja mais seu estilo, estou certa? - Bella lhe lançou um olhar agradecido.

– Acho que Esme tem razão vovô, não acredito que uma festa de grande porte seja adequada, afinal estamos há alguns dias do casamento de Jazz e Alice, e…

– Não acredito que seu irmão ou Alice se oponham. - Seu avô argumentou.

– Claro que não! - Alice respondeu prontamente. - Mas acredito que uma festa mais íntima seja mais o estilo de Bella. - A amiga e cunhada concluiu piscando para Bella que lhe agradeceu mentalmente.

– Me desculpe vovô, mas eu realmente prefiro algo mais simples e, com certeza, mais íntimo, para dizer a verdade…. Eu nunca fui muito fã de comemorar aniversários. - Concluiu meio sem jeito.

– Como assim? - Seu irmão Emmett disparou surpreso. - Mas todo mundo gosta de comemorar aniversário!

– Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas…

– Tudo bem… - novamente a cortou. - A gente sabe que você é meio estranha mesmo!

– Emmett! - Esme o repreendeu, enquanto Bella revirava os olhos.

– Você também me acha estranha? - Perguntou se voltando para o noivo.

– Não! - Edward respondeu prontamente.

– Até parece que ele vai dizer! - O irmão os provocou, Isabella encarou o noivo com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Digamos que você tem seus momentos, amor! - A jovem estreitou o olhar e todos riram. - Mas eu te amo mesmo assim, estranha e enfesadinha! - Sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

– Sei! - Bella voltou sua atenção para os demais. - Pode parecer estranho, mas é que… - novamente hesitou. - É que realmente me incomoda ser o centro das atenções. - Praticamente sussurrou a última parte.

– Sendo assim faremos algo mais íntimo, não podemos deixar passar em branco uma data tão especial. - Eric afirmou piscando para a neta em seguida.

– Obrigada vovô! - Bella se levantou e o abraçou carinhosamente estalando um beijo nele.

Esme, Alice e Rose se juntaram a jovem para acertar os detalhes, Eric conversava com Carlisle enquanto Edward e seus irmãos estavam mais afastados.

– E aí? Já sabe o que vai dar a ela de presente? - Emmett perguntou curioso.

– Já providenciei, só espero que ela não brigue comigo.

– E porque brigaria?

– Comprei um carro para ela! - Seus irmãos o olhavam surpresos. - Não gosto dela andando por aí naquela carroça. - Justificou-se.

– Deixa ela te ouvir falar assim! - Jasper brincou divertido e Edward sorriu.

– Tem razão, ela vai ficar uma fera!

– Obrigado pelo apoio Emm! - Disparou sarcástico.

– Mudando de assunto… - Emmett limpou a garganta. - Conversou com ela sobre o que houve?

– Sim, tivemos uma longa conversa e vocês estavam certos, acusou Vick de estar por detrás da aproximação de James, e acredita piamente que armou toda aquela situação de anos atrás só para chamar minha atenção.

– Eu te avisei! - Edward assentiu para o irmão.

– Acho que fiz besteira!

– O que? Como assim, o que você fez? - Jasper perguntou preocupado.

– Liguei pra Vick e marquei um encontro com ela há alguns dias, e…

– Você pirou é? Por que fez isso? - O tom de Emm deixava claro seu desagrado.

– Eu precisava saber se ela estava mesmo por detrás do que houve e se…

– E achou mesmo que ela te diria? Victória?

– No mesmo dia desmarquei, inventei uma desculpa qualquer, não tive coragem de me arriscar.

– Ainda bem, porque se a Bella sequer desconfiar, te capa!

– Eu sei, achei melhor ouvir os conselhos de Félix, e…

– Félix?

– Ele me surpreendeu enquanto eu falava com Victória, acabei contando o que estava acontecendo, foi quando me aconselhou a esquecer essa história, que Vick, jamais admitiria.

– Ele está certo! Vick jamais admitiria uma coisa destas Edward! Não se preocupe irmão, a verdade virá à tona, mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Edward assentiu diante as palavras de Jasper.

– Confesso que fiquei preocupado com a reação de Bella, ela demonstrou sinais claros de estresse, e…

– Também pudera, essa garota tem passado por casa uma!

– Eu sei Emm, mas tem algo que me disse que ficou remoendo aqui dentro… - disse ao apontar para a própria cabeça. - Na realidade não é a primeira vez que me diz isso.

– E o que foi que ela disse? - Jasper perguntou analisando o irmão.

– Que eu trouxe uma carga muito grande para o nosso relacionamento…. Que estava farta! Farta de ter que lidar com Lauren, Tanya, Victória e James…. Ela havia dito a mesma coisa há algum tempo. Disse que eu não tinha que lidar com seu passado, com seus ex, enquanto ela tem que conviver constantemente com as intrigas e insinuações de Tanya, com as investidas de Lauren e Vick a quem ela considera minha ex.

– Mas é exatamente isso que ela é Edward, você pode não ter tido um relacionamento com Vick, Tanya ou Lauren, mas rolou um lance entre vocês. Bella está coberta de razão meu irmão, tirando Jacob, você não teve que lidar com seus ex namorados, tão pouco os conheceu.

– Eu sei!

– Sei que não é fácil, mas tente se manter distante delas, entendo que com Lauren é mais complicado, mas vai por mim, tente ficar o mais distante dela possível para o bem do seu relacionamento.

– Jazz está certo, uma hora a Bella pode se cansar de tantas interferências, não vai ser uma tarefa fácil, mas fica esperto cara!

Tudo havia sido acertado, Esme organizaria um jantar simples, para a família e amigos em comemoração ao aniversário de Bella, o que a jovem desconhecia era a surpresa que estavam preparando para ela.

– Porque está tão quietinho, algum problema? - Bella perguntou quebrando o silêncio do carro, Edward guiava perdido em seus pensamentos.

– Nenhum, porque? - Estendeu a mão para segurar a dela, a levou a boca depositando um beijo sobre os nós dos dedos.

– Sei lá, você está tão quieto, parece distante.

– Impressão sua, e aí, empolgada? - A provocou.

– Empolgada talvez não seja o termo adequado, mas confesso que fiquei mais tranquila, não estou psicologicamente preparada para encarar uma festa de grande porte, ainda não sei como que farei no casamento de Alice e Jasper, com toda aquela gente que… - Se calou de repente. - Me desculpe!

– Porque está se desculpando?

– Não querendo ser chata, longe disso, mas só de pensar que vou ter que encarar Lauren, Sarah, Tanya e Victória no mesmo lugar me dá arrepios. Sem contar que meu histórico em festa deste porte não é muito favorável, está lembrado? - Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Absurda!

– Fiquei com medo do vovô insistir em uma festa chique, cheia de pompa e circunstância, definitivamente não faz o meu estilo.

– Com certeza não! Mas, e quando nos casarmos? - Bella o encarou por alguns instantes.

– Acredito que encontraremos um meio termo! - Edward sorriu meio torto piscando para ela em seguida, a jovem mordeu o lábio. - Não o morda.

– Tem ideia do quanto fica sexy quando sorri assim? – Ele meneou a cabeça. - Provavelmente sim. - Respondeu a própria pergunta.

– E você tem ideia do efeito que este gesto tem em mim? – Perguntou ao parar o carro em sua vaga, com muita insistência a convenceu passar a noite com ele em seu apartamento. Edward destravou o cinto em seguida o dela e a puxou para si tomando sua boca em um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo, paixão e acima de tudo, amor.

Há muito que Isabella não comemorava seu aniversário, e a proximidade da data a deixava estranhamente nervosa. Confiava plenamente em Esme, mas a empolgação de seu avô e do restante da família a deixava apreensiva, a definição de simples dos Cullen era muito diferente da dela. Tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho, queria deixar tudo em ordem antes de ingressar em seu novo emprego. Alice já havia contratado uma nova assistente, Mary Clark era formada e entendia tudo de moda e afins, o que facilitava e muito o trabalho de Bella.

 **13 de maio…**

Isabella despertou sentindo os lábios de Edward em seu ombro e clavícula, se encolheu estremecendo sentindo a pele arrepiar-se.

– Bom dia dorminhoca. - Lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

– Hummm… - Bella grunhiu se remexendo na cama, sorriu ao sentir o quanto estava excitado, mesmo depois da noite maravilhosa que tiveram, sem sombras de dúvidas uma das melhores noites que compartilharam. - Muito bom dia! - Respondeu encantada com o brilho daquele belo par de olhos verdes, e aquele sorriso enlouquecedor.

– Feliz aniversário! - A parabenizou, sorriu ao ver sua noiva se encolher escondendo o rosto.

– Urgh, nem me lembre! - Edward riu meneando a cabeça. - Obrigada mesmo assim!

– Deveria estar feliz… - estalou um beijo em seus lábios. - Afinal está completando vinte e um anos!

– Verdade! - A jovem mordeu os lábios fixando seu olhar no dele. - Mas eu estou feliz! - Afirmou. - Imensamente feliz!

– Jura? E será que poderia me dizer qual o motivo de toda esta felicidade?

– Você! - Respondeu prontamente. - Estar com você assim… - jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, roçando sua perna na dele, o provocando. - Adormecer em seus braços e despertar sentindo seus lábios em minha pele… Você, Edward Cullen é o melhor presente que a vida poderia me dar. - No momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos dela em um beijo urgente, voraz, apaixonado. E entre beijos e carícias se entregaram ao amor, a paixão e ao desejo que os tomava naquele momento.

– O que acha de um banho, tenho uma surpresa para você! - Edward disse ao se colocar de pé e gloriosamente nu, lhe estendeu a mão.

– Surpresa? Que surpresa?

– Se eu disser, não será surpresa! - Falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Oh Deus! Eu tenho até medo quando você fala assim. - Ele gargalhou a puxando para si, jogou a noiva sobre o ombro, e a levou consigo para o banheiro.

A campainha soou quando o casal terminava de se aprontar, Isabella estranhou o fato, já que ninguém mais entrava no prédio sem ser anunciado.

– Ué? Quem pode ser a uma hora destas? - Perguntou surpresa.

– Provavelmente sua surpresa, preparada?

– Pra ser sincera não, mas fazer o que. - A jovem deu de ombros e seu noivo sorriu meneando a cabeça. Edward entrelaçou sua mão a dela a conduzindo em direção a sala.

– Atenda, é para você!

– E como que você sabe que é pra mim? O que está aprontando Edward?

– Atenda! - Foi o que ganhou como resposta, Isabella bufou indo em direção a porta, ao abri-la se deparou com um imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas.

– Senhorita Cullen? - O rapaz perguntou.

– Sim, sou eu.

– Aqui está senhorita. - Ele lhe estendeu o imenso buquê, e uma belíssima cesta cheia de coisas. - Feliz aniversário! - Desejou assim que Bella assinou a entrega.

– Obrigada! - Agradeceu visivelmente desconcertada. - Mas o que? Você enlouqueceu?

– Gostaria de levar o crédito, veja o cartão. - Edward a ajudou com a cesta que era bem pesada, enquanto a jovem buscava o cartão.

 **Parabéns pelos seus vinte e um anos de vida!**

 **Gostaríamos de ter estado presente em cada um deles, mas infelizmente o destino não quis assim, no entanto agora está aqui, entre os seus…. Esta é a sua família e estamos imensamente orgulhosos de que faça parte dela!**

 **Te amamos!**

 **Família Cullen**

Os olhos de Bella marejaram, havia a assinatura de cada membro da família, inclusive a de Edward.

– Oh meu Deus! Eu mal posso acreditar, você sabia disso?

– Era surpresa, a ideia foi do vovô, mas a cesta foi ideia minha!

– E o que tanto tem aí? - Perguntou depositando o buquê sobre o móvel da sala de jantar.

– Um belíssimo café da manhã, com tudo que você mais gosta!

– Obrigada! Isso foi tão…. Não tenho palavras para descrever como estou me sentindo neste momento! Eu jamais tive algo sequer parecido em toda a minha vida.

– Você merece tudo isso e muito mais, meu amor! - A puxou pra si, roçou seu nariz ao dela. - E prepare-se porque ainda vem muito mais por ai!

– O que? Oh Deus! O que você está aprontando Edward?

– Ei? Não precisa ficar assim, você vai adorar, tenho certeza.

– Esme me prometeu algo simples, sem…

– Não se preocupe, só reuniremos a família e os amigos mais íntimos.

– E isso inclui sua prima, presumo? - Perguntou fazendo careta.

– Esqueça Tanya, ela não é importante!

– O fato não é este, sabe que aquela criatura não vai perder a oportunidade de…

– Não se preocupe, o vovô deixou bem claro que se ela der as caras por lá, terá que se comportar.

– Até parece que aquela vad…. - Isabella se conteve. - Acha mesmo que vai acatar o pedido dele?

– Este é o ponto meu amor, não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem! Agora esqueça Tanya, o que acha de tomarmos nosso café da manhã?

– Uma excelente ideia!

Depois de compartilharem um delicioso café da manhã, Edward foi embora dizendo que ia a clínica somente e que viria buscá-la para o jantar as sete e trinta. A jovem recebeu o telefonema de seu pai, Esme, seu avô e irmãos e aproveitou para agradecer pelas flores. Alice também ligou para parabenizá-la, assim como Charlie, Angie, Sue, Harry, Leah e Seth.

Félix lhe enviou um lindo buquê de flores, assim como Kate e Garrett, claro que Alec teve a cara de pau de enviar um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas, e James lhe enviou um buquê de lírios, mas o que a surpreendeu foi um belo buquê de tulipas que Jacob lhe enviara.

Sabia que seu noivo não ficaria nada feliz, e agradeceu mentalmente o fato de não estar mais lá quando chegaram, achou melhor levá-los para o terraço, onde os ajeitou entre as diversas flores. Comentou com Alice o fato de ter recebido flores e congratulações dos três e sua amiga e cunhada a aconselhou a contar para Edward somente depois do jantar.

Edward chegou ao apartamento de Bella as sete e trinta em ponto, estava ansioso para ver a reação dela à surpresa que a aguardava na mansão.

– Bella? Amor? - Chamou ao entrar no apartamento.

– Aqui! - Ouviu a noiva dizer, seguindo em direção ao quarto, mordeu o lábio ao vê-la diante do espelho, estava linda. O vestido em si, era simples, no entanto Isabella esbanjava elegância e sensualidade.

– Uau! - Soltou a surpreendendo. - Você está…. Uau!

– Gostou? - Perguntou dando uma voltinha.

– Se eu gostei? A senhorita está particularmente linda esta noite!

– Mary me ajudou a escolhê-lo, disse que é sexy sem ser vulgar.

– Concordo plenamente, e lhe caiu perfeitamente!

– Tsc! Para com isso! Tomei a liberdade de convidá-la, acha que foi deselegante de minha parte? Sua mãe…

– É o seu aniversário Bella… - a cortou. - Tem o direito de convidar quem desejar meu amor. - Ele sorriu a puxando para junto de si, a envolvendo em seus braços. - Feliz aniversário! - Disse antes de tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Durante o trajeto do apartamento da jovem a mansão, Bella contou sobre os telefonemas que recebera de Charlie, Angie, Harry, Sue, mal sabia o que lhe aguardava. Achou melhor seguir o conselho de Alice e não disse nada sobre as flores que recebera de James, Alec e Jacob, somente falou sobre as que Félix mandara, assim como Kate e Garrett.

Isabella sentiu um frio no estômago quando Edward parou o carro diante a mansão, havia alguns carros por lá.

– Nervosa? - Edward perguntou ao notar o modo assustado como olhava ao redor.

– Confesso que estou um pouco.

– Não fique, você vai gostar, tenho certeza! - Algo em seu sorriso dizia que ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali, Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda soltando o ar em uma única lufada.

– Sendo assim, então vamos! – Edward estalou um beijo em seus lábios, saiu em seguida dando a volta no carro para lhe abrir a porta.

Bella estranhou o fato de não haver ninguém na enorme sala, e ainda mais quando seu noivo a conduziu para a área externa da casa.

– Oh meu Deus! - Foi o que conseguiu dizer ao ver algumas mesas espalhadas e garçons circulando entre os convidados. - Não era para ser um jantar íntimo? - Perguntou apertando a mão de Edward.

– Relaxa… - Pediu ao sentir o aperto em sua mão intensificar. - São somente alguns amigos mais íntimos, Isabella assentiu vendo o pai e Esme se aproximar.

– Olha só para você… - Carlisle disse diante da jovem. - Você está um encanto, minha filha! - Abriu os braços e Bella se atirou neles. -Feliz aniversário meu anjo, não sabe o quanto estou feliz em tê-la conosco.

– Obrigada pai. - Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

– Carl tem razão… - foi a vez de Esme abraçá-la. - Você está linda, um verdadeiro encanto!

– Obrigada Esme, por tudo!

– Sei que desejava algo bem íntimo, mas é que seu pai e seu avô tem uma surpresa para você.

– Surpresa? Que surpresa?

– Seja paciente, em breve saberá! - O tom de seu pai foi divertido.

Entre os ali presentes estavam os pais de Alice, Hector e Catherine, os Hanson, o congressista Willians e sua esposa. Alguns dos amigos de Edward, agora também amigos de Bella, Mary a nova assistente de Alice e Tanya obviamente.

Como sempre Félix não poupou elogios a jovem provocando Edward descaradamente arrancando risos de todos a sua volta, ao contrário do que esperava, Isabella estava se divertindo muito apesar da presença desagradável de Tanya.

– Bella? - Seu pai a chamou ao lado de seu avô. - Sua surpresa acaba de chegar. - A jovem franziu o cenho sem entender, olhou para o noivo que tinha um sorriso culpado nos lábios. Bella o conhecia o suficiente, ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

– Sabia disso, não é?

– Eu não podia contar! - Justificou-se piscando em seguida, a jovem voltou sua atenção para onde o pai apontava e mal pode crer no que via.

– Oh meu Deus! - Bella levou a mão a boca. - CHARLIE! - Chamou disparando em direção a entrada do jardim onde Esme estava com Charlie, Sue, Harry, Angie e Ben. Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, assim como Carlisle e seus irmãos.

– Quem são? - Kate perguntou ao ver Bella saltar nos braços de Charlie que a pegou em um abraço terno.

– Aquele é Charlie, o padrasto dela! - Respondeu com os olhos fixos em Bella. - Com licença, vou me juntar a eles. - Pediu saindo em seguida, seu pai já estava a caminho.

– São de Forks… - Emmett forneceu. - Amigos de Bella, a conhecem desde que nasceu.

 **Enquanto isso…**

– Uau! Olha como está linda! - Charlie disparou se apartando da jovem. - Vinte um, heim? - Brincou. - Você se tornou uma linda mulher, sua mãe e sua vó estariam orgulhosas de você, eu estou! - A jovem nada disse, voltou a abraçá-lo visivelmente emocionada.

Bella cumprimentou Harry e Sue, assim como Angie e Ben, perguntou por Seth, Leah e os outros. Harry explicou que os filhos ficaram tomando conta do bar para que pudessem estar ali.

– Olha só para você, Isabella Swan!

– Cullen! - Bella a corrigiu. - Agora sou uma Cullen! - Esme piscou para o marido ao notar o orgulho com que dissera aquilo.

– É mesmo, mas para nós, sempre será uma Swan! - A amiga revidou. Edward se juntou a eles cumprimentando a todos, assim como Carlisle e Eric.

– Gostou da surpresa? - Eric perguntou piscando para a jovem que tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

– Demais! - Me pergunto como conseguiu convencer Charlie, Sue e Harry a deixar Forks?

– Seu avô, e seu pai foram bem convincentes! - O próprio brincou.

– Sintam-se em casa, venham conosco, gostaria de apresentá-los há alguns de nossos amigos. - Eric os convidou indicando o caminho, Angie e Ben permaneceram com Edward e Bella.

– Quem é aquela? - Angie perguntou discretamente, para surpresa de Bella.

– Aquela é Tanya Denali! - Respondeu entre os dentes, Edward estava mais afastado em uma conversa com Ben.

– Sua prima?

– Tanya não é minha prima! - Esbravejou, Angie sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Ela é realmente muito bonita! - O olhar que a jovem lhe lançou não foi dos melhores. - Ei! Não me olhe assim está bem? A mulher pode ser uma praga, mas não se pode negar que é linda!

– Eu sei! - Bella respondeu bicuda.

– O que você sabe, amor? - Edward perguntou ao se aproximar.

– Nada não! - Respondeu de pronto. - O que acha de nos juntarmos aos outros? - Ele somente assentiu.

Assim que se aproximaram do grupo Alice cumprimentou Angie e Ben, assim como Jasper e Emmett em seguida Bella e Edward os apresentaram ao restante.

– Este é Félix Hanson e…

– Uau! Você é o tal Félix? -Angie disparou boquiaberta, ele franziu o cenho encarando Bella.

– Angie! - A mesma a repreendeu.

– Outro doutor delícia! - Isabella revirou os olhos. - E você tem coragem de dizer que não tem sorte? - Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de seu noivo estar mais afastado.

– Você que fechar essa sua boca pelo amor de Deus! - Félix prendeu o riso diante a discussão das duas, pelo visto a amiga de Bella não tinha papas na língua.

A jovem fez questão de apresentar Charlie, Harry e Sue aos seus novos amigos, e principalmente a Tia, Isabella irradiava felicidade.

– Ela está tão feliz, olha o tamanho daquele sorriso. - Alice comentou com Edward.

– Bella não diz, mas sente falta deles.

– São muito importantes para ela, Bella os ama muito!

– Eu sei! Foi uma ideia brilhante trazê-los para cá!

– Com certeza!

Depois do jantar ser servido, dois garçons entraram empurrando um carrinho com um enorme bolo, Bella corou horrores quando cantaram parabéns. Se emocionou com o singelo presente que ganhara de Tia, Félix a presenteou com lindos brincos, seu pai e seus irmãos também a presenteou com joias. Jamais em sua vida ganhara tantos presentes, seu avô a surpreendeu, lhe deu de presente sua antiga casa e Edward fechou a noite lhe presenteando com um belo Audi coupe vermelho.

– Um carro? Você está me dando um carro novo? - Disparou surpresa.

– Você precisa de um carro! - Justificou-se.

– Mas eu já tenho um carro!

– Aquilo é uma carroça e não um carro! - Alice interveio em defesa do amigo, tirando risos de todos.

– Alice! - Sua mãe a repreendeu.

– Ela não é uma carroça! - A jovem disse em defesa a sua caminhonete. - Sei que está um pouco velha, mas é uma ótima caminhonete!

– Sendo assim, o que acha de dar um descanso a ela? - Seu noivo argumentou piscando em seguida, Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, já está mesmo na hora dela se aposentar! - Foi a vez de Edward sorrir, a puxou pra si e a beijou sem se importar com as pessoas a sua volta.

– E será que eu posso saber como é o meu carro novo? - Bella perguntou arfante devido à intensidade do beijo.

– Vem comigo. - Edward se apartou, segurando sua mão, a conduzindo na direção da garagem.

– Mas agora? E os convidados? - Perguntou estancando.

– Não se preocupe, nem sequer notaram nossa falta.

– Uau! - Foi o que Bella conseguiu dizer diante o belíssimo carro.

– Gostou?

– Se eu gostei? Olha só para isso, ele é lindo! - Sua noiva olhava encantada para o carro, voltou sua atenção para ele. - Mas o dinheiro que tenho não dá para comprar um carrão desses Edward.

– E quem disse que eu quero o seu dinheiro? É um presente Bella! - Insistiu a puxando para si, prendendo-a em seus braços. - Feliz aniversário meu amor! - Disse antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo para lá de apaixonado.

Minutos depois o casal voltou para a festa, Bella levou Charlie, Sue, Harry, Angie e Ben para um tour pela mansão, todos ficaram boquiabertos com o tamanho daquele lugar. Ela fez questão de levá-los a biblioteca que ganhara de seu avô.

– Ele te deu a biblioteca da casa? - Charlie perguntou surpreso.

– Segundo o vovô, ele a construiu para a minha avó Anne, sua esposa… - Apontou para o quadro pendurado na parede. - Dizem que me pareço muito com ela.

– Se parecem? Vocês são idênticas! - Angie disparou com os olhos fixos no retrato.

– Ela tem razão, a semelhança é espantosa! - Sue concordou.

– Meu avô era apaixonado por ela.

– Fico feliz que esteja bem… - Charlie disse ao abraçá-la. - Você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz!

– Tsc! Para com isso! E aí? Vão aceitar o convite de Alice e Jazz? - Seu irmão, e sua cunhada fizeram questão de convidá-los para o casamento, mas infelizmente Charlie precisava voltar, assim como Harry e Sue.

– Sabe que não posso me ausentar por muito tempo! - Ouviu Charlie dizer.

– Nós também… - Harry disse. - Só Deus sabe o que encontraremos por lá! - Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Mas vocês têm que conhecer o meu apartamento, disso não abro mão!

– Amanhã passamos por lá antes de irmos.

– Onde estão hospedados?

– Seu pai, e seu avô nos convidou para ficarmos hospedados aqui.

– Jura? Isso é maravilhoso! - A atenção de todos foram para a porta depois de ouvirem leves batidas.

– Até que enfim encontrei vocês! - Edward disse ao se juntar a eles.

A festa havia chegado ao fim e Bella estava exausta, a seu pedido passaram a noite na mansão, Bella ficou com Edward na suíte dele, já que havia cedido a sua para Angie e Ben. O café da manhã foi para lá de animado e depois Edward e Bella levaram Charlie e os outros para conhecer o apartamento da jovem e um pouco da cidade.

Havia chegado o momento de se despedir, Bella fez questão de levar Charlie, Sue e Harry ao aeroporto, já Angie e Ben, ficariam hospedados no apartamento dela até o casamento de Alice. A pedido da jovem seu avô dispensou os seguranças até que todos retornassem a Forks, ela não queria preocupá-los, principalmente Charlie.

– Esse lugar é mesmo lindo Bella! - Angie disse sentada ao seu lado, estavam no terraço do apartamento da jovem, Edward e Ben estavam na sala tomando uma cerveja.

– Esme o fez para mim.

– É simplesmente lindo! E aí, como estão as coisas por aqui?

– Agora estão bem! - Angie franziu o cenho, Bella soltou um grande suspiro encarando a amiga, acabou não aguentando e contou tudo a ela. Falou sobre o que houve em Uganda com Edward, os momentos de tensão, o medo de perdê-lo, a aproximação de James, as investidas de Alec… A reação de Edward e o fato de ter que andar com seguranças agora.

– Porque não me ligou? Eu teria dado um jeito de vir para cá, ficar com você! - A amiga a repreendeu.

– Já sou bem grandinha e sei cuidar de mim mesma!

– Oh sim, eu estou vendo! - Isabella lhe lançou om olhar mordaz. - E esse tal James voltou a procurá-la?

– Não! Mas… - por um momento Bella hesitou, nem sequer notara que o noivo se aproximava.

– Mas? - Ângela a incentivou.

– Ele me mandou flores ontem! - Edward estancou onde estava ao ouvi-la.

– Que cara de pau!

– No cartão, me desejou feliz aniversário, e disse que sentia falta dos nossos encontros, pode? - Havia indignação em sua voz. - O pior é que James não foi o único, Alec também me mandou um enorme boque e você não vai acreditar!

– O que? O que foi?

– Jacob me enviou aquelas tulipas! – Disse ao apontar para o vaso próximo a elas.

– Jacob? E o doutor delicia sabe disso?

– Não, ele não sabe! - Isabella sobressaltou ao ouvir o tom exaltado de Edward.

– Agora lascou! - Angie praticamente sussurrou com os olhos arregalados.


	42. Chapter 41

**CAPÍTULO LXI**

– Eu ouvi direito? - O tom de Edward foi exaltado. - Aquele bastardo teve a audácia de te mandar flores? Depois de tudo que fez? - Bella engoliu em seco e Angie tinha os olhos levemente saltados.

– Acho melhor deixá-los a sós! - Ângela disse ao se colocar de pé, sibilou um desculpe para Isabella saindo em seguida, levando seu namorado consigo.

– O que houve? - Ben indagou confuso. - Porque Edward está furioso?

– Depois te explico, é melhor deixá-los a sós. - Disse ao se trancar no quarto de hóspedes com seu namorado.

 **De volta ao terraço…**

– Eu ouvi direito? Aquele seu amigo teve a cara de pau de te mandar flores depois de tudo que fez? - Exigiu furioso.

– Será que você pode se acalmar? - Bella pediu ao se levantar, encarou aquele par de olhos verdes que faiscavam de raiva. - Não sei se notou, mas assustou a Angie!

– Porque não me disse que aqueles três bastardos lhe enviaram flores? - Voltou a exigir, ignorando o que a jovem havia dito, Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

– Não disse nada porque queria evitar este tipo de situação… - voltou a bufar, desta vez esfregou as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de impaciência. - Porque sabia que sua reação seria exatamente essa! - Concluiu ao apontar para ele que respirou profundamente também esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar.

– E o que eles disseram? - Perguntou mais calmo, Isabella franziu o cenho. - Devem ter mandado as flores com um cartão certo? O que disseram desta vez? - A jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

– Oh, isso? Nada de importante! - Deu de ombros. - A mesma baboseira de sempre… Sabe melhor do que eu que James e Alec são uns babacas e estão me usando para provocá-lo! - Edward estreitou o olhar se aproximando dela.

– E o seu amiguinho não? - Foi a vez de Bella estreitar o olhar.

– Eu ia te contar, está bem? - Disparou ignorando propositalmente o que dissera. - Eu sabia que ia ficar furioso, eu só… Droga! - Esbravejou. - Só estava tentando evitar outra discussão entre nós e…

– Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Isabella! - Seu tom a incomodou.

– Não! - Respondeu impaciente. - Sei que Jake errou, eu disse a você, mais dia menos dia ele se arrependeria… Jake pediu desculpas… - disparou um tanto exaltada, voltou a encará-lo, Edward tinha a mandíbula travada e as mãos cerradas em punho. - Jake sempre me presenteou com tulipas no meu aniversário.

– Será que dá para parar de chamá-lo assim? - Pediu em um tom frio.

– Desculpa! - A voz da jovem não passou de um sussurro.

– Pelo visto já o desculpou, não?

– Eu disse que ele se desculpou pelo que fez! - O corrigiu.

– Mas guardou as flores, está implícito. - Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Também guardei as flores que ganhei de James e Alec! - Justificou-se. - Só acredito que elas não tenham culpa de nada! - Novamente ele estreitou o olhar dando mais um passo em sua direção. - Eu ia contar, eu… - calou-se quando Edward enlaçou sua cintura a puxando para si de forma brusca, mas hesitante.

– Ia mesmo me contar? - Seu tom mudara, assim como seu olhar.

– Só estava tentando encontrar o momento certo! - Bella puxou uma respiração profunda, levou a mão ao rosto dele em uma carícia. - Desculpa! - Voltou a pedir.

– Não gosto dele! - Justificou-se.

– E tem seus motivos! Sei que Jacob errou e errou feio, mas acredite, ele é o menor dos nossos problemas!

– Ele quer você! - Bella passou as mãos por seus cabelos, em direção da nuca, a acariciando.

– Mas eu não o quero, nunca quis… E apesar de você achar o contrário, jamais o olhei com outros olhos, Jacob era como um irmão para mim! - A jovem sentiu o aperto intensificar, havia um brilho naquele par de olhos verdes, um brilho intenso e hipnotizante. - Esqueça-o! Charlie e Sue disseram que ele está refazendo sua vida.

– Assim espero, ele que não volte aqui, porque senão sou capaz de… - Edward se calou ao sentir o indicador dela sobre os lábios.

– Shhh…Vamos esquecer o Jacob, está bem! - Voltou a pedir.

– Tudo bem, mas precisamos avisar Santiago.

– Acha mesmo necessário?

– Todo o cuidado é pouco, e é bom mantê-lo informado sobre seu amigo. - Isabella estreitou o olhar. - Só por precaução!

– Sei!

– Me desculpe! - Foi a vez de ele pedir. - Mas quando ouvi que… - fechou os olhos se concentrando. - Fiquei cego de raiva, acho que acabei assustando sua amiga.

– Oh, eu não tenho dúvidas… - o tom de Bella foi divertido. - Nunca vi Angie sair tão rápido e sem questionar. - Ambos sorriram, Edward puxou uma respiração profunda encarando aqueles belos olhos castanhos, antes de tomar-lhe a boca em um beijo cheio de desejo, paixão e principalmente, amor.

 **Dois dias depois…**

Tanto a cerimônia, quanto a recepção seriam realizados na casa de campo da família Cullen, uma belíssima propriedade cerca de trinta minutos da cidade. Local apropriado para receber os mais de trezentos e cinquenta convidados dos Brandon e Cullen.

As madrinhas e amigas mais próximas de Alice estavam reunidas em um clube para comemorar a despedida de solteiro da noiva.

– Alice, você enlouqueceu? – Sua amiga e cunhada revirou os olhos, era a terceira vez que Isabella dizia aquilo. - Jazz vai ter uma síncope se souber onde estamos.

– Eu já lhe expliquei! - De fato ela havia contado que era uma vingança particular, algo sobre o que os três irmãos aprontaram na despedida de solteiro de Emmett. Bella não quis se aprofundar muito no assunto, afinal seu noivo estava metido naquilo até o pescoço, no entanto, Edward era solteiro e ela nem sequer sabia que ele existia certo? - Além do mais, onde você acha que ele está neste exato momento?

– Nãaaoooo! - A jovem estendeu a palavra, sentindo o sangue ferver, afinal, seu noivo lhe dissera que ele, os irmãos e alguns amigos iriam a um bar curtir uma noite só de homens! - Aquele filho de uma…. Seu amigo não me disse absolutamente nada sobre isso!

– Acha mesmo que seu noivo diria que passaria a noite em uma boate stripper? Agora relaxa e faça como eu, curta a noite! Soube que os garotos daqui têm um show especial para as madrinhas!

– Sua cunhada tem razão… - Angie disse ao seu lado. - Aposto que o Dr. Delícia não vai gostar nadinha de saber que esteve em um lugar especializado em entreter mulheres.

– Tem razão! Se ele pode, eu também posso!

 **Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da cidade…**

Edward estava com seus irmãos, Félix, Petter e mais alguns amigos que haviam fechado a boate, para a despedida de solteiro do noivo. A festa estava animada e a bebida rolava solta, havia mulheres seminuas circulando pelo local, outras dançando sobre os balcões prendendo completamente a atenção de alguns convidados.

Olhou de relance para a loira diante de si que se contorcia pendurada em uma barra, sorriu meneando a cabeça, se sua noiva sequer desconfiasse que estava em um lugar daqueles, estava morto, fato! De repente lhe veio à mente uma conversa que teve com Bella:

… _. Eu estive pensando e…. Acredito que devemos esclarecer alguns pontos e assim evitarmos desentendimentos futuros, o que acha?_

– _Tipo, regras?_

– _Não exatamente!_

– _Uma DR?_

– _Só quero ter certeza de que estamos seguindo na mesma direção, que nenhum de nós lamente pelas decisões que eventualmente tenhamos que tomar. Eu te amo Edward, e sei que você me ama…_

– _Que tipo de perguntas?_

– _Se o que sentimos um pelo outro superará todas as diferenças e adversidades? Definitivamente nós não somos perfeitos, eu, pelo menos, estou longe disso! Será que sou a pessoa certa para você? Se algum dia pretende se casar…. Ter filhos…. Se vai querer morar para sempre em Chicago ou se alguma vez pensou em sair daqui? Será que vai entender quando eu precisar de uma noite só de garotas? Ou eu seria capaz de suportar uma noite só de garotos, sabendo que você estará lá cercado de mulheres tão insuportavelmente lindas?_

– Com certeza não ia gostar nenhum pouco! - Pensou alto.

– O que? - Seu irmão perguntou sem entender o que havia dito.

– Nada não, só estava pensando alto! E aí? Curtindo sua despedida de solteiro?

– Ainda não entendi porque Emm escolheu esse lugar? Se Alice sequer desconfiar que passei perto de um lugar como este, estou morto, se lembra do que houve da última vez? - Na verdade, Edward não se lembrava muito do que houve da outra vez, havia bebido todas e passou a noite com uma das dançarinas.

– Não tenha dúvidas, maluca como é? Mas você conhece o Emm, se lembra de como foi a dele? - Ambos riram.

– Eu já era comprometido e acredite quando digo que nenhuma delas chegava aos pés de Alice! Mas até onde sei, para você a noite foi bem proveitosa. - O irmão o provocou.

– Sim, mas eu era solteiro, no entanto agora… - puxou uma respiração profunda. - Por mais belas e gostosas que sejam, nenhuma delas chega aos pés de Bella! - Jasper sorriu sorvendo mais um gole de sua bebida.

– É o que acontece quando se está apaixonado.

– Bota apaixonado nisso, eu amo aquela maluca, fato!

– E ela ama você! - Edward somente assentiu. - Já pensaram em uma data?

– Ainda não. - Se surpreendeu com a aproximação de Emmett que já estava bem alto.

– Em breve será a sua despedida de solteiro mano! - Disse ao lhe dar um tapa ardido nas costas. - Imagina a choradeira que vai ser… - soltou uma sonora gargalhada. - Tanya, Victória e Lauren vão decretar luto! - Edward revirou os olhos diante a provocação.

– Deixa de ser idiota Emm, e vê se para de beber, senão amanhã estará um bagaço!

– Isso mesmo, se lembra do quanto foi difícil curar a ressaca que estava no seu casamento! - Jasper o lembrou.

– Sabe? Eu to aqui me perguntando? O que será que aquelas malucas estão fazendo a uma hora destas? Se a Rose souber onde estou, arranca minhas bolas sem pestanejar! - Os dois caíram na gargalhada. - Está rindo do que Jazz? Se a nanica sequer sonhar, você também tá ferrado e você… - apontou para Edward, que parou de rir no mesmo instante. - A Bellinha com aquele gênio…. Pode dar adeus a suas bolas também meu irmão!

 **Na manhã seguinte…**

Isabella despertou ouvindo o toque do seu celular, tateou a mesa de cabeceira até encontrá-lo e atendeu sem olhar.

– Alô? - Sua voz saiu arrastada, havia bebido mais do que devia e mal sabia a hora que havia chegado, tão pouco a hora que era.

– Você ainda está dormindo? - A jovem reconheceu de imediato a voz de Alice.

– Alice?

– Será que pode me dizer o que ainda faz na cama a uma hora destas? Esqueceu que o meu casamento é hoje criatura? - Disparou em um fôlego só.

" _ **Droga!**_ _ **"**_ \- Esbraveou mentalmente. - Tem certeza de que estávamos na mesma festa ontem? - Seu tom foi sarcástico, se perguntava de onde a amiga havia tirado toda aquela disposição?

– Absoluta! - Alice respondeu prontamente. - E foi uma noite inesquecível, posso lhe garantir!

– Foi? - Seu tom foi descrente. - Porque sinceramente não to me lembrando muito de como terminou, que horas são?

– Hora de você levantar a bunda dessa cama e vir para cá me ajudar, afinal você é a minha madrinha, está lembrada?

– Tudo bem Alice, só vou tomar um banho e estou indo para aí.

– Traga Angie com você.

– Pode deixar, tchau! - depois de um assentir de Alice, Bella desligou, olhou no relógio e já passava das onze. - Droga! - Voltou a esbravejar. Tomou seu banho e saiu em busca de Angie a encontrando na sala.

– Até que enfim acordou bela adormecida! - A amiga provocou.

–Será que só eu é que fiquei derrubada com a noitada de ontem? - Disparou mau humorada.

– Pelo visto acordou azeda! O que foi? O Dr. Delícia não deu notícias? - Isabella estreitou o olhar, estava prestes a mandá-la a merda, apesar de Ângela ter razão, ele nem se quer se deu ao trabalho de ligar para ela. - Não me olhe assim, você é fraca para bebida, fato! E ontem minha amiga, você enfiou o pé na jaca!

– Enfiei? - A jovem soltou um longo suspiro, afundando o rosto em suas mãos ao se deixar cair sentada no sofá. - Não me lembro de nada, nem mesmo como chegamos aqui, você se lembra do que aconteceu? - Perguntou voltando sua atenção a amiga.

– De cada mínimo detalhe! - Angie disparou empolgada. - Foi demais! - Bella revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça.

– E o Ben?

– Esparramado na cama, chegou hoje cedo! Pelo jeito a coisa foi boa por lá também, está fedendo a bebida e perfume barato!

– Jura? E isso não te incomoda? - Perguntou imaginando se este era o motivo pelo qual o noivo não ligara?

– Eu lhe arrancaria as bolas, com toda a certeza, no entanto, fiz basicamente o mesmo que ele! - Respondeu dando de ombros. - Sabe como é? Chumbo trocado não dói, aprenda isso! Imagina a cara dele quando eu mostrar a foto que tirei com aquele parrudão delicioso!

– Você ficou louca?

– O que? A ideia foi sua minha cara! - Os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram. - Todas nós tiramos várias fotos com os garotões. - A jovem engoliu em seco se colocando de pé em um salto.

– Tenho que ir, Alice pediu para que fosse comigo. - Achou melhor mudar de assunto.

– Não dá, se eu deixar o Ben sozinho é capaz dele dormir o dia todo e esquecer do casamento. - Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Você é a madrinha, nos encontramos na cerimônia está bem?

– Tudo bem, a casa é sua! - Estalou um beijo na amiga.

– O Dr. Delícia não ligou?

– Ainda não!

– Tsc! Não esquenta, ele vai ligar, com certeza ainda está dormindo, porque ele não veio pra cá?

– Isso só quem pode lhe responder é ele! - Soltou um suspiro, de certa forma, aquilo a incomodava.

– Foi mesmo minha ideia tirar fotos com aqueles caras? Tem certeza?

– Absoluta, tem um vídeo e tudo! - Isabella fechou os olhos soltando um som estranho.

– Eu vou matar a Alice! - Esbravejou saindo em seguida.

A jovem era obrigada a admitir, o carro que Edward lhe dera, além de lindo era uma delícia de guiar. Em poucos minutos estava estacionando diante a imensa casa dos Brandon.

– Até que enfim você chegou! - Bella havia acabado de cumprimentar Catherine, e estava cumprimentando Hector, quando ouviu a amiga que descia as escadas às pressas.

– Desculpe-a… - Hector disse sorrindo. - Ela está impossível hoje.

– Estou vendo! - O tom de Bella foi divertido.

– Nossa! Você está um horror! - Alice disparou diante dela. - Pelo visto não tomou o tônico que lhe indiquei.

– Tônico? Que tônico? Eu nem sequer me lembro como cheguei em casa, quem dirá tomar um tônico. - Bella esbravejou, Hector prendeu o riso assim como sua esposa.

– Mamãe, peça a Lucy para levar um copo de tônico para Bella, sim? Agora vamos, temos muito a fazer. - Agarrou a mão da amiga a rebocando em direção a escada, a jovem sibilou um tchau para os dois que sorriram meneando a cabeça.

– É por causa deste tônico que está com esse pique todo? - Perguntou enquanto subia as escadas.

– Sim, ele ajuda e muito, vai se sentir outra depois que tomá-lo.

– Assim espero! Estou moída e não me lembro de absolutamente nada do que houve na noite passada.

– Oh sim, a noite de ontem foi demais! - Alice comemorou batendo palmas. - Nunca me diverti tanto, Rose então, parecia outra! Mal a reconheci. - A jovem estancou.

– Angie disse que tive a brilhante ideia de tirar fotos com aqueles…. Ah! Você sabe!

– Foi mesmo brilhante!

– Eu estava sendo sarcástica, Alice!

– Jura? Eu nem havia notado! - A provocou. - Porque está tão azeda?

– Acordei sem fazer ideia de como cheguei em casa, estou com meu estômago revirado e pra ajudar, aquele seu amigo nem sequer ligou pra mim. - Alice revirou os olhos ao ver um bico se formar nos lábios da amiga.

– Ele vai ligar, assim que acordar obviamente! Provavelmente deve ter chegado hoje pela manhã, como Emmett e o seu irmão! - Disse como se aquilo não tivesse a mínima importância.

– Como sabe disso?

– Porque Esme contou que passou a manhã preparando tônico para aqueles três, que chegaram em um estado lastimável, segundo nossa amada sogrinha!

– Só espero que não tenham chegado fedendo a perfume barato! - A voz de Bella não passou de um sussurro, mas Alice ouviu perfeitamente.

– Relaxa Bella! - O Ed nem sequer deu bola para aquelas oferecidas seminuas! - Os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram.

– E como é que você pode saber?

– Tenho minhas fontes! - Respondeu simplesmente. - Eles passaram a noite toda bebendo e falando besteiras diante um balcão cheio de garotas fazendo acrobacias em um poste! Nem sequer deram bola pra elas.

– Como tem tanta certeza?

– Jazz me contou!

– Contou?

– E eu contei a ele onde fomos, até mostrei as fotos para ele!

– Você o que? Enlouqueceu Alice? - O tom de Bella saiu exaltado.

– Não se preocupe, Jazz levou na esportiva, mal pode crer que a ideia foi sua.

– Edward sabe disso?

– Só se Jazz contou, mas acredito que não, porque?

– Me deixa ver essas benditas fotos. - Exigiu estendendo a mão para a amiga.

– É só ver no seu celular! - A jovem pegou seu celular e abriu as fotos recentes, seus olhos praticamente saltaram, havia fotos dela, Alice, Rosálie, Charlotte e Angie, abraçadas aos parrudões fantasiados, depois cada um deles de sunguinha, havia também um vídeo.

– Mãe de Deus! Eu fiz isso? - Perguntou chocada.

– Qual é Bella, desencana, só estávamos nos divertindo! Confesso que foi uma vingança particular, minha e de Rose!

– Vingança?

– Sim, pela despedida de solteiro de Emm! Eu te contei, se lembra?

– Na verdade não!

– Aqueles três se esbaldaram, se é que me entende? Mas tenho que admitir, desta vez se comportaram direitinho! Entre! - Disse ao ouvir batidas na porta.

– O tônico, senhorita Alice! - Lucy disse ao entregá-lo a Bella.

– Obrigada Lucy! - A jovem agradeceu sentindo o estômago revirar ao sentir o cheiro.

– Precisa de mais alguma coisa senhorita? - A empregada perguntou se voltando para Alice.

– É só isso, obrigada Lucy! - A mulher assentiu saindo em seguida.

– O que é isso? - Bella perguntou apontando para o copo, torcendo o nariz.

– Uma receita infalível do seu pai, ele sempre dava aos garotos depois de terem bebido, é tiro e queda!

– O cheiro tá me enjoando. - Choramingou.

– Tape o nariz e tome logo isso, vai se sentir bem melhor, quem sabe ele não reavive sua memória.

– Prefiro que não, sabe como é, a ignorância muitas vezes é uma benção! - em seguida entornou o líquido do copo em sua mão.

Como Alice havia dito, cerca de uma hora depois, Bella estava muito melhor e o enjoo havia passado, assim como a dor de cabeça e o mal estar. Edward ligou horas depois, pediu desculpas por não ter ligado antes, contou onde esteve e que havia se excedido na bebida. Bella também contou onde esteve e que havia bebido demais, pelo tom que usara, sabia que ele tentava se conter.

– Está muito bravo comigo?

"Alice me paga! Como ela tem coragem de te levar a um lugar daqueles? Com todos aqueles…. Ela me paga! Tampinha de uma figa!" - O ouviu esbravejar.

– Ela disse que foi uma vingança, pelo que houve na despedida de Emmett! - De repente o telefone ficou mudo. - Edward? Devo me preocupar? O que diabos houve afinal?

"Nada!" - Se apressou em dizer. - "Quero dizer… Bom… Enfim, eu não tinha ninguém e…"

– Ok, entendi, não precisa dizer mais nada!

"Não amor, olha, me escuta, eu…"

– Tudo bem Edward, nos falamos depois, eu tenho que ir, Alice precisa de mim, até mais.

"Amor, você não está brava comigo, está?" - Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Não e espero que você não fique bravo comigo, em minha defesa, digo que não me lembro de absolutamente nada do que rolou na noite passada!

"Como assim? O que aconteceu Isabella?"

– Nada! Como eu disse, não me lembro! Tchau Edward! - Desligou em seguida, sabia que o noivo não deixaria aquilo passar. - Merda! - Esbravejou. - Você e essa boca grande!

 **Horas mais tarde, já na casa de campo dos Cullen…**

O vestido de Alice era um primor, ela estava linda e irradiava felicidade, afinal estava prestes a realizar seu grande sonho, se tornar uma Cullen. Rosálie, Charlotte e Bella, cada uma vestia um modelo exclusivo, que lhe caia perfeitamente, todos no tom lavanda.

A jovem se surpreendera ao chegar, acreditava que a mansão era grande, mas a casa de três andares era maravilhosa, sem contar o imenso gramado, tinha também uma casa da piscina e uma casa para os hóspedes. A decoração estava belíssima e a altura dos noivos, o altar foi montado no imenso gramado e próxima a ele, estava a gigantesca tenda, tudo estava perfeito, como Alice sonhara.

Infelizmente Isabella mal teve tempo para cumprimentar Edward, o pai, o avô e os demais, estava com a noiva, aguardando o momento de entrar. Sentia-se estranhamente nervosa, por um momento se colocou no lugar da noiva, sorriu meneando a cabeça, muito em breve seria o seu.

Todas se surpreenderam ao ouvir leves batidas na porta, a mãe de Alice foi atender rapidamente.

– Olá senhora Brandon, será que eu poderia ter uma palavrinha com a noiva? - Bella franziu o cenho ao ouvir a voz do noivo.

– Claro Edward, entre! - Catherine pediu lhe dando passagem, assim que entrou os olhos dele encontraram os de Bella. Estava linda naquele vestido, não que as outras não estivessem, mas sua noiva se destacava entre elas com toda certeza.

Isabella mordeu os lábios ao vê-lo naquele smoking, definitivamente aquele homem ficava um espetáculo vestido a rigor, pensou sem tirar os olhos dele, um limpar de garganta chamou sua atenção.

– Está aqui para falar comigo ou com sua noiva? - Alice perguntou impaciente, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Alice! - Sua mãe a repreendeu.

– Para falar com você, mas não pode me culpar, olha só para ela… - se aproximou de Bella estalando um beijo breve em seus lábios, piscando em seguida. - Está particularmente linda!

– Edward! - Bella o repreendeu sem jeito.

– Vim aqui, porque gostaria de lhe dizer algo e lhe dar um presente. - Se aproximou da amiga, Alice lhe estendeu uma das mãos a qual ele prontamente pegou.

– Presente? Estou curiosa!

– Com certeza está, mas espera ai! - Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Antes de entregá-lo a você gostaria de dizer que estou muito, mas muito feliz por você! Sei que hoje é a realização de um sonho, um que você lutou para tornar realidade por isso estou feliz e orgulhoso de você.

– Droga Edward! - Alice esbravejou. - Eu não posso chorar!

– Não posso controlar suas lágrimas, Alice! - Brincou. - Mas garanto a você que sempre farei tudo ao meu alcance para que sejam de felicidade! Não é segredo para ninguém que eu te amo! Te amo como amei minha irmã… - Isabella sentiu um nó em sua garganta, estava visivelmente emocionada e não era a única. - E é como um irmão que estou aqui para lhe entregar isto! - Estendeu a Alice a caixa de veludo. Com as mãos trêmulas a noiva a abriu e mal pode acreditar, um lindo e genuíno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

– Oh Edward!

– Seja muito bem-vinda a família Alice! Sei que o certo era Jazz tê-lo dado a você, mas fiz questão de eu mesmo presenteá-la com o brasão de nossa família! - Ele o retirou da caixa, o colocando em Alice, era um colar extremamente delicado, com o brasão dos Cullen, uma belíssima joia com toda a certeza. - Você está linda, meu irmão é um homem de muita sorte!

– Eu sei! - Todas riram em uníssono diante sua modéstia.

Apesar de saber, ali naquele momento ficou claro o forte laço que unia aqueles dois, poderiam não ser irmãos de sangue, mas era irmãos de almas. Enquanto a noiva era parabenizada por todas, Edward se aproximou de sua noiva.

– Você está realmente linda! - Sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

– E você está um espetáculo nesse smoking! - Revidou, seu olhar exalava desejo e luxúria, prendendo completamente o olhar dele.

– Senti sua falta! - A jovem arfou ao ouvir sua voz levemente rouca, e o breve roçar de lábios em sua pele.

Edward se despediu de todas voltando para o seu lugar junto do noivo, enquanto Bella e as outras ajudavam Alice com os últimos retoques.

As damas de honra foram as primeiras, em seguida Bella que ao passar pelo corredor reconheceu alguns rostos ali presentes, entre eles Lauren, Tanya e Victória. Mas tudo desapareceu ao ver Edward ao lado do noivo, sorriu tímida quando ele lhe sorriu piscando em seguida, mordeu o lábio de forma sexy sem se dar conta de que o fazia.

Edward olhava encantado para a belíssima mulher que se aproximava com as demais, estava linda! Linda, sexy e elegante naquele vestido lavanda. Por um momento imaginou-se no lugar de seu irmão, esperando Bella no altar.

" _ **Em breve! Muito em breve!**_ _ **"**_ _-_ Pensou.

As damas se acomodaram em seus devidos lugares e foi a vez de Alice entrar, Bella viu o brilho nos olhos do irmão ao ver a noiva vir em sua direção e a emoção da amiga. De repente se viu no lugar dela, caminhando na direção de Edward.

" _ **Em breve! Muito em breve!**_ _ **"**_ \- Pensou.

A cerimônia foi linda e emocionante, os votos dos noivos emocionaram a todos, levando a grande maioria as lágrimas. Alice e Jasper irradiavam felicidade.

– Oi, sumida. - Edward brincou ao tocar a cintura de Bella a trazendo para junto de si.

– Oi sumido! - Ela lhe sorriu, seus olhos ainda estavam marejados e ainda mais brilhantes. - O que fez foi lindo!

– Só fui sincero, eu realmente tenho Alice como uma irmã!

– Eu sei! Na realidade eu sempre soube!

– Você está realmente muito linda, senhorita Cullen! - Mudou de assunto roçando seu nariz ao dela.

– Gostou?

– Oh sim, e muito!

– E o senhor está uma tentação! - Ele sorriu roçando seus lábios aos dela, finalmente a jovem conseguiu enfim cumprimentar o avô, assim como seu pai, Esme, Emmett. Como padrinhos foram os primeiros a cumprimentar os noivos.

– Parabéns irmão, sei que serão muito felizes! - Edward disse ao abraçar Jasper.

– Obrigado irmão, em breve será o seu!

– Sim! - Edward concordou. - Muito em breve!

– Agora é uma Cullen! - Bella brincou ao abraçar a amiga.

– Eu disse que seria! - Alice afirmou com um sorriso radiante.

– Desejo a ambos toda a felicidade do mundo! - Disse abraçada a Alice, ambas visivelmente emocionadas.

– Seremos amiga, muito em breve vocês estarão se casando!

– É isso ai tampinha! - Edward as interrompeu. - Muito em breve! - Ele abriu os braços e Alice se atirou neles. - Bem-vinda a família!

– Eu disse que um dia seria uma Cullen! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Oh sim, você disse! E como se sente?

– A mulher mais feliz do mundo! - Os quatro sorriram, Bella abraçou o irmão já que Alice e Edward não se desgrudavam.

– Será que dá para devolver a minha mulher? - O irmão esbravejou em tom de brincadeira.

– Ela é toda sua! Eu tenho a minha, meu caro! - Brincou puxando Bella para si.

O casal cumprimentou e foi cumprimentado por vários dos ali presentes, enfim haviam chegado a mesa reservada a família, Emm e Rose já estavam por lá. Eric estava na companhia de Tanya, para desagrado de Bella.

– Oi Ed! - A loira morango o cumprimentou com um imenso sorriso. - Você estava um espetáculo naquele altar… - provocou. - Ainda mais lindo que o noivo.

– Tanya… - Eric a repreendeu. - Não seja desagradável, você prometeu se comportar.

– O senhor está pedindo algo impossível vovô! - Bella alfinetou. - Tanya é desagradável por natureza!

– Bella! - Edward a repreendeu. - Por favor, ignore-a simplesmente! - Sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

– Tudo bem, mas esteja ciente de que só o faço em respeito à Alice e Jasper! - Retrucou no mesmo tom.

– Que seja! - Ele lhe indicou a cadeira.

– Com licença, vou ver se encontro Angie e Ben! - Pediu aos demais, sua vontade era de arrancar aquela vadia de lá a tapas.

– Vou com você! - Edward disse com a mão ainda em sua cintura. - O que foi aquilo? - Perguntou estancando, já estavam bem afastados da mesa.

– Aquilo foi eu, tentando arduamente não enfiar a mão na cara daquela sua prima vadia! - Respondeu entre dentes.

– Ei, se acalme! Não entre na dela, sabe que Tanya fez de propósito.

– É eu sei, mas isso não ameniza a raiva que estou sentindo! Ela te cantou diante de todos na maior cara de pau! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, a puxou para si fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem.

– Cantada a qual simplesmente ignorei. - A lembrou. - Esqueça Tanya, onde está aquele sorriso lindo que vi a pouco? - Perguntou roçando a ponta do nariz pela pele dela exposta.

– Edward! - Arfou, sentindo a pele arrepiar, aproveitando o momento ele a beijou fazendo com que esquecesse brevemente o ocorrido.

– Esqueça-a! - Insistiu.

– Prometo que vou tentar, mas sabe que ela não vai parar, e não se esqueça que ainda teremos que aturar a cachinho dourado falsa e dissimulada da sua amiga, ela está por aqui com a mãe insuportável!

– Amor…

– Oh! E não podemos esquecer da cereja do bolo! Aquela criatura desprezível, Victória! - Edward estreitou o olhar, as vezes aquele sarcasmo era um saco!

– Quer para com isso! O que foi que deu em você? - Disparou visivelmente irritado.

– Não sei se notou, mas Alec também está aqui, só falta mesmo o James para completar a festa concorda?

– Eu sei, também o vi e não tem ideia da vontade que tenho de acabar com aquele infeliz, mas…

– Desculpa! - A jovem pediu se apartando dele. - Sei que deveria ter simplesmente ignorado, mas…

– Ei, não fique assim… - Edward pediu a puxando para si, a envolvendo em seus braços. - Sei que não vai ser fácil para você, como não está sendo nada fácil para mim, mas temos que nos conter, por Alice e por Jasper!

– Você tem razão!

– Sei que está na defensiva, mas tente esquecer e simplesmente curtir a noite está bem?

– Prometo que vou tentar!

– Você está realmente linda, sabia? - Bella sorriu lhe acariciando a face.

– Apesar de tudo, sou obrigada a concordar com aquela vadia, você estava um espetáculo naquele altar! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, sibilou um: absurda, antes de arrebatá-la em um beijo para lá de apaixonado.

Depois de encontrarem Angie e Ben, o casal retornou à mesa, Isabella agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Tanya não estar mais lá, infelizmente seu avô também não. Pouco tempo depois Kate e Garrett se juntaram a eles, assim como Charlotte, Petter, Félix e Gianna.

Os noivos se juntaram a eles por um tempo e o papo rolou descontraído, a jovem agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Tanya não ter voltado para a mesa e não ter tido o desprazer de cruzar com Lauren, e Victória, apesar de saber que ambas circulavam por lá.

O clima ficou tenso quando Aro e sua família se aproximou para cumprimentá-los, Alec não tirava os olhos dela um instante sequer, deixando Edward profundamente irritado. E a coisa só piorou quando jogou seu charme para cima da jovem diante de todos em uma clara provocação.

– Bastardo filho da mãe! - Edward cuspiu furioso assim que se afastaram.

– Concordo plenamente com você! Mas tente se acalmar, por favor… - pediu acariciando seu rosto. - Pense em Jasper e Alice, esqueça esse idiota, sabe que fez de propósito!

– O que esse bastardo pretende, heim? Ele acha mesmo que…

– Isso não vai acontecer Edward, nem que ele fosse o último homem da terra, lhe garanto! Agora se acalme! Ei, olha para mim. - Pediu e ele assim o fez, seus lindos olhos verdes fervilhavam de raiva. - Entendo perfeitamente o que está sentindo, acredite, conheço a sensação… - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Tente esquecer aquele idiota, e curta à noite, está bem?

– Vou tentar!

– Isso! Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas o faça, por nosso irmão e por Alice!

– Por nosso irmão e por Alice!

Havia chegado a hora dos discursos, Esme e Carlisle emocionaram a todos ao dar as boas-vindas a Alice e o mesmo foi com Hector e Catherine quando deram as boas-vindas a Jasper. Emmett como sempre provocou a cunhada arrancando boas risadas dos ali presentes, já o discurso de Bella foi breve e emocionante, assim como o de Edward.

– Com licença… - Edward pediu se pondo de pé, surpreendendo sua noiva. - Vou dar uma palavrinha com Amun e alguns colegas de trabalho e já volto, tudo bem?

– Tudo bem, vai lá. - Ele assentiu piscando para a noiva em seguida.

– Prometo não demorar! - Estalou um beijo nos lábios da jovem saindo em direção a um grupo, notou que Johan também estava lá, assim como alguns médicos que estiveram na missão a Uganda, talvez este teria sido o motivo do noivo não a ter chamado para acompanhá-lo.

– Aquela sua prima heim! Que vadia! - Angie disparou assim que Edward se afastou, a morena tinha os olhos fixos em Tanya, que por sua vez tinha os olhos fixos em Edward. Somente ela e Ben estavam na mesa, Emmett conversava animado com um grupo que Isabella deduziu ser amigos dele, já Rosálie estava com a mãe e mais algumas mulheres, os outros haviam se espalhado pelo lugar. - Ela nem sequer disfarça!

– Ela não é minha prima! - Bella disse entre dentes sorvendo um bom gole de sua bebida. - Aquilo é uma praga que me rogaram. - Tanto Ben, quanto Angie sorriram meneando a cabeça, mas o sorriso de Angie se desfez ao olhar melhor para a amiga.

– Você não me parece muito bem … - a conhecia o suficiente para saber que havia algo errado. - Algum problema?

– Você quer que eu enumere? - Retrucou azeda entornando o restante de sua bebida, pegou outra quando o garçom passou com a bandeja e fez o mesmo.

– Isso aí não é água Bella! Vai com calma. - A amiga pediu a olhando com preocupação. - Você e Edward brigaram? - A jovem negou com a cabeça. - Onde ele foi?

– Cumprimentar alguns amigos e… - se calou ao ver Lauren se aproximar do grupo, a loira os cumprimentou com um simples aceno indo para junto de Edward com um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes, sussurrou algo no ouvido dele com a mão apoiada em seu peito, estalando um beijo em seu rosto em seguida.

– Quem é aquela?

– Angie! - Ben a repreendeu.

– Shhh! Fica quieto ai! - Disse sem ao menos olhá-lo. - Quem é aquela loira? - Insistiu.

– Aquela … - Bella soltou um grunhido estranho. - Aquela é Lauren, a "amiga" dele.

– Ah ta, agora entendi! Atirada ela, não?

– Falsa e dissimulada também! - A jovem adicionou.

– E por acaso a outra também está por aqui?

– Eu a vi na cerimônia, provavelmente esteja circulando por aí. - As duas conversavam, mas os olhos de Bella estavam fixos no noivo, que parecia estar em um papo animado com Lauren e Amun.

Alguns minutos haviam se passado e Edward continuava em seu papo animado, ele disse algo e Lauren soltou uma risada afetada, a jovem se perguntava o que diabos tanto tinham para falar? Porque ele não voltava? Seria este o fato de não a ter chamado para acompanhá-lo?

– Agora entendo o porquê está assim. - Bella desviou o olhar para a amiga. - Não deve ser fácil lidar com…

– Já estou farta disso! - Se colocou de pé, surpreendendo aos dois, mas sentiu uma vertigem e se deixou cair sentada novamente.

– Você está bem? - Angie disparou visivelmente preocupada.

– Sim…. Só fiquei um pouco tonta, acho que me levantei rápido demais. - Tranquilizou a amiga.

– Tem certeza? O que vai fazer?

– Nada demais, não se preocupe, só vou dar uma circulada, eu preciso de ar.

– Entendi… - Angie entendeu que a amiga precisava ficar sozinha, a conhecia muito bem e sabia que Bella estava a ponto de explodir. - A gente vai ficar por aqui então.

Na realidade, Isabella queria ir até o noivo e arrancá-lo de perto daquela criatura insuportável pelas orelhas, sorriu meneando a cabeça ao visualizar a cena. Se perguntava porque diabos ainda estava lá? O que tanto tinha para conversar com aquela…. Porque estava sorrindo para ela como um idiota?

Em outro ponto, Alec tinha os olhos fixos em Bella, atento a todos os seus movimentos, assim que viu a jovem se levantar e se afastar dos amigos, seguiu na mesma direção. Nem sequer notou que também era observado por três pares de olhos astutos, Santiago, Brady e Lian mantinham os olhos fixos nele, em cada movimento.

– Um dólar por seus pensamentos! - A jovem revirou os olhos ao reconhecer aquela voz, virou-se encarando Alec com cara de poucos amigos. - Como o Cullen pode deixar uma beldade como você circular por aí sozinha? Se você fosse minha…

– Graças ao bom Deus eu não sou… - o cortou furiosa. - Não sei o que tem em mente Alec Volturi, nem o porquê deste seu súbito interesse em mim… - apesar do tom controlado, seu olhar exalava fúria. - Mas de antemão o aviso, seja lá o que for, desista! Porque nem que você fosse o último homem na face da terra, me envolveria com um tipo como você!

– Você ainda vai ser minha doçura! - Afirmou estreitando o olhar, deu mais passo em sua direção, instintivamente Bella recuou. - E quando acontecer, vou ter o imenso prazer em domar esse seu gênio, guarde bem isso! - Concluiu piscando em seguida, Bella soltou um grunhido.

– Senta e espera babaca! - Cuspiu entre dentes.

– Olha aqui garotinha… - o tom de Alec foi ameaçador, ele deu um passo em sua direção, mas estancou ao ver Brady e Lian ladearem a jovem.

– Algum problema senhorita Cullen? - Brady perguntou com os olhos cravados em Alec.

– Temos um problema Alec? - Isabella perguntou debochada, saiu de perto daquele homem que lhe causava asco, sentia as mãos trêmulas, fechou os olhos puxando uma respiração profunda.

– A senhorita está bem? Precisa de algo? - Brady perguntou a olhando com preocupação.

– Estou bem, eu só…. Obrigada por aparecer e…

– Não por isso, esse é o nosso trabalho.

– Mesmo assim, obrigada! – Bella sorriu segurando a mão de Brady que lhe sorriu de volta.

– Bella? - A voz de Edward a fez sobressaltar soltando a mão do segurança. - Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Brady? - Disparou encarando o segurança com cara de poucos amigos.

– Edward! - Bella o repreendeu. - Desculpe pela grosseria, e novamente obrigada Brady. - O segurança assentiu saindo em seguida.

– O que diabos foi aquilo? - Exigiu estreitando o olhar.

" _ **Mas é mesmo cara de pau!**_ _ **"**_ _-_ Bella gritou mentalmente, respirou fundo encarando o olhar inquisidor de Edward.

– Aquilo foi sua noiva agradecendo o fato dele e Lian terem me livrado daquele ser desprezível do Alec Volturi! - Cuspiu entre dentes, seu olhar exalava fúria.

– E precisava segurar a mão dele daquela forma? - A jovem estreitou o olhar, soltando um som estranho, tipo um grunhido.

– O que faz aqui, Edward? - Disparou furiosa.

– Como assim o que faço aqui? Vi quando aquele desgraçado te abordou e…

– Oh, você viu? - Sarcasmo escorria de suas palavras, Edward franziu o cenho. - Muito me espanta você ter notado algo, estava tão concentrado em sua amiga, em sorrir feito um idiota para aquela va… – engoliu o adjetivo. - Insuportável!

– Bella, eu…

– Você disse que ia cumprimentar Amun e alguns amigos, e, no entanto, ficou lá, dando trela para aquela …. Foi por isso que não me chamou para acompanhá-lo?

– Eu não dei trela para ninguém! Nós só estávamos conversando, e não te chamei porque estava com sua amiga… - justificou-se, a jovem estreitou o olhar. - E eu não fazia ideia que Lauren fosse aparecer.

– Hump! Tá bom! Você permitiu que ela te tocasse, eu vi Edward, ninguém me contou!

– Bella… - ele tentou tocá-la, mas a jovem se esquivou. - Não faz assim. - Pediu tentando tocá-la novamente, desta vez não houve resistência, e Edward a puxou para si. - O que aquele bastardo queria com você? - Insistiu saber mudando de assunto. - O que ele disse?

– Foi desagradável como sempre!

– Me conta! - Insistiu tocando o rosto da jovem, erguendo seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. - Por favor, me diz.

– Como disse, foi desagradável como sempre… - Edward puxou uma respiração profunda tentando arduamente controlar a raiva que sentiu. - Acabei perdendo a cabeça e o afrontei.

– O afrontou?

– Sim… - afirmou. - Ficou irritado quando eu disse que seja lá o que for que pretendia com seu súbito interesse em mim, jamais daria certo, porque nem que fosse o último homem da face da terra me envolveria com um pulha como ele. - Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Edward.

– Disse isso a ele?

– Com todas as letras, estou farta daquele babaca filho da puta me enchendo a paciência! Será que ele não se toca? - Estava mesmo furiosa. - Aquele homem me dá asco!

– Entendo!

– Ele não gostou nada, se irritou, fez ameaças…

– Que tipo de ameaça? - Isabella mordeu o lábio ponderando se dizia ou não, mas tanto Brady, quanto Liam ouviram e, com certeza, reportariam a Santiago. - Insistiu que eu ainda seria dele… um rosnado escapou da garganta de Edward. - E que quando isso acontecesse, teria prazer em domar esse meu gênio.

– Filho da puta, bastardo! Eu vou acabar com ele! - Edward explodiu.

– Não, você não vai! Brady e Lian o intimidou, Alec recuou.

– Por isso o estava agradecendo?

– E pelo que mais seria? - Perguntou atravessado.

– Porque está falando assim? Está brava comigo ou com aquele babaca?

– Ele me tirou do sério sim, mas você…. Ah, o senhor me irritou profundamente!

– Eu estava conversando com Amun, Johan e os outros quando ela apareceu e…

– Se atirou em você como a vadia que é!

– Isabella! - Edward a repreendeu.

– Ah, qual é Edward? Bastou ficar sozinho para que aquela…. Para correr pra você!

– Por Deus, Bella, nós só estávamos conversando.

– Porque permite que aquela loira insuportável te toque o tempo todo? Permite que sussurre coisas em seu ouvido? Eu me pergunto o que rola entre vocês quando estão a sós, porque se permite que faça esse tipo de coisa em público, diante de tanta gente, quem dirá quando não há ninguém por perto! - Se apartou bruscamente. - Por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender essa ligação de vocês.

– Somos amigos, é natural que…

– Não Edward, não tem nada de natural nisso!

– Alice, Kate e as outras me tocam e você não da piti! - Isabella estreitou o olhar com vontade de gritar tamanha raiva que sentiu.

– Até onde eu sei, você não trepou com nenhuma delas, nenhuma delas se insinua descaradamente para você, ou mentiu sobre isso também? - Edward fechou os olhos, cerrando as mãos em punho, foi como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Bella puxou uma respiração profunda tentando se acalmar, estava farta daquilo. - Olha Edward, eu me recuso ficar aqui discutindo sobre isso! É o casamento do nosso irmão e da nossa amiga, depois a gente conversa está bem? - A jovem se virou para sair, mas ele a deteve.

– Aonde vai?

– Me deixa! - Se afastou o mais rápido que pode, Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos.

– Foi só a porra de uma conversa, droga! - Esbravejou.

Bella se afastou não somente de Edward, como da movimentação, seguiu em direção a casa, estava se aproximando da varanda quando foi abordada por nada mais, nada menos que Victória.

– Isabella, perdida por aqui? - A jovem fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho, definitivamente não lhe faltava acontecer mais nada! Pensou puxando uma respiração profunda.

– O que você quer Victória? - Foi direta, a ruiva grunhiu.

– Você pode até ter o sangue dos Cullen, mas jamais terá a educação e o refinamento deles. - Bella revirou os olhos impaciente.

– O que você quer? - Insistiu impaciente. - A festa é para lá, o que faz aqui?

– Estava procurando pelo Ed… - Isabella sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias, aquela vadia era mesmo muito cara de pau. - Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de cumprimentá-lo, e preciso falar com ele.

– Oh, você precisa?

– Sim! Ele me ligou tem uns dias, queria me ver, até marcamos de nos encontrar em um barzinho que costumávamos ir.

– Edward te ligou marcando um encontro? - Bella não conseguiu esconder a perplexidade.

– Uma saidinha pelos velhos tempos! - A ruiva forneceu.

" _ **Ele não faria isso, faria?**_ _ **"**_ \- Pensou sentindo o ar lhe faltar **. "** _ **Eu vou matar aquele filho dá…**_ **"**

– Bella? - Ouviu o próprio chamar. - Victória? O que faz aqui?

– Oi Ed! Estava conversando com Isabella, como vai querido? - A ruiva foi até ele e o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

– Conversando? Sobre o que? - Novamente Isabella soltou um riso estranho.

– Sua amiga estava me contando que você ligou para ela, para uma saidinha…. Para relembrar os velhos tempos! - Edward fechou os olhos chutando-se mentalmente, por um momento Bella acreditou que negaria, mas ele não o fez. - Não acredito que fez isso. - Meneou a cabeça passando por ele, seguindo em direção a festa novamente.

– Ed? - Victória o chamou quando fez menção de ir atrás da noiva. - Precisamos conversar querido.

– Eu não tenho nada para falar com você Victória, absolutamente nada! - Cuspiu furioso saindo atrás de Isabella. - Sabia que Victória havia feito de propósito, Bella recebeu a informação fora de contexto, e ele podia perfeitamente imaginar as barbaridades que se passava na mente de sua noiva que já estava uma fera, agora então! Seguiu em direção a festa, precisava encontrá-la, e tentar se explicar.

A jovem voltou para a festa, tinha as mãos trêmulas, tamanha raiva que sentia, mas ao se aproximar da movimentação estancou respirando fundo algumas vezes, tentando arduamente se acalmar, afinal, Alice e Jasper não tinham culpa do seu noivo ser um…

– Bella? - O ouviu se aproximar, e por mais que tentasse apertar o passo, a alcançou facilmente. - Bella espera, a gente precisa conversar. - Pediu a contendo.

– Conversar? E sobre o que exatamente quer conversar? Me diz? - Cuspiu furiosa. - Quer falar sobre o fato de você permitir que aquela sua amiga atirada te toque e se insinue para você descaradamente diante de todos? Ou prefere falar do fato de você ter ligado para aquela mulher desprezível para marcar um encontro, para relembrar os velhos tempos?

– Bella, por favor me deixe explicar… - sua noiva tentava arduamente se soltar dele, mas manteve a mão firme em seu braço. - Não foi nada disso, não neste contexto, me escuta!

– Tudo bem Edward! - Disse ao parar de se debater, encarou os olhos verdes desesperados dele, o seu exalava fúria. - Mas não agora! Preciso de tempo para absorver tudo isso…. Para tentar entender o porquê mentiu para mim?

– Não meu amor, eu não menti! Sim eu liguei para ela, precisava saber se Victória estava mesmo envolvida na aproximação de James e…

– E você acha mesmo que aquela vadia dos infernos admitiria?

– Me arrependi e liguei mais tarde cancelando tudo, juro Bella, não estive com ela… Juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado. - Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda, tentou se recompor o máximo que deu.

– Depois a gente conversa… - seu tom foi frio. - É o casamento de Alice e Jazz, e eu não to a fim de estragar mais esse evento, portanto sugiro que deixemos nossos problemas para depois. - A jovem lhe estendeu a mão a qual ele aceitou prontamente, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela e juntos voltaram para a festa.

Bastou colocar os olhos no casal para Emmett e Esme sacar que havia algo errado, Carlisle e Eric também notaram, Angie e Ben haviam saído.

– Vocês estão bem? - Havia certa preocupação no tom de Esme. - Tudo bem, querida?

– Está tudo bem! - Bella se apressou em dizer, mas não foi muito convincente. - Onde estão Angie e Ben?

– Oh, sua amiga e o noivo foram dar uma volta.

– Soube que Alec te abordou, é verdade? - Emmett perguntou a irmã.

– Ele teve a ousadia? - Eric disparou nada contente.

– Não se preocupem, ele só estava sendo…

– Um bastardo, filho da….

– Edward! - Esme o repreendeu.

– Ele teve a ousadia de ameaçá-la!

– Para com isso Edward! – Sua noiva o repreendeu desta vez. - Acredito que este não é o momento para esta discussão. - Bella se levantou.

– Aonde você vai? - Perguntou a contendo, o restante na mesa se entreolhou sem entender.

– Vou ver se Alice precisa de algo, com licença. - Pediu aos demais.

– Tem toda filha! – Seu pai se levantou, assim como os demais homens presente.

– Vocês brigaram? - Emmett perguntou assim que a jovem se afastou.

– Emmett! - Sua mãe o repreendeu, mas também estava curiosa.

– Ela está uma fera comigo!

– Isso a gente sacou! O que houve?

– Tanya tem algo a ver com isso? - Seu avô perguntou.

– É difícil de acreditar, mas desta vez, Tanya é o menor dos meus problemas. - O garçom passou e Edward pegou uma dose de vodca entornando em um gole só.

– O que houve filho? - Esme perguntou com preocupação.

– Depois mãe! Sabe se isso ainda vai demorar muito? - Perguntou se referindo a festa.

– Só falta cortarem o bolo e Alice jogar o buquê! - Ele assentiu somente, minutos depois Esme e Rosálie também saíram, Carlisle saiu para conversar com um amigo assim como Eric, restando somente Edward e Emmett na mesa.

– Agora que só estamos nós aqui, diz ai, o que está rolando?

– Fui falar com Amun, Johan e alguns amigos e Lauren apareceu e ficou por lá conosco, Bella viu e não gostou.

– Ela tem lá suas razões, concorda? - Edward encarou o irmão. - Não me olhe assim, eu vi quando se aproximou de vocês, quero dizer, de você!

– Nós só estávamos conversando! - Justificou-se.

– Eu já falei para se manter longe dela, de Tanya e Victória!

– Nem me fale, essa daí é outra! - Esbravejou.

– O que ela aprontou desta vez?

– Contou a Bella sobre o telefonema, e o que é pior, fora de contexto! Insinuou que liguei para marcarmos um encontro para relembrar os velhos tempos.

– E você não desmentiu?

– Eu contei a Bella como realmente foi, mas ela não quer me ouvir, está furiosa comigo!

– Você está fudido, fato! Ela não vai deixar isso barato!

– Diga algo que eu não sei, Emm! - Edward esbravejou pegando mais uma dose.

Como Esme dissera, o casal cortou o bolo e pousou para mais fotos, Alice estava se preparando para jogar o buquê. Várias mulheres estavam à espera, entre elas Lauren, Tanya, Gianna, Charlotte e outras jovens. Victória apesar de solteira se manteve distante, Angie mesmo sendo noiva arrastou Bella para o meio daquela bagunça.

– Você e a Angie não são noivos? - Edward perguntou a Ben que estava ao seu lado, assim como Emmett, Jasper, Félix, Garrett, Kate e Petter.

– Sim, e Bella também, mas a maluca arrastou a coitada para aquele meio. - Todos riram.

– Preparadas? - A noiva perguntou. - É um, é dois e… - Alice atirou o buquê para o alto, o mesmo rodopiou várias vezes e caiu certeiro nas mãos de Bella, que na hora da bagunça se afastou. Algumas protestaram, Lauren e Tanya lhe lançaram um olhar mordaz.

– Você vai ser a próxima! - Angie comemorou ao lado da amiga, Bella segurava o buquê com o olhar perdido. - Bella? Você está bem?

– Hã, o que?

– O que houve Bella, você está muito estranha, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Depois te conto, está bem? - Angie assentiu somente, ambas seguiram para junto de seus respectivos noivos.

– É maninha, segundo a tradição, você é a próxima! - Jasper brincou abraçando a irmã.

– É o que tudo indica! - Edward piscou para a jovem que sorriu, mas seu sorriso não atingiu seu olhar, Alice se juntou a eles e por um momento ambos esqueceram de seus problemas.

Jasper tirou a liga e finalmente o casal foi se arrumar, pois tinham voo marcado, Bella e Rosálie subiram para ajudar a noiva e todos se despediram dos noivos com uma chuva de arroz. A maioria dos convidados já haviam partido, restava somente os mais íntimos de ambas as famílias, como os Hanson, os Malory entre outros.

Isabella e Edward haviam acabado de se despedir de Amun e sua esposa, quando os Malory se aproximaram.

– Nós já estamos indo. - Johan disse ao estender a mão para Edward, Lauren tinha os olhos fixos em Edward, e Bella atenta a cada gesto dela.

– Até mais Ed! - A loira jogou os braços para envolvê-lo, mas Edward se limitou a um beijo rápido no rosto dizendo:

– Tchau Lauren! – a outra ia protestar, mas seu pai interveio.

– Vamos Lauren, agora! - Engolindo a raiva, lançou um olhar mordaz para Isabella o qual a morena simplesmente ignorou. - Até mais Bella, e parabéns por ter pegado o buquê!

– Obrigada Johan, e até breve! - Viu Sarah se despedir de Edward e passar por ela simplesmente.

– Desculpe por isso! - Edward pediu ao seu lado, o clima estava bem estranho entre eles.

– Hump! Como se eu me importasse, quero mais é que aquelas duas vão pro inferno! - Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, definitivamente estava furiosa. - Será que podemos ir?

– Não quer ficar para conhecer o racho?

– Em outra oportunidade, eu realmente quero ir pra casa, se quiser ficar, tudo bem, estou com o meu carro e…

– Ta me dispensando, é isso? Tudo bem, eu entendi! - Pelo tom que usara, a jovem sabia que o havia magoado. - Sendo assim, acho melhor ir para o meu apartamento. - Bella assentiu somente, Carlisle e Eric até que tentaram convencê-la a ficar, mas a jovem estava decidida, despediu-se do restante da família e partiram, cada um em seu carro, Angie e Ben foram com ela.

– O que houve Bella? Porque Edward não veio conosco? Vocês brigaram? - A amiga perguntou ao seu lado, já que o noivo estava adormecido no banco traseiro.

– Edward ligou para ela, Angie? - A morena franziu o cenho. - Ligou para Victória e pediu para se encontrarem em um barzinho que costumavam ir, para relembrar os velhos tempos!

– Tem certeza?

– Ele não negou! Tentou se explicar, mas não negou…. Como pode fazer isso comigo? Depois de tudo que… Edward não acredita que ela tenha armado tudo e que esteja por detrás dessa aproximação de James, mas eu sei que é ela Angie! - As lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto.

– Não fica assim Bella!

– Ele ficou uma fera porque Jake me enviou flores no meu aniversário, mas ficou um tempão de papo com aquela loira oferecida, permitiu que o tocasse…. Marca um encontro com a ex amante dele… - A jovem socou o volante com fúria. - Estou farta Angie, farta de ter que lidar com Tanya e suas insinuações, suas intrigas, o tempo todo dando em cima dele descaradamente. Saber que passa boa parte do dia com aquela amiga dele que não perde a oportunidade de se insinuar para ele, e Victória que não perde uma oportunidade pra…. É muita coisa, a bagagem que trouxe para o nosso relacionamento é pesada demais.

– E o que pretende fazer? Vai desistir? - Bella a olhou surpresa. - Vocês se amam, aquele homem é apaixonado por você! Está lá, para quem quiser ver!

– Eu sei que ele me ama e o quanto me ama, o problema não é esse, é ter que lidar com as interferências.

– Não que eu esteja defendendo, mas até onde sei, ele nunca se envolveu desta forma antes, jamais teve um relacionamento sério, certo?

– Segundo ele estava focado em sua carreira, era adepto do sexo casual.

– Não acredito que tenha agido de má-fé, Bella. Pelo que você me disse, ele conhece a tal Lauren há muitos anos, cresceram juntos praticamente, sempre foram amigos.

– Amigos com benefícios, se é que me entende? Eles viviam se atracando por ai!

– Assim como fazia com a prima, certo? - Bella somente assentiu.

– Ele e Victória, tiveram uma espécie de relacionamento na universidade. - Isabella forneceu.

– Um namoro?

– Edward diz que não, que costumavam ficar juntos, se curtir…

– E quando ela se envolveu com o primo? O tal James?

– Foi nessa época, ele e James chegaram as vias de fato, mas tenho para mim que aquela criatura desprezível usou o primo para provocá-lo, chamar a tenção dele para si.

– Pode ser, mas acredito que jamais a vadia admitiria algo assim.

– Com certeza não!

– Sei que não deve ser nada fácil lidar com a presença constante delas, ainda mais depois do que viveu com seus exs, mas pense bem amiga. Você ama aquele homem e ele te ama. - Conversa com Edward, puxe suas orelhas, grite, extravase, mas não o afaste de você. Se fizer isso, fará exatamente o jogo daquelas três. - Por um momento a jovem ponderou as palavras da amiga. - Se eu fosse você, marcaria logo essa data do casamento e prenderia aquele homem a você de todas as formas possíveis! - Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça, uma ideia passou por sua cabeça e a jovem desviou do caminho, já que estavam quase chegando em casa. - Mas o que você está fazendo?

– Seguindo seu conselho! Vou precisar de um favor seu.

– Manda! - A jovem contou a amiga o que tinha em mente, guiou até o apartamento de Edward e programou o GPS para que a amiga voltasse para o seu apartamento. Segurou firme na mão sua chave e seguiu em direção a portaria, cumprimentou o porteiro e seguiu em direção aos elevadores.

Não sabia se Edward já havia chegado, mas acreditava que sim, já que guiava muito mais rápido que ela, sentiu-se estranhamente nervosa, teriam uma longa conversa, uma conversa franca e definitiva! As portas do elevador se abriram e Bella sentiu o estômago se comprimir, o apartamento estava na penumbra.

Não havia movimentação alguma no andar debaixo, retirou as sandálias e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto dele, ouviu o som do chuveiro, a roupa de Edward jogada sobre a poltrona. Ficou na dúvida se o esperava no quarto ou se juntava a ele no banho, um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios enquanto se livrava do vestido e desfazia o penteado, seguiu em direção ao banheiro e lá estava ele, gloriosamente nu, com a cabeça apoiada contra o azulejo. Puxou uma respiração profunda se fazendo presente.

– Um beijo por seus pensamentos! - Edward sobressaltou devido ao susto que levara, franziu o cenho se perguntando o que diabos ela fazia ali, seminua?

– Bella? Pensei que… O que faz aqui? - Disparou ainda surpreso.

– Refleti muito no caminho para cá, e acredito que precisamos ter uma longa conversa, uma conversa franca e definitiva doutor Cullen! - Mordeu os lábios ao notar seu membro enrijecer diante de seus olhos.

– Onde estão Angie e Ben? - Perguntou levando a mão ao registro para fechá-lo.

– Não o feche! - Pediu voltando a morder os lábios. - Será que posso me juntar a você? - Edward sorriu aquele sorriso meio torto irresistível.

– Claro? - Abriu a porta do box, a jovem retirou a calcinha e seu noivo arfou ao vê-la vir em sua direção completamente nua.

– Quanto a Angie e Ben, eles foram para o meu apartamento! - Respondeu se juntando a ele, sob o jato quente. - Eu precisava falar com você, ver você e… - no momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam nos dela, foi um beijo urgente, voraz, faminto. As mãos de Edward deslizaram pelo corpo de Bella repousando em sua bunda a qual apalpou fazendo com que arfasse entre o beijo. A jovem pegou impulso, enlaçando o quadril de Edward, que sem pensar duas vezes a invadiu em uma estocada firme.

O corpo de Bella se arqueou tamanho prazer que sentira, a boca dele deslizou pela pele molhada até encontrar o seio direito o qual sugou como um bebê faminto, arrancando gemidos audíveis da jovem, ouvindo seu nome entre arquejos.

Isabella sentiu o azulejo contra suas costas, as investidas cada vez mais intensas, mais profundas, entre beijos entregaram-se aquela doce rendição, explodindo em um prazer intenso. Levou alguns segundos para recobrarem o fôlego, assim como o juízo, depois de um breve banho, foram para o closet onde ele vestiu uma boxer somente e a jovem uma das camisetas dele, e uma calcinha.

– Pelo modo como falou e agiu, pensei que não quisesse me ver, por isso não insisti em ir para o seu apartamento. - Edward disse ao quebrar o silêncio que se fez no quarto, estavam sentados lado a lado na beirada da cama.

– Eu realmente estava com muita raiva, e confesso que por um momento cogitei a hipótese de ir para Forks. - Ele tinha os olhos levemente saltados.

– Você ia embora? Ia me deixar?

– Precisava esfriar a cabeça! - Justificou-se. - Eu já estava irritada com as provocações de Tanya, você me deixou para ficar de papo com a sua amiguinha … - ele fez menção de falar, mas se calou. - Aquele babaca do Volturi voltou a me cercar e para fechar a noite, sua ex amante me abordou dizendo que precisava falar com você, que você havia ligado marcando um encontro no bar onde costumavam ir, para relembrar os velhos tempos… - por mais que tentasse se controlar, se exaltou. - Eu mal conseguia enxergá-lo tamanha raiva que senti.

– Entendo, mas as coisas não foram assim Bella, não me afastei de você para ficar de conversa com a Lauren, eu estava entre um grupo de amigos e ela chegou e entrou na conversa! - A jovem estreitou o olhar.

– Os cumprimentou somente com um aceno, no entanto, só faltou se jogar sobre você, eu vi, ninguém me contou! Ela enlaçou seu pescoço em um abraço ousado demais para uma amiga, o beijou e você permitiu! Talvez para você isso seja comum, normal, mas não é para mim! Porque sei que ela quer você, a própria Lauren disse isso está lembrado?

– Você está coberta de razão, mas juro que não fiz por mal, realmente estávamos somente conversando sobre o trabalho.

– Não gosto de você perto dela, perto de Tanya e daquela detestável da Victória! Como se sentiria se me visse em um papo animado com Jake? - A mandíbula de Edward travou diante a menção daquele nome. - Está vendo? Olha como fica com a simples menção ao nome dele, isso porque entre Jacob e eu jamais rolou algo, para mim ele sempre foi um amigo, na mais pura concepção da palavra.

– O bastardo sempre foi apaixonado por você!- cuspiu entre dentes.

– Como Tanya, Lauren e Victória são por você! - Bella revidou, puxou uma respiração profunda se pondo de pé, passou as mãos pelos cabelos os prendendo em um coque frouxo. - O ponto é, eu jamais me envolvi com Jacob, no entanto você se envolveu com as três e até bem pouco tempo, vivia transando com Victória por ai! - Novamente puxou uma respiração profunda tentando se acalmar. - Porque ligou para ela? - Ergueu o olhar encontrando aquele par de olhos verdes que tanto amava.

– Eu precisava saber se ela estava por detrás da aproximação de James, e…

– Sério? Achou mesmo que a vadia admitiria? Ainda mais para você?

– Admito que foi um erro, por isso liguei no mesmo dia desmarcando com uma desculpa qualquer. Eu só queria falar com ela, esse papo de relembrar os velhos tempos, foi coisa dela, eu juro! Victória usou meu erro a seu favor pra te envenenar contra mim.

– Quando foi isso? Quando ligou pra ela?

– Alguns dias depois que retornei de Uganda, sei que deveria ter dito, mas fiquei com medo, você anda tão sensível a tudo que…

– Tenho meus motivos, concorda?

– Plenamente! - Respondeu prontamente.

– Desculpe! Mas está sendo humanamente impossível lidar com elas, é estressante, enervante e irritante! Não as suporto! Não suporto ouvir o modo possessivo com o qual se referem a você, o modo como olham para você, como se tivessem um FODA-ME estampado na testa a todo o momento! Me incomoda imensamente o fato de você estar em contato constante com Lauren, porque sei que mais dia, menos dia, aquela dissimulada vai dar o bote outra vez e outra, até você ceder.

– Isso jamais vai acontecer!

– Está se valendo do carinho, ou seja, lá o que for que sente por ela, não respeita o fato de estarmos juntos…. Ela me odeia, e gritou isso a plenos pulmões pra quem quisesse ouvir, me odeia porque você… - deu ênfase ao ''você''. - Me escolheu para compartilhar sua vida, e mesmo assim, você a mantém por perto.

– Bella… - Edward puxou uma respiração profunda se perguntando como a faria entender. - Sei que é difícil para você compreender, mas eu a conheço a muitos anos, nós sempre fomos muito amigos.

– Jake e eu também, nós crescemos juntos, nos conhecemos desde as fraldas, ele era o meu melhor amigo e, no entanto, quando me disse aquelas coisas… - ela meneou a cabeça. - Me afastei! O mantive o mais longe possível.

– Sei disso, mas ela trabalha no mesmo local que eu, muitos dos casos que assumo são pacientes dela, consegue compreender? - um bico se formou naqueles lábios tentadores. - Quando Lauren não entra nessa paranoia de que está apaixonada, é uma pessoa muito legal! Quando olho para ela, tento buscar a garota amalucada com a qual eu podia conversar sobre tudo. - Vem aqui. - Pediu a puxando pela camiseta, Bella estava de pé, entre as pernas dele, Edward lhe acariciou a face, estalando um beijo na ponta do seu nariz. - Mas se te incomoda tanto, prometo me manter o mais distante possível, está bem?

– Gosta dela tanto assim? – Ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Gosto dela como uma amiga, nada mais que isso! Coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça, Isabella, eu te amo, como jamais pensei ser capaz de amar um dia, você é tudo, absolutamente tudo para mim. - O queixo dela tremeu, seus olhos marejaram e novamente aquele bico se formou em seus lábios. - Ei? O que foi?

– Também te amo, te amo tanto que a ínfima ideia de te perder me desestabiliza, perco o chão… - as lágrimas escaparam escorrendo por seu rosto, Edward as capturou com os lábios.

– Você nunca vai me perder Bella, nunca! Porque sem você eu não sou nada! Absolutamente nada!

– Prometo tentar não entrar mais no jogo delas, sei que por mais que as mantenha longe, aquelas três não vão desistir! - Edward sorriu revirando os olhos. - Vão jogar pesado, mas vou lutar, com tudo que tenho, contra tudo e todos, porque você é meu, só meu.

– De corpo, alma e coração, sua boba! - Foi a vez dela o beijar, um beijo cheio de desejo, paixão e principalmente amor, um beijo levou a outro e não demorou muito para estarem se amando outra vez.

– Edward?

– Hum? - Grunhiu sonolento.

– O que acha de nos casarmos em agosto? – Um silêncio sepulcral se fez no quarto, Bella se virou para encará-lo. - Edward?

– Desculpe, é que você me surpreendeu pela segunda vez esta noite! Acho perfeito! Sabe que por mim já estaríamos casados. - voltou a afirmar.

– Pensei em treze de agosto, acha que é uma boa data?

– É alguma data em especial?

– O aniversário da minha avó, você se incomoda?

– Em absoluto, dia treze de agosto está perfeito para mim! E acha que em três meses dá para organizar tudo?

– Oh sim, tranquilamente!

– Tem certeza? Rose levou um tempão para organizar o dela, e Alice também.

– É que… - e lá estava ela castigando o lábio inferior. - Estive pensando e gostaria muito que fosse algo menos chamativo, sem tanta gente, somente os mais íntimos, o que acha?

– Acredito que tanto o papai, quanto o vovô vão querer fazer uma Big festa, com tudo que tem direito! - A jovem fez careta.

– E o que você acha?

– O que você decidir, para mim está perfeito! Com tanto que nos casemos! - estalou um beijo nos lábios de sua noiva. - Mal posso crer que iremos nos casar! Que vai ser minha esposa! - Ela riu graciosamente.

– Vou me tornar a senhora Masen Cullen!

– Isso soa muito bem para mim! - Disse antes de beijá-la.

* * *

Daqui recomeço a escrever, e em breve volto com mais atualizações!


	43. Chapter aviso

Oi pessoas lindas!

Sei que devo a vocês uma satisfação por ter sumido novamente, são tantas coisas acontecendo uma atrás da outra que as vezes é difícil a gente se levantar.

Enfim… Bom pra começar, minha infecção de urina voltou e consequentemente voltei a ser internada, depois disso houve um surto aqui em casa e eu perdi em uma semana cinco dos meus bebês! Um adulto e quatro filhotes!

Pra fechar com chave de ouro meu pai foi diagnosticado com câncer na bexiga, entra e sai do hospital essa praga já atacou o rim, o pulmão e agora o coração.

Juro que estou tentando escrever, mas é tanta coisa acontecendo, que deu uma brochada, tenho várias ideias, mas quando sento diante do computador dá branco!

Eu mais do que ninguém quero dar um fim para esta história, para então dar início a outra, recebo muitas cobranças, mas peço que sejam pacientes.

Não! Eu não vou abandonar a fic, e já tenho um desfecho para ela, e estou me dedicando a isso.

Muito em breve vou postar, estou finalizando o capítulo.

Um beijo a todas e agradeço pela compreensão!


	44. Chapter 42

FINALMENTE! 

AQUI ESTÁ, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! 

**CAPÍTULO XLII**

 **Na** **manhã** **seguinte** **…**

Edward despertou cedo, sorriu abobalhado ao ver a noiva adormecida. O final da noite passada havia sido surpreendente, não esperava vê-la ali, não depois de tudo que havia acontecido, do modo como agiu e falou com, estava furiosa e tinha suas razões.

Emmett estava certo, precisava encontrar um meio de se manter o mais distante possível de Lauren, Tanya e Victória! Sabia que a proximidade com as três, afastaria Bella de si, e jamais poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Ainda mais agora! Mal podia crer que muito em breve, seria sua esposa, treze de agosto, três meses… Em três meses aquela mulher maravilhosa adormecida ao seu lado, seria sua esposa!

Novamente sorriu ao se dar conta de como aquela linda morena virou seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, desde o momento em que colocara os olhos nela! Aos vinte e oito anos, jamais sequer havia cogitado a hipótese de um relacionamento sério ou namoro, quem dirá casamento. Acreditava não estar pronto para um relacionamento, e fugira do mesmo usando sua carreira como desculpa! Mas na verdade era que, sempre teve receio, medo de que não fosse capaz de amar, no entanto Bella lhe mostrou o quanto estava enganado.

Bastou colocar os olhos nela para desejá-la como jamais desejara algo ou alguém em sua vida, sentiu quase que uma necessidade de possuí-la, torná-la sua, pra sempre! Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava aninhá-la em seus braços e protegê-la contra tudo e contra todos.

– Oi! - sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz levemente rouca e sonolenta de sua noiva. - -Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso lindo?

– Oi, bom dia! - estalou um beijo nos lábios dela. - Você está aqui, comigo… - estalou outro beijo. - Quer motivo maior?

– Absurdo! - a risada gostosa dele ecoou pelo quarto. - Que horas são?- perguntou espreguiçando-se.

– Ainda é cedo.

– E posso saber o motivo, do meu futuro marido estar acordado tão cedo?

– Trabalho! Tenho que dar uma passada no hospital, pra ver como estão as coisas, e você, tem algo em mente?

– Sim, será que pode me dar uma carona? Preciso voltar pra casa, Angie e Ben voltam hoje a tarde para Forks, gostaria de passar um tempo com ela.

– Sem problemas, quando eu sair do hospital, passo lá pra me despedir! - como o prometido, depois de um banho pra lá de longo e excitante, Edward a deixou em seu apartamento e seguiu para o hospital.

Assim que a jovem entrou em casa encontrou a amiga sentada no sofá tomando uma xícara do que imaginou ser café, pelo cheiro.

– Oi, bom dia! - a saudou com um sorriso brilhante.

– Uau! Pelo visto você e o doutor Delícia fizeram as pazes!

– Angie!

– E ai? O que rolou, me conta, os detalhes mais sórdidos. - sacudiu as sobrancelhas batendo ao seu lado no sofá.

– Pervertida! - Angie deu de ombros e Bella revirou os olhos. - Segui os seus conselhos e tivemos uma conversa franca!

– Pelo brilho em teu olhar e o tamanho do seu sorriso, acredito que vocês fizeram muito mais do que conversar!

– Você é pior que a Alice!

– Anda, me conta, o que foi que tanto conversaram afinal? - Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos, se serviu de uma xícara fumegante de café e contou a amiga sobre sua longa conversa com seu futuro marido.

– Oh meu Deus! Quer dizer que… Marcaram finalmente uma data?

– Sim, será daqui a três meses, dia treze de agosto!

– Treze de agosto? No aniversário de sua avó?

– Isso mesmo, o que acha?

– O que eu acho? Isso é sensacional garota! E onde vai ser o casório? Vai ser um festão como foi o de Alice e Jasper? O que você tem em mente? Vão se casar aqui ou em Forks? - Disparou em um fôlego só.

– Com certeza vou me casar aqui em Chicago, mas faço questão da presença de todo o pessoal de Forks aqui. Não! Definitivamente não será como o de Alice e Jasper, quero uma coisa mais íntima e discreta.

– Caramba, como vai organizar um casamento em três meses? Segunda você começa uma nova etapa em sua vida com o trabalho na editora e sem contar que está cursando a universidade?

– Sinceramente não faço ideia, vou falar com Esme a respeito, mas quero você ao meu lado, Angie, como minha madrinha e minha irmã! - os olhos castanhos de Angie marejaram, abraçou a amiga, ambas emocionadas.

– Claro que estarei, sabe que pode contar comigo, sempre!

– Eu sei!

– E quanto a Alice, vai contar pra ela?

– Claro que vou, mas acho melhor dizer quando voltarem da lua de mel, afinal, ela também será minha madrinha!

A duas conversaram por um longo tempo, Ben acordou e depois de tomar café da manhã, saiu pra dar uma volta, Bella e Angie subiram para o terraço onde ambas fizeram mil planos. Como o combinado, Edward chegou a tempo de acompanhar a noiva até o aeroporto.

Isabella soltou um longo suspiro ao ver o casal passar pelo portão de embarque, se aninhando nos braços do noivo, o casal retornou ao apartamento da jovem, onde passaram o restante da tarde e a noite fazendo planos.

 **Segunda-feira…**

Bella despertou ao som do interfone, se levantou e foi até a cozinha, olhou a pequena tela e viu que se tratava de um entregador, franziu o cenho liberando sua entrada no prédio.

Surpresa recebeu o belíssimo buquê de flores, suas preferidas, o cartão dizia:

 _Bom dia meu amor!_

 _Novamente peço desculpas por não estar com você,_

 _Tive que sair bem cedo._

 _Desejo muita sorte em seu primeiro dia._

 _Sei que vai arrasar._

 _Te amo_

 _Ah! O que acha de um jantar pra comemorar?_

 _Se cuida_

 _Do seu futuro marido_

 _Edward._

Bella sorriu abobalhada, beijou o cartão e se apressou em colocar as flores em um belo vaso antes de ir se aprontar. Estava ansiosa, ainda lhe custava crer que trabalharia em uma renomada editora, mas ainda teria que encarar as aulas.

O tempo em que trabalhou com Alice se mostrou muito válido ao se aprontar, estava linda em uma saia lápis e uma camisa de seda e é claro sapatos de salto. Optou pelos cabelos soltos e um casaco leve, afinal estavam em Chicago a cidade dos ventos.

Brady e Lian a deixaram na universidade de Chicago, e depois a levaram até a Editora Brandon.

Assim que chegou foi levada a sala de Hector, que fez questão de apresentá-la ao homem que seria seu chefe, com as devidas recomendações. Este por sua vez explicou a jovem o funcionamento da empresa e a função de uma assistente de editor, também foi apresentada ao pessoal que trabalharia com ela naquele setor.

Isabella achou melhor ignorar o modo estranho, como algumas colegas de trabalho a olhava, ainda mais depois de seu tour com o chefe. A grande maioria ali era obviamente mais velha, havia também alguns recém-formados, e por várias vezes seu chefe enfatizou que: "ela era a única cursando a universidade ainda."

Estava mais do que óbvio que algo o incomodava, seria o fato de Hector tê-la contratado? Achou melhor e mais saudável, ignorar seus comentários sarcásticos e se dedicar ao trabalho que consistia em elaborar planilhas de relatórios, auxiliar nos projetos editoriais. Assessorar o chefe nas atividades desenvolvidas, enviar e distribuir correspondência, organizar aquivos e atender telefonemas. No final do dia estava exausta.

Como o prometido, seu noivo a aguardava, havia dispensado os seguranças e fez questão dele próprio ir buscá-la, de lá seguiram para um delicioso restaurante onde comemoraram o primeiro dia de Isabella no emprego novo.

– E ai? Gostou? É tudo o que esperava? - Perguntou ansioso ao sorver mais um gole de vinho.

– Confesso que superou todas as minhas expectativas, meu chefe é bem exigente, mas sei que vou dar conta.

– O que foi? Ele está pegando no seu pé? - seu tom preocupado a fez sorrir.

– Não, mas tenho a sensação de que o fato de Hector ter feito inúmeras recomendações não o tenha agradado muito, parece ser um cara legal, foi bem simpático, e… - Isabella se calou ao vêr o noivo arquear uma das sobrancelhas. - O que?

– Devo me preocupar?

– Edward! - o repreendeu. - Não é nada disso! Eca…O homem tem idade pra ser o meu pai! - estremeceu só com a ideia. - Só tive a ligeira impressão de que o homem pisa em ovos comigo.

– Sei bem como é, comigo também não foi fácil no começo, era difícil saber se estavam sendo simpáticos por mim ou pelo meu pai. Sem contar nos invejosos ao redor, doido pra você vacilar!

– Verdade! Tinha que ver a cara deles ao me ver circular com meu chefe pela sessão. Posso até imaginar o tipo de coisa que passou pela mente de alguns deles.

– Ignore-os! Você é uma mulher inteligente, e ama livros como poucos, entende bem do riscado e sei que irá longe! - ergueu a taça em um brinde. - Te amo!

– Te amo! - a jovem respondeu erguendo sua taça também.

– Estive pensando, o que acha de contarmos a família que já temos a data do casamento? - sua pergunta a pegou de surpresa. - Podemos marcar um jantar e…

– No meu apartamento ou no seu, não quero ter o desprazer de cruzar com aquela víbora da tua prima!

– Tecnicamente…

– Não ouse terminar esta frase! - exigiu com o dedo em riste.

– Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou! - brincou com as mãos erguidas em rendição. - Tem certeza disso?

– Absoluta! Marcamos para este fim de semana, no seu apartamento o que acha?

– Pra mim está perfeito! A propósito, já tem ideia de onde vamos morar?

– Não, e você?

– Pensei em comprar uma casa, o que acha? Uma bela casa, bem ampla e…

– Edward, como vamos comprar uma casa assim do nada? Não acha melhor esperarmos? Podemos ficar no seu apartamento, ele é bem grande e espaçoso, dá perfeitamente para nós dois e depois de casados decidimos o que fazer.

– Excelente ideia! E o que pretende fazer com o seu apartamento, vai alugá-lo?

– Confesso que ainda não pensei nisso, mas é uma hipótese!

– Falarei com a mamãe para que faça alguns ajustes no apartamento, para deixá-lo do seu agrado.

– Não precisa mudar nada por mim, sabe que eu simplesmente amo aquele lugar!

– Sim, eu sei, mas quero seu toque em cada pedacinho daquele lugar. - piscou com um sorriso pra lá de sexy.

Depois do delicioso jantar o casal foi para o apartamento da jovem onde ambos se entregaram a paixão e ao amor que os tomava.

 **Dias depois:**

Isabella se adaptou bem aos horários e aos colegas de trabalho, surpreendeu o chefe com sua competência e dedicação, não só a ele como muitos de seus colegas de trabalho.

Quando encontrava tempo, pesquisava coisas sobre o casamento, não queria nada requintado e luxuoso demais. Desejava uma cerimonia simples, um belo vestido de noiva e que as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida estivessem presentes. Sentia falta de Alice, precisava urgentemente de ajuda, mas se negava terminantemente a atrapalhar a lua de mel da amiga e cunhada.

Finalmente sábado havia chegado e Bella pediu a Tia que lhe ajudasse com a preparação do jantar, a mulher foi mais do que feliz, pois adorava a companhia da jovem. Sem contar que Bella queria a senhora presente ao anunciar a data de seu casamento, afinal, a considerava um membro importante da família.

Edward chegou no final da tarde e se juntou as duas, com tudo quase pronto e encaminhado a jovem subiu para se aprontar. No horário marcado todos estavam lá, Esme, Carlisle, Eric, Emmett e Rosálie.

– O que está rolando? Estão comemorando algo? - Emmett perguntou ao cumprimentar o irmão.

– Emmett! - sua esposa o repreendeu.

– Desta vez ele tem razão, Rose… - Isabella disse a loira ao cumprimentá-la. - Como vai?

– Bem, obrigada! - a jovem já tinha cumprimentado o pai e a sogra, faltava o avô.

– Então me diga, o que estão comemorando? - o velho Cullen perguntou ao abraçá-la. - Como vai meu anjo?

– Muito bem vovô! Nós os chamamos aqui porque Edward e eu já temos uma data para o casamento!

– Já? - perguntou surpreso.

– Isso sim é uma boa notícia! - Esme comemorou.

– Uau! - foi o que seu pai conseguiu dizer.

– E pra quando é o casório? - seu irmão perguntou jogando seu enorme braço sobre os ombros dela.

– Será em agosto…

– Agosto de Deus! - Emmett a cortou, sua gargalhada ecoando na grande sala.

– Não seu idiota! 13 de agosto! - a jovem concluiu com uma bela piaba na nuca do irmão, o que fez os demais rir da cena.

– Isso mesmo! - seu noivo concordou. - Em três meses nos casamos!

– Não acha pouco tempo para organizar um casamento? - Rosálie perguntou ao setar-se no imenso sofá, com seu marido ao seu lado.

– Sei que está muito em cima, mas é que a data é muito especial pra mim. - a jovem forneceu.

– Porque filha? - seu pai perguntou ao seu lado.

– Aniversário da minha avó Marie! - todos se entreolharam.

– Mas não é a mesma data do…

– Do acidente, eu sei… - disse ao cortar o irmão. - Mesmo assim é uma data muito importante pra mim.

– Sendo assim, teremos muito trabalho pela frente… - Esme disse empolgada. - Já tem algo em mente? - a jovem abriu um imenso sorriso, sabia que poderia contar com sua sogra, madrasta e acima de tudo, amiga.

Por um bom tempo Esme, Rosálie, e a jovem só falaram sobre aquilo, Isabella fez questão de incluir Tia na conversa, enchendo seu avô e seu pai de orgulho. Quando sugeriram uma festa do porte da de Jasper e Alice a jovem vetou, insistindo em algo mais simples e mais íntimo, com a aprovação do noivo.

O jantar foi servido e muito elogiado, Isabella fez questão de que Tia se sentasse a mesa com todos, muito a contragosto a senhora aceitou. Não estava acostumada a este tipo de interação com os patrões, apesar da insistência dos mesmos em dizer que ela há muito deixara de ser empregada e sim um membro da família.

Foi uma noite muito agradável, depois do jantar as mulheres voltaram a falar do casamento, enquanto os homens se reuniram do outro lado da sala.

– Já sabem onde vão morar depois de casados? - seu avô perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de seu uísque.

– Decidimos ficar por aqui um tempo, até comprarmos uma casa.

– Quando vier os filhos! - seu pai brincou.

– Ainda vai levar um tempo pra isso, pai. - Edward respondeu prontamente, seu pai franziu o cenho.

– Não pretende ter filhos?

– Pretendo, claro um dia! Ainda é muito cedo, concorda?- seu pai somente assentiu.

 **Enquanto isso do outro lado da sala…**

– Acha que é possível organizar um casamento em três meses? - a jovem mordeu os lábios, Esme lhe sorriu segurado suas mãos.

– Faremos o possível e o impossível! O que exatamente tem em mente?

Aos poucos a jovem foi explicando para as três o que havia pensado, Esme deu sua opinião, assim como Rosálie, que indicou uma excelente organizadora de casamentos e até Tia deu algumas dicas.

– Acha certo ligar para Alice? Temo atrapalhar sua lua de mel.

– Não vai atrapalhar em nada sua boba, ligue, tenho certeza de que Alice vai adorar auxiliá-la nisso!

– Conto com sua ajuda Esme, e a sua também Rosálie! - a loira surpreendeu-se por ser incluída.

– Eu?

– Claro, como Alice e Angie, será minha madrinha! - um belo sorriso se fez nos lábios da loira. Confesso que não vou ter muito tempo para me dedicar ao casamento, com as aulas e o trabalho, toda a ajuda será bem-vinda!

 **Pouco tempo depois…**

– Porque o jantar foi aqui e não lá em casa? - Carlisle perguntou de forma discreta ao filho, como Esme, suspeitava que Tanya era o motivo e estava certo.

– Bella preferiu assim, quer evitar atrito com Tanya.

– Foi o que suspeitei, foi bom, posso imaginar o escândalo que fará quando souber.

– Pra ser sincero com o senhor, pai, não estou nem ai! Não vou permitir que Tanya, Victória ou Lauren voltem a atrapalhar o meu relacionamento.

– Houve algo no casamento? Poderia jurar que Bella não estava nada contente.

– Estava furiosa, primeiro com as provocações e insinuações de Tanya, depois com Lauren e por último com Victória, por um momento pensei que ela fosse me deixar.

– Foi tão sério assim?

– Sim, a presença constante delas em nosso círculo social a incomoda imensamente, assim como o fato de Lauren e eu trabalharmos juntos.

– Ela tem te importunado? Voltou a se insinuar?

– Não abertamente… - seu pai assentiu preocupado. - Não posso e não vou permitir que atrapalhem o que tenho com Bella, vou me casar com ela, as agrade ou não!

Edward, Emmett, seu pai e avô, riam da empolgação das três que falavam sem parar, viu a noiva a todo o momento tentar incluir Tia na conversa pedindo sua opinião em tudo. Eram aqueles pequenos gestos que o faziam amá-la cada vez mais, foi com surpresa que recebeu a informação de que chamaria Rosálie para ser madrinha, mesmo depois do modo como a loira a tratara.

Finalmente todos se foram, e a noite não podia ter sido melhor, não estava acostumado receber em sua casa, mas sabia que aquilo estava prestes a mudar.

– E então, o que achou? - a voz de Bella o tirou de seus devaneios.

– Foi uma ótima noite!

– Sim, foi, sua mãe ficou bem empolgada, vai me ajudar com tudo que for preciso e Rose disse que… - Edward sorriu ao ouvi-la. - O que? O que foi?

– Rose? - a provocou. - Agora são íntimas?

– Não exagera tá! Foi ela quem pediu que a chamasse assim, engraçadinho!

– E o que foi que Rose disse? - voltou ao assunto enquanto a guiava na direção da sala, para o sofá especificamente.

– Indicou uma organizadora de casamentos para me auxiliar, e sua mãe sugeriu que eu ligue para Alice.

– Porque? O que ela vai poder fazer de lá?- Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Nada, mas se eu não ligar avisando que o casamento será daqui três meses, ela terá uma síncope!

– Tem razão! - a puxou pra si, fazendo com que o corpo da noiva se chocasse com o seu. - O que acha de esquecer um pouco tudo isso e me dar um beijo?

– Uma excelente ideia doutor Cullen! - um beijo levou a outro e outro até que estivessem se amando naquele imenso sofá.

No dia seguinte Bella tomou coragem e ligou para Alice e Jasper, depois de quase ensurdecer com o grito de sua amiga e cunhada, contou como tudo acontecera.

– Estou tão feliz por vocês! Queria estar ai pra ver a cara do Ed, mas tem certeza de que quer se casar em três meses? É tão pouco tempo para organizar uma festa desse porte e…

– Desculpe Alice, mas como eu disse a Esme e Rosálie, quero um casamento simples, discreto, sem muita badalação. Se possível a família, os amigos mais íntimos e o pessoal de Forks.

– Entendo! Mas é o casamento de Edward Cullen e Isabella Cullen?

– Por isso mesmo, você sabe tanto quanto eu que a grande maioria não aprova nossa união! - sim, Alice sabia.

– Sendo assim, aceite a sugestão da Rose, a organizadora que realizou o casamento dela é excelente, infelizmente não estava livre para fazer o meu, não que eu esteja reclamando é claro! E não se preocupe com o vestido, faço questão de criá-lo, será uma obra-prima!

– Acha que dá tempo? - perguntou descrente.

– Assim você me ofende, Bella! Não se preocupe, quando eu voltar te mostro os croquis e tiro suas medidas!

– Obrigada Alice, sabia que eu podia contar com você!

– Madrinhas são pra isso! - as duas conversaram mais um pouco, Alice contou empolgada como estava sendo sua lua de mel, Bella falou com o irmão que a congratulou.

Isabella dividia seu tempo entre as aulas, o trabalho, os preparativos do casamento e seu futuro marido. Rosálie a acompanhou para a entrevista com a organizadora de casamentos, Hulien Hamilton a recebeu com um imenso sorriso, a encheu de perguntas e em poucos minutos havia captado exatamente o que a jovem desejava.

Hulien prepararia um mostruário com flores, tipos de arranjos, bolos, doces, tecidos e cores, tudo que envolvia um casamento e assim que estivesse pronto, se reuniria com Bella outra vez.

Depois de saírem da agência Bella convidou Rose para um almoço, foram ao restaurante que Alice a levara quando a conheceu, as duas conversavam animadas quando notaram a aproximação de alguém, Isabella respirou fundo ao ver Tanya se aproximar da mesa.

– Ora veja, tá ai uma coisa a qual jamais esperava ver? - seu tom foi provocativo o nariz em pé, exalando prepotência e arrogância. - Agora deu pra sair com esse tipo, Rose? - a loira bufou revirando os olhos.

– Não começa Tanya! - esbravejou entre dentes. - O que faz aqui?

– Frequento este restaurante, como todos os Cullen, mas sou obrigada a admitir, ele já foi melhor frequentado… - olhou para a jovem com desdem, a mesma simplesmente ignorou sua presença e continuou a comer. - Pelo visto o nível esta caindo!

– Porque faz tanta questão de ser desagradável? - novamente a loira cuspiu entre os dentes em defesa de Bella, para surpresa da mesma.

– Desde quando se tornou amiga dessa bastarda morta de fome? - Tanya exigiu perdendo a pose.

– Vira o disco Tanya! Sabe perfeitamente que Isabella é a filha legítima de Carlisle, uma Cullen de sangue, no entanto você… - a loira morango cerrou as mãos em punho, seu olhar exalavam ódio e todo ele dirigido a jovem que continuava a ignorá-la, mas por dentro, Isabella queria tirar aquela mulher dali a tapas. - Além disso, muito em breve Bella será uma Cullen por casamento! - os olhos da jovem abriram-se como pratos.

– Hump! Espere sentada minha cara, se depender de Edward, isso levará anos!

– Jura? - pela primeira vez Isabella se pronuncio, deixou os talheres e limpou a boca com o guardanapo. - Não foi bem o que me disse quando escolhi a data do casamento! - os olhos azuis estreitaram-se.

– Como assim, já tem uma data?

– Leia os jornais! - Rosálie sugeriu. - É oficial agora, Edward e Bella se casam dia 13 de agosto!

– Isso não vai acontecer! Não vai! - ódio e ira exalavam de seu olhar e de suas palavras.

– A agrade ou não, vou me casar com Edward! - Isabella afirmou sem alterar a voz um instante sequer.

– Só se for por cima do meu cadáver! - Tanya cuspiu colérica.

– Não vejo problema algum, desde que não suje o meu vestido! - revidou dando de ombros, a loira morango saiu batendo o salto, exigindo o carro para o manobrista aos berros.

Aquilo não podia acontecer, Edward não podia se casar, não com aquela bastarda maldita! Não permitiria, precisava fazer algo… Nem que isso significasse, dar um fim naquela bastarda de uma vez por todas!

Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda, suas mãos estavam trêmulas, Rosálie a olhou com preocupação.

– Você está bem? Não liga pra ela, não há nada que possa fazer a respeito! Tanya é mimada demais e acreditava piamente que tinha Edward em suas mãos e que mais dia menos dia ele cairia em si e… Como eu disse, é mimada demais e não aceita ser contrariada, ela desejava Edward antes mesmo de ir morar na mansão, é apaixonada por ele desde menina!

– Eu soube!

– Desculpe Bella, não é que eu a esteja defendendo, mas Edward sempre se mostrou bem receptivo as investidas dela, nunca a descartou realmente se é que me entende, não até conhecer você!

– Eu sei! Mas isso não justifica tanto ódio, eu não tenho culpa das coisas entre eles não ter dado certo!

– Sei disso, acredite em mim Bella, agora eu sei!

A jovem achou melhor não contar a Edward sobre o encontro desagradável com Tanya, se focou em falar sobre sua reunião com Hulien e o que tinham acertado.

O anúncio do casamento de Edward Cullen e Isabella Cullen estampavam a grande maioria de revistas e jornais de Chicago, para desagrado de Victória, Lauren, James, Alec e Jacob que não reagiu muito bem ao receber a notícia quando foi visitar seu pai. Já na mansão todos estranharam o fato de Tanya não ter dito nada sobre o assunto quando foi visitar Eric, ele acreditava que faria o maior escândalo, no entanto, a loira morango nem sequer tocou no assunto para sua surpresa e dos demais.

Isabella, Esme e Rose se reuniram com Hulien novamente e as duas foram de grande ajuda na escolha de cores, flores e tecidos.

– E o vestido? Já tem algo em mente? - a coordenadora perguntou

– Pra ser sincera não, Alice disse que está preparando alguns croquis e que não preciso me preocupar, que meu vestido será maravilhoso! - as três não tinham a menor dúvida, afinal, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen era famosa por seu bom gosto e refinamento.

Enquanto Bella cuidava dos preparativos para o casamento, Edward deu entrada na papelada e planejava sua lua de mel, pretendia levar Bella para a uma ilha paradisíaca na Grécia.

Os dias passaram rápido e já estavam em meados de junho, há alguns dias do aniversário de Edward, Alice e Jasper haviam acabado de retornar de sua lua de mel e todos foram convidados para um jantar na mansão Cullen para recepcioná-los.

O assunto girava em torno do casamento de Edward e Bella, Alice havia mostrado os croquis a Bella, Esme e Rosálie, a jovem adorou todos, mas um em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

– Excelente escolha Bella, vai ficar magnífico em você!

– Tsc! Não seja exagerada, Alice.

– Não estou sendo, acredite em mim, sei do que estou falando. Agora mudando de assunto, o que houve com Tanya? Pensei que fosse surtar e fazer o maior escândalo. - comentou ao ver a loira morango quieta tomando sua bebida.

– Nós também estranhamos, não deu uma só palavra sobre o assunto até agora. - Acho que finamente caiu em si?

– Não se iluda Esme, aquela lá jamais vai desistir… - as três olharam para Rosálie – Deixou isso bem claro há alguns dias…

– Rose não! - Bella pediu, aguçando a curiosidade de Esme e Alice, a loira simplesmente a ignorou e continuou. - Bella e eu estávamos almoçando no Shaw's, depois da reunião com Hulien, Tanya estava lá e veio até nossa mesa, como sempre tentou humilhar a Bella e…

– Digamos que… - a jovem a cortou. - Não recebeu bem a notícia do meu casamento, disse que não acontecerá, que só me caso com Edward se for por cima do seu cadáver!

– E o que você disse?

– Que o faria sem piscar, desde que não suje meu vestido, é claro! - Alice comemorou e a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Eu se fosse você ficaria esperta, o que Tanya sente por Edward, há muito deixou de ser paixão, virou obsessão! - por um instante a jovem encarou a loira diante de si.

– Acha que fará algo? - Esme perguntou preocupada.

– O que Tanya pode fazer a respeito? Me matar? - zombou. - Vou me casar com Edward, isso a agrade ou não!

– Isso mesmo! É assim que se fala, cunhada! - Alice a apoiou. - Agora mudando de assunto, Esme… - se voltou para a sogra. - Já tem algo em mente para o aniversário de Edward?

– O de sempre Alice, reuniremos os amigos mais íntimos em um jantarzinho aqui.

" _ **Oh Deus, outro jantar?"**_ \- Bella lamentou mentalmente.

– Porque? Tem algo em mente?

– Infelizmente não, estou sobrecarregada, com a preparação do casamento, as aulas o trabalho… - as três notaram que a jovem estava um pouco abatida, parecia cansada, exausta na verdade.

– Você parece cansada!

– Eu sei, ando com muito sono ultimamente, acho que se deve a toda essa loucura do casamento, depois acredito que as coisas voltem ao normal.

– Terá a lua de mel para descansar, já sabe para onde vão? - a pergunta veio de Alice.

– Não! Edward não quer me contar, disse que será uma surpresa!

– Hmmm que romântico! Não sabia desse lado do Ed.

– Ele tem seus momentos! - as quatro riram chamando a atenção dos homens que estavam mais afastados conversando.

 **Enquanto isso no outro lado da sala….**

– O que há de tão engraçado? - Emmett perguntou ardendo de curiosidade.

– Não faço a ínfima ideia!

– Estão falando sobre o casamento ou sobre a lua de mel! - Carlisle disse sorrindo.

– Ou um ou outro, não se fala em outra coisa! - Eric brincou, nas ficou sério de repente ao ver Tanya bebendo só afastada de todos, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward e Jasper seguiram seu olhar.

– Não acham estranho ela não ter feito um comentário sequer, sobre o casamento? - Carlisle perguntou com os olhos fixos na loira morango, que por sua vez, tinha os olhos fixos em Bella, ódio exalava de seu olhar.

– Pensei que fosse dar um piti daqueles!

– Emmett! - seu pai o repreendeu.

– Tanya me preocupa… - ouviram Eric dizer. - Toda essa mágoa, ódio e ressentimento me preocupam.

– Eu lamento vovô, mas jamais, em momento algum dei a ela a ilusão de que…

– Sei disso, filho!

– Ela odeia Bella! A culpa por tudo, e isso não é nada saudável. - Jasper forneceu, havia preocupação em seu tom. - Tanya demonstra sinais claros de obsessão, e isso sim me preocupa, é como se fosse uma bomba relógio, prestes a explodir.

– Acha que é capaz de fazer algo contra Bella?

– Ou até mesmo contra Edward, sabem como é, há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio!

– Com licença, vou ter com ela. - seu avô disse ao ir para junto da sobrinha.

– Acha mesmo que Tanya representa algum perigo a Bella? - seu pai insistiu.

– O que ela poderia fazer? - Emmett duvidou. - Tsc! Relaxa, além do mais, Bella sabe se defender muito bem. - seu pai e irmãos assentiram.

– O que faz aqui sozinha filha? - Eric perguntou ao se aproximar de Tanya.

– Não se fala em outra coisa nesta casa além desse maldito casamento! - esbravejou.

– Tanya! - Eric a repreendeu.

– Não me venha com esse Tanya, titio! Era para eu ser a noiva de Edward e não aquela…

– Tanya! - voltou a repreendê-la.

– Escute o que eu digo, esse casamento não vai acontecer! - esbravejou.

– Porque não tenta seguir com sua vida, Edward não te ama, nunca amou!

– De uma coisa o senhor pode ter certeza, com ela, ele não casa! - voltou a afirmar.

– Vai acontecer, Tanya, a agrade ou não!

– Hump! - desdenhou. - Só se for por cima do meu cadáver! - deixou o copo sobre o móvel e saiu sem se despedir de ninguém, Eric levou a mão à testa, um sinal claro de preocupação.

 **20 de junho, aniversário de Edward…**

Edward despertou sentindo os lábios de Isabella em suas costas, ela distribuía beijos molhados, o provocando.

– Bom dia! - sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido. - Feliz aniversário!

– Muito bom dia! - respondeu ao se virar, a puxou pra si, riu ao ouvi-la soltar seu famoso gritinho, estava nua para o seu deleite.

– 29 heim! - Edward estreitou o olhar.

– Estou ficando velho! - Bella revirou os olhos.

– Um verdadeiro ancião… - disparou sarcástica. - Sua sorte é que eu gosto de coisas velhas! - o provocou.

– Ah sua… - ele a puxou novamente pra si, tomando sua boca em um beijo urgente, um beijo levou a outro e outro até estarem se amando.

– Porque você não toma um banho enquanto desço e preparo seu café da manhã? - ofereceu um tempo depois.

– E porque você não me acompanha no banho? Edward sugeriu sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

– Porque se entrarmos juntos naquele chuveiro, a última coisa que faremos é tomar banho, seu insaciável! - ele riu descaradamente. - Vá, vou tomar banho no meu antigo quarto! - disse ao se colocar de pé, nua.

– É o meu aniversário, tem que realizar todos os meus desejos! - resmungou fazendo bico. Bella sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Prometo realizá-los todos, mas depois, agora levanta essa bunda dai e vai tomar banho!

– Todos? - a jovem não conteve o riso, ele era impossível.

– Todos, agora vai! - Edward sorriu como um garoto e se levantou em um átimo, gloriosamente nu, sustentando uma bela ereção.

" _ **Deus! O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer um homem desses? Seja lá o que for? Obrigada!"**_

– Tem certeza de que não quer me acompanhar? - insistiu se tocando, Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

– Não me tente Edward!

– Vem, prometo ser rápido! - piscou de um modo tão sensual que a jovem sentiu seu corpo todo reagir, se rendeu aos encantos e ao desejo que aquele homem lhe causava.

Depois de um banho longo e excitante, finalmente desceu para preparar o café da manhã. O telefone de casa não parava de tocar, assim como o celular de Edward, que estava entupido de mensagens.

Isabella havia caprichado preparando tudo que seu futuro marido mais gostava, ele abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver a mesa posta.

– Uau! Tudo isso é pra mim?

– Tudo que você mais gosta! - ele se aproximou dela, e a puxou pra si, estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

– Por isso é que eu te amo, sabia?

– Só por isso? Pensei que fosse pela minha beleza, meu charme irresistível! - brincou.

– Esqueceu do sexo selvagem, amor! - ela corou violentamente. - Edward soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

– Porque está tão corada? Você não existe Bella! - voltou a estalar um beijo nos lábios dela, a levando para mesa consigo.

– Sabe se irá muita gente na reunião que costumam fazer? - Bella perguntou como não quer nada enquanto o servia, simplesmente adorava fazer aquilo, ele a olhou por uns instantes antes de responder.

– O pessoal de sempre, alguns amigos mais íntimos, alguns do hospital e… Eu pedi pra mamãe cancelar, estamos próximo do casamento e…

– É o seu aniversário, uma data importante a ser comemorada! - disse ao cortá-lo. - Tudo bem, não vou surtar com a presença das suas amigas, desde que se mantenham na linha!

– Bella, amor…

– Não quero discutir sobre isso, não hoje, está bem? - ele assentiu voltando sua atenção para o seu café da manhã.

 **Horas mais tarde…**

Bella usava um vestido vermelho tomara que caia que delineava suas curvas com perfeição, indo até um pouco acima dos joelhos, seus cabelos estavam semipresos e sua boca se destacava com aquele batom vermelho. Ostentava com orgulho a gargantilha com o coração de diamante e o colar com o brasão cullen, e em seu dedo o anel que Edward lhe dera em Paris.

– Uau! Tudo isso é pra mim? - ouviu o noivo dizer da porta do closet, estava lindo em um terno escuro, aliás, ele ficava lindo de qualquer jeito!

– Única e exclusivamente sua, meu caro! - brincou dando uma voltinha.

– Você está linda, linda e gostosa!

– Edward! - o repreendeu.

– O que? Você é gostosa, deveria se acostumar com isso! - a jovem revirou os olhos indo para o seu lado do closet, queria entregar o presente de Edward antes de irem para a mansão. - O que é isso? Perguntou ao vê-la com uma enorme caixa nas mãos.

– Seu presente! Espero que goste, nunca vi um desses por aqui, mas sei que você joga, e o vovô me disse que é muito bom! - disse ao lhe entregar a sacola. Edward a pegou sentindo o peso.

– É pesado!

– Sim, é único! - ele retirou o laço e olhou surpreso ao abri-la, viu que se tratava de um belíssimo jogo de xadrez.

– Gostou? - perguntou ansiosa. - O tabuleiro é feito em mármore branco e negro, assim como as pedras.

– É lindo!

– Ah, eu ia me esquecendo, tem este aqui também! - ela correu para o closet voltando em seguida com uma sacola em mãos. - Tem este também.

– O que? - perguntou curioso.

– Abra e saberá! - Edward abriu rapidamente e sorriu ao ver o tabuleiro de damas, mas havia algo diferente nas peças.

– É um jogo de damas erótico, pra jogarmos mais tarde, o que acha?

– Que você é sem sombras de dúvidas a mulher da minha vida! - respondeu a puxando pra si, beijando-a de forma ardente.

– Que bom que gostou. - a jovem disse ofegante. - E melhor ainda que o batom seja a prova de beijos, senão estaríamos borrados! - ele riu votando a beijá-la.

Havia bastante movimentação na entrada da mansão, muitos carros, Edward parou em frente e desceu entregando a chave para o manobrista, abrindo a porta para Bella em seguida.

– Você disse que seria somente os amigos mais íntimos!

– Conhecemos muita gente! - brincou piscando em seguida. - Relaxa amor.

– É fácil pra você falar, não tem um histórico de acabar com as festas da família! - retrucou entre dentes, ele sorriu revirando os olhos.

– Não seja absurda, amor!

– Só estou sendo realista… - retrucou. - Espero que corra tudo bem. -mordeu o lábio inferior com força o encarando.

– Não o morda assim! - Edward pediu segurando seu queixo. - O que foi? O que te preocupa?

– Sabe se… - por um momento a jovem hesitou. - Aquela sua amiga foi convidada? - ele puxou uma respiração profunda, encarando aquele par de olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

– Ela trabalha no hospital, é filha do sócio do papai e…

– Tá… Tá… Tá… Já entendi! Só espero que sua amiguinha se comporte desta vez, ou eu juro que acabo com ela, estamos entendidos? - um bufo irritado foi o que recebeu de resposta. - Só espero que você tenha tido o bom senso de não convidar a outra!

– Em primeiro lugar, não faço a ínfima ideia de quem foi convidado, em segundo a que outra está se referindo?

– Sua outra amiga, aquela criatura detestável! - novamente Edward bufou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

– Sinceramente eu não sei, Bella.

– Desculpa! - pediu arrependida por estragar o momento. - É que…

– Eu sei amor, acredite em mim, te entendo! E se por algum acaso alguma delas passar dos limites, eu mesmo as coloco em seu devido lugar, é uma promessa que faço a você!- Bella somente assentiu.


End file.
